My Dark Angel ll
by trabeck
Summary: Sequel to My Dark Angel! After two months of somewhat peace Reno and Vincent's life is about to change. This is yaoi! Don't read it you don't like yo!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy or the Kingdom Hearts people who jump in! And we make no money off this, it's just for fun!

~We're back! With more goodness!!! We hope you guys like it!!^^~

*words* What they're doing

(words) Thoughts

+words+ Talking on the phone

Reno: *walks in after a day of work, lays done on the couch. Sadden a little that Vincent wasn't at the door to give him a kiss like usually* I miss him...

Vincent: *walks down the stairs and smiles through his cape. He kneels down next to Reno.* Welcome home love...

Reno: *opens his eyes and smiles, lefts his head up to kiss him* It's great to be home yo..

Vincent: I've missed you...*he lays his head next to Reno's, breathing near his ear.*

Reno: *shivers* I've missed you too yo...Tseng has been runnin us crazy..Tryin to fix Shinra from what Rufus did to it..

Vincent: *he rubs Reno's chest* What time do you work on Saturday, love?

Reno: Umm...six*smirks* Which means eight on Reno time yo!

Vincent: And what about the time you'll be home? *he starts to slowly unbutton Reno's shirt, each button slipping out with a distinct pop.*

Reno: *shivers again* Umm..*licks his lips* six...five maybe..

Vincent: Be ready for me when you get home...*he traces circles on Reno's chest with his claw.*

Reno: *shudders and arches his chest up* Wwhy not now yo?

Vincent: Because...Saturday won't be any fun if we do it now...

Reno: *whines and pouts* Bbut I miss Monster-kun yo!!!

Vincent: *he smirks* Trust me...Monster-kun misses you...

Reno: And lil' fuzzies yo? *reaches his hand down to cup them though Vincent's pants*

Vincent: Mm...They do...but not until Saturday

Reno: Bbut I miss them...We haven't been able to do anything in days yo! *whines and sticks out his tongue*

Vincent: I told you...I'm saving it for Saturday...*he reaches around and squeezes Reno's ass.*

Reno: *moans softly* Wwhy? II want you so bad yo!

Vincent: I know you want me...but you'll want me even more on Saturday, love...

Reno: What's so important about Saturday?!

Vincent: *he crawls on top of Reno and whispers in his ear.* It's Valentine's day, Love...

Reno: Oh! I never really pay attention to that day yo...*thrusts up against Vincent*

Vincent: You will now...*he kisses along Reno's jaw.*

Reno: Mmmmm...cause I have a Valentine.

Vincent: That's right, Love...*runs his tongue along Reno's jaw and down his neck.*

Reno: *softly moans* Vvinny...

Vincent: Yes, love? *he lightly gropes Reno's crotch while his tongue searches for a vein in Reno's neck.*

Reno: Ahhh! *thrusts up into Vincent's hand* Ssoo...good llove..

Vincent: *he licks his lips then nicks the skin on Reno's neck. He presses his tongue against Reno's throbbing vein*

Reno: Ddrink me, angel...I love feelin your fangs yo. *grinds harder, feels precum escape. Moans*

Vincent: *he plays a little more with the sensitive skin on Reno's neck, pressing his teeth against the skin and bites without breaking the skin.*

Reno: Pplease!!! Mark me yo!!! *his body shakes in anticipation and the need to release, more precum leaks out*

Vincent: *he holds Reno tight* You're shaking Love...*he bites down hard, piercing the skin, letting Reno's hot blood flow into his mouth.*

Reno: AHhhhhh! Vvinny!!!! *cums hard in his pants, his body thrusts up against Vincent. Wraps his arms around Vincent, pulling him closer*

Vincent: *he licks at Reno's wound, moaning against his skin from the taste. He pulls away and looks at Reno with a bloody face.*

Reno: *leans up and licks the blood off of Vincent's face* I...love you yo..

Vincent: I love you too...*he nuzzles Reno's chest* But remember...no sex until Saturday

Reno: *whines* But it's gonna be so hard yo! Seein and hearin everyone else doing it..*pouts*

Vincent: You won't regret it...Don't worry Love...

Reno: I don't think I can make it yo...You're like a drug. *hugs Vincent tighter*

Vincent: *he smirks* You'll have to deal with it...

Reno: Fine...You're sleepin on the couch tonight yo!

Vincent: You won't do that...you're too lonely...

Reno: *looks down* I still have Firefly...

Vincent: But he sleeps with Yazoo...And he doesn't keep you warm like I do...

Reno: He'd come sleep with me if I asked, Yazoo could too...And he controls fire yo.

Vincent: Fine then...If that's what you want...*he sways his hips*

Reno: *pouts and pulls Vincent closer to him, hides his face in Vincent's neck* You suck...

Vincent: I do that very well...*he smirks and kisses Reno softly*

Reno: *blushes and kisses back* Yes...But you know what I mean yo..

Vincent: I do...*he smirks and nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: It sucks being so needy..I can't punish you by makin you sleep on the couch yo.

Vincent: I like it when you're needy...*he hugs Reno tight*

Reno: I don't. Makes me feel weak yo..

Vincent: Being needy doesn't mean you're weak...*he kisses Reno's cheek.*

Reno: *sighs* It will when Tseng sends me out on missions again yo

Vincent: I'll be here when you come back...*he starts rubbing Reno's chest again*

Reno: Ppromise? *shivers at the rubs*

Vincent: Have I ever gone back on my word, Love? *he kisses down Reno's chest*

Reno: Nnoo...*moans softly*

Vincent: *he traces along where he kissed Reno's chest* Just wait...until Saturday, love...

Reno: Mmmm....It's going to be so hard yo.

Vincent: I'll love you like no one else has...

Reno: I know...You already do..*licks his lips*

Vincent: It will be nothing...compared to what I have in store for you, Love...

Reno: *whines softly* Yyou're gonna get me hard again with all this talk yo.

Vincent: *he whispers in Reno's ear.* And...I'll make sure...that this will be the best Valentine's day you'll ever have...

Reno: It will be...I'll be with you, angel..*brings Vincent in for a kiss*

Vincent: *he kisses Reno back softly* You look tired, Love...

Reno: I am..Want to lay down with me yo? *nuzzles Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *he nuzzles Reno before picking him up and carrying him upstairs.*

Reno: *rests his head on Vincent's shoulder, wraping his arms around his neck* I can walk yo...

Vincent: Can't I pamper you? *he lays Reno down on the bed then lays next to him.*

Reno: *curls up to Vincent, laying his head on Vin's chest* Yeah...Just not used to it yet. *yawns*

Vincent: *he softly kisses Reno's lips and trails his lips over Reno's jaw.* Have some rest, Love...

Reno: *closes his eyes as he snuggles closer to Vincent* What will...you do yo?

Vincent: It's a surprise...*he lightly plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs softly, feeling sleep get ahold of him*

Vincent: *he whispers softly, still playing with Reno's hair.* I love you...

Reno: Mmmm..love yo..*falls asleep*

Vincent: *he smiles and slowly gets out of bed and goes out of the room to use his phone*

Flower shop owner: +11th Flower Shop, Marluxia speaking. How can I help you?+

Vincent: +Hello...Do you carry black roses?+

Marluxia: +Yes, we do. We carry all flowers.+

Vincent: + I would like to have 13 roses...12 black and one red rose in the center. And I need it delivered.*

Marluxia: +Very nice sir. Where shall I have it delivered to?+

Vincent: +Deliver it to the Shinra company...and the recipient will be Reno. Can you put a note with the bouquet?+

Marluxia: +Of course, what would you like it to say?+

Vincent: +Can you write "From your Angel?"+

Marluxia: +Of course. Anything else Sir?+

Vincent: +Can you have it ready by 7:30 am on Saturday? I know it's somewhat of a short notice...+

Marluxia: +Yes, it won't be that hard for me. Yours is the best I've been asked to do, I'll make it's done+

Vincent: +Thank you...I'll meet you at Shinra tomorrow to pay for it, if you don't mind...+

Marluxia: +No, I don't mind. I pass it every morning. It'll be $25 sir+

Vincent: +Alright...I'll wait in the front of the building for you.+

Marluxia: +Okay, I will see you then sir!+

Vincent: +Have a good day...+ *he hangs up the phone. And walks back into the bedroom and lays down next to Reno. He nuzzles Reno's chest and whispers* I love you...

Reno: Mmm..*moves closer to Vincent's warm* Wwhere you go?

Vincent: I told you...it's a surprise...

Reno: Oh.....ok *nuzzles his face into Vincent's chest* Wwarm..love..

Vincent: *he looks at the time and rubs Reno's back* You had a long day...can I rub your back?

Reno: Sure yo...My body is yours...to play with

Vincent: Take off your shirt and jacket, Love...*he lovingly rubs Reno's shoulder, looking into his eyes.*

Reno: *moans softly and takes off his clothes, laying back on the bed*

Vincent: *he smiles softly and starts working his fingers into Reno's tense shoulders*

Reno: *moans* Ohh god...Vinny...

Vincent: You're...very tense love...*he works his hands down Reno's back slowly, stopping between Reno's shoulder blades.*

Reno: Kkeep going, love...Pplease!

Vincent: *he moves his hands to Reno's sides, working through Reno's intensity*

Reno: *moans loudly, curls his toes* Ahh...angel...ggood

Vincent: Do you feel better, Love? *he uses the palms of his hands and rubs the deep muscles of Reno's lower back*

Reno: *moans louder, his body turning to goo in Vincent's hands* Yessss....

Vincent: *he uses two fingers and rubs Reno's spine from the top of his neck, all the way down to his lower back*

Reno: Ahhh! *moans as all his stress goes away*

Vincent: *he lays down on top of Reno's back and whispers into his ear.* Are you ready for bed?

Reno: *lazily opens his eyes* Yeah...*yawns* Really...ssleepy yo

Vincent: *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair* Good night...

Reno: *purrs loudly as he falls back asleep, warm under Vincent's body*

Vincent: *he tucks his head in the crook of Reno's neck and falls asleep, taking deep breaths as he drifts off.*

~Morning~

Vincent: *stirs awake as the alarm clock goes off* (Already...6:30 am) Morning...*he leans forward and kisses Reno on the top of his head.*

Reno: *groans at his alarm goes off, grabs his EMR and beats the alarm with it. Smiles as it gives a death cry* Morning

Vincent: *smiles* Happy Valentine's Day, Love...*He turns Reno over and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips.*

Reno: *kisses back with passion* Mmmm

Vincent: *he regrettably breaks the kiss after a few kisses.* I'll take you to work today...

Reno: You don't have to yo..You can go back to bed.

Vincent: I want to take you...*he plays with Reno's hair, knowing that running his fingers through the red locks will make Reno give in.*

Reno: *purrs, moving closer to Vincent* Okay....So happy I have tomorrow off yo.

Vincent: You can spend it with me...*he gives Reno another kiss before rising out of the bed.*

Reno: Yep, after I sleep for ten hours yo. *smiles and gets up too, stretching*

Vincent: *he smiles and walks down the hallway and into the bathroom to turn on the bath water.*

Reno: *walks over the the closet and gets his clothes out for the day, laying them on the bed before walking to the bathroom*

Vincent: Your bath is ready...*he runs his fingers through the warm water.*

Reno: *walks over and gets in, softly moans as he lays back in the water* You joinin me yo?

Vincent: *he takes off his clothing and steps carefully into the bath tub, sitting across from Reno.*

Reno: *crawls over to Vincent, licks at the water on his chest* Why so far from me, love?

Vincent: *he smirks* Not until tonight, baby...And trust me...I want to...

Reno: Can I at least rest against ya? *nuzzles Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *wraps his arms tight around Reno and kisses Reno's forehead*

Reno: Mmmm...*wiggles against him* Wish I could stay like this all day yo.

Vincent: I know...but you have to go to work...

Reno: *pouts* Evil work...

Vincent: Better get ready...The faster you get there, the sooner you'll be home...*he twirls Reno's hair in his fingers.*

Reno: Yeah...And I get to fly the chopper today! I've missed it yo..*purrs softly, leans up and grabs a rag, getting it lathered up*

Vincent: *he grabs another rag and soap and starts to wash his arms and shoulders*

Reno: *Leans back against Vincent to wash his legs and feet*

Vincent: *he kisses the top of Reno's head and wraps his arms around his waist*

Reno: *washes his cock, ball, and ass, turns his head to kiss Vincent* I need to wash my hair yo.

Vincent: *he takes a shampoo bottle and squeezes a fair amount onto Reno's hair. He lathers up the shampoo until suds form.*

Reno: *purrs loudly, his eyes close in pleasure* Mmmm.. I could get used to this yo

Vincent: I love taking care of you...*he cups his hands and dunks them in the water, letting the water wash the shampoo from Reno's hair, the suds trickling down Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: *leans his head back more* I can tell...*keeps purring, big smiles on his face*

Vincent: *he cups more water in his hands and pours it on Reno's hair, washing away most of the shampoo.*

Reno: I can get the rest out yo...You can wash yourself.

Vincent: If you wish Love...*he goes back to washing his body, not bothering with his hair.*

Reno: *turns around and dunks his head under water, rubs the rest of the shampoo out. Comes back up, wipes the water off his face* All done yo!

Vincent: *he stands up and steps out of the tub, holding out his hand to Reno.*

Reno: *takes Vincent's hand and steps out, giving him a kiss before getting a towel and starts to dry off*

Vincent: *He takes his towel, dries himself off and uses the towel to rough-up his hair before putting his clothing back on.*

Reno: *all dry walks over to the sink to do his hair and brush his teeth*

Vincent: *he walks up to the sink and starts to brush his teeth with Reno.*

Reno: *spits in the sink, give Vincent a kiss on the cheek before doing his hair* Love ya!

Vincent: *he spits in the sink and gives Reno's ass a little pinch before resting his head on Reno's shoulder* Love you too...

Reno: *rubs his ass back as he's almost done, finishes putting gel in* All done. Just have to get dressed yo.

Vincent: I'll wait in the car for you...*he gives Reno another kiss before heading downstairs and out the door.*

Reno: *smiles and runs to the room to get dressed, jumps three steps at a time and gets his shoes on. Makes sure he has everything he needs before walking out the door and to the car* You drivin me today, angel?

Vincent: I am...*he smirks and starts the car* But I'll leave the car in the parking lot for you...I was planning on walking around town today.

Reno: *leans over and licks Vincent's nose* Ok yo!

Vincent: *he gives Reno another kiss before driving off to Reno's work.*

~At Shinra~

Vincent: *He parks the car near the entrance of the Shinra building to let Reno out.* I'll leave the car here...

Reno: Thanks angel. *leans over and kisses Vincent*I love you yo

Vincent: I love you...(He's going to love it...) *he waits until Reno is inside before exiting the car. He sees a car parked not too car away with the "11 Flowershop" emblem on it. He approaches the car.*

Marluxia: *sees a guy walking over the his car, decides it must be him gets out* I take it you are who I'm meeting here?

Vincent: That's right...*he nods his head slightly and takes the money out from his pocket.*

Marluxia: (The flowers fit him) It's $25. *gets out the paperwork*

Vincent: *he gives Marluxia the $25* Thank you...Do you need anything else?

Marluxia: Nope, that's it. *hands the receipt over* Thanks for your business, most of the orders I get are boring. This one was nice.

Vincent: *he takes the receipt and folds it up to shove it in his pocket.* I had to make sure my Love got something special...*his lips curl slightly and he walks off down the street.*

Marluxia: Lucky guy...*gets in his car and drives off*

~With Reno~

Tseng: *He sees Reno pass his office.* Reno! Can you come in here for a moment?

Reno: *looks at the door with some fear in his eyes, slowly making his way in* Yyes, bossman?

Tseng: Don't worry...It's nothing bad...I just wanted to let you know that you had a delivery this morning. I told the man to put it on your desk...

Reno: Oh ok! I better go there so I can start workin yo! *runs out*

Tseng: I don't think it's something for work...*He looks at Reno through his reading glasses and shuffles papers around*

Reno: *walks in his office and stops at what he sees* Wwhat? *slowly walks up to the black roses, smiles as he sees the red one in the middle. Pulls out the card and tears come to his eyes as he reads it, holds it to his heart* Thank you....angel. *tears of happiness fall*

Elena: *peeks into Reno's office* Look, Rude!!! Reno got flowers! *Her eyes sparkle at the sight*

Rude: *walks in behind Elena and smiles* They're....pretty.

Reno: They're beautiful yo...*leans forward to smell them*

Elena: And there's a card too! *she runs over to Reno's side* Can I read it?

Reno: *blushes* Sure! *pulls it from against his chest, so she can read it*

Rude: *shakes his head at Elena and walks up, wanting to read it to*

Elena: *takes the card in excitement and shows it to Rude as she reads it out loud* "From your Angel"

Reno: IIt's what I call him yo....My dark angel...*blush*

Rude: I know...*smiles at Reno* Looks like you're going to have a good Valentine's day this year.

Elena: Ooh! Take pictures! *she winks*

Reno: Yyeah...He says he has something planned....*looks down* But I didn't get anything to give him yo...

Rude: *lightly blushes at Elena's comment, clears his throat* Just being there with him is all he needs.

Elena: Vincent wouldn't know what to do with himself if you bought something for him. *she smiles*

Reno: You think Tseng will let me go out for lunch? So I can get him a little something yo..

Elena: I don't think he'll mind...You have an hour for lunch, so you should have time to get something! And we'll help you!

Rude: Plus Elena can yell at him if he says anything *smiles*

Elena: Speaking of which...*she storms off to Tseng's office and yells* Where are MY flowers?

Reno: *giggles* I think Vin put Tseng in the dog house yo

Elena: *walks back, slightly shocked.* I...didn't get flowers...

Rude: I'm sure he didn't mean it...He's been very busy.

Elena: *She pulls out a jewelry box and opens it.* He...he gave me a ring!

Reno: *smiles, and walks over to her* Nice yo!! He spent a pretty penny on this.

Elena: *she takes out the gold ring with an emerald stone and two diamonds on each side.*

Rude: Very nice...*smiles*

Reno: He has good taste yo.

Elena: *Tears come to her eyes and she runs out of Reno's office and down to Tseng's office. She yells again.* Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Reno: Looks like I'm not the only one having fun tonight yo. *smirks*

Rude: *still blushing* Yes...it does.

Reno: What about you Partner?

Rude: I did get flowers for Izzy *he blushes.*

Reno: She'll love them yo..I love mine.*smiles big*

Rude: *he smiles, then sits in an extra chair in Reno's office.* What do you think you're going to get for Vincent?

Reno: *sits down in his chair, covers his face with his hands* I don't know yo.

Rude: Well...what do you think he'd like?

Reno: Guns...Red wine...My ass

Rude: Something besides...the last thing *he blushes*

Reno: He's already getting that...*smirks at Rude* .....Well he did say he loves red wine, but he doesn't get to drink it alot..

Rude: The wine would be a nice gift...

Reno: But I don't know anything about wine yo! How do I know what to buy?

Rude: I'm sure the shopkeeper would help you...But usually the wines over $20 are pretty good.

Reno: I want to get him something more the $20 yo. He's done so much for me...

Rude: There's some pretty expensive wine out there...

Reno: Then that's what I'm getting yo!! *smiles*

Rude: I think he'll appreciate it...

Reno: I hope so....Hey! Elena has my card yo!!!!

Rude: *sighs and walks calmly into Tseng's office. He sees Elena making out with Tseng. He blushes.* Elena...Reno needs his card back...

Elena: Oh...*she straightens her hair out.* Sorry! *she blushes* Here...*she hands the card back to Rude.*

Rude: Thank you...*he blushes and runs out of Tseng's office and back into Reno's.*

Reno: *runs up and takes the card* Thanks yo! *hugs it to his chest*

Rude: You're welcome...*he sits back down in the chair he was in before.*

Reno: I don't want to do paper work yo...It's soooo boring! *sits back in his chair*

Rude: There's not that much...*he looks at the small pile of papers on Reno's desk.*

Reno: It's more then I used to have yo! *pouts*

Rude: *He cracks a small smile*

Reno: Yes, laugh at my pain.....big meanie!

Rude: Put on some music...*he gets up to walk out*

Reno: *smiles big* Ok *turns on ACDC and starts his work*

~At the wine shop~

Reno: *walks into the wine shop Rude told him to go to* Anyone here yo?

Wine Seller: *he speaks in a nasally tone* Welcome to my shop...Is there anything you need?

Reno: *smiles* I need the best red wine you got yo!

Wine Seller: *He gives Reno a strange look* Right this way...The prices range from $40 to $600 from left to right...*he waves his fat hand in the air.*

Reno: *walks straight to the right* Which one of these are good yo...My angel loves red wine.

Wine Seller: For a gift? *He picks up a bottle priced at $349.50* It's one of the best rated French wines...

Reno: More, money not a problem yo.

Wine Seller: *He picks up yet another bottle priced at $459.99* Take a look at how it settles on the bottom...It gives it the perfect body.

Reno: Next please.

Wine Seller: Very expensive taste...*he picks up the most expensive bottle of red wine, priced at $599.99. He hands the bottle to Reno.* That's the most expensive red wine we have...

Reno: *takes the bottle* Does it taste good yo? *looks down at it*

Wine Seller: If you like...you can try a sample in the back

Reno: You don't mind?

Wine Seller: We usually like to keep opened bottles in the back so our customers can sample what we have...

Reno: *thinks about it* I'll take your word for it yo...I don't really know much about wine to say if it's good.

Wine Seller: That's fine...Come to the front then please...

Reno: Okay yo! *walks up, carefully holding the bottle of wine*

Wine Seller: *he takes the bottle and places it in a fancy-colored wine bag. He punches in the numbers on the register.* Your total is $599.99

Reno: *hands over his card* Here you go!

Wine Seller: *he slides Reno's card through and waits for it to clear. He hands Reno's card back to him along with the bag.* Thank you!

Reno: Welcome and thank you yo! *walks out of the store happily*

~With Vincent~

Vincent: *he roams around the main shopping district of Midgar and he stops when he sees a street vendor selling sweetheart candy and some other small trinkets. He looks at the box of candy, and it gives him an idea. He finds that the street vendor also has votive candles. He decides to get 4 dozen.*

Vendor: You have a lucky girl sir

Vincent: *He smirks at the remark and places the items in front of the vendor to purchase* Thank you...

Vendor: *puts everything in a bag* That will be $9 sir.

Vincent: *He pulls out a $10 bill from his pocket* (Reno...I hope you like this...)

Vendor: *takes the money and hands over the bag* Have a good day sir

Vincent: *he gives the vendor a slight smile and takes his change. He walks off, still looking for one more store he needs to visit. He stumbles upon a male suit store. It's exactly what he's looking for and walks in.*

Suit seller: Welcome sir, how may I help you?

Vincent: I need...a red suit...

Suit Seller: Well, you've come to the right place. Let me get your measurements and I'll start picking some out for you.

Vincent: *he nods and takes off his cape so the man can get his measurement easier.*

Suit Seller: *walks over with his measuring tape* Stand straight with your arms out, please.

Vincent: *he does as he's told and stands straight with his arms out.*

Suit Seller: *Starts taking measurement, memorizing all of them. Making his way down Vincent's body* 18-20 waist *mumbles as he takes the inseams, thinking of which suits to chose*

Vincent: Do you have anything that fits me?

Suit Seller: *looks up* Of course we do. *stands up* Follow me and I'll show you some suits

Vincent: Thank you...*he follows the suit salesman, looking around as he passes other high quality suits*

Suit Seller: Here's a nice one...*he pulls out a deep red suit, the fabric very soft to the touch. The fabric itself gives the suit a very dark appearance. The lining of the jacket is black silk.*

Vincent: *He eyes the piece in satisfaction* May I? *he holds out his arm so he can take the hangers to try it on.*

Suit Seller: Of course, sir. *hand over the suit* The dressing rooms are behind that door *points to the door next to the big mirror*

Vincent: *He thinks for a moment before taking the suit* Oh...there's one more thing I need...I need a black dress shirt.

Suit Seller: Oh yes sir! *walks over to get one* Here you go sir. *hands it over*

Vincent: Hm...Perfect...*he lifts up the shirt in the air to take a good look at it. It's made of cotton with long sleeves. There's just enough frills around the collar to fill the space the suit leaves, and the sleeves are slightly longer and look elegant.*

Suit Seller: Do you like it, sir?

Vincent: I do...*he takes the pieces into the dressing room to try them on. After a few minutes, he walks out, the entire outfit put together.*

Suit Seller: It looks marvels sir. *walks around Vincent* Do you like it?

Vincent: *he gives a faint smile* I do like it...*he looks down, getting an idea of how everything fits him.*

Suit Seller: It fits you very nicely sir.

Vincent: I'm going to get it...But can you put it in a bag? I can't wear it home because I have to walk...

Suit Seller: Of course, sir.

Vincent: *he nods and goes back into the dressing room to put on his clothes. He hands the suit and dress shirt to the salesman and grabs his cape to put it on.*

Suit Seller: *takes the suit and dress shirt to the front, folds them up and puts them in the bag. Rings it up* That will be $505.50 sir

Vincent: *Takes out his wallet and takes out several one hundred and fifty dollar bills. He hands the cash to the salesman.*

Suit Seller: *takes the money and hands him the change* Here's your $94.50 *and then hands the bag over* Have a great day sir.

Vincent: *he slightly bows his head in thanks, then takes his change. He heads out the door.*

~At home~

Vincent: *he comes upon Reno's house after about forty-five minutes of walking. He walks up the driveway and steps inside. He sees Axel in the living room.* Hey Ax...

Axel: *looks up from drying his hair* Hey Vince! *looks at the bag* Look like you're getting ready for tonight.

Vincent: Yes...I am...*he says tiredly. He looks at the clock* (still 4 hours before Reno gets home...)

Axel: Why don't you go take a nap? I'll wake you up in a two hours.

Vincent: *he puts his bags down and lays on the couch.* Aren't you going out too?

Axel: Not till 6. *heats his body up and dries himself off the rest of the way*

Vincent: Can you wake me up then? *he folds his arms behind his head, starting to fall asleep.*

Axel: Of course. *smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: *he mumbles as his eyes close.* I ordered Reno a bouquet...

Axel: I'm sure he loved it.

Vincent: *he nods, not able to keep his eyes open anymore. he rolls to his side and falls asleep.*

~Few hours later~

Axel: *walks over and softly shakes Vincent* Hey..time to get up

Vincent: *He stirs, hearing Axel's voice. He sits up from the couch.* I'm awake...

Axel: *smiles* I see. Reno called and he's going to be a little late.

Vincent: *he runs his fingers through his hair and wipes the sleep from his eyes.* How late?

Axel: 'Bout an hour.

Vincent: Okay...*he looks at the time. It's 5:15. He gets up from the couch. I'll take a shower then...

Axel: Want to be nice and help clean for Re'? *smirks*

Vincent: *he looks at the living room.* Yeah...I guess I can do that first... *he walks back towards the couch to get the bag from the street vendor. He hands it to Axel* I bought some votive candles...

Axel: *holds them up and smells them* Mmm...Nice. Tell me where you want them.

Vincent: It's okay...*he takes the bag back.* I'll put them where I want them after I'm done...

Axel: I'll clean then..*walks around picking up and putting away stuff*

Vincent: *He takes a broom and begins to sweep up the kitchen floor before he takes the bags and heads upstairs*

Axel: Go take a bath. I'll make it nice down here!

Vincent: Are you sure? *he looks back at Axel from the stairwell.*

Axel: Yes, I'm sure. I want Re' to have something nice...Plus Yazoo likes it if I'm a little dirty. *smirks*

Vincent: *he smirks and heads upstairs into the bedroom he and Reno sleep in. He takes out the votive candles and begins to place the candles along the wall, spaced about eight inches apart.*

Axel: *done picking up stuff, moves to sweeping. Humming as he does it*

Vincent: *Once he's finished with placing the candles along the wall, he takes the left over candles and arranges them on the nightstand. Once the candles are used up, he steps back and looks at the room, then nods in approval. He goes back downstairs.* Need any help down here?

Axel: *looks up* No, I do know how to clean. *chuckles* Now go back to what you were doing!

Vincent: *He nods, then walks back upstairs to get changed into the new suit he bought. He slips on the pants and shirt, adjusting the seam of the bottom of the shirt to look neat before putting on the jacket. He fully buttons the jacket up, and lets the lace of the shirt collar poke out.*

Axel: *looks around, sees it's clean. Goes to do the dishes, turning on the radio*

Vincent: *he looks at himself in the mirror, making sure everything is in order. He uses a brush to somewhat tame his wild, thick locks of hair.*

Axel: *sings to the music as he finishes cleaning the kitchen*

Vincent: *Happy with his appearance, he walks downstairs once again to show Axel what he looks like. He stands in the threshold of the kitchen.*

Axel: *turns around, stops as he sees Vincent. Wolf whistles* Very nice Vince..Reno's going to cum when he sees you.

Vincent: *he laughs softly* I'm glad you think so...*he walks upstairs again to get the sweetheart candy he bought from the street vendor and starts dropping them on the floor in the bedroom, then out into the hallway, down the stairs and to the front door, making a trail. He saves only one heart candy with the words "Kiss Me" on them.*

Axel: *checks the time, and walks to Vincent* Time for me to go.

Vincent: I hope you have a good time...*he smiles and slowly walks back upstairs again, being careful not to step on the candy trail he left.*

Axel: You too. *smirks and walks out, not steping on any of the candy. Closes the door*

Vincent: *He finds a lighter in the bedroom and starts to light each candel, going around the room and lighting the ones on the nightstand. He then sits on the bed, waiting to hear Reno pull in the driveway.*

Reno: (I'm late. Evil Tseng! ...I hope Vincent isn't mad yo..) *pulls in the drive way and turns off the car, takes a deep breath before he gets out and closes the door. Walking inside*

Vincent: *he hears Reno pull in and quickly gets up to turn off the lights, letting the flames from the candles light the room. He lays down on the bed and places the sweetheart candy he saved that says "Kiss Me" on his lips and closes his eyes, waiting to hear Reno come into the room.*

Reno: Angel?...*smiles as he looks down and sees the trail of candy, picks some up and eats them on the way up. Walks in the room and freezes at the sight, tears come at how beautiful the room looks. Puts down Vin's wine and runs over to him, hoping on top of him. Shivers at the sight of him and smiles at the candy heart* Always..*leans down and kisses him, taking at the candy in his mouth*

Vincent: *he holds Reno tight, pulling him more into the kiss. He moans softly into Reno's mouth before breaking the kiss.* Happy Valentine's day...

Reno: *tears of happiness fall* This is...the best thing anyone has ever done...for me yo..*kisses Vincent again* I love you...so much.

Vincent: I love you too...Reno...*he brings Reno's face closer so he can whisper in his ear.* I told you...you wouldn't regret waiting...

Reno: *shudders, lightly grinds against Vincent* I don't...I got something for you too yo...It's nothing compared to all this thou

Vincent: *He pauses, looking into Reno's eyes, somewhat shocked* You...didn't have to get anything for me...All I want is you...

Reno: I wanted too...You've done so much for me yo...*blushes* I've never gotten flowers before...I love them.

Vincent: I'm glad you liked them...I ordered them while you were asleep...

Reno: Sneaky bastard *grins* Anything else I should know of yo?

Vincent: *he leans forward, pulling Reno closer* I dressed up...just for you.

Reno: I saw...*blushes* you look soo...there's not even a word for it yo..*nuzzles Vincent*

Vincent: I love you...*he takes a deep breath near Reno's ear and softly licks the earlobe, pulling Reno into his lap.*

Reno: *shivers moans softly* II love you too....more then anything yo..

Vincent: Are you ready for me? *he slowly trails his hand down Reno's chest, stomach, and eventually reaches Reno's crotch, softly rubbing him.*

Reno: Ahhhh!! Yyesss!!! *grinds against Vincent's hand* Pplease...II need you..iin me!!!

Vincent: You don't have to ask twice...*he lays Reno down on the bed and straddles Reno's waist and slowly unbuttons his suit.*

Reno: *thrusts up against Vincent, taking off his own clothes as well. Wanting to feel Vincent's skin against his own* Ffaster angel!!!.....Please!!

Vincent: Alright...*he unbuttons his dress pants and takes out his cock, then he quickly unbuttons Reno's pants and pulls them down.*

Reno: *wiggles his hips, kicking off his pants. Spreads his legs for Vincent* Llove me angel...II need you..

Vincent: I need you too...more than anything...*he lifts Reno's legs up and props them on his shoulders, entering Reno's needy ass with Monster-kun.*

Reno: *moans loudly as he's entered, pushes down. Taking all of Monster-kun in, a tear falls from being entered the first time in days. Wraps his arms tightly around Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *He wraps his legs around Reno's waist* I love you...*he looks into Reno's eyes and thrusts hard, all of the anticipation of this night going into his thrusts.*

Reno: Ahhhh!!!!! *screams at Vincent's thrust, wrapping his own legs around Vincent. Thrust his hip down hard to meet Vin's* II...love yyou ttoo yo!! Ooh ggod...Vvinny!

Vincent: I love you...love you so much...*he holds on tight to Reno's shoulders, thrusting his body into the bed.* So...good...*he moans as he grinds his cock right into Reno's sweet spot.*

Reno: Ffuck...*digs his nails in Vincent's back, his head shakes back and forth in pleasure. Thrust back wildly* Cclose...god...ssoo fuckin ggood!

Vincent: *he moans loudly, feeling Reno tighten as his release gets closer* My god...*He thrusts and grinds in a pattern inside Reno, holding Reno's hips with his claw hand as he abuses Reno's spot.*

Reno: Ah! VINCENT!!!!!!!!!!! *screams as he cums hard, his body shaking in pleasure. Clenches tightly around Monster-kun as he scratches down Vin's back*

Vincent: Reno!!!! Love!!!! *his claw digs into Reno's hip as he cums hard from not being inside Reno for days. He looks at Reno with half-lidded eyes full of lust.*

Reno: *moans softly as Vincent's cums, missing the feeling. Winces slightly at the claw, leans up* II love...you..*kisses him*

Vincent: *He takes Reno's legs off of his shoulders so he can lay on top of him. He kisses Reno tenderly on the lips.* I...love you...

Reno: *shivers and purrs at the warmth coming from Vincent* My...dark angel *kisses back*

Vincent: *He trails his finger down Reno's lips before kissing him again*

Reno: *licks at Vincent's lips, slowly forcing his tongue in*

Vincent: *He takes Reno's tongue into his mouth, lightly sucking on it before letting his own tongue play with Reno's.*

Reno: *moans softly at the sucks, joins Vin's tongue in a battle. Gives in to defeat after a minute*

Vincent: *he slowly lets his tongue wander deeper into Reno's mouth, exploring, tasting. He cups Reno's face in his hand, making the kiss deeper.*

Reno: *moans against Vincent's mouth, tightens his arms around him. Starts to suck on Vincent's tongue* Mmmmm

Vincent: *he regrettably parts from the kiss and whispers in Reno's ear.* I've missed this...so much

Reno: *lightly pants* Me ...too yo.. Let's not let that...happen again..

Vincent: Only for next year...*he teases, kissing Reno's neck.*

Reno: *shivers at the kisses* Maybe....Wwould you like your...gift yo?

Vincent: *he blushes* Yes...I still can't believe...you bought something for me...

Reno: Why not? It's that what your suppose to do on Valentine's day. Get a gift for the one you love yo. *gives a little clench before pushing Vincent onto his back and getting off of him, hisses a little as Monster-kun leaves him. Makes his way over to where he set it down and gets it. Limps back to bed, crawling next to Vincent. Hands it over* II hope you like it...*blush*

Vincent: What's this? *he says, looking at the fancy bag. He reaches into the bag and pulls out the bottle of red wine.* Reno...*his hands shake, still holding the bottle.* I...can't take this...*he says, tears coming to his eyes.* You paid...way too much...

Reno: Price doesn't matter...*looks down* Ddo you not like it? I can get you something else yo...

Vincent: It's not that I don't like it...*he places a hand on Reno's leg and softly squeezes it* I love it...

Reno: *looks up hopefully* You do? The guy said it was suppose to be the best yo..

Vincent: *he smiles softly and turns the bottle in his fingers.* I haven't had this kind before...but I've heard good things...*He unwraps the paper that seals the bottle and takes the cork out using the index finger on his claw hand.*

Reno: *smiles and laughs softly* Looks like we found a new use for you claw yo! Cork killer!

Vincent: *he smirks* There are so many more uses than you think...*he gives Reno a seductive look before lifting the bottle to his nose.* This...smells amazing

Reno: *shivers at the look and smiles big, moving closer to take a sniff* Mmmm...it does. But you smell better yo!

Vincent: *he looks into Reno's eyes as he pulls the bottle away from his nose.* Want to have some?

Reno: You sure? It's your gift yo.

Vincent: *He puts the cork back in so it won't spill. He zips his pants back up and gets up from the bed and holds his hand out to Reno.* Come...and have a drink with me...

Reno: *puts his pants back on before he takes Vincent's hand* It would be my pleasure to yo. *kisses Vincent's nose*

Vincent: *He rests his arm around Reno's hip and pulls him close, almost gluing their bodies together. He walks with Reno downstairs, taking his time, and relishing the feeling of being with his love on this special day.*

Reno: *wraps his arms around Vincent, resting his head on his shoulder as they walk downstairs. Giggles as he hears the candy crunch beneath his feet*

Vincent: *Takes Reno to the dining table and pulls out a chair for Reno to sit down and he places the wine bottle on the table. He goes to the cabinet to get out two wine glasses.*

Reno: *sits down, winces slightly as his ass hits the chair. Looks around his clean kitchen* You cleaned too yo? *his stomach growls, blushes*

Vincent: I started the kitchen, but Axel insisted that he should clean it...*he sets the glasses down on the table then opens the refrigerator door.* There's leftovers from last night...looks like fish

Reno: He must of been nervous, he can't sit still when he is. That's fine yo! *pours them some wine*

Vincent: Do you want it warmed up? *he pulls out the plates, looking at Reno inquisitively.*

Reno: Yes please!! *smiles at Vincent, licking his lips at the thought of food*

Vincent: *he puts the fillets into the microwave, setting it for 45 seconds to warm them up. He leans against the counter, looking across the room at Reno.*

Reno: *smirks* Well...don't you look sexy...I may have you for dessert yo.

Vincent: *he smirks* May I be the topping? *he hears the ding of the microwave and takes out the fillets and places them on the table with two forks.*

Reno: Yep!! *smells the food and moans* MMmmm! *starts killing the poor fish*

Vincent: *he laughs softly at Reno as he digs into his own food.* You didn't eat anything today...did you?

Reno: *blushes* Nno...Don't tell Rude, he'll kill me yo. *goes back to eating*

Vincent: You were probably busy at work...*he places his hand on Reno's knee.* I haven't had anything today either...

Reno: You're as bad as me yo. And you had a house full of food!

Vincent: *He smiles* I was out all day...*he rubs Reno's leg with his thumb.* I wasn't hungry until you got home...

Reno: You're as bad as me yo. And you had a house full of food!

Vincent: *He smiles* I was out all day...*he rubs Reno's leg with his thumb.* I wasn't hungry until you got home...

Reno: *shivers as he eats his last bite, takes a sip of the wine*

Vincent: *He holds the glass up to the light.* It's very dark...and it has sediment...*he takes a small sip.* Just as I thought...amazing...

Reno: *licks his lips* The guy said that too yo..I didn't know what the hell he was talking about thou.

Vincent: *he sits the glass down, looking into the liquid, the consistency reminding him of something else.* What did he say?

Reno: To look how it settled on the bottom, that gives it the perfect body or something. I don't know...*takes another sip, hums at the taste*

Vincent: He was right...It means there were less machines involved in making it, and that people physically worked to make it.

Reno: Oh ok! I'm glad I got this one then! Help the people who made it yo! *smiles*

Vincent: *He takes another sip, looking at Reno through the glass as he tips it. His hand rubs Reno's leg a little harder.*

Reno: *chokes a little as he softly moans while taking a sip, sets the glass down* Is Monster-kun awake yo?....Or Chaos?

Vincent: *he smirks, rubbing Reno's leg.* What if I told you...both are

Reno: *smiles back as he shivers* I'd ask why you're hiding them yo..

Vincent: *he pulls his chair closer to where Reno is sitting.* Then it wouldn't be as fun...

Reno: *starts rubbing Vincent's thigh* Well...maybe I miss them yo..

Vincent: Then...It's going to be even more fun...*he licks at Reno's lips.*

Reno: *whines softly, moving his hand to grope Monster-kun* Big meanie! *pouts*

Vincent: You're the one...who brought them out...I don't know why you're blaming me. *he smirks and stands up to take off his jacket and shirt.*

Reno: It's not my fault they love me so much yo..*licks his lips at the sight, shifts in his seat*

Vincent: I have an idea...*he says as he takes his pants off.* You have to try as long as you can to not touch me...*he leans in close to Reno and whispers.* But here's the catch...I can do whatever I want...*He walks by Reno completely naked, walking his fingers along the top of the chair as he walks into the living room.*

Reno: *Moans loudly as his body shakes, slowly stand up and follows Vincent. Wipes the drool from his mouth* This is gonna be hard yo

Vincent: *he sits down on the couch, crossing his legs and resting his arms on the back cushion. He eyes Reno as he walks into the room.*

Reno: *looks down and sits on the other end of the couch, not wanting to sit in a chair* Wwant to watch TV yo?

Vincent: *he passes the channel changer to Reno* Pick what you want...* He stretches, slightly pushing out his chest.*

Reno: *clears his throat as he turns the TV on, flipping the channels till he lands on House. Smiles and relaxes against the couch*

Vincent: *he uncrosses his legs and spreads his legs slightly, letting out a soft moan as his legs are stretched.*

Reno: *whines softly as he sees Vincent out of the corner of his eye, shifts a little.* (Just watch House....He cute for an old guy yo)

Vincent: *he shifts and swings one leg onto the couch, letting the other hang off the couch. He rests his hand on his thigh, looking down as he slightly rubs his own thigh.*

Reno: *holds back a soft moan, shifts again as he starts to get harder. Laughs at a line* I love this show yo!

Vincent: *he rolls his hips and reaches down to his inner thigh to rub it. He slightly jolts from the feeling. His fingers lightly tickle the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.*

Reno: *licks his lips, fists his hands against the couch* Yyou ok yo?

Vincent: *he looks at Reno with lusty eyes.* I'm fine...*he reaches down to touch his balls while Reno is looking.*

Reno: Sshit *he moans, his cock fully hard and pushing against his pants. Decides he can play too, he unzips his pants and sighs as his cock is freed* Ffeel much better yo..*goes back to trying to watch TV*

Vincent: *he licks his lips while massaging his balls. He decides to try and break Reno into touching him.* My cock...misses your ass so much...

Reno: *moans, his cock jumps. Fists his hands tighter, griting his teeth*

Vincent: *he starts to stroke himself* And...I know your ass misses being filled...

Reno: Fuck! * rips off his pants and slams down on top of Vincent, taking Monster-kun in his ass. Moans loudly* Sshit!....ssoo ffull!

Vincent: *he moans loudly as Reno suddenly slams down on him.* Didn't think...you'd last this long...

Reno: Wwanted...toto win...yyo.. *starts riding Vincent hard, moans as he hits his sweetspot*

Vincent: *he lets out a series of soft moans.* I...wouldn't have been able...to last much longer...*he thrusts up hard, taking back the control.*

Reno: *grabs onto Vincent's shoulders, helping him bounce on Monster-kun. Clenches around him as he does* Yyou....sooo damn ggood yo!!!

Vincent: I know...Love!!! And you...feel...so good! *he grinds hard into Reno's sweet spot, then starts thrusting hard again.*

Reno: Ooh god! *his head falls forward as his body starts to shake, needing to release* Ggonna....ccum angel...ffuck!

Vincent: *he lets out a low growl and grabs the base of Reno's cock.* You're not going to cum...until I'm finished...*he starts thrusting into Reno's sweet spot with quick succession.*

Reno: *whines loudly, wiggles around trying to get out of Vincent's grip. Moans non-stop as his sweetspot is abused*

Vincent: *His eyes glow as his grip around Reno's cock tightens. He feels his wings start to sprout and his cock growing as he is on the brink of changing.*

Reno: AHhhh!! Ffuck... *falls forward onto Vincent, no longer able to hold himself up. Clenches tightly around the growing Monster-kun* Cchaosss! *moans*

Vincent: *he lets out another low growl.* Scream my name...*he props his legs up so he can get a better angle and thrusts hard enough to feel like he's splitting Reno in two. He holds Reno down with his other hand, the other still wrapped tightly around his cock.*

Reno: CChaos!!! *he screams as his body shakes, his cock purple with the need to cum. Digs his nails into Vincent as his opening rips some from the force, keeps moaning and screaming*

Vincent: *Seeing how needy Reno's cock is to cum, he slowly lets go and uses that hand to hold Reno's other hip.*

Reno: AHhhh! ANGEL!!!!!!!!!! *cums hard as his cock is released, his ass clenching madly around Vin.*

Vincent: *he lets out a deep roar as he cums inside of Reno. He lightly thrusts up as he rides out his high.*

Reno: *shudders at the roar, keeps clenching. Winces a little, pants against Vincent's neck* Tthat....was soooo....ggood yo..

Vincent: *he runs a hand down Reno's back then rests it on the curve of Reno's ass cheek. He licks his lips as he looks into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *shivers at the touch* II love you...angel. *kisses Vincent*

Vincent: I love you too...*he kisses Reno on the forehead*

Reno: *purrs, nuzzles Vincent* This is...the best Valentine's day I've ever had yo...

Vincent: *he plays with Reno's ponytail, twirling the soft hair in his fingers.* I wanted it to be the best...just for you...

Reno: Mmmm...It is yo...Thanks *smiles and gives another kiss, purring loudly*

Vincent: I'm glad...*he parts Reno's hair and kisses him*

Reno: Is Chaos happy yo?

Vincent: Satisfied...but not happy...not yet...

Reno: What does he want yo? I'll give him anything.

Vincent: He still wants you...*he licks his lips*

Reno: *tilts his head in submission* He can have all of me yo...

Vincent: All of you? *he gives Reno's ass a squeeze while breathing on his neck.*

Reno: *softly moans as he shivers from Vincent's hot breath* Yess....Whatever he wants yo.

Vincent: Mm...*he begins to softly lick Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mmmm...*gives a clench* He thirsty yo?

Vincent: *he moans against Reno's skin* Like I said...I've been hungry since you got home...

Reno: *pushes his neck closer to Vincent* Then drink your fill yo..

Vincent: *he kisses Reno's neck, then slowly progresses to nips, then soft bites, wanting to hear Reno beg.*

Reno: *whines, hardens in want* Pplease love....mark me yo!!! I want yyour fangs!

Vincent: *he keeps nipping at Reno's neck, letting his fangs bruise the skin. He runs his hands down Reno's back softly, ticking Reno's skin.*

Reno: Vvinny!!!! * wiggles around, flinches at his slightly ripped opening* Sstop teasin....please!!!!!!

Vincent: *he pulls away from Reno's neck and looks into Reno's eyes* I...want to play...another game...

Reno: *meets Vincent's gaze with lust filled eyes* WWhat yo?

Vincent: I...want to hunt you...*he licks his lips.* and have...you struggle against me...

Reno: MMMmm...Ook..*slowly raises up off of Monster-kun, moans softly at the lose* Want me to hide yo?

Vincent: Only if you want to...*he sits up on the couch, still slightly leaning back.* I just want to hear you scream...

Reno: I want to make you work for it yo. *smirks and gets up* Stay down here with your eyes closed for five minutes, ok?

Vincent: *he smirks* This game keeps getting better...*he closes his eyes*

Reno: *smiles and walks away without a sound, making his way upstairs and into the music room. Pushes up the door to get in the attic, climbs up and closes it with out a sound. *

Vincent: *After the five minutes, he opens his eyes, starting the search. He slightly sniffs the air and picks up Reno's sweet scent. He follows the faint scent upstairs. He intentionally makes the floorboards creak, walking down the hall.*

Reno: *shivers as he hears the floorboards, moves to the other side. And sits down on a blanket*

Vincent: *He walks to the end of the hallway where the music room, and walks around the room, sensing Reno is somewhere close by. He makes his steps heavy, building up tension.*

Reno: *covers his mouth to help hold back the moans, his cock jumps at the sound*

Vincent: *He stops, hearing a faint sound and stops right infront of the attic door. He softly calls out.* Reno...*he scratches his claw against the door.*

Reno: *covers with his other hand, softly whines as his hips jerk*

Vincent: Reno...*he nearly whispers.* I'm hungry...*he scratches his claw down the door harder.*

Reno: *does his best to keep quiet, but moans as some precum escapes*

Vincent: *he smirks, hearing Reno's voice. He opens the attic door, seeing Reno cowering in the far corner.*

Reno: Sstay away! *curls up* Ddon't come nnear me!

Vincent: *He crawls in after Reno.* Stay away? *He gets in Reno's face and grabs Reno's ankles.*

Reno: Ttake what you want and ggo, please! *shakes*

Vincent: Oh...but I want you...*he grips Reno's ankles even tighter, and he quickly leaps out of the attic, dragging Reno on the ground behind him*

Reno: AHHHhh!!! *starts to struggle against Vincent's hold* Llet go of me!!! Yyou sick bbastard!

Vincent: *he stares down at Reno on the floor.* You're in no position...to give me orders...*he keeps dragging Reno out of the room.*

Reno: Jjust take everything...Lleave me be, please!!! II'll give you all the money I hhave!

Vincent: *He stops in the hall and lifts Reno up and slams him into the wall. He pins Reno there and starts to lick the bruise he left earlier on Reno's neck.* I don't...want your money...

Reno: *cries out* Wwhat do yyou want then? I'll give yyou anything! JJust lleave me pplease!!!

Vincent: I want...the blood that runs through your veins...*he licks along Reno's neck, running his tongue along Reno's throbbing vein.*

Reno: *holds back a moans, and tries to push him away* Gget away from me, you sick fuck!

Vincent: *He pins Reno tighter against the wall and whispers in his ear.* What was that? *He places his knee between Reno's leg and starts to rub Reno's cock with it.*

Reno: Ahhh!!! Sshit...*his body thrusts against Vincent's knee* Yyou're aa ssick...ffuck!

Vincent: Mm...*He nips at Reno's neck, causing a small amount of blood to trickle out.* Let...me taste you...

Reno: *tries to fight him* Nnooo!!! (Yes, angel!!! Taste me yo!)

Vincent: Oh, yes...*He licks at the wound before biting harshly into Reno's neck, pinning Reno's hands above him.*

Reno: *Screams as he's biten, his body thrust wildly against Vincent as he cums* AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Vincent: *He pulls away quickly and slams Reno's body against the wall again.* Don't...scream...*he says in a dark tone.*

Reno: *tears fall and he bites his bites his lip hard, shakes his head yes*

Vincent: *He breathes against the bleeding wound.* You taste...so good...*he licks the blood trickling down Reno's chest, then goes back to drinking from the wound.*

Reno: *moans softly, tilts his head over*

Vincent: *He pulls Reno's hair* No sounds...

Reno: *shuts up, keeps biting his lip.* (Shit...He knows how hard that is for me yo!)

Vincent: *he traces the same vein with his fingers further up Reno's neck.* You make too much noise...*he places his hand over Reno's mouth and bites into Reno's neck again.*

Reno: *bites his lips hard, his teeth cut though it as he holds back a moan. Tilts his head over more*

Vincent: *he smirks against Reno's skin and effortlessly throws him over his back, carrying Reno to the bedroom.*

Reno: Umf! Wwhere are... we going yo?

Vincent: *He opens the door and throws Reno onto the bed and lays down on top of him. He looks into Reno's eyes.* Was that fun?

Reno: Yeah...My noise...doesn't upset you does it yo? *looks down blushing*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's chest.* I love your little noises...I just was playing along

Reno: *sighs in relief* Ok...I feel like an idiot thou now yo..*blushes and shivers at the kisses*

Vincent: It's okay...I wasn't sure if you were enjoying yourself at first...But then...I didn't even do anything and you came everywhere...

Reno: *blushes* You got me...REALLY worked up yo....Feeling your fangs pushed me over the edge. *nuzzles at Vincent*

Vincent: Mm...*He nuzzles Reno's injured neck and lays his head next to Reno's. He hears the wind begin to howl outside and rain hit the glass on the window.*

Reno: I love the rain yo...Makes everything smell clean. *shivers, moves more under Vincent*

Vincent: *He feels Reno shiver* Maybe...I took too much...*He looks down.*

Reno: I'm ok. *yawns* Just cold yo. *smiles at Vincent* Want to get under the covers with me?

Vincent: You don't have to ask...*he smirks and pulls the covers over both of them.*

Reno: Mmm...*snuggles up to Vincent* Comfy yo...*yawns again, nuzzles Vincent*

Vincent: I've missed this...*He gets comfortable before closing his eyes.*

Reno: Me too...*starts to fall asleep* Love...angel.. *falls asleep warm and safe*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy or the Kingdom Hearts people who jump in! And we make no money off this, it's just for fun!

Axel: *walks in 7th Heaven, sits down feeling a little weak* (It's going to rain...)

Tifa: You ok there, Axel?

Axel: I'm good...Just don't like rain..

Tifa: It's nice outside *cocks head*

Axel: Not for long

Yazoo: *Walks in, wearing a knee length black gothic lolita dress with blue accents. The sleeves are long and gathered at the shoulders. He has a small black hat on with lace partially covering his face with lace gloves and stockings and black baby doll shoes. He sees Axel talking to Tifa at the bar.* Axel...

Axel: *turns at the sound of his name and goes breathless, mouth opened* Yyazzoo

Yazoo: *He smiles a little and walks up next to Axel.* I...wasn't really sure what to get you...but I did get a little gift for you...

Axel: *gets up and hugs Yazoo* You look....beautiful baby...And you didn't have to do anything for me.. *gives a kiss* But I got something for you too

Yazoo: Thank you...I thought you'd like it...Hold on one moment because your gift was too big to wrap. *he smirks before walking upstairs.*

Axel: *pats his pocket to make sure the gift is still there* (I wonder what it is? ....I hope he likes this)

Yazoo: *Walks carefully downstairs, careful not to drop the gift or hit it against the wall. He somewhat hides it behind his back and stands in front of Axel, then hands it to him. It's a bright red electric guitar in a variation of the "flying V" style.*

Axel: *looks speechless at the guitar and Yazoo, holds it in his lap as he sits down* TThis....you must of spent so much....

Yazoo: *kneels in front of Axel and wraps his arms around Axel's neck.* I don't mind...

Axel: Tthank you....*blushes at the thought of his little ring* Bbut....mine to you is...nothing compared to this.

Yazoo: I don't mind baby...*He rests his head on Axel's legs and looks up at Axel.*

Axel: *carefully sets the guitar down on the bar and reaches in his pocket for the ring* Hold your hand out.

Yazoo: *He shyly holds his hand out and closes his eyes.*

Axel: *takes Yazoo's hand and slips it on his finger, giving it a kiss* Open your eyes, baby...

Yazoo: *Opens his eyes and sees the ring Axel placed on his finger. His eyes sparkle.* Axel...

Axel: It's a Claddagh ring. And when the heart is faced like this. *rubs over the heart facing Yazoo with his thumb* It means someone has captured your heart. *blushes lightly*

Yazoo: *He takes a deep breath.* Axel...how sweet of you...It means so much to me...*He looks into Axel's eyes and slowly draws him into a kiss.*

Axel: *blushes and kisses back* I'm glad you like it..

Yazoo: *He smirks and takes Axel's hand, kissing it before lightly pulling Axel towards the stairs.*

Axel: *picks up his guitar and follows Yazoo* Where we going, love?

Yazoo: *he stops on the way upstairs and pulls Axel close.* Somewhere where we can be alone..

Axel: Mmmm...You read my mind baby. *smiles and gives a kiss before starting to walk again*

Yazoo: *He walks into Cloud's room and sits on the bed and pats the spot next to him where he wants Axel to sit.*

Axel: *sits down next to him, sitting the guitar next to the night stand. Cups Yazoo's face* You look so ...beautiful.

Yazoo: I...bought this outfit...just for you...*He looks into Axel's eyes and softly rubs Axel's leg.*

Axel: I love it...*pushes his leg closer, moves his hand down Yazoo's body ending on his hip. Softly rubs it*

Yazoo: *He moves closer to Axel's touches and plays with the fabric of Axel's clothing on his chest.*

Axel: You were all I could think of today...*moves his other hand to the other side on Yazoo's hips, pulling him closer. Licks at his lips*

Yazoo: *he wraps his arms Axel's neck.* It was so hard for me...just to concentrate...*He slightly parts his lips, wanting Axel's tongue inside his mouth.*

Axel: Same here...*thrusts his tongue into Yazoo's mouth, licking at the places he knows make Yazoo moan*

Yazoo: *He lets out a very soft moan, sucking at Axel's tongue in his mouth. His hand wanders up Axel's leg, coming close to the crotch of his pants.*

Axel: *moans, kisses Yazoo deeper as he reaches down to grope his ass. Thrust up a little*

Yazoo: *he takes one of Axel's hands and guides it slowly up his dress and stops right at the top of his stockings.*

Axel: *pulls down the stockings as he kisses down Yazoo's jaw and neck, starts leaving hickies*

Yazoo: *he blushes as Axel pulls down his stockings and moans softly, feeling Axel's loving mouth against his neck. He swings his legs onto the bed, ontop of Axel's lap.*

Axel: *throws them away before going back to massaging Yazoo's ass. Moves over to his shoulder, marking it as his* Soo....lovely...

Yazoo: I'm...glad you think so...*He wraps his legs around Axel's waist, grinding against him.*

Axel: *Moans, smiles as he feels the ruffles* Nice undies baby.. *pulls them down and starts to tease the opening, grinding back against him*

Yazoo: Ahh...*He tries to grind harder against Axel's body.* Just...for you baby...

Axel: *pushes his finger against the opening, feeling it damp* You're wet, baby.....Did you get yourself ready for me? *pushes his finger in*

Yazoo: You don't have to do much...to get me ready for you...*He spreads his legs a little more and slightly lifts up his dress, feeling Axel's finger enter.*

Axel: *enters another finger, scissoring them before aiming for Yazoo's sweetspot* Good...Cause I'm so fuckin hard for you.

Yazoo: *He wraps his legs tighter around Axel's waist as he feels his sweet spot being hit.* Fuck me...Axel...

Axel: *unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, takes out his fingers and picks Yazoo up* As you wish, love...*pulls him down hard on cock, moaning at the tightness* Sshit...baby

Yazoo: *He wraps his arms tight around Axel's neck as he's entered.* God...baby...*He begins to ride Axel's cock, loving the feeling of being filled.*

Axel: *thrusts up fast, wrapping his arms around Yazoo's waist, helping him ride his cock* Soo..fuckin...tight baby...God! you feel...so good

Yazoo: *Gasps, feeling Axel speed up, hitting his sweet spot.* Rright...there, Axel! Ffaster! *He clenches tight around Axel's cock.*

Axel: *thrust faster, never missing that spot as he slams Yazoo down hard on him* Like...that bbaby? Has...your ass missed...my hard cock?.....Fuck...

Yazoo: *He throws his head back, letting out a loud moan.* Yes, Axel! *He tries to meet Axel's thrusts, but each time Axel hits his spot, his body stops and shakes from pleasure.*

Axel: *thrusts up harder, moaning as he does. Moves one of his hands to stroke Yazoo's dripping cock* Ggood...cause I've missed..your tight, hot ass!

Yazoo: Axel!...Please, baby! *He thrusts his hips up, trying to create friction in Axel's hand while at the same time, trying to slam down on Axel's cock.*

Axel: *stroke Yazoo faster as he thrusts even harder into him, making him bounce on his cock* Cum...for me, baby...*leans forward and sucks on his neck, his body heats up as he gets close*

Yazoo: *Feeling the warmth of Axel's body and his words are enough to make him cum. He cums hard onto Axel's hand and chest, moaning Axel's name over and over again*

Axel: Yazoo!!! *moans out as he cums, a small size flame come out of his mouth as he tilts it up. Careful not to burn Yazoo, his hips pump up as he rides his release*

Yazoo: *He rests his head on Axel's shoulder as his release subsides and kisses Axel's neck.* Happy...Valentine's Day...

Axel: *wraps his arms around Yazoo* Happy Valentine's....day to you too...love

Yazoo: *He kisses Axel's neck again.* I...love you...

Axel: I love...you..*grabs Yazoo by the chin and gives him a kiss*

Yazoo: Listen...*He hears the rainfall outside become more intense as he looks towards the window. He then looks back at Axel, kissing him as he lays Axel on the bed.*

Axel: No wonder my fire is down so much. Didn't think it was going to be this bad. *pulls Yazoo on top of him, giving him a kiss*

Yazoo: *He curls up next to Axel* I wonder...where brothers Cloud and Kadaj are?

Axel: Who knows....But since they're gone we get the bed. *tightens his hold on Yazoo, rubbing his back*

Yazoo: *He rests his head on Axel's chest* And I...get you...

Axel: Yes, I'm all yours.*yawns* Evil rain...makes me tired

Yazoo: Sleep then...*He holds Axel tight, kissing his neck.*

Axel: *rests his head on top of Yazoo's, closing his eyes* Love you....*falls asleep*

Yazoo: I love you too...*He kisses Axel on the lips before laying back down and curling up next to Axel, loving his warmth.*

~With Cloud&Kadaj~

Kadaj: *runs outside and starts jumping in the puddles, giggling as he does*

Cloud: *He follows Kadaj outside and smiles seeing him jumping in the puddles.*

Kadaj: *looks up grinning* Come join me, Nisan! It's fun! *jumps in the big one*

Cloud: *He takes off his shoes and jumps in a puddle after Kadaj, splashing water and getting Kadaj soaking wet.*

Kadaj: Ah! Nisan! *giggles* You got me all wet! *jumps again, getting Cloud wet*

Cloud: Hey! *He laughs as Kadaj splashes him. He kicks the water and splashes Kadaj more.*

Kadaj: Hehe! *bends down and starts splashing Cloud* I'm getting Nisan wet!!!

Cloud: *He smirks, hearing what Kadaj said. He grabs Kadaj's hand and pulls him into a deep puddle.*

Kadaj: Ahh! *squeaks as the water runs into his boots* My feet are cold now, Nisan!!

Cloud: *He smiles, then cups water in his hands and playfully dumps water on Kadaj's hair.*

Kadaj: *giggles and covers his head, kicks a big wave at Cloud* Take that, Nisan!

Cloud: *He yells and tries to block the wave of water with his hands, but to no avail. His shirt becomes soaked.*

Kadaj: *laughs* You look like a wet puppy, Nisan!

Cloud: *he laughs, then blushes, noticing his nipples showing through his shirt because of the cold water.*

Kadaj: *giggles and walks up, pokes at Cloud's nipples* They're hard, Nisan!!

Cloud: They're cold...*he shivers, causing his nipples to stick out more.*

Kadaj: *starts to rub them* Is this warming you up, Nisan? I didn't mean to make you cold.

Cloud: *He blushes, his nipples now more sensitive to Kadaj's touches.* It...feels good...

Kadaj: *smiles big, keeps massaging them* I'm glad Nisan!!!

Cloud: *He smiles and holds Kadaj's hand to his chest.*

Kadaj: *giggles and blushes, till a loud clap of thunder. Cries out and huddles down, shaking*

Cloud: *He kneels down next to Kadaj and rubs his back.* It's okay...It's just thunder...*He kisses Kadaj's cheek*

Kadaj: *jumps onto Cloud, shaking as another thunder comes* II don't....llike it, Nisan!!!

Cloud: It's just the weather...There's no need to be afraid...*he smiles and continues to rub Kadaj's back.*

Kadaj: *hides his face in Cloud's chest as lighting lights up the sky* Mmake it go away, Nisan!!!

Cloud: Want to go inside? *He pulls Kadaj closer and kisses his forehead.*

Kadaj: *shakes his head yes as tears fall, whines as it thunders so loud it shakes the ground*

Cloud: It's okay...(he probably was never exposed to thunder before...) *He takes Kadaj by the arm and walks him towards the back entrance.*

Kadaj: *wraps his arms around Cloud as they walk, his body still shaking.* II....scared, Nisan! Mmake it go away!!!

Cloud: *He holds Kadaj tight, running his hands down Kadaj's back, then plants a soft kiss on his lips.*

Kadaj: *looks at Cloud with scared, tear filled eyes. Flinching at the lighting* I ddon't like iit...Nisan!

Cloud: I know...*He moves the wet hair covering Kadaj's face and kisses him again.*

Kadaj: *kisses back, taking comfort in Cloud's kisses. Shakes as it thunders again* Ttake me away from it...Nisan! IIt's evil!

Cloud: *He softly gropes Kadaj's ass, pulling Kadaj against his body.* I'm here...*He slowly grinds his hips against Kadaj, his cock starting to get hard.*

Kadaj: *grinds back against him, hiding his face in Cloud's neck* Iit's scary, Nisan...*his tears land on Cloud*

Cloud: It's just nature...*He kisses Kadaj's cheek and whispers in his ear.* Just like fucking...

Kadaj: Ffucking is bbetter then this...IIt's not sscary, Nisan! *grinds harder against Cloud*

Cloud: *takes Kadaj back out into the rain and lays him down in a puddle.*

Kadaj: *looks up with frighten eyes* Nnoo Nisan! II don't want to bbe out here! Pplease!! *his body shakes harder*

Cloud: *He rubs Kadaj's arm, then slowly unzips his jumpsuit, exposing his perfect skin to the cold water.* I'm here...I won't leave you out here...There's no need to be scared...

Kadaj: *shivers at the cold* Iit's cold, Nisan! Aand the evil thing can get me out here!!! *tries to move closer to Cloud's body*

Cloud: Nothing's going to get you while I'm here...*He runs his hand down Kadaj's cold skin and plays with Kadaj's nipples.*

Kadaj: Ahhh! *arches his chest into Cloud's hand* Ppromise...Nisan?! *wiggles his hips as his cock fully hardens*

Cloud: I promise...*He kisses down Kadaj's neck and chest, unzipping more as his lips move down Kadaj's body.*

Kadaj: *shivers as more of his skin is exposed, moans softly at the kisses.* Ook Nisan....Wwill you ffuck me, Please!!!

Cloud: *He smirks against Kadaj's skin and pulls out a tube of chocolate flavored lotion. He squeezes a small amount onto his fingers, then lightly licks at it to taste it.* Mm...*He presses his fingers against Kadaj's lips.*

Kadaj: *takes Cloud's fingers in his mouth, licking off the lube. Moaning at the taste, starts sucking hard on them* Mmmmmmm!!!!

Cloud: Taste good? *pulls Kadaj's arms out of the sleeves and continues to unzip him while still keeping his fingers inside Kadaj's mouth.*

Kadaj: *shakes his head yes as he keeps sucking on them, making sure to get every last bit. Thrust up so Cloud can feel his hard cock*

Cloud: *He moans, feeling how hard Kadaj has become and pulls down the jumpsuit. He puts a little more lube on his fingers and enters one inside Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Ahh, Nisan!! *wiggles his hips* Mmore Nisan!!! II want yyou in me!!

Cloud: You're...still too tight for me...*He enters another finger, stretching Kadaj out a little before brushing his sweet spot.*

Kadaj: Nnisan! *his body shakes in pleasure as his spot it touched, thrusts down on the fingers* Pplease Nisan!! II need yyour cock!!

Cloud: *He pulls down his pants, taking out his cock.* You want this? *he brushes Kadaj's opening after he takes out his fingers.*

Kadaj: YYes, Nisan!!! Pplease fuck me!! *pushes down, hitting Cloud's cock*

Cloud: *He pushes his cock into Kadaj's tight entrance, moaning as he does.*

Kadaj: Ahhhh! Yyes! *thrusts down hard, taking all of Cloud in. Clenches tightly to get him to move* Mmore Nissan!!

Cloud: *He starts thrusting hard, making water splash around them. He holds Kadaj's shoulders against the ground.*

Kadaj: *moans loudly, his body shakes in pleasure and the coldness of the water. Wrap his legs around Cloud, pulling his deeper into his ass* Ssooo ggood....Nisan!....Ah!

Cloud: Kadaj...ffeels good! *He thrusts as hard as he can, hitting Kadaj's pleasure center.*

Kadaj: Oooh..ggod...*his body starts thrusting around wildly* Cclose Nisan!!! *reaches down to stroke his weeping cock*

Cloud: *He reaches down and helps Kadaj stroke himself in rhythm with his thrusts.* You...get me...so fucking hard!

Kadaj: Nnisan!!! *cums hard, moaning loudly as he clenches around Cloud's cock. His body shakes as he rides his high, the rain pours down harder*

Cloud: Aahh! Kadaj! *He holds onto Kadaj's shoulders tight as he cums, kissing Kadaj's needy lips. The rain drenches both of them.*

Kadaj: *moans softly against Cloud mouth as he is filled, kisses back licking at Cloud's lips as he clenches around him*

Cloud: *he licks Kadaj's lips and slowly pulls his cock out of him. He takes out the bottle of chocolate lube again and puts some on his fingers, rubbing them against Kadaj's opening.*

Kadaj: *softly moans, his opening clenchs a little* Wwhat are yyou....doing Nisan?

Cloud: *He enters a finger, making sure he generously spreads the lube around inside.* I'm going to taste you...

Kadaj: Bbut yyou're...pplay with the wrong...ppart, Nisan.. *wiggles around*

Cloud: *He takes his finger out and licks his lips, looking at Kadaj's lubed up opening. He spreads Kadaj's legs a little more and begins to lick at his entrance.*

Kadaj: AHhhhhh! *moans as he feels Cloud's tongue, his body arches up* Nnisan!!!

Cloud: *He licks fiercely, tasting the sweet chocolate flavor. He nips Kadaj's entrance before sliding his tongue inside.*

Kadaj: Nisan!!!!! *loudly moans as the tongue enters him, clenches down on it* Ffeels...ggood!

Cloud: *His lips vibrate around Kadaj's tightness as he moans. He finds Kadaj's nub inside and licks at it, loving how Kadaj's taste blends with the chocolate.*

Kadaj: Ffuck!!! *his cock already hard again starts leaking precum, thrust his ass back against Cloud's face. Wanting to feel more* Ooh...ggod Nisan!!!!

Cloud: *He reaches up to stroke Kadaj as he pulls his tongue in and out of Kadaj's opening, making sure he gets every last bit of the chocolate taste.*

Kadaj: Ah ah.....NISAN!!!! *cums onto his belly and chest, his ass clenching tightly around Cloud's tongue*

Cloud: *He pulls his tongue out of Kadaj and leans forward to kiss him, with chocolate residue still on his lips. He looks into Kadaj's eyes.* I still...have something planned for us...

Kadaj: *licks the left over lube off of Cloud's lips, looks at Cloud with love filled eyes* Wwhat's....is it, Nisan?

Cloud: *He starts to zip Kadaj back up* I want to take you somewhere...*He gives Kadaj another kiss.*

Kadaj: *sits back up, shiver from the cold* Where...Nnisan?

Cloud: Someplace special...*He zips his pants back up and helps Kadaj up from the ground.*

Kadaj: *stands up and moves up against Cloud, shivers as it thunders again* II'm ready...Nisan

Cloud: *He walks Kadaj over to his bike and gets on. He motions for Kadaj to sit behind him as he starts up the engine.*

Kadaj: *gets on behind Cloud, giggles as they vibrations moves Cloud's cum.* II like your bike, Nisan! Makes stuff move in me!

Cloud: *He smiles and pulls the throttle and speeds off down the road.*

Kadaj: *rest his head on Cloud's neck, gives it a lick* It make my 'cock' tingle, Nisan!

Cloud: That's why I love this bike...*He reaches back and gently rubs Kadaj's leg.*

Kadaj: *moans softly* Ddoes it do it to you too, Nisan? *move his hands down from wrapped around Cloud's waist, lightly groping him*

Cloud: *He blushes* It feels even better...when you're in the front.

Kadaj: Can I feel sometime, Nisan? Please!!! I can drive.....Loz took my old bike *pouts*

Cloud: You can...on the way home...*He smiles and turns down the road into the more expensive part of town*

Kadaj: Ohhhh....So pretty Nisan! Where are we going?

Cloud: I can't tell you yet...*He slows down a little, looking for the restaurant he made reservations for.*

Kadaj: Ok Nisan! *lays his head down on Cloud as he watchs the people they pass*

Cloud: *He finds the restaurant, but parks several buildings down to make sure Kadaj doesn't get a clue to where he's taking him.*

Kadaj: *Jumps off the bike* Are we here, Nisan?!?

Cloud: *He takes Kadaj's hand and calmly walks down the street.* Not yet...

Kadaj: *happily walks with Cloud, the storm over. There a bounce in his step* Are we there yet, Nisan?!?!

Cloud: *He smiles as they approach the restaurant.* Almost...But I need you to close your eyes...

Kadaj: Ok Nisan! *closes his eyes, grinning big*

Cloud: *He carefully leads Kadaj inside the Japanese Haibachi restaurant, then covers Kadaj's ears.* I have a reservation for two...

Waiter: Name sir.

Cloud: Cloud Strife...*He makes sure Kadaj is keeping his eyes closed.*

Waiter: Yes, follow me sir.*looks at the soaking wet couple and leads them to their place*

Cloud: *He leads Kadaj to the table the restaurant set up for them and helps him sit down. He whispers into Kadaj's ear.* You can open now...

Kadaj: *opens his eyes and gasps* Nisan! II'm not ddressed for this! I'm wwet.

Cloud: I don't care...*He hands Kadaj a menu and moves closer to him.*

Kadaj: *takes the menu and frowns a little, blushing*

Cloud: *He rubs Kadaj's back.* What's wrong...Don't worry about the price...

Kadaj: II...*whispers* don't know what...anything is..*looks down*

Cloud: It's okay...*He kisses Kadaj's cheek* I know a lot of this is new to you...*He wraps an arm around his shoulder.* If you ask me, I'll tell you what something is...

Kadaj: Wwhat's this? *points at the spicy tuna rolls*

Cloud: That's a kind of maki roll...with fish and it's spicy...

Kadaj: Ccan I try it, Nisan?

Cloud: Try anything you want...*He gives Kadaj another kiss on the cheek.*

Kadaj: Ok! And can I have this? *points to the sesame seed chicken*

Cloud: *He nods and rubs Kadaj's shoulder.*

Kadaj: Thank you, Nisan! *hugs him* What are you getting?

Cloud: Chicken Yakitori with a side of sticky rice and sake...

Kadaj: Ohhh Can I have sake?! No those drinks in the buddha glasses!

Cloud: Just a little...since you want to drive *He kisses Kadaj's neck.*

Kadaj: YAy! *wiggles happily in his chair*

Waitress: *Walks up to the couple sitting at the table with a smile* My name is Sarah. What can I get for you tonight?

Kadaj: Hi Sarah! I'm Kadaj and I want this! *points to the sushi rolls*

Sarah: *She smiles and writes down Kadaj's order, reciting it as her pen scribbles across her note pad.* A spicy tuna roll...Anything else for you?

Kadaj: Yes! And this! *points to the chicken* Oh! And one of those drink in the buddha glasses, please!

Cloud: A chicken yakitori with a side of rice. I would also like a bottle of sake...

Sarah: Okay! I just have to check your I.D. for the sake, sir...

Cloud: *He pulls out his wallet to show the waitress his license.*

Kadaj: Oh! Can I have fried rice too!?!

Sarah: *writes down the sake and an order of fried rice.* Thank you! I'll be right back with the sake. *she walks off towards the kitchen in the back.*

Kadaj: *hugs Cloud* Thank you, Nisan! *kisses him*

Cloud: You're welcome...I hope you like it. *He holds Kadaj's hand*

Kadaj: I do! I've never been to a place like this!

Sarah: *She comes back with a bottle of hot sake with two smaller cups.* Here you go! Your tuna rolls should be out in a minute.

Kadaj: Thank you!! Can you pour it for me, Nisan?

Cloud: *He smiles and pours some into Kadaj's cup first before pouring his own.*

Kadaj: *smiles and takes a sip, makes a face as he does*

Cloud: *he smiles* Too strong? *he takes a sip from his cup*

Kadaj: *blushes* Tthis is my first time I've had some...*takes another sip, making the face again*

Sarah: *She comes back with the tuna rolls and sets them down on the table.* The chef should be out soon to cook your food. Would you like more sake? *she smiles.*

Kadaj: Where's my drink? *pouts a little*

Cloud: *Nods* More sake please...and a fruit punch for him...

Kadaj: In the buddha glass, please!!!

Sarah: *she smiles* I'll be back with your drinks!

Kadaj: Thank you!!! *looks at the sushi and picks one up* Do I eat it whole, Nisan?

Cloud: Yes, just eat it whole...*He takes a roll with his chopsticks and demonstrates how to eat it by eating it whole.*

Kadaj: *watches Cloud and puts the whole thing in his mouth, eating it. His eyes widen at the spicy hits him, hurries and swallow it. Takes a drink of water*

Cloud: *He smiles, watching Kadaj drink down a few gulps of water.* It is spicy *he takes a drink of sake to wash down the food*

Kadaj: Yeah! But it tastes good, Nisan! *eats another one, his glass of water right next to him*

Sarah: *Comes back with another bottle of sake and Kadaj's fruit punch in a sake glass.* Is everything alright?

Kadaj: Yep! It's just REALLY spicy! *takes a sip of his drink* Mmmm...Yummy!!! Taste like you, Nisan!

Cloud: *He blushes* Yes...everything is fine. *He smiles at the waitress and fills his cup with more sake.*

Kadaj: Want to try some, Nisan?! *moves it in front of Cloud's face*

Cloud: *He smiles and takes a sip of Kadaj's drink to appease him*

Kadaj: *smiles* Doesn't it taste good, Nisan?! Just like you!! *takes another sip for himself*

Cloud: It's good...*He blushes more and takes a sip from his sake.*

Kadaj: *blushes and leans over to whisper to Cloud* It's making me really want to taste you, Nisan...

Cloud: We can do whatever we want when we get home...*He turns towards Kadaj and pulls him close, kissing him.*

Kadaj: Bbut I want to suck your cock, Nisan...*pouts and whispers*

Cloud: *He blushes and rubs Kadaj's leg* Not here...baby...plus our food is coming soon

Kadaj: *pouts* Ok....Can I have you from dessert then, Nisan?

Cloud: *He licks his lips* For desert...*He watches as the chef approaches their table with the raw ingredients.*

Kadaj: YAY! *smiles big and cocks his head* All the food is raw, Nisan.

Cloud: They cook it for you...watch...*He uses his arm to block Kadaj from getting too close. The chef puts oil on the hibachi and flames fill the whole cooking area.*

Kadaj: *gasps at the flames, leans back from the heat* Axel should work here, Nisan!

Cloud: *He laughs and watches the chef put on Kadaj's fried rice, doing tricks with his cooking tools as he stirs the rice.*

Kadaj: *watches amazed, his eyes never leaving the grill* Looky Nisan!!!

Cloud: *He rests his head on Kadaj's shoulder as the chef puts Kadaj's rice in his plate. The chef then skewers pieces of chicken and vegetables and places it on the grill.* That's the chicken I ordered, Kadaj.

Kadaj: Cool! *takes a bite of the rice, moaning at the taste* MMmmmmm!!!! Soooo good, Nisan!!!

Cloud: *He nuzzles Kadaj's neck, still watching the chef as he puts the sauce on the yakitori. He takes another drink of sake and refills his cup with the second bottle the waitress brought out.*

Kadaj: *blushes a little, takes another bite before he drinks again* Yyou're drinking alot, Nisan. *giggles* You're going to get drunk!

Cloud: It's okay...*He kisses Kadaj's cheek and holds out his plate for the chef. The chef then hands Cloud his side order of sticky rice.*

Kadaj: Hopefully you're not like Loz...*looks down at his food* He's mean when he drinks alot... *takes a bit*

Cloud: I'm not mean when I drink...*He starts eating his chicken yakitori off of the stick.*

Kadaj: Good! *nuzzles Cloud* I don't want to have to hide, Nisan. *takes another bite*

Cloud: *He takes another sip of sake to wash his food down, his buzz just starting to kick in.*

Kadaj: *done with his rice, he watches the chef cook his chicken* It looks yummy!

Cloud: The chicken is pretty good. *he takes a few more bites of his chicken and tastes some of his sticky rice.*

Kadaj: Thank you!! *smiles at the chef as he gets his chicken, takes a bite. Moans loudly at the taste* MMMMMM!!!! Sooooo good!!!

Cloud: Are you enjoying yourself? *He rubs Kadaj's back, then takes another drink of sake.*

Kadaj: Yeah, Nisan!! This is great!!! *his eyes sprakle in happiness, nuzzles Cloud as he eats*

Cloud: *He takes another drink, now starting to feel a little drunk. He whispers in Kadaj's ear.* And...you can have desert when we get home...

Kadaj: *blushes as he chokes a little on his food* II can't wait, Nisan!

Cloud: *He feels himself loosen up and lightly gropes Kadaj while eating his sticky rice.*

Kadaj: *jumps slightly* Nnisan! *whispers* II thought you're not suppose to do that stuff in front of people.

Cloud: *He smirks and leans slightly on Kadaj's shoulder*

Kadaj: *eats the last of his food and starts drinking what's left of his drink* Mmmmm!!

Cloud: *He leans a little more on Kadaj, wrapping his arms around Kadaj's waist. He looks up lazily and half-lidded at Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *finishes his drink and looks at Cloud* You're drunk, Nisan!

Cloud: Yeah...I am...*He nuzzles Kadaj's neck while rubbing his leg.*

Kadaj: *moans softly* NNisan...We have toto pay!

Cloud: I'll pay them...*He takes out $70 and leaves it on the table, still rubbing Kadaj's leg.* That should be enough...

Kadaj: *shivers at the touch* Llets go then, Nisan..I'll drive!

Cloud: *He nods and tries to get up from the table without stumbling.*

Kadaj: *gets up and helps Cloud walk to the bike* I have you, Nisan.

Cloud: Thank you baby...*He leans on Kadaj and sits down on the back seat of the bike, then hands Kadaj the keys.*

Kadaj: *takes the key and hops on the bike, starting it. Giggles as it vibrates his groin* Yyou're right, Nisan! It feels better up here!

Cloud: *He moans softly feeling the bike vibrate beneath him and he grabs Kadaj by the waist to hold on.*

Kadaj: *moans softly* Lets go home, Nisan! *speeds off*

Cloud: *He clings tight to Kadaj, breathing heavily on the back of his neck.*

Kadaj: *shudders at the breath, speeds up as he feels himself getting hard* IIt's working on me, Nisan!

Cloud: *He licks the spot on Kadaj's neck where he breathed on.* I...want my desert...

Kadaj: Aahhh! Nnisan!... *shakes* Yyou're going to make me ccrash!

Cloud: Mm...sorry...*He backs off of Kadaj's neck, but holds onto him just as tight.*

Kadaj: *speeds up as he sees 7th Heaven, goes behind the bar to park* Wwe're here, Nissan

Cloud: *He looks up to see 7th heaven and tries to get off of the bike.*

Kadaj: *hops off and helps Cloud* Easy there, Nisan! I think you had WAY to much sake. *giggles as he helps Cloud walk*

Cloud: *He staggers as Kadaj holds him up and they walk inside.*

Tifa: Oh my god, Cloud! *walks over and smell the sake coming from Cloud* Are you drunk?

Cloud: *He looks at Tifa with drunken eyes, still leaning on Kadaj* ...yeah

Kadaj: He had alot of sake at dinner! But it's ok, he says he not a mean one!

Tifa: No...he most emo when he drinks. I think Axel and Yazoo are in your bed....But the air mattress is still there

Kadaj: What do you want to do, Nisan?

Cloud: We didn't...have desert yet...*He leans his head on Kadaj's shoulder and pinches his ass*

Kadaj: *squeaks and blushes* Wwe need to ggo upstairs, Nisan. *takes Cloud and starts up the stairs*

Cloud: Mm hmm...*He wraps an arm around Kadaj's waist to support himself as he walks upstairs.*

Kadaj: *gets to the top of the stairs and kisses Cloud's forehead* Where do you want to go, Nisan?

Cloud: *He walks into Marlene's room, thinking it's his and sits down on her bed* Desert?

Kadaj: *blushes at the room they're in, but brushes it off at the sight of Cloud* Yes Nisan...I want your 'milk' *winks and gets on his knees, starting to unzip Cloud's pants*

Cloud: Suck me...*He tries to pull down his pants as best as he can in his condition, setting his cock free.*

Kadaj: *pulls down the pants, looking at Cloud's weeping red cock* Poor Nisan..looks like it hurts.. *licks at Cloud's cock before taking the head in and starts sucking*

Cloud: *He moans loudly in pleasure, thrusting his hips up* Ooh...Kadaj! Harder...

Kadaj: *takes more of Cloud in his mouth, sucking hard as he licks the underside of Cloud's cock*

Cloud: Kadaj! Ahh! *He feels more precum drip out and moans as he feels his cock hit the roof of Kadaj's mouth.*

Kadaj: *smiles around Cloud's cock, decides he's going to try and deepthroat Cloud again. Takes a deep breath and relaxes his throat as he swallows Cloud's cock*

Cloud: *He tries to thrust his cock deeper down Kadaj's throat, loving the feeling of his cock being swallowed.* Ooh...ffuck

Kadaj: *holds Cloud's hips down, making sure not to choke. Pulls back and sucks on Cloud's head before taking him in his throat again*

Cloud: Kadaj...sso close...*He thrusts again inside Kadaj's mouth, trying to take himself over the edge.*

Kadaj: *totally relaxes his throat, letting Cloud fuck his mouth. Tightens his throat around him*MMmm!

Cloud: Kadaj!!! *He screams as he cums hard down his throat, holding his head down making sure he pumps as much seed down Kadaj's throat as he can.*

Kadaj: *starts to choke as Cloud cums down his throat, pulls back as soon as Cloud lets him and start coughing. Puts his hand over his mouth, stopping some cum from flying out*

Cloud: *He looks dazed, then notices Kadaj coughing.* I'm sorry...

Kadaj: It's ook, Nisan...Ssorry, I couldn't do better..*crawls up and sits next to Cloud, nuzzles his chest*

Cloud: *He leans on Kadaj, nearly sliding down. He's still very drunk.* You were really good...

Kadaj: *wraps his arms around Cloud and lays them both down, nuzzling Cloud* You're drunk...everything is good, Nisan.

Cloud: *He rolls over lazily on his side and props himself up* No...You're really good *He laughs and pulls Kadaj in for a kiss.*

Kadaj: *giggles and kisses back* Nnot as good as you, Nisan!

Cloud: Mm...*He sloppily kisses Kadaj, letting his hands wander and explore Kadaj's body.*

Kadaj: *moans softly at Cloud's moving hands* Yyou suck at kkissing when drunk, Nissan! You get my face all spitting!

Cloud: But I love kissing you...*He brings Kadaj in for another sloppy kiss, drool gathering at the corners of Cloud's mouth.*

Kadaj: I know...But it's REALLY wet Nisan. *giggles against Cloud's drooling mouth*

Cloud: *He whispers* I know you love it...*He kisses Kadaj again, his tongue limp inside Kadaj's mouth.*

Kadaj: *opens his mouth, starts to suck on Cloud's tongue. Lightly grinds against Cloud* Mmmmm

Cloud: *He goes to wrap an arm around Kadaj's waist, but passes out cold before he can.*

Kadaj: *feels all of Cloud's weight on him, softly shakes him* Nisan?.....Did you fall asleep?

Cloud: *As Kadaj shakes him, his mouth falls open and drool trickles down the side of his chin.*

Kadaj: *feels the drool land on him, tries to roll Cloud over but fails. Lays back and sighs* You drool too much, Nisan....

Cloud: *He starts snoring while on top of Kadaj, all his dead weight on him.*

Kadaj: *sighs under Cloud, looks as him* Happy Valentine's day....Nisan...*closes his eyes, tries to fall asleep. Shivers as more drool fails, tries to wipe it off on Cloud*

~2 hours later~

Cloud: *He moans Kadaj's name loud in his sleep, whimpering as he comes down from his wet dream.*

Kadaj: *blushes as he feels Cloud's cum land on him, his cock jumps a little* (Man! It finally went down!)

Cloud: *He slowly opens his eyes, his pants feeling slightly wet.*

Kadaj: *blushes as he looks up at Cloud* Hhi Nisan..

Cloud: Hey...*He gives Kadaj a less sloppy kiss, the effects of the alcohol starting to wear off.*

Kadaj: *kisses back* Less drooling...good, Nisan! Bbut you're heavy! *wiggles underneath him*

Cloud: *He's able to roll off of Kadaj and lays next to him* Did you enjoy your Valentine's day?

Kadaj: It was great, Nisan!! ...Till you fell asleep and started drooling on me..*blushes* You make alot of drool!

Cloud: *He wipes his mouth on his sleeve.* I'm sorry...I passed out

Kadaj: It's ok, Nisan! *nuzzles Cloud* You did keep me really warm.

Cloud: That's all that matters...*He gives Kadaj a kiss, then slightly unzips Kadaj's suit and kisses his adam's apple*

Kadaj: *moans softly* Nnisan...Mmy cock hurts...Make it better, please!!!

Cloud: All worked up already? *He kisses Kadaj on the lips again*

Kadaj: *shakes his head* II was before you ppassed out, Nisan. Iit's been hard ever since..

Cloud: *He unzips Kadaj completely, pulling out his swollen cock* Beautiful...

Kadaj: *moans at the touch* Pplease Nisan!!! It hhurts!! *tries to thrust up into Cloud's hand*

Cloud: What do you want me to do with this? *He strokes Kadaj's cock softly.*

Kadaj: *his head shakes back and forth with the need to release* Aanything....Please Nisan!!!

Cloud: Mmm...*He moans thinking to himself* (I wonder...if Kadaj will be able to hold out if I ride him? I...want to so bad...) *He slowly takes off his pants and kicks them to a corner of the room.*

Kadaj: *gets up on his elbows* Wwhat are you doing, Nnisan?

Cloud: I...*He blushes a deep red* want to ride you...

Kadaj: *blushes as he moan, his cock jumps* YYes, Nisan!!! Please, rride me!!!

Cloud: *He pulls Kadaj up in a sitting position, and looks into Kadaj's eyes while giving a few more strokes.* Are...you ready for me?

Kadaj: Yess! Pplease Nisan!!!! *thrusts up against Cloud*

Cloud: *He straddles Kadaj, slowly sitting down on his cock, moaning as he's entered.*

Kadaj: *moans loudly as his cock is swallowed by Cloud's ass, his hips thrust up without his control* Aahh! Nisan!!!

Cloud: *He starts to ride Kadaj's cock, grinding and rotating his hips each time he comes down in Kadaj's lap.*

Kadaj: Ssooo...ggood Nisan!!!....Ttummy tight! *thrust up harder* Cclose!

Cloud: Ahh! *His tight ass clenches around Kadaj.* Mmore...more! Ffuck me hharder!

Kadaj: *does his best to hold back his release as he slams up into Cloud, his hips move up off the bed* Ggoing....tto cummm.. *clenches his fists as he tries to fight off his release*

Cloud: *He holds on tight to Kadaj, not wanting to let go.* Rright...there! *He literally bounces on Kadaj's cock and moans each time his spot is hit, knowing he's close.*

Kadaj: NISAN!!!! *he screams, no longer able to hold back his release. Thrusts up hard into Cloud as he cums, his body shakes in pleasure*

Cloud: Kadaj!!! *He clenches as he cums hard, milking Kadaj of his hot release. He falls forward onto Kadaj's chest.*

Kadaj: *moans as Cloud clenches around him. Falls back onto the bed, pulling Cloud back with him. Kisses Cloud's forehead* II love...you, Nisan

Cloud: I love you too...*He gives Kadaj a slight clench while kissing his neck.*

Kadaj: Ahh! Nisan! *gives a little thrust* Nno more! *yawns*

Cloud: *He moans softly and nuzzles Kadaj's neck* Did you enjoy that?

Kadaj: Yyes, Nisan!! I loved it!!! *giggles and hugs Cloud tighter* Bbut you made me sleepy.

Cloud: I...wore you out *He laughs* It's not easy being the seme when you're not used to it...

Kadaj: *yawns and nuzzles Cloud* It made me REALLY tired, Nisan *closes his eyes*

Cloud: If we're going to fall asleep though...*He looks around and finally realizes they aren't in his room* We should go to my room before Tifa kills us...

Kadaj: Oh yeah....I forgot we were here, Nisan. *lazly opens his eyes* I'm ready...

Cloud: *He sits up first and moans as he lifts off of Kadaj's cock, then he grabs his pants and holds out his hand for Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *moans softly as he loses Cloud's warm ass, zips up his suit and takes Cloud's hand. Stands up, waves back and forth a little till he get his balence* Llet's go, Nisan....I'm sleepy

Cloud: *He wraps an arm around Kadaj's waist and opens the door to his room with Axel and Yazoo still asleep.* Let's not wake them up...*He gets a few comforters and lays them on the ground with some pillows. Searching through the closet, he finds a few more blankets they can use instead of the air mattress since it makes noise.*

Kadaj: *shakes his head yes and makes a nest out of the blankets and pillows, lays down* Comfy, Nisan..

Cloud: *He lays down next to Kadaj and curls up in the soft blankets next to him.*

Kadaj: *Snuggles up to Cloud and closes his eyes* Llove you, Nisan..

Cloud: I love you...so much

Kadaj: *smiles as sleep washes over him* Nisan....*falls asleep, warm in his nest with Cloud*

Cloud: *brings Kadaj into his arms, drifting off to sleep himself.* Love you...

~At Reno's house~

Vincent: *Slowly opens his eyes and reaches for Reno, then realizes he's not in the bed. He gets up and looks in the bathroom and in the living room.* (I wonder...where he went off to...)

Reno: *pulls into the driveway and gets out. Walks inside with a big smile on his face* (I wonder if Vinny is up yo?)

Vincent: *He hears Reno walk in and gets up from the couch.* Reno...?

Reno: *walks into the living room* Hiya Angel! Who'd you think it was yo? *smiles at Vin*

Vincent: I just woke up...and you weren't there...I was just wondering where you were...

Reno: I was getting a surprise for you, Vinny. *walks up to Vincent, swaying his hips* I got up early on my day off just for you yo. *smirks*

Vincent: What did you get for me? *he licks his lips, watching Reno sway his hips.*

Reno: *smiles and licks at Vincent's lip* Why don't you find out yo? *rubs his hips side to side against Vincent's groin*

Vincent: Mm...What could it be? *He slides his hand underneith Reno's shirt and rubs his back, pulling Reno's body closer to his.*

Reno: *moans softly, grinds a little harder* Look around yo....You'll find it. *smirks*

Vincent: Is it here? *He runs his hands down Reno's back and into his pants, lightly groping his ass.*

Reno: *moans, pushing his ass back* Yyou already have that, Angel...Keep lookin yo.

Vincent: Then...it's in the front...*He lets his hands wander over Reno's stomach.*

Reno: *his stomach tightens under Vincent's hands* MMmm...You're gettin warm yo..

Vincent: *He trails his hands slowly up Reno's chest.* Warmer?

Reno: *softly moans* Yyess...You're gettin hot yo! *pushes his chest out*

Vincent: *He softly brushes his fingers against Reno's nipples, feeling the barbells.* Mm...Red hot...

Reno: *moans* Yesss!!. On fire, angel! *grinds hard against Vincent*

Vincent: *He lifts up Reno's shirt, moaning at the sight.* Pierced nipples...

Reno: You llike them, Angel? .....II took something from work, so I'm already healed yo *takes off his shirt, throwing it across the room*

Vincent: I love them...*He pulls Reno's chest close to his face and breathes on Reno's pierced nipples before licking them.*

Reno: *moans loudly, pushing his nipple closer to Vincent's mouth* Yyou...have no idea how..good that feels yo!

Vincent: Mm...*He starts to suck a little on Reno's nipple.*

Reno: Aaahhh!! *his body shakes in pleasure, his hard cock pushing against his pants.* Ffuck...

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's nipples until they're hard before sucking on them again, groping Reno's crotch as he sucks.*

Reno: Vvinny!!! *humps Vincent's hand, precum leaving a wet spot on his jeans.* Sssooo ggood yo!!!

Vincent: Mm...All excited...just for me...*He unzips Reno's jeans, pulling out his hard, wet cock.*

Reno: *Moans, tries to thrust his cock into Vincent's hand* II was....at the pplace yo...The gguy at the sshop thought..*gasps* wwas for him...

Vincent: *He starts to stroke Reno.* Did you tell him that you belong to me? *He strokes Reno a little harder.*

Reno: YYesss!!! *thrusts hard into Vin's hand, precum flowing out* Hhe was jealous...

Vincent: *He smirks* I always make men jealous...*He licks his lips and sucks lightly on the had of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Ahhh! Vvinny!!!! *Moans loudly as he cums into Vincent's mouth, thrusting, making sure he gets all of his cum.*

Vincent: *He moans softly, feeling Reno's cum in his mouth. Making sure he has all f Reno's cum, he sucks lightly at the slit.*

Reno: *his body shakes as his legs give out, falls down moaning softly* Oh....Angel...

Vincent: *Pulls Reno into his arms.* I love your nipples, baby...

Reno: I'm gglad yo. *snuggles into Vincent* I got them jjust for you....Wwished you were there..with me.

Vincent: Maybe...I should give you a little something in return...

Reno: Mmmmm....What do you wwant done yo? *nuzzles Vincent's neck*

Vincent: It has to be a surprise...*He licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: Awww....Big meanie.. *pouts*

Vincent: *He smirks* But...I'll promise you'll love it...

Reno: I know I will yo. Hopefully you don't get the same guy...*smirks* Or I may never get you back

Vincent: Is he that jealous? *He rubs Reno's leg.*

Reno: He loved the picture of you....I thought he was gonna kill me yo..

Vincent: *He smirks* Did he cum in his pants like you did? *He rubs Reno's leg a little more.*

Reno: *moans softly, spreads his legs* Hhe got hard yo...He kkept lookin at my scars...Think he thought it was you who did them.

Vincent: It doesn't matter...You and I know I don't abuse you...*He then whispers into Reno's ear.* Unless...you want me to...

Reno: II know...*shivers* II want too..Oh god I do....But I don't think II'm ready yet yo....*looks down* I I'm sorry..

Vincent: It's not your fault...Whenever you think you're ready...I'll be here.

Reno: *nuzzles Vincent, hiding his face in his neck* I wwant to please you thou...

Vincent: And...I want you to be happy...You aren't my slave...

Reno: I'm aalways happy with you...And I love being your slave yo.

Vincent: No...Reno...I'm not going to treat you like an object...

Reno: I'm uused to it...It's ok..*a tear falls on Vincent's neck*

Vincent: It's not okay...*He holds Reno tight.*

Reno: II want to pplease you yo...II don't want tto be allone... *wraps his arms and legs around Vincent, keeps nuzzling his neck*

Vincent: I'm not going to leave you alone...because I love you...not because you're my object...

Reno: II love yyou...aangel *holds tighter to Vincent as tears fall* I've alwways been...an oobject..

Vincent: I know...It will take some time to get used to...*He hugs Reno tight* I love you...

Reno: Wwait for me? *looks up hopefully with tear filled eyes*

Vincent: As long as it takes...

Reno: *sloppy give a kiss* Llove you...Angel

Vincent: I love you too Reno...more than you'll ever know...

Reno: Stay fforever?

Vincent: Forever...*He gives Reno a kiss on his forehead, then lips.*

Reno: *kisses back, tries to heat it up. Then his stomach growls, blushes hard. Hides his face*

Vincent: You must be hungry...*He softly rubs Reno's stomach.*

Reno: *purrs softly, loving his belly rubbed* Yyeah...I haven't eaten today..

Vincent: What would you like?

Reno: Hmmm....I don't know yo...Pizza! *smiles* I have some frozen!!

Vincent: Okay...*He sits Reno on the couch.* You stay here...and I'll make it...

Reno: You sure? I can help you yo.

Vincent: It's okay...*He rubs Reno's leg before getting up and walking into the kitchen.*

Reno: *watches Vincent leave and lays down on the couch, closes his eyes.*

Vincent: *He takes out a frozen supreme pizza and takes it out of the box and puts it on a baking pan. He turns on the oven and sets the timer, putting the pizza in.*

Reno: *starts to chill, pulls the blanket of the couch and covers up. Snuggles back against the couch*Mmmm

Vincent: You look very comfortable...*He smiles and walks back into the room.* I put the pizza on...it should be ready in about twenty-five minutes.

Reno: *smiles, cracks his eyes open* Very...Care to join me yo?

Vincent: *He lays down on top of Reno* So warm...

Reno: *wraps his arms around Vincent, nuzzles his cheek* I'm like your own lil' heater yo.

Vincent: *He nuzzles Reno's neck* I love you...

Reno: I love you...will all my heart yo. *moves the blanket, wanting to feel Vincent's naked chest on his own*

Vincent: And...I'll love you...forever...*He kisses Reno's bare chest and collar bone.*

Reno: *shivers moaning softly* Eeven when I'm old and ugly yo?

Vincent: Yes...Isn't that what love is? *He kisses Reno's lips softly.*

Reno:*kisses back* Bbut you'll still be hot and sexy yo..

Vincent: I wish...there was someway I could grow old with you...I want nothing more than to be with you...

Reno: If I get to ggrow old....Turks don't live that long yo...I wish I could sstay young with you..

Vincent: Don't talk like that Reno...Like you're going to die tomorrow...

Reno: You never know yo...Thou it won't happen if Tseng keeps makin me do office work.. *pouts* I didn't even get to fly yesterday.

Vincent: Maybe...the day will come when the Turks and Shinra won't be needed anymore...

Reno: *laughs softly* Then I'm out of work yo...It's all I'm good at...Well other then ....you know

Vincent: *He smiles* Well...if it comes to that...*He plays with Reno's pierced nipples.* I'll apply at a strip club...

Reno: *moans, wiggles around* Nno! No one else ggets...to see you yo.

Vincent: But...I'd let you watch if you wanted to...*He smirks and traces his fingers down Reno's sides, ticking him.*

Reno: *starts to giggle* Nno way! ...Ppeople will try ta ttake you...from mee!

Vincent: I won't let them...and why would I want anyone else

Reno: Ssomeone who doesn't break down every five minutes yo. You'll be able to have a life and not worry

Vincent: Baby...I'm sorry...I don't want to make you upset...You know that I would never leave you...

Reno: See? Doesn't that get annoy yo...II get upset at everything now...

Vincent: Reno...*He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.* I don't care...I love you...

Reno: *purrs softly* Yyou sure?....I love you too yo

Vincent: You're asking me if I'm sure? *He cups Reno's face in his hand.*

Reno: II don't want to annoy you....II know you llove me

Vincent: Shhh...*He brings Reno close to him, holding him tight.*

Reno: *curls up to Vincent* I love yyou, Angel...

Vincent: I love you too baby...*He kisses Reno on the lips, then kisses down his neck.*

Reno: *moans softly, tilting his neck over* Llove your kisses yo.

Vincent: *He hears the oven timer and gives Reno one more kiss.* I should get that...before it burns...

Reno: Yeah, that will be bad yo.. *gets off of Vincent* Want me to come with you?

Vincent: *He gets up smirking, then walks by Reno, squeezing his ass as he walks towards the kitchen.*

Reno: *jumps* Vinny! *follows him into the kitchen, his stomach growls at the smell of food* I'll get drinks yo!

Vincent: *He puts on an oven mitt and opens the oven to take out the pizza* Looks good...

Reno: *gets out two beers and sets them down, walks over to look* MMmm...It does yo..

Vincent: Do you have something to cut this with?

Reno: Oh yeah! *takes out a pizza cutter*Here you go!

Vincent: *He cuts the pizza diagonally in six pieces then puts the pizza on the table. He sits down and takes a slice and a beer bottle.*

Reno: *smiles and takes a piece of his own, takes a big bite.* Ah! Hot! *spits it in his napkin, takes a drink of his beer*

Vincent: *He laughs at Reno then blows on his slice before he takes a bite.*

Reno: *sticks out his burnt tongue* Don't laugh at me yo! *blows on the pizza before taking other bite, moaning st the taste* Mmmmm!!! Soooo yummy!!!

Vincent: *He smirks at Reno and takes a bite of his pizza, then licks at the cheese, looking at Reno.*

Reno: *blushes and eats the rest of his piece before getting another*

Vincent: *He licks the sauce from his lips before taking a drink of his beer and getting another slice.*

Reno: *starts on his third slice, takes a drink to wash the last one down. Licks the top of the bottle, getting the drops on it* Mmmmm!!

Vincent: *leans back in his chair and smirks at Reno* You're being provocative...*He crosses his legs.*

Reno: *looks up, swallows his bite* I am yo? I'm just eatin.

Vincent: I see how it is...*He smirks and gets up from the chair and shakes his ass as he walks out.*

Reno: *looks down at his piece then where Vincent went, takes it and his beer with him* Angel? Where you go yo?

Vincent: *He sees Reno walking and steps in front of him, his clothes completely removed*

Reno: *gasps and drops his beer, jumps as the glass shards fly off* Shit!

Vincent: *He looks down at the shattered bottle* Let's clean that up...shall we?

Reno: *looks down and blushes* II'm sorry...I know you were being sexy for me yo....

Vincent: It's okay...*He gives Reno a look up as he walks by him on the way to the kitchen to get something to clean up the glass.*

Reno: *moves out of the way, winces as a piece of glass goes in his foot* (Why do I keep fuckin up yo?!)

Vincent: *He comes back with a small broom and pan. He sees blood pouring from Reno's foot.* Are you okay?

Reno: I'm fine...It's nothing yo. *takes the broom and pan and starts cleaning it up*

Vincent: *He grabs the handle of the broom.* Go sit down...

Reno: Ok...*makes his way yo the couch, pulls his foot up and see the big piece of glass in it. Bites his lip as he pulls it out, grabs the blanket to put over it to stop the bleeding*

Vincent: *He leans over and sweeps up the glass, making sure Reno has a clear view of his naked, working body.*

Reno: *moans softly at the sight, winces as he moves the blanket*

Vincent: *He looks back at Reno.* Almost done...*He bends over and sweeps up the last few shards of glass.*

Reno: Good...Cause I miss you yo *smiles* And I need to wrap my foot.

Vincent: *Takes the pan and dumps the contents into the trash. He then gets some paper towels to soak up the spilled beer.*

Reno: *starts limping up the stairs, leaving a blood trail*

Vincent: Reno...*He sniffs the air as Reno leaves a trail of blood going up the stairs.*

Reno: *sits down on the bed with the first aid kit* Room yo!

Vincent: *He drops the paper towels and looks at the blood trail going up the stairs. He crouches down and starts licking the blood drops, slowly crawling upstairs.*

Reno: *starts cleaning off his foot* (fuck...I didn't think it went that deep yo.)

Vincent: *He growls as the trail gets warmer, now at the top step. He feels himself start to get hard, Chaos starting to take over again.*

Reno: *shivers as he hears the growl, his own cock pushing against his pants* Aangel?

Vincent: *He lets his wings sprout, the claws at the tips of his wings scraping the wall. He crawls up to Reno's door and sniffs, then grunts before scratching at the door.*

Reno: *smiles as he hears the scratches* Come in, Chaos...*forgets about his foot and hurries to take off his pants, moaning softly as he cock is freed*

Vincent: *He sniffs the air again, smelling the scent of Reno's hormones. He opens the door slowly, still on his hands and knees, growling like a savage beast.*

Reno: *moans at the sight and sound of Chaos, lays back on the bed spreading his legs as he strokes his cock*

Vincent: *He crawls a little closer, still growling. Instead of approaching Reno head-on, he crawls up the wall next to the bed and hangs upside down from the ceiling in front of Reno.*

Reno: *gets up on his elbows and meets his glowing eyes before kissing him, his other hand still stroking his cock*

Vincent: *He lets his arms hang down, stretching out his thin body as Reno kisses him.*

Reno: *moans into the kiss, licks at Vincent's lips wanting inside. Moves his hand off his cock and lower, plays with his opening.*

Vincent: *He grabs Reno by the waist, still upside down on the ceiling, and picks Reno up so he's hanging on the ceiling with him.*

Reno: *grabs tightly into Vincent, moans as his cock rubs against the bigger Monster-kun*

Vincent: Your ass misses me...*He positions Reno to enter him, covering the both of them with his wings.*

Reno: It ddoes...so mmuch yo! *grinds his cock against Vincent's abs, smiles as they are covered by the wings*

Vincent: *He slightly thrusts up, slowly entering Reno's needy ass and grabs his cheeks.* It's...so needy...

Reno: *moans, tries to push down but having trouble* Yyess!!! Ssooo needy...for you...Pplease!! Ffuck me yo!!!

Vincent: *He completely enters Reno and gives slow, but hard thrusts, being careful not to fall.*

Reno: *moans loudly at the thrusts, rolls his hips. Kisses Vincent nipping at his lips* Ooohhh....angel! Sssoo ggood!!

Vincent: *He presses Reno against his body as he thrusts, rubbing Reno's cock harder on his abs. He arches into Reno, making his cock go deeper in him.*

Reno: Ffuck!! *tightens his hold on Vincent, his body shakes in pleasure as Monster-kun keeps hitting his sweetspot* Oohhh...ggod!!

Vincent: Scream my name, baby...*He gives Reno's ass another hard thrust, setting up a steadier rhythm.*

Reno: Vvincent!!!! *does his best to thrust down on Vincent, his ass clenches as his release gets closer* Ggonnna...cum!!

Vincent: Reno...*He thrusts hard again, kissing Reno's lips and jaw.* Cum for me...

Reno: VINCENT!!!! *cums hard onto Vincent's abs, some of it falling on they're faces, clenches tightly around him*

Vincent: RENO!! *He gives one more hard thrust, cuming inside Reno's ass. He holds tight onto Reno, carrying him as he crawls down the wall like a predator carries its prey.*

Reno: *curls up to Vincent, keeping Monster-kun in him as he comes down from his high* Llove..yyou angel..

Vincent: *He crawls down to the floor and lays on top of Reno, licking his face.*

Reno: *purrs at the licks* I take it...tthat means you love me too yo. *smiles*

Vincent: *He lets out a low growl and softly bites down on Reno's windpipe just enough to cause euphoria.*

Reno: *moans at the bite, clenches around him* Angel!

Vincent: *He playfully shakes his head while Reno's throat is still in his mouth, growling softly.*

Reno: *laughs softly at Vincent's playfulness, playfully thrust up*

Vincent: Mm...You want me hard again...don't you? *He nips at Reno's throat again.*

Reno: Mmmm...Maybe...But I need to wrap my foot first yo..

Vincent: *He nips Reno's lips before pulling out of his ass.* Want me to help you?

Reno: *moans softly at the loss, then sits up. Blushes as some cum escapes* Iif you want...I've ggotten good patchin myself back up yo.

Vincent: I don't mind...*He grabs the first aid kit off of the bed and gets out a bottle of peroxide.*

Reno: *looks at the bottle* I hate that stuff yo. *pouts and lefts his foot up*

Vincent: I have to use it...*He opens the bottle and pours it slowly over Reno's injured foot.*

Reno: *bites his lips, whining softly at it stings*

Vincent: *He keeps pouring it over the wound until it stops bubbling. He takes a cotton ball and wipes off any excess before getting out a roll of gauze.*

Reno: Of all the dumb stuff I do yo...Evil beer bottle!

Vincent: *He smirks* I just surprised you...with my naked body...*He begins to wrap up Reno's foot tight.*

Reno: *winces a little* I told you, you should come with a warning label yo. *smirks*

Vincent: And I'll tattoo it on my ass...*He laughs softly while tieing off the gauze, making sure it won't come loose.*

Reno: Mmmm...Nice Angel..'property of Reno' *grins*

Vincent: Or...a warning for Monster-kun...

Reno: I already know his warning yo...*nuzzles Vincent*

Vincent: Yeah...when he's already in your ass...*He smirks and licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: I love him there yo. *kisses Vincent, nipping at his lips* Lets move to the bed

Vincent: Do you need some help up? *His wings flutter, scraping the floor.*

Reno: No, I can make the three feet yo. *smirks and slowly gets up, softly moans as some cum runs down his thigh. Flops down on the bed, ass in the air*

Vincent: *He kneels on the floor, propping his arms on the edge of the bed, looking at Reno's seeping entrance.* You...want me to fuck you again...don't you...

Reno: Yes Please! *moans* Mmy ass is still so needy!

Vincent: What if...I don't want to...*He gently rubs Reno's opening with his finger.*

Reno: *moans, pushing his ass back* Tthen hand me my EMR yo...II'll take care of it myself!

Vincent: Nothing can replace my cock...and you know it...*He licks Reno's thighs.*

Reno: *his thighs quiver at the lick, his ass clenches forcing more of Vincent's cum out* Ttrue...But it's a ggood second yo...

Vincent: Mm...But...it's nowhere near as thick...and hot as I am...*He licks at Reno's ass as more cum spills out.*

Reno: *moans loudly, pushing his ass back* Nno...Tthat why...II need you!!!

Vincent: *He nips Reno's entrance.* I...want to taste you, baby...*He licks Reno's ass harder.*

Reno: *wiggles his ass* Yyesss!! Pplease! II want your tongue yo!!!!!

Vincent: *He gives Reno's ass another lick before entering a finger, causing more cum to drip out. He licks up every drop that falls out.*

Reno: *Moans, shaking his head* YYes, angel!!! Mmore yo!!!

Vincent: *He enters another finger to stretch out the tight muscle. With it stretched out, he licks around the tightly flexed ring before slipping his tongue inside.*

Reno: Ahhhhh!!! *pushes his ass back against Vincent's tongue, clenching around it. Starts to stroke his hard cock*

Vincent: *He pulls his tongue out and thrusts his fingers inside. He moves his lips against Reno's clenching ass.* You like it...don't you...Tell me...how much you fucking like it...

Reno: YYES!!! II fuckin....llove it yo!!! It ffeels sooooooo...ooh god... *thrusts back, stroke his dripping cock faster*

Vincent: *He spreads Reno's ass with his fingers as far as he can before plunging his tongue deep inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: AHhhhhhhhhh!!! *his body writhers around as he moans loudly* Ssoooo...ggood!!

Vincent: *He licks at Reno's sweet spot, while scissoring his way deeper inside with his fingers.*

Reno: Ah ah Angel!!! *releases on the bed, his body shaking hard. Falls down on it, ass still sticking up*

Vincent: Mm...*He watches Reno cum all over the bed, taking out his fingers, but still licks softly at Reno's ass.*

Reno: *pants as he tries to talk* Llove...wwhen you...rrim me...yo

Vincent: I can tell...*He looks at the huge wet spot on the bed.* I can't help it though...every part of you...tastes so good...

Reno: *blushes, his hips fall* I'm gglad yo...*yawns, shivers as his cum cools down*

Vincent: You...wore me out too...*He lays on top of Reno and kisses the back of his neck.*

Reno: *softly moans* Lets...take a nap yo..*wiggles under Vincent, wanting to lay in the pillows*

Vincent: *He closes his eyes* That...sounds good, baby...

Reno: Lets get under...the covers Angel

Vincent: *He rolls off of Reno* Raise up, baby...

Reno: *gets up and crawls up towards the pillow*

Vincent: *He pulls the blankets over the both of them.* Better?

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent, curls up to his chest* Much yo. *closes his eyes* Love you...

Vincent: Love you...*He kisses Reno on the forehead.*

Reno: *gives Vincent's chest a kiss before falling asleep*


	3. Chapter 3

~Bashing and death in this chapter…~

Reno: *moans as he wakes up to "Do you like waffles?". Reaches for the phone from under the blanket. +Ello'?+

Tseng: +Reno? I'm sorry to call you on your day off...but can you come in today?+

Reno: +*yawns* It's me...Sure bossman. But I get tomorrow off then yo+

Tseng: +That's fine...Cid called earlier, and he needs someone to help him fix his ship.+

Reno: +Awww! Do I have to yo?+

Tseng: +Yes, and I thought you'd like a change from office work...+

Reno: +Yeah...But I have to be with his monkey ass face yo *pouts*+

Tseng: +*He laughs over the phone* He wants you there around 11 am. Can you make it?+

Reno: +What time is it now yo?+ *rubs his eyes*

Tseng: +Almost 9:30..+

Reno: +Damn...Yeah, gives me time to eat and spend sometime with Vinny yo+

Tseng: +I thought so...Meet me in my office before you go.+

Reno: *shakes a little* +Ook bossman, will do yo+

Vincent: *He wakes up to Reno hanging up the phone and rubs his eyes.* Who was that?

Reno: *nuzzles Vincent, giving him a kiss* Tseng...Wants me to come in today yo...Have to help monkey ass fix his ship.

Vincent: Ooh...*He nuzzles Reno back* Be nice Reno...

Reno: Why? *pouts*

Vincent: He's supposed to be a friend...even if he doesn't act like it sometimes

Reno: He hates me yo....But I will for you. *turns around and kisses Vincent on the lips*

Vincent: Mm...I love your kisses...especially in the morning...

Reno: Even with morning breath yo? *blushes*

Vincent: *He laughs and gives Reno another kiss.* It's the perfect thing to wake up to...

Reno: *blushes harder, hiding in Vincent's neck* You're makin this turk blush yo

Vincent: *He gives Reno a shortened kiss.* Breakfast?

Reno: *eyes sparkle* Yes please!!

Vincent: I'll be right back baby...*He gives Reno a kiss on the cheek before getting up from the bed.*

Reno: *Lays back down under the blankets, sighs* I don't want to work today yo...

Vincent: *He starts the fire on the stove and puts some bacon and sausage links on.*

Reno: *turns to his side, closing his eyes. Decides to get a few minutes more sleep*

Vincent: *After about five minutes, he turns the bacon and sausage over, making each side crispy. While the other side cooks, he gets out two plates and two cups. He opens the refrigerator and takes out the carton of apple juice to fill the cups nearly to the brim.*

Reno: *wakes up to the smell of food, his stomach growls. Sits up* I guess I should get ready yo... *gets up and walks to the bathroom to get ready for the day*

Vincent: *With the food done, he puts an equal serving on each plate and sets the plates and glasses on the table. He then yells up to Reno for him to come down.* Reno!!

Reno: *done with his hair he washes the gel off his hands* Comin yo!! *walks slowly downstairs, his foot still hurting. Moans at the smell of food*Mmmmm! Smells good yo! *sits at the table*

Vincent: Good...I have to make sure...that my man eats...

Reno: *smiles* I eat your meatlog yo *takes a bite of sausage*

Vincent: Mm...that too...*He eats a few pieces of bacon and takes a sip from the apple juice.*

Reno: *digs into the rest of his food, moaning at the taste* MMMMMmm!!

Vincent: I'm glad you like it...*He touches Reno's leg.*

Reno: *shivers at the touch, takes a big drink* You cook really good yo. *Eats the few pieces of food left, lightly rubbing Vincent's legs too*

Vincent: Like I said...I have to make sure...you eat...

Reno: *burps when he's done and blushes* Hey! II weigh more then I have in a long time yo...

Vincent: *He looks into Reno's eyes* Do you think you need to lose weight?

Reno: I'm not used to weighing this much...Mmy leather pants don't even fit anymore yo... *looks down*

Vincent: How much is "this much"? *He rubs Reno's knee.*

Reno: 125....

Vincent: *His eyes widen* (I guess I can understand...I can't keep weight on...and he wants to please me...) I'd rather...you be healthy...

Reno: Bbut I want to be sexy for you...even if my body is scared yo..

Vincent: You are...*He feels Reno's chest, loving the feeling of Reno's developing muscles.*

Reno: I'm fat yo...*looks down a his belly, a bump from being full*

Vincent: Come here, Reno...*He takes Reno by the hand and leads him upstairs.*

Reno: *follows Vincent* Wwhat is it. Angel....I have to get dressed soon yo.

Vincent: *He bursts into the bathroom with Reno in hand.* Look...in the mirror Reno...Look at how fucking attractive you are...*He runs his hand across Reno's chest and stomach.* All muscle...

Reno: *looks down* Nno..I'm not yo...I'm ugly. *shivers*

Vincent: *He says in a softer tone* Look...You're fucking perfect...

Reno: *tears come to his eyes* Nnoo...II'm not.. *tries to hide his body*

Vincent: Don't hide yourself...Baby...I love you...

Reno: *turns around and faces Vincent, not wanting to see anymore, holds tightly to Vincent* II want to see...what you do...Bbut I don't yo..

Vincent: *He holds Reno tight.* I...just want you to know...what I think of you...

Reno: I llove you, angel...*let the last few tears fall, wipes them away*

Vincent: I love you...and I just want you to be safe...and healthy

Reno: Ook...I'll keep the weight...*gives a kiss* But I need to get dressed yo..

Vincent: Okay...*He gives Reno a kiss before letting him go.*

Reno: *walks out the door, calling out* Are you comin yo?!

Vincent: Yeah...*He slowly makes his way to Reno, standing near the bedroom door.*

Reno: *gives a quick kiss before running in* Boxers? Yes or no yo?

Vincent: *He smiles slightly* That's a yes...*He sits down on the bed.*

Reno: *smiles and grabs a pair pulling them up* You just want to rip them off me later yo!

Vincent: Mm...or now...*He leans back on the bed and watches Reno get dressed.*

Reno: *pulls and a pair of pants and starts to button his shirt* As much as I'd love to yo...I have to get there a little early, Tseng wants to talk before I see monkey ass face.

Vincent: Okay love...Do you know what time you'll be home? I'm lonely without you...

Reno: I have no idea yo. *pulls on his jacket* You could go visit Marlene. I know she misses you *smiles and walks over*

Vincent: I think I will...but call me if you know when you're coming home so I can be here when you arrive...

Reno: *gives Vincent a kiss* I will yo....Cause I miss tastin my Monster-kun *smirks*

Vincent: Mm...I'll see you later...Have a good day...

Reno: Can you call being with ass face a good day yo? *walks over to the door* Love you, Angel

Vincent: *He laughs as Reno walks out, then goes to get changed.*

~At Shinra~

Reno: *takes a deep breath before he knocks on the door* You there, bossman?

Tseng: Come in Reno...

Reno: *takes another before opening the door and walking in* You wanted to see me yo?

Tseng: Yes...I did...Please, sit down. *He motions for the chair across from his desk.*

Reno: *shivers, and flops down in the chair* What is it yo?

Tseng: *He takes out a pile of Polaroid pictures and taps them on the desk.* I found these in a locked box hidden in this room...

Reno: *starts to shake as he sees the picture, swallows not able to speak*

Tseng: Some of these...I don't believe you realized they were taken...

Reno: *shakes more* Wwhat ddo...yyou want?

Tseng: I...can't believe...Rufus, whom I trusted...did something like this...*He slightly crinkles the pictures in his hands.*

Reno: Ccan I ggo help...mmonkey ass now yo? *holds back tears* (I need to get out of this room!)

Tseng: Wait one moment...I want you to see this...*He takes out a lighter and catches the pictures on fire.*

Reno: *looks shocked at them* Wwhat?

Tseng: *He watches the pictures burn in the ashtray.* Just...try and forget they ever existed...

Reno: I'l ttry yo...Thanks...*shakily stands up*

Tseng: I'm sorry Reno...*He gives Reno a hug and a pat on the shoulder as Reno tries to stand up.*

Reno: It's ok..*smirks* I didn't think yyou liked me that way yo! What will we tell Elena?

Tseng: *He takes his arms away and nearly trips over his chair.*

Reno: *laughs at Tseng* You and Rude are to easy yo!

Tseng: *He tries to sit back down in his chair, blushing heavily.*

Reno: Talk to you later, bossman *still laughing as he walks out of the office*

~At the shipping dock~

Reno: *walks over to the shipping dock* (I wonder how long I have to help his ass...I want to be with my Angel yo!)

Cid: Hey! *He waves his hand in the air with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth.*

Reno: *walks up to him* Ok, I'm here yo. What do you need help with?

Cid: I think a fucking bird flew into the engine...blew much of the damn electrical system

Reno: Fried Chocobo huh?...Lead the way yo.

Cid: *He walks around the side of the airship, swearing to himself* Fucking god damn birds! *He stops in front of one of the damaged engines.* I think the little guy got sucked into this one...

Reno: *covers his nose at the smell* I'd say say so....This thing is dead yo!

Cid: Then do your job and fix the damned thing!

Reno: Yes sir! *takes of his jacket and gets to work* (It's your damn ship, you fix it yo!)

Cid: (Good fer nothing Shinra!) *He sits down in a chair and starts to watch Reno work.*

Reno: *wipes the sweat off his forehead after a few hours of work* That little dude did a number yo..

Cid: What did you find? Did a bird get sucked in like I thought?

Reno: Yeah, lil guy thou by the looks of what's left of him. *sticks his tongue out as he works*

Cid: After you're done with that, a lot of the wires need to be replaced. *He eyes Reno as his tongue hangs out of his mouth.*

Reno: Okay...Hand the new ones to me yo. *feels Cid's eyes on him, tries to brush it off*

Cid: They should be in that box right next to your feet...*He tries to think of a topic to talk to Reno about.* How have you been the past few months?

Reno: *reach back and gets a handful* I've been good yo...But I'm sure Tif has filled you in on all that's been goin on. *starts taking out the old wires*

Cid: No...I've been gone for two months, and I had to come back today because of the damn engine. Didn't have time to stop at the bar...

Reno: Oh? Well, Cloud's with Kadaj. My brother who I just got back a few months ago is with Yazoo. His name is Axel yo. *smiles as he thinks of Axel*

Cid: I've missed a lot of shit going on! Now...this may be an odd question, but, how is Vincent doing these days?

Reno: (He's mine yo!!!) He's doing much better now yo. His wounds are all healed.

Cid: Is that mother fucker still single?

Reno: No...he's not yo...*starts putting in the new wires*

Cid: (Damn it...just play it off...) I never thought he'd like anyone! Who the hell is he with?

Reno: *laughs softly* He does have a heart under all that leather yo....And he's with me...

Cid: *His jaw nearly hits the floor.* He's with you? A Shinra employee? I don't fucking believe it.

Reno: It's true, ask anyone yo...And he worked for Shinra too, if you remember.

Cid: And so did I, and do you see me loving on a current Shinra employee? Hell no!

Reno: (None of my friends would love you either yo!) That's cause most of them are taken yo...And Tseng in charge, he's makin it better.

Cid: Better my ass! Vincent doesn't love you...

Reno: Yes, he does yo..*his hand shakes as he rewires*

Cid: Whatever...I have some shit to do...I'll be back in five minutes.

Reno: Okay, I'm good here yo...

Cid: *He walks out of the room, still swearing about how the birds fucked up his airship.*

Reno: *pulls out his cell phone and texts Vincent* +Angel! Cid is starting to scare me yo! :(+

Vincent: *He texts back shortly after* +What's wrong?+

Reno: +He asked about you, so I told him you were with me...He didn't take that very well yo.+

Vincent: (try and hold out a little longer...I'll be there) +I know he probably didn't...+

Reno: +He can't believe you're with a Shinra employee...+

Vincent: +Just be careful for the time being...+

Reno: +I will...I love you yo. *kiss*+

Vincent: +Love you...+ *He closes his phone and opens the bedroom window.* (I...need to get there quick!)

Reno: *puts his phone back in his pocket and gets back to work*

Cid: *Walks back into the room and sees Reno working on the wiring. He quietly sneaks up behind him, standing over him.* You know...Vincent doesn't love you...

Reno: He does...he tells me twenty times a day yo. (I know he does....Right?)

Cid: Do you honestly think after thirty years...that he will just fucking change? And for a Shinra scumbag?

Reno: *shakes slightly* Hhe...promised...He doesn't blame me..

Cid: And look at you...You ain't even what a man is supposed to be!

Reno: *shakes* He...tthinks I'm perfect yyo... *tears come to his eyes*

Cid: You know that's a fucking lie...No one is perfect!

Reno: Hhe likes..mmy body...He wwouldn't llie to mme

Cid: Why would he want you? You're already fucking crying! Vincent wants a real man like me...not some piece of shit.

Reno: Nnoo...He lloves me yo...Yyou're lying..

Cid: The fuck I'm lying...I've been around him much longer to know what he wants...And it's not you.

Reno: *drops the wires* Nno...You're wrong... (He lying…Right? Please don't be true yo)

Cid: Do you honestly think that Vincent would want to be bothered by you?

Reno: He..he..*brakes down* ssaid...hhe doesn't...mmind.

Cid: Shut the hell up. *He raises his hand and slaps Reno across the face.*

Reno: *falls back, holding his face as tears fall* (Vinny will save me...What am I talkin about yo...Maybe he's right.) *more tears fall*

Cid: *Stands over where Reno hit the ground* You have no clue how to be a real man!

Reno: II've been...tthough more..then yyou know yo.. *starts to moves away from Cid*

Cid: Look at your pitiful fucking self...Always crying over stupid shit!

Reno: *sniffs, trys to stop* Yyou would tto if...you had toto look at...yyour ass fface yo..

Cid: *He gets in Reno's face.* What did you say?

Reno: *shivers* You hheard me, Monkkey ass fface.

Cid: You need to be taught some fucking manners. *He grabs onto Reno's shirt and rips it.*

Reno: Nno! Gget awway! *tears come again, tries to move away* (No, not again yo!!!)

Cid: You're fucking annoying. Can't there be five minutes without you fucking crying?

Reno: II'm sorry...Pplease don't master!!! (I'm annoying....II knew it yo..)

Cid: What the hell are you sorry for? *He rips more of Reno's shirt off, exposing his pierced nipples.*

Reno: Wwhatever II did....Please sstop! *tries to fight against Cid*

Cid: Stop fucking whining. *He grabs hard onto Reno's left nipple causing the piercing to bleed.*

Reno: *cries out at the pain, tries to wiggles out of his grasp* Sstop!

Cid: Just shut up! *He pulls harder on Reno's nipple, the skin starting to rip.*

Reno: *bites his lip hard and he holds in his cries of pain* (Ok other side....Take over now..II don't want to be here yo)

Cid: *He rips the piercing out, taking part of Reno's nipple with it.*

Reno: *screams as his nipple it ripped off, his body shakes as he cries* Sstop!!! (Why am I still here yo? Take over, damn it!)

Cid: Look at your fucking self...If Vincent ever found you attractive...he sure as fuck won't now. *He pins Reno to the ground with his knees.*

Reno: *his body stops moving at the words* (Hhe's right...II'm even more ugly yo...II'm alone now..) *more tears fall as silent sobs escape*

Cid: *He pulls down Reno's pants and makes him turn over on his stomach. He sees Reno's scars on his back.* How could Vincent stand to be with you...when he wouldn't be able to bear the sight of you just with your shirt off...

Reno: *lays boneless on the floor, letting Cid do as he wants as tears keep flowing* (I knew it....II'm ugly...Hhe was disgusted..)

Cid: Why do you have to be so fucking ugly...and fat? *He unbuckles his pants.*

Reno: *his body shakes hard as he moves to cover his belly, wanting to hide his fat* (II'm fat...I need to stop eating...Maybe Vvin can stand me then yo..)

Cid: Fucking Shinra...*He unzips his pants and takes his cock out.*

Reno: *hears the zipper and tries to move away* Nnoo..Aanything bbut this...pplease yo! *starts to hyperventilate*

Cid: Shut the hell up and take it. *He enters Reno without warning, thrusting hard.*

Reno: AHhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! *screams as he is entered, his body wiggles around* Sstop!! (II don't want to be here...Pplease take control yo)

Cid: I said...shut the hell up! *He pins Reno's face to the floor as he keeps thrusting hard into Reno.*

Reno: *bites his lip till it bleeds, tears flowing from his eye.* (Why...am I bbeing punished so much?....II'm sorry yo)

Cid: Not bad...for a piece of shit! *He thrusts and grinds painfully until Reno screams.*

Reno: *screams out in pain, his body tries to arch away.* (Tthis...is really all I'm good for...II'm just...worthless shit yo..)

Cid: *thrusts so hard that he feels Reno tear.* You can't...do anything...fucking right!

Reno: *cries out at the tear, he clenches around him. Trying to push him out and get this over with.* (Ffuck...Cchaos was never like this...)

Cid: Stop...fucking doing that! *He picks Reno's head up and slams it into the ground again while thrusting wildly into him.*

Reno: *closes his eyes as pain explodes though his body, blood runs down his chin. Relaxes his whole body.* (Llet me die...please!)

Cid: AAAaarhh!!! *He cums into Reno's ass* Ffuck!

Reno: *cries out as Cid's cum hits his tears, feels sick* (I want it out of me....It burns yo!!)

Cid: *He quickly pulls out of Reno and stands over him.* Now...that you've learned...how to be a real man...get the fuck out of my sight!

Reno: *shakily gets up, bites his lips as he pulls his pants up. Wraps up what's left of his shirt on and gets his jacket, starts to limps away. His eyes dried up* (I need a drink yo..)

Cid: *He sees Reno limping* Hurry the hell up!

Reno: *walks out the door, flips Cid off as he exits.* (My office..I need to get there yo...)

~With Reno~

Reno: *throws open the door and walks in, locks it behind him* Fuck...How ccould I be so stupid yo? Vincent was just trying to make me feel better...It's ppity...II'm just shit...*tears start to come as he sees the roses, picks up the vase and cries out as he throws it at the wall. Makes his way as fast as he can to his stash of liquor and takes out all the bottles, falls to the floor as he drinks half of the first bottle* Maybe...I can drink myself to death...Eeveryone's lift would bbbe better yo....Wwithout my uuglyness..*downs the other half, throwing it as he gets a new bottle*

Tseng: *He hears a loud crash from Reno's office* What the hell? *He walks down the hall to Reno's office and listens to what's going on before he opens the door.*

Reno: *looks up with drunk eyes, puts down his forth bottle and picks up another* 'eave me 'lone yo...*shakily moves his hand to take a drink*

Tseng: *He talks to Reno through the closed door* What's going on in there?

Reno: Nnothin yyo...jjus avin a ddrink... *downs the rest*

Tseng: *Opens the door and sees the flowers strewn across the floor and the broken vase.* (They probably had a fight...) *He looks back at Reno who's completely smashed.* Reno...I can't have you here in this state...

Reno: Wwhy? Nnot...urtin any*hicup*oone yo..*grabs for a new bottle*

Tseng: *runs over and takes the bottle from Reno's hand* I'm taking you home...

Reno: *reaches out for the bottle but falls on his face, cries out* Nno...o home...ssta 'ere yo

Tseng: *He helps Reno off of the floor* No...You're going home...*He helps Reno walk out of his office.*

Reno: *limps, tries to fight Tseng away*Nno...ppleas...Nno!

Tseng: Reno, you're in no condition to argue with me! *He helps Reno outside and into his car.*

Reno: Pplease...II an't ssee...im..*passes out, blood starts to drip out of his mouth again*

Tseng: *He turns on his car and drives out of the Shinra parking lot. He takes out his phone to call Vincent.*

Vincent: +Hello?+

Tseng: +It's Tseng...I'm bring Reno home+

Vincent: +Why? What's going on?+

Tseng: + I thought you would know...I found Reno in his office, flowers and glass all over the floor and by the looks of it he had five bottles of Rum, Gin, and Vodka...

Vincent: +What? *His eyes grow wide and says in a quieter tone* He...threw my flowers?+

Tseng: +I take it you two didn't have a fight?+

Vincent: +No, I made breakfast for him this morning...+

Tseng: +Hmmm....He seemed scared to go home...Well, he's passed out..I'm almost to his house+

Vincent: +I'll be out there to carry him in...See you then...+ *He hangs up the phone.*

Tseng: *hangs up and looks over at Reno* I wish I knew what was wrong with you...

Vincent: *He sighs and ponders while looking at the floor* What...the hell is going on? *He makes his way downstairs and waits in the threshold of the front door to wait for Tseng to bring Reno.*

Tseng: *pulls up in front of Reno's and turns off the car, gets out*

Vincent: *He runs to the passenger side of Tseng's car and sees Reno passed out cold.*

Tseng: He passed out as soon as we got to the car....I had to force him too...

Vincent: *He opens the car door and picks Reno up to carry him inside.* Thank you...for bringing him home...

Tseng: You're welcome...I couldn't leave him there...He would of drunk himself to death..

Vincent: *He sighs* (What's wrong...) I'm sure...he would have...*He walks inside carrying Reno*

Tseng: *walks in with him* Do you need any help?

Vincent: It's okay...I can handle him. Thank you anyway...*He begins to carry Reno up the stairs.*

Tseng: *sighs* Can you call me later?....I'm worried about him... *walks to the front door*

Vincent: I'll call you...*He yells down as he carries Reno into the bedroom*

Tseng: *walks out to the car, looks at Reno's house before he leaves* (Take care of him...Vincent)

Vincent: *Lays Reno on the bed and lays next to him, pulling him into his arms.*

Reno: *cries out in pain and tries to move away in his sleep* Nnoo...

Vincent: It's me baby...*He softly kisses Reno's shoulder*

Reno: *tears of pain fall as he keeps fighting against Vincent, his blood starts to seep though his clothes* Sstop...Pplease!!!

Vincent: Reno...wake up. It's me *He gives Reno a kiss on his cheek.*

Reno: *Opens his eyes, glazed over. Growls in pain till he sees Vincent, gives a few whines*

Vincent: *He wraps an arm around Reno's back, rubbing it.*

Reno: *gives a soft growl* Hurtsss....

Vincent: *Takes his arm away.* I'm sorry...

Reno: *eyes open wide, whines* Nno....nneed.... you....body...hurts

Vincent: *He cups Reno's face in his hands* What happened...

Reno: *rubs his face against Vin's hands* Ddon't...know...but...hurt...ass.

Vincent: (Did...I hurt him last night...and he didn't say anything?) Tseng told me...you threw the flowers I gave you...

Reno: *cocks his head* Don't...know...wasn't...me...I...sleep

Vincent: Reno...whatever I did...I'm sorry...Please don't lie to me.

Reno:*shakes head* Not...lie...wasn't...this...one.

Vincent: *He sighs and turns over, trying to think about what he did to get Reno so upset.*

Reno: *looks down and eyes close, when open they're dull and vacant* What's wrong, Master? How can I please you?

Vincent: *He says, still not facing Reno* What...did I do? Tseng told me you threw the flowers I gave you against the wall...

Reno: You did nothing master...You can never do anything bad...It wasn't me, Master...Twas the other. *crawls on top of Vincent, winces a the pain of moving* How can I please you, Master? I'm here to please you..

Vincent: *He looks up at Reno with frightened eyes* Snap out of it, Reno!

Reno: That Reno is hiding, Master...He doesn't want out...

Vincent: Reno...please...and stop calling me Master!

Reno: Do you wish for me to get him, Master? *cocks his head*

Vincent: Yes...and stop calling me Master

Reno: Yes Master...*closes his eyes, his body starts to shake tears come. Opens his eyes and looks frightened at Vincent, tries to move off of him but cries out in pain and falls crying out again*

Vincent: *He holds Reno tight to keep him from falling off of the bed.* Did I do something to hurt you...

Reno: *his body shakes* Yyou lied...II'm uugly...aand ffat...ppiece of sshit..*sobs, as he tries to move away. Not want to dirty Vincent with himself*

Vincent: What? Is that...why you threw my flowers baby? You think I'm lieing to you?

Reno: II'm...bad...ddirty...worthlless....ddon't need ppity...Or llies...hhurts..*curls up, cries as his knee hits his open wound on his chest.* Llet me...ddie yo..

Vincent: I have no idea what you're fucking talking about...And no...I'm not going to let you die! *He says in a more stern tone.*

Reno: *curls up more* Ii'm ssorry! Pplease..nno more!! Hhurts!!

Vincent: I'm sorry...I didn't mean to raise my voice...*He plays with Reno's hair, knowing that usually calms him down.*

Reno: *cries more at the loving touches* Ddon't ddeserver llove....Sstop..Please!...I...uugly

Vincent: (He's acting just like...me when...) *He pulls Reno closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth, then his senses from Chaos kick in. Something on Reno smells unfamiliar.* (Someone...did this to him...)

Reno: *sobs feeling Vincent, pain as Vin rubs against his missing nipple. More blood seeps though his shirt* Noo...not mmanly...not wwha you wwant...annoy..

Vincent: Reno...I'm here...No matter what *He decides it's best just to hold Reno right now and not to confront him about what happened.*

Reno: Nnot...what yyou...want...ffat...ccan't do anytthing...rright...ppiece of sshit.. *cries till he has no more tears left*

Vincent: (Someone...must have convinced him...that I don't want him.) *He closes his eyes, trying to hide the tears welling up in them.*

Reno: *moves slightly, Cid's cum moves inside him. Jumps up and moves over the bed, pukes on the floor as he dry sobs. His body shakes in pain, blood and cum leaks from his opening*

Vincent: *His eyes grown wide as he sees the cum leak out and Reno puke on the floor. He immediately picks Reno up and takes him to the shower.* (I...have to hold it together...for him...But whoever did this is going to die!)

Reno: *cries as he's picked up* II'm sorry! I'll cclean...iit up yyo

Vincent: *He lays Reno down in the tub and begins to take the remnants of Reno's clothing off.* That's...not important right now...

Reno: NNO!! *cover himself up, shakes* Uugly and ffat....Yyou ddon't like yo...

Vincent: *He quickly takes his hands away.* Reno...I have to clean you up...*He looks at the blood coming from his chest and the vomit on the remains of his shirt.*

Reno: Noo...Ddon't look... uugly..Yyou're lleave..*sobs*

Vincent: I already told you...I'm not leaving...*He resumes taking off Reno's shredded clothing, getting to the area where the blood on Reno's chest is coming from. He pulls that part of Reno's shirt away and sees that one of Reno's piercings are completely ripped out.* Who...did this to you?

Reno: *tries to cover himself, shaking badly* Mmy ffault...Dumb..yyou wwouldn't wwant me...want hhim..*looks up* Bbut II'll ddo wwhatever...yyou want...yyou ccan use mme...ddon't hhave toto llook aat ...my uugly bbody..

Vincent: Who? Who hurt you? Tell me, damn it!

Reno: *curls up* II'm sorry!! Ddon't hurt..me Master!! IIt was Ccid..II'm sorry.. *his body shakes in sobs*

Vincent: Fuck!!! *He storms out of the bathroom, slamming the door and breaking it off the hinges.*

Reno: *curls up tighter, as he sobs repeating sorry over and over again* (My fault...He hate me now..Of course he does..I'm a whore..a piece of shit that should die..)

Vincent: *He storms out the front door, breaking that as well. His wings break though the skin on his back as he runs to the end of the driveway, taking air as he reaches the street.*

Axel: *He comes upon Reno's house from his liason with Yazoo. He literally stops as he sees the front door ripped from the hinges.* What the hell? Reno! *Runs inside and yells for Reno*

Reno: *sobs as he hears Axel, wanting to move but to weak to* (No...I don't want him to see yo!) *does his best to cover up more*

Axel: *He runs upstairs to see Reno sobbing in the tub, the door to the bathroom ripped away as well.* (Vincent...)

Reno: *closes his eyes, not wanting to see disgust on Axel's face. His body shakes more*

Axel: What the hell happened to you? *He kneels next to the tub, not able to touch Reno because flames are now covering his shoulders.*

Reno: Mmy fault...uugly...fat..wworthless... (Ddon't look at me...Don't want you to leave me too)

Axel: *He extinguishes his flames for a moment and reaches over to hug Reno* I'm your brother, Reno and I don't care what you look like because I still love ya

Reno: Nnot...wwant VVinccent wwants...II'm jjust aa piece oof sshit..*sobs onto Axel*

Axel: Did...you and Vince have a fight? Because if he left you, I'm gonna kill him!

Reno: NNO!! *looks up with tear-filled eyes* Pplease ddon't yyo!! HHe ccan lleave...II'm nnot ggood enough...ffor him...Pplease ddon't!!

Axel: Fine...but if he ever...*He hears strange sounds outside* The fuck?

Reno: Ddon't lleave! Pplease!!.... II'll llose tthe weight yo! *grabs tighter onto Axel*

Axel: *He says in a quiet but stern tone* Quiet Reno...There's something outside...

Reno: *Silently cries* (Ddon't be him! Please don't be!)

Vincent: *Grabs Cid's body by the throat and drags it across the lawn and under a tree. He growls before goring the body with his claw, ripping out Cid's entrails, then throws them all over the yard.*

Reno: *holds tighter to Axel* Ddon't...lleave pplease yo!

Axel: I'm not leaving...(Damn...something is REALLY going on outside!)

Vincent: *He ties an entrails around Cid's neck and climbs up the tree with the body in hand. He hangs Cid from a limb on the tree, letting his body dangle in the wind. The limb he picks is right in front of the window in Reno's room.*

Reno: Ppromise yo? Pplease Fireffly..

Axel: I'm not going anywhere...But...We really should see what's going on outside...*He hears scratching on the window in Reno's room and freezes.*

Reno: *lifts his head up at the scratches* Iit's Cchaos yo...*tries to stand up, but cries out*

Axel: *He holds on to Reno's arm so he won't fall* Do...you want me to let him in?

Reno: Ccan...yyou get mme a towel..pplease? Ddon't wwant toto be sseen yo..*looks down in shame*

Axel: *He hands Reno a towel then helps him out of the tub*

Reno: *slowly gets out, then quickly wraps the towel around him. Bites his lip as it rubs against his missing nipple* Llet's ggo..

Vincent: *Seeing action inside the house, he decides he won't let Cid's body go to complete waste. He hangs upside down next to the swinging body and reaches his hand inside the hole he made earlier and rips out Cid's heart, feeding on it.*

Axel: *He takes Reno's hand and starts to walk into the bedroom, but freezes again when he lays his eyes on the sight just outside the window.* Holy hell!

Reno: *looks shocked at the sight, the man who raped him is now Chaos's plaything.* (But Cid was wwhat he wanted ....Does he really llove me?)

Vincent: *He leaps to the window sill again, scratching to get in.*

Reno: Llet...hhim in, pplease! *tightly hugs himself*

Axel: *runs to the window and opens it, letting Chaos in, giving the body hanging from the tree a double-take.*

Reno: *softly shakes* Wwhy?...He's wwhat..yyou wanted, rright yo?

Vincent: *Leans inside the window and steps carefully inside, not wanting to catch his wings on anything. He looks at Reno, shocked at his reaction. He manages to growl out a sentence* No one...gets away with hurting you

Reno: *shakes more* II'm worthlless...Who ccares about...a wwhore like mme..*looks down, tightens his hold on the towel*

Axel: What are you talking about? *He rubs Reno's shoulder* He already killed two people just to keep you safe!

Reno: I ddeserve wwhat happens...toto me yo..I'm jjust a ppiece of shit...*tears fall as his knees shake*

Vincent: *He walks over to Reno, blocking Axel with his body and lays Reno down on the bed.*

Reno: *looks around franticly* Nno...PPlease...nnot again yo! II'm sorry!!!

Axel: Reno...Vince isn't going to hurt you...

Vincent: *He transforms back to his normal self before embracing Reno, kissing along his shoulder.*

Reno: *softly cries* II'm ddirty...Ddon't touch yyo..

Vincent: Don't say things like that...I need you...

Reno: (Hhe needs me? If I let him have me, will he stay) Ook..*spreads his leg open, winces at the pain. A little bit of blood comes out*

Axel: (I'll leave them alone for awhile...) *He slips quietly out of the room.*

Vincent: No, Reno...*He closes Reno's legs back up.* please just let me hold you...

Reno: But..II have tto...Ddon't want yyou toto leave yo..

Vincent: No...you don't have to do anything...I just want you in my arms right now...

Reno: Ook...*curls up, winces in pain* (Of course he doesn't want me...I'm dirty.)

Vincent: I love you...*He holds Reno tighter and kisses him softly on the lips.* and your kisses...

Reno: *shakes* Don't...yyou'll gget dirty...*grabs tightly onto his towel, making sure it's still there*

Vincent: I don't care...*He continues to kiss Reno on the lips.*

Reno: *tears fall as he's kissed, his body aches to kiss back. Moves closer to Vincent* Hhow?...II'm ssoo ugly...Hhow ccan you...llove me?

Vincent: Because...You're the only one...for me...*He gives Reno a few more kisses.*

Reno: *hides his face into Vincent's chest and cries out all the pain and sacredness he feels*

Vincent: *He holds Reno tighter, playing with his hair* What...can I do to make it better?

Reno: Ddon't lleave ...mme...Pplease..I'll ddo aanything..Ddon't leave..*sobs*

Vincent: You don't have to bribe me to stay...*He kisses Reno's neck* I already promised...and committed myself to you...

Reno: II annoy..aand ddisgust yyou...Ddon't llie yo..*pulls the towel up higher*

Vincent: *He starts to pull down Reno's towel* Reno...you know that's not true...

Reno: NNNOOOO!!!! *starts to fight against Vincent, putting a death grip on the towel* Pplease...don't! *cries*

Vincent: *He looks into Reno's eyes shocked, but saddened* Reno...please...let me love you...

Reno: Pplease..don't...Yyou'll leave...ugly..*sobs against Vincent*

Vincent: I'm not leaving...*He gently pulls on Reno's towel.* I love you...

Reno: *keeps crying as he lets go, wrapping his arms around himself. Closes his eyes* (He's disgusted...I know it...II'm even more ugly..)

Vincent: Please Reno...*He kisses along Reno's neck and down his collar bone.*

Reno: *shakily unwraps his arms, shivers at the kisses* II'm...not wworthy of yyou yo..

Vincent: It's not about being worthy...I chose you...*He runs his hand down Reno's side and thigh, trying to avoid Reno's ass, imagining how much it must hurt.*

Reno: *shivers at the touches, his body to tired to react* Wwhy?....I'm nnothing yo..

Vincent: Does there have to be a reason...other than I love you? *He kisses all over Reno's face, including his lips, nose, eyelids and forehead.*

Reno: *his eyes dried up again, he opens them and looks at Vincent* Yyou...mean it yyo?

Vincent: Every word...*He dries the remnants of tears on Reno's face.*

Reno: II...llove you...ttoo yo...Pplease ddon't lleave me!

Vincent: Never...*He keeps kissing Reno's soft lips*

Reno: *gives a shakie kiss back* II hhurt yo...

Vincent: I know love...Let's get a warm bath going...

Reno: Iit's gonna ssting yo...Aand II *grabs the towel again* ugly...

Vincent: But you'll feel better afterwards...*He runs his fingers through Reno's hair*

Reno: *moves his head closer to Vincent's hands* I ddon't...wwant you...to see yo..*looks down*

Vincent: Love...let me do this...*He scoops Reno up in his arms, carrying him to the bathroom*

Reno: *curls up in Vincent's arm, covering himself with the towel. Winces as it hits his wound* Ook yo..

Vincent: *He lays Reno down in the tub* Reno...Can you take the towel off...for me?

Reno: *shakes as he does, closes his eye. Moves his hand over his wound* (II'm soo...fuckin ugly..)

Vincent: *he lays the towel on the corner of the sink and turns on the hot water. as the hot water fills, he takes off his clothing to join Reno.*

Reno: *cries out as the hot water hits his torn opening, curls up wincing as he does* Hhhurts yyo

Vincent: *He steps into the tub with Reno and lays next to him in the tub.* I know...*He rubs Reno's leg*

Reno: Wwhy...does tthis keep..hhappening tto me yo? Hhaven't...I bbeen punished...eenough? *looks at Vincent with sad eyes*

Vincent: *He doesn't say anything, but hopes his actions speak louder. He runs his hand up Reno's leg. slowly getting closer to his cock.*

Reno: *shivers, moves closer to Vincent, lays his head on Vincent's chest. Wanting to hear the beat he loves*

Vincent: *adjusts his shoulders so Reno can lay on him comfortably. He pulls Reno closer and lets his hand wander down Reno's stomach, right above his cock.*

Reno: *tries to snuggle into Vincent but stops cause of pain, wishes Vin's hand would move away from his fat. Breaths in Vincent's scent, feels his body relax*

Vincent: *His hand stops for a moment and takes a chance to feel Reno's abs.* Do you know...how much I love your body? *He lets his hand continue it's journey and his hand brushes by Reno's cock.*

Reno: *moans softly at the touch, before he looks down in shame* It's...ugly...And nnow...eeven wworse. *keeps his hand over his wound* II'm ssoo...ffat yo...

Vincent: You...have muscle...*He rubs his hands down Reno's chest and stomach once more.* It...turns me on...

Reno: II'm fat...II want..toto be..ssexy for yyou....Nnot like I ccan now yyo..

Vincent: *He ignores Reno's complaints and kisses down his chest and stomach, running his tongue around Reno's naval.*

Reno: *shivers, softly moaning* No...Make yyou dirty yo..Nneed to gget clean..*reaches out for a rag*

Vincent: *He takes the rag out of Reno's hand and continues to lick Reno's naval, looking up with lusty eyes before lightly sucking.*

Reno: *moans at the look in Vincent's eyes, feels his cock starting to get hard* Vvinny! Nneed clean yo..

Vincent: *He gets the rag and begins to clean Reno's body, still licking him. He starts by washing between Reno's legs gently.*

Reno: *his body jump as Vincent get close to where he hurts, silent sobs come out* Nneed clean...ddirty yo. *his cock starts to go down*

Vincent: I won't hurt you baby...*He looks up into Reno's eyes and washes him as gently as he can*

Reno: *whines as Vincent goes over his abused opening, tightly closes his eyes* Hhurts...Nneed bbeat ...please yo.

Vincent: *He leans forward to kiss Reno and to wrap an arm around him as he cleans the rest of his body.*

Reno: *keeps his one hand over his chest and wraps the other around Vincent* Pplease....tthe voices...it mmakes then ggo...

Vincent: *He puts the rag down and wraps both arms around Reno, pulling him into a deep kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back hard, wanting them to stop* Bbed pplease....aangel...

Vincent: *He holds Reno tight* But...I want to stay right here...*He keeps kissing Reno's sweet lips.*

Reno: II wwant toto.... llay wwith you...there yyo...Pplease!...*looks down* Tthey're ggettin louder! *starts to slowly shake*

Vincent: *He turns off the water, then picks Reno up again, taking him into the bed room. He lays Reno down, then slowly crawls on top of him.*

Reno: *shakes, looks up pleadingly* Hhear...beat pplease yo!!

Vincent: *He scoots up a little more, still laying on top of Reno, but with his chest near his face.*

Reno: *turns his head, press his ear over where Vincent's heart is, closes his eyes as he listens. The voices start to quiet down* Ddon't lleave pplease...sstay hhere yo..*wraps his arms around Vincent*

Vincent: *He kisses the top of Reno's head* I love you...

Reno: *yawns* Llove you...Angel....ssleepy yo...

Vincent: You need to sleep baby...*He keeps kissing the top of Reno's head*

Reno: Don't....leave*lured asleep by the sound of Vincent's heart beat*

Vincent: *He plays with Reno's hair as he falls asleep. He waits a few moments after Reno is asleep before getting up to wrap Reno's wound.*

Axel: *walks in* He asleep?

Vincent: Yeah...*He rubs Reno's arm and shoulder.*

Axel: *walks over to where they are, looks at Reno with sad eyes* Would you like to tell me...what the hell happened and why there's a gutted man in the tree?

Vincent: Cid...deserved what I did to him...for hurting Reno...*He unwraps some gauze and pulls down the covers to wrap Reno's wound.*

Axel: *fire starts to wrap around his arms, slowly moving around* He....raped Re'...didn't he?

Vincent: He did...Reno wouldn't even let me touch him...somehow he was convinced that the only reason why I wanted to be with him was because of pity. Tseng called me because Reno got smashed at work and brought him home...

Axel: *fire bursts out from his body, covering him* Aand you...didn't let me...have 'fun' with him! I want to torture the bastard for hurting my big bro..*the fire becomes more intense*

Vincent: *He patches up Reno's wound and says casually.* He's still hanging out there...you can still have some fun.

Reno: *moans in his sleep, tries to moves away* Nnoo

Vincent: Done baby...*He kisses Reno's forehead*

Axel: *growls softly and walks over to the window, leaving black footprints. Stares at Cid's body, smiles as he starts burning random parts of Cid. Putting the fire out and starting it again*

Reno: *senses Vincent and moves closer to him, whimpers at the pain*

Vincent: *He picks up the phone to call Tseng while laying next to Reno.*

Tseng: +Vincent...How is he?+

Vincent: +He's not too good...*He rubs Reno's forehead.* But...I took care of the problem...+

Tseng: +What happened?+

Reno: *snuggles closer to Vincent, moans softly in his sleep*

Vincent: +It was Cid...And if you don't mind...I need someone to clean up the mess I made...+

Tseng: +Ohh....Damn it!...I should of know..*sighs* Whatever you need...Reno should have a bottle of pills...give him some..+

Vincent: +Thank you...He's going to need those pills so I can fuck him later and tell him how much I love him...+

Tseng: +I don't think he can take that right now, Vincent....He may need time+

Vincent: +He needs me to tell him how much he's loved...and to show it...The act of doing.+

Tseng: *sighs* +I leave it to you to do what you think is best...I will send people over to clean up...+

Vincent: +Thanks...+ *He hangs up the phone and holds Reno tight in his arms.*

Axel: *keeps burning the body* Re' needs a potion...

Vincent: Do we have any left? *His voice muffled by the blankets as he holds Reno under the blankets.*

Axel: Yes....I have one left..*smirks* Rude gave it to me incase Reno ever needed it cause of Monster-kun..

Vincent: *He pokes his head out from under the blankets.* He did, now? I bet he was embarrassed

Axel: Yes, he was. His face was as red as my hair. *starts to burn Cid's cock*

Vincent: Let me give Reno the potion...Tseng said he would send some people over to clean up, and before they come, I have a few errands to do...

Axel: Okay..*finishes burning Cid's cock and balls he walks out to get the potion.*

Vincent: *He takes the potion from Axel's hand and holds the rim of the bottle over Reno's lips.* Drink this love...

Reno: *cracks his eyes half way open, still half asleep. Opens his mouth and swallows* Bbad..... ddreams...

Vincent: I know...*He kisses Reno on the forehead.* Just go to sleep...and dream that I'm protecting you...

Reno: *snuggles to him, closes his eyes* My....aangel..*falls back asleep*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's forehead before getting out of bed.* I shouldn't be long Axel...

Axel: Where are you going? *gets in the bed, taking Vincent's place*

Vincent: A little something for Reno to cheer him up...

Axel: Ok...Hopefully he says asleep till you get back..

Vincent: I'll be back soon...*He smirks and walks out of the bedroom.*

Vincent: *He walks into a small street corner piercing shop, figuring if he got some piercings, it would cheer Reno up a bit. He walks to the front desk.* Do you guys do body piercings? *He leans on the desk.*

Piercer: Yes, we do. All kinds..

Vincent: How about...cock piercings...ever done those before?

Piercer: Yes, a few..*smiles*

Vincent: Okay...how much would it be if I wanted two?

Piercer: About $60

Vincent: That's what I want then...Could you get me in today?

Piercer: *cocks his head to think* I'm free right now if you want it done.

Vincent: Even better...Want me just to walk back there?

Piercer: Yep, last room on the right please. By the way I'm Chris. *smiles and reaches out his tattoo covered arm*

Vincent: Nice to meet you...*He shakes Chris's hand.* Vincent...*He walks back to the last room on the right.*

Chris: *gets one of the other guys to watch the desk and walks back* Now where do you want it? *starts setting up*

Vincent: I want a PA piercing...*Thinks for a moment* and an ampallang...if you don't mind...

Chris: Alright, good choices. Now sit on the chair there and pull down your pants *puts on gloves and get everything he need on the tray, moves it by Vincent. Takes off the gloves and puts on new ones to clean off the head of Vincent's cock*

Vincent: *He nods and pulls down his pants, secretly looking at the expression on Chris's face at the sight of Monster-kun.*

Chris: *his eyes go wide at the sight of Vincent's cock, whistles* Whoever your lover is...Is very lucky..*start to sterilize the head*

Vincent: *He sits back, laughing to himself while Chris begins his work.*

Chris: *done cleaning, takes off the gloves and puts new one on. Marks out where he plans on putting them* Does that look good? *takes gloves off*

Vincent: *He looks down at where Chris made the marks.* Looks good...*He gives Chris a faint smile before sitting back again in the seat.*

Chris: Great! *smiles back, puts on gloves takes the needle out for the first one and gets it ready. Grabs ahold of Vincent's cock and moves the needle in place* You ready?

Vincent: Ready...*He bites his lip slightly, knowing there's going to be a fair amount of pain involved.*

Chris: Just remember to breath...*pushes the needle in fast, pulls it out and puts the top ball on the barbell* All done with that one.

Vincent: *He looks down surprised.* That...wasn't as bad as I thought it would be...

Chris: It never is. You're mind just think it will be cause your cock is so sensitive. *takes the gloves off and puts new ones on. Starts getting the needle ready for the ampallang* Now this one is painful, I'm not going to lie. Most people don't get this one the first time...*smirks* It more...advanced. *moves it to where it needs to be* You ready for this?

Vincent: I'm ready...

Chris: Breath...Don't pass out on me , ok? *pushes the needle though*

Vincent: *He hisses at the sudden pain, but it's not unbearable, he's had worse.* I'm fine...

Chris: *smiles as he takes the needle out and puts the ball on the barbell* I'm amazed...Most of the guys I do that one to are screaming. A lot pass out. *gets a clean cloth to wipe up the blood.*

Vincent: I can imagine...I've had a lot worse pain though...This is no big deal.

Chris: Well, they're going to take about four to six months to heal. Sometimes a year...*smirks* And no sex for a few weeks. It need to heal.

Vincent: I figured...(I can always take what Reno took to heal his piercings...) *He gently pulls his pants back up* Sixty you said? *He gets out his wallet and starts counting money.*

Chris: Yep!*washes his hands* We can take care of that up front. *walks up to the desk*

Vincent: *He follows Chris to the desk, careful not to hurt his new piercings and gives him sixty in cash.*

Chris: *takes the money* You need to clean them twice a day..

Vincent: *He looks at the piercing cleaners for sale at the desk.* How much are those bottles?

Chris: $2.50 Would you like some?

Vincent: Yes...can you add one of those to the bill? *He pulls out a five*

Chris: Of course. Anything else?

Vincent: No, that's it...

Chris: The total is $63 with tax. *hands back two dollars and the receipt* Have a good day! And have fun with your new piercings! *smirks*

Vincent: Thanks...*He takes his change and walks out of the store, waiting until he's down the street to take out his phone and call Tseng.*

Tseng: +Yes, Vincent? Is something wrong?+

Vincent: +I was just wondering...Do you have anymore of the stuff Reno took when he got his piercings?+

Tseng: *blush* +Yes...I have some...Do you need it?+

Vincent: +Yeah...and triple whatever you gave Reno.+

Tseng: +.....Do I want to know what you did?+

Vincent: +Think about the most sensitive place on a male's body...+

Tseng: *turns red* +....Would you like me to take it to Reno's?+

Vincent: +Yeah...whenever you get there...*He smirks* Would you like to see?+

Tseng: +Nno! I'll be there in five minutes+ *hangs up*

Vincent: +Laughs as he puts his phone back in his pocket. He sees Reno's house and picks up the pace, wanting to be there before Tseng arrives.*


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent: *Walks inside Reno's house and up to the bedroom, seeing that Reno is still asleep and Axel on the bed.* I'm back...

Axel: *looks up at Vincent* He's called out for you a few times....And had a nightmare I think..

Vincent: *He lays on the bed on the side Axel isn't on* I'm sorry I had to go...but what I did will hopefully cheer my love up...*He kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Reno: *moans softly, turning over to face Vincent. Snuggles into his chest* Aangel...

Axel: *smiles* Guess I'm past my use.

Vincent: Thank you for staying with him...*He hugs Reno tight and kisses him softly on the neck.*

Axel: Of course I'd stay with him...He's the only family I have...And it hurts seeing him the broken..

Vincent: I know...but I have to say it anyway...

Reno: Mmmm...*snuggles his face into Vincent's chest, not wanting to wake up*

Axel: *smiles* You're welcome!

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's back and whispers in his ear.* It's okay...I'm here...

Reno: *slowly opens his eyes* Yyou...didn't lleave yo...

Vincent: *He whispers in Reno's ear again* I got a little present for you...

Reno: Wwhy? II have nnothin...for yyou yo...*looks down*

Vincent: I...thought it would cheer you up...but it's a present for later. Tseng is coming over with some people to clean up the mess I made...

Reno: Tthank you...*gives Vin's chest a kiss* Yyou made a mmess?

Vincent: I gutted Cid like a fish...All over your yard

Reno: Ppoor yard...Ssorry, you had to kkill your friend...II should of ffought.

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's neck* If he hurt you...he's no friend of mine.

Reno: *shivers* Hhe....loved yyou yo..

Vincent: If he loved me and respected me...he would have never laid a hand on you...

Reno: Hhe....said he wwas teachin me...tto be a man...Yyou wwant someone...mmanly yo..*tears slowly fall*

Vincent: Yeah...and he took you by force...That's not what a man is...*He holds Reno even tighter.*

Reno: II'm...used toto it yo...

Vincent: Reno...*He whispers* Let me tell you what a real man is...He loves unconditionally...no strings attached, and is someone who doesn't do it by force...

Reno: Rreally yo? *looks up with hope*

Vincent: *He answers Reno back with a delicate kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back, shyly licks at Vincent's lips*

Vincent: *He moans softly into Reno's mouth, slipping his tongue inside.*

Reno: *licks at Vincent's tongue, giving his light sucks. Missing Vincent's taste*

Vincent: *He regrettably pulls away* Mm...Tseng is going to be here soon...I don't think we should...

Reno: Ook...(II'm still dirty yo...I still have Cid in me! Tthat's why he doesn't...II need to get him out yo) II need tto use the bbathroom yo...

Vincent: Do you want me to help you? *He sits up on the bed and holds out his hand for Reno.*

Reno: *takes Vincent's hand and gets up, his body healed but still tired.* Nno...I can ddo it yo..

Vincent: Are you sure? You know I don't mind...

Reno: I have tto take a sshit...II really ddon't...want you there yyo...

Vincent: (Since when has he been bothered by me being in the bathroom at the same time?) Okay...I'll be here if you need me...

Reno: Ook..*gives a kiss and makes his way to the bathroom, closes the door and turns on the music. Gets the shower enema kit and hooks it up, turns the water on hot and shoves the nozzles in his ass.*

Vincent: *He hears Reno turn the music on* (Why...would he want the music on while he's using the bathroom?)

Reno: *when he is as filled up he pulls it out and moves to the toilet to empty before going back to do it again. Repeats this over and over again.* (Must get clean....Still dirty yo)

Vincent: *He looks at the time* (It's been ten minutes...) *He gets up from the bed and knocks on the bathroom door loud.* Reno? Are you okay?

Reno: *looks up, freezes as he pushes in the nozzle for the tenth time. Turns the water up more* I'm....ffine yo..(Still not clean..Don't come in) *His stomach starts to distend as he's filled up*

Vincent: *He pushes open the broken door and sees Reno standing in the tub with a tube up his ass.* What the hell are you doing?

Reno: *freezes, tears keep fall* Hhe's wwon't ....come out yo...II'm ssorry....Nneed clean.. *his stomach is fully distended,*

Vincent: (Try...not to get too upset...)*He grabs the tube from Reno's hand and turns the water off. He shakes the tube in Reno's direction* What the hell were you thinking? *He walks Reno over to the toilet.*

Reno: *starts to shake* II'm ssorry!!! NNneed hhim out...Sstill ffeel him!! Pplease don't hhurt me, Mmaster. *clenches his ass tightly as he tries to protect himself*

Vincent: (I...can't get mad...) *He cups Reno's face in his hands* I'm so sorry...*He hugs Reno tight around the waist*

Reno: II'm ssorry yo!....Ddon't hurt..mme, Master..Pplease..Ssorry! *whimpers as his stomach cramps painfully, wanting to relieve it's self of all the water*

Vincent: Reno...It's me, and I'm not going to hurt you...I love you...*tears start to form in his eyes and start to trickle down Reno's chest.*

Reno: *looks at Vincent though teary eyes* Hhe wwouldn't...ccome out...Ccouldn't gget...cclean yo...Wwant him oout! *cries against Vincent, water starts to slowly leak out of him.*

Vincent: Did you...think you weren't clean because I didn't want to have sex with you?

Reno: Wwhy else yyo?...II don't bblame you...He...ddirty...Wwant toto be cclean...*more water leaks out, a puddle form at his feet. Looks down in shame, tries to stop it but can't*

Vincent: *He blushes, looking into Reno's eyes* That's...not the reason why...*He hears footsteps and voices downstairs.* Tseng must be here...I'll be right back...

Reno: Ddon't leave!!! Pplease yo!!! *Reaches out for Vincent, more water gushes out. Blushes hard, as tears fall.*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's hand* I'll be right back...Tseng brought some medicine for you...

Reno: *keeps blushing* Ook...II'm gonna...cclean up yo...*looks down as the puddle around his feet as the last it of water leaks out.*

Vincent: *He looks at Reno with kind eyes, gets up from the floor and looks back at Reno before he exits.* I'll be right back...

Reno: Ook...*reaches out for a towel, his legs shakes. Drops it on the floor, moves it to soak up the water.* (Aam I clean? Vvin still won't do anything.) *slowly walks to his room, curling up on the bed under the blankets*

Vincent: *He walks downstairs and sees Tseng.* Sorry I kept you...

Tseng: It's alright...How's Reno? *walks over to Vincent*

Vincent: *sighs* He thinks...*He says in a quieter tone* since I won't have sex with him that I think it's because of...what happened...

Tseng: *sighs* Reno is....a very sexual being....It's the one thing he's know since he was little...In his mind you are rejecting him..

Vincent: I know...I've tried as hard as I can to show him that I'm not rejecting him...*He rests one hand on his hip.* Do you have the pills for him and what I personally asked you for?

Tseng: Yes...*reaches into his pocket and gets them, hand them over* Drink this...It will start working in half an hour...Give Reno one of these. They will help calm his mind...

Vincent: *He takes the bottles* Do you have anyone to clean up?

Tseng: They are already outside....You really went crazy, Vincent.

Vincent: I know...That's a warning to anyone else who decides it would be a good idea to hurt Reno...*He turns away quickly, briskly walking up the stairs.*

Tseng: Want them to keep the body there then? *yells up the stairs*

Vincent: Enough people have already seen it...Take it out of here...before it starts to smell.

Tseng: Yes...it is starting to smell...Go take care of him...He's the best turk I have...And I can't lose him...*walks out the door*

Vincent: *He downs the potion before entering the bedroom, laying down next to Reno.* Tseng brought your pills...

Reno: *pulls sleeping Axel closer to him as he moves back against Vincent* II was...so proud...I haven't nneeded them..in months....Nnow the vvoices are...llike tthey were wwith..Rrufus.. *curls up more* II hate..tthis yo!!!

Vincent: *He kisses Reno on the cheek and wraps his arms around him. He holds two pills out.* Take these...

Reno: *takes them from Vincent and pops them in his mouth, swallows. Wiggles his ass back against Vincent, wanting to be closer to him* Tthese..always make me ttired...

Vincent: *He moans slightly from the pain of Reno's movements, the potion Tseng gave him not kicking in yet.*

Reno: *moves away* II'm ssorry yo! *hugs Axel, hiding his face in Axel's hair*

Vincent: No...Reno...I want you so bad! *He kisses the back of Reno's neck.* I'm just...in a little pain...that's all...

Reno: *sniffs* Rreally? ...Aare you hhurt yo? *looks back worried*

Vincent: No one hurt me...It's just something I did...(Please...kick in a little faster!)

Reno: Ddid..I mmake you hhurt...yoursself again? *looks down, a tears falls*

Vincent: No...nothing like that...It's my little gift for you...*Feeling the medicine start to kick in, he unbuckles his pants.*

Reno: *lets go of Axel and turns around, feels himself starting to aroused* Wwhat..did you gget me yo?

Vincent: *He pulls Reno close with his unbuckled pants.* You have to unwrap it, love...

Reno: *shivers and shakily moves his hands down, slowly unzips Vincent's pants. Reaches in and pulls out Monster-kun, Looks down shocked as he feels the metal , his own cock becomes hard intensely* Ooh..ggod!

Vincent: Do you like it, baby? *He pulls Reno's body closer, softly grinding his cock against Reno's stomach.*

Reno: Yyesss!! *grinds back, his body extremely turned on.* II love it...Bbut it must of...hhurt like hell yyo..

Vincent: The second one...was the one that was painful...*He reaches down and plays with the barbells of the second piercing.*

Reno: *moans at the sight, his cock jumps.* Yyou..did that...for me yo? *reaches down to play with the other one, looking at Vincent's face to make sure he's not hurting him*

Vincent: Yes...I thought you'd love it...*He nips at Reno's lips as Reno plays with his piercings.*

Reno: II do yyo...*meets Vincent's eyes* Yyou...really llove me..? *moans softly at the nips, licking his lips*

Vincent: With all my heart...*He softly starts to rock his hips.*

Reno: *tears of happiness fall, starts to rock back* II love ...you ttoo yo! Pplease!...Mmake him ggo away...I sstill feel hhim..*grinds harder*

Vincent: *He smirks* There...are a few things I need to do for that baby...*He reaches around to finger Reno's opening.*

Reno: *freezes for a moment* (It's Angel..Not him..I'm ssafe yo) *relaxes and pushes his ass back* Pplease!!! Nneed yyou yo!!

Vincent: Mm...*He adds a second finger, then a third shortly after, softly thrusting them inside Reno, brushing against his sweet spot.*

Reno: *moans as his sweetspot is touched, thrusts back against the fingers* PPlease!! II..nneed your..llove!! Make hhim....ggo away!!!

Vincent: *He turns over from his side and lays on his back, setting Reno on top of him* Ride me...

Reno: *gets on top of Vincent and slides down on Monster-kun, moans and winces as he is filled* Aanggell!!

Vincent: *He thrusts up into Reno's ass* Ffuck! So...good! *He holds onto Reno's hips, taking control of when Reno's ass comes down.*

Reno: *falls forward, moaning as Vincent fucks him. Helps Vincent move his hips, his cock bounces* Ssooo....ggood yo!!...Mmore..Please!!!

Vincent: *He starts to stroke Reno's cock as he grinds his hips up, hitting Reno's sweet spot dead center.*

Reno: *moans loudly at the piercings hit his sweetspot, clenches tightly around him. Thrusts into Vincent's hand* Vvinny!! Oohh....ggod!

Vincent: Scream...louder for me baby...*He thrusts hard into Reno's spot again as he strokes Reno's cock harder.*

Reno: AHhhhhh!!! Aangel....Cclose!!! *slams down hard on Monster-kun, his body shakes the closer he gets* Ggonna...cum!!!

Vincent: Do it...cum for me...*He rubs the head of Reno's cock with his thumb and drives his cock a few more times into Reno's ass.*

Reno: VINCENT!!!! *cums hard onto Vin's chest, clenches madly around him.*

Vincent: AH! Reno!! *He rocks his hips as he cums inside Reno, softly thrusting as every little drop of cum leaks out.*

Reno: *moans as he is filled, a tear of happiness falls as he falls down on top of Vincent, no longer able to keep his body up* Llove you...Angel...Ddid...I ddo good yyo?

Vincent: You're...always good...*He licks his lips then kisses Reno* Mm...I'd have no one else...

Reno: Yyou...don't wwant...ssomeone better then mme yo? *hides in Vincent's neck*

Vincent: No one else...*He plays with Reno's hair*

Reno: *purrs softly, licks at Vincent's neck* Yyou....made him ggo...away yo...Ddoes this mmean...I'm clean?

Vincent: I love you...and I don't care if your "clean" or not...I love you too much

Reno: II want tto...be clean yo...Hhe smelled...*shudders as he remembers*

Vincent: Baby...I love you either way...

Reno: *yawns, snuggles closer, clenches a little* Eevil..pills...Mmake me ssleepy yo..

Vincent: Maybe...it's for the best...you need to sleep.

Reno: Want...toto pplease you..*his eyes close as he starts to fall asleep*

Vincent: *He kisses the top of Reno's head* Sleep, love...

Reno: Love...you..*falls asleep, loving Vincent in him*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's neck as Reno falls asleep.*

Axel: You guys even remember I was tryin to sleep? *smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: Mm...no *He hugs Reno tight and smiles at Axel.*

Axel: Nice to know how much you care bout me. *laughs*

Vincent: *He smirks* I bet you liked the show though...

Axel: How could I not? *stretches* Very hot..

Vincent: Did you see my piercings? *He smirks and licks his lips.*

Axel: No...I woke up after you were in Re'...But I'm guessin you got Monster-kun done..*smirks as keeps stretching, popping his joints*

Vincent: Hell yeah...I got him done twice. *He holds Reno tighter and rubs his back.*

Axel: Mmmm...You'll have to show me later..*winks*

Reno: Mmmm..*nuzzles his face closer to Vincent in his sleep*

Vincent: Yeah...once Reno is off of me. *He smirks* Did you have fun burning the body?

Axel: Yes, wish I could of done it when he was alive thou..*smirks* That would of be fun.

Vincent: Trust me...You wouldn't want to see him alive...He looks much more attractive dead.

Axel: Still...would of loved to hear his screams...

Cloud: *bursts in the room* What the HELL Vincent? Why is Cid all over the yard?!

Reno: *shiver at the yells, whimpers*

Vincent: Cloud stop yelling...Reno needs his sleep. He got what he deserved

Axel: Yeah, evil bastard...

Cloud: What did he do that made him deserve to be gutted? He's our friend Vincent!

Vincent: He's not my fucking friend...*He says calmly*

Cloud: What the hell happened?!

Reno: *clenches tightly, tries to curl up* Ssorry!

Vincent: *He plays with Reno's hair* Please...stop shouting...It's upsetting Reno. *He says is a quieter tone* Cid...raped Reno...

Cloud: *freezes, looks shocked at them* Wwhat?

Axel: You're so called friend raped and tortured my brother...

Vincent: He...got what he deserved...I wish I could put him through what he put Reno though...

Cloud: *sits down on the floor* How...Why would he...Oh god..

Vincent: Cloud...I don't know how much more Reno can take before he's pushed over the edge...

Cloud: Fuck....Is he ok? Wwhat can I do to help?

Axel: No...He's not. He's on the pills again...

Vincent: Reno...just needs some time...He still has the day off tomorrow.

Cloud: II don't get why he would...do that..*shakes his head*

Vincent: I think I have some idea...

Cloud: Tell me...Please.

Vincent: I think...Cid was jealous of me being with Reno...From what Reno's been mumbling in his sleep...Cid told him that I didn't want him.

Cloud: But he knows you do...Good you've been though hell for him...

Axel: And you think Re' hasn't? My bro is not healthy right now..

Vincent: I think Reno knows I love him...but his mental state is so shattered right now that he'll believe anything if it will stop the pain...

Cloud: So...we have to start all over again...

Vincent: Pretty much...*He rubs Reno's back*

Cloud: Damn it!!

Reno: *tries to move though Vincent's body, wanting to hide* Ddon't hhurt ...me yo!

Axel: *glares at Cloud as he helps Vincent calm Reno down* Shhh...

Vincent: *He glares at Cloud as well* It's okay Reno...it's just Cloud yelling

Reno: *slowly calms down, falling back asleep. Tears slowly fall*

Cloud: *looks down* Sorry....

Axel: You can't raise your voice in front of Re', even if he's asleep.

Vincent: And...I don't have a problem with seeking revenge upon you if you hurt Reno further...

Cloud: I'm sorry...I don't want to hurt Reno....I've come to care for him too. I just can't believe Cid...would do that..

Vincent: *He sighs and kisses Reno's neck* I know...you're upset like everyone else...

Reno: *moans softly, wiggles around to get comfy then goes back into a deep sleep*

Axel: *smiles at them* You didn't have enough, Vincent?

Vincent: *He smiles at Axel* I have to rehabilitate him...*He kisses Reno's neck again and holds him tightly.*

Cloud: *blushes* II'll leave you guys alone....I'll have to tell everyone what happened...

Vincent: Okay...come by later if you want to...

Cloud: Ok...Is it ok if I bring Marlene? She misses you guys...Maybe seeing her will help Reno..

Vincent: Yeah...I'd like to see her...*He rubs Reno's back* And I'm sure Reno would love to as well

Cloud: Sounds good...I'll see you guys later..*walks out*

Axel: Should we call Rude?...He is Re's best friend..

Vincent: Yeah...we should...

Axel: Want me to get a cell?

Vincent: Yes, can you call him? *He plays with Reno's hair and kisses his shoulder.*

Axel: Sure..*gets up and walks to his room, getting his cell. Dials Rude*

Rude: +Hello?+

Axel: +It's Axel...+

Rude: +Axel? What do you need?+

Axel: +Well...It's not me...Something happened to Re'+

Rude: +Reno! What happened to him?+

Axel: *sighs*+ Hhe was raped...By a guy named Cid..

Rude: *He pulls the phone away to curse.* +Where is Cid and where is Reno right now?+

Axel: +Cid was hanging from the tree...But Tseng sent people to clean him up. Reno is sleeping...Vince is with him.+

Rude: +Vincent killed him...Do you need me to come over?+

Axel: +Re' needs sleep right now...But I'm sure seeing you when he's up will help...+

Rude: +I'll come over in a few hours then...+

Axel: +Okay...I'm going to check on them...I'll talk to you later+ *hangs up and walks back in the room* He's comin over later…

Vincent: Okay...(Good...that will give us time together...) *He continues to play with Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs, smiles in his sleep. A little bit of drool escapes*

Vincent: *He smiles as Reno drools on him*

Axel: Are you hungry? I was gonna make lunch.

Vincent: No...I'm fine, but thank you...

Axel: Okay...I'm goin make something for Re' too..*walks out*

Vincent: *He lightly shakes Reno* Axel's making lunch...

Reno: Mmmm...No...ungry yo..*snuggles closer*

Vincent: I...have a better idea then...

Reno: Wwhat?

Vincent: How about...this entree'? *He gives Reno a little thrust.*

Reno: *moans softly as he starts to wake up, opens his eyes and looks at Vincent. Still half-asleep* MMmm....yessss

Vincent: And what else do you want it with? *He gives Reno another small thrust.* A side order?

Reno: *moans softly again, clenches* Yyour yummy...sstuff yo..

Vincent: I was thinking of you...sucking on my cock and then...I realized how much I want your tongue inside of me, love...

Reno: *moans at the thought, clenches hard* Wwhere ever you want yo..

Vincent: Mm...first...I want you to suck me.

Reno: Ook...*blushes* Can yyou help me yo?

Vincent: *He helps Reno sit up as he scoots back a little, opening his legs.*

Reno: *lifts up off of Monster-kun, moans at the loss. Starts licking at Vin's chest, slowly done his body. Breaths over the head of Monster-kun*

Vincent: Mmm...I know you want it more than that...*He pushes his cock against Reno's lips.*

Reno: Yesss...*takes the PA barbell in between his teeth, pulling lightly*

Vincent: Mm...(The piercing...makes this so much better...) *He breathes heavily watching Reno play with his piercings.*

Reno: *smiles, his tongue flicks it before moving to the other one. Licking at it, pulling at it. Moves to each side of the piercing, moans against them*

Vincent: Reno...*He moans softly* That's sensitive...so good

Reno: *takes the head in his mouth, starts softly sucking at the bathes it with his tongue. Giving extra attention to the piercings*

Vincent: Reno...so...good baby. *He starts to lightly thrust his cock into Reno's mouth, wanting Reno to swallow him.*

Reno: *takes more of Monster-kun in, sucking harder. Relaxes and deepthroats him* MMmmm

Vincent: Oh...*He moans more as his pierced cock hits the back of Reno's throat*

Reno: *swallows more of him, tightness his throat. Reaches down to play with Vincent's balls*

Vincent: Reno!! *He spreads his legs to give Reno more room to play and moans feeling the pre-cum drip from his cock into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *pulls back, moaning at the taste of Vincent's pre-cum. Licks at the slit, wanting more. Pulls the ball on the side of the head of Monster-kun*MMMMM!!!

Vincent: Mmore...you're...going to make me...*He starts thrusting into Reno's mouth again*

Reno: *Bobs his head up and down, sucking hard. His tongue keeps playing with the piercings before he deepthroats Monster-kun again, starts swallowing around him*

Vincent: Reno!!!! *He thrusts once more into Reno's mouth and cums hard down his throat.*

Reno: *moans at the taste, swallows all of it. Pulls back and licks Monster-kun clean, plays with the piercings some more. Looks up with glee*

Vincent: *He looks down into Reno's eyes with lust.* You were really good...*He moans at the slight of Reno licking up all of his cum.*

Reno: *smiles big, gives one last pull at the piercings before crawling up Vincent. Kisses him* I'm gglad I pleased you yo.

Vincent: Reno...I asked you to do that...because I love you...Do you understand?

Reno: II'm...ttryin yo. *looks down* Pplease..wait for me..

Vincent: I know it will take awhile...but you do know that I'd do anything for you?

Reno: II think..I do yo...Mmy mind..is soo confusing.

Vincent: Can you tell me what you're thinking, love?

Reno: It's all a ddream...II'm gonna wwake up aand...yyou're ggone yo..

Vincent: Do you love me, Reno? *He rubs Reno's back and softly gropes his ass.*

Reno: YYes!!... II do!! Mmore then...aanything yo!!! *looks freighted* Ddon't leave!

Vincent: I'm not leaving...Why would I leave? *He tilts Reno's face up and whispers* Look...at how beautiful you are...

Reno: Nnoo...I'm nnot..*looks down* Ugly...ffat...

Vincent: Do...you think Axel's fat?

Reno: Nno.. Hhe's...not.

Vincent: Reno...you're not fat, you weigh about twenty pounds less than Axel.

Reno: No...II am...*covers his belly* Not ssuppose toto be this big yo...

Vincent: *He sighs and kisses Reno on the lips* I...don't understand...Is it because I'm so thin that you think I won't want you if you gain ten pounds?

Reno: Nneed to be...sskinny..No one...wwants me..iif fat...Alrready..uugly yo.

Vincent: That's the problem...you're too skinny...It's unhealthy...and you worry me

Reno: I'm ssorry...Don't wwant to worry yyou yo...II never bbeen this....bbig before..

Vincent: *He smirks* Well...I love how filled out your ass has become...*He squeezes Reno's ass* It's nice...

Reno: *moans softly then laughs* Yyou would yo..II'll try..*looks down*

Vincent: I'm...so proud of you...*He rubs Reno's ass more.*

Reno: Rreally? *moans*Nnot....annoyed yyo?

Vincent: No...not at all...*he starts playing with Reno's opening.*

Reno: *moans and shudders, pushing his ass back* Mmore...Please Aangel!!! Need yyou yo!!

Vincent: Again baby? *He feels himself get hard again, his cock pressing against Reno's stomach.*

Reno: Ddo you...nnot want totoo. *Looks down sadly* (II thought I wwas clean...aam I not yo?)

Vincent: *He thrusts lightly, rubbing his cock against Reno's skin* I was just asking...Because I'd fuck all night with you...

Reno: *smiles feeling Monster-kun awake, starts rubbing himself against it* Ssounds good...tto me yo.

Vincent: But first...you didn't finish your meal Love...*He spreads his legs under Reno's body.*

Reno: Mmmm...I didn't ddid I yo? *slides down Vincent's body, licks at Vin's balls. Taking them in his mouth* MMMMmmmm!

Vincent: *He breathes heavily through his nose, feeling Reno's warm mouth on his balls.*

Reno: *sucks harder, licking them. Wanting to hear Vincent moan, nips lightly at them*

Vincent: *His moans get louder and he licks his lips watching Reno take his balls in his mouth.* Baby...

Reno: *gives a few more sucks before letting them fall from his mouth, a string of spit from them to Reno mouth* Yes?

Vincent: Lick me...*He adjusts his position so his entrance is right in front of Reno's face. He clenches and flexes the tight muscle, wanting Reno's tongue.*

Reno: *moans at the sight, puffs hot breath on it* It looks so....needy yo.. *looks up, smiling*

Vincent: It needs you...please...*He reaches down and lightly begins to stroke himself.*

Reno: *licks at Vincent's hot entrance, moans at the sight on Vincent stroking himself. Laps harder at it.*

Vincent: Mm...*Feeling Reno's tongue touch his sensitive entrance, he strokes himself harder*

Reno: *pokes his tongue in, then pulls out. Does it again, slowly getting deeper with each time. Grabs Vincent's thighs, pulling him closer to his face. Pushes his tongue in the rest of the way*

Vincent: Ahh! Stop...teasing me...*He clenches around Reno's tongue and rubs the head of his cock as precum starts to drip out.*

Reno: *smiles against Vincent, starts thrusting his tongue in. His lips suck on the ring of muscle as he tongue licks around.*

Vincent: *He moans feeling Reno's tongue inside him* Ahh...Reno...*He closes his eyes in pleasure.* More...baby...

Reno: *pushes his face closer to Vincent, thrusts his tongue in deeper. Licks at Vin's sweetspot when he finds it, nuzzles his face into Vincent's heavy balls*

Vincent: Love...I'm going to cum...again! *He grabs his cock and outright starts beating himself off, feeling Reno's tongue hit the spot that makes him scream for more.*

Reno: *moans, licks harder at the bump. His lips suck hard on Vin's hot opening, starts grinding his hard cock against the bed. Keeps nuzzling Vincent's tightening balls, his bangs running over them*

Vincent: Reno!!!!!! *He points his cock down as he cums, releasing all over Reno's face and hair as he bites his lip.*

Reno: *moans at Vincent tightens around him, keeps licking at his sweetspot. Grinds harder as he feels Vincent cum land on him, closes his eyes.*

Vincent: Mm...*He moans seeing his cum all over Reno's face* You...look so...hot right now...

Reno: *blushes and slowly takes his tongue out, gives a last lick at the opening before climbing back up.* Yyou...taste sooooo good yo..*wipes the cum from his eyes and opens them, licks it off his hand. Moans at the taste*

Vincent: Mmm...Baby...You're...so beautiful...

Reno: *decides not to say anything, nuzzles Vincent's chest, lightly grinding his own hard, dripping cock against Vin*

Vincent: Is that cock of yours still needy? *He starts to lick the cum off of Reno's face.*

Reno: Yyess...It hhurts yo! *moans at the licks and grinds harder*

Vincent: What...do you want me to do, baby?

Reno: Ttouch me...pplease! *looks at Vincent with pleading eyes* Hhurts yo!

Vincent: *touches Reno's cock softly* Does that feel good baby?

Reno: *moans loudly at the touch, thrusts against Vincent's hand* Yyyes!!!! Mmore please yo!!!!

Vincent: More? *he takes his hand away from Reno's weeping cock.*

Reno: II'm sorry!...I didn't mean to ask..Pplease don't be mad yo! *looks down, his body shaking in the need to release and some fear*

Vincent: *He smirks and places his hand back on Reno's cock.* I didn't mean to scare you...I just wanted to tease you like you teased me...

Reno: *moans at the touch, blushes* II'm ssorry...Ddamn...mmind yo..*starts to lightly thrust again*

Vincent: So...does that mean you want to be teased? *He rubs along the slit of Reno's cock with his thumb.*

Reno: II would....Bbut it hhurts...so bad yo! *moans as pre-cum starts to flow out, his eyes close in pleasure*

Vincent: Mm...*He moans at the sight of Reno's needy cock and starts to pump it.* Reno...

Reno: Vvinny...Cclose! *thrusts fast into Vincent's hand, moaning loudly.*

Vincent: *He licks his lips and pumps Reno faster* Cum for me...

Reno: Aangel!!!! *screams as he cums hard into Vincent's hand, his body shakes in pleasure.*

Vincent: *He looks into Reno's eyes and licks the cum from his hands, moaning at the taste.*

Reno: *moans softly at the sight, pants against Vincent's chest as he comes down from his release* Ssoo...sexy yo...

Vincent: You're more than sexy...*He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs softly, closes his eyes as he nuzzles more* II'm...ttryin to believe you yyo...Bbut I ccan't...I'm sorry.. *a tear falls*

Vincent: *He keeps playing with Reno's hair, trying to calm him* Well...I'm going to keep telling you until you believe me...

Reno: Mmay..take awhile yyo...*purrs louder*

Vincent: I'll wait...as long as it takes...

Reno: Ppromise yo? *looks up with hope* (Please say yes yo!)

Vincent: Of course I promise...god...I would die if I didn't have you...

Reno: No...I wwould drag you back...aand beat you up ffor...ddiein yo*smiles at him*

Vincent: *He smiles* You know what I mean...I just couldn't go on without you, Love...

Reno: Yyou mean it yo? Eeven..tthou II'm messed uup..(And fat and ugly yo)

Vincent: I mean it...look at what I've already done...I went so insane that I just killed a man...all for you

Reno: Ook...I'll try aand remember yo..Mmy mind plays ttrick oon me...May nneed you to remind me ssometimes...II love you too yo...

Vincent: And...how do you want me to remind you, Love?

Reno: *blushes* Hhowever you wwant yo...

Vincent: You can tell me...There's so many ways I can remind you...and not all of them are G-rated...*He smirks*

Reno: *blushes more* Rimmin mme...(That wwill do it yo..I know.)

Vincent: *He licks his lips* Maybe...you need a little reminder right now?

Reno: Mmaybe....*kisses Vincent*

Axel: That's going to have to wait. Re' needs to eat. *smirks at them*

Vincent: *groans in displeasure* You couldn't wait 20 minutes?

Axel: *smirks wider* Nope, I live to torture you. Now come on before it gets cold! *walks back down stairs*

Vincent: *He sighs and closes the bedroom door and locks it. He goes back to holding Reno* Lunch can wait...

Reno: *snuggles up to Vincent* He's gonna burn down the door yo...

Vincent: That's too bad...*He kisses along Reno's neck*

Reno: *moans softly, tilts his neck over* Yyou're buyin me aa new door then yyo.

Vincent: Then...so be it...*He nips at Reno's neck, playing with his opening.*

Reno: *moans, his head falls forward as his opening clenches* Pplease yo...Ssoo needy!

Vincent: Baby...lay on the bed for me...*He licks at Reno's lips.*

Reno: Ookay.. *lays down, spreads his legs open* Llove me...please yo..

Vincent: I will baby...*He licks at Reno's entrance delicately.*

Reno: *moans, shudders at the loving licks* Ooh ggod...

Vincent: You...taste so good baby..*he licks harder at Reno's tightness, then sucks lightly at the muscle.*

Reno: *moans loudly, his cock starts to get hard again* Nnot...dirty yyo?

Vincent: *He looks up at Reno, shaking his head 'no' as he keeps licking at Reno's entrance.*

Reno: *moans as tears of happiness fall as he pushes his ass down, wanting to feel more* Pplease...More yo!!

Vincent: *He smirks at Reno and quickly pushes his tongue inside, flicking it before pulling out and sucking at Reno's hot muscle.*

Reno: AAAAAAAhhhhHh!!!*moans louder, reaches down to stroke himself* Aangel!...Sso ggood!!!

Vincent: *Nips at Reno's entrance before plunging his tongue back inside, licking around, flicking his tongue madly.*

Reno: Ffuck!!! *rubs the head of his cock as pre-cum escapes* Ccllose...sso ffuckin close!

Vincent: *He moans against Reno's entrance as his tongue finds his sweet spot and ravages it.*

Reno: Ah! Vincent!!!! *release into his hand, his hips thrusting down on Vincent's tongue. Lays boneless on the bed as he rides his high*

Vincent: *He leans forward and licks the excess cum off of Reno's cock before laying on top of him. He licks his lips before bringing Reno into a passionate kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back with passion, cupping Vincent's face*

Vincent: Now...do you believe me? *He goes back to kissing Reno, pulling his tongue into his mouth, lightly sucking on it.*

Reno: *shakes his head yes, a tear of happiness falls as he softly moans into Vincent's mouth*

Vincent: God Reno...*He says in between kisses.* I wouldn't be able to live without you...

Reno: And II can't...with oout you Angel! *kisses back hard*

Vincent: *He looks into Reno's eyes.* I love you...beautiful...

Reno: I love yyou...Angel. *starts to kiss again but stops as he sees the door turn to ash*

Axel: Vincent! I told you...Reno's food is ready...Now take him down to eat it. *walks to his room*

Vincent: *He sighs* Sorry Reno...*He gives Reno a kiss on the forehead then whispers in his ear.* I...just wanted to prove to you...how much I love you

Reno: *laughs softly* It's okay..II needed that yo....And I'm not really hungry. *his stomach growls loudly, blushes hard* (Damn you belly!!! How dare you betray me yo!)

Vincent: At least...eat a little something...*He sits up and helps Reno, rubbing his back.*

Reno: Ook...I will...for you yo...*stands up shakily*

Vincent: *He looks at Reno's state* You really need to eat something...all you had was some breakfast and a huge amount of alcohol...*He grabs Reno by the waist to help him downstairs.*

Reno: I'll try yo..*sits in the chair and leans on the table* Where's the food yo?

Vincent: Probably in the refrigerator...*He opens the refrigerator doors up to see two chicken sandwiches with lettuce.* I guess this is it...*He grabs the sandwiches and gives one to Reno* You don't have to eat it all...but at least take a few bites...

Reno: Ookay..*takes the sandwich, and takes a little bite* (I can do this...I did before yo..) *takes another bite*

Vincent: *He smiles and gives Reno a kiss, then takes a few bites out of his own sandwich*

Reno: *takes a few more bites* Ccan I have a drink yo?

Vincent: *He nods and gets up to get a glass of water and hands it to Reno.* This will be much easier to keep down if you get sick again...

Reno: *takes it and takes a drink* I usually don't get sick yo...*takes another small bite*

Vincent: Just incase...and you need water right now...

Reno: *gets half way though the sandwich and sets it down, takes another drink* I'm..done....II'm sorry yo.

Vincent: It's okay...at least you ate something...*He rubs Reno's leg*

Reno: *sips on the water before setting it down and leans on Vincent* I'm tired again yo...

Vincent: That's because you're full...*He kisses Reno's neck* Sorry about the door love...

Reno: *yawns* It's ok...We'll just have to get another one yo..*smiles* And you have to fix the others you broke...Can't wait to see you workin hard yo.

Vincent: Mm...right...I bet you just want to see me bend over...*He kisses Reno's neck again* And see all the muscles glide under my skin...

Reno: *moans softly* Maybe yo..*shivers in coldness*

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno* How about...I take you to the couch...and put some warm blankets on you?

Reno: Sounds good yo...*nuzzles Vincent's neck, giving it soft licks*

Vincent: *He helps Reno stand up and walks him to the couch.* Do you want to lay down, or stay sitting up?

Reno: Doesn't matter yo...layin down I guess.

Vincent: *He props some pillows up and lays Reno down, grabbing a fleece blanket covering one arm of the couch and tucks Reno in.* Is that better?

Reno: *blushes* Yyeah...never been tucked in before yo..Aare you gonna stay here with me?

Vincent: I have to get something...but I'll be right back...I promise...*He kisses Reno on the forehead before walking into the kitchen*

Reno: *closes his eyes, snuggling into the couch*

Vincent: *A few minutes later he comes back with a steaming cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream.*

Reno: *sniffs and opens his eyes at the smell of chocolate* You're spoilin me yo

Vincent: *He kneels next to Reno* I know...*He holds the cup to Reno's lips, holding his hand under the cup incase it spills.*

Reno: *blushes harder, opens his mouth and takes a drink. Moans at the taste*

Vincent: Do you like it? *He kisses Reno's cheek, careful not to tip the cup*

Reno: I do! *smiles* But you don't have to do all this yo.

Vincent: I don't have to...but I want to...*He holds the cup to Reno's lips again*

Reno: *takes a few more drinks before moving his head back, licking off the chocolate mustache* You can sit up here with me yo

Vincent: *He sits on the edge of the couch next to Reno, giving a chance for Reno to swallow his drink before putting the cup to his lips again.*

Reno: *drinks more, swallows before he lifts up his legs, giving Vincent more room* Sit down yo...

Vincent: *He smiles and gets comfortable, setting the cup on the table next to the couch, and laying on top of Reno.* Do you feel any better?

Reno: Yes...All warm yo..*nuzzles at Vincent's neck as he yawns*

Vincent: I love you...beautiful...

Reno: *blushes and gives a kiss* I love you too yo...*wiggles under Vincent, getting comfy*

Vincent: I love you...so much...*He gives Reno a kiss on the neck*

Reno: Nnot as much as I love you, Angel. *purrs softly in happiness*

Vincent: I love it when you purr...*He plays with Reno's hair*

Reno: *purrs louder, blushes* I'm glad yo..Used to be made fun of cause of it..

Vincent: *He nuzzles Reno, kissing his neck as he hides his head in the crook of Reno's neck*

Reno: *moans softly, keeps purring* Wwant to take a nap..with me yo?

Vincent: *Gives Reno a kiss and snuggles close to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek* Sounds good...

Reno: *kisses back, closing his eyes.* Love you....angel..*purrs as he falls asleep, safe and warm*

Vincent: Mm...love you...*Falls asleep on top of Reno*

~Few hours later~

Rude: *walks in the house, sees Vincent and Reno sleeping on the couch. Smiles at them and sits down in the chair, waiting for one to wake up*

Vincent: *He curses to himself* Rude? *He nudges Reno to wake up.*

Rude: Yes...It's me

Reno: Mmmmm...No ore Vin...can't cum anyore yo *snuggles closer to the couch*

Vincent: Rude's here Reno...wake up

Reno: Huh? *looks up groggy, somewhat sees Rude* Oh...Hey partner..

Rude: Hi Reno...Sorry to wake you guys from your nap..*smiles softly*

Vincent: He took some more pills from Tseng...*He kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Reno: Evil pills...make me all drugged yo..

Rude: But they help you Reno...Don't want to have to get a new partner..I may get work done. *smirks*

Reno: No way that's gonna happen. *smiles back* You're stuck with me yo!

Vincent: I kind of wore him out too...*He gives Reno's thigh a little squeeze.*

Rude: *blushes lightly* Don't need to know about that..

Reno: You sure yo?

Rude: Yes, Reno!

Reno: *pouts* No fun yo!

Vincent: I also gave a little present to Reno...Didn't I? *He turns to Reno and smirks.*

Reno: Yep! He got Monster-kun pierced yo! Twice! *grins*

Rude: *blushes hard and clears his throat* Well...um...that's...nice Reno

Vincent: Want to see?

Rude: No! *keeps blushing, relaxes back* That's quite alright...

Reno: Spoil sport yo! *reaches down to pat Monster-kun*

Vincent: Nothing wrong with a little body jewelry...

Rude: No....I'd just rather not see where you got it done...

Reno: I'm going to get my tongue done next I think yo..*cocks his head, thinking*

Vincent: (Maybe...I'll get another cock piercing...just for Reno...) *He licks his lips.*

Rude: Nice, Reno...

Reno: Yep! Would you like that, Angel?

Vincent: *He blushes* I would...

Reno: *whispers* Think of how much...fun I could have with it yo..*nips at Vincent's ear*

Rude: Could you please not do that while I'm here, Reno?

Vincent: Mm...He's right Reno...

Reno: *pouts* You guys are no fun yo! *pulls his blanket up more*

Rude: Yes, Reno...I live to make your day boring

Vincent: We'll have plenty of fun when Rude leaves...Don't worry...

Reno: Okay yo...I'll hold you to that.

Rude: And I don't want to know what you do, Reno.

Reno: Damn!

Vincent: Poor Rude...I must say though...This is just a casual question. Haven't you ever been curious?

Rude: About what?

Vincent: About what other men are like.

Rude: *shifts in his seat, pushes his glass up* Maybe...*his blush grows*

Reno: *giggles* That one mission? The nice fit guy?

Vincent: *He smirks* Rude had a man crush...

Reno: Yep! He was gone allll night yo!

Vincent: All night? *His smirk grows* What happened?

Rude: *blushes hard*

Vincent: You can't stop now...it's just getting interesting...

Reno: I don't know...But he came back drunk off his ass and a smile on his face yo! *smirks*

Vincent: Ohh...Drunken sex...That's even better...Remember when we did that, Reno?

Reno: Yep! Some of the memories are fuzzy but I remember most yo!

Rude: *blushes harder, tries to talk. But can't*

Vincent: That's what happened...Didn't it? You had a drunken liaison with that man...

Reno: And he wasn't limpin so I think he was on top yo!

Rude: *shifts again, straightens his suit. Clears his throat, trying to speak...but failing*

Vincent: It's okay...We're all men here. Reno and I know what it's like.

Reno: Yeah!

Rude: *blushes and pushes his glasses up again* Yyes....I was on top...From what I remember...

Vincent: Being on top of a man...Is better than any drug out there

Reno: And being in bottom is good too yo..*nuzzles against Vincent* You lay back and let the one on top do all the work.

Vincent: Reno just likes Monster-kun up his ass all the time...

Rude: II've noticed.....

Reno: How could I not yo! He feels soooo good! *smiles big*

Vincent: So Rude...What did this guy look like?

Rude: *blush* He...had long light brown hair..A nice body..Muscles, less then me but more then Axel...And *blushes hard, playing with his jacket* Beautiful stormy blue eyes....

Reno: He did have nice eyes yo.

Vincnt: So...You really do like men Rude...Even moreso than women I'd say...

Rude: Sso far just him....And I'm happily with Isabella.

Reno: Yep! Izzy is a cutey yo!

Vincent: *He smirks* (Yeah...right...) What about Reno?

Rude: Reno...is a brother to me..I don't see him that way.

Reno: Yeah..I used to do a sexy dance and he didn't react at all yo! He only did when I kissed what's his name.

Vincent: Who did you kiss, Reno?

Reno: The guy Rude fucked...He was a good kisser. *smirks at Rude* I bet he was good at other things to yo

Rude: *coughs* Yyes.....he was.

Vincent: *He shifts uncomfortably in his seat.* You didn't fuck him did you?

Reno: Course not yo! Just made-out and light groping. We were tryin to get Rude hot!

Rude: *clears throat* All you did...was get me drunk..

Vincent: Now...that's something I'd like to see...Rude drunk

Reno: It only happens every now and then. When the moon and stars are in aline yo. *grins*

Rude: *shakes his head* You make me sound like a werewolf or something, Reno...

Axel: *He runs downstairs* Reno!!! Help me clean upstairs!

Reno: Oh yeah..*blushes* I made a mess didn't I yo...*stands up, hurries up and pull the blanket back up as it falls. Wraps it around him* Will you guys be okay down here?

Vincent: I think we'll be fine...

Rude: Yes, Reno....We'll be okay...

Reno: Alright yo! *slowly walks over to the stairs and limps up*

Vincent: *He waits for Reno to walk upstairs.* So...what was it like for you? Being with that guy?

Rude: *blushes and shifts in his chair* It...was great...But I have Izzy now...

Vincent: *He looks at Rude before leaping across the room, pinning him to the chair.*

Rude: What....are you doing, Vincent? *looks at Vincent with hard eyes*

Vincent: Shh...*He grabs Rude's face and kisses him, licking his lips.*

Rude: *holds in a soft moan* Reno...You're with Reno...II'm not going....to let you hurt him...*tries to push Vincent off*

Vincent: I have no intention of...hurting Reno...*He massages Rude's thighs.* I love him very much...But...You need to have more experience with men...

Rude: *moans softly, his legs spread* Aand you're going...give it to me?....It'll break Reno if he finds out..

Vincent: He's not going to find out...*He licks Rude's lips and slips his tongue inside Rude's mouth. He flicks his tongue around inside before breaking the kiss.* Do you like that?...

Rude: *moans* Yes...* grabs ahold of Vincent's head and kisses back, licking at his lips*

Vincent: *He reaches down and rubs Rude's crotch.* Mm...you more than like it, don't you? *He nips at Rude's lips.*

Rude: *thrusts up into Vincent's hand, already half hard* Yes...I can ssee why...Reno loves you so much...

Vincent: I...always get men so worked up...*He leans forward and licks along Rude's earlobe.*

Rude: *shudders, lowly moans. Grinds against Vincent's hand* Yyou're very good...at it.

Vincent: *He whispers* It does feel like...you have a nice cock...*He rubs Rude a little harder and moves the collar from his shirt aside to nibble at his neck.*

Rude: *growls low in his chest, thrusting harder into Vincent's hand. Tilts his head over a little, blushes at the comment* It's...a good size I've bbeen told..

What if...I just left you...all hot and bothered? *He sucks and nips at Rude's lips.*

Rude: *moans low in his chest* I'll..have tto go home...*blushes* and find Izzy...

Vincent: *He grabs Rude's hand and places it on his hard cock.* Like how big mine is?

Rude: *moans* Yesss....*starts massaging Vincent's cock*

Vincent: Would...you like to see him?

Rude: *takes off his glasses, and looks at Vincent lustfully* Show me...I want to ssee him..

Vincent: *Licking his lips, he unzips his pants slowly and exposes the head of his pierced cock.*

Rude: *licks his lips and growls softly at the sight, reaches down to play with the piercings* Nice....I see why Reno can't get enough of you..

Vincent: *He keeps pulling down his pants, letting the rest of his cock spring out of his pants.* Now...you can see all of him...

Rude: Hhe's....perfect.. *starts stroking Vincent, gives a lick at the slit*

Vincent: Mm...I can already tell...you'd be amazing at giving head...

Rude: I've...been told I'm good with...my tongue. *takes the head of Monster-kun in his mouth, flicking the piercings*

Vincent: *He moans softly* Rude...I...can't go...this far...

Rude: *pulls back* I'm sorry...I can't either...*leans back in his chair, his hard cock pushing against his zipper* I....just got controlled by lust...

Vincent: *He takes a deep breath* I...know...*He looks down and tucks himself as best as he can back inside his pants.*

Rude: *puts his glasses back on and takes deep breaths, trying to will his erection go away*

Vincent: *He gives Rude a deep stare* And remember...Not one word...*Smirks as he gets up from the chair.* It was fun though...*He walks upstairs, worked up enough that Reno won't be able to resist.*

Rude: *sighs and stands up, walking to the door* (Good thing Izzy is staying the night...) *walks out with a smile*


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent: *He appears suddenly in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at Reno sitting on the bed* I see that your finished...

Reno: *looks up and smiles a Vincent* Yep! Smells good now yo!

Vincent: (He's not going to be clean for long...when I'm done with him...) *He walks across the room, subtly swaying his hips before he sits down next to Reno.*

Reno: *licks his lips at the sight of Vincent, leans against him. Starts rubbing Vin's thigh* You and Rude have fun yo?

Vincent: We talked for a bit...then he went home because he got tired of waiting for you...*He also starts to rub Reno's thigh.*

Reno: Oh...I'll have to call him and say sorry yo. Didn't mean to take so long. *shivers, spreading his legs. Moves his hand up closer to Monster-kun*

Vincent: *He moans softly and whispers into Reno's ear.* He's...already hard for you

Reno: MMmmm..*moves his hand on top of the bump, squeezes it.* What...got him sso happy yo?

Vincent: *He licks Reno's earlobe* For some reason...the thought of you kissing...and feeling up another man got me really hot...

Reno: *moans softly, unzips Vincent's pants. Pulling out Monster-kun* Mmaybe...I should ddo it more often yyo.

Vincent: Mm...Reno...but I want your ass all to myself...*He starts thrusting into Reno's hand.*

Reno: *strokes Monster-kun faster* It is yyo...They wwould just get kisses...And a ggrope

Vincent: Like this? *He reaches over and gropes Reno's crotch hard.*

Reno: *moans loudly, thrusting up* YYesss!! *leans his head down and licks at Monster-kun*

Vincent: Not yet baby...*He pulls his cock away from Reno's lips and tucks himself back in, smirking*

Reno: *whines, licking at Vincent's pants* Pplease!!! II'll do anything yo...Wwant to taste ya!

Vincent: *His smirk grows and he gets up from the bed* Follow me then...

Reno: *gets up and follows Vincent like a lost Kitten wanting milk* Wwhere too, Master?

Vincent: *He takes Reno's hand and leads him downstairs and back onto the couch.* You...have to wait for me...*He smirks and walks off, shaking his ass.*

Reno: *sits down, whimpers at the shakes* Hhow long yo?

Vincent: *He looks back at Reno with a lusty look in his eyes* Not long...*He walks off into the kitchen.*

Reno: *whines as Vincent walks off, softly rubs his cock though his pants*

Vincent: *Coming back from the kitchen, he stands in front of Reno, hiding a bottle of chocolate syrup behind his back.*

Reno: * licks his lips as he reaches out to touch Vincent* Pplease Angel!!!

Vincent: *He holds out the chocolate syrup bottle and crouches down to Reno's level who's still sitting on the couch and whispers* I...want you to...pour this all over me...and lick every inch of my body.

Reno: *moans loudly* Yesss...*pushes Vincent down and pulls down Vin's pants, throws them on the couch. Takes the bottle and starts pouring it on Vincent's body, writes out 'love' and 'angel'*

Vincent: Reno! *He shivers feeling the syrup touch and run down his skin.*

Reno: Feels ggood, doesn't it...*pours some on Vincent's cock before getting and idea, grins at Vincent*

Vincent: So good...*He feels his cock jump at the syrup being poured on it, letting out a delicate moan.*

Reno: *keeps the bottle in hand as he starts licking the syrup from his chest, traces the 'love' with his tongue. Moans at the taste*

Vincent: Mmm...*He feels his nipples harden as Reno's tongue come close to them.* Do I taste good?

Reno: MMmm...You do yo...*takes a nipple in his mouth, licks the syrup off before he start to suck hard on it, moves to give the other the same attention. Nipping at the hard pebbles, starts licking down Vincent's body.*

Vincent: Reno...*He arches his back, pushing his body into Reno's mouth as he licks.* Love you...

Reno: Love you...*licks up the 'angel' on Vincent's abs, dipping his tongue into Vin's belly button getting all that fell in. Meets Vincent's eye as he gets close to Monster-kun, breathes against his chocolate treat*

Vincent: *Thrusts his cock up, nudging Reno in the chin with his treat* Suck me...I need you...*He looks into Reno's eyes with lust and wanting.*

Reno: *smirks, rubs some syrup over the nozzle.* As you wish yo...*takes Monster-kun in his mouth as he thrust the nozzle of the bottle in Vincent's ass, squeezes the rest of the syrup into Vin's tight ass.*

Vincent: AAh! *Moaning loud in pleasure, he opens his legs further, loving the feeling of the syrup inside of him. He clenches, letting some of the chocolate drip out of his ass.*

Reno: *sucks hard on Monster-kun, licking up all the chocolate as he bobs his head. Deepthroats Vincent as he pushes the bottle in further, lightly thrusting it in and out*

Vincent: Reno!! *His body begins to shake in pleasure as he watches Reno lick the chocolate from his cock. He feels the bottle go deeper inside him, screaming at how amazing it feels.*

Reno: *moans around Monster-kun, sucks harder as he thrusts the bottle deeper into Vincent. Pulls the side piercing with his teeth, looks up with lusty eyes*

Vincent: *Clenches around the bottle, feeling his release come near, causing more chocolate to leak out.* Reno...So close!! *He looks into Reno's lusty eyes with pleading ones.*

Reno: *pulls hard on the piercing before deepthroating Monster-kun again, tightens his throat around him as he aims the nozzle where he's sure Vincent's sweetspot it. Squeezes the bottle hard, making the last of the syrup shoot out at Vin's spot*

Vincent: *His eyes widen and his mouth drops open, letting out another moan, feeling the liquid inside him hitting his spot.* Reno!!!! *He cums hard down Reno's throat, loving how his cock hits the back of Reno's throat.*

Reno: *moans, swallows all of Vincent's seed. Slowly lick Monster-kun clean as he pulls out the bottle, brings it up and licks it clean. His eyes meet Vin's* MMmmm....so yummy yo...

Vincent: *He lets out another moan, seeing Reno lick the bottle that was inside him.*

Reno: *smiles at Vincent, chocolate all over the lower half of his face. Sets the bottle down on the table* Hhave fun...Angel?

Vincent: Mm...I did...*He pulls Reno down on top of him and begins to lick the chocolate off of Reno's face.*

Reno: *moans, starts to grind against Vincent. His precum soaking though his pants* I'm gglad yo...Vvery...ttasty!

Vincent: *He feels the wet spot through Reno's pants* Is there...something you need me to take care of, baby? *He flicks his tongue over Reno's lips and grinds back against him.*

Reno: Yyessss.....Please! *grinds harder* Hhurts yo! *nips on Vincent's lips*

Vincent: *He reaches down gropes Reno's cock, rubbing it through his pants.* Mm...so hard...and I didn't even have to touch you first...

Reno: *moans loudly as more precum leaks out* Yyou....do it...toto...mme...Sooo hhott yo!!!

Vincent: *He reaches his hand down Reno's pants and massages Reno's throbbing, wet cock.*

Reno: Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Vvinny!! *moans loudly as he cums in Vincent's hand, keeps humping it as he rides his high*

Vincent: *Licking Reno's cum from his hands, he whispers in Reno's ear.* But...I wanted to ride him this time...

Reno: *moans softly, his body shudders* Ssorry yo....Ccouldn't stop it...

Vincent: We can change that...*He starts rubbing Reno's cock again, paying special attention to the head.*

Reno: *moans as he feels himself start to harden again, breathes heavily against Vincent's mouth as he tries to kiss him*

Vincent: Mm...I knew it wouldn't take much...*Rubs Reno's cock harder licking and kissing his lips.*

Reno: *moans, his cock fully hard. Grinds harder against Vincent* Nnot...with yyou yo...Rride..me angel! *lays back on the couch*

Vincent: *He crawls over Reno and slowly sits on his cock.* Aah! *His hips buck and thrust as Reno penetrates him.*

Reno: Ahh! *moans loudly, his hips thrust up at the feeling of Vincent's tight ass. Chocolate runs down his cock* Ssoo.....ttight yo!

Vincent: *He clenches and tightens around Reno, feeling the chocolate drip out of him and onto Reno's cock. He starts to ride Reno a little faster, taking all of Reno in.*

Reno: Mmm! *thrusts up fast, moans at the clenching* Ffuck...Vinny!...Ssooo..ggood!!!! *tilts his hips, aiming for Vincent's sweetspot*

Vincent: *His body shudders as Reno hits his sweet spot, falling forward, allowing Reno to get an even better aim. He begins to grind his pierced cock on Reno's stomach.*

Reno: *thrusts up harder, keeps hitting Vin's sweetspot. Reaches a hand down to stroke Vincent's cock, plays with the piercings.* Ffeels...good baby....My ccock....has missed yyour...ass..so mmuch!*thrusts harder*

Vincent: *Feeling himself come close to his release, he clenches tighter.* Hharder...So...good!

Reno: *growls, grabs onto Vincent's hips. Slamming him down as he thrusts up hard, leans up to rub his belly against Vincent's dripping cock* Ccum! *growls out*

Vincent: AAH! Reno! *he cums fast and hard on Reno's stomach, causing his body to shudder and clench again around Reno*

Reno: *growls loudly as he cums into Vincent's clenching ass, thrusts up hard. Bites Vin's lip, licking at the drops of blood. Purrs at the taste*

Vincent: *Once he comes down from his high, he wiggles his ass, feeling the chocolate and Reno's cum move around inside.* My ass...has missed your company...

Reno: *growls softly, gives a thrust* Missed...it...to..

Vincent: *He gives Reno a clench.* You just like being seme...*He licks Reno's face.*

Reno: Yessss...*looks with glazed eyes, gives a lick back* Mine...

Vincent: *He looks into Reno's glazed eyes* I love you...

Reno: *purrs loudly, nuzzles Vincent's face* Love...you...My..mate.

Vincent: Upstairs? *He says, playing with Reno's hair.*

Reno: Yess...*purrs* Bed...

Vincent: I...have to shower first...

Reno: *growls lowly, gives a little thrust* Join?...

Vincent: Only if you feel up to it...

Reno: Want...too...But...will..hurt..other...Reno.. *looks down, gives a sad whine*

Vincent: *He smiles.* I...don't car about that...

Reno: He...does...*nuzzles Vincent*

Vincent: Can I talk to my Reno?

Reno: *shakes head yes and closes his eyes, opens them and sees Vincent* Damn it....He took over, didn't he yo?

Vincent: Yes...he did...*He rubs Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *pouts* I didn't get to see you cum yo.

Vincent: There's always next time...*He rubs lower on Reno's back* I probably should take a shower...Want to join me?

Reno: (No..Ugly!) II need to another pill...You go ahead yo..

Vincent: Then...take your pill, and I'll wait for you...

Reno: It puts me to sleep..*laughs softly* Ddon't want to pass out in the shower yo!

Vincent: If you pass out...it will be in my arms...*He kisses Reno's hand* Please...

Reno: *hugs himself* II don't want you...toto see yo....I'm...eeven more uugly...now..

Vincent: Reno, please...*He nuzzles Reno's neck* It's been a long time since you've showered with me...

Reno: Ccan...I keep my sshirt on yo?...please! *looks with pleading eyes*

Vincent: (I just...want to see the one I love naked...and have Reno comfortable with it...) Yeah...*He looks down at the floor, staring*

Reno: I'm ssorry yo...II can..ttake it off, if...yyou want..*shakes, moves his hand over to where his missing nipple is.*

Vincent: Love...who do you think wrapped your wound while you were asleep? *He rubs Reno's leg.*

Reno: Iit's a sscar now yo...Ugly..

Vincent: What if I told you that...I wanted to see you completely naked anyway? It's not just your cock I look at, Love...

Reno: Wwhy...would you want...ttoo yo? IIt's soo ugly...*tears fall, shakes harder as the voices start*

Vincent: Because you're not ugly...I want to love every part of you...

Reno: *clutches his head* Mmake them..sstop yo....Ssoo lloud!

Vincent: *He holds Reno in his arms, close to his chest* Please Reno...*He whispers* Don't listen to anything that bastard told you...

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent's chest, puts his ear over Vincent's heart beat. Starts to calm down to the noise* Ttry...bbut hard...kkeeps repplayin.

Vincent: Let me take you to the shower...I'm sure the warm water will help...

Reno: Ookay...Don't mmake the bbeat go awway yo..*hugs Vincent tighter*

Vincent: *He stands up, holding Reno tight to his chest. He wraps an arm around Reno's waist and walks him up the stairs.*

Reno: *slowly makes it up the stairs with Vincent, turns out the rest of the world, just listens to Vin's heartbeat* Nneed pills...

Vincent: *He walks Reno into the bathroom* I know...I'll be back with the bottle... *He runs out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to get the pill bottle.*

Reno: *takes off his pants and curls up in the tub*

Vincent: *He opens the door to the bathroom.* I have your pills...*He kneels down next to the bath tub.*

Reno: *uncurls himself and reaches out for them* Ccan I have ssome water yyo? *looks to the glass on the sink*

Vincent: *He reaches for the glass and lets water from the tap fill the cup up a few inches. He holds the glass to Reno's lips.*

Reno: *pops the pills in his mouth and drinks the water. Swallows and drinks the rest of it* Tthanks...angel.

Vincent: You're welcome...*He kisses Reno on the cheek as he starts to take his pants and shirt off then reaches over to turn the nozzle for the hot water on.* Love...I really don't mind if your shirt is off...

Reno: *hugs his chest* IIt's ugly yo...*moves his feet under the warm water* II don't....

Vincent: *He leans over Reno and whispers, nuzzling his neck* Please love...

Reno: *a tear falls as he takes off his shirt, moves his hand to cover the scar* Bbetter yo...

Vincent: Don't cry...*He places his hand on Reno's, the one covering his scar.*

Reno: II don't...wwant you toto see...yo. *hides his face in Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *As he kisses the top of Reno's head, he takes off his claw hand and tosses it to the floor. He places his mangled hand on Reno's chest.* Don't...become like I was...hiding from the world...

Reno: Ccan...II only sshow you? ....Nno one else...*moves his other hand on top of Vincent's*

Vincent: Yes...*He lays his head on Reno's shoulder* Only me...

Reno: Ookay...*closes his eyes as he moves his hand down, another tear falls*

Vincent: *He reaches back to turn the hot water up, and stops the drain to let the water fill the bath tub before laying back down on Reno, his hands running down Reno's strong chest.* I love these muscles...

Reno: *arches up into Vincent's hands* Rreally yo?

Vincent: *He lightly presses on Reno's chest* So tight...and fit...

Reno: *softy moans* I-I've been ssparrin alot at wwork yo....Nnot aloud tto do mmuch else..

Vincent: It shows...*He traces his fingers down Reno's chest and abs, his lips following the path his fingers took.*

Reno: *moans, lifts his body up to Vincent's lips* Gglad...you like...Ttryin..not tto be as uugly yo...

Vincent: *He looks up at Reno* You've never been ugly...*He leans forward and licks Reno's scar, moaning against his skin.*

Reno: AAHhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! *moans loudly as he becomes hard, thrusts up*

Vincent: Do you like that, baby? *He licks up Reno's chest and along his neck.*

Reno: Yyessss.....Feels...rrereally good yyo... *moans and tilts his head over*

Vincent: *He pulls away from Reno's neck and looks into his eyes.* I love you...*He grabs a cloth while kissing Reno and dips the cloth in the hot, steamy water and begins to wash Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: *shudders* II love yyou too yo...*moans softly, relaxes in the water*

Vincent: *He breaks away from the kiss and continues to wash down Reno's chest with the hot water*

Reno: *moans as Vincent washes his chest, pushes it out* Aangel....

Vincent: Yes, baby? *Reaching behind Reno, he washes his back*

Reno: *leans forward* Ffeels good...yo...*kisses Vincent, licking at his lips*

Vincent: I love you...so much...*He cups Reno's face in his hands and brings him in for a kiss.*

Reno: *a few tears of happiness fall, kiss back with passion. Wraps his arms around Vincent's neck, pulling him closer*

Vincent: Forever and always...*He also wraps his arms around Reno's neck so their noses are touching, looking into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *more tears come as he meets Vincent's eyes, rubs his nose against Vin's* II love you...more then anytthing, Angel

Vincent: *He moans softly before he pulls away from the kiss. He takes the cloth and puts some soap on it and begins to wash his chest.*

Reno: *smiles at Vincent, licks his at the sight. Reaches down and begins to rub the head of his cock*Mmmmmm

Vincent: *He smirks and keeps washing his chest, looking at Reno as he touches himself.*

Reno: *starts to stroke himself, his eyes flutter his pleasure. Lightly thrusts his hips up*

Vincent: *He dips the cloth in the water, moaning as the hot water hits his chest and stomach, washing off the suds.*

Reno: *moans loudly as his cock jumps at Vincent's moans, strokes himself faster* Angel...Pplease!!!

Vincent: *Licking his lips he washes the rest of the soap from his body* Please what?

Reno: *thrust up again, rubbing his cock against Monster-kun.* Nneed you....

Vincent: Mm...*He leans back on top of Reno and begins to kiss down his chest, stopping to play with Reno's nipple ring with his tongue. He trails his tongue slowly down Reno's chest and abs.*

Reno: *loudly moans as Vin plays with his nipple ring, wiggles his hips as Vincent moves down lower. Precum starts to leak out*

Vincent: *He looks down at Reno's dripping cock* Mm...He's all ready for me...*Trails his tongue down to the base of Reno's cock and licks around it.*

Reno: Ahhh! Pplease...Angel...hhe needs yyou yo!!! *gives a few little thrusts, his cock bounces on Vincent's face*

Vincent: *Smirking at Reno, he licks slowly up the shaft of Reno's cock, moaning as he gets closer to the head.*

Reno: Ahah! Nnnooo...ttease! *moans as my precum runs down the head of his cock*

Vincent: *He wraps his fingers around Reno's cock and takes the head into his mouth, lightly sucking as his hand moves firmly down the shaft.*

Reno: Oohh ggod!!!! *moans loudly, thrusts up into Vincent's mouth* Ffeels...ffuck!

Vincent: *He moans around Reno's cock, taking more of him in. His fingers rub the underside of Reno's cock, tracing the vein.*

Reno: Shhitt....Cclose..ooh ggod...Vincent!!!* keeps thrust in as he releases, his body shakes in pleasure as he sees white*

Vincent: *He moans as he feels Reno release in his mouth and licks the cum from the corners of his lips. He lays on top of Reno and kisses him*

Reno: *softly moans into the kiss as he comes down from his high, his eyes close as sleepiness hits him like a truck*

Vincent: *He holds Reno in his arms, holding him above the water as he falls asleep. He leans Reno against the bath tub wall and lays on top of him, falling asleep*

~a hour later~

Cloud: *He walks up the stairs in Reno's house, carrying Marlene in his arms with Kadaj at his side.*

Kadaj: Where are Mr. Vincent and Reno, Nisan?

Cloud: I...don't know...*He looks around and sees just Vincent in the bathtub.* (He looks like he fell asleep) I think Vincent is in the bath tub...*He walks closer to get a better look, then notices Vincent is laying on top of Reno. He quickly covers Marlene's eyes with his hand.*

Kadaj: *walks in after Cloud and sees them* It looks like they're having sex, Nisan!!!

Reno: *moans at the noise and moves closer to Vincent, shivers from the cold water*

Cloud: *Still covering Marlene's eyes, he turns around to Kadaj and puckers his lips and silently signals for Kadaj to quiet down. He slowly starts to walk out of the room.*

Kadaj: *covers his mouth and whisper* Okay Nisan..*starts to walk out, but trips on Vincent's pants and falls down* Ahhh!

Marlene: Are you ok, Kadaj?!

Cloud: *Stuck with Marlene in his arms, he waits for Kadaj to recuperate, not able to help him up. Once Kadaj stands up, he kicks Vincent's pants aside so no one else will trip.*

Kadaj: *blushes* II'm fine.. *looks down as he walks out*

Cloud: *Once they are downstairs, he sets Marlene down* I'm sorry you couldn't see Vincent today...

Marlene: *sighs* It's okay....What were they doing?\

Kadaj: *looks around and find the picture of Reno and Axel* Looky Nisan!!! Axie so small!!!

Cloud: *He laughs at Kadaj and turns to Marlene. He thinks about a way to explain to Marlene what Vincent and Reno were doing.* They were playing a game.

Marlene: A game!? Can I play?!?!!!

Kadaj: It's the bouncy bed game! It's really really fine!!!

Cloud: No! *He gives Kadaj a serious glare, narrowing his eyes.*

Kadaj: *looks down* II'm sorry, Nisan...*sits down on the couch, hugs his knees*

Marlene: Why not?

Cloud: It's...an adult game...like gambling or drinking games

Marlene: Ohhh! Okay! *smiles*

Cloud: *He smiles at Marlene and looks at Kadaj, mouthing a "Sorry"*

Kadaj: *whisper* It's okay, Nisan...*plays with the zipper on his jump suit*

Marlene: What are we going to do now, Cloud?

Cloud: We probably should go back home...*He takes Marlene's hand and Kadaj's.*

Kadaj: I can tell Axie how cute he was. Nisan!!*swings his and Cloud's arms*

Marlene: I'm going to play with Denzel!

Cloud: What if...I took you, Denzel, and Kadaj to the park? *He says as he walks outside with Kadaj and Marlene.*

Kadaj: Yes, Nisan!!! Can we?!?! *jumps up and down*

Marlene: Really Cloud?! *smiles big, eyes sparkle*

Cloud: Really...*He pats the top of Marlene's head* Just wear something that Tifa won't care if you get it dirty.

Marlene: Okay! I will!

Kadaj: Can we swing, Nisan?!

Cloud: Yes...*he moves closer to Kadaj to whisper in his ear.* And anything else you want...

Kadaj: *blushes and whispers* Can we play, Nisan?

Cloud: Like I said...anything...

Kadaj: Yay! *gives Cloud a kiss*

Cloud: *He smiles and gives Kadaj a kiss on his cheek.*

Marlene: *runs up to the door of 7th Heaven* I'm going to change and get Denzel, okay Cloud?

Cloud: Okay, we'll wait out here for the both of you. *He sits on the outdoor steps of 7th heaven, patting the spot next to him for Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *sits down next to Cloud, nuzzles his neck* Love you Nisan!

Cloud: *He smiles, his cheeks pink with blush.* I love you too...

Kadaj: *giggles* I made you blush, Nisan!

Cloud: *He wraps his arm around Kadaj, resting his hand on the small of his back.* You did...

Kadaj: *snuggles to Cloud* Yay! I like making you blush, Nisan!!

Cloud: *He gives Kadaj a kiss on the cheek* Love you...

Kadaj: *blushes lightly* Hehe, Love you to, Nisan!

Cloud: *he hears Marlene and Denzel come to the door and takes his arm away from Kadaj's back, not wanting to show promiscuity in front of Marlene and Denzel.*

Marlene: We're ready, Cloud!!!

Denzel: *He follows Marlene out, carrying his and Marlene's jacket.* Don't forget your jacket, Marlene!

Marlene: Oh opps! Thanks Denzel! *gives him a hug, before taking her jacket*

Cloud: Ready? *He stands up, stretching out his arms.*

Kadaj: Yep, Nisan!

Marlene: Yeah! *takes Denzel's hand and Cloud's*

Denzel: *He smiles wide as Marlene takes his hand* Let's go!

Kadaj: Yes! *takes Cloud's other hand and starts dragging him*

Cloud: *He nearly trips when Kadaj, Marlene and Denzel begin to drag him.*

~At the park~

Marlene: What should we go on first, Denzel?!

Denzel: *He looks excitedly at the slide, then points at it, jumping up and down.* Let's do that!

Marlene: Yeah! *runs with Denzel to the slide*

Kadaj: Can we go on the swings, Nisan?!

Cloud: Let's go...*Taking Kadaj's hand, he smiles and heads for the swings*

Kadaj: *smiles and jumps up on the swing* Push me. Nisan!!

Cloud: *He kisses the top of Kadaj's head and begins to push Kadaj on the swing.*

Kadaj: *giggles* Higher, Nisan!!!

Cloud: *He pushes Kadaj harder, causing the swing go higher little by little.*

Kadaj: *giggles louder, holds on tighter to the chains* Higher Nisan, higher!!!!

Cloud: *He gives Kadaj another hard push, letting him swing higher before suddenly stopping the swing by grabbing the chains. He turns around to face Kadaj, still holding onto the chains of the swing.*

Kadaj: Ah! Nisan! *holds tighter to the chains as he's suddenly stopped* Wwhat are you doing, Nisan?!

Cloud: I...want to kiss you...*He smiles and moves closer to Kadaj's face, licking his lips.*

Kadaj: Ookay, Nisan...*blushes and kisses Cloud*

Cloud: *He kisses Kadaj tenderly and wraps his arms around Kadaj's waist, peeking quickly to make sure Marlene and Denzel don't see them.*

Kadaj: *lets go of the chains and pulls Cloud in between his legs, licks at Cloud's lips. Wanting inside*

Cloud: *Parting his lips, he lets Kadaj into his mouth. He moans softly into Kadaj's lips and plays with his hair.*

Kadaj: *moans softly, explores Cloud's mouth. Wraps his legs around his waist, lightly moving his groin against Cloud's*

Cloud: *He picks Kadaj up from the swing with his legs still wrapped around his waist. He takes Kadaj into some tall grass and bushes laying him down and kissing down his body.*

Kadaj: Mmmm...Nisan..*wiggles his body* Wwhat..aabout...tthem?

Cloud: *He looks quickly over to Denzel and Marlene to check on them.* I'll keep an eye on them...*He plays with Kadaj's zipper, slowly unzipping it, kissing his throat.*

Kadaj: *moans softly, tilts his head up, letting Cloud have more room* Ookay...Nnisan...More!

Cloud: Yes...more...*He reaches for Kadaj's crotch, groping him as his other hand starts to further unzip Kadaj's suit.*

Kadaj: Ahh! Nisan! *thrusts up into Cloud's hand, reaches his hand to play with his nipples. Moans*

Cloud: *He looks back again at the kids, making sure they are okay before proceeding. He straddles Kadaj, rubbing his hardening cock on Kadaj's, watching Kadaj play with his nipples.*

Kadaj: *starts pulling at his nipples, making them harden. Grinds up hard* Pplease Nisan!!!....Ffuck me!!

Cloud: *Unbuckles and unzips his pants, taking out his cock and strokes it as he positions Kadaj with his free hand.*

Kadaj: *drools at the sight of his Nisan's cock, thrusts up. His opening clenches in want* Pplease Nisan!!!! Mmy ass needs...you!

Cloud: *He looks back at Marlene and Denzel, seeing them still playing on the slide. He smirks at Kadaj and enters him fast, his lips parting as he feels Kadaj's tightness around him.*

Kadaj: Ahhh! *screams out as he's entered, grabs onto the grass* Ssoo..bbig...Nisan!!! *clenches to show he's ready for more*

Cloud: *Pressing his finger to his lips, he signals for Kadaj to be quieter. He thrusts fast into Kadaj's entrance, pushing himself in entirely.*

Kadaj: *moans loudly before he covers his mouth with his hand, thrusting back against Cloud's cock. Reaches his other hand up to play with Cloud's nipple though his shirt*

Cloud: *He feels his nipple harden though his shirt as Kadaj plays with it, moaning softly as he grinds his cock inside Kadaj's tight ass.*

Kadaj: *moans against his hand as Cloud rubs his sweetspot, precum leaks onto Cloud's shirt. Clenches tightly as he comes close*

Cloud: *He grinds harder, trying to hold back his loud moans.* Cum...for me Kadaj...*He reaches down to rub Kadaj's cock.*

Kadaj: Nisan!!!!!!!!! *cums hard into Cloud's hand, clenches madly around him as he thrusts his hips down*

Cloud: *His breath hitches, trying to keep quiet so Marlene and Denzel won't hear as he cums inside Kadaj.*

Kadaj: *moans softly as Cloud fills him, wiggles around at the feeling. Pulls him down and kisses him* Llove you...Nisan

Cloud: Mmm...*He moans into Kadaj's kiss* I love you too...

Marlene: *looks around* Cloud?!

Cloud: Shit...*He says quietly, then pulls out of Kadaj quickly, zipping Kadaj up then zips his pants back up and buckles his belt and sits unassumingly in the grass.* Yeah?

Marlene: Where's Kadaj? *starts to walk over*

Kadaj: *sits up* I'm here! *giggles at the sight of his cum on Cloud's shirt*

Marlene: *smiles and waves* We're hungry, Cloud!

Denzel: *runs over to Marlene* Yeah, we are! *He looks at Cloud's shirt* How did your shirt get wet, Cloud?

Kadaj: We were having se...!

Cloud: *He quickly covers Kadaj's mouth* Having to search...for frogs. I thought you'd like to see some, but we couldn't find any...

Kadaj: *pouts behind Cloud's hand, starts licking at it*

Cloud: *He takes his hand off of Kadaj's mouth* Weren't we, Kadaj?

Kadaj: Yeah! I found a BIG one...But he got scared when you guys walked over. *giggles*

Denzel: Aww! I wanted to see it! Too bad...

Marlene: Can we go home? Daddy said he's going to come by tomorrow! I want to get ready!

Cloud: *He smiles while standing up, brushing the dirt off of his knees and ass then helps Kadaj off of the ground*

Kadaj: *winces as he stand up* The frog made me hurt my ass, Nisan! *pouts*

Cloud: *He laughs at Kadaj* Ready to go home?

Kadaj: Yep! Lets go, Nisan!!

Marlene: *takes Denzel's hand* Lets go!!!

Denzel: *He laughs and skips with Marlene down the road.*

Kadaj: *gives Cloud a kiss* Home Nisan! I'm hungry!!!!

Cloud: *He gives Kadaj a light kiss back* I am too...*He takes Kadaj's hand, kisses it and walks with him down the road, following Marlene and Denzel.*

~A few weeks later~

Reno: *wakes up to 'Who can it be now', grabs his phone. Cracks his eyes open to see who's calling, not recognizing the number, moves out of Vincent's hold and walks out of the room* +Hhello?+

Woman's voice over the phone: +Yes, is this Reno Sinclair?+

Reno: +This is him yo. What can I do you for?+

Monica: +This is Monica from the Midgar Adoption center...Do you remember a woman by the name of Lydia Williamson?+

Reno: *cocks his head* +Hmmm....Oh yeah! I remember her yo! ....She's a little old to be adopted ain't she? *laughs softly*

Monica: +*She laughs over the phone, then quickly calms down, staying professional.* The reason why I called you is because...Miss Williamson passed away from cancer recently...and she named you as the father of her son and you are the only living relative that can take care of him.+

Reno: *freezes, his eyes open wide* +Wwhat?+

Monica: +I'm...guessing you didn't know about the son? I'm very sorry Mr. Sinclair...Her medical records show that she was ill for a very long time, and perhaps she didn't want you to know...+

Reno: *slides down to the floor* +Nnoo...I haven't heard from her in years yo...I...you must have read it wrong..I'm not anyones dad...We used a condom yo!+

Monica: +We already performed a paternity test, Mr. Sinclair, just to be sure, and you're a match...+

Reno: +How the hell you get my stuff yo?+

Monica: +It was on record at the local hospital...+

Reno: +Oh...Sso..I have a son yo?+

Monica: +I'm afraid so...I need to ask you a few questions first, if you don't mind...+

Reno: *rests his head on his hand* +No...Shoot away yo+

Monica: +*She runs down a list of questions with check boxes next to them* Do you have a spouse, Mr. Sinclair?+

Reno: +Um...I'm datin someone...But we're not married or anything yo+

Monica: +Oh okay, do they stay with you at home? And do you have other family members that you are close to?+

Reno: +Yeah, Vinny stays...And I have my lil' bro Axel who lives here to yo.+

Monica: +So he has an uncle too? How nice...I'm sure he's going to be lonely for the first month, so having another family member there will be great! Now, do you have a job, and how much do you make a month?+

Reno: +Yeah, I have a job..I'm the leader of the turks at Shinra...I make 'bout $7,000 yo.+

Monica: +That's wonderful! You don't know how many deadbeat parents there are that come to us because they are too lazy to get even a minimum wage job. And lastly, would you like to know more about your little boy?+

Reno: +Um...Yeah..I guess I should yo...+

Monica: +Well...He has striking red hair and darling brown eyes, and his name is Kyo Williamson.+

Reno: *laughs softly* +Not surprised 'bout the hair. Runs in the family....Am bout the eyes yo...Must get them from Lydia...She did have dark brown ones.....Kyo huh?+

Monica: +That's his name...and he's 10 years old.+

Reno: +Sounds like something she would name him....I guessed that yo+

Monica: +When would be the best time for you to come and sign the papers for us to release him to you?+

Reno: +Umm...II don't know...I'm off today yo...II guess I can...+ (How am I going to tell Vincent?....Wwhat if he doesn't want to have a kid around?)

Monica: +That's fine...We're open until 5 pm today. If you have any more questions, please call. Just use this toll-free number and ask for me. 1-800-573-8595+

Reno: +Yeah...Let me talk to everyone...And I'll call you back yo..+

Monica: +Thank you so much! Have a good day, Mr. Sinclair!+ *She hangs up the phone*

Reno: +Um..yeah..bye+ *hangs up and drops the phone, holds his head* Now what am I gonna do yo?

Vincent: *He hears Reno outside the bedroom door and creaks it open.* Reno?

Reno: *keeps holding his head as he thinks* What yo?

Vincent: *Shocked at Reno's tone, he kneels down next to Reno to rub his shoulder.* What's...wrong?

Reno: *sighs, rubbing his forehead* Jjust got a blast from the past...*laughs* And told I have a fuckin kid yo.. *keeps staring at the floor*

Vincent: I'm...so sorry...*He pulls Reno into his arms, kissing Reno's temple.*

Reno: *leans against Vincent as tears fall* Sshe ddied...Nnever told mme...she ggot pregnant...Wwhat am II suppose toto do yo? I'm nnot fit tto be a pparent...*grabs tightly onto Vincent as he cries*

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno, pulling him into his lap.* If his mother died...we're all he has...

Reno: II don't..wwant you toto have to ttake care oof him....Yyou didn't mmake him yoo..*cries onto Vincent's chest*

Vincent: *He breathes deeply before hugging Reno tighter in his arms.* Reno...I'm here for you...no matter what...

Reno: II don't...know wwhat tto do yo? *looks up with teary eyes* Hhow..ccan I bbe a ggood dad? II can't eeven take ccare of mysself.

Vincent: No one's perfect...But, I'm sure your child will love you anyway, just as I do...

Reno: I've been...ggone the first tten years...of hhis life yo...II don't kknow anything...aabout him.

Vincent: Love...your child needs you...And I'm here for you. I want to help you raise him.

Reno: Yyou...don't mmind yo? *looks up hopefully*

Vincent: I'll...treat him as my own...You know how I am with Marlene...

Reno: II know....Hhis name us Kkyo...Hhe has bbrown eyes yo...

Axel: *stumbles out of his room, covers his eyes at the light* Wwhat's with all the noise?

Yazoo: *He calls from inside the room, still slightly drunk* Axie...come back inside the room!

Reno: *smirks and laughs* Yyou have ffun last nnight yo?

Axel: *moans at the loud noises* I wwill in a mminute babe....Yes....I did..* slowly makes his way to the bath room, doesn't bother to close the door as he pees*

Reno: I don't tthink he'd remember now if we ttold him yo..*laughs softly*

Vincent: *He laughs* Axel...take some hang over pills when you're done in there. They are in the cabinet.

Axel: *yawns* Ok...*flushes the toilet and makes his way to the cabinet, mumbles to himself as he tries to decide which bottle it is.* Ah ha! Found the little bastards. *takes them to the sink and takes some, before slowly making his way out*

Yazoo: *He hears Axel's voice and calls for him again* Axie!! The bed is getting cold!

Reno: Better get in there, firefly...Sleep that hangover off yo...We have something important to tell you later..

Axel: Ok, Rere'...*walks into his room and closes the door, warms up his body as he get on the bed and pulls Yazoo closer to him*

Vincent: *He waits until he hears Axel sleeping until he speaks again.* Is it decided? You're adopting him?

Reno: Yeah...II raised Axel most of his life...And he ddidn't turn out that bad yo...I need to call that girl back.

Vincent: *He places his hand on Reno's leg* Whatever you need to do...

Reno: *grabs his phone and calls the number he got* +Hi, This is Reno and I need to speak to Monica yo!+

Male voice over the phone: +I'll transfer you right away to her personal cell phone.+

Reno: +Okay yo!+ *nuzzles against Vincent, putting the phone over so he can hear too*

Monica: +Hello? This is Monica.+

Reno: +Hey...It's Reno. You wanted me to call back yo...+

Monica: +That was fast! I'm glad you called back. Are you coming in sometime today?+

Reno: + Yeah..Hold on yo+ *covers the phone* When should I go get him?

Vincent: *He looks at the time* Around 11 am?

Reno: Okay! *uncovers the phone* +Is 11 good yo?+

Monica: +That's fine. I'll tell him to get his things packed!+

Reno: +Okay...We'll get what we can ready before then yo!+

Monica: +Thank you so much for taking him...I know it's going to be hard at first, but I'd rather Kyo be raised by family.+

Reno: +Well...He's my son ain't he? II can't give him up now that I know 'bout him yo.+ *grabs onto Vincent's hand*

Monica: +Of course...He still cries for his mother...It's only been a month since she passed.+

Reno: +We'll..take care of him yo....Vinny's used to cryin yo..+

Monica: +I feel so horrible for Kyo...His mother's bone cancer was a long and painful process...I couldn't imagine what he had to go through.+

Reno: *shudders* +Yyeah....Wwell I better get off...Have to get ready yo!+

Monica: +I understand. I'll see you at 11 then!+ *she hangs up the phone*

Reno: +Yeah...See you then yo.+ *hangs up* II guess we should get dressed...I need to find a room for him yo..

Vincent: Can his room be in the music room?

Reno: Yeah...We'll have to clean it out yo....Hmmm...attic or basement for the new music space?

Vincent: The basement would be the best...That way the rest of the house will be quieter since it's underground and it won't disturb the neighbors.

Reno: True...Want to start now? I think I have some boxes we can put the cd's and records in yo.

Vincent: Yeah...we have about two hours. *He stands up from the cold floor and helps Reno up.* Let's get started...

~With Kyo~

Monica: *walks in* You better start packing, Kyo. Your daddy's coming to get you in two hours!

Kyo: *His scared eyes look up at Monica* I...have a daddy?

Monica: *her eyes saden at the sight, goes and sits next to him. Rubs his back* Yes, you do. His name is Reno Sinclair..

Kyo: I'm scared...What if he doesn't like me! *He holds a stuffed bear laying on his bed, a tear rolling down his cheek* I...want my mommy

Monica: *picks Kyo up and hugs him* He's going to love you sweetie....And remember what I told you? Mommy's up in the sky now. But she watching you and wants you to be brave ok? *slowly rocks him*

Kyo: *He sniffs back a few tears, some still falling down his cheeks, the top of his bear now wet.* Ookay... *He looks out of the window of his temporary room* Mommy, I hope you can see me from up there!

Monica: *smiles softly* She can...And you can talk to her in your dreams. Now lets pack up all your stuff okay!

Monica: *smiles softly* She can...And you can talk to her in your dreams. Now lets pack up all your stuff okay!

Kyo: Okay...*He reaches for his backpack under his bed and starts putting his Pokemon manga books inside.*

Monica: *gets Kyo's clothes from the draws and puts them in his suitcase*

Kyo: *He grabs a picture of his mom he placed in the corner of the mirror.* (I wonder...what daddy is going to be like...) *He looks at the photo, then kisses it* I love you mommy! *He packs it carefully inside one of his Pokemon books.*

~At Reno's house~

Reno: *sighs as he get back upstairs* Six boxes and we only have one wall done yo..*falls on the couch*

Vincent: Let me see if Axel and Yazoo are up...*He places his hand on Reno's shoulder before walking back upstairs*

Reno: Okay yo!!! *calls to Vincent*

Vincent: *Knocking on Axel's door, he calls out.* Axel? Are you awake?

Axel: *groans* I am now!

Vincent: Reno and I need to talk to you and Yazoo...

Yazoo: *He rolls over and groans* Okay..

Vincent: Fine...*He waits outside the door for them*

Axel: I guess we should get dress, baby *give Yazoo a kiss*

Yazoo: *He nods tiredly and hangs his legs off the bed, stretching before he gets up.*

Axel: Aww. *get up behind him, hugs him as he rests his head on Yazoo's shoulder* Did I wear you out, baby?

Yazoo: Yeah...and it's been a long time since I've drank that much...*He smiles and gives Axel a kiss before putting on some black long johns.*

Axel: *smirks* That was nothing, wait till next time. *goes to his closet and takes out some jeans and a black and red skull shirt*

Yazoo: Can I wear this? *He pulls out a black tank top with a blue dragon design on the front.*

Axel: You can wear anything I have, love.

Yazoo: *He slides the tank top over his head, and flips his hair out.* Let's go...

Axel: *walks up and gives him a kiss* Yes...Before Someone breaks down the door.

Vincent: (sounds like they are ready) Come downstairs...

Axel: *opens the door and sulutes* Yes sir!

Yazoo: *Laughs at Axel and holds onto his arm as they walk down the steps.*

Reno: *has fliped over on his back* You wake up yo?

Axel: Unless I'm sleep walkin, yes I have. *smirks*

Vincent: *He sits next to Reno on the couch* Reno...needs to tell the both of you something important...

Reno: *lays his head on Vincent's lap* Yeah...I got a call this morning....I um...have a son yo...And we're goin to get him in like fifteen minutes...So you's an uncle, Firefly!

Axel: What...how..what? I am!!! *smiles big*

Yazoo: *He hugs Axel tight* I'm so happy for you...*He looks at Reno* I'll be his auntie!

Reno: *laughs* Yep! And Vinny will be a dad! *nuzzles his head back into Vincent's groin*

Vincent: We're making the former music room his...and moving all of the stuff from that room back in the basement...There's still the drumset and a large amount of CDs that need to go back in the basement...If you and Yazoo wouldn't mind cleaning the rest up while we're out?

Axel: Of course we don't! Right, baby?

Yazoo: I don't mind...*He kisses Axel's shoulder*

Reno: Good! Well, I better change..I'm all sweaty and yucky yo! *gets up and starts up the stairs*

Vincent: *He follows Reno upstairs to change into his usual attire as well*

Reno: *takes off his sweat pants and tank top and puts on his turk outfit, goes to the bathroom to hurry up and do his hair*

Vincent: *He puts on his shirt, pants, claw and boots, but decides against wearing his cape this time.* (I don't want to scare him too much the first time I see him.) *He walks into the bathroom and sees Reno fixing his hair* Brush?

Reno: Teeth or hair yo? *washes the gel off his hands*

Vincent: Hair brush...*He twirls his matted locks around his fingers.*

Reno: *hand back a brush then starts brushing his teeth*

Vincent: *Starts at the bottom of his hair, slowly brushing out the mats and tangles, working his way towards the root.*

Reno: *spits into the sink and swishes water in his mouth before he spits again, wipes his mouth off with a towel.* I'm ready yo....I think..

Vincent: I still have to brush my teeth...*He hands the hair brush over to Reno*

Reno: *takes the brush* Okay. I'm gonna get my shoes on and get my wallet, keys and phone yo! *gives Vincent a kiss before he walks back into the bedroom*

Vincent: *He grabs the toothbrush and squeezes some toothpaste on it, and quickly brushes his teeth, spitting into the sink. Then, he rinses th remaining toothpaste from his mouth with water, wiping his lips on his sleeve.*

Reno: *gets his wallet and phone and puts them in his pocket, before grabbing his shoes and sits on the bed to put them on. Stands up when he's done and walks back to the bathroom* I have all I need yo.

Vincent: *He smiles at Reno* Ready, Love? *He gives Reno a kiss on the cheek.*

Reno: II don't know if I'll ever be yo...But I can't keep him waiting...

Vincent: I know baby...you must be nervous...*He kisses the top of Reno's head* But I'm here for you...

Reno: Wwhat if...he hate me yo? *hugs Vincent*

Vincent: *Sighs* He's going to be shy at first...but I don't think he'll hate you...Come...*He wraps an arm around Reno's waist and guides him downstairs.*

Reno: *closes his eyes and starts taking deep breathes as they walk* Llets go...Or we're gonna be late yo.. *grabs the keys off the desk as they walk by*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's neck and moves his lips against the skin as he speaks.* You can do this Love...*He gives Reno's back a soft, encouraging rub before he opens the door for Reno.*

Reno: Ookay...*walks out and to the car, gets in and unlocks Vin's door*

Vincent: *He gets into the car, closes the door, and puts on his seat belt, placing his hand on Reno's leg.* I love you...

Reno: *starts the car and rubs his hand on top of Vincent* I love you too yo...*pulls out of the driveway and speeds off*

Vincent: *Rests his head on Reno's shoulder, comfortingly rubbing his leg.*

Reno: *turns on the music, trying to calm his mind. Taps the beat out on the wheel*

Vincent: Reno...can I...ask you something? *He traces patterns on Reno's pants with his fingers.*

Reno: Ssure yo...*shivers at Vincent's touches*

Vincent: *He moves closer to Reno in the car, his face against Reno's cheek* Would you...marry me?

Reno: *makes a sharp turn as he almost misses the exit, pulls off to the side of the road* Wwhat? You mean iit yo?

Vincent: Reno...*He cups Reno's face in his hands* I want to be with you forever...and I want your son to be ours...

Reno: *tears of joy fall* Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes yo! *kisses Vincent passionately*

Vincent: *He kisses back with increasing passion, saying between kisses.* I love you Reno...love you.

Reno: Llove you aangel...So much! *kisses back harder, sucking on Vincent's tongue*

Vincent: *He lets Reno suck on his tounge, then tones down the kisses gradually.* We...better get going...*He brushes his fingers across Reno's cheek*

Reno: *moans softly at the lose* Yyeah...We'll have tto finish tonight yo..*gives one last lick at Vincent's lips before pulling out onto the road and sends off again*

Vincent: Tonight...*He rests his chin on Reno's shoulder, looking up at Reno as he drives.*

Reno: *shifts in his seat, willing his boner away. Speeds up, trying to make up for lost time* Love you yo...

Vincent: *He kisses the crease in Reno's jacket where his shoulder is and closes his eyes, taking in Reno's scent.* I love you...

Reno: *shivers as he feels Vincent's breath* Wwe're close....A few more blocks yo.

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's cheek* I can't wait to meet him...

Reno: *parks in front of the building, takes a deep breath as his hands shake* II haven't been so nervous in a wwhile yo...

Vincent: *Takes Reno's shaking hands in his and kisses them* I'll be inside with you...

Reno: Ggood thing...I don't think I'd mmake it with out you yo...*takes a few more deep breathes, his hands slowly stops shaking. He turns off the car and puts the keys in his pocket* Wwe better go in..

Vincent: *He nods and takes off his seatbelt and opens the door and walks to the other side of the car to open the door for Reno.*

Reno: *blushes and gets out, gives a quick kiss* Thanks love..*locks the doors before he closes it* Lets go yo..*takes Vincent's hand and walks in*

Vincent: *He walks in after Reno, holding him from behind, whispering* You can do this...I love you...

Reno: *whispers back* I love you.. *walks up to the desk* Hi, I'm Reno...Sinclair and I'm here to get my son yo..

Secretary: Okay! *She thinks for a moment* You must be looking for Monica! I'll page her...*She presses a button on the phone and calls Monica to the front desk.*

Monica: *walks up* You must be Reno. *smiles* I'm Monica.

Reno: Yes, I am. And this is Vincent yo!

Vincent: *He slightly bows his head* Nice to meet you...

Monica: Nice to meet you too. *looks back to Reno* Well, he's all packed up. And he's a little scared about meeting new people..But give him time and he'll open up to you guys. *hears Kyo drop the suit case be hide the door* You're son is here, Reno...Come on out, Kyo!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy or the Kingdom Hearts people who jump in! And we make no money off this, it's just for fun! We don't own the song "People Are Strange" by The Doors. Or "Enter Sandman" by Metallica

Kyo: *Creaks the door open, holding his bear tight to his chest. He sees a man with red hair like his and steps a little more out into the hall* Daddy?

Reno: *smiles and gets down on one knee* Hey lil' kit..Yeah, I'm daddy yo..

Vincent: *He rests his hand on Reno's shoulder* He's definitely yours...look at that hair...

Kyo: *He reaches out to touch Reno's face* You really are my daddy...Aren't you?

Reno: *covers Kyo's little hand with his own* Yep...You're my lil' kit now yo...You're comin home with me and Vinny.. He's your other daddy.

Vincent: *A tear comes to his eye, hearing Reno calling him Kyo's father. He reaches down and rubs Reno's shoulder*

Kyo: I have...two dads? *He looks confused for a moment, then looks up at the tall, thin man with dark hair.* (He's...kinda scary...) *He quickly looks back at Reno*

Reno: Yeah, and an uncle too yo...*chuckles as he sees Kyo hurry up and look back at him* Don't worry, he may look a little scary. But he's a big puppy yo.

Kyo: Ookay...daddy *He tries to crack a smile, but is still shy. Instead, he buries his face in the top of his bear and kicks the ground with his converse.*

Monica: But before you can go, daddy needs to sign some papers. *looks up to Reno* If you don't mind going back to my office?

Reno: *stands up* Oh yeah...*looks down at Kyo* What about Kyo?

Kyo: Can I come in with daddy?

Monica: No, sweetie. Why don't you stay here with you other daddy? I'm sure he's like to spend time with you. *softly smiles at him*

Reno: Yeah, I'll be back in a few minute, Kit. Vinny doesn't bite, I swear yo.

Vincent: *He looks down at Kyo and kneels to his level.* Are you hungry?

Kyo: *He avoids Vincent's eyes* Kinda...

Vincent: *He nods at Reno, signaling it's okay to leave.* I think we passed a vending machine...if you want anything...

Reno: Okay, show the way yo!

Monica: *smiles* Follow me. *opens the door and walks down the hallway when she know Reno is following*

Kyo: *plays with the arm of his bear as he hides behind it* Ccan I have...Lays? Salt and vinegar...

Vincent: *He smiles down at Kyo, careful not to show his canines as he puts fifty cents in for the chips Kyo wants.*

Kyo: Sso...you're my daddy too? *takes a peeks from behind his bear*

Vincent: *He grabs the chips from the slot and kneels down to Kyo's level.* Yes...I love Reno very much...*He holds out the bag of chips, waiting for Kyo's small hands to grab the bag.*

Kyo: *looks a Vincent for a few seconds before he shoots his arm out for the bag, taking it back behind his bear. Lowers it to his neck* Thank you....Daddy. *walks over to one of the chairs*

Vincent: *He walks over and sits in the chair next to Kyo and pats a place for Kyo to sit on his knees, smiling softly.*

Kyo: *sits his back pack in the chair and gets onto Vincent's lap, one arm still wrapped around his bear. He opens the bag of chips and slowly eats one* II have an uncle too?

Vincent: *He smiles at the thought of Axel being an uncle* Yeah...Uncle Axel.

Kyo: *cocks his head* His name is Axel? Like the car part?

Vincent: Like the car part...*He laughs*

Kyo: That's a weird name...*takes a bite of his chip*

Vincent: Reno named him...*He rests an arm around Kyo, then gives him a big hug.*

Kyo: *blushes at the hug, wiggles around* Ggood thing he didn't name me...I may be Fender. Why didn't their mommy name him?

Vincent: Reno's mother...is like yours. She went back into the sky when Reno was little like you.

Kyo: Ohh...*looks down, hugs his bear tightly* II miss mmommy...

Vincent: I know you do, Kit...But Reno and I are going to take care of you...

Kyo: Wwhy do you guys call me Kit?

Vincent: It means little fox...Reno calls me Angel and he calls Axel Firefly...

Kyo: Ohh...okay..*goes back to eating his chips*

Reno: *walks back out, smiles at the sight. A tear falls, hurries and wipes it up* You already, Kit?

Kyo: Ready, daddy...*He says, muffled through a mouthful of chips.*

Reno: *laughs softly and picks him up off Vincent's lap and sets him on the floor, grabs his bookbag* We have to go shopping for you first yo!

Monica: *comes out with Kyo's suitcase* Looks like he forgot something. *smiles and sets it down*

Vincent: *He stands up from the chair and takes the suitcase from Monica, then quickly pulls Reno close enough so he can whisper in his ear.* He...called me "daddy"

Reno: *another tear falls, gives Vincent's cheek a quick kiss* You'll be a great one....*smirks, and gives Vin's ear a lick and whispers* I'll call you 'daddy' tonight yo...

Vincent: *He smirks and gives Reno a kiss on the cheek back and carries Kyo's suitcase. He turns around for a moment and says good-bye to Monica.*

Monica: Good-bye you guys! I'll be calling at the end of the week to check how you are! *smiles and waves*

Reno: Okay! Bye yo! *takes Kyo's hand and walks out the door to the car*

Vincent: *He sets Kyo's suitcase near the back of the car.* Can you pop the trunk Reno?

Reno: Yep! *opens Vincent's door and moves the seat up for Kyo before he walks over to his side and pulls the leaver for the trunk*

Vincent: *He tosses Kyo's suitcase into the trunk and makes sure it fits before closing it. He sits in the back seat so Kyo can sit up front with Reno.*

Reno: *gets in and looks over to see Kyo still on the sidewalk* Come on, lil' Kit!

Kyo: Oh...Okay...*He takes off his backpack and sits down in the front seat, still holding on tight to his bear as he puts his seatbelt on.*

Reno: You all buckled up yo? *looks to see, smiles as he speeds off*

Vincent: *He leans forward and whispers in Kyo's ear* He always drives like this...

Kyo: *He giggles at Reno's driving.*

Reno: There is nothin wrong with my drivin yo! *speeds up as he passes a slow old lady* I think we should get you a bed and stuff first..

Kyo: I'll...have my own bed?

Reno: Of course! And a desk, bedside table, and anything else you want yo!

Kyo: Oh...*When his potato chips are gone he wipes the crumbs on his pants.* I never had all of that stuff before...

Reno: *looks down sadly* I'm sorry, Kit....But you can get anything your heart desires yo...We already have your room picked out, we just have to finish cleanin it.

Kyo: Really! *His eyes look excited, but he still hides behind his bear, not showing his big smile.*

Reno: *smiles back* Yep! Your uncle Axel is at home cleanin it right now yo! *pulls into the furniture store parking lot* And we're going to pick out stuff for your room!!!

Vincent: Will you two be okay by yourselves? There are some things I need to get myself...

Reno: *looks back* Sure yo! I think we'll be fine. *ruffles Kyo hair* Right?

Kyo: Right! *He hugs his bear tighter*

Reno: *unlocks the doors and hops out, walks over to Kyo's side and opens the door for him* You can leave your backpack in here, kit. I'll lock it yo!

Kyo: Oh...Okay...*He leaves his backpack in the car, and gets out, still hiding behind his bear.*

Vincent: *He steps out of the car and closes the door.* I'll meet you here, Love...*He gives Reno a kiss on the cheek and walks down the road of the shopping district.*

Reno: See ya in a bit, Angel! *reaches down to take Kyo's hand* You ready, Kit?

Kyo: Ready! *He finally brings the bear away from his face to take Reno's hand. He carries the bear carelessly in his other hand, swinging the bear in his hand.*

Reno: *smiles and walks into the store, walking slow so Kyo can keep up. Looks up at the signs* Ok...Kids stuff to the left yo. *walks over to the kids area* Now what bed would you like, Kit?

Kyo: *He runs over to the futon he likes and sits on it.* I like this one!

Reno: Nice yo, let keep lookin just incase you see something else okay? *smiles*

Kyo: Okay! *He gets up from the futon and reaches out for Reno's hand.*

Reno: *takes Kyo's hand and walks over to the bunk beds* Like any of these yo?

Kyo: *His eyes light up when he sees the bunk bed he likes* I want this one!! *He points to the bunk bed in the shape of a pirate ship*

Reno: *smiles big and chuckles, picks Kyo up and puts him on the top bunk* I like it yo! *takes one of the slips of paper to buy it*

Kyo: Can I...have Pokemon blankets, daddy?

Reno: Sure! Lets see if they have any Kit! *picks Kyo back up and sets him on the ground, takes his hand*

Kyo: *Takes Reno's hand and pulls him excitedly towards where they keep the blankets and comforters*

Reno: *laughs softly at Kyo's excitement, lets Kyo pull him along* Pick the ones you want yo!

Kyo: They do have Pokemon!! *He picks up a Charmeleon comforter set*

Reno: (Weird lookin things...But if it's what he wants yo) *takes the comforter set from Kyo and hold it under one arm* Ok, we need to get pillows and we'll have all the bed stuff yo! *takes Kyo's hand with his free one and walks over to the pillows* Pick the ones that feel the best!

Kyo: *He runs up and smashes all of the pillows with his hands, playing with them rather than paying attention to their softness. He giggles and chooses a pillow that he smashed.*

Reno: *laughs* Find the one you want yo?

Kyo: I did! *He laughs as he squashes the pillow and bear in his arms.*

Reno: Why don't you get another one to yo? Never know when you may need one, Kit!

Kyo: Okay. *He grabs another pillow, almost covered entirely by the fluffy pillows.*

Reno: *laughs at Kyo and takes one of the pillows* Why don't we get a cart yo?

Kyo: *He runs to grab a cart* Like this daddy? *He pushes the cart toward Reno and throws the pillow he's carrying in it.*

Reno: Yep! *smiles and puts the stuff in, then picks Kyo up and puts him in too* There! I have all I want now yo! *smiles at Kyo*

Kyo: *Giggles and hugs his bear tight* Daddy...Where did my other daddy go?

Reno: *pushes over to the lamps* I don't know, Kit. He said he had stuff he had to get...He keeps to himself alot yo... Now which light do you want?

Kyo: Ohhh...*He turns around to look at all the lamps* I like...those! *He points to a lamp that stands on the floor and it has a dark blue coloring to the pole.*

Reno: Nice choice yo! *grabs one of the boxes for the lamps and puts it underneath the cart* We need a little one for your desk now.

Kyo: *He points to the matching desk lamp to the dark blue standing lamp* I want the matching one!

Reno: Ok! *grabs it and puts it down next to the big one* Now to look for a desk yo! *speeds off to where the desks are*

Kyo: *He looks around at the desks from the cart.* What about that one? *He points to a small wood desk hutch with a matching wooden chair with a cushion.*

Reno: Looks good! *walks over and grabs one of the slips of paper* Ok...There's more then enough shelves for you...So I think that's it...Unless they have paints here yo..

Kyo: I think that's it daddy...*He smiles and reaches his arms out to Reno*

Reno: *smiles and takes Kyo in his hands and sets him down* Lets go up and pay for this...Maybe other daddy will be there yo!!

Kyo: Okay! *He clings onto Reno's dress shirt and holds his bear* Why is my other daddy so scary?

Reno: *chuckles* He's not that bad...And he can't help it...Bad people made him that way..*gets down on his knees* But he loves you very much! And will never hurt you, okay?

Kyo: So...he's nice, like you? *He looks at Reno hopefully* I don't want him to hate me!

Reno: *smiles* Yes, he's very nice. And he doesn't hate you yo..He was so happy when I told him 'bout you. And he likes it when you call him daddy yo. *gives a hug and picks him up, sits him on his shoulders* Now lets go pay! *pushes to the cashier*

Kyo: *Giggles as Reno picks him up* I'm taller than you now!

Reno: *laughs* Yep! You're the tallest person here yo!!! *gets up to the cashier* Hold on! *starts putting the stuff up on the table*

Cashier: How are you today, sir? *She starts by scanning the pillows and comforter.*

Reno: I'm good yo! You're gonna have to get down, Kit. I don't want you to fall and get hurt yo. *picks Kyo up and sits him down beside the cart as he picks up the lamps and puts them on the table*

Kyo: Okay! *He watches the lamp boxes move across the belt on the table.*

Reno: Oh and I need these delivered to my place by tomorrow if you could yo! *hands over the papers*

Cashier: Okay! Excuse me while I call the warehouse. *She dials the phone and names the items over the phone* What's the address sir?

Reno: It's 1220 10th street yo. *looks back to check on Kyo*

Kyo: *He plays with his bear by slamming it into the side of the cart, giggling.*

Cashier: 1220 10th street...*She relays the information to the warehouse* They should be there around 3-4 pm tomorrow!

Reno: Great! *pulls out his wallet, gets his debt card out* I think that's all yo.

Cashier: Your total is...$9,869.23 and that includes the bed and desk hutch.

Reno: *hands the card over* Here you go yo!

Cashier: *She runs the card through and hands it over once it says "approved"* Thank you for shopping with us!

Reno: Thank you! *puts the card back in his wallet and shoves it in his pocket, grabs the bags and takes Kyo's hand* Lets put this stuff in the car and wait for daddy yo!

Okay! *He takes the bag that has the comforter and pillows in it*

Reno: You got that, lil' man? *pushes the door open with his foot*

Kyo: Yeah! I want to carry it, daddy! It has my comforter in it!

Reno: *laughs softly* Okay, okay. *walks the the car and puts the lamps next to the car* You stay right here, kit. I have to pop the trunk yo. *walks over to unlock his door*

Kyo: Okay...*He kicks at the ground and holds the bag with pride to his chest.*

Reno: *pops the trunk and walks back, picks up the lamps and carefully puts them in* Can I have the bag, Kit?*

Kyo: Yeah *Reluctantly hands the bag over and watches Reno put the bag in the trunk.*

Reno: *smiles* Don't worry, you'll get it back when we get home. Till then it'll be safe back here. *closes the trunk and pats it*

Kyo: I know...I just wanted to hold it! *He leans against the car*

Reno: I know...I was the same way...Well, lets get some ice cream yo! *picks Kyo up and runs to the ice cream cart*

Kyo: *He giggles as he's picked up* Yay, Ice cream!

~With Vincent~

Vincent: *After walking down the road for awhile, he walks into a jewelry store.* (I hope they have rings...) *He looks around and makes his way to the counter.* Do you have engagement rings?

Seller: Why yes, we do! If you would follow me? *walks over to a glass case and pulls out a set of rings*

Vincent: *He follows the woman to the glass case and looks at the rings she pulls out and slightly blushes because she takes out female rings.* I need...male engagement rings...

Seller: Oh okay. *puts them back and pulls out the male ones* Here you go sir!

Vincent: *One catches his eye. It's a gold band with very small leo diamonds set in silver.* How much is this one?

Seller: That one is $2,499.99 sir. It's 18K Yellow Gold 1 Carat t.w. Leo diamond

Vincent: *He nods, looking at the ring, then looks quickly at the other rings, already making his judgment* I really like this one...Do you have one in a 10.5 and a 9.25 size?

Seller: Let me check sir..*walks off and comes back a few minutes later with two little boxes* Yes, we do. *sets them down and takes out the rings, hand then over to Vincent*

Vincent: *He lays down his debit card on the counter.* I'm going to get both...

Seller: Alright sir! *puts them back in their boxes and rings it up* It comes to $4,999.98 sir.

Vincent: Charge it on my debit...*He pushes the card closer to the woman.*

Seller: *takes the card and runs it, hands back once it's approved. Puts the boxes in a little bag and hands them over* Here you go sir! Have a great day!

Vincent: *He smiles* Thank you! *He walks swiftly out of the store.* (Now...to get a little something for Reno tonight...)

Vincent: *He walks to the racier side of town with bars and clubs until he finds a sex shop and walks in*

Sex shop owner: Welcome to The Dungeon. What's your sin?

Vincent: *He smirks* Just looking around...*He first looks at the numerous sex outfits in stock and he spots one he thinks Reno would like. He pulls it out to look at it and the label.* "The Reaper?"

Sex shop owner: Yep, he's come to take you down the river Styx. And have fun on the way.

Vincent: Mm...sounds good...(It will look even better with my wings) *He walks to the back of the shop, passing the numerous toys, and stops in front of the cock rings.*

Sex shop owner: Ah yes...Cock rings. Now I like this one the best *pulls down a weird looking light blue one* Figure 8 Stimulator. You wrap the this ring around the cock and this one around the balls. And it has a little silver bullet here. Will make it feel very good for the wearer

Vincent: *He takes the box from the owner's hands and looks at the box smirking, thinking about all the dirty things he can do with it.* (Perfect for Reno...) I really like this one...

Sex shop owner: I'm glad. *hears someone else walk in* Call if you need any help *walks off*

Vincent: *He inspects the box once more and decides to keep it in his hands while looking more around the shop. After looking around at the various toys, he takes the costume and the cock ring to the desk to purchase.*

Sex shop owner: Got all you want? *starts to ring it up*

Vincent: I have everything I need...*He begins to take out cash from his wallet* How much is everything?

Sex shop owner: It comes to $83.00 with tax.

Vincent: *He pulls out a one hundred dollar bill to pay and sets it on the counter.*

Sex shop owner: Seventeen dollars back. *hands the bag over with the change* Have a sinful day!

Vincent: *He smirks* Oh...You don't even know how sinful it will be...*With that, he takes his change, and bag and walks out of the store.*

~Back with Reno and Kyo~

Reno: *eats his, chocolate and strawberry ice cream, chuckles at the sight of Kyo with ice cream all over his face*

Kyo: I love ice cream! *he sings, licking his lips and slurping.*

Reno: I can tell yo!

Kyo: Hey...Isn't that my other daddy walking over there? *He sees Vincent walking towards them carrying a bag across the street.*

Reno: *looks up and smiles big, licks the ice cream off his lips* Yes it is, Kit. *blushes at the sight of the bag*

Vincent: *He looks up and sees Kyo and Reno sitting on top of the car with ice cream. He picks up his pace until he's only a few feet in front of them.* Where's my ice cream?

Reno: *smiles, and gets a spoonful. Holds it to Vincent's mouth* Here you go, love?

Vincent: *He smiles and eats the ice cream from the spoon, licking his lips.* Did you get all of the shopping for Kyo's room done?

Reno: Other then little stuff, yeah! Need to get paint for the room yo.

Kyo: *He looks up at Reno* You don't have to paint my room...

Reno: You sure? It's ...um..black yo.

Kyo: I'm sure! It sounds cool!

Reno: *laughs* Good. Hey we can put glow in the dark stairs up. That would go with your bed.

Vincent: I think Axel has some neon lights you could use for that...

Reno: Yeah! I know he'll let you have them yo. *smiles at Kyo*

Kyo: *He hops off of the car excitedly* I want to meet Uncle Axel!

Reno: Well then lets go! *hands the rest of the ice cream to Vincent and hops off.*

Vincent: *He shrugs his shoulders as Reno hands him the ice cream, then quickly flashes Reno a look as he licks around the dripping ice cream cone.*

Reno: *shudders, holds back a moan* Wwill you let Kyo in, Angel? I'll start the car yo..*walks over to his side and jumps in*

Vincent: *He opens the car door for Kyo* Go right on in...*He helps Kyo into the car, then walks around the back with the bags still in hand and opens the back door and gets in the car.*

Reno: Buckle up, Kit! *starts the car once everyone is in, puts his own belt on*

Kyo: *He places his bear in his lap* Buckle up, Mr. Bear! *He stretches the seat belt over him and the bear.*

Reno: *smiles* Everyone set yo? *looks around and sees everyone is and speeds off*

Vincent: *He licks the ice cream so it doesn't drip in the car, looking at Reno through the car mirror, flicking his tongue around the top of the melting ice cream*

Reno: *bites his lips, shivers. Speeds up, as his dick jumps a little* Yyou can't wait to get home, kit?

Kyo: I want to meet Uncle Axel! *He says excitedly, giggling as Reno speeds up* Oh...Do I have an aunt, daddy?

Reno: Well...kind of. Axel..is like me and daddy. He's in love with Yazoo..*smiles* But Yazoo says you can call him Auntie yo!

Kyo: *He looks a little confused at first, then sits back against the seat of the car.* Okay, daddy!

Vincent: *He starts taking bites out of the ice cream and gets down to the cone, licking his lips in the car mirror.* You'll love Axel and Yazoo. They were very excited to meet you

Reno: *shifts in his seat, pushes on the gas more* Yep! I haven't seen Firefly that excited in awhile yo!

Kyo: Are we almost there? You look really happy, daddy!

Reno: *blushes lightly and turns down his street* I am, the house is at the end of the road yo! *speeds up as the get closer to the house*

Vincent: *He smirks and takes a bite out of the cone, moaning softly at the taste.*

Reno: *turns sharply into the drive way* We're here yo! *turns the car off and pops the trunk* Ready to see your new home, lil' Kit?

Kyo: Yeah! *He unbuckles his seat belt and grabs his bear, opening the door. Then he runs out of the car to the trunk, hopping up and down.*

Reno: *laughs and looks back at Vincent* Can you get the lamps, Angel?

Vincent: *He finishes up his ice cream cone and grabs his own bag.* Yeah, I'll take those in. *He gets out of the car, closes the door and grabs the boxes that contain the lamps.*

Reno: *grabs Kyo's backpack before he gets out, walks back and pulls out the comforter* You want to carry this, Kit?

Kyo: Yes!! *He hops up and down and holds out his arms, his hands in a grabbing motion.*

Reno: *chuckles and hands it over, gets the rest of the stuff and closes the trunk.* Lets go see how far Uncle Axel got with your room yo! *starts walking to the door*

Vincent: I'll go ahead upstairs...*He opens the front door and walks up the stairs as fast as he can carrying the boxes. He sees Axel and Yazoo just finishing up Kyo's room.* Here are some lamps Reno bought...*He sets the boxes down* Don't let Reno in our bed room yet...*He walks out of Kyo's new room and down the hall into their bedroom.*

Axel: Umm...Okay...*looks at Yazoo* Want to put the lamps together as we wait for them?

Yazoo: Might as well...*He starts to open the boxes, taking out the parts of the lamps.*

Reno: *walks in* You want to go see your room first, or look around the house yo?

Kyo: Can I see my room, daddy?

Reno: *smiles: Of course! Follow me yo! *shifts the stuff around and starts up the stairs*

Kyo: *He lifts the bag up so he can walk up the stairs, following shortly behind Reno.*

Reno: Ax! You here yo!!! *reaches the top of the stairs*

Axel *looks up from holding the bottom of the lamp* In the room! Putting the lamp together!!

Kyo: *His eyes light up at the sound of Axel's voice* Is that Uncle Axel, daddy?

Reno: Yep! Want to go see him?! *smiles down at Kyo, walking to Kyo's room*

Axel: *sees Reno* Where's my nephew?

Kyo: Yes!! *He quickly follows Reno inside, dropping his bag and bear at the sight of his own room and the man with longer flaming red hair*

Axel: *grins at the sight of a mini-Reno, gets down on his knees* He differently cam from you Re'. *laughs softly* He has the Sinclair hair.

Reno: Yeah, he's like you were yo.

Yazoo: *He looks at Kyo from setting up the standing lamp and gasps* Look at how cute he is!

Reno: *sets the stuff down and walks over to Kyo, gets down to his level* How you like the room, Kit? It's not much yet...But it will be all done tomorrow yo!

Kyo: *He blushes as red as his hair at Yazoo's remark* I love it, daddy!!!

Reno: *laughs softly at the blush* Well, he*points at Axel* is your Uncle Axel and he *points at Yazoo* is your Auntie Yazoo yo! Guys, this is Kyo!!

Axel: Hey Kyo! *smiles* It's nice to meet you!

Kyo: *He blushes more and picks up his bear to hold it.* Nice to meet you...And this...*He holds out his bear* is Mr. Bear!

Axel: *chuckles and reaches out to shake the bears hand* Well, hi there Mr. Bear!

Yazoo: *He laughs* You remind me so much of Brother Kadaj...

Reno: He does....I think they'll get along great yo.

Kyo: I'll have friends too?

Axel: Yep! There's Marlene and Denzel too! You have to meet them soon!

Kyo: Okay! *he slightly jumps at hearing strange sounds coming from down the hall* What's...that, daddy?

Reno: *turns and listens* I don't know, Kit...Stay here with Ax and I'll find out... *starts to walk out*

Axel: Re'! Vince said not to go in the room yet!!

Reno: It's my house yo! I can do what I want! Watch Kyo! *walks over to his room, knocks on the door* Angel?...You ok yo?

Vincent: *His voice comes from somewhere in the distance inside the room.* I'm fine...but I've been waiting for you...

Reno: *walks in and sees no one* Vinny? I was showin Kyo to Axel...Where are you yo? *starts looking around the room*

Vincent: Here...*He flaps his wings, the tips showing themselves from under the bed.*

Reno: *smiles and gets down on his knees, crawls over to the front of the bed. Sees Vincent* What are you doin, Angel?

Vincent: Playing...*He lets go from the bottom of Reno's bed and hits the floor with a loud thud. He then crawls out, clinging to the side of the bed, wearing the outfit he just bought. It has an over-sized hood attached by leather ribbons going across Vincent's body. The ribbons themselves are attached to gloves, a long male skirt with high splits on the side and thigh high leather boots.*

Reno: *moans at the sight, licks the drool from his lips* Ccan I play yo? *crawls closer to Vincent, sucks on the tip of one of his wings*

Vincent: How do you want to play? *He stretches his body across the bed, letting the skirt fall slightly off of his hips.*

Reno: *moans, crawling on top of Vincent. Licks at the skin that is exposed* I want to play...with Monster-kun yo..

Vincent: And...I'm going to have my own fun with you...*He licks his lips and reaches under the pillow on the left where he stored the cock ring he bought for Reno.*

Reno: Mmmm...Play with me yo...*licks at Vincent's happy trail above the skirt*

Vincent: *He takes off Reno's pants in a hurry and takes out the vibrator included with the cock ring and places it against Reno's balls as he turns it on.*

Reno: Ahhhhh! *moans loudly as pleasure shoots though him, his hips thrust up against it* Ooohhh ggod!!!

Vincent: Does that feel good baby? *He grabs the cock ring and slips it on and attaches the vibrator under Reno's cock.*

Reno: *thrusts into Vincent's hand, wiggles as the cock ring is put on. Moans at the vibration* Yyesss...oohh soo good!

Vincent: *He rubs the slit of Reno's cock, loving the look in Reno's eyes of pure pleasure. He lifts his skirt up, exposing the black thong that came with the outfit and his cock that's barely covered by it.*

Reno: *his body shakes in pleasure, his eyes flutter. Moans at the sight of barely covered Monster-kun, drool escapes down his chin. Humps Vincent's hand* Aagnel...!

Vincent: *He spreads his legs apart and slips the thong to the side, his barely contained cock springing out. He slowly guides Reno's cock to his entrance, moaning as the vibrations travel down Reno's cock and stimulates his entrance.*

Reno: *thrusts hard into Vincent's moans loudly at the duel sensation of the vibrater and Vin's tight ass. Starts thrusting hard into Vincent, being driven by pleasure* Ooohhhh....Ffuck..Vvinny!

Vincent: Reno! *He wraps his legs around Reno's neck, clenching around him and trying to meet his thrusts, but to no avail. His body turns to jelly from the vibrations coming from Reno's cock.*

Reno: *grabs tightly onto Vincent's shoulder as he slams faster into him, hitting his sweetstop with each thrust* Sshit...ssay my..nname...Angel...sscream it! *leans down to rubs his stomach against Monster-kun*

Vincent: Give it to me, Reno!! Hharder...baby! *His ass clenches even tighter around Reno, feeling his cock and the vibrations shooting through him.*

Reno: *thrusts harder, growls as he feels his other side take over, fights it off. The bed starts moving with his thrust, digs his nails into Vincent's shoulder for leverage* II'll....give it tto you....Tthis ass...is mmine yo!!!!!!

Vincent: Feels so good! Reno!!...Ffuck! *He moans aloud, drool dripping down his mouth and wraps his arms around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *his body shakes hard as he thrusts even harder into Vincent, his head shakes as his tries to keep control. Wanted to remember this, leans down and kiss Vincent hard. Licks up the drool as he bites on his lips, his eyes meeting Vincent.*

Vincent: *He moans as Reno's lips come in contact with his, sucking on Reno's lips. Feeling himself getting close to his release, he reaches down to take off Reno's cock ring so he can release when Reno does.*

Reno: Vincent!!!! *screams as his cock is released, cums hard into Vincent as he slams into his sweetspot*

Vincent: Reno!!! *He cums on Reno's chest and stomach as he lays there out of breath.*

Reno: *moans as Vincent tightens around his senitave cock, his hips give a few short thrusts before he falls on top of him. Pants against Vincent's neck* Sshit...sso...hott yo..

Vincent: *He catches his breath* Did you...enjoy that, Love?

Reno: Ffuck....yeah..*nuzzles his neck, giving little licks* II love...you so mmuch...yo..

Vincent: Mmm...*He kisses Reno's lips and neck* Can you sit up, Love? I have something else for you...

Reno: Nnhg...yeah..*slowly sits up, moans softly at he moves inside Vincent* Yyou...didn't have tto ..get me aanything yo..

Vincent: *He moans as Reno's cock moves out of him and he moves to the edge of the bed, then reaches inside his boot for a box. He gets down on one knee in front of Reno and presents the box to him.*

Reno: *blushes as tears of happiness fall* Yes, Angel...I'll be yyours...forever yo! *puts his right hand out for Vincent*

Vincent: *He opens the box and places the ring on Reno's finger, kissing Reno's hand as he puts the ring on.* Forever, Love...*He pulls out his ring and places it on his own finger and presses his hand against Reno's.*

Reno: *more tears fall, he jumps into Vincent's arms. Wraps his arms around him as he kisses him lovingly* II..have nno...wordss yo. *goes back to kissing*

Vincent: There doesn't have to be...*He grabs onto Reno as they fall to the floor, kissing and caressing the one he loves.*

Reno: You...have no idea..how much you've brighten my life yo...*nuzzles at Vincent, rubbing his back*

Vincent: *He smiles, then is about to go back to kissing Reno, but hears a loud knock at the door.*

Kyo: *He knocks on the door* Are you in there? Daddy Reno and daddy Vincent?

Reno: *chuckles against Vincent* Guess we're gonna have to get used...to not fuckin as much yo.. *calls out loud enough for Kyo to hear* We're here! Let us get dressed, Kit!!! We'll meet you in your room yo!!!

Vincent: *He smirks.* Or we'll just have to be a little more sneaky...*He sits up from the floor and pulls his wings back in his body.*

Reno: Yeah... *smirks* I still have to call you daddy tonight yo...*licks his lips as he gets his pants and pulls them on*

Vincent: *He stands up and begins to take off his costume, then begins to put on his clothing from before.* Instead of fucking in here...we can do it in the basement...*He pulls his shirt over his head and pulls up his pants.*

Reno: Mmmm...One place we haven't done it.....And I have a old futon down there for us...*puts on a different shirt and walks over to Vincent* Never been fucked on yo.

Vincent: Mm...good...*He thinks for a moment* You know...we're going to have to tell Kyo some day why I look so scary...I don't want to hide anything from him...

Reno: I know...I told him some bad men made you look this way...But lets let him get used to his new life yo...*nuzzles Vincent's chest*

Vincent: Right...I just don't want him to run scared incase Kyo sees my arm...or Chaos...*He takes Reno's hand*

Reno: I know...And we'll have to tell him about my other sides...Hopefully they don't come out around him yo.. *kisses Vincent's hand as they walk to the door*

Vincent: We'll have to give him time...*He walks with Reno to Kyo's room*

Yazoo: *He sees Vincent and Reno* Sorry...Axel and I tried to keep him in here...*He smiles at Kyo.*

Reno:*smiles and walks up to Kyo* It's okay yo...He just wanted to see his daddies huh, Kit?

Kyo: Yeah! *He laughs and looks at Reno* You and my other daddy were making some weird noises!

Reno: *blushes* Yeah...we were...It was a game we were playin yo...

Axel: It was the bouncy bed game! *smirks*

Yazoo: Oh...don't get Kyo started in calling it that...I had to deal with Kadaj pestering me about it.

Axel: I think it's funny. *grins and whispers to Yazoo* And do you really want me to call it sex in front of him? Or fuckin?

Yazoo: No...but anything innocent other than calling it the "Bouncy Bed Game". *he laughs softly.*

Axel: *laughs* I like it thou!

Vincent: It's okay Axel and Yazoo...We'll explain things eventually...

Reno: Don't listen to dirty uncle Axel ok, kit?

Axel: *rolls his eyes* Yeah, I'm the dirty one..

Kyo: *He stands there confused by the conversation.* Oh...Okay...*He looks up at Reno, then back at Axel, giggling.*

Reno: *smiles* Did you tell them about your bed? *asks excitedly*

Kyo: *He thinks for a moment* Oh yeah! Uncle Axel and Aunt Yazoo, I'm getting a pirate ship bed!!

Axel: *grins* Really!? Cool! I can't wait to see it!!

Reno: See it? You're helpin me and Vin build it yo!!

Yazoo: *He gives Axel a glare that could kill* You better help Axel...and I'll help you guys too.

Axel: *holds his hand up* Hey! I never said I wasn't! Of course I'm gonna help! *scratches the back of his head*

Reno: *laughs* I know Ax. I was teasing yo! And thanks Yazoo! The bed it huge and we have a desk too! We're take all the help we can get yo!

Vincent: Oh...Axel do you have any neon lights left?

Axel: Umm....Yes! I have quite a few left. *smiles down at Kyo* Do you want them, lil' guy?

Kyo: Yeah! *He waves his arms and jumps up and down*

Reno: We'll put them up after we get everything in the room yo! *chuckles at how happy Kyo is* (I've only had him for a few hours...And he already has my heart)

Kyo: Really, daddy? *He hugs Reno, wrapping his arms around Reno's waist tight.*

Reno: *smiles softly as he hugs Kyo tight* Yes, my lil' Kit...Anything you want yo..*nuzzles the top of Kyo head, breaths in his scent*

Axel: *looks to Vincent* He's gonna be spoiled rotten, Vince. *smiles*

Vincent: *He smiles at Reno and Kyo.* Don't worry...I'll keep Reno in line...In more ways than one.

Axel: *laughs softly* Sure...That lil' guy already has him wrapped around his finger. And Reno loves to spoil. *smirks*

Reno: Don't talk bout me like I'm not here yo! And now I don't have ta steal everything, I'm gonna spoil!!

Vincent: Then I guess I'll just have to be the strict parent...*He walks a little closer to Reno* And I'll have to whip you in line...

Reno: *blushes, moving his hips back so Kyo can't feel how Vin's words got to him* Maybe I want to be yo.

Axel: Kid remember! No talking like that!! *shakes his head*

Kyo: *He looks confused back at Axel, not comprehending what Vincent and Reno said*

Reno: Be quite, Firefly! He doesn't know till you speak up yo. *picks Kyo up, sets him on his hip* Are you hungry, Kit?

Kyo: Yeah...*He hears his stomach rumble* I'm really hungry.

Axel: Why don't we all go down and make some food!

Reno: Sounds good to me, then we can show Kyo the house yo! *starts to walk out of the room, Kyo still on his hip*

Yazoo: You guys go ahead and sit down at the table...and I'll make something! *He runs ahead of Vincent and Reno and walks down the stairs to make some food.*

Axel: I guess I'll go help him...*walks downstairs*

Kyo: *He wiggles around in Reno's arms, singing* Let's eat, let's eat, let's eat!

Reno: *laughs* Okay, okay! We're goin yo! *puts Kyo down and whispers to him* Lets beat other daddy down to the table first, Kit. *winks*

Kyo: *He gets a burst of energy and runs down the stairs*

Reno: *runs down after him*

Vincent: *When he sees Kyo running, and Reno following, he runs after Reno and catches up without effort and beats Reno to the table.*

Kyo: I beat the both of you!

Reno: You did! You're fast, Kit! I lost yo. *pouts*

Axel: The fastest kid in the slums lost! *laughs* I can't wait to tell mama!

Kyo: And daddy Vincent beat you! *He sticks out his tongue at Reno.*

Reno: I'm gonna beat him at some point yo! *sits down in a chair*

Vincent: *He laughs at Reno as he sits down, then turns to Kyo.* What would you like to drink, Kyo?

Kyo: *He thinks, and still avoids Vincent's line of sight.* Umm...Do you have coke?

Reno: Yep! We're have a bit of everything yo!

Vincent: *He opens the refrigerator and takes out a can of coke, opens it and sets it on the table in front of Kyo.*

Kyo: Thank you! *He takes a small sip of his coke*

Reno: I'll have my usually, Angel! *smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: *He opens the refrigerator again* You know...I think I'd like a beer as well. *He takes out two cold Coronas.*

Axel: Well that's a sight. I haven't seen you drink a beer in a while, Vince.

Reno: That's cause I make sure he always has his wine in stock yo!

Yazoo: But having wine with lunch would be kind of weird...It wouldn't taste too good. *He takes the food off of the stove.* I made some soup

Reno: Mmm! It smell good yo!!

Axel: His soup is really good. You'll like it Kyo!

Yazoo: I hope it tastes okay...I threw some steak and potatoes in it...*He places the pan on the table.* Axel, can you get the soup bowls?

Axel: Yeah babe. *goes over and gets some bowl and spoons, sets them out on the table*

Reno: Thanks, Firefly!

Yazoo: *He grabs two more Coronas for him and Axel from the refrigerator, then sits down.* Well...dig in...

Reno: *dishes everyone out some soup, gives himself a smaller amount* Eat up, Kit!

Kyo: *He nods* Okay! *He starts eating his soup.*

Vincent: *He nudges Reno with his hand when he sees that Reno takes a smaller amount than everyone else.*

Axel: *sees how much Reno gave himself and takes the soup spoon and puts more in Reno's bowl* You will all of it Re'!

Reno: *sighs and looks at all the soup with a bit of fear* Ookay...*starts eating his soup*

Vincent: *He smiles and rests his hand on Reno's leg and continues to eat his soup.*

Axel: *sees Reno is eating and start wolfing down his soup* MMmm

Yazoo: Glad you like it, doll...*He rubs Axel's back and digs into his own bowl.*

Reno: It's good yo! *eats a little faster* You like it, Kyo?

Kyo: It tastes really good! *He slurps loudly and eats a big chunk of steak from the soup.*

Reno: It does...*smiles at the sight* He eats like you used yo, Firefly.

Axel: *looks up, a noodles hanging from his mouth and smiles*

Kyo: *He lets out a little burp from drinking the coke and blushes.* Yeah...I eat fast because mom and I lived on the streets for awhile

Reno: Same here, Kit....Me and Ax did for years...I'll have to take you to the building we used to stay at...Mama will love you yo!

Axel: Mama will try to steal him. *laughs and he drinks the broth*

Reno: (He's not going to live like I did...he's gonna have a better life...I'll make sure of it yo.) *balls his hand on his lap*

Kyo: You lived on the streets too, daddy? Mom lost the house because she was hurting a lot and couldn't work anymore.

Reno: Yeah...We did for years...We had to leave home....But we found Mama and she helped as much as she could...(Lydia...Why didn't you tell me? ...You shouldn't of had to go though this alone yo...)

Vincent: *He holds on tight to Reno's hand, sensing his emotions.*

Axel: I remember when one of the other kids took my blanket...*smiles* You should of seen how mad Re' was...He went over to the kid, who was twice his size and punched him in the groin. The guy fell like a ton of bricks. I got my blanket back and was never picked on again! Rere' became the leader of the slum kids!

Kyo: Wow! You did that, daddy? *He giggles* I don't have any stories like that when I was on the streets...

Reno: *laughs softly* Yeah...I was the leader....I helped protect the all the kids when the law came. *smiles* We came up with a system that they still use now....And that's good, Kit...

Kyo: But mommy made sure that every night she told me that she loved me! Then one night...when I told her that I loved her, she never said I love you back. She was sleeping I think...

Reno: Yyeah...She was sleepin...Nnow she's in the sky with me and Axel's mommy.....*balls up his hand tighter* (Hhe watched her die...)

Axel: ....Would you like to see a picture of your grandma, Kyo? *looks at Reno with sad eyes*

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's back and leans his head on Reno's shoulder and looks at Axel.* I think that would be nice...

Kyo: I would! *He says, kicking the table and giggling.*

Axel: Ok..I'll get it! *gets up and runs to the living room, grabbing the picture of his mom. And decides to take to one of him and Reno too. Walks back in and sits back in his seat, hand over the picture of mom.* Here she is..*smiles softly*

Reno: *leans against Vincent, grabbing tightly onto Vincent's hand* That's my mommy, Kit....Her name was....Eden.

Kyo: *He looks at both of the pictures.* You and Uncle Axel look just like me!

Axel: Yep! I was a year younger then you in this picture. Daddy was fifteen.

Reno: We do...Everyone in our family has light color skin and red hair. *smiles* Thou you are the first on with brown eyes yo.

Kyo: How old are you, daddy?

Reno: I'm 26 yo..

Axel: Almost 27 Re'!

Kyo: What about you, daddy Vincent?

Vincent: Sixty...(In human years...)

Kyo: Wow!!! You're really old! *He giggles at Vincent.*

Axel: He's a cradle robber! *grins*

Yazoo: Axel!

Reno: *laughs* It's not robbin, believe me yo! *nuzzles Vincent*

Vincent: *He smirks and kisses Reno on the cheek.*

Axel: See Yazoo! They like it!

Yazoo: But Kyo doesn't know what you mean...and nor should he...*He smirks.*

Axel: *whispers to Yazoo* He's living here...with us....He's gonna find out.

Yazoo: But you have a dirty mouth!

Axel: And you love it, baby...Or you did last night.*licks his lips*

Yazoo: *He smirks* See what I mean!

Axel: *gives a kiss on Yazoo's cheek before turning to Kyo* You all done. Kyo?

Kyo: Yeah! *He hands the photos back to Axel* I have a picture of mommy too.

Axel: You do! *smiles* Can we see it?

Kyo: Yep! *He pushes his chair away from the table and runs upstairs to get his backpack to get the book he stored the picture of his mother in. He finds the book and runs back down stairs.* It's in here! *He hands the picture to Reno first. It's a picture of Lydia when she still had the house, outside planting a violet patch with a big straw hat on to keep the sun out of her eyes.*

Reno: *softly smiles at the picture, runs his fingers over it* She looks just like how I remember her...a little older thou yo..*passes the picture over*

Vincent: She is pretty...*He leans against Reno and passes the picture to Yazoo*

Yazoo: *He looks at the picture closely* So that's where you get your brown eyes? *He leans towards Axel so he can look at the picture as well.*

Axel: She's beautiful...I see why you were drawn to her, Re'.*smiles and hands it's back to Kyo*

Reno: *smiles* Rude said she was like a female me yo..

Kyo: *He takes the picture back and tucks it back in his book.* Mommy never told me about you...I don't know why *He says sadly.*

Reno: *looks down* She was protectin you...I have alot of enemies...

Kyo: *He puts the book down on the table* Okay, daddy...*He hugs Reno tight, then walks over to Vincent then hugs him*

Vincent: *A little shocked at Kyo hugging him, he looks at Reno before wrapping his arms around Kyo.*

Reno: *smiles big* Now...we're a family yo..

Axel: A weird one...But a family. *smiles and hugs Yazoo*

Reno: Why would you want a normal one yo? *kisses Vincent's cheek*

Yazoo: *He blushes and kisses Axel on the cheek* We are...

Kyo: I don't care! *He smiles* Daddy Vincent, you give really good hugs! *He hugs Vincent even tighter.*

Reno: He does, doesn't he. *smiles and nuzzles Vincent's neck, giving little licks*

Vincent: *He blushes as Reno licks his neck.* The best hugs...*He picks Kyo up and swings him around.*

Kyo: *He closes his eyes and giggles as Vincent swings him around*

Reno: *laughs* He just ate, Vinny. Watch out yo!

Axel: No...let him go....Hey! Have you told Tseng and Rude yet?

Vincent: *He catches Kyo in the air and hugs him* I don't think Reno said anything to Rude and Tseng...

Reno: I guess...I should. I need to tell Tseng not to work me so many hours. And Rude would love to know about lil' Kit.

Vincent: *He sits back down with Kyo in his lap* If they cut your hours, that means I'll have to work part time...

Reno: No, Tseng won't cut that much...You don't have too yo..

Axel: How bout I will? And Vince can take care of Kyo till school starts?

Kyo: *He looks up at Vincent, not so afraid of him anymore.* We'll be okay!

Reno: We will...And I have a ton in savings yo...Don't worry Angel..

Vincent: Okay...*He hugs Kyo tighter* I just want the best for you, Kyo...

Reno: (So do I....And he's going to get the best yo) It'll be fine, Angel... I promise. *gives Vincent a kiss before he starts to pick up the dishes*

Axel: *gets up* Let me do that, Re'. *grabs the bowls*

Vincent: Oh...There's also something else that I think Reno should tell you, Axel...*He turns around slightly and winks at Reno.*

Reno: *smiles big* Guess what?!

Axel: What, Rere? *He smiles, seeing Reno's face.*

Reno: *puts his ring hand into Axel face* Looky Firefly!!!!

Axel: *He looks at Reno's ringed finger* Wha...*His jaw drops open.*

Reno: Vinny asked me to marry him! And I said yes yo!!! *his body shakes in happiness*

Axel: *He looks back at Vincent* Is he serious? *Judging by the look on Vincent's face, he turns back around to Reno* Holy shit!

Reno: I know!!!!! II can't believe it yo!!! I'm gonna be a....*turns to Vincent* Would I be the wife?

Vincent: *He smirks at the image of Reno in a sexy white dress* Only if you want to...

Reno: *blushes* Ssure yo...*holds his hand to his chest*

Yazoo: If that's the case, then I have to take you to buy a dress!

Reno: *blushes harder* Ookay...*smirks* Does this mean I get a bridal shower?

Vincent: You can have whatever you want...*He roughs up Kyo's hair* That means we'll be a real family, Kyo...

Kyo: *He looks at how excited Reno is* I'm happy!

Axel: I say we celebrate! A trip to 7th Heaven?

Reno: Umm...*looks at Vincent* What do you think yo?

Vincent: You and Yazoo are more than welcome to go...but I'd like to spend time here with my fiancée and our Kyo...

Reno: *smiles and walks over to Vincent and Kyo* Yes...We need to show him 'round the house....And I do need to call work yo..

Axel: Okay..*looks to Yazoo* You want to go see Mother?

Yazoo: Yeah...I miss her. *He takes Axel's hand.* And it's been awhile since I've seen Kadaj.

Axel: *looks to Reno* We can stay there tonight..Kyo can sleep in my room till his bed gets here tomorrow..

Reno: Okay! Sounds good, tell Cloud and everyone we say hi yo!

Axel: *walks over and gives Kyo a kiss on the forehead* I'll see you tomorrow, lil' man!

Yazoo: *He smiles and gives Kyo another kiss on the head* I'll see you sometime soon...*He takes Axel's hand and heads to the door.*

Axel: See you later, Re', Vince and Kyo! *picks Yazoo up bridely style and walks out, the door closes behind them*

Kyo: Are all those other people you named your friends?

Reno: Yep! Mine and Vin's!

Kyo: And...how old is aunt Yazoo? He has silver hair, but he looks younger than daddy Vincent!

Reno: I think Axel said he's 24 yo...

Kyo: Oh...*He turns around to look at Vincent, still confused* Then how does daddy Vincent have regular hair and aunt Yazoo have old people's hair?

Reno: *laughs* Yazoo was born with that hair color. Like we were born with our red hair yo.. His little brother Kadaj has silver hair too!

Kyo: Oh...Okay! *He looks at Vincent's face again* And...why doesn't daddy Vincent have more wrinkles if he's sixty? *He giggles.*

Reno: *laughs harder*

Vincent: *He laughs* It's a little complicated...

Reno: Wwe'll tell you soon...*takes a deep breath*

Kyo: Oh...*He buries his face in Vincent's chest*

Reno: Hey, why don't we show you around the house yo?

Kyo: *He hops off of Vincent's lap* Let's go...*He pulls on Vincent's hand to get up from the chair.*

Vincent: I'm coming...*He lets Kyo pull him up and drag him*

Reno: I guess he's eager. *walks behind them* What first yo?

Vincent: How about the new music room?

Reno: Sure! *takes Kyo's other hand and leads them to the door down to the basement, opens it and walks down the creaky stairs* This is the new music room, Kit...We still have to get everything put up yo...

Kyo: *He runs to all the boxes of old CDs, tapes and records* You have a lot of stuff! *He picks up a CD of "The Doors"*

Reno: *smiles big* I love music, Kit*walks over* Now this is one of the best band... Have you heard them yo?

Kyo: I think I have before! *He takes out another CD that says "Metallica"* This looks cool!

Reno: *chuckles* You differently my kid yo! Would you like to listen to it? I think Ax hooked up the stereo...

Vincent: *He takes both CDs from Kyo's hands and opens the multiple CD changer and puts both inside, then presses play.*

Reno: *smiles as he hears the beginnings of "People Are Strange" starts tapping out the beat on his thighs mouthing the words*

Kyo: This is cool! *He stands in front of the stereo, bobbing his head to the music.*

Reno: *smiles bigger at the sight and starts bobbing to the music too, his foot tapping along* You got my love for music yo!

Vincent: *He sits down against the wall, smiling at Reno and Kyo moving to the music*

Kyo: *Runs over to the drum set* Who plays the drums?

Reno: I do, Kit...*grabs the remote and walks over to his drumset* Want me to play for you yo?

Vincent: He's really good...Reno can probably play anything...

Reno: *blushes* II'm not that good...But I can play all the songs I have..*moves to sit down on the seat*

Kyo: I want to hear you play! *He sits right in front of the drums*

Reno: Okay! *smiles and uses the remote to change the cd's, gets to the song he wants and drops it on the floor next to him. Gets his drum sticks and grins at the first notes of "Enter Sandman" start, plays along with it*

Vincent: (I love it when he plays the drums...) *He moves a little closer and watches Reno's body move as he plays.*

Reno: *softly sings the words as he plays fast, his body moving to the beat. He never misses a note*

Kyo: *He looks back at Vincent and mouths the word "Wow!" and turns back around to watch Reno play.*

Reno: *slows down and sings the lyrics*

Hush little baby, don't say a word

And never mind that noise you heard

It's just the beasts under your bed

In your closet, in your head

*goes back to throwing his body into playing, grins as his favorite part comes up. Licks the sweat of his lip as he stops playing* .....BOOM! *slams the sticks down on the drums as he play the rest of the song*

Vincent: *He bites his lip as he watches Reno play* (Reno...you know how worked up it gets me to watch you play...) *He starts twirling his hair in his fingers.*

Reno: *pants as he is finishes, reaches down for the remote to turn the music down* Soo...how did you like...it yo?

Kyo: That was really cool! *He claps his hands, smiling.*

Reno: *blushes at the claps* I'm...glad you think so...*smiles and wipes the sweat from his forehead* How 'bout you, Angel? *licks his lips*

Vincent: *He smirks at Reno* You know how I feel about your playing...

Reno: Yeah...and I know how much you love it yo! *gets up and walks over to him, sits in his lap. Wiggles his ass against Vincent's groin*

Vincent: *He blushes a deep red* Kyo...You might want to go to your room...Reno and I need to talk...

Kyo: Oh...okay. I'll go read one of my Pokemon books! *He runs upstairs, giggling*

Vincent: *Once he sees that Kyo has gone, he pins Reno to the cold basement floor.* You're a tease...

Reno: *grinds against Vincent's body* You..love it yo...*shivers as the coldness of the floor seeps thought his clothes to his hot body*

Vincent: *He pulls up Reno's shirt, exposing his abs and rubs them.* I love it...when you get hot and sweaty...

Reno: *moans softly, his abs tense and relaxes as they're rubbed. Pushes up against Vincent, grinding his hard cock* I know...II got so hard...playin...Wanted you to ffuck me right then yo...

Vincent: Mm...and I would have...*He pushes Reno's shoulders against the concrete and uses his body weight to pin Reno tight against the floor. He leans forward.* Now...I'm just going to fuck you harder...

Reno: *moans, wiggles under Vincent* Yyessss!!! Please!....Ffuck me yoo!!! *wraps his arms around Vincent's neck, pulling him down for a kiss*

Vincent: *He roughly kisses Reno back and pins his knee against Reno's crotch, rubbing it harshly* Or maybe...I could just leave you...with the worst case of blue balls in your life...

Reno: *moans loudly, his head shakes back and forth* Pplease master!!! Don't do that yo!!! *moans as pre-cum escapes*

Vincent: No? *He slowly takes of Reno's pants, letting Reno's bare ass come in contact with the cold floor.*

Reno: *shudders at the cold, his ass clenches tight as he thrusts up* Pplease!!! Ffuck me yo!! II want...Mmonster-kun in my ass!!

Vincent: *He looks at Reno's seeping cock and begins to kiss down his stomach, his tongue feeling the contours of Reno's muscles.*

Reno: *thrusts up softly, moaning at the kisses and licks* Pplease..Angel!!! Nneed you!!!

Vincent: *He feels Reno's needy cock graze his chin, then he takes the very tip of Reno's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly.*

Reno: AHhhh!! Yyesss!!! *thrusts up a little, his body shakes with pleasure* Ssoo...ggood!!!!!!

Vincent: *He flicks his tongue around Reno's cock before taking more of Reno's cock into his mouth, sucking a little harder.*

Reno: Mmore! Please!!! *thrusts up, moans loudly* Oohh...ggod...Cclose yo!!!! *reaches down to play with his nipple ring though his shirt*

Vincent: *He moans around Reno's cock, taking more in, then enters his fingers inside of Reno's entrance, gunning for his sweet spot.*

Reno: Ah! Vvinny!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams out his name as he cums hard in Vincent's mouth, thrusting down on his fingers*

Vincent: *He licks the cum from his lips and leans on top of Reno* You think I'm done? *He grinds his cock against Reno's bare stomach through his pants.*

Reno: No...You're nnever done..yyo..*pants as he thrusts up against Vincent*

Vincent: That's right...I'm always so fucking hot for you...*Unzipping his pants, he unleashes his pierced cock and licks his lips as it touches Reno's bare stomach.*

Reno: *moans softly, arches his stomach up* Wwhat...can I do tto..help...Master? *licks his lips at the sight of his favorite treat*

Vincent: *He leans forward more and whispers in Reno's ear* Chaos...wants to fuck your ass...*He reaches down and tickles Reno's entrance with his fingers.*

Reno: *moans and shudders as he starts to harden again, his opening clenches at the touches* Yyessss....Fuck me...Cchaos!!! Make me ...yyours yo!!!

Vincent: *He growls against Reno's neck and lets his wings emerge, then picks Reno up by the neck in his mouth and drags him effortlessly under the basement stairs where it's dark.*

Reno: *moans and wraps his arms around him as he's draged into the dark* Mmmmm...Chaos!

Vincent: *He drops Reno from his mouth, then bites Reno's shirt, ripping his clothing to shreds. Then he runs his huge cock across Reno's entrance*

Reno: Ffuck me! Make...mme yours yyo!!!!! *tries to push down on him, shivers as his still hot body touches the freezing floor*

Vincent: *He roars, almost screaming in Reno's face, bearing his fangs as he grabs Reno's hips and thrusts into him.*

Reno: *screams as he is entered, clenching tightly around him as his body arches up against him* Fffick!!!!

Vincent: *His roaring becomes softer and melt into soft grunts as he begins to thrust, driving his cock right into Reno's sweet spot.*

Reno: *moans loudly, as he tries to meet the thrusts. Wraps his legs around Chaos's hips, pulling him in deeper. His mouth open in pleasure* Ohhh...ggod!!!!!

Vincent: *He lets out another shrill roar as Reno pulls him in deeper and he growls intensely against Reno's throat. He grinds his hips and pounds his massive, pierced cock inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: AHhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! *pre-cum flows out of his cock as he get close to his release, grabs tightly onto his wings. He starts to clench around him as he gets close* Sshit....ssoo...ohh!....cclose!!!

Kyo: *He runs down the stairs and sees Reno on the floor with a winged creature on top of him, not understanding what's going on* Don't hurt my daddy!! *tears come to his eyes.*

Reno: AH! Fuck!!! *his eyes opens wide at the sound of Kyo's voice, his nails dig deep into Chaos's wings as he cums hard. His body shakes hard at his release*

Vincent: *He growls, seeing Reno cum then looks back hearing Kyo's voice* I'm...not...hurting him

Kyo: *He backs away* Yyes...you are! *He trips over his own feet and falls on the floor, letting more tears fall.*

Reno: *pants heavily, releases his tight grib on the wings* II'm...fine, lil' Kit...It's daddy...Vvincent...He's not hhurtin me yyo...

Kyo: *He stops his tears with a few sniffs and rubs his eyes. Now that the light hits more of the creature's face, he can somewhat recognise the features as Vincent's* Daddy...Vincent?

Reno: Iit's him..baby....Rremember when I...ttold you bad..guys made him sscary yo?

Kyo: Yeah...I remember...*He walks a little closer* It really is you...

Vincent: *He tilts his head in Kyo's direction, still looking down so he won't scare Kyo even more.* It's me...*He flutters his wings.*

Reno: *rubs Vincent's wings, knowing how hard it is for him* Wwe were...playin the game, Kit....And daddy Vinny's other self...wanted to play..But he's nice...and won't hurt you yo. *cups Vincent's face*

Kyo: *He looks at Reno with hopeful eyes* Okay...I'm sorry I got scared, daddy Vincent...*He says apologetically.*

Vincent: It's okay...Little Kit...*He flutters his wings again and lays down on top of Reno.*

Reno: *keeps rubbing Vincent's wing, smiles and looks over to Kyo* Do you..want to touch them yo? They're soft, Kit..

Kyo: *He shyly approaches Vincent to touch his wings and flinches at first when he touches them. He runs his index finger down Vincent's wing.* It feels...like a bat wing...

Reno: *smiles* Yeah, they do....He'll have ta take you flyin sometime yo. *winks at Kyo*

Kyo: *He feels Vincent's wings flutter again and giggles* You can fly, daddy Vincent?

Vincent: I can...*He nuzzles Reno's neck and nips it, his cock still hard from before.*

Reno: *shivers and moans softly* Wwhy don't you...go back upstairs, baby....Me and daddy have to...finish playin yo. *clenches tightly around him, smirks*

Kyo: Oh...okay...*He smiles and runs back upstairs*

Vincent: *He starts growling again, nipping at Reno's collar bone and slowly starts to thrust inside Reno.*

Reno: *moans at the nips, tilts his head over. Rolls his hips to meet Vincent's thrusts* Mmmm....soo ggood, angel...

Vincent: *He suddenly thrusts hard into Reno, growling and grunting as he feels his cock fill up Reno's ass.*

Reno: AHhhh!! Sshit! *moans as he starts clenching tightly around bigger Monster-kun as he slams into him*

Vincent: *His hot breath comes in contact with Reno's collar bone and neck as he thrusts harder. His mouth opens wider as he lets out roars that increase in volume.*

Reno: *moans non-stop now as his cock becomes rock hard again, his body shivers from the roars. Precum already leaking from his slit* Aangel!! Cclose.....again!..Oh....shit!

Vincent: *With his hands, he pins Reno's body down, thrusting as he cums hard inside Reno's abused ass, biting down on Reno's shoulder as he fills Reno with his seed.*

Reno: VINCENT!!!! *cries out as he cums, his body over-whelmed from Vincent's release and bite. Sees white before he black out from pleasure*

Vincent: *He looks at Reno, seeing he's passed out and pulls out of Reno's ass and puts his pants back on, then zips up his own before throwing Reno over his shoulder and carrying him up the basement steps.*

Kyo: *hears someone on the stairs and runs out of his room, sees Reno sleeping on Vincent* Wwhat's wrong with Daddy?

Vincent: He's very tired...*He rubs the sleeping Reno's back.*

Kyo: Oh...but he's going wake up right?

Vincent: He'll be up in a few hours...*he starts to walk down the hall* Do you want to help me tuck Reno in?

Kyo: Yeah! Let me get Mr. Bear first!! *runs to his room to get his bear, runs back to Vincent*

Vincent: *He smiles and kicks open the bedroom door, making sure Kyo is behind him and lays Reno on the bed.*

Kyo: *his eyes open wide* Daddy has a HUGE bed! *walks further into the room, crawls up on the other side of the bed*

Reno: *moans softly in his sleep, curls up as he snuggles into the pillows*

Vincent: *He pulls some blankets over Reno* It's so the both of us can sleep in the bed...

Kyo: You could fit ten people on here! *amazed at how big it is*

Vincent: *He smiles* It has to be big enough for my wings...Sometimes Reno likes it when I cover him with them.

Kyo: *looks up* You mean like how a bat does? *cocks his head*

Vincent: Yeah...sort of like that...*He smiles, thinking back to the time when he and Reno had sex hanging from the ceiling.*

Kyo: Are you part bat, daddy Vincent?

Vincent: In simple terms...yes

Kyo: Cool!!! *smiles big, hugging his bear*

Vincent: *He turns to face Kyo* That's why I can seem scary at first...

Kyo: You were, daddy Vincent!! *hugs his bear tighter* But daddy said bad people did it to you.

Vincent: Yes...Reno's right...Are you as scared of me now, though?

Kyo: *looks down* Yyou're eyes are a little freaky....But I'm not anymore, daddy Vincent!!

Vincent: I know...*He smiles and places his hand on Kyo's shoulder* I do love you and Reno very much...

Kyo: Really?! *looks up hopefully*

Vincent: If you only knew...what Reno and I had to go through...

Kyo: What happened, daddy Vincent? *crawl over to Vincent, holding his arms out to be held*

Vincent: *He reaches out and pulls Kyo into his lap.* Well...A man Reno used to work for was hurting him. I had to...get rid of him...And, do you remember Yazoo? His brother tried to *a knot forms in his throat* kill me...and in the process, hurt both Yazoo and Kadaj, and threatened to hurt Reno and Cloud. I took care of him too...Then about a month ago, another man who was once one of my former friends hurt Reno horribly...and I made sure he paid as well

Kyo: *his eyes tear up* Wwhy...would they ddo that, daddy Vvincent? *looks over at Reno and hugs his bear tightly, buries his face in Vincent's chest* Ppoor daddy..

Vincent: *He hugs Kyo very tight* I can't tell you why...The world is just an unpleasant place...But the first two were insane.

Kyo: *sniffs* Wwhat about...yyour friend?....Wwhy would hhe...hhurt daddy?

Vincent: *He sighs* It was jealousy...My former friend wanted me, and he hurt Reno for revenge...

Kyo: Mmommy said...bbeing jealousy...is bbad...you sshouldn't be..jjealous....

Reno: Mmmmmm...*turns over in his sleep, licks his lips*

Vincent: Shhh...*He runs his fingers through Kyo's hair to comfort him* Your mother was right...

Kyo: Tthe...bad peopple are gone. rright daddy Vincent? *purrs lightly, blushes at the sound*

Vincent: Yes...they are. I took care of all of them...

Kyo: Sso...we're ssafe? *looks up with teary eyes, holding his bear tightly to him*

Vincent: You're safe...As long as you're with me, Kit...*He kisses the top of Kyo's head and hugs him tight.*

Kyo: *purrs a little louder, snuggles closer to Vincent* I won't leave you, daddy Vincent!

Vincent: Are you ready for bed, yet Kyo? You're starting to look pretty tired...

Kyo: *yawns and rubs his eyes* Yeah, I'm sleepy, daddy Vincent. *moves his bear closer to his face, lays his head on it*

Vincent: Let me take you to bed then...*He picks Kyo up and carries him to Axel's room, where he's sleeping for the night.*

Kyo: *curls up to Vincent, hugging his bear. Looks amazed at Axel's room* Wow...Uncle Axel's room is cool! *yawns*

Vincent: *He lays Kyo on the bed and throws the blankets over him, tucking him in.* Good night, Kit...*Kisses Kyo's forehead.*

Kyo: Night Daddy Vincent...*snuggles into the pillow and moves his bear up, covers his face with it as he falls asleep*

Vincent: *He turns off the lights on the way out of the room and leaves the door to the hallway cracked. He goes back to his and Reno's room, takes off his pants and crawls into bed with Reno.*

Reno: *senses Vincent and moves closer to him in his sleep, nuzzles into his chest*

Vincent: Good night, Love...*He kisses Reno softly on his lips.*


	7. Chapter 7

Kyo: *His eyes shoot open as he lays in bed* M...mommy...*He starts crying, holding his bear over his face.*

Reno: Mmmm..*hears something, looks up and doesn't hear anything else. Snuggles closer to Vincent, closes his eyes* (I thought I heard Kit....)

Vincent: *Rests his arm across Reno's waist and moves closer to him, shifting in his sleep.*

Kyo: *He creaks open the door to Reno's and Vincent's bedroom, letting out a few sobs and holding his bear tight for comfort. He walks a little further into the room.* I...I'm scared...*His sobs become louder as he manages to cough out those few words.*

Reno: *opens his eyes and sits up, turns to where Kyo is* Kit?....What's wrong, baby? *holds his arms out for Kyo*

Kyo: I'm...not going to wake up, like mommy! *He crawls into bed with Reno and Vincent, letting more tears flow.*

Reno: Aww..baby..*holds Kyo tightly to his chest* You're gonna wake up...I promise yo..*rubs his back*

Kyo: Rreally? *His body shakes from crying.* Yyou...really promise?

Reno: *softly smiles as he looks down* I promise....Why don't you sleep with me and daddy Vin? Then when you wake up...You'll see us yo. *kisses Kyo's forehead, as he holds him tighter. Starts softly petting Kyo's hair* (I hope Angel doesn't mind...)

Kyo: Okay...*He sniffs away his tears and lays down between Reno and Vincent, getting under the covers.*

Reno: *pulls the covers up over Kyo, gives another forehead kiss* Sweet dreams...my lil' Kit *runs his fingers though Kyo's hair*

Kyo: Night...*He closes his eyes and uses the bear to cover his face. Once he's asleep, he shifts to his side, facing Vincent. He begins to kick his feet in his sleep and accidently kicks Vincent in the groin.*

Vincent: *His eyes shoot open, glowing red, as he growls, doubling over in pain.*

Reno: *looks at Vincent with worried eyes* Vinny? What's wrong yo?

Vincent: I...just got kicked...

Reno: *giggles softly* Wwhere yo?

Vincent: *He groans in pain* Where it counts...

Reno: *covers his mouth as he laughs* Hhe..didn't mmean it yo..

Kyo: *He shifts again in his sleep, mumbling as his legs flail under the covers, kicking Reno in the groin as well.*

Reno: Fuck! *groans in pain as he curls up, his hands go down to protect his aching cock*

Vincent: *He smirks at Reno* That's for laughing at me...

Reno: Ddamn...karma...*groans* Ddifferently...Lydia kid...She did this too....But her kick...wasn't this bad yo.

Vincent: *He wraps an arm around Kyo, hoping that will calm him down.*

Reno: *joins Vincent is trying to calm Kyo down, pets has hair as he wraps the other arm around him* ...He got scared...I didn't want to send him back to Ax's room yo....Sorry, he hurt you.

Vincent: It's okay, Reno...*He reaches out his claw hand and gently caresses Reno's face.* Remember what I promised you...

Reno: *nuzzles Vincent's hand* Aalways and forever yo...

Vincent: *He leans across Kyo to kiss Reno on the lips.* And that...Kyo is ours...*he snuggles closer to Kyo, sandwiching him between himself and Reno.*

Reno: *kisses Vincent back, a few tears fall* Wwe....have a son yo... *moves closer, rubs Vincent's side.*

Vincent: *He tucks his head in the crook of Reno's neck, resting his chin on top of Kyo's head.*

Reno: Love you...Angel..*closes his eyes as he starts to fall back asleep, the happiest he's ever been*

Vincent: Love you too...*He kisses Reno's collar bone before falling asleep.*

~Reno's dream~

Reno: *taps on beats on the window as Rude drives, turns to look at him* I'm hungry yo!

Rude: There's a diner up the road, if you'd like to eat there...

Reno: *smiles* Yes yo! *points forward* Off to food, Partner!

Rude: *He pulls into the small parking lot of the diner, letting Reno get out of the car before he locks the doors.*

Reno: *walks in, his EMR resting on his shoulder. Goes to the hostess* Two yo!

Hostess: Two? Right over here! *She seats them in a booth near the window.*

Reno: Thanks yo! *sits down, opens the menu*

Rude: *He nudges Reno and whispers* Cute isn't she? *He nods towards the hostess.*

Reno: *looks up* Yeah.. *smirks* Does Rudy want action yo?

Rude: No...*He blushes* I thought she was more your type.

Reno: She's nice....But looks ditzy. *smiles as he turns a page* I like them to know what they're doin yo.

Rude: *He chuckles* You never know until you talk to her...

Reno: Well, right now I need food before I even think bout eatin that.. *smirks at Rude, knowing it will make him blush*

Rude: *He blushes even more.* Have you decided what you want?

Reno: Yep! Just waitin for the waitress yo!!

Waitress: *seeing that Reno's table is ready to order, she walks over* Have you guys decided what you want this afternoon?

Reno: *smiles* Yes, we're ready. I want the cheeseburger, and a order of cheese fries. Coke to drink yo.

Waitress: Okay...*She writes down Reno's order* and what would you like?

Rude: I'd like the chicken strips with ranch dressing on the side. And a coke for me as well.

Reno: And your name, you didn't tell us yo! *smiles*

Waitress: *She smiles sweetly* I'm Lydia! Sorry I didn't say my name...I just started this job last week. *she twirls her extremely red curly hair pulled back by a clip in her fingers.*

Reno: That's fine. *smiles* Names Reno and that silent guy is Rude yo.

Rude: Hey...*He smiles, pulling down his sunglasses.*

Reno: It's a miracle! You got him to take off his glasses!!! Took me two weeks yo!

Lydia: *She giggles softly* Well, let me get your orders in, the sooner the better! *She smiles and walks towards the kitchen.*

Reno: *watches her as she walks off*

Rude: Do you like her? *He smiles*

Reno: *turns and blushes lightly* Yyeah....She's pretty yo. *plays with his napkin*

Rude: Why don't you ask her out? I think she likes you just by the way she looked at you...

Reno: *sighs* Why...we're just gonna leave in a week yo...*starts trying to a goose out of his napkin like he's seen on TV*

Rude: Why not? It won't hurt...

Reno: Cause...I actually like her...Don't want it to be another one night stand yo...But I will if it gets you off my back. *pouts as his napkin dies*

Rude: Good...because I won't get off your back until you do...

Reno: *pokes Rude with his EMR* What bout you yo?

Rude: A little too young for me...*He blushes*

Reno: Well then..We'll have to find someone your age yo!! *smiles, looking around*

Lydia: *she comes back with their orders.* Cheeseburger, cheese fries and a coke...*she sets Reno's food in front of him* And chicken strips with ranch and a coke...*Then, she sets Rude's food down in front of him*

Reno: *smiles big, licks his lips* Thanks yo!! *takes a fry and eats it* Mmmm! Yummy!! *starts eating fast*

Rude: *He dunks a piece of chicken in the ranch sauce* This is good...Thank you.

Lydia: Enjoy your meals! *She walks off to wait on another table.*

Reno: *done with his fries he take a drink then moves to unwrap his cheeseburger, blushes lightly and smiles as he pulls out a piece of paper with Lydia name and he guess her phone number and address on it*

Rude: *He looks at Reno's blushing face* What's that you have?

Reno: *hands it over* And you said I worked fast yo...

Rude: *He looks at the paper through his glasses* Are you going to call her?

Reno: Yeah...I will later tonight, after we find a hotel yo...*starts to eat his cheeseburger*

Rude: You better...and don't get nervous like you normally do, or I'll have to call her for you.

Reno: Hey! I don't get nervous yo! *looks up from his almost gone cheeseburger*

Rude: *He eats the rest of his chicken strips* You do around the pretty ones...

Reno: (Cause I've mostly been with sick fucks yo...) *finishes his cheeseburger, drinks his Coke*

Lydia: *She comes back to the table, laughing at one of her co-worker's jokes.* Here's your bill *She lays the receipt down on the table.* Take this to the front when you're ready to pay!

Reno: Thanks! Hey, do you know where there's a hotel 'round here yo?

Lydia: *She pauses for a moment* If you go down the street...and make a right at the light, there should be a few hotels over there.

Reno: *smiles at her* Thanks yo!

Reno: Sound good, partner?

Rude: Take a right at the light...yeah

Reno: Well, I'm done. What 'bout you? We still have to call bossman yo.

Lydia: We have a payphone here if you need to use it...It's over by the restrooms. *She points with her pen where the phone is*

Reno: Thanks! *gets out of the booth* Don't want to get yelled at again yo! *walks over to the payphone*

Lydia: *She looks to Rude* Excuse me, but I have to wait on another table...*She smiles before she leaves*

Reno: *hangs up and walks back, sits down with a sigh* Looks like we don't have a week now yo....

Rude: What's going on? What did the boss say?

Reno: He needs us for some new mission....We have to finish this one and come back as fast as we can yo..

Rude: Damn...Can't he make up his mind?

Reno: We have three days yo...*plays with his straw*

Rude: *He sighs* Well...let me go up and pay the bill...*He leaves the table and walks up to the cashier up front to pay.*

Reno: *sighs and drinks the last of his Coke* (Guess callin her is out now yo...)

Rude: *He walks back to the table* Are you coming?

Reno: Yeah yeah.. *stands up, spins his EMR as he walks out the door*

Rude: Let's find a hotel...*He unlocks and opens the door.*

Reno: *gets in and buckles up, not wanting hear Rude bug him too* One with a mini-bar yo...

Rude: *He starts the car* I'm not buying alcohol for you...*He pulls out of the parking lot.*

Reno: Big meanie! (I can always get some myself yo..)

Rude: Do you really want to be drunk tonight? You're supposed to call Lydia.

Reno: I didn't say I was gonna get drunk...I was goin drink yo!

Rude: I think when you call her you should be completely sober...

Reno: Maybe I need a little something so I can call her yo.

Rude: *He turns right at the light where Lydia pointed out* I don't think so...

Reno: *not wanting to talk anymore, he looks out the window. Points at a hotel* What 'bout that one yo?

Rude: The Hilton? *He turns into the parking lot*

Reno: *smirks* It's on bossman's dime. Why not yo!

Rude: *He smiles and pulls into a space* I hope they can book a room without a reservation...

Reno: *grins, and turns on his EMR* I'm sure we can make them yo.

Rude: It may be hard....but we can try. *He walks inside the door and to the front desk.* We need a two bed suite for tonight...

Hotel worker: Do you have a reservation, sir?

Reno: No, but we have a butt load of money yo!

Hotel Worker: It will be a cost around $300 a night sir. *looks to Rude*

Rude: *He pulls out the company credit card and hands it over to the hotel worker*

Hotel Worker: *takes the card and runs it* For how long will you be staying sir?

Reno: Two nights yo..

Hotel Worker: *types it in and gets their keys, hands them over* Here you are sir. You're bill will be put under you door the morning your to check out.. Your room number is 1109.

Rude: *He takes the hotel room keys* Room 1109...*He walks to where the elevators are to see where the room numbers start* Second floor...

Reno: *follows Rude, jumps in the elevator* You know, they say if you jump it makes them break yo! *keeps jumping*

Rude: (Oh god...) *He face palms himself, watching Reno jump*

Reno: Awwww! *pouts as the doors open, walks out and turns to Rude still in there* Come on yo!

Rude: *He rolls his eyes through his sunglasses and follows Reno out of the elevator.*

Reno: *runs to the room, stands there moving from foot to foot waiting for Rude* Can you be any slower yo?!

Rude: *He takes his time walking down the hall, then takes out a key to open the door.*

Reno: *bursts into the room when it's unlocked, looks in awe at the room* Wow! *starts looking around the room*

Rude: It's just a hotel room, Reno...*He sits on the bed and takes his jacket off.* Are you going to call Lydia?

Reno: Dude! They have a jacuzzi thing!!! *calls out from the bathroom* I will later yo.

Rude: Do it now, and get it out of the way...*He lays back on the bed to relax.*

Reno: *turns the water on, smiles as he finds bubbles and puts them in* She's probably still workin yo!

Rude: *He walks into the bathroom* What the hell are you doing?

Reno: *stands up in the tub over filled with bubbles, blushes* II've never been in one before yo...

Rude: You're going to make the entire room overflow with bubbles.

Reno: II can't find the knobs yo...

Rude: *Finds the knob and turns off the water before the jacuzzi starts to overflow.*

Reno: *grins* Thanks yo!!! *makes a little room in the bubbles and sits down in the warm water*

Rude: *He rolls his eyes and walks out of the bathroom and figures Reno isn't going to call Lydia and decides to call her for Reno*

Lydia: +Hello?+

Rude: +Hi...This is Rude..From the diner...+

Lydia: +Oh...Hi. Did Reno get my note?+

Rude:+Yes, he did....But he's to nervous to call...So I am for him..Would you like to come over and spend time with him?+

Lydia: +That would be nice! *She giggles* I didn't take Reno as someone who would be nervous...+

Rude: +He is only for beautiful girls....We're at The Hilton, room 1109.+

Lydia: +*She blushes* I'll be there in about a half an hour, if that's okay.+

Rude: *smiles* +That's fine...I have to go out and didn't want to leave Reno alone...I may not have a room to get back to if I do.+

Lydia: +Okay! I'll be there!+ *She hangs up the phone*

Rude: *He hangs up the phone and knocks on the bathroom door* I'm going to go out for a bit Reno...Don't mess up the room!

Reno: No promises yo!!!

~Half hour later~

Reno: *groans when he hears knocks at the door, tries to ignore them but they keep happening. Gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around his waist, walks to the door* You forget your key, Rudy? *opens the door and freezes*

Lydia: *Blushes when she sees Reno in just a towel* Is...this a good time? *She giggles softly*

Reno: Ummm...*looks down and blushes* Yeah..come in..II'll get dressed yo...*moves out of the way*

Lydia: Okay *She smiles and walks into the hotel room, wearing a knee length, short sleeve green dress to off set her wine colored locks.*

Reno: *walks back into the bathroom and gets dressed, walks back out, still has a light blush* Nnot that I don't like havin you here....But how'd you know where yo?

Lydia: Your friend called me over and said you were too nervous to call me yourself. *she smiles*

Reno: Of course he would...I should of known..*walks over to the mini-bar* You want something to drink yo?

Lydia: Some lemonade would be nice! *She flattens out the back of her dress before she sits on the bed.*

Reno: *takes that out for her and a little bottle of Rum for himself, walks over and hands it to her. Sits down next to her* Here you go yo..

Lydia: Thank you *She smiles and modestly sips on her lemonade, resting one hand near Reno's leg on the bed.*

Reno: You're welcome *swallows and takes downs his Rum* Wwhat do you want to do yo?

Lydia: *She blushes* I...really like you *she lays her hand shyly on Reno's hand.*

Reno: *shivers* II like you too...Bbut..I have to leave in two days... Aand I like you tto much to hurt you yo...

Lydia: You...have to leave? *She sighs* Then...before you leave, can't I have a kiss?

Reno: Yyeah...We're just here on a mission...Would of been a week but our boss needs us back as soon as we're done yo...*blushes* Yeah...*leans over and gives her a kiss on the lips*

Lydia: *Blushes as Reno kisses her and wraps her arms around Reno's neck.*

Reno: *moves closer to her, runs his hands down her side as he licks at her lips*

Lydia: Reno...*She rubs his legs gently and looks into Reno's eyes* You have...pretty eyes...

Reno: *shivers at the touches* Soo...do you...And very kissable lips yo..*smiles and gives another kiss as he rubs her hips*

Lydia: *Blushes and presses her plump lips against Reno's*

Reno: *softly licks and nips at her lips as he wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer*

Lydia: *She swings her legs over Reno's lap, kissing him and leaning back.*

Reno: *moans softly as she rubs against his growing cock, pushes her back against the bed as he gets on top of her. Licks harder at her plump lips, asking for entrance*

Lydia: *She rubs Reno's chest and parts her lips, letting Reno's tongue gain entrance. The bottom of her dress ride up as Reno lays on top of her, exposing more of her pale legs.*

Reno: *moves his hand down rubs at her exposed leg, slips his hand under her dress, slowly moves it up as he kisses her deeply.*

Lydia: *Moans softly* Reno...Do you want to do this? *She says as her hand moves down Reno's shirt, unbuttoning each button.*

Reno: II do...more then anything yo...But I don't want to..hurt you..*shivers as he softly rubs her thigh*

Lydia: *Once Reno's shirt is unbuttoned, she softly rubs his bare chest.* I want to Reno...If you're leaving...I may not see you for a long time.

Reno: *moans softly* Okay...We need a condom yo... *gives another kiss before he gets up and walks over to his bag*

Lydia: *She nods in agreement as Reno roots through his bag. While Reno is busy looking, she unzips her dress and lets the sleeves slide down her shoulders, exposing her bra.*

Reno: Ah ha! Found you! *grabs the condom and turns around, licks his lips at the sight. Makes his way back to the bed, crawls over her, looks down at her bra* We're gonna have...to do something 'bout that yo...*moves his hand over one, starts to massage it though the bra* Mmmm...nice and big..

Lydia: You like them? *She blushes and slides her dress down a little lower, letting her white lace bra show.*

Reno: *smiles* Very much...*leans down and licks at where the bra ends, starts to suck leaving a hickie* Now...it's mine yo

Lydia: All yours...*She pushes her breasts into Reno's mouth, arching her back so she can pull her dress down to her hips.*

Reno: *goes back to sucking on it, reaches his hand under her as he arches her back, unclasps her bra. Pulls it back out, slipping the straps of her shoulders, lefts his head up as he takes it off, throwing it across the room. Moans at the sight* Mmmm...so..beautiful yo...

Lydia: *Her nipples harden as they hit the cooler air, moaning softly* Reno...*She reaches her hand into Reno's pants, feeling his hardening cock.*

Reno: *moans as she touches his cock, humps against her hand as he takes her one of her nipples in his mouth, flicks at it with his tongue before he starts to suck. Pulls her dress down the rest of the ways, throwing it too. Moves his hand to rub against her damp underwear*

Lydia: *She blushes as Reno touches her through her underwear.* Oh Reno...*She tugs at Reno's pants before unzipping them, letting his cock slowly pop out.*

Reno: *moans and shivers as his cock is set free, pulls down her underwear, letting her kick it off. Starts to rub her clit with his thumb as he enters a finger into her wet pussy.* Mmmm...so wet for me yo...

Lydia: *Her body tenses, feeling pleasure as Reno touches her clit* Ah...Reno...*She opens her legs slightly, feeling Reno's fingers inside her.*

Reno: *rubs harder as he enters another finger, scissors them.* Mmm...like that baby?

Lydia: Right...there baby! *She licks her lips, opening her legs more as she watches Reno finger her.*

Reno: *licks his lips as he thrust his fingers in harder, rips the condom open with his mouth and rolls it on his hard cock. Leans down to take her other nipple into his mouth, sucks it hard, giving it a nip*

Lydia: *She wraps her legs around Reno's waist, rubbing her pussy against Reno's cock, wanting Reno inside of her.* Reno...please...*She rubs her pussy even harder against Reno and wraps her arms around Reno's neck.*

Reno: As...you wwish yo...*enters her in one fast thrust, moans loadly at her tightness and heat* Ffuck...soo tight...

Lydia: *She moans as Reno enters her* You...feel so good baby...*Her toes curl in pleasure behind Reno's back and she licks her lips.*

Reno: *puts his hands beside her head as he starts thrusting fast into her, bites his lip* Soo...ggood yo...shit..*kisses her hard*

Lydia: Hharder...Reno...*She arches her back into the kiss, her moans muffled by Reno's mouth. Her breasts jiggle as Reno thrusts into her.*

Reno: *bites at her lip as he thrusts harder into her, reaches a hand down to play with her breast. Moans into her mouth*

Lydia: *reaches down and gropes Reno's ass as Reno bites her lip. Her hips thrust up, trying to meet Reno's vigorous thrusting.*

Reno: *moans loudly as he's groped, thrusts even harder into her. Maps out her mouth with his tongue before he starts to sucks hard on it*

Lydia: Reno! *She scratches down Reno's back, moaning as he pounds hard into her.* Sso...good...

Reno: AHhh! *moans the the scratches, slams into her harder. Moves his hand down from her breasts to rub her clit* Ggod....You..feel soo...ggreat yo!!

Lydia: *Her breath hitches in pleasure, then she moans as Reno rubs her clit again. Her pussy drips as Reno keeps slamming into her.*

Reno: Ahh! ggetting...cclose yo! *rubs harder, pinches it a little before going back to rubbing. His hips thrust faster as he gets closer*

Lydia: *She pinches Reno's ass, wanting him to cum, her legs tighten around Reno's waist in preparation and pleasure.*

Reno: Lydia!!!!!! *he screams as he cums hard, pumping into her as he fills the condom*

Lydia: Reno!! *He holds on tight to Reno's shoulders as she feels her orgasm wash over her.*

Reno: *moans as she tightens around him, feels her juices run down. Lays down on top of her, kisses at her neck* Soo...good...so...ffuckin beautiful yyo.

Lydia: *Looks into Reno's eyes, smiling. She pulls Reno's body down on top of her, holding him.*

Reno: *nuzzles into her neck* II...wish I could sstay...here forever yo...

Lydia: I do too...*she runs her fingers through Reno's hair, slowly closing her eyes.* I'm...very tired. *she blushes* You wore me out...

Reno: *purrs* Same here yo...But I need to take something off before we sleep. Plus we're on top of the covers yo. *tiredly smiles as he pulls out of her, takes off the condom and decides to give Rude a little payback and throws it onto Rude's bed. Smirks as some of his cum runs out on the blanket*

Lydia: *She laughs at Reno as he tosses the used condom on Rude's bed, then pulls Reno down next to her, pulling the covers over the both of them.*

Reno: *wraps his arms around her, pulling her to his chest* II'd...love you if I...was able to stay yo...

Lydia: You mean...I'll never see you again?

Reno: I have enemies....If they knew...I can't let you get hurt yo..*tightens his hold on her, kisses her softly*

Lydia: *She sighs sharply, holding back some tears.* But...I need you, Reno.

Reno: *sighs and kisses her* Don't cry for me...I'm not worth your tears...And you'll find someone better then me *smiles softly* And have tons of lil' ones yo...

Lydia: Okay...*As she grows tired, she closes her eyes and rests her head against Reno's chest.*

Reno: Good night, baby. *hugs her tighter as he closes his own eyes*

Rude: *About two hours later, he opens the door and see Reno and Lydia in bed together. He then sees the used and moist condom on his bed* (Reno!...) *He gets a pen provided by the hotel from the desk and picks the condom up with the end of the pen, flinging it off of the bed and across the room. He takes off the first blanket, soaked by the condom and throws it, crawling into bed and pulling the sheets over his head incase more action insures. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.*

Lydia: *She mumbles in her sleep from hearing Rude come in, shifting her hips. Her knees suddenly shoot up, accidently hitting Reno in the crotch.*

Reno: Fuck Lydia!! *opens his eyes and sees he's not in the hotel room, but his own and it wasn't Lydia who kicked him, it was Kyo. Groans in pain as he reaches down to his cock, blushes as he feels it's hard from his dream.*

Kyo: *He snuggles his head against Reno's chest, then rolls over to Vincent, almost completely on top of him.*

Reno: *smiles at the sight then closes his eyes, trying to make it go away. Groans when it doesn't*

Kyo: *He hears Reno groaning from his awkward position on top of Vincent.* Good morning, daddy!

Reno: *opens his eyes and smiles* Morning Kit! You sleep good yo?

Kyo: *He sits on top of Vincent's stomach* I did! *He giggles, holding his bear before jumping off of the bed.*

Reno: *grabs something from under his pillow before he sits up* Where you goin yo?

Kyo: Downstairs! *He runs down the steps, making his bear ride down the railing as he runs down.*

Reno: *smiles and slowly gets up from the bed not making a sound walks out of the room and into Axel's. Closes the door and gets on the bed, looks at a naked picture of Vincent as he starts to stroke himself*

Vincent: *He moans and shifts as he hears all of the commotion of Kyo running around. Looking to his side, he sees that Reno is also gone, then, he gets up using the sheet to cover him incase Kyo decides to run upstairs.*

Reno: *moans as he rubs the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum. Looks at the picture of sleeping naked Vincent, Monster-kun really liking what Vin was dreaming about*

Vincent: *He hears Reno's moans coming from Axel's room, smirking, he adjusts the sheet around his waist. The sheet drapes just below his hip bones, showing a very small amount of his ass. He creaks the door open.*

Reno: *freezes as he hears the door open, throws a sheet over his lap* Wwhat do you need, Kit?

Vincent: *He smirks and opens the door, letting the light from the hall flood in, the light outlining his body.* Kit? *He cocks his head and shifts his hips.*

Reno: *blushes* Ssorry, Vinny...Thought you were Kyo yo. *slips the photo under the sheet*

Vincent: *He turns on the light, still smirking at Reno's efforts to hide what he's doing.* You were doing something bad...weren't you?

Reno: *blushes* Nno...I was lookin for something yo...

Vincent: You don't have to hide it...*He licks his lips* I heard you from the hallway, baby...

Reno: *shivers, blushes more* Jjust..mornin wood…Didn't want to wake you yo...

Vincent: *He walks across the room, then stands in front of Reno, his crotch in Reno's face.* Is that so?

Reno: *shudders, licks his dry lips* Yyeah...How did yyou sleep yo?

Vincent: *He smirks and bends down, seeing Reno's raging boner through the sheet over his lap. his chest is now in Reno's face.* I slept well, Love

Reno: *licks his lips again, runs his hand down Vincent's chest* Tthat's good...Kkyo didn't kick ya anymore yo?

Vincent: No...He didn't wake me until he ran downstairs...*He suddenly jerks the sheet away from Reno's lap, looking at Reno's seeping, hard cock.* Just as I thought...You've been a bad little boy...

Reno: *moans softly* I'm sorry....Daddy.

Vincent: *He sees the picture of himself naked, and picks it up from the bed.* What's the meaning of this? Is my little boy looking at porn now?

Reno: *blushes hard and looks down* IIt's not what it llooks like....II found it when I wwas cleanin...It must be Moms yo..

Vincent: *He inches a little closer to Reno's face, still looking at the picture* Mom would never look at porn, baby...Especially of men with huge cocks...

Reno: *shudders, biting his lip* Mmaybe...she jjust likes sseein yours yo...

Vincent: You don't have to lie...I know what I saw...It's not all that unusual...A boy finding their big daddy attractive.

Reno: Yyou're not ddisgusted yo? *blushes, playing with the sheet*

Vincent: Why would I be? *He sits in Reno's lap, the sheet barely covering him.*

Reno: *moan as he rubs against his cock* II'm...your sson...shouldn't be jjerkin to you yyo..

Vincent: Why not? I pleasure myself to you all the time...*He smirks* You took that picture while I was asleep...Didn't you?

Reno: *opens his eyes wide* Rreally?...Wwhat bout mom? *blushes more* Yyeah...I snuck in yo...

Vincent: Mom doesn't get me off like you do...*He whispers through his teeth in Reno's ear* Why do you think my cock is so fucking hard while I sleep, baby?

Reno: *moans as his cock jumps, a drop of pre-cum leaks out* Yyou're tthinkin of me, ddaddy?

Vincent: That's right...I'm thinking about fucking your ass...*He watches as Reno's cock leaks hot precum, then spreads it with his thumb around the head.*

Reno: Ahhh! Daddy! *his hips thrust up at the touch, another drop escapes* Pplease...help me, daddy!!

Vincent: Tell me...what do you need help with? *He slowly strokes Reno's cock* Because...daddy wants you...*He lets the sheet slip off of his lap, Monster-kun springing out.*

Reno: Mmake me..ccum, daddy!! *moans loudly at the sight of his daddy's cock, gives a quick thrust. Licks the drool from his lips*

Vincent: What do you think? Does my cock look better than in the picture? *He strokes himself, playing with the barbells in his cock.*

Reno: *rapidly shakes his head* Yyes!!! *blushes* Ccan I suck it, daddy? Please!! *licks his lips again*

Vincent: Mm...I've always wanted you to suck me...Ever since I first saw you suck on a lollipop, baby...

Reno: *smiles and turns red, leans down a licks at the head. His tongue plays with the piercings, takes the head in and starts to softly suck, looks up to see if Vin likes it*

Vincent: So good...*He takes a deep breath as the pleasure from Reno's mouth washes over him.* You have a dirty little mouth, baby...

Reno: *smiles up at him, takes more of him in. Baths it with his tongue as he goes down, increase his sucking*

Vincent: *He lightly thrusts inside Reno's mouth as Reno takes more of his cock in.* So good...*He moans softly* Your mom...would never do this for me...

Reno: *cocks his head as he starts to bob his head, looks question at him as he sucks harder. Pulls back to pull at the piercings with his teeth before he moves back down* Mmmm

Vincent: *He moans and grabs the back of Reno's head as his teeth play with the metal in his cock, pushing Reno's lips down the shaft. His cock hits the roof of Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *moans against him as he's forced to take all of it in, relaxes his throat and deepthroats him. Tightens around him, his tongue rubs against the big vein on the under side of his cock*

Vincent: Reno...baby! Your mouth...feels so good...*He feels his precum drip down Reno's throat, his cock throbbing in Reno's mouth from pleasure.*

Reno: *moans at the taste, pulls back to lick at the slit. Sucking harder he reaches down to play with Vin's balls as he goes to deepthroats him again*

Vincent: Reno!! *Not able to hold on anymore, he releases in Reno's mouth. Moaning as he feels his cum hit hard in the back of Reno's throat.*

Reno: *chokes a little at the force before he starts to swallow the cum, moans at the taste. Licks him clean as he pulls back, licks his lips* Ddid I do good, daddy?

Vincent: *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair, licking his lips.* That...was really good...

Reno: *smiles, purring softly* I'm glad daddy! *nuzzles at Vincent's chest, moans softly as his hard cock rubs against the bed*

Vincent: Now...*He pets Reno's hard cock* What are we going to do with this? We can't let mom see you like this...all hot and bothered.

Reno: *moans, humping against Vincent's hand* Mmake it go awway, daddy!...It hurts yo!!!

Vincent: *He begins to stroke Reno's cock* What's the magic word, baby?

Reno: Pplease!!!!!! *starts to thrust into Vincent's hand, pre-cum flowing from the slit*

Vincent: As you wish, little boy...*He lays Reno flat on the bed, spreading his legs.* I've always fantasized about your body...your cock loose for me to play with...*He presses Reno's cock against his stomach with his hand, rubbing the vein underneath.*

Reno: *moans, wiggles around on the bed* Pplay with me...Daddy!

Vincent: Do you want to play naughty? *He rubs Reno's cock hard against Reno's stomach.*

Reno: *more pre-cum leaks out* Yyessss! *moans* Ffuck me daddy!!

Vincent: *He spreads Reno's legs wide, using his claw to play with Reno's hot entrance* You...have a nice ass...for such a little boy...

Reno: Ahhhh! Daddy!!!!*cums as he feels the cold metal playing with his opening, his hips thrust up*

Vincent: *He moans as Reno cums and leans forward to lick the cum from Reno's stomach*

Reno: *shivers at the licks, his stomach tightens at them* II taste...ggood, daddy?

Vincent: Baby...you taste so sweet...*He keeps licking at Reno's stomach, rimming his tongue around Reno's naval.*

Reno: Mmmm....*wiggles around, lightly arching into Vincent's tongue* Yyou taste good..ttoo, daddy...

Vincent: Do you want me to taste you further? *He spreads Reno's legs as far as he can, pressing a finger against Reno's entrance, licking his lips for his treat.*

Reno: Wwhat do yyou mean, daddy? (Yes!!! Lick it, suck it, fuck it yo!) *moans softly as his cock starts to fill with blood again*

Vincent: *His tongue peeks through his lips, then softly licks Reno's entrance before looking back up at Reno* That's what I mean, baby...*He returns to licking Reno's entrance before sucking and nipping at it.*

Reno: *moans loudly at the licks, pushing his ass down, wanting more of Vin's wicked tongue* Iisn't....that ddirty...daddy?

Vincent: *He moans against Reno's ass* Mm...very dirty...*He keeps licking Reno's ass before entering a single finger and slipping his tongue inside along with his finger.*

Reno: Ahhhh!!! *shudders as he moans, clenches around the finger and tongue.* Mmore daddy! Ffuck me...please!!

Vincent: *He pulls his mouth away from Reno's ass, keeping his finger inside, his cock hardening again.* Is this what you want in you, baby? *He grabs his cock with his free hand, showing it to Reno.*

Reno: Yes daddy! Fill me...wwith your hard..ccock yo! *thrusts down hard on the finger, moans at it hits his sweetspot*

Vincent: Baby...Do you know how dirty this is? *He licks his lips and lifts one of Reno's legs up onto his shoulder and presses his cock against Reno's needy entrance*

Reno: *whines as he tries to push down, wanting to be filled* Vvery daddy! ...Tthat's what..mmakes it sooo ggood yo!!!

Vincent: *He moans as he presses a little harder on Reno's entrance* Baby...I love it when it's dirty...

Reno: *wiggles as he feels more pressure, his opening clenches in want* Tthen....fuck me....Daddy. *uses all his strength the push down against Vincent, taking the head in. Moans loudly*

Vincent: *He moans as Reno pushes down on his cock* I'll fuck you...*He thrusts his entire way in, before pounding hard into Reno's ass.*

Reno: AHhhh!!! Yessss... *moans loudly as he fucked hard, grabs onto the blankets as he tries to meet the thrusts* Oohh...ggod daddy!!

Vincent: What was that, baby? *He thrusts wildly* I...*he gives a hard thrust* didn't...*He thrusts hard again* hear you...*He picks up his pace, pinning Reno down in the bed by holding his shoulders down.*

Reno: Daddy!!!!!! *he screams as he thrashes around underneath Vincent, his body shakes in pleasure. His eyes flutter as he tries to meet Vincent's eyes* Soo ggood!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vincent: That's right...Scream who your daddy is...*He holds onto Reno's body, slamming him into his cock. He looks into Reno's lust fulled eyes.*

Reno: VINCENT!!!!!!!!! *screams as he cums hard, clenches madly around Monster-kun as his body arches off the bed, his eyes close in pure pleasure*

Vincent: Oh...Reno!!!! *He thrusts a few more times into Reno's ass before he cums, filling Reno to the brim with his hot seed.*

Reno: *moans softly as he's filled, clenches around Monster-kun to make sure he gets is all. Shivers as some escapes, hugs Vincent tight to him* Llove...you..

Kyo: *Hums the "Do you like waffles" song as he walks upstairs* Daddy? *He bursts into Axel's room and stares blankly at Vincent and Reno.*

Reno: Kyo!.. *blushes hard* Wwhat are you...ddoing yo? *slowly takes his leg of Vincent's shoulder.*

Vincent: *He blushes madly and takes the sheets to cover them both*

Kyo: *He keeps staring at Reno and Vincent strangely* Your phone keeps ringing!

Reno: Oh...throw it to me, Kit...Then go back down stairs and watch some TV okay?

Kyo: *He tosses the phone on the bed* You guys are so weird...playing a game without any clothes on! *He runs back down stairs, slamming the door behind him.*

Reno: *grabs the phone and sighs* Well...that went better then I thought yo...

Vincent: *He smirks* We'll have to tell him sooner or later...

Reno: Yeah...*looks at his missed calls* It's bossman, I wonder....Oh shit the report yo!

Vincent: Take your time...*He nuzzles Reno's neck* We can take it in today...

Reno: I have it done...It's just here. I guess I should call him before he sends half of Shinra to come get me yo.*laughs softly*

Vincent: Call him, love...*He kisses Reno's neck*

Reno: *shivers* Yes, angel...*speed dials Tseng*

Tseng: +Reno! I've been trying to reach you for a half an hour!+

Reno: +Sorry, bossman....Alot has gone on yo.+*laughs softly*

Tseng: +It's okay. I just need that report sometime today.+

Vincent: *As Reno talks on the phone, he nibbles at Reno's neck*

Reno: *bites his lip to holdback a moan* Ookay..We'll bbring it...over after we eeat yo... +*clenches tightly*

Tseng: +That's fine, Reno. I'm going to be here all day...+

Vincent: *He licks at Reno's collar bone, moaning against his skin.*

Reno: *moans softly* +Ggood...be there ssoon...yyo+

Tseng: +Bye Reno.+ *He hangs up the phone*

Reno: *hangs up and drops the phone* Nneed to ffeed Kyo yyo...

Vincent: *He bites, not piercing Reno's skin, but leaves a bruise, tugging on the delicate skin.*

Reno: *hangs up and drops the phone as he moans* Nneed to ffeed Kyo yyo...

Vincent: Then...I get to have my entree...*He bites, not piercing Reno's skin, but leaves a bruise, tugging on the delicate skin.*

Reno: *moans loudly, tilts his head over* Yyessss....

Vincent: Mm...*He moans against Reno's skin again, licking it.* Better make breakfast...

Reno: Nneed...to get uup..then yo.. *shudders, moans softly*

Vincent: *He gives Reno a quick kiss as he pulls out, then he pulls Reno up, sitting him on the bed and wraps the sheet around the both of them.*

Reno: *moans softly as more of Vincent's cum escapes, leans against him, giving a kiss* Yyou filled me up..yyo...

Vincent: *He gives Reno another kiss* There's much more from where that came from...

Reno: Mmmm...later angel...We have a hungry son yo..

Vincent: We do...But like I said...I'm still hungry...*He kisses Reno on the cheek before getting up and letting the sheet fall from his body as he walks out of Axel's room to get dressed.*

Reno: *slowly gets up and follows Vincent to their room* You thirsty yo? *limps his way to the closet*

Vincent: *He looks up at Reno from putting his pants on, his eyes glowing* Very...

Reno: *shivers at the sight of Vincent's eyes, hurries and puts on his pants before he walks over to Vincent, tilting his head so his neck is right under Vincent's mouth* Then drink yo....

Vincent: Mm...*He licks his lips and grabs Reno by the waist* Don't you want to feed Kyo first? *His eyes glow intensely as Reno's neck gets closer to his mouth.*

Reno: Can...you wait that long yo?

Vincent: I can...Can you? *He rests a hand on his narrow hips, letting his tongue slightly peek through his lips*

Reno: *shudders* II can try yyo....*walks back to put his shirt on*

Vincent: *He stands closely behind Reno and breathes down his neck while looking for a shirt to wear.*

Reno: *shivers as his knees start to shake, hurries and grabs some random shirt* Yyou ffind something to wwear yo?

Vincent: I did...*He finds a simple white t-shirt to go with the black pants he put on. He raises his arms, stretching out his body as the shirt falls around his body.*

Reno: *moans softly, puts on his hunter green tshirt. Tries to back up but runs into Vincent* Nneed to...feed Kit yo...

Vincent: *He softly grunts as Reno runs into him.* He should be downstairs...*He says softly near Reno's ear.*

Reno: *shivers, goes weak at the knees and falls onto Vincent* Jjust drink me...ddamn it!!!

Vincent: *He catches Reno in his arms* I told you...You wouldn't be able to stand it...*He holds Reno from behind, licking Reno's neck roughly.*

Reno: *moans* Ddon't brag yo...Mmark me yo!! *pushes his neck closer*

Vincent: *He moans softly and holds Reno's skin in his teeth, nibbling his neck softly.*

Reno: *growls lowly, reaches down and roughly gropes Monster-kun* Stop teasin...yo!

Vincent: *He growls even louder and grabs Reno's hands and pins them behind his back, pulling Reno back against him.*

Reno: *softly whines in submission, tilts his neck over* Pplease...master...

Vincent: *He bites into Reno's neck, blood splattering down his throat and on his lips and tears at Reno's skin.*

Reno: AHhhhh!!! *moans loudly, his body shakes in pleasure* Ssoo...ggood..

Vincent: *He licks at the bleeding wound, holding Reno's waist tight. He then pulls away and whispers in Reno's ear* That...should hold me over until breakfast...*He licks Reno's earlobe before releasing him and walking out of the room.*

Reno: *moans softly and shivers, walks to the bathroom to wipe of most of the blood so he won't scare Kyo. Walks down stairs*

Kyo: *He's sitting at the table, kicking his legs.* Daddy Vincent, I want some cereal! *He sees Reno walk down the stairs* Hi daddy!

Reno: *smiles, walks over and kiss Kyo's forehead* Hey Kit...

Vincent: *He smiles and pours some cheerios in a ceramic bowl for Kyo, then pours some milk over it.* Here you go, Kit...*He hands Kyo the bowl of cereal and a spoon.*

Kyo: Thank you! *He smiles and digs into his cereal*

Reno: *walks over to the fridge and looks around, pulls out some sweet tea. Walks over to a glass* You want some, kit?

Kyo: I want a glass of chocolate milk! *He slurps the milk from his spoon*

Reno: Okay! *pours himself some tea before he walks back and puts it up, gets out some chocolate milk for Kyo pour him and glass and walks over to him* Here you go baby

Vincent: I'll have some sweet tea, love...*He sits down at the table next to Kyo.*

Reno: Okay! *gets out two more glasses and fills two of them with the tea before he walks back and puts it up, gets out the milk and pours some for Kyo. Grabs Kyo's and Vin's glasses and places them in front of them* Here you go yo! *walks back over to put the milk up*

Vincent: Thank you, Love...*He takes a gulp of the sweet tea.*

Kyo: *He happens to look over at Vincent's shirt and spots a small red dot of blood.* Daddy Vincent, there's something on your shirt...

Reno: *starts to make to make some toast, looks over and sees the drop of blood on Vincent's shirt* He must of been playin with some paint, Kit...You want any toast, angel?

Vincent: A slice...With some jam...*He takes another sip of his tea and ruffles Kyo's hair.*

Kyo: *He giggles as Vincent ruffles his hair* Is that why you were playing in Uncle Axel's room this morning?

Reno: Okay yo...*takes out the jam and butter, starts to slather it on when he hears Kyo., blushes* Yyeah....they were in his room yo...

Vincent: *He laughs at Kyo's curiosity and kisses him on the forehead.* Eat your cereal...

Kyo: *He chews another spoonful of cheerios and laughs.* Daddy Vincent, why was your...um...thing in daddy's butt?

Reno: *drops his knife, blushes hard.* Wwe'll tell you when you're older yo...*finishes the toast and takes Vincent's over to him before he gets his and his tea and sits down, starts to eat*

Vincent: *He blushes deep red, hiding his face behind the cup of sweet tea.*

Kyo: But...why can't you tell me now? I'm ten years old! That's old enough! *He pouts*

Reno: *laughs softly* It's....what adults do to show we love eachother, Kit...

Vincent: *He rests his hand on Kyo's shoulder, then rests his claw hand on Reno's hand.* It's okay Reno...I think we can tell him in a way he would understand...

Reno: *done with his toast he takes a drink before he starts slowly eating a apple* Go ahead yo.

Vincent: Kyo...You know how much I love Reno, right?

Kyo: Yeah....*takes a drink of his milk*

Vincent: I was showing your dad how much I love him...*He cups Kyo's face in his hand* It's what adults do...It's called sex...

Kyo: *tilts his head as he processes it* Sex?

Vincent: Yes, little Kit...*He looks into Reno's eyes from across the table*

Reno: It's also how you make babies yo...But since me and daddy Vin are male we can't have any...

Kyo:....So babies come out of a mommy's butt?

Reno: *blushes* Umm....No, Mommy's have a place babies come from them guys like us don't have yo...

Vincent: *He laughs at both Reno and Kyo.* It's good that you're asking these questions, though, Little Kit...

Kyo: Ddo I have to have a thingy in my butt when I'm older?

Reno: *laughs softly* Not if you don't want too, Kit...But you only do it with someone you love yo..*smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: Like my Reno...*He kisses Reno's ringed finger*

Reno: Yep....And guess what?!*smiles down at Kyo*

Kyo: What, daddy! *He smiles back at Reno*

Reno: You're gonna go with me and daddy Vincent to my work!!

Kyo: *He looks at Vincent and Reno, switching his eyes between the two.* Really?

Vincent: Then....we still have to take you shopping for some clothing, Kit.

Reno: Yeah! I just have drop something off, there then we're going shoppin for you!!

Kyo: Can I come inside your work? Pretty please!

Reno: Of course!! *smiles* I was have you meet Rude, Elena, and Tseng yo!

Vincent: I think Rude will be excited to see you...

Reno: He will yo!!! *gets up and hugs Kyo*

Kyo: *Giggles as Reno hugs him* Yay!

Reno: But you have to get dressed first yo!

Vincent: And you probably need a shower...Can you do that by yourself?

Kyo: Yeah, I need help, daddy Vincent! *He nods and kicks the table with his feet in his excitement.*

Reno: You want to do that and I'll to the last bit on the report? I think I have a few things to sign yo. *starts putting stuff up and moving the dishes to the sink*

Vincent: Yes, I'd like to...*he turns his attention to Kyo* Are you ready to go?

Kyo: *smiles up at Vincent and hops out of his seat* Yes, daddy Vincent!!

Vincent: Come along...*He smiles at Kyo and gently guides him up the stairs and grabs a towel from the closet in the hallway.*

Kyo: *walks into the bathroom, looks in awe at the tub* It's so big, daddy Vincent!! *starts to quickly take off his clothes, whines as he gets tangles in his shirt*......help!

Vincent: Careful, Little Kit...*He walks into the bathroom and helps Kyo lift the shirt over his head.*

Kyo: *blushes, wiggles around as he looks at the floor*

Vincent: What's wrong, Kit? *He ruffles Kyo's hair.*

Kyo: II have to pee!! *reaches down to hold his crouch*

Vincent: Do you want me to leave for now?

Kyo: Ccan you for a little? *starts to lightly jump*

Vincent: Yeah, I understand. Call me back in when you're done...*He smiles and leaves the room so Kyo can use the bathroom.*

Kyo: Okay!! *runs over to the toilet and takes off his pants, aims in. After he done he flushes* I'm done, daddy Vincent!!!

Vincent: *He walks back in the bathroom* Ready for your bath, Kit?

Kyo: Yep! I want to be clean when I meet daddy's friends!

Vincent: *He starts the bath water, making it not too cold or hot and turns off the drain so the tub starts to fill up with water.* Come on in...

Kyo: *steps out of his pants and climbs into the tub, splashes the water with his toes. Giggles* Daddy has a big tub!!!

Vincent: *He laughs as he's splashed.* Here, sit down in the tub, Kit...*He pours in some bubble bath.*

Kyo: Bubbles!!!! *sits down excitedly, starts to cup his hand and picks up the bubbles. Puts them to his chin* Look daddy Vincent! I have a beard!!!

Vincent: *He smiles at Kyo* I see! *He takes a shampoo bottle and pours some into his hands and lathers it through Kyo's hair*

Kyo: *purrs as Vincent washes his hair, his eyes close as he smiles big. Relaxes against the side of the tub* Mommy used to wash my hair...before she got really sick.

Vincent: I'm sure she did, Kit...I bet she loved you. *He takes the nozzle from the shower head and rinses the suds from Kyo's hair.*

Kyo: She always told me she did..*looks down sad, plays with the bubbles*

Vincent: But you know what? *He looks into Kyo's eyes* Reno and I love you very much.

Kyo: *smiles big, his eyes shine in happiness* And I love you and daddy!!! *cups a hand full of bubbles and blows them at Vincent's face, giggles*

Vincent: *He tries to shield himself from Kyo splashing him, smiling, his teeth showing.*

Kyo: *his eyes open wide* You have Count Chocula teeth!!!

Vincent: *He stops, not wanting to scare Kyo.* I guess I do...*He looks down at the floor, then back at Kyo.*

Kyo: That's so cool!!!!!! *grins at Vincent, showing his missing baby tooth*

Vincent: You think so? *He takes a blob of bubbles and hurls it at Kyo.*

Kyo: Ah! *giggles at he's attacked by bubbles* Yes, I do daddy Vincent!!!

Vincent: *He smiles with a little more ease, knowing he's not going to scare Kyo* Reno likes them too...

Kyo: Cause they're so cool! I wish I had some!!

Vincent: I guess they are...*He takes the shower nozzle and washes off the suds he threw on Kyo.*

Kyo: *moves his body around, letting the soap run off* Am I done, daddy Vincent?

Vincent: You're done, Kit...*He flips the drain on, letting the water lower itself, then he picks Kyo up to help him out of the shower*

Kyo: Yay! *giggles as he is lifted up, once he's on the floor he shakes his head to get water off*

Vincent: *He grabs the towel to dry Kyo off, then runs the towel through Kyo's hair to help dry it.*

Kyo: *giggles more as Vincent drys him off* I can do this, daddy Vincent!!

Vincent: *He laughs* Alright, now wrap this towel around you and pick out some clothes...

Kyo: Okay! *wraps the towel around his body and opens the door running to his room to find a good outfit to wear*

Vincent: *He shortly follows Kyo and watches him pick out clothing to wear* Did you find something?

Kyo: *looks down at what clothes he has* Nno....I don't know what to wear...

Vincent: *He looks at what clothing Kyo has* (He really doesn't have a lot...) How about this? *He pulls out a pair of jean capris and a light blue shirt with a black stripe going across the chest.*

Kyo: Okay, daddy Vincent!! *takes the clothes and starts putting them on* Wwill this be good for going to daddy's work?

Vincent: You'll be fine, Kit...*He smiles watching Kyo get dressed.* (I remember days when Reno went to work without a shirt on.)

Kyo: *finds a pair on socks on and puts them on, smiles up at Vincent* I'm already, Daddy Vincent!!!

Vincent: Good...*He smiles and gives Kyo a big hug before opening the door.*

Reno: *sits in the living room finishing his report and starts to put his shoes on as he hears Vincent and Kyo walk down stairs.* Well, there's my two boy yo. *smiles*

Kyo: *smiles and runs down to Reno, hugs him* I'm ready, daddy!!!

Vincent: *He gives Reno a kiss on a cheek* I bathed him, Love...

Reno: Thank you, angel. *gives a kiss* You ready yo?

Vincent: Ready, Love...*He takes Reno's and Kyo's hand.*

Kyo: Wait! *runs to the kitchen, comes back with his bear* Mr. Bear wants to come too, daddy!

Reno: *smiles and gets the keys* He can come yo!

Vincent: And one more thing...*He grabs Reno by the arm and whispers in his ear* How much longer...do you think you'll last? *He licks his lips.*

Reno: *shivers* Umm..at least till lunch...Unless you need some before then yo...

Vincent: *He pulls away and takes Kyo by the hand* I've had enough to satisfy...*He licks his lips again* But it's like a drug...I can never get enough...

Reno: *takes Kyo's other hand* Maybe for a afternoon snack, angel. *opens the front door and walks out*

~So we don't get flames. The condom failed! It happens all the time!~


	8. Chapter 8

Reno: *walk inside, holding onto Kyo's hand.* This is where daddy works, Kit!

Vincent: *He walks up, closely behind Reno, purposely breathing heavily right behind him.*

Kyo: *He looks inside the building at all the elevators and offices* Cool!

Reno: *shivers at the hearing Vincent, feels himself starting to get aroused. Walks over to the elevator and gets in* Wwe have to go to my floor yo...

Kyo: Okay! *runs to the elevator and jumps in once he reaches it.*

Vincent: *He walks in at a slower pace behind Kyo, timing his steps. He gives Reno a smirk before leaning against the wall of the elevator.*

Reno: *gulps and presses the button for his floor, wishing it would move faster* (Why do they have to be on the top floor yo!) So who do you want to meet first, Kit?

Kyo: I want to meet that guy who kept calling you! You had a funny song for him on your phone!

Vincent: *He crosses his arms and waits patiently for the elevator to stop.*

Reno: *laughs softly* That's Tseng, he's the boss. I have to give him something anyway so we'll go there first yo!

Kyo: Okay! What do you have to give him?

Vincent: *He smiles at Kyo and shifts his weight on his hips, twirling his hair.*

Reno: *pulls the report from his pocket* This yo! *hears the elevator ding and the doors open* Here we go, Kit!!

Kyo: Cool! *He barrels out of the elevator once it opens, running out into the hallway*

Vincent: *He waits for Kyo and Reno to exit before he follows Reno closely, his breathing heavier, adding small and subtle tones behind his breath.*

Reno: Kyo! Don't run yo!!! *shivers again, walks faster*

Kyo: Oh...Sorry daddy! *He calms down and stops in the hallway, smiling up at Reno.*

Vincent: *He picks up his pace slightly, coming up behind Reno again.*

Reno: It's okay, Kit. You were excited yo! *grabs Kyo's hand, shudders softly feeling Vincent's warm.* Tseng office is that door, Kit. *points at the large doors*

Kyo: Let's go! *He pulls at Reno's arm, jumping up and down.*

Vincent: *He brushes Reno's back as he walks by, standing on the other side of Kyo.*

Reno: Okay! *knocks on the door before he throw it open* I'm here, bossman!

Tseng: *He shouts from the other side of the door* Come in!

Reno: *walks in, smiles* I have the report yo!

Tseng: Thank you! *He looks down at the little boy* And who is this?

Reno: *smiles down at Kyo* This is Kyo. He's my son yo!

Kyo: *hugs his bear tight* Hi! *shyly looks up*

Tseng: *He peers over his desk at Kyo* Elena would be crazy for you...

Reno: *laughs* I think he's to young for her yo. *smirks at Tseng*

Kyo: *looks questionly at Vincent* Huh?

Vincent: *He bends down to Kyo's level* It's a joke...*He kisses the top of Kyo's head.*

Kyo: *giggles* Okay! *looks around the office* You have a big office!!

Reno: (I hate this office yo...) You want the report yo?

Tseng: *Looks at Reno and holds out his hand to take the report.* He acts just like you. *He smiles.*

Reno: *hands the report over and smiles big* Yep! He's a mini-me yo!

Kyo: That's good, right daddy?

Reno: Yeah, it is....We can annoy Rude together, Kit!

Vincent: Or make him blush...*He smiles.*

Kyo: But I thought he was your friend?

Reno: He is, it's just fun to play with him yo!!

Kyo: *giggles* Okay daddy!!

Tseng: *He laughs* Rude should be in his office if you want to annoy him...

Reno: *smirks* Thanks bossman! Hey, is it okay if I take today off? We still need to get Kyo some stuff and his bed comes today yo.

Kyo: It's a pirate ship!!!

Tseng: Yes, you still have some vacation time...*He smiles at Kyo.*

Reno: Thanks Tseng! *smiles and looks down at Kyo* You want to go see Rude, Kit?

Kyo: Yeah!!! *smiles at Tseng* It was nice to meet you Mr. Tseng!!

Tseng: Have a good day, Reno...*He shuffles some papers on his desk.* And watch out for Elena *He smiles.*

Reno: *waves as he walks out* Will do yo!! (Finally, out of that office!)

Vincent: *He suddenly appears right next to Reno, surprising him.* Now to Rude's office?

Reno: *jumps a little, smiles at Vincent* Yeah, he'll love to see Kyo yo!

Kyo: Lets go!!! *jumps in excitement*

Reno: *knocks on Rude's door* You in there, partner?

Rude: *looks up from his desk with a soft smile* Yes, Reno... I am.

Reno: *opens the door, walks in with Kyo* I have a surprise yo! *smiles*

Rude: *looks down at Kyo* Oh god...There's a mini-Reno...

Kyo: Hi...*He hides behind his bear again* My daddies said you're fun to annoy...

Rude: *shakes his head* They would... they live to do that...*walks over and gets on his knees in front of Kyo* And what's your name?

Kyo: Kyo! *He looks at Rude funny* Why do you have sunglasses on inside?

Reno: Cause it makes him look sharp yo!

Rude: *shakes his head and takes them off* My eyes are sensitive to bright light, these help so I don't get headaches..

Kyo: *He pauses a moment to process.* Umm...Okay!

Reno: And they look cool!

Kyo: I think it's funny...*He giggles* And your head is shiny!

Rude: *laughs softly* Yeah...It's so I stay cool... *looks at Reno* So who did you get pregnant, Reno?....Unless Vincent has something he's not telling me...

Vincent: *He smirks* Not at all...

Reno: You remember Lydia yo?

Rude: Yes...But you used protection...I found it...*blushes lightly*

Reno: *chuckles* Yeah...well I guess it was a bad one yo!

Rude: *smiles at Kyo* You think? *laughs softly* You have her eyes...

Kyo: Now...Mommy is in the sky. *He hugs his bear.*

Reno: *rubs Kyo's back* Yeah...But she's watchin you Kit...

Rude: Yep...So you have to make sure your dad is doing good, okay?

Reno: I'm always good yo!

Kyo: I do! And so does daddy Vincent!

Rude: *snorts* Yeah, I sure he does. *looks at Vincent*

Vincent: *He flashes a smile at Rude, then looks to Reno.* There's more news...

Reno: Yeah! *shows Rude his ring* I'm gettin hitched yo!

Rude: *his eyes widen, then he smiles* I'm happy for you, Reno....And you better take good care of him Vincent.*looks at Vincent*

Vincent: As always...*He rests a hand on Reno's shoulder*

Reno: *smiles* Yep...I'm always taken care of yo!

Rude: Good...*looks at Kyo* And you watch the two of them for me okay? *smiles*

Kyo: Okay! *He laughs* Can I touch the top of your head?

Rude: *laughs deeply* Yeah...You're dad did the same thing..

Kyo: *He reaches to touch Rude's head* You're bald!

Reno: *laughs* He shaves, Kit. He actually has a lot of hair if he lets it grow yo..

Rude: I have to shave it around you....Remember that one mission?

Kyo: *He looks at Rude's head suspiciously* I don't think so! *He pats the top of Rude's head* Your friends are weird!

Reno: *smirks* Yeah, I remember...*laughs at the comment* That's what makes them fun yo!!

Rude: Well I better get back to work...I'm guessing you are taking today off?

Vincent: We still have to set up Kyo's bed and buy clothing for him...*He roughs up Kyo's hair*

Reno: Yeah! You should come by after work yo!

Rude:*smiles as he walks over to his desk* I will...You three have fun..

Kyo: Okay! *He giggles and runs out of the room, and waits for Reno and Vincent outside of Rude's office.*

Reno: See you later, partner! *goes out after Kyo*

Rude: He seems to be doing better...Maybe Kyo is what he needs to heal...

Vincent: *He walks out of the room after Reno, continuing his pursuit, slowly following Reno.*

Reno: What store do you want to go to, Kit? *walks towards the elevator, holding Kyo's hand*

Kyo: Umm...I don't know! *He swings Reno's arm.*

Vincent: *He walks up behind Reno and reaches for his pony tail, and delicately grabs a tuft of hair in his fingers, just enough for Reno to barely notice. He breathes on Reno's neck.*

Reno: *shivers as he holds back a moan* Wwe could...go to the mall..It has a bit of everything yo...

Kyo: We can? *He turns around, smiling at Reno* Cool!

Reno: Yep! Anywhere you want yo!!! *smiles at Kyo*

~At the Mall~

Kyo: *He runs up to the front doors of the mall and gasps* Wow!! This is so cool!

Reno: *smiles and takes Kyo up to the map* Where do you want to go first, Kit?! *asks excitedly*

Kyo: Umm...I really want some new clothes, daddy!

Reno: *looks at the map and points to Gap Kid's* Lets go here first yo!

Vincent: Is that okay with you, Kyo? *He picks up Kyo and sits him on his shoulder*

Kyo: *He giggles as Vincent lifts him up* Yep!

Reno: Lets go then! *takes Vincent's hand and leads the way to the store, passes a toy store on the way* You wan to go there before we leave, kit?

Kyo: Yeah! *He giggles and swings his feet while on Vincent's shoulder*

Reno: *smiles as they walk, leans against Vincent, watches out for Kyo's feet*

Vincent: *He smirks and rests his hand on Reno's hip and dips his fingers just below the rim on his pants while carrying Kyo.*

Reno: *shudders at the touches, rests his hand on top of Vincent. Pulls it up before smacking at it lightly* Not till lunch, Angel...

Vincent: Oh...*He smirks* I didn't know you were so picky...

Reno: I can be yo. *smiles and gives a quick kiss before they walk in the store* Go crazy, Kit!

Kyo: Yay! *He jumps off of Vincent's shoulders and runs to the boy's section of clothing*

Reno: *laughs softly* He differently has my energy yo.. *walks over to the boy's area*

Vincent: *He walks up swiftly behind Reno, snatches him up, pinning his arms behind his back.*

Reno: *struggles against Vincent* Wwhat are you doin, Angel? (Other then turnin me on yo!)

Vincent: Come with me...*He holds Reno's wrists with his claw hand and rests the other around Reno's hips, pulling him back into the dressing room hallway*

Reno: Wwhat...about Kkit? *looks over to where Kyo is, sees he's safe*

Vincent: He'll be fine...*He wraps an arm around Reno's neck and backs up into one of the dressing rooms.*

Reno: *moans softly* Sseems..like I lasted llonger then you yo...*softly grinds back against Vincent*

Vincent: *He licks at Reno's neck* But...I could just leave you here...without taking any...

Reno: *moans* Yyou're not that...mmean yo...*grinds back harder*

Vincent: You don't think so? *He forces Reno's body against his hard cock and licks Reno's neck and up to his ear.*

Reno: *moans before he bites his lip, tilts his head over more for Vincent. Starts to roll his hips back against Monster-kun* Yyou love my..ass to much tto leave yo..

Vincent: Mm...*He reaches his hand down Reno's pants to grope his ass as he roughly kisses Reno's neck, slowly turning them into nips.*

Reno: Mmmm...Vvinny..Nneed you!!! *pushes his ass back against Vincent's hand, reaches his own down to rub his cock*

Vincent: Shh...*He puts his hand over Reno's mouth and nips Reno's neck harder, creating bruises.*

Reno: *whines against Vincent's hand, grinds back harder as he unzips his pants, pulling out his hard cock. Moans and licks against Vin's hand*

Vincent: *He presses his hand tighter against Reno's lips, pulling Reno's head back and growls as he bites into Reno's neck.*

Reno: *moans loudly at the bite, strokes himself faster as precum starts flowing out. His eyes flutter in pleasure*

Vincent: *He pulls his bloody lips away from Reno's neck and hushes Reno again, blood spraying from his lips, holding his hand tighter against Reno's mouth before focusing himself back to Reno's bleeding neck.*

Reno: *tries to keep quiet as his hips pump into his hand, his body shakes as he gets close to his release.* Mmm...

Vincent: *He bites down again, moving lower on Reno's neck, blood squirting into his mouth.*

Reno: *moans loudly against Vincent's hand as he cums, his body shudders in pleasure as he rests back on to Vincent, trying not to fall*

Vincent: *He holds Reno up under the arms, still licking at Reno's neck, moaning.* You...taste so good baby...*He licks his lips.*

Reno: *softly moans* Ddrink...your fill, angel..*shakily move his arm behind Vincent's head, pulling him closer to his neck*

Vincent: Mm...*He sits down and sits Reno in his lap incase he passes out and tilts Reno's head aside, licking and smacking his lips before sucking lightly at the wound.*

Reno: Mmmm....*closes his eyes and relaxes back against Vincent, slowly rubs his ass in circles against Monster-kun. Shivers* Llove..you

Vincent: *He moans against Reno's neck before pulling away* We...should check on Kyo...

Reno: Yyeah...Need to help hhim yo.. *slowly starts to stand up, his legs shake as he hold on to the wall*

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno's arm and helps him stand* Are you okay...Maybe I went a little too far...

Reno: *smiles softly at Vincent* It's okay, angel...I'm just tired....And you needed it yo.. *gives him a kiss* Lets go check on, Kit

Vincent: Yeah...He's strong like you...*He wraps an arm around Reno's waist.*

Reno: Of course he is yo! *gives Vincent a little lick, before he remembers he needs to zip up. Hurries and tucks himself in and zips up his pants* I'm ready, angel.

Vincent: *He takes Reno's hand and walks to where they saw Kyo run off to.*

Reno: *smiles when he sees Kyo with his arms filled with clothes* Find stuff you like, Kit? *chuckles*

Kyo: Yeah! *He hoists his arm up to show what he picked out* I found Transformers!

Reno: *smiles* (He found robots...okay yo) Why don't you go try them on, Kit!

Vincent: *He whispers to Reno* It's a kid's show...Denzel watches it.

Reno: *whispers back* I kind of got that..But thanks yo. We should get him some movies of it and the other show he likes...

Kyo: It's Pokémon, daddy! *He laughs at Reno, then begins making "Pikachu" noises.*

Reno: (Oh god...he's gone crazy yo!) *laughs* Okay, okay. Now why don't you go to the dressing room, the faster you do this the faster we can go to the toy store yo!

Kyo: Yay! *He looks at Vincent* Daddy Vincent, can you help me?

Vincent: *He smiles.* Let's go...*He takes Kyo gently by the arm to the dressing room.*

Reno: *smiles and goes to sit in one of the chairs in front of the dressing rooms* I'll be out here yo!

Kyo: *walks into an open dressing room, makes a face* Daddy Vincent!! There's white, wet stuff on the wall!

Vincent: *His eyes grow wide, realizing he's talking about Reno's cum* Pick another room, Kit

Kyo: Okay! *goes to the room next door and sets the clothes on the bench* Come in, daddy Vincent!

Vincent: *He walks into the dressing room.* Pick out something to try on, Kit. *He smiles.*

Kyo: Okay! *picks out a light blue jean and a Bumblebee t-shirt* I got them!

Vincent: Put it on, Kit!

Kyo: Okay!!! *takes off his shirt and pants, throwing them on the other side of the bench. Puts on the shirt, happy when it fits. Tries the pants on and frowns when they're to long* The shirt fits, daddy Vincent! ....But I'm to short for the pants.

Vincent: *He looks at the pants that are four inches too long.* How much are the pants, Kit?

Kyo: Um...$19.50!

Vincent: Well...they aren't too much. We can always make them cut-offs

Kyo: Okay! *smiles as he tries on a pair of dark olive cargo pants* What about these, daddy Vincent?

Vincent: Those fit fine. Do you have any other shirts?

Kyo: Yep! I have a lot!! *smiles as he takes his shirt off and hands it to Vincent, picks up a Yu-gi-oh! t-shirt and puts it on* Looky! It's Yami and Seto!

Vincent: *He takes the shirt that fits* Let me see that one on you. *He smiles.*

Kyo: *puts it on, smoothes it down* I like it!!

Vincent: Do you have any more pants to try on?

Kyo: Umm...*pulls out a pair of dark wash jeans and tries them on, still a little long* I don't like being small....*pout*

Vincent: *He smiles at Kyo* You'll grow into them...Look at how tall Reno is.

Kyo: *looks up hopefully* You think so, daddy Vincent?

Vincent: *He looks down at Kyo* I know so...*He looks at the pile of clothes.* Do you have anymore?

Kyo: Yep! *goes back to his pile of clothes and pulls out a pair of shorts and a light green polo shirt* How about these?

Vincent: That's nice...(He's such a cute kid...)

Kyo: The nice lady said it's what you wear when you want to be dressed up! *puts them on, but has trouble zipping up the shorts* It's not zipping!!

Vincent: Let me see...*He motions for Kyo to come closer* Your zipper is caught.

Kyo: *walks closer* They're evil!

Vincent: *He jiggles the zipper and gets it loose, zipping Kyo's shorts up.* Better...

Kyo: Thank you, Daddy! *smiles* Does it look good?

Vincent: It does...turn around. *He fits a few fingers inside the brim of the shorts to make sure they fit.*

Kyo: *turns around* Do you think daddy will like it?

Vincent: I think he will...He'll be proud of you.

Kyo: You really think so? II want him to be proud of me...*plays with the ends of his shirt*

Vincent: Why wouldn't he be? I'm proud of you...

Kyo: Cause I'm small...The kids would make fun of me...*looks up at Vincent* You are?

Vincent: I am. *He picks Kyo up in a hug* And I'll go after the kids that are mean to you!

Kyo: *giggles* Thanks, daddy Vincent! *hugs back* But I have more clothes to try on!!

Vincent: Put your clothes back on...and we'll get Reno and pay for these.

Kyo: Okay!! *gets dressed and picks up the rest of the clothes* I'm ready!!

Vincent: *He smiles and opens the door for Kyo and sees Reno fast asleep in the chair in the dressing room. He whispers to Kyo.* Go wake him up...

Kyo: *hands the clothes to Vincent and runs over to Reno, jumps on him* I'm done daddy!

Reno: *his eyes shoot up, body tenses till he relies it's Kyo. Relaxes and smiles at him* Okay, Kit. Lets go pay yo! *yawns*

Vincent: *He laughs at Kyo waking Reno up, then walks up to Reno and kisses him*

Reno: *gives a kiss back* You have fun, angel?

Kyo: Come on, daddies!!! *jumps*

Vincent: *He smirks and pulls Reno off of the chair and into an embrace.*

Reno: *hugs Vincent, nuzzles into his neck* I may need a nap when we get home...So I'll be able to get Kit's bed together yo..

Kyo: *grabs Vincent's hand and starts pulling* Daddy Vincent!!

Vincent: *He smiles at Kyo* We're coming, Kit...

Reno: *walks over to the cashier, still has an arm wrapped around Vincent* You get all you want, Kit?

Kyo: Yeah! I got a lot of nice stuff, daddy! *hands what clothes he has to Reno to put on the counter, looks at Vincent who has the rest*

Vincent: *He puts the rest of the clothing on the counter* I'll help you pay, Reno.

Reno: You sure yo?....You don't have too.

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's back and whispers in his ear.* I'd like to think...that Kyo's mine too.

Reno: He is...And when we get married he's legally be yours yo.. *gives a kiss on the cheek, pulls Vincent closer to him*

Kyo: *eagerly watches as the cashier rings up his new clothes* Are we going to the toy store next, daddy?

Reno: Hmm....We need to get you stuff for the bathroom first. *smiles* Then the toy store yo!

Cashier: How are you guys today? *She says as she rings up clothing*

Kyo: Good! I'm getting stuff for my new room!!! *smiles big, jumps a little in excitement*

Reno: *laughs and smiles* Yep! *ruffles Kyo's hair*

Cashier: *She smiles at Kyo( How cool!

Kyo: It is! I get my pirate bed today!! And we're going to the toy store!!!!

Vincent: *He picks Kyo up and sits him on the counter so he can watch*

Reno: *chuckles at Kyo's excitement* As you can see, he's really happy yo.

Cashier: He's a cutie...

Kyo: *blushes, hides behind his bear. Kicking his feet*

Vincent: Smile for the nice lady, Kyo...

Kyo: Ookay daddy Vincent..*says behind his bear before he pulls it down, shyly smiles at her*

Reno: *softly smiles* He's still gettin used to a new town yo..

Cashier: Aww...What a sweetie...*She finishes ringing up Kyo's clothing* That will be $138.79

Vincent: *He smiles at Reno and shells out one hundred dollars to help pay for Kyo's clothing.*

Reno: *pulls out forty dollars* Here you go yo!

Vincent: *He kisses Reno on the cheek*

Cashier: Out of $140...*She counts the money and hands back the change and receipt* Have a great day!

Reno: You too! *picks Kyo up off the counter and sets him on the floor, grabs the bag before he takes Kyo's hand* Ready, Kit?

Kyo: Yes, Daddy! Lets go! *starts walking, dragging Reno with him*

Vincent: *He smiles at how excited Kyo is and follows behind Reno.*

Reno: *walks out of the store and looks around* Now some place that has bathroom stuff for you, Kit!

Kyo: Okay! Then toy store, daddy?!

Vincent: Then the toy store...

Kyo: Yayyy! *jumps up and down in excitement* Let got then!!!

Reno: *laughs* Okay, okay...we're goin yo! *starts walking*

Vincent: *He picks up Kyo and carries him on his shoulder again*

Kyo: *giggles as he picked up, holds tightly onto Vincent* Hehe! I'm taller then you, daddy!!!

Reno: You are! *smiles up at him* I'm short now yo! *laughs as they walk into Target* Now you need a tooth brush, hair brush, and some kid bath stuff yo!

Kyo: Okay daddy! *pulls lightly on Vincent's hair* Come on daddy Vincent!

Vincent: *He smiles and takes his hair out of Kyo's hand.* Don't pull daddy's hair, Kit...

Kyo: Sorry, daddy...*hugs his bear*

Reno: He's not mad...It just hurts when your hair is pulled yo.. I know you're just excited, Kit.. *smiles up at him*

Vincent: It's okay, Kit. *He pats Kyo's back and looks at the floor to hide his glowing eyes.*

Kyo: *hugs Vincent* Okay!! *looks around the store* I see toys!

Reno: *leans closer to Vincent, looks into his eyes and shiver. Whispers* Calm down, Chaos....He's just a kid...*smirks* Toys later, kit! First what we need to get!

Kyo: *sighs* Okay daddy...But I see the toothbrushes and stuff!

Reno: Off we go then! *takes Vincent's hand and leads them to the isle*

Vincent: *He puts Kyo down so he can look around, the glowing in his eyes subsiding.* Go find something you like, Kit...

Kyo: Okay! *runs over to look at the toothbrushes*

Reno: *keeps an eye on Kyo as he turns to talk to Vincent* You okay, Angel? *cups his face*

Vincent: Yeah...I'm okay...It's just that Chaos likes it too much when my hair is pulled...

Reno: *smirks, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck. Pulls lightly on Vin's hair* Really now....

Vincent: *As Reno pulls his hair, his eyes begin glowing again.* Reno...*He growls out*

Kyo: *runs back* Looky! I found a Mewtwo one, daddy!!!! And Pokemon toothpaste too!!

Reno: *shudders at the growl and Vincent's eyes, blushes as Kyo runs up* Tthat's great, Kit...Put them in the basket yo.

Kyo: Okay! *puts them in the basket Vincent is holding, looks up and his eyes widen at Vin's glowing ones* Ddaddy Vincent! Your eyes are glowing!!!

Vincent: *Hearing Kyo, he calms himself and his eyes go back to normal* Ssorry...

Kyo: ......You're so cool!!! *hugs Vincent's legs*

Reno: *laughs softly* He is, isn't he Kit? *gives Vin a quick kiss*

Vincent: *He smiles and kneels down to meet Kyo.* I'm glad you think so...*He gives Kyo a quick kiss on the top of his head.* Did you see anything else you wanted?

Kyo: Yeah! *runs where the shampoo is and grabs a bottle, runs back and shows a L'Oreal Kids Shampoo* It looks like a fish!

Reno: *smiles* It does! You need a hairbrush yo!

Kyo: Okay! *runs off to get a hair brush*

Vincent: *He picks up the shampoo bottle, laughing.* This is strange...

Reno: *laughs* And the little demon things he loves ain't yo?

Vincent: I've just never seen this before...and Marlene has made me watch Pokemon enough times already...

Reno: You already know more then me! I watched the power rangers yo! Unless he likes them I have no clue*laughs as he nuzzles Vincent*

Vincent: *He laughs softly as Reno nuzzles him* They're kind of cute...

Reno: Yeah...They're growin on me yo.. *gives a lick at Vincent's neck*

Kyo: *runs back with a neon green hair brush* I found one daddy!!! *puts it in the basket*

Vincent: *He holds back a moan as Reno licks him, then he sees Kyo.* Good job, Kit

Reno: *gives one last long lick before turning to Kyo smiling* Lets get you a cool wash rag and towel, kit! *takes Kyo's hand and walks off, swaying his hips for Vincent to see*

Kyo: Okay daddy! *looks back at Vincent* Come on daddy Vincent!

Vincent: *He stands there for a moment, watching Reno with his glowing eyes.* Coming...

Kyo: *runs up to the towels and get the last set of Pokemon ones, hugs them to himself* Can I get them, daddy?!

Reno: (How did I know yo) Of course, Kit! Put them in the basket yo!

Vincent: *He holds out the basket so Kyo can put the towels in.*

Kyo: Ccan I hold them, daddy? *tightens his hold on them and his bear*

Vincent: Yes you can hold them...Just don't take the tags off *He roughs up Kyo's hair.*

Kyo: Okay! I won't, daddy! *smiles and rubs his face against them, liking how soft they are*

Reno: *smiles* Well, I think that's all for now yo...*looks over to Vincent* What do you think?

Vincent: Now...To the toy store?

Kyo: Yes!!! Can we, Please!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down*

Reno: *laughs* Yea, we just have to pay for this yo! *grabs ahold of jumping Kyo and starts to walks to the mall entrance cashiers*

Kyo: Come on, daddy Vincent!!! We have to pay so we can go to the toy store!!!!

Vincent: *He snaps back to reality, Chaos beginning to stir.* Yes...I'm coming...*He places the basket on the counter.*

Cashier: How are you today? *starts ringing up the stuff in the basket*

Kyo: Good! *He puts his Pokemon towels and rags on the counter*

Reno: *smiles at Kyo* Gettin some important things before we go to have fun yo.

Cashier: *rings up the towel and puts it in the bag* The totel comes to $26.32

Reno: *takes out thirty and hand it to him* Here you go yo!

Cashier: *takes the money, then gives Reno the receipt and change* Have a good day sirs!

Vincent: *He grabs the bags and hands the bag that has the towels in them to Kyo.* Here you go, Kyo!

Kyo: Yay! *His eyes grow wide in excitement as he grabs the bag*

Reno: *grins and picks Kyo up, spins him around* You ready for the toy store, Kit?!

Kyo: Yeah!!! *He giggles as Reno spins him around*

Reno: Lets go then! *sets Kyo down and hold his hand, his other goes for Vincent* To the toy store yo!!!

Vincent: *He takes Reno's hand and kisses it* To the toy store...

~At the toy store~

Reno: Go crazy kit!!!

Kyo: Okay!!! *He drops Reno's hand and runs into the store*

Reno: *softly smiles* You have no idea how much I wanted to do this for Axel, when he was little yo...

Vincent: I can imagine...*He kisses Reno on the cheek*

Reno: *nuzzles against Vincent* At least...I can give him the life I never had yo.

Vincent: Of course...I want the best for him too, Love...*He gives Reno a kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back* I know...*gives one last kiss* Lets go check on our son, angel..

Vincent: *He wraps an arm around Reno's waist and takes him towards the back where Kyo ran off to.*

Reno: *leans against Vincent as they walk, smiles as he sees Kyo running from one thing to an other His arms filled with toys* Find something, Kit?

Kyo: Yeah, daddy! *He giggles, carrying numerous Pokemon toys* I found a Pikachu DS!

Reno: *smiles* Let me see yo! *holds out his hands*

Kyo: And a nerf gun! I want to shoot Uncle Axel with it! *He lets Reno see what he picked out.*

Reno: Nice! You got alot of cool stuff, Kit! *looks around and sees bikes on the wall, whispers to Vincent* What about gettin him a bike, Angel?

Vincent: *He smiles and whispers back* I think he'd love it...

Reno: *whispers* Why don't you go pick one out....I'll keep him busy yo..*smiles*

Vincent: *He winks and walks over to where the bikes are.*

Reno: Lets go find some games for your DS, Kit!!!

Kyo: Okay! *He runs over to where the games are* What about this? *He picks up "Katamari Damacy" for DS*

Reno: Sure!

Kyo: Yes! *He picks up another DS game.* Pokemon Pearl! *He jumps up excitedly*

Reno: *laughs* We can get that too yo!

Kyo: And you can play it with me! *He waves the game in the air*

Reno: If you want, Kit! *sees the Wii stuff and walks over to look*

Kyo: *He follows behind Reno, looking at the Wii merchandise in awe* This is really cool, daddy!

Reno: It is...I've been thinkin of gettin one...*smiles down at Kyo* Now I have a reason too yo! *starts getting controllers and other stuff for it* Get what you want, Kit!

Kyo: *He looks around at the games and picks up the Wii Fit with Rayman Raving Rabbids*

Reno: Good choice! I've heard that ones good yo!

Reno: *picks up Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and the Dual Glow Sabers for himself* Any other games you want, Kit?

Kyo: *He takes one last look at the games* Nope!

Reno: (I wonder if Vinny is done yo..) What do you want to look at next yo?

Kyo: *He looks around and notices Vincent isn't around.* Where's my other daddy?

Reno: *smiles* He's lookin round..He'll find us, Kit. But I think we need a cart first. *looks down at his arms full of stuff and Kyo's*

Kyo: *He runs over to where the carts are and pulls one out with his foot and throws the stuff he picked up into the cart and runs it over to where Reno is.*

Reno: *puts his stuff in and starts to push it* Where to, Kit?

Kyo: I think that's it, daddy! *He looks up happily at Reno, swinging his bear*

Reno: *smiles* Lets walk up to the cashier's and wait for daddy Vincent, Kit.

Vincent: *He sees Reno and Kyo walking up to the cashier's desk and smiles, walking a BMX bike with yellow flame decals and a matching helmet over to where they are.*

Reno: *smiles at Vincent and nudges Kyo* I see daddy Vincent and it looks like he has something for you yo!

Kyo: *His eyes grow wide at the sight of the bike* Wow!! A bike! *He runs over to the bike and jumps up and down.*

Vincent: *He smiles and looks at Reno.* I already paid for it...*Then, he looks down at Kyo and gives him a hug*

Reno: *smiles* Now you can ride around, Kit!

Kyo: *He looks at the bike, somewhat sad* I never rode a bike before!

Reno: That's ok. We'll teach you yo! *looks at the bike and sees training wheel* And those will help you to get started, Kit.

Vincent: And when you learn, we can take them off...

Kyo: I'm so excited! *He hugs Vincent around his waist, nearly knocking him over with the force of the hug.*

Reno: *laughs* Lets pay for this stuff then we can go home and you can ride it yo!!

Kyo: *He takes off for the cash register* Hurry!! *He jumps up and waves his arms around.*

Reno: Yes Kit, I'm comin yo! *speeds over to the cash register and starts putting stuff up*

Cashier: *smiles down at Kyo as she rings stuff up* Looks like you're a lucky boy!

Vincent: Of course he is...*He walks the bike up and shows the receipt to the cashier to show her he already paid and stands next to Reno.*

Reno: Need stuff to do at home...Plus I've been wantin a Wii for awhile yo..*smiles and ruffles Kyo's hair*

Cashier: Well, he's going to be very busy. *smiles as she rings the last thing up* It all comes to $700.62.

Reno: *pulls out his debt card and hands it over* Here you go yo!

Cashier: *runs it though and gives it back once it approves along with the receipt and bags* Here you go sir! *smiles down at Kyo* And you have tons of fun ok?

Reno: Thanks yo! *puts the card back and grabs the bags* Let's go home..I don't think we'll fit anymore in the car yo! *laughs*

~At home~

Vincent: *He walks in with the bike* Where do you want to put this, Reno?

Reno: Umm...in the back I guess yo..*sets down all the bags*

Vincent: *He walks the bike to a corner of the room near the stairs and puts the kickstand up.* That's alright for now...

Reno: *laughs softly* Yeah, I think I need a nap before I put all this stuff up yo *walks over and lays his head in the crook of Vincent's neck*

Kyo: Is it okay if I watch TV. while you take a nap, daddy? Some of my shows are going to be on soon!

Reno: *smiles at Kyo* Yeah, do whatever you want Kit. Just stay in the house yo... *starts licking at Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *He smirks and guides Reno upstairs, placing his had at the small of Reno's back*

Reno: *walks with Vincent, still licking and nipping at Vincent's neck. Starts to lightly pull on Vincent's hair*

Vincent: *He growls, the grip around Reno's waist tightens as his eyes glow again.*

Reno: *smirks against Vincent's neck, starts to suck on it as he pulls a little harder. Pushes his body closer so Vincent can feel his hardening cock*

Vincent: *He growls louder, yanking Reno's arm and running into the bedroom, dragging Reno behind him. He pins Reno to the wall next to the window outside, intensely staring into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *smiles and shudders, starts to grind against him* Hi...angel..

Vincent: *He roughly kisses Reno, pushing him closer to the window until he leans Reno against the cold glass.*

Reno: *shivers as his shirt rides up, his skin touching the glass. Kisses back with passion, moaning softly into Vincent's mouth. Grinds harder, wraps a arm around Vincent, pulling his closer*

Vincent: Hold on...*He reaches around Reno's body to open the window, still kissing him hotly.*

Reno: *holds onto Vincent tighter as he feels the glass move away, starts to suck on Vin's tongue. Moves his hand down Vincent's back to grope his ass* MMMmmmmm!

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno with one arm, using the other to balance himself as he begins to climb up to the roof, snarling in Reno's ear.*

Reno: *moans, and wraps his legs around Vincent's waist. Bites at Vincent's neck, leaves love marks*

Vincent: *He growls as he reaches the top of the roof, slamming Reno's body down as he pins him.*

Reno: *gasp loadly as the air is knocked out of him, tightens his hold as he tries to breath* Aann....ggel...

Vincent: *He bites down on Reno's bottom lip, grunting as his wings explode from his back.*

Reno: *moans at the pain and pleasure of the bite and the sight of the wings, grinds up* Nneed...you!

Vincent: *He pulls off Reno's pants, exposing his aching cock as he growls softly.* You...need me? *He looks into Reno's eyes, licking his lips.*

Reno: *moans as he cock is freed, gives little thrusts up* II need yyou...in mmy ass yo!!! *looks up with lustfilled eyes*

Vincent: That's more like it...*He moves up Reno's body, lifting his shirt as he goes, licking Reno's chest as he grinds his huge cock against Reno's leg.*

Reno: *arches his chest up, moans as he opens his legs wide, giving Vincent more room. Thrusts up, making his cock rub against Vin's abs* Pplease!!! Fucck me!!!

Vincent: Tell me...*He unzips his pants, setting his cock free.* how much you want this...I need to hear you beg...

Reno: II need it...sso fuckin much!! My ass ...is so nneedy for...Mmonster-kun!!! Pplease...ffuck hard!!! Please mmaster!!!! *thrushes around under Vincent, the shingles start to rub against his exposed skin*

Vincent: *He licks along Reno's jaw, making his way to Reno's left earlobe, whispering.* Then...ride me...*He says, his eyes glowing with even more intensity.*

Reno: *Growls lowly and flips them over, position himself and slam down on Monster-kun. Screams as he is filled, his opening stretched tightly around Vincent. Growls as he starts to ride him hard*

Vincent: *He growls from Chaos not wanting to be dominated. He sits up and latches his hands on Reno's shoulders and taking back control by slamming Reno's body down on his cock.*

Reno: *his eyes glaze over as he whines in submission, tilts his neck over as he moans* Mmate...

Vincent: *He licks his lips and laughs deeply as he smirks. Then, he thrusts his hips up wildly, moving Reno's face more to the side, getting ready to bite again.*

Reno: *wraps his arms tightly around Vincent, growls loudly in pleasure. Clenches at his sweetspot in abused* Mmore...mate!

Vincent: I...want to hear you...cry for more! *He pulls Reno's body down hard on his cock, grabbing Reno's hips, his hot breath hitting Reno's venerable neck.*

Reno: AHhhhh!!!! *his body shakes a he moans loudly* Mmore!!!....Pplease...Mate!!! *cries out as he digs his nails into Vincent's back*

Vincent: *He slowly pierces Reno's skin, slightly tugging at the wound with his teeth as blood pours out. He keeps driving his cock deep inside Reno, hitting his sweet spot.*

Reno: MATE!!!!! *screams as his release runs though him, his back arches, making Vincent's fang out at his skin. Clenches madly around Monster-kun*

Vincent: *He growls as he cums inside Reno, holding him down into his release before grabbing Reno by the waist. He presses Reno against him body as he climbs to the edge of the roof.*

Reno: *purrs as he slowly comes down from his release, nuzzles Vincent as he holds on tight* Mate...my..mate..*gives little licks*

Vincent: *He stops when he hears Reno and kisses Reno passionately as he hangs down from the edge of the roof* For life...

Reno: *kisses back, nipping st Vincent's lips. Nuzzles Vincent's cheek* Love...mate..but..sleepy..

Vincent: *He climbs back into the window and lays Reno down on the bed, laying over Reno, he gives Reno another passionate kiss.*

Reno: *purrs louder into the kiss, kisses back with passion till he can't keep his eyes open anymore* Mate...love..mate..*falls into a peaceful sleep*

Kyo: *runs in* My bed is here, daddy Vincent!. *sees Vincent's wings out* You may want to go back to being normal daddy!

Vincent: (Shit!) *He quickly zips his pants back up and pulls his wings back inside his body as he gets up from the bed, then looks at the time.* They're early...

Kyo: Want me to tell them you and daddy are having sex and to come back later?

Vincent: *He smirks at the question* No...I'm coming. *He walks towards Kyo and shoos him out of the room because Reno's pants are still down and quickly closes the door behind himself.*

Kyo: Daddy looked really tired, daddy Vincent. *holds up his arms, wanting to be held* Can I do something for him?

Vincent: *He picks Kyo up into his arms.* Let's just let him sleep *He gives Kyo a kiss on the forehead.*

Kyo: Okay! *giggles* We can call uncle Axel and have him come and do work! And I can set up the Wii for daddy! He looked like he REALLY wanted to play it!

Vincent: *He walks downstairs with Kyo in his arms* Axel should be home from 7th Heaven soon with Yazoo. *He puts Kyo down once he reaches the bottom of the stairs so he can open the door.*

Kyo: Mommy said, never to answer the door alone. So I didn't!

Vincent: *He smiles and pats the top of Kyo's head.* Always listen to what your mother says...even if she isn't here. *He opens the door and directs the men where to drop off the pieces of the bed and desk.*

Kyo: *eyes go wide at all of the boxes* Wow!!! *stands behind Vincent's legs* That's a lot of stuff, daddy!

Vincent: Yes, and it's all yours, Kit...*He pats Kyo's shoulder*

Kyo: *still amazed, smiles* II've never had anything like this! *hugs Vincent's legs* Thank you daddy!

Vincent: Thank Reno...but we both want what's best for you *He picks Kyo up and gives him a kiss on the cheek*

Kyo: *giggles, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck* I will when he wakes up! I went though the bags so daddy wouldn't have too!

Vincent: *He picks Kyo up and sits him on the couch to wait while the men bring up more pieces of the bed and desk into Kyo's room.* Kyo...What was your mom like?

Kyo: *hugs his bear* She was really nice...and she always smelled good. Sshe was the best mommy ever...Even when the pain got really bad...Sshe would take me to the playground so I could play..

Vincent: It's okay...*he kisses the top of Kyo's head* Would you like it if Reno and I took you to the park sometime?

Kyo: Yeah! *smiles* That would be great daddy!! *nuzzles Vincent as he hugs him*

Vincent: *He looks at the men walking downstairs.* It looks like they're done.

Kyo: Yay!! Can we call Uncle Axel so we can start putting it together, daddy?!

Vincent: *He nods as he grabs the phone to call Axel.*

Axel: +Hey Vince!+

Kyo: +Hi Uncle Axel!!!!+

Vincent: +Hey...The delivery for Kyo's bed came early...+

Axel: *chuckles as he hears Kyo* +Okay, we're on our way! Tell Kyo I say Hi.+

Vincent: +Right...and don't bother with trying to wake Reno up...+

Axel: +You wear him out, Vin?+ *smirks*

Vincent: +Yes...*He laughs* He needs to be ready for tonight.+

Axel: *laugh* +Sounds like you have a fun night planned.+

Vincent: +As always...When do you think you'll be here?+

Axel: +Umm...ten minutes at the most.+

Vincent: +See you then...+

Axel: +Yep!+ *hangs up, and smirks* Sounds like we'll need some more help....

Kyo: Is uncle Axel coming, Daddy?

Vincent: He'll be here soon, Kit.

Kyo: Yay! Do you want to play the Wii with me till they get here, daddy? *hugs his bear*

Vincent: Sure...(I have no idea how to play this...) *He begins to take the Wii out of the box.*

Kyo: Yay! Thanks, daddy! *hugs Vincent before he goes and starts to open the box for Wii fit*

Vincent: *He laughs at Kyo's excitement and starts to set up the Wii*

Kyo: *hands over the Wii fit and the game to Vincent* It say you can play a game with your butt!

Vincent: *He laughs* Well...turn it on and put the game in

Kyo: Okay!! *turns it on and puts the game in, hands a controller to Vincent*

Vincent: (What the hell do I do with this?...) *He stares at the controller.*

Kyo: *giggles* You put the strap around your wrist and point it to the TV, then use the buttons, daddy! *shows Vincent*

Oh! and you need this! *gets the two Nunchuk controllers and plugs them into the first for each of them* Now you're all set!

Vincent: Okay...*He looks at his wrist, then at the TV, waiting for the game to start.*

Kyo: *moves though the and picks a game that looks fun* Lets play this one, Daddy!

Vincent: *He laughs at the Rabbids* (This is so strange...) *He starts shooting the Rabbids on the screen.*

Kyo: *shoots the zombie bunnies, his whole body moves as he tries to kill as many as he can* You're really good, daddy!

Vincent: *He laughs at Kyo moving around, trying to hit everything.* I've...never played this before...

Kyo: You haven't missed yet, daddy! *sticks his tongue out as he concentrates*

Vincent: You're doing pretty well...*He laughs again from Kyo sticking his tongue out.*

Kyo: Awww...I lost! *pouts, then smiles* Lets play another one, daddy!

Vincent: Axel is going to be here soon...We probably should stop for now...

Kyo: Okay, can we later? *takes off the controller and sets it next to the Wii*

Vincent: Any time you want, Kit...

Kyo: *runs up and hugs Vincent* I love you, daddy Vincent!

Vincent: I love you too...*He picks Kyo up into a hug.*

Axel: We're here! *walks in, pulling a rope*

Vincent: *He stares strangely at the rope* What...are you doing?

Axel: *smirks* I brought help since Re' needs sleep. *pulls on the rope hard*

Vincent: *His eyes grow wide as he sees Cloud on the other end of the rope.* You...didn't have to rope Cloud.

Axel: Why not? It was fun! *smiles and pulls Cloud into the house*

Kadaj: *giggles* Nisan has been yelling at him!

Cloud: *He lets Axel pull him inside* I'll tell Yazoo...

Axel: He already knows....And told me to save the rope. *smiles*

Kyo: *He looks at Axel, then at Cloud, then at Vincent* You tied him up, Uncle Axel? *He giggles*

Axel: Yep! You have a ship don't you? You need a crew! *smiles at Kyo*

Kadaj: Oh! Can I be apart of the crew, Axie!

Axel: Sure, Kadaj!

Kyo: *He pokes Kadaj in the stomach* You kind of look like Aunt Yazoo!

Kadaj: *giggles* Of course I do! He's my nisan!!!

Axel: Kadaj is Aunt Yazoo's lil brother, Kyo!

Cloud: Can we start on whatever you dragged me here to do?

Axel: Sure! *walks over and unties Cloud* You're helping us put Kyo's bed and desk together!

Kadaj: What do you want me to do?!

Vincent: You can play with Kyo while we're upstairs...

Kadaj: Yay! Is that okay, Nisan?! *runs over to Cloud*

Cloud: *He smiles as Kadaj clings to him* Go ahead...*He kisses the top of Kadaj's head.*

Kadaj: Thank you. Nisan! *gives a kiss before he runs over to Kyo* What do you want to do, Kyo-chan!

Kyo: Have you played the Wii before? *He smiles shyly at Kadaj*

Kadaj: No, but it sounds like fun!! Lets play!!

Kyo: Okay! *He smiles and takes Kadaj's hand, leading him over to the Wii controllers*

Axel: *smiles at Vincent* I see Reno went crazy at the toy store, huh Vince?

Vincent: Yeah...and I bought him a bike. *He tilts his head towards the corner of the room were he set the bike.*

Axel: *walks over to look* Sweet..*smirks at the flames* Makin him a pyro already?

Vincent: I thought he'd like it...*He smiles back at Axel.*

Axel: I bet he did! Now lets get this bed put together! I wanna see it!

Cloud: Let's stop wasting time then...*He walks upstairs, still somewhat pissed.*

Axel: *laughs* I think I pissed him off. *smirks as he follows*

Vincent: *He walks up the stairs after Axel* You think?

Axel: It was all in good fun...And Kadaj thought it was funny

Vincent: Maybe you just gave Kadaj ideas?...That's why he was laughing.

Axel: *smiles* I hope I did! *walks into Kyo's room, which is filled with huge boxes* Just how big is this thing?

Cloud: *He looks at the boxes, tipping one to the side* It's a bunk...*He starts to open the box.* Let's get to it...

Axel: Yeah, Kyo needs a place to sleep tonight. *starts to open one of the boxes*

Vincent: *He helps Cloud and Axel open the large box, then moves onto a different box to open and reads the directions as he opens it.*

~A few hours later~

Vincent: *He wipes the sweat from his brow, then hears Reno's phone ring the "Do you like waffles?" song* I'll be right back...I have to get that. *He walks into his and Reno's bedroom to pick up the phone.*

Tseng: +Hello Reno?+

Vincent: +He's asleep...This is Vincent.+ *He walks out of the bedroom with the phone.*

Tseng: + Well...maybe it would be better if he found out from you..+

Vincent: +What...do you mean?+

Tseng: +I..can't...You'd have to see it...I can't put it in words...+

Vincent: +I'll get over there as soon as I can...+ *He hangs up the phone and runs down the stairs, having a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.* Kyo...If Reno wakes up, tell him I'll be right back. *He swiftly closes the front door as he exits the house.*

Kyo: Umm..okay...*looks over to Kadaj* What was that about?

Kadaj: I don't know...The last time I saw him like that is when he killed my bad Nisan...

Kyo: He told me about that...*looks down* I don't want daddy Vincent to get hurt...

Kadaj: Don't worry too much about Vincent, Kyo-chan...He's more strong than you think.

Kyo: Okay...*looks at Kadaj* Want to play the one you do with your butt?!?

Kadaj: *He giggles* Yes, please! *He raises his fist in the air.*

Kyo: YAY!! *goes to the game* Let's play!!!

~At Shinra~

Tseng: *paces his office as he waits for Vincent*

Vincent: *He bangs on Tseng's office door.*

Tseng: *stops and looks to the door* Come in!

Vincent: *He opens the door and closes it behind him* What the hell is going on?

Tseng: I...found out why...Reno dislikes coming into my office so much...

Vincent: *He looks down at the floor and sighs* I...know some things about what happened

Tseng: That...was just the tip of the iceberg...*walks over to the wall behind his desk and takes out a book, pushes the button on the wall opening a door* I...believe I have found hell...

Vincent: *His eyes widen at what Tseng has uncovered. His senses tingle at the sudden burst of fragrance that is Reno's dried blood.* My god...

Tseng: It gets worse...*reluctantly walks in, keeps his eyes at his feet. Not able to look*

Vincent: *He blocks his nose from the overwhelming scent, looking all around at the horrible torture devices hidden behind the wall.*

Tseng: *pulls out a handkerchief and covers his nose, walks over to where the TV is, along with a wall full of recorded VHS tapes*

Vincent: *He looks at the wall of VHS tapes in horror* No...no...no...

Tseng: Yes....As much as I wish it wasn't true...He recorded everything...to watch again later.. *fists his hands* I walked in...and it started playing the one...of that night...

Vincent: *He stares intently at the wall* I...want to see it

Tseng: Are you sure? ....It would kill Reno if he knew you saw it....

Vincent: Please Tseng...I must see it...

Tseng: Alright...*walks over and pushes play, shudders as he hears it start* (It must rewind it's self...)

Vincent: *He jumps as the first thing he hears on the video is Reno screaming.*

Tseng: *stares at the ground, not wanting to see it again* It...gets worse...

Vincent: *He holds his breath as he sees Reno get shocked by his EMR until he bleeds. A shiver travels down his spine when he hears Rufus laughing.*

Tseng: *clenches his fists tighter, his nails cutting into his skin as he remembers how Reno looked like when they found him. Now knowing what hell he went though*

Vincent: *He watches the video as Rufus picks Reno up by the hair and throws him in front of a device, then he hears Rufus's voice. "My favorite...the Judas Cradle..." He watches in horror as Rufus secures Reno with ropes and his entrance is lowered down on a large metal triangle.*

Tseng: *closes his eyes as he hears Reno's screams of pain, blood drops on the floor from his hands* Only...I knew of this part...The doctor told me...

Vincent: *He tosses Tseng against the wall, pressing his claw hand hard against Tseng's chest. His eyes begin to glow as he feels his wings slowly begin to rip his skin* And you didn't tell me before?

Tseng: It was not my place to tell...It happened to Reno, not me!....And I thought he would of told you...but I guess it still hurts him to much to speak of it. *meets Vincent's glowing eyes, not backing down*

Vincent: You're fucking useless! *He drops Tseng to the floor and begins to destroy everything in the room.*

Tseng: *stands up, straightens his suit* I'll...leave you alone...*walks back into his office*

Vincent: Fuck you! *He yells at Tseng as he kicks over the cradle.*

Tseng: *runs back in and get up in Vincent's face* You think I don't know? I could of stopped this from happening in the beginning, but I didn't! I watched as Reno was torture and let myself be fooled by his false smiles. Doing nothing as Reno slowly died inside! I have to live with know I helped that fucking bastard hurt my friend! *pants, his face red with anger*

Vincent: And still you chose to do nothing! *His eyes glow brighter in the dark, he grunts as he feels his wings protrude further from his back* Get out...

Tseng: I'm locking you in..You're not seeing Reno like this. *storms out and closes the door*

Vincent: *He rushes to the door, banging on it as hard as he can, leaving large dents* I need to see Reno, Tseng!

Tseng: *takes a drink from the Vodka bottle* You are to angry....You'll make Reno go into an episode...

Vincent: And he'll go into an episode if I'm NOT there! Open the fucking door!

Tseng: *sighs* You need to see the end of the tape...Then I will set you free. *takes another drink*

Vincent: *He moves away from the door, and turns to the TV to watch the end of the tape where Reno is close to passing out, then the camera zooms into Reno's face as he tries to say something.*

Tseng: Keep watching, Vincent! *yells loud enough for Vincent to hear, drinks again*

Vincent: *He watches the TV screen intently watching Reno moving his mouth, clearly trying to say "Vincent..."* He's...saying my name...*He stares at the ground, his claw hand balls up into a fist, then he pulls back his arm and screams as he smashes the TV.*

Tseng: *takes a big drink at Vincent's scream, walks over and opens the door. Goes back to his seat*

Vincent: *He calmly walks back into Tseng's office, his eyes the glowing color of blood.*

Tseng: Go to Reno...He has a weeks paid vacation....

Vincent: *He nods and walks out of Tseng's office, slamming the door.*

Tseng: *downs the rest of the bottle* I'm sorry...Reno...

~If you want to see what the Judus cradle looks like. We're putting a link of it on our profile^^~


	9. Chapter 9

Reno: *wakes up suddenly, reaches out wanting Vincent. Opens his eyes when he feels nothing, sits up and looks around the darken room.* Vvincent?.....Angel? *tears starts to come as he starts to get scared* (Wwhat happened? Hhe took over...I ddon't remember anything...Where is my angel?) *hugs his knees to his chest as he silently cries* (II'm scared...Vinny..)

Vincent: *Sitting in the tree next to Reno's window, he sees Reno wake up crying. He climbs across the tree bough and slips inside Reno's window, the minimal light from the diminishing light outlines his winged figure.*

Reno: *shakes when he hears someone enters hides his face in his knees* Ddon't hurt me....*cries* II need angel!

Vincent: It's me...*His wings flare out and casts a shadow in the room.*

Reno: *sniffs as he looks up, jumps of the bed and into Vincent's arms, cries onto his chest* II was...sso sscared yo...

Vincent: *He holds Reno tighter than ever before and whispers.* There's no need to be scared anymore...

Reno: *hugs Vincent tightly as he sobs* II woke uup and yyou ....wweren't there...I ddon't remember...aanything yo...

Vincent: It's okay...*He kisses Reno softly, holding him tight.*

Reno: Ddon't leave...*tries to kiss back as he cries* Need yyour beat..

Vincent: *He holds Reno to his chest.* I'm sorry that I had to leave...

Reno: *moves his head over Vincent's heart, slowly calming down, hiccups* Wwhere did...yyou go yyo?

Vincent: *He sighs* Tseng called...and he needed me to come to his office.

Reno: Ooh...Hhe needed hhelp yo? *closes his eyes at he keeps listening to Vincent's heart beat*

Vincent: *He says in a quieter tone* No, Love...*He holds Reno tight as he rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: *sniffs as he looks up* Ssomething bad happen yyo?

Vincent: Reno...*He slowly reaches his hand under Reno's shirt, petting his scar.* Just...hold me as tight as you can...

Reno: *shivers, tightens his hold on Vincent.* Ookay aangel...*sniffs again*

Vincent: I wish...there was a way I could take everything back...everything...*He says as he savors Reno's scent and pets the scar Reno received from the EMR.*

Reno: *purrs softly at the pets, his body shivers* II know...Bbut..maybe if it never hhappened...I wouldn't bbe..wwith you yyo.. *a tear falls*

Vincent: Why...do you say that? *He begins to kiss Reno's neck.*

Reno: *purrs louder* Aalmost dying ffrom Rufus....Ggave me the…ccourage to ask yyou..to fuck me yo.. *tilts his neck over*

Vincent: *He begins to shake from anger at the mention of Rufus's name, still trying to hold on tight to Reno.*

Reno: *feels Vincent starting to shake, looks down tries to make himself as small as he can while Vin is holding him* II'm sorry...

Vincent: *A few tears begin to fall down his cheeks without making a sound.* Why...didn't you tell me what he did to you?

Reno: II ddid yo...*shudders as he remembers, more tears falls.*

Vincent: Not everything...*His breath hitches, the only hint of him being pushed over the edge.* I...had to see it today...

Reno: *freezes, his legs give out.* Nno..no..nno.. NOOOO!! *cries hard as he grabs his head* (No..he saw..he saw! Tthey found it! NO!)

Vincent: *He sits on the floor next to Reno, scooping Reno up into his arms.* Please Reno...Don't you trust me?

Reno: Ddon't wwant..you toto see! Ssoo...ddirty...Yyou want ssomeone...clean...Nneed to bbe clean.. ffor you...*sobs as the voices gets louder, starts to rock*

Vincent: (God damnit!) I had to Reno...*He brings Reno into his lap, brushing his fingers across Reno's lips.* I...don't care about what he did to you...It doesn't change how I feel...

Reno: II wanted..tto be nice ffor you...Nnot ugly and ddirty..*curls up in Vincent's lap, moves his head to Vin's chest as the voices increase* Mmake...tthem stop! Soo...loud yo!

Vincent: So...beautiful...*He tilts Reno's face, licking his lips before bringing Reno into a kiss.*

Reno: *sloppily kisses back as tears fall, wraps his arms around Vincent, pulling at his wings* Ssafe wing..Aand pills pplease...angel? *meets Vincent's eyes with his own bloodshot ones*

Vincent: *He picks Reno up and lays him on the bed and gives him the bottle of pills from the night stand before laying on the bed next to Reno, looking lovingly into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *takes some pills, then curls up to Vincent, looking in to his eyes. Blushes at the loving looks* Wwings?...Tthey make mme feel...safe...Mmakes him go awway..

Vincent: *He covers Reno with his wings* Is that better? *He kisses the top of Reno's head*

Reno: Yyeah...helps a lot yyo..*moves his head to listen to Vincent's heart beat. Breathes deep, trying to calm down* Ccan't find me..here..

Vincent: (There's been something I've been meaning to ask...but I can't while he's in this state...) *He plays with Reno's hair and continues to kiss the top of his head.*

Reno: *purrs softly, snuggles closer to Vincent, not moving his head* Ddon't leave...Love, angel yo..

Vincent: *He tilts Reno's face up again, sweetly and tenderly kissing him.*

Reno: *shivers from the kiss, purring louder* I-I love...you yyo.. *yawns as the pills start to kick in*

Vincent: (I'll ask after he wakes up...) *He brings Reno closer to his body and wraps his wings tightly around Reno*

Reno: *nuzzles his face into Vincent's chest, letting the beat put him to sleep* Lov.....

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno's waist and whispers.* I love you...with all of my heart...

Reno: *moans softly in his sleep, his mouth opens. Drool slowly falls onto Vincent*

~With Axel~

Axel: *breathes heavily as they finish* They...all done...*smiles softly* He's gonna love it!

Cloud: *He looks at the bed and desk* That took forever...

Axel: Yeah...Well our third guy left...And forth is still asleep...I think we got it done fast with just the two of us!

Cloud: *He nods in agreement.* I think I'm going to take Kadaj and go home, though...

Axel: Okay, I'm gonna make Kyo some dinner then put him to bed..*walks over to Cloud* Thanks for helping..*smiles* Do you want to see his reaction?

Cloud: *He rubs his eyes* I'll stay to see his reaction...*He thinks for a moment.* I never thought Reno would have a little boy...

Axel: Actually it's not that surprising....Re's been a dad since he was six...He's always loved kids..*smiles* Plus he was a ladies man

Kyo: *He runs upstairs and pounds on the door, giggling* Are you guys done yet? *He yells from the other side of the door.*

Axel: *smiles and walks over to turn on the neon lights* We're all done...But what's the password?

Kyo: *He giggles even more* Please, Uncle Axel!!

Axel: I guess we can let you in. *opens the door and smiles* Welcome to your room, lil guy!

Kyo: *He holds his hands and jumps up and down, throwing himself against his bed.* This is...so cool!

Kadaj: *walks in after Kyo and his eyes open wide in awe* Your room is so cool, Kyo-chan!! *get on the top bunk* But you don't have any blankets up here!

Axel: We'll go out and get them tomorrow! *walks up to Kyo gets down on his knees* So...you like your bed?

Kyo: I do! Thank you Uncle Axel! *He smiles big and hugs Axel*

Axel: *smiles and hugs Kyo * You're welcome, Kyo. But I'm not the only one who made it. *looks over at Cloud*

Kyo: *He looks over at Cloud* Thank you!

Cloud: No problem...*He kneels down next to Kyo and smiles.*

Axel: Cloud and Kadaj have to go home now. Give them a hug goodbye!

Kadaj: *jumps down and pouts* Aw! Do we have to, Nisan?

Cloud: Yes...*He yawns* I'm pretty tired.

Kadaj: Okay Nisan! *gives Kyo a hug* I had fun with you Kyo-chan! Maybe Nisan will let me come over again soon!

Kyo: Bye Kadaj! *He giggles then turns to Cloud* Pretty please! Let Kadaj come over again!

Cloud: *He takes Kadaj's hand* I promise I'll let Kadaj come over again. *He smiles at Kadaj.*

Kadaj: Yay! Thank you, Nisan!!! *hugs Cloud* I'll taste you tonight!!

Cloud: *He blushes* Not in front of Kyo!

Axel: *laughs* Don't worry, Cloud. He lives in this house....He's heard and is gonna hear worse. *ruffles Kyo's hair*

Kyo: *He giggles as Axel messes with his hair.*

Kadaj: *giggles* Sorry, Nisan...Let's go home so we can play!!!

Axel: Come over anytime. I know Re' won't mind. *smiles at Kadaj*

Cloud: *He blushes* Alright, Kadaj...*He rests an arm around Kadaj's waist and kisses him on the head.*

Kadaj: Hehe! Bye Kyo-chan! Bye Axel!!! *walks out of the room with Cloud*

Axel: *laughs softly at Kadaj as he leaves, looks at Kyo* What do you want to eat, Kyo?

Kyo: *He smacks his lips* I want...a chicken and peanut butter sandwich!

Axel: Umm...okay...*takes Kyo's hand and starts downstairs* (He is a weird little man)

Kyo: *He hops down the stairs, singing* Chicken and peanut butter! Peanut butter, peanut butter!

Axel: *laughs at Kyo* You want a breast, leg, wing, or thigh? *walks over to the fridge*

Kyo: Chicken breast! *He pounds his fists on the table.*

Axel: Okay! *takes out one for Kyo and two for him, gets out an pan and turns on the stove, starts to cook them. Puts some lemon pepper on his* You like them plain, Kyo?

Kyo: Yep! And with peanut butter on bread!

Axel: *flips them over and gets out the bread and peanut butter* Do you want Jelly too? *starts to put the butter on a piece*

Kyo: Nope! Just peanut butter with chicken! *He smiles wide.*

Axel: Alright! *puts some on the other piece of bread and puts them together, goes over to check on the chicken. Sees they're done and turns the stove off, puts them on their plates and sets them on the table* What do you want to drink, Kyo?

Kyo: I want...some apple juice!

Axel: Comin right up! *walks to the fridge and pulls out the juice along with some ketchup and a beer for himself. Sets them on the table, then get a glass for Kyo, pours him some* All set?

Kyo: Yep! *He bites into his chicken and peanut butter sandwich* Yummy!

Axel: *shakes his head as he dips a piece of his chicken in the ketchup, inhales the rest of the piece*

Kyo: *He scarfs down the rest of the sandwich and licks his fingers before drinking his juice.*

Axel: *finishes his last piece, still hungry gets up and grabs a bag of chips. Drinks some of his beer* Good?

Kyo: Yeah! *He pats his stomach* Can I ask you a question, Uncle Axel?

Axel: Sure, you can ask me anything, Kyo. *smiles at Kyo*

Kyo: Why did daddy Vincent look so angry when he left earlier?

Axel: I don't know...Tseng called him. I'll ask him tomorrow, okay?

Kyo: I hope he's okay! I don't want him to get hurt!

Axel: Don't worry, Kyo. He is very strong, he's fine. *smiles and ruffles Kyo's hair before he starts putting the dishes in the sink and the juice and ketchup up* Now why don't we get you ready for bed!

Kyo: Okay! I'll race you upstairs! *He gets out of his chair and crouches down, ready to run.*

Axel: *walks up next to Kyo* Ready...set....GO! *starts running*

Kyo: *He dashes upstairs as fast as he can, but Axel beats him by a hair.* Aww!

Axel: Don't worry. You'll beat me next time! You have your dads speed. Now lets change into your pj's!

Kyo: Okay! *He opens his drawer and pulls out some Transformers pajamas and starts to get changed.*

Axel: *turns to give Kyo privacy, pulls out his cell phone and calls Yazoo*

Yazoo: *He hears his phone ring and picks up.* +Hey baby...+

Axel: +What are you doing, love?+

Yazoo: +Nothing right now...+ *He twirls his hair on his fingers as he talks on the phone with Axel.*

Axel: +Want to come over? *smirks* I'm sure I could give you something to do, baby...+

Yazoo: +Like what? *He licks his lips* Fucking that beautiful ass of yours?*

Axel: +Mmmm...that's one of them...Come over to find out the rest, baby..+

Yazoo: +I'll be over there...with a little surprise...+ *He hangs up the phone.*

Axel: *smiles and puts his phone back in his pocket* You done, Kyo?

Kyo: All done! *He smiles and hops into the bottom bunk*

Axel: *walks over and tucks him in* I'll be in my room if you need anything and daddy's in his..But remember to knock first, okay?

Kyo: Oh...Okay! *He reaches his arms out to hug Axel* Good night!

Axel: Night, lil' man *hugs and gives him a kiss on the forehead before he gets up and walks to the door, turns the light out before he leaves, closing the door behind him. Goes to the bathroom to get ready for Yazoo*

Yazoo: *Before he knocks on the door, he looks in the window pane of the door to make sure his hair and clothing are in order.*

Axel: *moans softly as he pushes the skull knocker butt plug in, knowing Yazoo will love it. Gets up and pulls his pants back up, zips them but leaves them unbuttoned. Walks down and opens the door, gasps at the sight*

Yazoo: *He looks into Axel's eyes, flaunting a black leather corset that shows off his fit pecs with an attached posture collar and a matching pair of leather pants that lace up the sides* Why...hello stranger...

Axel: *licks his lips, pulling Yazoo against his body.* Hello...shall we go to the room?

Yazoo: *He wraps his arms around Axel's neck as he's pulled.* Lead the way...

Axel: *leads Yazoo up the stairs, shudders as the plug rubs against his prostate. Walks into his room and closes the door* You look...so sexy, baby.

Yazoo: *He blushes at the comment and looks at Axel's unbuttoned pants.* Ready for me already?

Axel: Yep.. *lays down on the bed, spreads his leg* So what are you waitin for, love?

Yazoo: *He straddles one of Axel's legs and rubs the growing bulge in Axel's pants before leaning forward to bring Axel into a hot kiss.*

Axel: *moans into the kiss, thrusts up into Yazoo's hand, clenches around the plug. Shudders* Mmore...Yyazoo!

Yazoo: *He peels off Axel's pants and spreads his legs wider and sees the skull knocker and smirks. He plays with the knocker with his fingers.* May I come in?

Axel: Yesss...Always.. *pushes down, lightly pushing at the plug, making it move* Ffuck me....

Yazoo: *He slowly pulls the plug out, wiggling it around to tease Axel as he pulls.* I love it when you use your little toys...*His eyes glimmer.*

Axel: *moans, wiggles around.* II know...Just ffor you, bbaby..*whines when he is empty, his opening clenches in want*

Yazoo: Hmm...*He looks at Axel, hot and bothered on the bed.* Maybe...I'll tease you first...*He licks his lips and begins to play with Axel's opening using his fingers.*

Axel: NNnooo *whines, pushes down* Don't ttease....Need yyour cock... *feels his body heat up more, keeps clenching, trying to pull Yazoo's fingers in him*

Yazoo: *He pushes his fingers inside* Why not? But that's half the fun...*His fingers drive into Axel's sweet spot.*

Axel: AHhhh! *thrusts down of the fingers, smoke comes out of his mouth as he moans* Ccause...want fucked!

Yazoo: *He keeps thrusting his fingers inside Axel's entrance, he feels Axel's muscles turning into putty under the relentless assault from his fingers.*

Axel: Ffuck this! *not able to take it he sits up and push Yazoo on his back, takes Yazoo's pants off and slams down on his cock. Moans loudly as he is filled*

Yazoo: *He moans loudly at the sudden tightness around his cock, not being able to move at first from the pleasure. He then leans forward and props himself up with his elbows to give his body some leverage as he thrusts into Axel.*

Axel: Mm..sshit baby..*starts riding him hard, places his hands on Yazoo's chest. His body heats up more as his sweetspot it hit*

Yazoo: You want it...harder baby? *Thrusts harder with every pump of his cock inside Axel's hot entrance.*

Axel: Yyes!! Fuck...me harder! *moans as he slams down to meet Yazoo's thrusts, fire starts to flow around his neck, slow moving down* Ssoo...good!!!

Yazoo: *He wraps Axel's legs around his neck while lying down, then suddenly raises up, slamming Axel down on the bed.* Like this? *He holds Axel by the hips and slams as hard as he can into Axel's sweet spot.*

Axel: AHHHH..Yesssss!!! *reaches down to stroke his dripping cock, the fire goes more intense as his release comes close* Ffuck...gonna ccum!

Yazoo: Cum...cum for me Axel! *He pins Axel's shoulders down as he thrusts, looking into Axel's eyes.*

Axel: Yazoo!!! *cums hard onto his stomach, dries up as soon at it fits the fire moving around Axel's chest. Clenches madly around Yazoo's cock*

Yazoo: Axel! *He moans Axel's name as he cums hard inside from Axel's clenching, He pants heavily over Axel's mouth, trying to kiss him.*

Axel: *softly moans as Yazoo cums, puts out the fire so he can lay on him. Breathes heavily as he kisses Yazoo* That...was great..

Yazoo: I know, baby...*He licks his lips before kissing Axel again and lays on to of him.* So...what about that rope you were supposed to save for me?

Axel: *wraps his arms around Yazoo* It's by the door...But I'm to comfy to move. *hugs him, gives a little clench*

Yazoo: Mm...*He gives Axel's lips a nip* Can we use it later?

Axel: Why do you think I saved it? *smirks and kisses Yazoo deeply*

Yazoo: Because...you want me to tie you up...*He runs his tongue across Axel's lower lip.*

Axel: *shudders* Hell yeah...Love you when you're dom, baby. *clenches hard, starts to suck on Yazoo's lip*

Yazoo: *He moans softly at the clench and starts to play with Axel's nipples.* You more than love it, baby...

Axel: *moans softly as they start to harden, pushes his chest up* Mmm...I live for it...

Yazoo: *He rolls the hardened nipples in his fingers.* I love these nipples...

Axel: *moans, wiggles underneath Yazoo* They..love your touches...sshit...

Yazoo: Hmm...like this? *He begins to lightly pinch and pull at Axel's nipples.*

Axel: Yyessss! *arches up, wanting to feel more. Starts to get hard again* Ssoo...good, baby!

Yazoo: *He pinches Axel's nipples a little harder.* I think it's time...for that rope, baby...

Axel: *shakes his head yes* Tie me...uup, love! *gives a clench*

Yazoo: *He moans as he pulls out of Axel's body, then tucks himself back inside his pants.* Get ready, love...*He licks his lips before getting off of the bed. He grabs the rope laying on the floor and runs it through his fingers.*

Axel: *closes his eyes and takes deep breathes, trying to cool down, not wanting to burn the rope* I'm ready, baby..

Yazoo: *He leans one knee on the bed and tightens the rope between his hands.* On your stomach...

Axel: *turns over, shudders as some cum leaks out. Lays his arms on his back*

Yazoo: *He presses his knee against Axel's back as he grabs Axel's wrists to tie them.* I love the look in your eyes...when you're all tied up...

Axel: *shivers as he is tied up, softly grinds his cock against the bed* Mmm...love being tied up..

Yazoo: *He ties the rope a few times around Axel's waist, then tugs on the rope, lifting Axel slightly off the bed.*

Axel: *moans softly and arches back, making his cock rub more on the bed* Master....

Yazoo: Yes? *He reaches around to tie the rope around Axel's cock before wrapping and tieing the rope around Axel's knees and ankles.*

Axel: Ahh! *shudders at the rough rope rubs his cock, wiggles a little when he's all tied up.* You did good, mmaster...

Yazoo: *He licks his lips and takes the last bit of rope and ties Axel's ankles up to his wrists and turns him on his side.*

Axel: *looks up at Yazoo with lusty eyes, wiggles around to see how much he can move* (I can't move..)

Yazoo: *He stares at Axel for a moment, taking in how wonderful Axel looks tied up. He then reaches for the plug Axel used earlier and teases him with it, pressing it against Axel's entrance.*

Axel: *moans, clenches and pushes down against the plug, wants to feel something in him. Yazoo's cum escapes and covers the plug* Pplease!!!

Yazoo: Please, what? *He slips the plug inside Axel, moving it around so it hits Axel's sweet spot.*

Axel: There!!! *moans loudly, wiggles around. Tries to thrust down* Mmore!...soo good!

Yazoo: *He smirks and moves his attention away from the plug to Axel's hard cock, petting it softly.*

Axel: Oohhhh...*moans, his cock jumps. Hisses as the rope rubs against his cock, his body starts to heat up again* Ggod!

Yazoo: *He licks his lips at the sight of Axel's cock then runs his tounge along the big vein on the underside of Axel's cock.*

Axel: Ffuck!!! *moans loudly, wiggles his hips as his body heats up more*

Yazoo: I love how you taste...*He moans as he softly licks the head and slit of Axel's cock.*

Axel: Ahhhhh!!! *pre-cum leaks out, his body over heats. The rope around his wrists smoke a little* Ssuck..me master!....Pplease!!!!

Yazoo: *He wraps his lips around the head of Axel's cock and begins to suck as he flicks his tongue across the slit.*

Axel: Sshit!!!!! *moans aloud as the rope bursts into flames, turning into ash on the bed. Now free thrusts more of his cock into Yazoo's mouth*

Yazoo: *Still keeping Axel's cock in his mouth, he reaches for some leather gloves in his pocket so he won't burn his hands. He puts the gloves on and pins Axel's thrusting body back onto the bed.*

Axel: *whines, to controlled by lust tries to move against Yazoo's hands. More pre-cum leaks out*

Yazoo: *He pulls his mouth away from Axel's cock for a moment and looks into Axel's eyes.* Maybe next time...I'll bring the irons...*He licks his lips and goes back to sucking on his delicious treat.*

Axel: Yazoo!!!! *cums at the thought of being chained up by Yazoo, grabs onto Yazoo's hair as he pumps his cock into his mouth*

Yazoo: *He moans as Axel cums into his mouth, licking up the cum that drips from the corners of his mouth.*

Axel: *pants as he comes down from his high, puts out the fire dancing around his body. Pulls Yazoo up and kisses him*

Yazoo: *He kisses Axel hard, not wanting his lips to part from Axel's. He moans softly through each kiss.*

Axel: *keeps kissing him, moves his hand down to stroke Yazoo's cock, warms his hand up more*

Yazoo: *He moans a little louder.* Mm...*He shifts his hips as Axel touches him, keeping his lips locked with Axel's.*

Axel: *strokes him harder, rubs the slit with his thumb. Sucks on Yazoo's tongue*

Yazoo: *He parts from the kiss and looks into Axel's eyes, breathing heavily.* You...want this in you again? *He thrusts his cock into Axel's hand.*

Axel: Yes...*reaches down and pulls out the plug, moves his ass closer to Yazoo's cock. Moves the head of the cock to his opening* Ttake me, love...

Yazoo: *He moans as he slowly enters Axel again, loving the feeling of Axel's tightness around him.*

Axel: *moans softly, starts rolling his hip, softly clenches around him. Holds Yazoo in his arms, kisses him*

Yazoo: *He smirks against Axel's lips as he pushes further inside of Axel. He whispers.* You're such a little slut....

Axel: *moans, wraps one of his legs over Yazoo's waist, pulling him deeper* Only ..for you.

Yazoo: *He moans louder as Axel pulls him in deeper and he starts thrusting, the strength of the thrusts increasing as he gets more worked up.*

Axel: *moans, his cock already hard again. Grabs tightly onto Yazoo as he's fucked hard, tries to meet his thrusts* Ooh..ggod...Ffuck..

Yazoo: Is this...what you want? *He pounds harder into Axel hearing him moan, running scratches down Axel's arms.*

Axel: Yyesss...! *thrushes around, pushing down hard as he overheats. His body shakes in pleasure* Soo..good, bbaby!!!

Yazoo: *He bites down on Axel's lips as he slams into Axel's sweet spot.* Ffuck...

Axel: II'm...close!!! *shakes harder as he feels his release coming, clenches madly around Yazoo's cock*

Yazoo: Cum for me, Axel! *He moans as he grinds hard into Axel's sweet spot, loving how Axel is clenching around him.*

Axel: AHhhhhh!!!!! *cums hard, leans his head back as fire shoots out. Digs his nails into Yazoo's back, the wounds cartelize as soon they are made*

Yazoo: *He cums, moaning as Axel's burning nails scratch his skin.* Axel...*He looks into Axel's eyes, panting heavily.*

Axel: *pants against Yazoo's lips, licks them* Yazoo...*lovingly kisses him, rubbing his back*

Yazoo: Yes, baby? *He kisses Axel's lips and kisses along his jaw line.*

Axel: *shivers at the kisses* Stay..with me tonight. I want to sleep with you in my arms. *hugs Yazoo closer*

Yazoo: Anything, baby...*He softly kisses Axel and lays his head next to him.*

Axel: *nuzzles Yazoo, heats his body up so he can keep Yazoo warm* I love you, baby...

Yazoo: *He curls up next to Axel, loving the warmth he's giving off.* Love you, Axel...*He says as he falls asleep.*

Axel: *rests his head on top of Yazoo's, closes his eyes. Tightens his hold before he falls asleep*

~With Reno~

Reno: Mmmm...*moans as he wakes up, feels wetness on his face. Opens his eyes and sees he has drooled all over Vincent's chest, blushes hard and wipes his chin. Grabs the sheet to wipe off Vincent*

Vincent: *He awakes as he feels the sheet brush against his chest and looks down to see wiping his chest with the sheet.*

Reno: *keeps blushes, finishes wiping* Ssorry I woke you yo...

Vincent: It's okay...I don't like sleeping in much. *He kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Reno: I love too..*nuzzles Vincent* Especially if I'm in bed with you yo...

Vincent: *He laughs softly* I can tell...*He looks at Reno's face and wipes off the rest of the crust from the corners of his lips.* You drooled on me...

Reno: *blushes and looks down* I'm sorry...the pills do that to me yo...

Vincent: Don't be...I don't mind...*He lightly rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: You sure?....Yyour not disgusted yo? *looks up, rubs his legs against Vincent's*

Vincent: Love...we've already shared *He clears his throat.*...other things...Why would I be disgusted by this?

Reno: I don't know...most people are yo.. *giggles softly* I love what you've shared with me, angel

Vincent: *He nuzzles Reno* Oh...and I'll share so much more...

Reno: Mmm...same here. *kisses Vincent* Did Kyo's bed come yo?

Vincent: Yes, I helped some with putting it together before Tseng called...

Reno: *shudders softly, tries not to think of what happened* Wwhy didn't you wake me up? I wanted to help put it together yo.

Vincent: I wanted to let you sleep...*He plays with Reno's hair* I'm so sorry...

Reno: It's okay...*sighs* I just wish I coulda seen his face when he saw his room done. I've already missed so much yo.

Vincent: You weren't well...And I'm sure Axel took care of him.

Reno: I hate not bein well yo. *pouts* I know he did..

Vincent: Love...do you trust me? *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs* With my life yo. *nuzzles closer to Vincent*

Vincent: Are...you sure? *He pulls Reno against his body.*

Reno: Yeah..*looks up* I just get scared alot yo..*sighs* It sucks.

Vincent: Then...can you turn around for me? *He says in a very soft tone.*

Reno: Yeah...whatever you want yo. *turns around*

Vincent: *He scoots closer to Reno and whispers* Don't be scared...*Then, he places his hand over Reno's eyes*

Reno: *takes a few deep breathes, relaxes against Vincent* Ookay..

Vincent: *He breathes against the back of Reno's neck and kisses down his spine, keeping his hand over Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *shivers and moans softly, arches his back* Mmm..angel..

Vincent: *He takes off the strip of cloth he uses to keep back his hair and ties it around Reno's face, covering Reno's eyes so he can continue his kisses down Reno's spine.*

Reno: *his breath hitches for a moment, deeply breathes. Shivers again at the kisses* (I'm okay..it's angel.)

Vincent: *He reaches around Reno's body and begins to stroke his cock, his own getting hard and rubbing against Reno's thigh.*

Reno: *moans softly at the strokes as he starts to grow hard, pushes back against Vincent. Rubbing his ass against growing Monster-kun* Mmore yo..

Vincent: *He smirks at Reno's request and gets close to entering Reno before thinking again, then decided to reak Reno in slowly with his fingers, thrusting each one in at a time.*

Reno: Aangel!!! *wiggles his hips down, wanting more. Clenches tightly around them* Don't ttease yo!!! *thrusts his hard cock into Vincent's hand*

Vincent: I...don't want to scare you by going too fast...*His hot breath blows against the small of Reno's back as he enters a third finger.*

Reno: *shudders, pushes down on the fingers taking them in deeper* Bbut..I need you, angel!!! Pplease...love me yo!

Vincent: *He pulls his fingers out of Reno's ass. Slowly, he then enters his cock inside of Reno, moaning as he fills Reno up.* Aare...you okay?

Reno: *breathes deep as he reminds him it's Vincent, moans at the feeling of being filled by him* Yeah..jjust have to...remind mysself it's you yo...Please..more!

Vincent: *He thrusts softly inside Reno's ass, then places a piece of cloth just over Reno's nose to keep his scent near by.*

Reno: *moans, meeting Vincent's thrusts. Breathes in Vin lovely scent, smiles before his mouth opens in pleasure when his sweetspot is hit* Oohh...god!...ffaster yo!

Vincent: Yes...Reno...*He moans softly and thrusts harder in rythem of his pumping of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Ahhh! *thrusts his hips back and forth, not knowing which pleasure he wants more. Fists the sheets as pleasure runs though his body* Ssooo...ffuckin good!!!!

Vincent: *He thrusts has hard as he can.* Do...you like this, baby? *He feels Reno's cock drip precum and he smears it all over the head of Reno's cock, making it slick.*

Reno: YYessss!!!! *thrusts madly against Vincent as more pre-cum flows out, moaning loudly. His nails dig into the sheet as he feels himself getting close* Ggonna...cum!!!

Vincent: Ffuck...Reno! *He bites his lips as he cums hard inside Reno, holding Reno's body close as his cock quivers from it's release.*

Reno: Vvincent!!!! *screams as he cums hard into Vincent's hand, moaning as Vin's seed hits his sweetspot. His body shakes hard in pleasure* Ffuck!

Vincent: *Moans as he feels Reno's cum in his hand.* Ssorry...I couldn't last longer...*He kisses along Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *pants, his body still shakes a little in pleasure. Breathes in Vincent's scent deeply, trying to calm his mind* Wwhat are...you talkin bout yyo?....It was ggreat, angel. *purrs at the kisses*

Vincent: Love...it's just that it's been awhile since I've been able to do something like this with you...and with getting married soon...I would like to try more...

Reno: Mme too...I hate..that II let them control me...Bbut I'm trying yo...Please wwait for me..*shivers as a few tears fall, the cloth soaking them up*

Vincent: I will, Love...*He rubs the base of Reno's back and whispers.* I...love you so much...

Reno: II love you too yo...with all my being..*takes off the cloth, turn his head to try and kiss Vincent. Looks with loving eyes*

Kyo: *He comes barreling into the room and jumps on the bed.* Morning!!

Reno: *clenches tightly when Kyo runs in, blushes* Mmorning Kit! You sleep good yo?

Vincent: *He blushes and tries to cover what they were doing with what little sheets are left with Kyo on the bed.*

Kyo: I slept much better, daddy!

Reno: That's good! You like your new bed? Sorry I wasn't able ta tuck you in....I wasn't feelin well yo.

Kyo: It's okay, daddy! I looove my new bed, and Uncle Axel tucked me in! *He looks strangely at Reno and Vincent.* Were you doing that "sex" thing again?

Reno: *blushes hard* Yyeah...Why don't you go downstairs, Kit...We'll be down in a minute to make ya breakfest yo..

Kyo: I will! *He jumps off of the bed, then looks back at Vincent.* Are you still angry from yesterday, daddy Vincent?

Vincent: A little...But I'm okay. Go downstairs and watch TV and wait for us to get up.

Kyo: Oh...okay! *He runs out of the room and runs downstairs, jumping on each stair as he goes down.*

Reno: *snuggles back against Vincent* Don't be angry...it's not your fault yo..

Vincent: I know it's not...I just couldn't believe what I saw...I'm angry at him for hurting you.

Reno: *shudders* II wish you didn't see....It's aa part of my life I'm ashamed of yyo.. *another tear falls*

Vincent: Even if you're ashamed...I'd rather know about it. *He pulls Reno closer to his body.* And...I don't think you're dirty...

Reno: Hhow can yyou not?...Affter what you ssaw yo? *shakes as he remembers the stuff Rufus would have him do*

Vincent: Because...you were forced to...and he purposely hurt you. *He whispers* And most of all...I love you...

Reno: Nnot at..ffirst yo...*shakes as more tears fall* II love you ttoo, angel

Vincent: He let it get to his head...And you know I don't care what you've done in the past...

Reno: Hhow...much ddid you watch yo? *holds onto Vincent's arms*

Vincent: Tseng...showed me the one where Rufus gave you this scar...*He runs his fingers along the scar the EMR gave Reno on his back.*

Reno: *a sob escapes* Nno more...II don't want aanyone toto see anymore yo...*shudders at the touches*

Vincent: I know...*He lets a tear fall on Reno's left shoulder.* I...couldn't control myself when I saw it...

Reno: Iit...hhurt..ssoo bad...II wanted tto die...Nnext thing I know..II'm llookin at Tseng wworried eyes...

Vincent: I know it hurt...*He holds Reno tight.* I saw the very end of the video...right before you passed out. Do you remember what you said?

Reno: II..was tthinkin of you...I wanted..tto hear your name...Bbut I had nno voice yo...

Vincent: Seeing that...was the only thing that could calm him inside of me...*He nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: Cchaos...got that wworked up yo? *purrs softly at the nuzzles, his tears drying up*

Vincent: Not worked up...They were the same feelings I had when I killed Rufus...Revenge, hate, rage...

Reno: *gives a little clench* Thank you for caring so much...for me....Both of you yo.

Vincent: *He lets out a little moan.* Tseng had to lock me in the room...because I was so out of control...

Reno: *laughs softly* Sounds like him...He's gotten really over protective of me yo...

Vincent: *He laughs softly along with Reno.* He didn't want me to go home to you in that state...Then he started drinking heavily...

Reno: *turns around shocked* Tseng almost never drinks...I've only seen him drunk once the whole time I've know him yo!

Vincent: He was so drunk that...I don't think he realized his life was in danger, and you would have came to work with another dead boss...

Reno: And that would of sucked yo...It would kill Elena.

Vincent: I hate it when I can't control myself...It frightens me...especialy with you.

Reno: I know...But I know you would never hurt me on perpose. And I know how hard you work to control it yo. *moves forword, moans softly as Monster-kun leaves him. Turns around to meet Vincent's eyes, cups his face* I love you, angel.. *softly kisses Vincent*

Vincent: I love you too. *He kisses Reno back softly.* Now...let's go downstairs to our son...

Reno: Yes, I'm sure he's wonderin where we are yo. *gets up, moans softly as some cum leaks out. Walk over to the closet and puts on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top*

Vincent: *He watches his cum drip from Reno's ass and licks his lips, then gets up from the bed to get a pair of tight black jeans on and a white tank top.*

Reno: *checks to make sure his scar is covered then walks over to Vincent and kisses him* Ready, angel?

Vincent: Ready...*He reaches around and softly gropes Reno's ass before turning to walk out of the bedroom.*

Reno: *moans softy, blushes as some more leaks out. Clenches tight and walks down the stairs, smiles at Kyo watching Mighty Morphin Power Rangers* Good choice, Kit! I used to watch this yo!

Vincent: *He smiles* I didn't have shows like this when I was a child. *He sits next to Kyo on the couch.*

Reno: I loved this show! *sits on Vincent's lap* Mama would let me and Firefly watch it on her tv! Tommy was my first crush yo!

Kyo: *He giggles at Reno* You liked the green ranger?

Reno: Yep! He was my favorite! I had my first wet d.....Never mind yo. *blushes* Wwhich one do you like, Kit?

Vincent: *He laughs softly at Reno* Nice to know Reno...

Kyo: Umm...I like the green ranger too! He's the coolest!

Reno: Yep! I think I have his morphor somewhere if you want it...*smiles* it was a gift from Axel yo.

Kyo: Okay! *He giggles, then gets excited as Lord Zed comes on the screen, then he jumps off of the couch* YES!!

Reno: *laughs* I take it you like the Zeddy , Kit?

Kyo: Yeah! He's cool too! His brain is outside of his body!!

Reno: *leans back against Vincent* Yeah, he's cool yo.

Vincent: *He wraps an arm around Reno.* No wonder...That's probably why you're not scared of me. You watch guys on TV who look like they've been skinned alive.

Reno: *snuggles back* That's what makes him cool yo. *gives a little lick at Vincent's chin*

Kyo: He's the best bad guy ever! I wish he was real!

Reno: But he would try to takes over the world yo.

Kyo: No he wouldn't! *He sticks his tongue out at Reno.*

Reno: *laughs* Okay Kit. What do you want to eat yo?

Kyo: Do you have Lucky Charms? And chocolate milk?

Reno: Ummm....I think we do...I know we have chocolate milk thou yo!!

Kyo: I want that!

Vincent: I'll make it if you want, Reno...

Reno: You sure, angel?

Vincent: I'm sure...*He gives Reno a kiss on the cheek, then gets up to make Kyo's cereal.*

Reno: *leans back against the couch* What do you want to do today, Kit?

Kyo: I don't know...*He leans back on the couch.* I feel weird, daddy!

Reno: I may have to go to work today...*wraps a arm around Kyo* What's wrong yo. *feels his forehead to see if he has a fever*

Kyo: My tummy feels weird!

Reno: Do you feel like you're gonna throw up, Kit?

Kyo: No, daddy, it feels fluttery!

Reno: *smiles softly* Sounds like you have a your first crush yo...

Kyo: What's that? *He smashes his head into Reno's chest.*

Reno: *laughs softly and hugs Kyo* It happens with you like someone...Like how I like daddy Vincent yo. It's your body's way of tellin you, kit.

Kyo: Oh...*He sits for a minute to process what Reno said.* Then...I think I have a crush on...Lord Zed!

Reno: Oh...well, he is fit yo...(Hopefully Vin doesn't find out yo)

Kyo: And...*He thinks for a moment.* I think I have other crushes too!

Reno: *smiles and laughs* That's good! You're startin to find out what you like, Kit...It will help so you can find your love when you're my age yo!

Kyo: But you and daddy Vincent are really old! *He giggles.*

Reno: Hey! I'm not that old yo! *pouts* Fine...Axel's age....

Kyo: He's old too! *He counts on his fingers* By this many! *He holds up all ten of his fingers*

Reno: *laughs* Yeah he is....Fine then at sixteen yo!

Kyo: Okay! *He giggles and gets up from the couch as Vincent places his cereal on the table.*

Vincent: Here you go, Kit. *He smiles and hands Kyo a spoon.*

Reno: Thanks angel...*his own stomach growls, blushes*

Vincent: What do you want, Love?

Reno: Smores Pop-tart please...

Vincent: *He unwraps the pop-tarts.* Do you want them warmed?

Reno: Yes please, angel!!!

Vincent: *He puts the pop tarts into the toaster and gets out a plate to put them on.*

Reno: How's your cereal, Kit?

Kyo: It's good! *he says with a mouthful of chewed cereal bits.*

Reno: That's good yo!

Vincent: *Once the pop tarts are done, he takes them out and puts them on a plate and brings them over to Reno.*

Reno: *smiles* Thanks love! *moves over to make room for Vincent, takes a bite. Starts sucking in air* Hhott!

Kyo: *He laughs at the face Reno makes* You burned yourself, daddy!

Reno: Yyes...I did..*takes a few more breath, lightly touches the top of his mouth. Hiss at the slight pain* Evil melted chocolate yo!

Vincent: *He laughs softly and kisses Reno softly.* Better?

Reno: *blushes* Yeah..Thanks yo! *breaths on the pop-tart to cool it down before he takes another bite*

Kyo: *He takes another spoonful of cereal and looks at Reno and Vincent on the couch and notices that Vincent isn't eating breakfast.* Why aren't you eating, daddy Vincent?

Reno: *hands over his other pop-tart to Vincent* Mmuph? *tries to say with a mouthful of pop-tart*

Vincent: I'm not that hungry...*He takes the pop tart and starts to eat it.*

Reno: *eats the rest of his, leans over on Vincent* You're eatin anyway yo.

Vincent: *He whispers back to Reno.* I don't want to worry him. *He gives Reno a kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back* Mmm...you have chocolate kisses yo!

Kyo: *He giggles at Reno and Vincent* Ewww! my daddies are kissing a lot!

Reno: *blushes lightly* You'll understand when you're older, Kit. *nuzzles Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *He gives Reno another kiss and takes a few more bites from his pop tart.*

Reno: *smiles and leans over, takes a bite from the pop-tart moans at the taste*

Vincent: *He whispers to Reno* You're such a tease...*Then, he moves closer to Reno's ear.* Maybe I'll ask Axel to see if I can borrow some of his toys?

Reno: *shivers, holds back a moan* Ssounds good yo...*licks the chocolate from his lips*

Vincent: *He smirks* Maybe the shackles? *He nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: *shudders, hitches his breath a little in fear. Holds tightly onto Vincent as he calms down* Mmaybe...on our wedding night yo...

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's back* Shh...Remember, that it's me, Love...

Reno: II know..I'm ddoing me best...I just keep remembering yo...But you're helpin, angel...Please wait...

Vincent: I'm sorry, Love...*He kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: It's nnot your fault I'm so ffucked up yo... *moans softly at the kisses*

Kyo: *He finishes eating his cereal* You kiss all the time! *He giggles*

Reno: *smiles and sniffs* It's cause we love each other yo..

Kyo: Cool! *He runs over and sits on the couch between Reno and Vincent.*

Reno: *laughs softly wraps his arm around Kyo* Soo...who's your other crushes, Kit?

Vincent: You have crushes, Kyo? *He smiles*

Kyo: Yep! *He smiles at Vincent and leans over to hug Reno.* I think...I have a crush on that blonde guy...but I don't remember his name!

Reno: *grins and laughs softly* You mean Cloud yo?

Kyo: Yeah! That's his name! *He blushes.* Axel tied him up with a rope! He didn't look very happy!

Vincent: *He chuckles softly.*

Reno: *smiles* You have good taste, Kit.

Kyo: *He giggles* Does Cloud ever brush his hair, daddy Reno?

Reno: I don't know, Kit. You'll have to ask him yo!

Kyo: Okay! And tell Cloud to bring his friend! We had fun playing video games!

Reno: You mean Kadaj? I'm sure he'll come too yo!

Kyo: Yeah, him! I don't have a crush on him, daddy.

Reno: He's just your friend. That's fine. *smiles* Well....I better get ready for work yo.

Vincent: Don't bother, Love...Tseng gave you a week off...

Reno: He did? ....Just how drunk was he yo?

Vincent: He drank a whole bottle of your Jack...

Reno: Damn....*blushes* Don't repeat me Kit...

Kyo: That was a bad word, daddy! *He laughs* I won't repeat it!

Reno: Good! You can only say that stuff when you get to Uncle Axel's age yo!

Kyo: Okay, daddy! *He snuggles against Reno and Vincent, then makes a weird face.* What's that, daddy Vincent? *He accidently bumps Monster-kun with his leg.*

Vincent: *He blushes and shifts to his side.* Nothing, Kit...

Reno: *snickers and hugs Kyo* You'll understand when your older, Kit

Kyo: Why? Does daddy Vincent keep a gun in his pants like the police on TV do?

Reno: *laughs loudly* II wouldn't call it a gun yo...It could be a weapon thou!

Vincent: *He begins to laugh, still keeping his lower body turned away from Kyo.*

Kyo: Oh...Is it a night stick? The police use those to beat the bad guys with!

Reno: *laughs harder, falls back in the couch* Hhe does...bbeat it yo...

Vincent: *He puts his hand over his mouth to try and stop his own laughter.* Kids...

Kyo: What's so funny, daddy? *He giggles at Reno as he falls onto the couch.*

Reno: *tears fall as he tries to stop laughing* Yyou'll...get it wwhen you're...older Kit..

Kyo: Okay! You're laughing a lot, daddy!

Reno: *wipes away the tears and sits back up, hugs Kyo again* You're really funny, Kit..

Kyo: I am? I was just asking a question!

Reno: Yeah..*smiles* You know what you pee out of yo?

Kyo: *He giggles* Yeah!

Reno: Well...That's what daddy Vincent pees out of yo..*winks at Vincent*

Vincent: *He looks at Reno and winks back*

Kyo: Really? *He looks at Vincent* Why is it so big?

Reno: Cause he's all grown up yo!

Kyo: Oh! Okay! *He giggles and jumps off of the couch* I'm going to go play with my DS! *He runs upstairs and slams the door to his room.*

Reno: *laughs hard, falling on top of Vincent* Ggot to..llove kids yo!

Vincent: *He laughs and pats Reno's back.* He's just curious like all kids his age...

Reno: Yyeah...But he better just stay curious and not try to find out. *nuzzles*

Vincent: Kyo's very innocent...I'm not so worried about him finding out for himself...

Reno: I want him to stay iinnocent for as long as he can..It hurts when you lose it so young yo. *snuggles up to Vincent*

Vincent: I...can only imagine...*He kisses the top of Reno's head then his lips.*

Reno: *kisses back, rubbing his hand against Vincent's clawed arm* I don't want him...to go what I went though yo...

Vincent: *He pulls Reno closer.* And he won't...*He looks Reno in the eyes and pulls him in for a kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back, sucks on Vincent's bottom lip. Crawls into Vincent's lap, his knees on both sides of Vincent's hips*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno on the lips, then kisses his forehead, pulling Reno by his hips closer.*

Reno: I love you...so much yo..*rests his forehead against Vincent, looks into his eyes as he licks his lips*

Vincent: (He's finally...starting to realize how much I do...) I love you too...*He whispers and kisses Reno on his lips again.*

Reno: *kisses back deeply, slowly bathing Vincent's mouth with his tongue. Slowly rolls his hips against Vincent*

Vincent: *He breathes into Reno's mouth and continues to kiss him, letting his hands wander up the front of Reno's tank top.*

Reno: *shivers at the touches, lovingly kisses back. His hands his up and down Vincent's side, slips his hands under the tank top to rub Vincent's skin*

Vincent: *He gasps as Reno touches his sides, then looks into Reno's eyes.* You're...so beautiful...

Reno: *shivers, keeps rubbing Vincent* II still don't...see it yo..I'm sorry..*nuzzles Vincent's neck, slowly moves his hands up to Vincent's pecs*

Vincent: *He takes his shirt off and lets Reno touch him freely.* I love your touches...*He breathes heavily, causing his chest to rise and fall sharply.*

Reno: *licks his lips at the sight, runs his fingers over Vincent's chest. Lightly pinches his nipples, watching as they grow hard* It's...you who is beautiful yo...

Vincent: *He shivers at Reno's touches as his nipples get hard.* I...love you Reno...

Reno: *leans down to kiss at Vincent's neck, pinches them harder* I love you...Vincent. *starts to suck on Vincent's neck, wanting to leave his mark*

Vincent: *He moans softly as Reno marks him, and begins to slip his hands down Reno's pants.*

Reno: *moans, starts to grind against Vincent's hands as he sucks harder. Moves over to mark more, flicks the hard nubs with his nail. Starts pulling at Vincent's nipples*

Vincent: *he pulls out Reno's cock and begins to rub the head with his thumb as Reno keeps marking him.* Love...you're so perfect...

Reno: *shudders as he moans, starts humping Vincent's hand. Nips as he moves down to Vin's shoulders, leaving a trail of hickies* Yyou..are

Vincent: *He pulls down Reno's pants and softly squeezes his ass, pulling Reno's body against his, making Reno's cock rub against the bare skin of his abs.*

Reno: Oohh..ggod! *moans, rubs his cock harder against Vin's abs. Pants against Vincent's neck, reaches his hands down to rub Vincent's hips*

Vincent: *He unzips his jeans and takes out Monster-kun and rubs the pierced head of his cock against the underside of Reno's, moaning softly.*

Reno: Aaahhhh! *moans loudly at the touch of the cold metal against his hard cock, pre-cum drips out onto Vincent's abs as he grinds harder* Ffuck!

Vincent: *He lifts Reno up by his hips and slowly lets him sit on his pierced cock, moaning as he penetrates Reno deeper.*

Reno: Vvinny! *moans loudly as he's entered, thrusts down to take more of Monster-kun in. Shudders as one of the piercings hit his sweetspot, clenches tightly around him and starts riding fast* Ssoo...good yyo!!!

Vincent: *He holds Reno tight as he clenches around his cock.* Love! *his hips thrust up, meeting Reno's riding.*

Reno: Sshit...Ffuck..me angel! *grabs onto Vincent's shoulders, using them to help himself to slam down on Monster-kun. More pre-cum leaks out, moans loudly, his head falls back in pleasure* GGod!!...Oh!....fuck!

Vincent: *He grabs onto Reno's thighs as he thrusts into Reno's ass, gasping and moaning as Reno gets even more worked up, fucking him hard.*

Reno: Ah..AH! Ggonna cum!!! *his body shakes in pleasure, his thighs quiver as his release starts to cum.*

Vincent: *He wraps his arms around Reno's waist, feeling his body shaking.* Cum then...I want to see you cum...*He licks Reno's lips and thrusts hard into his sweet spot.*

Reno: Angel!!!! *throws his head back as he screams out his release, cumming over Vincent's abs and chest. His mouth gapes open , his flutter in pleasure.*

Vincent: Ah! Reno! *He arches his back into Reno's body as he cums, pumping all of his seed inside Reno.*

Reno: *moans as he is filled again with Vincent's cum, falls forward onto of Vincent panting. Softly licks at his face* Llove you..angel

Vincent: Reno...*He softly kisses Reno's lips.* you...make me feel...whole again.

Reno: *a tear of happiness falls, wraps his arms tightly around Vincent's neck.* II'm glad...You do the..ssame for me yyo...I'd die wwithout you, angel *kisses back with passion*

Vincent: I love you...*He kisses Reno's forehead, then the tip of his nose.*

Reno: II love you too...And I can't wait tto be your *blushes* bride yo..

Vincent: *He smiles* And I your groom...*He blushes.*

Reno: *nuzzles Vincent's neck* You alrready have the tux yo..

Vincent: I do...but I have to pick up a few other things before we decide to get married...

Reno: We'll have to get Kyo a tux...He can be the ring bearer yo...And Yazoo is gonna help find a ...*blush* wedding dress.

Vincent: *He laughs softly* Have you ever worn a dress before?

Reno: *blushes hard* Oonce...for a mission..had to shave and everything yo

Vincent: Everything? *He narrows his eyes at Reno, smirking.*

Reno: *blushes harder* Yyeah...it itched like a bitch yo...

Vincent: *He laughs softly and looks into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *blushes hard, hiding his face in Vincent's neck* Don't laugh at me yo!

Vincent: *He laughs a little more.* What mission was this?

Reno: It was under cover...Tryin to get stuff on a slum lord...I looked the most like a girl, so Tseng chose me yo...

Vincent: Interesting...and you do look more feminine...*He kisses Reno softly on the lips.*

Reno: I know...*looks down* It...was good for my job in the slums...Bbut I hate it...make me look weak yo

Vincent: I don't think so...I like my feminine men...*He nibbles Reno's lips.*

Reno: *moans softly, shifts his hip* Cause you...look so feminine yo.....So..he never had a chance...did he?

Vincent: Cid? No...He never did have a chance with me...

Reno: Rreally yo? *plays with Vincent's hair* You guys...knew each other long then us...

Vincent: I wasn't attracted to him though...He came off too abrasive and Chaos didn't like his scent...

Reno: *smiles and nuzzles* Good...Does Chaos like my scent yo?

Vincent: *He nuzzles Reno's neck, taking his scent in.* You smell sweet...it's like an aphrodisiac to him...

Reno: *shivers at the nuzzles* I'm glad yo...*gives a clench* I like yours too! *pulls Vincent closer to him*

Vincent: *He moans softly from the clenching.* I couldn't...imagine being with anyone else...

Axel: *goes down the steps three at a time, smiling the way down* Rere' guess what?! *smirks at the sight* You know there's a kid livin here now...You can't fuck just anywhere.

Vincent: *He smirks.* What's the news?

Reno: Yeah! Don't leave us hangin yo!! *smiles, lightly blushing*

~Hehe! Yes, we're evil!! You'll find out the next chapter!~


	10. Chapter 10

Axel: *grins* I have a interview for a job today!!

Reno: *smiles* That's great, Firefly!!!

Vincent: What kind of job is it?

Axel: Fixin up cars!

Reno: I thought you would be a fire fighter yo! *grins*

Vincent: Axel would cause more fires than what he would put out...*He laughs softly.*

Axel: Hey! I would be a great fire man!.....So what if I like to burn stuff....

Reno: I know you would, Ax...But you love cars so this will be great yo!

Vincent: You've worked on Reno's car before, so I'd think you'd be alright.

Axel: I don't have the job yet...I still have to interview...And they may not like me..*scratches the back of his head*

Reno: Don't be nervous, Firefly! They'd be crazy not to hire you yo!

Vincent: Just be yourself...

Axel: Thanks...I will.. *smiles* So where's Kyo?

Yazoo: *He hears the commotion downstairs and walks heavily down them, wearing just his laced up leather pants with his hair an unbrushed mess. He groans as Kyo runs past him downstairs.*

Vincent: (Shit!) *Once he hears Kyo coming down the stairs, he quickly pulls himself out of Reno and pulls Reno's sweatpants up, then zips up his jeans.*

Reno: *moans softly moves over to sit next to Vincent, sees his cum on Vincent and grabs the blanket to wipe it off in a hurry*

Axel: *Smiles at Yazoo, wraps his arms around him* Don't you looks sexy.

Kyo: *He hops down the last stair* Uncle Axel, Aunt Yazoo looks really tired! *He plops down on the couch next to Reno.* Hi, daddy!

Yazoo: *He blushes and rubs the sleep from his eyes.* If you say so...

Axel: *whispers to Yazoo* You look like you were up all night havin fun...Very sexy, baby..

Reno: *smiles at the sight of Axel and Yazoo. then looks at Kyo* Hi Kit! You have fun with your game yo?

Kyo: Yeah! Katamari is a really fun game!

Reno: That's good, Kit! Hey, you want to help us make the music room downstairs yo?

Kyo: Yep! *He smiles and hugs Reno.*

Reno: *hugs Kyo, rubbing his back*

Axel: I'll help some before I have to leave...Maybe playin will help my nerves.

Yazoo: *He rubs Axel's shoulders.* There's no need to be nervous...

Vincent: I would like to see Reno play again...*He blushes lightly.*

Reno: *smirks* I bet you do yo..

Axel: This...would be my first job...Can you blame me? *lays his head against Yazoo*

Yazoo: No...but we're all here for you...*He kisses Axel's cheek.*

Axel: Thanks baby...*smiles* Would you like to watch me play?

Yazoo: I would...I haven't seen you play yet...

Reno: Then lets go yo! *stands up, winces a little*

Kyo: Are you okay, daddy?

Reno: *smiles softly at Kyo* I'm okay, Kit.

Axel: *walks down the stairs, with a little limp of his own* He and daddy just played to much

Reno: Like you can talk yo!

Yazoo: *He helps Axel down to the basement.*

Kyo: Daddy Vincent, you shouldn't be so rough! *He giggles and runs down the stairs.*

Reno: *laughs* You just got told by your son yo. *walks off with a limp*

Vincent: *He laughs and whispers to Reno.* Too bad you like it rough...

Reno: *blushes and laughs* So do you yo *slowly makes his way down the stairs*

Vincent: *He grabs Reno's wrist to help Reno down the stairs.*

Reno: Thanks, angel *nuzzles Vincent's neck as they walk down*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno on the cheek.* Welcome, love...

Axel: *calls from downstairs* Could you two hurry up?

Reno: We're coming yo!!!

Kyo: Hurry!!! I want to hear you play! *He jumps up and down.*

Reno: *goes down the last step* We're here! Want to play first or go though the boxes yo?

Vincent: We should go through the boxes first...just to get that out of the way...

Kyo: Aww man!

Axel: Don't worry, lil' man. You'll get to hear us play. Doing this will just make it so much better!

Reno: Okay! *walks over to a box* Lets get started yo!!

Vincent: *He helps Reno unpack some boxes of CDs.*

~A few hours later~

Axel: I know you love music...I do too....But still! You have way to much, Re'!

Yazoo: I've never seen so many CDs in my life...*He stands next to Axel with his hands on his hips.*

Reno: No I don't! There's still more I want....And I have records too yo. *pouts*

Kyo: You really do have a lot, daddy!

Axel: You have a music store down here! *laughs* I'm not helpin you move all these again!

Reno: *pouts to Vincent* Everyone's pickin on me yo..

Vincent: *He kisses Reno on the cheek.* Why don't you play so you can let off some steam?

Reno: Sounds good yo! *walks over to his drum set, winces a little as he sits down* You comin, Firefly?

Axel: *walks over and gets the guitar Yazoo got him, strums a few cords* Yep! What do you want to play, Re'?

Reno: Hmmm...*smiles* What bout' fight on yo?

Axel: *smirks* Mmm..sounds good! *starts playing the first notes, smiles when Reno joins in*

Reno: *taps his foot to the beat as he starts, gets into his after the first 25 seconds.*

Kyo: *He jumps up in excitement* So cool! *He runs over to Vincent* I want to play the guitar just like Uncle Axel! *He tugs on the belt loop of Vincent's pants.*

Axel: *moves his hands faster, making sure not to miss a note. Moves his body as he plays, pushing his hips out*

Yazoo: *He lets out a small moan.* (He does...look very sexy...) *He licks his lips.*

Reno: *plays hard, reaches his hand out to stop the cymbals as the song slows down. Softly moving his head to the beat of Axel's playing, lightly hitting on the drums.*

Vincent: *He crouches down to Kyo's level, trying to not get aroused by Reno's playing.* So, you want to play an instrument?

Kyo: Yep! Just like Uncle Axel!

Axel: *slows down with Reno, swaying his hips as he plays. Smirks at Yazoo licking his lips, winks at him as his starts to play fast again. His fingers moving like lighting over the cords, fire starts to wrap around his neck. It growing with the beat*

Yazoo: *He winks back at Axel as he licks his lips, shifting his weight to make the bones of his hips peek out from his pants.*

Reno: *closes his eyes as he starts playing fast again, throws his body into it as they get close to the end. Sweat runs down his face, licks it off his lips. Opens his eyes and meets Vincent's as he hits the last of the notes*

Vincent: *He feels himself starting to get hard again from Reno's playing.* (Shit...not in front of Kyo again.) *He tries to hide his growing boner by adjusting his pants.*

Axel: *fire dances around his body as he strums out the last notes, sweat dries up as the fire moves over it. Puts the guitar down and walks up to Yazoo, kisses him passionately*

Yazoo: Axel! *He kisses Axel back roughly and slightly lifts his body up by groping his ass.*

Kyo: Eww! *He blushes and puts his hands over his eyes.*

Reno: Aand...you were complainin bout me and Vinny, Ax. *smirks*

Axel: *flicks Reno off as he kisses Yazoo deeply, wrapping his arms around him*

Yazoo: *He moans softly and takes Axel's tongue into his mouth and lightly grinds against Axel's body.*

Vincent: *He smirks and whispers to Reno.* Maybe we should leave them alone...and have our own fun together...

Reno: *moans softly* What...bout' Kit yo?

Vincent: *He licks Reno's neck* It'll be a quick one...

Axel: *forgets Kyo's there, pulls Yazoo's hips closer to his. Grinding hard against him as he gropes his ass*

Yazoo: *He moans a little louder and pushes Axel against the wall, kissing him fiercely.*

Reno: *moans, wraps his arms and legs around Vincent. Grinds his hard cock against Vin's* Ddon't...feel like movin yo..

Kyo: Umm...daddy? *he blushes* I think I'll...just go upstairs...*He runs upstairs to watch TV*

Axel: *moans into the kiss, sucks hard on Yazoo's tongue. Grinding hard against him*

Yazoo: *He breaks away from the kiss and smirks, then makes a break for the stairs, stopping to stick his tongue out at Axel before running up to Axel's bedroom.*

Axel: Hell no... *growls as fire bursts out, burning off what clothes he has on. Runs upstairs after Yazoo*

Yazoo: *He sees Axel running after him, then jumps on the bed, spreading his legs to get ready for Axel to pounce on him.*

Axel: *runs up the stairs and stops in the door way of his room, fire spread all over his body. Slowly walks up, looking at Yazoo like prey* You...think I would let you run?

Yazoo: *He looks at Axel's cock sticking out from his body * By the looks of it...you had no choice...*He licks his lips and massages his inner thighs seductively.*

Axel: *puts out the fire on the front of his body, keeps some moving around on his back. Gets on top of Yazoo, pinning his arms above his head as he rips off Yazoo's pants* You think you could run from your master?

Yazoo: *He moans as Axel pulls his pants off.* Love me, Master! *He spreads his legs even more for Axel.* Fuck me hard...like a Master should...

Axel: *growls as he enters Yazoo hard, not stopping to give him time to get used to his size as he thrusts hard* Like tthis....cum slut?

Yazoo: Fuck! Yes, Master! *He thrusts his hips up, wanting to meet Axel's thrusts.* Make...me your slut!

Axel: *thrusts faster into Yazoo, moves his other hand that's not pinning him down for leverage. Slams into Yazoo's sweetspot* You're mine....My slut...*bites down hard on Yazoo's bottom lip*

Yazoo: Love! *He arches his back into Axel, loving how Axel fills him up.* I'm yours! *His body begins to shake from the pleasure of Axel hitting his sweet spot.*

Axel: *moves the fire down lower on his back, gives it a little bit to cool down. Pulls out and puts Yazoo's legs over his shoulders before he thrusts hard back in, pounding hard into his sweetspot* Mmine...My love...my slut..

Yazoo: AH! Axel! *He feels precum leak from his cock, letting Axel take complete control of his body* Do what you want with me...make me yours, Master!

Axel: *moves his hand to Yazoo's hip, moves the other one down to stroke Yazoo's dripping cock as he thrusts in hard and fast at his sweetspot* I'll...mark you as...Mine!!! *fire moves under the hand on Yazoo's hip, branding a chakram on it.*

Yazoo: AHH! *He hisses in pain as Axel brands him, feeling his skin burn and sizzle.* Fuck! *He cums hard on Axel's chest, loving the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure.*

Axel: Mine!! *moans loudly as he cums, faces up as fire shoots out of his mouth. Pumps into Yazoo as he fills him with his cum*

Yazoo: Axel!! *He screams as Axel's hand heats up even more on his hip, breathing heavily he tries to speak.*

Axel: *looks down at Yazoo's scream, notices his glowing hand. Quickly pulls it back, gasps at the sight. A tear falls* Fuck..II..didn't...sorry..Shit! *pulls out of Yazoo and runs to the over to his desk for some burning ointment, comes back over and hands it to Yazoo* I-I'm...so ssorry..I ddidn't mean too hurt you...

Yazoo: *He looks at Axel with apologetic eyes.* It's okay...*He flinches slightly in pain, then looks down at the mark Axel left.* It just means I'm yours forever…No different from a tattoo

Axel: Bbut..I promised..I'd nnever burn you... Aand what if...you want to leave...II don't want you to be..burned with a mark from me..when you're with your llover...

Yazoo: What if I never leave? *He props himself up on the bed with his elbows and cocks his head.*

Axel: I still hurt you...*looks down at his hands* Hhow can you still want to be with me...When I keep hurtin you?

Yazoo: Maybe I like a little pain...*He pats the place next to him for Axel to sit down.*

Axel: *slowly sits down next to Yazoo, keeping a few inches between them* II don't...want to hurt you again....I will get control of it again...*fists his hand*

Yazoo: *He smirks and turns toward Axel on the bed.* Maybe...you need to be punished? *He licks his lips.*

Axel: *shudders* As...much as I'd love too. I need to start getting ready...and we need to put the oointment on your burn..

Yazoo: You're no fun...how long will you be gone?

Axel: I'm sorry... *smiles softly, grabs the ointment and softly rubs it on the brand* And hour or two at the most..

Yazoo: *He closes his eyes as Axel applies the cool ointment.* Thank you, baby...But remember, I'll be here, because you need a punishment...

Axel: Yes...Master..*gets up and goes to get some gaze, comes back and wraps the burn. Leans down and kisses it when he's done* Would you like to pick out what I wear, love?

Yazoo: *He blushes at the kisses and gets up from the bed.* I would...*He walks awkwardly to Axel's closet.*

Axel: I..have a healin potion left...I'm sure Re' won't mind if you use it..

Yazoo: I'll take half of it incase you or Reno needs it...*He starts going through Axel's clothing, looking for something nice he can wear to the interview.*

Axel: Okay. *goes to his bedside table and gets the bottle, walks over to Yazoo* Here, drink it love...

Yazoo: *He drinks half of the potion and gives the rest back to Axel. He takes out a black shirt with a v-neck collar and short sleeves and hands it to Axel.*

Axel: Re's may need this when Vince is done with him..They've been goin non-stop all morning. *smiles and sets it on the desk, takes the shirt.* Nice...I guess I should wash the sweat off my body first.

Yazoo: *He smirks.* Go ahead, and I'll pick out the rest of your outfit...

Axel: Okay, be back in a bit baby. *walks into the bathroom and turns on the water, quickly washing his body and hair. When done he gets out and heats up, drying off in seconds. Brushes his hair and puts it in a loose pony, brushes his teeth. When all done he walks back to his room*

Yazoo: *He hands Axel a pair of navy blue dress pants as he walks into the room* What about these, Love?

Axel: Those work, baby. *puts them on, tucks himself in. Reaches for the shirt and puts it on, pulling his hair out* How do I look?

Yazoo: You look good, Love...*He holds Axel tight.* How about a good luck kiss?

Axel: Mmm...love one. *cups Yazoo's face as he kisses him deeply*

Yazoo: *He licks Axel's lips and sucks lightly on Axel's bottom lip.* Love you...

Axel: *moans softly* Love you, baby.. *pushes his tongue into Yazoo's mouth, starts softly sucking on his tongue*

Yazoo: *He opens his mouth more and lets Axel ravage the inside of his mouth, and runs his fingers through Axel's hair.*

Axel: *shivers as the fingers run though his hair, kisses for a few a little bit more before he release Yazoo's lips. Lightly panting against them* If we..keep going, I'm gonna be late...Not to mention a new pair of clothes. *chuckles*

Yazoo: *He smirks and gives Axel one kiss on his cheek.* And we don't want you to be late...Because I'll be waiting for you...*He gives Axel one more peck on the lips.*

Axel: I'll call you when I'm done... *gives an little kiss before he pull away, gets some socks on and slips on his shoes*

Yazoo: *He finds a pair of sweat pants, puts them on and lays back down on the bed.* Good luck, baby...

Axel: Thanks...Have a good nap...*smirks* Dream of me, love.. *walks out and downstairs* See you later, Kyo! *walks out the door*

Kyo: Bye Uncle Axel!

~With Vincent & Reno~

Vincent: *He pins Reno to the ground of the basement, Vincent's knee on Reno's chest.*

Reno: *moans softly, struggles under Vincent* I...get you that wworked up yo?

Vincent: Reno...You don't even know how worked up you get me...*He starts to tear off Reno's pants, throwing the shredded fabric in different directions.*

Reno: *moans* Hhey...II liked those ppants yo... *thrusts his hips up against Vincent, his cock already hard and dripping*

Vincent: Mm...I bet you like my cock inside you even more...*He rests his knee that was on Reno's chest on his crotch, pinning Reno's cock between his leg and Reno's stomach.*

Reno: Yyesss!!! Ffuck me yyo!!! *moans, wiggles under Vin's leg. Precum dripping on his stomach*

Vincent: *He pulls out his cock and waves it in the air in front of Reno's face, then presses the pierced head against Reno's lips.* You want this in you?

Reno: Yyes! *opens his mouth and takes the head in, sucks on it as his teeth pull on the piercings*

Vincent: *He moans softly as Reno takes his cock in his mouth.* My cock...is so hard for you, baby...suck it harder...

Reno: *moans against Monster-kun, taking more of it in as he sucks harder. Licks at the big vein underneath* MMMMmm

Vincent: *He moans as Reno swallows him, rubbing his knee against Reno's dripping cock.*

Reno: *moans louder, grinds harder against Vincent's knee. Relaxes and deepthroats him, tightens his throat around it*

Vincent: *He decides to tease Reno by pulling his cock out of Reno's needy mouth. Still moist with saliva, he presses his cock against Reno's entrance.*

Reno: *whines, wiggles his hips. Some of Vin's cum escapes and covers the head of Monster-kun, tries to push down* PPlease!!!!.....Ttake me yo!!!

Vincent: *He holds Reno down by the hips as he prods Reno's entrance with his cock, slowly working his way in.*

Reno: Nnnuuhgg!! Pplease...yo!! *moans as he's slowly filled, clenches trying to get him to move faster* Ddon't...tease!!

Vincent: But, teasing you is so much fun...*He licks his lips as he slowly penetrates Reno's ass, just slipping the head of his cock in.*

Reno: Yyou're...aa bastard yo! *clenches like a vice grip around of Monster-kun*

Vincent: You...don't mean that...*He moans loudly as Reno clenches tightly around him, then smirks as he begins to pull his cock back out of Reno's ass.*

Reno: Nnooo!! Please!! II ddidn't....mean it yo!! Pplease!! I'll be ggood!! *whines loudly, thrashing around under Vincent. Tears of need fall*

Vincent: *He pins Reno's shoulders to the floor, then thrusts as hard as he can into Reno's ass.*

Reno: AHhhhhh!!!! *moans loudly, his body shakes in pleasure.* Yyesssss!!!! Ooh...ggod yes!

Vincent: Scream for me...*He thrusts slow and hard, making Reno's body jolt each time he thrusts.*

Reno: Sshit!!!! *he screams as his release catches him off guard, his body shakes as his mouth gasps open. Arches his back, pushing Vincent up*

Vincent: *He moans and bites his lips from seeing Reno cum so soon, and he keeps pounding into Reno, feeling his release coming soon as well.*

Reno: *moans as Vincent keeps thrusting, clenches around Vincent* Ccum angel....Ffill me with yyour...hot seed yo!

Vincent: Fuck! *He gives Reno's ass one more thrust before cumming hard inside of him, and makes sure Reno takes in every drop.*

Reno: *moans softly as he's filled again with Vincent's cum, nuzzles up against Vincent* II love you...so much yo..

Vincent: *He lays on top of Reno, kissing along his jaw.* I love you, baby...so much...*He gives Reno a soft kiss on the lips.*

Reno: *shivers and kisses back, frees his hands from Vincent's hold and wraps them around him. Looks at him with loving eyes* Yyou're my world yo...You and Kyo are all I need, love...

Vincent: I don't know where I'd be without you...and now...I can't imagine what it would be like without you...*He softly kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Qquite yo..*laughs softly, tilts his head over* I'd be...dead without you..

Vincent: *He breathes lightly on Reno's neck, then trails sweet kisses down Reno's neck and collar bone.*

Reno: *shivers, moans softly. Tightens his hold on Vincent* Mmmm...angel...

Vincent: Yes, baby? *He moans against Reno's skin and begins to leave hickies on Reno's sensitive skin.*

Reno: Nneed...mmm.. tto check oon...Kit...*moans at the sucks*

Vincent: Mm...You're right...*He leaves one more hicky on Reno's neck before pulling out of him.*

Reno: *moans softly, a lot of the cum leaks out. Already being so full* II need...pants yo..

Vincent: *He grabs the shredded pants and holds them up.* You can...somehow wear these...*He pulls the pants on Reno, the shredded pants now extremely shredded shorts.*

Reno: Tthanks yo...I think my ass...needs rest for awhile..*blushes, leans against Vincent*

Vincent: *He smirks.* For now...*He holds Reno tight.*

Reno: *nuzzles* It's...all we've done today yo..

Vincent: Nothing wrong with that...*He plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs, keeps nuzzling* But we have a son now yo..No more fuckin non-stop.

Vincent: In the daytime, you mean...We can fuck all we want while he is asleep...*He nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mmm...yes...Till I pass out from pleasure yo.

Vincent: Good...*He whispers.* Because I'm always so horny for you...*He helps Reno up from the floor.*

Reno: I've noticed yo...But you may just have my mouth and hand for a few hours. *hisses as he stands up, leans against Vincent*

Vincent: You can't last that long without me...*He helps Reno stand up straight and helps him going up the stairs.*

Reno: I know... but you did a number on my ass yo! *limps up the stairs, holding tightly onto Vincent for help*

Vincent: I can't help it...I love filling you up...*He kisses Reno's cheek and walks him into the living room where Kyo is watching TV.*

Reno: *leans against the couch* Hey Kit! *turns to Vincent* Sit down Angel, I want to sit in your lap yo. *smiles*

Kyo: Hi daddy! *He giggles at Reno's torn pants*

Vincent: *He sits on the couch and opens his arms, inviting Reno to sit on his lap.*

Reno: *smiles and sits down on Vin's lap, winces a little. Curls up in it, nuzzles his neck*Comfy yo!

Kyo: You look really tired, daddy Reno! *He looks at Vincent.* Did you play too rough again?

Reno: I'm fine, Kit...The pills I take makes me sleepy...And daddy Vin doesn't help. *laughs softly, gives a few little licks*

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's back* Your daddy has been through a lot the past few days...He's just tired, Kit...

Kyo: Okay! *he sits back and watches TV, then gets the urge to ask a question.* Daddy Reno, Why did Uncle Axel have his pee thing out?

Reno: *his eyes go wide* Umm...he..um had to pee, Kit... *blushes lightly*

Kyo: But all of his clothes burned off and his pee thing stuck out!

Reno: It...happens when you're older, Kit... (I'm gonna kill you Axel!)

Vincent: *He laughs softly and shakes his head.*

Reno: You're not help Vin! *blushes* He's your son too yo!

Vincent: I'm laughing at you, Reno...*He pats Kyo's shoulder.* You'll understand later...just don't repeat anything you saw.

Kyo: Okay! *He hugs Vincent tight.*

Reno: *pouts* Meanie!...Always laughin at me yo...

Vincent: *He smirks and whispers.* Then you get nothing tonight...

Reno: *pouts more, hiding his face in Vincent's neck* You suck yo....

Kyo: Are you crying, Daddy? I didn't think grown-ups could cry!

Reno: I'm not cryin...And they do...everyone does, Kit. *nuzzles Vincent* So how did you like us playin yo?

Kyo: I really liked it! I want to play the guitar just like Uncle Axel!

Reno: That's great, Kit!! We'll have to get you a guitar and sign you up for lessons yo! *smiles at Kyo*

Vincent: We can take you tomorrow...How does that sound?

Kyo: *he jumps off of the couch.* That's awesome! *He starts to imitate Axel's guitar playing, humming the notes.*

Reno: *laughs, hugs Vincent* You'll be great, Kit! We'll go over tomorrow yo! I know the place!

Kyo: I want to be a rock star when I grow up! *He starts throwing his head around while playing an air guitar.*

Vincent: *He laughs at Kyo* You can do whatever you want when you're grown up...

Reno: And me, daddy Vin, and Axel will be in the front row, Kit!

Kyo: *He starts running around the couch, dancing and banging his head to imaginary music.* Yeah!!!

Reno: *smiles, laughs against Vincent's neck* That's our son yo..

Vincent: He has your energy...*He pets Reno's hair and laughs as Kyo circles around him.*

Reno: *purrs as he nuzzles closer to Vincent* I wish I had that energy right now yo..*closes his eyes, breathes in Vincent's scent*

Vincent: Not now, Love...*He briefly kisses Reno on the cheek before making a little space between them.*

Kyo: *He keeps running around the couch.* Ewww! You just kissed a lot downstairs!

Reno: Your daddy Vin has yummy kisses yo. *lays back against the couch, keeps his tired eyes closed*

Kyo: *He plops down on the couch next to Reno, his energy nearly spent.*

Vincent: Do you need something to drink, Love? *He pats Reno's thigh.*

Reno: *lazily opens his eyes at Vincent, smiles softly* Sure, angel..*wraps his arms around Kyo, petting his hair*

Vincent: *He gets up and goes to the fridge to get a beer for Reno and opens it for him.* Here you go...*He places the bottle in Reno's left hand.*

Kyo: Can I have some, Daddy Reno?

Reno: No, not till you're 18 Kit. *takes a drink* Thanks love..

Vincent: Welcome...*He sits down on the couch and lays his head on Reno's shoulder.*

Kyo: Why do I have to be 18? *He asks inquisitively, staring at the bottle.*

Reno: Cause it's a drink only for adults yo.. *takes another drink, downing a forth of it*

Kyo: Oh...*He tucks his head under Reno's arm and turns to his side, facing Reno.*

Vincent: *He begins to close his eyes, his breathing slowing as he falls asleep on Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *drinks the rest and sets it on the ground, holds tightly onto Kyo as he rest his head against Vincent, breathing in his scent as he falls asleep*

~With Axel~

Axel: *grins as he walks in the house, smiles at the sight of Reno, Kyo, and Vincent asleep on the couch. Walks over and puts a blanket over them* Sweet dreams...

Reno: *nuzzles his face into Vincent's hair, moaning softly in his sleep*

Yazoo: *He creeps down the stairs when he hears Axel come home, wearing another promiscuous outfit. He whispers for Axel, and quickly returns to Axel's room so he won't see the outfit he has on yet.*

Axel: *hears the whispers and walks up the stairs, hurries and runs into the bathroom first. After he's done he walks to his room, softly knocks on the door* Baby...you in there?

Yazoo: *He sits on Axel's bed, crossing his legs and posing.* Yes, baby...I'm in here...

Axel: *opens the door, moans at the sight of Yazoo. His cock hardens* Sshit baby..

Yazoo: What's wrong, baby? *He uncrosses his legs, wearing a skin tight leather mini dress that resembles an officer uniform with leather gloves, a hat and leather boots.*

Axel: *walks into the room, closing the door behind him. Takes of his shirt, not wanting to burn it* You looks...so fuckin hott!

Yazoo: *He stands up from the bed and grabs a leather collar and chain he was hiding behind his back.*

Axel: *shudders at the sight* Ddid I do something wrong, officer?

Yazoo: Very wrong...*He fastens the collar around Axel's neck and attaches the chain.* Arson...*His eyes flash with lust before he tugs firmly on the chain, pulling Axel forward.*

Axel: It's not my fault...My cig got away from me..*looks back with lust, his body heats up*

Yazoo: You have to be punished...*He tugs hard again on the leash, pulling Axel to the ground.* for your crime...

Axel: I'm sorry, officer! It won't happen again! I'll go to jail this time!

Yazoo: oh? *he straddles Axel's back and spanks his ass hard*

Axel: *bites his lip to hold back his moan* Yes...I'll do anything if you wwon't send me there!

Yazoo: Be my little slut...*He gets off of Axel's back and takes out a leather whip from his belt and trails it along Axel's back*

Axel: *moans softly* Yyou mean be on bottom? ....II'm straight!

Yazoo: Look at yourself... You aren't straight... *he starts to lightly whip Axel's ass with the whip*

Axel: *moans loudly* II like..lookin hott...Wwhat's wrong with that? *wiggles his ass*

Yazoo: That's not what i mean...*He licks his lips at the sight of Axel's cock*

Axel: *blushes* Mmaybe I like it aa little...But I would bbe on top!

Yazoo: Like hell you would! *he stands over axel with his hands on his hips*

Axel: II'm more of a seme then yyou...pig!

Yazoo: What did you call me? *he cracks the whip above Axel's back*

Axel: Ahh! Ssorry! *his body shakes in the pleasurable pain*

Yazoo: That's what I thought...*He licks his lips.* get on your knees, slut

Axel: *gets up on his knees* Llike this? (god...I'm so hard right now!)

Yazoo: Just like that...*he gets out a pair of hand cuffs and locks Axel's wrists to the bed and whispers.* You're under arrest.

Axel: NNoo!!..You said yyou wouldn't!! Pplease!! *struggles against the cuffs*

Yazoo: *he pulls down Axel's pants and pulls out a large plug from a pocket in his belt* But you still need to be punished...

Axel: *his eyes go wide at the sight* Tthat's...goin in me?! (I love that one!) *his cock jumps*

Yazoo: *he slowly pushes the plug into Axel's ass.* All the way in, slut...

Axel: *closes his eyes as it enters, biting his lip hard as he hold back a moan.* Ahh! Bbig!! Fuckk!

Yazoo: It's just getting your ass ready for something better...*He pushes the entire length of the plug into axel*

Axel: Ohhhhh! *moans loudly as it hits his sweetspot, thrusts his hips down* Wwhat...that?

Yazoo: *he reaches around to stroke Axel's cock* It's the part of a man's body that I love the most...

Axel: Ffuck!*moans loudly as he thrusts into Yazoo's hand, making the plug move inside him.* Oohh...ggod!

Yazoo: mmm... Scream for me again. *he presses on the plug, making it hit axel's sweet spot*

Axel: Yyazoo!! *he screams, thrust faster* Ssoo...ggood!

Yazoo: That's what I want to hear...*He slowly pulls the plug out of Axel's ass and whispers.* You were being very disorderly earlier...what should we do about that?

Axel: Aanything...Jjust don't send me tthere! *breathes heavily, struggles a little. Wanting to stroke his hard cock*

Yazoo: *He pushes Axel's body against the bed. His boner rubs against Axel's back, making the mini dress grow tight.*

Axel: *shudder feeling Yazoo's hard cock, wiggles back against it* Pplease...II need...something!

Yazoo: I thought you were straight...that you didn't want my hard cock in your ass...*No longer being able to stand it, he lifts up the mini dress to give his cock some freedom.*

Axel: II was llying!...I want yyour cock...ddeepin my ass!!! *tries to grind back*

Yazoo: A liar too...I think that warrants more punishment, don't you? *He runs the end of the whip across Axel's back lightly.*

Axel: *tears fall, his cock red with need.* Pplease...I-I'm sorry!

Vincent: *He creaks the door open slightly and whispers.* Keep it down...Reno and Kyo are asleep...*He closes the door and lets Yazoo and Axel continue on with their business.*

Yazoo: You're spoiling my fun! *He goes back to paying attention to Axel, running the leather whip across his back.*

Axel: *shudders* II have a ball gag...

Yazoo: Where is it, slut? *He pulls on Axel's hair.*

Axel: AHh!..Uunder the bbed....IIn the box oof toys...*moans*

Yazoo: *He reaches under the bed and brings out the box and opens it. He finds Axel's ball gag and puts it in his mouth and fastens it.* Now you'll be quiet...

Axel: Mmuph! *shakes his head yes, wiggles his ass back. Trying to get Yazoo to fuck it*

Yazoo: *He feels his cock jump at the sight of Axel offering his ass to him.* Your punishment is still in effect...*He grabs a cock ring from the box of toys and puts it over Axel's cock before standing back and lashing Axel lightly with the whip.*

Axel: *whines loudly around the gag, thrusting around trying to get the ring off. Moans at the light whips* (He knows I hate the rings!)

Yazoo: Now you're ready to be my slut...*He lifts up his dress and slowly thrusts his cock inside Axel's ass.*

Axel: *moans loudly, thrusting his hips back. Loving being filled by Yazoo, fire running around his arms, the flames licking at the cuffs*

Yazoo: No flames! *He jerks back on Axel's collar as he thrusts hard inside his ass.*

Axel: MMMmmmmuuuuhhh! *moans, does his best to turn down the flames. Sweat drips off him from the effort to make it go away as his body shakes in pleasure and starts to over heat. Tears fall down*

Yazoo: Did you say something? *He keeps pulling on the leash as his thrusts become stronger and deeper, hitting Axel's sweet spot.*

Axel: *shakes his head no as he moans, his body shaking hard. His cock painfully hard, moves at Yazoo's thrusts. Clenches his eyes shut as he tries to keep the fire in him*

Yazoo: *He moans in Axel's ear, panting from Axel clenching around him, but he keeps the fast pace of his thrusts up, slamming harder into him each time.*

Axel: *tears flow down his face as he sobs from all that he is feeling, bites down hard on the gag. Fists his hands, clenches tightly around Yazoo. Hoping if he makes it good he can cum and he can hold Yazoo*

Yazoo: AHH! *He gasps and nearly loses it from Axel clenching so hard, so he picks up his pace again, on the verge of releasing inside Axel's ass.*

Axel: *sobs and moans louder against the gag, clenching madly around Yazoo. His nails dig into his skin as it ecomes harder to keep the fire in, blood drips down*

Yazoo: Axel!! *He cums inside Axel's tight, hot ass, then he reaches around to take off the cock ring he placed on Axel's cock, giving him permission to cum.*

Axel: *screams into the gag as he cums hard, his world turns black as he passes out from the force of it.*

Yazoo: *He moans softly as Axel releases, then unlocks his hands from the hand cuffs and lays him on the bed. He crawls onto the bed to lay on top of the passed out Axel to kiss him.*

Axel: *moans as he wakes back up, still feeling very hot. Slowly open his eyes and sees Yazoo* II promise...never to burn yyou again...

Yazoo: *He nuzzles Axel's neck* It's okay...*He looks down at his scarred hip.* It will just remind me of you when I look at it...

Axel: *shakily wraps his arms around Yazoo* It will never be okay when I hurt you...But..I will get control again.

Yazoo: *He doesn't say anything at first and lets Axel wrap his arms around him, then he whispers.* I love you...

Axel: I love you Yazoo...*hugs him tighter* More then you know, baby..

Yazoo: *He laughs softly* Did you have fun? *He hides his face except his green eyes with the blanket.*

Axel: Yes...other then the cock ring....*yawns and snuggles under the blanket* Keepin the fire in...takes a lot out of me thou.

Yazoo: *He narrows his eyes seductively* You deserved it...*He gives Axel a kiss on the cheek.* But...I promise you can use it on me next time...

Axel: I'll hold you to that, babe. *yawns and hugs Yazoo to his chest, nuzzles at his hair as he closes his eye. Remembers what he wanted to tell him* I got the job....

Yazoo: *He closes his eyes and curls up next to Axel.* I knew my man would...

~Downstairs~

Reno: uuggh...Nno..stop..pplease.. *starts moving around in his sleep, turning back and forth*

Kyo: *He opens his eyes from hearing Reno.* Daddy? *He tries to shake Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: Nnoooo!!!...I'm sorry!!...ddon't leave..please!!! *tears fall as he thrashes more in his sleep*

Kyo: Daddy...*He says sadly, then he runs upstairs to find Vincent.*

Vincent: *He hears Kyo's footsteps running up the stairs as he folds clean clothes.*

Kyo: *gets to the top of the stairs and starts looking for him* Daddy Vincent?!

Vincent: Yes, Kit? I'm folding clothes...

Kyo: *runs in and hugs Vincent's legs, looks up with teary eyes* Ssomething is wrong with daddy! Hhe's crying and won't wake up!!

Reno: AHhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! *screams out in pain, arches off the couch as his body shakes in sobs*

Vincent: *His eyes grow wide as he drops the clothing in his hands.* Stay up here, Kit...*He gives Kyo a quick kiss on the top of his head before running down the stairs.*

Kyo: Ddaddy...*sits down on the floor, wraps his arms around his knees as he hides his face in them, crying*

Vincent: *He straddles Reno's lap and lightly shakes him.* Wake up, Reno...*He pulls Reno's thrashing body closer.* It's only a nightmare...

Reno: SStop!!!! *cries out as he wakes up, sees Vincent and throws himself at him, sobs against his chest* II'm sorry!.....Ddon't lleave ..me!!! Hhurts!!!

Vincent: I'm staying right here...*He holds Reno even tighter.* to protect you...*He lets his wings cover Reno.*

Reno: Nno..Yyou lleft...lleft me....toto hhim! *his body racks in sobs, cries out at the pain he feels in his mind*

Vincent: *His arms become limp around Reno's body and he feels a tightness in his chest.* I was here...folding clothes and cleaning our room...

Reno: Nno..you wwere...there tthat night....Hhe..was ggonna put mme...on tthe ppointy tthing....II saw you!! *crys harder* I aasked for hhelp...Bbut you ssaid...yyou'd nnever...hhelp someone...as uugly and wworthless as mme...Yyou lleft with..Cid!... It hhurts!!! Ssoo bbad!!

Kyo: *more tears fall as he watches from the top of the stairs*

Vincent: Reno...what are you talking about? *He looks into Reno's eyes, tears starting to flood his own.*

Reno: Mmy...ass...hhe used tthe ppointy thing...Pplease ddon't leave!!! Yyou ddon't....have toto llook at mme....Just pplease!!!! *looks with tear-filled eyes, sobs*

Axel: *wakes up from the noise, gives Yazoo a kiss before he gets up and walks out. Sees Kyo crying at the stairs, walks over and picks him up* What's wrong lil' man?

Kyo: Daddy...*He shivers and begins to cry more.*

Axel: Shit.. *holds Kyo to him as he runs to the bathroom, finds the pills for when this happens.* Okay Kyo...I need you to get daddy's bed ready for him..He's gonna need it in a few minutes, okay? Can you do that for me? *sits Kyo down*

Kyo: *He sniffs back more tears and tries to do what Axel told him.* Oh...okay...*He goes into the bedroom and begins to fix the blankets and pillows so Reno can lay down.*

Axel: *runs downstairs and over to Vincent, looks with sad eyes at Reno* Here...he needs these...

Vincent: *He nods and takes the pill bottle.* Reno...please take these...

Reno: Yyou'll...sstay? Pplease! Ddon't leave..mme!!!

Vincent: *A tear falls down his cheek.* I'll...never leave...*He holds out the palm of his hand containing two pills and holds it close to Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *sniffs as he opens his mouth, taking them in and swallows. Curls up against Vincent, cries out in the imaginary pain* Iit...hhurts yo...

Vincent: I know it does...*He holds Reno tight and begins to kiss Reno everywhere on his face.*

Reno: Ddon't leave...I'll...ddo anytthing yo...*closes his eyes as he softly cries*

Vincent: Reno...*He whispers.* You don't have to do anything to make me stay...I want to be with you forever...And *He says in an even quieter tone.* You're scaring Kyo...

Reno: II'm...ssorry..Kit...*falls asleep as the pills kick in, the last of the tears fall down his face*

Axel: *stares at the ground* I have Kyo getting the bed ready for Re'...He was watchin from the stairs..

Vincent: *He sighs, his face against Reno's shoulder.* I know...I could sense it...

Axel: What happened? ....Does this have to do with why you were angry?

Vincent: It does...*He holds Reno tighter in his arms.*

Axel: Can you tell me?

Vincent: When you were captured by Rufus...were you ever taken to a hidden room in his office?

Axel: *shudders as he remembers, sits down in the chair* A...few times...Bbut he said he didn't want me to ruin his ttoy...

Vincent: Tseng discovered the room...and called Reno, but I picked up instead and he wanted me to see what that bastard did to Reno...He had it all on tape...

Axel: *fire shoots out as he looses control* Hhe...never told me what those were...Just that they were his home movies of his favorite times...Hhe used all of that...on Re'? *a few tears fall*

Vincent: Every single one...Tseng took the time to go through most of them...but he made me watch the worst of them all...because right before Reno passed out, he muttered my name...*A faint smile appears.*

Axel: He loves you...That's why he gets so scared when his mind play tricks on him...He was doing so good..*sighs*

Vincent: He thought...I left him to be with Cid...*He leans forward against Reno.* What...am I doing wrong, Axel?

Axel: Nothing…You're doin everything right…Just keep doing what you were before what happened with Cid…He was better then he had been in a long time…And don't you dare give up or I will kill you. Re' is tryin his hardest for you…

Vincent: I can't give up...I love Reno too much to leave him...But...Reno thought I left him, and I don't know if he trusts me sometimes.

Axel: Can you blame him? With all he's been though? Plus you know he does! He had a nightmare, he woke up scared and as you could tell his mind was still in it.

Vincent: I don't blame him...but I wish he could talk to me more openly about these things...and if he can't trust me with knowing what happened to him...*He sighs, letting a tear escape.* Then I can't marry him, Axel...There can't be love without trust...

Axel: No, don't you dare break this off! That will break Reno all the way! He loves you and trusts you more then anything. Why do you think he lets you see him when he's at his weakest? *fire flows around his arms*

Vincent: Axel, you know I love Reno! I can't stand seeing him like this...You don't understand. I'm just now finding out what really happened, even though I've asked and pleaded with him before to tell me! *He gets off of Reno and Chaos begins to show more, ready to pounce on Axel at any moment.*

Axel: He doesn't want to tell you cause then he fuckin remembers it! It's not cause he doesn't trust you. He's tryin to protect himself! He's not used to people caring, he had to take care of himself since he was little. Plus I'm sure he knows how worked up it gets you and he know how you hate when you lose control, maybe he's tryin to protect you too! *his body burst into flames as he stares Chaos down*

Reno: *curls up, shivers at the yells* Aangel... *his mouth stays open, to drugged to close it*

Vincent: *He growls at Axel, flaring his nostrils, his eyes glowing brightly.* I don't need to be protected...Go...away...*He steps closer to Axel, placing his body in front of Reno to protect him in his own way.*

Axel: Fine, maybe you don't. But he does, this is the only way he knows how. *turns down his flames* And I'm not leaving him...He's the only family I have left...*looks down* Please...you know he trusts you...Ask him again when he wakes up...He won't be scared from the nightmare..*turns around* I'm goin to check on your son...He needs protectin too. *walks up the stairs*

Vincent: *His eyes follow Axel as he climbs the stairs, breathing heavily through his nose, then he crouches against the wall, watching Reno with tears pouring down his cheeks.*

~In dreamland~

Reno: Damn, I'm here again yo! *looks around* I know your dead you ass! Vinny killed you!

Lydia: Reno...?

Reno: *turns and looks at her* Lydia? ...Okay why the hell do I keep seein dead people yo?

Lydia: I'm here to give you a few messages,,,

Reno: Okay..How bout not tellin me I had a son? *looks down* You shouldn't of went though that alone yo..

Lydia: I tried to look for you as soon as I found out! But I couldn't find you...Maybe it was for the best?

Reno: He watched you die, alone! II could of paid for your treatments yo!

Lydia: *She smiles faintly.* I...couldn't let you do that...Look at what I would have taken from you...

Reno: *smiles softly* Yeah...I wouldn't be with angel...or be getting married…And I never would of gotten my Firefly back yo...

Lydia: Your angel loves you very much... More than I ever could.

Reno: I know...I love him more then anything yo...*smiles as he looks at the ring*

Lydia: He's hurting right now... He needs you

Reno: What?! Wwhat happened? Did someone attack after I fell asleep?! *looks worried at her*

Lydia: No, he needs you to trust him... It's tearing him apart.

Reno: Bbut...I do trust him yo....Hhe's the one I do the most...II'm hurtin hhim? *gets teary eyed at the thought*

Lydia: He thinks you don't trust him because you won't tell him about what all happened to you.

Reno:*tears fall* Bbut...I can't..He wwould be disgusted… iif he knew everything! Aand II don't want tto remember it all yo. *his legs give out* II'm scared too!

Lydia: He wants to know what happened... Your angel loves you unconditionally. He broke because he found out for himself and you didn't tell him.

Reno: II didn't mmean.. to bbreak him. I tthought I….I was doing the rright thing yo...Wwhy do I aalways fuck up!!!!*pulls on his hair as he cries*

Lydia: He loves you so much... It wouldn't matter to him. He even came close to attacking your brother.

Reno: *laughs softly* Ax still hasn't figured out it's bad to tempt Chaos. *shakes his head* Bbut those pills will knock me out for hours yo!

Lydia: You've already been out for two hours... Do you feel your angel around you? He's holding you as you sleep.

Reno: *closes his eyes, smiles as he feels Vincent comforting presents* Yeah...I feel him yo.

Lydia: Go to him... He needs you.

Reno: *opens his eyes* Will...I ever see you again yo?

Lydia: *her body begins to disappear into the dream* it doesn't matter now... You have your angel now.

Reno: But I still care for you yo! *runs to her disappearing body* Lydia!!

Lydia: *He voice echoes around Reno.* Please...forget about me...You have so much to live for...

Reno: I'll never forget you...You gave me one of the most important things in my life yo...*a tears falls as she goes away*

Vincent: *stirred from his sleep, he feels teardrops fall on his shoulder. He opens his eyes and finds Reno crying in his sleep.* It's...just a dream...*He holds Reno tighter.*

Reno: *moans softly as he wakes up, nuzzles Vincent*Mmmm...I...know yo…She's...gone now...

Vincent: I'm sorry...*He breathes deeply, trying to get control of himself.*

Reno: *lazily opens his eyes and looks at Vincent* No...You ddid nothin wrong, angel...It's my fault..And I do trust you, with all my life yo...II was just scared what you'd think if II told you everything...

Vincent: I know you're scared...I would be upset because of what was done to you, but I wouldn't love you any less...

Reno: II didn't want to remember everything to ttell you...*moves closer to Vincent, wanting to feel his comforting warmth* II'm sorry I hhurt you cause I wwas weak yo...Please forgive me!

Vincent: I'd rather hear it from you...than being made to watch it for myself...and I know you didn't want to tell me because he humiliated you...Love, I forgive you, just promise not to keep anything from me anymore.

Reno: II promise...I'll tell yyou anything yo...II love you, Vincent..*sloppily kisses Vincent, still groggy from the pills*

Vincent: I love you too, Reno...*He kisses Reno back.* More than you'll ever know...*He lays Reno on the couch and kisses him with all of his passion, bathing Reno's mouth with his tongue.*

Reno: *moans into Vincent's mouth, kisses back. Softly sucking on Vincent's tongue, runs his fingers though Vin's hair*

Vincent: *He pulls back from the kiss to look into Reno's eyes as Reno plays with his hair.* Where...do you want to start?

Reno: II guess at the beginning yo...You know the funny thing? I used to have a crush on him yo...I would do anytthing to go to his office and see hhim...Hhe was nice then...He found me one year around the time I wwould get drunk off my ass yo...He..*laughs* was lovin to me...Took me to his place and took ccare of me....A month later...is when it sstarted goin bad..*tears fall as he holds tightly onto Vincent*

Vincent: Take your time...*He tries his best to kiss the tears away.* and remember that I'm here for you...

Reno: It started..wwith little things...He'd tie me up ssayin it made it better...It did at first...But he'd leave me in painfull postions as he would go do something...Then came whips..after awhile hhe wouldn't eeven try to make iit feel good...but all the time he ssaid it was ddone with llove yo...Aand I believed him, even wwhen he started bbring other people in...*shudders at the memory*

Vincent: I'm so sorry Reno...*He nuzzles Reno's neck.* I shouldn't have tried to push you into something you didn't want to do...*He lightly kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Nnot...your fault...Yyou know he had a gguy who's job it wwas to torture ccome...He wwas a good ffriend...He would...tteach Rufus tthe best ttortures...as long a he aand his friends..could have ffun with mme...*sobs against Vincent*

Vincent: *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair and softly kisses his lips, holding Reno as tight as he can.*

Reno: II was the main event aat...hhis parties...If hhe wanted ssomething...he'd ggive me to the pperson ffor a night or hhowever long tto get it yo..

Vincent: (No wonder why he thinks I wouldn't want him...) And he's a filthy bastard...*He kisses Reno's forehead and holds him tight.*

Reno: Ccan...II sstop for nnow? Pplease...I'll ttell you mmore..I just ddon't want tto talk abbout it anymmore right nnow yo...*cries into Vincent's chest, trying to stop the memories*

Vincent: You can stop...*He begins to kiss Reno's lips, lightly sucking on them.*

Reno: Tthank...you, angel..*kisses back as tears slowly fall, his body shakes every now and then.* II love yyou...

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's shaking arms and looks into Reno's eyes.* I love you too...

Reno: Eeven...after all II told yyou yo? *looks up hopefully*

Vincent: I would die without you. *He buries his face in Reno's chest.*

Reno: II would wwithout you, angel...Yyou're my llife yo...*hugs Vincent tightly* Yyou and Kkyo...

Vincent: I love you...*He gives Reno another kiss.* We should check on Kyo...He was crying earlier.

Reno: Yes...II hurt him too...*looks down sadly* Ccan you help me up? Tthe pills...make me have a sleep hangover yo...

Vincent: No...he's just scared...*He helps Reno off of the couch and holds Reno against his chest.*

Reno: *put some weight on his shaky legs, holds tightly to Vincent* He's...to young to understand yo...

Vincent: Kyo loves you...I see it in his eyes. *He holds Reno up and starts to walk towards the stairs.*

Reno: *walks with Vincent, leans heavily against him* I love him too...And I never wanted to make him cry yo...Hhe's my baby..

Vincent: *He says quietly.* He probably thought you were "going to sleep" like his mother...

Reno: No...She wouldn't let that happen...*nuzzles Vincent, feels tired as they get to the top of the stairs*

Vincent: In his mind, though...that's probably what he thought...*He helps Reno make it to their room and creaks open the door.*

Kyo: *He looks up from hiding his head in his hands.* Daddy?

Reno: *smiles softly at Kyo* Yeah...It's me Kit...I'm okay yo..

Axel: I told you he was okay...Just a nightmare, Kyo. *lets go of Kyo so he can go to Reno*

Kyo: *He jumps off of the bed and runs over to hug Reno and Vincent at the same time.*

Reno: *reaches an arm down to rub Kyo's back, the other tightens it hold on Vincent to keep himself up* I'm sorry to scare you, Kit...I just had a really bad nightmare yo...

Vincent: *He wraps an arm around Reno's waist to hold him up while the other roughs up Kyo's hair.*

Kyo: Was it as scary as the nightmare I had, daddy?

Reno: Yes, it was Kit...But daddy Vincent helped me yo..Have you been in here the whole time?

Axel: I tried to get him to leave...But he said not till daddy came up...

Kyo: I stayed the whole time, daddy! *He hugs Reno tight.* I had to wait for you!

Reno: Well I'm here now, Kit...And you need to eat yo.. *yawns*

Axel: I'll make him something...*gets up and walks over to Kyo* What do you want, lil' man?

Kyo: A chicken and peanut butter sandwich! *He holds on tight to Reno and Vincent.*

Vincent: *He smiles at Reno and Kyo.* He has your taste buds, Love...

Reno: I'm not that weird yo...*leans more against Vincent* Can we go to the bed yo?

Axel: Okay! I'll make you a sandwich too Re'. You need to eat something.. *walks out of the room*

Kyo: *He hastily follows Axel out of the room, singing.* Chicken! and peanut butter! Chick, chick, chicken! *He makes clucking noises as he runs down the stairs.*

Reno: *laughs at Kyo* I don't think I've clucked before yo.. *yawns again, nuzzles at Vin's neck*

Vincent: You may have, and just not remember...*He helps Reno to the bed and lays him down.*

Reno: *relaxes into the bed, snuggling the pillows* Join me, angel? *holds the blanket up*

Vincent: *He smiles* I will...but I have to get something first...*He kisses Reno on the forehead before leaving the room.*

Reno: *pulls the blankets up and switches his pillow for Vincent, lays his head back down and breathes in deeply, smiles as he smells Vincent's scent*

Vincent: *Having stolen some flex cuffs from Axel's room, he comes back and hides the flex cuffs behind him as he crawls into bed.*

Reno: *smiles and moves closer to Vincent, nuzzles him*I missed you...Was all cold yo..

Vincent: I know...*He moves both of his legs up while he's not facing Reno and binds both of his feet together with the flex cuffs under the blankets.*

Reno: *feels Vincent moving and slowly opens his eyes* What are you doing, angel?

Vincent: Just getting comfortable...*He waits until Reno's eyes are closed again before he binds his own hands to the bed post nearest him with the flex cuffs.* (God...this is so erotic...) *He licks his lips and holds back a moan.*

Reno: Oh okay yo...*snuggles into the pillow, curls up.*

Vincent: Reno...I have a small surprise for you...

Reno: Ccan it wait till I wake up yo?....Sleepy..

Vincent: *He tries to move in the flex cuffs to show Reno his surprise, but ends up falling off the bed with his arms pulled above him against the bed post.*

Reno: *his eyes wide at the sound* Vincent!!! *crawls over sees Vincent flex cuffed to the bed* What the hell are you doing yo? *tries to pull Vincent back up,, but fails*

Vincent: It's...your surprise...You mean...you don't like it? *He looks at Reno with lust filled eyes.*

Reno: *shudders* II like it yo...*gets of the bed to try and get Vincent back up, ends up throwing him on the bed. Lays down next to him panting* Vvery sexy, angel..

Vincent: So then...*He says softer.* what are you waiting for? I'm in a vulnerable position...

Reno: *shudders* I'm..tryin to get the energy yo...*crawls over to Vincent, getting on top of him. Starts to suck on a nipple*

Vincent: *He moans as Reno begins to suck on his nipple, his breath shaking.* (This feels...amazing...)

Reno: *smiles against Vincent, lightly nips at it before he starts sucking again. A hand moves to play with the other one, as his other starts to grope Monster-kun* Mmmmm

Vincent: *He finds himself struggling against the cuffs to try and touch Reno somehow, so he arches his back, pushing his stomach against Reno.* Reno!

Reno: *looks up with lusty eyes* You're...so hard yo...*moves down Vincent's body, slowly licking his way down. Nuzzles at Vin's happy trail, giving little licks* All for me...

Vincent: All for you...*He licks his lips as Reno slowly gets closer to his prize and thrusts his hips up, hitting Reno in the chin with his cock.*

Reno: Well hello, my Monster-kun...Have you missed me yo? *nuzzles at him, breathes hotly on the head*

Vincent: *He decides to play along with Reno and presses the head of his cock against Reno's lips.* I love it when you tease me...

Reno: *smirks against the head, gives it little licks* Well then....maybe I'll leave you here...all hard and horny yo..*starts to slowly pull back*

Vincent: Reno...baby, don't leave me here all alone...*He pushes his chest out and begins to pant.*

Reno: Well...since you asked so nicely yo... *grabs ahold of Vin's cock and takes the head in his mouth, starts to suck as he plays with the piercings*

Vincent: *He moans softly feeling Reno wrap his lips around his cock and spreads his legs as far as he can with his ankles still bound.*

Reno: Mmm..*takes more of Vincent in, starts to bob his head as he sucks harder. Messages Vin's thigh as the other hand goes to play with his balls*

Vincent: Reno! *He thrusts his hips up, making Reno swallow more of his cock, his wrists begin to rub against the cuffs.*

Reno: *moans around Vincent's cock, relaxes his throat to take more in. Moves his hand away from Vin's thigh and moves down to his opening, rubbing it with his fingers.*

Vincent: Ahh...*He clenches his entrance, trying to entice Reno's fingers to go in.* So good...*He starts to pull on the cuffs around his wrists.*

Reno: *smirks up at Vincent before he deepthoats him, thrusts in two fingers, hitting his prostate dead on. Rubs it hard*

Vincent: *His body tenses up in pleasure as Reno's fingers hit his prostate, arching his back and stretching the cuffs almost to the point of breaking.*

Reno: *moans at the sight, thrusts his fingers in faster. Pulls back and takes the side piercing in his teeth, pulls on it as he sucks*

Vincent: *Reno's actions cause him to pull again against the cuffs on his wrists, snapping them and moaning as they break. He reaches down to touch Reno, running his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs around Monster-kun, deepthroats him again. Wanting to taste him, adds another finger as he abuses Vin's sweetspot. Tightens his throat*

Vincent: *He throws back his head and moans, starting to break out a sweat. His entrance clenches around Reno's fingers in want as his release draws near.*

Reno: *moans, moves his head fast as he sucks harder. Nips at the head as he adds a forth finger, thrusting them in hard*

Vincent: AHH! Reno! *He screams in pleasure as the fourth finger is added, his insides almost stretched to the maximum. Precum begins to drip from his needy cock* Male me...cum!

Reno: *deepthroats Vincent one last time, taking him in till his nose is tickled by Vin's pubes. Tightens his throat around him, swallows as he thrust his fingers in faster. Messages Vincent's balls faster*

Vincent: Reno! *He says as he thrusts his hips up, releasing into Reno's mouth. He falls forward, his body shaking from the aftershocks of his release.*

Reno: *moans softly, swallows most of it before he passes out. Drool and cum runs down from him mouth*

Vincent: *He moans in satisfaction and runs his fingers through the passed out Reno's hair.* Love you...

Reno: *moves closer to Vin's hand in his sleep, making his bottom teeth rub against sensitive Monster-kun*

Vincent: *He groans softly as Reno's teeth graze the sensitive skin of his cock, then he adjusts Reno's mouth so his teeth won't scrape him.*

Kyo: *runs in holding a sandwich for Reno* Daddy! I have your sandwic....Why does daddy have your pee thing in his mouth, daddy Vincent?....He's not a potty! *looks confused at Vincent*

Vincent: *Blushes* You'll understand...when you're older...

Kyo: You guys keep saying that! *puts Reno's sandwich on the bedside table and crawls up, pokes at Reno's cheek. Making Reno's mouth move around Vincent* Daddy, fell asleep again?

Vincent: Yeah he did...*He pushes Kyo's hand away, it getting a little too close.* I'll...make sure Reno eats the sandwich...

Kyo: Ccan...I stay in here with you and daddy? I won't be in the way, I promise!! *gives the puppy eyes to Vincent*

Vincent: Yeah...just turn around for a few minutes...and don't look.

Kyo: Okay daddy! *turns around and pulls his DS from his pocket*

Vincent: *He slowly takes his cock out of Reno's mouth and tucks himself back into his pants before picking Reno up and laying him down on the bed.*

Reno: Mmmmm...angel..*snuggles up to Vincent in his sleep, lightly drools into the pillow*

Vincent: *He lightly shakes Reno* Kyo brought your sandwich up...*He calls to Kyo.* you can turn around now.*

Reno: Nnugh..no..food....ssleep *buries his face into Vincent's chest*

Kyo: *turns back around, pausing his game* Uncle Axel says you need to eat, daddy!

Vincent: Just a few bites...That will be better than nothing...*He rubs Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: Tthen...sleep yo. *cracks his eyes open and reaches out for the sandwich*

Kyo: *gets it and hands it to Reno* Here you go, daddy!

Reno: Thanks Kit.. *slowly takes bites*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno on the forehead and curls up next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.*

Reno: *gets though half the sandwich before he can't keep his eyes open anymore, hands it over to Kyo and snuggles to Vincent. Nuzzles at his chest* Love...you.

Kyo: *sets the sandwich on the table and curls up next to Reno, hugging his bear* I love you, daddys!

Reno: You...too kit.. *falls back asleep, lured by Vincent's heartbeat*

Vincent: *He places a kiss on Reno's neck and whispers.* Love you, Reno...*He reaches an arm over to hug Kyo* I love you too, Kit...*He falls asleep, his arm still across Reno's body.*

Kyo: I'm happy I didn't lose you daddy...*snuggles closer to Reno before falling asleep*


	11. Chapter 11

Kyo: *He wakes up and begins jumping on the bed.* Wake up, wake up!

Reno: *moans, moving closer to Vincent* No Kit...Sleepy time yo..

Kyo: *He jumps on top of Reno* It's time to get my guitar, daddy! You and daddy Vincent promised!

Reno: Yes, we did...But they're not gonna be open this early yo...*winces at the jumps, tries to hide under Vincent.*

Kyo: *He plops down next to Reno.* Please, daddy! with sugar on top!

Reno: Okay Kit...Wake daddy Vincent up too yo... *smiles at Kyo*

Kyo: *He jumps on top of Vincent and shakes him playfully.* Wake up, wake up, wake up!

Vincent: Mm hmm *He groans as Kyo jumps and shakes him.*

Reno: *laughs softly* Our son wants us up, angel...I thought you'd like to know yo.

Vincent: *He opens his eyes groggily.* Hey Kit...

Kyo: It's time to wake up daddy Vincent!

Reno: We promised to get his guitar yo...*yawns, gives Vincent's face little licks*

Vincent: *He smiles* I remember...*He gives Kyo a kiss on the cheek* Get changed, okay, Kit?

Kyo: Okay, daddy! *He jumps off of the bed and runs to his room to get changed.*

Reno: I guess we should get ready to yo...*stretches, moans softly as his joints pop*

Vincent: *He nods and stretches his arms and cracks his neck, then slides out of bed.*

Reno: *gets up and walks to the closet, looks around for something to wear* Hmm...What to wear yo?...

Vincent: *He starts to go through Reno's closet and finds a shirt for Reno. It's a black fitted t-shirt that has the word "Uke" in bright red and yellow lettering on it with the Japanese kanji behind it. He smirks.* How about this one?

Reno: *blushes lightly and smiles as he takes it* Sure...Elena got that for me one year...as a gag gift yo..*puts it on*

Vincent: *He stares at Reno with the shirt on.* It suits you well...*His smirk grows.*

Reno: Hey...I'm not that ukeish.. *pulls out a pair of jeans and slips them on* These are so tight now yo...

Vincent: Are you sure about that? *He lightly slaps Reno's ass before diving back into the closet to put on his usual dress.*

Reno: *blushes* I've toped you before yo!....Not my fault I have girly hips.. *gets his Kangaroos and a pair of socks, sits on the bed and puts them on*

Vincent: Because I let you...*He teases, his voice muffled as he pulls his shirt over his head.*

Reno: Just keep thinkin that yo. *smirks, walks out and to the bathroom to do his hair*

Vincent: *He fastens his cape on and walks down the hall to Kyo's room and knocks on the door.* Are you dressed yet?

Kyo: Yep, all ready daddy Vincent!! *opens his door and gasps at the sight of Vincent* You look scary!!!

Vincent: *He laughs softly and bends down to Kyo's level, showing his face.* Are you still scared? *He reaches out his arms for Kyo.*

Kyo: No! *hugs Vincent* I'm not scared of you, daddy Vincent! You'll scare anyone who wants to hurt me or daddy! *smiles*

Vincent: *He chuckles.* That's right! *He picks Kyo up and tosses him in the air, then catches him.*

Kyo: *giggles loudly, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck* That was fun!!!

Vincent: I have to check on Reno in the bathroom...Meet me and your dad in there so you can brush your teeth.

Kyo: Okay! I'm going to wake up Uncle Axel! He'll want to come too!!!

Vincent: *He walks into the bathroom and sees Reno brushing his hair and gives him a kiss on the cheek before taking out his tooth brush.*

Reno: Hey angel, he ready yo? *starts to put the gel in*

Vincent: He's ready, Kyo just wants to wake up Axel, then I told him to come in and brush his teeth.

Reno: *laughs* Poor firefly! *washes the gel from his hand and starts to brush his teeth*

Kyo: *He shouts, loud enough to be heard from the bathroom* Wake up, Uncle Axel!

Axel: What the fuck?! *gets up and lights up his hands, sees its Kyo and calms down* Don't scare me, Kyo...

Kyo: *He giggles* Sorry Uncle Axel! *He looks over and begins to poke Yazoo while he's trying to sleep.*

Axel: It's okay, Kyo. *smiles at Kyo poking Yazoo* I'd watch out, he's grumpy when he's woke up.

Yazoo: *He swats at Kyo's hand and turns over, putting a pillow over his head.*

Kyo: *He snickers at Yazoo and turns to Axel.* Guess what?

Axel: *chuckles softly* What, lil' man?

Kyo: My daddies are taking me to get a guitar today!

Axel: *smiles big* Really?! Sweet, lil' man! *reaches out to give Kyo a high five*

Kyo: *He high fives Axel, then gives him a hug.* I better get going!

Axel: *hugs Kyo* You'll have to show me when I get home from my work. We'll play together. *smiles* Now go drive your daddies crazy, Kyo!

Kyo: Okay! *He runs out of Axel's bedroom and into the bathroom.*

Reno: *sucks on Vincent bottom lip, nipping lightly before he kisses him deeply*

Vincent: *He moans into the kiss, then he hears Kyo come in and pulls away from the kiss.*

Reno: *whines softly* We'll continue this later yo...*looks over at Kyo* What do you want for breakfast, Kit?

Kyo: I want...Captain Crunch! Then daddy Vincent told me to brush my teeth!

Reno: Okay! I'll go down and get you some yo. And always brush your teeth, Kit! *walks out*

Vincent: *He follows Reno downstairs and holds his hand.* What do you want for breakfast?

Reno: I don't know yo...*walks into the kitchen, gives Vincent's hand a kiss before he goes to make Kyo his breakfast*

Vincent: Some cereal, then? *He opens the pantry and looks at the different kinds of cereal they have.*

Reno: Coco pebbles, please!!! *puts the jug of milk on the table and Kyo's bowl, gets out the sweet tea*

Vincent: *He smiles and takes out the box of Coco Pebbles and pours a bowl for Reno and sets in front of him on the table.*

Reno: Thanks, angel! *pours the milk in the runs to get a couple of glasses, pours himself some sweet tea* What do you want to drink yo?

Vincent: Some tea would be nice...*He walks back to the pantry and pours himself a bowl of Cheerios with milk.*

Reno: Okay! *pours Vincent some before he sits down and starts eating his pebbles* MMMM!

Vincent: *He sits down with his bowl of cereal and takes a few spoonfuls.*

Reno: *happily eats his cereal, takes a drink of his tea. Goes back to eating* So yummy!

Kyo: *He plays with his cereal and swirls it around in the milk before taking a huge bite*

Reno: *takes the last bite and is quite proud he was able to eat it all, drinks the rest of his tea* Mmmm...so full yo!

Vincent: *He laughs watching Kyo play with his food.* Eat the rest, Kit...

Kyo: Oh, okay...*He laughs and eats the rest of his Captain Crunch fast.*

Reno: *gets up to puts his bowl in the sink* Do you want anymore tea yo?

Kyo: *He takes his cup of tea and gulps it down.* Not me!

Vincent: *He finishes his cereal and the tea and sets the glass on the table.* I'm fine...

Reno: *puts the tea up and gets Vincent's bowl, walks over to Kyo* You done, kit?

Kyo: Done with my cereal!

Reno: *takes the bowls and puts them in the sink* We're gonna have to do dishes later yo.

Vincent: I'll take care of it after we come back home...*He stands up and pushes his chair in.*

Reno: I'll help you yo. *smiles and walks over to Kyo* You ready, Kit?!

Kyo: Ready! *He jumps out of his seat and into Reno's arms.*

Reno: *laughs and swings Kyo around* I have to get the keys yo! Then we can go!!

Vincent: *He takes Kyo's hand so Reno can get the keys.*

Reno: *gets the keys and checks to make sure he has all he needs before he walks to the front door* Lets go yo!!!

Kyo: Yes!!! *He runs out the front door and to the car.*

Reno: *looks over to Vincent* Would you like to drive today yo?

Vincent: *He smiles* Sure...*He takes the keys from Reno's hand and walks out to the car.*

Reno: *walks over to the passenger side and opens the door, letting Kyo get in*

Kyo: *He hops into the car and crawls into the back passenger seat and buckles himself in.*

Reno: *gets in and closes the door, buckles up and looks back to make sure Kyo is okay. Turns to Vincent* We're ready yo!

Vincent: *He puts on his seat belt and starts the car up.*

Reno: Where to first, Kit?

Kyo: To get my guitar!!

Reno: We'll go where I got Axel's. It's on High Street yo!

Vincent: High street it is...

~At the shop~

Reno: *walks in and grins at all the instruments, sees a slate colored hair boy sitting behind the counter reading. His hair covering over his right eye* (Can you say emo yo) Hey there yo!

Vincent: *He walks in holding Kyo's hand.*

Zexion: *He flips a page in his book and puts his feet on the counter and leans back.* Dem...You have some customers.

Kyo: *He looks around at all the guitars* Cool!

Demyx: *stops playing when he hears Zexion's voice, puts his sitar down and runs out to the front* Okies, Zexy! *jumps off the steps and walks in front* Hi! I'm Demyx! And Mr. moody over there is Zexion! How can I help you?

Kyo: *He looks starry-eyed at Demyx* My daddies are getting me a guitar!

Reno: *smiles and the Mohawk, mullet love child boy* Yep, I got one here a few years ago yo.

Demyx: Cool!! You'll love the guitar! *gets down on Kyo's level* What kind to you want to play? Electric or bass?

Kyo: *He looks at Reno and Vincent.* I...don't know! Which ever is the coolest one in the store!

Demyx: Well then, we'll just have to look around till you find something that calls out to you! This is a big decision!

Vincent: What's your favorite color, Kyo? Maybe you can get a guitar that is your favorite color?

Kyo: I like blue, daddy Vincent!

Demyx: Mine too!! *grins* All mine are blue! Here! *walks over to a blue bass and pulls it down. Walks back over* Here is a Prophecy EM-2 Custom EX. Very good one. *plucks a few cords*

Kyo: *His eyes light up* Wow! *He grabs at the guitar and holds it up so Reno and Vincent can see.* Look at how cool this is!

Reno: *chuckles* It's very cool Kit! Sounds good to yo!

Vincent: *He nods and smiles at Kyo* I like that one...

Demyx: Aww! You're the cutest! *smiles at Kyo* Would you like to see more?

Kyo: *He blushes.* No...I want this one! *He holds the guitar tight to his body*

Reno: I guess we'll take this one yo! *wraps his arms around Kyo, smiles down at him*

Demyx: Very good choice!! *sees Reno's ring and looks over to see if the other guy has one* Oh my god! You're getting married!!! Congratulations!!!

Vincent: *He hides his blushing through his cape and stands next to Reno.* We are...*He kisses Reno's hand.*

Zexion: Hmph...*He brings the book closer to his face.* (They won't last...)

Demyx: Aww!! You guys are the cutest!! Have you set a date yet?! I have a ton of music if you need some!!!

Reno: *blushes* No...not yet. *laughs softly* I have enough music at home yo...But thanks for the offer!

Kyo: *He starts pulling on Vincent's cape.* Come on! *He tries to drag Vincent to the counter.*

Demyx: Zexy will ring you up! *blushes* I'm not good with computers...

Zexion: *He hisses back at Demyx* Stop calling me that! *He puts his book away and rings up Kyo's guitar.* $507.31

Reno: *takes out his wallet and gets the card out* Here you go! Oh! And do you guys do lessons yo?

Zexion: Demyx does the lessons. *He takes Reno's card and slides it through.*

Demyx: (I didn't mean to make him mad..) Oh yeah! Do you want to sign him up?

Reno: Yeah..I want him to learn the notes..Not just figure it out by sound yo..

Zexion: That's $50 an hour...*He says from behind his book.*

Demyx: Well, I can teach him that! And everything else that goes with it!!! And yeah it is...But if the person is really into it after a few months I cut the prices down!!

Reno: That's fine yo. When can he start?

Zexion: We have an opening Saturday night at 7 pm...

Reno: That works! *looks down at Kyo* What do you think, Kit?

Kyo: Cool! *He jumps up and down, then he starts tugging on Reno's shirt and Vincent's cape.* Let's go, let's go!

Reno: *laughs* Okay, okay! Tell Demyx thanks for helpin you!

Zexion: Whatever...*He says under his breath.*

Vincent: *He picks Kyo up into his arms.* Can you carry the guitar, Reno?

Reno: Yeah, I carried my drums I can carry this yo *laughs*

Demyx: You play the drums?! Cool! *smiles* Thanks for coming and have fun with your new guitar!!! I'll see you Saturday!!! *waves to them*

Kyo: Bye! *He waves while being held by Vincent as Vincent walks outside.*

Reno: Thanks yo, you've made his week *smiles and walks out after Vincent*

Vincent: *Once Reno is outside he gives Reno a soft kiss, lingering kiss.*

Demyx: *smiles* They're so cute! Aren't they? (If they're together...Maybe there's a chance for me and Zexy!!!)

Zexion: They won't last...*He puts his book down on the counter and turns to face Demyx.*

Demyx: What do you mean? They were happy together! And you could see they loved each other!

Zexion: They're too different. Why would a tall, brooding man be with someone who's the complete opposite?

Demyx: Cause..they love each other...And haven't you heard opposites attract, Zexy?

Zexion: Why do I care? I'm just telling you that a couple like that would never work.

Demyx: (So...we'd never work...II've lost him before I even had him) Oh okay....I'm going to go back and play....Call if we have another customer. *runs back to the back and picks up his sitar, starts to play as a few tears fall. He makes the leave his face and move around in the air, merges them together to make it look like a butterfly*

Zexion: (Why is Demyx acting so strange?) *He goes back to reading his book.*

Demyx: *startled when his phone vibrates against his leg and "My Sitar" plays, the butterfly falls to the floor, turning into a puddle. Puts his sitar down and gets out his phone* +Hi! This is Demyx!+

Grandpa: +Hey, Demyx, how are things at the shop going?+

Demyx: +Hi papa! I have a new student! He's the cutest little boy!+

Grandpa: +I'm glad to hear it! What about your little crush?+

Demyx: *looks down sadly, a few more tears fall* +Iit's....never going to happen...He...doesn't like mme+

Grandpa: +I'm so sorry...I knew you liked Zexion a lot...*He sighs.* Well...I called because I have some bad news.+

Demyx: +II still do...What's wrong?+ *starts to get worried*

Grandpa: +I've been diagnosed with stage 3 Alzheimer's...+

Demyx: +Wwhat?...They must be wrong...You're just forget sometimes...II do more then you!!+

Grandpa: +I've already tested a few times...and I do have it. I'm so sorry, Dem, instead of burdening you, I arranged to have myself put in a home...+

Demyx: +No! II can take care of you!+ *more tears fall, pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping an arm around them*

Grandpa: +No, I can't do that to you when you have a store to run...but you can come and see me anytime you want.+

Demyx: +Bbut...you're all I hhave...II don't want to lose you!+

Grandpa: +Demyx...I'm an old man...surely you didn't think I'd live forever, now?+ *He laughs to try and lighten Demyx's mood.*

Demyx: +I know...Bbut I didn't think it would be soon...+ *hides his face in his knees, more tears fall*

Grandpa: +Please don't cry...I don't want you to cry, okay? I love you+

Demyx: *sniffs* +Ookay Papa....II love you too...I'll come by after wwork+

Grandpa: +That's my boy...+

Demyx: +I better ggo...I have a student ccoming soon...Have to get ready!+

Grandpa: +Okay...I'll see you tonight.+ *Hangs up the phone.*

Demyx: +Yep! Bbyebye Papa!+ *hangs up and breaks down, hugs his knees tightly as he cries*

Zexion: *He hears Demyx's sobs and opens the door to the back room to see Demyx on the floor crying.*

Demyx: *pulls his knees tighter to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. When he hears Zexion open the door* (I don't want Zexion to see me like this! Go away)

Zexion: *He looks at Demyx with slightly sad eyes, but his expression goes back to normal once he speaks.* What's wrong?

Demyx: *tries to play it off* Nnothing...I stubbed my ttoe..

Zexion: I'm serious...*He narrows his eyes and says in a harsher tone.* What's wrong?

Demyx: *shudders at the tone* (He...really doesn't like me...I can't take all this) Wwhy do you ccare? ....II can take...care of tthis.

Zexion: (Damn it...Why do I always hurt his feelings.) *He sits on the floor about a foot away from Demyx and doesn't say anything.*

Demyx: (Why is he still here? ...Maybe he wants to be friends...That's better then nothing I guess) *sniffs* Mmy...Papa is ssick...

Zexion: *He leans his head against the wall.* I'm sorry...

Demyx: Hhe...said he hhas Alzheimer...Sstage 3...He's ggoing toto a home.. *cries harder*

Zexion: (Why do I feel so bad for him...) *He places his hand on the floor next to Demyx and looks off into the distance.*

Demyx: *sees Zexion's hand blurry though tears, reaches a hand over, wanting to feel some kind of human contact* Hhe's...all II have...

Zexion: Yeah...*He looks at Demyx's hand touching his.* (What the hell is he doing?) *Eventhough he feels very awkward, he lets Demyx's hand stay there.*

Demyx: *cries till he has no more tears left, takes his hand back. Knowing how Zexion doesn't like to be touched* Thanks...I needed that...I guess I should start fixing the guitars and stuff...

Zexion: Wait...*He grabs Demyx's hand that was resting on his.*

Demyx: Yeah, Zexion? *shivers a little at the touch*

Zexion: *He yanks Demyx into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Demyx's neck.*

Demyx: *freezes at the kiss* (He's kissing me! He's kissing me!!!...What should I do...Oh yeah! Kiss back!) *starts to slowly kiss back*

Zexion: *Once Demyx kisses back, he wraps his arms around Demyx's neck to deepen the kiss.*

Demyx: *moans into the kiss, pulls Zexion closer to him. Licks out his lips* (Maybe he does like me back!!)

Zexion: (He's...getting too close...) *He breathes heavily and pushes away from Demyx and scoots back to where he originally sat.* I...I'm sorry...

Demyx: Wwhat?....Did I do something wrong?

Zexion: It was nothing...pretend like this never happened...*He gets up from the floor and walks out of the room and back to the desk to continue reading his book.*

Demyx: *stares at where Zexion was sitting, to shocked to move* (Wwhat happened? II thought I...he actually cared for...I'm such an idiot)

Zexion: (What the hell was I thinking...) *He lays his head down on the counter to hide his face.*

Demyx: *sighs* II guess I should get back to work. *wipes away the tears and gets up, walks out to start tuning the instruments*

Zexion: *He sits back up a few minutes after Demyx enters the room and tries to continue reading, but Demyx keeps catching his eye.* (Why...can't I get you out of my head?) *He begins to follow every movement Demyx makes while hiding behind his book.*

Demyx: *pulls down a guitar and starts to tune it* (Evil people...I had this one perfect earlier this week!)

Zexion: *He tries his best to go back to reading, but is distracted again as Demyx bends down to tune the guitar.* (Damn it...) *He tosses his book onto the counter and stares at the floor while his elbows rest on the counter, his fingers rub his temples.*

Demyx: *hears the book hit the counter, turns to look at Zexion* Are you okay?...I have advil if you need it!

Zexion: Yes...maybe that will help...*He keeps staring at the floor, his palms cradling his head.*

Demyx: *puts the guitar down and moves behind the counter to get his massager bag, smiles at the cute little panda on it. Opens it and gets out the bottle, hands it up to Zexion* Need something to take it with?

Zexion: Yeah...*He looks at the pill bottle, then at Demyx, bent down in front of him.*

Demyx: I'll get you a Pepsi! *walks to the back and gets Zexion a can, goes back and hands it to him* Here you go!

Zexion: *He reaches out for the Pepsi, but grabs Demyx's arm instead.* (I...can't take this anymore...) *He brings Demyx into a heated kiss.*

Demyx: *freezes again, drops the can.* (Wwhat's happening?...Hhe said it was nothing...Bbut he feels so good) *kisses back*

Zexion: *He parts from the kiss to set Demyx onto his lap, then brings him back into another heated kiss.*

Demyx: *moans, lightly grinds against Zexion. Leans down to kiss him deeper*

Zexion: *He sucks on Demyx's bottom lip and begins to rub Demyx's thighs.*

Demyx: *moans loudly, spreads his legs wider. Grinds a little harder, wraps his arms around Zexion's neck opens his opens his mouth and licks at Zexion's lips*

Zexion: *He wraps an arm around Demyx's neck and pulls him into the kiss, while the other hand creeps up Demyx's thigh and up to his hip, holding it firmly.*

Demyx: *shudders at Zexion's hand* Zzexion...*rolls his hips*

Zexion: *His hand wanders a little higher to the rim of Demyx's pants, pulling at a belt loop with his thumb as the rest of his fingers slip just underneath the waistline of Demyx's pants.*

Demyx: *moans softly, thrusting his hips up. Rubs his hands over Zexion's chest, sticks his tongue into Zexion's mouth*

Zexion: *He lightly begins to suck on Demyx's tongue while his fingers slide over to the front of Demyx's pants and unbuttons them.*

Demyx: (Oh my god..oh my god! It's going to happening! I've dreamed of this so many times!....But does he really care...or am I just a piece of ass?) *pulls back, pants* Wwait...

Zexion: *He pulls back from the kiss and takes his hand away from Demyx's pants.* Sorry...

Demyx: Nno...*reaches down and hold onto Zexion's hand* II want too...*blushes* So much..But I'm...confused..Am I just...a one time thing?

Zexion: I don't know...*He looks into Demyx's eyes.* I'm confused too...*He breathes heavily and pulls Demyx closer, almost into another kiss.*

Demyx: II don't want to be a piece of ass... *pants against Zexion's lips*

Zexion: You're not...*He begins to kiss Demyx madly again as his hand reaches for Demyx's zipper on his pants.**

Demyx: *kisses back with passion, reaches down and grabs the ends of Zexion's shirt. Pulls it up, wanting to take it off*

Zexion: *He takes the hint from Demyx and pulls his shirt off then wraps his arms around Demyx's waist, one hand drifts down the back of Demyx's pants and comes in contact with bare skin.*

Demyx: *moans, pushes his ass back against the hand. Rubs his hands over Zexion's chest, lightly pinches the nipples*

Zexion: *Moans softly as Demyx pinches his nipples.* Demyx...*He softly calls out Demyx's name as a finger finds his virgin entrance.*

Demyx: Zexion! *moans, clenches at the touch. Pinches harder* II've...never bbeen with ssomeone before!

Zexion: Be with me...*He moans and lightly presses a finger against Demyx's tight opening.*

Demyx: Yyess! *pushes down against the finger, moans as it enters. Clenches trying to get it deeper*

Zexion: *He pushes his finger in deeper, letting Demyx get used to the feeling.* You're so tight...*He licks his lips.*

Demyx: *blushes, rests his head against Zexion* I-I've only...had my fingers in...Wwas saving...*wiggles his hips to show he wants more*

Zexion: *He licks at Demyx's earlobe as he enters his second finger, making a scissoring motion to stretch him out a little.*

Demyx: Ahh! Zzexy! *clenches, thrusts backs more against the fingers. Reaches down to Zexion's pants, tries take them off.*

Zexion: I told you...not to call me that...*He starts thrusting his fingers hard inside Demyx.*

Demyx: Ahhhhh!!!! *moans loudly as they hit his sweetspot, his body shudders. Grabs tightly onto Zexion's pants* Tthere!

Zexion: Yes, Dem...I know...*He guns for Demyx's prostate, rubbing it with his fingers.* Feels amazing, doesn't it?

Demyx: Yesss!!!!! *moans loudly, rips opening Zexion's pants and pull out his cock. Starts to stroke him when he hear the door open, freezes*

Kid: Mr. Demyx! I'm here for my lesso...*cocks his head* What are you doing?

Demyx: Umm...*blushes hard* He isn't feeling good...I was checking him tempiture. Why don't you go back to the room and start on your scales! I'll be there in a minute!

Kid:.....Okay. *walks back* (My teacher is so weird!)

Zexion: *He smirks, then lays Demyx on the floor underneath the counter so they can have some sort of privacy. He pulls Demyx's pants off.* Just how I imagined...*He slightly leans over and lightly strokes himself.*

Demyx: II have...tto tea...*moans softly at the sight of Zexion, blushes at the comment* Yyou've...imagained me?

Zexion: Every night...*He lays on top of Demyx.* I can't get you out of my head...*He places his cock at Demyx's entrance.*

Demyx: *moans* Ssame here...You're all I tthink about..*looks at Zexion as he moves some of the water in his body down to inside his opening, making sure he's all lubed up. Pushes down a little* Pplease...be my first!

Zexion: *He slowly enters Demyx's tight entrance, moaning loudly as he struggles to get the head of his cock inside.*

Demyx: Ahhh! *grabs tightly onto his back as a few tears fall, send more water down. Does his best to relax*

Zexion: *He moans again as the water hits his cock.* Demyx...Oh, Demyx! *He pushes more of his hard cock inside Demyx's incredibly tight ass.*

Demyx: *holds on tightly to Zexion, bites his lip at the pain. Decides he want to get the pain over and done with he thrusts down hard, taking the rest of Zexion's cock in. Cries out at the pain, some more tears fall as he pants*

Zexion: My god, Demyx! *Manages to get most of his cock inside of Demyx and grinds his hips, letting Demyx get used to his size before proceeding.*

Demyx: Yyou're...sooo bbig!!! *tries to take some deep breathes, relaxes. After a minute he clenches to show he's ready*

Zexion: Sshit...*Starts out by thrusting slowly inside Demyx and he gets stronger with every thrust and grind.*

Demyx: Oohhh..*slowly thrust back at first, moans as Zexion gets more intense. Wraps his long legs around Zexion, pulling him closer. Leans up to kiss him, nips at Zexion's lips*

Zexion: Mmm...*Leaves sloppy kisses as his thrusting gets more intense, his body rocking violently back and forth.*

Demyx: Zzexy!!!! *moans loudly as he sweetspot is hit, thrust back hard. Reaches down to stroke his dripping cock*

Zexion: *He moans at the sight of Demyx's cock and starts pounding harder into his sweet spot.*

Demyx: Ah! Zexion!!!! *screams as he cums hard, clenches even tighter around Zexy's cock. His body shakes in pleasure*

Zexion: Mmm...Demyx...*He softly nips at Demyx's collar bone, moaning as he cums inside Demyx's tight ass.*

Demyx: *moans softly, clenches lightly, milking Zexion's cock.* Tthat felt..amazing!

Zexion: *He nods and quietly lays down on top of Demyx and breathes heavily.* I'll watch the shop...while you go to your student...

Demyx: *blushes* I forgot about him...*wiggles underneath Zexion* I...kind of need you out to do that Zexy!

Zexion: *He softly moans as he pulls out of Demyx and gives him a kiss as he lifts off of his body.*

Demyx: *shivers and moans softly, clenches to keep the cum in as he reaches for his pants. Puts them on and winces as he stands up* Yyou're...really big. *blushes*

Zexion: *He blushes.* You're just really tight...*He smirks as he zips up and buttons his pants, then puts on his shirt.*

Demyx: *blushes* You liked it thou! *looks at the clock* Opps! I better get going!!! *tries to run but stops* Your cock is evil, Zexy! *limps back to the room*

Zexion: *He laughs as Demyx runs into the lesson room and begins to read his book again, hiding a huge smile behind it.*

~A few hours later~

Demyx: *turns the open sign to close and starts to close up shop* Yay! Works over!

Zexion: *He begins to turn off the computers and wipes down the counter with a wet rag to remove finger prints and smudges.*

Demyx: *goes to the back to make sure the doors a locked, picks up his sitar and puts it in it's case. Walks back to the front* You got all your stuff done?

Zexion: Yes...*He looks at the ground and puts the rag in his front pocket, letting some of it hang out. He combs his hair with his fingers and moves it back over his face.*

Demyx: Can you set the alarm thing?...I don't remember...*blushes as he bends to get his bag*

Zexion: *He reaches under the desk and sets the alarm then says stoically.* Are you going to see your grandpa now?

Demyx: Yeah...I'm going to help him pack. *grabs his keys from the bag*

Zexion: Do you want me to go with you? *He kicks at the ground and avoids Demyx's eyes.*

Demyx: You would! Papa would love to meet you! *blushes* I mean if you want to go....*plays with the handle to his case*

Zexion: I'd like to. *He bites his lip and still stares at the floor.*

Demyx: Okay! *walks up to Zexion and holds out his hand* Ready?! *smiles*

Zexion: *He reluctantly holds out his hand for Demyx as he grabs his book with the other.* (Why is this still so awkward? I know...that I like him.)

Demyx: *takes Zexion's hand and locks the door as they walk out* Do you want to drive together?

Zexion: I'll sit in the passenger seat...

Demyx: Okay! *walks over to his blue Volkswagen Beetle and unlocks the doors, gets in his side* Come on, Zexy!

Zexion: *He opens the passenger door and gets in the car and opens his book again after he buckles himself in.*

Demyx: *starts his car, music blares from the speaker. Turns it down to a normal persons level and drives off* What's that story about?

Zexion: Alice in Wonderland...*He says, still keeping his nose in the book.*

Demyx: I loved that movie! Is it good? *taps out the beat to the song*

Zexion: Much better than the movie...They never tell you why Alice travels to Wonderland in the movie. It's because she was high on opium.

Demyx: *giggles* That was a really wild trip!

Zexion: *He cracks a small smile and turns towards the window, looking out at the scenery once in awhile between reading.*

Demyx: We're almost there! Grandpa has alot of book you may like! *speeds as they get close* He has one room full of them!

Zexion: That sounds nice...*He falls silent for a moment, then gets the confidence to ask what he wanted to ask.* You said...that you imagined me as well...

Demyx: *blushes hard* Yyeah....I've...had a crush on you for a while...

Zexion: I thought you did...but I don't pay attention much to that sort of thing...

Demyx: Why not? *pulls into the driveway* We're here!!

Zexion: I never had a reason to...*He gets out of the car.* Do you want me to go inside with you?

Demyx: Yeah! Papa would love to meet you!!! *locks his door and sets the alarm* Lets go!!

Zexion: *He marks his place in his book and walks to the front door just behind Demyx.*

Demyx: *walks up to the front door and knocks before he enters* Papa!!! I'm here!

Grandpa: *He comes to the door and opens it, giving Demyx and Zexion a confused look.* Who...who are you?

Demyx: That's not funny, Papa! *laughs* I brought Zexion!

Grandpa: Get off of my property! Fucking teenagers...*He slams the door in Demyx's face.*

Demyx: *stares at the door, to shocked to move.* Ppapa? *tears start to well up*

Zexion: *He holds Demyx from behind, trying to comfort him in someway.*

Demyx: Wwhat...II talked to hhim...earlier...Hhow? *tears start to fall*

Zexion: I'm sorry...*He holds Demyx tighter from behind.*

Demyx: Nno! *starts to bang on the door* Ppapa! Iit's me! Dem dem!! Papa!!!!!

Zexion: *He grabs Demyx's arms to keep him from making the situation worse.* Shh...Demyx...

Demyx: *falls back against Zexion, sobs* Nno...Hhe's...all I have...Ppapa!

Zexion: What about me? *He crosses his arms over Demyx's chest and gently rocks Demyx in his arms.*

Demyx: *turns to Zexion, grabs onto his shirt as he cries onto his chest* Hhe's...my only ffamily...*looks to Zexion with tear-filled eyes* Yyou..really llike me?

Zexion: Yes...*He leans his head against Demyx's chest.* Tell me...what did you imagine about me...

Demyx: Tthis...And what wwe did earlier. *sniffs and blushes*

Zexion: *He blushes.* Was it better than you thought it was?

Demyx: Yyeah...much better! *nuzzles closer to Zexion*

Zexion: *He gives Demyx a soft kiss.* Let's go back to the car...

Demyx: *looks down* Yyeah....You think...he'll remembber tomorrow?

Zexion: I don't know...(I hope for your sake he does...) *He walks back to the car, looking at the ground as he walks.*

Demyx: *shakily gets up and walks to the car, unlocks it and gets in. Looks sadly at the house he grew up in before he starts the car* Wwant me to drop you off at the store? So you can drive home....

Zexion: *He leans over towards Demyx and takes the keys out of the ignition and begins to kiss Demyx.*

Demyx: *shocked at first, but starts kissing back.* Sso...you want to go to my place?

Zexion: Yes...*He rests his hands on Demyx's legs and begins to kiss Demyx more intensely.*

Demyx: *moans into Zexion's mouth, shakily puts the keys back in and turns them* Nneed...to drive....Don't live that far!

Zexion: *He parts from the kiss, panting heavily.* Okay...*He blushes and sits back in his seat to buckle up.*

Demyx: *takes a few deep breathes to try and calm down before he pulls out, speeding off to his place*

Zexion: *He leans his head against the cold glass of the car window, staring at Demyx.*

Demyx: *blushes at the looks* You're not reading?

Zexion: I'm interested in other things right now...*He sighs and looks down, feeling lovestruck.*

Demyx: *blushes* I'm not that interesting...(Other then being the freak part...)

Zexion: I never really paid attention to how pretty you are...*He reaches over and traces Demyx's cheekbone with his thumb.*

Demyx: *blushes harder, shivers at the touches. Pulls into his buildings parking lot* Wwe're here...

Zexion: *He smiles and grabs his book before opening the car door and leans against the car and waits for Demyx to get out.*

Demyx: *grabs his case and the other stuff to take in, gets out and locks his car.* You ready?

Zexion: Ready...*he bites his lip and takes Demyx's hand*

Demyx: *moves the stuff to his other arm and starts to walk* I'm on the third floor!

Zexion: That's a long way...*He blushes and walks alongside Demyx.*

Demyx: Not that far! *walks in and goes over to the PO. boxs. Lets go of Zexion's hands to get his keys, opens his box and gets his mail, closes it* Okay! To the stairs!

Zexion: *He walks in and follows Demyx up the stairs quickly, wanting to get to his place as fast as possible.*

Demyx: *takes the stairs three at a time, jumps in front of the door to his floor. Opens it and waits for Zexion* Mine's #9!

Zexion: *He looks inside the apartment, then walks in, looking around at all the guitars and sheet music scattered around the room.*

Demyx: *blushes as he walks in and sets his stuff down* Sorry for the mess...I um...yeah...

Zexion: Where's the bedroom?

Demyx: It's back that way! *points down the hallway, looks though his mail*

Zexion: *About halfway down the hall, he calls back to Demyx.* Aren't you coming?

Demyx: *looks up and blushes, sets down his mail* Oh! Yeah! *kicks off his shoes and follows Zexion*

Zexion: *He finds Demyx's bedroom and walks in, waiting for Demyx to follow.*

Demyx: *walks in his room, sets his sitar in it's place before he lays down on his waterbed* Are you going to join me, Zexy?!

Zexion: *He crawls on top of Demyx with lust in his eyes, licking his lips.* I thought I told you not to call me that...

Demyx: *shivers at the look, blushes* But I like too! You're Sexy Zexy! *smiles big as he thrusts up a little*

Zexion: *He begins to lick at Demyx's lips, then parts them with his tounge, bathing Demyx's mouth.*

Demyx: *moans softly, wraps his arms around Zexion's neck. Licks at Zexion's tongue with his own, starts to softly sucks on it*

Zexion: *He slowly pulls his tongue out of Demyx's mouth and sucks softly on his lips before breaking the kiss, and looks into Demyx's eyes.* I'm sorry...for how I acted earlier...

Demyx: It's okay...I know you're not used to.. emotional stuff.

Zexion: *He nuzzles the side of Demyx's face and begins to pull at Demyx's pants and holding his hips.*

Demyx: *moans softly as his pants are taken off, shivers as he is exposed. Reaches up to take off Zexion's shirt*

Zexion: *Unzips Demyx's jacket and leaves it open, then lifts up his shirt and kisses the bare skin of his chest.*

Demyx: *moans and shudders, arches his chest* Mmmm...Zexion...*pulls at Zexion's shirt, wanting it off*

Zexion: *He lifts up from Demyx, straddling him as he takes his shirt off, then goes back to kissing Demyx's chest, moving his lips along until he reaches Demyx's left nipple and licks it.*

Demyx: Ahh! *moans, arches closer to Zexion's mouth* Tthat...feels sso ggood!!!

Zexion: Mmm...*He moans as he takes Demyx's nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking it lightly. He rubs Demyx's sides and runs his fingers and slips his hands down the back of Demyx's pants.*

Demyx: Aahh!! Zzexy! *wraps his arms tighter around Zexion, pushing him closer to his chest. Lightly starts to grind against Zexion*

Zexion: Demyx...*He says as he lifts off of Demyx's body and grinds back against him, straddling Demyx's body.*

Demyx: *moans, grinds harder.* Mmore..Zexion!!! *moves his hand to Zexion's chest, pinches at his nipples*

Zexion: More...*He trails his hands down Demyx's chest and stops at the top of Demyx's pants and pulls them down, moaning at the sight of Demyx's cock.*

Demyx: *blushes as Zexion looks at him, his cock jumps.* Yyes please! II want you...in me, Zexy!! *thrusts up against him, giggles softly as the water moves*

Zexion: I love this cock of yours...*He reaches down and begins to stroke Demyx's cock.* I want...to get you so hard...

Demyx: *moans, thrusts his cock into Zexion's hand.* Iit...is...Just for yyou!! *blush* II llove.. yours ttoo!!

Zexion: *He lifts up slightly and begins to slide his pants off, then enters two fingers inside Demyx's ass, moving his fingers around.*

Demyx: *moans loudly, pushing his hips down as he moves some water there mixing it with Zexion's cum so he won't notice. Reaches a hand down to stroke Zexion's cock*

Zexion: Ahh...*He moans softly as he feels Demyx touch him, and thrusts his fingers harder inside.* You feel...so good, Dem...

Demyx: *moans as Zexion speeds up, clenches around them, wanting more. Strokes his harder, tightens at the head of his cock.* Pplease!...I want...to feel you in me!

Zexion: *Thrusts his cock into Demyx's hand then positions himself to enter Demyx, moaning as he feels the tight hotness of Demyx's ass come closer to his cock.*

Demyx: *moans, grabs tightly onto the sheets at Zexion enters him. Pushes down wanting more of Zexion in him* Oohh god!!....Zexy!

Zexion: So tight, baby...*He begins to rock his hips as he slowly enters Demyx, once he's in, he begins thrusting and grinding harder.*

Demyx" AAHHhhhh! *tilts his head back as he moans loudly, starts thrusting down hard. His hold on the sheets tighten*

Zexion: Ohhh...yes, Demyx...*He suddenly picks up speed, slamming harder into him and driving into his prostate.*

Demyx: Oohh...ggod!!! *his body shakes in pleasure, the water in his bed at waves back and forth faster at it, pushes his ass up closer to Zexion as he slamed into. His cocks drips pre-cum against his stomach*Yyes! yes!...ohh...shit!

Zexion: Aahh!...Demyx! *He plants himself against the bed as he thrusts faster, moaning and rubbing Demyx's cock against his stomach.*

Demyx: Zzexion!!!! *screams as he cums against his and Zexion's stomach, clenches tightly around him as the water in the bed crashes hard against it rubber holder. His body shakes in pleasure*

Zexion: Demyx!! *He cums hard into Demyx's ass.* Ohhh...Demyx...*He moans against the skin on Demyx's chest, sloppily kissing his pecs.*

Demyx: *moans as he's filled with Zexion's seed and at the kisses, shudders in pleasures he wraps his arms around Zexion. Pulls his up for a kiss*

Zexion: *He passionately kisses Demyx, running his tongue across Demyx's sweet lips.*

Demyx: *softly moans as he comes down from his high, parts his lips for Zexion as he slowly makes the water calm down*

Zexion: *He breathes into Demyx's mouth and lightly sucks on his top lip before pulling away and looking into Demyx's eyes.*

Demyx: *blushes lightly at look as he catches his breath* Wwhat?

Zexion: I love your eyes...*He breathes out heavily through his nose before going back to kissing Demyx.*

Demyx: *smiles against the kiss, holds Zexion closer to him as he slowly kisses him. Clenches lightly*

Zexion: *He softly moans into the kiss as Demyx clenches around him and runs his hands over Demyx's muscular chest.*

Demyx: *shivers at the touches, arches a little. Wraps his legs around Zexion, holding him closer*

Zexion: *He continues to kiss Demyx in sweet passion before parting from the kiss again.* I like...*He bites his lips and hesitates.* making love with you...

Demyx: *smiles and blushes* I..like it too.. *nuzzles Zexion's cheek before he yawns* But it makes me really sleepy!

Zexion: *He gives Demyx another kiss before rolling to his side, not facing Demyx.* Do you...like me?

Demyx: (Did I do something wrong?!) *pulls Zexion on his back, looks at him* Yyes! I like you alot!!!

Zexion: *He tries to break in a smile.* I like you too...*He blushes, but looks scared.*

Demyx: What's wrong? *lays down and pulls Zexion to him, nuzzles him trying to make him feel better*

Zexion: I usually don't get too intimate with my feelings...*He blushes as Demyx brings him closer.*

Demyx: Well I do! I can help you!!! *smiles and pulls the blanket over them*

Zexion: *He moves closer to Demyx under the blankets.* And how will you help me? *He rests his head against Demyx's chest.*

Demyx: *holds tighter to Zexion, nuzzles his hair* I will give you tons of loving, Zexy!!!

Zexion: I've...never had this before...*He blushes at Demyx's comment.*

Demyx: Were you a virgin too?

Zexion: No...I'm not a virgin. But it's been awhile since I've...you know...

Demyx: Ohh, Okay! No wonder you're so good! (Of course he's not a virgin. he's so sexy to be!)

Zexion: You think I'm that good? *He looks down and blushes.*

Demyx: *shakes his head excitedly* Yep!! *blushes* You feel...REALLY good, Zexy!

Zexion: *He kisses the center of Demyx's chest.* Do you know how long I've liked you?

Demyx: *shivers at the kiss* Nno...I didn't think you did..And after what you said about the couple today..I gave up hope of you ever being with me...

Zexion: I tried to deny it for the longest time...and when those men came in today, I saw how happy they were and thought it would be better to push you away...because I can't show my feelings well at all...

Demyx: Really? ...And I know, but you're learning! You already told me you liked me!

Zexion: I...can't hide it anymore...*He nuzzles Demyx's chest.*

Demyx: I'm glad!! *kisses the top of Zexion's head, giggles as his hair tickles his chest* Cause now I have you!

Zexion: *He plays with Demyx's rocker hair, letting his fingers run across the much shorter sides while looking into his eyes.*

Demyx: *moves the hair from Zexion's eye, and looks into them both.* You have pretty eyes! I'm happy I get to see both of them. *smiles, as he hold him closer.*

Zexion: *As he's brought closer to Demyx, he begins to nibble Demyx's neck, leaving a few hickies behind.*

Demyx: *moans, tilts his head over as he closes his eyes* Mmmm...Zexy.

Zexion: I've imagined you...just like this, making love to you all night...*He licks at the hickies he left, then moves back up to Demyx's lips, kissing them lightly.*

Demyx: *moans, blushes* So..have I...But I'm really sleepy...

Zexion: *He blushes.* I almost forgot what it was like to be a virgin...*He kisses Demyx's chest again.* What about your other fantasies?

Demyx: *blushes* It gets better after awhile, right? I want to be able to do it with out falling asleep! *blushes* I'll...tell you later...Sleep time now!

Zexion: It does...and it won't hurt so much. *He lays against Demyx and breathes deeply, beginning to fall asleep.*

Demyx: *yawns and hold Zexion tightly as he starts to fall asleep, before he goes he mutters* Love you..

Zexion: *His eyes shoot open, surprised at the comment, then stutters out a reply.* I...llove yyou...

Demyx: *lightly snores as he falls in a deep sleep*

Zexion: *He falls asleep, his head snuggled up against Demyx's chest.*

~At Reno's~

Vincent: *He puts the drain stopper in one side of the sink and turns on the hot water to fill the basin, then pours in some dishsoap, waiting for the water to bubble before starting to wash the dishes.*

Reno: *walks downstairs and in to the kitchen, walks up behind Vincent and lays his head on Vin's back* He's asleep..*smiles* He wanted the top bunk tonight yo..

Vincent: *He pauses from washing the dishes, his arms covered up to his elbows in soap.* I'm glad he likes them...

Reno: He did, he jumped till he hit his head on the ceilin yo! *laughs softly and moves to Vincent's side* Let me help, angel.

Vincent: *He smiles and moves to the side, letting Reno help him.* (This is perfect...to finish what we started in the bathroom.)

Reno: *starts to rinse off the dishes and putting them on the rack. After a few minutes, he decides to have fun and splashes water at Vincent*

Vincent: Is that how you want to play it? *He throws soap suds at Reno, smirking.*

Reno: *giggles* Yep! *splashes more water at Vincent*

Vincent: *He turns on the faucet and presses his finger against the faucet, increasing the pressure and squirting a stream of water in Reno's face.*

Reno: *sputters and reaches for the hose, turns it on and points it at Vincent. Stopping the water hitting him* Take that angel!!

Vincent: *He turns his face to the side and shakes his arms, his whole shirt soaked and clinging to his body.*

Reno: *licks his lips and aims down lower, spraying Vincent's groin* Opps!

Vincent: *He looks down at his now soaked pants, then takes the hose from Reno's hands and sprays water down the back of Reno's shirt.*

Reno: Ahh! *arches his back* Ccold! *gets a handful of bubbles and shoves them in Vincent's face*

Vincent: *He lifts Reno up and sits his ass in the filled sink basin and pins him there, holding his legs down.*

Reno: *tries to wiggles around, shudders as his ass touches the warm water* Hhey!...Now I have a wet ass yo! *pouts*

Vincent: And...you've never complained about having a wet ass before...*He moves a little closer to Reno's face, tilting his head, getting ready for a kiss.*

Reno: *licks his lips* Maybe...my ass doesn't want to be wet right now yo.. *moves closer to Vincent, breathing on his lips*

Vincent: You know that's not true...*He softly kisses Reno's lips, then slowly makes his way up to fiercer, more passionate kisses.*

Reno: *moans into the kisses, forces his tongue into Vincent's mouth as he wraps his arms around him, lightly pulling on his hair*

Vincent: *He smirks.* You want him to come out, don't you? *Begins to suck on Reno's tongue, lightly scraping his teeth against Reno's tongue.*

Reno: *moans loudly* Ddoesn't matter...I just know you both like it when I do this yo! *pulls harder at Vincent's hair*

Vincent: *He moans as Reno tugs harder on his hair as he feels his wings start to press against the skin on his back. Then, he begins to rub his hardening cock against the counter.*

Reno: *wiggles around inside the sink, tries to get out. His hard cock pushing against his pants, pulls harder on Vincent's hair as he tries to pull himself out* Vvinny!...let me oout yo!!!

Vincent: *He picks Reno up and lifts him out of the sink, then stands him up and pins Reno's body to the counter, his eyes beginning to glow intensely.*

Reno: *moans as he's pinned, tries to grind against Vincent* Hi...Chaos...*smiles* You miss me yo? *his breathing increases as he licks his lips*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno hotly, letting his tongue run across Reno's lips while he grinds roughly against Reno, letting him feel how hard he is.*

Reno: *moans loudly, opens his mouth to let Vincent's tongue in. Grinds hard back against Vincent, wanting Monster-kun in him now. Wraps his arms around Vincent, gropes his ass, pulling him closer*

Vincent: *He smirks, now knowing how he wants to fuck Reno. He grabs Reno by the shoulders and turns him around, bending him over the counter.*

Reno: *moans as his cock rubs against the counter, wiggles his ass.* Pplease!!!....Fuck me yyo!!!

Vincent: *He pulls down Reno's pants, revealing his needy ass, then unzips and unbuttons his own pants, letting Monster-kun have some freedom.*

Reno: *shivers at his hard cock rubs against the cold counter, moans at the sound of Vin's zipper. Knowing what's to come, his opening starts to clench* Vvinny!!! II need you iin me yo! Please!

Vincent: You...look so hot and ready for me...*He moves closer to Reno and grinds his cock against Reno's ass a few times, making Reno's ass sticky with precum before entering him.*

Reno: Aahhh!! *grabs onto the counter as Monster-kun enters him, moaning loudly. Thrusts back, wanting more* Ooh...angel...Ssoo full!!!

Vincent: Aahh...*He moans as Reno thrusts back, then he holds onto Reno's thighs as he begins to thrust hard into him, the new position giving him a very good angle.*

Reno: Ffuckk!!! *screams as Vincent hits his prostate with ease, his body shudders in pleasure as he thrusts back.* Ooh...ggod!

Vincent: Mmm...*He grinds and rocks his hips, drilling right into Reno's prostate, then he thrusts hard again, slightly lifting Reno off of the ground as he pounds him.*

Reno: *grabs on tighter to the counter, his nails scratching it. His head in pleasure as his cock flows precum, grinds harder against the counter. Starts to clench as he gets close* Sshit...ohh...cclose yo!!!

Vincent: *He moans as Reno clenches around him, motivated to fuck him even harder. He lets out little moans each time he slams into Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: Vincent!!! *no longer able to take the pleasure he cums hard, throwing his head back as he screams out his release. Clenching madly around Monster-kun*

Vincent: *With Reno throwing his head back, he grabs onto Reno's hair as he cums hard.* Reno!! *His thrusting slows, letting Reno's ass milk his cock of all it's cum.*

Reno: *moans as Vincent cums, loving the feeling of it. Clenches softly to make he has it all, lays against the counter, panting. Purring loudly* Llove...you, angel..

Vincent: *He lays on top of Reno's back, nuzzling his neck.* Love you too...

Reno: *shivers* Ddefiantly doing this...position on...our weddin night yo..

Vincent: I've been...wanting to try this one with you for a long time...*He gives Reno a little thrust.*

Reno: *moans softly, shudders* Wwhy...didn't you yo? *yawns*

Vincent: Never got around to it I guess..*He kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mmmm...I glad you did now...*wiggles his hips lightly* Want to go to our bed yo?

Vincent: That would be nice...*He turns Reno's head and gives him a kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back* Lets go angel *gives a clench*

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno's hips as he pulls out of his ass, zipping himself back up, then helps Reno put his pants back on.*

Reno: *moans at the loss, blushes as a few drops of cum escape. Doesn't bother with zipping, takes Vincent's hand and starts to limp towards the stairs*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno on the cheek and walks Reno up the stairs, wraping an arm around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *leans back against Vincents they walk, moans softly as some more cum escapes*

Vincent: *He helps Reno up the last step by grabbing onto the back of Reno's pants, feeling the large wet spot and smirks.*

Reno: *blushes* Thanks yo....Evil stairs! *makes his way to the bedrooms and takes off his pants before laying on his stomach on the bed, breathes in deeply. Smiles at Vincent's scent still on the pillow*

Vincent: *He crawls into bed and lays down next to Reno, sighing as he nuzzles Reno's neck.* That...was really good

Reno: *turns to his side, pressing his back against Vincent.* It was yo...

Vincent: *He nuzzles the back of Reno's head, moaning from the scent of Reno's hair as he pulls Reno closer.*

Reno: *snuggles back closer, reaches back for Vincent's arm. Wraps it around him, linking they fingers together* My scent...turns you on that much, angel?

Vincent: Yes...*He rubs Reno's chest with the hand Reno brought around.* It gets me so hot for you...

Reno: *moans, wiggles his hips back* I...can tell yo..

Vincent: *He whispers* It...makes me want to fuck you hard again...*He brushes his fingers against Reno's stomach.*

Reno: *shudders, his cock growing hard again. Starts to roll his hips back against Vincent* What..are you waitin for yo?

Vincent: Turn on your stomach...*He says in a soft tone, rubbing Reno's hip and side.*

Reno: *shivers, moaning softly. Turns over, lightly grinds his cock against the bed*

Vincent: *He lifts Reno's lower body up, keeping his chest in contact with the bed, moaning at the sight of Reno's ass as he unzips his pants again.*

Reno: *moans as he nipple ring rubs against the bed, clenches at the sound of the zipper, last bit of Vincent's cum leaks out. Shivers as it runs down to his balls, his cock jumps* Ffuck me!...Make my ass yyours yo!

Vincent: *He softly moans at the sight of his cum leaking from Reno's ass and leans forward to lick it up from Reno's ass, balls then inner thighs before he positions his cock at Reno's entrance, grinding the shaft against Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ooohhhh! *moans loudly, his body lightly shakes in pleasure. Grinds his ass back, shudders as it rubs against his needy opening* Pplease!!! My ass...nneeds you, angel!!!!

Vincent: Mmm, Reno...*He moans louder and runs his fingers down Reno's body then nudges Reno's ass with the head of his cock a few times. He holds Reno's hips so he can't thrust back.*

Reno: *whines, tries to wiggle his ass back. Grabs tightly into the blankets, as his body shakes more* Pplease! No ttease yo!!...Nneed your big ccock yo!!!

Vincent: AAah! *He moans, thrusting in hard and uses Reno's hips to ram Reno's body into his cock.*

Reno: Sshit!!! *moans loudly, gasping as he's entered hard. Pants against the pillow, looks back at Vincent with lust-filled eyes* Ffuck...me, angel! *clenches*

Vincent: *He keeps thrusting hard into Reno's ass, getting a perfect aim at Reno's prostate, then reaches around to stroke Reno's dripping cock.*

Reno: AH!!...ohhh...ggod!! *thrusts back and forth, digs his nails into the blankets as he moans loudly, his eyes fluttering.* Ffuck...soo...fuckin ggood!!!

Vincent: Ohhh...yes...Reno! *He grinds his cock in a circle inside Reno's ass, then begins to thrust hard and fast into Reno's ass.* Aah!

Reno: Vvinny!!!...Gonna ccum yo!! *Pre-cum covers Vincent's hand as he thrusts harder into it, his body shakes as he feels his release coming* Oooh...god!

Vincent: *He grabs on tight to Reno's cock, making sure he won't cum as he slams relentlessly into Reno's sweet spot.* Sso...good...baby! Aaah...Aah!

Reno: Noooo!!!...Llet me ccum!! *whines and he thrashes underneath Vincent, turns his head and bites down hard on the pillow. Clenches tightly around Vincent*

Vincent: *He holds on even tighter to Reno's cock and leans forward, fucking Reno much harder than before, assaulting Reno's prostate.*

Reno: *tears fall as he shakes hard with the need to release, his teeth rip the pillow as he thrashes around, bucking against Vincent*

Vincent: *He moves his hand up the shaft of Reno's cock, then rubs the slit with his thumb, grinding into Reno's sweet spot.* Cum hard for me...

Reno: AHhhhhhh!! *screams as he cums hard on the bed, his back arches as far as it can without breaking. Passes out from pleasure, still clenched tight around Vincent*

Vincent: *He quickly pulls out and cums hard all over Reno's back, moaning as his hot seed hits Reno's skin.*

Reno: *moans as he wakes back up, feels Vincent's cum on his back. Spits out the stuffing from the pillow as he lazily looks back* I...llove you, angel

Vincent: *He lays on top of Reno's back, covered in his own release and kisses the base of Reno's neck.* I love you...

Reno: *shivers, closes his eyes. Loving Vincent's warmth* My..angel.

Vincent: *He nuzzles Reno's neck and rests his head on Reno's shoulder, falling asleep.*

Reno: *smiles as he feels Vincent's breath even out, nuzzles into the pillow. Breathes in Vincent's scent as he falls asleep*


	12. Chapter 12

~We do not own "My Sitar" by Dr Bombay or "My Immortal" by Evanescence~

Demyx: *slowly wakes up, smiles as he feels Zexion in his arms. Moves closer, moans softly as his hard cock rubs against him, blushes* (Shit...I hate when this happens!) *tries to will it away, when he keeps on strong he slowly gets out of bed. Controls the water to make sure it doesn't move, not wanting to wake up Zexion. Walks to the bathroom and gets in the shower, turns the water on cold and stands under it with is eyes closed. After a few minutes he sighs and turns it to hot, moves his hand down his chest and stomach to his hard cock. Starts to stroke himself as scenes from last night flash before his eyes. Bites his lip as he moves his hand faster, the water starts to flow around him, forming into long ribbons*

Zexion: *He turns over in the bed and slowly opens his eyes when he realizes Demyx isn't there. He looks around and hears the shower running and decides to head towards the sound of the water running.*

Demyx: *bites his lip harder as he hold back moans, his hips start to jerk forward into his hand as he gets close. More water moves around him, the ribbons dance and intertwine*

Zexion: *He pushes the door to the bathroom open, thinking Demyx wouldn't mind his presence while he bathed. His lips part in seeing Demyx masturbating, but even more so from seeing the strands of water flowing around him.*

Demyx: *freezes when he hears Zexion, the water falls to the ground. Looks at Zexion with fear in his eyes before he looks down, wraps his arms around himself* (Fuck!...Hhe know...He must think I'm a freak now, he going to leave...Llike everyone else...)

Zexion: (Did I just see...Demyx controlling water?) *He blushes.* I should have knocked first...*He swiftly exits the bathroom and closes the door, resting his back against the door in the hall.* (We're...really not that different.)

Demyx: *slides down to the floor, hugs his knees as he starts to cry. The water moves closer to him, lapping at his body.* (Hhe's going to leave me...Wwhy must I be such a freak!)

Zexion: *He hears Demyx begin to cry.* (Shit...I was too harsh.) *He cracks the bathroom door open.* Demyx?

Demyx: *hugs his knees tighter as the water moves over his body* Yyou...can go..II get it...wwho would want aa freak..

Zexion: I don't want to...*He stands cattycorner from Demyx and looks at him.*

Demyx: Yyou...don't have tto lie..II'm used to it.. *the water flows around Demyx as if to protect him*

Zexion: If you want me to leave...*He begins to walks towards the door, and says softly as he places his hand on the door knob.* I know what it's like...

Demyx: No! *shoots water out, making a wall between Zexion and the door* Pplease...don't go..

Zexion: *He looks sadly back at Demyx, taking in a huge sigh.*

Demyx: *pulls the water back and turns off the shower, slowly gets out. Moves the water from his body and hair into the tub, drying off intently* II...guess we need tto talk...

Zexion: We do...*He nods and walks over to sit across from Demyx in the tub.*

Demyx: *stands looking at the floor* Wwant...to go to the living room?

Zexion: Yeah...*He walks over to Demyx and gives him a soft kiss before opening the door and walking down the hall to the living room.*

Demyx: *smiles softly at the kiss and follows Zexion, cleans off the couch so they can sit down. Wraps his blanket around him* I..been able to control water since I was four..

Zexion: *He sits on the couch and leans his head on Demyx's shoulder, listening intently.*

Demyx: We...were at the beach. I was making a sand castle.. I found a crab and I thought it would like a house. I picked it up to put it in the castle...It pinched me, I got scared and cried out...A ball of water came and hit it..making it run away....II was so happy when it moved wherever I wanted...I ran over to my parents holding it...My mom saw and screamed at me...*shudders* Sshe..said we had to go home now...II was bad...She left us the next morning...Ssaying she..wwouldn't live with aa freak...

Zexion: I didn't mean to upset you...*He rubs Demyx's thigh to comfort him.* I just didn't realize...how much we were alike...and when I saw you masturbating, I thought you would want some privacy...

Demyx: *blushes* II woke up hard...and I didn't want to wake you. I tried to make it go away but it wouldn't.. *blushes more* So I thought of...last night...*looks a little confused at Zexion* What do you mean?

Zexion: *He pulls Demyx closer as the entire room turns black, a dark shadow covers the living room like a thick blanket.*

Demyx: *his eyes go wide as the room goes black, holds onto Zexion* You...control darkness, Zexy?

Zexion: I can...*He makes part of the darkness retract, making the room foggy and dim, letting light from the windows shine on Demyx's face.*

Demyx: So..that's why your not used to emotions! You would make every place you go dark. You have much better control them me!

Zexion: *He lets the lighting in the room return to normal.* It's what I like to do when I get drawn into a book...*He moves closer to Demyx.*

Demyx: *nuzzles Zexion* I play my sitar...That why I play in the back. I get so into the music that any water near me starts to dance and flow around me! It's like it has a mind of it's own.

Zexion: I've always wondered why you would go to the back room to play...*He kisses Demyx's neck.* I also have another interesting power...

Demyx: Yep! *shivers* Wwhat's that, Zexy?

Zexion: *He makes a pulling motion with his hand and causes a shadow in the corner of the room to detach itself from the wall. The shadow then morphs into a perfect clone of himself.*

Demyx: Wow! *grins* Oh! I can do that too! *concentrates and gets all the water around them and makes a clone of himself right beside Zexion's* I used to trick Papa with them!

Zexion: *He gives Demyx another kiss on his neck, and then makes a fist. He flicks his wrist and opens his hand, the clone dematerializing.*

Demyx: *gives kiss back before sending the water back to where it came from* We can both make clones!!!

Zexion: *He leans on Demyx and begins to kiss his neck and rubs his leg.* Do you know what other powers I have?

Demyx: Nno...*shifts* Wwhat?

Zexion: *He tilts Demyx's face and brings him into a kiss, roughly rubbing Demyx's legs.*

Demyx: *moans, spreads his legs for Zexion. Opens his mouth and licks at Zexion's lip* Zzexy..

Zexion: *He pulls the blanket off of Demyx's body and sits in his lap, licking Demyx's neck and trails his tongue down Demyx's chest.*

Demyx: Ahhh!! *pushes his chest out, moans. Grabs onto Zexion's head, pulling him closer as he grinds up. His cock rehardens fast*

Zexion: *He starts sucking on one of Demyx's nipples, then pulls away, making a small sucking noise as he releases Demyx's nipple, a small stream of drool trailing down Demyx's stomach.*

Demyx: Oh..ggod Zexy!! *moans at the sucks, shaking his head in pleasure. Shivers as the drool runs down. Thrusts his hips up, making Zexion jump up*

Zexion: *Once his lips make it to Demyx's stomach, he begins to leave hickies and rims Demyx's naval with his tongue.*

Demyx: *moans, his body shakes as water starts to come and flow around them. His stomach tenses* Mmore...Zexy!.

Zexion: *He breathes against Demyx's wet skin, then trails his tongue down to Demyx's pubes, licking lightly at the fine hair.*

Demyx: Aaahh! Wwhat..are..you ddoing, Zexy!! *moans as pre-cum leaks out, thrusts up a little*

Zexion: *He looks up at Demyx with lust in his eyes.* I...want to taste you...*He softly bites his lips, then breathes heavily on Demyx's cock.*

Demyx: *moans , his cock jumps* Yyou...mean ooral? *moves his hands up to play with his chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers. More water starts to move around them, some flows over Zexion's nipples*

Zexion: That's exactly what I mean...*He moans as Demyx's cock jumps and hits his lips, then twirls his tongue around the slit of Demyx's cock.*

Demyx: AHhhhhh! *moans loudly, thrust his hips up. His body shakes in pleasure as the water moves faster around them*

Zexion: *He takes the head of Demyx's cock into his mouth, and sucks him softly, rubbing his tongue roughly against the slit, moaning.*

Demyx: Zzexion! *moans loudly as he cums into Zexion's mouth, his hips thrust up. Water moves around them like a cyclone, shoots out as Demyx release, getting water everywhere*

Zexion: *He licks his lips, stunned that Demyx came almost right away. He milks what cum is left and swallows it, looking up at Demyx as cum drips from his lips.*

Demyx: *moans softly as the sight of Zexion, pants as he moves all the water back to its place. Blushes* Tthat...was amazing!!!

Zexion: I loved it...*He softly rubs Demyx's cock with his thumb and blushes.*

Demyx: Mmmm...Zexy...*reaches down and pulls Zexion up* Wwhat can I do for you?

Zexion: Anything you want...

Demyx: *blushes and reaches his hand down to start stroking Zexion's cock* I...not sure...

Zexion: Tell me...*His cock jumps as he thrusts into Demyx's hands.* What do you want?

Demyx: *blushes harder* II...want to taste you too, Zexy.. *strokes him faster* Bbut..I've never done it before..

Zexion: *He blushes and moans as Demyx strokes him faster.* Just...do what you feel is natural...

Demyx: *blushes and pushes Zexion down on the couch, gets down between his legs. Keeps stroking as he leans down and licks at the head on the cock. Deciding he licks the taste he licks more around the head*

Zexion: Mm..*He watches Demyx licking his cock, then bites his lips, trying to hold back another moan.*

Demyx: *takes the head of Zexion's cock in and starts to suck on it, licking at it like a lollipop*

Zexion: Oooh...*He lightly thrusts his hips up, making Demyx taking more of his cock in.* God...

Demyx: *smiles big knowing Zexion likes it, opens his mouth wide to take more in. Start to bob his head like he's seen in a movie, sucks harder*

Zexion: AAah...*He feels precum start to drip down his cock, and some into Demyx's mouth.* So...good...

Demyx: *feels thee precum fall on his tongue, rubs his tongue against Zexion's cock, hums at the taste. Licks at the slit, wanting more* MMmmm

Zexion: Demyx...*He moans Demyx's name, as more precum flows out, coating his cock.*

Demyx: *grins as more comes, licks happily at the slit. Sucks hard as he takes more of Zexion in, his lips stretching wide around the hard cock. Moves his head faster, looks up at Zexion*

Zexion: Ooh...Oooh my god...Demyx! *He screams as he cums hard into Demyx's needy mouth, the room turning pitch black as his warm cum hits the back of Demyx's throat.*

Demyx: *chokes a little in surprise at the force, swallows all he can, some slipping out. Licks Zexion clean, nuzzles his thighs, not wanting to move in the dark*

Zexion: Demyx...*He leans forward and searches in the dark for Demyx and finds him by touching his chest.* Lay on top of me...

Demyx: Okay! *grabs onto Zexion as he climbs up, lays on top of Zexion, nuzzles his neck* You taste good, Zexy!!

Zexion: Mm...That was amazing...*He rests his hands on Demyx's muscular back, his fingers trace the fine definitions.*

Demyx: *shivers at Zexion's fingers, gives Zexion's neck little licks* I did good?

Zexion: You did...*The room begins to clear up as Zexion comes down from his release. He looks into Demyx's eyes as everything around becomes clear.*

Demyx: I made you lose control! You do that to me a lot!! *nuzzles again, then looks at the clock on the wall* We have to go to work in an hour, Zexy!

Zexion:*He smirks.* I have no idea how I'll be able to work in such conditions...*He teases.*

Demyx: *giggles* You get used to it! I have to all the time!! *kisses Zexion*

Zexion: Maybe...we can have our fun during our lunch break...

Demyx: *blushes* Sound like fun, Zexy! I can take you to my favorite spot!!!

Zexion: I'd love to...*He holds Demyx tight.*

Demyx: Yay!!! *smiles big as the water in the tank jump out for a moment, dizzying the poor fish* Lets get ready then!!

Zexion: *He gives Demyx a kiss before rising up.*

Demyx: *jumps up and runs over to the tank, giving the poor fish some food* Here you go Lt. Shiny Sides!

Zexion: *He uses the blanket to cover himself and walks into Demyx's bedroom to get his clothes, trying not to smile because it's still uncomfortable for him.*

Demyx: I'm going to get you a friend Lt. Shiny Sides! You shouldn't be alone anymore! *moves the water to make the food move closer to him before he walks back to his room, goes his closet and pulls out a Dazed and Confused smiley shirt and a pair of holey jeans, starts to get dressed*

Zexion: *He watches Demyx get dressed, still covered by the blanket before grabbing his shirt and pants from last night.*

Demyx: *reaches down for him hightop convers and pair of lime green sock, sits on the bed to put them on* We can go by your place so you can change, Zexy!

Zexion: We can...if you don't have a problem stopping by there. I don't want you to be late.

Demyx: I don't mind! And I can be late one day!! *jump up and gives Zexion a kiss before he runs to the bathroom to finish getting ready*

Zexion: *He lays back on the bed and begins to read his book while Demyx finishes up in the bathroom.*

Demyx: *finishes with his hair and brushing his teeth, gives one last look then walks out to Zexion. Jumps on top of him* I'm ready, Zexy!

Zexion: *Surprised, he nearly drops his book as Demyx jumps on him. His body sinks into the bed from Demyx jumping on him.*

Demyx: *moves the water to push Zexion back up and nuzzles him* Are you ready?

Zexion: Yeah...*He gives Demyx a quick peck on the lips and raises up from the bed.*

Demyx: *jumps up and gets his sitar and walks out to get his messager bag* I think I have all I need!

Zexion: *He quietly follows Demyx through the house, watching his body move as he picks up his sitar and bag.*

Demyx: *opens the door and waits for Zexion to walk out* Bye Lt. Shiny Sides! *closes and locks the door, grabs Zexion's hand* Lets go!

Zexion: *He lets Demyx take his hand and he begins to walk with Demyx.* (Still...so awkward...but I'm fine when we have sex...)

Demyx: *hops down the stairs, smiles all the way* (I'm with Zexion! And he has powers too! I'm so happy!)

Zexion: *He's nearly dragged down the stairs, his body not able to keep up with Demyx, who is much taller.*

Demyx: *feels Zexion hanging back and blushes, slows down* Sorry, Zexy! *walks out of the building and out to his car.*

Zexion: *He straightens himself out from being pulled and waits next to the passenger door for Demyx to unlock it.*

Demyx: *unlocks the door and gets in, buckles up and turns the car on* Buckle up, Zexion!

Zexion: *He gets into the car and buckles himself in.* (Was that...some kind of sexual joke?)

Demyx: *drives out of the parking lot* Which way to your house?

Zexion: *he opens his book, his voice muffled by it.* It's on the same street as the shop...

Demyx: Okay! *speeds off to the shop, turns the music up a little*

I like my sitar

I like my sitar

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

Zexion: *He looks up from his book at Demyx.* Have you ever thought of being a vocalist?

Demyx: *blushes* No, my voice isn't that good.

Zexion: *His eyes go back to his book.* I'd listen to you...

Demyx: *blushes harder* Then...I'll just sing for you, Zexy!

Zexion: *He hides more behind his book, blushing.* Okay...

Demyx: *switches cds to Evanescence and goes to the song he wants*

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Zexion: *He puts down his book and moves closer to Demyx as he sings.*

Demyx: You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

*starts to sway to the music as he sings*

Zexion: *He leans on Demyx's shoulder and rests his hand in Demyx's lap as he continues to sing.*

Demyx: I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

*blushes and leans against Zexion as they pull on the street* Did...you like it?

Zexion: I did...*He leans back to his chair.* My house is just past the shop on the right...

Demyx: *pulls into the driveway* You have a big place, Zexy!!....And I'm glad you liked it...

Zexion: *He gets out of the car and walks to the front door.* Do you want to come in?

Demyx: *smiles big* Sure!!! *locks the door and runs up to Zexion*

Zexion: *He unlocks the door and lets Demyx in first, then looks at the clock.* I have time to bathe...*He motions towards the couch.* Make yourself at home...

Demyx: Okay, Zexy! *flings himself on the couch and looks around*

Zexion: I won't be long...*He walks down the hall and to the bathroom. Once he closes the door he takes his clothes off and starts the shower.*

Demyx: *looks around and sees tanks* Ohh!!! What's in those! *runs over and finds a python* Hi there, Mister Snake!

Zexion: *moans as the hot water hits his back. He only showers for a few minutes before getting out and wrapping a towel around him and walks out of the bathroom. He sees Demyx staring into the tank.* That's Drake...

Demyx: Drake the snake!! He's cool! And pretty! *turns and sees Zexion in just a towel, blushes* (Zexion is really hot all wet!)

Zexion: *He walks past Demyx to the laundry room for clean clothes.* That reminds me...I have to feed him before we leave...

Demyx: Cool! What does he eat?! *move closer to the tank, presses his face against it*

Zexion: *He looks back to see Demyx pressing his face against the glass.* Don't do that...it makes him agitated. *He picks out a shirt, boxers and a pair of pants to wear.* He eats mice and rats.

Demyx: Sorry! *moves back, eyes widen* Aare they alive?

Zexion: Not usually...I keep his food in the freezer, but sometimes I'll buy live ones for him...*He puts on the clothing he picked out quick and opens the freezer and opens a bag that contains Drake's food.*

Demyx: That's good. I don't want to watch the poor mousey die!

Zexion: *He closes the freezer door and gets a long, metal pole with a claw on the end. He puts the mouse on the clawed end and opens the top of Drake's tank.* Watch...

Demyx: *watches intently as Drake strikes and bites the mouse off the pole, wrapping his body tightly around it* Wow! He's fast!

Zexion: And that will feed him for about a week...*He puts the pole back behind Drake's tank.*

Demyx: Wow! *watches as Drake starts to slowly eat it* Have a good meal, Drake!!! *gets up* Ready to go to work, Zexy?

Zexion: Yeah, I'm ready...*He opens the door and waits until Demyx is outside to lock the door. He starts to walk over to the car and slightly sways his hips.*

Demyx: Okay! *walks behind Zexion, his eyes follows Zexion's swaying hips and runs into the car.* Ow!....*blushes and walks over to the drivers side and unlocks, gets in and starts the car*

Zexion: *He sits in the passenger seat and shuts the door, then looks over at Demyx.* Are you okay?

Demyx: *rubs his head* Yeah! *pulls out of the driveway and speeds to the shop, making it in record time. Turns off the car and grabs his stuff* Ready for work?

Zexion: Ready...*With his book in hand, he gets out of the car and leans against it, waiting for Demyx.*

Demyx: *gets out and locks the door, turning the alarm on. Walks up and unlocks the door* You go in first, Zexy! I don't want to set the alarm off again!

Zexion: *He walks to the front of the shop, slightly swaying his hips again and punches in the alarm code.*

Demyx: *blushes when he realizes he's drooling, wipes it up and runs in. Starts to get everything ready to open*

Zexion: *He walks in and starts up the computers and sits back in the chair, putting his feet up on the counter. He looks down at the floor beneath him and blushes, noticing that it's stained.*

Demyx: *done with everything he turns the sign to open and jumps on to the counter* All done!

Zexion: *He looks up at Demyx, still blushing.* Not quite...

Demyx: *spins around on the counter and looks at Zexion* What do you mean, Zexy?

Zexion: Do you have a mop? *He looks back at the stained floor.*

Demyx: *cocks his head* Umm...Yes! It's in the back!

Zexion: *He looks back at Demyx.* We made a mess yesterday...

Demyx: *blushes hard* Oh...I can clean that. *pulls out a bottle of water from his bag and opens it, moves the water out and moves it to the floor. Moves it back and forth over the spot till it's clean then moves it back to the bottle, capping it* All clean!

Zexion: *He looks down at the clean floor.* Nice...

Demyx: Yep! I don't even need a mop! *smiles*

Zexion: *He cracks a faint smile, possibly the only smile in the entire time he's worked there, then opens his book to read.*

Demyx: You smiled, Zexy!!! *smiles big, then jumps as his phone goes off. Falls on top off Zexion, sending them both to the floor*

Zexion: *He says, with Demyx still on top of him in a heap.* Careful...Are you alright?

Demyx: *blushes* Yeah...Other then you book it stabbing me..*pushes up* Did I hurt you? *looks worried*

Zexion: I'm fine...*He sits up with his legs spread out slightly and leans back on his hands.*

Demyx: That's good! I would hate to hurt you, Zexy! *blushes lightly at how Zexion is sitting*

Zexion: *He brushes himself of, still sitting on the floor, then notices Demyx is blushing.* Your cheeks are red...

Demyx: *turns redder* Yeah...I do that a lot.

Zexion: *He slowly inches his legs apart and looks around the store, acting like he doesn't realize what he's doing.*

Demyx: *blushes more and stands up* II..have to get ready...A student's mom is coming to talk to me in *looks at the clock* fifteen minutes!

Zexion: *He stands back up and sits in the chair, taking out his book.* (He's so cute when he's embarrassed...)

Demyx: *listens to the voicemail and find out it was the Mom saying she was on her way* I hate talking to this women..*pouts*

Zexion: *He hears the woman's voice over Demyx's phone.* She has a very shrill voice...

Demyx: Yes! And she always complains that her daughter isn't playing as good as she should be. It's not my fault she doesn't like the violin! If you don't want to learn you won't!

Zexion: *He keeps his nose in his book.* Well, she's paying you...maybe you can suggest a different instrument if she doesn't like the violin

Demyx: I have! She says no! Her daughter is playing the violin! But I see in the girls eyes she wants to play drums...Her eyes light up when she sees them.*sighs*

Zexion: Hmph...Stereotypical mother...I bet if she had a boy, she'd let him play the drums. I hate this society so much.

Demyx: No..she'd make him play the French horn or something like that...She's a boring old bitch, who says she loves music but doesn't! You can have good music if the player doesn't love what they're playing with all their hearts! *kicks at the floor*

Zexion: Disgusting...*He says, his face buried in his book.*

Demyx: It is! I hate this women! She cares nothing for her daughter's feelings! *the water in the bottle starts to shake, making his bag move a little*

Zexion: *He hears a car pull into the driveway outside.* I think that's her...

Demyx: *takes a few deep breathes, trying to calm down before she comes in*

Evil Bitch: *Walks into the store with an attitude, putting her hands on her hips. She turns to Demyx* My daughter...refuses to practice her violin!

Demyx: I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't make her play. *smiles*

Evil Bitch: Well, you're her teacher...

Demyx: Yes..and when she is here I teach her and tell her to practice. But I can't make her if she doesn't want too.

Evil Bitch: Excuse me? Are you talking back to me?

Demyx: (Yes!! You're evil!!!) No, ma'am. I'm just telling you the truth. *the water lightly shakes the bottle*

Zexion: *He looks up for a moment from his book, then all the lights in the store flicker and go out. At the same time, he takes the computer plugs from the socket with his feet.* Looks like a power outage...

Demyx: (Thank you, Zexy!!) I must call the power company. This keeps happening!

Evil Bitch: This place is horrible! It's so shitty that the lights go out! *She lets out a growl of frustration and walks out of the building and lights a Virginia Slim Cigarette.*

Demyx: *glares at her as she walks out the water bursts out of the bottle and goes towards her, hitting the door hard* It's not!

Zexion: *He makes the lights go back on and stares at Demyx from over his book.* Calm down...She's gone

Demyx: I hate her! *sits down on the floor, the water pulls back and floats around him* And she's going to force that girl to play till she hate music!

Zexion: Maybe she didn't have music when she was a child, and is making her daughter do it to fulfill herself?

Demyx: She's selfish then! *pouts* Now I need a new bottle! *gets up and walks to the back*

Zexion: *He follows Demyx to the back room and once Demyx reaches for a new bottle, he starts to rub Demyx's shoulders and back.* She's not worth it...

Demyx: I can't stand people like her! *dumps the soda out and puts the water in, closes it. Shudders at the rubs* I...don't want her to hate music. She'll be great if she played the drums.

Zexion: Let her play the drums then...and don't tell her mother...*He moves closer to Demyx, wrapping his arms around Demyx's waist from the back.*

Demyx: If her mom sends her back here. She'll probably send her to 'La Music' now. He's in it for money...not the love of it. *turns around and hugs Zexion* Thanks...I could of done something bad if it wasn't for you.

Zexion: *He buries his head into Demyx's chest.* You can be very impulsive...

Demyx: I know...I let my emotions get control of me sometimes...Mostly when I'm mad or scared.

Zexion: *He kisses Demyx's collar bone, so he doesn't have to stand on his toes.*

Demyx: *shivers* Lets..go back up front, Zexy!

Zexion: *He looks at Demyx with sad eyes, hoping that Demyx will give in and kiss him.*

Demyx: What's wrong? *looks worried*

Zexion: I...*he blushes.* kind of wanted a kiss...

Demyx: Ohh! Why didn't you say so! *leans down and kisses him, hugging him close*

Zexion: *He licks Demyx's lips, then kisses him back.* I thought the look would be enough...

Demyx: *blushes* II'm..still new to this!

Zexion: It's okay...*He lays his head on Demyx's chest.* So...did you like your first blow job?

Demyx: *blushes more* Yyes...It was REALLY good!

Zexion: *He moans very softly against Demyx's chest.* Did you like...doing it to me?

Demyx: Yes! You tasted good! But you're really BIG! You fill my mouth up all the way!

Zexion: *He blushes a deep red as he gets hard from Demyx's words.*

Demyx: *giggles* Zexy is getting horny! But you said not till lunch break!

Zexion: *He mumbles.* You made me horny...

Demyx: I didn't mean too! You asked! *picks Zexion up* Now like you always tell me, we have to work!

Zexion: But no one's here...*He presses his lips between his teeth and looks to the front of the store.*

Demyx: Okay...Want me to blow you, Zexy? *holds Zexion closer as he walks behind the counter*

Zexion: Mm...*He sits down in the chair and spreads his legs wide.* You can do whatever you want then...

Demyx: *blushes and moves closer to Zexion, Kneels in front of him. Starts to slowly unbutton and unzip Zexion's pants, messages his hard cock though the fabric* So big, Zexy! And I've barely done anything!

Zexion: *He lets out a small moan as Demyx rubs his cock through his boxers.* It still has more to go...*He feels himself get larger as Demyx keeps stroking him.*

Demyx: *his eyes grow wide as he feels it grow in his hand, pulls it out and licks his lips. Strokes it faster* I like watching it grow!!

Zexion: *He lets out another moan as Demyx pulls his cock out.* Feels...so good...*He begins to thrust lightly in Demyx's hand.*

Demyx: *blushes as the moan starts doing something to him, keeps stroking as he licks around the head* It's warm too! *keeps licking*

Zexion: Shit, Demyx! *He lets out a louder moan, letting his head rest back on the chair.*

Demyx: *giggles as it jumps a little* It moves! *strokes faster as he takes the head of Zexion's cock in his mouth, starts to suck. Looks happily up at Zexion*

Zexion: Ooh...*He bites his lip to keep another loud moan in, incase someone walks in.* So good, Demyx...*He lets out a shuddered moan.*

Demyx: *hums in happiness, suck harder as he takes more in. Reaches his other hand over to play with Zexion's balls*

Zexion: *He looks down at Demyx panting and moaning, his mind swimming with pleasure.*

Demyx: *shudders as his own cock grows hard at the noises coming from Zexion, messages Zexion's balls as he moves his hand away from his cock. Taking more in as he starts to bob his head, sucking hard. Move his hand down to stroke his own hard cock, moans around Zexion's*

Zexion: *Not being able to keep it in anymore, he lets out a very loud moan as Demyx takes more of him in, and he sees Demyx stroking himself and kicks off one of his shoes and begins to rub the underside of Demyx's cock with his foot.*

Demyx: *moans loudly on Zexion's cock, moves faster, taking even more in till it hits his throat. Coughs a little but keeps going, thrusts his cock against Zexion's foot, stroking himself faster* MMmmmm!!!

Zexion: Deepthroat me, Dem! *He grabs the sides of Demyx's head and holds him, making Demyx swallow all of his cock.*

Demyx: *chokes as Zexion's cock is thrusted down his virgin throat, swallows trying to get used to it. A few tears fall, keeps stroking himself, wanting to feel pleasure*

Zexion: Relax...your throat...*His hands shake from the overwhelming pleasure as he plays with Demyx's hair comfortingly.*

Demyx: *sniffs and closes his eyes, slowly relaxing his throat. Feeling better he open them and looks up at Zexion, hums*

Zexion: AAh! *He thrusts a little, hitting the back of Demyx's throat as precum drips from his cock.* Ooh...Demyx...

Demyx: *goes back to messaging Zexion's balls, starts to move his head back and forth. Moans as precum flows from his cock, starts thrusting into his hand as he feels himself getting close*

Zexion: *He vigorously rubs Demyx's cock with his foot, wanting to see him cum. The bobbing motion from Demyx's mouth brings him closer to his release.*

Demyx: *moans loudly as he cums hard into his hand, tightens his throat around Zexion's cock. The water in the bottle makes it jump and float around*

Zexion: Demyx! *He gives another thrust into Demyx's mouth as he cums, hitting the back of Demyx's throat with his hot seed.*

Demyx: *chokes a little and pulls back, moans softly at the taste of Zexion's cum. Swallows all he can, gives soft sucks to make sure he has it all before he licks him clean. Pants against Zexion's leg*

Zexion: *He moans in satisfaction as he watches Demyx lick him clean and feels the hotness of Demyx's breath against his leg.*

Demyx: *nuzzles Zexion's leg* I..do good? *his voice weaker then normal from Zexion's cock*

Zexion: *He nods, then smirks as Demyx pulls back.* Don't you think you earned something in return?

Demyx: What? I already came, Zexy!

Zexion: Mm...I know...*He leans forward and whispers in Demyx's ear.* But...can you kneel and bend over this chair for me?

Demyx: *shudders feeling Zexion's hot breath* Bbut..we need to wwork Zexion!

Zexion: We'll know if someone comes in...*He rubs Demyx's chest, trying to persuade him.*

Demyx: *moans softly* Ookay...*kneels over the chair* Llike this, Zexy?

Zexion: Just like that...*He massages and gropes Demyx's toned ass.*

Demyx: *jumps and softly moans* Mmmm...Zexy!

Zexion: *He pulls down and exposes Demyx's ass and rubs the entrance with his finger.* Mm...still so tight...

Demyx: *shivers as his ass is exposed, moans at the touches* Zzexy....feels ggood!

Zexion: *He sucks on his fingers, then enters two of his wet fingers to try and stretch Demyx's entrance out.*

Demyx: Aaahh!!! *thrusts his ass up against the fingers, clenching around them.* Yyou...said not till llunch!

Zexion: *He partially pulls his fingers out and nuzzles Demyx's opening, kissing it.*

Demyx: Zexy!! *moans loudly, shakes* Wwhat are you ddoing?

Zexion: It's called rimming...*He inserts the two fingers fully and stretches Demyx out and slowly inserts his tongue into the small hole that's created by his fingers.*

Demyx: Ooohhh...god!!! *clenches around the tongue, starts to get hard again* It...it..ffuck!

Zexion: *He swirls his tongue around inside, then pulls his tongue out and traces the outer muscle with it before dipping his tongue back into Demyx's ass.*

Demyx: *moans, wiggles in the chair. Pushes up against Zexion's tongue, precum already dripping* Ffeels....ggreat Zexy!!!

Zexion: *He takes his fingers out, his tongue already deep inside Demyx's ass. He starts sucking at Demyx's entrance with his lips as he moves his tongue around inside.*

Demyx: Zexion! *screams as he suddenly cums, clenches tightly around him. His body shakes hard in pleasure*

Zexion: *He moans around Demyx's entrance as he feels him clench and cum. He pulls his tongue out and kisses Demyx's entrance again before pulling his pants back up.* That was good, wasn't it?

Demyx: *breathes heavily against the chair, his eyes close* Mmm hum.. Very good!

Zexion: Maybe you can do that to me when we are finished today? *He pulls Demyx off of the chair and hugs him from behind.*

Demyx: *leans back against Zexion, curls up* I...wouldn't know..what tto do..*yawns*

Zexion: It's okay...I'll tell you how...*He gives Demyx a quick kiss before letting him go and sitting back in the chair.*

Demyx: *sits down on the floor* Yyou've made me sleepy now, Zexy. *leans against Zexion's legs*

Zexion: I didn't mean to...*He rubs Demyx's shoulder.* Grab an energy drink from the refrigerator in the back...

Demyx: Ookay! *slowly gets up and walks to the back, grabs a energy drinks and downs it. Throws it away before walking back up front, waiting for it to kick in*

~Few minutes later~

Zexion: *He returns to reading his book, crossing his legs when he notices Demyx tapping his feet on the ground.* (Fuck...)

Demyx: Zexy!! II want to run! Lets go run! *shakes with energy*

Zexion: No...let's not go run...

Demyx: *whines* Zexyyyy!!!! I want to dooo something!!! *jumps, his eyes looking around wildly*

Zexion: *He tries his best not to pay attention.* Go play your sitar...

Demyx: You're no fun, Zexy!!! *runs to the back with his sitar, starts playing fast. Pull all the water from around him to turn into clones, makes them dance*

Zexion: *He shakes his head and dives back into reading his book.*

Demyx: *gets up and walks over to the sink, turns it on and uses more water to make a few more clones and the rest to move around. Turns it off and goes back to playing. Decides to play with Zexion and send a clone out to the front*

Zexion: *He sees Demyx walk out of the back room.* Yes?

Clone: *smiles at Zexion and starts to dance to the music, swaying his hip*

Zexion: *He looks up at Demyx swaying his hips.* Wasn't three times enough this morning?

Clone: *smiles more and licks his lips, moving closer to Zexion as he dances*

Zexion: *He smirks.* Not until after work...

Clone: *starts to run his hands over his chest, biting his lip like he's trying not to make a sound. Thrust his hips out, showing the growing bump*

Zexion: *He sighs* If that's how you want it...*He scoots closer to Demyx while sitting in the chair to grope Demyx's growing cock, then feels the sensation of water.* The hell?

Clone: *smiles big, moves closer, making Zexion's hand go though*

Zexion: *He pulls his hand away, then smirks.* I'll just play the same game with Demyx...*He creates a naked clone of himself from the shadows and send him into the back room.*

Clone: *soundlessly giggles*

Demyx: *looks up from playing when he sees a shadow* You liked my gift, Zexy?! *gasps as he looks up to see a naked Zexion*

Clone: *He nods his head while smirking and reaches his hand down to stroke himself, biting his lip.*

Demyx: *moans at the sight, breaking a cord on his sitar at the shock. Blushes as he starts to get hard* II thought not till lunch, Zexy!

Zexion: *He shrugs his shoulders then starts to pump his cock faster, licking his lips.*

Demyx: *sets his sitar down and moves closer to Zexion* Do you want me to help, Zexy?

Clone: *He nods his head and rolls his nipple with his other free hand.*

Demyx: *licks his lips and moves closer, reaches out to hold Zexion's cock. Frowns when he touches nothing, reaches again and comes up with nothing. Thinks for a moment then his eyes go wide* You're a clone?!

Clone: *He puts his hands over his mouth and giggles with no sound, his eyes mischievous.*

Demyx: *pout* You got me hard again! *looks down at his sitar and sees the broken cord* Zexion!!!

Zexion: *He hears Demyx yelling his name from the back room.* What?

Demyx: *runs out to the front holding his sitar* Your clone made me brake a cord! *pouts*

Zexion: My clone didn't make you do anything...*He smirks from behind his book.* You broke it yourself...

Demyx: It walked back all naked and sexy! I was playing and my hand jerked at the site! Now I have to fix it!...And I liked these cords. *runs over to get a new cord*

Zexion: Sorry...*He puts his feet on the counter and crosses his legs at the ankles.*

Demyx: No your not, it amuses you, Zexy! *gets the new cord and sits down, laying his sitar in his lap as he takes out the old one. Tries to put the new one on but his hand shake from the energy still coursing though him* Damn!

Zexion: You're right...maybe it does. *He leans back in his chair and continues to read, glancing up at Demyx once in awhile.*

Demyx: Big meanie! *managers to get one side of the cord on, but has trouble with the other end.* Fuck! Evil shaking hands! *keeps trying*

Zexion: (I'll wait until he restrings his sitar...) *He keeps his thoughts to himself as he reads.*

Demyx: Yes!! *smiles when he gets it on, starts to tune it.*

Zexion: *He marks his place in his book and ducks beneith the counter and takes his shirt off, then goes back to reading as if nothing happened*

Demyx: There! All done! *turns to Zexion and blushes at the sight* Zexy!! Wwhat are you doing?

Zexion: *He acts like nothing is wrong.* What are you talking about?

Demyx: *goes to the counter and sets his sitar down.* Your shirt is off! *blushes*

Zexion: Oh...*He looks down at his bare chest.* So it is...*He puts the book back on the table and stretches, looking at Demyx.*

Demyx: *blushes hard, wipes the drool from his lips.* Yyou..can't be shirtless in the store! It says so on the sign, Zexy!

Zexion: And? *He rocks in the chair, his feet on the counter, then rests his hand on his lean stomach, slightly rubbing it.*

Demyx: Wwe could get in trouble! Or a student and their parents! I don't want to lose another student, Zexy! *turns red as he holds back a moan*

Zexion: You're no fun...*He licks his lips and retrieves his shirt from the floor.*

Demyx: I'm a lot of fun! You yelled at me when I didn't have pants on!

Zexion: That's because it turned me on too much to see you with your pants off...*He pulls his shirt over his head.*

Demyx: *blushes* Well your doing the same to me! And I can't get horny right now!

Zexion: So sorry...*He says with a hint of dry sarcasm.* You didn't mind when my clone came in there...

Demyx: II was under the effects of the drink! It makes me *blushes harder* you know...*kicks at the floor*

Zexion: Makes you what? *He turns the chair towards Demyx and leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands cupping his face.*

Demyx: Lusty...*looks at the floor, plays with the end of his shirt*

Zexion: *He hears the bell that signals someone is walking in.* Customer, Demyx...

~With Reno and Vincent~

Reno: Mmmm...*starts to wake up, smiles as he feels Vincent's warmth and weight on him. Nuzzles at him, stops when he hears snores. Looks at Vincent and starts to giggles* (Oh my god! Vinny is snorin yo!)

Vincent: *He snores so hard that he chokes and suddenly stops snoring, licking his lips and rests his head closer to Reno's.*

Reno: *bites his lip to keep from laughing, his body shakes. Wraps his arms around Vincent*

Vincent: *He sighs, starting to wake up from his sleep, then turns to face Reno with half-lidded eyes.*

Reno: *grins, laughing softly* Mmorning Angel!

Vincent: Mmm...Good morning. *He gives Reno a light kiss and runs his fingers through his hair.*

Reno: *gives a kiss back* You sleep good yo

Vincent: *He nods* It's probably the most peaceful sleep I've had in thirty years...*He smiles faintly, staring at the ceiling.*

Reno: I'm glad yo! *nuzzles and giggles* Did you know you snore, angel?

Vincent: No...*He blushes, still staring at the ceiling.* I didn't...

Reno: This was the first time yo! *hugs him tighter* I think it's cute!

Vincent: *He smiles a little more.* I do think it's cute when you snore...*He leans towards Reno and kisses him on the top of the head.*

Reno: *blushes* It's..cause I trust you..I only snore when I feel safe and happy yo. *nuzzles Vincent*

Vincent: That's how I feel with you...*He pulls Reno closer by the hips and tucks his head in the crook of Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mmm...I'm glad yo..*purrs in happiness* I love you, angel.

Vincent: I lo...*He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Kyo comes barreling into the room and jumps on the bed.*

Kyo: Wake up, daddies!!!!!!

Reno: *laughs and hugs Vincent, whispers to him* I think he knows when we're bein lovey yo. *turns to Kyo* We're up Kit!

Vincent: *He whispers back.* Seems so...*He looks at Kyo.* You're really excited...

Kyo: Yep! Because my lessons start tomorrow!

Reno: Yep! You're gonna be great yo! Have you shown Uncle Axel your guitar, Kit?

Kyo: Yeah! *He keeps jumping on the bed.* He said it was really cool!!!!!!

Vincent: Careful, Kyo...Don't fall. *He holds onto one of Kyo's hands as he keeps jumping.*

Reno: Yeah, don't want you to get hurt now yo! Won't be able to go to you lessons if you get hurt. *winks at Vincent*

Kyo: Oh! *He stops jumping right away and sits down between Reno and Vincent.*

Vincent: *He raises up and gets Kyo in a playful strangle hold and messes up his hair.*

Kyo: Hey!!!!! *He giggles.* No fair!

Reno: *laughs* Don't pick on him, Vinny. *sits up, pulls the blanket up to his chest* Why don't you wake Ax up so he can get some food before he goes to work yo!

Vincent: *He lets go of Kyo and sits him in his lap.*

Kyo: Okay! *He gets up from Vincent's lap and runs down the hall yelling.* Uncle Axel! Wake up!

Reno: *laughs softly and lowers the blanket, gets up to put some clothes on* What should we do for breakfast yo?

Vincent: *He decides he wants to be provocative about what he wants for breakfast.* Something warm...and filling

Reno: *blushes lightly* Like a meatlog yo?

Vincent: *he licks his lips* Your meatlog.

Reno: *moans softly as he puts a black tanktop and a pair of sweatpants* Wwe have to wwait till after we make breakfast yo.

Vincent: Why can't it be the main course?

Reno:*walks over to Vincent and gives him a kiss* Cause we have hungry boys now yo. *walks out of the room, swaying his hips*

Vincent: *in the blink of an eye he's onto Reno just outside of the room, pinning him to the wall*

Reno:*gasps, pushes against Vincent* Aangel...*moans softly*

Vincent: Yes, baby? *he licks his lips* Can I have my breakfast now?

Reno: *moans* Wwhat if...Kyo sees yo.

Vincent: So? He knows we love each other…*he runs his tongue across Reno's bottom lip*

Reno: *shudders and thrusts his hard cock against Vincent* Ookay!

Vincent: *he takes Reno's cock out of his sweat pants and runs his thumb across the slit.* Mmm... So warm.

Reno: *moans, thrusting into Vincent's hand. Grabs onto Vincent's shoulders* Vvinny!!....Please!!

Vincent: *he licks delicately at the slit, moving his tongue in circles.*

Reno: Ohh...ggod!! *thrusts forward, moves his hands up to Vincent's hair pulling him closer*

Vincent: *he growls as Reno pulls his hair, pressing his teeth against the skin of Reno's cock*

Reno: Ffuck!....Ssooo good yo!!! *thrusts a little harder, precum drips in Vincent's mouth*

Vincent: *he licks the throbbing vein of Reno's cock, then starts to nibble it*

Reno: Vincent!!! *moans loudly as he cums hard into Vincent's mouth, thrusts deeper to give Vincent all his seed*

Vincent: *he happily swallows Reno's hot cum, then licks at the large vein again, moaning before he knicks it with his canines*

Reno:*moans at the knick, his hips thrust* Vvinny!!

Vincent: *he begins to tap the vein, licking every drop of blood that flows out*

Reno:*his legs shake as he leans over Vincent, using him to keep himself up*

Vincent: *he moans at the taste of blood the mixture of Reno's cock as more blood flows out*

Reno:*shakes at the moan, moans himself as his legs give out. Falls on top of Vincent* Aangel!

Vincent: *he lets Reno fall on him, catching Reno in his arms.* Are you alright, love?

Reno:*nuzzles Vincent* II never knew...there's so much blood in your cock yo.

Vincent: *he kisses Reno, his mouth still flooded with blood*

Reno:*kisses back, then curls up to Vincent* My cock hurts now yo.

Vincent: Sorry, love. I didn't mean to... *he kisses Reno's chest*

Reno: I know. You just got really into it yo...*snuggles closer*

Vincent: I hate it when I lose control because it makes me no better than Rufus...

Reno: I'm okay yo..*cups Vincent's face* and that's not true, you stop when I ask Angel. *kisses Vincent*

Vincent: *he looks at Reno with worried eyes* You liked it, then?

Reno:*blushes* Yeah...it's just the pain after yo. But I know you'd never hurt me angel. Not like him. Plus now you can take care of me today! *smiles softly at him*

Vincent: *he nuzzles Reno.* There's a question I have for you... When do you want to get married?

Reno: Soon...But it depends on how big of a weddin you want to have yo. *nuzzles back, gives little licks at Vincent's neck*

Vincent: I don't want a huge one... A small, romantic wedding is what I want.

Reno: That sounds good yo. Just our family and friends

Vincent: And a honey moon...*he sighs*

Reno: Mmm..yes! Where do you want to go yo?

Vincent: I want to have you pampered in a spa so you can be ready for me...

Reno: *blushes* Never been to a spa before yo. *nuzzles closer*

Vincent: ...and I could join you in the pool, love. *he kisses Reno on the cheek*

Reno: Yay! I love to swim yo! *smiles* You can wear a Speedo!

Vincent: *he laughs* My cock won't fit in normal pants as it is... You just want to see my huge cock show through.

Reno: *blushes and giggles* Yep! I want everyone to see what only I get for the rest of our lives yo!

Vincent: Then you have to wear a male thong if I wear a speedo...

Reno: *blushes harder* Okay!...But can I wear a shirt if people are there yo.*looks down*

Vincent: You can...*he kisses Reno's neck* but you have an amazing body.

Reno: Thanks angel..I'm doin my best to see it. But I only want you to..see it yo. *covers the side of chest where the scar is though the shirt*

Vincent: *he kisses Reno's cheek* Let's get some food...

Reno: Yeah, how do eggs and bacon sound yo?

Vincent: That does sound good...*he sniffs the air* Smells like the food is already on.

Reno: Firefly must of gotten tired of waitin yo. *stand you and fall forward, catches himself of the wall*

Vincent: *He helps Reno stand up and pulls his pants up before holding his hand to go downstairs.*

Reno: *takes Vincent's hand and walks with Vincent, leans his head against Vin's shoulder* Marlene can be the flower girl if you want yo.

Vincent: I'd like that...and Kyo would be the ring bearer. *He kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Reno: Yep! You'll just have to chose your groomsmen and me my*blushes*...bridesmaids yo.

Vincent: *He helps Reno to the bottom of the stairs.* I'm sure Tifa and Yazoo would love to be your bride's maids.*

Reno: Yeah and Elena too...*smiles* Who do you want to be your groomsmen?

Vincent: Axel, Cloud, and Rude...

Reno: Sounds good, angel...*laughs softly* Tseng can walk me down the isle yo.

Vincent: *He smiles and helps Reno to the table where Axel and Kyo are sitting, and Yazoo is in the kitchen cooking breakfast in a bandana and apron.*

Kyo: Hi daddies! Aunt Yazoo is making chocolate chip pancakes!

Reno: Hey Kit! *sits down next to Kyo, kisses his head* Sounds yummy yo!

Axel: You two have fun? *smirks and looks at them*

Vincent: We did...*He kisses Reno's cheek.*

Reno: *blushes* We...were talkin about the weddin yo.

Axel: Great! You set a date?

Vincent: Would we have time to do it at the end of the month, Reno?

Reno: Sounds good, angel. *turns to Yazoo* Would you like to be a...bridesmaid yo? *blushes lightly*

Yazoo: *He turns around with pancake batter splattered on his face and apron.* Love to...*He turns back around to pour the batter into the pan*

Axel: *smiles* Can't wait to see you in a bridesmaid dress, baby.

Yazoo: *He smirks, looking back momentarily.*

Kyo: Daddy Reno, what's a bride's maid?

Reno: It's..a friend of the bride who isn't married who's in the weddin too yo.

Kyo: Oh! Cool!

Vincent: And you get to carry the ring, Kit.

Axel: I thought so! Who's gonna be the flower girl?

Reno: Marlene, of course!

Vincent: We should call Cloud and tell him to bring Marlene.

Reno: Yeah! *smiles over at Kyo* We can after we eat yo.

Kyo: Really! *He blushes a little and giggles.*

Reno: Yep! *ruffles Kyo's head*

Axel: *smiles and get up to gets everyone's drink* What do you all want?

Reno: Sweet tea yo!!

Kyo: Milk! With my pancakes!

Vincent: I'll have a cup of milk too...

Axel: Okay! *gets five glasses and sets them on the table, then gets the tea and milk. Sets them down and get some ice to put in the glass, starts to fill them up* What about you, babe?

Yazoo: I'll have some orange juice...If you don't mind. *He turns around a smiles, as he scrapes the pancakes into plates.*

Axel: Nope! *smiles and goes to get the orange juice, pours it for Yazoo. Puts all the drinks up and gets maple, strawberry, and chocolate syrup. Sets them down and gets the plates and other stuff they need*

Kyo: *He gets his fork and starts pounding his fist on the table* Pancake, pancake, pancake!

Reno: *laughs* There comin, Kit!

Yazoo: *He places Kyo's chocolate chip pancake on the table and takes the cup of milk from Axel and sets it next to the plate.* I hope you like it. *He smiles.*

Kyo: Yay! *He raises his fork to kill the pancake just as Vincent stops him.*

Vincent: It's not done yet...*He takes the chocolate syrup and writes the letter K for Kyo on it.*

Reno: *smiles at Vincent and Kyo, his eyes widen seeing how much Yazoo put in front of him.* (Damn...why did he have to give me so much yo)

Kyo: Yummy! *He digs into the pancake and talks with his mouth full.* Thanks!

Vincent: *He takes his own plate and cuts off bite sized pieces with his fork before dipping it in milk, then eating it. He then looks at Reno who's staring at his food.*

Axel: Something wrong, Re'? *hands over the strawberry syrup*

Reno: No..*grabs the bottle and pour it over* I just spaced out yo!

Yazoo: I was going to say...my cooking isn't that horrible. *He smiles and sits down at the table with everyone else.*

Reno: *takes a bite and moans at the taste* It's good yo! (Why did he give me three?!) *starts eating fast like he used too*

Axel: *smiles and starts killing his stack*

Kyo: *He looks over at Vincent eating his pancake and begins to copy him by cutting off pieces and dipping them in his milk, eating the piece after it gets soggy.*

Reno: *smiles at Kyo copying Vincent, forces himself to eat the other half of the three* (Oh god...I feel sick already yo..But I can't make everyone worry.)

Vincent: *He laughs softly and shakes his head at Kyo trying to copy him.* You missed...*He smiles as Kyo misses his mouth and drops the piece into the cup of milk, splattering it on Kyo's face.*

Kyo: Aww man! *He closes his eyes as Vincent wipes his face off.*

Reno: *finishes his plate, and drinks his tea, hoping it with help calm his stomach* That was really good yo!

Axel: *smiles* Looks like you're back to your old self, Re'

Yazoo: Glad everyone liked it...

Kyo: Daddy Reno, you don't look so good!

Reno: (Shit!) I'm okay, Kit. I just have to use the bathroom! Be back yo! *wiggles in his seat to sell it before he gets up and runs to the bathroom*

Vincent: *He looks at Reno running up to the bathroom.* Please excuse me...*He follows Reno upstairs.*

Reno: *leans over the toilet as he pukes everything back up, holding tightly onto it*

Vincent: *he gets to the top of the stairs, his eyes widening as he hears Reno throw up. He quickly opens the door to the bathroom, where his assumptions are realized. He falls silent.*

Reno: *tears fall as he dry heaves, wraps his arms around his stomach at the pain.*

Vincent: Reno...*He runs to where Reno is and falls to his knees at Reno's side, rubbing his back.*

Reno: *leans over and curls up to Vincent, tear fall* II..I'm sorry..

Vincent: What is there to be sorry for? *He whispers, rubbing Reno's back in a more comforting manor.*

Reno: I ttried to keep it down...Bbut I couldn't. *moves closer to Vincent, arms still wrapped around his stomach*

Vincent: I know you tried...(He's too sick...I can't take blood from him anymore...I can't hurt him...) *He kisses the top of Reno's head, then kisses him softly on the lips.*

Reno: *kisses back before he moves back over to the toilet and dry heaves again, tightens his hold on his stomach. Hating the pain of it, tries to reach for the toilet paper*

Vincent: *He leans on Reno's back, kissing the back of Reno's neck, trying in someway to comfort him.*

Reno: *gets the toilet paper and rips off a few pieces, wipes of his mouth.* Ccan..I have water toto wash out my mouth yo? *asks quietly*

Vincent: Sure...*He grabs a small cup from the medicine cabinet and fills it with water, then hands it to Reno.*

Reno: Tthanks..*takes a drink and swishes it around before he spits it out, sets it down and curls up* Mmy tummy hhurts yo...

Vincent: Why don't you lay in the tub? I'll put a hot cloth on your stomach...

Reno: II..don't want to make tthem worry..I said I'd bbe back down yo...

Vincent: They'll hear the shower water running...and you're with me...

Reno: Ookay..*not wanting to get up, he crawls over to the tubs and get in the tub. Pulls his clothes off and throws them out before hugging his stomach again*

Vincent: *He gets a cloth and turns on the hot water, soaking the cloth, then wrings it out. He folds it neatly and places it on Reno's stomach.*

Reno: *moans softly at the warmth, reaches out for Vincent* Wwill you stay with me yo?

Vincent: Only if you want me to...I'm not going to leave you in the bathroom like this...*He places his hand in the center of Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shivers at the touches* I.. ruined this mornin...Everything was goin great yo..

Vincent: *He stares intensely at Reno.* Stop thinking that you ruin other people's lives.

Reno: *looks down* I'm ttryin...But it's hard yo..*hugs his stomach tighter* Ccan..we go to tthe bed?...II want you to hold me.

Vincent: *He picks Reno up from the tub and holds him tight as he walks Reno to the bedroom.* Where would our Kit be without you?

Reno: *turns to Vincent, nuzzles into Vincent's neck* Someone nice would of taken him...not a murder yo.

Vincent: But he never would have known you...His real dad. *He lays Reno down on the bed and curls up next to him.*

Reno: *snuggles up to Vincent, still holding his belly* Sometimes...real dads aren't the best yo...II want him to have the best..

Vincent: He's lucky he has you...and look at him. Kyo loves you to death...Don't tell me that you're not the best for him.

Reno: *nuzzles into Vincent's neck, feeling tired again* I..want to be better for him yo...*closes his eyes as he starts to fall asleep*

Vincent: Why...When you're perfect already...

Reno: Not..like....you. *falls asleep, breathes against Vincent's neck*

Vincent: (I...don't remember anything from my childhood...Not even my parents, if I had parents. All I remember is thirty years of restless nightmares...Reno doesn't realize how lucky Kyo is to have him, because it hurts even more not to remember.) *He bites his bottom lip.* Love you...

Reno: *nuzzles closer, lightly snoring*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's forehead before sitting up and reaching for the phone and leaves the room to call Tseng.*

Tseng: +Hello?+

Vincent: +Hey...This is Vincent. I need to talk to you about mine and Reno's wedding.+

Tseng: *smiles* +Yes...Rude told me the news..Plus I saw the matching rings...What can I do to help?+

Vincent: +Reno wants you to walk him down the isle...and the last two requests are from me, and they may seem a little strange to you.*

Tseng: +Tell Reno I would be honored too...And yes? I'm sure Reno has asked for stranger from me.+

Vincent: +I need you to go back to the Shinra Mansion and retrieve my coffin in the hidden cellar...I'd like to be carried in it to the altar as a surprise for Reno. And while you're there...I need you to get files for me on Dr. Gast.+

Tseng: +....Okay.. I'm sure he'll like the surprise...And may I ask why you need the files?+

Vincent: +Just personal reasons I should sort out before the wedding...+

Tseng: +Alright...I will do this for you. When is the wedding?+

Vincent: +The thirty-first, a Wednesday...I may also need your help to carry the coffin. We need just one more person for the job, if you don't mind...+

Tseng: *laughs softly* +I don't mind...And how long do you want your honeymoon to be?+

Vincent: +Can you give us until Sunday?+

Tseng: +Yes..as long as you need...Reno deservers happiness.+ *starts typing in into the calendar*

Vincent: *He smiles over the phone.* +Thank you Tseng...You're going to give Shinra a good name again...+ *He hangs up on Tseng, then dials Cloud.*

Cloud: +Hi Vincent.+

Vincent: +Are you feeling up to visiting?+

Cloud: +Yeah..Kadaj has been bugging to come over again. He even got Marlene and Denzel wanting too+ *shakes his head*

Vincent: +I would like Marlene and Denzel to come over. Oh...Did you know that Reno and I are getting married?+

Cloud: +No..I didn't. Congratulations! I'm happy for you two..Let me get everyone ready and we'll be there!+

Vincent: *He laughs softly at Cloud's reaction.* +Thank you...I'll see you shortly, then?+

Cloud: +Yes...We'll have to walk thou...Marlene and Denzel have short legs. It may be a few minutes+

Vincent: +That's fine...I have to let Reno rest a little anyway.+

Cloud: *blushes lightly* +I take it you two are having fun?+

Vincent: +Maybe a little too much fun...+ *He laughs a little more.* +I'll let you go then...I'll see you when you get here.+

Cloud: +See you then, Vincent...+ *laughs and hangs up*

Vincent: *He hangs up the phone and returns to bed with Reno, holding him tight.*

Reno: *curls up to Vincent in his sleep, purrs lightly*

Vincent: *He moves Reno's shoulder slightly to see if he wakes up.*

Reno: *moans, hides his face into Vincent's chest, not wanting to wake up*

Vincent: *He kisses the top of Reno's head to see if that will wake him.*

Reno: *moans again, rubbing his face against Vincent* Nnhhg...sleep...yyo

Vincent: I just wanted to tell you that Cloud is coming...*He kisses Reno again.* I'll wake you again when he arrives.

Reno: 'k...*falls back asleep, snoring lightly*

Vincent: *He plays with Reno's hair, thinking to himself about what the files may hold.* (I have to know...For both Reno and Kyo...)

~20 minutes later~

Cloud: *walks up to the door, holding Kadaj's and Marlene's hand. Releases Kadaj and knocks on the door*

Vincent: *He jolts from his sleep, hearing the knocks on the door and jumps out of bed. He walks downstairs to welcome Cloud, Marlene and Kadaj in.*

Cloud: Hello Vincent, is Reno still asleep?

Kadaj: Hi Mr. Vincent! Is Axey here?!

Vincent: Yeah...Reno's still asleep, but Axel went to work...

Kadaj: Aww!! *pouts* But Kyo is still here right?!

Vincent: He's in his room. I heard him playing one of his video games...

Marlene: *lets go of Cloud's hand and runs up to Vincent and hugs him* Hi Vincent!!!

Vincent: *He smiles at Marlene.* It's been awhile since I've seen you...You've grown taller.

Marlene: Really?! My dress have been getting shorter!!

Cloud: *wraps an arm around Denzel's shoulders and pulls him forward* Why don't we go in?

Kadaj: *He pokes Cloud.* I'm going to see Kyo, Nisan! *He runs up the stairs to Kyo's room.*

Vincent: *He steps to the side and lets Marlene, Cloud and Denzel in.*

Cloud: *walks in with Denzel and Marlene* So how is Kyo liking his bed?

Marlene: Yeah! Cloud told us about it! It's sounds cool!!

Vincent: He loves it...Please sit down. *He motions to the couch and sits himself across from it.*

Denzel: Is Kyo going to be our new friend? *He sits on the couch first.*

Marlene: Yeah?! *sits next to Denzel*

Cloud: Sure, he is. *smiles at them*

Vincent: So Cloud...I have a favor to ask of all of you...

Cloud: What is it Vincent?

Marlene: Yeah! Tell us Vincent!

Denzel: Pretty please! *He presses his hands together.*

Vincent: Cloud...I want you to be one of my groomsmen...Marlene will be the flower girl, and since there's normally more than one flower girl, would you mind if you helped Marlene with the flowers, Denzel?

Denzel: *His eyes widen in excitement* Yeah!

Cloud: Sure Vincent! I'd like that. *smiles at him*

Marlene: *jumps up and runs over to Vincent to hug him* Yes!!! I can't wait!!

Vincent: *He hugs Marlene tight.* Would you mind if you helped Tseng carry me in my coffin to the altar, Cloud?

Cloud: *looks weirdly at Vincent then laughs* I don't mind...

Marlene: Why are you going to be in a coffin?

Vincent: *He smiles* It would mean a lot to me if it could be done...

Cloud: I'm sure we can do it, Vincent.

Denzel: How neat! *He kicks his feet against the couch, getting restless.*

Vincent: Just don't tell Reno...

Marlene: Okay! I won't Vincent! *pretends to lock her lips*

Cloud: *smiles* We'll make sure he doesn't find out.

Denzel: *He tugs on Cloud's arm.* This is getting boring! Can we go play now?

Cloud: *laughs* Yeah, you guys can go play.

Marlene: Yay!!! *runs over to Denzel and pulls him off the couch* Lets go!

Denzel: Yeah! *He giggles and swings Marlene's arm as they run up the stairs.*

Cloud: So..when is the wedding?

Vincent: The thirty-first...

Cloud: That's soon.

Vincent: That may be so...*He sighs.* But I don't want to wait anymore..

Cloud: Reno must be excited *smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: He nearly crashed the car when I asked him...

Cloud: *laughs* Sounds like Reno...Do you have a place picked out yet?

Vincent: Not yet...But I was thinking about the sector 5 church...

Cloud: *softly smiles* That...would be nice, Vincent.

Vincent: *He nods.* Well...Let's go wake up Reno

Cloud: Yeah, I didn't get to see him last time I was here. *gets up*

Vincent: *He walks upstairs, opening the door to their bedroom to find Reno sleeping soundly.*

Cloud: *walks in behind Vincent and smiles at sleeping Reno* I'm amazed the kids didn't wake him up..

Vincent: Reno's not a light sleeper...*He sits on the edge of the bed and touches Reno's leg*

Reno: Mmmm...*turns towards Vincent, moves closer to him*

Vincent: Cloud is here...*He softly rubs Reno's leg*

Cloud: Hello Reno.. *moves to stand next Vincent*

Reno: *slowly opens his eyes and smiles softly* 'Ello..*nuzzles at Vincent, checks the blanket is still covering him*

Vincent: Do you feel better? *He rests his hand on Reno's stomach*

Reno: *purrs softly* Yeah..*blushes as he feels some warm over his cock* II think I reopened my...wound yo.

Cloud: So you want me to get the first aid kit?

Vincent: That...won't be necessary...

Reno: *shiver as the blood runs over the head of his cock* I..need something to stop it, angel.

Vincent: Cloud...Can you leave the room for a minute?

Cloud: *smiles softly* Yeah...I'll go check on the kids. *walks out*

Vincent: *He runs to the bathroom to grab a roll of gauze, then runs back into the bedroom with the gauze in hand.*

Reno: *pulls down the blankets, shivers as the cool air hits him. Moves the sheet to cover his chest incase someone walks in* My cock it gonna be a mummy yo.

Vincent: *He smiles at the comment as he begins to wrap Reno's wound.* Sorry, love...I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable while Cloud was in the room...

Reno: *shivers at the touches* Thanks yo...Did you tell them bout the weddin?

Vincent: I did...*He kisses Reno as he finishes wrapping him.* He was happy for us.

Reno: *wiggles a little, getting used to the feeling. Gives a kiss back* I'm glad yo.

Vincent: *He throws the covers back over Reno and tucks him in, making sure his chest is covered.* Are you going to get dressed?

Reno: I guess I should yo..But I'm comfy now! *smiles*

Vincent: Do you want me to bring Cloud back in?

Reno: Sure yo! *snuggles back* Then will you lay with me?

Vincent: *He gives Reno another kiss* You know I will...*He raises off of the bed and walks into Kyo's room to get Cloud.*

Cloud: *laughs at the kids playing*

Kyo: *He hears Vincent come in and runs to him with his DS* Look! I have a Charizard now!

Marlene: Isn't it cool?!

Vincent: *He looks at the DS screen* It is...

Kyo: Denzel told me how to get him! *He playfully punches Denzel's shoulder*

Denzel: Yep! *He punches Kyo back in a playful manner*

Cloud: *laughs softly and stands up, walks over to Vincent* I take it Reno is done?

Vincent: Yeah...That's why I came in here to get you. *He walks towards the door of Kyo's room and opens it, letting Cloud leave first.*

Cloud: *walks out and to the room* You all better, Reno?

Reno: Yeah, Vinny healed me up yo!

Vincent: *He sits on the bed next to Reno.* What about your stomach?

Reno: *curls up in Vincent's lap* It's still upset..But not as bad yo.

Cloud: Are you sick Reno?

Vincent: I think he just ate too much...*He rubs Reno's stomach*

Cloud: Now that's amazing. *smiles and sits on the bed* With how much Axel eats, I'm guessing he got that from you.

Reno: *blushes* Yeah...I used to. But I've been cutting down yo.

Vincent: *He nuzzles Reno as he rubs his stomach.*

Cloud: I don't see why, your in great shape.

Reno: *blushes more, purrs softly at the rubs* Tthanks yo..

Vincent: *He kisses Reno softly on the lips.* See? I'm not the only one who thinks so...

Reno: *kisses back* II'm..tryin, Angel.

Cloud: (I'll have to ask Vincent about this later..) So who's the other groomsmen?

Vincent: Axel and Rude...

Reno: We'll have to tell Rude yo.

Cloud: And who's the bridesmaids? *smiles at Reno, chuckles*

Reno: *blushes* Yazoo, Elena and Tifa yo...If they want.

Vincent: *He smiles.* I'm sure all of them would like to...

Cloud: Tifa will be excited too....You're going to pair me with her aren't you?

Reno: Well...Axel's gonna want to be with Yazoo..So you can chose Elena or Tifa yo!

Cloud: I'll take Tifa...Rude knows Elena.

Vincent: It's decided, then?

Reno: I guess so! *smiles and snuggles into Vincent* Just have to ask them yo.

Vincent: We will...but not right now...*He takes Reno's hand and kisses it.*

Reno: *blushes lightly, kisses at Vincent's neck* Yeah...they're workin yo...And I want to lay with you.

Cloud: I can tell Tifa for you, if you want...

Vincent: Yes, please tell her...

Cloud: It's no problem, gives you guys less stuff to do..*smiles*

Reno: Thanks yo..Oh! And I need to talk to Tseng.

Vincent: I already called him...*He smiles and kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Reno: What did he say yo? *nuzzles at Vincent's neck, gives little licks*

Vincent: He said he would be happy to walk you down the isle, and that you have until Sunday off.

Reno: *smiles big, a tear of happiness falls* I'm glad yo...*blushes* So we'll have a fun honeymoon?

Cloud: I was wondering who would, since Axel's a groomsman. *smirks* Where's your honeymoon going to be?

Vincent: At a spa...*He smirks and nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: *shivers* Vinny says he wants me to be pampered yo...

Cloud: Sounds nice...*smiles at them*

Vincent: I haven't figured out a place yet, though...

Reno: Maybe Tseng will know of a good place yo.

Cloud: I'm sure he can find you guys a good one...*laughs* He looks like he's been to one before

Reno: *giggles* Not that he'd tell anyone, but him and Elena go to them all the time yo!

Vincent: (You can tell he waxes his eyebrows...) *He laughs softly along with Reno.*

Cloud: If it wasn't for Elena, you'd think he's gay..

Reno: He's not..He turns white whenever I tease him yo! *laughs* It's more fun then with Rude!

Vincent: *He laughs harder.* Tseng is just too proper...

Cloud: I've noticed!

Reno: He's always been that way. Elena has turned him down yo!

Vincent: *He moves closer to Reno, wrapping his arms around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *moves back against Vincent, snuggles his neck* I can't wait, angel...

Cloud: *hears bangs coming from Kyo's room and laughs* I'm going to check on them...

Vincent: They're probably jumping on the bed...but thank you...*He kisses Reno on his shoulder.*

Cloud: Yeah, but Tifa will kill me if they get hurt. *laughs softly and walks out*

Reno: *shivers* Is..it okay id Kyo comes too? We can get him another room yo.. *looks at Vincent hopefully*

Vincent: Yes...I would like him to come.

Reno: We'll have to find a place that will be fun for him too yo. We can look on the laptop later.

Vincent: *He nods and brings Reno closer to him, kissing his cheek.*

Reno: *purrs softly, nuzzles Vincent's cheek as he curls up in his lap* I love you, Angel

Vincent: I love you too...*He cups Reno's face in his hands and kisses him.*

Reno: *kisses back, licking at Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: Mm...*He kisses Reno deeply and reaches his hand under the blanket to touch his bare skin.*

Reno: *moans softly into the kiss, shivers at the touches* Mmm

Vincent: *He whispers against Reno's lips.* I've finally found what I've wanted all my life...

Reno: *shudders, a few tears of happiness fall* Same here, Angel...I can't live without you now I have you yo..

Vincent: *He kisses Reno hotly and passionately, holding him close and brushing his fingers against Reno's cheek.*

Reno: *moans, winces as he starts to get hard. Opens his mouth wider to let more of Vincent's tongue*

Vincent: *He moans softly at the taste of Reno's mouth, sucking and bathing Reno's lips and mouth with his tongue.*

Reno: *moans, starts to suck on Vincent's tongue. Wraps his arms around Vincent's neck, pulling him closer*

Vincent: *He flicks his tongue inside Reno's mouth, tickling the roof before pulling back and looking into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *moans softly, licks his lips* I...want to fuck..so bad..But..I still feels like shit yo.

Vincent: It's okay...I know you don't feel good...*He plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs* I will ride you like hell tomorrow yo! *snuggles closer to Vincent*

Vincent: *He blushes.* I'll hold you to that...*He kisses Reno softly on the lips before tucking his head under Reno's chin.*

Reno: *purrs more, holds tightly onto Vincent. Breathes in Vincent's scent as he feels sleep catching up with him again* I..think I'm gonna take...another nap yo...

Vincent: And I'll be here to watch over you...*He kisses Reno's forehead.*

Reno: I know...my angel. *nuzzles closer as he falls asleep, curled up to Vincent's chest*

Vincent: *He sighs deeply, taking in the smell of Reno's hair as he falls asleep.*


	13. Chapter 13

Reno: *moans softly as he wakes up, feeling much better. Smiles at sleeping Vincent, softly pushes him on his back. Crawls on top of him*

Vincent: *He mumbles as he's turned over in his sleep, and as he opens his eyes, he sees Reno on top of him and smirks.* Keeping your promise?

Reno: *smirks back and starts to suck on his fingers, moaning around them as he gets them wet. Shakes his head yes*

Vincent: *Decides he wants to tease back and puts his own fingers in his mouth and sucks on them, pulling them in and out of his mouth.*

Reno: *moans at the sight and pulls out the fingers, enters one inside him. Waits a minute before he enters a second, moans as he moves them around inside him*

Vincent: Mm...I love your fingers inside of me...*He clenches around Reno's fingers, drawing them deeper inside.*

Reno: I love..feeling you clench around them yo...*starts to rub against Vincent's sweetspot, grabs Vincent's hand that has the wet fingers on it. Moves it towards his ass* Get me..ready, angel...My needy ass wants Monster-kun in it yo!

Vincent: *He instantly gets hard from Reno hitting his prostate, then takes his wet fingers and shoves them hard up Reno's ass, thrusting.*

Reno: Ahhh! *moans, thrust down hard against them. Clenches around them, wanting more* Mmore yo!!! *thrust his fingers harder into Vincent's prostate*

Vincent: Ooh...Reno! *He pulls Reno down, causing Reno to slam right into his hard cock.*

Reno: Vin!! *moans loudly as he's slammed onto Monster-kun, shakes as his body get used to the size before he starts to ride Vincent hard. Takes his fingers out and puts his hands on Vincent's chest, helping him*

Vincent: Ahhh! *He pulls Reno closer to his body, giving a better angle to thrust hard. He holds onto Reno's hips, pushing Reno's body against the harsh thrusts.*

Reno: Ffuckk!! *screams in pleasure at the thrusts, tries to meet them. Digs his nails into Vincent's pecs as he rubs his still wrapped cock against Vin's abs.*

Vincent: Mm...So good...*He bites his lip, holding back a moan as his thrusting speed picks up.*

Reno: *digs his nails in harder, wanting to hear Vincent. Shakes in pleasure as he sweetspot is hit repeatedly, grinds his dripping cock against Vincent as he rides him faster, moaning*

Vincent: Mmm...*He holds onto Reno's hips even tighter, bringing his body even closer, thrusting hard enough that the sound of skin slapping together was louder than their moans.*

Reno: OOhh..ggod!! *lays on top of Vincent, letting Vincent have his way. Bites down on Vincent's neck , feels his feels his release coming, starts to clench around him*

Vincent: *He grits his teeth in pain, pleasure, and determination to make Reno cum. He slows down slightly to grind into Reno's sweet spot, but before long, he's back at the pace he was before, his balls slapping into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Angel!!! *he screams as he cums hard, flinging his head back. Sees white as he passes out, his body still weak*

Vincent: Reno! *He shoots a few streams of cum inside Reno, so full that cum begins to drip out of Reno's ass.* Reno...*He lets out a moan of satisfaction as he plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs as he slowly wakes up, snuggles into Vincent* II...hate passin oout..Miss yyou cummin yo.. *moans softly as he feels cum leak from his ass*

Vincent: Mm...I filled you to the brim...*He bears down to let the last few drops of cum flow into Reno's ass.*

Reno: *moans, shudders as he wiggles a little. Loving the feeling* I ccan tell yo...Iit feels soo..good, angel...

Vincent: *He smirks.* How hard do you want to be fucked on our wedding night? *He plays with Reno's hair and gives small, light thrusts.*

Reno: *moans softly, purring loudly* Aas hard as you want yo...

Vincent: *He licks his lips and kisses the top of Reno's head, then his lips.* Or...do you want a more romantic fuck?

Reno: *purrs as he kisses Vincent* Mm...That sounds good to, angel. *smiles* We can do both yo.

Vincent: Good...because I wouldn't be able to choose...We better get some clothes on before Kyo walks in on us...

Reno: Yeah...but I love havin you in me yo. *clenches lightly, moans softly as some more cum leaks out*

Vincent: *He moans softly with Reno as he feels his cum drip down the shaft of his cock.*

Reno: *shudders* Yyou..must of been savin all that ccum yo..*nuzzles Vincent's neck, giving little licks*

Vincent: All for you...*As he opens his mouth, his lips tremble in pleasure.*

Reno: All mine yo...*starts to suck on Vincent's neck, leaving a hickie*

Vincent: Mm...*He feels himself start to get hard again.* Are you still horny? *He smirks.*

Reno: *moans as he feels Vincent starting to get hard inside him* Always...but I don't have the energy to ride yo..*clenches around him*

Vincent: *He moans softly as he turns Reno onto his back, spreading his legs apart.*

Reno: Mmm...*wraps his legs around Vincent's waist, pulling him closer* Best way to wake up yo..

Vincent: *He feels himself get instantly hard again, moaning as he fills Reno up and he begins to thrust until he feels something jump onto his back, causing him to fall forward.* (Shit!)

Kyo: Hi daddies!!!!!!!!

Reno: *moans as Vincent starts to thrust, gasp as the air is knocked out of him from the force of Vincent's fall. Clenches tightly in pleasure as his sweetspot is hit* Kkit!

Kyo: Yes, daddy! *He falls off of Vincent's back and rolls over next to Reno.*

Reno: *shudders as the cum move around Vincent's hard cock still in him, feels it twitch* Ggo..downstairs...We'll be ddown in a minute yo..

Vincent: Yeah...I'm sure Axel and Yazoo have breakfast for you...*He bites his lip, wanting so badly to let Reno have it, but can't with Kyo still in the room.*

Kyo: Okay! *He giggles and runs out of the room and down the steps.*

Reno: *clenches tightly around Vincent, rubbing his hard cock against Vin's stomach* Pplease...angel!

Vincent: Already on it, love...Mm...*He starts out slow to get Reno worked up.*

Reno: *bucks up against Vincent, moaning. Tightens his legs around him, pulling him in deeper as he thrusts down. Bites his lips in pleasure* Ooh..ggod!

Vincent: *Feeling Reno pull him closer, he grinds his cock against Reno's sweet spot before grabbing onto Reno's shoulders and thrusting him into the bed.*

Reno: Ahhh!!! *shakes his head in pleasure, wraps his arms around Vincent's back, feeling his flexing muscles. Loudly moans as he sweetspot is abused, precum leaks onto Vincent's stomach*

Vincent: Ooh...Reno!!! *His frenzy is fueled by the feeling of Reno's sticky precum on his stomach. His arms start to shake from the force.*

Reno: Vvinny!!!...Ssoo...good!! *thrashes around under Vincent, his eyes closed in pleasure. Starts to clench around Monster-kun* Ggonna cum yo!!

Vincent: *He thrusts, looking into Reno's eyes.* Cum...for me, Love...*He thrusts a little harder, biting his lip.*

Reno: Vincent!!! *screams as he cums, his body shakes in pleasure as scratches down Vincent's back.*

Vincent: Reno!!! *He gives Reno a few last thrusts before letting his release wash over him as he cums hard into Reno.*

Reno: *moans as he Vincent cums, his already filled channel filled even more. A lot of it dripping out, holds tightly onto Vincent as he comes down from his high* Ssoo..full..complete yo...

Vincent: *He licks his lips and pulls himself out slowly from Reno's ass, making sure his cum doesn't leak out. He moves down Reno's body and smacks his lips at the sight of Reno's filled ass.*

Reno: *moans softly at the loss, clenches tight to keep all of it in. Shivers at the sounds from Vincent* Ffeels..so warm yo..

Vincent: Mm...*He begins to lick at Reno's entrance, in hopes of getting some of the cum inside.*

Reno: Ahh! *moans and moves around, cum escapes from his opening.* Aangel!

Vincent: *He licks and sucks at the cum that's expelled, wanting more in his mouth. The mixed taste of Reno and himself causes him to moan.*

Reno: *clenches madly at the licks, forcing more cum out into Vincent's waiting mouth. Moans, thrusts his hips down as he pants* Oh..ffuck!

Vincent: *He nips softly at Reno's abused entrance, then pushes his tongue inside, the disturbance causing even more cum to leak out.*

Reno: Vvinny!! *grabs tightly onto the blankets as he clenches on Vincent's tongue, feels himself starting to get hard again.*

Vincent: *He reaches a hand up and wraps it around the head of Reno's cock and softly begins to beat it as his tongue explores Reno's insides for more cum.*

Reno: Ahh! Ssoo..sshit! *thrusts up into Vincent's hand as he pushes down, giving Vincent more of his cum*

Vincent: *He licks up what cum is left from inside Reno before moving his focus solely to Reno's cock, his hot breath blowing against the head.*

Reno: *moans loudly, thrusting up as a drip of precum runs down the head of his cock. Looks down with lust filled eyes* Pplease!! Make mme cum yo!

Vincent: *He catches the drop of precum with his tongue, and licks the trail the drop created back up to the head, licking at the slit.*

Reno: *thrusts up moaning, wanting to be in Vincent's mouth. More precum leaks out of the slit, shakes his head in pleasure*

Vincent: *He pulls away for a moment and wraps his hand around the base of Reno's cock, pumping it.* I love how worked up you get over me...*He lets his tongue peek from between his lips before going back to licking the slit, his hand still wrapped tightly around the base, pumping it.*

Reno: *whines as he thrashes under Vincent, trying to thrust into Vincent's mouth* Ddon't tease yyo!! Nneed you!

Vincent: *He slowly takes Reno's cock into his mouth, moving his lips and sucking lightly, his hand moving in rhythm with his delicate sucks.*

Reno: *his whole body shakes as he's taking into Vincent sinful mouth, moans loudly as his hips thrust up. Reaches down to grab Vincent's hair* Ssoo..ggreat!

Vincent: *He moans around Reno's cock as he takes more in, sucking and pumping hard, wanting Reno's hot cum in his mouth.*

Reno: Ffuckk!!! *cries out as he cums hard into Vincent's mouth, arches his back off the bed as he faints again.*

Vincent: *After licking up Reno's cum, he lies on top of Reno and kisses him to wake Reno up.* Did you like that, love?

Reno: *moans softly as he wakes up to Vincent's kisses, lazily opens his eyes and looking lovingly at Vincent* Yes, angel...It was aamazing yo.

Vincent: Mm...I love you, Reno. *He pulls Reno close to his body and holds him tight.*

Reno: *snuggles up to Vincent, curling his arms between them* I love you, Vincent. *kisses at Vin's shoulder*

Vincent: *He kisses along Reno's collarbone.* Ready to get up, Love?

Reno: Mm..Yeah, I guess I should try and eat something yo...Don't want to keep passin out.

Vincent: *He smiles and helps Reno off of the bed.*

Reno: *winces a little, leans heavily against Vincent* Can you get me something to wear yo?

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno's waist and walks him over to the closet to get a pair of jeans. He holds the jeans in front of Reno so he can step into them.*

Reno: *blushes and steps in* I feel like I'm five yo..*hides his face in Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *He blushes.* I just fucked you hard...*He smirks.*

Reno: Yeah...my poor ass yo. *smiles and nuzzles Vincent* Want to pick me out a shirt...daddy? *smirks*

Vincent: I like it when you call me daddy...*He lightly tickles Reno's sides before picking out a plain white shirt.*

Reno: *giggles softly and puts the shirt on* I'm glad yo...Cause I love you as my daddy. *gives a kiss*

Vincent: How about...I can give you a little treat for being such a good boy...*He teases and smirks.*

Reno: And what's that, daddy? *smiles big*

Vincent: My big cock...*He licks his lips, making them moist.*

Reno: *softly moans* Mmm...I love that treat, daddy! But we need to go down before mommy comes up yo!

Vincent: *He goes to open the closet and gets a pair of bootcut black jeans to wear.* You have to learn to take risks...sometimes it's more fun...

Reno: (He wants risks! Fine yo!) *limps over to Vincent and gets on his knees, takes Monster-kun in his mouth* MMmmm!

Vincent: *He moans loudly as Reno takes him in.* You know what daddy likes, don't you?

Reno: *shakes his head yes as he takes more of his hard cock in, sucks hard as he licks at the large vein underneath*

Vincent: Mm...*He grabs the back of Reno's head and lightly thrusts his cock into Reno's mouth.* Daddy loves it when you give him head...

Reno: *smiles around him as he scrapes his teeth light against the vein before he deepthroats him, tightens his throat around him.*

Vincent: Aah!! Reno! *He feels precum drip from his cock and down Reno's throat.* So good...

Reno: *pulls back and licks at the slit, pulling at the PA piercing. Reaches up to message Vincent's balls as he sucks hard*

Vincent: Mmm...Aah...Reno! *He feels more precum leak out as Reno plays with his piercings.*

Reno: *Moans at the taste and pulls harder on it, moving to the other one. Lightly nips at the skin before he deepthroats him again, his other hand plays with Vincent's opening. Enters a finger and guns for Vin's sweetspot, rubbing it hard*

Vincent: Ooh!! Reno!! *Not able to hold it in anymore, he cums hard into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *moans happily as his mouth is filled with Vincent's cum, swallows and softly sucks to make sure he has it all. Licks Vincent clean as he pulls out his finger*

Kyo: *He bursts into the room.* Uncle Axel said to hurry up! *He looks at Vincent and Reno.* Eww! Why are you using daddy Reno's mouth as a potty, daddy Vincent?

Reno: *blushes hard, tries to move his head back. Stopped by Vincent's hold on his hair* Mmuph!

Vincent: *He lets go of Reno's hair, blushing.* Next time, can you knock, Kit?

Kyo: Oh...I'm sorry. I will next time!

Reno: *blushes as he lets Vincent's soften cock out of his mouth, stands up* It's okay...Now you know, Kit...Go tell them we'll be down in a minute yo.

Kyo: Okay! *He barrels down the stairs, making an effort to jump down each step.*

Reno: *sighs, hugging Vincent* That enough 'risk' for you yo?

Vincent: *He blushes.* I love the feeling you get when you think you're going to get caught...*He picks up his pants from the floor and puts them on.*

Reno: Pervert! *laughs as he picks out a black t-shirt for Vincent to wear*

Vincent: I'm a pervert now? *He narrows his eyes at Reno and grabs the shirt from him.*

Reno: Yep! *grins and gives him a quick kiss on the lips*

Vincent: *He walks by Reno on the way out to the hallway and pinches his ass on the way out.*

Reno: *squeaks at the pinch and limps after Vincent* Wait angel!

Vincent: *He turns around and sways his hips.* Yes, Love?

Reno: *licks his lips makes it to Vincent, leaning against him* I still don't have all my energy back yo! Can't move as fast as your hot ass!

Vincent: *He gives Reno's ass another pinch before grabbing him around the waist to help him downstairs.*

Reno: *leans against Vincent as he wraps his arms around him, making their way downstairs. Smiles and give Vin's neck a lick* I love my pervy angel!

Vincent: Mm...It's your fault...I'm not normally perverted. *He smirks.*

Kyo: *He hears Reno and Vincent walk downstairs.* Hurry up! Aunt Yazoo made waffles!

Reno: I take full blame for it yo! *yells for Kyo to hear* We're comin!

Axel: *chuckles* Again?

Yazoo: They do it like rabbits...*He sets Reno's and Vincent's plate on the table.* And the food is cold!

Axel: Well, they say marriage kills your sex life. So we should be good by next month! *grins as he drinks the last of his tea*

Reno: It's fine, Yazoo..*smiles seeing it already has the butter and syrup on it* And you have no room to talk yo! *starts to eat*

Vincent: *He blushes and sits down next to Reno and starts eating his waffle.*

Yazoo: Oh...How many times do you hear sounds coming from our room? *He smirks.* We hear you at least three times every morning

Axel: And how many times has Kyo walked in on us? *smirks*

Reno: *blushes hard* Stop pickin on us. *slowly eats his food, takes a drink of his tea* We're...makin up for lost time yo!

Vincent: *he laughs softly.* They have a point, Love...*He smirks at Reno and kisses him on the cheek before returning to eating his waffle.*

Reno: Hey! It takes two people yo! So you have blame in it too. *keeps blushing, slowing down as he gets halfway though the waffle. Stares at it, wishing the rest would disappear*

Vincent: *He watches Reno stare at his food.* Please eat Reno...

Reno: Ookay..*takes a few more bites before taking a drink, goes back to slowly eating*

Kyo: It's really yummy, daddy!

Reno: *smiles softly* It is...Thanks Yazoo...*eats more* (I can do this...I used to kill three of these yo!)

Yazoo: You're welcome! I like cooking for everyone...

Axel: *smiles* So you ready for tonight, Kyo?

Kyo: I'm ready!!! *He raises his fist in the air, then brings it down and pretends to play his guitar.*

Reno: *laughs at Kyo* You look it, Kit! *eats the rest of his waffle, holding onto him full belly*

Axel: How would you like for me to go to?

Kyo: I'd love that because I want to play just like you!

Vincent: *He smiles at Kyo, then hears the house phone ring.* I'll get it...*He walks into the kitchen to pick up the phone.* +Hello?+

Tseng: +Vincent..I was hoping it would be you who answered+

Vincent: *He puts his hand over the phone and turns to face the other way.* +What's going on? Were you able to find anything?+

Tseng: +Yes...I got all you asked for. They're in my office...+

Vincent: +Would it be possible to drop the files off at Reno's after seven?+

Tseng: +Yes..I will drop them off on my way home.+

Vincent: +Thank you...There may be some things I need to see in there while I'm...by myself.+

Tseng: +Is it anything I should worry about?+

Vincent: +No...not that I know of.+

Tseng: +Alright...I'll see you then..+ *hangs up*

Vincent: *He hangs up the phone and returns to the table, sitting down next to Reno.*

Reno: *leans against Vincent, still rubbing his stomach* Who was it yo?

Vincent: It was Tseng. He called me back because of some arrangements I asked him about for the wedding.

Reno: Oh okay..*smiles* Am I aloud to know about them, angel?

Vincent: It's a secret...but you'll know soon enough...*He kisses Reno's cheek.*

Reno: *smiles and nuzzles Vincent* Okay yo..Want to join me on the couch?

Axel: As nice as that sound I have to go to work. *smirks and gets up to give Yazoo a kiss*

Reno: Not you, firefly! *sticks his tongue out at him*

Yazoo: Bye Axel...*He blushes as Axel gives him a kiss.*

Vincent: *He smirks and helps Reno stand up to walk to the couch.*

Axel: Bye love..*smiles and walks to the front door* I'll be back in time to go with you guys. *walks out*

Yazoo: *He waves at Axel on his way out, then turns to Kyo.* Do you want more waffles?

Kyo: Nope! *He pats his stomach.* I'm full!

Reno: *motions for Vincent to sit on the couch and slowly moves to the desk to get his laptop, makes his way back* I thought we could look around yo..

Vincent: *He sits down next to Reno and snuggles close to him.* For the honey moon?

Reno: *turns to lean back against Vincent, sets it on his lap and turns it on* Yeah and anything else we need to look for yo!

Yazoo: We need to find your dress!

Reno: We can't with Vinny here yo! *blushes* And the bridesmaids too...

Yazoo: I know...I'm just reminding you. Maybe we can look tomorrow?

Reno: Okay! Sounds good yo! *looks back at Vincent* Good with you?

Vincent: It's fine with me...*He kisses Reno's cheek.*

Reno: *smiles and nuzzles back, brings the internet up* So..where should we look yo?

Vincent: Start with just typing in "Resort Spas"

Reno: Okay! *types it in and lists of different ones come up* I think we need to cut this list down yo.

Vincent: What about the local area?

Reno: Alright! *changes it to ones near them* Hmm..this one looks nice. *clicks on the site* But..it doesn't have anything for Kyo yo. *goes back*

Vincent: Yes...make sure they have a slide or something...

Reno: Hmm..*types in waterpark resorts* Oh! Look at this one! *clicks on one, smiles at the picture of the wave pool*

Vincent: I think Kyo will like that...Do they have a nice spa?

Reno: (I like it too!) Lets see! *clicks on the spa* It looks good!

Vincent: Do you want me to book it? *He rubs Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: I like it yo...Do you? It's your honeymoon to yo. *snuggles back*

Vincent: I don't mind...I'm going to be with you.

Reno: *blushes lightly* Then..we've made our decision, Kalarhari Resort yo.

Vincent: *He gives Reno a kiss and clicks on the link to book online, then puts his hands over Reno's eyes.* I'm making it a surprise...

Reno: *giggles* Okay! *nuzzles his head into Vincent's chest and closes his eyes*

Vincent: *He goes down the list of choices for the room.* (The King suite...for 3.) *The, he clicks on the choice he wants for Reno's treatment.* (Sweedish stone massage...and...) *He smirks at the choice.* (A seaweed wrap.)

Reno: *starts to snore softly as he falls into a light sleep*

Vincent: *He finishes off by entering his credit card number and clicks the link to charge it.* All done...

Reno: Mmm..*jumps a little as he wakes up, smiles up at Vincent* We're that much closer yo...

Yazoo: *He smiles at them, then realizes that Axel left his lunch on the table.* He forgot his lunch...

Reno: He always forgets something yo

Yazoo: Well...it looks like you two want some time alone anyway...I'll take his lunch to him...

Reno: We're not alone yo...*looks at Kyo playing the Wii* But thanks.

Yazoo: *He laughs as he steps out of the door.* He doesn't seem to stop you!

Reno: *blushes and nuzzles into Vincent's chest* We're not that bad...Plus I think I'm empty yo.

Yazoo: *He smiles and closes the door behind him.*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno on the cheek, then turns his attention to Kyo.* Having fun?

Kyo: Yay! I like this game! *moves his butt side to side on the Wii fit*

Vincent: You're getting better!

Reno: *smiles as he sets his laptop on the floor and curls up in Vincent's lap* You are, Kit!

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's back as Reno curls up in his lap.*

Reno: *closes his eyes as he nuzzles Vincent's chest, falling asleep to the sound of Vincent's heartbeat*

~With Axel&Yazoo~

Axel: *finishes pulling out the starter when he hears wolf whistles from the other guys, looks up from under the hood and smiles as he sees Yazoo walking in. Grabs a towel from his back pocket to wipe off his hand* Hey baby!

Yazoo: Axel! *He shouts above all the whistling* You forgot your lunch...*He stares at Axel, hot and sweaty, covered with motor oil.*

Axel: *laughs as the whistles slow down at as they hear Yazoo's voice, walks over to him.* Thanks love...But you didn't have to do that. *smirks* I could of stole someone else lunch

Yazoo: But...I didn't want you to go hungry! *He hands Axel his paper lunch bag.*

Axel: *puts the towel in his back pocket before he takes the bag, giving Yazoo a kiss on the cheek* Thanks baby..Your cookin is the best.

Yazoo: *He grabs Axel by the arm and whispers in his ear just as Axel breaks the kiss on his cheek.* You look so hot right now...

Axel: *smirks* I'm gonna take a brake, Casey. I'll be back in *looks at Yazoo for a minute* fifteen. *wraps his arm around Yazoo and walks out of the back* You...like me all hot and covered in oil, baby?

Casey: *laughs as he continues to work* Get back to work ya lazy asses!

Yazoo: *He licks his lips.* Mm...I do...*His hands move up Axel's body.* And this uniform...

Axel: *shivers at the touches, pulls Yazoo closer to his body as they go to the break room, locking it be hide them* I'm glad..*runs his hands down Yazoo's back, groping his ass*

Yazoo: *He giggles as Axel gropes his ass.* I love a working man...*He nuzzles Axel's neck, soon turning that into soft kisses.*

Axel: Mmm..And I love gettin a visit from my baby. *kisses Yazoo, slipping his hands down the back of Yazoo's pants.*

Yazoo: *He pushes his ass back against Axel's hands.* Mm...Make me yours, Axel...*He lightly pulls on Axel's hair and looks into his eyes.*

Axel: Mm..I am..This ass is mine! *leaves one hand to play with Yazoo's opening as he moves the other to take Yazoo's pants off, pushing them to the floor. Starts to grind against him as he enters a finger* Mm..so tight baby..

Yazoo: *He moans as Axel enters his finger.* Baby...you haven't fucked me in so long...*He pushes down on Axel's finger, wanting more.*

Axel: Mm..and who's fault is that, Mr. Seme? *enters another finger, starts to rub them against Yazoo's prostate. Moves his other hand to unzip his work jumpsuit, pulls out his hard dripping cock*

Yazoo: *He smirks.* Sure...blame it on me...*He moans as Axel enters another finger and arches his back as Axel hits his sweet spot. He reaches for Axel's cock to stroke it.*

Axel: *smirks and moves back out Yazoo's reach* Tsk, tsk, tsk...No touchin, baby. *enter a third finger, thrusting them in hard*

Yazoo: *He pouts then moans loudly as the third finger is entered, trying to thrust down onto the fingers.* Mm...Fuck me now, Axel!

Axel: As you wish, baby. *picks Yazoo up and pushes him against the wall, slams him down on his cock before he starts thrusting into him* Ffuck...so fuckkin tight!

Yazoo: Aaah! *He clenches tighter as he's entered, moaning with his mouth open, drool escaping from his lips.* Sso...good!

Axel: *moans and grabs tighter onto Yazoo's hips and he thrusts harder into him. Licks up the drool running down his lips and chin before he kisses him hard, thrusting his tongue in*

Yazoo: Hharder...baby, harder! *He breathes and moans into Axel's kiss, sucking on his tongue. He moves his hips and rocks on Axel's cock.*

Axel: *growls and bites Yazoo's lips as he thrusts harder, slamming Yazoo into the wall. His body starts to heat up, reaches down to stroke him in times with his thrusts* Ssoo...good..baby...Soo ffuckin tight!

Yazoo: AAah!! *He thrusts his cock into Axel's hand as he rides Axel's cock, feeling Axel's body start to warm up. He screams as Axel hits his prostate dead on.* Rright...there!!

Axel: *thrusts faster into Yazoo, keeps hitting his sweetspot as he pushes Yazoo closer to the wall. Leans down to bite and suck on his neck, leaving love marks. Fire starts to dance over his chest, the oil making it bigger, pulls his chest back so he doesn't burn Yazoo as he thrusts*

Yazoo: Oohh...Axel! *He bites his lip as Axel thrusts into his abused ass.* So...good! *His cock begins to drip nonstop, his release close.*

Axel: *strokes Yazoo faster, thrusting even harder into Yazoo. Making his slam down on his cock, his body overheats as he feels his own release getting close. Moves from Yazoo's neck to his ear, licking and nipping at it* Cum...ffor me, love. *sticks his thumb nail into the slit*

Yazoo: Ffuck! Aaah!!! *He moans loudly as he cums hard into Axel's hand and chest, his muscles tightening around Axel's hard cock inside him.*

Axel: Yazoo! *gives a few more thrusts before he cums hard into Yazoo, filling him up. Bites his lip to keep in the moans, putting the fire out so he can lean against Yazoo. Panting against his neck* Soo..good, baby.

Yazoo: *He pants softly in Axel's ear, each separated by small moans.* Better...get back to work...*He smirks and nuzzles Axel's neck.*

Axel: *shudders at the little moans, gives a little thrust* Yeah...don't want to...get iin trouble with the..boss. *gives a kiss before he pulls out, moans softly*

Yazoo: *He smirks.* I think your boss was quite amused...*He kisses Axel back as he pulls up his pants.*

Axel: Yeah..he's gonna be teasin my ass all day. *zips his suit back up and gets a drink before he walks back over to Yazoo, giving his a loving kiss* I'll see you when I get home..Then I'm goin with Kyo and Re'...

Yazoo: *He blushes from the loving kiss.* Okay...*He gives Axel a peck on the cheek.* Love you...*He takes Axel's hand and walks with him back out into the garage.*

Casey: Okay, Ax! Your break is up, put your dick back in your pants and get to work!

Axel: *laughs* Yes, boss! *turn and gives Yazoo a quick kiss* Love you, baby. *smiles as he walks back to the car he was working on*

~With Demyx&Zexion~

Zexion: *He puts down his book and looks at the clock at the wall, 1 pm it read.* Lunch hour...

Demyx: Yay! *runs over to the sign to change it to the lunch hour one, then runs back to Zexion to get his bag* Would you like to go to my spot, Zexy?!

Zexion: Sure...*He grabs his cheese sandwich and coke he stored in a drawer in the counter, then looks outside.* It's very cloudy...*He thinks for a moment and decided to grab his jacket.*

Demyx: *grabs his lunch bag and walks to the door* Don't worry! I can dry us off in a minute! *walks outside*

Zexion: *He follows Demyx outside and walks next to him, shyly eating his sandwich.*

Demyx: *pulls out his tuna sandwich and starts to eat as they walk down the street* Mmm! So yummy!

Zexion: So...where is this spot you like to go to?

Demyx: It's not that far! It takes about five minutes to walk there!

Zexion: *He nods and takes another bite of his sandwich, struggling to keep up with Demyx's long legs.*

Demyx: *blushes and falls back to Zexion's pace* Sorry..I'm not used to having someone come with me! *takes a few more bites, licks the mayo off his lips*

Zexion: It's okay...*He looks at the ground and blushes.* You're much taller than I am...

Demyx: *giggles* I like your size, Zexy! *takes one of Zexion's hands and swings it*

Zexion: *He smirks.* (I don't think he meant it THAT way...)

Demyx: *turns down a shady looking street, smiles as it starts lightly raining. Makes the rain drops moves around, giggles as he makes them form little hearts*

Zexion: *He smiles at the little water hearts in the air, then he notices the street Demyx turned on.* Demyx...I don't think going down this street is a good idea...

Demyx: Hmm? *turns to look at Zexion* I go down this street all the time! We're fine, Zexy.

Zexion: But...This isn't a very good neighborhood...

Demyx: We're fine! Don't worry so much, Zexy! *smiles at Zexion, walks down an alley and goes into an old building*

Zexion: Wait...*He stops just behind Demyx.* We shouldn't...

Demyx: *stops and turns to look at him* But my spot is right in here, Zexy! I wanted to show you!

Zexion: *He sighs and crosses his arms.* I know it probably is...but we shouldn't hang around in a place like this.

Demyx: We're fine, Zexion! I come here everyday! *sighs* I'm going to my spot, come if you want too...

Zexion: I'm not letting you go in there...It's not safe...*He stands in front of Demyx*

Demyx: I can take care of myself! *pushes Zexion out of the way and walks past him*

Zexion: (He...pushed me...) Fine...*He starts to walk in the opposite direction towards the shop.*

Demyx: Where are you going? I wanted to show you my spot! We're fine! I can protect us, Zexy!

Zexion: *He turns around to look at Demyx.* We can't stay here...

Demyx: *stomps his foot* Yes, we can! Why won't you listen to me, Zexion?!

Zexion: Because I don't want either of us to get hurt...

Demyx: We won't get hurt. I can keep us safe!

Zexion: How? *He shifts his hips and tilts his head.*

Demyx: How do you think? *pulls the water from outside and has it flout around them*

Zexion: Water can only do so much...It's not going to win against a gun...

Demyx: *sighs and looks down* People..always think water is weak..Want to see how weak it is?

Zexion: (I'm not saying water is weak...) *He doesn't say anything and looks at the ground.*

Demyx: Or do you think I am? *cocks his head, and wags his finger at Zexion* You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance. *looks at Zexion and reaches out his hand towards him, starts to move his fingers. Watches as Zexion's legs and arms start moving as of they're connected to his fingers, makes him walk to him*

Zexion: *He groans as he tries to fight it, his legs and arms hurting madly.* Demyx...*He tries to stay still, but cries out in pain.*

Demyx: *stops at Zexion's cry and runs over to him, hugging him tightly as he picks him up and walks in* I'm ssorry, Zexion...II....people always think I'm weak..I hate it!

Zexion: *He winces a little bit as Demyx picks him up.* I...never said you were weak...

Demyx: You..were thinking it..I know. *sits down next to the old fountain, holds Zexion tighter* II'm sorry, Zzexy!

Zexion: I wasn't thinking that you were weak...I just wanted to keep you safe...

Demyx: II'm safe...TThey..don't come near mme...I did that tto a guy who ttried to hhurt me and now tthey leave me allone...II just wanted toto take you to my spot!

Zexion: *He wraps his arms around Demyx's waist.* I'm sorry if I made you feel that way...

Demyx: II'm sorry...I never wwanted tto...do that to you...Pplease forgive me, Zexy!

Zexion: *He scoots closer to Demyx and sits on his lap and presses a finger to Demyx's lips, slowly running it down Demyx's bottom lip before kissing him.*

Demyx: *kisses back, wrapping his arms around Zexion, pulling his closer*

Zexion: Love you...*He licks his lips, making them moist before going back to kissing Demyx.*

Demyx: *his eyes widen as he looks dreamy at Zexion* Rreally?! I love you, Zexion!! *kisses him lovingly*

Zexion: *He moans softly into Demyx's kiss before pulling away to look into Demyx's dream-filled eyes.* Really...

Demyx: *hugs Zexion tighter, tears of happiness fall as he kisses him hard* Love you, Zexy!

Zexion: *He kisses Demyx back, licking Demyx's sweet lips as he runs his hands up Demyx's thighs.*

Demyx: *moans softly into the kiss, spreads his legs. Nips at Zexion's lips*

Zexion: *He rubs Demyx's chest, then he slightly lifts up Demyx's shirt, feeling his muscles.*

Demyx: *moans, arches into the touches as he reaches down to rub Zexion's cock though his pants*

Zexion: *He unzips Demyx's pants and pulls out his cock, lightly stroking the head.* Mm...So warm...

Demyx: Ahh! Zexy!! *thrusts up into Zexion's hand, pulls at his pants, trying to get them off of him.*

Zexion: *He takes off his pants, then goes back to stroking Demyx's cock, getting it as hard as he can.*

Demyx: *whines as he thrusts up harder, reaches up to pinches and pull at Zexion's nipples though his shirt* Pplease!!...Fuck me, Zexy!! ..II want your ccock!

Zexion: *He gives Demyx's cock a few more strokes before kissing him lightly.* But...I want you in me, baby...

Demyx: *moans, a drop of precum drips down the head of his cock.* Bbut...*blushes* I've never ddone that before! I'll be bad at it, Zexy!

Zexion: You'll be fine...You've been fucked enough times to know what to do...*He moans as he brings Demyx's cock near his entrance, making Demyx's cock rub against his tight opening.*

Demyx: Ahh! *his hips thrust up, making the head of his long hard cock inside Zexion's tight ass. Moans loudly as he gives a few more thrust, making more of his cock go in* Ssooo....tight!!!!

Zexion: Demyx! *He rolls his hips, slowly pushing down on Demyx's cock. Beads of sweat roll down his face.* So...good, baby! So good!

Demyx: Ffuck! *thrusts up hard, making Zexion jump up on his cock. Moans as he comes back down, keeps thrusting his body shakes in pleasure* Oohh...ggod!! Zexy! Ssoo..oh! (Oh god! This is heaven!)

Zexion: Aaah! *He plants his knees on the ground, straddling Demyx so he can meet Demyx's thrusts with his own.* AAhh!! Demyx! *He bites his lip as his sweet spot is hit.*

Demyx: Zexion!!! *tries to hold back to make it good for Zexion but cums hard into his tight ass, his back arches*

Zexion: *He presses his lips together, holding back a moan as Demyx cums inside him, the hot cum hitting his sweet spot.* Demyx...*He lets out a soft moan as he cums on Demyx's chest.*

Demyx: *moans as Zexion tightens around him, his hips thrust up. Shudders as he feels Zexion's hot cum on him, reaches down to gather some up on his hand and licks it off. Moans at the taste*

Zexion: *He hurries to kiss Demyx, wanting to share the little treat with him as he moans into Demyx's mouth.*

Demyx: *moans, licks at Zexion's tongue. Starts to suck on it as he looks around, smiles against the kiss as he see the water flowing around them*

Zexion: *he wraps his arms around Demyx's neck, looking into his eyes.* Did you like that? *He blushes.*

Demyx: *blushes hard as he holds Zexion tighter* II did...But I REALLY like having you in me, Zexy!

Zexion: *He nuzzles Demyx's chest.* Now I know how you feel...I love it when you're in me too...*He blushes even more.*

Demyx: *his eyes go wide* You've never been takin, Zexy!

Zexion: No...I've just given it...*He nuzzles Demyx's chest.* I've always wanted you to...

Demyx: *blushes and kisses Zexion's head* I..was saving myself for you too, Zexy!

Zexion: *He gives Demyx a little clench.* I'd...love to do this again...to have you deep in my ass.

Demyx: *shudders and moans, giving a thrust* II'd like that too..*blushes hard*

Zexion: And next time...it can be at my place...*He licks Demyx's lips.*

Demyx: I'd love that, Zexy!!! *shivers at the licks* I love your house!

Zexion: Wait until you see my bed...*He winks.* Black satin sheets...

Demyx: Nice!!! I can't wait! *smiles big, nuzzles at Zexion* I love you, Zexy!

Zexion: *He kisses Demyx softly.* Love you too...

Demyx: *kisses back, jumps as he hears his phone go off.* I think it's time for us to be heading back, Zexy

Zexion: *He takes Demyx's phone and turns off the alarm, then moans as he lifts off of Demyx's cock.*

Demyx: *moans and Zexion gets off him, shivers at the cold. Reaches for his pants and puts them on* I want to show you something, Zexy! *gets the water from outside and runs it though the old fountain, smiles as it comes to life* Isn't it beautiful?...This is way I always come here..

Zexion: *He sits near Demyx and looks at the fountain.* It's pretty...*then, he turns to Demyx.* But not like you...

Demyx: *blushes and moves the water back outside, leans against Zexion* You think I'm..pretty?

Zexion: *He blushes even more than Demyx.* Yes...

Demyx: II think your pretty too, Zexy...*smiles* And sexy!

Zexion: *He gives Demyx a light kiss on the lips before standing up gingerly.*

Demyx: *stands up and grabs his bag and takes Zexion's hand* Ready to go, Zexy?

Zexion: Yeah...but you aren't! *He blushes and tucks Demyx's cock back in his pants and zips them up.*

Demyx: *blushes hard* Opps! II am now! *starts to walk out, making sure not to move to fast*

Zexion: *He follows Demyx, slightly limping from his first time and blushes as he feels Demyx's cum move around inside him.*

Demyx: You okay, Zexy? II wasn't to hard was I? *looks down* I didn't prepare you...

Zexion: It's okay...*He blushes as he feels Demyx's cum leak out from walking.*

Demyx: You're blushing!! *says in a sing-song voice*

Zexion: I am? *He looks down at the ground.* (It's because...your cum is inside of me...and it feels so good...)

Demyx: Yep! It's cute, Zexy! *gives him a kiss on the cheek, guess what it is and starts to move his cum around inside Zexion*

Zexion: *He grabs onto Demyx's arm as he feels the cum move inside of him, clenching around it so no more will leak out*

Demyx: *giggles and starts to make it lap against Zexion's sweetspot*

Zexion: *He softly moans.* Dem...*He begins to pant lightly as he holds onto Demyx's arm.*

Demyx: Sorry...I wanted to see if it worked. *nuzzles Zexion as they walk*

Zexion: But...it felt so good...*He pouts as he nuzzles Demyx's arm.*

Demyx: *smiles and starts again, making it move harder against it.* So..you like it, Zexy?

Zexion: *His lips part, letting out another moan.* Feels...really good...

Demyx: *grins as he pulls some of the water from the rain still lightly falling and moves it though Zexion's pants and starts to use it to play with Zexy's opening as he makes the cum rub harder against his sweetspot*

Zexion: *He jumps feeling the water come in contact with his entrance.* Shit! *He's stopped from moving as the cum controlled by Demyx rubs against his prostate harder.*

Demyx: *smiles and picks Zexion up bridal style, moves some water past the ring of muscle, makes it go back and forth* Does it feel good, Zexy?

Zexion: Demyx...*He clenches against the water rubbing against his entrance.* We...should get back...to the shop...

Demyx: We are, Zexy! *moves more water to open Zexion's entrance, moves his cum harder against Zexion prostate as he starts to fuck his with the water* We're close...

Zexion: Mmm! Demyx! *He bites his lip* I...want you!

Demyx: You have me..*forces more water in, moving it harder inside Zexion*

Zexion: *He lets out a loud moan.* That's...not what I mean! *He blushes at the thought of Demyx's cock back inside him.*

Demyx: *blushes* I know..You can when we get back to the shop, Zexy! *walks faster*

Zexion: *He blushes and clings onto Demyx's shirt.* You...feel so good inside of me...

Demyx: *blushes* II love being in you, Zexy...You feel REALLY good..*moves it faster inside of Zexion as he walks up to the shop and unlocks it, going to the punch the code it* Umm...What's the code, Zexy?

Zexion: Aah! *He takes a minute to speak, the pleasure overwhelming.* 503...972

Demyx: *hurries and puts it in, runs back behind the counter. Takes off Zexion's pants and unzips his pants and pulls out his own hard cock, moves the water out and coats his cock in it before he thrusts into Zexion. Moans at the tightness* Ohh...god!

Zexion: Aaah! *He thrusts down on Demyx's cock as it enters him again.* Fuck me...Fuck me again Demyx!

Demyx: *his arms shakes as he holds himself over Zexion, pants before he starts to thrust hard into him. Moaning at the feeling of being inside Zexion again* Soo...ggood, Zexy!

Zexion: *He lets out a little moan each time Demyx thrusts into him, loving how his warm, hard cock feels inside.* You're...so hard, Dem...

Demyx: *thrusts harder, moves the water to wrap tightly around Zexion's cock, starts to stroke him with it* Oonly for...you..ooh shit!..Soo tight!

Zexion: *He clenches around Demyx's cock, wanting to be tighter for him. Then he grabs one of Demyx's hands.* I...want you to stroke me...*He places Demyx's hand on his hard cock.*

Demyx: *moans loudly at the clenches, strokes Zexion's cock fast as he thrusts harder into him. The water moves around them* II'm...close, Zexy!!!

Zexion: *He thrusts down on Demyx's cock.* Demyx! *As Demyx strokes him harder, precum drips from his rock hard cock.*

Demyx: *bites his lip hard as he thrusts, his body shakes as he tries to hold back his release. The water moves faster around them, more joining it, knocking stuff off the counter* Zzex...Ccan't..

Zexion: Cum in me...Demyx! *He clenches harder and thrusts down on Demyx's cock.*

Demyx: Ahhhhhh!!!! *screams as he cums hard into Zexion, pumping his hips in to make sure all of his seed goes into Zexion.*

Zexion: Aaah!!! *He cums hard into Demyx's hand, rubbing his cock against Demyx's palm before sprawling out on the floor underneath Demyx.*

Demyx: *pants as he falls on top of Zexion, bring his hand up to lick off Zexion's cum* I...love you..

Zexion: I love you too...*He blushes as Demyx licks the cum off of his hand.* You're...a real cum whore...

Demyx: *blushes hard, hides his face in Zexion's neck* Is...that a bad thing?

Zexion: No...it turns me on...*He smirks and trails his fingers down Demyx's back.*

Demyx: *shivers, pants against Zexion, trying to get his breath* II..love how you taste...

Zexion: *He blushes.* And...that makes you my cum whore...

Demyx: *giggles* I like bbeing your cum whore, Zexy! *kisses Zexion's neck*

Zexion: *He moans from the kiss.* I love watching you drink it, baby...

Demyx: It's very tasty! *smiles at Zexion, jumps as his phone goes off against his ass. Thrusts into Zexion, moans as he reaches back to get it* +Hhello?+

Grandpa: +Hey boy! I've been worried about you! You never stopped over!+

Demyx: *looks down sadly, pulls out of Zexion to sit down, hugging his knees* +I..did, Papa. Zexion came too..Bbut you didn't know wwho I was..+

Grandpa: +I'm sorry...And you said that boy came with you? I thought he didn't like you.+

Demyx: *sniffs* +It's okay...No, I was wrong..He does like me! *smiles at Zexion* We're together now, Papa!+

Grandpa: +Together? Has he kissed ya yet?+

Demyx: *blushes hard* +Yyeah...he has...Aand he knows about my..water control..+

Grandpa: +That's all good to hear! Do you like 'em?+

Demyx: +I really do, Papa!...I love him.+

Zexion: *He blushes hearing Demyx say that he loves him.*

Grandpa: +That's great! *He laughs* I was wondering when you'd get with him because all you do is talk about him!+

Demyx: *blushes harder* +Nno I don't! II talk about other stuff too, Papa!+

Grandpa: +And I saw the song you wrote about him when you visited last because ya' left it here.+

Demyx: *blushes harder* +Yyou...did?+

Grandpa: +Yeah, I looked it over...It seemed like a nice song for him.+

Demyx: *his whole body turns red and he plays with his shirt* +You..really think so, Papa?+

Grandpa: +Yeah, why haven't you played it for him yet?+

Demyx: +Cause..I don't...usually let people see my songs..I'm not a good writer..Just playing, Papa+

Grandpa: +Well, I think you should play it for him anyway.+

Demyx: +Okay Papa! ...Is it okay if we come over to get it tonight?+ *looks down* (Please remember me this time, Papa..)

Grandpa: +Come over anytime you like, I worry 'bout ya'+

Demyx: *Smiles* +I'm okay, Papa..You don't have too! ...Wwhen do you move out? To the place?+

Grandpa: *He thinks for a moment* +I...uh...don't remember...I think tomorrow.+

Demyx: (That soon..) +Oh..I'm off tomorrow..II can help, Papa!+

Grandpa: +Oh okay...If you're not too busy with your crush!+

Demyx: *blushes* +Papa! Don't talk like that! And I'll be over!+

Grandpa: +Okay...bye now!+

Demyx: +Byebye Papa!+ *hangs up*

Zexion: *He blushes.* That was your grandfather?

Demyx: Yeah, he was worried cause he thinks I didn't come over last night..*keeps playing with his shirt*

Zexion: He can't help it...*He sits up from the floor and takes Demyx into his arms.*

Demyx: I know...It still hurts thou..Hhe's moving into that place tomorrow...I was going to go hhelp him..*curls into Zexion's arms*

Zexion: Would you mind if I came along? *He holds Demyx tight.*

Demyx: No..I would love if you came! II don't think I can do it allone, Zexy..*nuzzles at Zexion*

Zexion: And...I heard over the phone that...you wrote a song about me?

Demyx: *blushes hard, hiding his face in Zexion's chest.* Yyes...*he says muffled against his chest*

Zexion: Can I...hear it?

Demyx: It's..nnot that good..*blushes as he looks up shyly*

Zexion: But...you sing very well...*He traces circles with his finger on Demyx's chest.*

Demyx: Oonly..you and Papa say that...And he has to cause he family. *shivers* Yyou...won't laugh?

Zexion: No...I want to hear you. *He kisses Demyx's neck.*

Demyx: *shivers again, softly moans* II have some time before my two o'clock gets here..I have to go tto the guitar and amp thou!

Zexion: Okay, Dem...*He gives Demyx a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.* I...love you

Demyx: I love you too, Zexy! *hugs and gives a kiss before he gets up and walks over to the amp and guitar already set up. Strums a few cords to see it is sounds right, smiles and starts playing the song*

Zexion: *He sits on the desk chair and rolls it closer to Demyx as he starts to play the song.*

Demyx: *blushes as Zexion rolls up to him, plays faster as he starts to sing* Electric blue eyes where did you come from

Electric blue eyes who sent you

Electric blue eyes always be near me

Electric blue eyes I need you

Domina adjuva me

Domina adjuva me

Domina adjuva me

Wish you'd go

Wish you'd know I am out here

If you should go you shoudl know I am here

Always be near me guardian angel

Always be near me, there's no fear

Domina adjuva me

Domina adjuva me

Domina adjuva me

*plays the rest of the song, ends on a long note. Shyly looks up, blushing*

Zexion: *He blushes as Demyx finishes the song.* You wrote that...for me?

Demyx: Umm...Yeah. Ddo you llike it? *looks down at his shoes* II know the lyrics aren't that great...I'm better at the music parts..

Zexion: I love it, baby...*He rolls the chair closer to Demyx and places his hand on Demyx's leg.*

Demyx: Really?! *looks up with hope, blushes at Zexion's warm hand on his leg*

Zexion: *He lightly squeezes Demyx's leg.* When...did you write it?

Demyx: *shivers and blushes more* Wwhen you..first started working here...And you wouldn't really talk to me unless you had too...

Zexion: *He smiles faintly.* I had a crush...on you since the first day...

Demyx: Yyou...acted liked you hated me, Zexy..

Zexion: I know...I wanted to act like I hated you because I didn't think I was ready...

Demyx: Oh...I kept trying to think of what I did..But couldn't think of anything...*sighs* But that's over now and we're boyfriends! *smiles*

Zexion: Yes...*He tugs lightly at Demyx's shirt.* It's not your fault...

Demyx: *puts down the guitar and gets up, rolling Zexion to the small love seat. Sits down and pats for him to sit down* I know now, Zexy.

Zexion: *He sits next to Demyx on the love seat and clings to his arm.*

Demyx: *pulls Zexion onto his lap and hugs him* I love you, Zexy.

Zexion: I know...I'm sorry Demyx...*He bites his lip.*

Demyx: Why? Don't be upset, Zexy! Did I do I say something? *looks worried at Zexion*

Zexion: No you didn't do anything...It's just...when I first started working here I just got out of a really bad relationship...

Demyx: Oh..I'm sorry Zexy.. *hugs Zexion tighter, kissing the top of his head*

Zexion: No...it's not your fault...*He nuzzles Demyx's arm.*

Demyx: I still feel bad...I don't like when you're upset, Zexy!

Zexion: I know...*He plays with Demyx's hair.*

Demyx: *nuzzles Zexion, giving him little kisses* What can I do to make you feel better, Zexy?

Zexion: *He turns towards Demyx and blushes.* Kiss...me...

Demyx: Of course! *kisses Zexion, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer.*

Zexion: *He wraps his arms around Demyx's neck, kissing him softly.* Love your kisses...

Demyx: *giggles* I love kissing you, Zexy! *nuzzles Zexion's cheek* But my student is coming soon..

Zexion: How soon? Because I want to kiss you more...*He blushes.*

Demyx: *giggles and gives little kisses* In about five minutes..

Zexion: *He holds onto Demyx tight and buriesy his face into Demyx's chest before kissing him more.*

Demyx: *tightens his hold on Zexion, rubbing his back as he slowly kisses him*

Zexion: Don't leave...*He kisses Demyx's neck.* I...can't take another break up...

Demyx: I'm not going to leave you, Zexy...I'll stay as long as you'll take me. I love you, Zexion! *moans softly at the kisses*

Zexion: Okay...*He nuzzles Demyx's chest.*

Demyx: *kisses the top of Zexion's head, holding him tight as he starts to hum the beat to the song he just played*

Zexion: You...have a really nice voice, Demyx...

Demyx: *blushes* I'm glad you like it...I don't sing alot in front of people.

Zexion: *He traces circles on Demyx's leg.* You should...do it more often.

Demyx: I will if you're there, Zexy...*kisses him again as he hears a car pull up*

Zexion: Go ahead with your student...*He gets up from the couch and pushes the chair back to the counter and sits down.*

Demyx: I love you, Zexion! I'll be done in an hour. *smiles and walks over to the door to greet his student*

Zexion: *He picks up his book and whispers from behind it.* Love you Demyx...

~At Reno's house~

Kyo: *He grabs onto Axel's and Reno's arms.* Come on!!! Let's go! *He pulls them towards the door.*

Reno: *laughs as he's being pulled* Hold on, kit! You still have 30 minutes yo! *turns to look at Vincent* You sure you don't want to come, Angel?

Vincent: Yeah...I have to stay here because Tseng is coming over after you leave.

Reno: You two plannin something yo? *grins*

Axel: Or they're gonna have sex while we'll gone! *smirks*

Reno: *licks his lips* Yummy!

Vincent: *He blushes.* No...we're arranging things for the wedding.*

Axel: Sure! *chuckles and swings the case for Kyo's guitar over his shoulder* We better go before Kyo dies from excitement, Re'

Kyo: *He jumps up.* Come on, come on!

Reno: *gives Vincent a kiss* Love you, angel.. *walks over to Kyo and picks him up, throwing him in the air* Lets go!

Kyo: Eee! *He screams as Reno throws him in the air and giggles.* Let's go!

Axel: I'll beat you to the car, Kyo! *starts out the door*

Reno: *Puts Kyo down* Go get him, Kit!

Kyo: *He squeals as he chases after Axel, getting to the car at the same time as Axel.*

Axel: It's a tie! *unlocks the door and lets Kyo get in the back, passing the guitar back before he gets in*

Reno: *smiles and gets in the drivers side, starts the car* Buckle up, Kit! *buckles himself in*

Kyo: No! I win! Ties don't count! *He says as he buckles up.*

Axel: *laughs* You're a sad loser like your dad, Kyo!

Reno: I am not yo! *pulls out and speeds off*

Kyo: *He pouts* But, I really did win!!!!

Axel: Okay..Maybe you did! *winks at Reno* But I was carring something!

Kyo: *He jumps up and down on the seat and kicks the back of Axel's seat.* So excited!!

Axel: *grunts a little at the kicks* I can tell! Me too!

Reno: *laughs as he speeds up* You happy to meet your teacher again, Kit?

Kyo: Yeah! He was cool!

Axel: I'm lookin forward to meet him. And seeing all the guitars!

Reno: You'll like it, Ax! They have a lot of stuff yo!

~At the shop~

Kyo: *runs in holding his guitar* Mr. Demyx! I'm here!!

Reno: Slow down, kit! *walks in after him*

Demyx: *walks out and smiles brightly at them* Hello!

Axel: Why hello...*He smiles crookedly.*

Demyx: ( Wow!..He's hot! But not like my Zexy!) Hi! You weren't here before! I'm Demyx! And the one behind the book is Zexion!

Zexion: *He peeks up from his book at hearing his name and nods his head as a greeting.*

Kyo: This is my Uncle Axel! He had to work last time! I'm going to play the guitar like him!

Axel: *He smiles at Kyo, then at Demyx.* I'm not THAT good...

Demyx: I'm sure your great! *looks around* Where's the other guy? Mr. Dark and scary?

Reno: *chuckles at the name* He's at home! My boss was comin to make plans with him for the weddin yo. *smiles*

Kyo: Yeah! So Uncle Axel came!!

Demyx: *smiles at Kyo* That's great!

Axel: So...ah...Demyx, when did you start playing?

Demyx: I started at eight and went on from there! *smiles*

Kyo: Wow! I bet you can play alot!

Demyx: I can play everything in the shop! Took a long time to learn them all!

Axel: Anything in the shop? *He smirks slightly.* (Including me...)

Reno: *smirks, chuckles lightly and starts to look at the drums* (He's always flurtin, thought Yazoo would of kicked him out of that yo)

Demyx: *smiles* Yep! I can play it all!

Zexion: *He looks up when he hears Axel's tone, not liking it at all and narrows his eyes at him.* (He's mine...)

Kyo: Wow! Look at this daddy! It looks like yours! *runs over to a drumset*

Reno: *smiles and walks over to Kyo, giving Axel a look saying to be careful* It does, Kit!

Axel: *He smiles at Reno and shakes his head.* What other..."instruments" do you play other than the guitar, Demyx?

Demyx: I play a bit of everything! But my favorite is the sitar! I play it all the time!! *smiles big, loving talking about his music*

Axel: *He chuckles.* (This guy...is really ditzy!)

Zexion: *He hears Axel laugh, getting slightly annoyed. A light flickers on and off over his head.*

Kyo: Look at the lights, Daddy!

Demyx: *gives a look at Zexion* (What's wrong with, Zexy?) Don't worry! It does that sometime!

Reno: It's alright yo. *smiles* We're fine.

Kyo: Yeah! The lights always went out at my old house!

Axel: It's nothing to get worried about, Kit...*He smiles and pats the top of Kyo's head.*

Kyo: *giggles* I know, Uncle Axel!

Reno: *goes to look at the drum sticks, needing a new set for Vincent* (Hmmm...which ones should I get for him yo?)

Axel: What color are you looking for Re'? *He walks over to where Reno is looking through the drum sticks.*

Demyx: Ohh! I can help! *runs over*

Axel: Help all you want...*He winks.*

Reno: I'm not sure...Vinny needs new ones yo..

Demyx: *blushes lightly at the wink* Here's one that's black but if you look under a light there's a little bet a a dark red to it! *hands them over to Reno*

Reno: *takes them and moves them around in the light, seeing the dark red.* These are perfect yo! *smiles at Demyx* Thanks!

Demyx: You're welcome! *cocks his head* Are they for Mr. Dark and Scary?

Reno: *laughs softly* Yep!

Kyo: Daddy Vincent broke the last ones!

Reno: *blushes lightly* (Yeah...One of them in me)

Axel: *He laughs, knowing possibly how they got broken.*

Demyx: *looks confused at them, then shakes his head and smiles* Would you like to get them?

Kyo: Yep! *He takes the drum sticks and tucks them under his lips.* Look, daddy! I'm a walrus!

Reno: *laughs at Kyo* You are! But don't put them in your mouth, Kit. *pulls them out and wipes them off with his shirt*

Demyx: *giggles at Kyo* He's so cute!

Kyo: Aww!! *He pouts* But then I'd be like daddy Vincent! With Count Chocula teeth!

Axel: *He laughs at Kyo even more.* Yeah...he's definitely Reno's kid!

Demyx: You can tell by the hair! You guy have really nice hair!!!

Reno: *pats Kyo on the head* Those are a little to long, kit..We'll get you some tomorrow yo!

Kyo: Cool!!!! *He looks at the clock* It's 6:55!!!

Reno: You have five minutes left, Kit!

Axel: I know you're excited! *He smiles, then looks at Demyx.* (And so am I...)

Zexion: *He looks up from his book again and gives a look that could kill.*

Demyx: *blushes at the look* Why don't you chose a pick, Kyo! *grabs the bucket of different picks, puts it down for Kyo to reach*

Kyo: Okay! *He rummages through the bucket, laughing at the clinking sound the picks are making as he sticks his hand in. He pulls out a bright yellow guitar pick.* I like this one!!

Reno: (First the neon green brush, now a bright yellow guitar pick...I think we're turnin my boy gay yo!) Nice choice, Kit!

Demyx: Yes! It's cool! *smiles and puts the bucket back up*

Kyo: It reminds me of Bumblebee!

Demyx: *smiles* Ohh! He was my favorite!!!

Reno: Am I the only one who doesn't know that show yo?

Axel: Yeah, Transformers has been around for a long time, Re'!

Reno: I stop watchin cartoons after I started workin yo! (Plus..I would watch them with you yo.)

Demyx: *giggles* I still watch them! And I work!

Kyo: Yeah, daddy! Cartoons are really cool!

Reno: Well, I'll have to watch them with you, won't Kit? *smiles* Plus I watch cool stuff with Daddy Vincent now!

Axel: Right, Re'...What you watch with Vince is probably why we hear you 24/7!

Reno: *blushes* We watch House yo!

Demyx: I love that show!!!! He plays the piano beautifully!! And has really pretty eyes!!!

Axel: That's what you say, Reno...

Reno: It's true yo!

Demyx: Ookay...*looks at the clock, smiles down at Kyo* It's time! You ready, Kyo?!

Kyo: Yeah!! *He jumps up and claps his hands.*

Reno: *smiles* You have fun, Kit! I'll be out here yo!

Demyx: Feel free to play anything in here! *reaches down for Kyo's hand*

Kyo: *He grabs Demyx's hand and drags him to the back room.* Come on!

Demyx: *smiles brightly down at Kyo* Okay! Lets go!!! *runs back to the room with Kyo*

~We do not own the song Demyx sings. We suck at writing song so we took one. It's owned by Cranberries~


	14. Chapter 14

~We don't own "As the world falls down" by David Bowie.~

Tseng: *walks up to the door of Reno's house, files in hand. Knocks on the door*

Vincent: *He hears the knock and rushes to the door to open it.*

Tseng: Hello Vincent...I see you were waiting for me..

Vincent: Yeah...come in...*He steps aside to let Tseng come in through the door.*

Tseng: Thanks *walks in, looks around. Not used to walking into the house with out hearing Reno's voice* What..do they think we're doing?

Vincent: Arranging things for the wedding...

Tseng: *sighs* I do not like lying to Reno...But I will not tell him anything...*hands over the files* Here you go..all I could find.

Vincent: I don't like lying to him either...*He takes the files from Tseng's hand* Thank you...

Tseng: You're welcome...Do you need anything else?

Vincent: Not at this time...*He hits the files against his palm before going upstairs.*

Tseng: Please...take care Vincent..*walks outside* Don't do anything rash..*goes to his car*

Vincent: *He walks upstairs with the files in hand, laying on the bed to get comfortable. He begins to look through them when he notices an unlabeled file.* (This...doesn't belong here...the professor always kept track of everything he took record of...) *He slowly opens the file, and the first thing he sees is a picture of himself on a metal table with very large incisions going down his back. He nearly drops the file at the sight, then slowly turns to the next page, skimming over the paragraphs.* "Specimin 923859629...Database entry number 4957." *He skips down where the journal of Professor Gast begins.* "Another one of Hojo's experiments gone awry...This new subject was supposed to be used as one of Shinra's new weapons, made synthetically in the lab. After numerous trials, the subject showed numerous signs of hostility and was discarded. We could not tolerate the risk of it attacking us...Although I wouldn't blame it...Hojo tortured the poor creature. To erase any of those memories, Hojo implied electric shocks to the subject's brain after each experimental session...Conclusion, this is a failed experiment." Failed...experiment? *His hands shake as he tries to hold onto the files, then gains the strength to turn the page, his hands shaking more as he sees pictures of numerous operations and shock treatments, all performed in a fiber glass enclosure.* I'm...just like him...the same as a monster...*He shoves the papers back into the file and tucks them away between the mattress, then he hastily gets up and throws his cloak on and arms himself with his gun, bolting for the door and slamming it behind him. As he walks down the street, the weather turning for the worse, heavy rain pelting his face. His long, dreadful walk leads him to the ruined sector 7 playground, and he stops, deciding to crawl onto the ruined slide set, laying in a large dirty puddle that pooled on top, soaking his clothes* I should...just end it here...*He pulls out his gun and takes out all the bullets except one.* No one is going to miss a monster...*He spins the round so the single bullet is ready to fire and places the barrel against his temple, closing his eyes as he slowly pulls the trigger, waiting for the exploding sound of the gun. He opens his eyes after he doesn't hear anything, the trigger stuck.* Jammed...*He pulls the gun away from his temple and stares at it, then tosses it to the ground as his arm rests at his side, staring into the night sky, more raindrops pelting his face.* I hope...Reno forgets about me...*He says as he closes his eyes, falling asleep on top of the slide, shivering from the cold.*

~With Reno~

Reno: *laughs* That guy Zexion was givin you the death glare, firefly!

Axel: *He laughs hard* I know! *He winks at Reno* I was just messin' with him, so don't tell Yazoo!

Reno: *smirks as he gets out of the car, running to the porch* Maybe...if you be my slave for two weeks I won't yo!

Axel: *He picks up Kyo and his guitar.* That's blackmail!!!

Reno: Yep! *smiles and opens the door* Angel! We're back yo!!!

Axel: *He shouts upstairs.* Hey Vince! You asleep?

Reno: No..He's a light sleeper yo..He'd hear the car pull up..*starts to look around the house, calling out for Vincent*

Axel: *He puts Kyo down and looks around downstairs for Vincent.* I don't think he's home, Re'!

Reno: (Where could he be? He said he would be here when we got home. Hhe wanted...to fuck yo!) *looks around upstairs, when he doesn't find him he falls to the bed. Shakily reaches for his cell and calls Tseng* (Please be out with him!)

Tseng: +Hello, Reno?+

Reno: +Ttseng...Is Vvinny there yo?+

Tseng: +He's not with me...He was home when I left.+

Reno: +Wwhen did you leave? Did hhe say he was goin somewhere yo?+ *grabs onto the blanket as he keeps the tears back*

Tseng: +I left around 7:30, and he didn't say anything about going anywhere...+

Reno: +Hhe's..not here...II've looked everywhere yo. He..wwanted to spend ttime with me tonnight. Why isn't he hhere?+

Tseng: (I hope to god he didn't do anything stupid...) +I'm sorry Reno...I haven't seen him since I left.+

Reno: *cries* +Ookay...ssorry to bother yyou yo..+ *hangs up and curls up on the bed* (Wwhere is he? Ddid..he not want to marry me? II was being to needy..)

Tseng: *He hangs up the phone and rubs his eyes in frustration* I...should've known...

Reno: *pulls on the blankets as he cries, wanting to hide under it. Stops when he hears paper fall on the floor, gets up and sits on the floor. Gathers all the papers and looks at them, turns white and cries harder as he reads and looks at the pictures* (Oh god...My angel...My angel is hurtin..Wwhy didn't he stay to tell me yo?...Ddoes he not trust me?) *shakily stands up, goes down the stairs* (I need to find him...I need my angel!) Aaxel...watch Kkyo yo...

~4-5 hours later~

Reno: *looks around franticly as he drives, his body running on the need to find Vincent. Stops as he sees something gold flash out of the corner of his eye, back up and turn so the headlight face it. Tears fall as he sees a soaked Vincent on a slide, jumps out of the car and runs to him. Slips a few times in the mud before he gets to him, climbs up sobbing out Vincent's name as he holds him*

Vincent: (Please...think I'm dead...) *He closes his eyes harder and bites his tongue, wanting so much to hold Reno. His body begins to shiver more feeling Reno's warmth, rigid from the cold rain.*

Reno: Vvinny..Angel..Ddon't leave mme yo...Pplease..II need you!..*starts to rock as he holds Vincent's tighter, crying into his hair*

Vincent: *He turns to Reno and opens his eyes.* Why...do you want a monster...

Reno: *cries as he sees the sadness in Vincent's eyes, starts to kiss his face* Yyou're...not aa monster...Yyou're my..aangel...Withoout you I'll ddie..II love yyou, Vinccent Valenttine..

Vincent: *His lips shiver from Reno's warmth over him, then his whole body begins to tremor as he takes in a deep breath, the cold chilling him to the core.* Reno...*his teeth chatter as he opens his mouth to speak, too cold to finish his sentence.*

Reno: Ddon't talk..II'm gonna ttake..you hhome, angel..*holds tighter to Vincent as he makes them go down the side. Slowly gets up and carries Vincent to the running car, keeps crying as he holds Vincent tighter, puts him in the passage side seat. Grabs a blanket from the back and wraps it tightly around Vincent, gets in and drives off fast*

Vincent: *He keeps shivering, looking vacantly at the floor of the car, his pupils like large black pools.*

Reno: *speeds up, pushing his car as fast as it can* Sstay with mme, Vinccent! *pulls out his cell phone and calls Axel*

Vincent: *He turns to stare at Reno, his eyes glazed over and empty.* Re...Reno...*His teeth chatter even more, his arms and legs beginning to feel numb.*

Reno: (Damn it! Pick up Axel!!!) I'm hhere, love...We're almost hhome yyo..II'll get you wwarm! *turns the heat up more in the car*

Axel: *He answers the house phone after it rings several times.* +Reno? Where the hell have you been? It's 1 am!+

Reno:+II was lookin ffor Vvinny...I ffound him..Bbut he's rreally cold..II need yyou to sstart a hot bbath yo.. Pplease Fireffly..+ *looks sadly at Vincent, lets out a sob at the blank stare*

Axel: +On it, Re'...+ *He hangs up the phone and rushes to the bath to get it ready.*

Reno: *speeds up as they get to his street, pulls into the driveway, stopping fast. Turns off the car and hops out, runs to the other side and grabs Vincent* Wwe're home...Vvinny...II'm gonna gget you wwarm yo! *slams the door closed as he runs walks to the door, manages to get it open and runs up the stairs with Vincent*

Vincent: *He lets Reno carry him upstairs, his limbs to numb and rigid to hold onto Reno as he feels himself slide slowly out of Reno's arms.*

Reno: Axel!! *calls out for him as Vincent starts to slide, sits down to get a better hold on Vincent. Start to walk again*

Axel: *He meets Reno half way to the stairs, his mouth drops open as he sees Vincent.* (I'm going to kill you, Vincent!) *He runs to grab one of Vincent's arms to help Reno carry him to the bath.*

Reno: Hhelp me ttake the wwet clothes off, nneed to get him in ffast yo! *starts quickly taking off as he can reach, throwing them across the room*

Axel: *He helps Reno rip Vincent's wet, heavy clothes off, throwing them to the side.* Get him in the water, Re'!

Reno: *picks Vincent up and put him in the hot water, grabbing a rag and dips it in the water. Wiping Vincent's cold face with the warm water* Aangel..

Vincent: *He groans as Reno places him into the water, his body almost to cold to tolerate it. His eyes stare blankly at Reno as he feels the warm rag on his face.*

Reno: II'm here, llove..II know it hhurts..Bbut you have tto get wwarm yo. *dips it again as he wipes it again*

Axel: *He says quietly* Need me for anything else, Re'?

Reno: Ccan...you get the bed rready? Aand get mmore blankets yyo?

Axel: I...can do that...*He quietly leaves the bathroom and walks into the bedroom to get things ready.*

Reno: *takes his wet clothes off and gets in, lays on top of Vincent. Hoping his body heat will help warm him up more* II love yyou..mmy angel..

Vincent: *He shivers as Reno lays on top of him, not wanting to hear the words that came from Reno's mouth.* I...I'm a monster...

Reno: *tears fall as he holds Vincent to him* Nno..you're nnot....You're the llove of mmy life..Yyou saved me yyo..

Vincent: I'm...not real...I'm just like him...no better than Sephiroth...*His arms turn rigid, his hands involuntary ball into fists as he shivers.*

Reno: (I need to be strong...He always is for me) *takes a deep breath* You..may nnot of been born...like normal..But tthat doesn't make you not real yo.. If you weren't..could we of made love tthis morning?...Could we love each oother so much. *grabs Vincent's hand and kisses the ring* to want to spend the rrest of our lives together yo? Yyou're nothing llike him, angel...

Vincent: Reno...*He stares blankly into Reno's eyes, his body slowly adjusting to the water, shivering less.* Hold me...

Reno: Always love...*moves his arms underneath Vincent, holding his close to his body. Giving him soft kisses*

Vincent: *He moves closer to Reno, needing his kisses.* I'm sorry...Reno...

Reno: It's okay, angel...You jjust scared the hell oout of me yo..*lovingly kisses Vincent*

Vincent: I...tried to end it...I didn't want you to remember me...as a monster...

Reno: *turns white, shakes lightly* II never wwant to..hear you ttalk like that again yyo...I would die wwithout you, angel..IIf I couldn't ffind you I wwas already plannin what to do...Yyou've never been a mmonster to me yo.. *holds his tighter, keeps kissing him though tears*

Vincent: *He melts into Reno's kiss, not wanting to let him go, he wraps his still cold arms around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *softly licks at Vincent's lips, wanting to deepen it.*

Vincent: Reno...God...I love you! *He lifts a shaking hand to Reno's face and pulls him further into the kiss.*

Reno: *moans softly into the kisses, moves closer to Vincent as he passes Vin's lips. Baths Vincent's mouth with his tongue*

Vincent: Reno...*He looks into Reno's eyes* Tell me that you love me...

Reno: *looks lovingly at Vincent, softly kisses his lips* I love you, Vincent..I love you so much yo

Vincent: *He grabs Reno and pulls him on top, making the water splash around them.* I...want to make love to you...so much

Reno: *moans softly* Lets..go to out bed then, love...I'll make you nice and warm yo.

Vincent: *He leans forward, giving Reno a few more kisses before he shakily stands up.*

Reno: Hold on yo. *smiles and gets up, helps Vincent get out of the tub. Holds him close as he reaches for a towel to wraps around him. Slowly starts to walk to the room*

Vincent: *He stays close to Reno, loving being in his arms as they make their way to the bedroom.*

Reno: *smiles seeing Axel plugged in the electric blanket, takes Vincent over to the bed and lay him down. Puts the blankets over him and gets in on his side, going under and laying against Vincent* (Good god...It's already so hot under here.. But Vinny needs this yo)

Vincent: *He smiles as he feels Reno lay down next to him, then wraps his arms around Reno's waist before pulling him on top.*

Reno: *softly moans as the heat from the blanket touches his wet ass, his harding cock rubs against Vincent. Nuzzles his neck, giving it little licks* I love you, my angel...

Vincent: I love you, Reno...*He runs his fingers down Reno's back, then reaches for Reno's cock, rubbing it softly.*

Reno: Mmm! *shivers, starts to softly thrust against Vincent's hand. Moans softly as he hardens more* Llove...your touches yo..

Vincent: *He wraps his legs around Reno's waist, pulling himself closer, positioning himself for Reno's warm, needy cock.* And...I'd love your cock in me...

Reno: *moans, shudders as he rubs the head against Vincent's opening* I...haven't prepared you yyo....

Vincent: *He smirks and takes Reno's left hand, bringing the fingers into his mouth, looking at Reno as he sucks on them, making Reno's fingers wet.*

Reno: *moans as Vincent licks and sucks on his fingers, pulls them out when that are wet enough and trails them down. Enters a finger, shivers at the warmth around his finger. Moves it around before he enters another, starts to rub against Vincent's prostate* Mmm...so tight yo..

Vincent: Haaa...Reno...*He sighs in satisfaction feeling Reno's fingers inside him.* Mmm...*He slowly thrusts down on Reno's fingers.*

Reno: Like it, angel?...It been sso long since..I've been buried deep..in this tight ass yo. *Thrusts them in faster, adds the third. Slowly sciorrors them around*

Vincent: Mm...I love it....but I love your cock even more...*He thrusts his body up, making Reno's cock rub against his own pierced cock.*

Reno: *moans as the piercings rub against his cock, making a drop of precum escape. Pulls out his fingers, licks them off as he meets Vincent's gaze. Positions himself and slowly enters Vincent's tight heat* Ffuck...

Vincent: Aaah!! Reno! *He wraps his legs tighter around Reno, wanting his cock deep inside his hot, needy ass.* Shit!

Reno: *moans loudly as he pushes deeper into Vincent, starts to thrust fast into him.* Fuck...so..ffuckin tight yyo!

Vincent: Reno!! *He grabs onto Reno's back, scratching it with his claw.* Feels...so fucking good! Aaah!

Reno: *cries out in pain and pleasure, thrusting harder into Vincent. Shakes hard as he feels his other side wanting to come out and play, *grabs onto Vincent's shoulder as he thrusts hard*

Vincent: *He moans loudly feeling Reno's hard cock slam into him.* I...love you! *He grinds his hips, clenching around Reno's cock.*

Reno: *growls as he pulls out, putting Vincent's legs on his shoulders before he thrusts back in hard, keeps a fast pace and he digs his nails into Vincent, pulling him closer to his hard cock. Growls loudly at the clenches and bites at his thighs*

Vincent: Reno!!! AAah! *He moves his hips to try and meet Reno's thrusts.* Sso...good baby! *He arches his back in slight pain from Reno scratching him.*

Reno: *growls loader as he bites Vincent's thigh hard, thrusting wildly into him. Moves his hand to stroke Vincent's dripping cock*

Vincent: Mmm...Ffuck! *He thrusts into Reno's hand, loving how Reno's hand feels.* You...feel so good!

Reno: *growls as his teeth break though the skin, thrust into Vincent's sweetspot madly as he feels his own release coming. Strokes him faster, rubbing his thumb over the slit*

Vincent: Reno!!! *He moans loudly.* I want...you to see me cum...*He wraps his legs even tighter around Reno's waist, thrusting his hips up, more precum dripping from his cock as it rubs against Reno's hand.*

Reno: *lets out a whine before he closes his eye, moans loudly as he comes back. Thrusts harder into Vincent* Ffuck...well yyou...haven't ccum yet...Llet me see yyyou, Angel!

Vincent: AAahh!! Reno!!! *He thrusts once more, and cums hard into Reno's hand, moaning loud.*

Reno: Sshit! Vvinny!!! *cums hard into Vincent at the sight of him releasing, pumping into Vin, making sure he gets all of his cum. His body shakes in pleasure*

Vincent: Mmm...Reno...*He pulls Reno on top of him, holding him close.* It was...so good baby...*He kisses Reno's neck softly.*

Reno: *pants against Vincent as he comes down from his high, nuzzles him as he moans softly* It...wwas...even thou I mmissed...some of it yo.

Vincent: *He reaches his hands around Reno's neck, then nuzzles Reno's neck. He suddenly begins to cough hard.*

Reno: *moans as the coughs makes Vincent clench tightly around him, shudder as he looks worried at Vincent* Aangel! Are yyou okay yo?

Vincent: My throat...is a little sore...*He holds Reno's neck tight.*

Reno: II have cough syrup yo...I can get it for you! *starts to pull out of Vincent*

Vincent: Okay...*He moans as Reno begins to pull out of his ass.*...Mmm...

Reno: *shivers as he gets off the oven that is the bed and goes to the bathroom, gets all the cold and flu medicine he has along with some water. Walks back* I didn't know what all you needed yo!

Vincent: Thank you...*He grabs the boxes of medicine, then coughs, covering his mouth with his arm.*

Reno: You're welcome, angel..*sets the glass and the rest of the medicine on the bedside table before he crawls in under the blankets, rubs Vincent's back*

Vincent: *He opens the box of medicine and places the pills in his mouth and downs them with the water on the table. Then, he wraps his arms around Reno's waist, holding him tight.*

Reno: *snuggles closer to Vincent, laying his head on Vincent's chest* You're gettin sick yo...I should of found you sooner..

Vincent: Don't blame yourself...I didn't want to be found at first...*He kisses Reno's shoulder.*

Reno I can't help it...IIf I was home..I could of helped you..*hugs Vincent tighter*

Vincent: *He breathes on Reno's neck.* It's okay...*He begins to softly kiss Reno's neck.*

Reno: It's..never okay when you try tto... hurt yourself yo...*nuzzles Vincent's chest* I'm nothing wwithout you, angel.

Vincent: I thought...you wouldn't want a monster...*He says quietly, covering his face with the blankets.*

Reno: *pulls the blankets down and softly kisses his face* You're not a monster yo...*smiles softly at him* You're my dark angel yo...My protector...My love.

Vincent: I love you, Reno...*He licks Reno's lips and begins to softly begins to kiss him.*

Reno: I love you, Vincent.. *kisses back, softly sucks on Vincent's bottom lip*

Vincent: *He coughs against Reno's chest and clears his throat.*

Reno: *rubs Vincent's back as he holds him close* Lets go to sleep, angel...You need some yo. *yawns*

Vincent: *He curls up next to Reno as the warmth washes over him, falling asleep.*

Reno: *holds Vincent close to him as he starts to fall asleep* Love you...angel *kisses his head as goes to sleep*

~With Demyx&Zexion~

Demyx: *jumps on the bed, giggles as the water rocks back and forth.* Join me, Zexy! It's more fun with you here!

Zexion: I'm fine...*He sits in a chair across from the bed and opens his book.*

Demyx: *pouts* Zexyyyy!! I'm lonely!!! *takes off his shirt and throws to the other side of the room* I don't want to sleep alone!

Zexion: You should have thought about that...*He holds the book up to his face, muffling his voice.*

Demyx: *looks confused at Zexion* Huh? ..Did I do something wrong, Zexy? (What did I do?! I already messed up!)

Zexion: That man in the shop earlier...I could tell you liked him.

Demyx: *cocks his head* Huh?....Oh! You mean Axel?! He was cute, but I like you more, Zexy!!!

Zexion: *He looks up from his book.* Uh huh...

Demyx: I do!! I love you Zexion!..*looks down* Ddo you not believe me?

Zexion: You flirted back, are you expecting me to believe you?

Demyx: II did?....I'm sorry...I didn't know I was..II was just trying to be friendly..*looks down as the water softly sways under him, trying to comfort him*

Zexion: *He crosses his legs as he continues to read his book.*

Demyx: (I'm an idiot...Why do I always mess things up!) II'm sorry..*turns his back to Zexion and pulls the covers over himself, silently crying*

Zexion: *He sighs* (No use making him this upset over it...) *He marks his place and puts the book down in the chair and stands next to the bed.*

Demyx: *curls up* II'm sorry...I didn't mmean too..I just wwanted to make aa friend

Zexion: *He quietly crawls into bed next to Demyx and rubs his back.* Lonely...you said?

Demyx: *sniffs* I llike laying in bbed with you, Zexy. *moves back, closer to Zexion*

Zexion: *He wraps and arm around Demyx's waist as the other hand keeps rubbing his back.* Me too...

Demyx: *softly moans at the rubs, reaches his arm down and lays it on top of Zexion* You're warm..and comfy..

Zexion: *He smiles and reaches his hand up to pinch Demyx's left nipple.* So soft...*He rolls Demyx's nipple in his fingers.*

Demyx: *moans, arches back into Zexion.* Zzexy!...feels ggood!

Zexion: *He licks the back of Demyx's neck and softly nips the skin.* And...you taste good...

Demyx: MM..nnot as good aas you..*wiggles his hips back against Zexion*

Zexion: You mean...this? *He rubs his growing erection against Demyx's back.*

Demyx: *moans, grinds back against him* Yyes!...It ttastes..soo good, Zexy! *grabs onto Zexion's hand, moving it down towards his own growing cock*

Zexion: *He licks his lips and slips his hand under Demyx's pants to play with his warm cock.*

Demyx: Ahh! Zexy! *starts to hump Zexion's hand, grinding his ass harder against him* II'm..horny!

Zexion: And what do you want me to do about that? *He wraps his left leg around Demyx's thigh.*

Demyx: Ffuck me, Zexy! *Moans and unzips his pants, pulling them down. Moans as his cock is released from them, rubs his naked ass against Zexion's groin*

Zexion: Mm...*He gropes Demyx's ass.* I love this ass of yours...so tight...*He gives Demyx's ass a little spank before he begins to unzip his own pants.*

Demyx: *moans and blushes at the spank* Iit's yours...oonly yours, Zexy! *reaches down to stroke his cock*

Zexion: *He teases Demyx's entrance with his finger, slowly inserting it into Demyx's ass.*

Demyx: Mmm! Mmore, Zexy!! *pushes down, taking all of Zexion's finger in.*

Zexion: How much more? *He enters another finger to stretch Demyx out as much as he can.*

Demyx: II want..your bbig cock, Zzexy!!! *clenches around the fingers, moans as his sweetspot is hit*

Zexion: This you mean? *He takes out his cock and brushes it against Demyx's bare thighs.*

Demyx: YYess!!! *moans, pushes back, wanting is in him* Pplease, Zexy!!! Ffuck me!

Zexion: *He takes his fingers out and turns Demyx onto his stomach, letting his cock hover over Demyx's entrance before pushing the head of his cock against it.*

Demyx: *whines and looks back at Zexion with pleading eyes* Pplease, Zexy!!!...II need you!!!

Zexion: *He slowly thrusts his way through Demyx's entrance, moaning as he feels Demyx's tightness surround his rock hard cock.*

Demyx: Ahhh! *moans loudly as he's entered, wiggles his hips, wanting it in deeper* Zzexy!!..Ddeeper!

Zexion: Mmm...I know, baby! *He begins to rock his hips, then thrusts hard into Demyx's ass.* Sso...good...

Demyx: Zexy! *moans as he thrusts back against Zexion, grinds his cock against the bed. Water in the bed pushes Demyx's hips up*

Zexion: Sso...tight, baby! *He runs his hands down Demyx's back and he thrusts faster. His hands reach Demyx's sides, then he digs his nails into Demyx's skin.*

Demyx: *screams as he thrashes around under Zexion, shaking in pleasure. Grabs tightly onto the blanket as the water from around his place come to him and dancing around them* Ooh..ggod! Soo...bbig, Zexy!!!

Zexion: MMm!! *He thrusts as hard as he can into Demyx.* Dem!! *He aims directly for Demyx's sweet spot.*

Demyx: Ah!...Zexion!!! *screams out his release as he cums hard on the bed, clenches madly around Zexion's cock. The water swirls fast around them*

Zexion: Demyx!!! *He moans as Demyx tightens around him from his release and cums hard inside Demyx, pumping him full of his cum.*

Demyx: *moans softly as Zexion fills him with his hot cum, clenches around him softly to make sure he has it all* II..love you..Zexy. *pants against the bed, send the water back to where it came from*

Zexion: *He lays on top of Demyx's back.* I...love you too...*He says in a softer voice.* Sorry if I doubted you...

Demyx: It's okay...Bbut I'd never cheat on you, Zexion..II'm just not good..at knowing when people are flirting..*blushes*

Zexion: I'm just insecure sometimes...*He kisses Demyx's shoulder.*

Demyx: It's okay, Zexy..Just know I only want you, no one else. *smiles and gives a little clench*

Zexion: Mm...*He moans at the clench.* I only want you, Dem...

Demyx: *smiles and snuggles into the pillow* I'm glad, Zexy! Cause you're my Sexy Zexy!

Zexion: Sexy Zexy? *He smirks against Demyx's back.*

Demyx: *blushes lightly* Yep! A very Sexy Zexy!!

Zexion: *He lightly licks Demyx's back.* I'm your first crush...Aren't I?

Demyx: *blushes harder* Yyeah...II was homeschool, so I didn't get to see alot of people..

Zexion: What about...your sexuality? How did you find out that you liked men?

Demyx: The neighbor boy...I used to hang out with him...He showed me his porn mags and they did nothing to me...*blushes hard* Bbut when we went swimming...II got hard.

Zexion: *He kisses Demyx's shoulder.* So, you like looking at porn?

Demyx: *blushes* II've onlly seen it once..

Zexion: I love your innocence....*He nuzzles Demyx's neck.*

Demyx: *shivers and blushes* I'm glad, Zexy! *yawns* It sucks thou! I get sleepy faster then you!

Zexion: How about...after we visit your grandfather...we can watch porn together. Only if you feel comfortable, though...

Demyx: *blushes hard* Ookay..Sounds good, Zexy!...But I don't have any! *nuzzles his pillow and yawns again*

Zexion: We can rent some. *He smiles and kisses the top of Demyx's head.*

Demyx: Mm...okay. I'm sleepy, Zexy

Zexion: Okay, baby...*He slowly pulls out of Demyx and rolls off of his back, laying next to him.*

Demyx: *moans softly at the loss, grabs a blanket and puts it over them. Snuggles close to Zexion, kisses at his neck* Love you, Zexy

Zexion: Love you too...*He wraps an arm around Demyx and pulls him close, falling asleep on his chest.*

Demyx: *smiles as he falls asleep, holding tightly onto Zexion*

~Next Morning~

Zexion: *He slowly opens his eyes as the sun creeps into the room. He looks at Demyx, sleeping soundly and nuzzles his chest.*

Demyx: Mmm...Zexy..*moans softly as he starts to wake up, tightens his hold on Zexion*

Zexion: Yes, lovely? *He licks Demyx's lips.*

Demyx: *opens his eyes and smiles as Zexion, shivers at the licks* Morning Zexy!

Zexion: Morning...*He plays with Demyx's hair.*

Demyx: I'm off today! I used to hate days off, but now I don't! *gives Zexion a kiss*

Zexion: Is it because I'm here? *He blushes slightly.*

Demyx: *giggles* Yep! *hugs him tight* Want breakfast, Zexy?

Zexion: Sounds good...But I need to shower first...

Demyx: Okay! I can start cooking! *gives another kiss before he get up, winces a little in pain* Evil Zexy cock!

Zexion: *He smirks as Demyx limps across the room and gets up from the bed to walk down to the bathroom.*

Demyx: *walks to the fridge and gets out cheese and butter, gets the bread down. Starts to make the grilled cheese, sings softly as he does. Stops when he hears the water running, imagining Zexion naked in his shower. Not able to take it, he sets the knife down and slowly walks to the bathroom. Smiles that Zexion left the door half way open, stands behind it, looking at Zexion*

Zexion: *He lets the warm water hit his back as he lathers the shampoo into his hair, humming as he washes his hair.*

Demyx: *bites his lip, feels his cock getting hard. Reaches down to stroke himself* (Oh god! Zexy is so hot!) *slightly moves the water , having it run down Zexy's ass*

Zexion: *He sighs in relief as he feels the water run down his back and ass. He leans his head back and lets the water rinse his hair, flipping it slightly.*

Demyx: *Bites his lip hard, making it bleed as he stroke his dripping cock faster* (This is so much better then a dream!) *moves more water down Zexion's back, slightly moves some to run down Zexy's chest. Running down his cock*

Zexion: *Once the shampoo is rinsed out of his heair, he reaches for the body wash and applies a small amount to a dark blue bath pouf, lathering it up before squeezing out the excess soap over his back and chest.*

Demyx: *lets out a muffled moan as he cums, the water flow around Zexion's skin. Leans against the wall, trying to catch his breath*

Zexion: *He opens his eyes as he hears a small noise and looks around, but continues to let the soap run down his back, letting the water slowly wash the soap off of his body.*

Demyx: *blushes and decides he better go back to cooking, walks back to the kitchen. Grabs a towel and wipes off his cum before he turns the stove on, goes back to making breakfast*

Zexion: *He finishes his shower, the soap completely washed off of his body. He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist and walks out into the hallway, smelling the bread. He walks down the stairs, loosely holding the towel around his waist.*

Demyx: *hums a random song as he finishes cooking, sets the little table* (I'm going to need a bigger one!) *smiles when he hears Zexion come down the stairs, blushes when he sees him* Hhi Zexy! Have a good shower?

Zexion: I did...*He smirks and looks at Demyx's pants.* You have...*He points to the stain.* yeah....

Demyx: *looks down at his pants and blushes* II must of got some water on me...I made you breakfast, Zexy!

Zexion: *He sits down at the table.* That's not water, Demyx...*He winks.*

Demyx: *blushes more* Milk then! *points at his glass of milk then sits down, starts to eat*

Zexion: And it just happened to spill on the crotch of your pants...*He scoots closer to Demyx, letting his towel fall a little lower.*

Demyx: Yyes, it did! *blushes even more as the towel moves down more, shivers when he remember the water running down Zexion. Goes back to eating*

Zexion: *He bites his grilled cheese sandwich, licking his lips while he looks at Demyx.* Why...don't I believe you?

Demyx: Cause...you don't believe alot of things! *blushes and eats the rest of his sandwich, drinks his milk*

Zexion: No...maybe it was because I heard you moan while I was taking a shower...*He licks his lips.*

Demyx: *blushes hard, choking a little on the milk.* (Evil moan!) Yyou..did?

Zexion: Unless I was just hearing things...*He lets the towel dip a little lower, exposing his happy trails.*

Demyx: *shivers at the sight, his cock twitches at the sight* You may have!

Zexion: I don't think I did...*He lets go of his towel.* Oh...I didn't mean to drop my towel...*He smirks and leans forward to pick it up and lays the towel on his lap.*

Demyx: *moans softly at the sight and looks down* Okay! II was watching you...and I came watching you...I'm sorry.

Zexion: I think it's hot...*He blushes.* Why didn't you join me, baby?

Demyx: Yyou do?...I thought you would like some time alone.

Zexion: *He blushes.* I'd...love you to bathe with me...

Demyx: *smiles* Maybe we can tonight!

Zexion: Maybe...*He narrows his eyes and stands up from the chair, letting the towel fall off of his body.*

Demyx: *shudders at the sight* Wwhat..are you doing. Zexy?

Zexion: Walking upstairs...*He rests his hands on his hips, then turns around to go upstairs.*

Demyx: Ookay! I'm going to put the dishes in the sink and I'll come up too!

Zexion: *He grabs Demyx's arm and stops him from doing the dishes, pulling Demyx against his body.*

Demyx: Zzexion! What?...Oh! You're horny!

Zexion: Horny as hell...*He reaches around to grope Demyx's ass.*

Demyx: *moans softly* Wwhat got you so wworked up?

Zexion: The fact that...you jacked off while watching me shower. You didn't think that would get me worked up?

Demyx: I thought..you would be disgusted...But I'm glad you liked it, Zexy!

Zexion: *He licks his lips and slowly backs Demyx into the wall.* I more than liked it...

Demyx: *slowly walks back, his breath hitches as he meets the wall* Aare...we going to go upstairs, Zexy?

Zexion: Why? *He slips his hands up Demyx's shirt.* I love your chest...

Demyx: Mmm..*wiggles under Zexion's hands* Ccause..you were ggoing too!

Zexion: But...I'm too horny for you...*He lifts up Demyx's shirt and licks Demyx's nipples.*

Demyx: Ohhh! *moans, pushes his chest out* II love..yyour tongue, Zexy!! *starts to grind against Zexion*

Zexion: *He looks into Demyx's eyes with lust as he licks and sucks on Demyx's right nipple.*

Demyx: *moans aloud, arches into Zexion's mouth. Reaches down to play with his other nipple* Soo...ggood!

Zexion: Mmm...*He moans as his lips tug lightly on Demyx's nipple, then trails his hands down Demyx's chest, tracing his muscles.*

Demyx: Zzexy! *moans, his hips thrust a little* II need you!! Make mme yours!

Zexion: *He slowly unzips Demyx's pants and takes out his cock and looks up at Demyx with hot lust.* I...want to taste this cock of yours again...

Demyx: Yes!..Pplease Zexy! *shivers as his cock is let loose, thrusts his hips a little.* Ttaste me!

Zexion: *He licks his lips and kneels down, breathing on Demyx's cock, softly stroking it.*

Demyx: *whines, wiggles against the wall, trying to get Zexion to suck him* Pplease, Zexy!!! *moans as a drop of precum drips out*

Zexion: *He moans, hearing Demyx moan, then takes Demyx's cock into his mouth, softly licking and sucking at the head.*

Demyx: Ahhh!! *moans loudly, his hips thrust, wanting to feel more of Zexion's mouth* Oohh..ggod, Zexy!!!

Zexion: *He flicks his tongue across the slit before taking more in, slowly swallowing Demyx's cock, making his mouth tighten around Demyx.*

Demyx: Sshit! *moans, grabs onto Zexion's hair as precum flows from his cock. The water from the tank starts to dance around them, poor little fish with it* So...ggood!!!

Zexion: *He moves his mouth back to the head of Demyx's cock to lick up all the precum that leaks out, then he swallows Demyx again, this time deep throating him.*

Demyx: Fuck!!!! *screams as he cums hard down Zexion's throat, tightens his hands on Zexion's hair. Pulling him closer, making sure he gets all of it*

Zexion: *He moans loudly, his voice muffled by Demyx's hard cock as his hot cum fills his throat.*

Demyx: *shudders as he feels Zexion moan against his cock, pants as he slowly slides down the wall* Oh..god..

Zexion: *He holds Demyx up by the hips as he pulls Demyx's cock out of his mouth.* Are you okay?

Demyx: *blushes* Yyeah..you just..are REALLY good, Zexy..

Zexion: *He blushes.* You liked it that much?

Demyx: *shakes his head yes* Uh hu! I love it, Zexy!

Zexion: I've been told a few times that I give really good head...*He blushes even more.*

Demyx: You do, Zexy!! I wish I could be as good as you!! *smiles*

Zexion: But, there's so many things about you that I love...*He licks at Demyx's stomach.* What else do you want me to do for you?

Demyx: *moans softly* Wwhatever you want, Zexy.. *reaches down to stroke Zexion's hard cock, licks his lips*

Zexion: *He smirks and grabs Demyx's hand, leading him over to the couch, then brings Demyx onto his lap, his cock rubbing against Demyx's stomach.*

Demyx: *blushes and leans forward, trapping Zexion's cock between their stomach. Starts to grind against him* I love yyour cock, Zexy!

Zexion: *He softly moans as Demyx pins his cock.* Then...ride it...*He thrusts his hips forward.*

Demyx: Ookay *blushes, moves the water in his body to his ass, making himself all ready for Zexion. Takes his pants off and slowly lowers himself down on Zexion's hard cock, moaning as he is filled*

Zexion: Dem...*He moans as he feels Demyx's tight ass closing in around him and slowly begins to thrust up, letting Demyx get used to the position.*

Demyx: *moans, wiggles around on Zexion to get used to it before he moves his legs to left himself up and slides back down, moans at the feeling* Ooh..Zzexy...Soo ggood!!

Zexion: *He reaches around and gropes Demyx's ass as Demyx begins to ride him.* Hharder...baby...*He thrusts up a little harder to encourage Demyx.*

Demyx: Ahh! *starts to ride Zexion faster, grabs onto Zexion's chest to help him. Starts to play with his nipples* Ffuck...soo full!!

Zexion: AAah! Demyx...So good...*He arches his chest into Demyx's hands and thrusts up hard, breathing heavily.*

Demyx: *slams down on Zexion's hard cock, bouncing on it as he moans loudly. Pinches Zexion's nipples, his body shakes in pleasure as precum leaks out onto Zexion's stomach* II'm...oh..shit..cclose!

Zexion: *He opens his legs a little more, giving Demyx more room to ride him harder.* Ffuck!

Demyx: *starts slamming down hard on Zexion as he release gets closer, moves a hand to stroke himself* Ah!...Ohh Zexy!!!! *cries out his release and he clenches tightly around Zexion's cock, flings his head back in pleasure as he keeps riding Zexion*

Zexion: *Moans as Demyx cums on his stomach, then he keeps thrusting into Demyx's ass, moaning loudly as his release gets closer.*

Demyx: *moans softly, grabs onto Zexion's shoulders for leverage. Rides him faster, clenching around* Ccum..for mme, Zexy!

Zexion: Mmm...Demyx!! *He thrusts hard inside Demyx a few more times as he cums, his hot seed filling Demyx's ass.*

Demyx: *moans as Zexion cums, softly milks him of his seed as he falls forward. Pants against Zexion's neck* Llove you...Zexy

Zexion: Love you, Dem...*He nibbles Demyx's neck.*

Demyx: Wwe...need to get *moans, clenches softly* ready to ggo to Papa's..

Zexion: Can't I leave my marks on you, Dem? *He softly licks Demyx's neck before going back to nibbling it.*

Demyx: *blushes, shivers* Ookay, Zexy! *tilts his head over, giving Zexion more room*

Zexion: *He continues to kiss and nip at Demyx's neck.*

Demyx: *moans, wraps his arms around Zexion. Pulling him closer, closes his eyes in pleasure* Feels..good, Zexy!

Zexion: I know it does...*He nuzzles Demyx's neck.* Want to mark me? *He blushes.*

Demyx: *blushes* Ccan I?..I haven't done that yet...

Zexion: You...don't have to ask...*He blushes a little more and moves his neck to the side to give Demyx some room.*

Demyx: Okay.. *blushes and starts to kiss Zexion's neck, softly sucks on it, licking at it*

Zexion: *He breathes heavier, enjoying Demyx's kisses.* You...can do it a little harder...

Demyx: *mumbles okay against Zexion's neck and starts to suck harder, bathing it with his tongue*

Zexion: *He reaches up to play with Demyx's hair and slightly positions Demyx's head to where he wants it, softly moaning.*

Demyx: *lets Zexion move him where he wants, sucks hard, nips at the skin*

Zexion: Mm...*He melts as Demyx nips his neck, resting his head on Demyx's shoulder.*

Demyx: *smiles against Zexion, nips a little harder. Reaches his hand up to play with Zexion's hair as he keeps marking him*

Zexion: *He blushes.* You're...really good at this...*He sighs and moans softly, wrapping his arms around Demyx's waist.*

Demyx: *gives a few last sucks before he pulls back, smiles at the dark mark on Zexion's neck. Blushes* Really Zexy?

Zexion: *Smiles slightly at the look in Demyx's eyes.* You...can keep going if you'd like...

Demyx: *blushes* II would..But we need to get dressed, Zexy!

Zexion: We can always do this later...*he blushes.* But...I'm holding you to that...

Demyx: Okay Zexy! *blushes* I will when we get back! I promise!! *smiles and gives Zexion a kiss*

Zexion: And...what if you don't? What will I do then?

Demyx: I will! I like too! But if I forget you can do whatever you want, Zexy!

Zexion: Sounds good...*He smirks and helps Demyx up from the couch.*

Demyx: *blushes, moans softly as Zexion leaves him. Makes sure he keeps all the cum in as he stands up* To the room, Zexy?

Zexion: To the room...*He smirks and slowly stands up and takes Demyx's hand.*

Demyx: *smiles and walks upstairs with Zexion, moans softly as the cum moves inside him* Ddo you want to go by your place too, Zexy?

Zexion: *He rests a hand on Demyx's waist as they walk to the bedroom.* I don't really have to...My snake should be fine.

Demyx: Okay! *gives him a kiss then walks over to the closet, grabs a tie-die shirt and a pair of jeans.* You can wear something of mine, Zexy!

Zexion: Do you have...some smaller shirts? *He blushes.*

Demyx: Umm...Yeah! I shrunk some in the wash! *blushes and pulls them out* Here you go!

Zexion: *He takes the shrunken shirt and pulls it over his head, the shirt still baggy on him.* What about pants?

Demyx: Umm...*looks around and finds capris* Try these, Zexy!

Zexion: *He catches the capris when Demyx tosses them over, and tries them on. The capris fall to his mid calves.* (I hate being so short...)

Demyx: Oh...I have some shorts! *grabs them and hand them to Zexion* I have a belt too!

Zexion: That would be better...*He takes off the capris and puts on the shorts instead with the belt.*

Demyx: *smiles and walks over to Zexion* I like your size, Zexy! *hugs him* Just the right size to cuddle!

Zexion: *He blushes.* I think...I'm too short, too thin...

Demyx: I don't think so! *kiss him* I wouldn't want you any other way, Zexy!

Zexion: But...I wish I were taller...*He holds onto Demyx's waist.*

Demyx: I think you're perfect, Zexy! *hugs him*

Zexion: But...I'm only 5'2...

Demyx: So?! I don't care about your size... *blushes* Plus..not all of you is small, Zexy!

Zexion: *He blushes.* I do have big hands and feet...*He winks.*

Demyx: *giggles* Yyeah..And a big cock!

Zexion: *his face turns beet red.* You like it...

Demyx: I dooo!!! I love it! *hugs Zexion tighter, giving him kisses* You ready to go?

Zexion: I'm ready...*He holds Demyx tight.*

Demyx: Okay! *hold Zexion as they walk back down stairs, grabs his messager bag and slips his shoes on*

Zexion: *He bends down to unlace his shoes to put them on, then he slips his feet into his converse and doesn't bother to tie them.*

Demyx: *runs over to hurry up and feed his fish* Here you go! Maybe I'll get you a friend today!

Zexion: *He grabs his book from upstairs quickly before waiting by the door for Demyx.*

Demyx: *walks over to Zexion, gets his key out* Lets go Zexy! *opens the door, waits for Zexion to walk out before he locks the door. Takes Zexion's hand as they walk*

Zexion: *He leans against the car to wait for Demyx.*

Demyx: *unlocks the doors and gets in, buckles up and starts the car* Come on, Zexy!

Zexion: *He gets in Demyx's car, shuts the door and buckles himself in. He leans against Demyx's shoulder as he gets in.*

Demyx: *smiles and gives Zexion a kiss on the head. Pulls out and drives off* (I hope Papa remembers me..)

Zexion: *He nuzzles Demyx's shoulder, then lays his head in Demyx's lap.* Do you mind?

Demyx: *blushes lightly* No..as long as you're comfy, Zexy!

Zexion: I'm very comfortable...*He nuzzles Demyx's stomach and lays his head back down on Demyx's lap.*

Demyx: *smiles* I'm glad! *turn the cd player on, moves his head to the beat*

Zexion: *He curls up in Demyx's lap and begins to fall asleep.*

Demyx: *smiles down at Zexion, softly sings to the song*

Zexion: *He stirs, hearing Demyx's soothing voice sing in the car.*

Demyx: There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast in search of new dreams

A love that will last within your heart

I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down

Falling

(As the world) Falling down

Falling in love

*strokes Zexion's hair as he sings*

Zexion: *He leans further onto Demyx's lap, slowly falling asleep to his voice.*

Demyx: *smiles down at sleeping Zexion, keeps petting his hair as he sings*

I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you Valentine evenings

Though we're strangers till now

We're choosing the path between the stars

I'll lay my love between the stars

*turns into the drive way, looks down at Zexion as he sings the last bit* As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down

Falling

(As the world falls)

Falling

Falling

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

Makes no sense at all

Makes no sense to fall

Falling

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

Zexion: *He softly mumbles in his sleep from hearing Demyx's voice.*

Demyx: *smiles softly, brushes his hand against Zexion's face* Zexy...We're here..

Zexion: *He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Demyx.*

Demyx: *smiles* Hi, sleepy head...Sorry to wake you, but we're at Papa's.

Zexion: Oh...*He rubs his eyes and sits back up in the passenger seat.*

Demyx: *giggles* You look cute when you wake up, Zexy!

Zexion: *Still, groggy, he slowly opens the door and steps out of the car.*

Demyx: *shuts off the car and gets out, locks the door and walks over to Zexion* You okay, Zexy?

Zexion: Yeah...I'm just a little tired from this morning...*He winks and shuts the door, walking around to the front of the car.*

Demyx: *blushes* If you're really sleepy, you can take a nap in my old room! *hugs Zexion, nuzzles his face*

Zexion: Are you sure? *He takes Demyx's hand and walks to the front door.*

Demyx: Yeah! I can hangout with Papa while you sleep! *knocks on the door*

Grandpa: Who is it? *he shouts from the other side of the door.*

Demyx: (Please...remember me!) It's me, Papa!!!

Grandpa: *He opens the door wide and sees Demyx and Zexion. He smiles.* Hey, boy!

Demyx: *smiles and hugs his him* Hi Papa! I told you I'd come! And I brought Zexion!

Zexion: *He tries to smile, but stays shy.*

Grandpa: So he's the one you talk about all the time?

Demyx: *blushes* Papa! Nnot all the time!!

Grandpa: Most of the time, then? *He smiles.* Well, come in. *He steps to the side to welcome Demyx and Zexion into his house.*

Demyx: ...Maybe..*takes Zexion's hand and walks in, sees some boxes* You already started, Papa?

Zexion: Would it be okay if I went upstairs? *He looks to Demyx's grandfather.*

Grandfather: Sure, make yourself at home...

Demyx: My room is upstairs and the second door on the right, Zexy!

Zexion: Thank you...*He blushes very lightly and walks upstairs to Demyx's old room to lay down.*

Demyx: He feel asleep in the car! *giggles* I told him he could sleep in my old room!

Grandpa: He looks pretty tired...*He says in a quieter voice.* So...that's really the boy you like?

Demyx: Yep! That's my Zexy..*looks down* Ddo you not like him, Papa?

Grandpa: I was just wondering, since you do talk about him every time I see ya'!

Demyx: *blushes hard* I..do not! You lie, Papa!

Grandpa: I'm not lyin'! I see the look in your eyes when you talk about him...

Demyx: *smiles and giggles* I really like him Papa! And he wasn't freaked out about my water ability!

Grandpa: Well, that's good to hear...Now, can you help me with these boxes?

Demyx: Yep! *walks over and picks one up* Where to?

Grandpa: Just outside so the movers can pick 'em up.

Demyx: Okay! *walks out and sets it down near the front pourch, goes back to get another one. Starts to hum*

Grandpa: *He carries one box at a time.* I hate bein' old!

Demyx: You're not old, Papa! You're...wise! *smiles and gets more*

Grandpa: *He picks up another single box.* Demyx, how would you like to have a house of your own?

Demyx: I would like that! But I don't have the money to but one right now, Papa. *grabs two of them*

Grandpa: What about my place?

Demyx: *stops as he sets the boxes down* Rreally Papa?! You sure?

Grandpa: What use will I have for it? It belongs to you

Demyx: *runs over and hugs him* Thank you, Papa! I love you!!

Grandpa: *Hugs Demyx as the wind is knocked out of him.* Welcome!

Demyx: *blushes and release Papa* Sorry..I was happy..I'll take good care of the house, Papa!

Grandpa: I know ya' will...and that Zexion is welcome to stay if he wants.

Demyx: He has his own house, Papa..But I'm sure he'll stay the night!

Grandpa: *He picks up another box.* At least he can take care of ya' if something happens!

Demyx: I swear! Both you and him think I'm going to get hurt! I'm not that clumsy! *goes back to get more boxes*

Grandpa: What happens if you get sick?

Demyx: Well then, Zexy can come he help me! *smiles*

Grandpa: That's what I meant...He seems to be pretty well off if he has a house of his own already.

Demyx: Yeah, it's a nice one to! And he has a pet snake!

Grandpa: A snake? *He laughs.* What else do you want to tell me? *He notices the faint bruises on Demyx's neck.*

Demyx: Yeah! His name is Drake! Umm. Oh! He can control darkness like I control water!

Grandpa: He can? Well...He does seem like the type! *He laughs.* That Zexion looks so depressed.

Demyx: Yep! ..I know he does..But I'm doing my best to make him happy! I make him smile sometimes!! *smiles*

Grandpa: You do make a lot of people smile!

Demyx: *giggles* I like too! *sets down the last box* I think we're done, Papa!

Grandpa: *He plops down in his chair.* Well...I'm glad we got that done...

Demyx: *sits down on the floor, leaning against the chair like he used to when he was little* Wwhen...do you leave?

Grandpa: Around noon...*He opens his arms to give Demyx a hug.* Now, don't cry on me...

Demyx: *crawls up into his lap, hugging him* I..can't help it, Papa..*a few tears fall* You're tthe only family I have.

Grandpa: You can come and see me anytime. *He hugs Demyx tight.* And you have your crush now...

Demyx: *sniffs* Ookay...*smiles softly* Yeah...II have Zexy now. *relaxes into the hug* Want us to come and help you gget set up, Papa?

Grandpa: Naw...you don't have to. The workers at the home will help me out...

Demyx: Bbut..aren't the family suppose to help?

Grandpa: I want you to enjoy your time with Zexion...and I know it's going to be painful for you

Demyx: *hugs him tighter* But..I don't want yyou to leave!

Grandpa: But, I have to, and I want you to understand that I still love ya'...

Demyx: II love you ttoo, Papa! ...You're the oonly one wwho stayed..*a few more tears fall*

Grandpa: I'm not leaving ya' either! This will be...for the best

Demyx: II know...Bbut it hurts, Papa!

Grandpa: I know it does...*He hugs Demyx tighter.* I know...

Demyx: II'm going tto call you everydday, Papa! Aand come to see yyou all the ttime! *hugs him tighter*

Grandpa: Good, because I'll have yer ass if ya' don't!

Demyx: *giggles* Okay, Papa! I promise!

Grandpa: That's a boy...*He smiles and pats Demyx's shoulder, then hears the van for the home pull up.*

Demyx: *smiles at him, looks down as he hears the van* Yyou have to go already, Papa?

Grandpa: I have to...*He looks at Demyx sadly.* Remember to call me now!

Demyx: Ookay..I will tonight! *hugs him tightly* I llove you, Papa!!

Grandpa: Love ya' too! Now, I have to get up...*He smiles at Demyx.*

Demyx: *blushes and gets up* Opps!

Grandpa: *He grunts as he gets up.* Ow...These old bones...

Demyx: *helps him get up* Mmaybe the place will have something that will make you feel better! *giggles* And you can find a girlfriend!

Grandpa: *He waves his arms in the air.* Oh, I'm too old for that junk!

Demyx: You're never to old for love, Papa!

Grandpa: Women are too much trouble! *He laughs and makes his way to the door.*

Demyx: *giggles* Yep! That's why I like guys! *walks with him*

Grandpa: *He holds Demyx's hand as they both walk to the door.*

Demyx: *looks down as he opens the door, not want to see the van that will take Papa away*

Home Guy: I'm here for a Mr. Malcolm?

Grandpa: That's me...*He walks towards the van.*

Demyx: *looks down, before he runs and hug him* II'll miss you, Papa!

Grandpa: *He hugs Demyx tight.* Now remember what I said...

Demyx: II know...I'll call you tonight. Or you call me so I have your number!

Grandpa: I'll do that...*He messes up Demyx's hair.*

Demyx: Hey! *pouts* It took me awhile to get that how I liked it!

Grandpa: Oh, you can redo it! *He pinches Demyx's right cheek.*

Demyx: *blushes at the pinch* Easy for you to say!

Home Guy: I'm sorry..But we need to get going..

Grandpa: Aw, shut up, I'm coming! *He makes his way to the van.*

Demyx: *laughs* Talk to you tonight, Papa!

Grandpa: Alright! *He waves as he climbs into the van.*

Demyx: *waves at him as he drives off, a few tears fall as he walks back in.* (I wonder if Zexy is still asleep..) *walks up to his old room*

Zexion: *He suddenly hears someone coming up the stairs, then throws the blanket over his body to hide himself jacking off in Demyx's old bed.*

Demyx: *walks up to the door and softly knocks* Are you up, Zexy?

Zexion: (Shit...) *He turns over, trying to keep his soft moans to a minimum.*

Demyx: *slowing opens the door, not wanting to be alone right now. Lays down next to him*

Zexion: Mmm...*He tries his hardest to keep his moans in.*

Demyx: *nuzzles Zexion's neck* You up, Zexy?..Why didn't you say anything?

Zexion: Because...*He moans a little louder as Demyx nuzzles his neck.*

Demyx: *blushes* Aare you...jjerking off. Zexy?

Zexion: Mmm...hell yes...*He jerks off a little harder.*

Demyx: *blushes hard, moans softly. Starts to suck on Zexion's neck again, lightly nipping*

Zexion: Aah...Demyx...*He imagines himself fucking Demyx hard as he jerks off, moaning as Demyx's lips come in contact with his neck.*

Demyx: *shivers at the moan from Zexion, sucks harder as he pulls Zexion closer to his body. Letting him feel his growing cock* Mmmm..

Zexion: Fuck yeah, Demyx! *He jerks off harder, precum dripping from his cock.*

Demyx: *moans against Zexion's throat as he grinds against his ass, reaches his hand over to pinch Zexion's nipples though his shirt*

Zexion: *He pushes his ass back against Demyx, then takes Demyx's right hand and places it on his throbbing cock as he jerks himself off.* Mmmm! Oh, Demyx!

Demyx: *moans loudly, grinds harder, his own cock dripping precum. Starts to rub the head of Zexion's hard cock* Yyou're...so hard, Zexy...I want tto feel..you cum in my hand...So I ccan lick it off..

Zexion: Demyx!! *He thrusts into both of their hands, cumming hard, giving Demyx what he wants.* Mmm...

Demyx: Zzexy!! *moans loudly as he cums in his pants at the sight of Zexion cumming, pants against Zexion's neck*

Zexion: Mm...*He moans softly as he feels Demyx's warm cum on his back.*

Demyx: *releases his hold on Zexion's cock and starts to lick off the cum, moans happily at the taste* Ssoo yummy!

Zexion: Mmm...I love it when you lick my cum up...*He licks his lips.*

Demyx: *licks the rest off, before wrapping his arm around Zexion* I love too, Zexy! *kisses Zexion's neck* Can you turn over?...I want to see your face...

Zexion: *He turns over and looks into Demyx's eyes with lust, then softly kisses Demyx on the lips.*

Demyx: *softly kisses back, holds Zexion closer to him* Ppapa left...

Zexion: I'm...sorry, baby...

Demyx: *holds him tighter as a tear falls* Hhe...said he was going to call tonight...And he ggave me the house..

Zexion: *He softly kisses Demyx's neck and shoulder.* I...love you...

Demyx: II love you too..II just miss hhim..*hides his face in Zexion's hair*

Zexion: I know...It's okay to miss him...*He whispers softly.*

Demyx: Hhe..liked you, Zzexy..

Zexion: I'm...glad...*He pets Demyx's hair.*

Demyx: Hhe said...he was glad tthere would be someone to take care of mme..*blushes*

Zexion: *He blushes.* I'd...love to take care of you

Demyx: *blushes more, mumbles* I can take care of myself, you know...

Zexion: I...know, but I'm your boyfriend...

Demyx: *smiles* Yep..and I love it! *nuzzles him* And I'm going to take care of you too, Zexy!

Zexion: And...I love you...*He lightly kisses Demyx's nose.*

Demyx: *giggles* I love you too! Wwould...you like to help me move stuff over here?

Zexion: Yes...*He sits up on the bed and stretches out his body, his small but fit muscles ripple under his skin.*

Demyx: *blushes at the sight of Zexion, sits up, wiggles around.* It feels weird when you cum in your pants!

Zexion: *He shakes his head, smirking, then scoots closer to Demyx.*

Demyx: I'm going to have to change them! I wonder if Papa left some of his books?!

Zexion: You can do that later...*He rests his hand on Demyx's thigh.*

Demyx: *shivers* II..don't know if I ccan cum anymore, Zexy...I've aalready have like four times today!

Zexion: *He smirks.* You're no fun...

Demyx: *blushes, looking down at his hands* Tthat is more then I normally do in a day!

Zexion: I guess...I'm just too horny *He winks.*

Demyx: *giggles as he blushes* Yes, you are! Do you like my old room?

Zexion: *He looks around.* I do...it's larger than the one you currently have

Demyx: Yeah! Papa gave me the master bedroom...He said he didn't need a big one.

Zexion: *He smirks softly.* I like big bedrooms...

Demyx: Me too!! I loved this room! *smiles*

Zexion: *He begins to rub Demyx's thigh a little more, then slowly dims the lights.*

Demyx: *moans softly* Zzexy!...II need to start mmoving stuff over!!

Zexion: *the lights turn back to normal.* You...don't want to?

Demyx: *blushes hard* II do..But I just wanted to get started...*giggles* So we can have fun tonight!

Zexion: Oh...okay...*He winks, then dims the lights even more.*

Demyx: *reaches out for Zexion* Wwhat are you doing, Zexy?

Zexion: Just setting the mood...*He reaches for Demyx's shirt and lifts it slightly, rubbing his hand against Demyx's bare skin.*

Demyx: *moans softly* Bbut...I thought we were wwaiting till ttonight? *lays down*

Zexion: Why wait? *He straddles Demyx's waist, breathing heavily, rocking his hips.*

Demyx: *moans, rocks up against Zexion* II...don't know!

Zexion: *He rocks his hips a little more as he lifts up Demyx's shirt slowly, barely touching his fingers to Demyx's skin.*

Demyx: *shivers, arches up, wanting Zexion to touch him* Pplease Zexy! II...need yyour touch!

Zexion: *He slowly caresses Demyx's strong chest, touching each tight muscle.*

Demyx: *moans softly, pushing his cheat into Zexion's hands as he grinds against him* Ffeels...so good, Zzexy

Zexion: Baby...*He pinches Demyx's nipples.* I love how strong your chest is...

Demyx: *moans, wiggles in pleasure underneath Zexion* Ppapa...made me wwork out ..alot!

Zexion: Mmmm...*He slowly runs his fingers down Demyx's chest and stomach right to the rim of his pants, tugging on it playfully.*

Demyx: *whines* Ttake them off Zzexy! ....Tthey're not ccomfy!

Zexion: *He quickly takes off Demyx's pants, dropping them to his knees, then begins to stroke Demyx's hardening cock.*

Demyx: Ahh! Zexy!! *moans and thrusts up into Zexion's hand, grabs onto the blankets* Mmore!

Zexion: *He softly moans as he continues to stroke Demyx's cock, wanting to get Demyx really hard.*

Demyx: *thrusts up faster, moaning in pleasure as he hardens more* Soo..ggood!

Zexion: *He runs his thumb across the slit of Demyx's warm cock.* You don't know...how much I want this cock in me, baby...

Demyx: *Moans thrusting up hard* Tthen..ride me, Zzexy!!

Zexion: *He lifts off of Demyx's body to slide off his pants and slowly lowers himself onto Demyx's cock.* AAaaah!! *He holds onto the headboard of the bed to steady himself as he starts to ride Demyx's cock.*

Demyx: Ahhh! *moans loudly as his cock is wrapped by Zexion's tight heat, thrust up* Sshit!...Sooo ttight, Zexy!!

Zexion: Aaah!!! Oh...Demyx! *He clenches around Demyx's cock as he rides it.* Sso...big!

Demyx: Ooh..ggod!!! *grabs onto Zexion's hips, pulling him down harder on his cock* Zzexy!..Feel..soo ggood!!

Zexion: MMm!! *He rocks his hips on Demyx's cock, making it hit his sweet spot repeatedly, his cock beginning to drip it precum.*

Demyx: Ffuck! *thrust up faster, slamming into Zexion's sweetspot. Reaches up to stroke Zexy's cock* Ffeel..amazzing!

Zexion: Fffaster, Demyx!! *He holds onto Demyx's shoulders as he rides Demyx's cock, meeting Demyx's strong thrusts.*

Demyx: Yyes...* thrusts up wildly, stroking him faster. His body shakes in pleasure as he gets close to his release, precum flowing out* II'm....close!!!

Zexion: *He clenches madly around Demyx, wanting his cum inside.* Baby...Cum for me...

Demyx: Zzexion!! *screams out as he cums hard into Zexion, slams Zexion down hard on him as he thrusts up, filling him*

Zexion: Ahh...Demyx...*He moans softly as Demyx fills him, causing him to cum in Demyx's hand.*

Demyx: *moans as Zexion clenches tightly around his sensitive cock. Strokes him, lefts his hand up to lick off the cum, moans at the taste.* II...love your ttaste, Zexy..

Zexion: *He blushes, watching Demyx lick up all of his cum.* My little cum whore...

Demyx: *blushes as he licks the rest off* I love...your cum, Zexy! *pulls him down and kisses him*

Zexion: I...love your kisses...*He kisses Demyx back softly.*

Demyx: *smiles and yawns* You make me really sleepy, Zexy! *nuzzles Zexion's cheek*

Zexion: I wore you out...*He smirks and nuzzles Demyx's neck.*

Demyx: *giggles* You did! Can we take a nap before we move stuff over? *yawns again, holds Zexion close as he closes his eyes*

Zexion: Okay....*He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Demyx's waist.* ...Love sleeping with you...

Demyx: Mm...love you, Zexy.. *falls asleep, holding Zexion in his arms*


	15. Chapter 15

Reno: *wakes up feeling like he's on the surface of the sun, moans in disgust at the sweat covering him, soaking the sheets underneath him* (I'm going to need a shower yo!)

Vincent: *He slowly wakes up, slightly coughing and looks up at Reno.* Love...

Reno: *smiles softly at Vincent* Morning Angel.. (Why did Axel put the comforter on top of the electric blanket yo!)

Vincent: Morning...*He reaches his arms out to Reno.*

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent, nuzzles his neck* Sleep good yo?

Vincent: Yeah...*As Reno moves closer, he tries to hold in a cough, but accidently coughs on Reno's face.* (...Shit!)

Reno: *freezes as he feels snot and spit land on his face, stares at Vincent.* (Did...Vinny...) *reaches his hand up to wipe off his face*

Vincent: *He freezes and blushes in embarrassment.* I...I'm sorry...

Reno: *wipes his hand off on the blanket, bursts out laughing at Vincent's blush* It's ookay, angel!...I know you didn't mean to yo.

Vincent: But still...*He looks down with a sad expression.*

Reno: *cups Vincent's face, meets his eyes* You think I'm goin leave you cause you covered my face in snot and spit yo? *chuckles and blushes* I've...done worse to you, angel! (And have worse done to me..)

Vincent: *He smiles and gently pulls Reno closer to him, giving him a sweet kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back, smiles at him* I love you, angel! Even when you're sick yo.

Vincent: *He smiles faintly before feeling the urge to cough again and covers his mouth.*

Reno: *kisses Vincent's forehead before he reaches over and gets the cough syrup* Here take some yo.

Vincent: Thank...you *He takes the cough syrup and downs it in the little cup, then rubs his eyes.*

Reno: *takes it back and sets it on the bedside table* You can go back to sleep, love. *lightly kisses Vincent's lips*

Vincent: Then...sleep with me...*He pats the spot next to him*

Reno: *smiles* I will till Kyo comes runnin in..*laughs* Or Yazoo. He's as excited about findin my dress as me yo! *snuggles up to Vincent*

Vincent: *He kisses the top of Reno's head* I'm excited for you too...

Reno: I know..But you can't see it till I walk down the isle yo! *nuzzles Vincent's chest*

Vincent: I know, baby...*He whispers, then kisses Reno's cheek, nuzzling it.*

Reno: *shivers, nuzzles back* Maybe...I'll get something to wear for our weddin night yo. *smiles*

Vincent: I'd love that...*He wraps his arms around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent, intertwining their legs* I'll have to leave early in the mornin yo...It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding..

Vincent: *He blushes* I know... and I still have a little surprise for you, Love...

Reno: *nuzzles* I have some for you to, angel! (Maybe...I should get a tattoo with Vinny's name...)

Vincent: Oh? Can you tell me? *He lightly kisses Reno's neck.* (I'll have to get...more piercings for my Reno...)

Reno: *giggles and shivers* Are you going to tell me yours yo?

Vincent: No...*He gives Reno a soft kiss.* It's a secret...

Reno: Then so are mine yo! *softly kisses back, licks at Vincent's lips*

Vincent: Aww...won't you tell me...*He lightly gropes Reno's ass.*

Reno: *moans softly* Nno...You'll find out on our weddin day yo..

Vincent: *He smirks against Reno's skin.* As you wish...

Reno: *sighs, moving even closer to Vincent. Makes a disgust face as he feels himself sweat more, moves back a little, not wanting to sweat on Vincent*

Vincent: *He feels Reno moving away from him.* What's wrong?

Reno: *blushes* Nnothing...I'm just sweaty, sticky and smelly yo. I didn't want to get it on you..

Vincent: *He pulls Reno closer anyway, wanting to feel his hot body.* I don't mind...

Reno: You sure yo? *looks up at Vincent*

Vincent: I'm sure...otherwise I wouldn't want you to lay with me...

Reno: Okay! *nuzzles Vincent, kisses his chest* I love bein held in your arms yo..

Vincent: And...they love holding you...*He holds Reno in his arms tighter.*

Reno: *smiles, purring lightly in happiness* Feel..safe and comfy yo..

Vincent: It's because...I love you...*He kisses Reno's neck and trails kisses to his lips.*

Reno: *softly moans* Mm...I love you too..*kisses Vincent, licking at his lips*

Vincent: I love you...with everything I have in me...

Reno: *looks lovingly at Vincent, a tear of happiness falls* And I love you..with all of me yo.

Vincent: *He coughs, lowly in his chest before pulling Reno a little closer, holding him tight.*

Reno: *nuzzles Vincent's chest, kissing it* Sleep, angel...I'll be here yo.

Vincent: *He curls up next to Reno, nuzzling his shoulder, slowly falling asleep.*

Reno: *kisses Vincent's head, holds him tighter* Love you, my angel.

Yazoo: *He softly knocks on the door before opening it.* Reno...It's past noon, we should get going...

Reno: *looks at Yazoo* Vinny's sick...I don't want to leave him yo. *tightens his hold on Vincent*

Yazoo: *He looks at the sleeping Vincent.* Axel will watch him...

Reno: But he has to work yo.

Axel: *walks up behind Yazoo* I called off Re'. I'll watch him for you.

Reno: Bbut won't you get in trouble with your boss?

Axel: No, Casey understands. Now go get ready before I drag you out of bed!

Reno: Okay..*gives Vincent a kiss before he unwraps his arms from him* Can...you guys leave the room yo?

Yazoo: *He nods.* Let's give them a chance, Axel...

Axel: We'll be downstairs Re'...Come down when you're ready. *wraps an arm around Yazoo's waist and walks downstairs*

Reno: *kisses Vincent's forehead before he gets out of bed, walks over to the closet to get something to wear before he takes a shower*

Vincent: *He rolls to his side, not feeling Reno there, he reaches for a pillow to hold.*

Reno: *smiles at Vincent* (I've been replaced with a pillow yo.) *grabs his clothes and walks to the bathroom, sets them on the sink and gets in. Turns the water on, moans as the water hits him, starts to wash his body*

Vincent: *He hears the water turn on and rolls over in the bed again, then raises up to walk down the hallway to the bathroom.*

Reno: *starts to wash his hair, turns as he hears the door open.* Vinny! What are you doin out of bed yo?!

Vincent: I couldn't sleep without you...*He smiles slightly and stares at Reno's wet body.*

Reno: *smiles softly* I know..But you shouldn't be out of bed yo! You need your rest, angel.

Vincent: *He steps closer to the shower.* May I...join you, Love?

Reno: Vinny, you should be in bed..*rinses the shampoo out of his hair*

Vincent: *He pushes the shower curtain aside.* Please, Love?

Reno: Okay angel..Come on in. *starts to put condisener in his hair*

Vincent: *He steps into the shower and holds Reno by the waist.* That's better...

Reno: *purrs softly, closes his eyes as he rinses it out* Much better yo.

Vincent: *He nuzzles Reno's neck.* So...you're still not going to tell me what your little present is yet?

Reno: *shivers, wraps his arms around Vincent* Nope! You gonna tell me yours yo?

Vincent: Maybe...*He smirks and rubs his hardening cock against Reno's leg.*

Reno: *shudders as he feels Vincent's hardening cock, turns off the water* We can't angel..You're sick yo. *nuzzles Vincent's chest*

Vincent: Yes we can...*He reaches behind Reno and turns the water back on before lightly kissing Reno's lips.*

Reno: *moans softly* Vinny! II don't want to make you worse yo. And I have to get ready, angel..

Vincent: You...want me to stop? *He trails his fingers down Reno's chest.*

Reno: *moans* As much...as I hate myself sayin this..yes yo.

Axel: *opens the door* Vincent! Get back in the bed before I take you there myself!

Vincent: *He sighs and gets out of the shower, parting the shower curtain and wrapping a towel around him before going back to the bedroom.*

Reno: Didn't have to be so harsh firefly. I had it under control yo!

Axel: *rolls his eyes* Yeah, that's why he had the do me eyes. *walks back out*

Reno: *blushes and turns off the shower and steps out, dries off and starts to get dressed. A few minutes later he walks out all ready for the day, walks to the bedroom.* Angel?

Vincent: Yes? *He lays on the bed, staring at the sheets, tracing shapes with his claw.*

Reno: *walks in, sits down next to Vincent. Kisses him* I love you...I just want you to get better yo.

Vincent: I know...*He keeps tracing patterns with his claw, staring off into space.* (I...knew it...)

Reno: *starts to get worried, turns Vincent to look at him* What's wrong, angel? *looks worried at him*

Vincent: Nothing...it's nothing...*He tries to avoid Reno's gaze.*

Reno: It's not nothing. *crawls on top of Vincent, straddles his waist. Makes him look into his eyes* Please...tell me yo...No secrets, remember?

Vincent: *He stares into Reno's eyes.* Do you...not want me?

Reno: *looks at Vincent shocked, then smiles softly at him* I want you more then anything yo...*blushes* I was one more kiss away from letting you take me in the shower yo! I just wanted you to get better, angel..And using all your energy to fuck me into the wall isn't going to help. *softly kisses Vincent* I love you...all of you yo.

Vincent: *Cups Reno's face in his hand.* You...said no though...I didn't want to force you.

Reno: I only said no cause I didn't want to make you worse yo. You know I love the lovin you give me! Remember last night, angel?

Vincent: *He begins to trace his fingers down Reno's chest again.* I know...But...I really want to love you now...

Reno: *smiles and shivers* And I want to too...But Yazoo wants to go and get my dress...And I still have to call Elena and Tifa yo...

Vincent: Don't worry...It won't take long...*He smirks, knowing he'll make Reno cum fast.*

Reno: *blushes, looks at the doorway* Maybe...just a quickie yo...But then you have to rest!

Vincent: I will...*Quickly shifts their positions so he's on top of Reno.* Then promise me that you'll be ready for more when you get home...*He lets go of his towel, letting it fall off his body.*

Reno: *moans, reaches down to take off his pants and boxers. Rubs his hard cock against Vincent's* II'm always ready yo...But will you be? *smirks up at Vincent*

Vincent: I'm always ready for you...*He spreads Reno's legs apart, licking his lips at the sight of Reno's needy ass.*

Reno: *shivers, thrusts up against Vincent* Tthen why..don't I have your big, hard cock in my ttight needy ass yo? *smirks*

Vincent: Because...I like to tease...*He holds Reno's hips as he quickly enters Reno's ass.*

Reno: AHhhhh! *moans loudly as he's entered, thrusts down to meet Vincent's thrust* Soo...full!

Vincent: MMmm...Reno! *He begins to thrust fast into Reno, aiming right for Reno's sweet spot.*

Reno: Oohh...god! *moans, grabs tightly onto Vincent's back, digging his nails into his back* Hharder yo!!

Vincent: *He holds on tighter to Reno's hips, thrusting faster and harder into Reno's ass.* I love you, Reno!!! So much! *He moans loudly and picks up the pace suddenly.*

Reno: Llove..you Vvinny! *meets Vincent's thrusts, his body shakes in pleasure as he gets close, rubs his dripping cock against Vincent's stomach* Ggonna..cum!!

Vincent: Then...cum for me, baby! *He thrusts wildly into Reno's ass, rocking the bed.*

Reno: Vincent!!! *screams out his name as he cums hard, clenches tightly around Vincent's cock as he scratches down Vin's back*

Vincent: Reno!!!!!!! *As Reno cums and clenches around him, he cums inside Reno's needy ass.*

Reno: *moans softly as he's filled with Vincent's seed, pulls him down on top of his body, kisses him lovingly*

Vincent: *He moans softly as Reno kisses him and kisses Reno's neck in response.* Love you...

Reno: *purrs softly* I love you...my angel. *clenches softly*

Axel: *groans* When I said get in bed, I didn't mean do what you usually do! Yazoo is gettin ancey down there!

Reno: *blushes* How can you say no to him yo...I'll be down..Need to change my shirt thou! *giggles*

Axel: Whatever...*walks back downstairs*

Vincent: *He smirks once Axel leaves the room.* Sorry, Love...

Reno: *smiles* It's okay.. *licks at Vincent's cheek* I loved it yo!

Vincent: I know you did...*He nips at Reno's adam's apple.*

Reno: *wiggles under Vincent, moans softly* Mm...Angel...

Vincent: *He smirks against Reno's delicate skin.* Better go and change your shirt...

Reno: Big tease...*clenches hard* I guess I should yo.. *smirks*

Vincent: Mmm...*He moans sharply from the clenching.* Love teasing you...

Reno: I know yo..*starts to rhythmic clench around Vincent* Same here.

Vincent: *He smirks.* Now...you're just being naughty...*He licks Reno's face just before slowly pulling out of him.*

Reno: *moans softly at the loss of Vincent* I..love to be naughty yo.. *kisses him, flips them over so he's on top.* Now you don't leave the bed while I'm gone, angel. *nuzzles him*

Vincent: *He rolls his eyes in dry sarcasm.* Yes, mother...

Reno: Or you'll be punished...*smirks* daddy. *kisses his forehead before he gets up, moans softly as some cum leaks out when he reaches down to get his pants.*

Vincent: *He watches Reno bend over and licks his lips when he sees his cum leak out of Reno's ass.*

Reno: *reaches down to wipe it off, licks it off his fingers before he puts on his boxers and pants. Walks over to get a new shirt*

Vincent: *He tries to hold in a moan as he watches Reno lick cum from his fingers, then he rolls over to try and take his mind off of Reno to get some sleep.*

Reno: *smirks as he takes off his cum soak shirt and puts on a new one, walks over to Vincent* Sweet dreams, angel...I love you yo.. *kisses his shoulder before he makes his way out*

Vincent: Love you...*He says softly as he falls asleep, pulling the covers over his face.*

Reno: *smiles back at Vincent before he walks downstairs, sees Kyo practicing his guitar, Axel playing with him* Looks like you two are havin fun yo!

Axel: Yeah.. . *smirks* Almost as much as you did, Re'

Reno: *blushes* I..need to call Elena and Tifa yo... *walks to the kitchen, taking out his phone and dials Elena*

Elena: +Hey, Reno!+

Reno: *smiles and goes to get himself some tea* +Hiya Elena! You doin anything today? Other then bossman?+ *chuckles*

Elena: *She laughs hard.* +No, I'm not doing anything today!+

Reno: +Aww! Poor Tseng! Well anyway, did Tseng tell you bout me and Vinny yo?+

Elena: +No!! Did you two break up? Oh no!!! That means no chance of me getting some yaoi porn!+

Reno: *laughs hard* +Hell no! We're gettin married yo!+

Elena: +Really? Oh my god!!+

Reno: +Yep! The 31st yo! And..would you like to be one of my..bridesmaids yo?+

Elena: +Yes!!! I'd love to! Oh my god, this is so amazing! Does Rude know?+

Reno: +He knows we're gettin married..But I haven't had a chance to tell him when yo..Vinny gonna call him.+

Elena: +Okay, oh, and make sure you take vidoes of your wedding night!+

Reno: *blushes* +I'll..have to ask Vinny bout that yo...But the reason I called is cause we're goin to look for my dress and the bridesmaid dresses today..Would you like to come?+

Elena: +Okay! And, I would like to come with you! What time and where?+

Reno: +Umm...I don't know yo...Yazoo has this all planned out..Why don't you just come to my house?+

Elena: +I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?+

Reno: +That's fine yo! You'll get to meet Kyo too!+

Elena: +I bet he's a little cutie!+

Reno: +Yep, he is yo! I'll see you in a few.+

Elena: +Bye, Reno!+ *She hangs up.*

Reno: +Bye Elena!+ *hangs up and calls Tifa*

Tifa: +Hello?+

Reno: +Hiya Tif!+

Tifa: +What's going on, Reno?+

Reno: +Don't worry, nothing bad yo. Did Cloud tell you 'bout me and Vinny?+

Tifa: +Yes! He told me that you two are getting married!+

Reno: +Yep! Did he say I wanted you to be one of my bridesmaids yo?+

Tifa: +No, he didn't! You want me to?+

Reno: +Damn that chocobo head! Yes..I do yo!+

Tifa: *She giggles.* +Don't be too mad at him!+

Reno: +I'll just tease him yo! Anyway, would you like to be one?+

Tifa: +I'd love to!+

Reno: +Great yo! Well, the reason I called was because we're goin to look for my dress and the bridesmaids one...Would you like to come?+

Tifa: +I would! Do you want me over there now?+

Reno: +Sure! We're waitin on Elena to get hear then we're goin yo!+

Tifa: +I'll be over there soon, then!+

Reno: +Okay yo! See you then!+ *hangs up and walks back out*

Axel: Are they coming, Re'?

Reno: *sits down in the chair, winces a little* Yeah, they're on their way yo.

Kyo: *looks up* Can I come daddy?!

Reno: You're on daddy Vincent's side! You can't see my dress yo! You may tell him. *smiles*

Kyo: I won't tell!! I promise, Daddy! *sets his guitar down and jumps excitedly*

Reno: *laughs* What do you think, Ax?

Axel: Let him go, Re'...He won't tell Vince. *He winks.* Vince has a better chance of finding out from you!

Reno: Hey! I don't tell him everything yo! *smiles at Kyo* You can come, Kit!

Kyo: Yay!!!! *jumps excitedly around the room* I'm going to get Mr. Bear! *runs up to his room*

Axel: I'm going upstairs...You two can get ready.

Reno: Okay yo...Watch Vinny for me..And make sure he drinks!

Axel: I'll watch him! Make sure you don't spend the whole day out.

Reno: I don't plan to! That up to your lover! Speakin of which, where is he yo?

Axel: *He says as he walks upstairs.* Yazoo is waitin' outside!

Reno: Of course he is.. *smiles at Kyo as he runs down past Axel, teddy bear in hand* You ready, Kit?

Kyo: Yes, daddy! *runs over to put his shoes on*

Reno: *chuckles at him, puts his shoes on and gets all he needs. Walks to the door and opens it for Kyo* Lets to wait for everyone to get here with Aunt Yazoo yo!

~With Axel~

Axel: *walks into Reno's and Vin's room, grabs the glass of water to refill it. Goes to the bathroom and fills it up, walks back and sets it down. Sits down on the bench at the end of the bed, making fire jump around his finger tips*

Vincent: *He stirs in bed, feeling a presence in the room*

Axel: It's me...don't worry. *makes the fire jump to his other hand*

Vincent: Oh...*He rolls over in the bed and covers his face again, trying to fall asleep again.*

Axel: You have Re' really worried...

Vincent: *He sighs deeply, taking the covers away from his face.* I know...

Axel: Care to tell me what the hell happened? *looks at Vincent as he keeps the fire jumping*

Vincent: I...didn't think Reno would want me anymore...

Axel: I swear! It's like a broken record with you two. You could kill Kyo and me and he'd still want you! He'd beat the hell out of you first, but still want you!

Vincent: He deserves better than me...Someone who isn't a freak

Axel: He's fine with Chaos. Hell, he screams his name in pleasure!

Vincent: It's not Chaos...Everything is much more complicated than that.

Axel: Care to tell me?

Vincent: *He points to the nightstand where Reno must have sloppily placed the files in a hurry before he left last night.*

Axel: *puts the fire out and gets up to get the files, sits down on the bed next to Vincent to read them. His eyes go wide at the pictures, after a few minutes sets them down on the floor* So..you're real test tube baby.

Vincent: A freak...you mean?

Axel: No, I meant what I said. They had to have an egg and sperm to make you. You just weren't in a womb. Hence test tube baby.

Vincent: And...they operated on my body...used me as a guinea pig

Axel: And Re'...was raped, tortured and god knows what else. Used as Rufus's sex slave. *fire moves over his chest at the thought* He'd never leave you.

Vincent: Why do you always fucking do this? Whenever I have a problem, you act like I should know what to do!

Axel: Cause you're the oldest. And we both know Re' doesn't. Plus...this is what my old friend would do to me...and it always helped. Even if I didn't think so at the time. *looks down at his hands, makes the fire start to jump from finger to finger again*

Vincent: And I spent thirty of those years closed off from the world...I haven't loved anyone in thirty years, Axel...

Axel: I know...But know that Reno loves you with all his heart. And this wedding is gonna be the best day in his life...

Vincent: I know...and I want him to be the happiest person alive...

Axel: He is...you can see it in his eyes..*smiles* This is the happiest I've ever seen him.

Vincent: I do love him to death...I'd give my life for him...

Axel: I know...Just remember..if you die..*looks down* Re' won't be that far behind you..I wouldn't even be able to stop him..

Vincent: At first...I didn't want Reno to see me like this...I'm sorry. *He grips the sheets.*

Axel: I know...Don't get upset..*smiles softly* Re's will kill me if he finds out I upset you. *lays his head back on a pillow, lets out a sigh*

Vincent: I won't say anything...I know you're worried about him. *He nuzzles the pillow, trying to take in Reno's scent.*

Axel: I always worry bout him. *smiles at Vincent and gets up too grabs Reno's shirt on the ground, throws it at Vincent* Here this may have a little bit more scent on it. *lays back down*

Vincent: *He grabs the shirt and holds it to his nose, taking in Reno's lovely scent, lulling him back to sleep.*

Axel: (Of course..falls alseep to the scent of Reno's cum.) *stares at the ceiling before he decides to take a nap*

~At the dress shop~

Yazoo: *He grabs Reno's arm and drags him into the bridal dress shop.* Come on!

Reno: *grabs ahold of Kyo's hand, not wanting to lose him* I'm comin yo! Ain't I the one who should be the most excited one?

Yazoo: *He puts a hand on his hip once inside the shop.* But we're running late! And don't you want to get home to your groom to be as soon as possible? *He smirks.*

Reno: Yes! Firefly must be torturing him yo! *looks around* Where do we start?

Yazoo: Pick out something that would match your groom...*He winks.* Vincent seems to like red...

Reno: *blushes lightly* He does..He's gonna be wearin a red suit..So a red dress?

Yazoo: That's a good place to start...and find something with sleeves, since us men don't have breasts...*He pats his chest to emphasize the flatness.*

Reno: *laughs softly* I've seen some men who do yo! Not pretty! *starts to look though the racks of dresses*

Yazoo: *He shudders at the thought.* Well...just find something you like...

Kyo: Aunt Yazoo, you said a red dress, right? *His eyes light up as he stands near the rack*

Reno: *finds a few really nice ones, sighs when they don't have sleeves* What's with dresses not havin sleeves yo?! Big tit girls can wear them either!

Yazoo: A nice red dress, Kyo...

Kyo: I think I found one, then, daddy!!

Reno: Let me see, Kit! *walks over to wear Kyo is, looks in awe at the dress. Red floor length dress, tanktop style v-neckline, and silver, little bit of red and gold beading at the empire waist., with a 72 inch long train.* It's beautiful...

Kyo: You like it, daddy? *Excitedly looks up at Reno.*

Reno: I do, Kit! *looks to see if it will fit him, sighs sadly* It won't fit me thou...Help me find another one like it yo!

Kyo: How do you know? Try it on!

Reno: *blushes* It's...not my dress size, kit...

Yazoo: Stop staring at it and try it on! Dress sizes are different from regular clothing sizes!

Reno: Okay! okay! *takes it off the rack, rubs his hand against the beading* Where's the changin room yo?

Yazoo: Wait! *He takes Reno's hand and leads him to where the veils are.* Can't forget the veil...

Reno: Oh yeah..*looks at all the colors* Which one yo? There's a ton!

Yazoo: One that matches the dress...*He touches every single veil, feeling the fabric until they get to the red ones.*

Reno: Okay..*looks at the red veils, finds one and pulls it out. It's a round cut, semi gathered with two tiers 25" and 30" long.* I like this one yo..

Yazoo: There's a few more things...*He smirks and says a little quieter.* The unmentionables...

Reno: *blushes lightly, giggles at Yazoo's smirk* And those would be?

Yazoo: *Tries to think of a subtle word that will still get the point across since Kyo is with them.* Undergarments...

Reno: *chuckles* Oh yes..those. I told Vinny I was gonna wear something...special for him. For our wedding night yo. *smirks*

Yazoo: Go pick something out...Go on...*He nods towards the underwear section.* I trust your judgment.

Reno: *blushes and walks over, doesn't pay attention to the looks and starts to look around for some undies, after the 20th pair his fingers touch a little stuffed heart and the wedding march starts playing. Smiles and picks them up. White stretch satin crotchless thong with knit chiffon side ruffles. A little heart hanging from the hole in the front. Takes them back to Yazoo* Found what I want yo!

Yazoo: *He shakes his head, laughing.* Not yet...you still need garters and panty hose. *He tries to hold back from smiling at the thong Reno picked out.*

Reno: My work is never done yo! And I'm gettin looks like I'm a perv!

Yazoo: Want me to find some? They'll think I'm a girl...The guys at Axel's work thought so *He smiles.*

Reno: Sure! *laughs* I used to get that when I was young yo! Evil girly hips!

Yazoo: *He laughs and walks over to where the hose and garters are, acting like a girl as much as he can so he won't get any stares. He picks out a white lacy garter belt set that has a flower pattern on them with matching white lace hose and comes back with them in hand, showing them to Reno.*

Reno: *smiles at him* Very girly yo! *looks at them* I like them! Thanks!

Yazoo: Now you can try everything on...*He points to the fitting rooms.*

Reno: Okay..I'll call out if I need help..Watch Kyo for me yo! *walks into the fitting room and gets undressed, bites his lip as he feel Vincent's cum moving around inside him. Pulls up the under wear and puts on the hose and garter, moans as a little bit of cum leaks out.* (I'm differently buyin these now yo!) *unzips the dress and pulls it over him, zips it up. Smiles when it fits, does a little jump before he gets the veil on, cracks the door open* Yazoo?

Yazoo: Yeah, need help? *He walks up to the door where Reno cracked it open.*

Reno: No...I'm done yo...I thought you would like to see..*smiles at him as he opens the door the rest of the way, blushing*

Yazoo: *He puts his hand over his mouth, almost shrieking.* Get it! Vincent will love it!

Reno: *looks around for Kyo* Kit!

Kyo: *He tries to push Yazoo out of the way.* Lemme see!

Reno: Don't be mean to Aunt Yazoo, Kit! *puts his hands on his hips*

Yazoo: *He laughs.* He's fine, just excited like everyone else...*He steps aside and lets Kyo see Reno's dress.*

Reno: How do I look, Kit? *smiles at Kyo*

Kyo: *His eyes go wide.* You look nice, daddy!!

Reno: Thank you, kit! *looks down at the dress* I'm goin to get it yo..

Yazoo: Good choice...Want to buy it now, then we can let everyone in to find a bridesmaid dress?

Reno: Yeah! Um...can you unzip me yo?

Yazoo: Yeah. *He turns Reno around and quickly unzips him.*

Reno: Thanks yo! *walks back in and closes the door, takes the dress off and puts it back in the hanger. Looking at it for a while before he takes everything else off, blushes at the wet spot on the thong. Gets dressed and gathers everything up, walks back out* All ready yo!

Yazoo: Go buy it, and I'll let everyone in...

Reno: Alright! Want to come with me, Kit? *starts to walk up to the desk*

Kyo: Yeah! *He runs up to Reno and holds onto Reno's shirt.*

Reno: *smiles down at Kyo as they get to the counter, sets everything down*

Cashier: Did..you find all you wanted, sir? *looks a little weirdly at Reno*

Reno: Yes, I did yo!

Kyo: My daddy's getting married!

Cashier: *smiles down at Kyo* That's great! And are you going to be the ring bearer? *starts to ring everything up*

Kyo: Yes! *He throws his bear into the air and catches it.*

Reno: He's really happy yo.. *ruffles Kyo's hair*

Cashier: I can tell! *puts the dress in one of the dress bags and the veil in a box, then puts everything else in a bag* The total is $1,372.63.

Reno: *gets out his card and hands it over* Debit yo.

Cashier: *runs it though, hands it along with the recipt* Here you go, sir! Have a good day!

Reno: Thanks yo! You too! *puts the card back in his wallet and gets his dress and the bags, grabs Kyo's hand and walks back to wear Yazoo is* I got everything!

Yazoo: Good...Now after I let everyone in, you still have to pick out shoes. Get some that matches the dress, but are also easily matched with the other dresses...

Reno: *blushes* High heels are evil yo..I'll wait till we pick out the other dresses.

Yazoo: *He walks towards the entrance to signal everyone to come in, then winks back at Reno.* If Vincent is anything like Axie, he'll like high heels on you...

Reno: Did not need to know that 'bout my lil bro yo. *chuckles as he sets down the bags next to him*

Elena: *She bum rushes the door.* Did you pick out the dress yet, Reno!?

Reno: *smiles at Elena* Yep! Already bought it too yo! *takes the bag off to show her*

Tifa: *walks in, holding Marlene's hand* It's beautiful, Reno! *smiles*

Elena: I love it!!! *She says in a sing-voice tone.* And remember...*She whispers.* Take a video! *She giggles.*

Reno: Me too! *blushes* I still have to ask Vinny yo..Well we're all here, so lets find your dresses!

Marlene: Yay! *jumps upand down* I get a pretty dress!

Tifa: Yes, you do! *smiles down at Marlene*

Elena: Let's go!! *She takes Tifa's hand to look at the bridesmaid dresses.*

Reno: *looks at Yazoo* We go with them yo? *picks up all his stuff*

Yazoo: Yeah...*He smiles, then says a little quieter.* That Elena girl sounds a little crazy...

Reno: *smiles* Yeah..she is yo...But thats why we get along so well! *takes Kyo's hand and walks over to them*

Yazoo: *He follows Reno and the women over to the bridesmaid dresses.*

Reno: You guys find anything yo?

Elena: Marlene found one!

Marlene: Yeah! Looky! *carries it over and shows Reno. A spaghetti strap floor length dress with a scoop neckline with embroidery and beading, red till the beaded and embroider empire waist then white. A decorated red inset along the back of the skirt* Do you like it?!

Reno: *smiles brightly at Marlene* It's pretty yo! You're gonna look great in it!

Elena: It's super pretty!

Tifa: It is! You're daddy's going to love it! *smiles*

Reno: (As long as he stays away from my man!) Well, now we just have to find dresses for you guys yo!

Marlene: Do I get to try it on?!

Reno: Of course yo! Lets find the others their dresses first!

Yazoo: Here's a pretty one...*He pulls out a dark pink satin dress with a high waist with criss-crossed straps in the back with a gathered train.*

Tifa: Ohhh! I like it! *goes over and looks for one in her size*

Reno: Firefly is gonna go crazy when he sees you in that yo!

Marlene: Ohhh!! That's pretty!!!

Yazoo: You think he will? It's not usually what I wear...but I like it!

Reno: *whispers to Yazoo* He's gonna cum at the sight of you yo. *smirks*

Yazoo: *He smirks.* Then...I'll have to get it then...

Reno: *smiles* What do you guys think yo?

Tifa: Lets go try them on! *walks to the fitting room*

Yazoo: *He takes the dress he grabbed off of the rack to the fitting room.*

Marlene: Wait for me!! *runs after them*

Reno: I guess..I'll look for shoes yo..*looks down at Kyo* Want to come, Kit?

Kyo: Yes, daddy! *He holds his bear tight and skips behind Reno.*

Reno: *shakes his head at skipping Kyo and walks over to the shoes* Hmm..Since everything else it red..Lets go with red shoes yo! *starts looking at the shoes*

Kyo: Okay, daddy! *He touches all of the pretty shoes, picking each one up.*

Reno: *looks around, finds a pair of satin lace up sandals with a 3 1/2 inch heel and two thin diagonal straps across foot, one of them with ruffle trim and rhinestones on it. (Very nice..) *finds on in his size and tries them on* I think I found them, Kit!

Kyo: *He hops over to where Reno is and sees the shoes.* Cool, daddy!

Reno: I know! *takes them off and puts them back in their box* I'm goin to get them yo!

Kyo: Yay!! *He runs over to Reno and hugs him tight.*

Reno: *puts the stuff down and hug Kyo* When daddy Vincent is better, he's gonna take you to get a suit yo!

Kyo: Okay!! Is daddy Vincent doing better, though?

Reno: A little yo..How bout I check up on him, Kit! *pulls out his phone and texts Vincent* +Hey Angel! How are you yo?+

Vincent: *He wakes up to his phone alerting him to a text. It's Reno.* +Hey, Love. I feel a little better.+

Reno: He says he feels a little better, Kit! +That's good. Kit was worried yo+

Vincent: +Okay...I'm going back to sleep, then, baby...+

Reno: *smiles softly* +Go to sleep, angel..I'll be home soon..I love you yo. *kiss*+

Kyo: Does he feel better, daddy?

Reno: He says he feels a little better, Kit. But he's going back to sleep yo. *puts his phone back in his pocket and hugs Kyo*

Kyo: Oh...okay! *He giggles as Reno hugs him.*

Reno: *kisses the top of Kyo's head* Why don't we see if they're done yo. Then we can go home to daddy

Kyo: Okay! *He takes Reno's hand, giggling and drags him over to the dressing room.*

Reno: You guys done in there yo?

Yazoo: *Steps out of the dressing room with the dress on the hanger.* I'm fininished...

Tifa: *walks out a few minutes after Yazoo* Me too!

Reno Great! And I found my shoes yo! *shows them the shoes*

Elena: Shoes? You found some? *She runs out with the dress over her shoulder.*

Reno: Yeah! *takes one out* Like them yo?

Tifa: Very sexy! *smiles*

Marlene: *comes out* Do I get shoes too?!

Yazoo: They're lovely! *His eyes sparkle*

Elena: Vincent will love them!

Reno: *smiles* I know...He got excited when I told him about that one mission yo. *blushes*

Yazoo: *He smirks.* I bet he'll get really excited seeing you in that dress and those sexy shoes...

Reno: Hopefully he won't take me on the alter yo! *laughs softly* So we already?

Tifa: I am! I have shoes at home that will work!

Elena: I'm ready too! I have some cute shoes Tseng bought for me that I could wear!

Marlene: I'll have daddy get me some! *smiles*

Yazoo: Make sure to tell him either pink or red shoes, Marlene.

Reno: Alright! Lets go pay yo!

Tifa: I'll make sure to tell him for her. *takes Marlene's hand and walks up to the front*

Reno: *takes Kyo's hand* Lets pay for these so we can go home, Kit!

Kyo: And see daddy! *He hugs Reno's legs and takes his hand.*

Reno: Yep! *walks up behind Tifa as she finishes up*

Tifa: *takes her dress and Marlene's* I better get back to the bar, Cloud must be losing his mind by now!

Elena: *She walks up behind Reno and whispers.* Remember...videos!

Reno: *blushes lightly* I'll ask...and I need to find the cam yo. *sets his shoes down*

Elena: Okay! *She winks at Reno.*

Cashier: Hello again sir! *rings them up* That will be $31.24

Reno: Hey! *pulls out $32 and gives it to her* Here you go yo!

Kyo: Let's go now daddy!!! *He pulls on Reno's hand.*

Cashier: *takes it and gives him back the change and the bag with the shoes* Have a good day sir! *smiles down at Kyo* You too!

Reno: We have to wait for Aunt Yazoo, Kit!

Kyo: Aunt Yazoo takes forever! *He frowns

Yazoo: I'm coming...*He hears Kyo from across the room while looking at the shoes.*

Reno: *laughs* Why don't we take this out to the car yo? *makes sure he has everything before he starts to walk*

Kyo: Okay! *He starts to walk with Reno, looking back at Yazoo to see if he's coming.*

Yazoo: *He puts down the shoes he was looking at and quickly walks to the counter to pay for the dress.*

Reno: He still has to pay, Kit! *walks out to the car and unlocks it, pops the trunk and puts the bags in there* My dress is going to be in the back with you yo! *hooks it on the hook on the ceiling*

Kyo: Okay, daddy! *He sits in the back next to the dress.* I'll protect it! *He pounds on his chest.*

Reno: *chuckles* I know you will, Kit! *gets in the drivers side and starts the car, turns up the music as they wait for Yazoo*

Yazoo: *He walks out and spots Reno and Kyo in the car, and walks up to the passenger door, opening it, and holding the dress neatly in his lap.* Sorry I took so long, I was looking at all the shoes!

Reno: *laughs* You're as bad as Elena yo! *speeds off*

Yazoo: Sorry, I like shoes! *He smirks and blushes.*

Reno: It's okay yo! *speeds up wanting to get home as fast as he can* I'm gonna have to hide the stuff in Firefly's room.

Yazoo: I think he'd be fine with that...You can hide it in our "toy" closet.

Reno: *chuckles* Does it have a lock on it yo? Vinny's gonna look around the house to see!

Yazoo: Locked and secured...

Reno: Good yo..

~At Home~

Reno: *walks inside* Looks like they're still asleep yo..

Kyo: Aww! I'll be quiet until daddy wakes up!

Yazoo: *He starts to creep up the stairs.* Come on...Let's hide your dress while they're asleep!

Reno: Okay yo. *slowly walks up the stairs, using all his turk skills to make no sound*

Yazoo: *He opens the door to Axel's room and finds the key hidden in a drawer for their "toy" closet and opens it.*

Reno: *eyes go wide at the sight, shudders as he thinks of Vincent using the stuff on him* We're gonna borrow some of this for the honeymoon yo! *hangs the dress up and sets the bags in*

Yazoo: That's fine with me! *He winks and picks up a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs.* These are my favorite, you can use them if you want.

Reno: *looks at them with a little bit of fear* Yyeah...We'll use them on the weddin night yo!

Yazoo: Use whatever you want. *He tosses the cuffs back in the closet, closing it, then locking it with the key.*

Reno: Thanks yo..*smiles* I'm goin to check up on Vinny! *walks to the bedroom, slips in. Smiles at the sight of his shirt on Vincent's face, slowly walks up and pulls it down, kisses him*

Vincent: *He wakes up to Reno kissing him.* Reno...*He reaches his arms out to hold Reno, bringing him closer.*

Reno: *lays down next Vincent, kisses him again* Hi angel. *smiles at him*

Vincent: Did you find a dress? *He plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs, nuzzles him* Yes, I found everything yo.

Axel: *moans softly as he wakes up* Since you're home Re. I'm goin to my room. *gets up and walks to the door*

Reno: Okay! Oh! I need to talk to you later yo!

Axel: Okay. I'll be here. *walks out*

Vincent: *He watches Axel walk out of the room, then looks back at Reno.* Now...back to where we left off...*Kisses Reno softly on the lips.*

Reno: Mm..we were holdin eachother yo..*moves even closer to Vincent as he kisses him, wrap a leg around Vincent's waist*

Vincent: We were...*He holds Reno even tighter, moving his hands down Reno's back as he kisses Reno's neck softly.*

Reno: *moans softly, tilts his neck over. Wraps his arms around him, lightly pulling his hair as he licks Vincent's lips*

Vincent: Reno...I've missed making love with you...*Runs his hands down Reno's lower back to squeeze Reno's tight ass.*

Reno: *moans, starts to grind against Vincent* II have to yo...I love hhavin you in me! *pulls harder on Vincent's hair as he bites Vincent's lip*

Vincent: *He moans loudly, bordering on a growl before rolling Reno over onto the bed, straddling him and tearing his shirt off.*

Reno: *loudly moans as his shirt of ripped off, thrusts up against Vincent* II liked that sshirt yo!

Vincent: I'll buy a new one for you...*He smirks and leans forward to lick Reno's nipple, playing with the piercing with his tongue.*

Reno: Ahhh!! *moans in pleasure, arches his chest up. Wraps his arms around Vincent, pulling him closer to his chest.* Mmore yo!

Vincent: More? *Moves his hands down Reno's stomach and to his crotch, feeling for Reno's growing cock.*

Reno: Yyes!!! *thrusts up into Vincent's hand, moans as his hard cock rubs against it. Pulls harder on Vincent's hair, wanting him to go faster*

Vincent: Ohh...Reno...*Unzips Reno's pants and spreads his legs as he pulls off Reno's pants, taking out his cock.* This cock of yours...gets me so hot...*He begins to stroke Reno's cock as he takes off his own pants.*

Reno: Ah! Vvinny!!! *moans as he thrusts up into Vincent's hand, moaning loudly.* It llove..your touches yyo...Yyours does the ssame to ...me!!

Vincent: *Takes off his pants, moaning as his warm, throbbing cock hits the air, playing with his piercings so Reno can watch.*

Reno: Ffuck..*licks his lips at the sight of Vincent's hard cock, moans* Pplease! I nneed it in me yo!!

Vincent: *He spreads Reno's legs wide, holding Reno's hips as he positions himself to enter Reno's clenching ass.* How do you want it this time? *He pushes his cock against Reno's ass.* Slow and steady...*He begins to rock his hips, nudging Reno's needy ass.* or, rough and hard?

Reno: *whines as he trys to push down, yanks on Vincent's hair* II don't care!!..I jjust need your ccock yo!

Vincent: Mmm...*To tease Reno, he enters him slowly, thrusting lightly at first.* I miss...feeling your tight ass around my cock...

Reno: *moans as he's stretched around Vincent's huge cock, clenches trying to get Vincent to move faster* It..mmissed you tto yo!...Ssoo fuck it! Pplease!!

Vincent: I'll fuck it...fuck it hard...*He spreads Reno's legs even more, holding his hips as the thrusts become stronger.*

Reno: Sshit! *wraps his legs around Vincent, pushing his deeper. Fists Vincent's hair as he moans loudly* Oohh..ggod!!!

Vincent: *Growls as Reno grabs his hair harder, his eyes begining to glow as he pins Reno to the bed by his shoulders. His wings begin to sprout from his back.*

Reno: *moans louder as Vincent's cock starts to grow inside him, thrushes under him in pleasure* Yyes...Chaos! Ffuck me yo!!

Vincent: *Moans loudly as Chaos's name is called out, causing him to go into a full transformation. His wings and tail fully emerging. He thrusts wildly into Reno's ass.*

Reno: *screams as he's fucked hard, precum flowing from his cock as he reaches down to grab onto Vincent's wings. Digs his nails into them as he feels his release coming, starts to clench around him* Ooh...gonna..shit!

Vincent: Do it...*He growls in Reno's ear.* Cum for me...*He raises Reno's legs up onto his shoulders, nipping softly on Reno's thighs, causing very small punctures.*

Reno: Chaos!!! *screams as he cums hard, flings his head back onto the pillows, eyes flitter in pleasure as he clenches madly around his cock*

Vincent: *Groans as he cums hard into Reno's ass, filling it to the brim.* Reno...*He manages to growl out before laying on Reno's chest, taking in the scent of the mix of hormones.*

Reno: *moans softly as he's filled, purrs as he hold Vincent closer to him* Llove you...my angel. *pets Vincent's wings*

Vincent: *He breathes deeply, nuzzling Reno's chest.* Are...you feeling strong enough?

Reno: Yeah...I feel much better today yo..*purrs louder*

Vincent: Good...*He begins to lick at Reno's collar bone, playing delicately with Reno's nipple using his claw.*

Reno: *moans, pushes his chest closer to Vincent.* Yyou..thrusty yo?

Vincent: *He smirks against Reno's skin.* Yes...*He says quietly.* I didn't want you to collapse on me again...

Reno: I'm on a bed yo..Drink your fill, angel.. *tilts his neck over more*

Vincent: *He looks into Reno's eyes.* You want me to...even after what happened last time?

Reno: *smiles up at him* Yes..I always want you to..You need it and I don't want you gettin it from someone else yo.

Vincent: Then...*Trails his fingers down Reno's chest.* I'll make this time even better...*He reaches for Reno's limp cock, softly stroking it, bringing it back to life as he begins to lick at Reno's neck.*

Reno: *moans, lightly thrusting up into Vincent's hand. Shivers at the licks* Iit's..always ggood yo..Mmm

Vincent: *He lightly sucks on Reno's neck, leaving little love marks as he lets go of Reno's cock and uses his knee to rub against it.*

Reno: Aangel...*shudders in pleasure, grinds against Vincent's knee. Moves his neck closer to Vincent's mouth* Pplease yo!

Vincent: *He tilts Reno's face to the side, leaving plently of room to bite, and gives Reno's neck one more kiss before puncturing through the skin, drawing blood.*

Reno: *moans loudly as he feels Vincent's fangs break though his skin, grinds harder against Vincent's knee, precum leaks out* Soo...good!

Vincent: *He moans at Reno's taste, being so long since he's taken blood from him. He presses Reno's neck against his needy lips, sinking his fangs in deeper as his knee rubs harshly against Reno's cock.*

Reno: Ohh..Fuck!!! *moans loudly as he cums on Vincent's knee, his body shakes in pleasure from his release*

Vincent: *Parts his lips from Reno's neck, noticing the cum on his knee and thigh.* Mmm...made you cum again...

Reno: *pants, pulls Vincent's closer as he comes down from his high* Yyou..always do yo..*pushes his neck up to Vincent's lips*

Vincent: *Moans softly against Reno's lips.* I'm...really looking forward to our wedding night...

Reno: Mme too...I can't wait yo. *looks at him* I..want to do everything you have wanted to do..But I was to scared to yo..

Vincent: Too scared...I know...Scared that somehow your nightmares would come true, scared that what happened before would happen again...

Reno: *looks down* Yyeah...But I don't want to be controled by my nightmares anymore yo..I want to start a new life with you, angel..

Vincent: *He tilts Reno's chin up to look into Reno's eyes.* Baby...*He whispers.* I love you no matter what...

Reno: And I llove you..II just hate when I hurt you cause I'm scared yo..My nightmares are sso real..and the voices make it so much worse..

Vincent: *Softly kisses Reno on the lips.* It's okay to be scared...*He holds Reno tight around his waist.*

Reno: *kisses back* II'm a turk...not suppose to get scared yo..

Vincent: But...you're still human...*Gently rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: *sighs, moves closer to Vincent, nuzzles his neck* It sucks yo...

Vincent: *He softly kisses Reno's lips again, holding him closer.* At least you have your emotions...and are capable of love...

Reno: So do you angel.. *hugs him as he kisses Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *He plays with Reno's hair, comforting him.* Have you had anymore nightmares?

Reno: A few...but I wake up and see you..make it all better yo..*purrs softly, curls up to Vincent, moans softly as some cum escapes*

Vincent: *Twirls Reno's hair in his fingers.* Have you...had any fantasies about me? You know...the naughty ones...

Reno: *blushes, nuzzles closer* A few yo...

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's back and thighs.* Can you tell me?

Reno: *moans softly* Ffucking...in my office..Bent over my desk as you pound into me..

Vincent: *He smirks* What about using toys on me...*Runs his fingers down Reno's chest.*

Reno: Mm...A vibrater. Pushing in deep in your ass..turnin it on high. *smirks* Then I go to work..and you have to keep it in till I come home yo.

Vincent: Mmm...*He licks his lips.* I'll let you use whatever you want on me on our wedding night...

Reno: *smiles* Maybe..put a vib butt plug in you..then go to the pool and see how long you can last yo!

Vincent: *He blushes.* Then...can I use what I want on you?

Reno: *blushes* I won't last the walk down yo..

Vincent: What if...*He nuzzles Reno's neck.* I wear a hot, leather bondage suit under my tux...and after the wedding...you can do whatever you want to me...

Reno: *moans* Ssounds..great yo! *rubs Vincent's wings, plays with the claws at the end*

Vincent: You think so? *He blushes as Reno rubs his wings.* And...it may help with your fears...

Reno: *keeps rubbing them* I do...And I hope it does...II hate it yo..

Vincent: You can't blame yourself...not for what happened...*Looks into Reno's eyes lovingly*

Reno: Bbut I was an idiot who stayed with him...beliveing he lloved me yo...*tears up at the loving look Vincent is giving him*

Vincent: Is it wrong for wanting someone to love you? *He softly kisses Reno once more, whispering back.* That's all you wanted...

Reno: When..you don't deserve it is yo.. *nuzzles* And..when you find your real llove..and keep..letting the one wwho..lied keep using you..So when you get your love..yyour so messed up you..ccan't love hhim how you want tto yo..*tears fall as he hides his face in Vincent's neck*

Vincent: You do deserve love...and protection...*He lightly kisses Reno's forehead.* And I want to be with you...no matter how messed up you think you are...

Reno: *looks up at Vincent* I have two other me's inside my head...I hear voices yo...How is that not messed up?

Vincent: And...how am I not messed up? *He holds Reno tightly against his chest, whispering into Reno's ear.* I don't care about those things...I'll still love you...

Reno: *nuzzles his chest, listens to Vincent's heart beat* I love you too...And my angel is perfect yo...Plus you do have a parent...Mama! She already decided your one of her sons. *smiles, gives Vincent's chest a lick*

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* Then...this would be incest. *He smirks against Reno's lips before kissing them.*

Reno: *smirks, blushes lightly* Yummy incest yo! *kisses back*

Vincent: Then...it would be wrong to do this...*He reaches for Reno's nipple, then lightly pinches it.*

Reno: *moans* Nnot really...I give Ax nipple twisters yyo! *moves closer to Vincent, slipping his legs between Vincent's*

Vincent: But, you get so turned on when I do it...*Rolls Reno's nipple between his fingers, playing with the piercing.*

Reno: *moans louder, his cock hardens against Vincent's* Yyou...know it's ssenitive yo..Aand..your ttouch is..heaven!

Vincent: Maybe...*He lightly flicks Reno's nipple before going back to rubbing it.*

Reno: Mmm...*starts to grind against Vincent, kissing at his chest*

Vincent: *Moans softly, feeling Reno's nipple harden in his fingers and Reno's hardening cock grind against him.* So...if I were your brother, would you still let me fuck you as hard as I do?

Reno: II...wouldn't be able tto..stay away from yyou yo..*moans as he grinds harder, starts to suck on Vincent's pecs, leaving lovemarks on him, knowing they'll be gone by the morning*

Vincent: MMm...*He holds Reno's face against his chest, breathing deeply as Reno leaves marks on his body.* Love...you

Reno: *slowly leaves a trail of hickys to Vincent's nipple, starts to suck on it, flicking at it with his tongue. Humps Vincent's leg*

Vincent: *Moans softly, and smirks as Reno humps his leg, reminding him of a dog.* You're being such a bad boy...

Reno: *whines against Vincent's chest, humps faster as a drop of precum leaks out*

Vincent: What do you want me to do? *He lightly pulls on Reno's pony tail.*

Reno: *lets out a purr slash moans.* Aanything yyo!...Need you yyo! *claws at Vincent's back as he keeps humping him, leaking precum on Vin's leg*

Vincent: *Pulls Reno onto his lap, then pulls out his cock, rubbing it on Reno's stomach.*

Reno: *moans and reaches down to grab Vincent's cock, moves his against Vin and starts to stroke them, moans louder* Llove...feelin yyour cock yo!

Vincent: Mm...ride it then...*He tilts Reno's head to the side, then kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mmm...yes! *lets go of their cock and grabs onto Vincent's shoulders, lifts up and slowly slides down on Vincent's cock. Moaning as he's filled, tilts his neck over more as he starts to ride him*

Vincent: Oh...feels so good...*He grabs tight onto Reno's hips and thrusts up hard, then bites into Reno's neck in the frenzy.*

Reno: AHhhh! *moans loudly, digs his nails into Vincent's shoulders as he rides him harder, shudders as he moves closer into Vin's fangs, making them go deeper* Sso..ffuckin full!

Vincent: Reno!! *He moans loudly as his cock swells even more inside Reno's hot ass, riding him hard, growling.* So...Mmm!!

Reno: Ffuck! *screams out as it hits his sweetspot hard, starts to slam down hard. Pulls at Vincent's wings, wanting them around him and Vincent, his cock flowing precum* Ssoo..god!

Vincent: *Envelopes Reno's body with his wings, fucking Reno hard out of his mind.* I love...you! *He looks lustily into Reno's eyes, moaning.*

Reno: Vvincent!!! *screams as he can't take it anymore and cums hard onto Vincent's and his stomach. Keeps riding him hard as he runs thou hs release, clenching tightly around Vincent*

Vincent: AAah! Reno! *He holds onto Reno's hips and thrusts into his ass, cumming hard and filling Reno up with his hot cum. His body shakes in pleasure.* So...good...*He kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: *moans as he more of Vincent's seed fills his ass, falls down on top of him. Pants on Vin's neck* Llove..you..so mmuch yo..

Vincent: *He trails kisses down Reno's lips and neck.* I...love you too...

Reno: *moans softly, clenches a little making some cum leak out and run down Vincent's balls.* Love..hhavin you in me yyo...

Vincent: Mm...*Moans softly as some cum drips onto his balls, holding Reno tight.* Reno...*He thinks for a moment.* What if I...take you at the altar?

Reno: *moans, clenches hard as a wave of arousal runs though him* Yyesss...Bbut we'd have to wwait till everyoone leaves yo..

Vincent: Or...*He licks Reno's neck.* What if one day...I take you to my coffin...and fuck you in it...

Reno: Ffuck yes...*moans, tightens his hold on Vincent.* II've wanted that ssince you told mme...about it yyo..*yawns* (Damn! Evil weak body!)

Vincent: (He doesn't know about my plan for the wedding yet...) *He stares off into the distance, thinking about the fun him and Reno could have concealed in his coffin. His cock begins to get hard again.*

Reno: *moans as he feels Vincent harden inside him, whines* (Damn it! I want him to fuck me, but I'm so tired yo!)*yawns again, his eyes doing they best to stay open*

Vincent: *He hears Reno whine.* Ssorry...I was thinking about what I want to do to you during our wedding...*He licks his lips.*

Reno: *blushes* It's ookay yo...II want too..But I'm really sleepy..*looks up with half-lidded eyes* Mmaybe after a nap yo?

Vincent: I know...*He gently pulls out of Reno's ass before laying him down on the bed, then lays down next to him.*

Reno: *sadly moans as Vincent's cock leaves him, some cum along with it, clenches to keep the rest in. Snuggles up to Vincent, nuzzles his chest. Smiles as he hears Vin's heartbeat, slowly putting him to sleep* Love you...angel.

Vincent: *Holds Reno close to his body.* I can't wait...for our wedding...

Reno: *nuzzles more* Me...either...*starts to softly snore as he falls asleep*

Vincent: (I love it when he snores...) *He smiles and nuzzles Reno's neck.*

~Hehe! Three guesses on who Axel's old friend is?! If you guess right, you get yaoi cookies! We'll have links of all the wedding stuff on our profile!~


	16. Chapter 16

Axel: *rubs the sleep from his eyes as he walks to his room, opens the door to see Yazoo freaking out* What's wrong, baby?

Yazoo: I was playing with your guitar, aand...I broke the strings! I...I'm ssorry baby!

Axel: *laughs and walks over to Yazoo, sits on the bed and pulls him onto his lap.* It's okay, baby...I just have to get some new ones..Then all is good!

Yazoo: Aare...you sure? I didn't make you mad?

Axel: Have you seen any fire yet? I'm not mad, baby. *kisses at Yazoo's neck* I know you didn't mean to.

Yazoo: *He moans softly as Axel sweetly kisses his neck.* But still...

Axel: It's okay, love...We're just go to the music shop..*gives a little nip* And maybe..our favorite store!

Yazoo: *He blushes.* Oh? *Rubs Axel's leg.* And what store would that be?

Axel: Dungeon...*starts to suck on Yazoo's neck*

Yazoo: *He turns slightly to face Axel and walks his fingers down Axel's stomach to the button of his pants.*

Axel: *shivers, pushes his groin up against Yazoo's fingers* If..you still feel bad...you could do something for me, baby...

Yazoo: I can? *He cocks his head to one side, smirking as he unbuttons Axel's pants.*

Axel: Mm...yeah..*reaches an arm up, plays with Yazoo's hair* You..could suck me, baby...I miss that sluty mouth of yours..

Yazoo: *He peeks his tongue through his supple lips, teasing Axel as he rubs Axel's cock with his palm through Axel's pants.*

Axel: *growls lowly in his throat, grabs onto Yazoo's head and pushes him down to his crouch* Suck it, cum slut..

Yazoo: *He smirks, and decides to play along with Axel's little game.* But Mmaster...*He breathes hotly on Axel's cock.*

Yazoo: *shudders at Yazoo's hot breath, pushes his head closer, making Yazoo's face hit his cock* Did I say you could talk?

Yazoo: But, Mmaster! I...don't want to! *He tries to look at Axel with pleading eyes, but Axel's grip is too tight.*

Axel: Since when do I care about what you want, slut! Suck me...or I'll make you wish you were never born..*makes fire ball in his free hand*

Yazoo: *He slowly takes Axel's cock into his mouth, making fake tears fall to add to the mood as he begins to suck off Axel.*

Axel: *moans lowly, keeps Yazoo's head down as he starts to thrust into Yazoo's mouth* Suck bitch...you can do better then this, slut!

Yazoo: *He moans as he's forced to take more of Axel's cock in, swallowing, looking up to Axel for a sign of approval.*

Axel: *moans, fists Yazoo's hair* Yess...just like that...Mmm..such a good sluty mouth..*thrusts harder into Yazoo's mouth*

Yazoo: *He makes more fake tears fall, moaning as he tries to pull away from being forced into sucking Axel off in feigned disgust.*

Axel: *growls, pushing Yazoo's closer to his groin, making Yazoo's nose brush against his pubes* What? Is..mmy cock not good enough for you, slut?...Maybe..I'll find something more to your taste...I'll just get five random gguys from the street and...*moans* let them have ffun with you..How about that?

Yazoo: *He smirks, then spreads Axel's legs slightly as he begins to suck harder, still pretending to have some apprehension before reaching down to play with Axel's opening with a finger.*

Axel: *yanks hard on Yazoo's hair, pulling him off his hard cock and pushes him on the bed, pinning his to it* What..the fuck was that, you slut? How dare you touch me there?! *rips off Yazoo's pants and enters him fast, moaning at the tightness* Sshit..

Yazoo: *Moans sharply as Axel throws him onto the bed, suddenly entering him.* Master!! Pplease don't! I thought...you'd like it!

Axel: *starts to thrust inside Yazoo* You're..tthe slave..You NEVER touch me someplace unlless I say so! *fire moves around Axel's chest* Sshit..so tight!

Yazoo: Master Axel!! AAahh!! *He clenches around Axel's cock, trying to tease him while pretending to try and push Axel's cock out from inside of him.*

Axel: *moans and thrusts harder into Yazoo, moves a hand to Yazoo's chest and heats it up, fire on the top of it* Wwhat...did I say, slut!

Yazoo: You...you're wrong! I'm not your slut! Aahh! *He arches his back into Axel, trying to thrust back.*

Axel: *heats his hand up more, giving Yazoo what feels like a light sunburn* Yes..you are..You gave yoursself to me..You are...mine! *starts thrusting madly into Yazoo, making the bed shake. Moves the fire up his chest and leans down a little, making Yazoo's cock rub against his abs*

Yazoo: Never! Th...this is wrong! (But I love it so much!) *He whimpers as Axel's hand heats up on his chest and Axel pounding him to death.*

Axel: *smirks as he thrusts harder, making the bed move. Reaches his other hand down and starts to stroke Yazoo's cock, slamming into Yazoo's sweetspot* Yyour...body seems to like it, slut...

Yazoo: N...no! *He moans loudly as Axel assaults his sweetspot, his body shaking madly.* I'm...not a slut!

Axel: Yes..yyou are..*moves the fire to his back so he won't burn Yazoo and leans down, bites Yazoo's lips* You're my slut...oonly for me..Now cum for me! *strokes Yazoo's faster, thrusts madly into Yazoo as he feels his release getting close*

Yazoo: AAah!! Master! *Cums hard into Axel's hand, thrusting his body up as he releases, whimpering as he comes down from the high.*

Axel: Ffuck! *moans loudly as he cums hard into Yazoo's clenching ass, keeps thrusting in, making sure he get all of his cum. Fire shoots up from his back*

Yazoo: *He looks up at Axel with lusty eyes and waits until he calms down to hold him.* That...was fun...

Axel: *puts the fire out and lays on top of Yazoo, kisses his neck softly* It was...I didn't hurt you..did I? *looks at the red hand print on Yazoo's chest*

Yazoo: *He looks at the red hand print on his chest, just noticing that it's there.* No...

Axel: I..tried to make it like a sunburn.. *moves down and softly kisses it*

Yazoo: *He blushes as Axel kisses his chest.* I don't mind...*His eyelids flutter.*

Axel: *gives it little licks* Tell me..if I go to far, baby..I don't want to hurt you..

Yazoo: Okay...*He plays with Axel's hair.* Oh...Reno said he wanted to borrow some toys for the wedding night...

Axel: *smiles against Yazoo's chest* I thought he would. It's fine with me, they can have all they want!

Yazoo: *He smirks* I showed him my favorite pair of fuzzy handcuffs...I think those scared him a little bit though.

Axel: *looks down* Rufus...liked to cuff him up...And Reno is still..scared I guess..(I'll have to talk to him later...)

Yazoo: I...see. *He looks at Axel.* Are you going to help him?

Axel: Of course I am...I hate seein him hurt...Plus I want him to be able to feel the pleasure of it too *smiles up at Yazoo*

Yazoo: Is there anything you want me to do? *Kisses the top of Axel's head*

Axel: *nuzzles Yazoo's chest* Just be there for us...Watch Kyo while I talk to Re'...Vince is still sick.

Yazoo: I will...*He gets up from the bed and puts his pants back on.* I'll be downstairs with Kyo if you need me...*He opens the door quietly and walks downstairs to join Kyo.*

Axel: *gets up and puts his pants back on and a white tanktop, walks out and goes to Reno's room. Cracks the door and sees Reno's asleep, smiles at Vincent before he closes it and goes down stairs*

Yazoo: *He hears Axel come down shortly behind him.* Still asleep?

Axel: *smiles and wraps his arms around Yazoo, laying his head on his shoulder* Yeah..he's out.

Yazoo: I hope he's up when we get home...*Turns his head to kiss Axel on the cheek.* For his sake so you can talk to him.

Axel: *kisses back* I'm goin too...Re' deserves to be happy..*nuzzles Yazoo's check* Should we take Kyo?

Yazoo: Yeah...Let's take him...*He looks to Kyo, watching cartoons on the couch.* Kyo, want to go to the guitar shop again?

Kyo: *He jumps off of the couch excitedly.* Yeah!

Axel: *chuckles* Okay, let me get my wallet and shoes then we can go! *walks over to put his shoes on*

Yazoo: Do you want me to drive? *He grabs the keys and tosses them in the air.*

Axel: *grins and catches them* How's you know? *grabs his wallet and takes Kyo's hand* Lets go!

Kyo: Okay!!! *He giggles when Axel takes his hand.*

Yazoo: *He swiftly takes back the keys from Axel's hand, and sticks his tongue out at him.* Not this time...*He rushes out of the door to the car.*

Axel: Oh...you're gonna get it babe! *picks Kyo up and runs after Yazoo*

Yazoo: *He opens the car door and laughs as he locks the door on Axel and Kyo.*

Axel: Yazoo! Let us in, baby! *knocks on the glass* If not for me, then for Kyo!

Kyo: Yeah! *He tries to be serious, but giggles in Axel's arms.*

Yazoo: *After he's satisfied with annoying Axel, he opens the door, still smirking, then he starts the car.*

Axel: *walks over to his side and puts Kyo down, opens the door and lets Kyo get in first before he does. Closes the door and leans over to Yazoo, whispers in his ear* You're in for it tonight...

Yazoo: Oh...am I? *He smirks, then looks back at Kyo.* Buckled up?

Kyo: Yep! All buckled up! *He kicks his legs.*

Axel: You bet your tight ass you are... *looks back at Kyo* You ready?!

Yazoo: I think it's time for your ass to take a beating...*Starts up the car, then speeds out of the drive way.*

~At the shop~

Axel: *walks in hold Kyo's hand, smiles as he sees Demyx sitting on the counter playing some weird instrument* Hey Demyx! (Looks like I can have a little fun...)

Demyx: *looks up from playing his sitar, smiles at them* Hi Axel! Kyo! *hops off* What can I do for you?!

Yazoo: *He follows Axel inside, taking Kyo's hand.*

Kyo: Hi, Mr. Demyx!!

Axel: Hmm..I can think of alot of things...*smirks* But I need new cords for my guitar.

Demyx: *blushes, looks back at Zexion* I'll take you to where they are so you can get the ones you need!

Yazoo: *Axel's tone of voice draws his attention.*

Axel: *winks at Yazoo* Take me anywhere you want. *moves closer to Demyx*

Yazoo: (Oh, hell no...) *He smacks Axel on the side of the head.*

Demyx: *goes wide eyed, looks back at Zexion for help* Oh..Axel! Are you okay? *looks at Yazoo* It's mean to hit people! Even if they mad you mad!

Zexion: *He looks up for a moment from his book, then goes back to reading.* He deserved it...

Axel: Ow! *holds his head* I was teasin babe! You don't have to hit me!

Yazoo: Uh huh...*He crosses his arms and stands firm.*

Kyo: *He giggles at Axel as he holds his head.*

Demyx: I'll..go get a few cords and see which ones you need!*goes off to get them*

Axel: *walks over and whispers to Yazoo* I'm just playin with the guy readin...He likes Demyx and it pisses him off when I tease Demyx...You know you're the only on for me.

Yazoo: *He whispers back.* You better be...*He reaches around and pinches Axel's ass hard.*

Axel: Mmm..You know I am...And tonight I'll be your willin slave, baby. *licks at Yazoo's ear*

Yazoo: *He smirks.* That's right...*He licks at Axel's lips, then walks back to where the guitar strings are.*

Demyx: *turns around with and sees the silver haired man who was with Axel* Oh hi! I got it narrowed down to the six most common ones!

Yazoo: I'll have to let Axel pick them out...I don't know much about guitars...

Demyx: Okay! That's fine! Zexy doesn't know much about music either!

Yazoo: *He smirks.* Zexy? *He steps to the side so Axel can pick out his guitar strings.*

Axel: *smiles and walks over, looks at the six different cords in Demyx's hand.* This one. *takes it* I need two more...Isn't the moody guy named Zexion?

Demyx: Yep! *gets two more* How did this happen? I only brake one if I do!

Yazoo: I broke them on accident...

Axel: Yeah, he decided he was goin to play wanted to play. *smiles at Yazoo*

Demyx: Oh! That's great! I glad you're getting into music! *smiles at Yazoo* It's really fun!

Yazoo: Yeah...and I got punished for it...*He winks at Axel.*

Demyx: Aww! I hope you're okay!

Axel: Other the a sore ass he's fine. *smirks and gropes Yazoo's ass* I'm gonna pay for these. *walks to the counter*

Zexion: *He rolls his eyes and puts down his book to ring up Axel, giving him a death look.*

Axel: *chuckles at the look* Calm down, man. I was just teasin him cause it amused the hell out of me seein you get all pissed. I'm in a happy relationship with the love of my life.

Zexion: *He looks just past Axel and sees the silver haired man.* Is that him?

Axel: *looks back at Yazoo laughing at something Demyx said* Yep, that's my baby. And if it make you feel any better..*smiles* I'm not gonna be able to walk after tonight..He doesn't like when I flirt. *winks*

Zexion: *He smirks.* He looks like the type you wouldn't want to get pissed...*He rings up Axel's guitar strings.*

Axel: You don't...But it's so much fun when you do..*licks his lips at the thought* Very dominating seme when he wants to be.

Zexion: *He whispers back at Axel.* And I must say he's quite pretty...I can't lie.

Axel: *smirks and whispers back* He is..You should see him in a drees. *winks*

Zexion: He's into that? *He presses total on the register.* $6.99

Axel: *pulls out and wallet and gets out seven dollars, hands them over* Yep...he's very girly sometimes. Plus it's hot. *winks*

Zexion: I should ask Demyx to do that once...Do you want the penny?

Axel: You should..We have a ton of outfits of you need one. *smiles* No, keep it.

Zexion: *Puts the penny in the cash drawer.* Thanks...but I think I can just take him to a shop myself...

Axel: Go to the Dungeon. It's the best place in town to get fun outfits..*smirks before he looks for Kyo* Hey Kyo!

Kyo: Yeah! *He looks back at Axel from playing with the drum sticks.*

Axel: Just makin sure you didn't leave or get kidnapped. Vince and Re' would kill me!

Yazoo: I'm keeping an eye on him...

Axel: Thanks for havin my back, baby! *smiles at Yazoo*

Yazoo: Ready to go yet, Axel? *He picks up Kyo to carry him.*

Axel: Yeah, was just talkin with Zexy here. *grabs the strings and walks to Yazoo* Lets go home, baby

Demyx: Byebye, Axel, Kyo and Yazoo!!

Yazoo: Okay...*He dangles the keys in front of Axel's face.* And I'm still driving...

Axel: Yes, my seme. *smirks and walks out, swaying his hips*

Yazoo: That's right...*He winks and walks out of the door with Kyo in his arms to start the car up.*

Axel: *gets into the car and buckles up, kisses Yazoo's cheek* Lets go home, love

~At Home~

Yazoo: *He walks through the front door, holding Kyo's hand.* Kyo, can you go watch cartoons for awhile? I need to talk to Axel...

Kyo: Okay! *He smiles and runs over to the couch and turns on the TV.*

Axel: What is it, baby?

Yazoo: Now...Aren't you going to talk to Reno? *He gives Axel a kiss on the cheek.*

Axel: Yeah. I was goin too..If he's up yet. *kisses Yazoo before he walks upstairs to Reno's room, slowly opens the door and walks in*

Reno: *looks up from Vincent's chest, smiles at Axel. Says in a low voice so he won't wake Vincent* Hey firefly..

Axel: Hey...*He sits softly on the edge of the bed.* I think I should talk to you about something...

Reno: *turns in Vincent's arms, faces Axel* About what yo?

Axel: Yazoo said...you wanted to use some of our toys, but he said you seemed kinda freaked out...

Reno: Yeah, I thought Vinny would like it...*looks down* II'm..still a little scared..I see them and the memories come back yo..But Vinny's helpin!

Axel: When Yazoo told me about it...I decided I wanted to help...

Reno: How Firefly? *looks up*

Axel: Jus' wanted to talk to you about it...and if Vince ever hurt you on purpose...I'll kill him!

Reno: *laughs softly* He'd never hurt me yo..He does lose control some times but he hates it when it happens, he gets so upset..

Axel: Good...So first...you can use the fuzzy handcuffs to start out. They don't hurt your wrists if Vince feels like pulling on them. *He smirks.*

Reno: Ookay..We used cuffs once..II want to be able to do it aggain yo.

Axel: You will...*He pats Reno's shoulder.* Have you ever thought of using bondage toys with Vince?

Reno: *blushes lightly* He..used a cock ring on me yo..II would love too..

Axel: *He laughs* How can you stand those things? I hate them...That's the first step, though...find out what you like.

Reno: Cause Vinny likes to use them..Plus I'm usually fuckin him when I have it on yo..*smiles*

Axel: I still wouldn't be able to stand them! *He leans back slightly on the bed.* Oh...are you thinking about getting more tattoos or piercings for the wedding?

Reno: *looks back to make sure Vincent's still asleep before he turns back to Axel* Yeah, my tongue. *blushes lightly* A guiche...*smirks* and a tattoo above my ass sayin, "Property of Vincent Valentine".

Axel: *A big smirk appears across his face.* Perfect for a seme like Vince...

Reno: Yeah, I thought he would love it! I'll have to go the mornin of the weddin to get them yo. Would you like to go with me, Ax?

Axel: Sounds like fun! I may get something done for myself...

Reno: Like what yo? *snuggles back against Vincent, smiles at Vincent's warmth*

Axel: I don't know yet...What do you think?

Reno: *looks at Axel* Hmm..how bout those snake bite things yo?...Oh and maybe an eyebrow one!

Axel: I like eyebrow piercings...Make sure to tell me when you leave, so I can sneak out with you!

Reno: I will..I have to leave the room early and stay away from Vinny till we're at the alter yo..

Axel: That's right...You're sleeping in my room the night before the wedding! So there's no fucking!

Reno: *goes wide eyed* Wwhat?!

Axel: That's right! It will make the time after the wedding even better!

Reno: Bbut..I can't sleep with out Vinny yo!!

Axel: You can for one night! Then, you'll have them the rest of your life!

Reno: (But..he keeps the nightmares away!) It's not the sex, Ax..II can't sleep without him..

Axel: It's okay...I have an idea so you won't be uncomfortable.

Reno: What yo? Make a clone of Vinny?

Axel: No...You can sleep with his cape around you though! I don't think Vince would care.

Reno: It would have his smell..Will you stay with me too yo? *blushes* I've gotten used to someone else being there.

Axel: Yeah! I have to make sure you don't sneak out to have sex before the wedding!

Reno: Hey! I'm the older one yo! *sticks his tongue out*

Axel: Doesn't matter! I bet you'd do the same to me!

Reno: *smiles* Yep! Chain you to the bed yo! But that would just make you horny! *winks*

Axel: Hey! (Speaking of which...I bet Yazoo is waiting for me...)

Reno: It's true yo! We hear you guys too! *chuckles, wiggles back into Vincent's warmth*

Axel: Whatever! *He gets back up from the bed.* I'll see you in a bit, you guys still look beat!

Reno: *yawns* I am..I'll..make supper when I get up yo.. *lays his arm on top of Vincent's around his waist, bites his lip as Vincent's cock goes between his ass cheeks*

Vincent: *Wakes up suddenly to his cock being rubbed by Reno's ass. He smirks.* Mm...

Reno: *moans softly as he rubs against his opening, clenches to the touch, letting some of Vincent's cum leak out* Aangel.. *shivers*

Vincent: *He brings Reno closer to his body.* Yes, baby?

Reno: *smiles as he's pulled against Vincent, loving how they fit together perfectly. Nuzzles his head back, letting Vincent get his scent* Love feelin you yo..

Vincent: *Softly kisses Reno's shoulder and neck.* Good way to wake up...*He pulls Reno's hips against his cock.*

Reno: Mm..It is yo..*starts to rub his ass against Vincent's cock, moans softly as more cum escapes.*

Vincent: I'm...starting to feel much better...*He licks Reno's neck and holds him tight around the waist.*

Reno: II'm glad..I hhate when my angel is sick yo..*moves his head over, giving Vincent more room. Clenches his cheeks around Vincent's cock*

Vincent: Mm hmm...*He licks Reno's neck again, feeling up Reno's warm chest.*

Reno: *moans, arches his chest out as he pushes his ass back against Vincent* Vvinny..

Vincent: Does it feel good, love? *He runs his fingers across Reno's naval and abs.*

Reno: Yyesss! *grinds back hard against Vincent, his abs tighten at the touch* Mmore angel..please!

Vincent: More...*He reaches down Reno's stomach and starts massaging Reno's cock.*

Reno: *moans, thrusting into Vincent's hand. His opening clenches in want, forcing more cum out* Pplease angel!!! II need you yo!

Vincent: I...need you too...*Softly strokes Reno's cock as he slowly enters Reno's needy ass.*

Reno: Aahh! *moans loudly, thrusts back, taking all of Vincent in. Shakes in pleasure at being filled, clenches around him* Ffuck me!

Vincent: *He gives Reno a few more kisses on Reno's shoulder before turning him over onto his stomach, repositioning himself before he starts thrusting hard into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ooh!! *grabs onto the sheets as he grinds his cock against the bed, meets Vincent's thrusts. Moans as his prostate is hit* Ggod!..angel!

Vincent: Reno!! *He pins Reno's hips to the bed as he thrusts harder, moaning into each thrust.*

Reno: Sshit! *wiggles underneath Vincent, wanting to to move. Screams into the pillow as his sweetspot is slammed into, bites down on it* MMM!

Vincent: Aah!! Reno! *He relentlessly slams his hard cock into Reno's needy ass, hitting his sweetspot.*

Reno: *precum flows out of his hard cock, fists the sheets as he bites down hard on the pillow. Starts to clench as he feels his release coming*

Vincent: Ffuck!! *He thrusts faster as he feels Reno clench around him.* Reno!! *He adjusts his position to thrust harder into Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: *screams out his release, flings his head back, taking a chunk out of the pillow. Cums hard on the bed, clenches tightly around Vincent*

Vincent: Sshit!! *He cums hard into Reno's clenching ass, moaning as he fills Reno up.* Sso...good...

Reno: *moans softly as he's filled, spits out the chuck of pillow. Pants against the wounded pillow* Tthat...was great yo..

Vincent: *Lays down on top of Reno's back.* So...good...*Licks the back of Reno's neck.*

Reno: *softly clenches around Vincent, cum leaks out around Vincent's cock* II..don't thing my...ass can ttake anymore cum yo..*chuckles* I'm ffull..

Vincent: *Rubs Reno's back, trailing his fingers down Reno's spine.*

Reno: *shivers, looks at the pillow* I think...I killed your pillow yo..*blushes*

Vincent: It's okay...I'll just share with you...*Traces circles on Reno's back with his finger.*

Reno: *turns his head to look at Vincent* What are you thinkin bout, angel? *wiggles as his cum starts to cool down on the bed,*

Vincent: I...can't wait until our wedding night...*He lightly kisses Reno's back.*

Reno: *smiles* Me either yo...Axel says we can borrow some of his 'toys' yo. *blushes and clenches*

Vincent: Oh? I've...been waiting to use some on you...*Blushes and nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: II know...And he said..I can use the fuzzy cuffs..they don't hurt yo..And I know you won't hurt me..

Vincent: And...if I do, tell me to stop...*Lightly rubs Reno's hips, tickling them.*

Reno: *giggles, wiggles underneath Vincent* Ookay! I will yo! *sighs* There's one more thing yo..

Vincent: *Kisses Reno's neck.* And...what's that, Love?

Reno: ...Axel's gonna have me stay in his room the night before the weddin..Says it will make the weddin night even better yo... *shivers at the kisses*

Vincent: Then...that just means that we should have sex as much as we can before that night then...*He turns Reno over to face him and rests his head on Reno's chest.*

Reno: *blushes, wraps his arms around Vincent* Yes...But not right now, give my ass a rest! *blush* I...have a favor to ask yo..

Vincent: A favor? *He looks into Reno's eyes.* You know you can ask me anything...

Reno: Can..I borrow your cape that night?...So I have something of you to help me sleep yo..I can't fall asleep without your scent..

Vincent: Whatever you need...*Lightly kisses Reno on the lips.*

Reno: *kisses back and chuckles* Can you give me your beat too? *nips at Vincent's lips*

Vincent: *He licks Reno's lips.* No...just for that night. *He winks.*

Reno: *laughs softly* I can't wait yo.. *nuzzles Vincent's cheek, blushes as he stomach growls loudly*

Vincent: *He softly pokes Reno's growling stomach.* Food...sounds really good right now...

Reno: *wiggles away from Vincent's poking finger* It does yo...Want to take Kit out for something yo?

Vincent: (I...don't think he likes it when I poke him there...) *He looks down, then to the side.* Yeah...I think Kit will like that.

Reno: (Did I do something wrong yo?) What's wrong yo?

Vincent: *He lightly pokes Reno's stomach again.* I...don't think you like it when I do that...

Reno: *looks down, wiggles around again* I..don't like my fat bein poked yo..

Vincent: I'm...sorry...But I think your stomach is really sexy, Love...

Reno: It's ookay...You didn't know...II'm tryin to see it...Doin my best yo..*looks up* Please wait, angel..

Vincent: *He softly kisses down Reno's chest, and once he reaches Reno's stomach, he leaves little love marks, then looks up to Reno.* Is that better, Love?

Reno: *moans softly, starts to pet Vincent's hair. Smiles softly down at him* It is yo...*his stomach growls again, blushes*

Vincent: *He smirks against Reno's growling stomach.* Then...let's get something to eat...

Reno: *smiles, pulls Vincent up for a kiss* Lets go get our son yo.

Vincent: *Raises off of Reno and gives him a kiss.* Yes...

Reno: *shivers as Vincent's warmth goes away, moves off the bed. Reaches out for Vincent's hand* Help me up yo?

Vincent: *Takes Reno's hand, kisses it and helps him up from the bed.*

Reno: Thanks, angel. *shivers as some cum runs down his thigh, limps over to the closet to get dress*

Vincent: *He blushes, watching the cum drip from Reno's ass.* Do you need help getting dressed?

Reno: If..you could yo..I don't really feel like bending over. *blushes and reaches out for a tshirt, puts it on*

Vincent: Okay, Love...*He picks out a pair of jeans for Reno and helps him by holding out the pair of jeans for Reno to step into.*

Reno: *steps into them, blushes as he wraps his arms around Vincent's neck* This always reminds me of when I was little yo..

Vincent: And I am being your parent? *He smirks as Reno puts the pants on.* Like your daddy?

Reno: *smiles* The best daddy in the world yo. *smiles, gives Vin a kiss before he reaches down to zip and button his pants*

Vincent: And...What else does daddy do for you? *He licks Reno's neck.*

Reno: *shivers* Daddy feeds me yo! *grins*

Vincent: Oh? Feeds you what? *He holds onto Reno's waist.*

Reno: Tons of yummy stuff yo! *nuzzles Vincent's cheek, blushes as his stomach begs for food*

Vincent: *He smirks.* Yummy stuff? *He takes Reno's hand and leads him downstairs.*

Reno: *giggles* Daddy's yummy stuff yo! *leans against Vincent as they walk downstairs, wincing* Kit?

Kyo: Yeah, daddy?

Reno: *smiles* Daddy Vincent and me are gonna take you out to eat! Where do you want to go yo?!

Kyo: *His eyes widen in delight.* Really!?

Reno: Yep! Wherever you want yo!

Kyo: Taco Bell!!!

Reno: Good choice, kit! I love that place yo! *smiles and slowly makes his way over to his shoes*

Vincent: What's...Taco Bell?

Reno: *looks shocked at Vincent* You've never been there yo?!

Vincent: Never...I don't really eat fast food...

Reno: Well, you live with me now! And that's all eat yo! (When I do eat..) *grabs his keys* Lets go! *grabs Vincent's hand and Kyo's, walks out to the car*

Vincent: Okay...*He kisses Reno's hand and walks outside with him.*

Kyo: Yay!!!! I'm so excited!

Reno: *smiles down at Kyo* Me too! I haven't had it in awhile! I'm goin though withdraws yo! *unlocks the car and lets Kyo get in*

Vincent: *Waits until Kyo gets into the car before he sits down in the passenger seat.*

Reno: *buckles up and starts the car, looks back at Kyo* Buckled up?

Kyo: Yeah, daddy! Let's go!!!

Reno: *smiles at Vincent and speeds out* To food yo!

Vincent: *He smirks.* Yes...*He rests his hand on Reno's leg.*

Reno: *shivers, speeds up* I think you can guess what they sell be the name yo. *smiles*

Vincent: I know what a taco is...but I haven't had one before...

Reno: *looks over shocked at Vincent again* Man angel! We'll just have to get you a bit of everything yo!

Kyo: You really never had a taco before, daddy Vincent? Wow!

Vincent: *He blushes.* No...I never have had one.

Reno: *rubs Vincent's leg* It's okay yo..You'll have your first one today! And a burrito, a quesadilla..Oh! and a bowl of refried beans with cheese! So yummy yo!

Vincent: It...sounds good I guess...But I've never had any of those things before.

Reno: *smiles as he pulls into the parking lot, unbuckles him and turns off the car* You will now yo. *leans over and gives Vincent a kiss*

Vincent: *He blushes from Reno's kiss, then gets out and lets Kyo jump out of the car before he closes the door.*

Reno: *hops out and locks the door, takes Kyo's hand.* Lets go eat, Kit! *walks up to the door and goes inside*

Cashier: Welcome to Taco bell! What can I get for you today?

Reno: *smiles* You go first, Kit!

Kyo: Okay!! I want...A soft taco and cheesy fiesta potatoes!!!!

Cashier: *smiles and rings it up* And you sirs?

Reno: I want a chicken and cheese quesadilla meal with a soft taco, no lettuce. And an order of refried beans, extra cheese yo!

Vincent: Nothing for me...*He steps closer to Reno and whispers in his ear.* I hope you don't mind if I share with you...

Reno: *shivers* I..don't mind yo..

Cashier: *rings it all up* One soft taco, a order of cheesy fiesta potatoes, a chicken and cheese quesadilla, a soft taco, no lettuce and a order of refried beans with extra cheese. The total comes to $9.76.

Reno: *takes a ten out of his wallet and hands it over*

Kyo: *He pulls on Vincent's arm.* Let's go sit down!

Vincent: *He smiles as Kyo tugs on his arm.* We have to wait for our food, Kit!

Cashier: *takes the money and gives Reno the change and a large cup for him and a kids for Kyo* Here you go sir, you number is 218 *sets the receipt on the counter*

Reno: *smiles and walks over to the fountain drinks* What do you want, Kt?

Kyo: A little bit of everything! *He drags Vincent over to the fountain drinks.*

Reno: *smiles* A suicide, okay! *puts a bit of everything n the cup till it's full, grabs a lid and puts it on. Gets a straw and takes the wrapper off, sticks it in the lid and hands it down to Kyo before he fills his with Pepsi* Here you go, Kit!

Vincent: *He smiles.* You have your dad's taste buds...*He smiles and pats Kyo in the shoulder.*

Kyo: Yay!!! *He giggles and takes his drink.* Yummy!

Reno: Hey! *pouts as he takes a sip of his drink*

Cashier: Order 218! *sets the tray down*

Vincent: What? I'm sure you've done that before...*He licks his lips.*

Reno: A few times yo..*walks up to get the food, sways his hips. Picks it up* Where are we gonna sit yo?

Kyo: I want one of those chairs that spin! *A huge grin overtakes his face.*

Reno: *smiles* Lead the way, Kit! *walks behind Kyo*

Vincent: *He follows behind Reno and lightly spanks his ass before he sits down where Kyo wants to sit.*

Reno: *jumps a little, grabs the drink before he falls of the tray. Sits down and starts passing out the food* Mmm..Smells so good yo!

Kyo: Yummy!!!!!! *He digs into his cheesy potatoes.*

Vincent: It does look good...*He takes a piece of Reno's chicken quesadilla.*

Reno: It is yo! *takes a piece for himself and starts to eat* Mmmm!

Vincent: *Shyly eats his piece.* It is good...

Reno: I'm glad you like it yo! *smiles and finishes his piece, rips the taco in half and gives one half to Vincent. Eats his half*

Vincent: Thank you, Love...*He starts to eat the half of Reno's taco.*

Reno: *smiles* You're welcome, angel! *finishes his taco and grabs his bowl on bean, gets the spoon and takes a bite. Moans at the taste* MMmm! So yummy yo! *eats them happily*

Kyo: *He looks at Reno eating his food.* You're going to get a stomach ache, daddy!

Reno: *blushes and slows down* Don't worry, kit..

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* I think...it's kind of cute

Reno: You..think everything I do it cute yo. *finishes his bean and licks the bowl, making sure he gets it all*

Vincent: *He gives Reno a soft kiss on the cheek.* Because it's true...

Reno: *blushes, reaches for another piece of the quesadilla* I think I'm done after this one yo..

Vincent: Are you sure? *He rubs Reno's thigh and whispers in Reno's ear.* No room for dessert?

Reno: *chokes a little on it, quickly swallows.* Mmaybe...a little room yo...

Vincent: That's right...*He lightly squeezes Reno's thigh.* Kyo are you finished?

Kyo: Almost!!! *He finishes his drink.*

Reno: *finishes the piece and leans against Vincent, rubs the little bump belly* I'm full yo!

Vincent: Me too...*He kisses the top of Reno's head.* Ready?

Reno: *nuzzle Vincent's neck* Yeah. *looks at Kyo* You ready, Kit?

Kyo: Yep! It was yummy!

Reno: *smiles* It was yo! *gets up and finishes his drink before he sets it on the tray, smiles at Vincent as he sways his hips on the way to the trash can.*

Vincent: *He stares at Reno's ass as he walks, making a slight grabbing motion with his hand towards Reno's ass.* (That's going to be mine...when we get home.)

Reno: *sets the tray on the top of the trash can when he's done, smirks as he drops a straw wrapper. Bends over in view of Vincent, moans softly as a bit of cum leaks out. Picks up the wrapper and throws it away, walks back to Vincent and Kyo smiling*

Kyo: *He spins around in the chair, then jumps up.* Let's go!

Vincent: *His eyes follow Reno's ass.* Yes...Let's...*He slowly stands up and adjusts his pants to hide his boner.*

Reno: *smirks at Vincent, takes Kyo's hand and walks to the door* Lets go home, Kit! *wiggles his ass a little before he walks out*

Vincent: *He walks up slowly behind Reno and whispers.* Let's go somewhere...after we drop off Kyo...*He licks Reno's earlobe.*

Reno: *shudders* Ookay yo..*unlocks the car and gets in, takes a few deep breaths before he starts it*

Kyo: *He jumps into the back seat and buckles up.* Thank you for taking me, daddies! *He jumps in his seat excitedly.*

Vincent: *He sits down and closes the car door after Kyo is situated.* Welcome, Kit...

Reno: Yeah, whenever you want to go out just tell us yo! We'll be glad to take you! *smiles back at him before he speeds off*

Kyo: Okay!!!

Vincent: *He lightly rubs Reno's thigh, his hand wanders teasingly close to Reno's cock.*

Reno: *shudders, his hips thrust up.* Aangel...I..need to drive yo..

Vincent: I'm not stopping you from driving...*He slowly moves his hand away.*

Reno: *takes deep breaths, trying to calm down so they don't wreck. Speeds up want to get home as fast as possible*

Vincent: Kit, daddy and I need to run an errand after we drop you off at home...*He stares at Reno with hot lust.*

Reno: Bbut..we won't be long..You stay in the house and don't answer the door or phone...Unless it rings once the stops and rings again a minute later yo!

Kyo: I'll be okay! Uncle Axel is home if I need anything!

Reno: I know...But do as I said yo..Axel will tell you I had the same rules for him when he was little...other then the phone part..

Kyo: I am, daddy!

Reno: *pulls into the driveway, turns back and smiles* I know, but I'm always gonna worry yo! *opens the door and moves his seat up to let Kyo out*

Kyo: See you later, daddy! *He gives Reno a kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the car and barreling through the front door of the house.*

Vincent: So...*He plays with Reno's hair.* Drive...

Reno: *purrs and backs out* Wwhere to yo?

Vincent: Anywhere...It doesn't matter...*He leans a little towards Reno and runs his fingers up and down Reno's thigh.*

Reno: *thinks for a minute before he drives off, shivers at the touches* Hhow..about the park yo?

Vincent: If you think you can make it there...*He begins to reach down Reno's pants, teasingly searching for Reno's cock.*

Reno: Aahh! Vvinny! *almost misses the turn onto the main street* Wwhat?

Vincent: I've always...wanted to try this...*He begins to unzip Reno's pants and pulls out Reno's cock while he's still driving.*

Reno: Ahh...shit..*his hips thrust up, making his foot slam on the gas. Hurries up and brakes before he hits the car in front of him. Breaths deep before he speeds up again*

Vincent: Careful...careful...*He licks his lips before leaning forward to wrap his lips around Reno's cock.*

Reno: Yyou try to be wwhe...Fuck! *moans as his hips thrust into Vincent's mouth, his eyes closes in pleasure. Hears loud honky and opens them, sees he's going into the other lane and jerks back to his side* Yyou're..gonna kkill m yo!

Vincent: *He pulls back from Reno's cock and looks up.* Want me to stop? *He smirks and lightly strokes Reno's cock, flowing with precum.*

Reno: Nnoo...don't leave me llike this yo! *pulls over to the side on the road, thrusts up into Vincent's hand* Pplease!! II'm close yo!

Vincent: Then...Keep driving...*He smirks up at Reno.*

Reno: *whines* I'm gonna wreck yo! *looks down at his weeping cock the at the road, whines and pulls out, speeding down*

Vincent: *Satisfied, he returns to lightly sucking on Reno's cock before licking down the shaft, then swallows Reno fully.*

Reno: Vincent! *Screams out as he cums hard into Vincent's mouth, thrusting as pleasure runs though him. Swerves on back and forth on the road*

Vincent: *He licks his lips as Reno cums into his mouth.* Mmm...

Reno: *pants, lightly thrusting. Freezes when he sees flashing red and blue lights behind him* Shit fuck!

Vincent: Calm yourself...*He quickly stuffs Reno's cock back inside his pants and wipes his own mouth off with his sleeve.*

Reno: Sorry..but Popos were never good news for a slum kid yo! *pulls over to the side of the road, takes a few deep breathes, trying to calm himself*

Vincent: He probably thinks you're drunk, Love...*He lightly kisses Reno's cheek.*

Reno: He..has a good reason too yo...Have a few drunk drivins on my record..*reaches to hold Vincent's hand and rolls his window down*

Police Officer: *Walks up to Reno's window and flashes the flashlight in Reno's eyes.* Can I see your driver's license and registration, sir?

Reno: *blinks at the lights in his eyes* Sure yo. *gets his wallet and gets out his license, then reaches over Vincent to the glove compartment and gets out the registration. Hands it over* Here you go, officer.

Police Officer: *He reads over Reno's license.* Have you had anything to drink tonight? You were swerving all over the road.

Reno: Nope. Nothin other then Pepsi yo! We were talkin and I got kind of into it..

Police Officer: *He shines the flashlight in Vincent's direction.* (What a freak...) *Then, he shines his light in the back to check for bottles.*

Reno: *freezes again* (Fuck! I knew I should of cleaned out my car yo! Fuck fuck fuckady fuck fuck!) Those are old officer..I haven't cleaned my car in awhile yo...

Police Officer: *He shines the light in Reno's eyes again to check his pupils.* It doesn't look like you're drunk...Just be sure to clean those bottles up. But, I have to give you a ticket for wreckless driving

Reno: *blinks to get the white spots to go away, sighs greatfully* I will when I get home yo! And okay...*laughs softly* That's better then a night in jail.

Police Officer: *He hands Reno a ticket of $100* And make sure to drive safely...

Reno: *takes it and hands it to Vincent* I will, officer..We're gonna go home now yo..

Police Officer: *He walks back to his car and turns his lights off, then pulls away.*

Vincent: *He smirks.* Sorry about that, Love...

Reno: *pulls out and turns around, heading home* You're..never doing that again yo!

Vincent: *He leans back in his seat.* You liked it...

Reno: *blushes* Yes...but I like keeping my license more yo! *looks around and sees no cops, speeds up*

Vincent: *He licks his lips.* What about...the park then?

Reno: I think I've had enough excitement for tonight yo. (Plus my stomach is startin to hurt yo...)

Vincent: Really? But...you didn't have dessert yet...

Reno: Why can't I have dessert in bed yo? *smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: Because...the thought of fucking in a public place...gets me even more worked up...

Reno: *shivers, then smirks* I have an idea...how bout..the night before the weddin we sneak out and go to the park? We can fuck on the swings yo..*licks his lips and smirks* And it would piss Axel off!

Vincent: Ah, ah...no fucking the night before the wedding...*He smirks.*

Reno: Maybe..I want to brake that rule yo..*pulls into the driveway, turns the car off and unbuckles before he climbs on top of Vincent.*

Vincent: And maybe...*He plays with the collar of Reno's shirt.* I just want to be a hard ass...

Reno: *starts to lightly grind against Vincent* What if I beg, daddy? *looks at Vincent with big innocent eyes*

Vincent: Then, that gives me an even bigger reason for make you wait...*He stares at Reno with his deep red eyes.*

Reno: *shudders at the look* Llets...go inside yo..*nuzzles Vincent's cheek, his hair tickles Vincent's nose*

Vincent: *He narrows his eyes, then lifts Reno off of his body so he can get out of the car. He looks behind at Reno, smirking, and touches his own chest, lifting up his shirt.*

Reno: *gets out of the car and locks it, moans softly at the sight and runs to Vincent. Jumps into Vincent's back and wraps his legs around his waist, moans as his groin rubs against Vincent's back* Carry me yo!

Vincent: Carry you? *He smirks and carries Reno on his back, but not into the house. He carries Reno to the back of the house, where it's dark.*

Reno: *grabs onto Vincent's hair to as he looks around, pulls to get Vin's attention* What are you doin yo?

Vincent: We're going somewhere...where no one else will see...*He stops when he comes to a small stream in the back of Reno's house, then puts Reno down and begins to undress provocatively before stepping into the flowing stream.*

Reno: *moans at the of naked Vincent, gets undressed himself and follows Vincent. Stands in front of him, runs his fingers down Vincent's chest*

Vincent: *He plays with the water, dipping his fingers in.* Join me? *He wades further into the water, letting the water come to his waist.*

Reno: Always, angel..*follows Vincent, shivers at the cold water. Squeaks as the cold water touches his ball, making them try and go into his body* Sssoo..cold yo!

Vincent: *He slowly approaches Reno with lust in his eyes and wraps his arms around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent's warm body, rubs against him. Looks up with pleading eyes* Mmake me warm, angel..Need Monster-kun yo!

Vincent: *Traces his claw lightly down Reno's chest, paying attention to each muscle along the way before reaching Reno's cock, then his balls. He lightly massages Reno's balls with his claw, taking care not to pinch or poke him.*

Reno: *moans as his balls slowly move down, going towards Vincent's hand. Pinches Vincent's nipples* Pplease!...Fuck me yo! Mmy ass is soo..needy for your cock!

Vincent: *Massages Reno's balls a little rougher as Reno pinches his nipples.* You...want my cock, you say?

Reno: *moans, pinches the harder, pulling at them* Yyess...I want your bbig, hard cock ddeep in my ass yo!

Vincent: But...daddy thinks...Reno should beg a little harder is he wants daddy's cock...

Reno: *whines, looks up with lust-filled eyes* Pplease, daddy! Mmy lil' ass is sso empty with out yyour huge, yummy cock yo! II'll do anything, daddy! Pplease!!! *starts to grind against Vincent*

Vincent: Good boy...*He licks his lips and begins to push Reno towards the bank.* I know you want this...*He pokes Reno's stomach with his hard cock.*

Reno: *whines and licks his lips, slowly walking back till he gets to the bank* Yyes, daddy! II want it bad yo!

Vincent: *Pushes Reno's body against the bank, making both of their cold bodies touch.* You're so...pretty...in the moonlight...

Reno: *blushes and shivers, lightly grinds against Vincent.* Soo...are you yo...Please...II need you!

Vincent: But, I had to let you know...*Presses Reno's shoulders into the dirt and kisses along Reno's neck and shoulders as he spreads Reno's legs, positioning him for entry.*

Reno: Mmm...love you, angel..*looks at Vincent with loving lust-filled eyes, wraps his legs around Vincent* Please! *wraps his arms around Vin's neck and pulls him down for a kiss*

Vincent: *With the kiss, he holds Reno's hips and enters him quickly, moaning as he feels Reno around him.*

Reno: *releases for the kiss, moans loudly as he's entered. Kisses Vincent hard as he clenches, wanting him to keep going* MMm

Vincent: *Licks at Reno's soft lips as he holds onto Reno's waist, pounding harder and deeper inside of him.* Reno!! *He bites down on Reno's bottom lip.*

Reno: Vvinny! *moans as Vincents fangs cut his lip, thrusts up to meet Vin's thrusts. Tightens his legs around Vincent's waist, pulling him closer* Ssoo...good!

Vincent: Mm...Reno! *He feels up Reno's stomach and chest as he thrusts into Reno's body harder and faster.*

Reno: OOh...ggod! *moans louder as he thrashes around under Vincent, his body filled with pleasure. Lifts up so his dripping cock rubs against Vincent's stomach* Aangel!

Vincent: *Reaches down to Reno's dripping cock as he slams harder into Reno's needy ass.* Cum...

Reno: Ah!..Vincent!!! *screams out as he cums hard in Vincent's hand, clenches madly around Vincent. Grabs onto Vincent's hair, pulls it as his release runs though him*

Vincent: *Growls out his release from Reno pulling his hair, his body shivering in the pleasure coursing through him.*

Reno: Mmm...*shudders as he's filled, moaning softly. Pulls Vincent down for a soft kiss* Love..you yo.

Vincent: *Moans softly into Reno's sweet kiss.* I...love you too...

Reno: *nuzzles Vincent's face* Lets go inside...before you get sick again yo...Or I do..

Vincent: *He nods.* And...we can lay in our bed together...

Reno: *purrs* Mmm...yes yo! *gives little licks*

Vincent: *Sucks on Reno's tongue before raising off of him. He wades in the water towards the other side of the bank to get his clothes.*

Reno: *moans softly, missing Vincent in him. Clenches to keep Vinny's cum inside, follows him to the other side and gets his clothes. Walks out and gets dressed, leaves the pants unziped.* Ready to go in yo?

Vincent: *He smirks at Reno's unzipped pants, so he leaves his own unzipped, using his shirt to cover the front of his pants, then holds his hands out to Reno, slightly bowing.* Ready...

Reno: *blushes at the bow, takes Vincent's hand and kisses it. Walks to the back door and goes inside, Vincent behind him* Our bed sounds so good right now yo..

Vincent: *Stretches his arms out, then wraps them around Reno's waist.* It does...

Reno: *leans back against Vincent as they walk* I want to lay like this yo...In you arms..

Vincent: Then...*He walks with Reno up the stairs, kissing at his neck.* let's go...

Reno: *shivers* Mmm...yes..lets yo. *walks to the room, gets to the bed and takes off his clothes. Lays in the bed on his side* Join me, angel..

Vincent: *He pulls off his shirt and takes off his pants, then lays down next to Reno, holding him close.*

Reno: *wiggles back against Vincent.* I love being in your arms yo...Feel safe. *yawns*

Vincent: I...wish I could hold you like this...forever...*Kisses Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *looks down* Please..don't talk like that..II don't want to think of that right now yo..*shivers, a tear falls* (I'm gonna find a way...I'm not goin to die and leave Vincent yo.)

Vincent: I'm...sorry Reno...*Kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Reno: It's ookay...I just want to think of now...*yawns, snuggles back closer to Vincent* Which includes me goin to sleep yo.

Vincent: Mm...*He nuzzles Reno's neck, pulling him closer.* (Sorry Reno...I can't let you live a life like mine...)

Reno: Love you...my angel...*goes to sleep, feeling safe in Vincent's arms and warmth*

Vincent: Love you...*He whispers in Reno's ear just before drifting off to sleep, holding Reno tight.*

Reno: *moans softly in his sleep, making a face.*

Vincent: *He slightly opens his eyes and sees Reno making a face in his sleep.* Reno...?

Reno: *grunts softly, letting out a big wet fart. Cum splashes against Vincent's cock, wiggles a bit a few little ones escape. Sighs, his face going back to a peaceful look*

Vincent: *His eyes widen, his sense of smell overpowered. He jumps out of bed and sits across the room, snarling.*

Reno: *wakes out at the sudden movement, hears the snarls* Angel? *sits up and looks over at him* What's u.. *smells something awful, turns white* (No..I didn't! Oh god yo!) *falls back on the bed, hides his face in the pillow*

Vincent: *He snarls once more to clear his nose of the odor, then slowly crawls back over to the bed.*

Reno: *blushes more, freezes when he feels another one coming. Jumps up and runs to the bathroom* (Fuck! Evil Taco bell yo!)

Vincent: *Slowly crawls back into bed once he feels it's safe and covers his face with a pillow.*

Reno: *comes back an half-hour later, slowly gets into bed. Curls up a few feet away from Vincent* (I'm an idiot! Why did I eat it yo?)

Vincent: *Keeps his head under the pillow.* I'm sorry...Chaos's senses are really...sensitive...

Reno: It's my fault...II forgot what..it ddoes to me yo...I'm ssorry..*curls up more, hides his face in the bed*

Vincent: Don't worry about it...*He peeks from under the pillow and reaches a hand out to rub Reno's back.*

Reno: *shivers at the rubs* II can sleep on the couch yo..if yyou want..

Vincent: No...*He holds onto Reno's shoulder, his eyes begin to glow brightly.* You're only allowed to sleep with me...

Reno: II don't want it to happen again yo.. I wasn't gonna sleep with anyone..other then the pillows

Vincent: *He grabs Reno around the waist and pulls him close, breathing heavily on his back.*

Reno: *jumps at being pulled back, curls up more against Vincent, shivers at the hot breath on his back* Yyou sure yo?

Vincent: Mine...*He lightly pulls on Reno's pony tail, thenbegins to lick at Reno's neck.*

Reno: *purrs, tilts his neck over to give Vincent's more room* Yours..only yours yo.

Vincent: Mine...*He whispers once more, licking and nibbling Reno's earlobe as he grinds his cock against Reno's back.*

Reno: *moans, uncurls himself. Pushes back against Vincent* Yes..Chaos..just yours yo.

Vincent: *Softly bites down on Reno's shoulder and gradually moves up, making his way to Reno's tender neck, kissing the soft skin before he bites down, growling and pulling Reno back against his body hard.*

Reno: Ahhh! *moans loudly, grinds back against Vincent. Reaches down to stroke himself* Angel..sso good yo!

Vincent: *His claw begins to dig into Reno's chest from the force of holding Reno against him. He slowly removes his teeth from Reno's neck, then laps up the blood that seeps out.*

Reno: Ffuck!! *cums at the pleasurable pain, his body shakes from his release* Ohh..god.

Vincent: *Licks Reno's neck softly as he feels Reno cum. He still has a firm hold on Reno's body, his arms wrapped tightly around Reno's waist and chest.*

Reno: *pants from his release, snuggles back against Vincent* II...love you, angel..

Vincent: *His eyes return to normal and his grip around Reno lessens.* Love you...*He feels across Reno's chest, feeling the wounds he left.* Did...I hurt you?

Reno: *flinches as Vincent's touches them* It's okay.. *nuzzles back* This is nothin yo.

Vincent: Reno...*He sighs.* I won't do it again...(I hate this...losing control.)

Reno: Hey! I'm stronger then you may think yo!...I know you ddn't mean too. It's okay..Plus *blushes* it made me cum.

Vincent: It's not that...*He nuzzles Reno's cheek.*

Reno: *purrs and turns aroundto look at Vincent, winces slghtly* I'm okay, angel.. *nuzzles Vincent's neck* You're not like him...You patch me up...You feel guilt yo. *blushes hard* Plus I did bring Chaos out by...yeah.

Vincent: But...what if one day, I completely lose control? And I can't come back from it? *He looks down and speaks in a quieter tone.* No one would be able to stop me...

Reno: *kisses Vincent, cups his face with his hand* I would rather die that way..Then on a mission or old age. Plus..Chaos loves me yo!

Vincent: Don't...talk like that...*Holds Reno in his arms and rests his head on Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *curls up in Vincent's arms, yawns* Okay yo...I'm sleepy..We'll wrap my chest in the mornin..

Vincent: *He holds Reno close and stares out the window, looking at the sky.* (I'm really...just a monster, aren't I?)

Reno: *slaps Vincent on the side on the head, nuzzles into his chest* Stop thinkin yo! *closes his eyes* Love you...

Vincent: *His eyes glow suddenly from Reno slapping him, his voice turns demonic.* Don't...slap me...*He growls lowly.*

Reno: It's your own fault yo. You're makin Vinny upset. *nuzzles again* I won't anymore.. *yawns*

Vincent: *His eyes flash back to normal, then he suddenly gets up from the bed, sitting on the edge, holding his head.* S...stop...Chaos...

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent, starts to rubs his bad, softly kisses Vincent's shoulder and neck* I'm sorry...I wasn't thinkin yo.

Vincent: *He rubs his temples, trying to calm himself down from being sick to his stomach.* (Please...Chaos...don't do this to me now...)

Reno: How..can I help yo? *keeps rubbing Vincent's tense back*

Vincent: Stay here...with me...*His tense body begins to shake against Reno's touches.*

Reno: *pulls Vincent back to lay down, wraps his arms around him* Always, angel...I'll never leave you yo.

Vincent: You have to promise me something...*His teeth begin to chatter as his body trembles.*

Reno: What yo? *rubs Vincent's back, trying help him*

Vincent: You have to leave...if I start to hurt you...I don't ever want you to leave...but if I can't control him anymore, you must...

Reno:*sighs* You'll never hurt me yo...but if it's what you want..I promise. *kisses the top of Vincent's head* (I...don't think I can leave thou yo...If I do..I won't last long..)

Vincent: *He moves closer to Reno, kissing his chest.* And...it's not because I'm rejecting you...I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you hurt...

Reno: *shivers* It...would hurt me to lleave yo...II wouldn't last long yo.. *holds Vincent tighter*

Vincent: *He presses a finger to Reno's lips.* I'm...going to try my hardest...not to lose control on you again...

Reno: I know...But I can't live without you, Vincent..As much as I love kit...I wouldn't make it yo. Unless they have me drugged 24/7.. *shudders as tears falls, shakes his head, not wanting to think about it*

Vincent: Don't...Reno...I'm sorry for upsetting you so much. I wish there was a way I could rip Chaos out of me...He's so intimately intertwined with me that...it would be impossible...

Reno: II...love Chaos too yo! It was my ffault..he's llike an animal..he's alpha and II hit him..Tto him I was oout of line yo.. *sniffs, nuzzles Vincent's hair*

Vincent: Chaos isn't capable of love, Reno...*He holds Reno tight and softly kisses Reno on the lips.* But, I am...and I'll keep him from hurting you again...

Reno: II love you too...so much..*kisses him* Don't ever leave me yo! *buries his face in Vincent's chest, hugging him, scared he's going to leave*

Vincent: I love you Reno...more than you'll ever know...*He softly kisses the top of Reno's head and rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: *sniffs as tears slow down, falls asleep, arms still tightly holding Vincent*

Vincent: *He plays with Reno's hair as he falls asleep, thoughts swimming through his head.*


	17. Chapter 17

~We're back! Sorry it took so long! Me (aka:Reno) was in Florida all week! But I'm back and we're writing like mad! We hope you like this chapter! Please review!~

~The next morning at the guitar shop~

Zexion: *He walks through the door of the shop with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.*

Demyx: *smiles up at Zexion* Hi Zexy! Wow! You look REALLY happy!

Zexion: *He blushes as his innate shyness kicks in.* Yeah...the book shop I used to work at down the street reopened.

Demyx: Oh? That's great, Zexy!!! *smiles big at him, but cries on the inside* (Why am I so upset? I knew this would happen. This was just a job till it reopened.. I must be happy for Zexy.)

Zexion: *He sees the sad look on Demyx's face.* Don't worry...I'll come and visit you if they hire me.

Demyx: Of course they're going to hire you! You know more about books then anyone, Zexy! *smiles* Okay! We could have lunch together!

Zexion: And don't worry...I'll come by after hours too...*He stands on his tip toes and gives Demyx a kiss on the cheek.*

Demyx: *giggles, gives a kiss back* Yay! Better get ready for my next lesson!

Zexion: So soon? I know I came a little late...but still...*He looks into Demyx's eyes, wanting a kiss.*

Demyx: Well, I can for a few minutes! *smiles and kisses him, wraps his arms around Zexion's little body*

Zexion: *He kisses Demyx back, feeling small, but comforted in Demyx's arms.*

Demyx: *smiles into the kiss, licks at Zexion's lips, wanting to deepen it* (This will work...I won't see him as much, but we can make it work!)

Zexion: *He looks into Demyx's eyes and slightly opens his mouth, allowing Demyx's tongue inside.*

Demyx: *pulls Zexion closer, bathes Zexion's mouth with his tongue. Moans softly at Zexion's taste* Mmm...

Zexion: *Lets his tongue mingle with Demyx's, wrapping his arms around Demyx's neck to bring him in closer.*

Demyx: *moves his arms down and picks Zexion up, walks over and sets him down on the counter, his mouth never leaving Zexion's. Starts to suck on Zexion's tongue*

Zexion: Demyx...*He blushes as Demyx sits him on the counter, his legs spread involuntarily.*

Demyx: *blushes* Sorry..got into it. *giggles and looks at Zexion's spread legs* As much as I'd love to have fun. I should get ready! *nuzzles Zexion's cheek*

Zexion: We can later...*He winks, then hops off of the counter and sits in the chair.*

Demyx: *blushes* Yes! I miss you in me, Zexy! *smiles and gets a cello to take back to the room*

Zexion: *He blushes at the remark, then opens the new book he bought this morning, feeling content.*

~A few minutes later~

Zexion: *He hears the door open and looks up briefly from his book to find his ex boyfriend standing in the door.*

Saix: *looks around before he looks at Zexion* Hello..Zexion.

Zexion: Saix...*His eyes widen.* What are you doing here?

Saix: *walks up to the counter* I'm the new owner of the bookstore...I saw you walk in here and came to ask if you would like a job...

Zexion: Oh...I'll have to check with my boss...*He tries to avoid Saix's eyes.* (He...looks so much better...)

Saix: All right...*looks around* I never thought you would work in a music store..You hate music...Always yelled when the neighbor had theirs on..

Zexion: I just like to have my own private time at home...*He tries to get a peek at Saix's arms.* (No track marks...He looks like he's been clean for awhile...) How have you been keeping?

Saix: *lays his arms out on the counter, showing Zexion* You don't have to sneak a look, Zexion...I've been clean for six months now...I share an apartment with Xemnas...And you?

Zexion: I'm happy for you...and I've been well. *He sighs.* (I hope...he isn't here to ask me back...)

Saix: *takes his arms back, crosses them against his chest. Walks behind the counter* I...have missed you, Zexion...I'm sorry for all I put you though..But I'm better now..And..I'm here to ask for you back..

Zexion: Saix...*He looks into Saix's eyes.* I can't...you know I can't...*His eyes begin to water, slowly forming tears.*

Saix: *walks closer to Zexion, wraps his arms around him* I...love you, Zexion...You are what got me though these last six months...I know there is nothing I can do to take back what I did to you..but let me show you how I have changed..

Zexion: But, Saix...*He bites his lip.* you hurt me so much...*Tears begin to pour down his cheeks.* I...can't love you anymore.

Saix: *looks down* I know I did...*hold onto Zexion's chin, making him look into his eyes* Please...let me make to up to you. *leans down and lovingly kisses him*

Demyx: *walks out to get a piece of sheet music from his bag, freezes at the door. Hears the blue haired guy talking to Zexion, tears come to his eyes at the kiss. Walks back to his student* Llets...end it for today...Tell your mom she gets it half off today, okay? *looks down with teary eyes* (That the new owner of the bookstore...Zexion is leaving me..)

Zexion: *He hears the door open to the lesson room as he tilts his face away from Saix's kiss.* Please...don't kiss me. I can't...*He places his hand over his lips incase Saix comes in for another kiss.*

Student: *walks out, carrying his big case* Mr. Demyx says I get out early today! Goodbye, Mr. Zexion! And Mr. Zexion's friend! *walks out*

Saix: *watches the kid walk out, turn back to Zexion* Can I ask why?...I want to be with you, Zexion...

Zexion: I love someone else...and I don't want to hurt anymore, Saix.

Saix: The annoy blond who works here?

Zexion: He's sweet...and he helped me to move on...

Saix: *grabs onto Zexion's shoulders, tight enough to leave bruises* Since...when do you care about someone being sweet?...you used to hate guys like that...

Zexion: It's not your concern! *He tries to push Saix off of him, but fails because of Saix's strength.*

Saix: *tightens his hold on Zexion, his hand turning white from grasping so hard* You..not being yourself is my concern!

Zexion: *Flinches from the pain.* Get off...of me! *He tries harder to struggle from Saix's grasp.*

Saix:*growls and lets go* Fine...live in this dream world of your for a little while longer...But I'm not giving up, Zexion. I'm not going to lose you again... *looks in disgust at the store before he storms out, slams the door closed, breaking the glass as he shuts*

Zexion: *He sighs a breath of relief as Saix storms out.* (He just proved to me...that he hasn't changed...) *He slowly gets up, flinching from the pain in his shoulders to get a broom to sweep up the glass.*

Demyx: *hugs his knees as he sits on the floor, rocking back and forth. Water from around the shop goes back to the room, moves around him like a cyclone. His body shakes as he cries* (He's leaving me...just like everyone else...Wwhy did I think this time would be different..II'm alone now..Wwhat did I do?)

Zexion: *He tries to sweep up the glass scattered all over the floor, but the shooting pain in his shoulders makes it almost impossible, so he calls Demyx to clean it.* Demyx! Sweep this glass up!

Demyx: (They wreaked my store too!...Why does life hate me..) *sniffs and stops the water sending back to where is goes, makes his tears go with it. Not wanting Zexion to see that he was crying. Walks out and takes the broom from Zexion, starts to sweep it up. Not looking at him* What do I do?

Zexion: *He looks sadly at Demyx.* Just...sweep it up for me...*He flinches more as Demyx takes the broom from his hands, the movement aggravating his shoulders.*

Demyx: I know that...What do I do to make everyone leave me?...There must be something..*keeps sweeping, tears coming to his eyes* Maybe..I can stop doing it...

Zexion: *He looks down at the floor.* I'm...not leaving...

Demyx: II heard him...and ssaw the kiss.*sweeps it up and puts the glass in the trash* Hhe's going to give you your dream job back...and he loves you... (I...didn't even get to feel you one last time..)

Zexion: I'm sorry you had to see that...*He grabs for his shoulders, the pain increasing at the memory.* He doesn't love me...

Demyx: Hhe...quit for you..Aand he's more like you then I aam...II can pay you right now if you want...*walks up to the counter, trying to keep the tears from falling*

Zexion: Demyx, What the hell are you doing? *He hisses as the pain from his shoulders courses through his body.* I don't want to leave...

Demyx: *turns around at Zexion's hisses, sees the pain in his face and runs over to him* Wwhat's wrong? Aare you hurt?

Zexion: He...put his hands on me, and...he forced that kiss you saw on me...

Demyx: Really?!...So you're not leaving me? *looks at Zexion hopefully*

Zexion: No...*He tries to cheer up from Demyx's enthusiasm.*

Demyx: *smiles and hugs Zexion* I love you, Zexy!

Zexion: Ahh!! Careful, Dem! *He flinches as Demyx hugs him tight.*

Demyx: *hurries up and lets go, blushes* Oh! I'm sorry, Zexy! I forgot..Do you need to go to the hospital?

Zexion: I don't think so...*He looks at Demyx with sad eyes.* It's just sore...

Demyx: I have some advil! *runs to his bag and gets it, runs back* Here you go, Zexy!

Zexion: *Takes the advil from Demyx's hand and swallows it dry.* Thank you...*He returns to the chair behind the counter and stares sadly at the broken glass in the door.*

Demyx: You're welcome! *sees Zexion looking at the door and walks over to him, sits down on the floor. Lays his head in Zexion's lap* It's okay, Zexy...Not the first time that glass has been broken.

Zexion: *He gingerly moves his arm and runs his fingers through Demyx's hair.* Saix said...that he wouldn't give up on me...

Demyx: Then..I'll just have to protect you, Zexy...*nuzzles into Zexion's lap*

Zexion: Demyx...*He rests his hand on top of Demyx's head.* do you want to...? *He blushes a deep red.*

Demyx: *blushes and looks up* Iif...you feel up to it, Zexy! I don't want to make you hurt worse

Zexion: Yeah...I'd like to...*He blushes even more.* I want you...

Demyx: *giggles and takes off his pants, starts to unzip Zexion* Want me to ride you, Zexy? *pulls out Zexion's growing cock, softly strokes it, loving to watch is grow in his hand*

Zexion: I'd...love it, Demyx...*He thrusts his hips, grinding his cock against Demyx's hand.*

Demyx: *smiles, moves water down to lubricate his entrance before he climbs on Zexion's lap. Positions Zexy's cock under his opening before he sits down on it, moans as he's filled* Oohh..Zexy!

Zexion: Mm...Demyx! *He looks into Demyx's eyes with lust, and thrusts his hips up.* So tight!

Demyx: *moans and grabs onto Zexion's chest, lifts himself off of Zexy's cock before he slams back down, loudly moans as his sweetspot is hit. Keeps doing it, his eyes flutter in pleasure* Sooo...bbig, Zexy!! AH!

Zexion: Ride me, Demyx! Faster!! *He wraps his arms around Demyx's waist as he thrusts up, much harder into Demyx's ass.*

Demyx: Ahhhh! Fuck! *wraps his arms around Zexion's neck as he rides Zexy's cock faster, moans into his ear. Leans forward, making his cock rub against Zexion's stomach* Sso..good!

Zexion: Yes!!! Aahh!!! *He throws his head back in pleasure, moaning at the feeling of being inside Demyx.*

Demyx: Ohh..ggod! *rides Zexion harder, water starts to flow around them. Moves some to incase his cock, moans loudly as precum leaks into the water* ZZexy!!! II'm close!

Zexion: Cum...cum hard for me! Demyx!! *He holds onto Demyx's waist as tight as he can with the dulled pain in his shoulders, slamming Demyx down onto his cock a few more times.*

Demyx: AH! ah! Zexion!! *screams out as he cums hard into the water around his cock, his hips thrust forward as he clenches tightly around Zexion's hard cock*

Zexion: Demyx! *He moans Demyx's name as he cums, thrusting softly as each drop escapes.*

Saix: *looks in disgust at the blonde thing where he should be right now.* (I'm a much better fuck then that annoying freak) Have fun with him while you can, Zexion...You are going to be mine again...*walks away from his hidden place and back to the bookstore, thinking of a plan to get Zexion back*

Demyx: *moans softly, falls against Zexion's chest panting. Tightens his arms around him, kissing Zexion's cheek* Llove..you, Zexy

Zexion: *He breathes heavily, nuzzling Demyx's neck.* Love...you too...

Demyx: *sends the water back to wear to belongs, but keeps the water that's around his cock, giggles* Thirsty, Zexy?

Zexion: *Blushes and smirks.* Very thirsty...

Demyx: *blushes lightly and moves the water from his cock to in front of Zexion's mouth, giggles at the cloudy water.* Here you go, Zexy!

Zexion: *He teasingly sticks out his tongue and touches the water, then slowly sips the cloudy water from the air.*

Demyx: *slowly moves the water into Zexion's mouth, making sure not to choke him*

Zexion: *He smirks and moans as he drinks more of the Demyx-flavored water.*

Demyx: *blushes and shivers at the moan, wiggles a little in Zexion's lap* Yyou like it, Zexy?

Zexion: *Once the water is gone, he looks to Demyx and smirks.* Of course...it tastes like you...

Demyx: *giggles and kisses Zexion* I thought you would, Zexy! *nuzzles his cheek, lightly clenches*

Zexion: *He moans softly at the clenching.* Maybe next time...you can fuck me...

Demyx: Mmm..I'd like that, Zexy! *looks up* Would..you like to stay the night at my house tonight?

Zexion: I'd love to...*He lightly kisses Demyx on the lips.*

Demyx: *smiles and kisses back* I'm glad! I moved everything around last night! Oh! And found alot of books Papa left!

Zexion: Really? *His eyes widen in excitement.* I can't wait to read them...

Demyx: *smiles big* Yeah! You can read all of them! He even left my favorite one! *giggles in happiness*

Zexion: What's your favorite?

Demyx: The Three Musketeers! He used to read it to me at night before I went to sleep when I was little!

Zexion: Really? *His eyes light up even more.* I love that book too...

Demyx: Yeah! It's the one I read it alot! *giggles* Takes me awhile thou! It's really big! Oh! Maybe we can read it together!!!

Zexion: *He traces patterns on Demyx's chest.* (Saix always hated it when I read...) You would...read with me? *He looks into Demyx's eyes, his heart jumps.*

Demyx: Yeah! ...If you want me too. *shivers, pushes his chest out a little*

Zexion: This is why I love you...You're nothing like Saix...He condemns and demeans anything I do...

Demyx: And...that's good? *blushes and leans down to nuzzles Zexion* He's just a big meanie!

Zexion: I thought...it was the drugs that made him that way...*He plays with Demyx's hair.* But...he proved today that he didn't change at all...

Demyx: *lays his head down on Zexion's shoulders* I'm sorry...*hugs Zexion*

Zexion: Let's just try to forget about him...I have you now, and he's not important to me anymore...

Demyx: Okay, Zexy!. *kisses him* I'm glad I have you! *give Zexion's cheek a lick, then giggles*

Zexion: Mm...careful with that tongue of yours...you might get me hard again...

Demyx: *quickly takes his tongue back in his mouth, blushes* Can't have that happen...I need to call for someone to fix the door! Or I'll have to stay here tonight to make sure someone doesn't steal anything!

Zexion: I could stay in here with you...if you want. And we'd have a little time together either way...

Demyx: I'm hoping he can come fix it today! If I get ahold of him I know he will for me! *smiles and looks around for his phone, then remembers it's in his pants pocket on the floor* Umm...I have to get off you to get my phone, Zexy!

Zexion: Okay...but will you sit back in my lap once you're done?

Demyx: Yep! I just have to get my phone off the floor! *slowly lifts up, moans softly as Zexion's cock leaves him. Gets off his lap and bends down to pull his pants on, sits on Zexion's lap again, pulling out his cell phone* See, Zexy!

Zexion: *He cracks a small smile and wraps his arms around Demyx's waist loosely so he won't hurt his shoulders.*

Demyx: *snuggles back against Zexion and hits the speed dial for his friend*

Xigbar: *Picks up the phone and sees on the caller ID that it's Demyx.* +Hey, dude! How's it going?+

Demyx: *smiles* +Hi Xiggy! I'm good! But I need a favor!+

Xigbar: +What, did some psycho bitch break the glass on the shop door again?+

Demyx: +Umm...more of a bastard...Can you fix it so I don't have to stay the night here again? Please!!+

Xigbar: +Sure...As if I have anything else better to do!+

Demyx: *smiles* +Thanks Xiggy! I'll pay you back! Oh! And you can meet Zexy!+

Xigbar: *He laughs* +Who's Zexy? That sounds like a stripper name.+

Demyx: *laughs and blushes* +It does not! And he my boyfriend! Remember the guy I told you I hired?+ *smiles back at Zexion, nuzzles his cheek*

Xigbar: +Yeah! Is he a male stripper?+

Demyx: +He's not a striper, Xiggy! His real name is Zexion!+

Xigbar: +Okay, then...I'll be over there. Oh! Have you guys...you know...had sex yet?+

Demyx: *blushes hard* +Xiggy!!! I don't ask you that!+

Xigbar: +Don't get all offended, god....+ *He rolls his eyes.* +I was just asking! So...did you do it yet?+

Demyx: *blushes more* +Yyes...Alot!+

Xigbar: +With a nick name like Zexy, I bet you guys fuck like rabbits!+

Demyx: *giggles, curls up in Zexion's lap, leans against him. Still blushing* +Yep! You didn't tell me how good it feels, Xiggy!+ *giggles again*

Xigbar: +Come on now...Any guy knows that sex feels good! Even the gay ones!+

Demyx: + Yeah.. But I didn't know I didn't know it felt THAT good!+ *blushes as he looks at Zexion reading his book*

Xigbar: +O'well...Anyway, what time do you want me to come by?+

Demyx: +Umm...Soon I guess!+

Xigbar: +Okay, I'll be there soon!+

Demyx: *smiles* +Okay Xiggy! We'll be here!+

Xigbar: +Cool, dude!.+ *He hangs up the phone.*

Demyx: *hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket* He never lets me say bye!

Zexion: He does seem like a sporadic guy

Demyx: *giggles* He is! But he's cool. He's..one of the people who didn't leave when he found out about my water!

Zexion: And did I hear him say that I was a stripper?

Demyx: *blushes* Yeah..he said my nick name for you was a stripper name! It's not! It's my nickname I came up with for you!

Zexion: (That reminds me...I should take Demyx to that store Mr. Axel told me about...) I know...but I bet you'd like it!

Demyx: *giggles* Maybe..And he asked if we've had sex yet!

Zexion: I heard that too...Maybe he's jealous? *He smirks.*

Demyx: Hmm...*cocks his head* I don't know! He's like a funny older brother! *giggles* He did always ask when I was going to lose my virginity! But I've seen him with alot of girls!

Zexion: That doesn't mean he's straight! He could be bi...Or maybe he's like Mr. Axel and he really wants a girly man.

Demyx: Are you saying I'm girly, Zexy? *crosses his arms*

Zexion: You have a feminine face...but your body isn't girly.

Demyx: *smiles* You like it, Zexy? *nuzzles Zexion's neck*

Zexion: Yes...*He blushes.* And you're much taller

Demyx: I'm glad you like it! I like your body too, Zexy! *runs his hands across Zexion's chest* And..your cock makes up for your size! *giggles*

Zexion: Yes...I know I'm short...*He smirks.* (Ha, more like "fun-size")

Demyx: I like your shortness, Zexy! *smiles and licks Zexion's cheek again* Makes you fun to cuddle with!

Zexion: *His smirk grows.* What did I tell you...about that tongue? *He slightly thrusts his hips up.*

Demyx: Eee! *jumps alittle on Zexion's lap* Um...to keep it in unless I plan to use it?

Zexion: If you keep licking me...you'll have my cock to deal with...

Demyx: *giggles and licks again, from his cheek down to Zexion's neck*

Zexion: You want my cock, then...Don't you? *He reaches down his pants and takes out his growing cock.*

Demyx: *blushes and crawls down off of Zexion's lap* I...want to taste you, Zexy! *licks his lips at the growing cock*

Zexion: *He slowly strokes himself, letting his cock grow in his hand.* Then...taste me...*He leans forward and positions the head of his cock against Demyx's lips.*

Demyx: *smiles* Yay! *licks at the slit before he takes the head of Zexion's cock in his mouth, starts to suck on it* Mmmm!

Zexion: Mm...Demyx...I love the feeling of your mouth...*He firmly plants a hand on the back on Demyx's head, guiding Demyx as he sucks.*

Demyx: *smiles around him, takes more of Zexion's cock in. Licks at the underside as he moves down, sucks harder as he starts to bob his head*

Xigbar: *Walks in with the glass to repair the door.* Hey, Dem...*He looks over and sees Demyx on his knees, giving Zexion a blow job.* Umm...

Demyx: *freezes and pulls back, blushes hard letting Zexion fall out* Hhi...Xxiggy!

Zexion: *He nervously tucks himself back into his pants.*

Xigbar: *He bursts out laughing, shaking his head.* I never took you as someone who would do THAT!

Demyx: *his body turns red, hides his face in Zexion's lap* Sstop..laughing at me Xiggy! II've walked in on you getting it done!

Xigbar: I'm not laughing at you, just at what you're doing!

Demyx: It's not funny!...I'm doing what you do for your boyfriend!...Was I doing it wrong? *looks shyly at Xigbar*

Xigbar: Meh...It's just I never thought I would see you doing something like that! *He laughs.* And, no. You weren't doing it wrong.

Demyx: *giggles* You didn't think I would be a virgin forever did you? *smiles, nuzzles Zexion's leg*

Zexion: *Plays with Demyx's hair as Demyx nuzzles him.*

Xigbar: Who knows? *He sits the glass down and walks closer to the counter.* You picked a shy boy!

Demyx: *smiles* Uh huh! *nuzzles again* This is my Zexy! *looks up at Zexion* And that's Xiggy!

Zexion: *He blushes and nods slightly.* Nice to meet you...*his voice trails off.*

Xigbar: Woah, manners too!

Demyx: Yep! More then you have! *giggles*

Xigbar: As if! *He sticks out his tongue and walks over to where he put down the glass.*

Demyx: *laughs, nuzzles Zexion again before he gets up. Gives him a kiss* Does your shoulder feel better, Zexy?

Zexion: Still sore...I think he left a bruise.

Demyx: *looks sadly at Zexion's shoulder, leans over and softly kisses it* We'll put ice on it at home!

Zexion: Yes...*He rotates his shoulders and flinches slightly.*

Demyx: Did the advil help, Zexy?

Zexion: It did...

Xigbar: How did you hurt your shoulders?

Demyx: A mean guy with blue hair hurt my Zexy!

Xigbar: Oh...well, I should put this glass in then...*He holds up the glass squares.*

Demyx: Do you need any help, Xiggy?

Xigbar: Nope! Just give me a few minutes! *He kneels down and takes out the broken glass from the door.*

Demyx: Okay! *smiles and sits on Zexion's lap, wiggles around till he's comfy*

Zexion: *He smiles and gingerly wraps his arms around Demyx's waist.*

Demyx: *nuzzles back against Zexion, loves being in Zexion's arm*

Xigbar: *Begins to put the new glass in, putting the sealant around the edges*

Demyx: *watches at Xigbar puts the glass in, blushes at the feel of Zexion's still hard cock under his ass*

Zexion: *He rests his hand on Demyx's leg and lightly caresses it while nuzzling Demyx's neck.*

Demyx: Mm.. *wiggles around, his legs spread automaditly at Zexion's touches* Zzexy!

Xigbar: Hey! I can hear ya'! You can have fun after I leave!

Demyx: *blushes hard* Wwe weren't doing anything, Xiggy!!

Xigbar: Whatever!

Zexion: *He blushes and takes his hand away from Demyx's leg, but slightly thrusts up to rub his still hard cock against Demyx's ass.*

Demyx: *bites his lip to keep back the moan, starts to slowly move his ass against Zexion's cock*

Zexion: *He whispers.* We can fuck later...After Xigbar leaves...

Demyx: *moans softly, rapidly shakes his head yes* Ookay, Zexy!

Xigbar: Done! *He stands back and smiles at his project.*

Demyx: *gets up and goes over to Xigbar* It looks good, Xiggy! Thanks! *Gives Xigbar a hug*

Xigbar: Next time it breaks, call me over!

Demyx: I will! But I hope that it doesn't happen again!

Xigbar: *He smiles and nods.* See ya! *He opens the door and starts to walk outside.*

Demyx: Let me walk you to your car, Xiggy! *looks back to Zexion* I'll be right back, Zexy!!

Zexion: Okay...(I'll give him a few minutes to say good bye to his friend, then I'll meet him out there...)

Demyx: *smiles and blows a kiss to Zexion before he walks out the door*

Xigbar: *He jingles his car keys in his hand as he walks, then turns around, noticing that Demyx is behind him.*

Demyx: *grins at Xigbar* Thanks for Fixing my door, Xiggy! I'll pay you for it! *gets his wallet out*

Xigbar: It's okay, man! I don't want your money!

Demyx: But, I want to give you something for fixing my door!

Xigbar: You can...but it's not money...*He smirks.*

Demyx: What? Something from the shop?!

Xigbar: Not that either...*His smirk grows, then he moves a little closer to Demyx and whispers.* You...can blow me, though.

Demyx: *eyes go wide* Bbut I'm with Zexy! II can't!

Xigbar: He doesn't have to know...so it's not cheating if he doesn't...

Demyx: IIt's not? *looks up hopefully*

Xigbar: *He nods a yes, then motions for Demyx to get in the car.* We can do it in my car...

Demyx: Ookay, Xiggy! *walks over to Xigbar's car, waits for him to unlock* (It's not cheating...Xiggy wouldn't lie to me!)

Xigbar: *He unlocks the door and motions for Demyx to sit in the back, then sits down as he unzips his pants.*

Demyx: *sits down in the back, blushes as Xigbar unzips his pants. His eyes go wide at the sight* (Xiggy's long! How am I suppose to fit that in my mouth!) Yyou're so big, Xiggy!

Xigbar: *He smirks and lightly strokes himself.* Well...what are you waiting for? Suck it...

Demyx: *blushes more, and leans down. Starts to lick at the head of Xigbar's cock, takes it in his mouth and starts to suck*

Xigbar: Mmm...suck a little harder...*He holds onto the back of Demyx's head and thrusts up.*

Demyx: *MMuh! *shocked by the sudden thrust, chokes a little before he sucks harder*

Xigbar: Oh...Demyx, you feel so good! *He grabs onto Demyx's hair and pulls on it hard.*

Demyx: *moans in pain at the hair pull, starts to bob his head as he sucks harder, wanting this to be over* (Zexy's never this way to me!)

Zexion: *After a few minutes, he walks out of the store and his eyes grow wide at the sight of Demyx blowing Xigbar in his car.* (No...This isn't happening...) *He starts to shake as he holds back tears and runs across the street.*

Xigbar: *Feeling Demyx's tension, he eases up on pulling Demyx's hair and goes back to holding Demyx's head and lightly pulling down on it.*

Demyx: *smiles as Xigbar lightens up, moves his head faster. Decides to try and deepthroat him, relaxes his throat and takes him all the away, gags a little but keeps going till his lips touch the base of Xigbar's cock*

Zexion: *He looks back sadly at Xigbar's car and still sees Demyx still blowing Xigbar. He sighs and slowly walks into the bookstore.*

Saix: *looks at the door and sees Zexion, smiles softly* (I knew he would see it my way..) Hello..Zexion..

Zexion: *He looks at Saix with watery eyes.* I've...reconsidered...(Saix has his issues...but he never cheated on me.)

Saix: *smirks on the inside, but shows a soft smile and walks over to him* What's wrong, Zexion?...And I'm glad you have.. *opens his arms up for Zexion*

Zexion: *He runs into Saix's arms and nuzzles his chest.* (He's...always smelled good.) Demyx cheated on me...

Saix: (Yes...He's mine now..I should thank whoever that annoy thing cheated with) I'm sorry, Zexion...I can't believe anyone would do that to you.

Zexion: I don't care anymore...I want to be with you...*Softly kisses Saix on the lips.*

Saix: I'm always here for you, Zexion.. *kisses back, softly rubbing Zexion's back*

Zexion: *He looks around the store.* (It doesn't look like there's any customers.) It's been awhile...since we've fucked...

Saix: *smiles* It has...I've missed you fucking me, Zexion. *moves his hands down and gropes Zexion's ass*

Zexion: Then...let's go...*He licks his lips and smirks.*

Saix: *smirks and takes Zexion's hand, leads him to the back.* Where do you want to do it?

Zexion: *He spots a corner, concealed by a few large boxes.* How about over there?

Saix: That is fine...*walks behind the boxes with Zexion, turns around to face him and cups Zexion's cock though his pants* Mm...You're already hard, Zexion...

Zexion: Hard for you...*He quickly unbuckles and unzips his pants to take out his hard cock.* I want it in you...so bad...

Saix: *smirks and takes off his pants, strokes his own hard cock* Mm..I feel the same way, Zexion...So why are you not in me now?

Zexion: *He quickly pushes Saix over onto his knees and quickly enters him.* What was that you said?

Saix: *moans in pleasure, thrusts back against Zexion* I..want you to fuck me, Zexion!!

Zexion: *He digs his nails into Saix's chest as he thrusts wildly into Saix's ass.* I've missed...your tight ass!

Saix: *moans loudly, his arms shake from pleasure.* I've...missed you big cock!...Harder Zexion!... That thing has made you forget how to fuck!

Zexion: *He bites Saix's shoulder as he pounds harder into him, forcing Saix to jolt each time he thrusts.*

Saix: YYES!!! *thrashes around, falls down to his elbows. His cock leaks pprecum* There's...my Zexion!

Zexion: Saix! *He pushes down on Saix's shoulders, pinning his upper body to the floor as he thrusts.*

Saix: Fuck yeah!..*moans as he claws at the floor, his body shaking in pleasure* Touch...me, Zexion!!

Zexion: What's...the magic word? *He gives Saix a pattern of hard thrusts followed by softer ones as he moves his hand down Saix's chest.*

Saix: *growls and clenches around him, hating when he has to say this word* Please...Zexion..

Zexion: Louder, babe...*His hand drifts down Saix's stomach, closer to Saix's cock as his thrusting picks up again.*

Saix: *growls louder, thrashes madly under Zexion. Precum flowing from his cock* Please!!!

Zexion: *He reaches for Saix's cock and pumps it hard in his hand, thrusting harder as his release comes near.*

Saix: Fuck! Zexion!!! *moans loudly as he cums hard on the floor, thrusts back on Zexion's cock. Clenches hard around him*

Zexion: *He cums hard inside Saix, breathing heavily on his back.* Saix...

Saix: *clenches around Zexion's cock, milking him of everything. Lays down on the floor* It..was just as I remember..

Zexion: *He lays down on top of Saix's exhausted body.* I've...missed being with you.

Saix: I've...missed you too, Zexion...I'm glad you came to your senses..

Zexion: I still...have to tell him that I'm leaving...

Saix: Alright..I will get everything in order for you to start working here..

Zexion: *He kisses Saix's neck before pulling his cock out of Saix's ass.* I'll be back soon...

Saix: *moans softly and gets up, pulls his pants on* I'll be here.. *kisses Zexion*

Zexion: You always have been...*He gives Saix a kiss back and walks out the front door, his expression changing to pain as he walks back towards the guitar shop.*

Demyx: (I wonder where Zexy is? He must of gone out to get lunch!) *cleans the counter of all the hand prints*

Zexion: *His expression of pain turns to anger as he sees Demyx cleaning the counters.* I hope...you enjoy being alone, you piece of shit.

Demyx: *stops cleaning and looks up at Zexion's shocked* Wwhat?..Zexy? What's wrong? (Did I do something bad?)

Zexion: Don't play stupid with me...I saw you blowing that bastard a few minutes ago!

Demyx: Bbut...Xiggy says it..wasn't cheating..*looks with teary eyes* Hhe..wouldn't let me pay him for fixing the door..He wwanted that...

Zexion: I don't care anymore...I'm leaving you and this place! At least Saix never cheated on me!

Demyx: *freezes, tears start to fall* Wwhat?...Bbut I llove you, Zzexy!..PPlease don't lleave me! II'm sorry!

Zexion: No, it's too late for apologies! I knew from the beginning that this would never work out.

Demyx: *runs from behind the counter to Zexion, grabs his hand* PPlease! II'll be better!...I'll ddo whatever you wwant! PPlease don't go! (No..II don't want to be alone again!)

Zexion: *He slaps Demyx's hand away.* Go and fuck your new boyfriend...Oh...that's right. No one wants to be with a freak.

Demyx: *falls to the floor, his body shakes as he starts to sob* (NNo...It's happening again! Wwhat did I do ttoo have tthis keep happening to me!)

Zexion: Stop crying...*He says as he walks away from Demyx on the floor.* You did this to yourself...*He slams the door behind him, holding back his tears as best as he can until he crosses the street.*

Demyx:*sobs harder, curls up on the floor*( Why ddo I mess everything up!...II lost to only pperson I had left!..II'm alone..I need Papa!) *shakily reaches for his phone and speed dials Papa*

Grandpa: +Hello?+

Demyx: *lets out a sob* +Ppapa...+

Grandpa: +Who is this? Is this another damn telemarketer?+

Demyx: *cries harder* +Iit's..me, Ppapa..Yyour grandsson..+

Grandpa: +I told ya to stop calling me!+ *Hangs up the phone.*

Demyx: *sobs louder and he drops the phone, curls up tighter, wanting to disappear* (II'm alone...No one wants a ffreak..II shouldn't of bbeen born!)

Zexion: *He stares at the guitar shop from across the street, trying to calm down from crying, then he walks into the book shop, seeing Saix.*

Saix: *looks up* It's done...You don't have to think of him anymore...You have me..

Zexion: Just promise me one thing...I don't want to lose you...like I did last time.

Saix: I'm clean, Zexion...I don't plan on ever going back to drugs.. *smiles at Zexion* You are my drug now...Zexion

Zexion: You better stay clean too...*He steps closer to Saix.* Because I'll kick your ass if I find out you did any.

Saix: *smirks* Mmm...I may like that, Zexion...But I won't..

Zexion: *He sits on Saix's lap.* Is it true...that you quit for me?

Saix: *wraps his arms around Zexion's waist* Yes...losing you was the worst thing in my life...I knew if I wanted you back I would have to get clean..

Zexion: I remember...you being homeless...because you couldn't pay your bills...and I had to take you in. I don't want that to happen again.

Saix: *pulls Zexion closer to him* It won't, Zexion...I promise..I'm not going to hurt you again.. (I don't need drugs anymore...Sex is much better)

Zexion: *He rests his head on Saix's shoulder.* I...love you Saix...

Saix: *freezes, his eyes go wide in shock* (He's never said 'i love you' before...What did that thing do to him..) I....love you...Zexion

Zexion: And please...don't just say it...because I said it. *He looks into Saix's eyes.* Do you...really love me?

Saix: *looks down at him* Yes..I do..I beleive this is love I am feeling...Not just lust..

Zexion: Good...because I can't handle anymore lies...*He kisses Saix's neck.*

Saix: I know...I won't lie to you, Zexion...(That you know..) *tightens his hold on Zexion* I have everything ready..just need you to sign the papers and you're working here..

Zexion: That's fine...*He looks at the papers on the counter.* But...I want something first...*He nuzzles Saix's neck.* While you were on drugs...you had a little trouble getting it up...so since you're clean...do you want to fuck me? *He kisses Saix's neck.*

Saix: *growl low in his chest, reaches down to grope him* Yes...I have dreamed of being the first to fuck this tight ass...

Zexion: *He sighs deeply as Saix gropes him.* (I wish you were the first.) Saix...*Pushes his ass out against Saix's hands.*

Saix: *slips his hands under Zexion's pants, massaging the globes. A finger brushes across the opening* Yes...Zexion..

Zexion: *He softly moans against Saix's neck.* Fuck me...

Saix: *picks Zexion upa and carries him to behind the boxes, lays him down and rips off his pants. Licks his lips at the site and enters two fingers into Zexion's opening* I cant wait to have my cock in here...

Zexion: *He moans louder as Saix's fingers enter him.* Then...*He pushes his hips back.* put it in me...fuck me hard...

Saix: *growls and pulls out his fingers, unzips his pants and pulls out his cock. Strokes himself* You...want this, Zexion?

Zexion: Y...yes! I want you in me...*He thrusts his hips back to show that he's ready.*

Saix: *thrusts hard into Zexion, pulls out and slams back in again, setting a fast pace* So...tight..Zexion!

Zexion: Aah!! Hharder...Saix! *He thrusts back against Saix to meet his fast thrusts.*

Saix: *growls, and digs his nails into Zexion's shoulders and pushes Zexion's body down onto his cock. Leans downa and bites Zexion's lip hard, moans at the taste of blood* So..fucking good!

Zexion: Saix!! *He moans into Saix's mouth and grinds his hips, moving Saix's cock deeper into his ass.* Ffuck!

Saix: *bites down harder, pulling at the bites, making more blood come out. Digs his nails deeper into Zexion's shoulder, drags them forward, leaving bloody lines* Yes...Say my name...Tell the wworld who owns this ass!

Zexion: Oooh...Saix!! *He moans out Saix's name, pain and pleasure coursing through his body.* God...Faster!

Saix: Yes...You're mine..Zexion! *Thrusts faster into Zexion, pushing Zexion's head into the wall with each thrust. Leaves bloody trails down to Zexion's dripping cock, scratches at it as he strokes him*

Zexion: AAah!! *He screams in pain and pleasure as precum flows from his cock, arching his back.* Saix...ooh...Saix!!!

Saix: Scream for me..Zexion!...I want you to scream my name as you cum! *slams hard into Zexion, making Zexion's body jolt each time. Roughly stroke his cock faster, leaving little cuts on it, digs his thumb nail into the slit*

Zexion: Saix!!!!!!!! *He moans out as he cums hard into Saix's hand, falling forward as he clenches madly around Saix's cock.*

Saix: Fuckk!! *moans loudly as he cums into Zexion's clenching ass, keeps pumping in, not wanting to stop till Zexion gets all of his seed*

Zexion: *Moans softly as he feels Saix cum inside him.* Mm...so good...*He collapses onto the floor.*

Saix: Yes...We must do this again...*lays down on top of Zexion, kisses at his neck*

Zexion: We will do this...again...*He says breathlessly and turns over underneath Saix's body to look into his eyes.*

Saix: *moans softly as Zexion turns, leans down to kiss him* I love you...Zexion

Zexion: *Licks at Saix's lips.* I love you too...

~With Reno&Vincent~

Vincent: *Rolls over in his sleep onto Reno, softly moaning as he begins to vigorously hump Reno's leg.*

Reno: MMm...*wakes up to something warm, soft, but hard rubbing against his leg, making his body move. Opens his eyes and sees Vincent humping him, smiles* Why didn't you wake me up if you were horny yo?

Vincent: *He moans again at hearing Reno's voice in his sleep, then cums on Reno's leg before laying still on top of Reno's body again.*

Reno: *softly chuckles as he realizes Vincent was having a wet dream* Have a good dream? I didn't know my dream self was that good yo!

Vincent: *He opens his eyes hearing Reno's voice, realizing that he was dreaming. He blushes.*

Reno: *laughs at the look on Vincent's face, wraps his arms around him* Must of been a good dream yo...I have the evidence on my leg!

Vincent: *He looks down at Reno's leg and blushes even more.* I'd...rather have the real thing though...

Reno: *smiles* I'm right here yo! *leans up to kiss Vincent, flinches as the cuts on his chest open up*

Vincent: *He looks at Reno's chest, still somewhat ashamed, then leans down to kiss the cuts on Reno's chest tenderly.*

Reno: *shivers and moans softly, arches a little into the kisses* Makes...it worth it when I get your kisses yo..

Vincent: And...I love kissing you...*He softly licks Reno's chest before going back to kissing him tenderly.*

Reno: *purrs softly as he kisses back, moves his hands down Vincent's back. Licks at Vincent's lips, wanting to taste him*

Vincent: And...*He licks at Reno's lips.* I want to fuck you...right now...*He rubs Reno's thighs, slowly spreading his legs.*

Reno: *softly moans, spreads his legs the rest of the way.* Yes...fuck me angel!

Vincent: *He positions himself at Reno's entrance.* And...I want to fuck you...hard...

Reno: *wiggles around, trying to get Vincent in him* Yyes! Ffuck me till I can't walk yo!

Vincent: *He holds on tight to Reno's hips as he slams hard into Reno's ass, grinding his hardened cock against Reno's prostate.*

Reno: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! *screams as he entered fast, digs his nails into Vincent's ass, pushing him deeper in his ass. Moans as he starts to thrust up to meet Vincent's* Oh..fuck!

Vincent: *He holds Reno's body down with one hand, while his claw holds on tight to the head board of the bed as each thrust grows in intensity.*

Reno: *whines as he's held down, shakes his head in pleasure as he moans loudly. His cock leaking precum.* Ah! oh..ggod! Soo..Ahh!

Vincent: Louder! *He slams hard into Reno's clenching ass.* Let me...hear you moan...*He rocks the whole bed, thrusting as hard as he can.*

Reno: Sshit! *moans even louder as his body thrashes around in pleasure, his cock flowing precum. Reaches down to stroke himself* Ah! Cclose yo!

Vincent: Yes...Reno! Cum for me! *He rams his cock hard into Reno's prostate, wanting to see Reno cum hard.*

Reno: VINCENT!! *screams as he cums hard, his nails dig deeper into Vincent's ass as his own clenches madly around Vincent*

Vincent: Reno!!! *Bites down on Reno's shoulder, leaving a mark as he cums into Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: Ah! *his body shakes as he comes down from his high, hugs Vincent close to him* Ssoo..good yo!

Vincent: Love...you...*Kisses Reno's shoulder and nuzzles into Reno's hair, burying himself into the softness.*

Reno: *purrs softly in happiness, closes his eyes* I love you, my angel..

Vincent: *Trails a finger down Reno's chest, then lightly flicks Reno's nipple ring.*

Reno: Vinny! *gasps, wiggles underneath Vincent and clenches*

Vincent: Yes, baby? *He smirks then trails his tongue down the same path his finger took, then softly licks Reno's nipple.*

Reno: Sshit! *moans, arches up into the licks* Nneed..tto check on kit yo!

Vincent: *He lets Reno's nipple fall from his mouth.* I'll check on him...*He lifts off of Reno and wraps the sheet around his waist.*

Reno: *lightly pants, shudders as Vincent's pulls out* Yyou sure yo?

Vincent: Yes...*He holds on tight to the sheet around him and leans forward to kiss Reno on the cheek.* I'll be back, though...

Reno: *giggles softly* I'll be here yo. *snuggles the pillow and pulls the covers up more*

Vincent: *He walks towards the door then looks back briefly at Reno.* Be ready for me...*He shuts the door behind him.*

Reno: Okay yo.. *nuzzles the pillow, falling back asleep*

Vincent: *He walks down the hall to Kyo's room and finds Kyo passed out in his pirate bed with several manga books to his side.*

Kyo: No! *sits up in bed, looking around. Sees Vincent* Daddy Vincent!

Vincent: Were you dreaming? *He smiles and wipes the drool from Kyo's face with his thumb.*

Kyo: Uh huh! And a hog monkey was taking my underwear!

Vincent: A hog monkey? *He answers back with feigned entheusiasm.*

Kyo: Yeah! It's part hog and part monkey! And it's REALLY big! It wouldn't even fit in my underwear!

Vincent: You have a wild imagination, Kit! Are you still tired, though? You can sleep more if you want to. Your dad wanted me to check on you.

Kyo: Yeah, a little! I need to go and get my underwear back! *giggles and gives Vincent a hug, then lays back down*

Vincent: *He tucks Kyo into bed and kisses him on the forehead.* I'll wake you up in a few hours if you're not up by then.

Kyo: Okay, daddy! I love you! *falls back asleep into his dream to get his underwear back*

Vincent: I love you too...*He says as he walks out of the room, smiling at Kyo as he falls back to sleep.*

Reno: *moans as he hears the door open, pulls the blankets over his head, wanting to stay asleep*

Vincent: Baby...*He says as he enters the room, standing a few feet from the bed.*

Reno: Angel..*reaches an arm out and moves it around, trying to find Vincent*

Vincent: *He drops the sheet to the ground, then takes Reno's searching hand and places it on his bare stomach.*

Reno: *smiles from under the sheet and moves his hand down, light pulls at the hair above Vincent's hard cock*

Vincent: Oh...so you want me in your bed? *He shifts his hips, and rests his hand on his waist.*

Reno: Yes, please! *pulls a little harder*

Vincent: A little feisty...*Thrusts his hips forward.* I like that in a wife...*He tilts his head slightly.*

Reno: *smirks and pulls his arm back under the blanket, shakes his ass, making the blanket move.* I'm not your wife yet yo!

Vincent: *Licks his lips and jumps onto the bed, lightly humping Reno's ass.* You will be soon enough...

Reno: *giggles, rubs his ass back.* I made Monster-kun happy? *peeks out from the blanket*

Vincent: No...*He humps Reno's ass a little harder through the blanket, then leans over, biting the blanket*

Reno: Then why is he poking my ass yo?

Vincent: Maybe that's not my cock...*He humps Reno harder.*

Reno: *moans, pushes back against Vincent* Tthen what yo?

Vincent: *He reaches for the nightstand drawer and opens it, taking out a large vibrator, then yanks the blanket off of Reno and turns him onto his back.*

Reno: *his eyes go wide at the sight, moans as he ass clenches, some cum leaks out* Wwhen..did you get that yo?!

Vincent: I've always had it...I just was waiting for the right time to use it...*He licks his lips as he spreads Reno's legs.*

Reno: Ohh...*pushes his ass up, wanting to feel it, a few dropsod cum leak down* Nnow's the time yo!

Vincent: *He smirks as he turns on the vibrator, then teases Reno's cock with it, lightly rubbing the vibrator against the head against the slit of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Ahhhh!! *moans as his cock jumps against the vibrator, his hips thrust forward* Mmore, angel!!

Vincent: Mm...*He moans as he slowly moves the vibrator up and down the shaft of Reno's cock, then softly plays with Reno's entrance with his cold metal claw.*

Reno: Ffuck! *moans loudly as his body shakes in pleasure, his opening clenching in want. Forces more cum out onto Vincent's claw* Oh...ggod yo!

Vincent: *He smirks then suddenly shoves the vibrator up Reno's ass and leans forward, taking the head of Reno's cock into his mouth.*

Reno: Angel!! *screams out as he release catches his of guard, thrusts up into Vincent's mouth as his body shakes hard from the pleasure*

Vincent: *He looks up seductively at Reno with cum dripping from his lips, licking up every last drop.* Want to...use it on me?

Reno: *tries to talk but can't as it vibes against his prostate, shakes his head yes*

Vincent: Mm...*He licks Reno's stomach as he slowly pulls the vibrator out.* I'm yours...

Reno: *slightly shakes as he's still high from pleasure, pushes Vincent back and climbs on top of him. Grinds against Vincent's cock and he takes the vibrator and sucks on it, moans at the taste of Vincent's cum on it*

Vincent: *He moans softly, as Reno takes control and watches Reno lick the vibrator.* Put it in me...

Reno: *takes it out of his mouth with a pop* Hmm...What if I don't want to yo? I like suckin on it! *licks at it as he reaches down to play with Vincent's nipple*

Vincent: *He breathes heavily as Reno plays with his nipple.* Not if I do this...*He spreads his legs as far as he can, then locks his legs around Reno's thighs.*

Reno: Mmm...Your ass looks so needy angel...*gives one last lick before his moves the vibrator down to Vincent's opening, smirks as it clenches at the vibes. Slowly pushes it in, wanting to tease Vincent*

Vincent; Aahh...Reno...*His ass clenches even more around the vibrator.* Ffeels...sso...*He arches his back as the vibes get closer to his prostate, unable to finish his sentence.*

Reno: *smiles and slams it into Vincent's prostate* Feels what yo?

Vincent: Good!! *He squirms underneath Reno.* Sso...good, baby...*His ass clenches as the vibes pulsate through his body.*

Reno: I know, angel! *starts to thrust it in and out of Vincent's clenching opening, moves down and licks at his cock, taking a piercing in between his teeth and pulls at it*

Vincent: Aah!! AAh!! *He thrusts his cock into Reno's mouth, but is stopped midway as the vibrator moves inside him, rubbing against his prostate.*

Reno: *gives a hard thrust into Vincent's prostate as he deepthroat him* MMM!

Vincent: Reno! *He cums hard into Reno's mouth as Reno deepthroats him.* Sshit!

Reno: *swallows all of Vincent's seed happily, licks him clean as he pulls back. Slowly pulls the vibrator out* You..looked so beautiful, angel...

Vincent: *He blushes slightly at the remark.* You're usually...your other self when I cum for you like this...

Reno: I know...I guess he wanted to be nice to me for once yo.. *leans down and nuzzles Vincent's neck, giving little licks* I'm glad he did...I'll think of this when I'm in firefly's room, angel

Vincent: *He pulls Reno closer, kissing him softly.* I'm glad...*He looks at Reno with dreamy eyes.*

Reno: *kisses Vincent, softly nipping at his lips. Smiles at him* What you think bout yo?

Vincent: I'm thinking about how amazing our wedding night is going to be...*Runs his fingers across Reno's lips.*

Reno: *shivers, licks at Vincent's fingers* It's gonna be that best yo...

Vincent: *He closes his eyes as Reno licks his fingers, loving the feeling of Reno's lips and tongue.*

Reno: *licks and sucks on Vincent's fingers, traces Vincent's chest with his own fingers* Mmm...

Vincent: *Opens his eyes slightly and watches Reno sucking on his fingers.* You look...so hot right now...

Reno: *smiles around them, blushing lightly. Takes them deeper in his mouth, licks at the skin between them*

Vincent: So perfect...*He whispers, softly moaning.*

Reno: *gives a few more sucks before he takes them out, licks at Vincent's chest before he lays down on top of him, nuzzles at it* Not as perfect as you yo!

Vincent: *Shivers as Reno licks his chest, making his nipples hard.* Mmm...

Reno: *lightly licks at them* Do we have a video camera yo? I can't remember...

Vincent: Not that I know of...*He smirks.* Why do you ask?

Reno: *blushes, hides his face in Vin's chest* Elena has been beggin me nonstop to...make tape of us on the honeymoon yo..

Vincent: *His smirk grows.* So...she wants us to basically make porn? *Runs his fingers down Reno's spine.*

Reno: *shudders at the touches, blushes more* Yyeah...I said it was up to you yo..

Vincent: As long as we can watch it together before we give it to her...

Reno: (And see...how ugly I am yo..) Sure! *freezes* (Oh no! My scar! Sshe'll see it! No one's suppose to see it yo!)

Vincent: *He notices how tense Reno's body turns.* You don't want to?

Reno: Sshe'll...see my scar yo.. *moves his hand to cover the scar on his chest* No one's suppose to see it, other then you!

Vincent: *Moves Reno's hand away from the scar before softly rubbing it.* Haven't you read any hard yaoi lately? Scars are considered quite attractive...you know.

Reno: *moans at the rubs, the skin extra sensitive* I...don't like the memory that goes with this scar yo..

Vincent: *He leans forward to kiss the scar, understanding what Reno is going through.* You don't have to baby...but I thought if you would see yourself on camera...that you would see what I see...

Reno: II..want too..I..just don't want them to see it...I'm not rready yet yo. *arches into the kiss, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck*

Vincent: Then...I won't do it...*He gives Reno's scar one more kiss before looking Reno in the eyes.* You're my equal...not beneath me...

Reno: *hugs Vincent, kisses him* II love yo, Vincent......*looks up and blushes* Wwe can...Just for us yo..

Vincent: Mmm...Then you can finally see what you do to me...when you're on top.

Reno: *nuzzles Vincent's neck, curling up on top of him* I can't wait yo!

Vincent: I can't wait either...*Holds Reno tight and kisses him softly.* Do you want to sleep for awhile? Kyo's still in bed...

Reno: Mmm...sounds good yo..Get some rest before I have to go to work tomorrow.

Vincent: *Gives Reno a passionate kiss before wrapping his arms around Reno's waist to get comfortable.*

Reno: *moans softly into the kiss, purrs at being held by Vincent. Nuzzles his neck as he closes his eyes* Love you yo..

Vincent: Love you too...*Pets Reno's hair, slowly falling back to sleep.*

Reno: *purrs loudly as he falls asleep, curled up in Vincent's arms*

~A few hours later~

Axel: *opens the door and smiles at them, walks up to the bed and heats his hand up then touches Vincent's chest., giving him a very light burn*

Vincent: *His eyes shoot open, feeling the burn on his chest.* What...the hell?

Axel: *smirks and pulls his hand back* It's time to get up, Vince!

Vincent: *Carefully gets up, not wanting to disturb Reno.* Fine...

Axel: Aw, don't be pissy! It wasn't that bad, like a light sunburn!

Reno: Mmm..*moves over to where Vincent was, purrs softly at the scent of Vincent before falling back to sleep*

Vincent: Let me get dressed....

Axel: Not like I haven't seen it before. *winks before he walks out chuckling*

Vincent: *Rolls his eyes, wishing Axel hadn't woken him up, then walks over to the closet to pick out something to wear.*

Reno: MMm...*moves around, whines when he doesn't feel Vincent near him* Vinny...

Vincent: Yes, baby? *He says as he shuffles through the clothing.*

Reno: *turns to where Vincent's voice is, lazily opens his eyes* What...are you doin yo?

Vincent: I'm going with Axel to pick out the tuxedoes

Reno: *yawns and sits up* Oh yeah..we need to tell Rude if you haven't already yo.

Vincent: Do you want to call him?

Reno: Sure..*looks around* Where's my phone yo? *crawls over to the side of the bed to look for his pants, unknowingly mooning Vincent*

Vincent: *smirks* Nice… *licks his lips*

Reno: *blushes when he realizes, pulls a sheet to cover his ass and grabs his pants. Takes out his phone and speed dials Rude*

Rude: +Hey Reno+

Reno: +Hey Partner! What are you up to today+ *leans back against the headboard*

Rude: +Nothing right now… Why?+

Reno: +Well…we'd like if you'd be a groomsmen for Vinny in the weddin yo...What do you say?+

Rude: +It would be my honor+

Reno: *smiles* +Thanks man..It makes me happy knowin you'll be there…Oh! I guess they're goin to get the tuxs today yo! Can you go?+

Rude: +I can meet everyone there, if that's okay+

Reno: +I'll ask Vin yo!+ *looks over at Vincent* Can Rude meet you guys there, angel?

Vincent: I don't see why not…

Reno: +Vinny says that's fine yo! You watch him and Kyo for me partner! Who knows what evil people can be out there!+

Rude: +I'm sure Vincent can look after himself…But I will help watch your son.+

Reno: +Yeah, but he's very sexy yo! Someone may try and take him!*winks at Vincent, licking his lips* And thanks, Kit can be a handful!+

Rude: + Yeah, I guess. *blushes* And your son is pretty well behaved, I think.+

Reno: +He is! Till he's on a sugar high yo! And knowin Ax, he will be today!+ *Laughs at the thought of Vincent and Rude chasing Kyo around+

Rude: *He laughs.* +Well, I'll leave here in a minute.+

Reno: +Okay! I think Vinny is ready to go! I better give a goodbye gift yo!+ *giggles*

Rude: *Blushes deeply.* +Too much information, Reno.+

Reno: +You know you love it yo! Talk to you later, Rude!+ *hangs up*

Vincent: *Slowly buttons up his shirt.* What is this about giving me a good bye gift?

Reno: *smiles and giggles, moving the sheet off of his body* Hmm...Something yummy yo!

Vincent: *Lays on his stomach next to Reno, looking up at him, licking and softly smacking his lips.* Like you?

Reno: *moves over to lay next to Vincent, licks at his cheek over to Vin's lips* Whatever you want yo...

Vincent: Whatever I want...*He smirks then whispers in Reno's ear.* On your knees...

Reno: *shivers and gets up on his knees, pushing his ass out* Like this, angel?

Vincent: Just like that...*He gives Reno's ass a squeeze, then lightly spanks him.*

Reno: *moans softly, gasps at the spank.* Was I bad, daddy? *wiggles his butt*

Vincent: Ohh...You were very bad...*He licks the curve of Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahhh! *moans, shivers in pleasure. Moves back closer to Vincent, wanting to feel more.* II'm sorry, daddy! I didn't mean too yo!

Vincent: Mm...do you mean it? *He pets Reno's opening with his fingers.*

Reno: Yyesss!! *moans loudly as he opening clenches at the touches, wanting more.* Forgive me, daddy!

Vincent: Poor baby...*He gives Reno a harder spank as he nibbles at Reno's entrance.*

Reno: Daddy! *moans louder, shudders in pleasure. Closes his eyes as he pants, his cock already hard* Soo..ggood!

Vincent: *Licks Reno's entrance with the full length of his tongue, softly pushing his tongue inside.*

Reno: Ahh! *pushes back, wanting more of Vincent's tongue inside him. Clenches, trying to pull him in deeper* Pplease!...More daddy!

Vincent: *Moans against Reno's entrance, hearing Reno's cries of pleasure. Then, he enters two fingers into Reno's ass, stretching him to fit his tongue inside.*

Reno: Vvinny! *loudly moans as he arms give way, falls forward on the bed, his ass still up in the air.* Ooh...god! Llove your..ttongue daddy!

Vincent: *Give Reno's entrance another lick before pulling his tongue out and enters a third finger instead, thrusting them hard into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Fuck! *thrusts back against the fingers, reaches his hand down to stroke his dripping cock. Screams out as his prostate is rapidly hit*

Vincent: Mm...Tell me..tell me how much you like this...*He pushes his three fingers hard against Reno's prostate.*

Reno: Ah! II love it yyo!...Oh oh....Vincent!! *screams out as he cums hard into his hand, clenches madly around Vin's fingers.*

Vincent: Mmm...*Kisses Reno's back as he hears and sees Reno cum.*

Reno: *falls to the bed panting, doesn't bother to move his hand from underneath him* Llove..you rimmin me yo..

Vincent: *Licks his lips.* And...I love your taste, Love...*He lays gently on top of Reno and kisses his neck.* I'll be back soon...

Reno: *moans softly, purrs in happiness* Okay yo...I'll be here...I love you, my angel...

Vincent: I love you...*He gently turns Reno over and kisses him.*

Reno: *looks at Vincent with loving eyes as he kisses back, softly suck on Vincent's bottom lips before he breaks away* Don't want to be late yo..

Vincent: You're right...But...*He gives Reno another kiss.* I love kissing your sweet lips...

Reno: *softly moans, loving Vincent kissing him* And I...love your kisses yo..But my lips will be here when you get back. *smiles* Then we can kisses for hours.

Vincent: *He smirks and sticks his tongue out, then raises off of Reno.* Be ready for me...because I want to be deep in your ass...

Reno: *his body shivers as he moans at the thought* Oh..I will be yo! I want you so ddeep I can feel your cock hitting my ribs yo!

Vincent: *His smirk grows as he walks out of the bedroom. His voice fades as he walks further away.* Be ready...

Reno: *breaths deeply, trying to calm down before he gets up and puts on some sweatpants and a tanktop, walks out and follows Vincent to the bathroom. Smiles and runs to him, jumps onto Vin's back, wrapping his arms and legs around him*

Vincent: *Jumps as Reno surprises him and jumps on his back.* Horny again?

Reno: *giggles and licks at Vincent's neck* I always am for you yo! But I just felt like doing this!

Vincent: I see...*He reaches behind to grope Reno's crotch.* I can play that too...

Reno: Vinny! *tightens his hold on Vincent, hiding his face in Vin's neck* Bad daddy!

Vincent: *He smirks and takes his hand away, ignoring Reno to brush his teeth.*

Reno: *keeps holding onto Vincent, nuzzles his neck as he breathes in his scent*

Vincent: *Pats Reno's ass as he brushes his teeth, then spits in the sink.*

Reno: *wiggles against Vincent, lightly nips at Vincent's neck* I'll miss you yo..

Vincent: Don't worry...I'll be back soon...and you can have me all night.

Reno: *smirks against Vincent's neck* My angel...*starts to suck on Vincent's neck, want to mark him, hoping it won't go away till he gets back*

Vincent: Mm...I love it when you mark me...*He nuzzles Reno's cheek.*

Reno: *smiles and sucks harder, releases after a few minutes. Softly licks at it* I want to show...that you are mine yo..

Vincent: *Unbuttons the first two buttons of his black shirt.* Mark me...more.

Reno: *moans softly at the sight, moves his lips over Vincent's adam's apple. Starts to suck hard, wanting everyone to see Vin's owned*

Vincent: Mm...*Plays with Reno's hair as he's marked, then unbuttons a third button on his shirt.*

Reno: *purrs as he slowly moves to Vincent's other shoulder, leaving marks in his wake*

Vincent: Suck...my nipples...*Rubs Reno's chest and moans softly.*

Reno: MMm...Yes, angel*unwraps himself and gets down, moves in front of Vincent. Kisses down from his last mark and gives a little licks at Vincent's nipples before he takes one in his mouth, softly sucks on it, giving little nips*

Vincent: *Slightly pushes his chest out as Reno sucks on his nipple.* I...love your mouth...

Kyo: *runs up the stairs* Daddy Vincent! Uncle Axel says...*looks confused at the sight on he finds in the bathroom* Daddy...Why are you sucking on Daddy Vincent's chest? You're not a baby!

Vincent: *Blushes when he hears Kyo's question and pauses.* Ah...

Reno: *stops sucking and buttons up Vincent's shirt* Umm...we were havin adult time, kit..

Kyo: *looks weirdly at them* Oh..okay! Uncle Axel says it's time to go! *runs over to Vincent and pulls on his arm*

Vincent: *He softly groans, not wanting to separate from Reno.* I'm coming...*He lets Kyo pull him by the arm, then looks back at Reno.* I'll be home soon...

Reno: *looks sadly at Vincent as he leaves* I'll be here yo...*looks at Kyo* You be good and have fun with daddy Vinny, kit!

Kyo: I will, daddy! *using all his strength to pull Vincent down the stairs*

Vincent: Calm down, Kyo...*He pats Kyo's back.*

Kyo: I'm sorry, daddy Vincent! I'm just so happy! *his body shakes in excitement and energy*

Vincent: It's okay. *He picks Kyo up and walks down the stairs.* Everyone's excited...

Kyo: *giggles and hold onto Vincent* Cloud called! He's and Kadaj are meeting us there!

Vincent: *He laughs softly.* You really like Cloud, don't you?

Kyo: *blushes, starts to play with Vincent's shirt* Yeah..he make my tummy feel funny!

Vincent: It's good that you already know what you like....

Kyo: That's what daddy said!

Vincent: I know you're curious...but I don't want you to do anything like you've seen dad and I do...not until you're eighteen.

Kyo: I already did what I saw you guys do today! But it looks liek what you and daddy do hurt! Plus my peepee doesn't point out like yours does!

Vincent: It can hurt...but most of the time it doesn't...You'll understand in a few years. That's why I'm telling you now.

Kyo: Okay daddy! *hugs Vincent*

Axel: You guys ready yet? *looks at them from the front door, spinning the keys on his finger*

Vincent: We're ready...

Axel: Then lets go! *opens the door and walks out to the car*

Kyo: So daddy Vincent can come back and feed daddy!

~At the tux shop~

Vincent: *Lets Kyo get out of the car, then holds Kyo's hand. He looks up and sees Rude waiting in front of the shop.*

Rude: *looks at them and pushes off the wall* You're here...

Axel: Yeah! Took forever to get Vince away from Re'!

Kyo: Yeah! Daddy was drinking from daddy Vincent's chest! Like a baby!

Axel: *laughs hard* Nice!

Rude: *blushes and clears his throat* Well...lets go in...

Kyo: We have to wait for Cloud to get here!!!

Vincent: He's right...*He hugs Kyo tight in his arms.*

Rude: Alright... *leans back against the wall*

Cloud: *Pulls up noisily on his motorcycle with Kadaj holding onto his back.*

Kyo: *blushes and wiggles a little in Vincent's arm*

Axel: *smiles at Kyo* Hey Cloud, Kadaj!

Kadaj: *smiles and waves* Hi Axie!!!

Vincent: *He lets Kyo down and whispers to Kyo.* Go say hi...

Cloud: *He walks up to Vincent and Kyo and smiles at how shy Kyo is being.*

Kyo: *blushes and plays with his shirt* Hi Cloud!

Kadaj: *jumps off and runs to Axel, hugs him* I've missed you!!

Vincent: It's been awhile since everyone's been together like this...*He messes up Kyo's hair.*

Rude: *smiles at them* All we're missing is Reno... *pushes off*

Cloud: It's a good thing...we wouldn't be able to seperate him from Vincent.

Axel: *chuckles* You have no idea. *winks at Vincent*

Vincent: *Picks up Kyo and carries him.* Let's go in then..

Kyo: *giggles* Yes! Come on everyone!

Rude: *walks inside, looks around at all the suits*

Kadaj: *runs over to Cloud* What are we doing, Nisan?

Cloud: We're picking out suits for Reno's and Vincent's wedding...

Kadaj: Oh! Like dress up?!

Cloud: Kind of...But we're going to buy the suits if they fit and Vincent approves

Kadaj: Oh okay! *holds onto Cloud* So Vincent is like the suit king!

Cloud: *He laughs.* He is...

Axel: *walks up behind them* He's a king alright..He rules over Re's house.

Kadaj: Wow! So..Nisan would be that king at our place!!

Cloud: *Blushes.* You can say that...

Kadaj: What would I be, Nisan? *looks at Cloud*

Axel: A queen...*chuckles and walks over to Vincent and Kyo*

Cloud: *Rests his hands on Kadaj's shoulders and slightly rocks him.*

Kadaj: *lets Cloud move him* What are you doing, Nisan?

Cloud: Playing...

Kadaj: *blushes lightly* But...we're not suppose to play outside, Nisan! You said so!

Cloud: We can break rules once in awhile...

Kadaj: *shivers, leans back against Cloud* Wwe can, Nisan?

Cloud: *He looks around and sees no one watching, then he takes Kadaj into a dressing room and locks the door.*

Kadaj: *his breathing increases as he starts to get aroused* Nnisan...What about ggetting the suits?!

Cloud: It's okay...we have time...*He tenderly kisses Kadaj's lips.*

Kadaj: *moans softly at the kisses, moves closer to Cloud. Kisses back as he runs his hands over Cloud's chest* Nisan....

Cloud: Yes, Kadaj? *He smiles as he unzips Kadaj's leather suit.*

Kadaj: *shivers and moves his hands under Cloud's shirt, loving how fit his chest it* II need you, Nisan! *pinches Cloud's nipples*

Cloud: *Kisses Kadaj's neck and moves his hands down Kadaj's sides and rests his hands on Kadaj's hips.* I...need you too.

Kadaj: Mmm...Nisan.. *moans at the kisses, tilts his head over to give Cloud more room. Moves his hands down to unzip Cloud's pants, starts to rub Cloud's cock though his boxers* You're...so hard, Nisan!

Cloud: That's what you do to me...*Pushes Kadaj's body flat against the wall and kisses down Kadaj's chest.*

Kadaj: *moans and grinds against Cloud, kisses back deeply* Ffuck me, Nisan!!! Pplease!

Kadaj: *moans, pushing his chest out. Pulls Cloud's cock out of his boxers and strokes it* Ffuck me, Nisan! Pplease!!

Cloud: *He feels his cock jump in Kadaj's hand.* I need you...to turn around...

Kadaj: *lets go of Cloud's cock and turns around, pushing his ass out. Looks back with lusty eyes* Pplease...I need your cock, Nisan!

Cloud: *Kisses Kadaj's back, then slowly enters Kadaj's ass, holding his hips firmly.*

Kadaj: Ahh! *moans as he tries to push back, wanting more of his Nisan's cock inside him*Nnisan! More!! *clenches around him*

Cloud: Shh...*He thrusts softly into Kadaj's ass, slowly building up his speed and strength.*

Kadaj: Nnghh.. *bites his lip to keep quiet, rolls his hips to try and meet Cloud's thrusts. Claws at the wall as his sweetspot is hit* Ohh..ggod! Nisan!

Cloud: *He says quietly as his thrusting becomes stronger.* Kadaj...you feel so good...

Kadaj: Llove..your ccock, Nisan! *thrust back as he reaches down to stroke his own hard cock, his other hand keeps clawing at the wall, needing something to help his body keep up with all the pleasure running though him*

Cloud: *Thrusts hard into Kadaj, trying to hold back his moans.* Mm...be a little quieter...they'll hear us...

Kadaj: II can't!...Sso good, Nisan! *moans loudly before he bites his lip hard, his body shakes as he gets close*

Cloud: *Grinds against Kadaj's sweet spot, loving how tight Kadaj's ass is.* You're right...it's...amazing...*He moans loudly and bites his lip.*

Kadaj: II'm....Nisan!!! *loudly moans as he cums into his hand, shakes madly in pleasure under Cloud.*

Cloud: *Thrusts hard inside Kadaj before releasing hard into Kadaj's tight ass.*

Kadaj: *moans softly as Cloud cums inside him, clenches softly to make sure he gets all of Cloud's cum* I llove you, Nisan...

Cloud: I love you...*He kisses Kadaj's neck.* Kadaj...

Kadaj: *shivers, pants against the wall as he comes down from his high* I..love your cock in my ass, Nisan!

Axel: *knocks on the door* If you're done fuckin and scarin half the people in here, you need to come out!

Kadaj: *blushes* Ookay, Axie! I have to get Nisan out of me first!

Cloud: *He chuckles and slowly pulls out of Kadaj's ass.*

Kadaj: *softly moans at the lose, zips up and suit.* I think I'm ready, Nisan!

Cloud: *He gives Kadaj a soft kiss as he zips up his pants and fixes his shirt.*

Kadaj: *looks at his cum covered hand, then looks for something to wipe it off on*

Cloud: *He smiles and takes Kadaj's hand and licks off the cum, sucking on each finger.*

Kadaj: Mmm...Nisan! *wiggles around*

Cloud: You...like that? *He licks at Kadaj's palm.*

Kadaj: Yyeah..I really like it, Nisan! *blushes* Bbut Axie says they need us!

Cloud: *He smiles.* I'm just cleaning you up...

Kadaj: *blushes* It feels...really good, Nisan! It was making my cock happy! *blushes more*

Cloud: *He smirks and unlocks the door to the dressing room.* We can do more when we get home...

Kadaj: Yay! I can't wait to tell Mother the fun we had today! *giggles and walks out with Cloud*

Cloud: I'm sure she'll be proud of you...

Kadaj: *smiles big and shakes his head yes* Mother loves hearing my stories about us!

Cloud: *He smiles.* You don't have to tell her everything...

Kadaj: But..she likes it, Nisan!

Cloud: She likes hearing about our sex lives?

Kadaj: I don't know...She likes when I tell her about us..*looks down* Do you not like it, Nisan?

Cloud: I don't mind...*He smiles.* I was just joking. She probably is happy that you're happy.

Kadaj: I'm glad, Nisan! *hugs Cloud*

Axel: Hey! Stop loving and get over here!

Cloud: Whatever, Axel...*He smirks and walks with Kadaj towards Axel, Vincent and Rude.*

Rude: They're almost as bad as Reno and you, Vincent.. *blushes lightly looks at the suit he has on in the mirror*

Axel: No, no one is as bad as them! I know, I live with them! *laughs*

Vincent: Axel complains because he hears us all the time...*He looks around and sees Kyo looking at the ties and motions for Kyo to come back.*

Kyo: *runs back over* Yeah, daddy?

Axel: I feel bad for Kyo! He hears it too!

Vincent: Stay with me...*He pats Kyo's shoulder, then turns to Axel.* He'd have to know sooner or later...I'd rather it be now than too late.

Axel: I know...And he's gonna learn very soon! *chuckles*

Kyo: Okay, Daddy! I just wanted to see those rope thingy!

Rude: *smiles at Kyo* Those are ties...

Cloud: You wear them with a nice shirt...

Kyo: *blushes lightly at Cloud* Do I get to wear one?

Cloud: Yeah, unless your daddy says otherwise...

Kyo: *looks up at Vincent* Will I daddy?

Vincent: You will, don't worry...*He smiles down at Kyo.*

Kyo: Cool! *smiles up at Vincent*

Rude: *smiles at Kyo then looks at Vincent* How is this, Vincent. *shows his dark red suit*

Vincent: I like it...*He nods slightly in approval.*

Rude: Then I will get this one...*walks back to the a dressing room, making sure not to go in the one Cloud and Kadaj were in*

Axel: Now I need to find one...*looks around* This is a time when I need Yazoo...

Vincent: I'm sure someone who works here will help you out...

Axel: *smirks at Vincent* Rude seemed to do a good job.. I'll ask him! *walks over to the dressing room Rude is in, gets a chair and sets it in front of the door and stands on it. Wolf whistles at Rude in his boxers* Very nice!

Rude: *Jumps at the sound of the whistling and sees Axel.* What the hell are you doing?

Axel: *smiles down at Rude* Well..I need help findin a suit and since you did a good job findin one, I decided I'd ask you!

Rude: Let me get dressed, and I'll help you...

Axel: I'm fine here! *looks over Rude's body*

Rude: *Puts his pants on, feeling uncomfortable with Axel staring at him.*

Axel: Aww! You're hidin the good stuff! *fake pouts*

Rude: Do I want to know? *He buttons up his shirt.*

Axel: It depends...*walks his fingers across the top of the door*

Rude: *He throws on his jacket nervously.* Um...no thank you...

Axel: Aww! You're no fun! It's a shame to keep that yummy body to yourself! (This is so much fun! I'll have to tell Vince and Reno!)

Rude: I'd like to keep it that way...*He blushes a deep red.*

Axel: Why?...Don't you like to have fun? *crosses his arms on the top of the door, looking down at him*

Rude: No...*He looks up at Axel.* I kind of...need to get out if you want me to help.

Axel: I..heard about Izzy...I'm sorry man. But you can let one bad relationship wreck the rest of your life..You deserve to have a little fun!

Rude: *He blushes.* Oh...well...that's fine, but you aren't my ah...type...

Axel: Oh really? What is your type? *smirks down at Rude, loving that he's making him blush*

Rude: I...like girls...*He looks down blushing a deep red.* with a nice figure...

Axel: Hmm...So you're bi like me! I think you need a guy like Yazoo! You'd think he's a girl till he talks!

Rude: I am not! *He blushes even more.*

Axel: I think you protest too much! There's nothing wrong with it!

Rude: I know...I just...don't like men!

Axel: Have you even been with a man? *smiles down at him*

Rude: I....umm...That's none of your business!

Axel: Oh ho! So you have! *grins and laughs at Rude's face* It felt great didn't it?

Rude: No! I haven't! *He turns around and crosses his arms.*

Axel: *laughs out loud* You look like Kyo when I beat him at Wii! Why are you so ashamed of it?

Rude: I'm not ashamed because I've never been with a man!

Axel: Dude, I lived in the slums my whole life! I can tell when someone is lying...Or is it you don't remember it? *smirks*

Rude: Maybe...

Axel: Now we're gettin some where! So it was a drunken fling?

Rude: Maybe...maybe not.

Axel: Well..I'm not lettin you out till you tell me! *leans his head on his arms, still smirking at Rude*

Rude: I...don't have to tell you anything.

Axel: You do! ...Hmm *smirks bigger* I'll have to ask Vince..I'm sure he knows, he knows everything!

Rude: Whatever...

Axel: *jumps down and moves the chair, runs over to Vincent* Hey Vince!

Vincent: Yes, Axel?

Axel: I just had an interesting talk with Rude! I beleive he's been with a guy before. He says he hasn't but it's so easy to tell he's lying! I was thinkin since you seem to know everything, you'd know!

Vincent: That's one thing I don't know...You're probably making him really uncomfortable.

Axel: Yes, he was blushin so hard! But he's been all depressed since Izzy and he needs to get laid! Plus it's fun!

Vincent: It is fun to tease him, I'll admit. Reno teases him all the time.

Axel: I know! I saw him in his boxers! I had to tease him! And then I couldn't stop!

Vincent: *He laughs.* Don't be too cruel...

Axel: Like I'm not doin worse then what you and Re' have done to him! *laughs with Vincent*

Vincent: *He sees Rude trying to sneak out of the dressing room.* Hey... Axel. He's trying to escape.

Axel: *smirks and turns to Vincent* Care to join me in teasin?

Vincent: Love to...*He yells to rude.* Did you like it when Axel was staring at you?

Rude: Not you too...

Axel: *smiles and walks over to Rude* Well...did you? I sure did..

Rude: No...Stop bothering me...*His face turns red again.*

Axel: Why?...I can tell you like it... *looks back at Vincent* What do you think, Vince?

Vincent: I think so too...Look at how red your face is. Reno only blushes when I look at him a certain way...

Axel: It's true..*moves closer to Rude* He gets that blush when Vin gives him the lust eyes...He get hard in a second!

Rude: Too much information, Axel!

Axel: I..don't think so..*looks down and smirks* It looks like you like that info alot, Rudy!

Rude: Nope! *Turns around to try and hide his boner.*

Axel: He's tryin to hide from us, Vince.. What should we do?

Vincent: I think...you should kiss him. And rub his head when you do it...

Axel: Promise not to tell Yazoo? *walks closer to Rude, forcing him to turn to meet his eyes*

Vincent: No promises there...but you can't get out of this one...

Rude: (The fuck?) *Looks at Axel through his sunglasses.*

Axel: No..I can't. *pulls Rude closer to him, kisses him hard as he wraps his arms round Rude's neck, rubs his bald head*

Rude: What! *He tries to pull away from Axel's kiss.*

Vincent: *Smirks deviously at the sight.*

Axel: *takes advantage of Rude's talking and deepens the kiss, bathing Rude's mouth with his tongue*

Rude: *Stops fighting Axel and takes in the kiss.*

Axel: *smiles as Rude stops fighting, reaches a hand down to grope Rude's hard cock as he kisses him more*

Rude: The hell...are you doing! *Moves his body away from Axel's hand.*

Axel: *wipes his mouth, smirking* Sorry..I got a little to worked up!

Vincent: *He smiles.* I'll tell Yazoo what you did...

Axel: *goes wide eyed and runs to Vincent* Nno! Please don't! I'll do anything, Vince! Plus you told me too!

Vincent: Yazoo will have both of your heads, Axel...*He smirks.*

Axel: Then...I will tell Reno that you had fun with Rude too!

Vincent: *His eyes begin to glow.* Go ahead...*His smirk grows.*

Axel: *sighs* If it wouldn't hurt Re' I would! But..*gets on his knees* I'll do whatever you want, if you don't tell Yazoo...

Vincent: I won't tell Yazoo, then...

Axel: Thank you...What do you want me to do? *

Vincent: Don't tell Reno...*He looks around to check where Kyo is, he sees Kyo following Cloud and Kadaj around like a little puppy.*

Axel: *gets up* I won't..It will be our secret..*looks at Kyo* He really likes Cloud. *smiles*

Vincent: Yeah...too bad Cloud is with Kadaj...Kyo will realize that too someday.

Axel: Yeah...But let him have this till then.

Vincent: I am...I think it's kind of cute.

Axel: It is..You should of seen his face when I told him Cloud was comin.*looks back at Rude* You okay there?

Rude: Yeah...*He straightens out his jacket.* I'm fine.

Axel: Good, I still need to find a suit! *grins at Rude*

Rude: Umm...okay. *Walks over to the rack.* Find one that matches mine...in your size...

Axel: Aww! we'll match, Rudy! *chuckles and looks till he finds one and pulls it out* I think this will work..

Rude: Slip it on over your clothes...

Axel: Alright! *slips on the jacket and smiles as it fits perfectly, looks at the size of the pants* There the same size I have on, so we're good!

Vincent: *He hears Axel from across the room.* Try them on anyway...

Axel: *smirks* Okay! *takes off his pants and pulls them on*

Vincent: I meant...in the dressing room...

Rude: *Turns away from Axel when he drops his pants.*

Axel: I have boxers on and we're the only people here! *buttons the pants* What do you think?

Vincent: *He walks over to Axel trying on the pants.* They look fine...

Axel: Okay! then I'll get it! *starts to take them off*

Rude: Hurry up...*He says, still turned away from Axel.*

Axel: Why? Scared you'll see something you'll like? *pulls on his pants and puts the suit back on the hanger*

Rude: No...*Stays turned away from Axel.*

Axel: *shakes his head* Sure, keep thinkin that! *turns to Vincent* Want to see if Kyo has found a suit yet?

Vincent: Yeah...*He looks to where Kyo is, and sees Kyo still following Cloud.*

Axel: *chuckles* He's like a love sick puppy! *starts to walk towards them*

Vincent: Have you found a suit yet, Kit?

Kyo: *stops looking at Cloud and smiles up at Vincent* Yeah! Cloud helped me find one, daddy!

Vincent: Good...Did Cloud and Kadaj find theirs yet?

Kyo: *blushes* Yeah..*says quietly* Cloud looked really nice in his suit..Made my tummy feel really weird!

Vincent: *He bends down to Kyo's level and smiles at him.* You have a huge crush on him, don't you?

Kyo: *blushes playing with his shirt* Yyeah..I do..*looks at Vincent* Is that bad?

Vincent: Not at all...Even Axel thinks it's cute.

Kyo: Uncle Axel know! *blushes more and hugs Vincent, hiding his red face*

Vincent: Yeah...He can tell. *He smiles.* But it's okay, it's natural that you feel this way.

Kyo: Do you think Cloud knows?! I don't want him to not like me anymore! *hugs Vincent tighter*

Vincent: I'm not sure...but I'm sure he'll understand if he does know...*He pulls Kyo closer and whispers in his ear.* Cloud used to feel the same about me.

Kyo: *his eyes go wide* Really, daddy?!

Vincent: Yes, really...

Kyo: *smiles* Then he won't be upset at me!

Vincent: He shouldn't be...*He smiles at Kyo.*

Kyo: *hugs Vincent tighter* I'm happy, daddy! I can't wait to tell other daddy**

Vincent: Reno knows too...We talked about it a little.

Kyo: Oh! Okay! Can we go see daddy?!

Vincent: After we pay for everything, we can.

Kyo: Okay! *lets go of Vincent and tries to drag Vincent to the counter*

Cloud: *He sees Kyo start to drag Vincent.* Wait...You need Kyo's suit. *He hands over Kyo's suit to Vincent.*

Axel: *laughs at them as he puts his money back in his wallet and takes his suit in it's bag*

Kyo: *blushes* Thanks Cloud! I wanted to see daddy, I forgot that you had it!

Vincent: *Takes Kyo's suit and lays it on the counter.* Thank you.

Cloud: Can't leave without it...

Kadaj: Nope! Or Kyo would be naked in the wedding! *giggles*

Kyo: *blushes hard, stands next to Vincent's legs, hiding his face*

Cloud: Kadaj...

Kadaj: Oh..Did I say something bad, Nisan? I'm sorry!

Cloud: It's okay...Kyo's just little, so watch the language...

Kadaj: Okay, Nisan!*smiles and nuzzles Cloud*

Kyo: *blushes harder and mumbles softly against Vincent's leg* He thinks I'm little...

Vincent: Shhh...*He comforts Kyo by rubbing his shoulder.*

Kyo: *moves closer to Vincent, wraps his arms around Vincent's legs* Can we go see daddy?

Vincent: We will soon, Kit...


	18. Chapter 18

Vincent: *Creaks the door to the bedroom open and sees Reno asleep in the bed.* Reno...

Reno: Mmm...*turns toward Vincent's voice in his sleep, sadly he was to close to the edge and fell off the bed. Groans as he hits the hard floor*

Vincent: *Walks over to where Reno fell off of the bed and kneels next to him.* Are you okay?

Reno: *looks hazily at Vincent, moves closer to him* Angel?..When did you get here yo?

Vincent: Just now...Are you sure you're okay?

Reno: My head and arm hurt a little yo...But I'm okay!

Vincent: Good...*He looms over Reno and straddles him.*

Reno: *rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks up at Vincent, smiles softly* What you doin yo?

Vincent: Remember your promise? *He licks Reno's face.*

Reno: *smiles big* Oh yes...I was so hard after you left...I jerked to your pic again yo..

Vincent: The naked picture of me? *He smirks.* Maybe I should take pictures for you to look at on our honeymoon...*He traces a finger down Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shivers, softly moans* Yyeah...That one...MMm...I'd love that yo *pulls at Vincent's shirt, wanting it off*

Vincent: *Slowly unbuttons his shirt from the top, gradually exposing his pale chest.*

Reno: Mmm..*thrusts up against Vincent* More Vinny..I want tto see more yo!

Vincent: But...it's more fun this way...*Unbuttons his shirt and exposes his nipples, then slowly lets his abs peek out.*

Reno: *licks his lips at the sight, notices his marks are already gone and rips the shirt off the rest of the way before he pulls Vincent down and starts to suck hard on his neck*

Vincent: Mm...Bite me harder...*Reaches for Reno's cock and begins to stroke it.*

Reno: *moans loudly as he bites down harder, his teeth break though Vincent's skin. His eyes glaze over at the taste of Vincent's blood, bites down harsher as he thrusts into Vincent's hand*

Vincent: Mmm...*He pushes Reno's shoulders into the floor and spreads Reno's legs.* I'm going...to fuck you so hard...

Reno: *growls softly as he looks up at Vincent, tilts his head over in submission as he spreads his legs even more* Need...mate!

Vincent: *Unzips his pants and takes out his cock and rams it into Reno's ass.* Scream my name...

Reno: *growls loudly as Vincent's enters him, thrust back to meet him as he wraps his arms around Vincent's neck* Vvincent!!

Vincent: *Pins Reno's shoulders firmly to the ground and relentlessly pounds Reno's ass.* Reno...so good!

Reno: *growl slash moans loudly, thrushes underneath Vincent. Reaches his hand down to stroke his cock as he's pounded into by Vin's hard cock* Mmate...more!

Vincent: *Holds on tight to the base of Reno's cock as he pounds him hard.*

Reno: *whines as his release is stopped, Thrusts back madly trying to get him to let lose, when that doesn't work he pulls Vincent down and bites down hard on Vincent's neck, growls at the blood that fills his mouth again, starts to tightly clench around him*

Vincent: *He smirks.* Two...can play at that game...*His eyes begin to glow as he breaks free from Reno, then bites down on Reno's throat like a kill.*

Reno: *whines in submission at the bite, his body shakes in pleasure as his cock jump in pleasure, a drop of precum makes it's way though* Mate....Nneed...cum!

Vincent: *Loosens his grip around Reno's cock as he grinds against Reno's prostate.* Cum...*He growls out.*

Reno: Mate!!!! *screams as he cums hard, his body thrashing in pleasure against Vincent. Clenches madly around him*

Vincent: *Swiftly removes his cock from inside Reno and takes advantage of Reno's open mouth and cums in it.*

Reno: *purrs loudly at the taste of Vincent's cums, swallow and sucks hard on the head, making sure he gets it all. Looks up with loving glazed eyes*

Vincent: *Looks lovingly at Reno, still coming down from the high of his release.* Do you...want to watch me cum...like last time?

Reno: *light sucks, shakes his head yes, growls softly*

Vincent: Then...I'll have to ask for my Reno back...

Reno: *whines, looks up with sad eyes and release Vincent* Miss...Mate..

Vincent: You'll make Reno sad...He wanted to see me cum again...

Reno: *whines again, but shakes his head yes* Kiss...first..Please?

Vincent: *He smiles and leans down to kiss Reno softly on the lips.*

Reno: *purrs in happiness before he closes his eyes, opens them to clear blue confused eyes* Wwha...damn!

Vincent: *He licks at Reno's lips.* I thought...you would want to see me cum...like the last time...

Reno: *moans softly* From..the taste in my mouth..you already did yo..

Vincent: But...*He gives Reno's lips another lick.* I want you in me this time...

Reno: *moans as he cock starts to grow hard again, thrusts up* Yess angel! Ride me yo!

Vincent: Mm...*He moves on top of Reno and lets Reno's cock hover right at his entrance. He licks his lips as he moves down, moaning loudly as he takes all of Reno in.* Sshit...

Reno: Ffuck! *moans loudly as his hips thrust up, grabs onto Vincent's hips to keep him there* Soo...tight!

Vincent: *Moves his legs in position so he can ride. He begins to bounce on Reno's cock, moaning as it hits his sweet spot.*

Reno: Oh..yeah! *Moans at the sight of Vincent's riding him, thrusts up hard to meet him* Rride..my hard cock, aangel!

Vincent: Reno!! *He moans loudly and rides Reno's cock faster* Sso...good...

Reno: Sshit..Soo fuckin...good! *grabs tighter onto Vincent's hips, slamming him down on his cock* Llove..feelin yyou wrapped round me yo!

Vincent: Aaah!!! *Bites his lip as he feels his release draw near and rides Reno fast and hard, his muscles clenching.*

Reno: Ah! Shit..*thrusts up faster, feeling Vincent getting close reaches his hand up to stroke Vincent's dripping cock* Cum..angel!

Vincent: Reno!! *He cums hard, releasing onto Reno's hand and chest as he thrusts his cock into Reno's hand.*

Reno: Vincent!!! *cums at the sight and feel of Vincent cumming, keeps pumping in as he cums*

Vincent: *Moans softly as he feels Reno fill his ass and pants lightly as he looks into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *pants with Vincent as he rides out his high, pulls him down for a kiss* I...love yyou!

Vincent: *Melts into the kiss and licks at Reno's tongue.* I love you...

Reno: *wraps his arms around Vincent's neck, pulling him closer. Deepens the kiss*

Vincent: *Breathes deeply, and lets the kiss wash over him as he opens his mouth, granting Reno entrance.*

Reno: *purrs as he moves his tongue into Vincent's mouth, moans softly at the taste* MMm

Vincent: I love you...so much...*He breaks the kiss to look into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *looks back lovingly* I love you..with all of my being yo..

Vincent: And...do you know what I'm going to do? *He nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: *purrs louder* What yo?

Vincent: *He whispers lovingly in Reno's ear.* I'm going to sneak you out...on the night before the wedding...

Reno: Mm..I can't wait yo...*shivers as Vincent's breath hits his ear* What next?

Vincent: *Licks Reno's earlobe.* I'll take you somewhere private...and make love to you all night...

Reno: *moans softly, lightly thrusts up.* I'm not gonna be able to walk ddown the isle yo..

Vincent: Don't worry...*Nips Reno's earlobe.* I'll let you fuck me too...

Reno: Ffuck...You gonna get me hard again yo.. *moans as he wiggles under Vincent*

Vincent: *He smirks.* I'm just telling you what I want to do...*He lightly kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Wwe...will yo..*tilts his neck over* Hhow..was shoppin?

Vincent: *Smirks against Reno's skin.* Axel teased Rude really bad...

Reno: Oh? *smiles* Do tell yo!

Vincent: Axel trapped Rude in his dressing room and kept asking him if he's ever been with a guy.

Reno: *laughs* Nice! He's learned well yo! *smirks* What did Rude say?

Vincent: He kept saying no, but he was blushing really bad...

Reno: *laughs* I wish I could have seen yo!... We'll have to find someone for him yo!

Vincent: A guy you mean? Maybe we should set him up with a blind date?

Reno: Hmm...Maybe one with a girl and one with a guy yo!

Vincent: He'll kill you either way...*Laughs softly.*

Reno: *giggles* We set him up once!...But that didn't work out..*looks down sadly* But this time will work better yo!

Vincent: Oh? *He laughs and kisses Reno's chest.*

Reno: Yep! Cause you're gonna help me yo! *shivers and laughs softly*

Vincent: I am? *He traces the muscles on Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shivers again, lightly arching into Vincent's hand* Yeah...I want Rude to be happy like I am yo!

Vincent: Well...what if...I want to fuck you again...*He plays with Reno's nipple.*

Reno: *moans, arches up more* II..think I can...one more time yo!

Vincent: Good...because I don't think Chaos would be happy otherwise...

Reno: Well, we don't want hhim upset yo! *thrusts up, trying to get Vincent off his cock*

Vincent: *Lets out a low growl and rises off of Reno, his eyes staring intently into Reno's.*

Reno: *moans softly as he loses Vincent's heat, shudders as he meets Vincent's eyes. Spreads his legs wide.* Fuck me yo..

Vincent: *Hisses in Reno's face, his lips drawing back as he bares his teeth. He grabs Reno's legs and rests them on his shoulders, then enters Reno with as much force as he can.*

Reno: *tilts his head in submission before he screams out as he's suddenly entered* Ahhh! *wraps his legs around Vincent's neck*

Vincent: Scream...*Holds onto Reno's hips and slams hard into him as wings emerge from his back.*

Reno: FFUCK!!!!! *screams as he's slammed into again, tears start to fall as his body is filled with pain and pleasure*

Vincent: Yes...*He picks up his pace and rhythmically slams into Reno's prostate.*

Reno: *cries out at every thrust, his body shakes hard as his sweet spot is hit nonstop. Precum flows from his cock* Vvin..Sshit!

Vincent: Mm...*Thrusts hard into Reno, wanting to see Reno cum.* Cum...*He orders, growling.*

Reno: Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!*screams loudly as he cums hard, his cock never being touched. Clenches madly around Vincent*

Vincent: Mm...that's it!! *He cums hard into Reno's clenching ass, then nips at Reno's thighs.*

Reno: *moans, shudders at then nips. Softly milks Vincent of all his cum* Aangel..

Vincent: *His wings flare out at the taste of Reno's blood coming from his thighs.*

Reno: *pants as he closes his eyes, moaning softly as Vincent's drinks from him* Llove..your wings yo..

Vincent: *Flutters his wings and moves them closer to Reno so he can touch them.*

Reno: *smiles as he hears the wings move, opens his eyes and reaches out to touch them.* They're so soft yo.. and warm!

Vincent: *He smirks as he licks Reno's thighs clean.* Only you're allowed to touch them...

Reno: *smiles big, softly rubbing them* I'm glad..They're only for me yo..And Kit if he wants to see them sometimes..Well..if that's okay with you..

Vincent: Yes...Kyo, but no one else...

Reno: *pulls at them lightly* I want to kiss you yo.. *slowly unwraps his legs and lets them fall to the floor*

Vincent: *He smirks and leans forward.* Do you know what happens to people who pull on my wings? *He licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: *shivers, and stills his hands* No..What?

Vincent: They get this...*Parts Reno's lips with his tongue, bathing Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *moans into the kiss, goes back to rubbing and lightly pulling at the wings, Starts to suck on Vincent's tongue*

Kyo: Daddy Reno! I picked out my suit! *Bursts into the door.* Wow! Daddy Vincent's wings are out!

Reno: *blushes and pulls Vincent down, making sure his scar is covered. Smiles at Kyo* That's great, kit! But what did we tell you about knockin yo?

Kyo: I'm sorry! I just wanted to see you!

Vincent: It's okay Reno...*He nuzzles Reno's neck.* He's your son...and he loves you no matter what...

Reno: *takes a deep breath* Ookay yo.. *release his tight hold on Vincent* I know, kit..You were excited!

Kyo: Yeah! Oh...and Cloud called me little today! *He pouts.*

Reno: I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelins, kit! He..says stuff without thinking yo!

Vincent: It's not that...Kadaj said something about Kyo having to go to the wedding naked if Kyo forgot his suit, and Cloud told him not to say that because Kyo was little.*

Kyo: But...I'm not little!

Reno: *chuckles* Oh! Well that sounds like Kadaj! *gets up on his elbows* He meant your age, Kit! Not your size!

Kyo: But daddy...*He blushes.* I'm old enough!

Reno: (Like hell you are yo!) You're not old enough till your 16 at the least yo!

Kyo: That's...not fair! *He mumbles and wipes his face with his shirt.* I like Cloud...

Reno: *sighs and holds an arms out for Kyo* Come here, Kit..I didn't mean to make you cry yo..

Kyo: It's okay...*He curls up between Reno and Vincent and smiles.*

Reno: *blushes hard, hoping Kyo doesn't notice Vincent is still in him. Pets Kyo's hair* You have fun, Kit?

Kyo: Yep!

Vincent: He followed Cloud around the whole time...*He chuckles.*

Kyo: Hey! I did not!

Reno: *chuckles, unknowingly clenching* It's okay, Kit! Everyone's like that when they have a crush yo!

Kyo: They are? *He thinks for a moment.* Then...does Kadaj have a crush on Cloud? He follows Cloud around every time I see him!

Reno: Yeah...he does.. (I don't want to ruin his crush this soon yo..) *hugs Kyo, nuzzles his hair*

Kyo: Aww...That's dumb! *Sticks his tongue out.* But...Kadaj is still my friend! He's nice!

Reno: Yeah..he is, kit..*breathes in Kyo's scent* What else did you do yo?

Kyo: I found out what the rope thingies were! Cloud and daddy Vincent told me what they were!

Reno: *chuckles again* You did?!

Vincent: The neck ties...*Kisses Kyo in the top of his head.*

Reno: I hate those things yo! I'm glad I don't have to wear one! *nuzzles deeper into Kyo's hair, softly rubs Vincent's arm*

Kyo: Really!? I hate them too!

Reno: Yeah! I've always have yo! I hate having things tight around my neck!

Vincent: *Nuzzles Reno.* We should get in bed...

Reno: *purrs and nuzzles back* Yeah..but *clenches tightly around Vincent*

Vincent: Hey, Kit...Can you leave the room for a minute?

Kyo: Can I come back? *uncurls and moves out of Reno's arms*

Vincent: You can...just give us a few minutes. *Kisses the top of Kyo's head.*

Kyo: Okay! I'll get Mr. Bear! *runs out to his room*

Reno: *sighs* Thank god he didn't notice yo!

Vincent: Yeah...*Pulls out of Reno's ass and pulls up his pants.*

Reno: *moans softly at the loose and shivers as some cum leaks out, grabs his pants from the floor and winces as he puts them on*

Vincent: *Helps Reno onto the bed and holds him tight.* You can come in now, Kit!

Kyo: *runs in and jumps on the bed, pouts that there's no room between them and snuggles up to Reno* Daddy?

Reno: Yeah Kit? *nuzzles into Vincent, purring softly at being held*

Kyo: Why was daddy Vincent's peepee inside you?

Reno: *blushes hard* Um...well..*looks at Vincent* You tell him yo!

Vincent: It's what people do when they love each other...like I love your dad...

Kyo: But doesn't that hurt really bad?

Vincent: Not all the time...*Nuzzles Reno.*

Reno: It can feel wonderful, kit! But you don't do this till you find someone you love and trust. *smiles at Vincent* Oh! and at least sixteen!

Kyo: ...Is that what you mean that I'm too little for Cloud? *blushes*

Reno: Yeah...You're to young to be doin anything that we do, kit..

Kyo: I don't want to do that yet!!! *blushes*

Vincent: Good...It should stay that way until you're old enough

Reno: Cause if I find out you did, you're grounded for a year yo!

Kyo: *eyes go wide* Nooo!!!! I won't! I promise!

Vincent: *He smiles.* I say two years...

Reno: That's good, Vinny! Yeah, two years Kit! *smiles an nuzzles Vincent as he yawns*

Kyo: You're mean! *pouts and curls up next to Reno, hugging his bear* I don't plan too..

Vincent: Let's keep it that way...

Reno: Yeah..You're not gonna regret like I do yo. *snuggles closer to Vincent, nuzzles his chest as he starts to fall asleep*

Vincent: *Wraps his arms around Reno's waist and kisses his shoulder.*

Kyo: *looks confused at Reno before he lays an arm on Reno, trying to wrap it around him.* I love you, daddies!

Reno: Love..you yo..*falls asleep, lightly snoring*

Kyo: *giggles* Daddy's snoring!

Vincent: He is...*He smiles and nuzzles Reno's neck.* Love you, Kit...

Kyo: Love you, daddy Vincent.. *falls asleep, holding onto his bear and Reno*

~A few weeks later~

Axel: Hey you two! No nookie till tomorrow night! *takes a drink as he looks at Vincent turning Reno into goo*

Vincent: *He gives Axel an evil look and takes another drink.*

Reno: You're no fun, firefly! *pouts and downs his drink*

Axel Yep, I'm the mood killer!

Reno: Help me, Yazoo! *refills his drink*

Yazoo: Let them have fun the night before their wedding...*He walks up behind Axel and rubs his shoulders.*

Axel: Fine..But Re's still stayin with us, Vinny can't see him after midnight. *smirks* Or it's bad luck!

Vincent: *He smirks, knowing his plan will work.* Fine...*Takes another drink and rubs Reno's leg.*

Reno: Thanks, Ax! And...I will yo..*shivers as Vincent rubs his leg, spreads them open as he takes a drink*

Axel: You're welcome, Re' *takes a drink from his glass and lays his hand on top of Yazoo's*

Yazoo: *Rubs Axel's hand then sits on his lap.*

Axel: *wraps his arms around Yazoo, nuzzles his neck and smiles at them* You guys ready for tomorrow?

Vincent: I'm ready...*Softly pinches Reno's leg as he downs the rest of his beer.*

Reno: I..can't believe it's goin to happen..I couldn't even think at work today yo! *smiles big, bites his lip to keep the moan in*

Vincent: I've been waiting for this day for so long...

Reno: *leans over on Vincent, rubs Vin's chest* So have I..I never thought this would happen for me yo

Axel: You deserve it, Re'! *smiles as he heats his hand up, starts to rub Yazoo's belly*

Yazoo: *softly moans as Axel heats up his hand.*

Vincent: Reno deserves everything...and anything...

Reno: *blushes, hides his face in Vincent's neck* So do you angel..

Axel: You both do. *smiles and moves his heated hand lower, closer to Yazoo's groin*

Yazoo: *He smirks and steals a sip of Axel's beer.*

Axel: Hey! Get your own, baby! *rubs the brand on Yazoo's hip*

Yazoo: *Rolls his eyes and takes another sip from Axel's beer anyway.*

Reno: *laughs at them, licks at Vincent's neck* I...think I'm startin to get drunk yo..*moves down to grope Vincent's cock*

Vincent: Mm...me too...*Licks Reno's cheek.*

Reno: Want..to do what we planned yo? *massages Vincent's cock*

Vincent: Shh...*He whispers.* Not until night time...

Reno: *whines* But...I want to now yo.. *takes a drink as he keeps his hand on Vincent's groin*

Axel: You're lucky Kyo's watchin a movie, Re'! *takes his beer from Yazoo and drinks*

Vincent: You have to wait...*Licks Reno's cheek again.*

Reno: *pouts and stops, drinks the rest from his glass* Big meanie!

Vincent: *smirks and nips at the skin of Reno's neck.*

Reno: *whines, wiggles in his chair next to Vincent* Vvinny!

Axel: *keeps rubbing the brand, still feeling bad about it* Looks like Re's gonna sleep good tonight..

Vincent: He will...*Smirks and holds Reno by the waist tightly.*

Reno: I will..if I have your cape yo.. *nuzzles Vincent, his body warm from the alcohol*

Vincent: And you can...*Nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: But it's still not..as good as havin you yo. *purrs softly*

Axel: Hey! What about me?! I can keep you warm, Re'! *smiles*

Reno: Yeah..But I'll still miss my angel yo! *kisses Vincent*

Vincent: *Kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Axel: I get no love, baby! *traces the edge of the chakram*

Yazoo: *Sticks his tongue out at Axel and steals his drink again.*

Axel: Hey! Get your own! *takes it back*

Yazoo: Aww...that's too bad...Maybe that means no sex today...

Axel: *eyes go wide and hands the beer back to Yazoo* No! You can have it, baby!

Reno: *giggles as he nuzzles Vincent* Firefly is whipped yo!

Yazoo: *He smirks and sips Axel's beer.*

Vincent: *Hugs Reno tight as he scoots the chair closer to the refrigerator to get out another six-pack.*

Axel: *grins at Vincent, pulling Yazoo closer to him* Hand me one, Vince!

Reno: Me too yo! *wraps his arms around Vincent, licks at Vincent's exposed neck*

Vincent: *Smirks and sets the six pack on the table, letting Reno and Axel have their share after he grabs another bottle.*

Axel: *takes the cap off the bottle and takes a sip*So are you guys all packed for your honeymoon?

Reno: *sets his already half empty bottle on the table* Yeah! Kit's been packed since we told him about it yo! *chuckles*

Vincent: I still have to pack a few things...but I'm almost ready.

Axel: Did you get all the...toys you want? *smirks as he takes another drink, slowly moves his hand closer to Yazoo's groin*

Reno: *blushes* Yeah...I got all I wanted yo!

Yazoo: *Blushes as Axel's hand moves up his leg.* If you forgot something...you can always borrow ours...

Axel: Yeah! You're more then welcome to use our stuff! *starts to massage Yazoo's thigh*

Reno: I know! I already took some yo! And I moved the dress so Vinny can pick stuff out! *finishes his beer, curls up on Vincent's lap*

Vincent: I can't wait to see you in that dress...*Runs his fingers down Reno's back as he drinks from his beer.*

Reno: *shivers, moans softly against Vincent's neck* II know...You have to wait till tomorrow yo! And you'll get to see my surprises for you!

Vincent: Mm...I can't wait...

Axel: *smiles as he slowly move his hand up Yazoo's thigh* (He's gonna love them)

Yazoo: *Takes Axel's hand and places it right on his grion, smiling.*

Axel: *smirks and gropes Yazoo's cock* Seems like everything is set for tomorrow then!

Reno: Yeah..Other then what we're doin Ax! *winks at Axel as he nips softly at Vincent's throat*

Axel: Yep! So you need to get a good nights rest! *keeps smirking as he starts to roughly stroke Yazoo*

Yazoo: *His face reddens partly from the alcohol and from Axel's strokes and moans softly.*

Reno: *giggles* Stop torturin, Yazoo! *nips at Vincent's ear and whispers* I'm...drunk yo!

Axel: Why? He loves it...*licks at Yazoo's neck, softly sucking on it as he strokes him faster*

Yazoo: *squirms in his seat.*

Vincent: *Nips at Reno's cheek.*

Axel: *smirks as hotly breathes over his love mark* Want..to go upstairs, baby?

Yazoo: You don't even have to ask...*Squeezes Axel's thigh.*

Axel: *looks over at Reno and Vincent* We're...goin to our room...You need to be there at midnight Re'! Or I'm gonna chase you down and drag you to the bed! *stands up and holds his hand out for Yazoo*

Reno: *nips at Vincent's nose* Yeah ssure, whatever yo!

Yazoo: *Takes Axel's hand and leads him upstairs.*

Vincent: *Smirks as Axel and Yazoo walk upstairs.* Remember...I'm coming for you tonight...*Licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: *moans softly, looks at Vincent with drunk, lust filled eyes* Wwhy not now yo?

Vincent: Because...*Plays with Reno's shirt.* I'm saving everything for later...

Reno: *pouts, sticking his bottom lip out* Then..what can we do till then yo?

Vincent: I actually have to get a few things done...*Kisses Reno's neck.* I'll be back soon, though.

Reno: Oh...Okay! II'll..watch a movie with kit! *gets off of Vincent, stumbles a little from all the alcohol in his system*

Vincent: Do you need some help?

Reno: *blushes* Ccould..you help me to the couch yo? I should be able to make it up the stairs when before midnight!

Vincent: *Holds onto Reno's arm and walks him to the couch, then whispers in Reno's ear playfully.* Be good now...

Reno: *shivers, snuggles back into the couch* No promises yo! *turns to watch the movie Kyo's watching*

Vincent: I'll be back soon...but In case I'm not...*He takes off his cape and tosses it across the room into Reno's lap.*

Reno: *wraps the cape around his body, breathes in deeply, purrs softly at the smell of Vincent* Ookay yo..

Vincent: *Smirks softly as he walks out the door.*

~10 minutes till midnight~

Axel: *walks downstairs to see Reno still on the couch.* It's time for bed!

Reno: *looks up at Axel, sadly smiles as he gets off the couch, stumbles a little from his legs being asleep* Okay, firefly... (Where's Vinny...I thought we were gonna spend sometime together yo...)

Axel: Upstairs...you know the deal! *He walks up and waits in front of his room for Reno.*

Reno: I know...I'm comin yo..(But not how I wanted to tonight!) *follows Axel and walks past Axel into the room, smiles at sleeping Yazoo* Where do you want me, Ax?

Axel: *He tosses a few pillows and blankets towards Reno.* Anywhere you feel comfortable...

Reno: *grabs the pillows and blankets and walks over to the window ledge, makes a small bed out of them and lays down on it. Covers himself completely in the cape* Night, firefly..

Axel: Good night Re'...*Curls up next to Yazoo and nuzzles into his hair.*

Reno: *smiles softly at them before he looks out the window, nuzzles into the cape. Slowly falls asleep* (Where are you, Angel?)

Vincent: *Walks into a quiet house.* (It's past midnight...I hope Axel's asleep...) *He smirks and walks back outside, looking for the window to Axel's room.*

Reno: Mmm..*turns towards the window, buries himself deeper into Vincent's cape*

Vincent: *He finds Axel's window and crawls up the side of the house quietly. His wings tear through his shirt as he inches closer to the window.*

Reno: Aangel...*moans softly in his sleep*

Vincent: *Slowly opens the window from the outside and sees Reno below him, moaning in his sleep. He looks at Axel in bed to make sure he's asleep before snatching Reno up in one quick motion.*

Reno: Ahh! *wakes up, to feeling himself being held* Angel?!

Vincent: Shh...*He tilts his head towards Axel as he holds Reno in his arms.*

Reno: *calms down when he sees it's Vincent and moves closer to him, nuzzles his chest*

Vincent: *Smirks as he carries Reno out of the window. and sits on the window sill, holding Reno in his arms.* Hold on tight to me...

Reno: Okay yo...* whispers as he wraps his arms tightly around Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *Wraps an arm around Reno's waist as he leaps to the ground from the window, then he lets Reno down.* Are you in the mood to walk with me?

Reno: *yawns and wipes the sleep from his eyes* Yeah...what time is it yo? *leans against Vincent as they walk*

Vincent: About two...*Rests his arm on Reno's hip.*

Reno: Axel gonna kill you if he finds out yo...And this is bad luck! *nuzzles Vincent's shoulder, wraps the cape tighter around himself*

Vincent: I don't believe in bad luck...and Axel won't ever know...*Smirks and softly rubs Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mmm...*moans softly, snuggles closer to Vincent* I missed you...I thought you weren't gonna come yo...

Vincent: *His smirk grows.* I had some things to take care of...

Reno: Care to tell me what yo? *softly nips at Vincent's neck*

Vincent: Not until we get to the park...*Laughs softly.*

Reno: Big meanie! *pouts and gives a playful bite*

Vincent: You'll find out soon enough...*He looks up and sees the park down the street.*

Reno: Alright...can you believe in 12 hours we'll be married yo?

Vincent: *Kisses the top of Reno's head.* It's almost too good to be true...

Reno: I keep thinkin I'm gonna wake up and this will all of be a dream yo... *hugs Vincent tightly*

Vincent: You'll know tomorrow...*Kisses Reno's neck as they enter the park.*

Reno: *shivers at the kisses, tilts his neck over to give him more room* Yess...I can't wait yo!

Vincent: *Walks with Reno over to the swing set and sits on a swing, and pats his lap for Reno to sit.*

Reno: *smiles and sits down on Vincent's lap, wraps his legs around Vincent's waist as he holds onto the chains. Licks at Vincent's lips* I love swings yo...

Vincent: *Lightly sucks on Reno's tongue.* I know...something else you love...*Reaches for his pants and unzips them.*

Reno: *moans into Vincent's mouth, starts to grind against him.* My Monster-kun yo?...I miss him!

Vincent: He's missed you too...*Runs his tongue across Reno's lips as he takes his cock out, then places Reno's hand on it.*

Reno: *moans as he wraps his hand around Vincent's cock, feeling the cold metal. Slowly moves his hand down, touching each of the six piercing down the shaft of Vin's cock* Yyou...fuck! That's so hhott yo! *looks at Vincent with lust filled eyes* II want to feel them in me!

Vincent: I thought you'd like that...*Lets his hands wander down to Reno's pants zipper.* Sorry I took so long though...I had to go back to Tseng for something to heal them.

Reno: (Good thing I already got some from work for later today yo!) I do! II'll forgive you...if you fuck me yo! *pushes his groin into Vincent's hand, letting him feel his hard cock*

Vincent: Mm...and what if I don't...*Starts to pull down Reno's pants.*

Reno: *grabs onto the chains to lift himself up, letting Vincent move his pants down* Then...I guess we're not gettin married yo! *grins at Vincent playfully*

Vincent: *Tears off Reno's pants.* Then...what are you waiting for? Sit on my cock...*Softly strokes himself.*

Reno: Mmm..Yes yo! *moves himself over Vincent's hard cock, lowers himself down. Moans loudly as he's entered, shudders as he's stopped at each piercing.* Oohh...god!!

Vincent: Does it...feel good? *Thrusts up hard into Reno, forcing the rest of himself inside.*

Reno: Ahhh!! *falls forward onto Vincent, his body shakes in pleasure* Ffuck yes! *clenches around him, moaning at the new feeling he's getting from Vincent. Tightens his hold on the chains and lefts himself up, shudders as he starts to ride Vincent*

Vincent: *Holds on tightly to Reno's hips and moans softly as Reno rides him.* Mm...god Reno...*Starts to thrust up hard, meeting Reno's efforts.*

Reno: Aangel!!...Shit! *moans loudly as he rides him faster, his hands turn white from his grip on the chains. Doesn't notice the creaks and groans from the swing*

Vincent: *Feels the swing snap beneath him, then falls with Reno on top of him to the ground. He smirks and rolls Reno underneath him.*

Reno: Ahh! *screams out as he falls down on Vincent, his hands still holding onto the chains as Vincent rolls his over* Mmore yo!!*clenches tightly around Vincent, moaning*

Vincent: *Holds onto Reno's shoulders, pushing his body into the pebbles as he thrusts hard into Reno.*

Vincent: *Holds onto Reno's shoulders, pushing his body into the pebbles as he thrusts hard into Reno.*

Reno: Oh oh! Ssoo..fuckin ggood yo! *thrashes around under Vincent as pleasure runs though his body, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck. Pulls his down for a kiss*MMMM!

Vincent: That's right...scream my name...tell me how good it is...*Nips at Reno's lips as he adjusts his angle, slamming hard into Reno's ass.*

Reno: VVincent!!! *screams out as he cums hard onto his and Vincent's stomach, his cock never touched.*

Vincent: *Pulls out his still hard cock from Reno's ass and leans over Reno.* Lick it off...*Kisses Reno hotly.*

Reno: *moans softly into the kiss before he moves down under Vincent, starts to lick up his cum from Vincent's stomach* MMm...Like this master?

Vincent: Just like that...*Moans softly as Reno's tongue moves across his stomach.*

Reno: *smiles against Vincent's stomach as he makes sure he licks up all of it, plays with Vincent's happy trail*

Vincent: *Lightly moves his hips, making his cock bounce slightly.* Suck on it...

Reno: *moves down lower, smiles as he's face to face with Vincent's dripping cock.* It looks so yummy yo! *takes the head in and starts to suck, his tongue plays with the piercings as he slowly takes more in*

Vincent: Mm...I love how your mouth feels...*Lightly thrusts his hips, making his cock hit the back of Reno's throat.*

Reno: *moans as Vincent thrusts into his mouth, licks at the new piercings as before he relaxes and deep throats Vincent, tightens around him* MMmm!

Vincent: Harder...suck me harder...*Moans softly and thrusts more into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *pulls back and hallows his cheeks as he suck Vincent's cock harder, moves his head to meet Vincent's thrusts. Reaches a hand up to play with Vincent's balls*

Vincent: Reno! Fuck! *Thrusts hard into Reno's mouth as he cums.* Mm...

Reno: *moans happily as Vincent cums, pulls back so he can taste it before he swallows all of it. Purrs as he licks Vincent clean, making sure he gets it all* So yummy yo...

Vincent: *Lays down on top of Reno and kisses his neck.* I love you...so much...

Reno: *shivers and wraps his arms around Vincent, pulling him closer to him body, wanting his warmth* II love you to...more then you know yo..

Vincent: *Licks Reno's adam's apple, then softly kisses it.* Mmm...Love you...*Nips at Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mmm...Love you..*moves his neck over, pushing it closer to Vincent's mouth* Thirsty yo?

Vincent: Just a little...*Licks at Reno's soft neck.*

Reno: *purrs, smiles at Vincent* You can have some, angel...thou you may want to chose another place yo..Unless you want Axel on your ass!

Vincent: *smirks and kisses Reno's neck.* You're right...*Kisses down Reno's body and spreads Reno's legs.*

Reno: Nuhg...mm..Vinny..Mark me yo! *spreads his legs further for Vincent*

Vincent: *Moves down and licks Reno's inner thighs and nips at the sensitive skin.*

Reno: *moans softly, body shivers* Pplease yo..

Vincent: *Slowly bites into Reno's inner thigh, moaning at the taste of Reno's blood as it hits his mouth.*

Reno: Ahh! *moans as he's bitten, reaches down and threads his fingers though Vincent's hair pushing him closer to his leg* Oh..Vinny!

Vincent: *Pulls back from Reno's inner thigh for a moment.* Do you like it when I drink from here, Love? *Licks at the fresh wound and moves up slightly to bite down again.*

Reno: Yesss!! *his thigh quivers under Vincent's mouth, moans as he feels his cock filling with blood* Sso good!

Vincent: *Runs his fingers down Reno's thighs.* You taste...so sweet...*Licks his lips then presses his lips against the wounds, sucking lightly.*

Reno: II'm...glad you llike it yo! *moves a hand away from Vincent's hair and starts to stroke his cock, moaning loudly in pleasure* Sshit...

Vincent: *Moves away from Reno's thigh and spreads Reno's legs further apart and licks his lips once he sees Reno's clenching ass.*

Reno: Aangel...*whines as Vincent moves away, thrusts up into his hand, moaning as precum leaks out*

Vincent: Shh...*Fondles Reno's ass hole with his fingers, rubbing it roughly.*

Reno: Ohh...ggod! *clenches against Vincent's fingers, wanting them inside. Wiggles his hips down, strokes himself faster*

Vincent: In less than twelve hours...this ass will be all mine...*He smirks playfully as he slowly thrusts his fingers inside.*

Reno: Yyess! Yours..oonly yours yo! *moans as Vincent's fingers thrust inside him, clenches tightly, trying to pull them in deeper* Mmore Vinny!

Vincent: *Smirks and enters a third finger into Reno and thrusts them directly into his sweet spot.*

Reno: Fuckk!! *moans loudly as he cums into his hand, throws his head back against the ground as he rides out his release*

Vincent: *Takes Reno's hand and licks off the cum as he looks lovingly into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *moans softly at the sight and feel of Vincent's tongue, blushes at the loving look* I love yyou...so much yo...

Vincent: *Kisses the palm of Reno's hand then kisses up Reno's arm, leaving a trail of warm kisses.*

Reno: *shivers at the kisses, grabs ahold of Vincent's head and pulls him into a loving kiss*

Vincent: *Moans into the kiss.* Reno...*Melts into the kiss and caresses Reno's jaw.*

Reno: *purrs in happiness, nuzzles Vincent's hand* My Vincent...*yawns*

Vincent: Will you be too tired to walk home?

Reno: *looks up with sleepy eyes* I..can try yo...

Vincent: You don't have to...*Nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: You sure, aangel? *yawns again, his eye lids feel like there's hundred pound weight on them. Closes them as he holds onto Vincent* Love yo....*starts to softly snore*

Vincent: *Smiles and puts Reno's clothing back on and wraps him in his cape before picking Reno up in his arms. He spreads his wings out then takes to the air, holding Reno tight to his body.*

Reno: *snuggles closer to Vincent, lightly snores against Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *Smirks as he hears Reno snoring against his neck.* Love you Reno...

Reno: *smiles in his sleep at the sound of Vincent's voice, snores a little louder as he falls into a deep sleep*

Vincent: *Silently lands on the window sill of Axel's room, looking to make sure everyone's still asleep before carefully laying Reno back down just underneath the window.*

Reno: Mmm..*grips tightly onto Vincent, not wanting him to leave even in his sleep* Don't...leave...

Vincent: *He whispers.* I'm here...*Softly kisses Reno's hand.*

Reno: *releases his grip on Vincent, nuzzles into the cape. Goes back to snoring and smiling in his sleep* Love...

Vincent: *Smiles at the sleeping Reno.* I'll be with you soon...*He blows a kiss before leaving through the window and closes it behind him.*

~Wedding day~

Axel: Reno! You awake?

Reno: *moans at Axel's voice, pulls Vincent's cape over his face* No...sleep!

Axel: You had plenty of sleep! Do you want to miss your wedding?

Reno: *eyes go wide, sits up* What time is it yo?! I still need to get pierced and tattooed!

Axel: About nine in the morning...

Reno: *sighs* Don't scare me like that yo! *looks over at Axel* I don't know what to do first, Ax!

Axel: I'd say...get the tattoo done first. *He winks at Reno.* But that's just my opinion.

Reno: Yeah..Those hurt less yo! *smiles, blushes as he stomach growls*

Axel: We'll get something to eat while we're out...It will save us some time.*

Reno: Okay yo! I need to get dressed! *stretches and stands up, rubs the sleep from his eyes*

Axel: Oh, and Vince's out right now...There's a few things he needed to arrange before the wedding. *He smirks.*

Reno: Oh, okay yo! I guess that means I can go into the room! *smiles and walks out and goes to his room*

Axel: (Heh...if only Reno knew what Vince has in store for the wedding...)

Reno: *walks into his room and sees the bed is still made, walks over to the closet and gets out a blue tank top and a pair of jeans. Starts to get dressed* (Vincent didn't sleep in the bed..Where did you go yo?)

Axel: *Knocks on Reno's bedroom door.* Are you okay in there?

Reno: *slips on a pair of flip flops and walks over to open the door* Yeah! Just tryin to decide if I should gel my hair or not yo! I don't know what Yazoo and Elena are plannin to do with it!

Axel: The hell if I know! I'd just leave it alone.

Reno: Okay yo! I just need to brush my teeth then we can go! *walks over to the bathroom* Is Kit up yet?

Axel: He's up! He was so excited that I had to strap him down and make him eat!

Reno: *laughs as he starts to brush his teeth, spits into the sink when he's done. Runs a brush though his hair before he walks out* Sounds like he got our energy yo!

Kyo: *Runs up the stairs, jumping when he reaches the top.* My daddies are getting married today!!!!!!!!~

Reno: *smiles and picks Kyo up, spins him around* Yes I am, Kit!! And you're gonna be in the weddin to!

Kyo: I know! *He giggles.* I'm really excited!

Reno: I can tell!! Lets go downstairs and see Aunt Yazoo! *walks downstairs holding Kyo*

Kyo: Yes! He's been on the phone all morning talking Elena! *giggles*

Reno: Great! (I'm gonna be tortured yo!)

Axel: Don't forget, Reno! We need to leave soon!

Kyo: *pouts* Where are you going Daddy?

Reno: To get presents for daddy Vincent! *smiles at Kyo as they walk into the living room*

Kyo: Can I go?! Please!

Reno: Umm...it's not a place for kids, Kit...But I'm sure Yazoo will have stuff for you to do!

Yazoo: *Gets off of the phone with Elena.* Yeah...*Smiles at Kyo.* I'll play a video game with you until it's time to get ready!

Kyo: Okay!! *jumps out of Reno's arms and runs to Yazoo* Can we play now?!

Yazoo: Let me clean off the table, and I'll join you! *He looks to Axel and Reno.* have fun...

Kyo: Okay! I'll go get it set up! *runs to the living room*

Reno: We will yo! *smiles and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl* Ready to go, firefly?

Axel: *Winks at Yazoo.* Ready! *He looks at the apple Reno took.* Do you still want to get something to eat while we're out?

Reno: We can yo! I was just bring a snack! *smiles and walks to the living room to get his wallet, cell and keys* You be good for Aunt Yazoo, Kit!

Kyo: I will, daddy! *smiles big*

Axel: Hurry up, then! You act like you're not excited! *He smiles and pats Reno on the shoulder.*

Reno: I am! I just still can't believe it's happening yo! I don't know how to act! *runs over to the front door and opens it* Come on, firefly!!

Axel: That's more like it! *Walks quickly to the door.*

~At the tattoo shop~

Chris: Welcome to Art Bomb tattoo and piercing! I'm Chris, what can I do for you?

Axel: We made an appointment.*He smiles and tilts his head towards Reno.*

Reno: Yeah, under the name Sinclair yo!

Chris: Okay! *opens the appointment book and looks though it* You want a tattoo, one tongue piercing, one guiche, one eyebrow and last is snake bites. Is that correct?

Axel: Yeah...some of those are mine too!

Reno: Yeah, he's the snake bite and eyebrow yo! I'm everything else!

Chris: Alright! Follow me and we can get started! *smiles and walks down the hallway, turns into the room on the right*

Reno: Okay yo! *follows him, looks back at Axel* Come on, Ax!

Axel: I'm coming...*Rolls his eyes at Reno.*

Chris: *walks into his room* Okay, what do you want to do first?

Reno: The tattoo I guess yo!

Chris: Alright! Tell me what you want. *smiles and sits down on his chair*

Reno: *smirks* A tramp stamp yo! And I want it to say "Property of Vincent Valentine"

Chris: *He laughs as he replaces and sterilizes the needle.* I had a guy come in last night with that last name.

Reno: Really now? *grins* Did he happen to get something big pierced yo?

Chris: *Laughs even harder.* Why, is that who you're the property of?

Reno: *smirks* Yep! He owns all of me yo! And you did great work!

Chris: Thank you. *Sits down in his chair.* I just need you to lay on your stomach.

Reno: Okay yo! *lays down on his stomach, looks at Axel standing in the corner* What you doin over there?

Axel: Watching you!

Reno: I think you like to watch to much yo! *winks at Axel, shivers as his shirt is lifted up and his lower back shaved*

Axel: Don't worry...I'll hold your hand when you scream like a pussy!

Reno: Hey! I didn't make a sound when I got these done yo! *points to the red, crescent shapes on his cheeks*

Chris: Don't move...I'm about to start!

Reno: Sorry yo! I won't! *crosses his arms and lays his head on them*

Chris: *Starts on the capital P, taking his time to make it bold, cursive and neat.*

Reno: *sighs as he feels the needle, this pain nothing compaired to what he's been though* I may take a nap here yo!

Axel: Might as well...*He thinks for a moment.* Why are you so tired? You went to bed at midnight.

Reno: *blushes lightly* I must of not gotten a good sleep yo! I was on the floor!

Axel: It's probably nerves...*He smirks and crosses his arms behind his head, resting on them.*

Reno: Yeah..I feel like I want to run, throw up and fuck at the same time yo! *flinches slightly as the needle goes over his spine*

Chris: This part is going to hurt a little more...I'm not even done with this letter yet...*Starts to fill in the letter T, making the letters start to arch up in a smooth curve.*

Reno: It's okay yo! Just wasn't excepting it. I've been though worse. *closes his eyes*

Axel: Want me to hold your hand? *He smirks.*

Reno: Fuck you, Ax! I was restin yo! *flicks Axel off*

Chris: Easy, now...*Pulls the needle away as Reno's body moves.*

Reno: Sorry yo... *moves to get comfortable before he stays still* You can start again!

Chris: *Starts on the letter Y, the last letter of the word "Property.*

Reno: *sighs again, slowly goes into a light sleep.*

Axel: Reno! Are you awake? He's done with your tattoo!

Reno: Mm..I'm up yo. *opens his eyes to see Axel's face right in front of his* Hi firefly...

Chris: I'm done! *He grabs a mirror from his supply table.* Want to see?

Reno: Yes! *takes the mirror and moves it so he can see, a bbig smiles breaks out on his face* I love it yo! Very good free hand!

Chris: Are you ready for the piercing now? *He takes off his gloves, then washes his hands before he puts on a new pair.*

Reno: Yep! Which one do you want to do first yo? *looks back at Chris*

Chris: I think I'll save the tongue piercing for last. *Sterilizes the piercing needle.* You know that you can't eat or drink except water for the first 24 hours with the tongue piercing, right?

Reno: *smiles* Yeah, I know. (I have the potion in the car yo. I'll be able to eat in an hour!) Want me to take my pants off yo?

Chris: Yes, go ahead, and you can take them off in the next room if you want.

Reno: I'm fine with doin it here yo! *gets up and unbuttons his pants, pulls them down before getting back up on the table on his knees*

Chris: *Gets the needle ready to pierce the skin between Reno's ass and balls, but pauses when he sees the wounds on Reno's thighs.* What happened here?

Reno: *blushes* He...likes to bite yo!

Axel: *Looks over Chris's shoulder and smirks.* That's a fresh one...*His smirk grows even more.* So...that's why you're so tired!

Reno: *blushes* Yep! He came in though the window yo! We went to the park!

Axel: Hey! You were supposed to wait! That's why you were in my room in the first place!

Reno: You say no to a horny Chaos then come talk to me yo! And it's your fault for not lockin the window!

Chris: I don't want to know...*He chuckles.* Ready?

Reno: *laughs and gets on his elbows* Yep, all ready yo!

Chris: *Slightly pinches the skin and pierces it, then attaches the ball onto the ring.*

Reno: *bites his lips as the needle goes though the sensitive skin, smiles when he feels Chris hands go away.* Hm..that wasn't as bad as I thought yo!

Chris: No, it's not. I think ear piercings hurt the worst, and it should heal pretty fast too.

Reno: That's good! *gets up and slowly pulls his pants back up* To my tongue now yo?

Chris: Yep! *Takes off the used gloves and puts on a new pair, then puts on a new needle and sterilizes the clamp used for tongue piercings.*

Reno: *sits down, winces as his new piercing rubs against his jeans* I'm ready when you are yo!

Chris; Stick out your tongue. *Grabs the clamp and gets it ready to hold Reno's tongue.*

Axel: You're good at that, Re! *smirks*

Reno: *flicks Axel off as he sticks out his tongue*

Chris: *Places the clamp on Reno's tongue and pulls on it slightly to extend Reno's tongue so he can drive the needle though. He marks the place where he will pierce Reno's tongue, then drives the needle through and attaches a green plastic ball on the end.*

Reno: *flinches as the needle goes though, feeling like the mother of all tongue bites. Waits for Chris to remove the clamp before he moves his tongue around, getting used to the feeling* Feels...weird yo.

Chris; You can get new jewelry once the swelling goes down. The post has to be a little long so it can give room for the tongue to swell.

Reno: Alright...Do you sell any here yo? *gets up off the table*

Chris; Yeah, we sell them at the front desk.

Reno: Okay! *turns to Axel* Is it okay if I go look yo Or do you need me to hold your hand, Firefly?

Axel: Fuck you, Re'! *Flips Reno the bird.*

Reno: No thanks, I already have someone who does that yo! *walks out of the room*

Chris: *chuckles at them as he takes his gloves off* I take it your brothers?

Axel: Yeah! He's my older brother.

Chris: I thought so! So which one do you want to do first?

Axel: I want my snake bites! *Hops into the chair.*

Chris: Alright! *smiles and puts on a new pair of gloves, grabs the needles for the snake bites and sterilizes them along with the clamps. Grabs a marker and marks where he's going to put them, takes off the gloves* How's there?

Axel: *Picks up the mirror.* Looks good!

Chris: Alright, ready? *puts on a new pair of gloves and grabs a clamp and the needle for the right side piercing*

Axel: I'm ready! *Mumbles with the clamp on his lips and gives a thumbs up.*

Chris: *portions the needle where it needs to be and pushes it though, puts the pointed head to the Labret stud on. Takes off the gloves and puts on new one to get ready for the next one* Good so far?

Axel: *Moves his lip awkwardly.* I guess...*He flinches as his lip starts to sting.*

Chris: Ready for the next one? *grabs the needle and clamp, moves it to where he need it* Just give me a thumbs up!

Axel: *Nods his head and gives Chris another thumbs up.*

Chris: Okay. *pushes the needle though and gets the head to the stud, puts it on and releases the clamp, takes of the glove* How do you like your snake bites?

Axel: *Looks into the mirror.* They're awesome! I love them!

Chris: *smiles and puts on new gloves, starts getting stuff ready for the eyebrow piercing* I'm glad you like them! It takes about three to four weeks for them to heal. Are you ready to do your eyebrow?

Axel: Hell yeah!

Chris: Here we go! *pinches the skin and pushes needle though, attaches the ball to the curved barbell. Takes off his gloves and smiles at his work* All done! You like them?

Axel: Love it! *Looks into the mirror once more.* You do amazing work

Chris: *smiles as he starts to clean up* Thanks! I love doing this!

Axel: *Shouts to Reno in the front.* I'm all done!

Reno: Then come out here yo! *yells back as he pays for his piercing and new barbells*

Axel: *Walks to the front where Reno is.* Do you like them? *Points to his snake bites.*

Reno: *smiles at Axel* I love them yo! Yazoo is gonna be all over you when we get back! Oh look what I got to wear for Vincent! *pulls out from the bag a five pack set of 14 gauge multi-color penis barbells*

Axel: *Takes the package from Reno to look at them and smirks.* These are fucking hilarious...

Reno: Think he'll like them yo? *moves out of the way so Axel can pay*

Chris: Alright, that will be $75!

Axel: Yeah...*Whispers back to Reno.* Once your tongue is around his cock. *Winks and takes out his wallet.*

Reno: *shivers at the thought and whispers back* We'll take the potion when we get to the car yo.

Chris: Here's you change and you two have a great day! And remember to wash everything twice a day till it's healed!

Reno: Will do yo! *waves as he walks out the door to the car*

Axel: Ready to take that potion?

Reno: Yes! *throws the keys to Axel after he unlocks the doors, gets the potion from the glove compartment and downs it.*

Axel: What about me? *Lightly punches Reno on the shoulder.*

Reno: I thought of you to, firefly! *takes another potion out and hands it to Axel* Got to love to geeks who make this stuff yo!

Axel: Hell yeah! *Takes half of the potion and saves the rest for later.* Here you go Re'. *Tosses the half full bottle to Reno.*

Reno: Thanks yo! *puts it back and closes the compartment, leans back in the chair, winces slightly* Where now, Ax?

Axel: *Opens his phone and sees he has a text message from Yazoo.* Yazoo wants to get you ready!

Reno: Oh god...I'm gonna be tortured yo! He's as bad as Elena! *lays his arms over his eyes*

Axel: Let's go then. *Puts the key in the ignition and starts the car.* We don't want Yazoo pissed.

Reno: *laughs* You like it when he is yo! *buckles up and turns the music on knowing it will help calm his nerves*

Axel: It's sexy! *Laughs hard as he speeds away.*

Reno: I bet it is yo! *laughs with Axel*

~At Reno's~

Yazoo: *Hears Axel and Reno pull up, and walks over to the door and folds his arms, tapping his foot.*

Axel: Vince's gonna love it, Re! *walks inside, stops at the sight of Yazoo* Um...hi baby..

Reno: Why'd you stop yo? *walks to the side of Axel* Oh...Hey Yazoo! I'm here!

Yazoo: *Gasps when he sees Reno's messy hair.* What are we going to do with this hair! Hurry up and get your dress on!!

Reno: Hey! I brushed it yo! *blushes lightly and walks up the stairs to get his dress and stuff on*

Yazoo: Hurry up! *Turns to Axel.* And you...We're running late!

Axel: *hold his hands up* Hey! I was just doin what Re' asked! He needed this to calm his mind, baby!

Yazoo: *Shrugs his shoulders.* Too bad! *Tries to keep his pissed off emotion, but smirks slightly at noticing Axel's snake bites.*

Axel: *smiles as he sees Yazoo notice his piercings, walks over to him and wraps his arms around Yazoo's waist* Do you like my new look baby?

Yazoo: I think it's sexy, baby...*Leans his head back on Axel's shoulder.*

Axel: I'm glad. *hugs Yazoo closer to his body* So...when are you gettin in your dress, love?

Yazoo: After I get Reno ready. It shouldn't take too long.

Axel: *smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek* Okay..You go help Re' and I'll get Kyo ready!

Yazoo: *Turns around and gives Axel a light kiss before running upstairs to help Reno out.*

Reno: *stares at his dress on the bed, looks at the bathroom door* (I don't know what to do yo! Should I take a shower first? Be clean for Vinny...but I took one last night! I don't know!)

Yazoo: Do you need some help?

Reno: *jumps at Yazoo's voice, blushes when he remembers he's naked. Moves his arm in front to cover his chest* Yeah...um..I don't know what to do yo...Should I take a shower? I took one last night but then Vinny took me to the park in the middle of the night so I may be dirty and and...

Yazoo: No need to be so jumpy...*Turns around to give Reno some privacy.* Take a quick shower. We need to get you dressed!

Reno: *takes a deep breath to calm himself* Okay...I'll just raise off yo! *runs to the bathroom and starts the shower, grabs the bar of soap and quickly washes his body.*(Good thing the potion is workin, or this would hurt yo!) *finishes washing his groin area and jumps out.* (I washed my hair yesterday..) *wraps a towel around himself and runs back to the bedroom* I'm done yo!

Yazoo: Get your special underwear on...*Stays turned around so Reno can put on his clothes.*

~okay!~

tsunade_sama888: Reno: Alright! *walks over and looks at his underwear and hose* (Hmm...I think I'll wear the undies later tonight..It will make Vinny hot knowin I'm not wearin undies!) *grabs the panty hose and pulls them on, tucks himself in* Okay, my ass is covered yo!

Yazoo: *Turns around.* Do you need help with putting on the dress?

Reno: Can you zip me up? *grabs the and pulls it over his head, moves it down and puts his arms thought the sleeves*

Yazoo: *Zips Reno's dress up.* Turn around, let me see how it looks!

Reno: *pats the dress down, trying to remove the wrinkles. Turns around to face Yazoo* How do I look yo? *blushes lightly*

Yazoo: You look really nice! But, you need a little make-up!

Reno: And the torture begins yo! *walks over to Yazoo* I don't have any...

Yazoo: It's okay, just sit on the bed...*Reaches into his pocket and takes out a small make up pouch.*

Reno: *moves the dress to try and makes it so he doesn't wrinkle it as he sits down* So..you see what Ax got yo?

Yazoo: I did! *Smirks and takes out a light pink color eye shadow.*

Reno: *smiles* I thought you would! *closes his eyes, waiting for Yazoo to start*

Yazoo: *Takes out a small make up brush and applies a small amount of pink eye shadow to each of Reno's eye lids.*

Reno: *his eye lids flutter at the touches, takes a deep breath to calm himself and stop them*

Yazoo: There...I made the pink very light...*Takes out another small compact with gold eye shadow.*

Reno: I'm sure it looks good yo...Do whatever you think looks the best!

Yazoo: Good...Close your eyes again. *Applies a small amount of gold to the brush.*

Reno: Yes yo..*closes his eyes, smoothes out his dress, trying to keep from moving like his body wants too*

Yazoo: *Applies a small amount of gold in the crease of Reno's eye lids.* Vincent stopped by earlier...

Reno: *smiles* He did?!

Yazoo: He also wanted me to put a little make up on him. *Smirks.*

Reno: *swallows down his moan at the thought of Vincent in make up* Rreally yo?

Yazoo: Yeah, I put some heavy eyeliner on him and a little blush, made him look hot!

Reno: *wiggles around, his breath hitches as the piercing moves* II bet you did...I can't wait to see him yo!

Yazoo: *Pulls out a small mirror so Reno can see his make up.* Do you like it?

Reno: *looks and blushes lightly* Yeah..I do..Am I gonna have lipstick too yo?

Yazoo: Sure, unless you don't want to wear it...

Reno: No! I'm all for it! *giggles* I can leave kiss marks al over Vinny!

Yazoo: *Giggles.* That's the best part about wearing it! *Takes out a light pink, shimmery lipstick and carefully applies it to Reno's lips.*

Reno: I may have to take that yo! It may wipe off at some point! *winks*

Yazoo: *Smirks.* Of course! *Hands the lipstick to Reno.* Anything else you need help with?

Reno: *smiles and takes the lipstick, tucks it in his dress* What did you guys have planned for my hair yo?

Yazoo: Well...It's somewhat short except for the pony tail...I can braid it for you.

Reno: *smiles, blushes* Sure! Whatever you want to do yo!

Yazoo: *Shifts his body and takes out the tie already in Reno's hair, then seperates Reno's hair into three sections and begins to braid it.*

Reno: *sighs as he feels the comfort of having his hair touched, closes his eyes as he relaxes. Purrs softly*

Yazoo: Vincent must touch your hair a lot...*Continues to braid Reno's hair.*

Reno: Yes..He's always playin with it yo..He knows I love it when he does...

Yazoo: Well, I'm done...*Braids the last few inches of Reno's hair, then ties it off with Reno's hair tie.*

Reno: *reaches to grab the braid, looks at it* I've never had my hair braided yo...I like it!

Yazoo: Good...Now what to do with the rest of it...

Reno: *blushes* Um...Elena used on of those curling things once yo...

Yazoo: *Thinks for a moment, staring at Reno's hair.* No...I think we should put in a little bit of gel and spike it...but neatly.

Reno: Okay! My gel's in the bathroom yo!

Yazoo: I'll be back with that! *Rushes into the bathroom and grabs a bottle of gel, then runs back out and shows it to Reno.* Is this it?

Reno: *smiles* Yep! That's what I live on yo! *laughs softly*

Yazoo: *Squeezes a little gel onto this hands and works it through Reno's hair, making neat spikes.*

Reno: *purrs softly, closes his eyes* So..what are you doin to your hair yo?

Yazoo: I think I'll just leave it down...What do you think?

Reno: Yeah, that would look good yo! Axel is gonna jump you when he sees you! *smiles as he looks up at Yazoo*

Yazoo: *Blushes.* I know he will...*Smirks.*

Reno: *smirks* I think me and Vin aren't the only one gonna have fun tonight yo!

Yazoo: You're right...*His smirk grows.*

Reno: Nice! *looks up* Am I done yo?

Yazoo: Don't forget the shoes!

Reno: Oh yes! *looks around for them* Um...I think there under my dress yo! Can you get them?

Yazoo: *Picks up the box that contains Reno's shoes.* I think your garters are in here too...I think you can do that yourself, so I'll go and get dressed.

Reno: Yep! I'll get that garter up there! *smiles as he takes the box* You go get sexy! But not as sexy as me yo! *laughs*

Yazoo: Whatever! *Smirks and walks out of Reno's bedroom and into Axel's room to get dressed.*

Reno: Hmm..Now to get this garter on yo..*takes it out and lifts up his dress, finally gets his leg out. But the dress is in his face* This...may take awhile...

Kyo: *Knocks on Reno's door.* Are you almost ready, daddy?

Reno: Um...Almost, kit! I'm just fightin with this garter yo! *says from underneath his dress*

Kyo: Oh! *Pauses for a moment.* What's a garter?

Reno: It's..like a little belt that goes around you leg, Kit!....Ah ha! I got it to my calf!

Kyo: *Pauses again.* Is Cloud going to be there for sure? *Blushes.*

Reno: *chuckles as he gets it on and puts his dress down* Yes...He gonna be standin on your side too yo! *smiles* You can come in, kit!

Kyo: Yay! *Bursts into the room and his jaw drops open when he sees Reno.* You look pretty, daddy!

Reno: *blushes, plays with the ribbons on his shoes* Thanks kit! And you look very handsome in your tux yo! *smiles at him*

Kyo: Thank you! Daddy Vincent stopped by earlier!

Reno: He did?! *smiles at Kyo's excitement, lefts his foot up to try and get his shoe on*

Kyo: He looked really nice! Then he left in a really big black car and your boss was driving it!

Reno: Really? Like a limo, Kit? *smiles as he get one shoe on, wraps the ribbons around his ankle and lower calf*

Kyo: No! It wasn't a limo! *Giggles as he watches Reno struggle with his shoes.*

Reno: Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, kit! *smiles as he starts on getting the other shoes on, looks over at Kyo* Would you like to help me, kit?

Kyo: Sure...*Walks over to Reno and kneels carefully on the floor so he won't get his pants dirty.* What do I do?

Reno: Just slip it on and wrap the ribbons like how I have them on my other foot yo.

Kyo: Okay! *Slips Reno's shoe on and wraps the ribbons around Reno's ankle and calf.*

Reno: Yeah, just like that yo! *smiles as Kyo finishes and stands up* How do I look, Kit?

Kyo: *Stands back and looks at Reno.* Really pretty!

Reno: *blushes lightly* I'm glad you think so! Lets go downstairs and wait for Aunt Yazoo and Uncle Axel to get done, Kit! *grabs his veil and takes a few slow steps, getting used to wearing high heels again*

Kyo: Okay! *Hops excitedly down the stairs and giggles when he sees Axel on top of Yazoo on the couch, making out.*

Reno: Hey! I thought we were gonna be late yo! I can't be late for my own weddin! *yells at them as he walks down the stairs, a big grin on his face*

Axel: (Damn it! And we were so close to doin it!) Sorry Re', but my baby was just to hot to pass up! *smiles as he gets up off the couch*

Yazoo: *Blushes then whispers to Axel.* Don't worry...we can fuck later tonight...

Axel: *whispers back as he pulls Yazoo up* You bet your tight ass we are...We'll have the house to ourselves, baby... *licks at Yazoo's lips*

Reno: Come on! I still need to change my tongue ring and it in the car yo!!!

Axel: *sighs* We're comin, Re'! *takes Yazoo's hand and walks to the door*

Yazoo: *Smirks.* You got a tongue ring, Reno? I didn't notice...

Reno: *smiles and sticks out his tongue* Yep! And you have to see the barbells I got! *grabs Kyo's backpack that has all the of their stuff* Can you carry this, Kit?

Kyo: Yes, daddy! *Holds the backpack.* Are we leaving now?

Reno: *smiles down at Kyo* Yes...We're goin to a weddin, Kit! (It's happenin yo...I hope I don't faint!)

Kyo: Yay! Let's go! *Jumps up and down and runs towards the door.*

Reno: Yeah! Let's go! *looks down to make sure he has his veil before he follows Kyo* Get your ass in gear, firefly! You're driven yo!

Axel: *rolls his eyes and takes Yazoo's hand* We better go before he has a heart attack! *walks towards the door, grabs the keys on the way out*

Yazoo: I don't blame him...I was a little freaked out earlier...*Gives Axel a kiss on the cheek.*

Axel: A little, baby? *chuckles and unlocks the door* You were crazy!...And I loved it *winks*

Yazoo: *Blushes.* You don't even know crazy yet....

Reno: Axel! Stop tryin to get some ass and come on! *stands next to the passenger side door, holding his dress up*

Axel: I think I do, love...*sighs and he walks over to start the car* Calm down, Rere' We'll get there!

Yazoo: *Walks to the car and winks at Axel as he sits in the back seat.*

Reno: *gets in and makes sure all of his dress is in before he closes the door* I can't calm down yo!

Axel: Just breath and listen to the music..You'll be with Vince soon, Re'! *turns on the music and speeds out*

Kyo: *Pats Reno's shoulder from the back seat.* You'll be okay, daddy!

Reno: *takes a few deep breaths, letting the music and Kyo's touch calm him* Thanks Kit...Can you hand me the bag back there?

Kyo: Yep! *Carefully hands Reno the backpack from the back seat.*

Reno: Thanks yo! *smiles and takes out the penis barbells, chooses the red one and shows Yazoo* Like it, Yazoo?

Yazoo: *Giggles at the sight of the red penis barbell.* You better hide those from me...

Reno: *laughs and changes barbells, smiles as he sees the little red penis in his mouth* You can have some yo!

Axel: *smirks* Care to tell me what you're gonna do with them, baby?

Yazoo: I'll have to get my tongue pierced then...*Smirks and leans on Axel's seat.* And I think you know what I'd do...

Kyo: Can I see what you bought, daddy?

Axel: *shifts in his seat at Yazoo's comment, laughs at Kyo's curiosity*

Reno: Um...I don't think you're old enough to see yet, kit...

Kyo: No fair! *Sticks out his tongue.*

Reno: Don't pout! I'll show you in a few years yo!

Kyo: I'll just ask Daddy Vincent!

Reno: Sure, but I think he'll agree with me yo! *sticks his tongue out at Kyo*

Kyo: Or uncle Axel! *Giggles.*

Axel: Hey! Don't pull me into this! *speeds up and passes someone*

Reno: You're his uncle! You're always gonna be pulled into this yo! *smiles, plays with the veil nervously as they get close to the church*

Yazoo: He's just curious...I think it's a good thing...

Reno: Yeah...But he's to young yo..

Axel: He's not gonna live like we did, Re'...You don't have to keep worring...

Reno: I can't help it...I guess it goes with bein a parent yo...*stares at the veil*

Kyo: *Taps Axel on the shoulder.* Are we almost there?

Axel: You see that old church over there? *point at it on the left side, about two blocks away* That's where we're goin!

Reno: (I feel sick...I've never been so nervous in my life yo..) *his hand shake a little as he hold onto the veil*

Kyo: *Peers over Reno's and Axel's shoulders.* Wow! See it daddy?

Reno: *looks up, blushes as he remember the last time he was here with Vincent* Yeah...It's nice, Kit!

Axel: *speed up as they pull in, goes to the back so Reno can go in with Vincent seeing him* We're here!

Kyo: Yay! *Giggles and hugs Reno.*

Reno: *takes deep breathes, trying to calm himself* Yyou ready, Kit?

Kyo: I'm ready daddy!

Reno: I...think I am...*opens the door and gets out, holds up his dress to make sure it doesn't get dirty* Yazoo! Can you put the veil on me yo?

Yazoo: Yeah...*Stands in front of Reno and drapes the veil over Reno's face, making sure the veil looks in order.*

Reno: *looks at Yazoo in a red haze* This is gonna be fun yo...Am I meetin Tseng in there?

Yazoo: Yes, he's already here and so is everyone else...*Smiles.* Are you ready?

Reno: *looks at Axel and Kyo before he turns back to Yazoo* II..think so..It's better to get it done right?...Then my nerves will go away yo...

Axel: Then lets go! You hubby is waitin for you, Re'! *smiles and takes Reno's hand*

Yazoo: That's right...Everyone's waiting...

Reno: *takes a deep breath* Let go...I want my angel yo.. *starts to walk inside*

Tifa: *turns to look as the door open, smiles at the sight of Reno* Oh my god! You look beautiful, Reno!

Tseng: *Meets Reno at the door.* Are you ready?

Reno:*looks up at Tseng with nervous eyes* Um..Yeah..But I need my bouquet yo!

Tseng: It's right here...*Takes out a black and red rose bouquet that he was hiding behind his back.* I thought you would like this one...

Reno: *smiles at the roses and takes them, holds them to his chest* I love them yo...Thanks Tseng..for everything..

Tseng: Don't mention it...*He smiles and takes Reno's arm as Denzel and Marlene toss the flowers down in front of them.*

Reno: *stands close to Tseng, comforted by his presence. Shyly look up and frowns slightly when he sees Vincent's isn't there* (Where's Angel? Did he not want to get married?..Wwas this all a big joke yo) *holds tightly onto Tseng's arm as a tear falls*

Tseng: *Notices that Reno is crying and whispers.* It's alright...

Reno: *happy he has the veil on, turns to Tseng and whispers as they walk what seems like the isle ever* Wwhere's my angel?

Tseng: He's coming...don't worry...*He whispers back, softly smiling.*

Reno: Aalright...I trust you, bbossman..*sniff and walks up the two step and stand on the left side of the priest, clutching the bouquet to his chest* (My make up is must me ruined now...)

Tseng: *Whispers to Reno.* I'll be right back...*Calmly walks down the aisle towards the door.*

Reno: *stands still, looking down at his feet as he tries not to cry, trying to keep the voices down* (Vinny's gonna be here...Tseng wouldn't lie to me yo!)

Tseng: *Closes the door behind him and joins Cloud, Axel, Rude, Kadaj and Kyo outside with a large coffin in front of them.* We better hurry...Reno's about to have heart failure...

Axel: Damn..Well what are we waitin for? *moves to his place and grabs ahold of the coffin*

Rude: I agree with Axel...*moves to the other side of Axel and grabs the coffin*

Cloud: Ready Kadaj? *Moves to his place and grabs the handles.*

Kadaj: Yes, Nisan! *Runs to his place behind Cloud and grabs on tight to the handle.*

Kyo: I have the rings! *Runs to his place behind the coffin with the rings in hand.*

Axel: Looks like we're all ready..*smiles* Lets give Re' the best day of his life!

Rude: *shakes his head in agreement and starts to pick up the coffin*

Tseng: I second that...*He softly smiles waits for the coffin to be lifted until he opens the door.*

Cloud: *smiles* Yes..lets! *picks up his share of the weight from the coffin*

Kadaj: Tell them I'm ready, Nisan!

Cloud: *chuckles* Kadaj is ready you guys! Lets mosey!

Axel: Please Cloud! Take that out of you vocabulary!

Tseng: *Tries to contain his laughter as he opens the door to the church.*

Reno: *looks up at the sound of the door opening, his body slightly shaking. A few tears of relief fall.* (They're comin yo!)

Kyo: *looks up at Axel* Daddy looks happy now!

Tseng: *Walks faster up the aisle towards Reno. Once he reaches the end he whispers to Reno.* Look...Vincent wanted to make this special for you...

Reno: Ookay..*moves a little closer to Tseng as he looks down the isle*

Axel: Lets go you guys! On one....one! *starts to walks forword*

Rude: *shakes his head at Axel and starts to walk*

Kadaj: *Giggles softly.* Axie's impatient

Cloud: You think? *starts to walk with them, almost falling over at first*

Axel: *whispers* Reno needs to see Vince as soon as we can get him there!

Tseng: *Smiles as the group moves Vincent closer slowly, then whispers again to Reno.* Look at what they're carrying...

Reno: *gasps at the sight, shivers as a bit of lust runs though him* Is..that Vinny's coffin yo? *whispers to Tseng*

Tseng: *Whispers back to Reno quietly.* Yes...we were able to find it.

Reno: *smiles at Tseng* Thanks..(Vinny's..in the coffin he was in for years...And he's comin out for me yo!)

Tseng: Don't thank me...It was Vincent's idea...*Smiles as Axel, Rude, Kadaj and Cloud are only ten feet away with Vincent's coffin.*

Axel: *whispers* We're almost there guys, on the count of five..One, two, three, four, five..*lowers the Coffin to the floor*

Rude: We can see, Axel...*lowers it*

Kyo: *Blushes and giggles softly as Cloud bends over in front of him and almost drops the rings.*

Cloud: Don't start you two! *he whispers as he lowers, looks back to see a blushing Kyo and smiles softly at him*

Kyo: (He smiled at me!) *Blushes even more.*

Kadaj: Kyo-chan is even more emotional than Reno is, Nisan! *Lowers the coffin with Cloud.*

Cloud: *chuckles softly* Yeah...no doubt about him being Reno's son...

Reno: *nervously smiles at them, looks at the coffin with anticipation* Wwhere's...my angel yo?

Axel: *smiles and moves to the best man's spot*

Tseng: *Smiles and walks over to the coffin with a key in hand and unlocks it.* Your love is waiting...

Vincent: *Hears Tseng's voice faintly from the outside and slowly opens the coffin, slowly leaning forward as he turns and sees Reno.* (Beautiful...)

Reno: *blushes as he softly moans at the sight of Vincent, licks his lips and he plays with his bouquet* (He looks so sexy and perfect...I want to touch him yo)

Vincent: *Walks slowly towards Reno, staring lovingly at him the whole time.* (Reno...) *Smiles ever so slightly, just thinking about how beautiful Reno looks.*

Reno: *shyly looks up at Vincent, his cheeks blush red. Tries to walk toward him but his body won't move.* (Angel...my angel..)

Vincent: *Moves slightly closer to Reno, standing in front of him, then reaches out a hand to touch Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: Angel...*melts into Vincent's touch, moves closer to him* You're here yo...*whispers to Vincent*

Vincent: *Moves closer yet to Reno and whispers softly.* Of course...I am...

Reno: *looks up at his though the veil* II..love you..

Vincent: *Softly brushes his fingers against Reno's lips through the veil.* I love you...

Reno: *shudders at the brush, licks his lips* Lets...do this yo..*smiles up at Vincent*

Vincent: Yes, Love...*Looks into Reno's eyes, then up at the priest.*

Priest: We have come here today to join these two men in holy matrimony. Do you Reno Sinclair take Vincent Valentine to be your husband for as long as you may live?

Reno: *Smiles at Vincent* I do yo!

Priest: And do you Vincent Valentine take Reno Sinclair to be your husband for as long as you may live?

Vincent: I do...*Smiles softly at Reno.*

Priest: Do you have the rings? *smiles at Kyo*

Kyo: *Nods and smiles as he brings the rings up to Vincent and Reno.*

Priest: The two have wrote their own vows they wish to say. If you would Reno...

Reno: *shakily takes the ring and grabs Vincent's hand* Vincent...My dark angel..You are the light in my life yo..Even when II was in hell..Just thinkin of you brighted my day..*laughs softly* The hope of seein you at Tif's bar is what got me out of bed in the morning when I just wanted to die..Hopein you'd look at me yo...*sniffs and takes a deep breath before he contention* Now I wake up every morning to you next to me and go to bed in your arms..I guess what I'm tryin to say is..I love you..with all of my bein, I'm nothing without you by my side and I want to stay with you till my last breath yo...*slips the ring of Vincent's finger as a tear falls*

Vincent: *Takes Reno's hand delicately.* After all those years alone, I'd given up on finding someone who would love me. *Softly strokes Reno's hand.* And...when I met you, I knew that we would be together, and standing here with you right now, I want you to know how much in love with you I am and that I will always be with you. Even until I physically can't go on anymore. *Places the gold ring on Reno's finger, staring into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: *tears falls as he looks into Vincent's eyes, his body shakes in the need to be closer to Vincent.*

Priest: They have commented themselves to each other. If anyone objects say now or forever hold your peace.

Axel: *looks around ready to set someone on fire if the object*

Priest: By the power vested in be by the city of Midgar I now pronounce Husband and husband...You may now kiss the bride *smiles*

Vincent: *Suddenly wraps his arms around Reno and draws him into a passionate kiss, slightly lifting Reno off of the ground.*

Reno: *moans into the kiss, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck pulling himself up closer to Vincent. Licks at Vincent's lips, want to taste him*

Vincent: *Smirks into the kiss and picks Reno up, bridal style and walks over to the coffin with Reno in his arms.*

Reno: *tightens his hold on Vincent, nips at Vincent's lips* Mmm..

Axel: *smirks* Looks like we have a little more weight boys!

Rude: *blushes lightly*

Cloud: I think we can handle it...Unless you're to weak to, Axel... *smirks*

Axel The hell I am!

Rude: Axel! You're in a church!

Kadaj: Calm down, Axie!

Axel: *sighs* I'm calm...

Vincent: *Lays Reno delicately into his coffin, then climbs in after Reno, closing the lid as he lays down.*

Reno: *looks up at Vincent's glowing eyes, the only source of light in the coffin* Wwe're...married yo...It happed...We're together forever yo!

Vincent: I know...*Leans in close to Reno and breathes against his lips.*

Reno: *pants lightly against Vincent, his body already turned on* I...need you angel...Please!

Vincent: *Plays with the ruffles on Reno's dress, slowly lifting it up.* Remember...when I promised that I would fuck you in here...?

Reno: *shudders, lightly thrusts up against Vincent* Yess...When I saw the coffin I got hard thinkin bout it yo..

Vincent: *Smirks as he feels the coffin being lifted as he reaches under Reno's dress, feeling Reno's firm thighs.*

Reno: *grabs onto Vincent as he feel it move, moans softly as Vincent touches his thighs* Vvinny!

Vincent: *Rips a large hole in the crotch of Reno's hose, then reaches to rub Reno's entrance when he feels something metal.* What's this, baby?

Reno: *moan, wiggles around under him* AA...gift yo! *his opening clenches in want*

Vincent: I have a little something for you...*Smirks and unzips his pants, taking out his cock before reaching into his pocket and takes out a small package and rips it open with his teeth, removing a bright blue condom from the wrapper.*

Reno: *moans softly as he feels Vincent's cock rub against his thighs, looks at the glowing condom* Cool!...But you don't have to worry bout me gettin pregnant yo!

Vincent: I didn't want to get your pretty dress dirty...*Licks Reno's lips as he carefully puts the condom on.*

Reno: Mmm..Yeah, that would be bad yo..*shivers at the licks, thrusts up* I'm...amazed you found one to fit Monster-kun!

Vincent: It took me awhile to find one...*Smirks and positions himself inside the tight space of the coffin and spreads Reno's legs as far as he can in the cramped space.*

Reno: Iis..that why you didn't sleep in our bed? You..were oout all night yo? *moans softly as he wiggles around, trying to help Vincent.*

Vincent: I had to make sure everything was right...*Licks Reno's lips and parts Reno's lips with his tongue as he slowly enters Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahh...*moans as he's entered, sucks Vincent's tongue in as he tries to move down on Vincent's cock*

Vincent: *Moans softly as he feels metal in Reno's mouth, then thrusts as hard as he can inside Reno.*

Reno: AHhhh! *moans loudly as Vincent thrusts, does his best to wrap his legs around Vincent as he grabs onto Vincent's hair, pushing him closer as he thrusts his tongue into Vincent's mouth*

Axel: *Smirks.* Sounds like they're having fun in there...

Rude: *blushes, his hands slip a little when Reno moans*

Cloud: Hey! Stop listening and hold on Rude!

Axel: *Laughs softly as he feels Vincent and Reno move around and moan in the coffin.*

Rude: *growls lowly at Cloud and tightens his hold on the coffin*

Kadaj: Sounds like they're playing! *Giggles softly and whispers.* Let's play later, Nisan!

Kyo: Can I play too? *blushes as he look up at Cloud shyly*

Cloud: Not...that kind of play, Kyo...*Nudges Kadaj slightly with his elbow.*

Kyo: *thinks for a minute then grins* Oh! You mean sex!!!

Axel: *laughs as Kyo calls out sex in the church* Yep!

Rude: I don't think we should talk about that in this place...

Axel: Why not? Re' and Vince are doin it in here! *hits the side of the coffin* Quiet down in there! You're in a church!

Kadaj: *Feels a body shift and slam against Axel's side of the coffin then taps Cloud on the shoulder, whispering.* Promise me, Nisan?

Cloud: *blushes lightly and shakes his head yes*

Vincent: *Punches the side where he hears Kadaj's voice as he thrusts as hard as he can inside Reno.*

Reno: AH! Vincent!!!!!! *screams as he cums hard, his body thrashes as much as he can in the coffin, his head thrown back in pleasure*

tsunade_sama888: Rude: *blushes hard at Reno's scream of release, thanks god when he see the hurse*

Vincent: *Holds on tight to Reno's shoulders as he cums and slowly pulls out of Reno's ass to take off the condom. He then lays down on top of Reno, holding him tight.* Our first fuck...as a married couple...

Reno: *pants against Vincent as he comes down from his high, moves his arms lower down Vincent's back as he nuzzles his cheek* Aand...it was great yo..And kinky!

Vincent: Mm...I think having those piercings on my cock, even with the condom on, made you cum faster...

Reno: Fuck yeah! They feel sooo good I can't hold back yo! *smiles at Vincent* And..I still made my dress dirty...just the inside thou..

Vincent: *Licks Reno's neck.* Such a bad boy...

Reno: Mmm...Just wait till tonight yo...You'll see the rest of my gifts! *tilts his neck over, softly moans* And see how bad I am, daddy..

Vincent: And daddy will make sure you get the appropriate punishment...*Rubs Reno's thighs.*

Reno: Mm..Yes daddy.. *jumps a little when he feels the coffin being set down and pushed, hears a door slam shut* There's now way this fit in my car yo!

Vincent: *Looks up when he hears the noises around them, then looks back into Reno's eyes.* It's not your car...*Smirks.*

Reno: Is it the big black car kit told me you left in yo?

Vincent: That's right...*Traces patterns on Reno's partially exposed chest with his metal claw.*

Reno: *shudders as he claw moves over his skin, arches up as a small moan escapes* Hhe..said it wasn't a limo yo...

Vincent: It's an undertaker's car...*Smirks against Reno's chest, then kisses Reno's chest softly.*

Reno: Mmm....Iit fits you yo...Ddoes it say just married? *weaves his hands though Vincent's hair, pushing his closer to his chest*

Vincent: Yes...*Licks Reno's collar bone.*

Reno: Ah!...I bet we're gettin alot of looks yo! *tilts his head over more, licks his lips* Aare you thirsty?

Vincent: *Smirks and presses his teeth against Reno's collar bone.* You know...it's always been one of my fetishes...to drink from you in here...

Reno: *whines as he feels Vincent's fangs rub against his skin, thursts up a little* Tthen..what are you waitin for yo!

Vincent: I'm waiting...just to make you squirm...*Licks from Reno's collar bone to his preferred spot to bite Reno in the crook of his neck.*

Reno: *wiggles underneath of Vincent, pushes his neck up closer to Vincent's mouth. Shivers as Vin's teeth run over his healed wounds* Pplease yo! Mmark me as yours!

Vincent: *Softly kisses the sensitive skin.* But...you already are mine...*Teases Reno by breathing heavily where he kissed.*

Reno: *growls lower and grabs Vincent's head, pushing his closer to his neck* Pplease...taste me yo!! Please Angel!

Vincent: That's more like it...*Gives Reno's neck one more lick before biting fiercely through his skin.*

Reno: Ohh!!*moans as his skin breaks under Vincent's fangs, thrusts up against Vincent* Soo...good!

Vincent: Does that feel good, Love? *Stares up into Reno's eyes, licking at Reno's wound.*

Reno: Yessss!! Ssoo good yo! *shudders at the licks*

Vincent: *Presses his lips against the wound and nuzzles it, leaving traces of Reno's blood on his face.*

Reno: *licks his blood of of Vincent's face before pulling him into a kiss* I love you...my angel

Vincent: I love you too...*Kisses Reno's lips, then brings Reno's hand to his lips and kisses it softly.*

Reno: *shivers at the kiss, looks lovingly at Vincent* I"m yours...forever yo..

Vincent: *Smiles in the dark.* Are you ready for our honeymoon?

Reno: Yes, I have everything packed up yo...And a bag full of toys. *blushes lightly, nuzzles Vincent's cheek*

Vincent: Oh? Can you tell me what kind of toys?

Reno: *blushes* A bit of everything yo...You'll have to wait till tonight to see!

Vincent: *Wraps his arms around Reno's waist.* And remember...to tell me if you become scared...

Reno: *looks down* I know...But I want to get over my fears...I don't want them to control me anymore yo...

Vincent: I know...and it may take awhile...*Kisses Reno's cheek.* But I'll wait...

Reno: *sighs and gives a kiss back* I'll try and hurry up...I want to have fun with you yo..

Vincent: Don't rush yourself...*Lays his head on Reno's shoulder, slowly falling asleep.*

Reno: Okay angel...*leans his head against Vincent's, slowing falling asleep with Vincent due to the lack of air*

Vincent: Go ahead...and sleep. It's take about an hour to get to the resort...and I know you don't sleep well without me...

Reno: 'Kay...love...*nuzzles closer to Vincent, starts to snore softly*


	19. Chapter 19

Zexion: *Locks his front door, and begins to walk to work at the book store.* (Such a nice day...)

Xigbar: *walks up to Zexion* Hey you! I have a few words to say to you!

Zexion: *His good mood darkens when he hears Xigbar's voice.* What do you want?

Xigbar: What do you think? To talk to you about what an idiot your being! *moves to stand in front of Zexion*

Zexion: I'm being an idiot? I'm not the one who cheated.

Xigbar: Yes! You really think Demyx would cheat on you?! I thought you were smart! I fucking tricked him into it!

Zexion: Thanks...Like that makes it any better...*Pushes past Xigbar and continues to walk.*

Xigbar: *growls and grabs Zexion, pulling him back* Don't you fucking walk away from me! I need to talk to you!

Zexion: I've heard all I want to! *Balls his fist up and punches Xigbar in the nose, making it bleed.*

Xigbar: Fuck! *wipes the blood from his nose and stares at Zexion with fire in his eyes* No you haven't! You can punch me all you want I don't give a flying fuck, but stop taking this out on Demyx! It's killing him! Haven't you noticed the shop has been closed since it happened?!

Zexion: And why the fuck should I believe you? And why should I care?

Xigbar: Cause what Demyx did is nothing compared to what your new 'lover' is doing every night!

Zexion: What the fuck are you talking about?

Xigbar: When I'm not making sure Demyx isn't trying to kill himself I go to a club to relieve stress and guess who I see there every night with a different guy! *takes out a packet of photos from his coat and hands them to Zexion* Now..Demyx just blew someone cause he has a rotten friend..What's this guy's excuse?!

Zexion: *Looks at the pictures as his hands shake, then drops the photos on the ground.* He said...he loved me...

Xigbar: I'm sorry, but it looks like you're just his play thing and played right into his hand...*gets another envelope from his coat and hands it over* Dem wanted me to give this to you...First time he talked to me in weeks and it was about you... Sorry if there's blood on it..I'll be back in a week...I'm going to take you to Demyx's funnel so you can help me explain to gramps why he's burning his grandson! *walks away, letting Zexion think*

Zexion: *Shakily opens the envelope.* (I'm so sorry Dem...Why do I have to be so fucking stupid?)_I'm sorry, Zexion. I never meant to hurt you. But you don't have to think about this freak anymore. I'll do what should of been done when I was born. _Demyx...*Tears come to his eyes as his fists contract, wrinkling the paper.* I'm coming...

~At Demyx's house~

Demyx: *lays on his bed, staring at the bottle of pills and the glass of water in his hand* (I shouldn't be here...Dad was right...A freak shouldn't live..)

Zexion: *Bangs on Demyx's bedroom door.* Are you in there, Demyx?

Demyx: *curls up at the sound of Zexion's voice, knocking what's left of the water over on the bed.* (Is it really him? Or is it a trick?) *his mind slows down as the pills start to take affect, lets out a soft sob*

Zexion: *Creaks open the door and runs to where Demyx is on the bed and shakes his shoulders.* Demyx?

Demyx: *looks at Zexion with half lidded, glazed eyes* Zzexy...I..ssorry..*his eyes close as he becomes dead weight in Zexion's hands*

Zexion: *Scrambles for the phone, then notices the pill bottle on the bed and picks it up.* (They're sleeping pills...and he only took a few because the bottle is full otherwise...) *Slowly puts the phone back on the receiver and lays next to Demyx on the bed.*

~A few hours later~

Demyx: *moans softly as he wakes up, moves closer to the warm body as he starts to wake up* (Am..I in heaven? Or hell?) *opens his eyes and see Zexion laying next to him, starts to cry* (I'm in hell..)

Zexion: *Feels Demyx move against his body and wakes up, then moves closer to Demyx.*

Demyx: *curls up more, trying to disappear* II'm sorry! Please...ddon't torture me fforever!!

Zexion: *Still a little drowsy, he nuzzles Demyx's neck.* What are you talking about?

Demyx: II'm in hhell..I'm bbeing punished..AA freak ddoesn't deserve tto live..*cries as he curls up more, clenching his eyes shut as he cries*

Zexion: No, you're not in hell! *Lightly shakes Demyx by the shoulders.*

Demyx: Wwhy not? II should of ddied. I..wwouldn't go tto heaven..sso I mmust be in hhell.. *looks up with tired, bloodshot eyes. Cries harder at the sight of Zexion's face*

Zexion: *Smiles faintly.* You...took sleeping pills baby...they knocked you out.*

Demyx: Bbut II did what ddad did! Wwhy didn't it wwork?! II can't ddo aanytthing right! *sobs against Zexion's chest*

Zexion: I'm sorry...I put you through all of this...*Plays with Demyx's hair and rubs his back.* I came back...because I didn't want you to hurt yourself...

Demyx: IIt's my ffault...I sshould of kknow..II'm just aa freak..I ddon't desserve llove..*his body shakes as he cries moves closer to Zexion at his touches, missing them*

Zexion: *Kisses the top of Demyx's head and continues to rub Demyx's back.* Yes you do...you deserve mine...

Demyx: II hurt yyou..Hhe said it wwasn't chcheatting..II'm sorry!!! *wraps his arms around Zexion, winces as the cuts on his arms reopen*

Zexion: It's not your fault...but, do you forgive me, Demyx? Do you want me back?

Demyx: Yyes!! *sobs, as he holds Zexion closer* II'm sorry..Pplease forggive me! II'll do aanything toto be wwith you aggain!!

Zexion: I forgive you. *Kisses Demyx softly on the lips.*

Demyx: *sloppily kisses back as he sobs harder, letting out all the emotion he's been feeling the past few weeks* II...sorry!

Zexion: *Nuzzles Demyx.* I'm sorry...that I dumped you for a piece of trash...*Slowly lets his hands wander up Demyx's shirt, missing being able to touch Demyx's body.*

Demyx: *shivers at the touch, calms down a little as he quietly sobs* Nnot your ffault...wwho would wwant a ffreak..Yyou ssaid so yoursself.. *shakes as he remembers that day, lets out a heart wrenching sob*

Zexion: I'm really sorry I said that...I was angry and confused. I didn't mean anything I said to you...Can I make it up to you?

Demyx: Ddon't..leave mme... Pplease!! II can't ttake it, Zzexy..I ddon't want toto be aalone! *wraps his arms tightly around Zexion, ignoring the water flowing around them*

Zexion: I won't leave you Demyx! *Pulls off Demyx's shirt and kisses him with passion*

Demyx: *sloppily kisses back with passion, pulls at Zexion's pants, wanting to feel him* Zzexy..forgive mme..II miss you!

Zexion: Touch me...*Looks at Demyx with needy and passionate eyes.*

Demyx: *unzips Zexion's pants an pulls out his cock, starts to stroke it.* II've missed..ffeeling you, Zexy! I haven't ffelt anyone ssince you left!

Zexion: *Winces slightly at Demyx's touch.* (Why is this painful?) I know...I've missed it too.

Demyx: *cocks his head as he feels something come put of Zexion's cock* Ddid you cum aalready, Zexy? *keeps stroking but slows down*

Zexion: No...*Looks down and sees discharge coming from his cock.* (That...fucking bastard!)

Demyx: *pulls his hand up and see its covered yellow, greenish stuff. Makes a face as he smells it* Wwhat's going on, Zexy?! Did I do something?

Zexion: No...(Why am I so stupid?) It's Saix...

Demyx: *moves the water to clean his hand and Zexion's cock* He did this?! Big meanie! Do you need to go to the doctors?! *looks worried at him*

Zexion: Yes, I think he gave me an STD...

Demyx: *thinks for a moment, then his eyes go wide* That's bad! We need to get you to the doctors! *tries to stand up but falls from lack of eating and weakness*

Zexion: Demyx! *Runs to where Demyx fell on the floor.* No...you need to be cared for first...

Demyx: II'm fine...Just tired..*looks up at Zexion* But you're sick..I need to get you to the doctors Zexy!

Zexion: And you look like death...*Picks Demyx up and lays him on the bed again.*

Demyx: *curls up on the bed, grabbing tightly onto Zexion's arm, not wanting him to leave* That's...what I was going for..I guess I got something right.

Zexion: I'm so sorry...*Lays on top of Demyx and nuzzles his chest.*

Demyx: *wraps his arms around Zexion* Ddon't be..It was my fault for being dumb...II hurt you..I'm really ssorry, Zexy!

Zexion: It's okay...we're all dumb at some point...even I make mistakes. (Like sleeping with that bastard!)

Demyx: I am all the time! *pouts and yawns* Ddid Xigbar...find you?

Zexion: Yes, he did...*Snuggles close to Demyx.*

Demyx: Did you gget your last paycheck? *tries to keeps his eyes open but is failing epically*

Zexion: No...And it's best that I don't go back there ever again...

Demyx: Yyou can work at the shop again! I..kind of didn't take you off the payroll. *blushes* If you want too that is.. *yawns again as he loses against his eyelids*

Zexion: I'd love to...*Pulls Demyx a little closer and rests his head on Demyx's shoulder.*

Demyx: I'm..glad!....I love you, Zexy...*falls asleep, his body not able to stay awake*

Zexion: (What the fuck?) *He's disturbed from his time with Demyx with the painful urge to piss.*

Demyx: Mmm..*loses his grip on Zexion as he falls into a deep sleep, lightly snoring*

Zexion: (Fuck!) *Quickly gets up from the bed to find Demyx's bathroom.*

Demyx: *rolls over to where Zexion was, starts to drool on the pillow*

Zexion: *Makes it to the bathroom only to have an even more painful experience trying to piss.* Fuck!!

Demyx: Mmm...Zexy? *wakes halfway up at Zexion's yell*

Zexion: *Shouts again as it becomes more painful.* Fuck you Saix!!

Demyx: *rolls of the bed and tries to walk to the bathroom but falls down, decides to start crawling. Pants when he makes it the bathroom, lays on the floor as he looks up at Zexion* Wwhat's wrong, Zexy?

Zexion: *Washes his hands and sees Demyx laying on the floor.* What are you doing out of bed?

Demyx: *looks up tiredly* I..heard you in pain...I was worried!

Zexion: Yeah...I didn't mean to scare you...*Smiles faintly and bends down to give Demyx a kiss.*

Demyx: *leans up to give a kiss back before he passes out*

Zexion: *Shakes his head and lifts Demyx up to carry him to bed.*

Demyx: *moans softly in his sleep as he's picked up, moves closer to Zexion's body as he starts to lightly snore again*

Zexion: *Lays Demyx on the bed, then walks down to the kitchen to get something for Demyx to eat.*

Demyx: *curls up on his bed, his snores becoming louder the deeper into sleep he gets*

Zexion: *Walks back upstairs a few minutes later and brings up a bowl of rice with fruit on the side.* Demyx...

Demyx: *doesn't move* Zzzzzzz....

Zexion: *Lightly shakes Demyx's shoulder.* You have to eat...

Demyx: *moans as he fights waking up* 'leep...

Zexion: You can once you eat...

Demyx: *whines as he rolls over to look Zexion*Just...a few bites..

Zexion: You have to eat it all...*Takes the chopsticks and begins to feed Demyx in bed.*

Demyx: *blushes as Zexion feeds him* You..don't have to do this, Zexy...

Zexion: *Smiles.* I like doing this...*Feeds Demyx a piece of fruit with the chopsticks.*

Demyx: *eats the fruit, wondering where it came from* (Xiggy must have gone shopping for me...I guess it's his way of saying he's sorry)

Zexion: *Feeds another piece of fruit to Demyx along with some rice.* You need your strength back...

Demyx: *looks down as he eats* I'm sorry..Yyou don't have to take care of me, Zexy..You're sick too!

Zexion: But, I'm not starving! *Feeds a large portion of rice to Demyx by balancing the grains of rice on the chopsticks.*

Demyx: *blushes as he takes in the large bite, swallows and yawns before he opens his mouth for another bite. Wanting to get this done so he can go back to sleep*

Zexion: You have a little bit left...*Gathers up the last bit of food on the edge of the bowl and holds the bowl close to Demyx's lips.*

Demyx: *sticks out his tongue and gets the last bit of food, swallows before he lays back on his back and reaches down for his blanket* I'm...sleepy, Zexy..

Zexion: I'll let you sleep...but you have to eat when you wake up...

Demyx: Okay! *smiles as he pulls his comforter up and snuggles into the pillow* Love you, Zexy...*falls asleep as soon as his eyes close*

Zexion: *Lays down next to Demyx and holds him tight.* I love you too...

Demyx: *snuggles closer to Zexion in his sleep, curling his legs up as he starts to snore*

Zexion: *Lovingly plays with Demyx's hair and kisses his forehead.*

Demyx: *moans softly, nuzzles his face into Zexion's neck, softly snores against it*

Zexion: I'm so sorry, baby...for everything...*He says as he slowly falls asleep.*

~At the resort~

Tseng: *Opens the back doors to the car and reaches inside with the key to unlock Vincent's coffin. He opens it slightly and lets the light inside.* We made it...

Reno: *moans at the light, hides his face in Vincent's neck* Fuck yo! Evil light!

Vincent: Give us a minute Tseng...*Helps shield Reno's eyes until he gets used to the light.*

Reno: Yes please! *moves closer to Vincent, slowly cracking his eyes open*

Vincent: *Uses this chance to give Reno a few kisses on the lips before going outside.* I can't wait until we're in the room...

Reno: *gets out after Vincent, still shielding his eye from the light* Me either yo! Where's Kit?! *looks around*

Kyo: *runs back holding his suitcases* I'm here, daddy! I rode up front with Mr. Tseng!

Reno: *smiles down at Kyo* You ready, Kit?!

Kyo: Yeah!! We passed a huge slide when he came in!! *his eyes shine in excitement*

Reno: *grabs his bag and the bag of toys for him and Vincent* You ready, angel?

Vincent: *Grabs his suitcase of belongings.* Now I am...

Tseng: Enjoy your honeymoon! You'll have a little surprise in your room that I hope you'll enjoy!

Reno: *walks over to Tseng and gives him a hug* Thanks bossman! And what's the surprise? The nude photo I asked for?

Tseng: *Blushes madly.* No! But you'll see when you get there..

Reno: Aw man! Vin and me could of used that yo! *laughs and walks over to Vincent*

Kyo: *looks confused at Vincent* What is daddy talking about?

Vincent: He's talking about a picture Reno likes of me...

Kyo: Oh! Can I see it?

Vincent: No, I don't think Reno has it with him...*Glares at Reno, partially with lust.*

Reno: I'll call you when we get home, bossman! *makes sure his dress is off the ground as he walks to stand next to Vincent* Lets go to our room yo!

Kyo: Yay! *runs to the front doors*

Vincent: *Laughs softly as Kyo runs excitedly towards the front doors.* I'll check in...

Reno: Okay! *looks around for Kyo inside* I'll make sure kit doesn't run someone over yo! *moves as fast as he can in heels after Kyo*

Vincent: *Walks up to the desk to check in, looking back at Reno and Kyo every so often to keep track of them in the crowded lobby.*

Reno: Don't run from us, kit! I don't want to lose you yo! *sits his suitcase down and grabs Kyo's hand*

Kyo: Okay, daddy! *Looks around at all the appealing shops in the lobby.* But this place is so cool!

Reno: *smiles* It is, kit! We'll have to look around after we get to the room yo!

Kyo: I want to go to the candy store! *Points to the store with all the different types and colors of candy on display.*

Reno: (I want to too...) We'll go after we get all settled it yo! I promise, Kit!

Kyo: Really? *Presses his face against the display glass and giggles.*

Reno: Yes, maybe we can get daddy Vincent to go too! *chuckles at Kyo*

Kyo: I hope so! But I've never seen Daddy Vincent eat junk food!

Reno: We'll have to make him yo!

Vincent: *Now finished with checking in, he walks over to where Reno and Kyo are.*

Reno: All done, angel? *smiles at Vincent as he picks up the suitcase*

Vincent: Yes, our room is on this floor. *Looks once more at the room key.* Room number 132.

Reno: Lets go then! Kit wants to go to the candy store after we get settled in yo! *walks over the Vincent, looks back to make sure Kyo is coming*

Kyo: Yeah! And then, I want to go swimming!

Reno: The inside park or the outside one yo?

Kyo: Whichever has the biggest slide!

Reno: That's the inside one, kit!

Kyo: Will you both go on the slides with me? *Runs in between Vincent and Reno, grabbing each of their hands.*

Reno: Of course we will yo! Right, angel?

Vincent: That's right...*Looks over and smiles lovingly at Reno.*

Reno: *shivers, smiles back, blushing lightly* It'll be fun, kit!

Kyo: *Stops when he sees the large window overlooking the indoor water park.* Wow! Look!

Reno: *stops with Kyo, looks in awe at the sight* It's...so cool yo!

Vincent: *Hugs Reno from behind.* Do you see the area near the pools that look like huts?

Reno: *looks over at it* Yeah, what is it yo? *sets the cases down and leans back against Vincent*

Vincent: Tseng reserved a cabana for us. It has a big screen TV and internet access.

Reno: *smiles big* Good thing I brought my laptop! That must have been his surprise yo!

Vincent: The lady at the counter said that our cabana will have our names printed on a tag.

Reno: We'll have to go see it after we get to our room yo! *picks his suitcases back up* Lets go so I can get out of this dress and into something comfy!

Vincent: The faster we get there...the better off we'll be.

Reno: Then lead the way, angel! *looks back at Kyo* Come on , kit! We're goin to the room yo!

Kyo: Okay!! *Begins to skip alongside Reno.* I can't wait!

Reno: Me either yo! *grins as he leans against Vincent while they walk*

Vincent: *Rests his arm around Reno's waist.* It should be on the right side...

Reno: *looks over at the room, looking for their number. Stops when he finds it, confused when it say Presidential Suite beside the door* Um...I think we have the wrong room yo..

Vincent: *Looks at the room keys again.* This is what the woman at the desk gave me...

Reno: Did you click on this one by accident yo?

Vincent: No...Let's try it anyway...*Takes one of the keys and uses it on the door, smirks when the green light turns on.* It's the right one...

Reno: *cock his head as he thinks, then grins* It's the surprise yo! Tseng must of changed the room!

Vincent: *Opens the door.* It must be...*Lets Reno and Kyo walk in before him.*

Reno: Fuck me...*walks in and stops in awe at the African inspired living area, a full size wet bar as soon as you walk in on the right. A dinner table next to it, a fireplace with a 32" flat screen TV above it.*

Kyo: *Drops his suitcase in shock.* Wow! I wish we could live here!

Reno: Hey! My house isn't bad yo! *chuckles as he walks forward* We have a fireplace yo! And a balcony! *moves as fast as he can over to the doors and opens them, walks out and stops* Angel! There's a hot tub!

Vincent: *Puts his suitcase down on the floor and walks over to the balcony where Reno is, staring at the hot tub.* We can use it later...

Reno: *shudders at the thought of how they'll use it* Yyeah...Later tonight yo..Want to see our room?

Vincent: I'd love to...*Gives Reno a kiss on the cheek.*

Reno: *grabs his suitcases and walks back into the living area* I think ours is this one yo! *goes to the door on the left and opens it, smiles at the king bed* Yep! I was right! *sets the suitcases down and lays on the bed* Oh yeah...I love it here!

Vincent: *Lays down next to Reno on the bed and holds Reno in his arms.* I'm glad you like it...

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent, nuzzles at his cheek* I do..Do you like it yo? *smirks when he notices his lipstick kisses on Vincent's face*

Vincent: Love it...and I love you...*Gives Reno a soft kiss on the lips.*

Reno: I love you too...This is the best day of my life yo! *kisses back, lightly licking at Vincent's lips*

Kyo: *Peeks in the half opened bedroom door and giggles.*

Reno: *smiles into the kiss, gives one last kiss before he sits up* You can come in, Kit! Have you seen your room yet?

Kyo: Okay! And I saw my room! But it's not as cool as your room!

Reno: *chuckles* The master bed room is always better yo! But I'm sure your room is cool too! Want to join me in lookin at the bathroom?

Kyo: Yep! *Skips to where the bathroom is.*

Reno: *smiles and gets up to follow Kyo* You comin, Vinny?

Vincent: I'll be there in a minute...Let me unpack our suitcases.

Reno: Okay yo! *walks into the bathroom, smiles at the two person shower* (Vinny and me can have fun in there!) This bathroom is huge yo!

Vincent: *Grabs Reno's and his suitcases and lays them on the bed, opens the suitcases and takes out the clothing.*

Reno: *walks over to the Whirlpool tub* This is bigger then ours at home. huh kit?

Kyo: It is! I like it!

Reno: Me too! (And I can't wait to have fun with Vinny in here yo!) *smirks as he walks around looking at everything*

Kyo: Daddy, why is your face so red? *Giggles.*

Reno: *blushes harder* I'm blushin, Kit...Like how you do when you see Cloud yo!

Kyo: What? I don't blush when I see Cloud!

Reno: *laughs* Oh yes you do! You think I didn't see you checkin out Cloud's ass earlier yo?

Kyo: Is...that bad? And...I don't blush!

Reno: No, it's not.. *smiles* And yes you do! Everyone does, even daddy Vincent!

Kyo: Fine! *Sticks out his tongue at Reno.*

Reno: *sticks his tongue out at Kyo*

Kyo: *Giggles.* What's that on your tongue, daddy?

Reno: *sucks his tongue back in* It's a tongue ring, kit. It was a gift for daddy Vincent yo! *blushes lightly*

Kyo: Oh! It looks cool! *Looks down at his tuxedo.* Is it okay if I change now?

Reno: Yeah! I'm gonna change too yo! Then we can go to the water park, kit!

Kyo: Yay! *Runs into his room to change.*

Reno: *smiles and walks back into the room, smiles at Vincent* The shower is big enough for both of us yo!

Vincent: *Smiles.* Oh? *Smirks and picks up Reno's musical underwear and holds it out.* Was this a present for me?

Reno: *blushes* Yes..I was gonna wear it for you tonight yo! I should of packed it in another bag...

Vincent: *Smirks.* Can I see you in them now?

Reno: I told kit we'll take him to the park after he changes...But I guess I could put them on for a minute or so yo! *smiles back ands walks over to him* But I'll need you to unzip me..

Vincent: *Slowly unzips Reno's dress, licking his lips as more of Reno's skin is exposed.*

Reno: *shivers as the air hits his skin, lets his arms out of the sleeves, watches as the dress slowly falls to the floor. Waits for Vincent's reaction to his tattoo*

Vincent: *Runs his finger across Reno's tattoo.* Another present?

Reno: *shudders at the touch* Yess...Now everyone will know who I belong to yo!..Do you like it?

Vincent: Yes...You're all mine now...*Sits on the bed and brings Reno onto his lap, kissing Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: *moans softly, wiggles his hips in Vincent's lap* Yours yo..Only yours forever!

Vincent: *Holds on tight to Reno, wrapping his arms around Reno's bare chest.* I love you...

Reno: *Leans back against Vincent, lays his head on Vincent's shoulder. Looks at him with loving eyes* I love you...

Vincent: *Smirks and holds the underwear out for Reno.* I can't wait to see you in these...

Reno: *blushes and grabs them* Want them on now..or tonight yo?

Vincent: Can I see them now? Then we can save the real fun for tonight...

Reno: Of course, angel! *gets up and walks to the bathroom* I'll be back yo! *closes the door and takes off his hose and guarder belt, slips the underwear on and puts the guarder belt back on* (He's suppose to take it off yo!) Are you ready to see?

Vincent: Come in...*Lays back on the bed to relax.*

Reno: *pushes the little heart hanging down in front, smiles as the wedding march starts and sways his hips as he walks out of the bathroom to the bed.* What do you think yo?

Vincent: *Smirks as the wedding march plays.* Sexy...*Moves his fingers in a come hither motion.*

Reno: *shivers slightly at the smirk and walks over to Vincent, pushes his hips forward, making the little heart jump* I'm glad you like yo..

Vincent: *Pulls Reno onto the bed.* Maybe you should wear girl panties more often...I like them on you...

Reno: *moans softly as his body rubs against Vincent, blushes at the comment* You do?...Well we'll have to go shoppin for some yo!

Vincent: *Slightly bends Reno over and spanks his ass.* Good...

Reno: *moans as he's spanked, Vincent's fingers hitting his new piercing* Aanything for you angel! *licks his lips*

Kyo: *Knocks loudly on the bedroom door.* I want to go!!

Reno: *lays on top of Vincent and starts to laugh* We'll have to finish this later yo...Our son is ready!

Vincent: We'll be there in a minute, Kit...*Turns to Reno and gives him a light kiss.* There's always tonight...

Reno: Yes..Our first night as a married couple! I can't wait yo! *smiles and gives a quick kiss before he get up off of Vincent* But first, you need to take this off, angel! *raises his leg up with the belt*

Vincent: My pleasure...*Smirks and leans forward, taking Reno's garter off with his mouth.*

Reno: Aangel...*his breath hitches as he feels Vincent taking it off, blushes as his cock gets fully hard, falling out of his panties*

Vincent: You're being bad...*He smirks.* I thought we would continue this later...*Reaches inside his suitcase and takes out a small box.*

Reno: *blushes more* IIt's not my fault yo! Your touch always does this to me...I can't help it! *his cock jumps at the sight of the box* Wwhat are you gonna do with that, angel?

Vincent: I have a little something for you...*Opens the box and takes out a large ass plug and smirks.*

Reno: *moans at the sight, his body shudders* Tthat's not little yo! Aand I thought we were goin with kit!

Vincent: We are...*Brings Reno closer and slips his hand inside Reno's panties, to play with Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahh! *falls against Vincent as he moans, wraps his arms around Vincent's waist as he hides his neck in Vin's neck* Wwhat are you ddoin yo?

Vincent: Playing...*Reaches between Reno's legs and begins to slowly insert the plug inside.*

Reno: Ffuck! *wraps his arms tighter around Vincent as he pushes the large plug in, moans as the largest part pushes in* Nneed to get tto Kit!

Vincent: We will...You have to just keep this little gift inside while we're with him...*Smirks once the plug is completely inside Reno, then softly kisses Reno on the lips.* Go get changed now...

Reno: *wiggles around, getting used to the feeling.* What if I don't yo? *kisses back, nips at Vincent's lips*

Vincent: Then...No sex the whole time we're here...*Smirks and gives Reno a small kiss on the lips.*

Reno: *his eyes go wide, clenches tightly around the plug to keep it in. Moans as he rubs against his prostate* II'll keep it in! *gets up off Vincent and goes over to his dorw of clothes, pulls out a white tanktop and puts it on. Slips his panties down as he looks for his swim trunks* Hey angel! Where's my trunks yo?

Vincent: They should be in there...*Begins to take off his tuxedo and folds it up piece by piece into his suitcase.*

Reno: *bends over as he looks further into the dorw, moans softly as the plug moves. Ah ha! Found them yo! *pulls out his red swim trunks*

Vincent: Do you remember what I promised you? *smirks and laughs softly.*

Reno: *stands up as he looks at Vincent* You'd wear a speedo for me yo! *smiles*

Vincent: That's right...*Pulls a black speedo out from his suitcase.*

Reno: *smiles, shivers at the image of Vincent in it* Is my Monster-kun gonna fit in there yo? *pulls up his trunks*

Vincent: He'll have to because I brought nothing else to wear in the water...*Takes off his tuxedo pants and boxers, then steps into the speedo and pulls it up.*

Reno: *licks his lips as Vincent pulls them up, his cock just fitting inside* You better not get hard, or he's gonna burst out yo! *walks over and kisses Vincent*

Vincent: And if I did, it would be your fault! *Kisses Reno back and grabs a towel he packed from home.*

Reno: Not my fault you get so turned on by me just walkin yo! *gets his blue beach towel* You ready?

Vincent: I'm ready to go. *Opens the bedroom door and smiles when he sees Kyo rearing to go.*

Kyo: Yay! We can go now! *Giggles when he sees Vincent's swimsuit.* How does daddy's pee fit in those funny swim shorts?

Reno: *laughs as he gets his grabs Kyo's backpack with his phone and wallet in it* We had to force it in there, kit!

Kyo: Okay! *Grabs Reno's and Vincent's hands and pulls them along.* Let's go! I want some candy!

Reno: Me too! You have a key, Vinny?

Vincent: Yeah...But I don't have anywhere to keep it. Can you hold onto it Reno?

Reno: *laughs softly and unzips the backpack* Right in here yo! And you do have a place, it's just full right now yo!

Vincent: I can't help that...*Smirks and takes Kyo's hand.*

Kyo: Yay! Candy store, candy store!

Reno: Lets go! *grabs ahold of Kyo's hand, walks to the door and opens it*

~At the Candy Hut~

Kyo: *Runs through the doors of the candy store, eyes sparkling.* Candy!

Reno: *laughs and walks up behind Kyo, looks at the trays of sugary goodness* Yep! What so you want, kit?!

Kyo: Everything! *Jumps up excitedly.*

Reno: *chuckles* We'll get some stuff today and we can get more tomorrow yo! *licks his lips when he see the chocolate covered strawberries*

Kyo: Okay! *Looks at Vincent standing outside the store.* He really isn't into junk food, is he? *Giggles.*

Reno: We'll have to make him yo! *turns around to look Vincent* Angel! Come in here!!

Vincent: *Smiles at Reno and walks into the store, looking at all the colorful candy.*

Kyo: Yay! *Jumps up holding a huge bag of candy as Vincent walks in.*

Reno: *laughs and walks over to Vincent, grabs his hands and gives him a kiss on the ring* We're gonna make you love candy yo!

Vincent: *Blushes as Reno kisses his hand.* It's so...colorful in here...

Reno: It's to make the kids come to it yo! *walks to the glass counter with Vincent* Now I want you to pick out something!

Vincent: How about these? *Picks up a bag of peel-apart Twizzlers.*

Reno: That a good start yo! I'm gonna get the chocolate covered strawberries and some fudge! *licks his lips*

Kyo: *Runs up to Reno with two bags full of various chocolate and hard candy.* I'm all done, daddy!

Reno: *smiles* I have to get my stuff then we can go! *hits the little bell to show they're ready*

Candy seller: Hi! Welcome to the Candy Hut! What can I get for you?

Vincent: *Tosses his bag of candy on the counter.* Just this for me...

Reno: And I want six chocolate covered strawberries and half pound of peanut butter fudge yo!

Kyo: And I want these! *Holds up his huge bags of candy.*

Candy seller: Okay! I'll get those for you! *grabs a half pound of fudge and wraps it up, then gets six strawberries and sets them in a box. Walks back to the counter and rings everything up* That will me $22.37

Reno: *takes his wallet and gets out $25* Here you go! Keep the change yo!

Candy seller: Thanks! *puts everything in a bag and hands it over* Here you go, sir! Have a great day!

Kyo: Can I have my candy now? Please! *Presses his hands together in prayer and jumps up.*

Reno: *laughs and takes out one bag, hands it over* Here you go, kit! Now don't eat it all at once yo!

Kyo: Okay! *Gets a handful of chocolate candy and shoves it in his mouth.*

Vincent: *Walks up behind Reno and whispers.* Chocolate covered strawberries?

Reno: *shivers at the whispers* Yeah...you know they're my favorite yo!

Vincent: Can you save some for me?

Reno: You know I will..I was gonna share with you yo! Lets go to our cabana!

Kyo: Yeah! Hurry up! *Begins to hop towards the water park, the sugar already effecting his body.*

Reno: *follows after Kyo, moving as fast as he can with the plug.* We're comin, kit! It'll still be there yo!

Vincent: *Smirks slightly at the look on Reno's face while he runs, and follows just behind Reno.*

Reno: *takes a few deep breaths, his body shivers as his prostate is rubbed against* Wwhere is our cabana yo?

Kyo: Daddy Vincent said it would have our names on it!

Reno: Oh...okay.. *walks a little faster, looking at all the names. Smiles when he sees Valentine, walks in and sets the bag of candy down.* This is nice yo!

Vincent: *Sees a large futon inside the cabana and lays back on it.* It is...*Opens the bag of Twizzlers, peeling gummy strings off and eating them slowly.*

Reno: *gets out the fudge and lays down next to Vincent, bites his lip to hold back a moan as the plug moves. Breaks of a piece and eats it* Mmmm!

Kyo: I'm going to go on some slides, okay? *Smiles and gently places the bags of candy in one of the chairs provided.*

Reno: Okay, be careful yo! And check back in half an hour, kit!

Kyo: Okay! *Smiles and shoves another piece of candy into his mouth before darting off.*

Reno: *nuzzles closer to Vincent, eats another piece of fudge* Want some yo? *holds up a piece of fudge*

Vincent: Thank you, Love...*Eats the piece of fudge from Reno's hand.*

Reno: You're welcome, angel! *shivers as Vincent's lips touch his fingers* It's just like what Mama makes yo!

Vincent: It's good...*Licks his lips.* But not as good as you...*Gives Reno a light kiss.*

Reno: *blushes, kisses back, nips lightly at Vincent's lips* I love you yo...

Vincent: And...*Holds Reno as tight as he can.* I love you...

Reno: *sets the fudge aside and hugs Vincent, lays his head on Vincent's chest* My dark angel...*kisses at Vin's chest*

Vincent: *Takes Reno's hand and kisses it.* Does everything seem real now?

Reno: *blushes lightly at the kiss* Yeah...And whenever I think it isn't I just have to look at the rings and see it's real yo! *smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: *Smiles and lightly kisses Reno's lips, still holding him tight.* We're a family now...

Reno: Yes, we are! I'm gonna have to change everything yo! I'm Reno Valentine now! *grins and kisses back*

Vincent: Reno Valentine...What about Kyo?

Reno: We'll have to go downtown so you can sign the adoption papers too! And change his last name yo.

Vincent: I love our little Kyo...

Reno: Me too...Want to go find him yo? He really wanted us to play with him!

Vincent: He'll check back in, remember? And while he's away, we can have some time to ourselves...*Kisses Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *shivers, moving closer to Vincent* Ookay...Sounds good yo!

Vincent: Do you have anymore of those chocolate strawberries?

Reno: I have all of them yo! *sits up and leans over to get the box, moans softly as the plug rubs against his prostate. Goes back to his place next to Vincent*

Vincent: Can you give me one? *Wraps his arms around Reno's waist when he sits back down.*

Reno: Of course, angel! *opens the box and takes one out, hands it over* Here you go yo!

Vincent: *Takes the strawberry from Reno's hand and places it in his mouth, biting into the strawberry sensually.*

Reno: *moans softly, shifts his hips. Blushes as he feels himself starting to get hard, takes a strawberry and takes a bite. Moans at the taste, licking his lips of it's juices* Soo good yo!!!

Vincent: You're right...*Licks his lips and takes another bite while staring at Reno.*

Reno: *blushes, shivers at the looks he's getting from Vincent. Shifts again, bites his lip as the plug moves again*(Fuck! I'm gettin horny yo!)

Vincent: *Smirks softly and takes another strawberry. He leans back and crosses his legs.*

Reno: *gets another one and eats it whole, hums happily at the taste. Crawls over and sits in Vincent's lap* So yummy!

Vincent: *Leans forward and gives Reno a chocolaty kiss.* I like these...

Reno: MMmm..*kisses back, licking the chocolate from Vincent's lips* Me too..We'll have to get more yo! *smiles, nuzzles Vincent's cheek*

Vincent: And I'll eat them off of you...*Gives Reno a light kiss before going back to holding him tight.*

Reno: *shudders at the thought, moans against Vincent's neck as he clenches around the plug. Curls up in Vincent's lap, trying to hide his arousal* Aangel...

Vincent: *Smirks and rubs Reno's back, whispering.* You like my plug, don't you...

Reno: *Moans softly, relaxes at the rubs* Yyess...But it's nothing compared to you yo..

Vincent: Don't worry...We'll fix that tonight...

Reno: *whines softly, his cock jumps at the thought of what they'll do tonight* Vvinny!

Vincent: *Smirks.* Have you ever tried wax play?

Reno: Nno...I've heard of it yo. *wraps arms around Vincent's neck, pulling him closer*

Vincent: Is it okay if I try it with you tonight? *Takes out Reno's braid and runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs, closes his eyes and smiles* Yes...I would like to try it with you yo!

Vincent: *Kisses the top of Reno's head and smirks at some of the people staring at them.*

Reno: *purrs louder, nuzzles closer to Vincent* I love you, my angel...

Vincent: I love you too...*Squeezes Reno tight in his arms and lays back with Reno on the futon.*

Reno: *holds on tightly as they lay down, kisses at Vincent's neck* We're gettin looks, aren't we yo?

Vincent: We are...but I don't care...

Reno: Me either yo! *opens his eyes and smiles at Vincent, kisses his passionately*

Vincent: I love your kisses...*Licks Reno's lips and slips his tongue inside Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *moans into the kiss, sucks on Vincent's tongue. Rubs his tongue ring against it* Mmmm

Vincent: *Plays with Reno's tongue ring by flicking it with his tongue.*

Reno: *moans, starts to lightly grind against Vincent. Sucks hard on Vincent's tongue before slipping his into Vincent's mouth*

Vincent: Mm...Are you trying to make me hard? You know there's almost nowhere for it to go...

Reno: *blushes, stops grinding* Sorry yo...I got to into it...I can't stop myself! You feel so good...

Vincent: It's okay...*Smirks.* It's too late for that anyway...*Looks down at his hard cock, barely covered by the speedo.*

Reno: *moans at the sight, licks his lips as he starts to slowly grind again* Look like Monsster-kun want to play yo!

Kyo: *Runs back to the cabana, dripping wet from the slides.* Let's go on a slide together! *Giggles.*

Reno: *blushes as he stops again, hides his face in Vincent's neck, trying to will away his hard on* Ggive us a minute, kit!

Kyo: Okay! *Runs over to the chair he left his candy in and sits down, kicking his legs in the chair.*

Reno: *takes a few deep breaths and whispers* You okay to go with kit? I think I got half of mine away yo...

Vincent: I think I'll be okay...*Blushes and starts to rise up from the futon.*

Reno: *stands up, bites his lip as the plug moves again* Yyou ready, kit?!

Kyo: *Throws his arms up.* Ready!

Reno: Then lets go! *takes Kyo's and Vincent's hands, walks out of the cabana*

Vincent: You're almost as excited as Kyo is, Reno...

Reno: I've never been to one of these yo! *blushes lightly and smiles* What one do you want to go on first, kit?!

Kyo: I want to go on the Zip Coaster!

Reno: Okay! Lead the way, kit! *grins and lets Kyo drag them*

Kyo: Okay! *Pulls on Reno's arm towards the Zip coaster.*

Reno: *chuckles at Kyo, grabs tighter onto Vincent's hand. Making sure he doesn't lose him* You comin, Vinny?

Vincent: I'm coming...*Holds on tight to Reno, making sure not to lose him in the crowd.*

Reno: *smiles when he sees the sign for the 'Zip Coaster'. Looks up at the orange slide, seeing people fly by on it* Lets get in line yo!!

Kyo: *Runs in line as fast as he can.* I beat you!

Vincent: *Runs in line after Kyo, beating Reno to the line and smirks.*

Reno: *walks up behind them, pouts* You meanies! (Of course they're faster then me! I have a freakin plug up my ass yo!)

Vincent: *Shakes his head, laughing at Reno.*

Kyo: Daddy Vincent and I won!

Reno: Yeah, yeah..You guys have your win..But I'll beat you next time yo!! (My stomach is starting to hurt...I must be nervous bout tonight.)

Kyo: Yeah right! *Sticks out his tongue.*

Reno: I will yo! *sticks his tongue out at Kyo*

Kyo: Come on! The line is moving!

Reno: Okay yo! *follows them, rubs his stomach as it starts to feel worse.* (Did I eat something bad yo?)

Vincent: *Looks at Reno holding his stomach.* Are you okay?

Reno: *smiles at Vincent, leans against him* I'm okay, angel..I think I had to much fudge yo! The sweetness is upsetting my stomach a little..

Vincent: *Kisses Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *smiles, nuzzles Vincent* We're almost there yo! You ready, kit?!

Kyo: I'm ready! It looks so fun!

Reno: It does! Do you want to sit in the front yo? (What's wrong with me? Fudge has never done this to me yo!)

Kyo: Yeah! And you can sit behind daddy Vincent!

Reno: Okay kit! *smiles, kisses at Vincent's shoulder* That good with you yo?

Vincent: That sounds good, Kit! *Inches up in line as the line moves.*

Reno: *moves up, lays his head on Vincent as his stomach starts to cramp* (Fuck! Please don't tell me I have to take a shit! No..It's just a stomach ache yo!)

Vincent: Maybe getting in the water will make you feel better?

Reno: I'm sure it will, angel! Water always makes me feel better yo! We can go to the wave pool after this!

Kyo: What's a wave pool? *Giggles excitedly as he moves closer to the front of the line.*

Reno: It's a big pool that makes waves like you're in the ocean, kit! *smiles at him, not wanting to show his discomfort*

Kyo: That sounds cool!

Reno: Yeah! And you won't get sand in your mouth like you do in the ocean yo!

Vincent: Looks like we're going to be next, Kit...

Kyo: Yay! I can't wait, can't wait!

Reno: *laughs at how excited Kyo is, smiles as he hold onto his stomach.* Looks like we're up yo! *walks up and wait for Kyo and Vincent to get in*

Kyo: Whoo hoo! *Hops into the raft and holds on tight to the bars.*

Reno: Get in Angel!

Vincent: *Crawls into the raft behind Kyo and rests his arms on Kyo's shoulders.* Your dad is so impatient...

Reno: I want to ride it yo! *smiles and sits down, bite his lip as the plug goes in deeper. Wraps his arms around Vincent's waist*

Kyo: *Rocks back and fourth against the bars.* Let's go, let's go!

Reno: We have to wait till the say we can kit! *tightens his hold on Vincent as the cramps get worse* (Fuck! This can't be happening! I'll just ignore it yo!)

Vincent: *Leans back slightly against Reno, feeling Reno's grip tighten around him.*

Reno: *lays his head on Vincent's shoulder as the guy tells them it they're turn and the track underneath them shoots them out, hold on even tighter* Woohoo!

Kyo: Woah!!! *Giggles as they reach the top of the first hill.*

Reno: *moans softly as the plug rubs his sweetspot, closes his eyes as he tries to calm his body down* (Damn it...I have to shit! But I can't take the plug out yo! Why does life hate me?!) Yeehaa!

Vincent: (This is kind of fun!) *Smiles as Kyo screams going around the tight turn.*

Reno: *smiles at Kyo's screams of excitement, lets out a few shouts of his own. Some turning in to moans as the plug moves* (This is fun! I wish I did have cramps from hell thou yo!)

Vincent: *Smiles as he hears Reno moaning and Kyo screaming in front of him.*

Reno: *bites softly onto Vincent's neck as he tightens his hold on Vincent, his arms turning into a vice grip* (I can do this...I can hold it yo!)

Kyo: Wheeee! *Screams as they hit a deep area of water and gets splashed.*

Reno: *laughs against Vincent's neck at Kyo, shivers as the water hits him* Havin fun, kit?!

Kyo: Yeah! *Giggles as the raft slows down and floats to the entrance.*

Vincent: *Leans back on Reno's shoulder.* What about you?

Reno: Hell yeah! *smiles at Vincent, giving his a quick kiss* (Other then my body betraying me yo!)

Kyo: *Gets out of the raft.* Hurry up! I want to go on another one!

Reno: *gets up, slowly walks out* I thought we were goin to the wave pool yo? (I don't think I can do another slide right now!)

Kyo: But slides are really fun!

Vincent: We have a few days to do anything we want, Kit! *Gets out of the raft and pulls Reno aside.* Are you sure you're alright?

Reno: Yyeah...I'm fine, angel! My tummy's just upset yo! *smiles and takes Vincent's hand* Lets go to the wave pool!

Kyo: *Hops down the stairs and yells up* Slow pokes!

Vincent: *Smiles at Kyo and kisses Reno on the cheek and walks with him down the steps.*

Reno: *bites his lip as they go done the stairs* (Damn..I don't know how much longer I can last!) Wwe're comin, Kit!

Vincent: Go on ahead, Kit, we'll be there!

Kyo: Okay! *Giggles and grabs a raft from a pile near one of the slides and heads for the wave pool.*

Reno: *smiles at Kyo* You can go ahead, angel! I'm fine yo!

Vincent: *Takes Reno's hand and kisses it.* Are you sure?

Reno: *blushes lightly* I'm sure, angel! Go play with our son, I'll meet up with you yo! (Please angel...go, I don't want you to see how weak I am yo!)

Vincent: If that's what you want...And if you need me, you'll know where I'm at.

Reno: I'll be there yo..I'm just gonna be a little slower walkin yo! *smacks Vincent's ass* Now go, Vinny!

Vincent: *Smirks as Reno spanks him, then walks off towards the wave pool to be with Kyo.*

Reno: *smiles at Vincent, waits till he gets far enough away before he runs to the bathroom. Goes into a stall and locks it before he pulls his trunks down and takes out the plug before he sits down on the toilet* (Why am I so fuckin weak! I used to be able to have a plug in for days yo!)

Vincent: *Finds Kyo in the wave pool, laying on top of his raft relaxing.*

Reno: *cleans himself up before he pushes the plug back in, walks out to wash his hands* (It's cause I'm eating to much yo..I need to cut back!) *Slowly walks over to where Vincent and Kyo are* (I ruined this weekend...)

Kyo: You took forever! *Giggles as Vincent splashes water on him.*

Reno: Sorry kit...I had to make a stop yo! *walks in to the wave pool, letting the warm water comfort him*

Vincent: We missed you...*Smirks and splashes Reno.*

Reno: *smiles and covers his face, slashes back* I missed you too yo! Now take this! *send a big splash at them*

Kyo: *Laughs at Reno as he splashes him and Vincent, then hears an alarm.* What's that!?

Reno: *grins* Hold on to raft, kit! Here come the waves yo!

Kyo: Yay! Hold onto my raft, Daddy Vincent!

Vincent: *waits for the larger waves to swell, then holds onto Kyo's raft so he won't get knocked off.*

Reno: *moves to the other side of the raft and hold on to it as he lets his body float on the waves* Like it, kit

Kyo: Yeah! *Kicks his feet in the water as another wave hits.*

Reno: *smile and stands up, starts to jump the waves* We'll have to take you to the beach sometime so you can see the real wave yo!

Kyo: But sharks are in there! *Giggles as he's splashed in the face by a wave.*

Reno: *laughs* Don't worry! Sharks get a bad rap kit! They're just curious yo!

Vincent: *Jumps into the wave, then feels his speedo fly off.* (Shit!!) *Lets go of Kyo's raft to cover himself.* Reno...

Reno: Yeah angel? *moves around the raft to where Vincent is, still keeps ahold of it* What's wrong yo?

Vincent: *Whispers in Reno's ear.* I'm missing something...important....

Reno: Huh? *looks over Vincent, blushes when he sees Vincent trying to cover himself up* Oh! Well..shit! *Starts to look around for Vincent's speedo*

Vincent: *Blushes.* Please find it...or a towel at least. *Continues to cover himself.*

Reno: I will..Watch over kit for me! *walks away, looks around for it. Walks towards the front of the wave pool, smiles when he finds it. Walks over and takes it from the kids hand* I need that yo!

Kyo: What's going on? *Looks curiously at Reno walking away, then back at Vincent and notices his swimsuit is gone and giggles.*

Reno: *walks back smiling, hands over the speedo under the water to Vincent and whispers* Some kid was playin with it yo..

Vincent: Just my luck...*Stealthily slips the speedo back on.*

Reno: *laughs* I think it's funny yo! *gives Vincent a kiss and grabs ahold of the raft*

Kyo: Good thing no one else saw!

Reno: You never know! Someone could of had goggles on under water yo! *chuckles and splashes at Kyo*

Vincent: *Grabs back onto the raft.* They would have probably have been scared...

Reno: Or turned on yo! *blushes lightly* (I was!) What do you want to do next, kit?

Kyo: I'm hungry! And I smell food!

Reno: Lets go eat then! I shall a few places to eat on my walk over here yo!

Vincent: That does sound good right now...* Starts to wade towards the end of the pool, bringing Kyo on the raft with him.*

Reno: *follows them and helps Kyo out of the raft* (I need to cut down on my eatin yo..I'll say my stomach still hurts!) Lets dry off then we can go get food yo!

Kyo: I want pizza! With extra cheese! *Takes the raft out of the water and leaves it near the pool for someone else to use.*

Reno: That sounds good yo! *grabs Kyo's hand* Lets go to the cabana!

Vincent: *Carefully steps out of the pool, not wanting to lose his speedo again.* Do you want me to order it?

Reno: Sure! If you want to, angel! *smiles and moves closer to Vincent, giving a quick kiss on the cheek*

Vincent: I'll go order it...And you can spend time with our Kyo...

Reno: Thanks Vinny! Love you yo! *smiles down at Kyo* Lets go, kit!! *starts to walk to the cabana*

Kyo: Okay! *Takes Reno's hand.* Can we watch TV while we wait for Daddy Vincent?

Reno: Sure kit! Lets see what's on! *speeds up, shivers as the plug moves around*

Kyo: Can we watch Pokémon if it's on?

Reno: Of course yo! Whatever you want, kit! *grabs a towel of the chair and starts to dry Kyo off*

Kyo: This is really fun, daddy! Thank you for taking me!

Reno: *smiles at Kyo* I'm glad your havin fun, kit! And of course we'd take you, baby! Anywhere you want to go yo! *hugs Kyo, bites his lip as he bends down*

Kyo: I know! I just wanted to tell you! And I'm glad you and Daddy Vincent got married...

Reno: I am too yo! Now you know me and daddy Vincent are going to want some only time tonight and if you need us, knock on the door and wait for us to say something before you come in!

Kyo: Okay! I'll try to remember that! Are you and daddy going to use the hot tub?

Reno: Yeah..But we can wait till you go to sleep, kit! *starts to dry himself off, when he's all dry he lays down on the futon and gets the TV remote*

What channel is your show on yo?

Kyo: I think its 64! *Lays down in the room left next to Reno on the futon.*

Reno: *smiles and turns on the TV, goes to the channel Kyo said and wraps his arm around Kyo* Looks like it's on yo!

Kyo: Yay!!! Can you hand me my candy, daddy?

Reno: Of course yo! *reaches over and grabs Kyo's bag of candy, hands it over to him* Here you go, kit! *snuggles back down into the futon, lets out a small moan as the plug hits his prostate*

Kyo: Yummy! *Eats some miniature chocolate candy.* Want some? *He says to Reno with a full mouth.*

Reno: No thanks, kit..My stomach is still actin up yo! *chuckles at Kyo's mouth full of candy*

Kyo: Aww! Okay! *Nibbles some more chocolate candy, then starts to sing along with the season one Pokemon theme song.*

Reno: *rests his head on top of Kyo's as they watch the show, turns the volume up to drown out the voices around them*

Kyo: I hope Daddy Vincent hurries up with the food! I'm starving!

Reno: He's goin as fast as he can, kit! You better slow down on the candy or you won't have room for pizza yo! *nuggies Kyo*

Kyo: I have plenty room for pizza! *Takes another bite of chocolate.* I have a big stomach! *Giggles.*

Reno: I know! It takes up most of your body kit! *starts to tickle Kyo's belly*

Kyo: Ahhh! *Nearly spills his bag of candy as Reno tickles him.* I'm ticklish!!!

Reno: I know yo! *keeps tickling him* Who's your daddy? (Good god...that sounded wrong yo!)

Kyo: Hey! You're a meanie!! *Squirms to move away from Reno tickling him.*

Reno: *laughs and stops* You're just no fun yo! *looks up and smiles as he sees Vincent coming, carrying a pizza* I see daddy Vincent, kit!

Kyo: Yay!! *Hops up from his spot on the futon and runs to Vincent.*

Vincent: You look excited! *Holds the pizza out in front of him and walks over to the cabana and sets the pizza box on the small table and moves the chair Kyo kept his candy in closer to the table and futon.*

Reno: He's been talkin bout you nonstop yo! He's very hungry! *chuckles, hold on to his stomach as he sits up* (Oh god..it smells soo good! But I can't eat yo!)

Vincent: *Sits down on the chair and opens the pizza box.* I ordered it how you wanted it, Kit.

Kyo: With extra cheese! *Runs over to the futon and plops down before taking a large slice.*

Reno: Eat your fill, kit! *laughs softly as he leans back, not wanting to smell the good food*

Kyo: I will! *Takes a huge bite of pizza.*

Vincent: *Takes a slice for himself and one for Reno.* Do you want some, Love?

Reno: My stomach is still upset yo..*hugs his belly, praying it does growl*

Vincent: Okay...*Places Reno's piece back in the box.* Save some for Daddy Reno incase he gets hungry later. Alright, Kit?

Kyo: Yes, Daddy Vincent! *Takes another bite of his pizza.*

Reno: Thanks angel...*smiles* (He's gonna force me to eat tonight, I know it...)

Vincent: You're welcome...*Gives Reno a light kiss on the lips.*

Reno: Love you yo..*kisses back, moans softly at the taste of pizza on Vincent's lips* (I have to tell him yo...I hope he won't be to mad)

Vincent: *Smirks.* Are you sure you don't want any pizza?

Reno: I'm sure y...*cut off by his stomach growling, blushes hard as he looks down* (Damn it!! Why does my body keep betrayin me yo?!)

Vincent: *Hears Reno's stomach growl and grabs a smaller piece of pizza and holds it to Reno's lips.*

Reno: *keeps looking down as he takes a bite of the piece of pizza, moans softly at the taste. Eats more* (Why can't I stop yo? It tastes so good! Maybe they put stuff in the sauce to make you want to eat more! Yes, that's it!!!)

Vincent: *Smiles softly as Reno takes a bite, then leans in for a kiss after Reno chews and swallows the bite he took.*

Reno: *kisses back, lightly nipping at Vincent's lower lip* So yummy yo...

Vincent: Good...*Licks his own lips before kissing Reno softly again.*

Reno: *moans softly into the kisses, blushes when his stomach growls again*

Vincent: *Brings the pizza to Reno's lips again, letting Reno take another bite.*

Reno: *takes a big bite, wanting to fill his belly so he can go back to kissing* Mmm...This is good yo! *takes another bite*

Vincent: I know...*Lets Reno take another bite before going back to kissing.*

Reno: *swallows the bite and licks at Vincent's lips, wanting to deepen the kiss*

Kyo: I thought you would save that for tonight!

Reno: *blushes and pulls away* We will, kit...*eats the rest of the piece*

Vincent: Watch your show for a minute, Kit...*Goes back to kissing Reno, licking his lips.*

Reno: *opens his mouth, letting Vincent in. Wraps his arms around Vincent's neck, pulling him closer*

Vincent: Mm...*Sucks lightly on Reno's tongue.* Love you...

Reno: *moans, shudders as his tongue ring is sucked on. Lightly thrusts up against him* Love you...my angel

Vincent: *Brings Reno closer, resting Reno's head on his pale shoulder.*

Reno: *nuzzles at Vincent's neck, softly licks at it* My dark angel...forever yo..

Vincent: *Moans softly as Reno licks his skin.* You're being bad...*He teases.*

Reno: *freezes* (Does he already know yo?!) I'm sorry yo...I'll stop. *gives a light kiss*

Vincent: *Laughs softly and rubs Reno's back, his hands wandering up Reno's shirt.*

Reno: *shivers, lightly arches into Vincent* Vvinny!

Vincent: Yes, baby? *Rests his hand on Reno's thigh.*

Reno: Wwe can't yo...Kkit's here..

Vincent: Not right now...but later we can...*Kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Reno: *looks down, tightens his hold on Vincent* II have to tell you something yo...

Vincent: What's that? *He says quietly so Kyo won't hear.*

Reno: *hides his face in Vincent's neck* II...had to take the pplug out...I'm sorry angel..I ruined everything yo.. *whispers to Vincent as a single tear falls*

Vincent: *Rubs Reno's back.* It's okay...(He couldn't tell that I was teasing him...) I was trying to tease you, love...

Reno: Oh..I'm sorry...*laughs sadly* I'm so dumb yo...

Vincent: And I know you weren't feeling well...*Leans closer to Reno and whispers.* Plus...I wouldn't want to go that long without being inside you...

Reno: I used to be able to have one in for days yo...But I put it back in when I was done! *blushes* Mme either...This thing is nothing compared to Monster-kun!

Vincent: I would never let you leave it inside you for days...*Kisses Reno's forehead.* I love you too much.

Reno: II love you too Vin-Vin!...Aand if it's what you wanted I would do it for you yo..

Vincent: But I wouldn't want you to do that...*Licks Reno's lips softly.*

Reno: *shivers and licks at Vincent's, smiles* That's why I love you yo...

Vincent: And I want you to feel safe with me...and that you can trust me.

Reno: I do! More then anything yo! *nuzzles* I feel the safest in your arms yo...Even more when your wings are around us...And I trust you more then anyone, angel.. *looks up* Please believe me...

Vincent: I'm glad...*Kisses Reno softly.* Because I feel the same about you...

Reno: *kisses back, trying to send all his love though the kiss. Blushes as his stomach yells at him for more food*

Vincent: Still hungry? *Holds the half-eaten pizza slice to Reno's lips again.*

Reno: Yeah...I didn't really eat that much today...I was to nervous yo! *takes another bite*

Vincent: I know...Eventhough I didn't show it, I was very nervous too...*Rests his head on Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *laughs softly* You couldn't tell yo...I was freakin out the whole time till I was with you in the coffin yo! *kisses at Vincent's cheek*

Vincent: *Laughs.* I know...I heard it from Axel...

Reno: *blushes* Evil firefly! ...We need to call him tonight to tell him we got here alright yo!

Vincent: Good luck with that...He may be too "busy" to answer the phone...

Reno: *laughs* I know! He tried to take Yazoo before we left yo!

Vincent: He did? I can understand though...

Reno: Yeah! I had to yell at them yo! *grins*

Kyo: *Stands up, finished with his pizza.* I think I'll go on another slide!

Reno: Let me eat one more piece and I'll go with you, kit! *leans over and gets one, quickly takes a bite*

Kyo: Okay! And Daddy Vincent has to come too!

Vincent: Don't worry, I'll come with you...

Reno: Yay! *he mumbles at he swallows, quickly killing the rest of the pizza*

Vincent: *Stands up and stretches before walking next to Kyo.*

Reno: *swallows the last bite and stands up, bites his lip as the plug moves again. Hits his chest as he burps, blushes lightly* I'm ready yo!


	20. Chapter 20

Reno: *laughs at Kyo jumping from one bed to the other* Calm down, kit! You're gonna hurt yourself yo!

Kyo: *Stops jumping from each bed and plops down on one of the beds.* But it's fun!

Reno: I know it's fun! But what if you hurt yourself yo? You'll be stuck in the room the rest of the time we're here, kit!

Kyo: No fair! But I'm tired now...*Yawns and curls up with the blanket on the bed.*

Reno: *smiles and puts the blanket over Kyo, tucks him in* You had a big day, kit! And you need your rest so you can play more tomorrow yo!

Kyo: Okay...Good night, daddy! *Yawns deeply, his eyelids becoming heavy.* Love you!

Reno: *leans down and kisses Kyo's forehead* Love you too, baby...Have sweet dreams yo.. *smiles and turns out the light, walks out of the room, silently closing the door behind him*

Vincent: *Hears Reno close Kyo's door and stands in their bedroom doorway, completely naked.*

Reno: *turns to walk to his room, freezes at the sight of naked Vincent. His cock hardens at the sight* Ffuck me.. *runs over to him, wrapping his arms around him*

Vincent: Mm...That quick, baby? *Smirks and wraps his arms around Reno's waist and leads him to the bed room.*

Reno: You know what your naked body does to me yo! *starts to suck on Vincent's neck, lightly grinding against Vincent*

Vincent: *Smirks and pushes Reno onto the bed, straddling him.*

Reno: Vvinny! I need you yyo! *hurries and takes off his shirt, throwing it across the room. Thrusts his hips up, moans as it makes the plug move*

Vincent: *Licks his lips and pins Reno down with his body as he reaches for the box of toys on the night stand they brought along.* I want to play first...

Reno: *shivers as he's pinned by Vincent* Wwhat you want to play yo?

Vincent: You'll see...*Takes out a few silk ribbons from the box and uses then to bind Reno's hands and feet, and the last one for a blind fold.*

Reno: *his breath hitches as he's tied up, takes a few deep breaths to calm down, knowing it's Vincent.* I can't see yo.. *chuckles softly*

Vincent: *Smirks and licks Reno's chest before grabbing an already burning candle from the nightstand and slowly pouring the wax over Reno's chest and nipple.*

Reno: Ahhh!!! *moans loudly as the wax is poured on him, shudders as he cools down. Struggles against the binds, wanting more* Ohh..god!!!

Vincent: Do you like that baby? *Pours more wax on Reno's stomach, moaning softly along with Reno.*

Reno: Yyesss!...It ffeels sooo good yo! Ahh! *moans out as a drop of wax end up at the base of his cock, gasps in pleasure*

Vincent: *Pulls down Reno's pants, moaning at the sight of Reno's hard cock, then slowly drips wax on Reno's cock, letting the wax drip down to the base.*

Reno: Ffuckkk!!!! *screams out in pleasure as his cock is covered in wax, thrust up wildly, pulling at the binds* Vvinny!! Cclose yo!

Vincent: Mmm...Cum for me...*Licks his lips and drips more wax on Reno's cock.*

Reno: Vvincent!!!!! *screams as he cums hard, making the wax over his slit fly up. Thrashes around under Vincent, pulls at the binds more*

Vincent: *Moans softly at the sight of Reno cumming, then unties the blindfold.* We might want to get that cleaned up...

Reno: *pants as he comes down from his high, blinks as his eyes focus. Smiles at Vincent, wiggles around as he feels the wax crack over his body* Yeah..It feels weird now yo!

Vincent: *Begins to untie the binds on Reno's hands.* And...I think the hot tub would be great for that...

Reno: *sighs when his hands are free, rubs his wrists* That sounds great, angel! I need my feet free yo! *smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: *Licks Reno's lips before untying Reno's ankles.*

Reno: *moves to the edge of the bed and stands up, shivers as the wax cracks again and some pieces fall off* Llets go to the hot tub yo! *smirks* Maybe we can take the plug out! *winks*

Vincent: *Stands up and walks towards the balcony, swaying his hips slightly, wanting Reno to follow.*

Reno: *licks up the drool trailing down his chin, wipes it away before he follows Vincent. Takes off the cover for the tub, bends over as he sets it down, making sure Vincent gets a good view of his ass*

Vincent: *Smirks as Reno bends over and lightly spanks his ass before walking into the hot tub and turning the jets on.*

Reno: Ah! Vinny! *blushes as get into the hot tub, moans at the feeling of the hot water.* This is great yo! We have to get one, angel!

Vincent: You just want to fuck in it every night...*Smirks and pulls Reno against his body.*

Reno: *moans softly, snuggles back against Vincent.* Yeah...and it would feel good after a long days work yo! You can help me relax, angel! *giggles, shudders as he sits down on Vincent's lap, making the plug go in deeper*

Vincent: *Smirks and reaches around to play with the plug he put inside Reno's ass as he nuzzles Reno's neck with soft kisses.*

Reno: Vvinny! *thrusts back against Vincent, his body shakes in pleasure as it hits his prostate. Tilts his neck over*

Vincent: *Slowly moves the plug around, softly tugging on it.* Yes, baby?

Reno: *whines, wraps an arm around Vincent's neck, pulling him closer. Wanting a kiss* II miss feelin you in me yo! Pplease angel!!

Vincent: *Licks Reno's lips as he slowly pulls the plug out of Reno's ass, then lifts Reno up slightly, positioning him to sit on his cock.*

Reno: *slams down on Vincent's cock, moans loudly as he's filled* Ohh..ggod!! *bites on Vincent's lip as he starts to ride him*

Vincent: *Grabs onto Reno's hips and slams him down on his cock.* Ride me...harder...

Reno: Ah!..ffuck..yes! *grabs onto the hot tub edges and moves faster on Vincent's cock, moaning loudly as his prostate is hit every time* Soo...ffuckin full!!

Vincent: Ahh...scream for me, Reno! *Thrusts his hips up, making his cock ram into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahh! Ffuck! *screams out as he reaches down to stroke his cock, moves faster as he feels his release coming* Gonna...ccum!!!!!!!!

Vincent: *Holds on tight to Reno as he feels Reno's body begin to shake. He thrusts hard into Reno's ass, moaning, wanting Reno to cum.*

Reno: Angel!!!!! *screams out as he cums hard into the water, his body shakes as his release runs though him. Clenches tightly around Vincent as he keeps riding him*

Vincent: *Grabs onto Reno's thighs as he cums inside, moaning softly.* Reno...

Reno: *pants as he leans back against Vincent* Ffuck...We definitely hhave to get one yo...*softly clenches to make sure he gets all of Vincent's cum*

Vincent: I agree...*Holds Reno tight Reno and kisses him softly.*

Reno: *kisses back, slowly turns around so he's facing Vincent, keeping Vin's cock inside him* I..love you..soo much yo..

Vincent: *Rubs Reno's back, and leans into one of the jets, letting the hot water relax him.*

Reno: *lays his head on Vincent's shoulder, softly purrs in happiness* We're married yo...Can you believe it?

Vincent: I can now...*Kisses the top of Reno's head, the tip of Reno's nose, then lands a sweet kiss on Reno's lips.*

Reno: *giggles as his nose is kissed, moans softly into the kiss. Licks at Vincent's lips, lightly nipping at them*

Vincent: You have such sweet lips...*Softly licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: *blushes, opens his mouth at the lick* So...do you, angel..And they're all mine yo! *kisses Vincent hard*

Vincent: Mm...Rough kisses...*Nibbles Reno's lips, slowly turning the nibbles into harder bites.*

Reno: *moans as he feels Vincent's fang cut his lip, clenches tightly around Vincent. Thrusts his tongue into Vin's mouth* MMM...

Vincent: Mm...I don't know about you...but I want to play some more...

Reno: *clenches tighter on Vincent's cock* Mmmm...sounds good yo!

Vincent: *Gives Reno a deep kiss before lifting Reno slowly off of his lap.* I'll be in the bed room...

Reno: *moans softly at the loss of Monster-kun, slowly gets out and turns the jets off* I'll put the top back on this yo! *walks over to where he put it*

Vincent: *Opens the sliding glass door and walks back into the bedroom to go through his suitcase and retrieves a whip that was too large to fit in the box. He also finds a small bag and opens it to see that it contains a box of Djarum Black clove cigarettes, a lighter, and a note. He smiles to see that the note is from Axel as a wedding gift. "I thought you would like these, plus Reno would cum just seeing you smoke them." He folds the note back up and opens the pack to take out one of the pure black cigarettes and lights it.*

Reno: There all done! *Smiles and walks back to their room, closes the door before he turns around.* Ahh!..Shit! *moans as he suddenly cums from the sight of Vincent smoking, his legs give out and he falls to the floor, panting*

Vincent: *Hears a thud and turns around to see Reno on the floor. He rests the cigarette between his lips and walks over to where Reno is on the floor.* Are you alright? *Blushes when he sees the fresh cum on Reno's stomach.*

Reno: Oother..then bein embarrass ..I'm good yo! *smiles softly as he pants* Wwhere did you get those?!

Vincent: Axel put them in my suitcase as a wedding gift...

Reno: Damn...I need to stop tellin him these things! *slowly gets up and lays down on the bed* You..have no idea how sexy you look right now yo.. *blushes when he sees the wet spot on the floor from Vincent's cum leaking out*

Vincent: *Inhales the aromatic smoke and blows it out slowly through his lips as he moves closer to the bed.* Maybe I do...

Reno: *whines as he feels himself starting to get hard again* Vvinny!!...Give lil' Reno a rest yo..Stop bein so damn sexy!! *grabs a pillow and uses it to cover his face*

Vincent: But I love turning you on...*Runs his fingers across Reno's stomach.*

Reno: *whines, his stomach tightens at the touch. His cock hardens more, bites down on the pillow* MMMuhh!

Vincent: *Smirks and grabs the whip he took out earlier and runs the leather handle across Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shudders at the touches, arches up into it* What's that yo? *he asks though the pillow*

Vincent: A whip...*He smirks and trails the leather handle down Reno's stomach.*

Reno: *shivers, bites again on the pillow. Thrusts up against the handle, wanting something to touch his cock* (Whip! II..can do this...It's Vincent..maybe it won't hurt! I can do this yo!)

Vincent: *Gently lifts the pillow from Reno's face and tickles Reno's cock with the knotted strands of the whip.* Tell me if you get too scared...

Reno: *moans softly, his cock jumps* Ookay..I will yo..

Vincent: *Softly kisses Reno before raising up off of Reno and scoots back, giving himself some room to draw his arm back.*

Reno: *smiles into the kiss, his cock fully hard now, closes his eyes as he reaches down to rub it*

Vincent: Can you lay on your stomach, Love? *Takes a light hit from the cigarette.*

Reno: Of course, angel! *turns over onto his stomach, moans as his nipple ring and cock rub against the bed* Llike this yo?

Vincent: Just like that, Love...*Bites down on the cigarette and draws back his arm and lashes Reno on his spine.*

Reno: Ahh!...*his cry is stopped as his eyes go dull and vacant, lays boneless on the bed* One out of forty master...

Vincent: *Drops the whip, it landing on the floor next to the bed.* Reno?

Reno: Yes, master? *tilts his neck in submission*

Vincent: I'm...not your master...*Leans over Reno and removes the cigarette from his mouth and tenderly kisses Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: Yes, you are master...*gives a ghostly smile, looking at Vincent with vacant eyes* How can I please you?

Vincent: It's me, Reno...(Damn it...I moved too fast and he wasn't ready...)

Reno: I know, master...Do you want the other Reno, master?

Vincent: Yes...bring him back...

Reno: Yes, master. *closes his eyes, opens them. Tears fall as he jumps into Vincent's arms* II'm sorry yo!

Vincent: Shh...*Cradles Reno in his arms.* I shouldn't have...

Reno: *curls up, sniff as more tears fall* II thought I ccould do iit...II knew it wwas you..Wwhy am I so ffucked up yo?!

Vincent: *Softly kisses Reno's lips.* It's okay...I'm here for you...now and always.

Reno: *sloppily kisses back* II..ruined our wweddin night..I'm ssorry..*hides his face in Vincent's neck as he cries* (I hate this! Why must I be so fucked up I can't do what Vinny wants yo!)

Vincent: No, you didn't ruin our wedding night...*Puts the cigarette out before laying Reno down on the bed and laying on top of him.*

Reno: *wraps his arms around Vincent, pulling him closer, not want him to leave* Bbut..you wanted tto play yo..*looks down* II'm sorry...

Vincent: And I want you to be happy too...*Kisses Reno softly.* You can always play with me...it might make you feel better...

Reno: *kisses back* Ccan...you..love me, please?...Tthen play?

Vincent: Anything...*Runs his hands down Reno's chest and looks seductively into his eyes.*

Reno: *shivers at the look, softly moans as he arches his chest into Vincent's hand* Llove your touches, angel!

Vincent: You have...such soft skin.*Runs each hand down Reno's thighs and spreads them slowly.*

Reno: Vincent...please! *spreads his legs further, lightly grinds up against him* I..need your love!

Vincent: *Grinds his now hard cock against Reno's leg before entering him, moaning at the feeling of being inside Reno again.*

Reno: Ohhh...godd! *moans as he's entered, wraps his legs around Vincent. Pulling him close as he rolls his hips*More..love..more!

Vincent: Like...this? *Holds onto Reno's legs and pounds hard into Reno, grinding into his prostate.*

Reno: AHhhh! Yessss!! *throws his head back as he moans loudly, grabs tightly onto the blankets as pleasure shoots though his body* Oh oh..fuck yo! So..good!

Vincent: *Moans softly, feeling Reno's body tremble with pleasure. He picks up speed and adjusts his angle so he's completely inside Reno.* So...good!

Reno: Sshit..So..whole..and wwarm!! *releases the blankets and digs his nails into Vincent's back, grinds his dripping cock against Vincent's abs* Ah! Hharder yo!

Vincent: *Moans loudly as Reno digs his nails into his back.* Aah!! Reno! *He leans forward and slams his cock into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ah..oh! Ggonna...Vinny!!!*moans loudly as he cums hard against Vincent's abs, drags his nails down Vin's back as his body arches into him.*

Vincent: Reno!! Fuck! *Cums hard into Reno's ass.* So...good, Love...*Lays down on top of Reno to catch his breath.*

Reno: *moans softly as he's filled again with Vincent's cum, slowly lets his legs fall as he wraps his arms around Vincent's neck. Purrs loudly in happiness as he nuzzles Vincent's face* Iit...was, angel....II love you yo...

Vincent: I love you...*Takes advantage of Reno nuzzling his face and turns it into a kiss.*

Reno: *lovingly kisses back, softly clenching to make sure he has all of Vin's cum. Shivers as a bit of cum escapes*

Vincent: *Licks Reno's lips.* Ready to play with me now?

Reno: Yeah...Just have to think what I want to play with yo. *smirks as he bites on Vincent's bottom lip*

Vincent: Mm...you can do whatever you want...

Reno: Really now? *flips them over so he's on top, starts to clench hard, wanting Vincent to get hard again* Hmmm...What could I do to my bad daddy..He was smokin!

Vincent: *Moans as he feels Reno tighten around him.* Mmm...*Rolls his hips up, thrusting his cock slightly inside Reno.*

Reno: Mmm...Bad daddy! *slaps lightly at Vincent's chest, hoping Chaos knows he's teasing* I have to punish you yo! *slowly gets up, winces slight. Walk over to the box and gets out the pink fuzzy handcuffs, dangles them from his fingers*

Vincent: *Moans at the loss of Reno's warmth, his eyes following Reno as he gets the pink handcuffs.* Are you going to lock me up?

Reno: *smirks as he walks over* Yep! Move down towards the bed post, daddy! *opens the cuffs as he gets to the bed, sets the key on the bedside table*

Vincent: *Crawls off the bed and leans against the bed post while on his knees, bending over so Reno can have a good view of his ass.*

Reno: *growls softly as his eyes glazed for a few seconds, shakes it off before he snaps a cuff around Vincent's wrist, wraps it around the post before cuffing the other wrist. Steps back* There! Now daddy's cuffed to the bed! *smiles as he walks back over to the box* Hmm..What should I use next yo?!

Vincent: *Playfully tugs at the cuffs.* Daddy wants you to punish me for being naughty...

Reno: I will daddy! *smiles as he looks though the box of toys, smiles when he find a simple black cock ring and cocks his head at the glass dildo. Smirks when he gets an idea, walks over and grabs Vincent's cock. Gives it a few strokes before he slips the cock ring on, smiles when he see how tight it is* Now you be good, daddy! I'll be right back yo! *pats Vincent's ass before he grabs the dildo and goes to the bathroom*

Vincent: *Moans as he feels the cock ring tighten around his swollen cock. He struggles against the handcuffs, wanting to get free and touch himself.*

Reno: *smiles as he hears the cuffs making noise* I said to be good, daddy! I'm almost done yo!

Vincent: I want you to touch me! I haven't been that bad!

Reno: *giggles as he walks out of the bathroom, hiding the chilled dildo behind his back* Aww, poor daddy! His cock is so purple! And it's crying! Maybe this will help! *gets down behind Vincent and shoves the cold dildo into Vincent's ass*

Vincent: AAah! *Arches his back to his abs and cock rub against the bed post.* So...ffuck!

Reno: *smiles as he starts pulls it out, thrusting it back in hard.* Does daddy like it? *licks his lips at the sight of Vincent, feels his own cock getting hard again*

Vincent: *Pushes his hips back, trying to make the cool dildo go in deeper.* Nno! Daddy...loves it!

Reno: I'm glad! *keeps thrusting it in, leans down to suck on Vincent's neck as he slowly moves his other hand closer to Vincent's cock, twirls the pubes between his fingers* Daddy looks so hot yo..

Vincent: *Moans at Reno's comment.* Touch me! *Moves his hips and tries to get Reno to touch his cock.*

Reno: So demanding, daddy! *starts to stroke Vincent's hard cock, thrusts the dildo in faster* Daddy has me really worked up yo! *grinds his cock against Vincent's back* Feel it, daddy?

Vincent: *Cries out in pleasure as the dildo is driven deeper inside.* Y...Yes! *Moans as he feels Reno's cock rub against his back, and the slightly sticky precum left behind.*

Reno: *moans loudly as he hears Vincent's cries of pleasure, not able to take it anymore he pulls out the dildo and slams inside Vincent's ass. Starts a face pace as he strokes Vincent faster* FFuck!!!!.Oh! so...shit!..Ttight!

Vincent: Fuck!! Reno! *Moans as he feels Reno enter him suddenly and rolls his hips back to meet Reno's wild, hot thrusts.*

Reno: *groans as he feels his other side starting to take over* (Fine...Just this once yo..) *growls loudly as his eyes glaze over, bites down on Vincent's neck as he thrusts wildly into Vincent's ass.*

Vincent: Oh...Reno! Aah! *Moans loudly from the pleasure pulsing through his body.* So...full!

Reno: My...mate!...Tight! *slams into Vincent as he pulls at the cock ring, growls angrily as he has trouble taking it off* Want..mmate...cum!

Vincent: *Looks down, watching Reno struggle with the cock ring, still moaning as Reno pounds relentlessly into his ass.*

Reno: *growls as he moves his other hand down, grabs onto what he can of the cock ring and pulls hard. Smirks when it breaks, goes back to stroking Vincent's cock as he pounds faster into Vincent* Ccum!

Vincent: *Shudders when Reno grabs his cock and cums hard into Reno's hand, panting heavily.* Reno...

Reno: *growls loudly as Vincent tighten around him, gives a few more thrusts before he cums hard into Vincent's ass, biting down on his shoulder, moans at the taste of blood*

Vincent: *Milks Reno's cock of all the cum by clenching around Reno, still moaning from the feeling of Reno's cock inside him.*

Reno: *purrs loudly as he laps at his bite, nuzzles it, lightly panting* Mate...love...mate! *gives a few shallow thrusts*

Vincent: Mmm...that was amazing, Reno...

Reno: My..mate...needs..free...But..don't...want..to...leave...warmth! *licks at Vincent's cheek, smiles as he licks Vincent's blood from his lips*

Vincent: Let me...talk to my Reno...*Moans softly, feeling Reno lick his face.*

Reno: *whines, gives little licks* Miss...mate...Never...see.

Vincent: Mmm...Will you let me go then? It will be warmer under the blankets...

Reno: Yes. *pulls out, softly growls as he loses Vincent's heat. Looks around for the key, smiles when he finds it and goes back to Vincent, letting him free* Mate...free...now...bed?

Vincent: *Nods and rubs his wrists before standing up and laying on the bed.* This bed...feels really soft.

Reno: *smiles as he gets on the bed, gets under the blanket before he curls up to Vincent. Lays his head on Vin's chest, purring* It...is...mate...good...pillow. *nuzzles at Vincent's chest, gives little licks*

Vincent: *Holds Reno close and kisses him softly.* Good night, Love...*Whispers in Reno's ear.* I love you with all of my heart...

Reno: *purrs as he closes his eyes, letting normal take control at Vincent's last words. Smiles, snuggles closer to Vincent* Love you...my dark angel.. *slowly falls asleep to Vincent's heart beat*

Vincent: *Gives Reno another kiss before drifting off to sleep and pulling the covers over the both of them.*

~Next morning~

Vincent: *Slowly opens his eyes and notices Reno in a dead sleep. He smirks and rises from the bed, careful not to disturb Reno as he reaches for the box of toys, smiling as he grabs a bottle of strawberry lube and slowly pulls the covers off of Reno. He opens the bottle and drizzles a fair amount of lube onto Reno's cock, looking up to make sure Reno's still asleep before spreading the flavored lube around with his hand and taking Reno into his mouth.*

Reno: Mmmm..Vinny...*moans in his sleep, shifts his hips as he lays his arm over his eyes.* (I love this dreams yo...Feels like Vinny's really suckin me!)

Vincent: *Moans softly at the taste of Reno's cock, and nips the head before dragging his tongue down the shaft, licking up all the sweetness of the strawberry flavor.*

Reno: Nnuhgg..*thrusts his hips up, slowly starts to wake up.* (No..I don't want to leave this dream yo!!)

Vincent: Good morning...*He says as he gently rolls Reno's balls in the palm of his hand before taking Reno's cock into his mouth again.*

Reno: *moans loudly as his eyes shoot open, lightly grinds into Vincent's mouth* Ohh...VinVin! Fuck!

Vincent: Sorry, Love...I couldn't resist...you taste so good. *Smirks and begins to deep throat Reno, moaning around Reno's cock.*

Reno: AHhhh!!! *loudly moans as he cums into Vincent's mouth, his body not able to take the pleasure so early in the morning.*Aangel...

Vincent: *Licks his lips and swallows all of Reno's cum.* I hope you liked that...*Breaths hotly on Reno's cock.*

Reno: *shudders at the hot breath, his hips lightly jerk* IIt...was great yo...Best way to wake up yo! *hold out his arms for Vincent, wanting a kiss*

Vincent: *Smirks and crawls on top of Reno, happy to oblige. He kisses Reno with remnants of sweet strawberry.*

Reno: *moans softly into the kiss, licks at the yummy lube on Vincent's lips.* Yummy yo...

Vincent: It was even better on your cock, Love...*Smiles and gives Reno another kiss.*

Reno: *blushes lightly, kisses back* I bet it would taste better on yours yo!

Vincent: Mm...don't get me started...*He's stopped by Kyo rushing into the room, already in his swim trunks.*

Kyo: *runs and jumps on the bed* I'm ready, daddies!!! Can we go?!

Reno: *laughs and rubs his eyes* I see that, kit! But we just woke up yo!

Kyo: I know! I heard you guys! You're VERY loud!

Reno: *blushes hard, hurries and pulls the blanket up over his and Vincent's body* Why don't you watch some TV while we get ready, kit! We can order room service too yo!

Kyo: Okay! Cool! *jumps off the bed and hops into the living room area*

Vincent: I'm glad he's having a good time...*Smiles and lands a kiss on Reno's lips.*

Reno: *smiles* He'd have a good time in a ceil if we were there with him yo! *kisses back* I think the store here had swim trunks...Unless you want what happened yesterday to happen again...*giggles*

Vincent: You would want that to happen...*Softly licks Reno's lips.* But I would like to go shopping for a new pair, if you don't mind...

Reno: I liked it yo...But I think the people saw enough! Now they can suffer knowin they can't have any of your yumminess! *shivers, licks back at Vincent's lips*

Vincent: Were you a little jealous of other people looking? *He teases and nuzzles Reno's cheek.*

Reno: *blushes, nuzzles back* Yeah...But it doesn't matter..Cause I have the ring yo!

Vincent: Poor Reno...*Walks his fingers up Reno's chest, then gets up from the bed to put on a pair of pants.*

Reno: *shivers before he gets up* You're lucky yo! You don't have to worry 'bout people lookin at me! *gets of the bed and goes to his drawer, pulls out a pair of sweatpants and slips them on*

Vincent: *Arches an eyebrow.* Do you know how many girls I saw staring at you yesterday?

Reno: Umm...maybe two, three yo? *smiles when he finds his favorite black wife beater and pulls it on*

Vincent: More than that, Love...*Smirks.* I had to show them you were mine...

Reno: So that's why you were so lovin! *smiles and walks over to Vincent, swaying his hips* You were laying your claim yo...And I can't help if I'm still a girl magnet *winks*

Vincent: Exactly...Like a dog marking its territory...*Plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs* Least you didn't do it exactly like a dog yo! *laughs*

Vincent: *Smirks.* Do you want me to? *Pulls Reno closer and nuzzles into his hair.*

Reno: *shudders as the memory of the last time Rufus sold him* Umm..II'm not sure yo..

Vincent: *Nods and understands instantly that Reno is uncomfortable.* I'm sorry...*Kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Reno: *nuzzles closer to Vincent* Iit's not your ffault yo...I've just had some bad experience in the past..Tthis guy Rufus would ssell me too...Was rreally into tthat kind of stuff...Hhe..tasted horrably yo! *hides his face as a few tears fall*

Vincent: I know...and it's not your fault either...*Gives Reno a kiss on the lips.* You know I would never do something you said no to...

Reno: II hated gonna to him...Bbut he was just nnasty all over yo...*blushes hard* I bet yyou don't ttaste bad..*plays with the end of his shirt*

Vincent: *Blushes.* I hope I don't...Incase you want to try it one day...

Reno: II do...If you want ttoo yo.. *kisses at Vincent's chest, blushes when his stomach growls*

Vincent: *Rubs Reno's stomach.* I think we have some pizza left...

Reno: *shivers at the rubs* Okay, But I thought we could order room service yo! It's on Tseng! *smiles*

Vincent: *Smirks.* You're so bad...*Runs his fingers down Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shivers* And you like it yo! *smirks as he walks out of the room, swaying his hips as he does*

Kyo: Hi daddy! I found the menu! *smiles at Reno, running up to him with the menu*

Vincent: *Walks out of the bedroom, his eyes still following Reno.* What's on it?

Reno: Wow! Looks like everything you could want for breakfast yo! *sits down on a chair on at the wet bar*

Kyo: I want the chocolate chip pancakes!! And bacon!

Vincent: That sounds pretty good...*Sits down next to Reno at the bar.*

Reno: Hmm...It all looks so good! I can't decide yo! *looks over the menu again*

Kyo: *gets up on a chair, giggles when he finds out it spins, starts to spin around* Just pick something, daddy!

Reno: *licks at his lips as he thinks* What are you gettin, angel?

Vincent: I think...some bacon and hash browns sounds good

Reno: Hmm...I think I'm just gonna get some eggs sunny side up, toast and bacon yo!

Kyo: Can we get it now?! I'm hungry, daddy! *spins himself faster in the chair*

Reno: Yeah, I'll order it now yo! *get off the chair and goes to the phone, pushes the button for the front desk*

Kyo: Yay! I'm so hungry! *Rubs his growling stomach.*

Reno: *laughs as he finishes the order and hangs up* They said it will be here in ten minutes yo! *shifts his weight to his other leg* I'll be right back! *runs to the bathroom*

Vincent: *Smiles slightly at Reno running to the bathroom.* I'll answer the door...

Reno: *sighs in relief as he answers natures call, flushes and pulls up his pants before he washes his hands. Goes back out to the living room* I'm back yo!

Vincent: That was fast...

Kyo: You looked funny, daddy!

Reno: *blushes* I just had to piss yo...*walks over to the wet bar to see what all they have* They have spiced rum yo! *smiles at Vincent* Yummy!

Vincent: We can have some later, if you want...*Smiles.*

Kyo: What's "spiced rum"?

Reno: Yes!! You know I'll do anything for rum yo! *giggles* It's an adult drink like beer. But it tastes really good!

Kyo: Oh! I wish the food would get here soon!

Reno: It will, kit! They have to cook it first yo! *smiles as he walks over to the couch and sits down* Why don't you watch some TV with me to take your mind off of food!

Kyo: Okay! *Runs over to the couch and throws himself into Reno's lap.*

Reno: Ompf! *laughs when he gets air back in his lungs, wraps his arms around Kyo as he turns the TV on.* Looks like we're on Nick! And there fairies yo!

Kyo: The Fairly Odd Parents, daddy!

Reno: *laughs as the green haired fairy has on fake boobs* I like this show, kit!

Kyo: Yay! But I like pokemon better! It's my favorite show!

Reno: I know! Do you want to try and find it or stay on Nick yo?

Kyo: I don't think it's on until 4 pm...*Makes a pouty face.*

Reno: Well, we're have to come back at 4 so you can watch it, kit! And when we get home we'll get you some movies it yo! *smiles as he nuzzles Kyo's head, calmed by the scent of Kyo*

Kyo: Okay! *Jumps as he hears the door knock.* Food!

Vincent: I'll get it...*Gets up from the bar and walks to the door to answer it.*

Hotel worker: Room service!! *walks in with the cart*

Kyo: *Smells the food.* Yummy!

Vincent: Thank you...*Takes the cart and wheels it close to the couch.*

Hotel Worker: Just leave it in the hall when you're done! And call if you need anything else! *smiles as he walks out*

Reno: Yep..He's gay yo! *chuckles as he takes a lid off one of the plates* This one is yours, kit! Now be careful! It's hot!

Vincent: *Smirks.* Definitely...*Walks over and sits next to Reno on the couch.*

Reno: I bet he got hard just lookin at your naked chest yo! *laughs as he gives Vincent his plate, and then takes the lid of his. Licks his lips at the sight* This looks yummy!

Kyo: *Sits back down on Reno's lap, trying to be careful by peeling apart a piece of bacon before eating it.* It's good!

Reno: *smiles at Kyo and takes a bite of his own bacon, moans at the taste* Mmm! It is Kit! *eats the rest before he grabs another piece*

Vincent; *Tears his hot hash browns in half before taking a bite from them.*

Reno: *finishes his bacon and starts to cut the eggs up, takes a bite* Mmmm...Not as good as Mama's, but still good yo!

Vincent: *Nods.* You know...I haven't tried her food yet...

Reno: Oh man! You don't know what your missin yo! We'll have to go to her place when we get back! She's be happy to cook! *freezes* Shit..I didn't talk to her at the weddin yo! She's gonna be pissed!!!

Kyo: Is "Mama" my grandmother?

Reno: Yeah, you could say that! She looked out for me and uncle axel when we were on the streets yo!

Vincent: She's a very kind lady...

Reno: She is...Always has been, but you get on her bad side and you better run for the hills yo!

Kyo: She sounds like aunt Yazoo! *Giggles.*

Reno: *laughs* In a way she is yo! *eats the rest of his eggs and uses the toast to shop up the yolk*

Vincent: Oh...Reno...be sure to be at the spa at ten minutes until five...

Reno: *blushes* I forgot about that yo...Will you two be okay while I'm gone?

Kyo: I'll be fine! *Leans over and rests his head on Vincent's shoulder.* I'll be with Daddy Vincent!

Reno: *smiles* I know. I just worry! *leaves two pieces of toast on the plate and leans back on the couch* I'm full yo!

Vincent: *Smirks and steals the two pieces of toast.*

Reno: *smiles* You can have them yo! I don't think I can eat anymore!

Vincent: Are you sure? *Slowly nibbles the toast, finally finishing the first piece.*

Kyo: I want the last one!

Reno: I'm sure yo...My stomach is still growin back to normal size!

Vincent: *Hands the last piece to Kyo, who's drooling over it.*

Kyo: Thank you! *Shoves the entire piece into his mouth.*

Reno: *laughs* If you're still hungry we have some pizza left yo!

Kyo: I'm good! *He says with his mouth full*

Reno: *chuckles* You look so much like firefly yo!

Kyo: *Giggles.* Uncle Axel looks funny when he eats!

Reno: He does yo! He's always eaten like that! Since he was a baby! *smiles as he remembers feeding baby Axel*

Vincent: *Tries to picture Reno feeding a baby and smiles, letting out a small laugh.*

Reno: *looks over at Vincent* What's funny yo?

Vincent: Picturing you...feeding a baby Axel.

Reno: I was very good at it yo! *pouts*

Vincent: I know...I thought it would just be kind of...cute...

Reno: *blushes* Thanks..*leans over and give Vincent a kiss on the cheek*

Vincent: *Leans over and gives Reno a little lick on the cheek.* I have something in store for you when you go to the spa...

Reno: *shivers* Wwhat is it yo?

Vincent: I can't tell you yet, baby...

Reno: Aww! Big meanie! *pouts*

Vincent: You'll know...soon enough...

Reno: Fine...*keeps pouting as he watches the show* ( I wonder what it is?!)

Vincent: *Smirks.* There's no need to pout...It's a surprise

Reno: I don't like not knowin yo! *leans over on Vincent, nuzzles at him*

Vincent: *Gives Reno a kiss on the cheek.* You will...just not right now.

Reno: Fine...I'll wait yo.. *blushes lightly at the kiss, gives Vincent a lick on the cheek*

Kyo: *Jumps off of the couch and grabs the brochure placed on the desk in each room.* Can we go to the Leopard's Lair today? *Holds up the brochure and points to it on the map.*

Reno: Sure Kit! *smiles* But first we need to get daddy Vincent some trunks yo!

Vincent: *Blushes when he thinks about yesterday, losing his speedo.*

Kyo: Okay! Can I get something too?

Reno: Sure! What do you want, kit?

Kyo: I...don't know! Maybe a friend for Mr. Bear!

Reno: Okay! Sounds good yo! *gets up from the couch* I need to change into my trunks! *walks over to his room*

Kyo: *jumps up on Vincent's lap* You and daddy were loud last night! *giggles*

Vincent: *Blushes.* Sorry about that, Kit...

Kyo: *giggles* It's okay! I feel back asleep when daddy stopped screaming!

Vincent: (We were that loud?) Did you get enough sleep?

Kyo: Yeah! I used to hear stuff like that all the time on the street, daddy Vincent!

Vincent: Just don't tell Reno...He'll worry even more about you.

Kyo: Okay, daddy Vincent! *hugs Vincent* Why does daddy worry so much?

Vincent: *Rests his arm around Kyo's shoulders.* He used to live on the streets too, and he knows what it's like, and he doesn't want you to go through any of that...

Kyo: Oh..Well I'm with you guys now! He doesn't have to worry anymore, right?!

Vincent: You'll understand when you have children of your own...He'll worry no matter what.

Kyo: Okay, daddy Vincent! *leans back on Vincent as he watches TV*

Vincent: You know...Reno and I love you very much, Kit. *Hugs Kyo tighter.*

Kyo: I love you too, daddy!

Reno: *smiles as at the sight, walks out* I'm ready yo!

Vincent: *Picks Kyo up from the couch.* We're ready...

Reno: Then lets go! *grabs the backpack again and walks to the door*

Kyo: And we can find a friend for Mr. Bear!

Reno: Of course, kit! *opens the door* Lets go yo! *walks out*

Vincent: *Once out the door with Kyo, he picks Kyo up and lets him ride on his shoulders.*

Kyo: I'm taller than everyone! Even my daddies! *giggles.*

Reno: Yes, you are kit! You're the tallest person in the whole place yo! *laughs, and wraps an arm around Vincent's waist*

Vincent: *Smiles up at Kyo and lightly bounces Kyo on his shoulders.*

Reno: *smiles at Vincent and Kyo* (He such a good dad...I wish I could give him a kid of his own thou yo.)

Kyo: Yay! *Throws his arms up in excitement.* I see the gift shop!

Reno: *laughs* I do too, kit! I bet I beat you there yo!

Vincent: *Lets Kyo down from is shoulders.* Want to race your dad, Kit?

Kyo: Yeah! And I'll win!

Reno: Nu uh! *starts to run to the store*

Kyo: Cheater! *Runs after Reno, trying to beat him to the store.*

Reno:*smiles* How do I cheat yo? *slows down a little, winks at Vincent*

Vincent: *Smiles and walks to where Reno and Kyo are.*

Kyo: You went before I said go! That's cheating!

Reno: I didn't know that yo! You can't blame me!

Kyo: Meanie! *Sticks his tongue out.*

Reno: Hey! You didn't say that was how we're were doing it yo! *sticks his tongue out*

Kyo: Whatever! *Sticks his tongue out then hugs Reno before running off into the store.*

Reno: Hey! Now you're cheating! *runs after Kyo, when he gets to him he picks him up and spins him around* I got you, kit!

Kyo: Nope! I won!

Reno: It's a tie yo! *smiles as they walk into the store, sets Kyo down*

Vincent: *walks into the store and lightly spanks Reno's ass as he walks by.*

Reno: *squickes as his ass is hit, blushes lightly* Umm..go pick out Mr. Bear's friend, kit!

Kyo: Okay! *Runs over to where the stuffed animals are.*

Reno: *walks over to Vincent, but keeps and eye on Kyo* Find a pair you like, yo?

Vincent: What about these? *Picks up a pair of black trunks with green side details.*

Reno: I like them, Vinny! *smiles* And they look like Monster-kun will have enough room yo!

Vincent: I know somewhere else I can keep Monster-kun...*Winks and throws the trunks over his arm.*

Reno: *shivers at the thought, blushes* Yeah...But he can't be there when we're in public yo...

Vincent: Oh...there are ways...*Smirks and begins to walk to the desk.*

Reno: *blushes harder as he walks over to see if Kyo is done* You find one, kit?

Kyo: I can't decide! *Holds up a stuffed alligator and a stuffed monkey.*

Reno: How..'bout we get both yo! *smiles*

Kyo: Are you sure daddy?

Reno: I'm sure, kit! *picks Kyo up* Now lets go find, daddy Vincent yo! *walks toward the cashier*

Kyo: Yay! *Spots Vincent checking out.* Do you think my alligator and monkey are cool?

Reno: Yeah! They're really cool, kit! I love monkeys yo! *smiles and his holds Kyo tighter*

Vincent: *Waves when he sees Reno and Kyo.*

Reno: *smiles and walks over to Vincent, gives him a quick kiss on the cheek* Kit found what he wants yo!

Vincent: *Sees the stuffed animals Kyo picked out.* I see!

Reno: Set them down so we can pay for them, kit! *switches arms so Kyo is closer to the counter*

Kyo: Aww man! *regrettably places the stuffed animals down on the counter.*

Reno: You'll get them back after I pay for them, kit! *sits Kyo down and gets out his wallet out*

Kyo: Okay...*Sighs and huddles close to Reno.*

Cashier* Is this all, sir?

Reno: Yep! Just those yo!

Cashier: Alright! *rings them up* The total comes to $35 sir! Would you like them in a bag?

Reno: *opens his wallet and smiles when he has exactly $35, hands it over* Here you go! And I don't think we'll need one yo!

Kyo: Can I have them now? *Looks up at Reno with pleading eyes.*

Cashier: Thank you sir! Have a great day! *hands them to Kyo* Here you go, little guy!

Kyo: Yay! *Cuddles the animals in his arms.*

Reno: Thanks yo. And you too! *puts his arm behind Kyo's back to make him move* Lets go, kit!

Kyo: Can we go to the Leopard's Lair now?

Vincent: I have to go to the bathroom and change first before we go...

Reno: Okay, angel! I think I have to go too..But I'll wait till your done yo!

Vincent: *Takes Kyo's hand and Reno's, walking to the bathroom.*

Reno: *smiles and nuzzles Vincent's shoulder* I'll stay out here with, Kit yo..

Vincent: I'll be right out, Love...*Kisses Reno on the cheek, then walks into the bathroom.*

Reno:*walks over to the chair and sits down, pulls Kyo up on his lap* You happy, kit?

Kyo: Yes! Thank you, daddy!

Reno: You're welcome, kit! *hugs Kyo*

Kyo: *Once Vincent is in the bathroom, he pokes Reno's single nipple ring.* What's that?

Reno: *shivers at the poke, bites his lip to keep back a soft moan* Iit's..a ring like I have on my tongue, kit..*blushes* (I'm not gettin hard from my son yo!)

Kyo: Oh! Okay! I wish Daddy Vincent would hurry up!

Reno: Me too, kit! (I really have to use the bathroom yo!) *shifts in the chair*

Vincent: *Walks out with his swim trunks on and looks at Reno who still has a light blush.*

Reno: *jumps up at the sight of Vincent, runs up to him still holding Kyo and hands him to Vincent* Watch him yo! *runs into the bathroom*

Vincent: Strange...*Holds on tight to Kyo.*

Kyo: *looks up at Vincent* What's wrong with daddy? He got all red when I poked his chest ring thingy, and his body went like this! *fake shivers*

Vincent: *Laughs softly then tries to make up an excuse for how Reno reacted.* Daddy's ticklish there...

Kyo: *giggles* Really?!

Vincent: Yes, he is, but he only lets me tickle him there...

Kyo: No fair! Why can't I tickle him there?! *crosses his arms and pouts*

Vincent: It's something only adults do...

Kyo: No fair! *huffs and keeps pouting* Daddy is taking a long time! I want to go to the Leopard's Lair!!

Vincent: I will check on him... Stay here, okay Kit? *Walks to the bathroom to check on Reno.* Are you in there, Love?

Reno: *looks up at the sound of Vincent's step and voice, turns white* II'm fine!! Don't come in here yo! Chaos can't take it yo!!

Vincent: *His nose twitches at the scent.* Are you sure?

Reno: *blushes hard as he lets out a loud fart, not able to keep it in anymore. Does his best to curl up on the toilet, wanting to disappear*I'm ssure yo! (Oh my god! Why does this keep happening yo! II need to stop eating, I mean it this time..This can't happen again!)

Vincent: *Listens to Reno struggling and closes the bathroom door. * Reno...*Sighs.*

Reno: *walks out a few minutes later, his body beet red. Keeps looking at his feet as he walks, to embarrass to look at Vincent and scared he will see disgust in Vincent's eyes* II'm ready...Llets go yo... *starts to walk towards Kyo*

Vincent: One second Kyo...*Grabs Reno by the arm and pulls him into the bathroom.* What's wrong?

Reno: *shivers at the touch, keeps looking down as he plays with the end of his shirt* Yyou're not suppose tto see me wwhen II have toto shit..Tthat's not suppose to hhappen...II hhave to sstop it yo..

Vincent: What? Why? Everyone shits...

Reno:*sniffs* Yyou won't wwant me..IIt will tturn you off yo..Aand you don't..I never see, hear or smell you shit!!

Vincent: I usually go when you're asleep. *Lightly pins Reno to the wall.*

Reno: *jumps lightly when he's pined* Ssee..you're jjust like me yo..You're just bbetter at it..II need to be ggood again yo.*keeps lookin down

Vincent: It's not that...my body is just more active at night...

Reno: Yyou're llucky then yo..II'm sorry..IIt wwon't happen aggain... (I used to go a week without havin to go! Why can't I do it for Vinny)

Vincent: I don't mind... I just wanted to make sure you were okay...

Reno: *sniffs again* I'm fine yo...Aand you're llying..eeveryone minds...Iit...mmakes Cchaos mad yo! Bbut I can sstop again!

Vincent: What are you talking about? I'm not lying...*Plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: *lays his head on Vincent's chest* II'd gget punished wwhen I had to shit..Hhe said no oone likes aa lover wwho does it often..

Vincent: But I'm not him...*Kisses Reno's forehead.*

Reno: Bbut II..*crys* Why am I sso ffuckin messed up yo?! II know its yyou, but I keep thinkin yyour gonna hurt me aand leave me llike he did!

Vincent: Do you forget that I married you? *Takes Reno's ringed hand.* I'm not leaving...

Reno: II can't help it yyo..I wwas hhurt ffor so llong if II even ffarted, mmuch less sshit! His wwords keep pplayin in my head! *shivers at the kiss, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck as he cries softly*

Vincent: I love you...*Licks Reno's lips and kisses the tears away*

Reno: II llove..yyou, angel! II'm ssorry..PPlease ddon't wwalk in aagain yo!! *kisses back, slowly stops his tears*

Vincent: If that's what you want...*Brushes Reno's hair aside.*

Reno: Pplease..till I can get passed this? II'll try my best yo! *nuzzles at Vincent's hand, purring softly as his hair is touched*

Vincent: It's okay...You know that I love you, right?

Reno: Yes...I know..And I love you too! It's just..II think he kind of bbrain washed me yo.*looks down in shame*But I will get though it for you

Vincent: Don't rush yourself. I'm here for you forever.

Reno: But I won't yo...*shudders as he thinks of his greatest fear, dying and leaving Vincent* Wwe need to go to Kkyo...

Vincent: *Kisses Reno softly.* He's right outside...

Reno: *relaxes into Vincent's body, kissing back before he pulls away* He's probably worried yo...Aand he wants to go to the lair place!

Vincent: And don't forget your spa treatment, Love.

Reno: That's a few hours away yo! *gives Vincent a kiss* Thank you, angel. I don't know what I would do without you yo! Now lets go to out son!

~20 minutes before 5 o'clock~

Vincent: Looks at the wall clock in the park.* It's almost time, Love

Reno: *shakes his head to get the water off before he looks to Vincent* Aww! I don't want to leave you guys yo!

Kyo: I'll be fine, daddy!

Vincent: I'll walk you there...

Reno: *walks over to Vincent, nuzzles his neck and shoulder* But I'll miss you yo! *gives a lick at Vincent's neck*

Vincent: We won't be apart for long...*Takes Reno by the arm.*

Reno: Okay...What all did you pick out for me yo? *walks with Vincent, holds out his other hand for Kyo*

Vincent: A Sweedish stone massage…and a seaweed wrap.

Reno: What's a stone massage yo? *laughs, the freezes* Wwill I have to take my beater off? *looks worried at Vincent*

Vincent: It's when they put warm stones on your back...and yes, you would have to take your beater off...

Reno: Bbut..they'll see my scars yo! *moves closer to Vincent, getting comfort from his body*

Vincent: *Whispers so Kyo won't hear.* But your scars are hot.

Reno: II still don't see it, angel..I'm sorry. But since I'll never see these people again in my life, I'll ttake it off yo.. *leans against Vincent*

Vincent: I want you to enjoy your time being here...

Reno: I do! This has been the best time of my life so far yo! It's just I don't like takin my shirt off unless it's in front of you, but I need to do it! At least once!

Kyo: Look, daddies! *Reads the sign on the door.* It's the spa!

Vincent: Can you wait one minute outside, Kyo?

Reno: You don't have to walk me up to the people, angel! *smiles, laughs softly* But I don't mind yo!

Vincent: You can go right ahead...*Smirks.*

Reno: Aww! You big meanie! *gives Vincent a kiss before he walks though the doors*

Vincent: *Takes out a small bottle from his pocket and gives it to the masseuse.* Use this on the man that just walked in.

Masseuse: *smiles as she reads it* Alright..But I'm not going to give him a full release massage. I'll leave that part up to you! *winks*

Vincent: *Smiles.* He'll love it...

Masseuse: I'm sure he will. *smiles and walks to the back*

Reno: *looks around as he waits for someone to come get him* (This place is nice yo!)

Masseuse: Are you ready? If you are, just lay down on the chair.

tsunade_sama888: Reno: Oh um..yeah! *lays down on his stomach* Like this yo?

Masseuse: Perfect! *Opens the bottle Vincent gave her earlier.* So who was that cute guy that was with you?

Reno: (He's mine, bitch!) My husband! We're here on our honeymoon yo!

Masseuse: Really? You two look sweet together! *Begins to rub the lotion on Reno's back, containing pheromones.*

Reno: Yep! And thanks yo! *lays his head on his crossed arms, tenses at the touch at first, then slowly relaxes. Starts to smell something good, almost sweet* (That smells really good yo..A little to good) *blushes lightly as he feels himself getting turned on* What is that yo?

Masseuse: Just our massage lotion. *Rubs the sweet lotion into Reno's shoulders*

Reno: Oh..okay..It smells really goo-ahhh! *moans as she hits a knot in his shoulder, his body shivers as he inhales more of the sweet scent*

Masseuse: *Continues to rub down Reno's back.* You must be really tense!

Reno: (You have no idea yo!) *moans softly into his arms as his hard cock rubs against the table, tries to take deeps breaths to calm down. Shudders as he gets a lung full of the sweet scent, bites on his lip to hold back another moan* YYeah...I have a stressful llife yo..

Masseuse: Work or your husband? *Rubs Reno's sides. *

Reno: *shivers as his scar is rubbed, moans softly as his dick jumps* Wwork..Vvinny's not sstressful yo!

Masseuse: Well I hope this helps! *Once the lotion is rubbed in, she begins to place the hot stones on Reno's back. *

Reno: Mmm..*moans softly as the stones on put on him, loving the feeling he's getting from them.* (This feels great yo! Just wish my dick would go down yo!)

Masseuse: I'll let you relax for a few minutes then! *Smiles and places the last stone on Reno's back.*

Reno: Okay yo...*eyes his eyes as he tries to calm his cock down.* (The rest of my body is relaxed! Why won't you! And damn, that smell..It's so good yo!) *moans as he takes a big whiff, lightly grinds against the table)

Masseuse: I'll tell you when your session is over!

Reno: *blushes when he relisese she's still there, stops his grinding* Ookay yo.. *hides his face in his arms, biting his lip as his dick throbs*

Masseuse: *Giggles as she shuts the door.*

Reno: (Fuck!) *starts to grind again against the table, moans as his feels the kind of pleasure he only feels when Vin is in him* (What the fuck! I've never felt like this just rubbin it yo!But damn! feels soo good! ) *moans loudly as he grinds faster, starts to think of lastnight*

Masseuse: *Giggles as she hears Reno through the door.*

Reno: Vinny! *moans loudly as he cums hard against the table, pants as he comes down from his high* What the fuck?...(I'm still hard as a rock)

Masseuse: *Knocks on the door to make sure Reno is ready.*

Reno: *blushes hard* (Shit! There's cum on the table..oh god yo!) Yes? *he says softly*

Masseuse: Your session is over, Mr. Reno! *Cracks open the door.*

Reno: Ookay..I'll just get dressed yo!

Masseuse: Your husband is here to get you when you're done!

Reno: (I thought I had the seaweed thing..Oh well, I don't think I could stand it yo!) Alright! *jumps up and starts to get dressed in record time, blushes as his cum on the sheet. Opens the door the rest of the way when he's done* Thanks yo! I feel great! (Other then the steel rod in my pants yo)

Masseuse: Oh! I just looked at your chart again, and you still have a seaweed wrap! I'm sorry, I almost forgot!

Reno: (Damn it! I want to see Vinny to help me with my cock yo!) Oh..It's okay yo! *blushes as his cock make a tent in his swim trunks*

Masseuse: If you can go ahead and lay down on the chair again...

Reno: Um..okay..Want me to take my clothes off again yo? *blushes*

Masseuse: Yes, please! I'll turn around while you do! *Turns around so Reno can change.*

Reno: Ookay..*slowly takes off his shirt and puts it where she told his to the first time, blushes as he slides his trunks off. Bites his lip as they go over his hard cock, moves his hands down to cover himself as he sits down on the chair.* II'm done yo...*looks down as he blushes*

Masseuse: Go ahead and lay on your stomach...*Giggles at Reno.*

Reno: *blushes harder and turns over, bites back a moan as he cock is pressed against the tables*OOkay

Masseuse: Just relax! *Holds the brush in her hands and dips it in the seaweep wrap.*

Reno: (Easy for you to say! I still smell that sweetness yo! And It's drivin me crazy!) Aalright! *closes his eyes, trying to relax. *

Masseuse: *Brushes the seaweed wrap onto Reno's back.* That's better!

Reno: *shivers as he feels the brushes, moans softly as his cock rubs against the table* (Fuck! I'm so hard! I need angel yo!)

Masseuse: I love the seaweed wrap! *Brushes more onto Reno's back.*

Reno: Rreally? Have you had it done yo? *smiles when the seaweed smell starts to cover some of the sweet scent*

Masseuse: Yep! It feels good after a hard day!

Reno: Alright! It feels weird right now yo! *laughs softly, keeps his eyes closed* (I wonder how long this takes yo...)

Masseuse: It will get better, I promise! *Smiles and brushes the wrap onto Reno's ass and legs.*

Reno: *shudders as she brushes it over his ass, a moan slips out as he cock jumps against the table. Blushes hard as he tries to hide his face*

Masseuse: Now the legs! *Brushes the wrap onto Reno's legs.*

Reno: Ookay...(Does this mean I'm almost done yo?) *takes a deep breaths, shivers as he smell the trace of the scent left*

Masseuse: Almost done with this part! *Brushes the last of the wrap on Reno's legs*

Reno: Okay yo! *keeps taking deep breaths, wanting his cock to be ar relaxed as the rest of his body*

Masseuse: Now for the thermal sheets!

Reno: Oh...okay..( There's more yo!) *moans softly as he feels the hot sheets placed on him, his body turns to goo at the warm* Mmm...I like this yo!

Masseuse: You have 45 minutes to relax by yourself! *Smiles and walks out of the room.*

Reno: (What! That long! How am I gonna last yo!) *freaks out for a few minutes before the warmth from the sheet and his relaxed body get to him and he falls asleep.*

Masseuse: *Comes in 45 minutes later to Reno having a good dream.*

Reno: Aangel!! *moans loudly in his sleep, his body thrusts against the table as he cums. His body falls against the table, going back to sleep*

Masseuse: *Giggles at Reno.* Time's up!

Reno: Nnhgg..*groans as he is woken up, rubs his eyes as he looks around. Sees the girl and lazily smiles, then blushes when he feels the wetness under him* (Fuck! Evil yummy dream yo! At least it's seems to have gone down!)

Masseuse: Your husband is still waiting for you!

Reno: Ookay yo! *gets off the table, moves the sheet to cover himself* Um..do you have a shower yo?

Masseuse: To your right!

Reno: Alright..Can you tell him I'll just be a few minutes yo? *starts to walk over to the shower, wanting to get the seaweed stuff off*

Masseuse: Sure! *Walks over to where Vincent is waiting.*

Reno: *jumps into the shower and turns it on, starts to wash it off. Shivers as the smell is still somewhat there* (At least it's not as strong as it was yo!) *finishes and gets out, puts his shirt and trunks back on. Walks out the door to meet his angel*

Vincent: Did you have fun? *Takes Reno by the hand.*

Reno: *blushes hard, leans against Vincent's body* Yyeah...My ass feels really soft now yo!

Vincent: *Gropes Reno's ass softly.* I can see that...*Nuzzles into Reno's neck.*

Reno: *moans, pushes his body closer to Vincent. Tilts his neck over* Ccan we go to the room yo? *lightly grinds his growing cock against Vincent*

Vincent: Of course, Love...*Nips at Reno's lips.* (Looks like my little surprise is working.)

Reno: *shivers, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck. Pulls him closer* Llets go..*blushes hard* II need you yo!*looks with pleading lusty eyes*

Vincent: *Smirks and holds Reno close to him as they walk to the room.*

Reno: *nuzzles at Vincent's neck as they walk, licks and nips at it* (Fuck..I want him so bad! I thought I was done yo! Evil hard cock!)

Vincent: *Runs his hand down Reno's back as he opens the door, smirking softly.*

Reno: *shivers at Vincent's hand, jumps up and wraps his legs around Vincent's waist. Grinds against Vin as he holds onto his neck* Pplease yo!

Vincent: *Closes the door behind them and blushes when he feels how hard Reno is.* Looks like it worked, Love...

Reno: *moans in pleasure as he grinds harder* Wwhat..worked yo? Ffuck...it hurts, angel! *whines as he meets Vin's eyes with at lust filled ones*

Vincent: *Lays Reno on the bed and crawls on top of Reno.* The lotion I gave to the masseuse...

Reno: *thrusts up against Vincent, wanting to feel him* Tthe..ssweet smell yo...Sshe said it was the sspa's! *pulls at Vincent's hair*

Vincent: No...it was mine...*Pulls out the bottle from his pocket and opens the lid, and lets the scent waft into his nose.*

Reno: Ffuck!! *moans loudly as the sweet scent fills his nose, quickly pulls his trunks off and throws them. Wraps his legs tighter around Vincent's waist, making his rub against his cock. Screams out at the feeling* Ohh..ggod! Wwhat...fuck. Vinny!

Vincent: Do you like that, Love? *Grinds hard against Reno's cock.*

Reno: YYESSS!!! *screams out as he cums again on Vincent's trunks, his body shakes hard as he rides his high, keeps grinding* Oh shit!! Vvinny!

Vincent: *Rips off his trunks.* I love it when you're this horny...*Forces Reno's legs open.*

Reno: Ffuck me yo!! *grinds his still hard cock against Vincent, moaning as he does. Wraps his legs tighter around Vincent's waist*

Vincent: You don't have to ask twice...*Thrusts his hard cock inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahhhhhh!!!!! *screams as he's entered, tries to thrust back against Vincent. His body shakes in pleasure* Ohh..god! Sshit..Sso full yo!

Vincent: *Drips some of the lotion onto Reno's chest as he thrusts hard into Reno's ass. The smell starts to get to Vincent.* Oh...Reno!

Reno: Ah! Vvinnnnyyy!!! Tthe...smell! II...fuck! *digs his nails into Vincent's back, his body shakes hard as he gets close to release*

Vincent: Fuck! *Arches his back as Reno digs into his back and thrusts as hard as he can into Reno's ass.* You...feel sso good!

Reno: Oh...oh..ggonna.....CUM!!! *screams out as he cums hard, sees white as he gasps for air, passes out from the pleasure*

Vincent: *Smirks as he withdraws his cock and cums on Reno's stomach and moans at the sight.*

Reno: *moans as he wakes up a few minutes later* Nugh...

Vincent: Mm...*Runs his hand down Reno's chest while holding a book.*

Reno: *shivers as Vincent's hand goes down his chest, slowly opens his eyes* Mmmmm...Vinny..What you readin yo? *nuzzles Vincent's chest*

Vincent: A little naughty book Axel and Yazoo slipped into my bag...

Reno: Really? *looks up from nuzzling Vincent's chest* What's it 'bout yo? *traces Vincent's abs with his fingers*

Vincent: *Shows Reno a picture of two boys fucking dog style in the shower.* Like it?

Reno: *shudders at the thought of him and Vincent's doing that, blushes* YYeah..I do yo!

Vincent: And that's not all...*Picks up a bag and takes out a plaid mini skirt.* A gift from Yazoo I'm guessing.

Reno: *laughs at the sight and takes it from Vincent, looks at the size* It's to small for me yo! I guess it's for you, angel!

Vincent: I've never...worn drag before. *Blushes.*

Reno: Really? *smiles* I did yesterday! I bet you'd look hot yo! *kisses at Vincent's chest*

Vincent: I'll wear it for you...

Reno: *shudders* I'd love that, angel! But where's kit yo? I haven't seen him!

Vincent: In his bed. He was tired from running around today. *Gets up from the bed, smirking and walks to the bathroom.*

Reno: Oh..good! But he'll wake up early in the morning yo! *yells at Vincent though the door, moves up to the pillows*

Vincent: I'm glad though! He met a playmate today! *Yells back at Reno as he slips the skirt on.*

Reno: He did?! That's great yo! I'm so happy for him! *smiles as he nuzzles his face into Vincent's pillow, breathing in the light scent of Vincent*

Vincent: *Walks out of the bathroom wearing just the plaid mini skirt.* Do you like it baby?

Reno: *cums at the sight of Vincent, his body thrusts as he rides out the high* Ffuck yeah! *blushes when he see how little he came* I think I'm almost out yo! *chuckles*

Vincent: Aww...*Walks over to Reno, swaying his hips.*

Reno: *whines as he feels himself starting to get hard again* Vinny! II don't know how much more my balls and cock can take yo!

Vincent: So I put this on for nothing? *Slightly lifts up the hem of the skirt.*

Reno: Mmm..well..I think I can go one more round yo! *licks his lips as he strokes his fully hard cock*

Vincent: Good...*Leans onto the bed.* Because I want you to take me this time...

Reno: *moans as strokes himself harder* Ride me, angel...I want to see you bouncin on my hard cock yo!

Vincent: *Lifts up the skirt as he crawls into Reno's lap and moans as Reno's cock grazes his ass.*

Reno: Ahh!*moans and thrusts up against Vincent's ass, rubbing his cock between Vincent's ass cheeks* Rride me yo!*reaches to stroke Vincent's cock*

Vincent: Reno! *Slowly takes Reno's cock in.* Oh...god!

Reno: Vincent! *moans loudly as he's enveloped by Vincent's hot ass, thrusts up, pushing all of his cock in* Sshit!...so tight yo!

Vincent: Hharder! *Begins to rotate his hips and grinds hard on Reno's cock.*

Reno: *grabs onto Vincent's hips and thrusts up hard, moaning loudly* Ffuck! Soo..fuckin ggood yo!

Vincent: Aahhh! *Throws back his head as a jolt of pleasure pulses through his body.*

Reno: Fuck yyeah!...Ride mme yo! ..So hot! *thrusts up faster, never misses Vincent's prostate. Moves his hand to stroke Vin's cock* Oh..ggod!

Vincent: Mmm! AAah! *Clenches tightly around Reno's cock as he feels his release draw near.*

Reno: Ffuck! *strokes Vincent faster as he thrusts hard, his own release coming* Ccum. Vinny...II want to see you ccum yo! *flicks the slit*

Vincent: Shit! *Grabs and pulls Reno's hair as he cums on Reno's stomach.*

Reno: Vin!!!!!*screams as he cums, a little spurt of cum goes into Vincent before he shoots blanks.* Ffuck...

Vincent: Mmmm...*Moans softly as he lays down on Reno.*

Reno: *pants and wraps his arms around Vincent, purrs as he nuzzles Vincent's cheek* Nnever shot bblanks before yo...*blushes lightly*

Vincent: It still felt...amazing...*Sighs deeply and kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: *shivers, purring louder* It did yo! I love you, my angel! *yawns as he hugs Vincent's closer to him*

Vincent: I lo...*Closes his eyes from exhaustion and falls asleep on top of Reno.*

Reno: *smiles as he starts to fall asleep* Night, my love...

~Hope you guys like it!~


	21. Chapter 21

Kyo: *Runs into Reno's and Vincent's room and jumps on the bed.* Get up, get up!

Reno: *groans as he moves closer to Vincent, cracks his eyes open to see what time it is* Kit..It's six in the mornin...Nothin is open yo! *hides his face in Vincent's chest*

Kyo: Yes they are! *Giggles and jumps on Reno.*

Reno: *moans as he's jumped on, tries to bury into Vincent's body* It's too early, Kit! Daddy Vincent wore me out yo!

Kyo: Me too! But I want to go!

Reno: *groans and bites at Vincent's chest, trying to wake him up* (He has way to much energy yo!) Then go back to sleep if he wore you out to!

Vincent: He's just excited. *Yawns and raises up and props himself up on his elbows.*

Reno: Well..I'm still pooped yo..*nuzzles Vincent's stomach*

Vincent: Too bad...*Tugs on Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs slash groans as his hair is pulled, gives Vincent a hard bite on his stomach before he halfway sits up* Okay, okay..I'm up yo!

Kyo: Yay! Let's go! *Hops off of the bed and runs to get dressed to swim.*

Reno: *lays back down on Vincent, sending him to the bed* You're evil yo! I like to sleep!

Vincent: Not when I'm fucking you...*Licks at Reno's lips.*

Reno: *shivers and moves to lay on top of Vincent, lightly licks back* No...You're a sex god then yo! *kisses Vincent*

Vincent: Mmm...a sex god? *Flicks Reno's nipple.*

Reno: *moans and arches up, pushing his groin against Vincent. Shivers as his cock rubs against the metal barbells in Vincent's cock* Yyes!! Yyou're a sex ggod yo!

Vincent: And what do you want this sex god to do to you?

Reno: Wwhatever my god wants! I am his lowly servant! *starts to grind against Vincent, licks at his neck*

Vincent: What if your god wants to lick your ass?

Reno: *moans at the thought, his cock jumps against Vincent's* Yyes! Pplease, my god! I would like nothing more yo!

Vincent: *Turns Reno over and smacks his ass.*

Reno: *moans at the slap, pushes his ass up unknowingly braking wind* Mmm...My ass misses you yo!

Vincent: I'm...sure it does

Reno: *worries when Vincent stops, turns his head to ask when he's hit by a ungodly scent. Blushes hard and hides his face in the pillows* (Oh my god! I did it again! I didn't even feel it yo!)

Vincent: Do you want me to keep going?

Reno: II don't want it to happen again yo! IIt's up to you! *he says, muffled by the pillow*

Vincent: *He stares at Reno's ass for a minute, then decides to continue by letting his tongue graze Reno's entrance.*

Reno: *moans at the lick, pushes his ass closer to Vincent. Clenching tightly to make sure it doesn't happen again* Ooh..Vinny! Mmm..

Vincent: *Smirks and nips the opening, and gradually turns the nips to bites.*

Reno: Aahh! *moans loudly as his opening is nipped by Vincent, winces slightly as Vincent bites, feels the fangs tear though his sensitive skin.* Sshit...soo..anggel!

Vincent: Tell me if I get too rough...*Inserts two fingers inside Reno's ass and nips at the stretched skin.*

Reno: Ookay! *moans loudly as Vincent starts to finger him, clenches tightly around them as he grinds his hard cock against the bed* Mmore yo!

Vincent: *Thrusts his tongue inside, his own cock hard from Reno moaning.* Mmm...

Reno: Ahh..Ffuck..soo..ggood! *pushes back against Vincent's tongue, turns his head as me moans loudly when Vincent hits his prostate* Vinny!!

Vincent: *Smirks and decides he wants more, then he pushes Reno's face into the pillow as he drives his hard cock into Reno.*

Reno: Ffuck!!! *screams as he's suddenly entered, pants against the fluffy pillow as he's pushed deeper into it. Tries to meet Vincent's thrusts*

Vincent: *Gives Reno a few rough thrusts.* Do you...like what your sex god can do?

Reno: Yyes!!.. Aamazing yoi! Ffeels...oh fuck...good! *moans into the pillow, grinds his dripping cock harder against the bed. Clenches as he feels himself getting close*

Vincent: Moan for me! *Grabs onto Reno's hips and slams into him.*

Reno: *lefts his head up and moans loudly, grabs tightly onto the bed as pleasure runs though him* Ggonna...gonna cum!!!

Vincent: Then cum! *Thrusts hard into Reno's ass with his own dripping cock.*

Reno: VVincent!!!! *screams out as he cums hard onto the bed, flings his head back in pleasure as he gasps for breath. Clenches madly*

Vincent: *Cums into Reno's clenching ass.* Mm...I love this ass of yours

Reno: *moans softly as he's filled with Vincent's seed, clenches to milk Vin of it. Blushes as he pants against the pillow* Eeven when…you know..*hides his face into the pillow*

Vincent: Don't worry about it...*Lays on top of Reno's back, still staying inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: *purrs at the warmth from Vincent, blushes as he shyly looks back* I..didn't know it happened..Tell Chaos sorry yo..

Vincent: He understands...* Licks Reno's back.*

Reno: *shivers at the licks, clenches softly* Mmm...thristy yo? (I have to pee! Evil body! I can in a few, want to stay like this yo)

Vincent: No...you taste so good just like this. *Nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno:*purrs* Okay angel..when do you think kit will come runnin in yo?

Vincent: Soon...since you're not screaming...

Reno: *blushes hard* I can't help it yo! You...feel so good! *clenches tightly around Vincent* and you make noise too!

Vincent: Mm! I know...and your hot ass feels amazing around me.

Reno: I love havin your big cock in me...Makes me feel safe...and whole yo! (Fuck! I really have to piss now!) *wiggles under Vincent*

Vincent: Is there something wrong? *Thrusts softly into Reno's ass.*

Reno:*whines as his bladder is pushed into the bed, shudders at his prostate is hit* Nno..I just hhave to piss yo! *blushes lightly*

Vincent: I'm sorry, Love. *Kisses Reno on the neck then raises up off of Reno.*

Reno: *moans softly as Vincent pulls out of him, gets off the bed and limps to the bathroom* It's okay yo! Not your fault! *he calls from the bathroom, sighs in relief*

Vincent: *Gets out of bed and pulls his swim trunks and walks out of the bedroom and into the living area where Kyo is watching TV.*

Kyo: *smiles and jumps up from the couch, runs and hugs Vincent* Good morning, daddy Vincent!!

Vincent: Good morning! What are you watching?

Kyo: *drags Vincent to the couch and sits down on his lap* I'm watching Rugrats!

Vincent: I see...Did you have breakfast yet?

Kyo: I had some pizza while you and daddy were having sex! *giggles*

Vincent: Oh...*Blushes lightly.*

Kyo: Yeah! You guys are loud, daddy Vincent! *giggles as he blushes lightly, snuggles back into Vincent as he watches TV*

Vincent: Then next time, I will tell Reno to be a little quieter. *Smirks, thinking about Reno trying to be quiet, then hugs Kyo.*

Kyo: I don't think daddy can be quiet! *giggles* He says alot of bad words too! *smiles at the hug, turns and gives Vincent a hug*

Vincent: And you know not to repeat those words, right?

Reno: *walks out in his trunks and black tanktop* Or I'll feed you hot peppers ever time you do yo!

Kyo: But I like hot peppers! *Giggles and hugs Vincent.*

Vincent: Or soap...*Smiles and winks at Reno.*

Reno: That works too yo! *walks over and sits down next to Vincent, gives him a kiss on the cheek*

Vincent: I don't think Kit will repeat them...*Leans against Reno.*

Kyo: I won't daddies! I don't want to eat soap!! *giggles and leans over to give Reno a hug* Good morning, daddy!

Reno: Mornin Kit! *hugs Kyo back* You eat yet yo?

Vincent: He ate pizza while we were...you know.

Kyo: Yep! You're really loud, daddy!! *giggles*

Reno: *blushes hard and nuzzles at Vincent's shoulder* Sorry kit...Daddy Vincent..umm..makes me that way yo!

Vincent: *Smirks and wraps his arm around Reno's waist, pulling him closer.* Reno's just a passionate lover!

Reno: *blushes as he hides his face in Vincent's cheek* Don't say that in front of kit! He doesn't need to know that yo!

Vincent: I didn't say anything bad...

Reno: *nips at Vincent's neck* I say you did...daddy. *smiles against his neck*

Kyo: Why are you calling daddy Vincent your daddy, daddy Reno! He's not your daddy!

Reno: *blushes hard, clears his throat * Umm...daddy Vincent likes it when I do...He likes to play house with me...

Kyo: You're too old to play house!

Reno: *blushes* You're never to old to play, kit!

Kyo: I guess so!

Reno: *nuzzles closer to Vincent, giving him little nips* Isn't that right, daddy?

Vincent: *Blushes* That's right...*Moves his hand down and pinches Reno's ass.*

Reno: *moans, bites down on Vincent* MMmhh!

Vincent: *Smirks.* Well, You are...right *Pinches Reno's ass again.*

Reno: *gives a muffled moan, bites down harder as he thrusts lightly* II'm glad you aggree yo...But kit's in the room...

Vincent: *Whispers.* You're the one who's biting...

Reno: *whispers* You...know what you do to me yo...And that I can't stop once I'm started.

Kyo: What are you talking about?

Reno: *blushes hard* Nnothing kit...What do you want to do today yo?

Kyo: I want to go on the slides again!

Reno: Sounds good Kit! I want to try that lazy river too! *smiles at Kyo, hugs Vincent*

Kyo: Hurry up then! *Jumps off the couch and tries to pull Reno and Vincent.*

Reno: *laughs softly and holds tightly onto Vincent* Noo! Save me, daddy! *winks at Vincent*

Vincent: I'll save you later...*Smiles and winks at Reno before letting Kyo pull him off of the couch.*

Reno: *falls to the floor* You better yo! *stands up and picks up Kyo* You ready. kit?

Kyo: I've been ready!

Reno: Then lets go! *sets Kyo on his hip as he picks up the backpack, walks up to the door* You comin, angel?

Vincent: *Stretches and follows Reno to the door.* Ready...

Reno: *opens the door* To the park! *runs out the door, still holding onto Kyo*

Kyo: Yay! Let's go!!!

~At the park~

Reno: Hell yeah! *screams out at the end of the slide, hugs Kyo* Wasn't that fun, kit?!

Kyo: It was! *Jumps up and hugs Reno tight.*

Reno: Lets go find, daddy Vincent yo! *carries Kyo out of the pool*

Kyo: Okay! I think I saw him a few minutes ago!

Kyo: Point the way, kit!

Kyo: Umm...I don't see him anymore! Maybe he went to the bathroom?

Reno: Lets go to our cabana and see if he's there yo! *walks over to their place*

Kyo: Okay! And we can watch TV!

Reno: Yep! And have food brought to us yo! *smiles as he walks into it, sees Vincent isn't there* Hmm...I wonder why daddy Vincent it?

Kyo: He'll be back! *Plops down on the couch.*

Reno: I know! *picks up the guide to room service and sits down next to Kyo* What to you want, kit?

Kyo: A chicken and peanut butter sandwich!

Reno: *chuckles at Kyo's choice, walks over to get the phone and stops at a D-cup chest held in a bikini for a B-cup* Um...Hey! Can I help you, ma'am?

Kyo: Casey! *hops off and runs to his friend* This is Casey, daddy! I meet him yesterday!!

Stacy: So you were my son's play mate yesterday? How cute!

Kyo: *blushes lightly* Yep! We played in the wave pool!! It was fun!

Reno: Yeah, he was out last night yo!

Stacy: And who might you be?

Reno: (Good god! She looks like plastic surgery Barbie yo!) Name's Reno! I'm Kyo's dad yo!

Stacy: And I'm Stacy...You're really hot for dad!

Reno: (Oh god! She's hittin on me! Can you say ew yo?) It's nice to meet you yo...and thanks..I guess..*rubs the back of his head* (Where are you Vinny?)

Stacy: Aww! You're blushing! *Lightly pokes Reno's stomach.*

Reno: *takes a step back, covers his belly* Umm..Yeah..I do that alot now yo...Thanks for lettin Kyo play with your boy

Stacy: It's no problem! You're shy too!

Reno: Yeah...I've gotten shy the last few years yo...*plays with his wedding band, hoping she would notice and stop*

Stacy: How old are you, baby boy?

Reno: Umm..I'm 26 yo..Not a baby! *keeps playing with his ring, brings his hands up to his chest. Hoping she'll see it this time. If her fake cheek bones don't block her view*

Stacy: Really? I'm 49!

Reno: (And you look like hell tryin to look 25!) Yes...Um..that's nice.. *turns to look at Kyo and his friend* You guys okay yo?

Kyo: *looks over from the TV* Yeah, daddy! We found Pokémon!!!

Vincent: *Looks to where the cabana is and sees an uncomfortable Reno being hit on by a woman.* (Reno's mine...bitch!) *Trys to keep his cool and walks up calmly and gently wraps his arm around Reno's waist.*

Reno: *lets out a relaxed sigh, leans back against Vincent* Hi angel...Um..this is Stacy and her son yo...

Stacy: *Gives Vincent a strange look.* (He's cute too...but why is his arm around Reno?!) Hey!

Kyo: Hi daddy Vincent!!! Where were you?!

Vincent: The bathroom...*Brings Reno a little closer, still staring at Stacy.*

Reno: Oh! That's what we were thinkin yo! We came back to order some lunch and Stacy and Casey came over...

Kyo: Yeah! And we found Pokémon!!!!

Vincent: That's good...*Narrows his eyes at Stacy.*

Stacy: What's with you? Giving me a mean look like that!?

Reno: (Cause you're flurtin yo! And I'm his!) Umm...This is my husband...Vincent..

Stacy: Husband? *Gives Reno and Vincent a look of disgust.*

Vincent: That's right...*His eyes start to glow in anger.*

Reno: *rubs Vincent's arm, trying to calm him down* Yes, we're married yo..So you can stop flurtin...You're not my type..*smirks* I like girls with some meat in their bones...And no jiggly, no like! *pokes at her boobs, watches as they don't move*

Stacy: *Slaps Reno's hand away.* You both are disgusting! Casey, get over here, now!

Casey: But mom! I'm having fun with Kyo!! *whines as he gets up*

Stacy: I don't want you around these types of people!

Kyo: *walks up behind Reno, pulls on his shirt* Daddy? Wwhy can't Casey play with me?

Reno:*feels his heart break at the sight of Kyo's face, feels tears come to his eyes* (I'm ruining Kyo's life...I've made him cry and lose a friend) Ccause his mom is a homophobic, fake bitch, kit

Stacy: Are you kidding? It's disgusting! Your kid belongs in a straight, loving family!

Vincent: *Takes a step forward, close enough to breathe on Stacy.* What did you say?

Kyo: *looks up worried, hides behind Reno's legs* Ddaddy...*cries softly*

Reno: Aangel...llet it go...She's not wworth it.. *picks Kyo up and holds his tightly, his own tears falling in Kyo's hair* (Wwould Kyo have a better life with a normal family? Am I being selfish?)

Vincent: No! Not when someone talks shit about our son!

Reno: *shakes a little at Vincent's yell, holds crying Kyo tighter. Rubbing his back as tears roll down his face* Pplease...you're uupsetin kit...

Stacy: Whatever...Let's go, Casey! *Pulls Casey away by the arm.*

Kyo: Ddid I ddo...ssometthing bad? *wraps his arms tighter around Reno's neck*

Reno: *his body shakes with a sob*NNo..Yyou diddn't babby..You ddid notthing wrong yyo..(I may have thou...)

Vincent: Don't listen to her...*He says in a stern, cold voice.*

Reno: *shudders at the coldness of Vincent's voice, backs away holding Kyo* II'm...ssorry...

Vincent: It's not you at all, Reno...*Walks over to where Reno is holding Kyo, and takes both of them in his arms.*

Reno: Wwhat..iif she's rright? *cries against Vincent's shoulder* Kkyo bein bbetter with aanother family..

Kyo: Noo! *wraps his other arm around Vincent's neck* II want toto be wwith you aand daddy Vvincent!! *

Vincent: *Kisses the top of Reno's head and whispers.* Don't cry in front of Kyo...and don't worry...I'll make it better tonight...

Reno: *sniffs, wipes his eyes* Yyeah...aand you bbetter yo.. Don't wworry kit...You're not ggoin anywwhere, baby. *kisses Kyo's forehead*

Kyo: II don't wwant ttoo...I llove mmy daddies!!! *cries ontp Vincent's shoulder*

Vincent: Don't cry...Okay, Kit? *Wraps an arm around just Kyo while the other holds Reno tight.*

Kyo: *sniffs, rubs his nose against Vincent* Ookay daddy Vvincent...II'm hungry...

Reno: *laughs softly* Lets order ssome food yo! *hugs Kyo and Vincent*

Kyo: Remember I want a peanut butter and chicken sandwich!

Reno: I remember, kit! *smiles and hands Kyo over to Vincent before he goes over to the phone*

Vincent: I'll have some rice cakes and a cup of tea...

Reno: Okay yo! *picks up the phone and tells them their orders before he hangs it up and plops down on the futon* They said ten to fifteen minutes yo..

Kyo: *Hears his stomach rumble.* Okay! I'm getting hungry!

Reno: *laughs* I can tell! Want to finish watchin your show, kit?

Kyo: Yep! *Turns his attention to the TV and pretends to act out the show.* Charizard! Use Flamethrower! *Jumps off of the couch as he makes an exploding sound with his lips.*

Reno: You're crazy, kit! *laughs as he lays down on the futon*

Vincent: *Walks over to where Reno is laying down and lays down next to him.* Are you okay?

Reno: *sighs and moves closer to Vincent, lays his head on Vincent's chest* I'm...not sure...I hate people like that yo!

Vincent: Forget her...

Reno: It's hard too...She made kit cry!..Iis this gonna happen when he ggoes to school? Iis he goin to llose friends cause of me yo?

Vincent: I don't think so...Kids will be kids and don't always listen to what their parents say, so I think he'll make some friends...

Reno: Yeah...I never listened to my dad... *nuzzles Vincent's chest* II just worry...what if he was with another family? Wwould he have a better life yo?

Vincent: No...*Nuzzles Reno's cheek.* You're a wonderful dad...

Reno: *smiles softly, kisses Vincent* You are too yo! ...And thanks angel..

Vincent: *Gives Reno a kiss on the cheek.* I love you...

Reno: I love you, my dark angel... *nuzzles Vincent's cheek, purrs softly* You still gonna make me feel better tonight yo?

Vincent: Yes...I'll make you forget everything bad that happened today...

Reno: *smiles, licks at Vincent* You better yo...

Vincent: You know I will...*Winks and licks softly at Reno's lips.*

Reno: *shivers, kisses Vincent. Nips at his lips* Mmmm

Vincent: And remember, not until tonight! *Teases Reno by rubbing his chest.*

Reno: *bites back a moan, arches into Vincent's hand* Yyou...tease yo!

Vincent: *Smirks.* I know...*Gives Reno a quick kiss on the lips.*

Reno: Bbig meanie! *pouts, plays with the end of his shirt. Blushes when his stomach growls*

Vincent: The food should be here soon...*Places his hand on Reno's growling stomach.*

Reno: *blushes more, looks down at Vincent's hand* She touched my belly too yo...I kept tryin to show her my ring but she didn't get it...

Vincent: She's a stupid bitch...*Smirks and gives Reno another kiss.*

Reno: Yes...And was fake as hell yo! *kisses back* Plus she didn't have Monster-kun!

Vincent: *Blushes.* Is that the only reason you married me? *Smirks and places his hand on Reno's thigh.*

Reno: *shivers at Vincent's hand, smiles*Not the only reason...You're drop dead sexy yo!...And I love you..

Vincent: Really? *Takes Reno's hand and places it right above his cock.*

Reno: *smiles and gropes Vincent, starts to massage it* Yes...It's all true yo!

Vincent: You're being bad...doing that in front of Kyo...*His smirk grows wider.*

Reno: *turns to his side, blocking it from Kyo's view. Moves his hand faster, pulls at the piercing* He can't see yo...

Vincent: *Grabs a near by towel and uses it to cover himself as Reno plays with him.* That's better...

Reno: *slips his hand down Vincent's trunks, starts to stroke Vincent's cock. Giving extra attention to the piercings* Yes...it is yo..I've missed holdin my favorite toy...

Vincent: *Holds back a moan since they're out in the open.* You feel so good...*Thrusts his hips forward.*

Reno: *strokes him faster, moves his other hand down to play with Vincent's balls* You're already so hard, angel....You like it when we do this in public that much yo?

Vincent: I love it...*Tries to hold back another moan as Reno plays with his balls.* Feels so good...

Reno: *pulls at Vincent's balls as he stroke Vincent harder* Mmm...Think I could blow you with out Kyo noticin yo?

Vincent: *Looks back at Kyo who's still glued to the TV.* I think you could...It wouldn't take much for me to cum right now...

Reno: *smirks and slides down Vincent's body, licking his way down. Pulls Vincent's cock out of his trunks moans softly as the sight of Vincent's dripping slit. Quickly takes him into his mouth and deepthroats him* MMmmm

Vincent: *Lets out a small, whimpering moan as Reno goes down on him.* Yyes...Reno...

Reno: *smiles against Vincent, sucks harder as he plays with Vincent's balls. Pushes them up against Vincent's cock, lets his tongue peek out and licks at them.*

Vincent: Mmm...*Thrusts his hips forward, loving Reno's hot mouth around him, feeling his release draw near. He grabs the back of Reno's head and thrusts his cock into Reno's mouth as far as it will go.*

Reno: *tightens his throat around Vincent's cock, starts to hum as he feels Vincent's balls tighten up* Hmmmmm!

Vincent: Suck me...harder! *Moans a little louder as he feels precum flow from his cock.*

Reno: *moans at the taste of Vincent's precum, sucks harder on Vincent's cock. Looks up with lusty eyes, begging Vincent to cum in his mouth. Lubes up his finger with his spit dripping from his mouth and quickly thrusts it into Vincent's ass, rubs hard at Vin's prostate*

Vincent: Aahh! *His ass clenches on the entry of Reno's finger as he cums into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *moans as Vincent cums into his mouth, quickly swallows all of his goodness as he keeps softly rubbing Vincent's sweetspot. Licks him clean* Mmmm...so yummy yo..

Vincent: That...was so good, baby...*Runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs, nuzzles as Vincent's soften cock. Pulls his fingers out and licks at it* I know...You taste so good, angel...

Vincent: I never knew how much it excited me...to do this in public...*Blushes slightly.*

Reno: You don't seem like the type to yo...If I didn't just feel your 'excitement' I would never of guessed! *tucks Vincent back in his trunks before moving back up his body*

Vincent: He was ready for you...What are you going to do now? *Licks Reno's soft lips.*

Reno: I'm gonna kiss you...then grind..*kisses Vincent hard as he grinds his hard cock against Vincent* You got me..sso hard yo...

Vincent: *Nips Reno's lips.* Mmm...You're being really bad today...

Reno: II can't...help it yo! *moans softly as he grinds harder, precum soaking his trunks* Pplease...help your bad boy, daddy...

Kyo: The food's here!!! *Looks back at Reno and Vincent, shouting in excitement.*

Reno: *groans against Vincent's lips, his hips stop moving* Life hate me yo...*whimpers as his cock jumps*

Vincent: We can do this later, love...*Gives Reno a kiss and takes the tray of food.*

Reno: Easy for you to say, you came yo..*mumbles as he sits up, puts the towel over his lap to hide his boner* I got the pizza!

Kyo: I want my chicken and peanut butter sandwich! *Runs to the food cart and takes his sandwich.*

Reno: *grabs his pizza and beer, opens it and takes a drink.* Mmm...yummy yo! *takes a slice of pizza and inhales it*

Vincent: *Takes his sweet rice cakes and tea and eats them, moaning softly at the taste of the cakes.*

Reno: *happily eats his pizza, moaning at the taste* Yours good, kit?

Kyo: Yeah! Want a bite? *Shoves the sandwich in Reno's face.*

Reno: No, I don't want to take your food, kit! You eat it yo! *picks up a piece of pizza and takes a bite* (First meal of the day and I have beer! I love this place yo!)

Kyo: Okay! *Runs back to the couch to continue watching TV.*

Reno: *makes it halfway though the pizza before he slows down* I'm gettin full yo.. *rubs his belly bump*

Vincent: Beer fills you up quick...*Looks at the half finished bottle of beer as he finishes drinking his tea.*

Reno: I can save the rest for later...And I know..That's why I used to drink alot..Took away the feelin of bein starved yo...

Vincent: *Finishes the large rice cakes and leans on Reno's shoulder.* The food was really good...

Reno: It is...*rest his head against Vincent's* Tseng's goin to have a surprise when he gets the bill yo! *laughs*

Vincent: I have an idea...We can order some really expensive food tonight for room service...

Reno: I knew we'd get along great! You're a genius angel! *smiles big and kisses Vincent* Maybe we can order one of everything yo!

Vincent: And two of everything expensive...

Reno: *giggles* Yes! And...tons of dessert yo!!! And yummy drinks!

Vincent: What kind of deserts? *Nuzzles Reno's cheek.*

Reno: Hmm...tons of chocolate...some ice cream..Oh! Strawberry cheesecake!! More fudge! Everything yo!

Vincent: With whipped cream...

Reno: *blushes lightly* Mmm...tons of it..Maybe we can get it in the can..So we can play with it yo! *shivers at the ideas of what they could do*

Vincent: What would you want me to do with the whipped cream, love?

Reno: Wwhatever you want yo...II'll be your dessert..You can cover me inside and out with it, angel..

Vincent: Maybe I should put it on your cock...or lick it off your ass...

Reno: *shudders, his cock jumps making the towel move, blushes.* Yyess..all of tthat yo..

Vincent: *Smirks and reaches under the towel to massage Reno's cock through his pants.*

Reno: *bites his lip to hold back a moan as he thrusts into Vincent's hand* Anggel..II need tto cum...Iit hurts yo!

Vincent: Then...*Rubs harder through Reno's swim trunks.* Cum for me

Reno: Ahhh! *moans loudly as he cums hard on his trunks, his hips thrusting into Vincent's hand* Ooh...ggod!

Kyo: Are you okay, daddy? Did the food burn your mouth?

Reno: *blushes hard, pants against Vincent* Umm...yyeah..I forgot to bblow to cool iit off yo..

Reno: *shiver in pleasure at the rubs, hides his face in Vincent's neck as he tries to calm down. His hips still lightly thrusting up* Yyeah..I'm okay, kkit...

Vincent: You seem to love it as much as I do...when we do bad things in public...

Reno: *blushes* Oonly with you..*nuzzle him, wiggles as his cum starts to cool down* Now my trunks are dirty yo!

Vincent: You can wash off in the pool...I'll go in with you...

Reno: Ookay yo...The wave pool again? *stands up*

~Sunday at Reno's house~

Vincent: *Carries Reno in through the front door, bridal style.*

Reno: *blushes hard, tightens his hold on Vincent's neck* You...didn't have to do this yo...II can still walk..

Vincent: I know you can...but this is what a husband does when the newlywed couple comes home.

Reno: *giggles softly* You're so romantic, angel...*looks around* Firefly! We're home!!

Vincent: He's probably asleep...

Reno: Ax! *calls out again, waits for a reply* I guess...He's probably tired yo! I only got a hold of his once this week..*chuckles* And I think Yazoo was doin something to him!

Vincent: Probably...*Puts Reno down once they reach the top of the stairs.*

Reno: *walks into their room, runs and jumps on the bed* Ohh...How I've missed you bed! *sighs in comfort, shakes when he feels his phone vibrate and hear the waffle song* Oh come on! I just got home yo! *groans as he answers it* Yo!

Tseng: +Reno! I know you just got home, but I have a mission for you.+

Reno: +What?!+ *sits up* +Iif you mad cause of the bill, I can pay you back yo! We were just playin!!+

Tseng: +I'm not mad about the bill, but I do need you and Rude to do this mission.+

Reno: *sighs* +Fine...What is it and for how long yo?+ *punches at the bed*

Tseng: +I can only tell you once you get to the office, and the mission will be for three days at the least.+

Reno: +Fuck...do I at least get to fly yo?+ * keeps punching at the bed, trying to hold back his anger*

Tseng: *Smirks* + I thought you'd like to...that's why I reserved the chopper, just for you.+

Reno: *smiles softly* +Thanks bossman...I really miss flyin yo..And that somewhat makes up for this evil mission...+

Tseng: +I'm sorry, but it was a last minute mission. And I wanted to wait as long as I possibly could so you could enjoy your honey moon.*

Reno: +I know you did yo…Doesn't mean I can't bitch 'bout it! How much time do I have to get ready and say bye to kit and Vin?+

Tseng: +Not much…If possible, you need to leave as soon as you can.+

Reno: *signs* +Okay….give me like 20 minutes yo..I'll have Vin drop me off..I already have a bag packed+ *hangs up and throws his phone on the bed*

Vincent: *Hears a slight thud inside the bedroom, and walks in to investigate.* What's wrong?

Reno: *lays his arm over his eyes* Tseng is sendin me out on a mission..I'll be gone for three days yo…

Vincent: *Lays down next to Reno on the bed.* Don't be upset…You can call me whenever you're able to…I'll answer.

Reno: *turns over to face Vincent, wraps his arms around to pull Vincent closer* But…I want to stay with you and kit…And fuck in our bed as a married couple yo!...Plus I can't sleep with out you, angel..

Vincent: Then…call me before you go to sleep…and I'll try to help you fall asleep…

Reno: Mm..That sounds good…Can I take something of yours too? To sleep with yo…*blushes*

Vincent: You know I don't mind…*Moves closer to Reno.* And do you know how I will help you fall asleep?

Reno: *nuzzles at Vincent's cheek* Will you sing to me yo? *lightly pushes his hips out, making them him Vincent's*

Vincent: Sing? I've never tried before…but if you want me to, I will…but I had something better in mind…

Reno: Really? *blushes lightly* I bet you have a nice singin voice, angel..And it's up to you…Mmm...what you have in mind yo? *licks Vincent's cheek*

Vincent: I'll try for you…and I was thinking about having phone sex with you…

Reno: *moans at the thought, jerk his hips into Vincent's* Yyes…I want that yo!

Vincent: *Rests his arms around Reno's waist.* And I'll tell you how much I want and miss you…

Reno: *shudders, blushes as he feels himself getting aroused* Yes, we'll have to wait till Rude falls asleep first yo…Then I cant start stroking for you!

Vincent: Of course…Or I'll call you and you can do it in front of him…*Smirks and licks his lips.*

Reno: *giggles* He would faint yo! *gives Vincent another lick before giving him a loving kiss* I…want to say bye to kit before I have to leave yo…

Vincent: Go ahead…I know he'll miss you.

Reno: *gives one more kiss before he gets up off the bed and grabs his phone, walks out and knocks on Kyo's door* You in there, Kit?

Kyo: Yes, daddy! *Runs to the door to greet Reno, giggling.*

Reno: *gets down on his knees* You happy to be home, kit?

Kyo: Yeah! I'm kind of tired…*Leans against Reno, showing signs of being sleepy.*

Reno: *smiles softly and picks Kyo up* Then let me tuck you in, kit! *walks over to the bed and sets Kyo on the bottom bunk, pulls the blankets up over him and tucks it under Kyo's sides* There! All nice and snug yo!

Kyo: Thank you daddy! *Yawns and rubs his eyes.* Love you, daddy!

Reno: You're welcome, kit!*smiles and give Kyo a kiss on the forehead* I love you too…But I have to go away for a few days for work. But daddy Vincent, Uncle Axel, and Aunt Yazoo will be here yo.

Kyo: Really? But…I don't want you to go! I'll miss you! *Tears well up in his eyes.* Don't leave!

Reno: Yeah…Tseng called me and said it's really important and it couldn't wait anymore yo..I'll miss you too, kit..And I don't want to go, but I have too..*hugs Kyo, kissing his forehead* Don't cry baby…Everyone else will be here and the days will flash by and before you know it I'll be home yo!

Kyo: You'll come back? Do you promise you'll come back?

Reno: (Fuck…) Yes, kit..I promise I'll come back! And I'll call you when I get a chance to yo!

Kyo: Good! Or daddy Vincent will bring you back himself! I'll tell him!

Reno: I know! And I will sir! *salutes Kyo, smiling* Now why don't you get some rest, kit! I'll tell daddy Vincent to take you to Taco bell tomorrow yo!

Kyo: Yay! *Pulls the covers over his head and giggles.* Good night, daddy!

Reno: Good night, kit! Have sweet dreams yo! *turns off the light and slowly closes the door, goes back to the room and smiles softly at Vincent still on the bed* He's asleep…and made me promise to come back yo…

Vincent: And you better keep it…*Sits up and reaches for Reno's hands, pulling them close to his chest.* Be careful…

Reno: I'll do my best…But you know what it's like bein a turk yo! And I always am! Someone has to watch Rude!

Vincent: I do know…and I'm telling you to come home to me in one piece…

Reno: *leans down and kisses Vincent* I plan to angel…Or at least keepin my favorite parts yo! *winks*

Vincent: You mean this? *Reaches around and gropes Reno's firm ass.*

Reno: *moans, pushes back against Vincent's hands before he thrusts forward* And this yo!

Vincent: Yes…that one belongs in my mouth…*Reaches out his claw hand and gropes Reno hard.*

Reno: *whines as thrusts into Vincent's claw* Aangel…I told Tseng I'd be there in ten minutes yo! *pouts, still rubbing his cock against Vincent's hand*

Vincent: You did? *Keeps rubbings Reno's cock through his pants.* Tell him there were some things you had to take care of…

Reno: Yyeah...he sounded stressed sso I said II'd be there..after I said bye to yyou and kit! *moans loudly, grinds harder into Vincent's grip*

Vincent: (I have a bad feeling about this mission…) That's too bad…*Reaches down and lightly squeezes Reno's balls.*

Reno: Ahh! Ffuck, Vinny! *wraps his arms around Vincent's neck and pulls him closer to him, licks at Vin's lips before kissing him hard* MMMhhh!

Vincent: *Kisses Reno hard, sucking on his lips.* I don't want you to leave either…*Holds on tight to Reno, still lightly groping his balls.*

Reno: *moans against Vincent's lips, grinds harder into his hand* I...ddon't want to leave…But I have to yo..*sadly looks down* (I never know if I'm gonna come back from one…)

Vincent: That's why I want you right now... *Turns Reno over so he's laying on top and kisses him madly.*

Reno: *thrusts up against Vincent, sucks on his tongue as he moves his hand, pulls his pants down, moans softly as his cock is set free* Tthen take…mme yo!

Vincent: *Pushes Reno down against the bed, breathing heavily on him.* And…I'm going to take you…fuck you hard…just how you want it. *Grabs Reno's legs and spreads them apart then unzips his own pants.*

Reno: Yes!! Ffuck me hard yo!! *shudders at the sight of Vincent's hard cock, knowing this maybe the last time he sees it. Quickly wraps his arms back around Vincent's back, pulling his closer* Pplease!

Vincent: *Leans forward and brings Reno into a deep kiss as he enters Reno hard, holding onto his hips as he thrusts.*

Reno: MMMMmmmhhhh! *moans loudly into the kiss, his body shakes in pleasure at being filled by Vincent's hard member. Lightly nips as Vin's tongue as he clenches around him, wanting him to move faster*

Vincent: *Bites Reno's bottom lip as he thrusts fast and hard into Reno's clenching ass.* Mmm! Reno!

Reno: Vvinny! *moans as he feels Vincent's fangs cut his lower lip, grinds his dripping cock against Vincent's stomach* Sooo…ffuckin….good yo!!!!

Vincent: I love you! *Moans at the taste of blood coming from Reno's lip as he holds on tight to Reno's hips, pushing him into the bed with his weight as he penetrates Reno deeper.*

Reno: Llove…you!!! *he screams as Vincent goes in deeper, tries to thrust up his body filled with pleasure* Oh…ggod! Ah! Sshit, Vin!

Vincent: (I want to love you as much as I can right now incase you don't come back…) *Reaches down and rubs Reno's cock as he thrusts hard and leaves marks on Reno's delicate skin going down Reno's neck and shoulders.*

Reno: Vincent!!! *screams out as he cums hard, his body shakes hard in the pleasure that is running though him.*

Vincent: *Holds on tight to Reno's waist as he cums, moaning softly.*….Reno

Reno: *moans softly as he filled, leans up to leave kisses all over Vincent's face, softly clenching* II love you…with all of me yo..*lightly pants*

Vincent: *Returns Reno's kisses with a few soft kisses upon Reno's lips.* You better return home to me…

Reno: I plan too…But I need you to promise me something yo..*licks at Vincent's lips, wanting to remember his taste*

Vincent: Anything. *Keeps giving Reno soft kisses.*

Reno: *takes in a shaky breath* Iif..something happens to me aand I don't return…Please look after kit for me yo…Aand you can have the house…

Vincent: Of course…You know I will…*Holds on tight to Reno, not wanting to let go.*

Reno: II know..But I've…never had something to come back to before…I just wanted tto make sure yo…*hugs Vincent tightly, a tear of sadness falls* I love you, my dark angel.

Vincent: I love you too Reno…*Smiles and gives Reno another kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back before he wiggles around* I..need to get my bag..And can you drop me off yo? So you guys have the car…

Vincent: I'll drop you off…*Slowly pulls out of Reno so he can get up and get his bags.*

Reno: *moans softly at the loss of Vincent, uses the blanket to wipe the cum of him before he pulls them back up and zips* Evil mission…I wanted to be lazy today yo! *gets up and grabs his bag from the floor, opens it to makes sure he has all he needs*

Vincent: Hold on…*Grabs a bag inside the drawer, then opens Reno's bag and takes out all of Reno's underwear.* I have clean underwear for you…*Places the bag of underwear inside Reno's bag and smirks slightly.*

Reno: *smiles* Thanks angel! Rude doesn't let me go commando around him yo! If he finds out I am today he's gonna yell my ear off! *laughs as he zips it up* I have a turk suit in my office, I'll just change into it there!

Vincent: *Smiles and takes Reno's arm and takes Reno's bag in the other.* Let's go so you won't be even more late…

Reno: *leans against Vincent, nuzzles his shoulder* I'll make up the time flyin yo! Tseng has a chopper all ready for me! *grins* I miss flyin so much!

Vincent: *Smiles faintly, glad that Reno is somewhat looking forward to his mission.* I haven't been in one of the Shinra choppers in forever…

Reno: I'll have to take you flyin with me sometime yo!! It's great! And I'm the best pilot in Shinra! *smiles big, kisses at Vincent's neck as they walk out the door*

Vincent: *Smiles faintly at thinking about what he could do to Reno once they're alone in one of the choppers.* I'd like that…

Reno: *blushes lightly at Vincent's faint smile, knowing why. Unlocks the doors to the car and hands Vincent the keys* Lets go! It's been 30 minutes yo!

Vincent: *Gets in the car and starts it, then waits for Reno to get in and close the door.*

Reno: *sits down and buckles up* Lets go! Oh! I told kit you'd take him to Taco Bell yo…He's gonna be clingin till I get back…*looks down, wishing he could stay*

Vincent: I don't mind Reno…He's our son. *Pulls out of the driveway faster than he normally does and speeds down the street.*

Reno: *grabs onto Vincent's leg as they speed off, rubs his thumb against Vin's thigh* I know…I just worry yo…Aand I'm gonna miss you guys..

Vincent: *Places one hand on top of Reno's hand, loving Reno's touches.* Don't worry about us…

Reno: I can't help it, angel! You guys are my life..*sadly looks up at the Shinra building* I'll call you as soon as I can yo… *lifts up Vincent's hand and kisses it* I love you.

Vincent: Wait…*Holds Reno by the shoulders then gives him a deep, longing kiss.* I'll see you soon…

Reno: *shivers at the kiss, moaning softly* Yes…and we'll stay in bed for a whole day yo! *gives a quick kiss back before he gets out of the car, holding his bag tightly*

Vincent: (Please…don't leave…I have a horrible feeling.) *Watches Reno get out of the car and drives away sadly.*

~A few hours later with Reno and Rude~

Reno: Evil fuckin hotel! How can you mess up something as easy as a hotel room with two fuckin beds yo?! *yells as walks to their room, rubbing his full belly*

Rude: And there's only one bathroom…*Lowers his sunglasses on his nose as he walks around the room.*

Reno: *growls as he sets his bag down, hurries and unzips it to get out a clean pair of clothes* I'm gonna take a shower yo…*blushes lightly and chuckles when he sees Vincent packed him only male thongs to wear* (Rude's in for a surprise tonight yo)

Rude: *Sits down on the bed and starts to unpack his clothes.* And we're going to sleep at the opposite ends of the bed!

Reno: *laughs* Our yummy bits are still going to meet yo! *grabs his pile of clothes and walks to the bathroom, getting undressed before he turns the water on and starts to wash himself*

Rude: *Shouts over the running water.* No they won't!

Reno: *laughs hard, starts to wash his hair* Whatever you say partner! *quickly finishes his shower and turns the water off, steps out and dries himself off with a towel before putting his shirt and black thong on, smiles at the word 'juicy' on them. Brushes his hair as he steps out of the bathroom, smiles at Rude* The bathroom is free yo!

Rude: What the hell are you wearing? *Stares at Reno through his sunglasses, still glad he's wearing them.*

Reno: *smirks* Vinny decided to help me pack, this is the only underwear I have yo! What? Do you not like them?

Rude: Good god…*Tries to hide his face.* No…put on your pants!

Reno: You know I can't sleep with pants on yo! *finishes brushing his hair and puts it back in his bag, gets the charger for his phone and bends over to plug it in next to the bed*

Rude: Then keep covered…*Turns away as Reno bends over, then once Reno is done plugging in his charger he throws the cover over Reno to cover him up.*

Reno: *laughs and gets on the bed, pulls the blanket over him* Better yo? *plugs his phone in*

Rude: That's much better…*Turns around in the bed so his feet are by Reno's head and fluffs up the pillow so he can fall asleep.*

Reno: You're so weird yo! *chuckles as he lays down, hold onto his phone* Good night, partner!

Rude: I just don't want to feel like we're a couple! And good night!

Reno: *laughs hard, holds onto his stomach* Ookay yo! *waits till he hears Rude's breath even out and calls Vincent* (Please still be up!)

Vincent: *Answers the phone, knowing it will be Reno.* Hey, love…

Reno: *shivers at Vincent's voice, already starting to get turned on* Hey angel...I miss you yo..

Vincent: *Licks his lips, hearing Reno's arousal in his voice.* I miss you too, love…

Reno: The evil people at the hotel messed up and only gave us one bed yo! *covers his mouth when he feels Rude shift, sighs when Rude doesn't wake up*

Vincent: *Laughs softly knowing how Rude must have reacted to Reno's underwear.* Is Rude asleep now?

Reno: *shivers at Vincent's laugh, his cock starts to push against the thong* Yyeah…He's sleepin with his head at my feet yo..*chuckles softly*

Vincent: Then, you can talk? *Says in a soft, creamy voice, letting a little moan escape.*

Reno: Yyess...All I wwant yo. *moves his hand down and starts rubbing his cock though his thong, moans softly at the contact*

Vincent: I love hearing you moan…can you moan a little louder for me?

Reno: Uh hu! *pushes the thong aside and starts to stroke his hard cock, moaning louder* Ohh..Vvinny…II want you..sooo bad yo!

Vincent: *Smiles at the sound of Reno's louder moans.* Just picture me…on top of you and inside your ass…

Reno: Ahh…yes! Yyour huge cock..iin my needy ass…Ohh...ggod! *moans louder, thrusting into his hand.*

Vincent: And…I want you to finger yourself, love…cry out my name…*Moans a little louder as he hears Reno become more aroused.*

Reno: Kkay! *pants as he rests the phone against his ear, moves his other hand down to his opening, moans as he starts to play with it before pushing two fingers in.* Ahhhh! Vvincent! Sso good yo!...*thrust his fingers hard inside himself as he stroks his cock faster*

Vincent: That's right…Mmm, Reno…*Reaches down and begins to stroke himself through his pants.* Can you finger yourself harder?

Reno: Yes! *he screams out as he thrusts his fingers in harder, hitting his sweetspot each time* Ah! Ah! angel…Sshit..ffeel..oh fuck! *his body shakes as he feels his release close*

Vincent: *Hearing Reno getting close to his release excites him, so he strokes himself faster, moaning loudly over the phone.* I miss…being inside you, Reno! Let me hear you cum!

Reno: VINCENT! *screams as he cums hard into his hand, clenching tightly around his fingers, letting some gas escape.* Ffuck…angel…

Vincent: *Hearing Reno cum he cums himself, all over his stomach and chest.* Reno…You're so good…

Reno: *pants as he pulls his fingers out, licks them loudly over the phone so Vincent can hear it over the phone* Sso…are you, Vinvin…I think I can sleep now yo…I got to hear your voice, angel…I miss you so much..

Vincent: Mmm…it sounds like you're licking your fingers…I hope you can sleep well, because once you're asleep, you can think of me again…

Reno: I am…Lickin myself clean yo…*smiles softly* Yes…I hope I have a good dream tonight…You are always in my good dreams, angel…*yawns, grabs the head band Vincent gave him and puts it over his face* I love you…my angel

Vincent: I love you too…and come home soon…*He says quietly, in almost a whisper.*

Reno: I will yo…*yawns again, closing his eyes* Night, dark angel…

Vincent: Good night, Reno…Have sweet dreams…

Reno: Nightnight…*hangs up, sets the phone beside his pillow as he snuggles into it*

Rude: I heard all of that…*Curls up away from Reno, throwing the covers over his head.*

Reno: Mmm..pervert..*lifts his leg up and lets out a huge fart, smiles as he sets it back down, going into a gassy sleep*

Rude: *Turns in his sleep and plugs his nose, grumbling.*

**~Next Morning~**

Reno: *moans when he wakes up, pulls Vincent's head bad off his face. Stenches his nose up at the smell around him, smiles slightly before he jumps up* Fuck! I'm about to have the mother of all shits yo! *runs to the bathroom, slamming the door*

Rude: *Keeps the covers over his head, not wanting to smell anything.*

Reno: *groans as he feels like he's dying* Ah...Fuck this burns yo!

Rude: Thank you for the information, Reno!

Reno: It's all your fault, partner!!! *lets out a loud fart* Oh god!

Rude: How is it my fault?

Reno: You picked that Mexican place yo! Did you forget it tares me up?!

Rude: You didn't have to order there, for God's sake!

Reno: You know I can't say no to Mexican food! And what would I do for supper yo! *holds onto his belly*

Rude: *Facepalms himself as he stands up, then keeps his nose plugged.* I'm not sleeping in this bed tonight...

Reno: If we don't go to another Mexican place I'll be fine tonight yo! *finishes wiping and tries to flush the toilet, chuckles as he clogs up. Closes the lid and turns the vent on before he walks out* All done!

Rude: *Still keeps his nose plugged.* Yeah right...

Reno: *walks over to his bag to start getting dressed* My ass hurts like hell yo!

Rude: I don't want to know that, Reno...

Reno: It's all your fault! *pulls up his pants*

Rude: I'm not the one who...*Slightly blushes.* Nevermind...

Reno: *smiles* Not the one who fucked my ass hard? Then made me shit my body weight yo! *buttons up his shirt*

Rude: Yeah...that...

Reno: You did the second one! My poor asshole is swollen yo! *puts on his jacket* I'm ready!

Rude: Good...*Packs his gun and puts on his sunglasses.* I am too...

Reno: *grabs his EMR and gets and puts his extra gun in the back of his pants, letting his jacket cover it* Now I'm ready yo! You have the car keys?

Rude: *Takes the keys out of his pocket and spins them around his fingers.* Have them!

Reno: Good! Need to do anything before we go yo? *checks to see if he has a room key*

Rude: I...have to use the bathroom too...*Looks down and slightly blushes, not knowing what awaits him in the bathroom.*

Reno: Go ahead yo! I'll wait! *sits down on the bed, grabs his phone to see if Vincent left him anything*

Rude: *Walks cautiously into the bathroom and closes the door.* God damnit, Reno!

Reno: *laughs hard as his goes to his voicemail* Now you know why my ass hurts so much yo!!!

Rude: *Starts plunging the toilet.* Disgusting...

Reno: *chuckles, smiles when he hears Kyo's voice*

Kyo: Hi daddy! I miss you!!! Daddy Vincent is going to take me to Taco Bell! And he woke Uncle Axel up by dumping a glass of water on him! *giggles* Auntie Yazoo chased him around! I hope you come home soon, daddy!

Reno: *hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket* I miss you too, kit...

Rude: *Finishes with the bathroom and flushes, then washes his hands before walking out.*

Reno: *stands up, walks to the door* You ready yo? I want to get this mission done as soon as I can!

Rude: I'm always ready...*Lightly punches Reno in the shoulder.*

Reno: *punches back before he opens the door* Then lets go! Unless you want to stay in here with my gassy ass yo! *smirks*

Rude: I'm right behind you.

Reno: *grins as he lets one out, then walks out* I feel better now!

Rude: *Plugs his nose again.* Please don't do that in the car...

Reno: *laughs* No promises yo!

Rude: I'm keeping the windows down then...

Reno: You do that yo! *smiles as he stands by the car, waiting for Rude to unlock it*

Rude: *Unlocks the company car and gets in the driver's seat.*

Reno: *gets inside and buckles up, leans over as he lets out a loud, long one* Wow! That tickled my balls yo! *laughs at Rude's face*

Rude: *Makes sure all the windows are rolled down before he pulls out of the parking lot.*

Reno: And we're off yo! And I think I have another one comin, partner! *grins at Rude*


	22. Chapter 22

~Warning! Shota in this chapter! Don't like, don't read!~

Rude: *Lands one swift punch, knocking out one of his enemies.* Reno, are you alright?

Reno: *looks over at Rude as his turn his EMR on, hitting one of the guys fighting him* Yeah! These guys are nothing yo!

Rude: Good, I thought you lost your touch for a minute, there...*Goes back to beating down his enemies with his fists.*

Reno: I've never lost my touch yo! *laughs as he spin jumps, knocking down the three guys around him*

Rude: *Hears more men coming, then sees a bullet wizz by his face.* Reno!

Reno: *turns to look at Rude, freezes when he sees a light brown hair man smiling at his from across the street. Falls back at the force of a bullet hitting him, stares at the sky to shocked and scared to cry out* (Why is he here?! II thought he died yo! Oh fuck...I've been shot!)

Rude: (Shit!) Reno! *Dodges more bullets and runs over to where Reno is on the ground and carries him away from the battle field.*

Reno: *looks up at Rude with scared eyes, tries to grab onto him as he starts to black out* Kkit....

Rude: *Props Reno up and forces his mouth open to give him a potion and slowly pours it down Reno's throat, careful not to choke him while he's unconscious.*

Reno: *swallows the potion, falls forward onto Rude. More blood runs down his jacket*

Rude: Stay awake, Reno! *Lightly slaps Reno's face to keep him awake.*

Reno: *groan in pain, tries to open his eyes* Rrude....tired...hurt..*passes out*

Rude: Come on, Reno! *Takes out his phone to call Tseng, then the nearest hospital.*

~At the hospital~

Reno: *groggily wakes up, slowly opens his eyes. Winces at the brightness of the room* (I'm...in a hospital?) *feels something move next to him, looks over to see a sleeping Kyo. Tries to move his hand to touch him but his hand doesn't move, looks to see Vincent is holding tightly on to it in his sleep* (They're...here..)

Vincent: *Feels Reno move and nods forward in his sleep, holding his hand tighter.*

Reno: (He must be tired...how long have I been here yo?) *rubs his thumb against Vincent's hand* Aangel...*he slurs out from the drugs*

Vincent: *Opens his eyes at Reno's voice.* I'm glad you're finally awake...*Bites down on his lower lip, trying to hold back a few tears, but his collar hides this.*

Reno: Wwhat...happened yyo?

Vincent: You've been asleep for about a day now...

Reno: Oh...what about the,,ppotion Rude gave me? *blinks his still drug heavy eyes*

Vincent: The doctors told me...that the bullet was coated, and that made your wound resistant to potions...

Reno: I was shot...*looks over at his shoulder, sees it's wrapped tightly* We...were fightin...*freezes* Hhe was there! He's ggonna ffind mme again yo... *looks scared at Vincent*

Vincent: Shh...*He says in a quieter voice.* You'll scare Kyo...*Moves closer to Reno.* And I'll protect you...

Reno: Hhe'll go aafter kkit...He lliked kids ttoo. *tears fall* Hhe's strong...Tthe tortturer...*his heart beat starts to go up, flinches as the pain meds starts to wear off* Iit...hurts!

Vincent: Reno! Stop this! I'm right here! You know I won't let anything happen to Kyo...

Reno; *tries to curl up at Vincent's yells* II'm sorry...please make the pain go away! *more tears fall as the pain starts to get worse*

Vincent: *Presses the button to call the nurse in.* I'm calling the nurse, Love...calm down...

Reno: *sniffs as he cries softly* Iit...hurts yo...*digs his nails into Vincent's hand*

Vincent: I know...*Holds on tight to Reno's hand and kisses it lightly.* I love you...

Nurse: Yes? *sees Reno: Oh! You're up! And it looks like you're in pain. Let me get you something for that! *smiles softly as she walks over to the draw and opens it, grabs a syringe and walks over to the IV bag. Puts most of it in there and puts the last bit in the direct line* There, that should make you feel better!

Reno: Tthank you...*sniffs as he feels the pain start to go away* II love you too, Vinny! *smiles softly* (I feel good...happy!)

Vincent: Is the pain subsiding? *Leans toward Reno, laying slightly on the hospital bed.*

Reno: Yeah, I feel good now yo! *smiles* Can I have a kiss? *giggles softly*

Vincent: Sure...(Reno's acting strange now...probably the medication...) *Leans in more and gives Reno a sweet kiss on the lips.*

Reno: *kisses Vincent back, purring at the feeling of Vincent's lips* You give yummy kisses, VinVin!

Rude: *walks in, holding a bag of Taco Bell for Kyo. Smiles slightly at Reno* I see you're up...You had us scared...

Reno: *giggles* Hi Ruddy! Yep, I'm up and feel good yo! *laughs at the Taco Bell bag* Hehe! You bring me lunch? Did you forget what happened the other night? *giggles louder*

Rude: *blushes hard and walks over to set it on the table* No...I didn't...This is for Kyo...

Vincent: *Turns around to face Rude.* Don't mind him...It's the drugs.

Rude: I know...He's been on them so many times...*leans against the wall*

Reno: *laughs to himself* I farted all night on Rude! Tthen had the mother of all shits in the morning! *laughs harder*

Rude: *blushes harder, looks down* Yes....Reno...

Kyo: *Wakes up, hearing Reno's voice, then looks up to see Reno awake.* You're up, daddy!

Reno: Yep! Hi Kit! *hugs Kyo* Hehe! Vinny! Guess what?!

Vincent: Yes, Reno? *Slightly cocks his head to the side.*

Reno: *giggles* I shit so much I clogged the toilet!! It's true! Ask Rude, he saw it yo!!

Rude: *blushes even harder, faceplants into his hands* Reno!

Reno: *starts to laugh hysterically, ends up pissing himself*

Kyo: Daddy, you wet the bed! *Giggles.* Eww!

Rude: I'll go get a nurse...*walks out of the room*

Vincent: *Picks Kyo up from the bed and sits him back in his lap.*

Reno: *keeps laughing, tears falling from his eyes* Ffarted on Rude!

Nurse: Hello! I heard we had an accident? Let's get everything all cleaned up! *takes the blanket off of Reno and puts it in the waste bin outside the door*

Reno: *shivers as he's exposed to the cold, laughs when he sees his cock is out* Hehe! Looky Vinny!

Vincent: *keeps Kyo turned away as he blushes slightly.* I…uh…see…

Nurse: *walks back in* Oh! Looks like your exposed! Lets get a new gown on you and change the pad under you! *turns to look at Vincent* You can take the little one out to the hallway if you want, sir!

Vincent: *Nods.* Thank you...*Picks Kyo up and carries him out of the room.*

Reno: No! II'm sorry! I'l cclean it up yo! Pplease don't leave angel!! *tears fall as he tries to get off the bed, pulling at his IV* Fforgive me, Master! I'll be good!!

Nurse: Mr. Sinclair! Stop, you're going to hurt yourself! Stay in bed! *walks over to Reno, trying to get him back in the bed*

Reno: Nno...II must be ppunished! II mad him mad yo! *tries to fight her*

Vincent: (Kyo can't keep watching this...sorry Reno...) *Gives Reno a sad look from across the room, still holding Kyo and closes the dorr behind them.*

Reno: Mmaster!!! *cries out, falls to the bed sobbing.* II'm sorry, I'm ssorry. *keeps repeating*

Nurse: *looks at Reno with sad eyes, hurries and gets a syringe and puts it in the direct line* Hey you go...When you wake up he'll be right beside your bed, dear..

Reno: Mmast...*goes into a drugged sleep*

Nurse: *quickly changes gown and takes out the dirty pad underneath him, lifts him up to put a new one under and covers him with a new blanket* There we go...*walks to the door* You can come back in, sir.

Kyo: Is my daddy okay? *Tears come to his eyes.*

Nurse: *smiles softly at Kyo* Your daddy's hurt...But he's going to get better! The medicine he's on to make him not hurt made him like that...But he's going to be okay.

Kyo: Okay...*Whimpers and lets a few more tears fall while clinging to Vincent's leg.*

Nurse: I see you have some food...Why don't you eat some? You can sit on the bed with your daddy, just have to be careful!

Vincent: Let's go back in, Kit...just keep the wrapper on your food while you eat, okay?

Kyo: *sniffs* Okay, daddy Vincent...I will! *walks in behind Vincent, still clutching to his leg*

Vincent: *Sits down in the chair he was in before and pats his knee for Kyo to sit on.*

Nurse: I had to put him under..But he'll wake up in a couple hours. If you need anything just push the button! *walks out*

Kyo: *goes to get his bag of food and drink before he climbs up on Vincent's lap* Daddy is sleeping again...

Vincent: Don't worry, Kit...He'll wake up soon...*Gives Kyo a kiss on the top of his head.*

Kyo: *takes his taco out and unwraps half of it, stares at it before moving it in front of Vincent's mouth* Do you want some daddy?...You haven't eaten anything!

Vincent: It's okay...I'll get something later...*Smiles at Kyo.* You eat your own food, Kit...

Kyo: Okay, daddy! *starts to eat his taco, stares at sleeping Reno* Wwhen do we get to go home with daddy?

Vincent: I'm not sure, Kit...A few more days maybe...

Kyo: Oh...*slowly eats his food* Wwill daddy be like tthat again? Hhe was scary..*looks down, curls up in Vincent's lap*

Vincent: No, baby...that was just the drugs they gave him.

Kyo: Ookay...I don't like daddy like that...*takes a drink* He looks really pale...llike mommy..*a few tears fall*

Vincent: *Runs his fingers through Kyo's hair.* Don't worry...your daddy is being taken care of...

Kyo: *purrs softly as he leans back against Vincent, starts on his feisty potatoes* Good...II want to take daddy home soon!

Vincent: I know. I want your daddy home too...*Hugs Kyo tight.*

Kyo: Hhe can play with my DS! So he's not bored! *looks up* You think he'll like that?

Vincent: I think he will...or he would like to play computer games too?

Kyo: Yeah! Maybe Uncle Axel can bring it! I have my DS here so he can play when he wakes up!

Vincent: (Maybe Axel will have some "adult' games on the computer that Reno can use?)

Kyo: *finishes his meal and sets the on the floor* Ccan I lay next to daddy? I'll be careful! I promise!

Vincent: Yes, you can, Kit...Do you need help to get on the bed?

Kyo: *blushes* Yyeah..I can't get up there..* Pouts, and grabs his back pack*

Vincent: *Smiles and picks Kyo up and lays him down next to Reno.* There...That's better...

Kyo: *carefully snuggles next to Reno, takes Mr. Bear out of his bag* Daddy's warm..Ddoes that mean he's getting better?

Vincent: That's exactly what that means...*Covers Kyo up with one of Reno's bed sheets.*

Kyo: *snuggles into Reno's shoulder, closing his eyes as he hugs his bear* Good...I want daddy to get better..So we can get home..

Vincent: He'll be better by the time you wake up again...*Leans over and gives Kyo a kiss on the forehead.*

Kyo: Ookay, daddy...I love you.. *yawns and falls asleep*

Vincent: Love you too, Kit...

~In Reno's dream~

Reno: *walks around his house, sees it different* (This is my place...But it's different yo..) *walks up the stairs, stops when he sees a picture of a older Kyo, a sweet 16 banner in the background* (What's happenin yo?) *hears noises coming from there bedroom, walks up the stairs faster* Vinny! Something is happenin yo! *opens the door and freezes, tears come to his eyes as he sees Vincent fucking a brown haired man on their bed* Wwhat..Hhow...anggel?

Vincent: *Stops when he hears Reno's voice.* (Shit...it was only a matter of time though...) Reno...

Reno: Wwhat's...ggoin on? ...wwho is hhe...Wwhy is he iin our bbed yo? *more tears fall as his body starts to shake* (Hhe cheated on me? Hhe said he lloved me!)

Vincent: I'm sorry...*He looks at the younger man laying in their bed, then back at Reno.* I can't live like this anymore...

Reno: Wwhat do yyou mean?....Ddid I ddo something wwrong yo? Wwhy the ffuck is tthat gguy in my hhouse?! ( No...this is not happening! Hhe's drunk or something yo! He has to be!)

Vincent: No...it's not your fault...you just can't keep up with me anymore...And I needed someone who could...

Reno: Wwhat do you mmean yo? II just got shot! I'll hheal soon! *tries to walks over to Vincent, notice his hands as he reaches out.* (Their old...and wore..What the fuck is goin on!)

Vincent: You got shot almost more than six years ago...What are you talking about?

Reno: Wwhat?... *turns and looks at the mirror, gasps at the sight. His hair is turning grey and his face looks old, reaches his hand up to touch it.* (How..what..II'm old..) *freezes* Yyou're...leavin me...ccause I'm old yo? *looks at the guy* Ffor this yyoung slut?

Vincent: Reno! I still love you...just not like before...It's not the same.

Reno: *fists his hands, stares at the ground* Get out...*says lowly*

Vincent: Fine...*Pulls his pants up, then takes the young man's hand after he's dressed, then takes off his gold wedding band and tosses it on the bed.* (I didn't want it to come to this...Damn it, Reno...my heart still aches for you...)

Reno: *tears pour down his face* Gget the fuck oout of my house! Ttake yyour sslut with yyou! *his body shakes in anger and sadness* (It's over....my life is over...)

Vincent: Damn it, I'm going!

Reno: *slams the door shut after they walks out, walks over and falls down on the bed sobbing. Sees Vincent's ring, grabs it. Feels something poking his leg, reaches into his pocket and finds a pocket knife* (It's a sign...II have nothing now...) *opens it up and slits his wrists, drags the blade up his arm, wanting to end it quickly* (I'm sorry...kit)

Vincent: Reno...Reno! *Lightly shakes Reno's shoulders, careful not to touch the wound.* Wake up!

Reno: *more tears fall from his eyes as he's woken up* II'm sorry kit...I can't go on with out him yo..(Am I dead?)*tries to open his eyes, feels like they have 10,000 pound of weight on them*

Vincent: Reno? Can you hear me?

Reno: II told...yyou to leave...Ttake..tthat slut wwith you yo...*manges to crack his eyes open, winces at the light*

Vincent: *His eyes grow wide.* What the hell are you talking about? (Don't take it personally, he's still drugged out of his mind...)

Reno: Yyou know wwhat...ffuckin him on mmy bed...ttoo...old yo..Nneed..to be yyoung...*tries to move his arms, want to cut again* Wwhere's..knife?

Vincent: Reno! You're at the hospital...and I have no idea what you're talking about!

Reno: *lets out a sob* Wwhy..won't yyou let mme die yyo?...Yyou alrready bbroke my hheart....

Vincent: *Sighs* (He's still out of his mind from the drugs...) Reno...You're going to wake Kit up...

Reno: Nno...Ddon't want kkit to ffind me..Pplease let mme go...tthen yyou can hhave fun with yyour new...fuck..*passes back out*

Vincent: Reno! *Reaches over again and shakes him awake.*

Reno: *cries out as his wound is touched, his eyes snap open* Fuck! Sstop yo!! *blood seeps though the bandage*

Vincent: I'm...sorry...you were having a hallucination...

Reno: *pants* II'm..out of it now yo!...it felt so real..

Vincent: *Takes Reno's hand and kisses it.* I'm sorry...

Reno: Iit's okay...I'm oout of it now..and with you yo.. (I have to make sure that never comes true...I'll find a way yo!)

Vincent: *Keeps kissing Reno's hand.* You were worrying me...

Reno: *shivers at the kisses* I'm ssorry yo...TTseng ssays since I've bbeen on sso many drugs...they fuck up mmy mind nnow yo..*blushes lightly*

Vincent: I know it's not your fault...*Leans closer to Reno.* I love you...

Reno: II love you too...II'm sorry I worried you yo...

Vincent: *Gently kisses Reno's cheek, then lightly kisses Reno's soft lips.*

Reno: *moans softly into the kisses, licks at Vincent's lips* II've missed you...my angel..Hhow did you get here yo?

Vincent: Tseng called us...and you left us the car, remember? *Runs his fingers through Reno's bangs.*

Reno: Ohh...Sorry..my mind is really fuzzy yo...How llong have I been out? *purrs softly at Vincent's touches*

Vincent: A few days...

Reno: Oh...And you've bbeen here the whole time yo? *smiles softly, nuzzles his face into Vincent's hand*

Vincent: The whole time, Love...*Rests his head on Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: II'm sorry I worried you yo...*shudders* I thought hhe died...Wwhy is he sstill allive? *looks with scared eyes* Hhe..wwas smilin at mme...

Vincent: Don't worry about him, Love...I'm here for you...

Reno: Hhe's...aas bad a Rrufus..*tries to curls up* Pplease don't llet him gget uus yo!

Vincent: I won't let him...*He whispers, then kisses Reno's lips, then nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: Hhe...likes kkids...Wwe have tto kkeep...kit ssafe yo.. *wraps his good arm around Vincent, getting comfort from his warmth*

Vincent: He won't get near you or Kit while I'm around...

Reno: Tthank you, aangel...Aand Chaos...*nuzzles him* II'm tthrusty yo...

Vincent: Kyo still has some of his soda left...

Reno: *smiles down at sleeping Kyo* I don't want to take his drink yo...And you got him Taco bell? Tthat's good...

Vincent: Well...Rude did...You were awake when he came in with it...And There's still a lot left, so I don't think Kyo will mind...Kit tried to make me eat some of his food...

Reno: Oh really? *cocks his head, frowns* II don't remember that yo...I didn't do anything crazy did I? *blushes lightly*

Vincent: Well...you wet the bed...and *blushes* Told me about what you did to Rude...

Reno: Wwhat?! *blushes hard, tries to hide under the blanket* II did? Oh my god...II...fuck..I remember...Rude takin me to a mexican place...

Vincent: Don't worry about it...I know that it was the drugs...

Reno: Ssoo...II told you everything I ddid to Rude yo? *peeks out from under the blanket, his face still red*

Vincent: You did...*Smiles slightly.*

Reno: Oh god...*blushes hard* II'm sorry bout that...I was ppayin him back ffor takin me to that pplace...And bein a bbutthead yo...

Vincent: It's okay...*Kisses at Reno's neck.* I love you...

Reno: *shivers, tilts his neck over* Eeven...after that...I'm sure Rrude told you the details yo...*blushes harder*

Vincent: No, he didn't say anything...*Rests his arm across Reno's chest and exhales on Reno's neck.*

Reno: *purrs in the warmth he's getting from Vincent* Hhe's still embarrass aabout it...*giggles* He said hhe's have nightmares aabout my ass yo..*shudders at Vincent's hot breath* Wwhen do you think I can go home?

Vincent: I don't know...in a few days I think...I haven't heard anything from the doctor...

Reno: Oh...I want to be in our bed...I don't like hospitals yo.. *kisses at Vincent's cheek, nuzzles him*

Vincent: I know, Love...I want nothing more...*Traces little circles in the sheets covering Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shivers, arches his chest a little* Hhow...did you sleep yo?...Wwithout me...*licks his lips, looks at Kyo's drink*

Vincent: *Reaches over and brings the soda to Reno's lips.* I slept in this chair...until you woke up

Reno: *moans as he drinks, downs most of the pop. Lets out a burp, blushes* Ssorry.. Tthat can't be ccomfy yo... Mmaybe you can sleep in the bed with me? *looks down* If yyou want I mean...

Vincent: I will...*Carefully crawls into Reno's hospital bed and wraps his arm around Reno's waist.* I love you...

Reno: *moves over to give Vincent room, making sure he isn't pushing Kyo off. Nuzzles his head into Vincent's chest, purrs at the sound of Vincent's heartbeat* I love you...II thought I was gonna lose you...You and Kit were the last things I thought of yo...

Vincent: I wouldn't know what I would do without you...

Reno: Take care of Kyo...maybe find someone else yo...*a picture of the brown hair boy pops into his head, shakes it away* II won't want you to bbe alone..

Vincent: I would rather be alone that find someone else...There's no one who would replace you...

Reno: *a few tears fall as he remembers his nightmare, snuggles closer to Vincent's chest, wanting to hear his beat more* Wwhat bout...wwhen II grow oold...II'll get yyucky old gguy balls yo!

Vincent: I don't care...That's not why I married you...I married you to be with you no matter what...

Reno: *sniff* Wwhat if..II ccan't keep up wwith you aanymore...*grabs tightly onto Vincent*

Vincent: Reno...I love you too much to care about that...

Reno: Bbut...yyou never kknow...Yyou may change you mmind yo..*looks up with teary eyes* II'd ddie..

Vincent: *Puts his finger over Reno's wet lips, quieting him before giving Reno a deep kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back hard, softly sucking on Vincent's tongue.* II love you...mmore then anytthing...*yawns*

Vincent: You know I love you...*Keeps kissing Reno, using his tongue to bathe Reno's mouth, until Reno slowly falls asleep again.*

~Next day~

Reno: *moans as he wakes up the next day, his bladder screaming at him* Mmghh...I have to piss yo...

Kyo: *giggles* Daddy Vincent! Daddy's going to wet the bed again!

Reno: Mmm..No I'm not yo...*slowly opens his eyes* Angel?

Vincent: Yes, Love...?

Reno: *blushes* Ccan you help me tto the bathroom yo? *rubs the sleep from his eyes*

Vincent: Yes...I need you to get off the bed, Kit! It looks like your daddy is feeling better...

Kyo: *hops off the bed* Yay! I'm glad! You've been sleeping alot daddy! *giggles* You drool alot!

Reno: *blushes harder, moves his hand to his mouth. Feels drool, old and new. Quickly wipes it off* IIt's the drugs yo...*looks down* II really have to go aangel...

Vincent: Let's go then...*Takes Reno's hand and helps him up, careful not to get the IV tangled up.*

Reno: *grabs tightly onto Vincent, his legs shake from not being used for awhile. Wraps his arm around Vincent's neck* II hate...this..I feel weak yo..

Kyo: *giggles* I can see you butt daddy!

Reno: *blushes more, tries to move his other hand to cover his ass. Hiss in pain as he tries to move it* Eevil gown...

Vincent: Let me do it...*Reties Reno's gown so he's not exposed, than holds on tight to Reno's waist.*

Reno: Thanks yo..*blushes, tries to hide his face as they walk*

Vincent: Look up, so you don't run into anything...*Gives Reno a kiss on the cheek.*

Reno: *shyly looks up, his face still red* I hate bein weak...I can't even get the bathroom myself yo...

Vincent: I don't mind taking care of you...*Still holds on tight to Reno's waist, helping him down the hall to the bathroom.*

Reno: *shakes in the need to relieve himself* II don't want to feel llike you have too yo...Damn, how far is that bathroom!

Vincent: But I want to...I'm your husband...And the bathroom is on the right, just a few feet away...

Reno: *smiles softly* You are...And I love you! *sighs when he sees the bathroom, tries to move faster* Thank god! I'm 'bout to piss myself yo!

Vincent: *Smiles, knowing about what happened before, and helps Reno move a little faster.*

Reno: *goes to the door and unwraps his arm from Vincent, opens the door* Um...*blushes* Yyou can just sit me down yo...I'll yell when I'm done...

Vincent: I can...but I'm going to stay in there with you...I don't want you to hurt yourself...

Reno: *blushes, slowly makes his way to the toilet* Bbut..I..um..II won't hurt myself yo...

Vincent: I have to, Love...I won't look, but I need to be there if you fall...

Reno: *blushes as Vincent sits him down on the toilet, moves his penis down and releases his bladder. Sighs in relief as the sound echoes around the room, his body turns red as he lets out some pent up gas* II'm ssorry! I ccouldn't hold it yyo..*looks down*

Vincent: I don't mind...*Keeps turned around.* You haven't been to the bathroom in days...

Reno: Yyou might want tto cover yyour nose yo...*lets his bowels lose* II'm ssoo..ssorry..*keeps looking down, grabbing tightly onto his gown*

Vincent: *Stays turned around, but doesn't cover his nose.* Love, don't worry about me...just do what you need to do...

Reno: Bbut Chaos...Iif Rude can't stand me..I'm sure Cchaos is goin though hell...*finishes up and grabs the toilet paper, start to clean himself up*

Vincent: If Chaos were in control right now...but he's not...

Reno: Ohh..okay..*flushes the toilet and hold his hand up, still blushing* Ccan we go back to the room?...II'm hungry yo...

Vincent: Of course...*Turns around once Reno is done and gives him a loving look before taking Reno by the waist to help him again.*

Reno: *blushes as he hides his face in Vincent's neck* II hate this...I ffeel like a day old kitten yo...But at least I have yyou...Sorry you had to smell me...

Vincent: I don't mind, Reno...*Lets his arm drift down Reno's waist near his ass and lightly rubs it.*

Reno: *shudders at the touch, lightly pushes his ass back* Yyou're just sayin that...But thanks yo.. *moans softly as Vincent's hand moves lower*

Vincent: *Gently pushes Reno against the door of the bathroom.* Can we have some time together before we go back?

Reno: *moans as he's pinned* II don't know...Iif I can ffuck yo..Bbut II want too!

Vincent: We don't have to fuck...I just want to be with you...*Wraps his arms around Reno's waist to support him.*

Reno: *leans back against Vincent, loving the feeling of being held by him* Okay..I love when you hold me yo..

Vincent: *Holds onto Reno tighter.* And I love it when you're in my arms...*Lands a sweet kiss on Reno's lips.*

Reno: *kisses back, nips lightly at his lips* I love your yummy kisses...I can't wait till we get home...Lay in our bed with you...*smiles* Make Axel be our slave yo!

Vincent: What if I want to be your slave? *He smirks slightly and begins to lean in for another kiss.*

Reno: *shivers* Iif you want...but I like bein your slave yo...*kisses back* Do...you have to use the bathroom, angel? *blushes when he remembers the marking comment*

Vincent: No...Unless you want me to...*Smirks and continues to leave sweet kisses on Reno's lips, slowly turning them into more deep, passionate ones.*

Reno: *moans into the kisses, feeling himself getting aroused. Blushes* Um...II didn't want to lleave if you had to go too...I know you haven't left my side since I ggot here yo..

Vincent: I know...*Keeps kissing Reno deeply, then reaches down to rub his growing cock in his leather pants.*

Reno: *moans at the sight of Vincent's cock, a bit of drool escapes* Ccan...II have some yummy stuff yo...II haven't had any in forever.. *blushes lightly*

Vincent: Suck me, then...*Lightly grinds his throbbing cock against Reno's leg.*

Reno: *slowly gets down on his knees, leans against Vincent's leg as he unzips Vincent's pants. Moans at the sight of Vincent's hard cock* You're so hard, Vinny...That must hurt yo... *licks at the head, pulls at the piercing with his teeth before he takes Vincent into his mouth, sucking hard*

Vincent: That's what you do to me...*Moans softly as he feels Reno's mouth around him.* I love it when you suck me...

Reno: Mmm...*hums around Vincent's cock, takes more in. Starts to bob his head faster as he sucks harder, looks up at Vincent with lusty eyes*

Vincent: *Moans softly as he looks into Reno's eyes, then runs his fingers through Reno's hair, pulling it slightly.*

Reno: *purrs in pleasure as Vincent plays with his hair, licks at the piercings down Vincent's shaft before deepthroating him. Tightens his throat around Vincent's cock as he move his hand to play with Vincent's balls*

Vincent: Reno...! *Pulls harder on Reno's hair as pleasure pulses through his body, his release getting close.*

Reno: *pulls back as he sucks harder on the head of Vincent's cock, nips lightly at the slit before he deepthroats him again as he pulls and massages Vincent's balls* MMmmm!!!

Vincent: Aah...Reno! *Thrusts into Reno's mouth as he cums and moans as he has the sudden urge to piss, and begins to piss in Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *moans as Vincent cums, pulls back to get a taste of it. Swallows all of it before his eyes go wide, feels Vincent's warm piss filling his mouth. Quickly swallows so he doesn't choke, licks at the head as Vincent keeps going* (Hmm...He doesn't taste that bad...I'm okay with him doin this now yo..)

Vincent: *Moans softly as he watches Reno drink his piss.* Do you like that, baby?

Reno: *smiles up at Vincent, shaking his head yes as he drinks all Vincent is giving him* (The more I taste the more I like...I think I have another yummy stuff yo!)

Vincent: *Keeps running his fingers through Reno's hair, loving the feeling of Reno drinking from him.* I love you...

Reno: *purrs, looks up with loving eyes* (Good god! How much piss does Vinny have?! He must of not pissed for days yo!)

Vincent: *Moans as the last drops of piss hits Reno's lips.* Mmm...

Reno: *licks his lips, softly licks at Vincent's cock. After he's clean he lays his head against Vincent's thigh* You taste yummy...And you had alot! My belly is full yo! *blushes lightly*

Vincent: *Blushes* I know...I stayed at your bedside the whole time...I couldn't leave you...

Reno: That must of hurt yo...You didn't have to do that, angel...*tucks Vincent back into his pants, zips him back up before he slowly stands up. Falls against Vincent* Ccan we go to the room now?

Vincent: I wanted to stay with you...*Supports Reno by holding him by the waist and begins to help him to the room.*

Reno: I know...But I don't want you to do something that hurts yourself yo...*blushes* When you were in the hospital, Rude would force me to use the restroom...He carried me once...*leans back against Vincent*

Vincent: I'm fine...really...*Holds on tight to Reno as they walk towards the room.*

Reno: You promise yo? *purrs in the comfort of being held by Vincent, winces slightly* I..think the pain meds are wearin off yo..*looks up at his empty IV bag*

Vincent: I'm okay...And maybe Tseng can give you something different...something not from the hospital...

Reno: Mmaybe...And it make me go crazy yo..*blushes lighty* Iis he comin today?

Vincent: He's coming today...*Keeps holding onto Reno's waist and nuzzles his neck.*

Reno: Mmm..okay..He's gonna freak out yo...*moans softly at the nuzzles, smiles when he walks into the room. Sees Kyo playing his DS in the chair* Hey kit! We're back yo!

Kyo: Hi daddy! You took a long time! *giggles*

Reno: *blushes* Um...daddy Vincent had to go too..*grabs into the bed as he tries to get back in, blushes* Hhelp me, angel...

Vincent: *Smirks at Reno's remark, then helps Reno back into his hospital bed.*

Reno: *hisses as his shoulder hit the bed, rests back against the pillow, shivers at the coldness* Ccan I have my blanket yo? *blushes lightly, hating not being able to do anything*

Kyo: *does his best to pull the blanket over Reno, gets to his legs* I can't get it any further, daddy!...They make these bed to tall!

Vincent: *Lifts Kyo up so he can cover Reno entirely.* There you go...

Reno: Thank you, kit! I feel much better now...And we'll have to tell them 'bout the beds yo! *uses his hand to move the blanket up under his chin, trying to get warm*

Kyo: You're welcome daddy! *Pouts.* It's because I'm too short!

Reno: No you're not! You're just the right size to hug yo! *smiles at Kyo* Want to sit up here with me? I'm cold, kit!

Kyo: Yes! *Turns to Vincent to help him on the bed.*

Vincent: *Lifts Kyo up and sits him on the bed next to Reno.*

Reno: *wraps his arm around Kyo, nuzzles Kyo's hair, smiles at the smell of Kyo* I missed you, kit! Did you have fun with daddy Vincent while I was gone yo?

Kyo: Yes! We played video games until daddy Vincent fell asleep on the couch!

Reno: *laughs, winces in pain* Tthat's great, kit! You stayed up longer then daddy Vincent! Did you play any tricks on him yo?

Kyo: No, I think daddy Vincent just got bored!

Reno: *whispers to Kyo* That's when you draw funny stuff on his face, or puts his hand in a bowl of warm water yo...

Vincent: I heard that...*Smirks.* Who's to stop me from doing that to you next time?

Reno: *giggles and blushes* Knowin if you do, I want do what I just did for you anymore yo! *licks his lips*

Vincent: You won't? That's too bad...*Crosses his legs and smirks.*

Reno: *shivers* Nope! You'll have to you know what the normal way yo!

Kyo: What will daddy Vincent have to do? *looks confused to Reno*

Reno: *blushes* I'll tell you when your older, kit...

Kyo: You guys always say that! *pouts and crosses his arms*

Vincent: Don't worry, Kit...Those years will fly by before you know it...

Kyo: Then you guys have to tell me everything!

Reno: Okay, kit! We will yo! *smiles at Kyo, looks up when he hears the sound of Italian shoes walking towards them* Hey bossman!

Tseng: Reno...can I talk to you...alone?

Reno: Um..sure..*looks over to Vincent* Why don't you take Kyo to the gift shop? He could get something yo?

Vincent: Sure...Let's go, Kyo! *Picks up Kyo and carries him out.*

Reno: *watches them leave, hisses as a wave of pain goes though him* Ffuck...Um..you wanted to talk yo?

Tseng: I don't think you should go on missions anymore...

Reno: What?! I just got shot! It's not like I'm dead, in a few weeks I'll be good as new yo! I'm the leader, I have to go on mission!

Tseng: But you have a family now...and it would tear Vincent up if something happened to you...

Reno: Bbut this is my job! Hhe knows that! II didn't work my ass off the get this far to have it taken away from me yo!

Tseng: I'll let you think about it...in the mean time, I need you to sort through these files...

Reno: You're makin me do paper work! I can't even remember what happened earlier cause of the meds they gave me and you want me to do that yo?

Tseng: Reno...Just sort them...please...*Walks to the corner of the room, then leans against the wall.*

Reno: *grumbles as he moves his hand to start sorting the files* What are these for anyway yo? *bites his lip* Ffuck...ccan you push the button for the nurse? I need something!

Tseng: Just look through them...There's something for you in there...

Reno: *hisses in pain, glares at Tseng before he goes back to looking though the files.* (I've seen these before...It's Vincent's files...Why is Tseng givin me these?...Wait..this wasn't in the ones Vin showed me...) *his eyes go wide* IIs...this for rreal yo?

Tseng: It is...I thought you would like to see them...\

Reno: (II can be like Vinny...My nnightmare won't come true!) Ccan you do this for me? Pplease yo...

Tseng: You...want to go through what Vincent went through?

Reno: Yyes...I want to stay young with Vincent..I'll do anything...Please Tseng! *grabs tightly onto the files*

Tseng: Just...let me tell you...what we would have to do would hurt tenfold to what you felt with your gunshot...and where the IV line is inserted, you can have severe scarring for life...That's what happened to Vincent's arm, and much of the dosage was spilled on him because it was done against his will.

Reno: *shudders* II can take it...I lived though Rufus I can live though this...And I'm already scared yo! *lifts up his gown, showing Tseng his scared chest* It will be nothing compared to the pain of losing Vincent...I want this Tseng!

Tseng: I wanted to let you know what you are getting yourself into...*Grabs his suitcase and holds it out infront of him.* I have the dosage with me...but I think you should talk to Vincent before you go through with it...

Reno: I'm gonna do it, Tseng...But I'll talk to him. *smiles* I can't believe my dream is goin to come true yo...*looks at Tseng, feeling the happiest he's felt since the wedding day*

Tseng: I'll call him in here, and I'll stay in the hall with your son...

Reno: Okay! *smiles brightly at Tseng, not even feeling the pain anymore* And Kit will love that yo! He likes you!

Tseng: *Smiles and opens the door to call Vincent in, once Vincent is inside, he walks outside to watch Kyo.*

Reno: Hi angel! Guess what?! *smiles brightly at Vincent*

Vincent: *Sits on the edge of Reno's bed.* What?

Reno: Look what Tseng brought me! *hands over the paper* He already has the stuff with him!

Vincent: *Takes the papers and curiously reads then, his face then turns dark. He bites his lip.* Reno...I can't let you...I forbid you.

Reno: *freezes* Wwhat? You fforbid me yo?....What the fuck, Vincent?! I thought you would be happy! I can stay young like you, forever being with you! *fists his hands*

Vincent: Do you really want to live like me? Watch Axel die...and watch Kyo die? Do you really want that?

Reno: Yes, I do!...*shakes* II know it will hurt to watch them...ddie...But I'll have you to help me though it! Aand I'll gget to see them llive a full, and happy life yo! II'll gget to spend more time wwith kit!

Vincent: Reno...look at me! This is one thing that I will not let happen to you!

Reno: Why? I fuckin want it yo?! *stares at Vincent, tears come to his eyes* Yyou're actin just like him...

Vincent: Like who?...*Narrows his eyes at Reno.*

Reno: Llike fuckin Rufus! Hhe always controlled what I could and couldn't do yo! Now you're tryin to do it! *tears fall, bites his lips as his shoulder throbs from his body shaking*

Vincent: *Grips the side bars of the bed with his claw, leaving a large dent.* Have I ever hurt you or made you do anything you didn't want to do until now? I don't want you to do this because I know what it's going to do to you! You may die!

Reno: *shudders at Vincent's yells, curls up on the bed. Trying to protect himself* Nno..Bbut I reallyy wwant this... II'm gonna die anyway! Pplease don't hurt me master..*sobs, blood leaks from his wound*

Vincent: I'm not going to hurt you, Reno! *He sulks and looks down, trying to hide the tears falling from his eyes.*

Reno: *sniffs* II'm gonna ddo it...Ffor once..II'm not goin tto llisten tto you...I wwant this mmore then anytthing yo...II'm sorry..Pplease don't ccry...

Vincent: I'm sorry too...I've been with you the whole time...but I don't know if I can watch while you get the shot...

Reno: *shakes* II undersstand...I can ddo it mysself...II'm uused tto bbein iin pain allone...Wwill you...aat lleast watch..kkit for me yo...TTill I'm ddone..*more tears fall* (Pplease...don't leave me cause of this...)

Vincent: I will...but...Reno...It will be days before they finish with you...*Leans forward and holds on tight to Reno.*

Reno: II can ddo it...I've llived tthough wworse..II wwant too be wwith you fforever yo..Pplease...wwait for mme?

Vincent: If you feel you have to...*Sighs as he lets a few more tears fall on Reno's neck.*

Reno: II do..It wwill...hhelp me gget ppast everry thing...aand some of tthe nightmmares will ggo away yo...*wraps his around Vincent, bites his lip hard inmpain from moving his shoulder, blood rolls down his chin* PPlease..don't ccry...

Vincent: I'm just scared for you...*Runs his hand across Reno's chest.* I love you...and I don't want anything to happen to you...

Reno: II know...Bbut you know Ttseng will mmake sure nothing happens tto me yo.. *shudders at Vincent's touches* Ddo you tthink...mmaybe..yyou can ccome see me..aat least once durin it? *mores tears fall, hides his face in Vincent's neck*

Vincent: I will...*Holds on tight to Reno's waist and begins to kiss Reno's neck.* I love you...

Reno: Tthank you..Thank yyou...*tilts his neck over, giving Vincent more room* II love you tto....MMore then anything yo..

Vincent: *Begins to leave marks on Reno's neck and trails kisses up to Reno's lips while rubbing Reno's chest.*

Reno: *moans, arches into Vincent's hand* Aangel...Llove you...so..ggood yo...*kisses Vincent passionately*

Vincent: *Moans into Reno's kisses, taking Reno's tongue into his mouth, lightly sucking on it.*

Reno: *moans, thrusts up as his cock starts to harden. Moves his arm down to grope Vincent's ass* Mmmmm!

Vincent: *Pushes his ass back into Reno's hand, then pulls down the sheets covering Reno.* I want to ride you...

Reno: *moans, thrusts up, blushes lightly at the tent in his gown* Yyes...angel...Rride me yo! *his arms fall to his side, hurting to much to keep them up*

Vincent: *Smirks and lifts up Reno's gown, licking his lips at the sight of Reno's cock.* Beautiful...*Pulls down his pants and sits down on Reno's hard cock.* Mmm...

Reno: Ahhh! *moans loudly as he's incased my Vincent's tight ass, thrusts up to go in deeper* Ohh....fuck!...TTight yo!

Vincent: *Clenches tight around Reno as he forces Reno's cock in deeper, moaning as it hits his sweet spot.*

Reno: Yyesss....Mmm..more aangel...Ffuck yoursself...on me yo! *moves his hand to play with Vincent's hard cock, tries to thrust up faster into Vincent, keeps hitting Vin's spot*

Vincent: Aah! *His head rolls back as Reno hits his prostate.* Reno...*Clenches tight and thrusts his body down on Reno's cock.*

Reno: Yyes...ssay..my name..anggel..*strokes Vincent faster, moaning loudly as he thrusts up*

Vincent: Reno! *Thrusts his ass back against Reno's cock and makes Reno's cock grind against his prostate. He then hears the door knob turn.* Shit...*Quickly lays back on top of Reno and uses his cape to cover the both of them.*

Nurse: *walks in, holding a new IV bag* Hello Mr. Sinclair! It's time for your meds! *smiles as she walks up* Oh..are you cold? I can see about turning the heat up for you! *starts to change the bag*

Reno: *bites his lip, trying to hold back a moan.* (Evil nurse! It was gettin good yo!) Oh...okay..Tthanks yo..Um yeah..I am..but Vinny is keepin me warm..Don't worry 'bout it!

Nurse: That's good! *smiles as she finishes hooking it up* There! You should start feeling better any minute now! *smiles, then sees the blood bandage* Oh dear! I'm going to have to change that! *walks over to get new gauze and pads, comes back and starts to take the old stuff off*

Reno: Mmm..*moans softly as he feels the pain starting to go away, suddenly cough. Making his move inside Vincent*

Vincent: Mm...*Clenches tight around Reno, the cough causing Reno's cock to rub against his prostate.*

Reno: *his mind already under the affects of the drugs, moans out and starts to thrust up hard into Vincent* MMm..Yes!

Nurse: *blushes* Umm..Mr. Sinclair...Please stop moving so I can get this done faster...

Vincent: *Bites his lip trying not to thrust back against Reno.* Reno...

Reno: VVinny...Pplease! Wwant to ccum yo! *pouts as he thrusts up faster, starts to move his hand again on Vincent's cock*

Nurse: *blushes harder* I'll...come back when you two are done...Just be careful of his shoulder. *quickly walks out and closes the door*

Vincent: *Bites his lips and starts riding Reno hard once the door closes.* It...hurts...help me cum...

Reno: Ooh...Yyess..Ccum...ffor me Vinny!! *digs his nail into Vincent's slit as he thrusts up harder, making Vincent jump up and down his cock* Ooh...II'm close yo!

Vincent: *Moans loudly as Reno digs his nails into his slit, precum covering Reno's hand.* Hell...yyes...*Clenches tight as he bounces on Reno's cock.*

Reno: Vvincent!!!! *screams out as he cums hard into Vincent's ass, thrusting wildly into him as his body shakes in pleasure*

Vincent: Reno!! *Clenches his ass to take in all of Reno's cum as he cums on Reno's chest.*

Reno: Mmm...*moans as he feels Vincent clenching around him, move his hand up to lick off Vincent's cum,purring at the taste* Soo..yummy yo!

Vincent: *Leans forward to lick the excess cum from Reno's lips.* I love you...

Reno: *giggles at the licks, licks back at Vincent* I love you too! *gives a little thrust up* So warm yo!

Vincent: Mmm...*Allows some cum to escape from his ass, letting it drip down the shaft of Reno's cock.* So good...

Reno: *shudders, gives little thrust* Yess...II like it, Vin! *nuzzles him, giggles* Your face is fuzzy yo!

Vincent: *Smirks and licks Reno's neck and leave a few marks behind.*

Reno: *moans, arches up into Vincent* Mmm...VinVin! Are you thristy? *smiles* I'm not! My belly is full from you yo!

Vincent: I can't right now...as much as I want to...I'll wait until you get better...*Gives Reno a sweet kiss on his cheek.*

Reno: Aww...okay! But don't be gettin any from someone else yo! Oh! Maybe you can get some from the hospital?! *giggles again at the kiss, licks at Vincent's cheek*

Vincent: *Smirks.* Maybe? *Nips Reno's skin along his jaw line.* But it's not going to be as good as coming from you...

Reno: *whines, wiggles underneath Vincent* Vvinny! Don't ttease yo!! *pouts and pokes at Vincent's soft cock*

Vincent: You're the one who's touching my cock...*Covers Reno up again as he hears the door open.*

Reno: But it's so much fun to play with! And it's shiny too yo! *giggles, plays with the piercings* Hi bossman!! Vinny's cock is shiny!

Tseng: *Clears his throat as he walks in with Kyo just behind him.* Have you made up your mind?

Reno: *cocks his head* About what yo? *keeps playing with them, smiles when he sees Kyo* Hi kit!!

Kyo: Hi daddy! Mr. Tseng took me to the gift shop! I got this for you!! *hands Reno a stuffed fox* It made me think of you!

Tseng: *Moves closer to the bed.* Are you going to get the IV that will let you be with Vincent forever?

Reno: *shakes his head yes, jumps in excitement. Holding on to the fox* Yes!! I am! *smiles*

Kyo: *looks confused at Vincent* What is Mr. Tseng talking about, daddy Vincent?

Vincent: *Quickly gets off of Reno and tucks himself back in, using his cape for cover before getting off of the bed. He walks over to Kyo and kneels down to his level.* Your daddy wants to be with me forever, and to do that, Mr. Tseng has to give him a shot...\

Kyo: Oh...Is it going to hurt daddy? Sshots hurts!

Vincent: It will hurt, and Reno knows it will, and he still wants to do it to be with me...

Kyo: Oh...II don't want to see daddy in pain...Bbut..II'll be strong for him! *hugs Vincent*

Vincent: *Holds on tight to Kyo.* I don't either...and I have to be strong for both you and Reno...

Kyo: Yyou don't have to for me! II'm a big boy! *pouts*

Vincent: I know you are...*Smiles and lightly pokes Kyo's nose.* But I don't want to see you upset.

Kyo: *wiggles his nose* Wwhen is daddy getting the shot?

Vincent: Soon...When Tseng gives the go-ahead.

Kyo: *looks down, whispers to Vincent* II don't wwant to see...Ddoes..that make me weak? *looks with teary eyes*

Vincent: Not at all...I didn't want towatch at first...but Reno asked me to be there for him...

Kyo: Ohh...okay..Wwhere cand I go? Aand that's good! Daddy will need you! *hugs Vincent tighter*

Vincent: Is there somewhere where we can stay for now, Tseng?

Reno: Oh! Can I stay there too yo? Hospitals smell funny! *plays with the fox Kyo gave him*

Kyo: You to stay here, daddy! So you can get your shot!

Vincent: *Smiles at Kyo.* Kyo's right...you can't go anywhere right now, Reno...

Reno: *pouts* No fair! You guys get to go to a hotel and I'm stuck here yo....Evil hospital! *looks to Tseng* When can I do it, bossman?

Tseng: Once your son and Vincent get settled in, then we can start...

Reno: Okay! Can I take a nap then? I'm tired yo! *yawns*

Kyo: Can I have a hug, daddy? *lets go of Vincent and walks over to the bed*

Tseng: Do whatever you like until then...

Reno: Of course, kit! *leans over and hugs Kyo, kisses him on the forehead* I love you, baby! You have fun!

Kyo: I love you too, daddy! And I will! *gives Reno another hug before he grabs his backpack and goes back over to Vincent* II'm ready, daddy Vincent!

Vincent: Good...*Smiles and walks over to the bed to give Reno a kiss.* I'll see you soon...

Reno: *kisses back* Okay...I'll be here angel...*yawns again, holds tightly onto the fox as he falls asleep*

Vincent: *Turns around and takes Kyo's hand and heads for the door.*

Kyo: *walks with Vincent* Bye daddy! Have good dreams! *looks up at Vincent, holds his arms up* Please, daddy Vincent!

Vincent: *Smiles and picks Kyo up, letting him sit on his left shoulder.*

Kyo: *giggles, holds onto Vincent's neck* I'm so tall daddy! I love when you pick me up!

Vincent: One day, you'll be that tall!

Kyo: You think so?! I hope! I don't like being small! *hugs tighter to Vincent* Where are we going? Think it will have a pool?!

Vincent: Where ever Tseng sends us...I'm sure he'll call soon with a place we can stay. I don't know if it will have a pool like the last one.

Kyo: Oh! okay! I'll be happy if it has a bed! Daddy's bed at the hospital was small!

Vincent: *Laughs softly.* All hotel rooms have at least one bed...

Kyo: *giggles* You never know! They could just have blankets on the floor!

Vincent: *Laughs harder at Kyo's silliness, then hears his phone ring. He puts Kyo down before answering it.*

Tseng: +Vincent...I got you a room at the Hoilday Inn...I hope you don't mind but I just got a king bed...I thought Kyo would like to that...+

Vincent: +Yeah...That's all fine with me...Thank you for getting a room for us.+

Tseng: +It's not trouble...I know this is hard for you....And I would not want Kyo to see this...+

Vincent: +I'll see you later today, then...Good bye...+

Tseng: +Yes..Good bye Vincent....+ *hangs up*

Kyo: Was that Mr. Tseng?

Vincent: Yes, and he has a room for us, Kit!

Kyo: Yay!! Lets go!! *jumps on Vincent's shoulder*

~At the hotel~

Kyo: Wow! *runs past Vincent and jumps on the bed* It like the bed you and daddy had at the place!!!

Vincent: *Smiles.* I know you did, but this is just a regular hotel, not like the one we were at before..

Kyo: I know! It's still cool!!! *jumps around the bed*

Vincent: *Laughs as Kyo jumps around, then sits on the edge of the bed.*

Kyo: *jumps around till he reaches Vincent then jumps in his lap* I need a bath! I haven't taken one since we got here! *giggles*

Vincent: I know...It's been hectic. Want to go and take one, then?

Kyo: Yeah! Will you take it with me? Uncle Axel does! We play with bubbles!

: Sure, Kit, get the towels!

Kyo: Okay! *runs to the bathroom, reaches for the towels but pouts when their up to high* I hate being small!

Vincent: *Walks over to where Kyo is trying to reach the towels and grabs two, then hands one to Kyo.* Here you go, Kit!

Kyo: *grabs it, rubs his face against it* Thank you daddy! *sets it on the counter before he starts to get undressed*

Vincent: *Looks at the soaps provided by the hotel in the shower.* It doesn't look like they have bubbles, Kit.

Kyo: Awww! That sucks! *pouts, yelps as his hair gets stuck in a button asw he pulls his shirt off* Daddy! Help!

Vincent: *Carefully frees Kyo's hair from the caught button, then takes off Kyo's shirt the rest of the way.* There you go!

Kyo: Thank you daddy! *hugs Vincent from the waist*

Vincent: You're welcome Kit!

Kyo: *nuzzles his face into Vincent's groin, not knowing what it may do to Vincent* I love you, daddy!

Vincent: I...love you too...*Blushes as Kyo unknowingly nuzzles his cock, and stands there still, not knowing what to do.*

Kyo: *looks up at Vincent smiling* Can we take a bath now?!

Vincent: Yeah, let me get ready!

Kyo: Okay! *lets go of Vincent and starts to have his own pants off, smiles at his Pokémon briefs before he takes them off*

Vincent: *Takes off his cape and leaves it in a heap in the corner, Then, he takes off his claw, shirt and pants, then blushes as he takes off his pants.* (Shit...That's what Kyo did to me!) *Tries to will his slight hard-on away before he turns around.*

Kyo: I'm ready daddy! *sees Vincent turned around and walk up to him, pokes at his butt* What are you doing?

Vincent: Nothing...(Kyo...what are you doing?)

Kyo: Can we take a bath now? I feel yucky and dirty, daddy!

Vincent: Go ahead and step in the shower...*Once Kyo is in the tub, he goes to turn on the water, brings it to the right temperature and starts the shower nozzle before he steps in.*

Kyo: *stands under the spray, opens his mouth to catch the water in his mouth. Giggles* It's like being in the rain, daddy!

Vincent: You're right, Kit! *Grabs the shampoo bottle and squeezes some onto his palms.* Come here so I can wash your hair...

Kyo: Okay, daddy! *turns around and moves closer to Vincent, gasps* Daddy! You have metal thingies in your peepee! *pokes at the piercings*

Vincent: Don't poke them...They're piercings, like the ones you get in your ears. (Come on Kyo...Don't do this to me...) *Runs his fingers through Kyo's hair to make sure the shampoo cleans every strand of hair.*

Kyo: Oh! *quickly stops poking them* You're REALLY big, daddy! *looks down at his own and blushes, moves his hands to cover himself*

Vincent: *Blushes at the remark, and tries not to let it get to him.* Go ahead and rinse your hair...

Kyo: Okay! *leans his head back and starts to rinse out his hair, feels Vincent move and opens his eyes. Cries out when the shampoo gets in his eyes* Ahh! Daddy!! *reaches out, trying to grab ahold of Vincent*

Vincent: Keep your eyes closed, and keep your head under water, Kit. *Holds Kyo's face under the spray of the shower.* It will feel better...

Kyo: *sniffs, a few tears fall* Iit hurts, daddy! *tries to grabs onto Vincent's leg, unknowing grabbing onto something else*

Vincent: *Bites his lip to hold back a moan.* Kyo...What are you...?

Kyo: II wanted to hug you...I'm sorry daddy...*looks up with red, puffy eyes* Yyour peepee is hard, daddy! Iit's even bigger!

Vincent: Kyo...*Keeps biting his lip until a small moan escapes.* You're making me...

Kyo: Aam...I hurting you daddy? I'm sorry! *lets go of Vincent, giggles at he watches Vin's peepee move*

Vincent: No...you're not hurting me...*Sighs in relief when Kyo lets go of him.*

Kyo: Okay! Why is your peepee hard? Mine doesn't do that! *looks down and pokes at his* Is mine broken, daddy?

Vincent: It's not broken...You just haven't had to use it...*Blushes hard.*

Kyo: But I use it everyday, daddy! *giggles* You're blushing!

Vincent: Not like I do...*Blushes even more.*

Kyo: *cocks his head as he thinks, them smiles* Oh!!! You mean sex, daddy?!

Vincent: Yeah...that's what I mean...

Kyo: *stares at Vincent's groin, thinking* Ssoo...you want to have 'sex' with me daddy? Does that make it go away?

Vincent: It will make it go away...but we shouldn't do that...(Damn it Kyo!)

Kyo: Why not? You and daddy do all the time? It looks like it hurts..I don't want you to hurt, daddy!

Vincent: I can't, Kit...you're my son...(I'm sorry...)

Kyo: II don't get it...Is ssomething wrong wwith me, daddy? *looks down, tears come to his eyes*

Vincent: No, Kit...There's nothing wrong with you! Nothing at all...(If Reno finds out...he'd kill me!)

Kyo: Yyou...aand dadddy say..yyou do it wwith someone yyou love...II don't gget...wwhy no one wwants me..Is it ccause II'm small? *goes back to covering himself*

Vincent: No, that's not why...*He sighs and reaches out to hug Kyo.* I'm sorry, Kit...

Kyo: *hugs Vincent, cries out all he's felt the last few days* II jjust want toto go hhome with ddaddy! II want it tto be normal aggain! *tears falls, hitting Vincent's cock*

Vincent: *Hugs Kyo tighter, his breath exhales on Kyo's neck.* Daddy will be with us soon, okay? Don't worry...

Kyo: *shivers at Vincent's hot breath, buries his head in Vincent's neck* Ookay...Ccan we ggo to tthe bed, daddy?

Vincent: Yeah...let's go...*Reaches to turn off the water and helps Kyo step out of the tub.*

Kyo: Ookay! *grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist, picks up his clothes and runs to the bed. His towel lowers and he trips on it, falling on the bed, his little ass in the air. Shivers as the towel falls* Oww...

Vincent: *Tries not to stare at Kyo's little ass placed neatly for him on the bed, then walks towards Kyo with a smirk on his face.* Are you okay, Kit? *Rests his hand on Kyo's calf.*

Kyo: *shivers at the warmth from Vincent's hand, blushes when he looks back at Vincent* Yeah...I hurt my toe thou... *wiggles his ass* And I'm cold!

Vincent: I'll warm you up...*Trails his fingers up Kyo's leg. Then reaches his ass and squeezes it lightly.*

Kyo: *squeaks, his body jumps* Daddy! *blushes* Wwhat are you doing, daddy?

Vincent: I thought this is what you wanted...*Watches Kyo's ass as he jumps.*

Kyo: Yyes...Bbut I thought you wweren't going to do it...*blushes, turns his head to look back at Vincent* Wwhat do you want me to do, daddy?

Vincent: Just stay where you are...*His eyes glow red as he licks his lips then reaches his arm around and presses his finger against Kyo's lips.* Suck my finger, Kit...

Kyo: *looks question at Vincent as he takes the fingers in his mouth, starts to suck on them.*

Vincent: Make them moist...*Reaches down with his other hand and begins to play with Kyo's balls.*

Kyo: Mmmhhh! *moans softly as he starts to lick at Vincent's fingers as he sucks, wiggles around* (This feels weird!)

Vincent: You can tell me to stop any time...*Massages Kyo's balls in his hand as Kyo sucks on his fingers.*

Kyo: *shudders at how good it feels, shakes his head okay to tell Vincent he understands. Moves around when he feels something weird* (My peepee feels weird!)

Vincent: Does it feel good? *Removes his fingers from Kyo's mouth, then trails his moist fingers down Kyo's back, and slowly enters a single finger into Kyo's tight ass hole.*

Kyo: Yyes, daddAhhhh! *cries out as Vincent pushes his finger in, his body tries to push it out*

Vincent: Relax your body, Kit...*Lets Kyo get used to his finger before slowly thrusting it further inside.* It will feel so good...

Kyo: Ookay...ddaddy...*slowly relaxes his body, wiggles his ass back against Vincent's finger. Moans softly* II feel weird, daddy!

Vincent: Do you want me to keep going? *Slowly thrusts his finger in and out of Kyo's ass, just barely missing his sweet spot.*

Kyo: Yyes, daddy! Please! *shakes as the edge of Vincent's finger touches something* DDaddy!

Vincent: *Thrusts his finger hard into Kyo's prostate.* That's why sex feels so good, Kit...

Kyo: AHhhhhh! DDaddy!! *moans loudly, thrusts back against the finger* Mmy...ppeepee ffeels...ffunny!

Vincent: *Slides in another finger, gradually stretching Kyo's virgin ass hole.* That's good...*Reaches around and feels Kyo's little hard-on.*

Kyo: *gasps for breath, his body shudders in pleasure as he thrashes under Vincent* Ahhh!....Ooh..ddaddy!...Ttummy...ttight!!!

Vincent: Want to cum already? I was just getting started...*Thrusts his lubed fingers hard into Kyo's ass, his own cock dripping from excitement.*

Kyo: Aaahhhhh! *cries out, tears fall as his body is filled with pleasure* IIl....don't..kknow!!! Wwhat's...hhhappening,...ddaddy!!!

Vincent: I'll tell you what's happening...*Removes his fingers and smirks as he presses the head of his cock against Kyo's tight entrance.*

Kyo: Ddaddy? Wwhat aare yyou doing? *pants as he looks back at Vincent, his little opening clenches at the heat coming from Vincent's cock*

Vincent: *Moans softly and slowly thrusts his cock in, the head just barely making it inside Kyo's ass.*

Kyo: DADDY!!!!! *screams out as Vincent enters him, tears streaming from his eyes as he thrashes* SStop...ddaddy! Hhurts! Ststop!!!!

Vincent: *Quickly pulls out of Kyo, feeling sick for trying to fuck Kyo's ass.* I'm sorry, Kit...Are you okay?

Kyo: II'm ssorry, daddy...*curls up* II can't ddo anytthing..II'm sorry!

Vincent: It's not your fault...*Lays down on top of Kyo and blushes.* I'm just really large...

Kyo: II wwanted ttoo...*sniffs* It jjust hurt...rreally bad! *slowly calms down* Is tthere sometthing else II can ddo for yyou, daddy?

Vincent: I know...that happened the first time I was with your dad...Do you want to suck me?

Kyo: *sniffs again, wipes his face off on the blanket* Llike wwhen you use ddaddy's mouth aas a toilet, daddy?

Vincent: Yes...except it feels really good*Runs his fingers through Kyo's hair.*

Kyo: Ookay, daddy..*purrs softly, nuzzles back against Vincent's hand* II don't think I can ttake as much as ddaddy does thou...*looks down*

Vincent: I know, and it's okay...It's your first time. *Rolls over onto his back and holds his cock for Kyo to suck.*

Kyo: *crawls between Vincent's legs, winces slightly in pain. Stares at Vincent's hard cock, sees a few drops falling down the head of Vincent's cock. Gives it little licks, cock his head at the taste* Tastes funny, daddy! *keeps licking at it before he takes the head in*

Vincent: Mmm...Do you like it? *Lightly begins to thrust his hips up.* Because you feel so good...

Kyo: *smiles, looks up at Vincent with eyes of happiness. Shakes his head yes, licks at the piercing as he sucks on the head* MMmhuuu!

Vincent: Ohh...yes Kyo...suck me harder...*He says as precum flows from his cock, some ending up in Kyo's mouth, and some dripping down the shaft of his cock.*

Kyo: *takes a little more of Vincent in as he sucks harder, licks at the slit to get more of the stuff. Moves his hand to play with Vin's balls, one filling his whole hand. Massages it* (I'm pleasing daddy!)

Vincent: Kyo...You're going to make me cum! *Thrusts up into Kyo's mouth and moans as he feels Kyo's hand touch his balls.* So...good!

Kyo: *chokes as Vincent thrusts more of his cock in his little mouth, pulls back but keeps licking at the head. Pulls at the piercings with his teeth as he goes back to sucking harder, moves his other hand down to play wit Vincent's other ball* (Their tighten! I wonder what that means!)

Vincent: Aah...Kyo! *Cums hard into Kyo's virgin mouth.* Ohh...Kyo...*Moans softly.*

Kyo: *his eyes go wide when his mouth is filled with Vincent's cum, quickly pulls back as he coughs, closes his eyes as cum lands on his face* Ddid I do ggood, daddy?

Vincent: You were so good, Kit...*Breathes heavily and rests his arm over his face.*

Kyo: *crawls up Vincent, lays on Vincent's chest. Nuzzles his with his cum covered face* I love you, daddy!

Vincent: I love you too, Kit...*Smiles and wipes Kyo's face clean.* And...you can't tell your daddy about what we did...no matter what...

Kyo: Okay, daddy! I won't, I promise! *shivers, curls up trying to get warm* Ccan...we ever do it again, daddy?

Vincent: Maybe...you liked it that much?

Kyo: *blushes* Yeah...II did...*hides his face and mumbles* I want tto with Cloud ssometime..

Vincent: You never know...It may happen sometime...

Kyo: You think so, daddy? *yawns* I'm sleepy...

Vincent: I think so...Why don't you sleep here, and I'll be back later. I have to be with Reno...unless you want to go.

Kyo: II...don't want tto see daddy in pain again...I'll stay here and sleep! *gets off of Vincent and gets under the blankets* Oh no! Mr. Bear! *looks over at his bag*

Vincent: I'll get him for you...*Walks over to Kyo's bag and gets out Mr. Bear, then tosses it to Kyo.*

Kyo: *grabs Mr. Bear and hugs him, nuzzles his face into him. Lays down and snuggles into the pillow* Tell daddy I love him...

Vincent: I will tell him! *He shouts from the bathroom where he left his clothes.*

Kyo: I love you daddy! *yells at Vincent, closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep*

Vincent: Love you too, Kit...*Stares at the ground as he gets dressed.* (Chaos...you made me have sex...with my son...What's wrong with me?)

~At the hospital~

Reno: *groans as he's woken up* Aangel?

Vincent: I'm here...*Holds on tight to Reno's hand.*

Reno: *smiles* Yyou're here yo....*rubs his thumb against Vincent's hand*

Vincent: Kit says he loves you and wants you at home...

Reno:*smiles softly* I love him too...And I want to go home yo....Ddid you guys have fun?

Vincent: (You don't even want to know...) Kit was pretty tired, so he fell asleep after his bath...

Reno: That's good...He needs to sleep yo...Where's Tseng?

Tseng: Right here...*Leans forward from standing against the wall.*

Reno: Hi bossman! *smiles* When are we goin to do it yo?

Tseng: *Walks towards the hospital bed.* Whenever you're ready...

Reno: *looks at Vincent, smiles softly trying to make Vincent feel better* I want to get it done yo...Then we can go home...

Vincent: I know you do, and I want to be here...

Reno: You're here now...*tightens his hold on Vincent's hand* I'm ready, Tseng...Shoot me up yo!

Tseng: *Takes the needles out containing the serum, he then injects the first dose into Reno's direct line.*

Reno: *smiles at Vincent* I love yahhhhh!!!! *screams out, his body arches off the bed* Sshitffuck!!!!

Vincent: *Keeps Reno's body against the bed.* (This brings back so many memories;...)

Reno: Ahhhhhh!Sshii!!*thrashes under Vincent, trying to escape the pain taking over his body. Tears fall from his eyes*

Vincent: Reno! I'm right here...*Pins himself to Reno's body so he won't thrash around.*

Reno: Lloveee....*looks at Vincent with pain filled eyes before they glaze over, growls loudly fights against Vincent* HHurttttt!!!!

Vincent: I know it hurts! But, I can't let you move!

Reno: *whines loudly, more tears fall* Mmattte...Wwhy...Hhurrrt!!!!

Vincent: You're getting the shot, remember? *Holds Reno down, then rests his head on Reno's shoulder to try and comfort him.*

Reno: *keeps whining, digs his nails into Vincent.* Mmake...sstop...mmatte!!....HHurtssss!!!!! *arches again as another wave of pain runs though him, cries out*

Vincent: *Winces as Reno rakes his nails down his back.* I wish I could make it stop...just hold onto me...

Reno: Mmatee....hhurt! *digs his nails in deeper, pulling Vincent closer to him as he screams, feeling like he hasfire running though his veins*

Doctor: *runs in* What is going on in here?! *looks at Reno's face full of pain*

Vincent: *Lets out a low growl.* Get out...

Doctor: No! I will not leave my paicent when he's in pain! Look at his heartbeat, his heart is going to fail! *sees the needle in Tseng hand* What did you do?!

Tseng: If we stop now, he will die...Now you best listen to Vincent and leave.

Doctor: This is torture! And there's other people on this floor! Let me at least put him in a drug induced coma till you're done doing whatever this is?

Tseng: He needs to be awake for this...Don't worry...I know what I'm doing...

Doctor: Just know you are doing this against my advice! *walks out of the room, closing the door to try and keep Reno's screams down*

Vincent: *Brings his body as close as he can to Reno's hoping that Reno will feel him there and be comforted by him.*

Reno: *whines, holds Vincent tighter. Feels Vincent and calm down a little, then cries out in pain* Mmate...Mmake....bbetttter!!!

Vincent: Once this is all over...I will make it better...*Rubs Reno's chest and kisses his neck.*

Reno: *lets out whimpers, tilts his neck over, wanting to feel more comfort* Mmate....hhurtsss!!!....Aaahhhhh!

Vincent: Shh...*Pets Reno's hair and continues to kiss Reno's shoulder and neck.*

Reno: *keeps whimpering, every now and then digging his nails in deeper into Vincent* Mmate....I...hhurt...bad!!...Mmake...go...wway!!!

Vincent: I want to...I wish I could, Love...more than anything...

Reno: II....ggo...llove...mmate! *gives him a sloppy kiss before he closes his eyes, cries out as normal Reno comes back* Vvinny!!!!!

Vincent: *Nuzzles Reno's cheek and holds him tight.*

Reno: Ffuck...hhurts...sooo mmuch yyo!!! Wwhy...he llet me...bback?! II..coulddn't ffeel..anytthing!! *more tears fall, soaking Vincent's hair*

Vincent: I think he wanted you to know that I'm here

Reno: Tthank...yyou for...bbein here...IIt hhelps yyo.. *bites his lips hard as another wave of pain goes though him, blood runs down his chin* Sshit...

Vincent: You don't have to thank me...*Licks up the small amount of blood from Reno's chin, not wanting to pass it up.*

Reno: *shudders, bites down harder. Missing the feeling of Vincent's licking him* II..know yyou..ddidn't wwant toto yo!

Vincent: I didn't want you to be alone...*Kisses Reno on the forehead, then lips.*

Reno: *more tears fall as he kisses Vincent* II love yyou, my aangell...*starts to shakes hard, his body trying to fight the stuff* II'm...ccold yyo!

Vincent: *Pulls the covers over the both of them and holds Reno tight, wanting him to feel warm and safe.*

Reno: *his teeth start to chatter, curls up under Vincent, wanting his warmth* Ssoo...ccold...*hides his face in Vincent's neck*

Vincent: That means it's starting to work and you're almost ready for the next dose...*Holds Reno tight.* Don't worry, I'll be here for that too...

Reno: *whimpers, shakes harder, his teeth chattering faster* Mmore..ppapain...Ddon't...lleave mme yyo...

Vincent: I'm not going anywhere...*Wraps his arms around Reno's waist and lightly kisses Reno.*

Reno: Wwhat...'bbout kkit?....Hhe allone yo... *his lips turn a light blue, tries to hide underneath Vincent, wanting more of his warmth*

Vincent: I'll pick him up before Tseng gives you another shot...and he needs time to sleep

Reno: Ookay...II..try toto..take aa llight nap...yyo...Pplease..keep mme wwarm, angel! *closes his eyes, whimpers as he goes into a very light rest. Keeps shaking under Vincent*

Vincent: *Smiles softly and takes off his cape and covers Reno with it.*

tsunade_sama888: Reno: *whines in his sleep, shudders in pain. Curls up on his un ingered shoulder* Vvin...

rcreekus: Vincent: Yes, Love? *Gently lays on top of Reno and gives him a sweet kiss.*

tsunade_sama888: Reno: Llove...*calms at the kiss from Vincent, goes back into a light sleep. His body shakes from pain every now and then*

~At the hotel~

Vincent: *Walks into the hotel room and looks around for

Kyo, but doesn't see him.* Kyo? Where are you? (Did he run off because Chaos hurt him?)

Kyo: *whimpers from under the bed, hugs his bear tighter as tears fall* Ddaddy? *whispers*

Vincent: It's me...*Looks around curiously* Where are you?

Kyo: *sniffs* Uunder the bbed... *wipes the tears off on his bear, coughs at the dust*

Vincent: *Bends down and sees Kyo hiding under the bed.* Why don't you come out?

Kyo: II'm...sscared ttoo..*moves a little closer to Vincent but stays under the bed*

Vincent: Why, Kit? You can come out...

Kyo: Bbad mman tried...toto gget me! Hhe was sscary, daddy! *quickly crawls out and jumps on Vincent, sending him to the ground*

Vincent: What? Who? Did he hurt you? *Looks around at Kyo to see if he has any injuries.*

Kyo: II don't kknow wwho he was! I wwoke up tto him...trying toto get iin the rroom! II thought it mmay be..*sniffs* Mmr. Tseng sso I wwent to tthe winddow to llook. HHe saw mee!! Aand ggave me aa sscary smile tthen wwent to ttry an oopen the window!! *tighten his hold on Vincent, more tears fall* II wwas so sscared II hhide undder the bed!

Vincent: I won't let him get you...*Holds onto Kyo tight.* And you did the right thing...

Kyo: Hhe..wwas scary, ddaddy!. Pplease don't llet him..gget me! *curls up to Vincent's chest, holding onto him tightly*

Vincent: I'm sorry, Kit...Are you sure you're okay?

Kyo: Mmy butt hhurts....*wipes his face off on Vincent's shirt* Bbut other tthen that II'm okkay, daddy!

Vincent: *Sighs* (Here I am...concerned about Kit when I can't even control Chaos around him...)

Kyo: I missed you, daddy Vincent! *nuzzles Vincent's chest* Hhow was daddy?

Vincent: He's much better now! Your dad started to fall asleep just as I was leaving...

Kyo: That's good! Ddoes that mean we get to go home soon?! *smiles up at Vincent*

Vincent: Reno still has two more injections before we can go home...*Smiles softly at Kyo.* I know how you feel...I want to be home with your dad too...

Kyo: Ohhh okay! We'll have to do something cool for daddy when we get home!! Maybe Uncle Axel can help!

Vincent: Maybe? Do you want to see him today?

Kyo: Ccan I take a nap ffirst? The guy woke me up! *pouts*

Vincent: Yeah...*Yawns and sits down on the bed.* I'm tired too...

Kyo: *climbs up on the bed and gets under the blankets, holds it up for Vincent* Join me, daddy!

Vincent: *Nods tiredly, his drowsiness just starting to hit him. He scoots under the blankets and turns on his side*

Kyo: *pouts when Vincent turns his back to him, sniffs* (Did I make daddy upset?) *hold his bear tight to him as he curls up next to Vincent, a few tears fall*

Vincent: (I still can't believe that...Chaos tried to fuck Kyo...And Kyo probably thinks it was me...)

Kyo: Ddid...II make yyou mad, daddy? *curls up more, lightly pokes at Vincent's back*

Vincent: No...you didn't...(For the first time...I'm scared of what's going to happen...I'm scared that Reno will leave me...)

Kyo: *softly cries* Ccan...you hold me, daddy? Pplease!

Vincent: *Rolls over to face Kyo, his face slightly wet from tears.* Yeah...*Rests his left hand on Kyo's shoulder.*

Kyo: *moves closer to Vincent, curling up next to him as he nuzzles his neck* I love you, daddy! *yawns as he closes his eyes, falling asleep*

Vincent: Love, you Kit...*Closes his eyes as sleep takes ahold of him.*


	23. Chapter 23

Zexion: *Rolls over in a half-sleep and moans slightly as he's disturbed by his itchy ass.*

Demyx: *wraps his arms tighter around Zexion, pulling him closer* Morning Zexy! Are you okay?

Zexion: *Grumbles and moans as the itch doesn't go away.* I've been better...

Demyx: *gets worried and nuzzles Zexion's neck* Is it getting worse Zexy? I thought you got it better! *moves his hand down, makes a face when he feels Zexion's wet boxers* (More of the yucky pus stuff!)

Zexion: Yes, I think so...*Blushes as Demyx touches his wet boxers.* We haven't been able to be intimate for a while because of it...

Demyx: II know...I thought yyou were still upset with me...I'm glad it's just cause you're sick! *moves his hand away, wiping it off on the back of Zexion's boxers*

Zexion: No I'm not upset with you. *Turns around and looks Demyx in the eyes.*

Demyx: I am really sorry! IIf I could I never would have listened to Xiggy! *hugs Zexion closer to him, shiver as the cold, wet boxers touch him*

Zexion: *Looks down.* I know that wasn't your fault...*Sighs.* And another thing is...we haven't kissed in a long time either...

Demyx: Oh! I was waiting for you to kiss me! I didn't know if you would want me to kiss you, Zexy! *licks at Zexion's lips before he gives him a loving kiss*

Zexion: *Blushes and kisses back.* I miss your kisses...

Demyx: *giggles* I miss kissing you! You have yummy kisses, Zexy! *blushes* And other yummy stuff!

Zexion: *Nips at Demyx's lips, then lightly sucks on them, playfully licking Demyx's tongue.*

Demyx: *moans into the kiss, starts to suck on Zexion's tongue as he moves his hands down to Zexion's ass, pulling him closer as he gropes him* MMm!

Zexion: *Hesitates from the kiss from the slight pain in his ass, then lightly pulls away from the kiss.* Demyx...

Demyx: *quickly releases Zexion* I'm sorry! *looks down*

Zexion: It's okay...*Takes in another deep sigh.* I think I know how you can make up for it. *Smiles softly.*

Demyx: How Zexy?! *smiles and nuzzles Zexion's cheek*

Zexion: You can give me a back massage...*Smiles and gives Demyx a kiss.* We have to think of other ways of showing our love until I can get better...

Demyx: *smiles, gives a kiss back* Okay, Zexy! We can kiss and cuddle too! *giggles, then gets up to get his massage oil* Lay on your belly, Zexy!

Zexion: *Rolls over and lays on his stomach.* Is this okay? *He looks back at Demyx with loving eyes.*

Demyx: Yep! that's good, Zexy! *smiles brightly, pours some of the oil in his hand. Rubs them together to warm it up before he starts to rub Zexion's shoulders and neck*

Zexion: *Blushes from Demyx's touches, missing them from when they were apart.* I...I love you Demyx...

Demyx: *tears of happiness fall, leans down to kiss Zexion's neck as he moves his hands down lower on his back* I love you, Zexion...II never sstoped..It hurt sso much when you were gone..

Zexion: *Arches his back into Demyx.* I know...I missed you so much. I'm sorry about what I did...

Demyx: *rubs his thumbs in circles down Zexion's spine, covers Zexion's neck in kisses* IIt was my ffault...If II wasn't so stupid, yyou wouldn't of ggotten sick!

Zexion: It's not you're fault that I'm sick...It's Saix's fault...He lied and told me that I was the only one.

Demyx: Meany blue haired bastard! *rubs harder when he gets to the base of Zexion's spine* Yyou're...my only oone, Zexy...You believe me rright?

Zexion: *Smiles in relief once Demyx gets to his lower back.* I believe you because you were so upset when I wasn't with you...and when I found you, I wasn't sure if you would make it...

Demyx: II don't understand why it didn't work...I did just what he ddid!..*frowns, laughs sadly* But II guess it's good I'm so dumb...or else I wouldn't be with you now! *starts to suck on Zexion's neck as he moves his hands lower, rubbing circles in his ass*

Zexion: *Tilts his head to the side, letting Demyx kiss and suck on his neck.* Demyx...Can I have you again?

Demyx: *blushes as his cock jumps at Zexion's words* Yyes, Zexy! Bbut you're sick! You can't fuck me! *pouts against Zexion's neck, keeps sucking, wanting to leave his mark*

Zexion: I can do other things though...*Moans softly as he feels Demyx leave his mark on his neck.*

Demyx: II've missed your ttouch...I haven't came ssince that day..*sucks harder, lightly nipping as a tear falls, the memory still fresh*

Zexion: *Rolls over so Demyx is now on the bed, then straddles him. He slowly slides Demyx's boxers down* I've missed yours too...

Demyx: *blushes as he moans softly when Zexion slides his boxers down, his hard cock jumping at attention* MMm...Zzexy!

Zexion: *Spreads Demyx's legs and licks his lips at the sight of Demyx's ass.* I want you as mine...*Slides the tips of two fingers inside Demyx's ass.*

Demyx: Zexy!!! *cries out as he suddenly entered, quickly sends water down to lube up his tight ass, making Zexion's fingers slide in smoother* I I'm yyours...oonly yours!!

Zexion: And I want to make you feel amazing...*Thrusts in his fingers hard, then enters a third.*

Demyx: *moans loudly as he thrusts his ass down on the fingers, grabs onto the blankets as pleasure runs though him* Ooh...ggod! Ahh! Sshit!

Zexion: *Thrusts his three fingers hard in Demyx's tight ass, then leans forward to lick Demyx's warm, dripping cock.*

Demyx: Ahhhh! *thrusts up, wanting more of Zexion's mouth on his cock. Water flows into the room, drawn by Demyx's pleasure. Flows around them in ribbons* Sso..ggood! Ohh..I I I'm..cclose!!...Ffuck..zzexy!

Zexion: *Sucks hard on Demyx's cock, wanting to taste his lover again. His fingers thrust hard and wild inside Demyx's ass, his sweet spot never missed.*

Demyx: Zexion!!!!!!! *screams as he cums hard into Zexion's waiting mouth, clenches tightly around the fingers as the water explodes over the room*

Zexion: *Moans at the taste of Demyx's warm cum in his mouth, still lightly thrusting his fingers into Demyx's ass.*

Demyx: Mmm..Zzexy..I llove you.. *moans softly, clenches softly around the fingers, missing the feeling of having Zexion in him*

Zexion: *Smiles slightly as he slowly removes his fingers.* I love you too...and I still want you...*trails his fingers down Demyx's stomach.*

Demyx: *shivers, licks his lips as he starts to send the water back, drying everything instantly* Wwhat more do you want, Zexy?

Zexion: Can I rim you, Demyx? *Presses his fingers lightly against Demyx's opening again.*

Demxy: *moans, pushing his hips down* Yyes, Zexy!!! Pplease!! *starts to get hard again*

Zexion: *Licks his lips and nips softly at Demyx's entrance, moaning because he's missed being intimate with Demyx.*

Demyx: Aaahhhh! Mmore, Zexy!!! Pplease!!*moans, pushes his ass down closer to Zexion's face. Wanting to feel more*

Zexion: *Uses his two fingers to stretch Demyx out, then inserts his tongue into the clenching opening.*

Demyx: *gasps in pleasure then moans loudly, his cock now dripping with precum as he wraps his legs around Zexion's neck, pushing his closer to his opening* Ooh..ggod!! Sooo...ah! ggood!!!!!!!!!!!

Zexion: *Moans, lightly vibrating Demyx's sensitive opening before he begins to suck on the tight muscle with his lips.*

Demyx: Oohhhhh!!! *reaches down to stroke his cock, cries out in pleasures the sucks. The water comes back, flouting around the room in hearts* II'm...ffuck Zexy!! Ssoo..ohh god!

Zexion: *Shoves his tongue hard inside Demyx's ass, using his teeth to lightly nip the clenching ring of muscle around his tongue. He moans, sending vibrations through out Demyx's body.*

Demyx: AH!.....Zzexy!!! *screams out as he cums again, his body shakes hard at his release. Tightens his legs around Zexion's neck, the moves to form a big heart*

Zexion: *Softly licks at Demyx's ass before pulling away.* I love you...

Demyx: *lets his legs fall from Zexion, pants as he reaches down, pets Zexion's hair* I love you, Zexy! *smiles*

Zexion: *Smiles softly as he watches Demyx's cum covered fingers run through his hair.* It's been so long...Did you like it?

Demyx: *rapidly shakes his head yes* I did, Zexy!!! I love when you rim me! *blushes when he notices his got cum in Zexion's hair, pulls his hand back* Opps! I'm sorry..*moves the water to wash out Zexion's hair*

Zexion: But...I love your cum...*Blushes and lays on top of Demyx before kissing him.*

Demyx: *giggles and kisses back* I know, but you need to go to the doctor! And I didn't think you would want to with cummy hair! *shivers as Zexion's boxers rub against him*

Zexion: *Nods.* Can you take me to the doctor? I've been putting it off because I had to take care of you...

Demyx: Of course, Zexy! *looks down* Yyou didn't have to take care of me...(It's my fault he hurts so much...) *rubs his fresh scars on his wrist*

Zexion: *Takes Demyx's wrists and kisses the wounds.* Let's get ready to go then...

Demyx: *shivers at the kisses, blushes lightly* Ookay..*gets up from the bed and walks over to his closet to get dressed, grabs his wrist bands first to cover the scars up before he grabs a "The Who" shirt and a pair of light blue jeans*

Zexion: *Walks over to where his clothing in the closet is and grabs a white tank top and a tight pair of dark blue jeans.*

Demyx: *finishes getting dressed and goes to the bathroom to do his hair, humming the song he wrote for Zexion*

Zexion: *Walks down the hall, following Demyx and smiles slightly at Demyx humming his song.* You haven't sang in a long time...

Demyx: *brushes out his hair before he starts to gel it* I sing when I'm happy...And I hadn't been happy for a long time!

Zexion: *Walks into the bathroom where Demyx is and combs his hair, wetting the teeth of the comb with water to style his hair.*

Demyx: *washes the gel off his hands before he starts to brush his teeth, humming as he does, dancing around in his spot*

Zexion: *Brushes his teeth, then checks his teeth in the mirror after he spits out his used tooth paste.*

Demyx: *spits after Zexion and wipes off his lips* I'm ready, Zexy! Lets get you better!

Zexion: *Gives Demyx a kiss on the cheek and takes Demyx's hand.*

Demyx: *blushes lightly at the kiss and walks out with Zexion, grabs his messager bag as he slips his flip-flops on* Lets go!

Zexion: *Slips on a pair of black Vans and holds Demyx from behind as they walk.*

Demyx: *grabs his keys from his bag and unlocks his car* I missed you holding me, Zexy!

Zexion: I missed having you in my arms...*Gently kisses Demyx's neck.*

Demyx: *shivers at the kiss, moaning softly. Reaches to open the car door* Wwe...need to get you to the doctors, Zexy! So we can..*blushes* You know....

Zexion: Mm..you're right...*Slowly lets Demyx go from his arms then gets into the passenger side of the car.*

Demyx: *gets in, blushes at the fine layers of dust inside. Starts it up and turns the music up as he speeds out of the driveway* Off we go, Zexy!

Zexion: (I'm starting to feel a little sick...) *Adjusts the chair so he can lean back a little and rest.*

Demyx: *sees Zexion and speeds up, turning the music down a little so Zexion can nap on the ride* (Poor Zexy...I'll take him to the emergency room!)

Zexion: *Feels his face start to sweat and get hot.* I think I'm starting to get a fever, Demyx...

Demyx: *hurries and grabs his bottle of water, uncaps it and moves the water to run over Zexion's face, trying to cool him down* We're almost there, Zexy! *speeds up more*

Zexion: *Nods in a half asleep state.* Okay...*He turns his head and closes his eyes fully.*

Demyx: *pulls into the hospital, finds the closest parking spot and turns off the car, sends the water back into the bottle as he gets out. Runs over to Zexion's side and opens the door, slowly picks him up and closes the door* We're here, baby.. *runs to the door, holding tightly to Zexion*

~A few hours later~

Demyx: *holds on tighter to Zexion in the waiting room, frowns at the growing wet spots on Zexion's pants* (Damn it! How long are they going to make us wait!) *softly hums, trying to comfort him*

Zexion: *Begins to cough and moans softly as he tilts his head to the side and starts to heave.*

Demyx: Zexion! *hold tightly onto Zexion as he pukes on the floor, softly rubs his back* Help! Please! Someone help!!!

Nurse: *Runs over to Demyx when she hears him yell for help with a wheel chair for Zexion.* Let's get him to a room...

Demyx: *quickly sets Zexion in it* Thank you! He's really sick!!!

Nurse: Follow me to the room, then! *She smiles and walks briskly down the hall.*

Demyx: *pushes Zexion in the chair after her, when they get in the room he picks Zexion up and softly lays him on the bed* When will the doctor get here? *turns to the nurse*

Nurse: It's very busy today, and we are understaffed, but he will be here as soon as possible. If you need him, call me, and I can page him!

Demyx: Oh..Okay! I hope he gets here soon! *walks over to get some tissues before going back to Zexion, softly wiping his mouth and chin clean* There we go, Zexy...

Zexion: Thanks, Dem...*Smiles and lays his head back on the hospital bed.*

Demyx: *throws them away before pulling the chair closer to the bed and sits down next to Zexion, grabs Zexion's hand, softly kissing it* You're welcome, Zexy...

Zexion: *His face goes pale as he starts to become nauseous again.* I love you...

Demyx: *gets worried as Zexion goes pale, moves closer to him* What's wrong, Zexy? You're all pale! *cups Zexion's face*

Zexion: I feel sick again...*Curls up to Demyx as his ass begins to burn and his stomach churn.*

Demyx: OH! Let me get you one of the puke bucket things! *quickly finds the plastic tub and goes back to Zexion, holds it under his mouth* The doctor will be here soon! And make you all better, Zexy!

Zexion: *Hovers his head over the bucket as he feels stomach acid rise into his mouth. He then purges and coughs as a sudden onslaught of vomit explodes from his mouth.*

Demyx: *looks sadly at Zexion as he pukes, when he's all done he sets the bucket in the sink and gets more tissue to clean Zexion up* Do you feel any better, Zexy? *dabs at Zexion's chin, making sure he gets it all*

Zexion: No...not really...*Moves closer to Demyx as he starts to shiver from his fever.*

Demyx: *drops the tissues to the floor and pulls up the blanket at the end of the bed, covers Zexion and starts to rub his shoulders* Why don't you try and take a nap? I'll wake you when the doctor comes!

Zexion: *Moans and looks down at his pants, his crotch of his jeans wet with discharge.*

Demyx: *pets Zexion's hair, softly humming*

Doctor: *walks in, holding a chart* Hello, What seems to be the problem Mr...Hideki?

Zexion: I...*Blushes.* think I contracted an STD...

Doctor: I see...I'm going to need to know your symptoms and a thorough sexual activity history to see which one it is.

Zexion: *Sighs.* Well...I've been kind of itchy here...*He points to his penis and ass hole.* And I've been having colored discharge, and just today I started to have a fever and I threw up a few times...As for my sexual activity...I've only had sex with two people, my boyfriend, Demyx...*He tilts his head towards Demyx sitting next to him.* and a man named Saix while we weren't together...

Doctor: Hmm..It sounds like Gonorrhea but I'm going to have to do a quick test to make sure. If you would take off your pants, I need to get a sample of the discharge. *looks to Demyx* You should get tested too..Just to make sure.

Demyx: But we haven't had sex or anything in weeks! He got it when he was with Saix!

Doctor: Alright...But if you start getting sick you need to come in as soon as you can!*gets what he needs for the sample and walks over to Zexion* Your pants, Mr. Hideki.

Zexion: *Nods and sits up slowly, trying not to stir his stomach again as he takes off his damp jeans.*

Demyx: *makes a face at the sight of the pus and discharge all over Zexion's groin, quickly grab Zexion's hand as he looks down*

Doctor: Yep..Looks like Gonorrhea..But lets do the test just to be safe. *gets a sample of the discharge* I will have this sent to the lab and we should know in a few minutes...*walks out of the room*

Demyx:*lets go of Zexion's hand and gets the box of tissues, comes back over and starts to clean Zexion up*

Zexion: *Looks down, slightly embarrassed as Demyx cleans him up.*

Demyx: *adds the tissue to the pile before he gets another one, spreads Zexion's legs a little to get between his cheeks* It came from your butt too, Zexy! You're REALLY sick!

Zexion: *Blushes and moves back slightly, even more embarrassed that he slept with Saix after what Demyx said.*

Demyx: *finishes wiping Zexion clean* There all nice and clean, Zexy! *frown when some pus leaks out from Zexion's cock* Evil bastard! Making my Zexy sick! *gets a new tissue and cleans it up*

Zexion: *Sighs.* I should have know this would happen...

Demyx: IIt's not your fault...He seemed to really love you...II would of fell for it to, Zexy! *throws away the mound of tissues*

Zexion: I can usually tell when he's hiding something though...*Takes in another deep sigh.*

Demyx: He was a druggy right? They're REALLY good at lying! Papa says I could never be one cause I can't lie my way out of a paper bag! *nuzzles Zexion's neck, trying to comfort him*

Zexion: Yes, he was...but I was happy when he told me that he was clean, and I could see that for myself...I'm still proud of him for that, and I still hope the best for him...

Demyx: I still think he's a big meanie! But I hope so too! But I want him to be as sick as you are, Zexy! Maybe worse! *giggles*

Zexion: He is...I'm thinking that he will at least he will become a better person. His body's just not used to having drugs in his system and is making him act out...*Smirks at Demyx's comment.* That would be kind of funny...

Demyx: It would! And he wouldn't have someone to help him like you do and keep him clean! *gets another tissue, ready to clean Zexion again*

Zexion: *Smiles softly and scoots over so Demyx can sit next to him on the bed.* Sit next to me?

Demyx: Of course, Zexy! *jumps up and sits next to Zexion, wraping his arms around Zexion's chest to hug him* They have comfy beds here!

Zexion: Not as comfy as your place...and once I get better, we're not going to leave your bed...*Gives Demyx a kiss on the cheek.*

Demyx: *blushes, shivers in arousal at the thought* II'd like that, Sexy Zexy! But then we have to start working again!

Zexion: I know...But we have all evening to lay in your bed together...*Blushes.*

Demyx: *blushes and giggles softly* Yep! I can hold you all night, Zexy! *licks at Zexion's cheek*

Zexion: And remember when we had sex on the floor of your shop? *Blushes slightly.* I...want to do that again...

Demyx: *blushes more* Wwe can do it everywhere, Zexy! *looks up as the doctor walks back in*

Zexion: *Looks in the direction of the doctor, but doesn't look him in the face.* Was it positive?

Doctor: *walks over with a bottle of pills* Yes, you have Gonorrhea. And a bad case at that! *hands over the bottle of pills* Take these twice a day till they are gone, and make a follow up three to five days after their gone. Rest and keep hydrated..

Zexion: *Takes the pills from the doctor's hands.* Thank you...*Blushes.* When will I be able to...you know...

Doctor: I would wait till after your follow up..Even if you don't show the symptoms, you can still pass it on...But if you do use a condom. The nurse will come in with the papers for you to sign them you may leave..*walks out*

Zexion: Hear that, Demyx? *Nuzzles Demyx's neck.* We'll be able to have sex soon enough...

Demyx: *blushes, giggles* I can't wait, Zexy! I miss feeling your cock in me! You need to get dressed so we can go home!

Zexion: *Blushes and pulls up his pants, then puts the pills in I'm ready, Demyx...but I'm kind of thirsty...

tsunade_sama888: Demyx: *gets up and walks over to the sink, gets some water out and floats it over to Zexion* Hurry Zexy! Before the nurse gets here and sees!

Zexion: *Smiles and opens his mouth to swallow the floating water.*

Demyx: *slowly moves it into Zexion's mouth, smiles when he drinks it all right before the nurse walks in* Hi! You have to the papers so we can go home?!

Nurse: *smiles and walks over to Zexion* Sign this discharge papers and you can go home!

Zexion: *Takes the pen from the clipboard and signs the discharge papers.* I'm ready to go home...

Demyx: Then lets go, Zexy! *reaches out to help Zexion off the bed* I'll make you nice and comfy at home!

Zexion: Thank you, baby...*Takes Demyx's hand and uses Demyx for balance as he stands up.*

Demyx: You're welcome! *holds tightly onto Zexion as they start to walk* I can get you one of Papa's books for you to read!

Zexion: I would like that, Demyx...*Walks carefully next to Demyx, not wanting to make his stomach upset.*

Demyx: Papa left alot! And...I found the book we were going to read together before...you know..

Zexion: The Three Musketeers? *He smiles, glad that Demyx remembered even though they were apart for awhile.*

Demyx: Yep! It was my favorite!...And I was really looking forward to reading it with you, Zexy! I can make you some hot tea with honey!

Zexion: *Blushes at how kind Demyx is.* I love hot tea...And I was also thinking that maybe we can read a love story together sometime...

Demyx: Sure! I don't know what all Papa has but we can go get one! *unlocks the car as they get to it* But lets get you better first!

Zexion: *Gets into the car and lays back in the seat to rest and waits for Demyx to get in.*

Demyx: *gets in and buckles up before he starts the car and drives off, hums to the music singing softly*

Zexion: Have you ever read any yaoi books? *Blushes heavily at asking the question.*

Demyx: What's yaoi, Zexy? *takes a quick look at Zexion* You're all red!

Zexion: *Blushes even more.* It's...man on man manga porn...

Demyx: *blushes hard*Nno...II haven't Zexy...Is it good?

Zexion: Most of the time it is...and some of the books have an interesting story...

Demyx: *giggles* We'll have to get some, Zexy! *blushesmore* Mmaybe we can read them together...

Zexion: I have some...*Blushes again.* I've read them in the shop before...Do you remember seeing me reading books with a pink band along the border of the cover?

Demyx: *cocks his head as he thinks, then smiles* Yes! And you were blushing too!!!

Zexion: I was probably blushing because I wanted to do the same thing to you...

Demyx: *giggles, speeds up as he turns onhis road* Zexy is a pervert!

Zexion: No...no I'm not!

Demyx: Yes you are! You were reading porn at work! *giggles more as they pull into the driveway* We're home, Zexy!

Zexion: The whole book wasn't porn! Just a few pages...(Maybe five...or ten...or more...)

Demyx: Doesn't matter! You read porn AND fucked me at work! You a pervert! *says in a sing-song voice as he shuts the car off and opens his door, running over to Zexion's side to help him out*

Zexion: *Lets Demyx helps him out of the car.* But, you wanted me to...*Presses his lips together in a kissing motion, teasing Demyx.*

Demyx: Yyeah *blushes as he hold onto Zexion, closes the door to the car and locks it before walking to the house with him* But I never did anything preverted there before! You did!

Zexion: *Clings onto Demyx as they walk into the house.* Really? I'm sure you've had to think of something naughty while at work...

Demyx: *blushes as he unlocks the door and walks inside the house* II...thought of us doing stuff...But mostly at home I would!

Zexion: You mean to tell me that in all the time I worked in the guitar shop, that your mind didn't wander while I was there?

Demyx: *blushes* Nno...it did alot...Mmost of the time actually.. *helps Zexion up the stairs* I'll get you in bed then make you some tea!

Zexion: *Lays down in bed and curls up under the blankets.* I knew it...

Demyx: *pulls the blankets up over Zexion and makes sure he's tucked in* I'll be right back, Zexy! *walks downstairs to the kitchen, starts to heat up the water when the phone rings* +Hi! This is Demyx!+

Bill collector: +I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Demyx, but we have seen a problem in you making payments on your shop...+

Demyx: +Oh...Yeah, I had something bad happen and...had to close the shop for a few weeks..But it's better now and I'm going to open back up in a week!+

Bill collector: +In a week? The rent needs to be paid by the end of this week, or they may take it from your bank account or evict you...I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but you need to know what's going on. We've tried to call several times before, but there was no answer...+

Demyx: *falls to the floor* +Oh...II don't have enough money in my account! Aand I was sick aand..ccouldn't get tto the phone!+ (What am I going to do?! I'm going to lose the shop!) *the water starts to swirl in his kettle*

Bill collector: +I'm sorry, Mr. Demyx...I think I'll let you go now...Please call the rental office if you have any questions.+

Demyx: +Ookay...I will.+ *the water starts the boil over* Shit! *hangs up and quickly takes the kettle off the heat and places tea bag in it* (What am I going to do...) *sets the kettle, a teacup and a bottle of honey on the tray along with a spoon and some sugar before he starts back upstairs*

Zexion: *Smells the aroma of hot tea wafting up the stairs.* That was fast...

Demyx: (I can't let Zexion know...He already has to much to worry about!) Yeah! But you may want to wait a bit before you drink it! IIt's really hot! *sets the tray on the bed*

Zexion: Okay...Thank you! *Gives Demyx a content smile before pouring a small amount of tea into the cup.*

Demyx: *goes and gets a new pair of boxers for Zexion* Here you go, Zexy! I thought you would like to change out of the dirty boxers you have on now!

Zexion: I will once I'm finished...*Dabs some honey in his tea and takes a sip.* Will you lay next to me?

Demyx: Of course, Zexy! *get on the bed, careful not to knock over the tea as he lays down next to Zexion.* Do you have you pills so you can take one?

Zexion: Yes, I almost forgot...*Takes the pills out of his pocket and pops the lid open and takes one. He swallows some tea to get the pill down.*

Demyx: *takes the bottle and sets it on the nightstand, grabs the hard cover book* Here's the book, Zexy! Isn't it huge!

Zexion: *Nods and opens the book, lightly sniffing.* I love the smell of huge, old books...(There's something troubling Dem...I wonder what it is...)

Demyx: It reminds me of when I was sick and Papa would read this to me till I fell asleep...Then I'd wake up a four hours later and he's be beside me ready to start reading again! *nuzzles Zexion's shoulder*

Zexion: Let's get started, then...*Opens to the first page of the book and begins to read to Demyx, pausing after every few sentences to look over at Demyx.*

Demyx: *smiles as Zexion begins to read, soothed by Zexion's voice. Trying not to think about the call, looks at Zexion* Keep going, Zexy! I like it!

Zexion: *Continues to read, moving onto page two as he pulls Demyx closer to his body.* (His heart is racing! I can feel it when he lays against me...)

Demyx: *snuggles closer to Zexion, wanting comfort from him* (Maybe I can sell some of my stuff...But will it before enough? I really don't want to have to ask Papa...)

Zexion: Demyx? What's wrong....

Demyx: What are you talking about Zexion? Nothing is wrong! Other then I'm worried about you! *nuzzles him*

Zexion: I can feel your heart racing...and it wasn't before...

Demyx: (Evil heart!) I...umm..Really like this book! It makes my heart race! *goofy smile*

Zexion: Demyx...*Rests his hand on Demyx's thigh.*

Demyx: It's okay...II can take care oof it...*looks down* You just worry about getting better, Zexy

Zexion: Of what..? Can'[t you tell me?

Demyx: II don't want you to worry about it and I know you will! II can take care of it myself...*shivers as he feels some of the tea from the kettle run over him, reacting to his emotions*

Zexion: Please...*Leans his head on Demyx's neck.*

Demyx: A bbill collector called..If II don't pay by the end of the week I'm ggoing to lose the sshop..Aand II don't have eenough money to ppay them.. *tears falls as he curls up next to Zexion*

Zexion: (His shop means everything to him...) Do you know how much is owed? *Closes the book and holds on tight to Zexion.*

Demyx: Nno..but II know the bills aare due aand I have tto pay the rrent too! II had the sshop closed sso long..I bbarely hhave any money lleft! *cries harder and he hugs his knees*

Zexion: (And he'll probably try and pay my hospital bill too...) *Sighs and holds Demyx from behind.* We'll get through this together...

Demyx: Nno..Yyou have eenough to deal wwith...Aand It mmy fault! II did tthis to mysself! *shudders as he sobs*

Zexion: (Maybe if I sing...it will make him feel better, it always makes me feel better when I hear him.) *Keeps holding Demyx tight and begins to sing the song Demyx wrote for him.*

Demyx: *slowly calms down at the sound of Zexion's voice, sniffs as he moves his hand to hold onto Zexion's. Waits till he is done singing* Yyou...hhave a ppretty voice, Zzexy..

Zexion: *Blushes.* I'm glad you like it...

Demyx: II loved iit! *blushes* I like hearing your voice...*slowly turns so he's facing Zexion*

Zexion: *Leans in for a kiss as Demyx turns to face him.*

Demyx: *kisses back lovingly, wraps his arms around Zexion to pull him closer. Getting comfort from him*

Zexion: *Gently rubs Demyx's back.* I'll help you...

Demyx: *shudders, moves closer to Zexion, hiding his face in Zexion's neck* Yyou have..eenough to worry abbout...II can ssell some oof my sstuff to get the mmoney...

Zexion: I don't want you to lose your shop...It means everything to you...*Sweetly kisses Demyx's lips.*

Demyx: *sniffs, sloppily kisses back* Bbut I ddon't want tto keep relying on yyou...

Zexion: Why not? *Brushes his finger lightly across Demyx's face.*

Demyx: Ccause..I ddon't want to bbe a burden...*moves his face closer to Zexion's hand, wanting more of his touch*

Zexion: *Gradually pulls Demyx on top of him, wrapping his arms tightly around Demyx's waist.* You're not a burden...

Demyx: *nuzzles Zexion's neck* Yyou took ccare of me so long.. You ggot worse...Nnow you rreally sick!

Zexion: I don't care...as long as I'm with you...*Looks into Demyx's eyes lovingly as he runs his fingers through Demyx's hair.*

Demyx: I...love you, Zexy! *blushes lightly at the loving stare* Ddo you want tto change now? *nuzzles back into Zexion's hand*

Zexion: *Blushes slightly.* I...would like that...

Demyx: *gives Zexion a kiss before pulling the blankets down and starts to take off Zexion's pants and soaked boxers, throwing them across the room before he gets the ox of tissues to clean him up* Get you nice and clean before I put the new ones on!

Zexion: *Blushes a little more as Demyx cleans him.* Thank you...

Demyx: *smiles, and pulls up the clean boxers on Zexion. Lightly patting Zexion's resting cock* There! All better Zexy! And you're welcome!

Zexion: (He really does love me...All he wants to do is take care of me and be with me...) Can you lay with me?

Demyx: *moves some water over his hands to wash them off before sending it away* Of course, Zexy! Want to read again? *lays down next to Zexion, snuggles up against him*

Zexion: *Smiles softly at the word "read" and picks up the book to read from where they left off, then wraps one arm around Demyx's waist.*

Demyx: *lays his head on Zexion's shoulder, smiling as Zexion reads to him. Loving the sound of his voice. Moves a little closer to him, starts to rub Zexion's flat stomach*

Zexion: *Blushes lightly as he feels Demyx's hands touch his stomach and slightly stumbles over his words. The touch from Demyx's hand causes him to shiver.*

Demyx: *keeps rubbing, slowly moving his hand up. Missing the feel of touching Zexion* You okay, Zexy? Do you need to take a nap?

Zexion: No...I just love it when you touch me...*Sighs deeply in contentment as Demyx moves his hand up.*

Demyx: *smiles, keeps rubbing Zexion's chest* I love touching you! I feel like I do when I play! *kisses at Zexion's shoulder* Keep going, Zexy!'

Zexion: (I want so much more than just your touch...) *He sighs deeply again and keeps reading, moving onto page three.*

Demyx: *moves up, unknowingly brushing over Zexion's nipple.* (I wish we could stay like this forever! Just lay here and listen to Zexion reading!)

Zexion: *Pauses in his reading as Demyx brushes by his nipple. Demyx's touch causes his nipple to perk out, becoming hard and sensitive.*

Demyx: *blushes when he feels the hard pebbles under his fingers, moves his hand back down* I'm sorry! I didn't know I was getting that close!

Zexion: No...keep it there...*Puts the book down and guides Demyx's hand under his shirt and makes Demyx's hand rest on his hard nipple.*

Demyx: *blushes as his hand is moved, softly rubs it. Pinching lightly with his fingers* Yyou sure? You know what the doctor said!

Zexion: I...don't care...*Reaches for his shirt pocket and pulls out a ribbed condom still in it's wrapper.* I swiped it on the way out...

Demyx: *blushes more* You're bad, Zexy! *giggles* What do you wwant to do? *moves to Zexion's other nipple, giving it the same attention*

Zexion: I want you to love me...*Moans softly as Demyx rubs his nipples, the other now erect and sensitive.*

Demyx: *moans at the thought of being inside Zexion again, his cock grows hard, pushing against his pants* II already love you, Zexy! Mmore then anything! *lightly grinds, not wanting to hurt Zexion. Pinches his nipple harder as he starts to lick and nip on his neck*

Zexion: *Holds the condom delicately in his mouth then wraps his arms around Demyx's waist and slips his hands down the back of his pants. He moans as Demyx lightly grinds against him.*

Demyx: ZZexy! *moans as Zexion touches his ass, pushes up against the hand* Mmm...II wwant you! *moves his hand and leans up, quickly takes off Zexion's shirt before he takes his own off. Moans softly as he lays back down, loving the feeling of Zexion's naked skin against his own*

Zexion: *Leaves one hand on Demyx's ass as he uses the other to hold on firmly to the wrapper as he tears it open with his teeth. He hands the opened wrapper to Demyx.* I want you to take me...

Demyx: Ookay! *slowly sits up as he takes the wrapper, fights his pants for a few minutes before he gets them off, letting his hard cock free. Takes out the condom and start to put it on, whines when it doesn't* Zexy!! It's not working!!! You have a broken one!

Zexion: *Laughs softly* It's on backwards...*Reaches out to help Demyx and flips the condom the right way and slowly unrolls it over Demyx's hard shaft.*

Demyx: *his whole body turns red, looks down. Moans as Zexion touches his cock, lightly thrusts into his hand* Ooh...II...never uused one...bbefore...Wow! Iit has llines on it!

Zexion: *Blushes lightly.* It has ribbing so it will feel really good when you fuck me...

Demyx: Oh! Ookay! Umm..II don't have any llube...*moves some water into the room and coats his over his fingers, slowly enters one into Zexion, moans softly at how tight it is* I ccan't wait tto...be in here Zexy!!

Zexion: *Moans softly in pain and pleasure as Demyx thrusts his finger inside his ass.* Then...do it...*Thrusts down on Demyx's finger.*

Demyx: *slowly enters the second finger, softly straching Zexion's tight opening* Bbut..I haven't gotten yyou ready yet! *moves some water in with his fingers, lubing him up*

Zexion: *Moans louder as more pain shoots through his body, but once Demyx's finger is in, most of the pain is masked by pleasure.* But...I want you!

Demyx: *looks down worried at Zexion, slowly pulling his finger out and moving into place* Yyou sure? II don't wwant to hurt you, Zexy...*lightly rubs the head of his condom covered cock against the tight opening, moaning softly*

Zexion: *Thrusts down on Demyx's cock, slowly taking the head in.* Please, Demyx...*Moans softly as he feels Demyx slowly enter him.*

Demyx: *moans loudly as the head on his cock is taken in Zexion's tight channel, quickly thrusts in the rest of the way, wanting to feel more of the pleasure* Ahhhh!! Zzexy!...Tight!!

Zexion: *Moans in pain and clenches tightly around Demyx's cock, trying to feel pleasure.* Demyx...*Holds onto Demyx's arms as his body shakes.*

Demyx: *looks down with sad eyes, feeling lower then dirt he stops moving. Softly kisses Zexion's face for forgiveness* II'm ssorry, Zzexion...II can sstop it you wwant...

Zexion: *Shakes his head.* No...keep going...Demyx...*His body trembles as pleasurable feelings start to overcome the pain.* Please...\

Demyx: Ookay..Tell mme if...it ggets to mmuch.. *slowly starts to thrust into Zexion, moaning at the feeling* Ohh...Ssoo ggood, Zexy!

Zexion: Ahh...Demyx...*Moans softly as Demyx begins to thrust, thenpulls Demyx down to kiss him sloppily, moaning into Demyx's mouth.*

Demyx: *moans as he kisses back lovingly, slowly speeds up. Going deeper into Zexion with each soft thrust* Mmm..Zzexy...Oh..ggod! Ffeels...fuck!

Zexion: Hharder...Demyx...*Wraps his arms around Demyx's waist then gropes Demyx's tight ass.*

Demyx: *moans loudly as he thrusts harder into Zexion's tight ass, bites on Zexion's lower lips as he starts to shake, his release getting near* (No! I need to last for Zexy!)

Zexion: Ahh...Demyx!! *Moans sharply as Demyx hits his sweet spot.* So...good...

Demyx: *keeps thrusting hard into Zexion's sweetspot, his body shakes harder* Zzexy...Ccan't..gonna ccum!! Ooh..ggod!!

Zexion: *His mouth gapes open in pleasure as Demyx thrusts hard into his tight ass.* Ooh...Dem...*Pleasure fills his body, causing him to not be able to form a sentence without moaning.*

Demyx: Zzexion!!! *screams as he cums hard, filling the condom as water floating above them shoots out, soaking the room* OHhh...

Zexion: *He cums on Demyx's chest, wincing from it being slightly painful. His breathing becomes ragged from the pleasure shooting through his body.*

Demyx: *moans at the feel of Zexion clench madly around him, shivers as the warm cum hit his chest. Moves his hand down to get some but pouts when he sees pus mixed in with it. Lays down on top of Zexion* Eevil yucky sstuff...Not lletting me have me ttreat!

Zexion: *Slightly frowns.* Don't worry...you will once the doctor says it's okay...and I'll be able to fuck you instead...just like before...

Demyx: *blushes lightly* I can't wait! *slowly pulls out, frowns as some discharge comes out after his cock. Takes off the condoms and throws it toward the trashcan* I'll clean..you up, Zexy! *moves the water, drying everything off and sends it back, but keeps a little to clean of Zexion*

Zexion: *Blushes again.* Thank you, Demyx...*He smiles at Demyx.*

Demyx: *moves the water, slips some if it into Zexion's ass to get more of the discharge as before sending the dirty water out the window* There! You're all clean, Zexy! And you're welcome!

Zexion: *Pulls the sheets over his body, still blushing from Demyx having to clean him every few minutes.*

Demyx: Do you want anymore tea, Zexy? *gets up and goes to the tray with tea, blushes when he sees it's all gone* Um...never mind...*looks down*

Zexion: It's okay, Demyx...*He smiles with the blankets partially covering his face.*

Demyx: *goes back to the bed and gets under the covers next to Zexion, nuzzles his shoulder* I love you, my sexy Zexy!

Zexion: And you forgive me? *He rolls over to face Demyx and nuzzles close to him.*

Demyx: Of course I do, Zexy! It wasn't your fault! IIt was mine! And Xiggy!

Zexion: *Sighs deeply and nuzzles Demyx again.* Let's forget about what happened...

Demyx: Ookay, Zexy! It nnever happened! *yawns, nuzzles back as he wraps his arms around Zexion* I'm sleepy, Zexy..

Zexion: I am too...*Gives Demyx a kiss on the cheek.*

Demyx: Lets take a nap! *closes his eyes and nuzzles Zexion closer* Love you, Zexy..

Zexion: *Closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Demyx's waist.* I love you too...

Demyx: Mmm...my Zexy...*falls asleep, holding onto Zexion*

~At the hotel~

Vincent: *Moans softly as he wakes up, feeling his morning wood being touched.* Reno...

Kyo: *giggles from under the blanket, his little hand poking at Vincent's hard cock*

Vincent: Kyo...what are you doing?

Kyo: *giggles again, starts to stroke Vincent* You're hard, daddy! It kept poking me and woke me up!

Vincent: Yeah...I'm sorry about that...

Kyo: *looks up from under the blanket* It's okay, daddy! It sounded like you were having a good dream! Your peepee is leaking! *softly licks up a drop of precum*

Vincent: *Blushes at the dream he was having about Reno.* Kyo...don't do that...

Kyo: Why not, daddy? You said this makes it go away! *gives another lick with his little tongue*

Vincent: Kyo...stop. *He gives Kyo a serious stare, one of those that would make any child misbehaving act right.*

Kyo: *whimpers at the stare and lets go of Vincent* Bbut...II wanted to help, daddy...Ddo you nnot love me anymore? *tears come to his eyes*

Vincent: I love you very much, Kit...but the way I love your daddy is completely different from how I love you. It's not a bad thing, and I don't love you less than your daddy. Do you remember your mommy?

Kyo: *sniffs, slowly crawling out from under the blankets* Yyeah...

Vincent: Do you remember how much your mommy loved you?

Kyo: Yyeah..Sshe did allot! *wipes his face off on the pillow, curls up*

Vincent: That's how I love you...okay, Kit? *He gently makes Kyo face him and look him in the eyes.*

Kyo: Bbut...*blushes* II liked what wwe did, ddaddy! *snuggles closer to Vincent, curling against his chest*

Vincent: Parents don't do that sort of thing with their children...Do you understand? *He says in a quiet tone.*

Kyo: No...Yyou did yesterday! Ddid I do something bbad, daddy? *looks up confused*

Vincent: *Sighs.* That...wasn't me who did that...and you didn't do anything, so don't blame yourself...

Kyo: *stares at Vincent as he tries to understand.* Oh! You mean the one with the wings?!

Vincent: Yes...I'm sorry. I couldn't control him that time...*Sighs.*

Kyo: Don't be sorry, daddy! *blushes again* II liked it...Ddoes that make me bad?

Vincent: No, that doesn't make you bad...(It makes me look like a pile of vile slime though...)

Kyo: *looks down sad* Ddoes this mmean..we can't ddo it again, daddy?

Vincent: Yes...*He looks away shamefully.*

Kyo: Wwhat...about when I'm oolder? Like Uncle Axel's age?

Vincent: You can do whatever you want when you're his age...

Kyo: Ookay! *kisses Vincent's cheek like his mom used to* I love you, daddy!

Vincent: I love you too, Kit...and don't you ever forget it...*He gives Kyo a kiss on the forehead.*

Kyo: I won't, daddy! *giggles as he hugs Vincent, feeling Vincent's cock again* Your still hard thou!

Vincent: It will go away...*He blushes and does his best to will it away.* (Hmm...a big fat hairy sumo wrestler.)

Kyo: Okay, daddy! ...Ccan I go with you to see daddy? I don't want to be here alone! Scary guy might come back!

Vincent: Yes, I want to see your dad again too...

Kyo: Lets get dressed then, daddy!! *smiles and jumps up, winches a little, his little ass still sore*

Vincent: Do you want something for the pain...*He says quietly, still ashamed of what Chaos made him do.*

Kyo: Yes, please! *blushes lightly* Daddy must be really strong! You have sex with him alot! You didn't even get in all the way and I bled!

Vincent: (That's because you're much to young for any form of penetration!) *He hides his grumbles as he searches Kyo's bag and finds a bottle of children's aspirin.* Here you go, take two! *He tosses the bottle across the room into Kyo's hands.*

Kyo: *catches the bottle and after a few minutes of fighting it he gets up open and takes two out* Can I have some water, daddy?

Vincent: I think there are some cups in the bathroom, Kit...next to the sink.

Kyo: *gets off the bed and moves as fast as he can to the bathroom, grabs a cup and fills it up before taking the pills. Goes over to the toilet to do his business*

Vincent: *Waits for Kyo to finish before grabbing his clothing from the bathroom.*

Kyo: *finishes getting dressed and turns to Vincent* I'm ready, daddy!

Vincent: Let me get dressed, and we'll leave to see your daddy...

Kyo: Okay, daddy! *walks back to the room, humming the theme to Pokémon*

Vincent: *Walks into the bathroom and closes the door as he gets dressed. He smiles when he hears Kyo humming to himself.*

Kyo: *keeps humming as he grabs Mr. Bear and his backpack, getting out his DS and turns it on*

Vincent: *Once he's dressed, he brushes his teeth and hair as best as he can. He was never gifted in styling hair, but his hair always turned out perfect anyway.*

Kyo: *sticks his tongue out as he concentrates on the game* No! I didn't want to use him!

Vincent: *Opens the door once he's finished and finds Kyo playing his game, intently looking at the screen.*

Kyo: Yes! I won! I'm the greatest! *jumps up his hands in the air*

Vincent: You won? *He smiles slightly.*

Kyo: Yes! See, daddy! *goes over to Vincent, showing his the screen*

Vincent: What did you win? *Smiles when Kyo shows him the screen.*

Kyo: I won a gym leader battle!! *smiles and pushes the DS closer to Vincent* See?!

Vincent: I see that! Was it hard to do?

Kyo: It was! I thought I was going to lose for a minute! But I kept fighting and won, daddy!!

Vincent: Good, job! Are you going to tell your daddy when we see him today?

Kyo: Yeah! Think he will be proud of me, daddy? *puts his other arm up, wanting Vincent to pick him up*

Vincent: He's always proud of you, Kit! *He smiles softly and pick Kyo up to carry him out of the room.*

Kyo: *giggles and hugs his bear and DS* Lets go see, daddy!! I can tell you dreamed of him!

Vincent: *Blushes lightly.* He'll be happy to hear that...

~At the hospital~

Vincent: *Walks softly down the hall where Reno is staying, holding Kyo's hand.*

Kyo: *jumps in happiness as they walk down the hallway, tighten his hold on Vincent when he hears weird noises coming from Reno's room* Ddaddy Vincent? Wwhat's wrong with daddy?

Vincent: I...don't know...*A slightly frightened expression crosses his face.* Can you stay out here for a minute? I'll send Tseng out here to watch you, okay, Kit?

Kyo: Ookay, daddy! *hugs his bear tightly, shivers at the noises*

Vincent: *Quietly opens the door and is shocked at the sight of Reno in hospital restraints and a muzzle.* Tseng...can you watch Kyo outside for a moment?

Tseng: *looks over at Vincent* Of course...Maybe now you're here he'll calm down and we can take all that off...

Reno: *whines at the sight of Vincent, tries to reach out for him. Crying out when he can't move* Mmate!....Hhelp!

Vincent: *Calmly walks to Reno's bedside, trying not to show how scared he is because it will upset Reno even more.* Reno...

Reno: *whimpers, looks with teary glazed eyes* Mmate...let....ffree!....Hurts!

Vincent: I can't...you'll hurt yourself...*Leans as close as he can to Reno to comfort him.*

Reno: *whines louder, pushing against the restraints* Mate....Pplease!....Don't...like! *licks at the dried blood on his lips*

Vincent: I'm sorry...*He caresses Reno's face.*

Reno: *growls, pushes harder against the restraints* Want...free...mate!....Don't...like!

Vincent: Reno...*Brushes the side of his face.* Can I talk to my Reno?

Reno: *growls softly* Fine! *closes his eye, opens them to clear blue ones. Feels the tightness from the restraints and fear comes though* Nno!! II'm sorry, master!! Pplease! I'll bbe good yo! Llet me go!, Please mmaster!!!

Vincent: *Carefully removes the muzzle from Reno's mouth, then brushes his fingers across Reno's lips.* I'm here...

Reno: Vvinny? Wwhen did you gget here? Wwhy am II tied up? I ddon't want to bbe yyo!

Vincent: I just arrived here...and Kyo is waiting outside...They restraied you so you wouldn't hurt yourself...

Reno: Oh..I...the last thing I remember is Tseng givin me the second shot yo....Tthen it goes black..He must off took over...*licks around his mouth* Ddid I bite my lip? I..I taste blood yo...

Vincent: I...don't know...*He examines Reno's mouth and lightly sniffs the blood on Reno's lips.* I think you bit someone...

Reno: *turns white* II did?...God damn it! *yells, tries to hit the bed but can't hit body to weak now to move under the restrains*

Vincent: And it looks like you fought against them...

Reno: *looks down at his cut and bruised knuckles, knowing to well how they're mad* Hhe...doesn't like bein tied up...Rrufus would do it alot before he started ggivin me the potion to not let him come out yo...

Vincent: I know...they had to do it so you would be safe...*He leans closer to Reno.* When we get home...I'll let you tie me down, chain me up...do anything you want...

Reno: *shudders as a wave of arousal runs though his body* Rreally yo? Yyou don't mind? *whimpers as he feels pain*

Vincent: I don't mind...plus it will help you get over your fears...

Reno: Ookay...I can't wait yo..*looks at Vincent with pleading eyes* Ccan I get oout now? I won't hurt myself..And I want you to hold me yo...

Vincent: *Slowly unstraps Reno from the bed, then lays on the bed next to him.*

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent, shakily wraps an arm around him.* My..body ffeel like it's on fire yo..

Vincent: There's only one more shot...*He nuzzles Reno's cheek.* And it won't be as bad as this one...I promise.

Reno: *starts to sweat, pants against Vincent* I'm...rreally hot, angel...II'm burnin up yo!

Vincent: It will pass...* Tell me if it gets any worse, though..

Reno: *keeps panting, sweating more* II...need the gown off yo..Pplease..help me, angel!

Vincent: *Quickly takes Reno's gown off and throws the covers off of him.*

Reno: *his body flushes, a layer of sweat covers him* Ffuck...II feel llike Axel's ffires all over mme yo...Ssoo..hot..

Vincent: *Takes one of the sheets and turns on the sink provided in the room. He folds up the sheet and soaks it with ice cold water before rubbing it over Reno's naked body, starting with his face.*

Reno: *moans at the feeling, his eyes close in pleasure* Ssoo...good yo..Thank you anggel...More please!

Vincent: *Rubs the wet, cold sheets down Reno's chest to cool him down.* Do you feel better?

Reno: *Moans again* Yyesss!!! Feels..soo ggood yo! *pants faster*

Reno: Ahhh! Yess...Angel! Oh..god! Still hhot...more yo!

Vincent: *Uses his hands and presses the cold sheets to Reno's lower back and breathes deeply as he moves down Reno's back, getting slightly turned on.*

Reno: *moans loudly, pushing his hips back, wanting to feel more of the coldness. His cock hard from the feelings running though his body* Hot...ssoo hot...Cool me ddown, Vinny!

Vincent: *Lowers the damp sheets to Reno's hips and ass, lightly touching Reno's ass through the cold sheets.*

Reno: Ahhhhh! *cries out, this hips thrust back, precum leaks from his cock* Mmore!...ffuck! Sooo good yo! Ccool me yo..

Vincent: (He's so...turned on by this...It's probably the drugs...) *He removes the wet sheet from Reno's body and softly caresses Reno's back with his hands and slowly moves down Reno's back, eventually reaching his ass.*

Reno: NNoo! Nneed...cool! Soo hot!! *moans loudly as Vincent's hand goes over his ass, pushes back against it. His opening clenching madly as more precum drips out*

Vincent: I'm sorry...*Places the wet sheet on Reno's mid back and runs a finger down Reno's cheek.*

Reno: *gasps as the sheet is put back before moaning* Mm...Soso..good! Ttouch me yo! II'm soo..ffuckin hot! Pplease! *thrust forward, making his cock hit his stomach*

Vincent: *Lightly touches Reno's back again where the wet sheet is, then runs his wet fingers down the curves of Reno's ass.*

Reno: Yessss...more! Ttouch..my ccock yo! Pplease! It's..it's on ffire! *pushes back against to wet fingers, wishing they were in his ass*

Vincent: *Whispers softly* Spread your legs then...

Reno: *spreads his legs as much as he can on his side* PPlease yo!! II'm...ggonna burn tto ddeath, Vinny!!

Vincent: *Slowly gets in bed next to Reno and reaches around to gently stroke Reno's cock, then rubs Reno's opening slightly with his claw.* Is this what you want?

Reno: *screams in pleasure, thrusts into Vincent's hand. His opening clenching against the claw* YYesss!!!!!!!! Oh...sshit! II...Ohhhhh..ggod!!!

Vincent: You're really that horny for me...aren't you? *He holds Reno's cock firmly in his hand and strokes him harder.*

Reno: *tries to talk but only moans come out, thrashes wildly into Vincent's tight grip. Precum flowing from his cock* Ah..Oh..oh..gon......cum!

Vincent: Not yet! *Grabs on tight to Reno's cock as he unzips his pants quickly.* If you're going to cum, I want to be inside you...*He nudges Reno's entrance with his hard cock.*

Reno: Yyes! Ffuck..my aass!!Pplease...sooo..hhot!! Nneed ccock!!! *uses all the strength he has to take Vincent in, screaming as he's entered*

Vincent: *Wraps one arm around Reno's waist as the other holds on tight to Reno's cock, preventing him from releasing.* I love when you beg me...*Slowly thrusts his rock hard cock inside Reno.*

Reno: *Whines loudly as he thrashes around harder, ripping the stitching on his shoulder* Pplease!! Harder!! Llet...me ccum!!!!!

Vincent: *Uses his free arm to restrain Reno's arms and uses his body weight to pin Reno as he squeezes Reno's cock. He then thrusts as hard as he can into Reno's sweet spot.*

Reno: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *cries out as his shoulder is pushed into the bed, blood runs from it. Tears fall from the pleasure and pain overtaking his body, claws at the bed* PPlease!!....IIt hurtss! Nneed..Ffuck!!

Vincent: You need...to be fucked? Is that what you said? *He makes sure to keep a firm grip on Reno's cock as he relentlessly pounds Reno's ass.*

Reno: *sobs loudly, clawing at the sheets. His body shakes hard, his cock red with the need to cum* Llet me...ccum...Pplease, Mmaster!!

Vincent: But...won't you let me fuck you more? I just got started...*Still holds on tight to Reno's cock and rythemacly pounds into Reno's sweet spot, wanting to hear Reno moan again.*

Reno: Vvin!!!!! *screams out as he dry cums, his body shakes had from the force and passes out, it being to much on it his weak body*

Vincent: *Looks down, surprised at Reno passing out.* (I pushed him too far while he wasn't well enough...)

Reno: *moans in pain when he wakes up a few minutes later, tries to reach for his shoulder but his body feels to weak to move* Aangel...?

Vincent: Yes? *Wraps his arms around Reno tightly.*

Reno: Wwhat...happened yo? *breathes heavily, shivers as he feels some more blood run down his shoulder*

Vincent: I made you pass out...I'm sorry...

Reno: Ohh...IIt's okay...Did you cum yo?

Vincent: *Moves his lips closer to Reno's ear.* I came all over you after you passed out...

Reno: Vvincent!! *moans loudly as he cums hard, passing out again.*

Vincent: *Lightly shakes Reno to wake him up again.* Reno...

Reno: *groans, tries to slap Vincent away* Ddon't...hurts yo! I'm up...

Vincent: I'm...sorry...*Kisses Reno's hurt shoulder tenderly.* I wanted to make sure you were alright...

Reno: I forgive you yo! *lazily smiles at Vincent* I'm okay...other then I hurt like hell and I'm cold now!

Vincent: *Uses his body to warm Reno up.* You were burning hot earlier...I put your sheet in the skink and that's how I cooled you down.

Reno: *looks down and blushes* Wwhere's my gown? I didn't piss myself again cause I can feel my full bladder yo!

Vincent: I took it off...*He looks at Reno with mischievous eyes.*

Reno: I married a horny angel! My poor ass yo! *chuckles softly, snuggles closer to Vincent, wanting more of his warmth*

Vincent: You asked me to...*Nips at Reno's bottom lip.*

Reno: You could just be sayin that! I know how you love to fuck in public places yo! *winks as he teases, moans softly at the nips*

Vincent: I wouldn't lie about that...*Looks towards Reno's gown on the floor.*

Reno: Can you get it for me yo? Tseng will leave if he sees me naked in and take the last shot with him! And where's Kit? Still at the hotel?

Vincent: Kit is outside with Tseng...I didn't want him to see you screaming.

Reno: That's good..He would of scared kit yo.. *nips at Vincent's lower lip* My gown, please?

Vincent: I will...just give me a minute with you...*Holds on tight to Reno's body, missing how it feels to have Reno in a bed next to him.*

Reno: *smiles, nuzzles into Vincent's neck* Of course yo! I can never say not to bein in your arms, my angel.

Vincent: I miss you being at home with me...*He sighs deeply against Reno's lips.*

Reno: I miss it too...I want to be in our bed yo...I like my bed much better then this one! Plus this one doesn't have lube under the pillows *giggles, winces as the movement causes pain in his shoulder* I think I fucked it up yo...It hurts more then normal

Vincent: It'll heal much faster once everything is done and over with...but for now, I hope you don't mind me holding you like this...

Reno: No, I love when you hold me yo...Make everything else go away. *smiles softly, licks at Vincent' chin*

Vincent: *He sighs as he holds Reno tight.* (I have to...tell him what happened...I'm just so afraid of what Reno would do...I don't want to lose him...)

Reno: *feels Vincent's sigh and looks at him* What's wrong yo?

Vincent: *His mind races, then he composes himself so he can talk to Reno.* It's Chaos...

Reno: Does he need blood? You can take some if you really need to, I can get more from the hospital yo!

Vincent: No...*His voice begins to shake.* He did something...horrible...

Reno: *gets worried* Vincent? It's okay yo...You can tell me. No secrets remember?

Vincent: I know...*His hands begin to shake.* (He made me...) He made me...lust for Kyo...

Reno: *freezes* Jjust..lust rright? Nnothing more yo? *looks with hopefully eyes, knowing his hopes are dashed when he sees Vincent's pain eyes. His body's filled with angry as he pulls his arm back and punches Vincent hard in the face* You bastard! Yyou know how I ffelt bout that!

Vincent: *A single tear drops from his face as he's forced against the wall by Reno's punch.* I...Reno...

Reno: No! Yyou won't say a word! *starts to punch at Vincent's chest* You wwon't ddo anything! Yyou know I wwanted him nnot to go tthought they hhell I hhave to go though! Bbein fuck sso young is the number one yo!

Vincent: So, hurting me is the answer? *He doesn't bother to shield himself from Reno, knowing that he deserved to be punished.*

Reno: Yyes..Yyou'll lay tthere aand take it ttill I'm done aand need yyou to hold me yo!! *his punches become weaker, tears fall from his eyes*

Vincent: Go ahead...*He looks up at Reno with hurt eyes, still not blocking any blows.*

Reno: *punches till he can't move his arms anymore, starts sobbing onto Vincent's chest grabbing on tightly to his shirt*

Vincent: *Brings his arms around to hold Reno tight, trying to hold back his own tears.* I hate myself Reno!

Reno: II kknow...Iit's nnot..yyour fault...II was jjust sso mad..Was..hhe...aat least..ggently? *more tears fall*

Vincent: I think so...I don't remember much, but he wasn't scared of me...

Reno: *sniffs* Ttell me...Tell mme what you remembber yo. II won't hhate you, Vvinny...

Vincent: I...vaguely remember Kyo's mouth on me...and the rest went blank until Kyo said that I was hurting him...and I snapped back to myself...

Reno: *lets out a quiet sob* Bbut...he's ookay rright yo? ...Hhe can wwalk?

Vincent: He walked fine that I saw...*He breathes deeply* (I feel sick to my stomach...)

Reno: Tthat's good..*holds tighter to Vincent* II...forgive you, Vincent...I know yyou can't conttrol Cchaos yo..

Vincent: But he's inside me...and I normally can control him, but this time...*Holds on tight to Reno.*

Reno: II know.. Wwe'll jjust have tto..be ccareful yyo..

Vincent: I thought...you would leave me...

Reno: II don't tthink I ccould leave yyou yo...I ccan get ppissed at you..Bbut II don't tthink I can lleave you yo. *sniffs, wipes his face off on Vincent's shirt*

Vincent: I even...thought about...killing myself to make the pain go away...

Reno: No! Nnever talk llike tthat! *hugs Vincent tighter* II'm not ggoin though tthis pain tto end up alone yo!

Vincent: I...know I shouldn't...but I had a dream about you stopping me, then we made love anyway...

Reno: *blushes* I llove when that happens in dreams yyo! Ssorry I wasn't tthere to hhelp you with it when you wwoke up!

Vincent: *He smiles faintly.* It was a wonderful dream...

Reno: I bet it was yo...I'm sorry if I hurt you, angel...*nuzzles at where he punched Vincent*

Vincent: I deserved it...*He sighs, his face still on fire from Reno's first punch.*

Reno: Chaos did, not you...I know yyou never would hurt Kit...You love him like your own yo.. *softly licks at the bruise starting to form*

Vincent: I do...and this morning, I had to explain that to him...He seemed to understand...but, that doesn't change what happened...

Reno: That's good...I know it doesn't...Nothing will, but we'll have to get past it yo!

Vincent: And...I promise I'll try not to let Chaos hurt Kyo again...

Reno: I know you will, angel...Can you get my gown? I miss Kit!

Vincent: *Reaches over and grabs Reno's gown off of the floor.*

Reno: *shakily holds his arms up so Vincent can put the gown on* Can you help me, angel?

Vincent: Yes...*He smiles and slips the gown on Reno's body.*

Reno: *sets his arms down when it's on, winces from his shoulder* Blanket? *blushes lightly, hating being so weak*

Vincent: *Picks Reno up from the ground and lays him on the bed before grabbing another blanket from the closet.*

Reno: *sighs as the blanket covers him* Thank you, angel! Can Kit come in?

Vincent: I'll bring him in...*Gives Reno a kiss on the cheek before walking to the door to open it.*

Tseng: *looks up to Vincent with a pale face, his hands covering Kyo's ears* You two done yet? This is a hospital you know...

Vincent: *Smirks at Tseng.* Sorry...would you rather us do it out in the middle of the hall?

Tseng: *swallows, goes even paler* No...You would be kicked out of the hospital...I take it Reno is ready to see Kyo?

Vincent: He's ready...He really wants to see Kyo.

Tseng: *takes his hand off Kyo's head* Kyo...Your daddy is ready...

Kyo: *looks up from his game, smiles at Vincent as he jumps off Tseng's lap* I can see, daddy?! Looky! I won again!!!

Vincent: *Smiles and takes Kyo's hand.* You can see your dad now.*

Kyo: Yay!! *shakes in excitement* Lets go!! *drags Vincent to the door* Come on, Mr. Tseng!!

Tseng: I'm coming...*stands up and walks behind them*

Vincent: *Opens the door to Reno's room and smiles and Kyo runs in.*

Kyo: Daddy!!!! *runs up to the bed, tries to climb on it but keeps failing* Help me, daddy Vincent!!!

Reno: *smiles and laughs at Kyo trying to climb* Hey Kit!! I missed you too yo!

Vincent: *Lifts Kyo up so he can sit on the bed next to Reno.* Are you going to tell your daddy about your game?

Kyo: Yes!! *puts his DS in front of Reno's face* Looky daddy!! I've gotten REALLY far in the game! I've won twice!! See?!

Reno: *moves his head back, laughing softly at Kyo* I see!! You're really good at it, kit!! *moves his arm to hug Kyo, his other arm hurting to much to move. Breathes in Kyo's scent, missing holding him*

Kyo: Are you proud of me, daddy!? *Laughs as Reno hugs him.*

Reno: Yes, I am! I'm always proud if you, kit! I love you so much yo...*hugs him tighter a tear falls*

tsuKyo: Daddy, you're crying! *He says as he hugs Reno back.*

Reno: I am..I've missed you so much, my kit! Ddid you have fun with ddaddy Vincent yo?

Kyo: Yeah, but there was a scary man at the door while daddy Vincent was away! So I hid under the bed until daddy Vincent came back!

Reno: *freezes* (Ccould it have been him? Hhas he found Kyo yo?) Tthat's good, kkit...You ddid the right tthing yo..I'm proud of you! *holds Kyo tighter, looks at Vincent with scared eyes*

Kyo: *Senses Reno looking at Vincent.* But don't worry! He didn't come in or hurt me!

Reno: (No..He was playin with you...With me yo..) Tthat's good...Bbut I don't want you tto go anywhere without daddy Vincent or Tseng with you yo. Okay, kit?

Kyo: Okay! I understand!

Vincent: *He nods in agreement at Reno's comment.*

Reno: Good, kit! *hugs him closer* Have you eaten yet today yo?

Tseng: I took him to get a sandwich while...*swallow and stops talking*

Vincent: Thank you Tseng...

Tseng: It's no problem...*smiles softly* I have grown fond of little Kyo...

Reno: So...When are you and Elena gonna have little Tseng's runnin 'round yo? *smiles big*

Tseng: *blushes, straighten his already prefect jacket* That...is none of your concern, Reno...

Kyo: Are you married to someone like my daddies are, Mr. Tseng?

Tseng: No, I'm not...But I love someone like your daddies do...You remember Elena?

Kyo: The pretty blonde lady?

Tseng: *smiles softly* Yes, her....She is who I'm in love with...

Reno: And who you do the horizontal mombo with yo! *grins at him*

Kyo: Mambo? Isn't that a dance? It sounds fun!

Tseng: *blushes hard* Yes...It is.. We dance.. *glares at Reno*

Reno: *chuckles, winces at the pain in his shoulder* Don't be like that, bossman! You know you love me yo!

Tseng: You...are like an evil little brother Reno..*chuckles, then notices the blood on Reno's gown and goes over to him. Pulls the gown down* Damn it, Reno! You ripped your stitches! *sighs and pushes the button for the nurse*

Vincent: *Silently laughs to himself and smirks, knowing it's partially his fault.*

Reno: Hey! It's not my fault! II can't control my body when Vincent has me yo! *pouts, not wanting to be stitched again* I hate gettin stitches...

Tseng: *clears his throat, patting down his jacket again* Well...Then you shouldn't do it till you are healed...You still have one more shot and your body is already weak...You can't lose anymore energy!

Reno: Bit meanie...*pouts, looks up as the nurse comes in*

Nurse: Your stitches came out again, Mr. Sinclair? You must be more careful! And I also ask that you should remove the child before I start? Because I need to clean the wound before I stitch it back up.

Reno: Sorry...I'll try yo! Oh.. *looks sadly at Kyo, gives him a hug* I'm sorry, kit...But you can come back in after she's done!

Tseng: Then..it's time for your last shot...

Vincent: I'll take Kyo outside of the room, then...

Kyo: Aww, man!

Reno: *looks sadly at Vincent, not wanting him to leave* Ookay yo. *smiles softly at Kyo* don't worry, kit...I'll still be here! And you can spend more time with daddy Vincent!

Tseng: I will get you two when we are done...

Kyo: Okay...*He pouts then lifts his arms up so Vincent can help him down.*

Reno: Don't pout! Where's my brave kit? *puts on a smile, wanting to make Kyo happy*

Vincent: *Helps Kyo down as Kyo begins to smile again.*

Kyo: I'll be as brave as I can!

Reno: I know you will, kit! I'll see yo in a few minutes yo! (If I'm not in to much pain from the shot..) Love you, my little Kit!

Kyo: Love you too, daddy! *He waves his bear in the air as Vincent leads him out of the room.*

Reno:*watches as they walk out the door with sad eyes, turns to the nurse* Patch me back up yo!

Nurse: Sure! *Begins to clean up Reno's wounds incase bacteria entered it in the time it wasn't stitched up.*

Reno: *hissings, his body wanting to move away but doesn't* How long after the shot do I hhave to wait til I ccan go home yo? *looks at Tseng*

Tseng: You can go home as soon as the side effects wear off...which shouldn't be too long. An hour at the most.

Reno: *smiles big* Really?! I can go home in an hour yo?!

Tseng: *Nods and smiles slightly.* I know you want to be home with your family.

Reno: I do!! *jumps a little when the gives him the local, not expecting it* And I haven't seen Axel in forever yo1 I miss my friefly!

Nurse: Stay still, please Mr. Sinclair! *She begins to stitch up Reno's wound.*

Reno: *blushes lightly* Sorry, ma'am! I was just so happy yo...Hey Tseng, what happened after you gave me the second shot? I don't remember anything...

Tseng: You started to thrash around, so one of the nurses tried to strap you down, and as she tried to, you bit her.

Reno: *looks down* IIs she okay yo? ....Ddid I hit someone? Mmy knuckles...

Tseng: *Smirks.* You tried to punch me, but missed and hit the wall instead. And the nurse will be fine, I'm, sure

Reno: Oh...I'm sorry yo! No wonder my hand hurt so much...Evil wall! If you see her, ccan you tell her I'm sorry?

Tseng: I'll tell her, but I'm sure she knows that you didn't mean to...

Reno: Hhe..hates to be tied down...*looks with pleading eyes* Pplease don't tie me down again yo!

Tseng: I'll try not to...but if you risk hurting yourself, then I can't guarantee that.

Reno: You can lay on top of me like Vincent did yo! *winks at Tseng, trying to lighten the mood*

Tseng: *Blushes madly.* I....don't think so...

Reno: Awww! Why not yo? You won't do it for your first in charge? *pouts* Wait till I tell Elena you would rather tie me up then lay down on me!

Tseng; Reno! I'm not the one you should be telling your fantasies!

Reno: Who said it was a fantasy yo? Your mind already in the gutter thinkin of me, bossman? *smirks*

Tseng: *Takes out the final needle and shoots it into Reno's direct line as the nurse finishes Reno's stitching.* Just be quiet for awhile...\

Reno: Ffuck!!! *screams as he feels the pain again* Ddamn yyou!!!*his body no longer able to take it he passes out again*

Tseng: *After about five minutes he stands over Reno and yells his name to wake him up.* Reno!

Reno: Wwhat yo?! *moans as he woken up, his body feeling hot*

Tseng: How are you feeling right now?

Reno: Mmmhuuu...Llike shit..weak...and horny as hell yo! *bites his lip at the pain from his hard cock, wanting release*

Tseng: Thought so...this is why Chaos is so horny all the time...*Walks away and calls Vincent into the room, and closes the door as he walks out to watch Kyo.*

Reno: *whines as he shiftson the bed, making his gown rub against his cock* Vinnnnnnnyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!

Vincent: That third shot is affecting you like it affected me, I see...*He smirks slightly.*

Reno: It hhurts!!! Pplease! Help mme, angel!!! *whines louder moaning as his cock jumps at Vincent's voice*

Vincent: I won't fuck you...*He walks towards Reno on the bed.* But I'll blow you...

Reno: *moans, his hips weakly thrust up* Yyes!! Anything, pplease yo!! *looks with lust filled eyes, precum making a wet spot on his gown and sheet*

Vincent: (I want to tease him a little more...) *Slowly removes the blanket, seductively holding the sheet between his thumb and index finger.*

Reno: *moans, weakly thrusts again. Shakily move his hand to pull up his gown, exposing his weeping cock* Pplease!!! I...I'll to aanything yo!!! Pplease, angel!!

Vincent: *Licks his lips and presses his finger against the slit of Reno's cock.* Anything?

Reno: *moans loudly, shakes in pleasure as he yells out* Yes!!!! PPlease!!!

Vincent: *Kneels down next to Reno's bed and looks up at Reno with lust filled eyes before he takes the head of Reno's cock into his mouth.*

Reno: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! *moans loudly in pleasure, uses all the energy he has to thrust the rest of his cock into Vincent's mouth.* Ooh..ggod yes!!!

Vincent: *Smirks and uses his arm to pin Reno down to the bed, wanting to take his time in building up Reno's pleasure on purpose. He goes back to licking and sucking the slit of Reno's cock softly, kissing the tip of Reno's member.*

Reno: *moans as shakes his head back and forth, his body shaking in pleasure* Mmore..Vvin!...Pplease...Mmake me,,,cum!!

Vincent: *Kisses down Reno's shaft, then slowly takes Reno into his mouth, moaning softly at the taste. His moans send soft vibrations through Reno's body.*

Reno: Aaangel!! *screams as he cums into Vincent's mouth, weakly thrusting*

Vincent: *Moans as he feels Reno's hot seed explode in his mouth. He licks his lips and looks up lovingly at Reno.*

Reno: *moans softly as he pants* II...sstill feel...hhorny yo!...Bbut...also ssleepy..

Vincent: You won't stay sleepy for long...in a few minutes you'll want to bend me over...*Smirks softly.* And your body will start to feel very different.

Reno: Mmm...I don't think I have the eenergy ..to take you yo! Eeven though I want...nnothing more!

Vincent: Just wait...*He smiles then crawls in the hospital bed with Reno.* It will hit you like a ton of bricks...

Reno: *nuzzles Vincent, wanting to be held by him* I...made Tseng blush yo...

Vincent: *Wraps his arms around Reno.* Anything can make Tseng blush...

Reno: Yes, but I got him so worked up he gave me the...Wow! *his eyes go wide as he's suddenly filled with energy, the pain from his shoulder going away as his cock fills with blood again* Ohh....fuck!!

Vincent: Are you beginning to feel it...*Brushes his finger against Reno's lips.*

Reno: Yessss...It's like I've had fifty cups of coffee yo! Aand you're covered in the...sstuff! *moans as he starts to grind against Vincent, taking Vincent's fingers in his mouth and sucks on them*

Vincent: Mmm...what do you want me to do with these fingers?

Reno: *gives one last suck before spiting them out* Fuck my nneedy ass...with them yo! *grinds harder against Vincent*

Vincent: Like this? *Licks his lips and reaches between Reno's legs with his wet fingers and presses them softly against Reno's needy asshole.*

Reno: Yes! *thrusts down hard on them, taking them in all the way before he starts to try and ride them* Mmore..Ffuck me wwith them yo!

Vincent: *Thrusts his fingers hard into Reno's ass, using his nails to lightly scratch and massage Reno's sweet spot.* I love it when you're so horny for me...

Reno: *moans loudly as he thrusts back against Vincent's fingers, crying out as Vincent's nail scratches his prostate. Making precum flow from his cock* Ssooo...ffuckin good! Ahhh! Ffuck me yo!...Ffuck me!

Vincent: *Adds a third finger and thrusts hard.* With my fingers...or my rock hard cock?

Reno: Cock! Ccock! II want....hhard cock yo!! *clenches tightly around Vincent' fingers, grinding faster as he bites Vincent's lower lip*

Vincent: *Pulls his fingers out of Reno, then unzips his extra tight pants. His cock explodes out of the front of his pants.* You want this? *Lightly strokes himself and uses his thumb to spread his juices around the head of his cock.*

Reno: *moans loudly at the sight of Vincent's cock, drool runs down his chin* Yes, yes, yes!! Ffuck me ....soo hard I ccan't..walk anymore yo!!!

Vincent: *Moves Reno's legs apart and suddenly enters Reno's needy ass and immediately pounds him hard.*

Reno: AHhhhhhhhhh! *scrams out in pleasure, starts to claw at Vincent's back as he tries to meet his thrusts. Lifts his leg up and puts it over Vincent's waist, pushing him deeper* Oh..oh...Sshit yes...ffuck mme..

Vincent: *Holds on tight to Reno's hips and slams into Reno's prostate.* Mmm...you feel so good...

Reno: AHhhhh!! Yyes!!! Soo...ggoood yo!! *wraps his arms around Vincent's shoulders as he grinds his cock against Vincent's belly* Ffaster yo!

Vincent: *He grinds his hips, making his hard cock drill right into Reno's sweet spot before picking up speed and thrusting fast into Reno.*

Reno: Ffuck!! *moans loudly as he digs his nails into Vincent's neck and shoulders, shakes as pleasure runs though his body* Ohh..ggod!!..I'm..II'm...Shit!

Vincent: Does it feel amazing, Reno? *He moans softly as he purposefully slows down, giving steady, but hard thrusts into Reno's prostate.*

Reno: YYesss! *thrashes slightly as Vincent slows down, clenches tightly* Ddon't...sstop! II'm..close yo!

Reno: YYesss! *thrashes slightly as Vincent slows down, clenches tightly* Ddon't...sstop! II'm..close yo! *gasps in pleasure as his prostate is slammed into*

Vincent: *Rubs his finger against the slit of Reno's cock as he begins to thrust faster.* Cum for me...I want everyone to hear who's making you cum...

Reno: Vincent!!!!!! *screams as he cums hard, thrusting madly against Vincent as his eyes roll back in pleasure*

Vincent: *Moans loudly as he feels Reno's hot ass clench around him and cums inside him.* Reno!

Reno: *moans softly as he's filled by Vincent's hot seed, softly clenches to make sure he gets it all. Nuzzles at Vincent's cheek, giving it little licks as he pants* I...love you yo..So much...

Vincent: I love you...I can't wait until you come home...

Reno: Tseng said..I could an hhour...after the shot..*nuzzles more* Iif I didn't rip my stitches yo!

Vincent: We can't have that, then...*Runs his fingers across Reno's stitches.*

Reno: *winces slightly, clenching around Vincent* It feels a bit better now yo. But stills hurts...*blushes* Aand...II'm still horny...

Vincent: You like being horny all the time...don't you? *Licks Reno's earlobe softly.*

Reno: *moans, starts to rub his growing cock against Vincent as he clenches hard* Yyeah..Bbut does it eever go...awway yo?

Vincent: Yours will after the effects wear off...*Moans softly as Reno clenches around him.* Why don't you top me?

Reno: Mmm...II want yyou to ride me yyo! *grinds harder, bites on Vincent's lower lip* It feels....sso good seein you on mmy hard..cock!

Vincent: *Licks his lips.* Even better...*Carefully turns Reno over and pulls out of him, then barely touches Reno's cock before it gets hard again, then slowly takes it in, straddling Reno.*

Reno: Oohh...yeah! *moans loudly as he thrusts up, pushing the rest of the way in* Soo...ffuckin tight yo!

Vincent: Reno...Tell me how much you like my ass...*He clenches tight around Reno's throbbing cock, moaning softly.*

Reno: AHh! II love it!...Ffuck..soo tight and hhot yo! *bites his lip as he thrusts up hard, slamming into Vincent*

Vincent: Ahhh...Reno! *Leans forward and runs his hands down Reno's chest as Reno fucks him hard.*

Reno: *moans, arches into Vincent's hand* Yyes...You llike ridin my...hard cock yo! Ffaster...fuck yourself oon me! *grabs into Vincent's hips, pulling his down hard*

Vincent: Ahhh! Yes...*Bites his lip as he rides Reno as hard as he can, rocking back and forth, then moving his body up and down.*

Reno: Sshit!!....Keep ddoin that..and I'm..Ohh god! *thrusts hard, moves his hand to start stroking Vincent's hard cock* Llove...your ass yo!

Vincent: *Moans louder as Reno strokes his cock, then bounces harder on Reno's cock, clenching tight as he goes down.* Reno! Aahh...

Reno: Ohhh...ggonna...cum.. *strokes Vincent faster, digs his nail into the slit* Ccum..with me yo!! *slams up into Vincent, moaning loudly as he cums hard into Vincent's prostate*

Vincent: Reno! *Moans loudly as Reno digs his nail unto the slit of his cock, then cums hard onto Reno's hand.*

Reno: *moans as he feels Vincent clenching tightly around him, jerks up* Mmm...Yyou're soo..beautiful when you ccum yo...*softly strokes Vincent, making sure to get all of his cum*

Vincent: You...think so? *Blushes lightly* You usually miss it when I cum...

Reno: Yes, so...beautiful! I know..he must be tired, he was out most of the shot... *pulls Vincent down for a kiss* I love you, my angel

Vincent: *Moans as he feels Reno's cock shift inside him, then kisses Reno back sweetly.*

Reno: Mmm... Your kisses are so yummy yo! *sucks on Vincent's lip* I...feel tired now..I think all the cummin got to me! *blushes lightly*

Vincent: Let's rest then...and we can go home afterward...

Reno: Okay! *smiles as he wraps his good arm around Vincent* Then we can go home yo! *nuzzles him* Love my angel...*closes his eyes*


	24. Chapter 24

~We're alive! Sorry it took awhile! We were at ColossalCon! Got a lot of ideas!~

Vincent: *Walks into his and Reno's bedroom, holding Reno by the waist.* I've missed laying in our bed together...

Reno: *smiles at the bed, holding tightly onto Vincent as they walk, his body still feeling weak. Moans as Vincent lays him on the bed* God! I love out bed yo! No other bed beats it!

Vincent: And I love you...*Kisses down Reno's neck and shoulders.* I'll be right back...I have to put Kyo to bed...

Reno: *smiles and moans softly * I love you too yo...And okay, tell him I love him and when I can walk with out fallin down I'll tuck him in too!

Vincent: I will...*He smiles softly and kisses Reno before getting up and leaving the bedroom.*

Reno: *turns onto his side, breathing in the scent of his bed* It's so good to be home yo...

Vincent: *Knocks on Kyo's door before cracking it open and walking in.* Kyo...are you ready for bed?

Kyo: *smiles as he pulls up his pj pants* Yep! I missed being home! And Uncle Axel said he's play his guitar with me tomorrow!!!

Vincent: That's good...Are you starting to play it well?

Kyo: Yeah! Mr. Demyx said I was really good before he closed the shop down! I hope he opens it again soon! I miss seeing him!

Vincent: I'll call tomorrow and see if he's going to open again. *He smiles softly at Kyo.* Off to bed now...

Kyo: Okay, daddy! *climbs into the bottom bunk and gets under his blankets, hugging his bear tightly* Is daddy doing to sleep too?

Vincent: He's probably already asleep...*He tucks Kyo in carefully.*

Kyo: *giggles* You wore him out in the hospital, daddy! He's to sick to have sex!

Vincent: *Blushes.* He wanted to...

Kyo: *giggles again as he snuggles his face into the pillow* I love you, daddy Vincent! And tell daddy I love him too!!

Vincent: I will, you have sweet dreams now. *Smiles and walks out of the room...(I wonder if Axel and Yazoo are here?) *He walks down the hall slightly, then hears Axel's and Yazoo's snores from the hallway.* (Yeah...they're here...)

Kyo: Okay, daddy...* falls asleep, dreaming of him playing his guitar for Cloud*

~In Axel's room~

Axel: Mmmm..*moans in his sleep, grinding his cock against the bed* So...good...

Yazoo: Axel...? *He mumbles, still half asleep.*

Axel: Mmm...Roxas!! *cries out as he cums onto the bed, slowly thrusting his hips as he goes back into a deep sleep*

Yazoo: Who the hell is Roxas? *He quickly sits up, throws the blankets off of him and crosses his arms.*

Axel: Mmmghh..*groans as he's woken up, heats his body up to make up for the missing blanket* Wwhat you...yellin bout? *yawns*

Yazoo: You called out someone else's name and came in your sleep...I have a reason to yell!

Axel: I did? *wiggles his hips against the bed, feels his cum starting to cool down* Hmm...I haven't had a wet dream in awhile. *blushes lightly* Don't yell, you'll wake Kyo up!

Yazoo: *Growls.* Speak for yourself...How do I know if you're being faithful to me?

Axel: I would never cheat in you, baby! I love you! Plus I like livin! *opens his arms, wanting to hug Yazoo* (I don't want to talk about him...It still hurts...)

Yazoo: *He sighs and lets Axel hug him.* Can you at least tell me? I think I deserve to know...

Axel: *hugs Yazoo tight, hiding his face in Yazoo's long hair* Rremember...when the second time we did it on the bar? …I told you I..haven't felt like that for someone in a long time?

Yazoo: I remember...*He smiles slightly* How could I forget...

Axel: *chuckles softly, tightens his hold on Yazoo* Rroxas...was the first person I ever loved...Hhe was my best ffriend..and lover...*a few tears fall as he thinks of him*

Yazoo: What happened to him? *He begins to kiss along Axel's neck.*

Axel: *shudders as a few more tears fall* Hhe...died..in hhis brother's aarms....II can sstill see his ccold blue eyes llookin at mme...

Yazoo: Your feelings are still raw...I can't believe you wanted to be with me after what happened...

Axel: IIt's bbeen almost aa two years...*sniffs, holding tighter to Yazoo as his body starts to heat up as he slowly cries* Hhe...would oof beat me if..II didn't ffind love aggain...Nnot that I ddeserve it..

Yazoo: *Kisses Axel softly.* Don't cry...You have such a pretty face...

Axel: IIt...wwas all my ffault...He sshould be here..nnot me! *cries harder, his body heats up more*

Yazoo: What...do you mean? *He looks into Axel's eyes.*

Axel: *looks with bloodshot, sad eyes* II...killed hhim....

Yazoo: *He looks down sadly and holds Axel tighter.* How...?

Axel: *starts to shake* Hhow do yyou ffuckin think?! II burnt hhim!! *pushes Yazoo away as he feels fire run over his arms and back, growing at his cries*

Yazoo: *He looks at Axel with shock in his eyes as he's pushed away.* Axel...*He whispers, barely audible over the crackling of the flames.* I should go...*He starts to crawl out of bed.* (I need to give him space...)

Axel: Nno! *the fire grows and starts to burn the sheets, before he puts it out* PPlease! Don't lleave me too! II made iit go awway!

Yazoo: *Turns around and looks at Axel with concern in his eyes.* I thought...you would need some space...

Axel: Pplease..II don't wwant to be allone again! *curls up on the burnt bed, tears falling*

Yazoo: But...you pushed me away...I thought that's what you wanted.

Axel: I ffelt the fire ccomin...II didn't wwant to burn yyou too!.... II undersstand if yyou don't want toto be wwith me...Wwho would wwant to be wwith someoone wwho killed his llover?

Yazoo: *Walks towards the bed and kneels near the bed, taking Axel's hand and kissing it.* I want to be with you...Can I tell you something too?

Axel: *shivers at the kiss, his tears drying from the heat on his skin* Wwhat?

Yazoo: *Smiles softly.* My Nisan Sephiroth used to be my lover before he went insane...

Axel: *his eyes go wide* Wwhat? Really?

Yazoo: Yeah...*He laughs with a hint of sarcasm.* The nisan I knew was never like that...He acted more like Cloud, and I can see why Kadaj likes Cloud so much...

Axel: Ohh...II wish I ccould of meet tthat one.. Ccan you llay with me? Pplease? *looks with pleading eyes*

Yazoo: Yeah...*He lays next to Axel on the bed.* I'm sorry if I upset you...

Axel: *curls up to Yazoo* IIt's okay...You ddidn't know...II'm sorry abbout that...It's ggetting close to the dday we meet...Sso he's in mmy mind...

Yazoo: I know you won't be able to forget about him...but I want to help you get it off your mind...*Lightly caresses Axel's hips.*

Axel: Yyou do...*moves closer to Yazoo* You hhave no idea hhow much yyou've helped me, bbaby...

Yazoo: Let me help you some more...*Teasingly slips his hand between Axel's legs.*

Axel: *spreads his cum sticky legs, lightly thrusting to meet Yazoo's hand* Yyes...please more! II need your love, baby!

Yazoo: I want to be the best lover you've ever had...*Licks Axel's lips as he reaches further between Axel's legs, pressing against Axel's clenching muscle.*

Axel: *moans, clenches tighter against Yazoo's finger* Yyou're great, bbaby! Tthe best dom eever!

Yazoo: And I want to make you feel amazing...*Lightly begins to thrust his single finger inside Axel's ass.* I want to love you...

Axel: *moans as he pushes down against the finger, wanting more* Mmore! II want more.. of yyour love! *sloppy kisses Yazoo*

Yazoo: *Glides his tongue over Axel's as he pushes in another finger.* You have it, baby...*Kisses down Axel's neck and uses his other hand to lightly pinch Axel's nipple.*

Axel: *moans into the kiss, before tilting his head over. Letting Yazoo do as he wishes. Arches into his hand as he bite on the stud to his snake bite, thrusts down hard* Ffuck me, baby!

Yazoo: What was that? *Lightly bites and rolls Axel's piercings with his tongue, then lifts his body up and hovers his cock against Axel's opening while holding his hips so he can't push down.*

Axel: *whines as he tries to push down, shudders at Yazoo play with his piercings. * Fuck mme, Yazoo! Pplease!!

Yazoo: *Slowly enters Axel's ass, still holding onto his hips tight to control Axel's body.* I love dominating you...

Axel: *moans as he's slowly entered, his body heats up as he tries to move under Yazoo's grip, waning more* Pplease master!! Mmake me yours!

Yazoo: Not so fast...*Slowly pumps his cock inside Axel, wanting to feel Axel's hot, tight ass.* I want to make this last as long as I can...

Axel: Mmmm...*moans, clenches softly around Yazoo's cock. Rubs his hands down Yazoo's back, grabbing tightly onto it as his sweetspot is hit*Ooh...Yyazoo!!...Ssoo...good!

Yazoo: *Smiles when he knows he's hit Axel's sweet spot and slowly grinds against it and thrusts shallowly against Axel's prostate, wanting to hear Axel's voice.* I love you, baby...Say my name again...

Axel: Ahh! Llove you...Yazoo! *moans as his body heats up, fire slowly moving over his neck and shoulders* Ohh..Yyazoo..Harder Yazoo!!!

Yazoo: I love it when you call my name, Axel...*Looks passionately into Axel's eyes before thrusting harder into Axel's body.* My Axel...*Runs his fingers through Axel's red hair.*

Axel: Yazoo, Yyazoo...*repeats over and over again as he moans loudly, dragging his nails down Yazoo's back as he's fucked hard. His cock jumps at the loving look from Yazoo* Llove you!

Yazoo: *Arches his back as Axel scratches him, sending a mixture of pain and pleasure through his body, then thrusts harder into Axel's body.* Axel...Mmm...Axel! *Runs his hands down Axel's chest, abs, then down to his hips.* I love you...

Axel: Ohhhh! Yyazoo! *moans loudly as his feels his release getting close, the fire growing around his neck and shoulders as his hand move further down, gropes Yazoo's tight ass* Cclose...Yazoo!

Yazoo: Cum for me...*Moans softly as Axel grabs his ass.* Cum for me, Axel...*Brushes his fingers against Axel's lips as he thrusts into Axel's needy ass.*

Axel: Yazoo!!!! *cries out as he cums onto his and Yazoo's stomach, digs his nails into Yazoo's ass as he clenches madly* Yyazoo....

Yazoo: *Releases his hot seed in Axel's waiting ass and moans when he feels Axel's cum on his stomach.* Axel...I love you...

Axel: *moans softly as Yazoo fills him, puts out the fire so he won't burn Yazoo or the bed anymore and pulls him down in to a kiss as a tear falls* II love you...Yazoo...Tthank you...

Yazoo: *Moans as he feels Axel's lips.* No need to thank me...I love you...

Axel: II know it hhurts you...II will aalways love him...But you're my wworld now and I love you so much, baby.. *nips at Yazoo's lips*

Yazoo: I know it may be selfish of me...but I want you to eventually just think about me and how much I love you...and want you. I want to know that you're thinking of me when I hold you at night.

Axel: I do, baby! And it's not selfish...I usually think of you nonstop, Yazoo! Hhe's my sin that will never leave...But you've made me love again..*smiles* Plus if it helps any....Rroxy never took me..You have that all to yourself! (Other then Vincent and the other sick fucks who did...)

Yazoo: *Lightly kisses Axel's lips then sighs.* You must have loved him very much...If he never took you and you care that much...

Axel: *hugs Yazoo, closer softly kissing him* I did...*laughs softly* He looked like a mini Cloud..*smiles* But had your fire, baby...He would of liked you!

Yazoo: *Makes a slight pouty face.* Do you care that much about me? *Folds his arms across Axel's chest and cocks his head.*

Axel: Of course I do, Yazoo! II love you so much it hurts when I'm at work and away from you! *nuzzles at Yazoo* I'm ssorry...II'll sstop the Roxas talk...(I wonder how the gang is doin thou...I left so fast...)

Yazoo: But what if something happened to me? *Presses his hands against Axel's chest.* Because I don't just want to have empty sex with you...

Axel: II would die! II love you so much, Yazoo! Mmore then anything1 *places his hand over Yazoo, heating it up a little* My heart only beats for you...

Yazoo: I can feel it...*lightly kisses Axel's lips again.* Axel...if something were to happen to Kadaj...It would happen to me too...

Axel: Wwhat do you mean? *looks with scared eyes* II don't want to llose you too, baby! *hugs his tighter as he clenches hard*

Yazoo: *Moans softly at Axel's tight embrace, feeling Axel's ass clench around him.* I mean...if Kadaj were killed, I would die too. The same would happen to my nisan if something happened to me...

Axel: Tthen...wwe'll have to make sure you guys sstay safe! *tears fall* II can't lose you, baby...II love you too much!

Yazoo: *Gently rubs Axel's back, then chest.* Everyone has their time...Please...don't cry...

Axel: II can't...*curls tries to curl up against Yazoo* I ccan't make it if II lose you ttoo! I ddon't want to llose you!! *wraps his arms tighter around Yazoo* I ccan't go though tthat again!

Yazoo: I love you...*Kisses Axel's lips to silent him, then softly begins to thrust.*

Axel: *tries to kiss back as he lets out softly moans as Yazoo starts to thrust again* II love you too! Mmy Yazoo!

Yazoo: Don't be sad anymore...*He smiles sweetly at Axel as he feels his cock become hard again inside Axel as he thrusts.*

Axel: *moans as he feels Yazoo harden, starts to clench rhythmically around Yazoo, wanting him harder* Pplease...love me again, baby!

Yazoo: I'll love you all night...*Gently kisses Axel's neck as he begins to thrust harder, his cock now fully erect inside of Axel's ass.*

Axel: *moans, starts to grind his harden cock against Yazoo's cum covered abs as he thrust down to take more in* Yyesss...Till I can't.. wwalk any...ooh ggod!..more!

Yazoo: You'll stay in bed with me then...*Leaves a trail of kisses from Axel's lips and down his neck and chest as he thrusts, holding on tight to Axel's hips.*

Axel: Uhhhh...ffuck..soo..ggood!!! *arches into Yazoo's mouth, grabs tightly onto the burnt sheets as he body heats up again*

Yazoo: Cry out for me, Axel...I love hearing your voice...*Thrusts hard into Axel's ass, hitting his prostate.*

Axel: Yazoo!!! *cries out, moaning loudly as his prostate is slammed into. Starts to clench tightly as his body heats up more* Oohh..Yyazoo!!

Yazoo: I love you, Axel...*He leans forward and whispers in Axel's ear as he thrusts hard. He rubs his body against Axel.*

Axel: Yazoo!!!! *screams out as he cums again against Yazoo's stomach and chest. Moves his head to the side as fire shoots out of his mouth*

Yazoo: Axel...*Moans softly as he cums inside Axel again, his ass now filled to the brim, dripping with Yazoo's cum.*

Axel: *moans softly at the filling of his ass filled with Yazoo's hot seed, pants as his body starts to cool down wraps his arms around Yazoo. Shiver as he feels some cum leak out* II...love you...so much, bbaby!

Yazoo: *Licks at Axel's earlobe.* Do you want to show me how much you love me?

Axel: *shudders at the licks, clenches tightly around him, making more cum leak out* Yyess...Love..you so much!

Yazoo: Then, top me...*Rolls Axel's nipples in his fingers as he kisses Axel's neck.*

Axel: *moans and arches into Yazoo before flipping them over, moans softy at the lose of Yazoo before he starts to grind against him. Cum escaping at the hard grinds* Yyou want me...to make this ass mine?

Yazoo: Yes, baby...*Spreads his legs open and licks his lips to tempt Axel.* Make me yours.

Axel: *reaches back and covers his hand in Yazoo's cum, covers his hard cock with Yazoo's cum* Want me to get you ready?...Or just thrust my hard...cock into your tight ass, baby?

Yazoo: Get me ready...and torture me with your fingers before you fuck me...*Clenches his tight ass for Axel to watch.*

Axel: Aww...Maybe I just want to take you hard... *plays with Yazoo's opening, barely entering a finger* Mmm...it's winkin at me, baby..Is it that needy?

Yazoo: Mm...Axel...I'm so needy for you. *Clenches his tight muscle, trying to draw in Axel's finger.*

Axel: *laughs softly as he enters a finger, slowly thrusting it, making sure not to hit Yazoo's prostate* Is...this what it wants? ...To be filled? Such a sluty ass...

Yazoo: *Moans softly as he feels Axel's finger enter.* Yes...fill up my slutty, needy ass...*Clenches around Axel's finger.*

Axel: *smirks as he enters a second finger, slowly stretching him. Still never touching his sweetspot* Mmm...I love it when you...talk dirty, babe...Gets me all hard..

Yazoo: *Blushes to play along, then moans in need from wanting Axel to touch his sweet spot.* Axel...make me moan...make my slutty ass yours...

Axel: Hmmm....Fuck you now...or make you go though an other finger...What to do, what to do...*smirks at Yazoo, loving seeing him needy*

Yazoo: Axel...*Clenches around Axel's fingers, massaging them with the inner walls of his ass, moaning softly.*

Axel: Well...since you've been such a good little ass slut...*quickly takes out his fingers and enters Yazoo hard, moaning at the tightness around him* Ffuck!....Soo...tight!

Yazoo: Axel! *Moans breathlessly as Axel enters him.* Fuck me...*Clenches hard around Axel's cock.*

Axel: This...ass is mine! *thrusts hard into Yazoo, grabs tightly onto his shoulders as he slams into Yazoo* Shit...Love this tight, needy ass..of yours!

Yazoo: Aaah! *His eyes grow wide as Axel thrusts hard into him, pleasure pulsing through his body.* I'm all yours, baby...*Wraps his legs around Axel's waist, wanting Axel deeper inside him.*

Axel: Yesss....mine..no one elses! *thrusts faster into Yazoo, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Moaning as he feels himself go deeper Yazoo*

Yazoo: Axel...*Moans each time Axel thrusts into him, his body jolting from the intense pleasure.* Oh...Axel...*He wraps his legs tighter around Axel's waist as he clenches his needy ass around Axel's throbbing cock.*

Axel: Mmmm...Yess, Yazoo?...Is yyour ass....still so nneedy? *moans at the clenching, moves his hand down to stroke Yazoo's cock* Ffuck...you're drippin...You love my..ccock in your ass that much?

Yazoo: Yes, Axel...*Moans Axel's name as he touches his cock.* You make me...Ahh! Axel...*Moans as he feels more precum drip from his cock and onto Axel's hand.*

Axel: I..make you what?...Ttell me my slut! *moans as he thrusts harder into Yazoo, his balls slapping hard against Yazoo's ass as he strokes Yazoo hard. Heats his hand up, fire slowly moves over his chest and back*

Yazoo: *Moans as he suddenly cums in Axel's hand, shocked at how fast Axel made him release.* Axel...*He looks up into Axel's eyes with a dreamy, cloudy expression.*

Axel: Ahh...Yazoo! *moans loudly as he cums hard into Yazoo, pumping his hips as he releases* Llove..you..

Yazoo: *Still staring into Axel's eyes, he takes Axel's fingers, covered with cum and licks them off, sucking and nipping at Axel's fingertips.*

Axel: *moans softly as his fingers are licked and sucked, leans down and takes Yazoo into a deep kiss. Moans at the taste of Yazoo's release* God...you taste so good, baby..

Yazoo: *Moans into Axel's mouth.* Only because I'm your cum whore...*Licks at Axel's lips and pulls on his piercings.*

Axel: *softly moans, gives a thrust as his piercings are played with* Yes....you are...My lovely little cum whore...

Yazoo: Mmm...I love being your little slut...*Nibbles at Axel's bottom lip.*

Axel: *shudder, puts the fire out before laying down on Yazoo* As..mmuch as I would love to fuck you again...I don't think I have anymore cum left! It's all we've done since I got home from work, baby

Yazoo: *Happily wraps his arms around Axel's waist and nuzzles his neck.* There's always the morning...

Axel: Mmm..yes...I'm off tomorrow! *slowly pulls out of Yazoo before laying next to him, pulling him closer* Which is good cause we're goin to have to get new sheets and blankets, babe!

Yazoo: Maybe we can get some silk sheets? What do you think?

Axel: That sounds good baby! *chuckles softly* Lets hope I don't burn them too! *holds Yazoo closer, heating his body up to keep Yazoo warm*

Yazoo: I love holding you...*Holds Axel tighter and begins to close his eyes.*

Axel: *kisses Yazoo's forehead, nuzzles into his hair as he closes his eyes* I love you..my Zoo-zoo..

Yazoo: *Nuzzles Axel, fast asleep again in his arms.*

Axel: *holds onto Yazoo tighter, falling asleep*(I never want to lose you, my love...)

~In the morning~

Kyo: *Wakes up and curls up in his blankets.* (I'm glad my daddy is back home!) *Sits up, then runs down the hall, laughing, then runs into Reno's and Vincent's door.* Hee hee! Wake up!

Reno: *groans at Kyo's happy voice, tries to hide under Vincent* Ssleepy, kit...

Kyo: Can I come in?

Reno: *keeps trying to get under Vincent, almost makes it* Mmm...sure kit..

Vincent: *Moans and holds Reno tight in his sleep.*

Kyo: Yay!!!!! *Opens the door and runs in, then jumps onto the bed.*

Reno: *bites back a moans as he feels Monster-kun rub against his leg* Ccareful, kit...Daddy Vinny is still sleepin yo.

Kyo: *Whispers.* Sorry daddy...*He giggles and lays down next to Reno.* I'm so glad you're home!

Reno: *turns his head and smiles sleepily at Kyo* Me too, kit..I've missed being home with my boys yo.. *whispers, not wanting to wake Vincent up.*

Kyo: When you get out of bed...*He whispers in Reno's ear.* Can I have a pancake?

Reno: *smiles* Yeah, of course kit...Why don't you go downstairs and watch TV while I try and get out of bed yo?*points to Vincent's arms wrapped tightly around him* (I don't know if I can make it down the stairs yo...I still feel shitty!)

Kyo: Sure, daddy! *He crawls slowly off of the bed, then closes the door quietly behind him, careful not to wake Vincent up before he runs down the stairs.*

Reno: *sighs, tries to think of the best way to wake Vincent up. Smiles as he moves his arm down, slips as finger between Vincent's butt cheeks and slowly enters one finger*

Vincent: *Licks his lips feeling something enter inside him.* Re...Reno...*He says in his sleep.*

Reno: *slowly thrusts it in, aiming for the spot that will make Vincent see stars. Gives little licks at Vincent's face* Yes...

Vincent: *His eyes jolt open as Reno's finger hits hit sweet spot.* Reno!

Reno: *smiles as he gives Vincent a big wet lick, pulls out his fingers* Good morning, VinVin!

Vincent: Mm...It is a good morning...*Wraps his arms around Reno's waist and gives Reno a kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back, purring as he's pulled closer to Vincent's sleep warmed body* Kit's waiting downstairs for pancakes...I don't know if I can make it down alone yo...

Vincent: I'll go down and make them...And you can stay in bed...

Reno: *pouts* I hate bein weak...I wanted to make Mama's pancakes for him yo! How long are you gonna make me stay in bed, angel? *nuzzles Vincent's cheek*

Vincent: *Nuzzles Reno's neck.* Until you get your strength back...I don't want you to hurt yourself...

Reno: *shivers, pushing his neck closer to Vincent. Missing the feeling of Vincent feeding from him* Ccan you bring me up my laptop? ...When you're done yo..

Vincent: Sure...*Gives Reno a kiss on the lips, then gets up to get dressed and make Kyo's pancake.*

Reno: *frowns slightly at the loss of Vincent's warmth, moves over to where he was and nuzzles his face into the pillow. Breathes in Vincent's scent before he open his eyes to watch him* Mmm...I wish you didn't have to cover that ass up yo!

Vincent: *Turns and looks around at Reno as he dresses.* Don't worry...you'll be able to see it soon...*Shakes his ass while wearing his tight pants.*

Reno: *licks his lips at the sight of Vincent, blushes lightly as he starts to get turned on* Ookay...I'll hold you to that yo! Can you bring me up a pancake too, angel?

Vincent: I'll bring you up more than that...*He winks and teases Reno as he walks out of the door.*

Reno: *blushes, hides his face in the pillow* Mmm...I can't wait yo...

Vincent: *Walks down the stairs and smiles when he sees Kyo on the couch.* Ready for your pancakes?

Kyo: *jumps up on the couch* Yeah!!! And you didn't take as long as you usually do, daddy Vincent!!

Vincent: *Laughs softly.* And I know Reno promised to make your pancakes, but he still doesn't feel well...

Kyo: Oh..okay! *hops off and runs over to Vincent* Wwhen will daddy be better?

Vincent: I don't know, Kit...Your daddy's shoulder still hurts. *He talks to Kyo as he starts to mix the pancake batter.*

Kyo: *sits at the table, kicking his feet* Mommy said guns are bad!

Vincent: They are, if they are used to do bad things...*Slabs some butter into the pan, then pours the mixed batter into the heated pan over the stove once the butter is melted.*

Kyo: There was a lot of guns where I used to live! People kept getting hurt like daddy did! *traces his finger over the table* I wish daddy was better...I don't like it when he's hurt...

Vincent: *Sighs as he flips the pancake.* I don't like it either...but I have a gun of my own as well.

Kyo: You do?! *looks down* Ccan I see it? Mommy never let me see them..

Vincent: Sure...as long as I'm with you when you look at it. I keep it upstairs. *Flips the pancake again to cook it all the way through.*

Kyo: Okay, daddy!! *smiles and he starts to kick his legs again, humming the theme song to Pokémon*

Vincent: *Uses a fork to guide the pancake into a plate for Kyo.*...If you ever want to own a gun, always use it for good. *He places the plate in front of Kyo along with the fork.*

Kyo: Thank you, daddy! *smiles as he picks up his fork* Can I have some syrup, please? And I will!

Vincent: Sure, Kit...*He smiles and hands Kyo the bottle of syrup and a glass of milk.*

Kyo: Thank you, daddy!! *smiles as he drowns his pancake in syrup before he starts to eat, moaning at the taste* MMmmm!!!

Vincent: It's not as good as Aunt Yazoo's food, but I'm glad you like it, Kit.

Kyo: I do, daddy! *smiles at Vincent, licks the syrup of his chin before he finishes his pancake*

Vincent: Good...now at least take a sip from your milk before you go back to watching T.V. again...

Kyo: *reaches for his milk and drinks half of it, sets it down before he wipes his mouth off.* Thank you, daddy Vincent! It was good!

Vincent: You're welcome, Kit! Are you going to save the rest of this for later? *He picks up the milk glass and swishes the milk around in the glass.*

Kyo: Yeah! Daddy says it's okay if I take it to the living room! As long as I don't knock it over! *gets off the chair and goes over to Vincent, holding his arms up for the glass*

Vincent: Okay, Kit...just keep it on a coaster so the moisture won't damage the furniture...*Hands the milk glass over to Kyo and smiles.*

Kyo: I will, daddy! *takes the glass and goes back to the living room*

Vincent: *Turns back around to make Reno's pancake with the leftover batter.*

Axel: *Walks down at the smell of food and rubs his eyes.*

Kyo: Hi Uncle Axel!! *smiles at him*

Axel: *Mumbles.* Hi Kit...

Kyo: *giggles* You and Auntie Yazoo were really loud last night!

Axel: Oh...*Looks around and sees Vincent cooking.* I want some food!

Kyo: *giggles again* Go get some! Daddy Vincent is cooking for Daddy!

Axel: *Mumbles groggily and plops down on the couch next to Kyo.* I'm too tired to get some...

Kyo: *laughs and leans against Axel* You shouldn't have so much sex!

Axel: Whatever! *He messes up Kyo's hair.*

Kyo: Not the hair! *giggles as he tries to get away from Axel* Your bed kept hitting the wall! You were as bad as daddy!

Axel: It's not all my fault!

Kyo: You're the one who had it! *giggles and pokes at Axel's stomach*

Axel: It takes two to have it! *Smirks and pokes Kyo back.*

Kyo: But Auntie Yazoo isn't here for me to yell at! *pokes again, giggles when Axel's stomach growls*

Vincent: *Laughs at Kyo and Axel as he walks upstairs with Reno's pancake with some syrup on top.*

Reno: *moans softly as he's woken up by Vincent's laugh, rolls onto his back and slowly sits up* Angel?

Vincent: Yes? *He walks in, holding the plate in front of him.*

Reno: *rubs the sleep from his eyes as he smiles softly* I feel back asleep yo...Something smells good!

Vincent: *Sits on the edge of the bed.* It's your food...I made a pancake for you.

Reno: *reaches out for the plate, smiles when he sees the strawberry syrup on his pancake* You remembered my favorite syrup yo!

Vincent: I did...*He smiles and dips his finger in Reno's syrup, then licks his finger.*

Reno: *shudders as he remember the last time they had fun with his syrup, blushes when his cock starts to wake up* Tthank you yo..*starts to eat, moans at the taste to show Vincent he likes*

Vincent: You like it? *He dips his finger into Reno's syrup again and slowly licks his finger.*

Reno: *blushes more* II do...Thanks yo! *goes back to eating, trying not to see Vincent licking his fingers*

Vincent: That's not what I meant...*He lightly smacks his lips as he licks his fingers of the syrup.*

Reno: *shudders at the smacks, his eyes go wide as he feels a big chunk of pancake stuck in his throat. Starts to hit his chest, trying to get it out*

Vincent: *Smirks from making Reno choke on his food.* Am I that wonderful to look at?

Reno: ( Damn you! I'm fuckin dryin from a pancake and you're talkin 'bout how sexy you are yo? Evil sexy bastard!!!) *keeps hitting his chest, looking at Vincent, begging for help*

Vincent: *Smirks and pats Reno's back.* Don't be mad at me...*Once Reno is done choking, he licks at Reno's earlobe.*

Reno: *finally able to cough up the chunk, takes in big breathes. Shivers at the licks* Yyou could...of helped at ffirst instead of ssmilin at what you...do to me yo!

Vincent: I thought it was funny...*licks and nibbles Reno's ear.* Mmm...

Reno: *moans, his hips jerk up. Knocking over his plate* Yyeah...Me dyin mmake you llaugh yo!

Vincent: You still love me...*Gives Reno a kiss on the cheek, then licks along his jaw line.*

Reno: *moans, tilting his head back to give Vincent more room to play with. Forgetting about the last few pieces of pancake and syrup now on the blanket* II can't...stop lovin you yo!

Vincent: *Moves his lips down Reno's body, then licks his lips once he reaches the leftover pancake and syrup on the sheets near Reno's crotch.*

Reno: *gasp out a moan as Vincent brushes against his hard cock, lightly thrusts up* Vvinny! II..need you!

Vincent: *Moans as he licks up the syrup running onto Reno's balls.*

Reno: AHhhhh! *moans loudly, thrusts up closer to Vincent's tongue as he grabs onto Vincent's head to push him closer* Pplease!!

Vincent: Please what? What do you want me to do? *He teasingly licks at the head of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Ffuck..Ssuck me so hhard my balls are s...sucked though my cock yo!! *thrusts up, making his cock hit Vincent's face*

Vincent: Mmm...That's what I wanted to hear...*Softly begins to suck on Reno's cock, moaning at the taste.*

Reno: Yyesssss....*moans, tightens his hold on Vincent's hair as he lightly thrusts up* Hharder...suck me harder yo!

Vincent: Mm! *Swallows Reno's cock balls deep and sucks on him firmly. wihle running his tongue along the shaft.*

Reno: OOhhh...god!! *moans loudly, pulls at Vincent's hair. Wanting to feel the hot mouth move over his weeping cock* Ffuck...suck ssoo...good!

Vincent: *Slowly brings his lips up to the tip and lets go, his lips making a smacking sound before he swallows Reno again.*

Reno: Ah!....Gonna...ggonna...Vin!! *cries out as he cums hard into Vincent's mouth, his hips pumping in to make sure Vincent's gets it all*

Vincent: *Licks up all of Reno's cum, then leans over Reno, pushing him back onto the bed.*

Reno: *pants as he comes down from his high, lays back on the bed. Looking up with loving eyes* I..love you yo...

Vincent: I love you too...*Licks Reno's lips.* Do you know what I want?

Reno: *shudders at the licks, licks back at Vincent. Moans softly as the taste of his own cum on Vincent's lips* Wwhat yo?

Vincent: It's been awhile since Chaos has had anything to eat...*Nibbles Reno's lips.*

Reno: *moans, shivers at the thought* Yyess...Drink me yyo!....II've missed it so much!

Vincent: I have too...*Slowly lowers his head next to Reno's neck and exhales his hot breath on Reno's skin.*

Reno: Ohhh...please don't..tease yo! *moans softly, tilts his neck over*

Vincent: Mm...*Nuzzles Reno's neck before biting fiercely into Reno's neck.*

Reno: AHhhhhhh!!!! *moans loudly as he feels Vincent's fangs rip though his skin, thrusts his body up against Vincent's* Ffuck...love...fangs!

Vincent: Do you miss them that much? *He says as he laps up the trickling blood on Reno's neck.*

Reno: *moans as he pushes closer to Vincent, wrapping his arms tightly around him* Yesssssss!....Sso...good!

Vincent: I miss your taste, Reno...*Roughly licks at Reno's neck.*

Reno: *shudders and rubs his harden cock against Vincent* Mmore...Taste me more yo!

Vincent: You're so needy, baby...*Nibbles the fresh wound on Reno's neck.*

Reno: *keeps moaning, thrusting up against him* Yyou...love it tthou!

Vincent: Maybe...*Continues to nibble Reno's wound, gradually increasing the force behind the bite.*

Reno: Ahhhh! *cries out as the biting gets more forceful, his cock driping precum* Ohh...god!

Vincent: *Reaches down and rubs the tip of Reno's cock with his thumb as he continues to bite.*

Reno: Yyesss!! Ohh..Ggonna....cum! *moans louder, grinding hard against Vincent as he gasps for breath between moans*

Vincent: Cum for me! *He orders as he digs his nail into the slit of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Vincent!!!!! *screams as he cums hard into Vincent hand, his body shakes hard at the force*

Vincent: Didn't that feel good? *Softly kisses Reno's wound and trails kisses up to Reno's lips.*

Reno: *pants heavily against Vincent's lips, sloppily kissing him* Yyes...Iit was amazing yo!

Vincent: Good...*Licks Reno's cheek, then earlobe.*

Reno: *moans softly as his earlobe is licked, his body shivers* Wwhat...'bout you yo?...You didn't cum...

Vincent: I wanted to do something for you first...

Reno: Oh...okay yo! *smiles softly, nuzzles at him, licking off his blood from Vincent's chin*

Vincent: I love making you feel amazing...*Keeps licking Reno's earlobe, lightly sucking on it.*

Reno: *shudders, moaning* Vvinny! Mmmm...You always do yo!

Vincent: *Curls up next to Reno and holds him by the waist.*

Reno: *turns to his side, nuzzles Vincent as he yawns* I'm...tired yo. You wore me out already, angel...This sucks ass!

Vincent: Then let's get some sleep...and wake up later to have a little more fun...

Reno: *blushes lightly, nuzzles closer to Vincent as he starts to fall asleep* What...'bout..Kit yo?

Vincent: He'll be fine...Axel and Yazoo are here...and I miss being with you

Reno: Miss....you..too..*falls asleep, feeling safe and warm in Vincent's arms*

Vincent: *Keeps kissing Reno as he falls asleep as well. He holds Reno tight in his arms.*

~Hours later~

Reno: *moans as he wakes up, feeling a little better. Opens his eyes and laughs as he sees a post it stuck to Vincent's hair*

Vincent: *Clings tight to Reno as he feels Reno move, having an instinct to keep Reno close.*

Reno: *smiles softly at sleeping Vincent* (He's must be dead tired...Not wakin up to my laugh or havin this note stuck to his hair yo!) *reaches up and pulls the notes off* _Hey you two! _

_Yazoo and me took Kyo to Cloud's so you two can have some time together! Feel free to use some of our toys! Axel_

Vincent: *Moans softly as he wakes up and feels Reno leaning over him.* You're awake...

Reno: *smiles, gives Vincent a sweet kiss* Yeah, and we got a note yo! *turns it so Vincent can read it*

Vincent: *Nods, then smirks slightly.* What do you think...?

Reno: *blushes lightly* It...sounds good yo...I feel somewhat better so I think I can do something fun, angel! *nuzzles him*

Vincent: What would you like to do? *His smirk grows as he traces his finger over Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shivers, arches slightly into Vincent's fingers* II don't know...But I have to use the bathroom first yo.. Then I can get a bbunch of stuff from Firefly's room yo!

Vincent: Okay...and I'll wait right here for you...I'll let you pick what you want to do to me...

Reno: *smiles and kisses Vincent before he slowly gets up and makes his way to the bathroom*

Vincent: (I wonder what he'll decide to do? I really want to feel what I felt when I was tied up the last time...)

Reno: *finishes up in the bathroom and makes his way to Axel's room and open the toy closet, grabbing a bag and starts filling it up with fun toys* (I can't wait to use this on Vincent...Or him on me...Maybe I can get over my fear yo..)

Vincent: *He hears the faint noise of Reno rummaging through Axel's room, already becoming excited in the anticipation. He sees a pair of Reno's boxers on the bed.* (Yes...) *He grabs them and begins to sniff them, Reno's smell turning him on even more.*

Reno: *winces slightly as he reaches up to get the extra set of cuffs* (I'm going to need more then one set to keeps Vincent down...)

Vincent: *Moans softly as he continues to sniff Reno's boxers. his cock making a little tent underneath the sheets covering him.*

Reno: *gives one last look at the closet before he closes it and starts to make his way back to his room, stops at the sight of Vincent sniffing his old dirty boxers* What are you doing yo?

Vincent: *Blushes slightly when he hears Reno's voice.* I'm sorry...*He puts Reno's boxers to the side, but is unable to hide his boner.*

Reno: *walks over and sets the bag on the end of the bed, looking at the tent made from Vincent's cock* You got that hard from smellin my dirty ass boxers yo?!

Vincent: Yes...*He blushes a little more.* You do that to me...

Reno: You know how long those have been layin there yo? The smell of my sweaty, gassy ass in them? *takes out the eight cuffs and the chains before climbing on top of Vincent, starting to put the cuffs on Vincent's arms and hooking them to the bed posts* You're a bad boy...

Vincent: I'm very bad...*He slightly sticks out his tongue and tries to lick Reno's lips while he's being chained up.* (I love this!)

Reno: *bites down on Vincent's tongue, making sure not to bite to hard to break the skin* Yes...You must be punished yo! *moves down Vincent's body and puts two of the cuffs around Vincent's ankle, runs a chain though the other end and tries it to the bed post before he does the same to Vincent's other leg. Licks his lips at the sight of Vincent's legs spread wide for him and tied to they're bed* Mmm...You look good chained up....Now for the fun part!

Vincent: *Smirks as Reno chains him up.* Make me pay for what I've done...*Slightly moves his hips, making his cock bounce seductively.*

Reno: Oh...I will yo, my dirty boy! *takes some nipple clamps out and starts to play with Vincent's nipples to make them hard before he attaches them onto the hard little nubs. Gets the long silver chain and loops it though the clamps before tieing it to the PA pricing on Vincent's cock. Smirks at the sight when he's done* How do your nipples feel yo?

Vincent: Ahh...Reno..*He squrims as he feels the nipple clamps dig in.* It's so good...

Reno: *grabs the leash and hooks it the chain to it, climbs back up and stands naked over Vincent.* You like the smell of my ass, don't you my dirty boy? *lightly pulls on the on the leash*

Vincent: I love it, baby...*Moans softly as Reno tugs on the leash.* I want you to punish me for it...

Reno: *smirks, and turns around before he slowly lowers his ass down on Vincent's face* Then smell it...I want you to lick my ass till I say stop! *wiggles his ass down against Vincent's face, smothering him with it*

Vincent: *Moans loudly as Reno sits on his face, then begins to lick Reno's ass hole, nipping and licking at the muscle.*

Reno: *moans, clenches tightly at Vincent's tongue. Pulls hard on the leash*Is that all you can do? You're suppose to worship my ass yo! Be glad I'm even lettin you touch, dirty boy! *pushes his ass down closer*

Vincent: *Tries to get free from his chained hands and ankles in a futile attempt as he slowly inserts his tongue into Reno's ass and swirls it around inside Reno. He moans at Reno's taste.*

Reno: MMm...Yes, that's right...Lick my ddirty ass yo! *pulls the leash harder as Vincent struggles* What? You don't like what I'm givin you? Maybe I shouldn't of been nice and take a shit before we started! Make you lick my dirty, shitting ass, huh? *yanks hard again*

Vincent: *Gasps as the leash is pulled, then begins to nibble Reno's ass while his tongue faithfully strokes the inner walls of Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahhh...Yes!!! *moans loudly, starts to rock his hips against Vincent's face.* Ddirty boy is such a ggood... ass licker yo! Deeper..stick your tongue ddeeper in my ass yo! Let me rride your tongue, bitch!

Vincent: *Moans, sending vibrations through Reno's body as he thrusts his tounge deeper inside and uses his fangs to nibble at Reno's entrance.*

Reno: Ffuck yeah! *starts to ride Vincent's tongue, pulling hard on the leash. Smiles as he sees the piercing pulled hard* MMm...You're ggonna make me cum yo!....Ddo you feel it?

Vincent: *Nods as he feels Reno's ass clench around his tongue, then tilts his head up to thrust his tongue wildly into Reno's ass, wanting Reno to cum*

Reno: Sshitt!!! *cries out as he cums hard on Vincent's chest, thrusting his ass down hard, totally covering Vincent's face with it, his hands jerks on the lease*

Vincent: *Moans loudly as Reno jerks on the leash connected to his cock and breathes heavily on Reno's tight ass.*

Reno: *pants for a few minutes before he stands up and crawls down still his kneeling in front of Vincent's hard cock* Look at how hard you are from just lickin my ass yo...Do you like the taste of my dirty ass, boy? *pulls again on the leash*

Vincent: *Moans softly as he feels Reno's breath on his cock.* I love it, baby...Are you going to punish me more for what I did?

Reno: You bet your ass I am yo! You think you could get away with that? You're such a dirty boy! *takes out a cock ring and strokes Vincent's hard cock before he slips it on, then gets a ball clamp with little metal spikes inside and puts on Vincent's heavy balls* Feels good yo? Now you can't cum till I say so my dirty boy..

Vincent: *Hisses at the slight pain of the cock ring and ball clamp, but his body soon responds and causes the pain to turn into hot pleasure. He begins to moan softly as he looks into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: You look so slutty yo...Does that ass of yours need filled too? *puffs his hot breath against Vincent's wrinkled opening*

Vincent: Yes...fill me, Reno...*He clenches as he feels Reno's hot breath against his puckered hole.*

Reno: But why would I do that...This is your punishment...You don't deserve my cock, dirty boy! *pulls out the biggest vibrater he found and covers it in the lube he found before he thrusts it hard into Vincent's tight ass*

Vincent: Ahhh...hah! Reno! *He clenches around the vibrator, his greedy ass taking in the full length of the vibrator.*

Reno: *smirks and pushes it all the way in, turns it on the highest level and gets up from the bed and sits down on the bench at the end* Mmm...You looks so yummy like this...I may keep you like it forever yo!

Vincent: *Moans loudly as the strong vibrations send waves of pleasure to his prostate and Reno's words. He thrusts his hips up in an effort to bring pleasure to his cock by rubbing it against his stomach.*

Reno: *smiles as he looks at Vincent, starts to rub his cock as he watches Vincent, pulls on the leash to keep Vincent's cock away from his stomach* No...You're not aloud to let anything touch your ccock yo!

Vincent: Reno...*He looks up at Reno with lust filled eyes, then shudders as the vibrator shifts inside of him, now laying right against Vincent's pleasure center.*

Reno: What, dirty boy? Is this to much for you yo? *smiles as he pulls on the leash again, stroking his own cock faster*

Vincent: Let me...cum baby...*He moans softly as his body shakes in pleasure, his cock now swollen.*

Reno: Why should I? This is your punishment! You should be happy I'm bein so nice! I was left like this alone for days, at least I'm staying in the room yo! *pulls harder on the leash as he strokes himself harder, unknowingly tears fall as he thinks of it*

Vincent: Ahh...ahh...Reno! *Moans as he feels the urge to release, but the cock ring and chain prevent him, so only a small amount of fluid dribbles out of Vincent's rock hard and swollen cock.*

Reno: Vvinny!!!!! *screams out as he cums into his hand from the sight of Vincent, tears and drool running down his chin as he thrusts into his hand*

Vincent: *Moans as he watches Reno cum into his hand, somewhat surprised at how fast Reno came. He tries to get free from his binds, making his whole body shake including his hard cock, causing it to bounce.*

Reno: *pants as he comes down from his high, lays on the bed at Vincent's feet, more tears fall as he crawls up and takes the ball clamp off, softly kissing them as he takes to cock ring off*

Vincent: Mm...*He moans softly as Reno takes off the ball clamp and ring and releases onto Reno's body as soon as they are removed. He breathes heavily.* My...god...

Reno: *shivers and moans softly as Vincent's hot cum lands on him. Leans up and softly licks Vincent clean as he turns the vibrater off and pulls it out. Shakily moves over and unties the chains for Vincent's legs and takes off the cuffs before he moves up to take off the ones on Vincent's arms*

Vincent: That was...amazing...*He looks into Reno's eyes, his own still filled with lust and need.*

Reno: IIt was..Bbut..I remember...when it wwas done tto me...To brake me yo.. *holds tightly to Vincent, hiding his face in Vincent's neck* Pplease..make me feel good! Mmake this bbad memory go away forever, angel!

Vincent: You don't even have to ask, love...*He wraps his arms around Reno's waist and turns him over, showering him with kisses.*

Reno: *shivers at the kisses, moaning softly as he lightly grinds against him.*Pplease!...Llove me more!

Vincent: I'll love you forever...*Kisses down Reno's body, stopping at his chest and licks it.* God...I love you...

Reno: Ahh! *moans as he arches his chest into Vincent's mouth, turning his head as he pants, getting turned on* Llove...you too yo!

Vincent: Moan for me...*Moves his lips down Reno's body and traces his tounge around Reno's naval, then stops right at the start of Reno's pubic hair.*

Reno: Uugghh! *moans as Vincent licks his way down, whines softly when he stops. Lightly thrusts his hips up, making his cock hitting Vincent's chin* Pplease...don't ttease yo! II need you, angel!

Vincent: *Slowly takes Reno's cock into his mouth, smiling as he licks at the head of Reno's cock.* Mmm...

Reno: Ahhhhh!! *moans loudly, shivers as the licks as he moves his hand down to hold on to Vincent's hair as he lightly thrusts up* Ssoo...good yo!

Vincent: *Holds the base of Reno's cock and lightly pumps it while his lips suck on Reno's cock like a lollipop.*

Reno: Ohh...ggod! Yyou''re....amazzing yo! *moans as his shakes his head in pleasure, breathing heavily against the pillow as his hips thrust up* MMmm...*bites his lip*

Vincent: You taste so good, baby...*Seductively drags his tounge along the length of Reno's cock, then flicks his tongue against the sensitive slit.*

Reno: Ffuckkk!! *cries out at the licks, thrust up hard* PPlease!...II need your cock...iin my ass yo! *looks with pleading, teary eyes*

Vincent: How much do you need my cock, baby? *He continues to lick Reno's cock while pumping it in rhythm with his sucking.*

Reno: MMore...then anytthing yo!! *more tears fall as he thrashes under Vincent, his opening clenching madly in need* Pplease!..Make llove to me, angel! ....II need your llove yo!

Vincent: *Gently spreads Reno's legs and slowly enters Reno's needy, clenching ass.* You'll always have my love...

Reno: Vinny!!! *moans loudly as he's entered, tears of happiness fall as he'd filled by Vincent's cock, wraps his legs around Vincent's waist to pull him closer* Mmore...please! Nneed more of yyour hard cock yo!

Vincent: *Slowly begins to thrust inside Reno, taking his time to caress and touch Reno's body.* You have me...

Reno: Mmmmm...Ooh..god..Llove you..*moans as Vincent slowly makes love to him, softly clenches around him as he slowly rocks his hips to meet Vincent's thrusts*

Vincent: *Moans softly at how amazing Reno feels.* I love you...*He thrusts harder as he leans forward and breathes on Reno's neck and left ear.*

Reno: Mmm...My..dark angel...Ssoo..ggood yo! *moans louder as Vincent thrust harder, wraps his arms tightly around Vincent's neck as he shudders from Vincent's hot breath* Ah ah!

Vincent: *Sloppily kisses Reno's lips as he begins to thrust wildly into Reno's body.* Reno...scream for me...

Reno: OHhhhhhhh!! *screams into the kiss, thrashing around madly under Vincent as his body is filled with pleasure* Mmake...me..cclose yo! *tries to kiss back between moans*

**HajimaruMiraca**Vincent: That's right...*He thrusts hard into Reno's tightening ass.* Come for me...*He kisses Reno's neck as he holds Reno's hips.*

Reno: Aangel!!!!! *screams out as he cums hard onto Vincent's and his stomach, clenches tightly around Vincent's hard cock. His mouths open in pleasure*

Vincent: *Cums hard into Reno's wanting ass and moans as he falls on top of Reno's body.* I love you...so much...

Reno: *moans as he's filled with Vincent's hot seed, softly clenching, loving the feeling of Vincent in him. Slowly lets his legs down but hugs Vincent tighter to him as he nuzzles him* II...love you..with all of me yo! *pants against Vincent's neck*

Vincent: Did you enjoy what you did to me? *He licks at Reno's lips.* Because I did...

Reno: II did...*blushes hard* I lloved when you were rimmin me yo! *shyly licks back, rubbing his tongue piercing against Vincent's lips*

Vincent: Did I look hot? *He smirks and nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: *shudders, clenches tightly as he remembers* Yesss....So fuckin hhot yo! *holds Vincent's closer, loving being in his arms and feeling him on the inside*

Vincent: *Lightly thrusts into Reno's ass with his softening cock.* Do you feel better after you did that to me?

Reno: *moans softly, tightens his hold on Vincent as he shakes lightly at the thrust* Yyes...It helped yo...IIt made me remember and yyou fought the memory away...*smiles as he looks up* II was saved by my dark angel again...

Vincent: I love saving you, baby...*He holds tight onto Reno and begins to kiss him.*

Reno: Mmmhh..*kisses back deeply, softly sucking on Vincent's tonuge. Rubs the top of the barbell against it, softly rubs his hands down Vincent's back*

Vincent: *He whispers in Reno's ear.* My god...I love you...*Rubs Reno's chest.*

Reno: *moans at the rubs, pushing up into Vincent's hand as he shivers* I llove you...and now I'll get to be with you forever yo...

Vincent: I know...and it makes me so happy that I'll be with you forever...

Reno: Till we die and we'll meet again in the lifestream yo...*nuzzles at Vincent, closing his eyes, not wanting this moment to end*

Vincent: *Tears come to his eyes at Reno's words.* I'd love that...

Reno: *smiles, snuggles closer as he lightly clenches* But we'll hopefully have a lot of time before that yo! *yawns softly* I hate this...I get tired faster..I wish I'd heal yo!

Vincent: You will...we have all the time in the world to be together...

Reno: *nuzzles and hides his face in Vincent's neck, breathing in his scent as he falls asleep* Love..angel...*lightly snores*

Vincent: Love you, Reno...*lightly kisses Reno's face and holds him tight.*

~Later that day~

Reno: *groans as he hears his phone go off, buries his face deeper in Vincent's neck, not wanting to wake up. Shivers as he feels Vincent's soft cock move inside him* Go...'way...

Vincent: *Wakes up as he hears the battle theme go off on Reno's phone.* Do you want me to answer that?

Reno: It...Cloud...to tired..talk...*moans softly as he hugs Vincent closer, trying to go back to sleep*

Vincent: *Nods and picks up Reno's phone, then smiles when he hears Kyo's voice.*

Kyo: +Hi Daddy Vincent! Where's daddy?+

Vincent: +He's right next to me, Kit.+ *He pulls the phone away from his mouth.* Kit's on the phone, Reno...

Reno: *moans softly, slowly lifts his head up and takes the phone* +Hey Kit...Are you havin fun yo?+

Kyo: +I've been having fun!+ *He whispers into the phone.* +Cloud made me some food!+

Reno: *tiredly smiles, blushes as he wipes the dried drool from his chin* +That's good kit! *laughs softly* He did? Was it good yo?+

Kyo: +It was yummy!+ *He says excitedly.* +He was cooking it in the bar kitchen and he got kind of sweaty!+ *Blushes.*

Reno: *laughs softly* +He did? I bet he looked nice, kit! Did he know you were watching him yo?+ *winks at Vincent as he nuzzles Vincent's cheek*

Kyo: +Yeah! I wanted to see what the kitchen looked like, and he let me as long as I didn't touch anything!+ *Blushes even more.*

Reno: *chuckles again* That's nice, kit! Who knows. maybe one day we'll be at your and Cloud's wedding yo!+

Kyo: *Blushes madly.* +Nuh uh!+ *He objects, being slightly embarrassed at Reno's suggestion.*

Reno: *laughs hard, causing him to clench hard around Vincent* +You never know kit! Did you play with Denzel?+

Vincent: *Moans softly as he feels Reno clench hard.*

Kyo: +Yeah! We battled our Pokémon together!+

Reno: *shivers at Vincent's soft moan* +Tthat's great, kit! What are you guys plannin to do now?+

Kyo: *Blushes again.* +We were going to go up to Cloud's room and watch TV...+ *Plays with his shirt.*

Reno: +That better be all your doin, kit! Remember, not till your sixteen yo!+ *starts to rub Vincent's strong chest*

Kyo: *Blushes madly* +I...I'm not! Denzel and Kadaj are going to be there too!+

Reno: +Good boy! I'll let you go so you guys can have fun yo! Tell Uncle Axel when your ready to come home, okay kit?+

Kyo: +Okay, daddy! I'll see you later! I love you!+

Reno: +I love you too, kit! Now you have fun yo!+ *smiles when Kyo hangs up, sets his cell beside him and nuzzles back into Vincent's neck*

Vincent: Sounds like Kit was having fun...

Reno: Yeah...Cloud let him watch as he cooked, Kit said he got all sweaty and now he, Denzel, Kadaj and Cloud are goin to Cloud's room to watch TV yo..

Vincent: *Laughs softly.* I bet Kyo feels like he's about to die.

Reno: He sounded happy...and like he was blushin madly yo! *chuckles softly, doodles on Vincent's chest as he nuzzles Vincent's neck again, finding a comfy place to lay his head*

Vincent: That's all that matters...*Kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Reno: *purrs, lightly licks at Vincent's neck before he snuggles closer* I'm gonna take another little nap...then maybe we can watch yummy stuff on my laptop yo! *blushes lightly*

Vincent: Ohh...That sounds good...*Rubs Reno's back and starts to fall back asleep.*

Reno: *snores lightly, already asleep. Smiles softly in his sleep from Vincent rubbing him*

~That night~

Reno: *groans as he wakes up, reaches out to hug Vincent but frowns when he feels nothing. Lazily sits up and looks around as he rubs his eyes* (Where's Vinny? ...He must of went downstairs....I'm thirsty yo!) *slowly gets out of the bed, winces from his opening being stretched so long. Walks over to the bathroom and opens the door, sees Vincent on the toilet* Oh! Hey , ang....Ggah! *gags as the most ungodly scent fills his nose, quickly gets out of the bathroom and closes the door, pants for clean air*

Vincent: You need something? *He says from behind the bathroom door, which causes his voice to echo.*

Reno: I...was thirsty yo...I can wait till your done! *yells back, sighs when the smell goes away* (Good god...That smell was awful! I thought I was bad yo!)

Vincent: Ohh...okay...*Flushes the toilet, then washes his hands before he opens the door and steps out.*

Reno: *looks over at Vincent, his nose wrinkles a little as some of the smell comes out.* We learned one thing....*meets Vincent's eyes with a grin* Your shit really does stink yo!!

Vincent: *Laughs softly.* Likewise...*He walks off towards the bedroom.*

Reno: Not as bad as yours yo! I mean, good god! *plugs his nose as he walks into the bathroom to get a glass of water before he slowly walks back to their room, starts to drink his water*

Vincent: *Laughs at Reno as he lays on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head.*

Reno: *sets the empty glass on the nightstand before he gets on the bed and straddles Vincent* You look all proud of yourself yo!

Vincent: Maybe I am...*Licks his lips at the sight of Reno straddling him.*

Reno: *laughs* You've made me gag once! I've lost count of the times I've made Rude gag and even puke from the smell of my ass yo! *grins, leans down to kiss Vincent, lightly sucks on Vincent's lower lip*

Vincent: Mm...Do you know how sexy you are right now?

Reno: *blushes, laughs softly* No...I don't...And I didn't think what I was talkin 'bout was sexy to you yo! You really are a dirty boy!

Vincent: You're the one who was sucking on my lip, baby...*Caresses the side of Reno's face.*

Reno: *smiles, nuzzles into Vincent's hand* It looked so yummy, I couldn't help it yo! And...I've always talked like this...II just had to stop in front of Rufus or he would send me to *shudders* that guy...God, he smelled as bad as yours did! *shakes his head, wanting to make it go away and leans down to hug Vincent*

Vincent: So, you like his smell better? *He smirks and teases Reno as he runs his hand down Reno's back.*

Reno: *shakes his head no as he his shakes from the memory* Nno! Fuck no!...Hhe was so...awful! Tthe things hhe had me do...I...I'm gonna puke jjust thinkin 'out it yo! *covers his mouth with his hand, trying to calm his stomach back down*

Vincent: I'm...sorry...I was just teasing...*Runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *slowly calms down, moves his hand away from his mouth and hugs tightly to Vincent as he purrs softly* IIt's okay...It's not your fault yo...II just...it's another thing I'll have to get over...*looks up* Wait for me, angel?

Vincent: You don't have to ask me to wait...and it's my fault for saying something like that...

Reno: Ccan...we forget it yo? Pplease? I...don't want to think of him anymore, angel..*moves down and lays his head on Vincent's chest, letting Vincent's heart beat calm him down more*

Vincent: Yes, of course, baby...*He holds onto Reno tightly.*

Reno: *purrs softly as he's held, nuzzles his chest* Do you know if Axel, Yazoo, and Kyo came back yet yo?

Vincent: I heard the door open and Kyo run up the stairs...then I heard Axel and Yazoo doing their business down the hall...*He smirks slightly.*

Reno: *chuckles* They're gettin as bad as we are yo! *blushes* Even more seein all the toys they have!

Vincent: I think we should start buying toys...

Reno: Yeah...So much has gone on and I haven't been thinkin 'bout that yo...Mostly gettin stuff for Kyo and now worrin 'bout work... *sighs*

Vincent: Maybe I can surprise you with some later? *He smiles mischievously.*

Reno: *blushes, hugs Vincent and kisses his chest over his beating heart* Sure yo...All you want, angel!

Vincent: I know...but is there anything you would want in particular?

Reno: Maybe some more outfits? *smiles and giggles softly*

Vincent: Well...what kind of outfits? *He presses his fingers against Reno's lips.*

Reno: *licks at Vincent's fingers, his hot breath hitting them as he talks* Hmm... Maybe I can be a school boy? Like those fancy private ones yo?

Vincent: I'll look for one...*Smirks and slowly pushes his fingers into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *moans softly as he starts to suck on Vincent's fingers, letting his piercing his Vincent's nails * MMmmm!

Vincent: *Looks into Reno's eyes as he sucks on his fingers.* You look so hot right now...

Reno: *smiles, gives a hard suck before he lets them go. A string of spit leaving a trail of spit from his mouth to Vincent's fingers, blushes lightly* As much as I'd love too...I don't think I have cum left yo!

Vincent: Lay with me then...*He pats the spot next to his body.* You feel like you need to be warmed up...

Reno: *moves off and lays next to Vincent, curling up to his chest* I am cold yo... *nuzzles Vincent's chest, giving it a kiss* Hold me?

Vincent: *Holds on tight to Reno.* You're asking me to hold you? *Tightens his grip around Reno's waist.*

Reno: I...don't know why...I just feel...scared for some reason and I don't know why yo...*shivers, moving closer to Vincent*

Vincent: Everything will be alright, love...*He says quietly and kisses Reno's lips as he holds Reno against his body.*

Reno: *kisses back, feeling safe with Vincent's touches* Mmaybe...it's the drugs?...My body has had so many the past few weeks yo...

Vincent: That's probably what it is...You'll feel better in the morning once you have some sleep...

Reno: Yeah...*nuzzles Vincent, sighs as he closes his eyes* I love you...my angel..

Vincent: Love you...*Runs his fingers through Reno's hair and his breathing evens out as he begins to fall asleep.*

Reno: *purrs, letting Vincent's fingers and heartbeat put him into a deep sleep*

~Morning~

Reno: Mmm...*moans softly as he wakes up, opens his eyes and smiles as he sees sleeping Vincent. Turns his head to look at the clock, his eyes widen when he sees it eleven in the morning* Why...hasn't kit came in yo? *slowly gets out of Vincent's tight grap and grabs a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and puts them on before he walks out and over to Kyo's room* Kit? You up yo? *frowns when he hears nothing and slowly opens the door* Kit, You still asle...ep.*freezes when he sees the room is empty and a piece of paper laying onto Kyo's messy bed, showing signs of struggles* Nno...Pplease no... *walks over and picks up the letter, slowly opens it*

_I thought your son would be an entertaining plaything...So I took him for my own enjoyment. Do you remember how much fun you had with me? I hope you do..._

_-Akuma_

~Cliffhanger! Mwahhhhhh!!!! We're evil!~


	25. Chapter 25

~Warning! Noncon in chapter!~

Reno: *clutches the letter in his hand as his body shakes hard* No, no, no..nooo.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *screams out as he falls to the floor, sobbing hard*

Vincent: *Gets startled out of his sleep by Reno's screams. He follows where Reno's voice is coming from and opens the door to Kyo's room and finds Reno sobbing on the ground. He looks around at the room, then back at Reno.* Reno...*He whispers, barely audible over Reno's cries.*

Reno: *sobs harder, barely about to speak* Ggone..mmy ..ffault!...Mmy bbaby..noooo!!! *cries hard as he pulls on this hair*

Vincent: *Kneels down next to Reno and brings Reno into his lap.* We'll get him back...I promise, Love...

Reno: Nnoo...Iit's...hhim *sobs, tightly holding onto Vincent, digging his nails into Vincent as his body shakes hard* II...ccan't...He's...II can't! *sobs* Kkit...Hhe... can't.. ttake it yo!....Hhe'll die!

Vincent: Listen to me, Reno...If we don't do anything right now, then we won't even have a body to bring back if something happens to Kyo...*He looks into Reno's wet, sobbing eyes.*

Reno: *shakes harder, tries to look at Vincent though tear filled eyes* II'm...sscared yo...*looks down in shame and fear*

Vincent: I know you are...*He helps Reno to sit up so he can hold Reno against his body.* Kit takes after his dad...He'll make it. And I know you're strong enough to do this...you have to. I can't do this alone...

Reno: *cries, hides his face into Vincent's chest as he cries* Hhe..mmust be soo...sscared...II need my bbaby! *hold Vincent closer* Wwe...nneed help yo!!

Vincent: No...We have to leave now, there's no time to wait...*He stands up, then helps Reno stand, taking him by the hand, then runs down the hall to their room and begins to rummage through their closet for equipment.*

Reno: *lets Vincent drag him to the room, looks around his with his blurry eyes to find his EMR and extra gun* II have eeverytthing yyo...

Vincent: *Finds his Cerberus and his small, old fashioned pistol and loads each one with shaky hands. He then starts to get dressed in his leather, armored shoes, ragged cape and headband.*

Reno: *shakes as he gets his shoes on, tears still falling as he remembers his times with Akuma* Hhe's...ssmart...Iit will...bbe hard toto find hhim yo...

Vincent: *Slides his Cerberus into his gun holster and conceals the smaller gun in his waistband.* I should be able to find him...

Reno: *shakes where he stands, not able to move* (He got thought the system Tseng installed...He's gotten better yo....Oh kit..I'm sorry but I will get you back) Ccan..yyou hand my mmy...suit yo?

Vincent: Sure, baby...*Hands over Reno's suit.* Well...*He rethinks what he said previously.* Chaos will find him...

Reno: *shakily takes off the tank top and pants before he gets dressed in his Turk suit, curses as he has trouble buttoning his shirt from his hands shaking to much* Fuck!...Damn it, evil ffuckin...shirt!

Vincent: *Helps Reno button his shirt by starting from the bottom.* I have it, Reno...

Reno: *looks at his shaking hands, fists them* Ffuck...I'm...sstill so sscared oof him...II'm so ffuckin weak yo!

Vincent: He did unspeakable things to you...you have a right to be scared...*Finishes buttoning up Reno's shirt, then gives Reno a soft kiss.*

Reno: *shudders, sloppily kisses back* Hhe...ttaught..Rruffus...II...nneed Kyo...Hhe's gonna hhate mme....II ccouldn't kkeep his ssafe yo!

Vincent: Love...You can't cry right now...and Kyo will love you no matter what...

Reno: *sniffs, takes a few deep breaths before he puts on his Turk face* Let's go...Knowin him he did his best to leave no trace he was anywhere.. *looks at Vincent with hard, cold eyes*

Vincent: We'll see about that...*He takes Reno's hand and calmly walks to Kyo's room and stares at the debris scattered across it and notices the window cracked open.*

Reno: *walks over with him, looks over the window* He worked with these types of systems before..At his place..I didn't think anything of it cause he was suppose to be dead yo

Vincent: *His eyes glow intensely as he stares at the window.* He went to the west...*He glares at the window as his voice becomes slightly demonic.*

Reno: Lets go...*grabs ahold of Vincent* Fly, we'll get there faster yo...

Vincent: *He looks back at Reno with vacant, lonely eyes.* Hold onto me...

Reno: *tightens his hold on Vincent, looking back with the same eyes* Come on...Kkit need us...I know what hhe can do yo!

Vincent: We'll find Kit...I promise...*He turns towards the window and opens it wider, then jumps out as his wings expand.*

Reno: *holds on tight* (Hold on, Kit...We're coming yo!)

~With Kyo~

Akuma: *throws Kyo down on the floor next to an iron cage, leans down and strokes Kyo's face* Your tears are so beautiful...Just like you dad's...

Kyo: *Sobs even more as the man touches his face.* My...my daddies are going to come and save me! Just you watch!

Akuma: *laughs, then pulls Kyo up by the collar of his PJ's shirt* You're daddy is a scared slut...He'll never fight against me, he knows I own him! Just like I'm going to own you, my little slut..*licks up Kyo's tears, moaning at the taste* Mmm..

Kyo: Don't call my daddy that bad name! And my other daddy isn't scared of anything! *Shivers as he feels the man lick his face.*

Akuma: *growls, throwing Kyo down on the table, ripping off his clothes* I can call him what the fuck I want! What are you going to do? You're just a little boy, and your 'other daddy' doesn't even care about you! I bet he's happy your gone, I mean who would want someone as weak as you for a son! *runs his hands down Kyo's small body, pulls harshly at his nipples*

Kyo: *Tries to kick his attacker in the face to get away.* My daddies love me! *He says with tears streaming down his face.* You're lying!

Akuma: *growls and punches Kyo's hard in the face, cutting his lip and knocking some teeth out before he tightly grabs ahold of Kyo's leg* Don't you even fucking try to do that again you little shit! *slams Kyo's leg down and leans down to lick and bite as Kyo's chest and stomach* I'm not lying..I never lie..Oh god, your skin is so smooth and white..I can't wait to see it covered in my marks...

Kyo: *Whimpers as he spits out some blood and teeth, then decides to be quiet as more tears fall.* (Daddies...) *He begins to cry out loud as he feels the man's lips touch his skin.*

Akuma: Mmm...*pulls out a knife and softly runs it over Kyo's chest, letting his feel the cold metal* Yess...I love to hear the cries..They get me so hard, my little slut.

Kyo: *Bites his swollen lips with the teeth he has left in the front to keep from crying and shivers as he feels the knife against his skin.*

Akuma: No...don't hold back your cries. They are music to my ears, my little slut...And now I'm going to make you mine... *moves the knife down to Kyo's stomach and starts to carve out his name, making sure not to go to deep that it will kill him but deep enough to leave a scar* Now you will always know who you belong to...my little slut boy.. *leans down and lick up Kyo's blood, moaning at the taste*

Kyo: S...Stop it! (I've...seen daddy Vincent do this to my daddy, but he never hurt my daddy!) Don't call me that!

Akuma: *cuts Kyo again and again over his arms and legs, making sure it's not enough to kill him, just hurt* I can call you what ever the fuck I want, little slut! You..are.. mine now! *reaches down and roughly grabs onto Kyo's little cock, roughly stroking him* Fuck....You got me so fucking hard...*starts to unzip his pants and pulls out his hard cock*

Kyo: No! *He looks at Akuma's cock in fear.* Go away!! (If I just close me eyes...He'll go away, and this is just a very, very bad dream!) *He closes his eyes tightly.*

Akuma: I'm never going away, my little slut.. *pulls Kyo up by his hair and drags him off the table* You'll spend the rest of your life with me! Now...why don't you do what you did to your 'daddy'...*moves his hand down to open Kyo's mouth*

Kyo: No…*tries to move his head away from Akuma's grasp.* Leave me a…alone!

Akuma: *picks up his knife and cuts Kyo's cheek, thrusting his cock in when Kyo cries out* Never says no to me! Now suck, you slut!

Kyo: *looks at Akuma as he thinks to himself* I…don't know how! *He plays dumb in an effort to stall Akuma* (Daddy Vincent wasn't like this when I sucked him!)

Akuma: *slaps Kyo's face* Don't fucking lie to me! I saw you sucking your daddy's cock, you little slut! Now suck it before I shove it in your ass right now!

Kyo: No! *he musters up some strength and bites down hard on Akuma's cock, making it bleed*

Akuma: Fucking bitch!! *growls as he pulls his cock away from Kyo's mouth, picks him up and slams him back on the table, turning him on his belly before entering him fast and hard, keeps going not letting Kyo have a chance to get used to it* Shit..so tight! You did this to yourself! I was being nice to you, slut!

Kyo: *screams as he is entered, then uses his free limbs to strike Akuma in the stomach*

Akuma: *grunts as he's hit, grabs onto Kyo's head and slams it onto the table before he keeps thrusting fast* That won't stop me, little slut! I'm to strong!

Kyo: *his body grows limp as he falls unconscious from then blow to the head* Daddy…

Akuma: *keeps thrusting into Kyo's limp body till he cums, pulls out and picks on Kyo. Throws him into the cage and locks it up before going to heal the wound on his cock*

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Kyo: *Wakes up, still groggy and with the room spinning. Once his eyes focus, he sees Reno holding him* D…daddy?

Reno: *looks down with crying eyes, carefully holding him tight to his body* Yyes, baby..Iit's daddy…Wwe're gonna ttake you hhome kit.. *more tears fall as he softly rubs Kyo's back* My bbaby..mmy baby..

Kyo: Please take me home, daddy! *holds into Reno and begins to cry* The bad man…hurt me!

Reno: II know bbaby..*slowly takes his jacket off and wraps it around Kyo's bloody body before he hugs him closer* II'm sorry, bbaby..So sorry!

Kyo: He said…he said that you and daddy Vincent didn't love me anymore! *He sobs against Reno's chest* Is…daddy Vincent here too?

Reno: *Rubs Kyo's back, trying to make him feel safe.* Hhe was lying, baby!...We nnever stopped llovin you! *kisses the top of Kyo's head as he starts to rock his body* Of course he is, kkit…He's ffighting the bad mman…

Kyo: Is daddy..going to win? Because Akuma was really strong!

Reno: Hhe is…Daddy Vvinny is sstronger, baby! *keeps kissing Kyo's head, wanting to make sure he's there* I was sso scared, my kkit..

Kyo: He…hurt me bad, daddy… *cringes in pain when Reno kisses his face* My head hurts..

Reno: *lets out a silent cry when he sees Kyo cringe in pain, stops kissing but keeps slowly rocking him* I'm ssorry he did, bbaby…Wwhen daddy Vincent is ddone , we'll take you to gget all better, baby!

Kyo: Okay… *He says tiredly and begins to fall asleep in Reno's arms*

Reno: *wraps Kyo tighter in his jacket as he holds him even closer* II love you..my baby..I hope you can forgive me yo..

Akuma: *Licks his lips when he sees Vincent.* You're even hotter in person..Hey, if you let me fuck you, I'll let little slut and his daddy go. *smiles at Reno*

Vincent: *He looks back at his family, Reno holding onto Kyo tight* No…

Akuma: You know, little slut is as tight as his dad was…Mmm..He cries like him too, but fights more then my bitch did!

Vincent: (Sleeping with him may be the only way he will let his guard down…) *he puts on a fake, but seductive smile.* Only on one condition…I get to be on top…

Akuma: *smirks as he pulls his pants down.* I never let anyone tops me…but I will for you! *takes his knife out of his pocket.* And just to make sure you don't try anything, I'll keep this on me…

Vincent: Good…you will finally know what it feels like to be taken by a real man… *He puts on a fake smirk as he backs Akuma into the wall.* (I'm sorry, Reno.)

Reno: *looks in shock at Vincent backing pant less Akuma into the wall, starts to shakes as more tears fall.* (What is Vin doing yo? Iis he goin to fuck him? He said he'd never cheat on mme! We're married!)

Akuma: *chuckles as he starts to grind his hard cock against Vincent.* You think your man enough to take me?

Vincent: I'm more then man enough… *He tries to imagine that he's making love to Reno so he can get hard. He slowly unzips his pants once he has an erection.* Am I man enough for you now?

Reno: *cries harder when he sees Vincent's hard cock, hides his face in Kyo's hair, not able to take seeing anymore* (He's ffuckin someone else…The guy who tortured me for years…Hhow can I go on now?)

Akuma: Fuck yeah! *looks over at crying Reno* Looks like he's still a crying bitch…Oh god his cries make me so hard! *starts to stroke his cock*

Vincent: (I'm so sorry, Reno…) *He pins Akuma to the wall and rubs his cock against Akuma's entrance. His eyes begin to glow in the dimly lit dungeon as Chaos stirs.* (I will kill you…)

Akuma: Mmm…What, chicken out? Maybe you're not man enough…You like that sad sack of flesh over there, so broken and weak!

Vincent: *enters Akuma suddenly while on the verge of transforming. He mutters in a demonic voice.*Like this?

Akuma: Holy shit! Yeah!...ffuck! *moan slash cries out as Vincent enters him fast in hard* Sshit..your eyes!

Vincent: What about my eyes? *He licks his lips and runs his hands up Akuma's body as he feels Chaos taking over.*

Akuma: Oh fuck…TThey're glowing!..Mmm..Bbut not like Mako! Ah! *moans as he feels Vincent's cock grow inside him.* What the fuck?!

Vincent: Does it feel good? *He thrusts wildly into Akuma's ass* Chaos loves a good fuck…

Reno: *lets out a sob at Vincent's words, his body racks with sobs as he hold tighter onto Kyo.* (I'm not ggood enough? II want to die! All I have now is kit!)

Akuma: Fuuck yeah! Sshit…Hhis cries make it so much…better! *moans as his tries to meet Vincent's thrusts*

Vincent: *grunts and grabs for Akuma's throat with his claw hand and squeezes while whispering.* Do you like how that feels?

Akuma: *tries to talk but can't from Vincent's grip, feels the blood running down his neck. His cock drips precum to show how much he likes it.*

Vincent: *He tightens his grip around Akuma's neck to where there's a slight crunching sound.* What about now…?

Akuma: *His eyes go wide in pain as he starts to try and fight against Vincent, lets out a silent cry of pain.* (He's going to kill me! I have to get away!)

Vincent: What if I crush your airway? Will you still be moaning in pleasure then? *His wings begin to sprout from his back as he begins to crush Akuma's neck.*

Akuma: *His eyes go wide in fear as he thrashes around, trying to get away from Vincent. Feeling his life starting to slip away.* (What the hell is he?!)

Vincent: I'll see to it that you will never harm my family again… *His eyes narrow as he removes his claw from Akuma's throat and slashes his face.*

Akuma: *Tries to scream but nothing comes out, weakly hits Vincent before his arms go limp at his side, having no more energy. Looks with scared eyes as he sees the angel of death before him*

Vincent: You thought you would break my family apart…Now you will pay with your life. *Lets out a growl as he slashes at Akuma's throat and face*

Akuma: *Keeps looking at Vincent with fear as his life slips away, becoming dead weight*

Vincent: Do you expect me to stop after you took and brutally violated my son? DO you want me to feel sorry for you? *He screams to a barely alive Akuma

Akuma: *slowly mouths mine before his eyes go cold, showing he's not there anymore*

Vincent: *zips up his pants and turns to Reno holding Kyo.* He'd gone…

Reno: *Rocks faster, still sobbing as he hold into Kyo.* Yyou…got hhard yo…

Vincent: Only because I had to think of you...

Reno: Ssaid...he wwas a..ggood ffuck! *cries harder as he holds Kyo even tighter, wanting to hide behind him*

Vincent: *Sighs.* I had to say something...so I could get my hands close enough to kill him...

Reno: *looks yo with bloodshot eyes, tears still falling* Yyou..didn't enjjoy it yo?

Vincent: He wouldn't let Kyo go unless I did…And I wanted to make sure he wouldn't harm us again…

Reno: *sniffs, holding tight to Kyo* Nneed to get Kkit help…Hhe'a hurt yo!

Vincent: *Cleans his face of Akuma's blood and nearly gags from the stench as he kneels down next to Reno*

Reno: *sobs as he opens his jacket a little to show Kyo's poor bloody body* Hhe…marked him…Hhe'll always have…hhis name like mme..II've ruined his llife yo!

Vincent: Remember how strong Kyo is...*Brushes his finger across Kyo's face.* He will...we will make it through this...

Reno: *cover Kyo back up and hold his close* Ccan wwe go? He...nneeds help, angel! (I...can never forgive myself yo...I'm so sorry, kit...)

Vincent: Let's take him to 7th Heaven...

Reno: Ookay...Cloud wwill...have ssomething tto help hhim yo.. *slowly stands up, starts to fall back, his body still weak. Tightens his hold on Kyo, not wanting him to get hurt*

Vincent: Let me carry Kit...*He looks with worried eyes at Reno.* please...

Reno: *looks at Vincent then at sleeping Kyo, slowly gives him over to Vincent. But holds on to one of Kyo's little hand, not wanting to part from him* Llets...go yo...

~At 7th Heaven~

Cloud: *looks over at the front door when he hears it slams against the wall, his eyes widen when he sees Vincent holding a Kyo wrapped in what looks like Reno's jacket and dried blood caked in his hair. Looks over at Reno, looking like he's on his last leg but griping tightly to Kyo's pale little hand* Wwhat happened?! *runs over to them*

Reno: Pplease...hhelp yo...Kkit nneeds help! *looks with still bloodshot eyes*

Cloud: Umm..Yeah, let's take him to my room! *grabs ahold of Reno, scared he's going to fall and leads them up the stairs and into his room* Lay him on the bed, I'll go get the stuff! *sets Reno on the edge of the bed before he runs out of the room*

Vincent: *Lays Kyo delicately on Cloud's bed.* Kit...You're safe now...

Reno: *moves to lay next to Kyo, pulling him close as he pets his hair* Kyo...my baby..*kisses his forehead as a few tears fall, his body almost out of them from crying so much*

Kyo: *He mumbles with his eyes still shut.* Daddy...

Reno: I'm here, baby..I'm here! Yyou're ssafe now yo..*hold him closer, a few tear drops fall on Kyo's face*

Kyo: Where am I daddy?

Reno: *sniffs, softly petting Kyo's hair* Wwe're at Cloud's bbaby....Ggonna make the pain go awway yo..

Kyo: *His swollen eyes open.* At Cloud's? *Tears begin to well up in his eyes.*

Reno: Yes, baby...Wwhat's wrong? Iis the ppain gettin worse?! Cloud! Hurry your ass up yo!!

Kyo: No! It's not that...*He curls up next to Vincent and Reno. He hides his face in Vincent's cape.* I don't want Cloud to see me!

Reno: *looks up at Vincent with sad eyes, dried no longer able to make tears* Hhe...sstill like you, kkkt...He's wworried about yyou yo!...Hhe won't think aanything different 'bout you, baby! *softly rubs Kyo's back*

Vincent: Don't worry, Kit...He wants to make you feel better, okay?

Kyo: But...I'm scared!

Cloud: *runs back in, his arms full of gauze, alcohol and potions* I got everything we have! *goes over and sets the stuff on the little table next to the bed* You awake, little guy? *gives a soft smile, not wanting to frighten him*

Kyo: Yeah...*He hides more in Vincent's cape.* Do you...have ice?

Cloud: *smiles softly* Yeah...I'll go get you some...*walks back out of the room, letting them have some family time*

Kyo: *He nods while concealed by Vincent's cape.* My mouth hurts...

Reno: Lets...gget you healed up baby...*looks to Vincent* Ccan you get the potion yo?

Vincent: Yeah...Sit up on the bed, Kit...*He holds out the potion.*

Kyo: Okay daddy...*Sits up on the bed and takes the potion from Vincent's hands.*

Reno: *sits behind Kyo, to help him stay up. Leans back against the wall to keep himself up* It ttastes bad, but it wwill help make you feel much better yo...Tthen we can bbandage you up, baby kit...

Kyo: *Slowly swallows the potion and makes a disgusted face as it flows down his throat.* It tastes icky!

Reno: *laughs softly at the face* I know it ddoes! And it never gets better yo!...Nnow I'm going to have to take the jacket off so wwe can clean the wounds, baby...

Kyo: Thanks daddy...*He finishes the potion and begins to feel a little better.*

Reno: Yyou're welcome, baby... *slowly takes the jacket off of Kyo, frowning at the sight of Kyo's bruised and cut body. Feels his heart break* (I put my baby though hell....Never again yo!) Ccan...you gget the rags and alcohol, aangel?

Vincent: Yes, love...*Slowly applies the bandages and alcohol to Kyo's body.*

Reno: *softly rubs Kyo's back, kissing his forehead as he flinches* It's okay, baby...It'll be oover soon yo...(Till we get too...) *shudders at the thought of what happened to Kyo, knowing he couldn't save Kyo's innocents*

Kyo: Thank you daddies...

Reno: (How can he be thankin me...It's my fault yo...) Yyou don't have tto thank us, baby....Wwe do it cause we love yyou...so much yo...

Kyo: But...if you and daddy Vincent didn't come to save me, that man would have hurt me even more!

Reno: Wwe'd never llet that hhappen, baby...Aand you don't hhave to worry..Hhe can't hurt uus anymore yo...Ddaddy Vincent ttook care of hhim...*shivers as he remembers how, his heart still a little hurt by it*

Vincent: *He senses Reno's pain and rests his hand on Reno's thigh and whispers so only Reno can hear.* I'd do anything for you and Kyo...

Reno: *whimpers softly* II...wwant to go home...Aand hhold Kkit aas we all llay in the bbed yo...*tightens his hold on Kyo*

Cloud: *walks back in the room with a cup full of ice and a wet rag, hands the cup to Kyo and the rag to Vincent* I used warmed water...so you can wipe off Kyo's face....And we can see his pretty face... *keeps on the soft smiles*

Kyo: *Looks down at Cloud's comment and pops a block of ice into his mouth to soothe his raw gums in the front.*

Vincent: *Reaches over and begins to clean off Kyo's face.*

Reno: Tthank you, Cloud....II can repay you ffor all the sstuff yo.. *hold Kyo closer to him, making sure not to touch any of the wounds*

Cloud: You're welcome...And you don't have to pay for anything...*smiles softly* Kyo has become...like family to us...

Kadaj: *Walks into Cloud's room with flannel pants and pink bunny slippers, yawning.* What's going on, Nisan?

Cloud: *walks over to Kadaj, smiling at his outfit* Kyo...got hurt bad....He came here to get better..

Reno: Nice slippers yo! *laughs softly as he tightens his hold on Kyo, not liking alot of people being around him. Still scared he's going to be taken again*

Kadaj: Thanks, Reno! Oh...Do you still need help, Nisan?

Cloud: I think they have it all taken care of..*whispers* But maybe seeing a friend will help Kyo...You always make people happy baby.

Kadaj: Can I see him, Reno and Vincent? *Presses his hands together.*

Reno: *holds Kyo closer, looking over to Vincent. Not sure what to do, his mind to scared of losing Kyo to think*

Vincent: *Turns towards Reno and nods his head, then turns to Kadaj.* Sure...

Reno: *slowly loosens his hold on Kyo, still having his arms wrapped loosely around Kyo* Ookay...Bbut he stays in the bed with me yo...

Cloud: Okay Reno...I think Kadaj just want to talk...

Kadaj: Yeah! And you left this book here, Kyo-chan! *Picks up one of Kyo's pokemon mangas from the shelf.* It's a good thing you left it here, otherwise you'd be bored just sitting here in bed!

Reno: Thank you, Kadaj....But I think wwe're gonna go home ssoon....Axel mmust be goin crazy at home yo!

Cloud: He did call and ask if you were here....I said you guys must of took Kyo somewhere...

Reno: (Not us...If only we did...Then Kyo wouldn't of went though that hell yo...Plus we need to clean the worst part...and we can't with everyone here...) *looks down, moves Kyo a little closer to him*

Kyo: It's okay, daddy...Can I stay here for awhile longer? And thank you, Kadaj-sama!

Kadaj: You're welcome! *Lays the book on the bed and sits on the far corner of the bed.*

Reno: II guess...Can I use your phone yo?...I should call Axel so he stops worrying...

Cloud: *hands Reno over his cell phone* Of course, here you go...

Reno: Thanks...*dials Axel's cell*

Axel: +Hello? Is this Cloud?+

Reno: +No...it's me, firefly+ *says in a tired voice*

Axel: +What's goin on...and why are you callin from Cloud's phone?+

Reno: +Ssomething...hhorrable happened yo...Kkit was ttaken last nnight..Wwe got hhim back..bbut it was tto llate...Hhe's been hhurt yo..+ *his breathing increases as he starts to have a panic attack, now saying outloud what happened*

Axel: +Reno...Reno! Calm down before you pass out. I'm assuming you're with Cloud?+

Reno: *pants over the phone, closes his eyes as he tries to calm down* +Yyesss...Wwe're hhere..+ *moves his hand over his wildly beating heart*

Axel: +I'm just glad that you and Kit are safe...Is Vincent there?+

Reno: +Yyeah...I..I feel....+ *passes out, the phone dropping to the bed as he slumps against the wall*

Vincent: Reno! *Catches Reno as he passes out to keep him from sliding off of the bed.*

Cloud: *runs over and picks up the phone* +Reno has passed out Axel...They'll be home shortly...+

Axel: +Thanks Cloud...+

Cloud: +You're welcome, Axel...I'm going to get off now and help Vincent...+ *hangs up*

Kyo: What happened to daddy? *Tears well up in his eyes again.*

Cloud: He's okay, Kyo...He just...fell asleep...He'll wake up soon and be okay...Just needs to rest...

Kyo: But...It's scary! *Leans forward and clings onto Cloud's sleeve.*

Cloud: *his eyes go wide as Kyo clings to him, smiles softly as he rubs Kyo's back like Reno did* (I guess he's not scared of me anymore...That's good..) I know...Your daddy has been though alot the past feel weeks and his body just need to rest...This means he can stay in bed with you when you go home...

Kyo: Daddy Vincent...I want to sleep in yours and daddy's bed tonight! I'm really scared!

Cloud: *smiles softly* You can play your DS with your daddy...I'm sure Vincent doesn't mind...*smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: I don't mind...*He lays Reno down on the bed softly.*

Reno: *moans softly in his sleep, moves closer to Kyo, wanting to protect him even in his sleep*

Cloud: *laughs softly* It's had to believe that's the Reno I meet years ago....

Vincent: He's changed...*He looks at Reno and Kyo sadly.*

Cloud: *pats Vincent's back, smiling* So have you...

Vincent: *Nods and keeps staring at Reno and Kyo.*  
Kadaj: Do you think I have changed too, Nisan?

Cloud: *smiles and goes over and hugs Kadaj* Yes, you have...You've become stronger...and even cuter...*rubs Kadaj's nose with his own*

Kadaj: *Blushes and steals a sweet kiss from Cloud's lips.* That's good...

Vincent: I think I'm going to lay down with them for awhile...*Leans over and carefully lays down on the other side of Kyo.*

Cloud: Alright...We'll leave you alone for awhile...*leads Kadaj out of the room, quietly closing the door*

Kadaj: *He whispers once Cloud closes the door.* What happened to Kyo-chan? *He looks at Cloud with concerned eyes.*

Cloud: I'm...not sure...But I think he was hurt like Mr. Shinra hurt you, baby...*looks at Kadaj with sad eyes, walks down the hall*

Kadaj: *He follows behind Cloud.* But he's so little!

Cloud: I know...But some people..are just sick and evil that way... *goes into the bathroom, blushes when Kadaj follows him* Um...I have to use the bathroom...

Kadaj: It's okay...I need to wash my face, Nisan. I won't look!

Cloud: *blushes lightly, still not used to to using the peeing in front of people. Unzips his pants and relieves himself*

Kadaj: *Hums as he wets a rag and washes his face with soap and cold water.*

Cloud: *finishes and tucks himself back into his pants before he stands behind Kadaj to wait to wash his hands, leans forward and lightly kisses his neck*

Kadaj: *Shivers as he feels Cloud kiss his neck.* I'm done, Nisan! You can use the sink now.

Cloud: *gives one last kiss before he walks up the the sink and washes his hands* What would you like for breakfast, love?

Kadaj: Just some cereal, Nisan! I want cocoa puffs.

Cloud: *chuckles as he dries his hands* Okay! *walks over to the door, stops when he remembers something* Shit...We're out of milk, love...

Kadaj : *His voice lowers in disappointment.* Aww...We'll just have to get more then.

Cloud: *blushes when his mind goes in the gutter* Um...Yeah...Is there something else you want?

Kadaj: It doesn't matter, whatever you want, Nisan!

Cloud: *walks out of the bathroom, not wanting Kadaj to his his cock harden though his pants* (I want to give you my milk....No Cloud! Stop thinking like that, don't think of sex when Kyo is in the other room raped!) How about eggs? And some bacon?

Kadaj: I like scrambled eggs, but we won't have anything to drink!

Cloud: *his cock jumps at Kadaj's voice* Um...we have juice...and water, love... *walks down the stairs to the kitchen, shivers as his cock grows hard from the walk down stairs*

Kadaj: I guess juice is okay, but we will have to get milk sooner or later, Nisan! I'll go to the store with you later if you want.

Cloud: Okay..We'll go after breakfast...Maybe get stuff to make a snack for Kyo, Reno and Vincent...*grabs the eggs out off the fridge and the bacon, walks over to the stove*

Kadaj: That sounds good...*Leans against the counter and sighs when he thinks of Kyo.*

Cloud: *sets a pan on the stove and turns it on high, takes the bacon out and puts it in the pan when it's hot enough.* Would you like to beat the eggs, baby?

Kadaj: Sure, Nisan...*Blushes.* But I'm not very good at cooking, I will try anyway for you...

Cloud: *flips the bacon over and moves it over to the side of the pan while it finishes cooking before putting some more in* Just break the eggs into a bowl, making sure no shells get in it and beat them with a fork.

Kadaj: Okay! *He smiles brightly and breaks open the eggs cleanly into the bowl and uses a fork to beat them.*

Cloud: *finishes the bacon and sets them on a plate, smiles at Kadaj* Can I have the eggs?

Kadaj: Yes, Nisan! *He happily hands the eggs over to Cloud.* Did I do it right?

Cloud: *takes the bowl and looks into it, smiles at Kadaj* You did it perfect, love.. *pours the eggs into the pan*

Kadaj: Thank you, Nisan! *Wraps his arms around Cloud's waist from behind as he cooks.*

Cloud: *blushes as he feels Kadaj's warm body pressed against him, his cock straining against the zipper of his pants. Quickly finishes the eggs and puts them on the plate with the bacon*All done, love... *shuts the stove off*

Kadaj: It smells good! *Carefully grabs the plate and a fork and takes a bite after cooling it by blowing on the food on the fork.*

Cloud: I'm glad you like it, love...*starts to put everything away* (I wonder if I should call Axel to come get them....I think Vincent flied here...)

Kadaj: Do you want some, Nisan? *Moves closer to Cloud, holding out a forkful of eggs.*

Cloud: *taking away from his thoughts as the eggs are put in front of his face, smiles softly* No thank you, love...I already ate...

Kadaj: Okay! *Eats the forkful of eggs he offered to Cloud, then blushes when he sees Cloud's crotch.* Are you horny, Nisan? *He laughs softly.*

Cloud: *blushes and looks down, moves his hands to cover his hard on.* Um...Yeah, a little...But don't worry about it, it will go away soon...

Kadaj: Are you sure Nisan? *He says as he chews and swallows the last of the eggs.*

Cloud: *shudders when he sees Kadaj swallow, shifts in the chair* Yyeah...You finish eating, baby...

Kadaj: *Starts on his bacon.* And don't forget, we have to go to the store for milk, Nisan!

Cloud: *moans softly as he cock jumps again, remembering what Kadaj used to call "milk".* Yyeah...We'll do that after....you get dressed...

Kadaj: Did I say something, Nisan? You're blushing. *He smiles and places his plate in the sink.*

Cloud: No...I'm..just horny, love...*blushes again, his cock starting to hurt now, wanting release*

Kadaj: Well...we didn't get to do anything yesterday, Nisan...*Blushes when he sees Cloud blush, then stares back at the ground.*

Cloud: We...didn't... *stands up and walks over to Kadaj, still blushing* Iif we do something...We'll have to be quiet...I don't want the noises to scare Kyo...He's been though alot, love... *softly kisses Kadaj's face*

Kadaj: *Blushes as Cloud kisses his face.* I can do that, Nisan...*Wraps his arms tightly around Cloud's waist.*

Cloud: *chuckles softly as he begins to grind his hard cock against Kadaj* You..are the loudest, love....

Kadaj: I am not! *Blushes as Cloud grinds against his flannel pants.*

Cloud: *licks his lips as he starts to rub Kadaj's chest, pinching his nipples* You already so loud....And I've barely started...*grinds harder, moans softly from the pleasure*

Kadaj: *Whimpers as Cloud plays with his nipples.* But, you feel so good, Nisan...*He says in a whisper and gives Cloud a kiss.*

Cloud: *kisses back as he pulls at Kadaj's nipples, starts to kiss his way down Kadaj's neck* Mmm...Want to know what got me so hard, baby?

Kadaj: Tell me, Nisan...*Rests his hands on Cloud's hips and lightly rubs them.*

Cloud: *rocks his hips against Kadaj's, licks his ways up to Kadaj's nips at it as he whispers* The thought of you drinking my 'milk', love...That being your breakfast... *bites down hard on the lobe*

Kadaj: *Moans softly as Cloud bites his ear.* Nisan...*Runs his hands down Cloud's chest.* You're so dirty...*Giggles softly.*

Cloud: *blushes hard as his shudders from Kadaj's hands, sucks hard on the stop underneath Kadaj's ear as he moves his hand down to unzip his pants, letting his hard cock free* You...like it, baby...I'm so hard for you...*swallows* Do you want my 'milk'?

Kadaj: Yes, Nisan! *Blushes and rubs his thumb across the underside of Cloud's cock before kneeling down to take Cloud's cock into his mouth.*

Cloud: Mmmmm.....*bites his lips to keep from moaning loudly, lightly thrusts his hips a little as he moves his hand down to hold onto Kadaj's hair* Love..your warm...ttight mouth, baby

Kadaj: So good, Nisan...*Moans as he tastes Cloud's warm and weeping cock and begins to lick the head of Cloud's cock.*

Cloud: Yess...Suck me, love....*pulls Kadaj's head closer, wanting to be inside that hot mouth. Softlt moans at the licks*

Kadaj: *Softly moans as Cloud forces him to swallow more of his cock. He begins to suck hard and uses his tongue to bathe the shaft of Cloud's cock.*

Cloud: Mm..Oh god, baby! Yyou've gotten...so good at this...Ffuck! *lets a moan escape, quickly covers his mouth to keep the rest in as precum freely drips into Kadaj's waiting mouth*

Kadaj: *Uses his tounge to lick the slit of Cloud's cock, not wanting to miss the taste of his Nisan before he swallows Cloud's cock again.*

Cloud: Ah!...Mmm! Kkeep doing that...and I'm going to cum, baby! *moans into his hand, tightens the other on Kadaj's hair. His body shakes lightly as he gets close*

Kadaj: Mm...*Moans around Cloud's shaft and sends vibrations of pleasure through Cloud's body as he sucks hard.*

Cloud: *bites down on his hand to muffle the loud moan as he cums hard into Kadaj's mouth, his hips pumping in to make sure Kadaj gets it all* MMmmmmm!

Kadaj: *Swallows every bit of Cloud's sweet cum, softly moaning at the taste.* I love you, Nisan...

Cloud: *pants as he leans over Kadaj, holding onto him to stay standing. Loving pets his hair* I love you, Kadaj...So much...

Kadaj: Will you do something for me. Nisan? *He blushes when he notices his own hard on and nuzzles into Cloud's stomach.*

Cloud: Of course, love...*shivers at Kadaj's nuzzles, moves down to get on the floor with Kadaj. Softly kisses him as he starts to stroke Kadaj though his pants* What..do you want me to do, my love?

Kadaj: *Moans softly.* Anything, Nisan...*He whispers and holds onto Cloud's shoulders.* I love what you do to me...

Cloud: Anything?...Like sucking this hard cock of yours? Taking you deep into my mouth?...Or maybe I'll suck on your perfect, smooth balls? Hmm?

Kadaj: *Blushes deeply.* Yes...Nisan. And I love it when you're inside me...

Cloud: Mmm..Or maybe I'll lick that cute, tight asshole of yours...fucking it with my tongue till you cry out in pleasure? What about that, baby? *strokes Kadaj faster, smiles when the pants start to get damp from Kadaj's precum*

Kadaj: *Gasps softly.* Please, Nisan...Make me feel good! *Wraps his arms around Cloud's neck.*

Cloud: *sucks hard on Kadaj's neck as he slips his hand into Kadaj's pants, moves down to play with Kadaj's heavy, smooth balls* You didn't..tell me what to do, love?....How can I please you..if I don't know what you want..

Kadaj: *Moans softly.* Lick my ass, Nisan...then fuck me...*He blushes at his own words, not used to talking dirty.*

Cloud:*moans against Kadaj's neck, his cock starting to get hard from Kadaj's dirty talk. Quickly pulls down Kadaj's pants, lefts Kadaj's legs over his shoulder. Hotly breathes on the opening before he licks at it*

Kadaj: Ahh...*Places his hand over his mouth to prevent more moans from escaping.* Nisan...*His ass clenches at the feeling of Cloud's sensative licks.*

Cloud: *moans at the clenchs against his tongue, licks harder at it before slowly inserting his tongue. Moaning at the taste* MMMmm.....

Kadaj: Nisan...*He breathes heavily, trying his best to hold back any escaping moans.* You feel so good...so good...

Cloud: *slowly fucks Kadaj with his tongue, slowly inserts a finger along with his tongue. Rubs it against Kadaj's prostate*

Kadaj: Ni...Nisan! *Covers his mouth again, trying not to cry out in pleasure as Cloud presses against his prostate.*

Cloud: *pulls his tongue out as he slips another finger in* Does it feel...good, love? My tongue..tasting you from the inside? *licks at the stretching muscles around his fingers*

Kadaj: It feels really good, Nisan...*He lets a single moan escape before he closes his mouth, trying to control his moans.*

Cloud: *slips in a third finger, licking hard at the twitching muscle* It's still...so needy, love...Does it want..my cock, baby? *forces his tongue in*

Kadaj: Yyes...Nisan! *Clenches around Cloud's intruding fingers, pulling them in further.* I need you...

Cloud: *gives one last lick before pulling his fingers and tongue out, strokes his hard cock as he gets into position. Letting the heat from his cock hit Kadaj's clenching opening* You want this, baby...

Kadaj: Yes, Nisan! *He blushes when he feels the heat of Cloud's cock against his entrance.* Don't tease me, Nisan...*He sticks his tongue out slightly.*

Cloud: *leans down and sucks on Kadaj's tongue as he thrusts in hard, moaning at the tightness* MMm...So..ttight!

Kadaj: Mm...ahh...Nisan...*He moans softly, still able to control his show of pleasure, then wraps his legs around Cloud's waist.*

Cloud: *puts his hand on either side of Kadaj's head on the floor before thrusting fast into him, leaning down to rub his abs against Kadaj's cock* Ah..you're...so hot..and ttight, baby..

Kadaj: Yes...Nisan..*He clenches tight around Cloud's thrusting cock.* Fuck me harder...*He whispers and blushes as he looks into Cloud's eyes.*

Cloud: Mm...I love when..yyou talk dirty, love..Makes me..soo hard! *thrusts harder into Kadaj, meets his gaze with him Mako glowing eyes.* Ggod...I love you...*bites his lips to hold back a loud moan*

Kadaj: I...I'm close, Nisan...Hharder...*He breathes heavily, trying to hold back and looks into Cloud's eyes with hot passion.*

Cloud: *grabs tightly onto Kadaj's shoulders as he slams hard into Kadaj, his eyes never leaving Kadaj as he leans down to kiss him, nibbles on his lower lip* Ccum..for me...

Kadaj: Ahh...*His moans are muffled by Cloud's lips as he cums on Cloud's tight abs.* Nisan...ohh...Nisan...*He clenches around Cloud's cock, wanting to feel Cloud's seed inside of him.*

Cloud: Kkadaj....*moans into Kadaj's mouth as he fills Kadaj with his hot seed, softly thrusting as he rides his high* Ohh...Kadaj...I love..you..

Kadaj: *Clenches as Cloud fills him up and moans softly.* I love you too, Nisan...*He says breathlessly.*

Cloud: *gives a last few thrusts before he lays down on top of Kadaj, panting against his neck* Mmm...I love feeling you..around me, love...

Kadaj: You make me feel so good, Nisan...*Wraps an arm around Cloud's waist, and the other around Cloud's neck.*

Cloud: You do the same to me...I don't know what I'll do with out you...*softly kisses Kadaj's neck, nuzzles at it. Hears movement upstairs* I think...we woke someone up...

Kadaj: *Blushes lightly.* I'm sorry, Nisan. I was kind of loud...*He laughs softly.* But I couldn't help it...

Cloud: It's okay, love...I wasn't to quiet either...Lets get dressed so we can check on them...*gives him a kiss before he pulls out*

Kadaj: Okay...but after we check on them, can we spend more time together? I miss you, Nisan!

Cloud: *smiles and nuzzles Kadaj's cheek before he sits up and zips his pants* Of course, love....Whatever you want to do...

Kadaj: Really? *He stands up excitedly after he pulls up his pants.*

Cloud: Yes, whatever you want, love..*walks over and gives him a kiss before leading him toward the stairs*

Kadaj: *Happily follows Cloud to the stairs and holds onto Cloud's hand, clinging to him like a needy child.*

Cloud: *smiles softly at Kadaj, rubbing his thumb over Kadaj's hand, walks up to the door and softly knocks* Vincent....

Vincent: *He stands quietly in the doorway of Cloud's room.* Yes?

Cloud: I heard noises...I wanted to make sure you guys were okay...

Vincent: We're fine...I just got up to throw out Kyo's cup of ice once he was done.*

Cloud: Okay...We have to go to the store...Will you guys be okay here?

Vincent: I think we'll be okay...*He says in a quiet voice.* I'll be laying down with Kit and Reno if there's anything else you need.

Cloud: Nothing else...I'll make you guys a snack when we get back...I'll make Kyo's favorite...

Vincent: Thank you...*He says as he closes the door behind him.*

Kadaj: Can we get ready to go now, Nisan?

Cloud: Yes...I'm all ready...*pokes Kadaj's nose* It's you who isn't!

Kadaj: Marlene and Denzel had me up playing board games with them all night, and I fell asleep in their room!

Cloud: I know...I was all cold in my bed waiting for you...

Kadaj: I'm sorry, Nisan! *He says appologeticly and quietly opens the door to Marlene's and Denzel's room where he left his clothing.*

Cloud: It's okay...I'll forgive you as long as you sleep in our bed tonight... *smiles as he walks into the room after Kadaj, leans against the wall as he waits*

Kadaj: Okay! *He says quietly and moves across the room carefully, not wanting to wake up the still sleeping Denzel and Marlene. He grabs his clothes and walks out to change in the hallway after he closes the door.*

Cloud: *walks out after Kadaj* Where all do you want to go, love?

Kadaj: Just to the store, other than that, maybe we can ride around on your motorcycle? It doesn't have to be anything special, Nisan!

Cloud: Okay *smiles* That sounds good...I'll go downstairs and get what we need...*walks down the stairs*

Kadaj: Okay! *Hops down the stairs following Cloud, then grabs onto Cloud's arm once they are down the stairs, smiling at Cloud.*

Cloud: *smiles at Kadaj, leads Kadaj behind the bar when he left the keys. Grabs them and the money Tifa leaves for food.* All ready...Do you want to drive?

Kadaj: Yes, Nisan! *He smiles brightly and takes the keys from Cloud's hand.*

Cloud: *laughs softly* Lead the way then, love...

Kadaj: *Walks happily outside, smiling as he walks towards Cloud's motorcycle.*

Cloud: *smiles at how happy Kadaj is, sits down and moves back to make room for Kadaj* Come on!

Kadaj: *Throws his leg over the bike and gets in front.* Ready, Nisan? *He says, smiling as he turns the key in the ignition.*

Cloud: *wraps his arms around Kadaj's waist, laying his head on Kadaj's shoulder* I'm always ready...

Kadaj: *Revs the engine, then pulls out by doing a wheelie. He opens his eyes and smiles in excitement.* (I love the wind in my hair! And Nisan holding me!)

Cloud: *feels his heart warm up at the sight of Kadaj so happy, nuzzles his shoulder as he tightens his hold on Kadaj as he drives* (He's so happy...Just being near me...Maybe I have be working to much...)

Kadaj: I love driving, Nisan! *He yells over the loud, rumbling engine of Cloud's bike and slightly leans his head back slightly when he feels Cloud nuzzle him.*

Cloud: I do too! We'll have to get you a bike so we can both drive together! *yells back, smiles when Kadaj leans his head back more. Gives Kadaj's exposed neck a few licks*

Kadaj: *Stops at a red light just as he feels Cloud's tounge against his skin.* You're lucky we're at a light, Nisan!

: *nips at Kadaj's skin* I can't help it...It was begging to be licked, love! *starts to suck softly*

Kadaj: (Nisan's getting me turned on again!) *He shivers as Cloud nips his skin, then jolts back to reality once he hears a horn honk behind him to go.*

Cloud: *flicks off the person who honked before he stops sucking, goes back to nuzzling him* You better go, baby!

Kadaj: Sorry, Nisan! *Takes his hand off of the break and accelerates quickly.*

Cloud: *tightens his hold on Kadaj as they speed down the road, laughs* It's okay! I know I was making you lose your mind in pleasure...*smirks against Kadaj's neck as his hand moves close to Kadaj's groin*

Kadaj: *Feels Cloud's hands wander down his body.* We...we're almost at the store, Nisan!

Cloud: That's good...I'm in need of a kiss, love! *lightly bites down on Kadaj's neck, smiling against Kadaj's skin*

Kadaj: *Turns into the plaza where the store is, then parks the bike.* We're here, Nisan...

Cloud: Good...Now turn around and give me a kiss..I miss your lips! *smiles and he bites down again on Kadaj's neck*

Kadaj: *Moans softly at feeling Cloud bite him.* O...okay, Nisan...*He turns around on the bike and wraps his arms around Cloud's neck and gives Cloud a passionate kiss.*

Cloud: *moans into the kiss, bathing Kadaj's mouth with his tongue as he pulls him closer * Mmmm!

Kadaj: I love your lips, Nisan...*He says quietly against Cloud's lips, then leans in to complete the kiss.*

Cloud: I'm glad...I know I have been gone alot...*softly sucks on Kadaj's lower lip* But I'm going to try and stay home more...with you!

Kadaj: Really, Nisan? You've been gone on deliveries a lot, and I get lonely without you...

Cloud: Yes...I got a little into work...Wanting to make sure we have enough money..But you are more important then money, love... *smiles* I don't want you to be lonely anymore!

Kadaj: You think that about me, Nisan? *He smiles softly.* I was starting to think that you didn't love me anymore...

Cloud: (I've...made him think that...I've really messed up, no wonder he's so clingy...) Yes, I do..And I'm sorry I made you think that...But know that will never happen...I will always love you! *kisses Kadaj again*

Kadaj: It's okay, Nisan. I know now that you didn't mean to! *Holds on tight to Cloud's waist as he's kissed.* (I have my Nisan...and that's all that matters!)

Cloud: *gives one last loving kiss before he sadly pulls back* We better start...The kids are going to wake up soon and be hungry!

Kadaj: *Takes the keys out of the ignition.* Alright, Nisan. *Gets off of the motorcycle and offers his hand to help Cloud.* Is there anything else we need besides milk and something for Kyo?

Cloud: *blushes lightly* We're out of lube....They have some in the back...

Kadaj: *Laughs softly and takes Cloud's hand.* You're blushing, Nisan...*He decides to be playful and tease Cloud.* What kind of lube do you want? *He swings Cloud's arm while holding his hand.*

Cloud: *blushes a little more, then smiles* It's up to you....It's mostly used on you, Kadaj! *grabs a basket as they walk into the store*

Kadaj: *Decides he wants to tease Cloud a little more and laughs softly.* What about the flavored kind? You'd like that, Nisan!

Cloud: *swallows* None of them taste as good as you do...Maybe cherry? *walks back towards the milk*

Kadaj: *Laughs flirtatiously.* Maybe cherry? *He rests his head on Cloud's shoulder.*

Cloud: *decides to tease back and gropes Kadaj before slapping his ass hard.* Lets get the food..then we can get the fun stuff.. *says with a light blush

Kadaj: *Blushes a deep red.* Yes, Nisan! *Moans softly and walks with Cloud towards the refrigerated aisle.*

Cloud:*smirks as he picks up the milk, checking the dates to see which one has the latest sell by date. Finds it and puts it in the basket, goes over to find the chicken* Hmm...what kind to get?....

Kadaj: What about the sliced kind you put on sandwiches?

Cloud: Good idea! *picks up a package of deli slice chicken and puts it in the basket as well* I think we have peanut butter at home...*smirks* Now to the stuff to let me make you scream out in pleasure...*blushes a little more*

Kadaj: *Smiles slightly at Cloud's blushing face.* Let's go, Nisan! *He grabs Cloud's free arm and walks with Cloud, having a bounce in his step.*

Cloud: *laughs softly at Kadaj* Do you even know where you're going, Kadaj? *intertwines his fingers with Kadaj's as the walk*

Kadaj: Yes, I'm going to get the lube, Nisan! *He says happily as he walks to the toiletries section.*

Cloud: *blushes when an old women laughs at them, giving him a knowing look* Kadaj...can you not say that so loud...

Kadaj: I'm sorry, Nisan! *He places his hand over his mouth and smiles behind it.*

Cloud: It's okay...I know you don't mean too... *walks up the the lube and condoms, still lightly blushing* Chose which one you want, love...

Kadaj: *Carefully looks at each label and begins talking to himself about which one would be best.* Japanese...tightening lotion?

Cloud: *blushes, looks down at the basket* It'll make you tighter...I guess....

Kadaj: *Giggles softly.* Can I get it, Nisan?

Cloud: Yeah...Do you still want to get a flavored one too? *takes the lube and sets it in the basket*

Kadaj: Hmm...I don't think so! Ready, Nisan?

Cloud: Yeah, lets go! *reaches for Kadaj's hand*

~At 7th Heaven~

Cloud: *walks in to see Denzel and Marlene already down there, eating peanut butter sandwiches* You guys finally up?

Denzel: Yeah...but we thought you were in your room, but the door was shut, so we came down here!

Cloud: No, we went to get some food....Vincent, Reno and Kyo are in there...But Kyo's hurt so please don't bug them..*walks into the kitchen to start making Kyo's snack*

Marlene: Vincent's here?! *smiles brightly at Cloud*

Cloud: Marlene...Not so loud...And yes, he's here but he's worried about Kyo...They need some time alone... *glad for once the kids left the bread and peanut butter out, starts to spread it on the bread*

Kadaj: Here's the sliced chicken, Nisan! *He opens the container and places it on the table next to Cloud.*

Cloud: Thanks, baby..*takes out two slices and puts them on the sandwich, puts the over slice of bread on before getting out a small plate to put it on* Are you guys okay down here?

Denzel: We're okay, Cloud!

Cloud: We'll be back down in a few minutes...*looks over at Kadaj* You coming, Kadaj? *starts to walk to the stairs with the sandwich* Oh! Could you pour a glass of milk?

Kadaj: Sure, Nisan...*He blushes as he opens the milk carton and fills a glass with it before putting the milk carton in the fridge.*

Cloud: *chuckles softly at Kadaj's blush* Come on, love... *walks up the stairs*

Kadaj: I'm coming! *He takes the glass of milk and slips the lube into his pocket before following Cloud up the stairs.*

Cloud: *walks up to his room and softly knocks on the door* It's me...

Vincent: Come in...they're still sleeping...

Cloud: *silently opens the door and walk in, smiling softly at the sight of Reno and Kyo sleeping* I made Kyo his favorite....I bet he's hungery..That is if he feels like eating...

Kadaj: And I have his glass of milk...*He says quietly.*

Vincent: Thank you, both...*He smiles slightly and takes the sandwich and milk from Cloud and Kadaj.*

Cloud: You are more then welcome, Vincent...Are you...Do you need anything?

Vincent: No, that's it for now...*Places the sandwich and glass on the night stand next to the bed before laying down again.* He'll eat it when he wakes up...

Cloud: Okay...We'll be here if you need anything...And I told the kids to be quiet and not to bug you... *makes his way to the door*

Vincent: Okay...*He says as he begins to close his eyes.*

Cloud: *wraps his arm around Kadaj as they walk out of the room, slowly closing the door*

Kadaj: Poor Kyo...he must be so scared...

Cloud: I know...He's going to not want to leave Reno and Vincent for awhile... *hugs Kadaj's close*

Kadaj: *Feels comforted by Cloud's embrace and nuzzles into Cloud's neck.* I don't remember much about what happened to me, Nisan. I think Mr. Shinra drugged me so I wouldn't remember!

Cloud: You were lucky, love...Sadly Reno remembers what he did...And Kyo will always remember this day... *hugs Kadaj's tighter, nuzzling his face into Kadaj's neck. Wanting to go way from the sadness he's feeling*

Kadaj: *He stays quiet for awhile, just enjoying being in Cloud's arms.* You're very warm, Nisan...*Hides his face in Cloud's chest.*

Cloud: *rubs Kadaj's back, slowly leading them to the bathroom so they can be alone* So are you...I love holding you, Kadaj...

Kadaj: *Lightly blushes as they walk into the bathroom.* Then...hold me Nisan!

Cloud: *puts the lid down before he sits on the toilet, picks Kadaj up and holds him close. Nuzzles at his neck* I love you, Kadaj...

Kadaj: Love you too, Nisan...*Wraps his arms around Cloud's neck and softly kisses the nape of his neck, then trails kisses up to Cloud's earlobe.*

Cloud: *shiver, tilts his neck over as he moans softly* Mmm...Kadaj.... *moves his hand down and starts to massage Kadaj's ass*

Kadaj: *Blushes as he feels Cloud's hands go for his ass.* Nisan...*He licks Cloud's earlobe as he whispers.*

Cloud: *moans softly at the licks, starts to rock his hips up against Kadaj as he keeps massaging Kadaj's ass* Yes...Kadaj?

Kadaj: Nothing, Nisan...*He keeps holding on tight to Cloud, not wanting to let go.* (Love me, Nisan!)

Cloud: Tell...me, love...Tell me what..you want me to do? *rocks a little faster, starts to cover Kadaj's face in kisses as he rubs Kadaj's tight ass, moving his hand lower to cup Kadaj's ball though his pants*

Kadaj: *Blushes.* Can you love me, Nisan? *Reaches for his pocket and pulls out the tube of lube they just bought.*

Cloud: Yes..I will give you all the..love you ever want, baby...I'm sorry..I haven't been..But I will now, all you have to do is ask... *keeps one hand on Kadaj's ass as he moves the other one to start taking off Kadaj's clothes*

Kadaj: Good...because I really do miss you, Nisan...*He looks down sadly and lets Cloud take off his clothing before he opens the lube and hands it to Cloud.*

Cloud: *grabs Kadaj's chin with his free hand, making him look up* I missed you too...You were all I thought of, Kadaj...I'm so sorry for causing you so much sadness... *moves his hand from Kadaj's ass and unzips his pants, pulls his hard cock out and pops the cap off on the lube* Would you like to cover my cock with the lube, love?

Kadaj: *He looks into Cloud's eyes and softly bites his lip.* (Nisan says he misses me!) *His eyes sparkle at Cloud's words then slowly dribbles the lube over Cloud's cock.*

Like this, Nisan?

Cloud: *shudders as he feels the lube drip onto his cock, bites the inside of his lips to keep the moan in* Yyeah...Now stroke it...make it get everywhere, love...

Kadaj: *Nods, then uses his index finger and thumb to spread the lube around on Cloud's hard cock.* You're really hard, Nisan...*He blushes lightly.*

Cloud: *lets out a soft moan to let Kadaj know he likes it, lightly thrusts up* Jjust...for you...only you, baby...

Kadaj: *Smiles softly.* Am I doing it right? *He looks into Cloud's eyes and softly rubs the tip of Cloud's cock with his thumb.*

Cloud: Yyes...so good, Kadaj...I'm ready now... *looks back with lusty, loving eyes* Let me llove you...

Kadaj: *Leans forward and gives Cloud a loving kiss as he slowly sits down on Cloud's cock, but he's stopped by the sudden tightness of his ass, letting a small moan escape.* Nisan...

Cloud: Ooh...fuck...Iit's...so..oh Kadaj! *moans as his hips thrust the rest of the way in, bites his lips hard to make sure no more loud moans escapes*

Kadaj: *His already tight ass instantly constricts around Cloud's cock.* Nisan...*He moans softly.* so...big...*He looks into Cloud's eyes and moans.* Ahh...*He arches his back.*

Cloud: Sshit..Feels sooo..good! *moans as he slowly thrusts into Kadaj, letting him get used to to his cock*

Kadaj: *Moans louder as he feels Cloud slowly thrusts inside him, his mouth open with drool running down the corners of his soft lips.*

Cloud: *wraps his arms around Kadaj's neck and pulls him down for a kiss, licking up the drool off Kadaj's lips. His thrusts start speeding up* Yyou...oh..look so..fuckin hot..bbaby!

Ahh! Nisan...*He moans loudly into Cloud's mouth and clenches in pleasure around Cloud's cock.*

Cloud: *nibbles on Kadaj's lips as he thrusts up harder, his moans muffled by Kadaj's mouth* Mmmm....Ooh..Kadaj!

Kadaj: Love you...love you Nisan...*Arches his back into Cloud's body and moves his hips, making Cloud's glands rub against his sweet spot.*

Cloud: *moves his hands down to hold onto Kadaj's hips, pulling him down as he slams up. Moans as pleasure runs though his body, meets Kadaj's eyes* Llove..stroke..yourself....I want to..see you cum..by you oown hand!

Kadaj: *Moves his hand down to stroke his swollen cock as he rides Cloud.* So...good Nisan! *Precum flows from Kadaj's cock.*

Cloud: Mmm...yes..Sstroke faster..*moves his other hand to rubs the head of Kadaj's cock, licking off the precum from his fingers as he thrusts harder into Kadaj. Making him bounce on his cock* Ccum...II want to see..you cum, my..Kadaj!

Kadaj: Ni...san! *Cums hard onto Cloud's chest and clenches around Cloud's hard cock. He holds on tight to Cloud's shoulders and lightly rides out his high on Cloud's cock.*

Cloud: Kadaj! *moans loudly as he cums hard, filling Kadaj to the brim with his seed. Softly thrusts to make sure Kadaj gets all of his love*Oh...Kadaj..

Kadaj: *Leans forward and nuzzles Cloud's neck.* I love you, Nisan...*He smiles against Cloud's skin and kisses Cloud's neck.*

Cloud: *lets out a sigh of pleasure, wrapping his arms tightly around Kadaj's back* I love you too...my sweet Kadaj...

Kadaj: *Smiles and lands kisses all over Cloud's face, then holds Cloud tight.* My Nisan...

Cloud: *hugs Kadaj tight, loving the feeling of holding him* Yes...Only yours... *pulls Kadaj into a deep kiss* I love you...more then anything, Kadaj...

Kadaj: *Playfully nibbles Cloud's lips.* Being with you makes me happy...

Cloud: *smiles at Kadaj, lightly thrusts up* It make me happy too...But I think we better check on the kids...

Kadaj: Do we have to, Nisan? *He holds onto Cloud tightly with both arms, not wanting to let go.*

Cloud: *chuckles softly, rubs Kadaj's back* We can wait a few more minutes....Don't worry, love..I'm not going anywhere...


	26. Chapter 26

Reno: *walks into his room, happy Vincent didn't make up the bed for once and softly lays Kyo down on it. Kisses his forehead as he pulls the blankets up over him* We're home baby...

Kyo: *Opens his tear encrusted eyes and sees Reno.* I want to sleep with you tonight, daddy...

Reno: *softly wipes off Kyo's eyes, smiling softly* You will, baby...I already have you in my and daddy Vincent's bed yo...

Kyo: *His eyes begin to water again.* Did I do something wrong, daddy? Why did that man hurt me?

Reno: *feels his heart break at Kyo's words, quickly climbs into the bed beside Kyo and hugs him* No...yyou didn't baby....Hhe...did it to gget to me....He's oone reason why yyour mom never talked abbout me...I wanted to kkeep you ssafe yo...*feels tears fall as he holds onto Kyo* (I failed....I can never forgive myself yo...)

Kyo: He called you and me bad names, daddy! So I fought the best I could!

Reno: II know you did, baby...I'm so proud of yyou...*kisses Kyo's forehead again* My brave little kit...

Kyo: *Curls up against Reno.* Where's daddy Vincent?

Reno: He's downsstairs, baby...Getting water and I think Uncle Axel is talking to him yo... *hears Vincent's and Axel soft voices*

Kyo: Okay...Do you still love daddy Vincent?

Reno: *looks down, somewhat shocked* Of course I love him, baby kit...*nuzzles softly at Kyo's hair, not wanting to hurt him*

Kyo: Daddy Vincent seemed really sad when he held you at Cloud's place...

Reno: (It's cause he smells so much like him now...II can taste him when Vinny tries to kiss me yo...It scares me...) Don't worry, baby...Daddy Vincent gets like that a lot yo...You'll ssee, tomorrow he's be his normal self, kit!

Kyo: Okay...*He looks up when he hears the door creak open and brightens up when he sees Vincent*

Reno: *smiles softly at Vincent, his body shivers* Hey, Vinny.... How was firefly yo?

Vincent: He's worried, but glad that Kit's home and safe...I have your water. *He brings the water over to Kyo and leans over to kiss Reno.*

Reno: *kisses back but doesn't open his mouth, not wanting taste him. His body already reacting to the smell on Vincent starts to shake lightly* Tthat's good...

Kyo: Thank you, daddy Vincent! *Carefully sips his water.*

Vincent: *Reaches an arm over and embraces both Kyo and Reno.* You're welcome...

Reno: *holds on tighter to Kyo, his body and mind fighting against each other.* (It's Vinny...Not him...Sstop being so scared!) *a few more tears fall*

Kyo: *Keeps sipping his water.* I'm still tired...

Vincent: Drink your water first, Kit, then you can sleep all you want.

Kyo: Yes, daddy! *Keeps sipping his cold water, the glass now only half full.*

Reno: Yyeah...Aand we'll lay down beside you yo...*hugs Kyo tighter, nuzzles deeper into his hair*

Vincent: Do you need anything, Reno? *He looks over at Reno with concern in his eyes, then takes Reno's hand and kisses it.*

Reno: *shudders at the kiss, part of him wanting to jump up and run* II..need my pills yo...*looks down, hating having to take them again*

Vincent: I'll get them...*Rises off of the bed, careful not to bump into Kyo.* Are you sure you don't need anything else?

Reno: Ssome water to go with it yo... *keeps looking down, twirling Kyo's hair between his fingers*

Vincent: I'll be back, then. *He quietly opens the door and walks down the hall to the bathroom to get Reno's medicine and more water.*

Reno: *buries his face in Kyo's hair, wanting to get Akuma's scent out of his nose* (He's dead...I saw his body...Why does his smell scare the hell out of me still yo?)

Kyo: *Finishes drinking his water.* Can I sleep now, daddy?

Reno: Of course, baby...And I'll be right here with you when you wake up yo... *pulls Kyo closer to his body*

Kyo: O...kay...*Curls up against Reno's body and begins to fall asleep.*

Reno: Good night...my sweet kit...I love you...so much, baby..

Kyo: *Yawns* Love...daddy...

Reno: *keeps nuzzling Kyo, softly kisses his head* I'm...so sorry.. *he whispers*

Vincent: *Walks back into the room with Reno's medicine and cup of water. He kneels down next to the bed where Reno is laying down.*

Reno: Tthanks yo... *unwraps one arm from Kyo and takes his pills from Vincent, pops them in his mouth before he downs the water*

Vincent: *Leans his head on Reno's shoulder and softly kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: *shudders, wraps his arm around Kyo again* (It's Vinny, not him..It's angel!)

Vincent: *Tries to comfort Reno by rubbing his back, then leans in for a kiss.*

Reno: *shakes as Vincent kisses him, tears fall as he turns his head* II can't...Yyou smell like him...ttaste like him yo..

Vincent: Reno...*He gently tilts Reno's head and looks into Reno's eyes searchingly.*

Reno: *looks back with sad, scared eyes* Ccan...you take a shower yo? Pplease! Yyou reek of hhim...II can't stand it! *shakes harder, more tears fall*

Vincent: *He sighs and turns away and walks out of the room to take a shower.*

Reno: *cries softly as he curls his body up around Kyo, holding his close* (Pplease...don't be mad...I'm sorry yo..)

Vincent: *Silently walks down the hall and into the bathroom and turns on the water to the shower before stepping in, fully clothed with his eyes closed and his head tilted up.*

Reno: *hears the shower running and holds on tighter to Kyo* (Why am I so weak...I hate this! II hurt everyone I meet yo!)

Vincent: *Sits down in the tub and lets the water hit his back.* (I had to Reno...I'm sorry...)

Reno: (Maybe I should die...it would make everyone's life easier...) *Slowly falls into a restless sleep as he waits for Vincent to return*

Vincent: *Runs his hands through his damp, war tangled hair.* Why do I make such stupid mistakes?

Axel: *knocks on the door before he walks in and sees Vincent in the tub with his clothes on, walks over to the toilet and unzips his pants and pulls his cock out* You know that works better when you don't have clothes on... *sighs as he releases his bladder*

Vincent: Not when the stench is everywhere...*He says over the running water and Axel pissing.*

Axel: *finishes and tucks his cock back in before he walks over to Vincent* Here...Let me put them in the washer as you wash yourself! Or do you need my help with that too?

Vincent: *Sighs and starts to take off his heavy, wet clothing and hands it over to Axel.*

Axel: *takes the soaking wet clothes and sets them in the sink before he sits on the floor next to the tub* ...Do you need to talk?

Vincent: No...*Once he's completely naked, he sits back down in the tub and stares blankly at the tiled walls.*

Axel: *sigh and runs his hand in front of Vincent's face* Hello?! Anyone in there? I'd like to speak to my brother in-law!

Vincent: *He starts to get a little pissed off with Axel bothering him, but doesn't show it with an expression or by his tone of voice.* What is there to talk about?

Axel: Did you really just ask that? One your son was kidnapped and raped by the guy who tortured my brother... Two instead of being in the room with them where you should be you're sitting in a tub staring at a wall.

Vincent: Reno doesn't want me to touch him right now... *He keeps staring blankly at the wall.*

Axel: So you're gonna stay in here all night? Even thou Reno has nightmares when you're not there and I know Kyo is goin to have some...

Vincent: He won't let me hold him or comfort him until I get the scent off of me...Tonight was the first night Reno has ever turned away from one of my kisses...

Axel: *gives him a confused look before he shakes it off, grabs a rag and gets it wet. Makes a lather with the soap before he starts to wash Vincent* Then lets get you smelling good, Vince!

Vincent: *Stares into the distance with lifeless eyes as Axel begins to wash him.* (I'm tainted now...)

Axel: (Damn it....Not again!) *quickly washes Vincent, moves his hand down and scrubs Vincent's cock and balls. Having an idea what happened* If life doesn't come back in your eyes I'm going to burn my name in your ass.

Vincent: I had to, Axel...to kill him and save Reno and Kyo, I had to.

Axel: *sighs, finishes washing Vincent's body. Leans his head back as he starts to wash his hair* I know..And Reno does too...It's just that guy scares the hell out of Re'...and you bein covered in his scent didn't help...But I know he's on your bed, waiting for you to hold him so he feels safe again...

Vincent: He would have not let Kyo go unless I did something about it...But I feel like it was another stupid mistake. I can't keep doing this to Reno...

Axel: *drips Vincent's head back to rinse the shampoo out* And staying away from Reno is really goin to hurt him..Reno needs you..He need to smell YOUR scent and be held in YOUR arms...You know he never blames you for anything that happens...

Vincent: But...Reno pushed me away...

Axel: *when all the shampoo is out he pulls Vincent up* Yes, cause you smell like him! Now you smell like *sniff* mint and yourself! *grabs a towel and wraps it around Vincent* Can I trust you to brush your teeth while I put your clothes in the washer?

Vincent: Yeah...*His brow slightly furrows, showing some small emotion of being pissed off before he starts to brush his teeth.*

Axel: Don't be pissed at me! If it wasn't for me you'd still be staring at a wall and Reno would be cryin even worse! *takes Vincent's clothes and walks out*

Vincent: *Stares at himself in the mirror as he brushes his teeth.* (Disgusting...)

Axel: *finishes putting the stuff in the washer and walks by Reno's room, frowns as the sight of Reno crying in his sleep. Quickly walks to the bathroom* Re' needs you...I think he's havin a nightmare...

Vincent: I'll be right there...*He says as he spits out the toothpaste.* (Look at what I have done...Damn it, Chaos! Why can't I control you anymore?)

Axel: *walks up and sets his hand on Vincent's shoulder* Don't be to hard on yourself...That won't help Reno...It will make him worse.. *walks out of the room and goes downstairs to see Yazoo*

Vincent: *Sighs and holds onto his towel as he walks quickly, but quietly down the hall. He sits next to Reno on the bed and touches Reno's leg.*

Reno: *cries louder in his sleep, curling up more* I'm sorry...forgive me...angel..

Vincent: Reno...*He lightly caresses Reno's face.* It's only a dream...

Reno: *whimpers softly, moving closer to Vincent as he slowly walks up* Aangel?

Vincent: Forgive me instead...*Runs his fingers over Reno's lips.*

Reno: *lazily opens his eyes, sniffs and smiles softly* You smell like you....and a Mojito yo..

Vincent: *Lays carefully on top of Reno so we won't wake Kyo.* A Mojito...

Reno: *purrs softly, missing the feeling of Vincent's warm body on his* Yeah...And minty and yummy yo...*licks his lips* Now I want one...

Vincent: You can have one later...*He runs his hands through Reno's hair.* But I want to ask you...are you angry at me?

Reno: *purrs a little louder* No...I'm ssorry yo... I know he's ddead..I saw his body..Bbut his smell still mmakes me piss my pants...Aand you got his blood on your lips...II could taste him and even thou I kept ttelling myself it was you...I would get to scared yo..

Vincent: I'm sorry, Reno...I had to...you know...because he would have come back for you and Kit if I didn't...

Reno: II know...It jjust hurt seein you fuck him...Bbut I know you only wwant me and did what you thought was best yo! *nuzzles his head against Vincent, wanting his fingers to play with his hair again*

Vincent: I would do anything for you and Kit...even sell my body if it meant you two would be safe...

Reno: I know...But I never want you to do that...Your body is mine yo! *nuzzles again, pouting when Vincent doesn't start to*

Vincent: You said...you wanted that Mojito? *He smiles against Reno's neck.*

Reno: *shivers as he feels Vincent's breath on his neck* Yeah...But I can't leave, Kit... *hugs Kyo tighter, smiles at the sight of Kyo sucking his thumb*

Vincent: You don't have to leave the room to drink a Mojito...*Slowly wraps his arms around Reno.*

Reno: Mmm...You have some rum under that towel yo? *purrs softly again, loving being held by Vincent*

Vincent: I have something much better than rum under my towel...Would you like to find out?

Reno: I would more then anything yo...But I don't want to wake kit up...Hhe's been though to much today yo...

Vincent: He has...but so have you...*He says seductively as he leans in to kiss Reno.*

Reno: *shudder in pleasure from the kiss, licks at Vincent's lips, begging for entrance* Mmmm...

Vincent: I love you, Reno...*Slowly enters his tongue into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *moans as he tastes Vincent, starts to suck on Vincent's tongue, unwrapping an arm from Kyo and puts it behind Vin's head. Pulling him deeper into the kiss*

Vincent: Mm...Reno I've missed your kisses so much...*Kisses Reno back with heated passion.*

Reno: *moans softly into the kiss* Iit's only been a dday...but it feels like it's been years since I've tasted your lips yo.. *lovingly kisses back, blushes as he starts to get hard. Pulls his hips away from Kyo*

Vincent: Then taste them some more...*Parts his delicate lips before leaning down for another sweet kiss.*

Reno: *thrusts hit tongue into Vincent's mouth, bathing it, moaning at the taste of Vincent. Lightly grinds his ass back against Vincent's hips*

Vincent: Let's do something that won't wake Kit up...*Runs his hands along Reno's hips.* A sixty-nine?

Reno: *shudders, grinding his hips back in circles* Yesss...But Kyo is on my arm...*blushes* It's asleep yo...

Vincent: *Carefully removes Reno's arm from under Kyo without waking him up and softly rubs Reno's arm to wake it up.* Let me know when you're ready...

Reno: *turns around to face Vincent, softly sucks on his kiss puffed lips.* I'm..still dressed yo... *slowly takes off Vincent's towel, throwing it off the bed*

Vincent: So forcefull...*He smirks and quickly takes off Reno's clothing.*

Reno: *blushes, shivers as his body is exposed to the air. Starts rubbing his hard cock against Vincent* Mmm..Monster-kun is so hard yo...

Vincent: So are you, baby...*He slowly turns his body so he's in the sixty-nine position. He breathes on Reno's hard cock.*

Reno: *bites his lip to keep back a moan as his cock jumps at Vincent's breath, starts to pant against Vincent's hard cock in front of his face. Gives the slit little licks to tease as he lightly pulls on the piercing*

Vincent: I love it when you tease me...*He says in a sexy tone, then softly licks the head of Reno's cock*

Reno: *shudders at the licks, lightly thrusting his hips forward as he takes the head of Vincent's cock in his mouth, starts to suck as he keeps licking at the piercings* Mmm...

Vincent: You taste so good, Love... *He takes Reno's dripping cock into his mouth and starts to suck. He lightly nips the head of Reno's cock as he pulls back.*

Reno: *moans around Vincent's cock, his hips jerk forward as Vincent pulls back. Grabs onto Vincent's ass and pulls his closer to his mouth, taking more of Vincent in his mouth. Sucks harder*

Vincent: *Moans around Reno's cock as he's pulled down. He deep throats Reno and slowly spreads Reno's legs and fondles Reno's balls.*

Reno: *moans loudly against Vincent's cock, lifts his leg up and lays it on Vincent's shoulder, trying to get him closer as he deepthroats Vincent's cock. His fingers start to tease Vincent's opening, slowly entering him before pulling out.*

Vincent: *His moans are muffled by Reno's cock, then instead of teasing Reno, he suddenly enters Reno's ass with his fingers as he sucks hard on Reno's cock. He licks Reno's cock roughly as he fiercely rubs Reno's prostate.*

Reno: *tries to scream around Vincent's large cock in his throat as he cums hard into Vincent's mouth. His throat spasms around Vincent's cock, his fingers thrust all the way in, hitting his prostate*

Vincent: *Slowly pulls back as he feels Reno cum in his mouth. He licks Reno's glands as excess cum drips down. He moans as he feels Reno's throat tighten around him.*

Reno: *slowly pulls back on Vincent's cock, rapidly licking at the slit as he starts to rub Vincent's sweetspot, pulls at the barbell before he takes Vincent in his throat again, hums in the pleasure still running though his body*

Vincent: *He softly moans as he cums into Reno's waiting mouth and thrusts his hips down, wanting Reno to taste all of his seed.* Reno...

Reno: *moans softly as he feels Vincent's cum shoot out, pulls back so he can taste it before he swallows. Softly licks at the slit to see if anymore is in there while he takes his leg off of Vincent's shoulder*

Vincent: You felt so good, baby...*Lightly thrusts his fingers inside Reno's pleasure filled ass.*

Reno: *moans around Vincent's cock, pushes his ass down to meet Vin's fingers as he lets Vincent fall from his mouth. Slowly pulls his fingers out and starts to suck on them, moaning softly* MMmm...angel...

Vincent: Did you like how I taste, baby? *Slowly pulls his fingers out of Reno's ass, then uses the tips of his fingers to softly massage Reno's needy entrance.*

Reno: *whines softly, his opening clenching in want* Yyesss...I love it! *nuzzles Vincent's cock with his cheek* But...we can't while kit is here yo...

Vincent: Can't what? We already did, Love...*Moves forward slightly and begins to lick Reno's entrance.*

Reno: *bits down on Vincent's thigh, pleasure shoots though his body at the licks.* Bbut...hhe can't...ssee us havin..sex...Iit will be to much ffor him yo!

Vincent: *Looks over at Kyo, still fast asleep.* He's still asleep...and he's seen us do it before...We'll just have to be quiet, Love...

Reno: *shivers, feeling Vincent's breath hitting his opening as he speaks* He has...But he just went though the worst kind...of sex yo...*laughs softly* Me...bein quiet while you're poundin into me?

Vincent: He knows I love you and I would never hurt you like that...And who knows...it might be fun...

Reno: *chuckles* You're...a prev yo...*gives Vincent's cock a lick* I want to kiss you...I want you to fuck me while I look in your eyes yo...

Vincent: *Gives Reno's ass a little lick before he turns around and lays on top of Reno's body. He leans down for a kiss.* I love you...*Passionately kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: *moans into the kiss, wraps his arms around Vincent's neck, holding him close as he softly grinds against him* MMm...Love you...My Vinny..

Vincent: Mm...remember, Reno...we have to be quiet...*He whispers and kisses Reno's neck as he starts to get hard again.*

Reno: Mmm...You know how hhard...that is for me yo...*moans softly, tilts his neck over to give Vincent more room as he starts to grind a faster, wanting to get Vincent harder*

Vincent: We'll see about that, baby...*Grinds his hardening cock against Reno's abs, spreading his precum around on Reno's stomach.*

Reno: Vvin...*licks his lips as he thrusts up, shivers as he feels Vincent's precum leak out* II need you...please..*whispers to Vincent, tightens his hold on him*

Vincent: I need you too...more than anything...*Runs his hands down Reno's chest to where they finally rest on Reno's hips, then slowly enters Reno's clenching ass with his cock.*

Reno: *shudders as he's entered, grabs tightly onto Vincent as he pushes up, wanting to be even closer to Vincent* Oohh...god..Angel...shit...

Vincent: I love it when you call me angel...*He moves closer to Reno as he slowly thrusts into Reno. He kisses along Reno's neck as he slowly begins to thrust.*

Reno: Angel...my angel...Ohh..god..*moans softly, moving to meet Vincent's loving thrusts. Runs his hands down Vincent's back, loving the feel of his muscles moving under them* Aa...little..to the left...pplease..

Vincent: Shh...*Breathes into Reno's ear and licks Reno's earlobe as he shifts his body to send pleasure shocks through Reno's body.*

Reno: Ahh! *bites down hard on his lip, digs his nails into Vincent's back as he sweetspot it hit. Turns his head to lick at Vincent's face, softly moaning as he does. Wishing he could reach his mouth* Kkiss..nneed kiss or...ggonna sscream...

Vincent: *Softly kisses Reno's lips as he thrusts in hard. He keeps kissing Reno as his thrusts become more intense against Reno's prostate.*

Reno: *moans loudly into the kisses, wraps his legs around Vincent's waist to pull him closer as his shakes in pleasure. Drags his hands up Vincent's ack, leave marks in there wake before he buries his fingers in Vin's hair*

Vincent: Yes...baby...scratch my back...*He says with his lips pressed against Reno's, then licks Reno's bottom lip for reentrance.*

Reno: Mmine...my anggel..*releases Vincent's hair, moves his hands down letting his nails dig into Vincent's smooth skin. Quickly opens his mouth, his tongue seeks Vincent's out as he feels his release getting close*

Vincent: *Arches his back into Reno's digging nails and holds back a moan of pleasure as he feels Reno clench around him. He quickly muffles his moan by kissing Reno hard as he thrusts into Reno's ass.*

Reno: *screams into Vincent's mouth as he cums hard onto his abs and stomach, his nails leaving deep scratches as he clenches tightly* MMmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!

Vincent: Reno...*He mutters against Reno's lips as he cums inside Reno's waiting ass, giving a few hard thrusts into Reno's sweet spot.* Oh...Reno...

Reno: Aangel...Ffuck...Vin..*moans as his prostate is hit with Vincent's hot seed, clenching softly to make sure he gets it all*

Vincent: *Breathes hotly near Reno's ear, then nuzzles Reno's cheek.* Do you feel a little better? *Runs his fingers down Reno's chest.*

Reno: *moans softly as he pants, holds tightly onto Vincent, not wanting this feeling to end* Yyes...A little...Thank you yo...II'm sorry for earlier...

Vincent: I feel better now too...I thought you were angry at me. *Softly kisses Reno's neck and wraps his arms around Reno's body.* I love you so much...

Reno: *purrs softly in warmth and comfort, nuzzles up to Vincent, softly clenching* I llove you...with all of me...And I wasn't aangry..yyou just smell and ttasted so much like him...II was weak and scared..

Vincent: I'm sorry, Love...*He whispers as he kisses up and down Reno's neck.* ...My god, I can't live without you...

Reno: IIt's okay...*shivers as the kisses, his skin a light pink still from sex. Softly rubs against the scratches, frown a little when he feels some blood* I think I got a bbet to excited yo..

Vincent: I loved it, though...*Softly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: I'm glad...Can we stay like this for awhile yo?...II want to feel this longer...*holds on tighter to Vincent, clenches softly, loving the feeling on Vin in him*

Vincent: You don't have to ask, Love...Being in your arms is heaven...*He holds tighter onto Reno and kisses Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *purrs louder, nuzzles him as he closes his eyes* I wish we could be like this forever yo...

Vincent: I do too, Reno...*He breathes in deep, then softly kisses Reno's earlobe before he licks it.*

Reno: *shudders, lightly thrusts up* Aangel...You're gonna get me worked up again...And I'm to tired yo...

Vincent: I'm sorry...*Nuzzles Reno's cheek before resting his head in the crook of Reno's neck.* I just love you...

Reno: I know...*leans over and kisses what he can reach of Vincent, giving a soft clench* I love you too...Thanks for gettin our sson back yo...*holds on tighter as he feels sleep starts to get to him*

Vincent: *He says as he begins to fall asleep.* I would...do anything for our son...

Reno: I know...You're our...dark angel...*falls asleep, lured by Vincent's warmth*

~Later that night~

Kyo: *Shifts in his sleep as he begins to sweat.* Daddy...*He begins to cry against his pillow.*

Reno: Mm...kit? *slowly wakes up at his name being called, looks over in the darkness at Kyo*

Kyo: *Begins to shiver in his sleep.* It...hurts...

Reno: *tries to move closer to him, but stopped my Vincent's body on him. Reaches an arm out to touch him* It's a dream, baby...You're safe at home yo...

Kyo: *Jolts back in fear from Reno's touch, then wakes up to see he's at home, safe in bed. He moves closer to Reno.* I'm scared...

Reno: I know, baby..Come here, I'll protect you...*holds his arm out for Kyo to lay beside him* It was a bad dream...

Kyo: Okay, daddy...*He whispers and moves closer to Reno's arm.*

Reno: *wraps his arm around Kyo, holding him close to his body. Softly rubbing his hair* He's gone..and can never hurt you again, baby.. You're safe with me and daddy Vinny..

Kyo: I know...but he's still scary! And daddy, are my teeth going to grow back? Mommy said they do!

Reno: I know he is...And they will those were just your baby teeth yo..You'll get you big boy teeth soon! *shudders when he feels Vincent move in his sleep, making his cock move inside Reno*

Kyo: And she told me that there's a tooth fairy that gives you presents when you lose your teeth. Will she visit me? *He says excitedly, but soft enough not to wake Vincent.*

Reno: She does! Maybe she will, but not if your still awake! She only comes when you're sleepin yo. (Hmm...What can I give him that is in my reach right now...)

Kyo: Oh! Okay, daddy. I'm tired...*Yawns and curls up next to Reno.*

Reno: Me too...Why don't we go back to sleep and when we get up we can see if she left you anything yo. *rubs Kyo's back*

Kyo: 'Night, daddy...*Nuzzles and fluffs the pillow next to Reno's face before falling asleep again.*

Reno: Night, baby...*waits till Kyo is asleep before he moves his other arm to reach for his pants. Gets them after a few tries and pulls out his wallet, gets out a $10 and slowly slips it under Kyo's pillow before putting his wallet back and sets the pants down again. Nuzzles Vincent as he falls back asleep*

~Morning~

Kyo: *Rolls over and rubs his eyes as he slowly wakes up.*

Reno: *shivers as Kyo's warmth moves away, snuggles into Vincent, wanting more warmth* Mmm...

Kyo: *Rolls onto his knees and lifts up his pillow to fluff it again, then gasps when he sees a ten dollar bill.* Daddy!

Reno: MMmhugg...*groans as he wakes up to Kyo's excited voice* Mmm..what kit?

Kyo: The fairy left ten dollars! Wow!

Reno: *smiles at Kyo* Wow! Really?! That's great, kit!

Vincent: *Wakes up from everyone's excited voice.* What's going on? *He asks curiously.*

Reno: *smiles at Vincent* The tooth fairy came last night yo! And left something for kit!

Vincent: That's great, Kit...*He says tiredly.*

Kyo: Yep! *He smiles toothlessly and holds up the ten.*

Reno: *nuzzles Vincent, softly rubbing his back as he clenches softly* Why don't you go show Uncle Axel what you got yo?

Kyo: Okay! *Smiles and jumps off the bed to go down to Axel's room.*

Reno: *laughs softly at Kyo, lightly kisses Vincent's face* He had a nightmare last night...I got him to wake up and he asked 'bout his teeth....

Vincent: I'm glad you were able to hear him...And no matter what you say, you're a great father...

Reno: I know...I'm usually dead when I'm asleep, nothing will wake me up..I'm amazed we didn't wake you up! *looks down slightly* AA great father...wouldn't let his son go though that...

Vincent: It's not your fault...and it's not Kit's fault what happened. And you took Kit in when he had no one else...You could have said no.

Reno: Like hell I would! II'm not gonna be like my dad..IIf I said no, I would be no better then him! *holds on tightly to Vincent* Bbut thanks angel...You always know what to say yo...

Vincent: And that's what makes you great...*Softly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mm..Love mornin kisses...even with mornin breath yo.. *chuckles softly, clenches tightly around Vincent still in him*

Vincent: Mm...*Moans, then slightly flinches at the feeling of being stuck inside and onto Reno's body.*

Reno: *frowns as he wiggles around, hisses when it hurts* Ffuck...I forgot 'bout this part yo..

Vincent: *Slowly lifts off of Reno's body, feeling his skin peel off of Reno's. He then slowly pulls out of Reno's ass, careful not to hurt him too much.*

Reno: Ffuck..fuckady fuck, fuck! *grabs tightly onto Vincent's shoulders, flinches as Vincent pulls out of his poor opening*

Vincent: Sorry, Love...*He smirks slightly.* What if we were stuck like that forever?

Reno: *pulls Vincent back down ontop of him, nuzzling his face* That would be trouble yo...How would I...you know...*blushes*

Vincent: *Blushes.* I...don't know...*Softly licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: *laughs as he shivers from the licks, softly sucks on Vincent's lower lip* Didn't think that though did you yo?

Vincent: No...but I would love to somehow...

Reno: I would too...But it would be hard to work yo...And I'd have to get one of those poop sack things! *shakes his head* No!

Vincent: *Laughs softly.* Then I'll just fuck you as much as possible...

Reno: You'd have to change my poop bag yo! *laughs as he nuzzles Vincent again*

Vincent: No thanks...*Licks Reno's face.*

Reno: *giggles* You wouldn't take care of your poor husband yo!

Vincent: Not when it comes to that...*He teases before kissing Reno's lips.*

Reno: *fake pouts, nips at Vincent's kissing lips* I would for you...I guess I'll have to find a new husband yo!

Vincent: Oh...a new husband? Is he going to be as hot as me?

Reno: Maybe...You never know! He could be the hottest guy ever yo! And carin and willin to change my poop bag! *laughs softly, winking at Vincent*

Vincent: Will he have this? *He asks teasingly as he reaches down to lightly grope his pierced cock and strokes it.*

Reno: *shudders, tries to look away but can't* Hhe'll have a...bigger one yo!

Vincent: *Keeps staring at Reno and his attention to his cock by lightly flicking the ring to his PA piercing.*

Reno: *shifts on the bed, moaning softly* Vvinny...My ass can't take it right now yo! *blushes as he starts to get turned on*

Vincent: It's not my fault...*He smirks.* I have to make sure no competition can compare to me...

Reno: Nnhuu...You know no one beats you yo!...You're the best on earth, angel! *closes his eyes, as he starts to pant*

Vincent: Really? *Smirks and teases Reno by running his semi-hard cock against Reno's inner thigh.*

Reno: Yyess!! *cries out, his legs spread at the touch. Blushes as he covers his face* Vinnnnnyyy!!! Pplease, give my ass a break yo!

Vincent: *Smirks and rolls off of Reno's body and lays next to him.*

Reno: *takes his hands off him face and takes a few deep breaths before opening his eyes, smiles at Vincent* Thanks, angel...I should be better later today yo! *starts to trace Vincent's chest* What do you want to do today?...I guess I should call Tseng...

Vincent: Since I took you, and your little ass is tired...you can take me later...*He brings Reno close.* And yes...you should call Tseng.

Reno: Mm..*nuzzles into Vincent's armpit area, softly kisses his side* That sounds good yo..I haven't taken your ass in awhile! *reaches out and grabs his cell phone from the nightstand, hits the speed dial for Tseng*

Vincent: *Breathes in Reno's scent and nuzzles into Reno's chest.*

Reno: *shivers as Vincent nuzzles his chest, lightly pushes it out* (Come on, answer the phone, Tseng!)

Tseng: *Finally answers his phone, being woken up from a romantic night with Elena.* +Hello?+

Reno: +Hey, bossman! Were you sleepin yo?+

Tseng: +You could say that...What's going on?+

Reno: *smiles, licks his lips* +Ohhh! Tell Elena I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but I though I should tell you...Akuma was alive...+

Tseng: +What? Akuma?+ *He suddenly sits up, jolting Elena awake.* +And...it's okay...+

Reno: +I saw him when on the mission...that's why I got shot...aand...He kidnapped Kkyo yesterday....+*looks down* +Bbut we were able to get him back and Vinny kkilled him this time..Hhe...hurt kit...+

Tseng: +I'm so sorry, Reno...I thought he was dead as well...He was listed in Rufus's records as being dead. If I knew...then I would have never sent you on that mission...+

Reno: *shudders, moves closer to Vincent, wanting his comfort*+II know you didn't...Bbut I need someone to ccome fix the alarm system...He broke it in Kyo's room...Aand maybe a few more potions yo? We had to use some of Cloud's for kit and I want to give him some back..+

Vincent: *Wraps his arms tight around Reno's waist, giving him comfort and warmth.*

Tseng: +I can come over whenever you want...Just tell me when because I think you and Kyo should rest before I come over...+

Reno: +Okay...We are, Vinny has been makin me rest..I don't know if he's gonna let me off the bed today. Speaking of which!+ *Smirks*+From the sound of your voice...I say you got some yummy, nummy last night yo!+

Tseng: +Just a little...+ *Blushes at Reno's comment, and glad Reno is talking to him over the phone, and not face to face.*

Reno: +Now come on, bossman! You had to have more then a little! Did Elena use the kit I got her yo?+ *Winks at Vincent*

Tseng: +Yes...+ *He says sheepishly.* +But that's none of your business!+

Reno: +Nice yo! If you even need anymore we have like a whole sex shop here!+ *laughs* +Elena's just gonna call me and tell me later today!~

Tseng: +No...she won't!+ *He stares at a smirking Elena.*

Reno: +Sorry, bossman. But Elena my hag and I'm her queen! We tell each other EVERYTHING yo!+

Tseng: +Fine...but when do you want me over?+

Reno: +Later today I guess...I think me and kit were just gonna hangout on my bed today, makin Vin do as we say yo!+ *smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: *Smirks provocatively at Reno.*

Tseng: +All right...I'll be there later. I'll call you.+

Reno: +Okay! I'll talk to you later! And remember, condoms don't work all the time yo!+

Tseng: *Blushes madly as he hangs up the phone.* I...have to go to the bathroom, Elena...

Reno: *laughs and hangs up his phone* Man! I wish I could of seen his face yo! *smiles at Vincent, jumps when his phone goes off again* +Miss me already yo?+

Elena: +It's Elena!+ *She laughs softly.*

Reno: *smiles at Vincent, moves closer so he can hear her to.* +Hey! I knew you would call me yo! Soooooooooo? Tell me!+

Elena: +I knew it the whole time! Guess what, guess what?+ *She says excitedly over the phone.*

Reno: +What?! I can't read your mind yo?!+

Elena: +Tseng is bi!+ *She gasps in laughter.* +I just found out!+

Reno: *sits up* +No way?! He's always denied it yo! Even though he acts more gay then I do!+

Elena: +I'm serious! He wanted me to put a vibrating dildo up his ass!+

Reno: +Oh my god! No way! Man, I wish I could of seen they yo! Was it hott?+ *looks as Vincent with a huge grin*

Vincent: *Smirks back as he hears the excitement in Elena's voice.*

Elena: +Yes, what do you think? And hey...you still haven't made a video of you and your Vinny for me!+

Reno: +I think you're very lucky yo! Tseng's hot! Yeah...We've been a little crazy here. But we'll try and get it soon for you..if you take one of Tseng with a vib in his ass yo!+

Elena: *Laughs evily.* +I'll have to conceil the camera because he still thinks you have no clue!+

Reno: +Girl, I'll buy a spy camara for you! You have no idea how much that turns me on yo! Me and Vinny will make two videos for you!+

Elena: +I have a spy camera, and Tseng doesn't know that I record everything...+ *She laughs.* +And two videos would be hot!+

Reno: +Hmm..You'll have to come over with Tseng and bring some of the tapes! We can try and get a vid of us by the end of the week!+

Elena: +I will!+ *She giggles softly, then hears the toilet flush.* +I have to go...Tseng is back!+

Reno: +Okay! I'll talk to you then, and don't forget the vids yo!

Vincent: So...a vibe in Tseng's ass turns you on?

Reno: *giggles and blushes as he hangs up, nuzzles closer to Vincent* Tseng is...a sexy man...And I don't just flirt with him cause it's funny how flushed he gets! I've always had a little thing for him yo!

Vincent: A thing for Tseng...and not for me? *He says sadly and wraps his arms around Reno.* You don't like me anymore? *He says teasingly.*

Reno: *nuzzles at Vincent's chest, giving his little licks* You know my heart belongs to you! Tseng's.....just like a hot teacher yo! It'll probely never happen, but it's still fun to think about!

Vincent: But I can be your hot teacher...*Cocks his head and runs his hand down Reno's back.*

Reno: *shivers, arks his back a little* Yes...Mr. Valentine!*smiles at Vincent, nips at his chest*

Vincent: What did you say, Reno? *He smirks and lightly gropes Reno's ass.*

Reno: Mmm...Yes, Mr. Valentine....*moves over to Vincent's right nipple and licks at it before he starts to suck on it*

Vincent: Mm...so what lesson did we learn today, Reno? *Lightly rubs Reno's ass.*

Reno: *lets go of Vincent's chest with a wet pop.* Don't...lust for the lead football player yo? *winks at Vincent*

Vincent: No...*Runs his finger along Reno's opening.* Try again...

Reno: *moans softly, his opening sensitive from being stretched all night* Nnot...to fuck a cheerleader in your classroom yo?

Vincent: That's right...*Teases Reno's opening by pressing his finger against it.* The school is a learning environment...You're only allowed to fuck me in my classroom...

Reno: Ahhhhh! *moans grabs tightly onto Vincent, his body shakes lightly* II...don't need to...learn more 'bout sex yo! (Fuck...It feels so good! But I don't know if my ass can take anymore right now yo!)

Vincent: But it's an important lesson, Reno...and as your teacher, I have to make sure you know about it...*Lightly begins to thrust his finger into Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ahh! Vvinny! *moans loudly, his hips thrust back against Vincent's fingers. Nips and licks at Vincent's chest, covering it with his spit*

Vincent: Do you understand? *Slowly picks up speed in thrusting his finger inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: YYesss!! OOh...god!...Vvin! IIt's...to mmuch yo! *moans as he bites down on Vincent's chest as he releases, drool slides down to his belly.*

Vincent: Too much? I think it's just enough...*Inserts another finger into Reno's ass and begins to thrust.* My little school boy...

Reno: Sshittt!!! *cries out as he pants for air, lightly grinds his now cum covered cock against Vincent* Ah! Mmr...Valen.....tine!

Vincent: Yes, Reno? *Moves his body against Reno's cock as he thrusts his fingers straight into Reno's prostate.*

Reno: Ffuckkkkk!!!!!!! *screams as he cums again, his body shaking hard as his release runs though his tired body*

Vincent: Oh...you're learning fast, Reno...*He smirks and gives Reno a kiss.*

Reno: *pants heavily against Vincent's chest, holding on tightly to him as he starts to come down* Sshit...no more... Need rest yyo..

Vincent: Okay, Reno...*Holds Reno tight against his body.* But...you enjoyed it...

Reno: *sighs, blushes when he feels Vincent's chest wet with his spit.* Yyeah...I did.....Mr. Valentine! *giggles softly*

Vincent: Do you like it when I'm your hot teacher? *Nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: *purrs softly, loving Vincent's attention* I do! That may have to be one of our new role-plays yo! *smiles, nips at Vincent's chest again.*

Vincent: *Softly yawns against Reno.* I do like this role-play...and I'm tired too...Lets sleep a little longer...

Reno: *smiles, nuzzles closer to Vincent.* Yeah...Till Kit comes back in yo.. *closes his eyes, smiles at Vincent's heartbeat, letting it put him to sleep*

Vincent: Mm...*Gives Reno a kiss before pulling Reno closer to fall asleep.*

~A few hours later~

Reno: *groans when he's hears the waffle song, lays there trying to decide if he wants to answer it or not* No...stop ringin yo...

~Phone keeps ringing.~

Reno: Evil...phone! *blindly reaches out for it* Ah-ha! Got you, little fucker...+Hhello....?+

Tseng: +I'm going to come over soon. Remember? I told you I was going to call?+

Reno: +Yeah...Kind of... Vinny wore me out again yo and I was sleepin!+ *yawns as he rubs the sleep from his eyes*

Tseng: +I apologies, but I just wanted to let you know.+

Reno: +It's okay, bossman! Now we'll be well rest for when you guys get here! My ass should be better to yo!+

Tseng: *Begins to blush hard.* +O...kay...I'll see you soon then?+

Reno: +Yep! Let me wake Vinny up and we'll get dressed!...That is unless you'd like us naked yo?+ *licks his lips*

Tseng: +No...that's okay...Go ahead and wake Vincent up.+

Reno: +Want to hear me wake him up yo? He's noisy when he's blow asleep+

Tseng: +No, I can call you back later if you want...+ *Blushes hard.*

Reno: +Aww, you're no fun! No, it's okay. We'll be dressed by the time you get here yo!+ *starts to kiss Vincent's chest as he holds the phone, softly licks at it too*

Vincent: *Moans softly as he feels Reno's wet tounge on his chest.*

Tseng: +...What are you doing, Reno?+ *The shakiness in his voice shows how embarrassed he is.*

Reno: *moves to Vincent's nipples, licks as sucks on it. Making slurping noises* +I'm...wakin him up yo!..He likes when I suck on his nipples...+

Vincent: *He moans in his sleep, thinking that he's dreaming. His hard on begins to poke Reno through the sheets.*

Tseng: +That's...nice...+

Reno: +He's still asleep...But he's likin what I'm doin to him yo, I feel it pokin me!+ *starts licking and sucking his way down Vincent's body*

Vincent: *His lips part in pleasure as his cock wets the sheets with precum, still thinking he's dreaming.*

Reno: +There's a wet spot on the sheet, bossman! It's growin yo! But he still thinks he's dreamin...I'm gonna have to change that! *moves further down, takes Vincent's cock in his mouth. Makes loud slurping noises so Tseng can guess what he's doing, moans softly around it*

Tseng: *Holds the phone away from his ear.* +Reno!+

Vincent: *Slowly opens his eyes and sees Reno sucking on his cock.* Re...Reno....

Reno: *gives a few last sucks before letting go with a pop* +He's up, bossman! And tastes very yummy yo! A big drop of pre-jizz is comin out!+

Tseng: +Reno!+ *Hangs up the phone, embarrassed.*

Vincent: Reno...Mm...what are you doing? *He moans softly.*

Reno: *smiles as he looks up from under the sheets* Bossman called and said he was comin over. I had to wake you up and thought he would like to hear, I said you were noisy when your sucked when you're sleepin yo!

Vincent: Mm...Are you going to finish the job, Love? *Takes off the sheets and exposes his hardened cock and lightly thrusts his hips.*

Reno: Hmmm....I don't know.. What's in it for me yo? *blows over Vincent's cock, smiles when he makes the drop of precum run down the head of Vincent's cock*

Vincent: A mouthful of my cum, Love...*He says seductively as he thrusts his hips forward, rubbing the head of his cock against Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mmm...That does sound good yo! *moans softly as Vincent's cock is rubbed against his lips, sticks his tongue licking at the slit before taking the head into his mouth. Loving how warm it is* MMmm!

Vincent: *Breathes in deep as Reno takes his cock into his mouth.* You feel so good...*He feels more precum dribble into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *smiles up at Vincent with loving eyes, sucks harder on the head of Vincent's cock before he takes more in. Moans as he feels more precum land on the back of his tongue, starts to bob his head faster*

Vincent: Ahh...Reno...So good...*Grabs onto Reno's hair and holds his head steady. He begins to thrust into Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *moans, loving when Vincent is forceful, relaxes his throat so Vincent can fuck his mouth easier. Baths what he can with his tongue as Vincent's cock is pushed in his mouth. Starts to hum* Hmmm...mmmm...Hmmm!

Vincent: Baby...*Thrusts hard into Reno's mouth.* You feel so good...so good!

Reno: *sucks hard on Vincent's cock, a tear falls from the force of Vincent's thrusts. Moans loudly around Vincent as he grinds his cock against the bed, closes his mouth a little, letting his teeth scrap against Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: Ahh...yes, Reno! Suck me...*Runs his fingers through Reno's hair, and his lips part as he begins to pant.*

Reno: *purrs as his hair is played with, increases his sucking as he moves to deepthroat Vincent's cock. Letting is tongue lick at each of the piercings down his shaft, lightly scraps his lower teeth against it*Mmmmm....

Vincent: You want me to cum, Reno? *He moans loudly as he feels Reno's tongue trail along his piercings.*

Reno: *moves his head faster as he moans yes, sucks harder as he tightens hit throat around him. Moves his hand to play with Vincent's balls, purring as he feels them start to tighten.*

Vincent: *Moans loudly as he cums into Reno's mouth, his cum releasing inside.* Mm...Reno...

Reno: *moans as his mouth is filled with Vincent's sweet seed, swallows some before he pulls back wanting the rest to stay on his tongue. Softly licks at the slit before he lets Vincent out of his mouth but keeps it closed, wanting to keep Vincent's cum in his mouth as long as he can. Nuzzles Vincent's thighs, purring loudly*

Vincent: Do I taste good, Reno? *He spreads his legs as he feels Reno nuzzle his thighs.* Because...I love it when you blow me...

Reno: *smiles and shakes his head yes, pokes at Vincent's balls with his nose, giving them a weird Eskimo kiss.* Mmmmm....

Vincent: Mm...I love you, Reno...*Runs his fingers through Reno's hair again.*

Reno: *purrs as he moves up Vincent's body, rubs Vincent's cheek, wanting him to open his mouth. Leans over and kisses Vincent, letting a bit of Vincent's cum out and drips on Vin's lips*

Vincent: *Moans softly and takes Reno's tongue into his mouth, then wraps his arms around Reno's waist as the kiss deepens.*

Reno: *moans into the kiss, letting Vincent's cum go into Vin's mouth. Licks at Vincent's tongue as he lightly grinds against him* Mmmwwhhh!

Vincent: *Sucks on Reno's lips as he tastes his own cum. He slowly swallows as he licks the inside of Reno's mouth.*

Reno: *moan softly, takes some of Vincent's cum back, swallows what he can while he softly sucks on Vincent's tongue* Mmm....Vinny...I love..you, soo much yo...

Vincent: I love you too, Reno...so much...*Keeps kissing Reno softly on the lips.*

Reno: *shudders, slowly rubs his body against Vincent's. Loving the feeling of it, their cocks locking together as the kiss* My..angel...my love...

Vincent: Yes, baby? *Slowly parts the kiss before starting to kiss Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mm...Wwe..need to get dressed yo...II bet kit misses us..*moans softly, tilts his neck over as he keeps moving slowly against Vincent*

Vincent: That's right...Tseng is coming over...*Gives Reno's neck another kiss before raising up.*

Reno: *sadly rolls off of Vincent and sits up, moans softly as he pops his joints* Yes, and Elena! Speakin of which! Where is the camara she gave us yo? *blushes lightlu*

Vincent: It should still be in our bags...we never got around to using it...Why?

Reno: *blushes as he moves over to the side of the bed* Um..Elena said she'd give us the video of Tseng with the vibe if we make a video for her yo....And thought you would...get off on it..

Vincent: Oh...I'll get off on having fun with you...but not someone else...*He smirks.* Porn is dirty...

Reno: *laughs* Says the man who watched MY porn stash when I was sleepin! *stands up and limps over to the closet*

Vincent; I have no idea what you're talking about...*He says teasingly and walks over to the closet to get dressed.*

Reno: Yeah right..You think I didn't notice the porn site on my laptop that I've never been on yo? *smiles at Vincent as he pulls out his Loveless shirt and puts it on, then grabbing a pair of black sweatpants*

Vincent: What porn site was that? *He says as he bends forward to unfold a clean shirt.*

Reno: ! And I thought only I got you worked up yo! And you're gettin off on some little wimp thinkin one pair of cuffs is hard bondage! *pulls up his pants and crosses his arms as he looks at Vincent*

Vincent: How do you know it's not Axel? *He smirks and pulls on a ribbed black tank top.*

Reno: Axel got his own laptop! He doesn't have to use mine anymore yo! *walks over to the bed and gets his phone*

Vincent: *Pulls on a pair of his tight black jeans, barely leaving enough room for his cock.* You caught me...*He smirks.*

Reno: *walks over, reaches down to grope Vincent's groin* Is that what you want? A little virgin boy who doesn't know the first thing 'bout bdsm yo...

Vincent: No...I like seeing you in their place...I like seeing what fun things I could do to you...*He smirks, then licks Reno's face.*

Reno: *nuzzles him* I've done stuff that would make that boy piss his pants...Maybe in a few years when I'm better...I can do them with you yo..*limps his way to the door*

Vincent: I know...but I want to do something for you...since you did it for me...*He looks at the ground.* You know I would take care of you...

Reno: I know...You always take care of my, angel! *smiles at him, turn around at the door to face him* Come on, Vinny...I don't want to be alone on the couch yo...I want my angel with me!

Vincent: *Walks behind Reno, feeling slightly discouraged and disappointed.* I'm coming, Love...

Reno: *looks with worried eyes, hugs Vincent* I'm..sorry I upset you...II want you to...do what happened to him to me yo..I understand why.. you want to start me out slow....

Vincent: *Holds on tight to Reno.* Only if it's okay with you...but I want to make sure you're taken care of and I want to make you feel good...

Reno: You always take care of me, angel...And I want you too...You have no ideea how much I do yo! I...I'm just going have to do the small stuff at first till my mind is ready for what I *blush* would love for you to do to me yo...

Vincent: See? *Brushes his fingers down Reno's chest.* You're starting to think about it...Doesn't it make you feel good?

Reno: *shivers, lays his head on Vincent's shoulder, hiding his face in Vincent's neck* It does...I'm slowly gettin there yo...*looks up* Mmaybe by our anniversary?

Vincent: (I really don't want to wait that long...Eventhough I promised I would...It's just that I want to do something for him in return...) But...I want you to feel how you made me feel...

Reno: II know...I'm..doing my best..I think II'm close yo...*holds on tighter as he whispers* Wwhat...about this weekend? Yyou can do it to me yo...

Vincent: *A surge of happiness and excitement pulses through his body. his hold around Reno becomes tighter.* You mean that?

Reno: Yyeah..We can even record it...Maybe seein it willl help? *relaxes in Vincent's arms, buries his face deeper in Vincent's neck*

Vincent: Anything, Reno...I want to make you feel amazing...*He says softly as he nuzzles Reno's neck.*

Reno: You always do, just bein in your arms is heaven yo..*gives Vincent a lick on the neck* We better go down stairs, angel...I bet Kit is wondering where we are!

Vincent: I'm sure Kit can guess...*He smirks and gives Reno a kiss before he starts to walk.*

Reno: *walks with Vincent, holding on tight to him as they go down the stairs. Winces slightly* Evil Monster-kun...

Vincent: You don't like him? *He sways his hips as he walks downstairs.*

Reno: You know I love him...He just make my ass hurt cause he's so big! *lets out as sigh when they make it downstairs, leads Vincent to the living room.* I hear cartoons yo!

Kyo: *Peeks out from covers over his face while sitting on the couch.* Daddy? Is that you?

Reno: Yeah, baby.. It's me! *limps his way over to the couch, slowly sitting down. Winces as his ass hit it* What are you doin, kit?

Kyo: I was a little scared...so I hid in the blanket!

Vincent: *Sits down on the other side of Kyo.* There's no one here to hurt you, Kit.

Reno: Yeah, just our family...And Mr. Tseng is gonna come over and make sure no one can come in here again without us kknowin, kit! *leans over and hugs Kyo*

Kyo: Really? Mr. Tseng is cool!

Reno: He is isn't he, kit? *smiles and winks at Vincent* Elena is comin too!

Vincent: *Winks back at Reno.*

Kyo: Cool! Elena is funny!

Reno: She is! Have you had anything to eat yet yo?

Kyo: Yeah! Axel cooked some eggs, but he burned them! So Yazoo came down and fixed them instead!

Reno: *laughs* He did? It's a good thing Yazoo was here yo! (Speaking of which...I haven't eaten..since Kyo was taken...I hope Rude doesn't find out yo!) So..what are we watchin, kit?

Kyo: Sponge bob! *He laughs.* Oh! and Yazoo put yours and daddy Vincent's food in the fridge!

Reno: *blushes as his stomach growls loudly* I..guess I'm hungry yo...(It's...a talkin sponge....Sweet!)

Vincent: *Gets up and walks the the refrigerator and takes out both his and Reno's plate of food, then walks back over to the couch.* Here, Reno...

Kyo: *Laughs as Patrick appears on the screen and says something funny.* So funny!

Reno: Tthanks yo... *his eyes go wide at the amount of food on his plate, sets it in his lap and slowly starts to eat* It is, kit...

Kyo: Yazoo makes yummy food!

Reno: He does yo! *smiles at Kyo as he goes back to eating* (I wonder if I close my eyes, the rest of the food will just disappear yo!) *quickly closes his eyes and opens them, pouts when it's still there, tales a few more bites*

Vincent: *Eats his food contently, then looks over at Reno with concerned eyes.*

Reno: *sighs when he makes his halfway though the plate, starts poking at it with his fork* (I'm so full..If I eat anymore I'm gonna puke yo...)

Vincent: Are you okay, Reno? You can save the plate for later...At least you ate something.

Reno: Yeah...Can we save the rest yo?..I'm full, angel... *leans forward and set the plate on the coffee table before leaning back and holding the little bump from his full belly*

Vincent: *Smiles at Reno and takes the plate to put it back into the refrigerator.*

Kyo: Are you full, daddy? *Pokes Reno's stomach.*

Reno: *stiffens at Kyo's touches, move his hand to block Kyo's poking finger* Yeah, kit! Don't do that thou...May make it come back up yo!

Kyo: *Laughs softly.* Really? I'm sorry!

Reno: Yeah...And it's okay kit..*leans over and kisses Kyo's forehead before leaning back against the couch* (It's kit...Calm down yo...)

Kyo: *Smiles then decided to poke Reno's side, trying to hold back a laugh.*

Reno: *jumps at the pokes, quickly turns to see it is Kyo. Lets out a soft laugh as he tries to calm his heart down* Hey now! Is it pick on daddy dad yo?

Vincent: *Walks up behind Reno.* Yes, that's what today is...*Suddenly wraps his arms around Reno so he can't move.* Get him, Kit!

Kyo: *Laughs in delight and begins to relentlessly poke Reno in the chest and sides.*

Reno: Ahhh! *laughs as he tries to fight out of Vincent's hold* Stop!..YYou're gonna make me...puke yo!!!!

Vincent: *Releases Reno from his hold, laughing softly.*

Kyo: You're no fun, daddy!

Reno: Hey! Would you like it if I puked on you yo? *snuggles back against Vincent, waiting for his stomach to calm down*

Kyo: It would be funny! Wouldn't it, daddy Vincent?

Vincent: No, because I would make you clean it up...*He teases Kyo and leans over the couch to hold Reno.*

Reno: And there's be alot yo! *nuzzles into Vincent's hold, wraping his arm around his belly*

Kyo: Eww! That's gross! *He laughs as he puts his hand over his mouth.*

Reno: I know! So lets not make it happen yo! *smiles at Kyo, pokes at his with his foot*

Kyo: Okay! *Giggles and nudges Reno back with his foot.*

Reno: How far have you gotten in your game yo? *tilts his head over at the Wii*

Kyo: I'm getting better, but I'm still not as good as you are! I want to beat you!

Reno: You will yo! Just keep tryin! *laughs when he sees the crab going on a panty raid in his mom's house* That's just gross yo! *laughs harder*

Kyo: But it's funny! You're laughing! And it's going to be on all day!

Reno: (You don't know what the real guys who do that do, kit. If you did, you would understand yo.) It is! Then I guess we'll be sittin here all day yo! *smiles at Kyo*

Vincent: That sounds good...*Sits on the couch next to Reno.*

Reno: *Curls up and leans over to lay on Vincent, rest his head on Vincent's chest as he watches the TV* And I have my favorite pillow yo..

Vincent: *Wraps his arm around Reno's waist and curls up with him.*

Kyo: And I have my blanket! *Wraps the blanket around his body and lays back on Reno.*

Reno: *smiles down at Kyo, nuzzles his face into Vincent's chest* Everything is perfect now yo!

Vincent: *Lands a kiss on Reno's cheek.* It is perfect...

Reno: *starts to purr, his body relaxes against Vincent as he snuggles closer* This is how it should be yo...

Kyo: You're comfy, daddy! *Moves his body against Reno and curls up in his blanket to get comfortable.*

Reno: I'm glad you think so, kit! Not to bony for ya?

Kyo: Nope! Comfy! *Pulls the blanket up to his neck.*

Reno: (Does that mean I'm gettin fatter yo?) *looks down as he nuzzles deeper into Vincent's chest*

Kyo: You do have boney legs! *He giggles and wraps the blanket to where it cushions Kyo on Reno's lap.*

Reno: *chuckles softly* It's cause I'm so tall yo! *smiles from the warmth giving off from Kyo*

Kyo: Nuh uh! Uncle Axel and daddy Vincent are taller!

Reno: (It's cause...I have to be skinny yo...) You callin me short, kit?!

Kyo: No! You're a little taller than Aunt Yazoo!

Reno: That's right! And you'll get your genes from me so this is going to be how tall you are yo!

Kyo: Will I grow to be eight feet tall? *He asks curiously.*

Reno: *laughs* I don't think you'll get THAT tall, baby! Maybe six feet if you're lucky yo!

Kyo: I want to be taller than Cloud at least!

Reno: Cloud is short, I'm sure you'll be as tall as him yo!

Kyo: Cloud isn't short! *Sticks his tongue out at Reno.*

Reno: Oh hoho! Stickin up for your crush, kit? *smirks at Kyo* He is compared to daddy Vincent!

Kyo: So! *He crosses his arms.* Daddy Vincent is cheating!

Reno: *laughs hard* How is he cheatin yo?

Vincent: How am I cheating, Kit? *He laughs softly at Kyo.*

Kyo: He...just does! Daddy Vincent wears big shoes!

Reno: *laughs hard, wraps his arms around his waist as he shakes from the force of his laughter* Ccloud can...wear the too yo!

Kyo: Daddy Vincent...still cheats...because I said!

Vincent: *Laughs and holds Reno tighter.*

Reno: *laughs hard, gasping for air as he looks over at kit* OOh...god..Yyou crack me uup, kit! *grabs onto Vincent's shirt* II'm gonna..piss myself yo!

Vincent: Don't go on the couch...*He laughs softly.*

Kyo: But...it's true! Daddy Vincent cheats!

Reno: *pants as he tries to calm down* II...won't if you guys stop makin me laugh yo!

Vincent: *Laughs along with Reno, then hears a knock at the door.* I think that's Tseng and Elena...

Reno: Yeah, but I'm to comfy yo...*raises his voice* Come in yo!!!! Livin room!

Tseng: *opens the door and walks in, lightly shaking his head at Reno* You don't have to scream, Reno....*smiles softly at the sight of them on the couch* Have we come a a bad time?

Elena: *Walks in after Tseng.* Aww, they look so cute!

Reno: No, we were just restin yo! Kit says SpongeBob will be on all day yo! *smiles, at Tseng* I got Vinny up yo! *winks*

Tseng: *blushes, looks down as pretends to get the non existing wrinkles out of his jacket* I...see...Hello Vincent...

Vincent: *Smirks slightly at Tseng's reaction.* Hello, Tseng.

Elena: *Pokes Tseng on the chest.* You're so fidgety

Tseng: *grabs Elena's and rubs his thumb over it* I got the stuff to fix the system....Shall I go do that?

Reno: Sure! Kyo's room is where the music room was yo! *smiles at Tseng, nuzzles closer to Vincent*

Tseng: Alright..*turns to Elena* Will you be okay down here?

Elena: I'll be fine! *Smiles.*

Kyo: Can I watch you fix it, Tseng?

Tseng: *smiles softly at Kyo* Of course... *holds his hand out for Kyo* And you can show me your room....

Kyo: Cool! *Stands up with the blanket still wrapped around him.* Let's go!

Tseng: *places his hand behind Kyo's back and leads him to the stairs* Elena...Don't get to crazy down here....I know how you and Reno get...*walks up the stairs after Kyo*

Elena: I won't! *Acts innocent until Tseng is in Kyo's room, then turns to Reno and Vincent.* I brought the video!

Reno: You did?! Sweet! *sits up and places his feet on the floor* Lets go to my room yo! *stands up*

Vincent: *Smirks and stands up, laughing softly at how excited Reno is.*

Elena: Okay! I put it on a CD so we can watch it on your laptop!

Reno: Okay! Let me get it yo! *walks over to the desk and grabs his laptop and charger, makes his way over to the stairs* Come on yo! *limps his way up stairs*

Vincent: *Follows Reno up the stairs, still with a smirk on his face.*

Elena: *Giggles.* Why are you limping, Reno?

Reno: *blushes* I...fell asleep with Monster-kun in me yo....*gets to the top and goes into his room* Can you plug it in, Angel?

Vincent: Yes...*Takes the charger and plugs it into the wall and into the back of the laptop.*

Elena: Monster-kun? You named Vincent's junk?

Reno: Yep! Monster-kun and the lil' fuzzies! Which aren't little yo! *winks at Elena as he turns his laptop on and sits on his bed*

Vincent: *Blushes slightly and sits on the bed next to Reno.*

Elena: I should name Tseng's junk! *Sits on the bed on the other side of Reno.*

Reno: *moves over to sit on Vincent's lap, wiggles his ass to get comfy* You should! It's fun yo! *smiles when he gets to his page, the background a picture of them from their honeymoon*

Elena: Aww! It looks like you had fun at the resort!

Reno: We did, it was the best yo! The room Tseng got us was amazing! *leans back against Vincent's chest* You got the movie?

Elena: Hehehe! I do! *Takes out the CD and inserts it into the laptop.*

Reno: *waits for it to come up and clicks on it, makes sure the speakers are on* Everyone ready yo? *smiles big*

Vincent: I'm ready...*Wraps his arms around Reno's waist.* Are you?

Elena: Just play it!

Reno: Yes! *pushes play and makes it full screen*

Elena: You'll love it! *Giggles.*

Reno: I see you used the first time bondage kit I got you yo! *licks his lips at the sight of Tseng's wrists tied together*

Elena: I did! Thank you, Reno! It was really fun to use!

Reno: You're welcome! And I told Tseng if you guys ever want more, we have a ton of stuff here yo! *wiggles his hips when he sees Tseng's naked body* Very nice...He's long and not to thin!

Vincent: *Smirks at Reno's arousal and starts to rubs Reno's thighs.*

Reno: *shivers at Vincent's touches, spread his legs.* Wwhen...the yummy part yo? Not this this isn't yummy, you have s sexy body, girl!

Elena: Relax, it's coming up soon! *She laughs at Reno and sits back to watch.*

Vincent: *Rests his head on Reno's shoulder and stealthily licks Reno's neck while rubbing Reno's thighs.* (I'm so much better than this video...)

Reno: *moans softly, tilts his neck over to give Vincent more room as he watches the screen, softly rocks his hips against Vincent's lap.* Mm...Nice vibe yo! *licks his lips again, watching as Tseng's eyes look at the vibrator*

Elena: Wait until I put it in him! That's the best part!

Reno: *shudders at Tseng lust filled voice, asking Elena to put it in him. His breath hitches as he watches Tseng's virgin ass take it, rocks his hips harder against Vincent as his cock jumps under his sweatpants* Fuck....that's hot yo!

Vincent: *Smirks at Reno's reaction and wraps his arms around Reno and lightly begins to rub Reno's cock through his pants.*

Elena: I know! He wants me to do it again tonight!

Reno: *moans as he thrusts up into Vincent's hand, licks the drool off his lips* Oh..god, you must yo! Aand give me tthe video, hell I'll give ya a new vibe!

Vincent: (Reno's about to go insane...let me push him a little more.) *Nibbles on Reno's neck and moans softly in Reno's ear.*

Elena: Trust me, I will! *Looks back at Reno and Vincent.* Ohh...you guys are getting freaky too!

Reno: Ahhh! Vvinny! *moans as he grinds into Vincent's hand, precum starting to soak though his pants as he grabs onto Vincent's leg* PPlease....ohh..please, Vvin!

Vincent: Elena...your camera is in our vacation bags...*He says as he pushes Reno onto the bed, and continues to kiss and nibble Reno's neck and lips.*

Elena: You got it! And don't do anything too yummy until I get it! *Gets up quickly to find the camera she loaned to Reno and Vincent.*

Reno: Nno..ppromiOHhhh! *moans as he thrusts up against Vincent, starts to pull at Vincent's shirt as he bites and sucks on Vincent's lips*

Vincent: *Holds onto Reno's hands and pins them to the bed as he licks Reno's lips.*

Elena: Found it! And you two look delicious! *He laughs and turns the camera on.*

Reno: *pants against Vincent's lips, his eyes filled with lust* Pplease..Vvinny...Ffuck me yo! *moans as he tries to get his hands free*

Vincent: I will, Reno...*Licks his lips.* But you were being bad...*Lifts up Reno's shirt and licks Reno's chest.*

Reno: Ahhhhhh! *moans loudly as his chest is licked, arches up into Vincent* II'm ssorry, master!!! *grinds his dripping cock against Vincent*

Elena: Eee! You two are so hot! *Zooms the camera in.*

Vincent: *Straddles Reno and unzips his tight pants, the pants barely containing his hardened cock.*

Reno: *moans as drool runs down his chin at the sight of Vincent's cock, thrusts his hips up again* Ooh...masster! Pplease..sstick your hhard cock deep....in my nneedy ass yo!

Elena: *Her eyes grow wide.* So that's why you call it Monster-kun!

Vincent: *Lightly cups his cock in his hand.* You want this in your ass? *Slowly takes off Reno's pants.*

Reno: *lefts his hips up, moans as his cock is freed. Precum now flowing from the slit.* Yyes! Pplease! Ffuck me so hard II...can't move yo!!

Vincent: Turn over, then...*He says with a smirk on his face while lightly stroking himself.*

Reno: *quickly turns over on his belly, moans as his cock rubs against the bed. Pushes his ass up in the air, his opening clenching in want* Vvinny...Pplease! II..need your big, fat ccock yo!

Vincent: Then, you'll get it...*Thrusts hard into Reno's ass from behind.* I love this angle, baby...

Reno: AHhhh!!! *moans loudly, arches his back as his hands grip tightly to the blanket. Tries to push his ass back further, crying out when his sweetspot is hit* Ohh...ffuck!!! MMore, master!

Elena: *Squeals as Reno calls Vincent his master.*

Vincent: I didn't hear you, baby...*Pushes Reno's upper body down against the bed as his thrusts become more intense.*

Reno: OHhhhhhh!.....Ggod! *moan nonstop as his body shakes from the pleasure running though his body. Gasps as his nipple ring gets caught on the blanket, being pulled as Vincent pushes him further into the bed.* Mmaster!! OOoh...mmaster!....My..ah! Ffuck....nnipple!!

Vincent: *Wraps his arms around Reno's body and frees his nipple ring from the sheets, then plays with it as he fucks Reno harder into the bed.*

Reno: Mmaster...master..Oooh masster! *repeats master between moans of pleasure, his mind on nothing else other then Vincent and his release* II'm....mmaster! Pplease...let mme......cum!!!

Vincent: Why should I? *Lets his hand move down Reno's body, then he grabs onto Reno's cock.* I don't think you're ready...*He thrusts relentlessly into Reno's body, wanting to hear Reno scream in pleasure.*

Reno: Pppleaseeeeeeee!!!!!!! *screams out in pleasure as he thrashes under Vincent's hold, tears fall from the pleasure filling his body and the need to cum* II...llove...Master!!!

Elena: *Zooms in on Reno's pleasured face.* Oh yes..you two are so sexy...

Vincent: *Loosens his grip around Reno's cock and begins to stroke it.* Cum for me, baby...*He breathes into Reno's ear as he thrusts hard.*

Reno: Vvinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! *screams out in pleasure as he cums hard into Vincent's hand, throws his head back as he tries to get air in his lungs. His body shaking from his high as he falls against the bed*

Vincent: *Thrusts a few more times into Reno's needy, clenching ass before he cums hard, moaning softly.* Oh...Reno...*Collapses on top of Reno's body on the bed.*

Reno: *his moans softly as he's filled with Vincent's seed, softly clenches around him as he pants for air. Releases his tight grip on the blanket, moving his hand to intertwine his fingers with Vincent* Love...my angel..

Tseng: *Walks by Reno's and Vincent's door, and pauses at the sight.* What...are you doing? *He tries his best not to blush.*

Reno: *looks over at Tseng with a pleased, after sex smile* Vinny thinks...if he keeps fuckin me, I'll magically have a baby yo!

Vincent: *Nuzzles Reno's neck, then licks it.*

Elena: I filmed it! We should watch it later, Tseng!

Tseng: *his blush beats him and comes full force, clears his throat* I...came to say I fixed the system....I'm going to go downstairs with Kyo...Where it's normal...*walks away*

Reno: *shudders at the licks, clenches around Vincent* Mmm...you gonna make him watch it yo?

Elena: *Giggles, then runs after Tseng.* You know you'll like it!

Tseng: *pulls on the end of his jacket, straighting the what wrinkles are there* I don't know what you are talking about...

Elena: Yes you do...*She says in a quieter, teasing voice.* You liked having a vibe in your ass!

Tseng: *stop walking towards Kyo and turns white, hisses back at Elena* This...is not the time or place to be talking about that! *blushes hard when he notices Kyo looking at them*

Elena: So? Did you know that I took a video of that too?

Tseng: What?! *turns around to look at her,his face cold and stren* We...will talk about this when we get home....I'm going to spend time with Kyo since you three seem to be having so much fun... *turns and walks over to where Kyo is sitting on the couch*

Elena: Are you mad at me, Tsengy? *Follows Tseng to the couch and sits next to him.*

Tseng: We'll talk about it when we get home...*turns to Kyo* You said you wanted to show me a game?

Kyo: Yeah! *Runs to turn on the Nintendo Wii.* You'll like it! And...why are you mad at Miss Elena?

Tseng: I'm not mad....I'm upset....She did something without telling me...Which you don't do when you love someone...*lets out a sigh before smiling softly at Kyo* I'm sure I will, but you'll have to show me what to do...

Kyo: You use your butt to play! *He laughs as he takes out the controller.*

Tseng: (Of course...Everything involves my butt today...) Okay...Why don't you play first, Kyo? I'll watch and learn what to do...

Kyo: Okay! *Giggles and sits on the controller and begins to play*

~That night at Tseng's~

Tseng: *walks into the bedroom, takes off ad jacket and hangs it upbefore he starts to pull at his tie as he looks around* So where's the camara? Or is there more then one?!

Elena: There's just one! And it's hidden in the plants in your room...Don't be so mad at me!

Tseng: *goes over to the plants and looks for it* You know I'm a private person! I'm not like you three and like to have video of my sex life!

Elena: I'm sorry! I thought you would like to look at it later...

Tseng: *sighs and stops, cover the camara back up before he goes and sits on the bed, holding his head in his hands* I know you are...I'm just upset you didn't inform me...If that tape were ever to get out...Oh god I don't even want to think of that!

Elena: Why are you so worried about it getting out? Vincent and Reno are openly gay. *She giggles at the word "openly"*

Tseng: I'm...not like them...This is a part of my private life and that's how it should stay..I know it may sound weird to you but..this is how I am... *looks up at her*

Elena: I know you're not...but it's nothing to hide! What if you fell for a boy instead of me? *She winka.*

Tseng: *blushes* I would still not want my sex life for people to see...And you have always been the only one for me...

Elena: Not even a kiss in public? And so what? What if I never joined the Turks! You would be saying the same thing to someone else, and they would probably be a boy!

Tseng: I have kissed you inpublic Elena...I am fine with kisse, it's the sex part! That is special! And..I only let you do that because I trusted yo and the fact it was you that was doing it....You..helped me find this...part of me...

Elena: Kisses aren't just for sex! I'll show you one day, I'll give you a surprise kiss in a public place, and you won't even know what to do. But...do you still trust me?

Tseng: *blushes lightly, wondering where he'll get this kiss* Of course I do...It just upset me that you didn't think you could tell me about the camara...

Elena: Because you would say no anyway. *Sticks out her tounge.* And I took a video of Reno and Vincent, if you want to watch it!

Tseng: *blushes hard, shifts his hips* I..saw enough today...

Elena: No! You just saw the ending!

Tseng: They say that's the best part... *finishes talking off his tie and goes to hang it ip before he takes off his cufflinks*

Elena: You want to watch it...and you know it!

Tseng: *takes off his shirt and hangs it up as well* I want to make love to the women I love..

Elena: *She laughs softly.* Face it...you're curious about what a real man feels like!

Tseng: *blushes hard as he takes off his pants and hangs the up, walks over to the bed only in his black silk boxers* Iam prefectly happy with you, my love... *sits down next to her and softly kisses her neck*

Elena: So...you weren't even turned on when you saw Reno and Vincent together? *She giggles as Tseng kisses her*

Tseng: Reno...is like a brother to me...I don't think of him that way...*moves his kisses up her neck to her ear, softly licks at the skin before moving back down. Licking and kissing his way before he starts to suck*

Elena: *Moans softly.* Really? I saw the slight boner in your pants when you passed by...*Poke Tseng's stomach.*

Tseng: *gives a few more sucks before letting go, sighs* You're not going to give up are you? *grabs Elena hand and sets it in her lap before he goes back to what he was doing, wanting to make the hicky darker*

Elena: Nope! Not until you watch it! And I saw the arousal in your face...I know you too well...

Tseng: *licks at his mark, moving his hand under Elena's shirt. His fingers dance over her stomach, lightly pulls at the top of her pantys before moving up* Fine...But then yhou are mine...

Elena: *She laughs excitedly.* Yes! *Slowly leans forward and takes out her camera.* We can watch it on the LCD screen!

Tseng: *sighs, upset his advances aren't working. Rest his hands on her stomach* It's so small...I thought knowing you...You would hook it up to the tv...

Elena: *She smirks.* So...you want to watch it on the TV screen, baby?

Tseng: *blushes* I want you to be happy...You would remember halfway though you could do that then restartit and we'll never get finished...

Elena: *Winks and runs over to hook it up to the TV.* Are you ready, Tsengy?

Tseng: *lays back on the bed, moves the pillows to prop himself up* I guess...

Elena: Good! *She smiles and presses play, then runs over to lay on the bed next to Tseng.*

Tseng: *wraps his arms around Elena's waist, pulling her closer.* Don't you have to rewend it?

Elena: Oh, yeah! *Grabs the remote next to the lamp and presses rewing.* I forgot, Tsengy!

Tseng: That's why I'm here...You always forget things...*nuzzles at her neck, kisses it, giving small licks*

Elena: I'm sorry! *She teases and gives Tseng a kiss, then presses play when the video is back at the begining.*

Tseng: (Why is nothing working! She useally puddy in my hands by now!) I don't mind, love...*licks at her ear before taking the lobe in his mouth, sucks and licks it as he watches the video. Already feeling his cock coming to life*

Elena: Do you like that? Watching Reno being dominated by Vincent? *She pokes at Tseng's hardening cock through his silk boxers.*

Tseng: I like holding you..I can tellyou like it..Your heart is racing.. *moves down to suck on the pluse point on her neck, his fingers start to travel down as his hips jerk alittle from her pokes*

Elena: *Blushes.* You didn't start to get hard until you watched! And look...Reno loves being entered forcefully...Would you like that, Tseng?

Tseng: *shivers at her words and Reno's moans, his cock jumps at the sound. Starts to lightly pull on her pantys, his thumbs rubbing her hips* Oonly...when you do it love...Now what am I going to find down here....

Elena: You're not watching Tsengy! *She teases, then looks over at the TV.* Have you seen how big Vincent is? It looks like Reno likes them big...

Tseng: I was distraced by your beauty...And I've been listening...*looks over to please her and moans soft when he sees Vincent's huge cock, his own leaks a drop of precum* Hhe's...gifted...

Elena: See, baby Tseng? You love it...*Wraps her arms around Tseng and pinches his ass.*

Tseng: *moans softly, shifts to start rubbing hiscock against her as he thrust he hand down her pantys* Mmm...So do you...you're dripping love...

Elena: Only because you're touching me...*Reaches her hand down Tseng's boxers and plays with his ass.* Admitt it...hearing Reno's pleasured screams turns you on...

Tseng: *lets out a shaking moan against her neck, grinds harder against her as he starts to rub her clit* Hhearing anyone..moan out in that much pleasure does...but I like your moans better..

Elena: *She moans softly as Tseng rubs her clit.* Mm...do you like it more when I do this? *Delicately rubs Tseng's ass hole with her fingers.*

Tseng: Aah..Yyess..Oonly you..have touched me in ..tthis way.. *starts to suck on her neck again as he slowly enters his finger into her, his thumb still rubbing her clit*

Elena: Mm...*Moans softly in Tseng's ear.* You're being really bad...

Tseng: You...like it...You're getting wetter love... *enters another fingers, thrusting them into her as he grinds harder against her, his opening clenching against her fingers*

Elena: Ahh! Tseng...*Pulls on Tseng's boxers with her other hand.*

Tseng: Yes...my love.. *nips at her neck, giving it long licks as he speeds up this thrust. Moves his other hand down to help take his boxers off, moans softly as his hard cock is freed.*

Elena: *Smirks and quickly pulls the covers over the both of them and softly moans as Tseng gets on top of her.*

~Hehe! We're evil!!!~


	27. Chapter 27

Demyx: Mmm...*yawns as he wakes up, opens his eyes and smiles at sleeping Zexion. Softly kisses him* (I'm never going to be able to repay him...He saved my shop...and me...)

Zexion: *Softly smiles as he feels Demyx kiss him.* Good morning...*He says half asleep.*

Demyx: Morning, Zexy! Sorry if I woke you... *gives him another kiss, nuzzles his cheek*

Zexion: I love waking up to you...*Grabs Demyx around the waist and quickly pulls him close for a kiss.*

Demyx: *moans softly into the kiss, runs his hands down Zexion's back as he pushes his hips closer to him. Smiles* you're dry again, Zexy!

Zexion: I'm getting better...thanks to you...

Demyx: *blushes* I didn't do anything..Other than clean you! And get you books so you wouldn't be bored! I should be thanking you! *hugs him closer* I would have lost everything...

Zexion: I never had someone take care of me before...it meant a lot to me...*He looks down shyly.*

Demyx: Now you do! I'll always take care of you, my Zexy! *nudges Zexion's chin with his nose, trying to make him look up*

Zexion: *Looks up into Zexion's eyes.* Always?

Demyx: *smiles, looks back with loving eyes* As long as you'll have me, Zexion! *licks at his nose*

Zexion: *Smiles shyly, then he lightly kisses Demyx.* Oh...I think I have a doctor's appointment today!

Demyx: *cocks his head as he thinks* Hmmm....Yes! You do! At..um...12:00! *Smiles brightly, happy he remembered*

Zexion: Hopefully we can...have sex without protection if the doctor says it's okay...

Demyx: *blushes* I hope! I..miss feeling you cum in me, Zexy! *traces his fingers over Zexion's chest*

Zexion: *Blushes slightly.* I miss it too...but I won't do that until I'm healthy...

Demyx: I...miss tasting you too! *blushes harder, nuzzles at Zexion's cheek again*

Zexion: Don't worry...I'll ask the doctor about all of that...*He smiles nervously, then gives Demyx a kiss.*

Demyx: *kisses back, licking at Zexion's lips.* Mmm..I love Zexy kisses! *giggles* What do you want for breakfast, Zexy?

Zexion: *He thinks for a moment, then smiles softly.* Can I...have you?

Demyx: *shivers, blushes hard* II..meant food! How..about waffles?

Zexion: But...*Slightly frowns.* I want you...can you be my appetizer?

Demyx: Don't frown, Zexy! *blushes as he starts to grind his cock against Zexion, it already getting hard* I..just want you to eat food too! You need to get healthy so I can have your yummy stuff again!

Zexion: You taste so good...I can't wait...*Begins to kiss Demyx's neck.*

Demyx: Zzexy...*moans softly, moves his hands down and gropes Zexion's ass. Grinds harder against him*

Zexion: Squeeze me harder...*He says softly and begins to lick Demyx's neck while he reaches down to rub Demyx's cock through his boxers.*

Demyx: Ohhh...Zzexy! I...love your ass! *blushes as his words as he squeezes both of Zexion's ass cheeks in his hands, massages then as he thrusts against Zexion's hand*

Zexion: Go ahead...feel my ass...*He rubs Demyx's cock roughly through his boxers, not damp with precum.*

Demyx: Ahh! *moans loudly, pushes Zexion closer to him as his hips thrust against him. Keeps squeezing his ass, moving his ands around over it, brushes Zexion's opening with his fingers. Precum starts to leak out as he feels it clenching against the tips of his fingers* Ooh...Zzexy..You...feel so ggood!..Ffuck!

Zexion: *Smiles up at Demyx as he begins to go down on him, kissing his way down Demyx's chest as he takes off Demyx's boxers.*

Demyx: Aahh! Llove your kisses! *moans softly as he's freed from his boxers, lightly thrust, wanting Zexion to taste him* Pplease, Zexy!!

Zexion: And I love this body of yours...*Kisses Demyx's stomach just under his naval, then looks up at Demyx as he takes Demyx slowly into his mouth.*

Demyx: *blushes hard as he sees Zexion take him in his mouth, moans loudly as his hips jerk forward, wanting to feel more* OOhhhh!!!! Zexy!! Mmore...please!

Zexion: *Slowly swallows the rest of Demyx's cock, moaning at the taste as the head of Demyx's cock hits the back of his throat.*

Demyx: Ahhhhhh! *moans as he shakes in pleasure, runs his fingers though Zexion's hair. Grips onto it at the moan* Ohh...Sso...ggood, Zexy!!....Llove mouth ..'rround me!

Zexion: *Tightens his lips around Demyx's base as he uses his tongue to gently rub Demyx's shaft from his lips, all the way up to the dripping slit of Demyx's cock.*

Demyx: *gasps as his slit is licks, moans as more precums flows into Zexion's mouth. Lightly pulls on Zexion's hair, as his hips jerk again into his mouth* Zexy!...II'm...cclose!...Yyou're...toto...good!!!!!

Zexion: *Softly moans at Demyx's words as he sucks harder and massages Demyx's balls in his hands.*

Demyx: Ah!...Zzex....Zexy!!!!!!!!! *cries out as he cums hard into Zexion's mouth, his hips thrusts as he release. Not noticing the water now covering his room*

Zexion: *Slowly pulls away from Demyx's cock, leaving a stream of his saliva and Demyx's cum from his seductive lips.*

Demyx: *moans softly at the sight, his body shudder as he releases his tight grip on Zexion's hair.* Kkiss...me, Zexy..I want...your kisses!

Zexion: *Brings Demyx into a romantic kiss, the two sharing the delight of each other's saliva mixed with sweet cum.*

Demyx: *moans at the taste of Zexion mixed with his own taste, wraps his arms around Zexion again, pulling him closer* I...love you, Zexy...Always..

Zexion: I love you too, Demyx...*He says softly as he traces patterns on Demyx's chest.*

Demyx: *shivers, his chest arches into his touches. His body will a light pink from his release* Iis...there anything I can do for you, Zexy?

Zexion: No...just hold me...*He blushes slightly, still not used to expressing his feelings.*

Demyx: Okay! *holds Zexion closer, rests his chin on the top of Zexion's hair* Bbut...tell me if there's anything else you need, okay Zexy?

Zexion: Just you...holding me is enough...*Wraps his arms around Demyx's waist.*

Demyx: Okay! I'll always hold you, Zexy..*looks over at his clock* We have three hours till the doctors..*nuzzles his face in Zexion's hair*

Zexion: Good...because I love lying here with you...*He nuzzles Demyx's chest.* And...I know what you were thinking...

Demyx: What's that, Zexy? *giggles as Zexion's hair tickles his nipples, his body shivers*

Zexion: You...want to pay me back...but I won't let you.

Demyx: Wwhy not? You've already done so much for me! II want to pay back the money! I don't know when, but I will!

Zexion: Your shop is worth much more than money...*Softly kisses Demyx's neck.*

Demyx: *shivers at the kisses, tilts his neck over* Iit's...your shop too now! You saved it! Tthat is if..you want....

Zexion: No...it's all yours...you have such a passion for music...I would hate to take that away from you...

Demyx: You're not taking anything away, Zexy! You gave it back! It wouldn't be bad! I'll take care of the music stuff and you can take care of the bills and rent and all the stuff I suck at! It would be like co-owners!...Bbut I understand if you don't want too...

Zexion: Are...you sure? *Softly kisses Demyx's Adam's apple.* I don't want to...intrude...

Demyx: *moans softly* Yyeah, I'm sure...And you're not, Zexy! Aanything mine is yours!

Zexion: *Smiles against Demyx's skin and holds him tight.* I...love you

Demyx: I love you! After you're appointment if you feel up to it we can go to the shop and cheek on everything! I'm going to have to clean and tune everything!

Zexion: I'd like that, Demyx...*He says softly, but happily.*

Demyx: *blushes and whispers, even though no one is there other then them* And if the doctor says we can...Wwe can do it behind the counter...Like the first time we got together...

Zexion: *Blushes slightly.* I...remember when we did that...

Demyx: Ddo you want too? *looks at Zexion, his face red with embarrassment*

Zexion: Maybe...we can do it on top of the counter this time...*he blushes a deep red.*

Demyx: *blushes, giggles* You're a prevy Zexy!! Sure, there's no chance of someone walking in this time!

Zexion: We don't have to...unless you want to...I won't make you...

Demyx: I want too, Zexy! *blushes* I'm still getting used to this stuff!

Zexion: I know...I am too...*He hides his face in Demyx's chest.*

Demyx: You've had sex more then me!! *kisses Zexion's head, holds him tighter* Yyou're really good at it too!

Zexion: But...not with someone who cared about me...*He still hides his face in Demyx's chest.*

Demyx: *pulls Zexion away from his chest, makes him look up* That means we'll learn together, Zexy! *softly kisses him*

Zexion: *Nods slowly.* I'm...kind of hungry for real breakfast now...

Demyx: *smiles and sits up, pulls his boxers back up* Me too! Want waffles, Zexy?

Zexion: That sounds good...*He smiles softly at Demyx.*

Demyx: Okay! *leans over and gives him a kiss before he hops out of bed and goes to the door, singing as he walks* It's waffle time, it's waffle time! Won't you have some waffles of mine!

Zexion: *Laughs softly at Demyx's singing and raises up in the bed as he plays with the sheets.*

Demyx: *smiles brightly at Zexion as he opens the door* I got you to laugh! Come down when you're ready, Zexy! *keeps sing as he walks out, making his way to the kitchen*

Zexion: *Slightly blushes and follows Demyx downstairs.* It smells good...

Demyx: *sways his hips as he sings, taking the first waffle out and sets it on a plate before he pours the rest of the batter in the waffle maker and closes the lid* Here you go, Zexy! Butter and syrup is on the table!

Zexion: Thank you...*Spreads a little butter over the waffle, then cuts the waffle into sections and shyly takes a bite.*

Demyx: You're welcome, Zexy! *smiles at him, takes his cooked waffle out of the maker and sets it on his plate, goes over to the table and sits down. Grabs the butter and starts to spread it on, making sure there's butter in each little hole, done with that he gets the syrup and covers the waffle in it, also filling up each hole with it too before he cuts out a bite and eats* Mmmmmm!

Zexion: It's very good, Demyx...*He smiles shyly and takes another bite.*

Demyx: *licks the syrup running down his chin and grins at Zexion* I'm glad you like it! I look cooking for someone other then just me, Zexy!

Zexion: You're good at it...I usually burn everything I try to cook...

Demyx: I had to learn! Papa would burn stuff too! All he could make was eggs and that gets boring! *takes another bite, smiles softly at him* I..can teach you if you want...

Zexion: *Smiles as he stares at his half-finished waffle.* That would be nice...

Demyx: You can help make dinner tonight! We can start with something easy....like chili! *happily eats his waffle*

Zexion: Chili? I've...never had chili before...*He blushes.*

Demyx: *looks wide eyed at Zexion, his mouth gasped open* Really?! We'll have to make it then! It was Papa's favorite thing I'd make! What else haven't you had, we can make it, Zexy! *eats the last bite of his waffle, reaches for his milk and takes a drink*

Zexion: No...I've never had chili...*He blushes slightly.* There's a lot of things I haven't tried because I can't cook...Just TV dinners...

Demyx: That's no way to live, Zexy! You need good food! *stand up and puts his plate in the sink before he grabs one of his cookbooks* Here! Chose something for tomorrow night! And tell me anything you'd like to try!

Zexion: *Flips through the cook book carefully while talking to himself.* No...Hmm...Teriyaki steak...that sounds good.

Demyx: We'll have to go to the store and get some steaks! And other stuff! We're getting low on food! *looks in the cabinets* But I have Teriyaki sauce!

Zexion: Do you want to go after I see the doctor? Just to get everything done at once?

Demyx: Sure, Zexy! We can after we go to the shop! If we went before some of the stuff would unfreeze! *looks around in the kitchen, making a list in his mind* Do you need to go by your house, Zexy?

Zexion: Yes...would you mind if I brought my snake over?

Demyx: Nope! I don't mind, Zexy! I miss having a pet! *looks down as he remember his fish*

Zexion: We can look for a new fish tomorrow if you want...

Demyx: *smiles big, runs over to sit in Zexion's lap* Really?! I love going to the pet store!

Zexion: Yes, and if you want, you can have more than one...

Demyx: Okay! Maybe I can get a kitten! *smiles* I've wanted one, but I wasn't aloud to have pets at my old place! *pouts* Evil landlord!

Zexion: A kitten? *He smiles, then kisses Demyx lightly.* What kind?

Demyx: Yes, I love kittys! *blushes lightly, kisses back* I'm not sure! Whatever one calls out to me!

Zexion: Be careful with your fish, then...your kitten might try to eat it...*He smiles teasingly.*

Demyx: I know! I'll put the fish up high! And have a lid over it! And if the kitten tries to get it, I'll shot it with water!

Zexion: *He laughs softly at Demyx.* I was teasing...

Demyx: Oh! *blushes* It's hard to know when you're teasing, Zexy! *sticks out his tongue, and pokes at Zexion's chest*

Zexion: *He looks down, then suddenly pokes Demyx's sides with both of his hands.*

Demyx: EEeeee! *giggles at the pokes, wiggles around in Zexion's lap.* Sstop, Zexy! it' tickles!

Zexion: *Laughs softly and pokes Demyx once more before he stops.*

Demyx: *laughs, keeps wiggling till he falls out of Zexion's lap. Grunts as he lands on the floor* Ow...I hurt my butt!

Zexion: *Smiles and helps Demyx up from the floor.*

Demyx: *takes Zexion's hand and gets up, rubs his sore bottom* Evil hard floor! *jumps slightly when he hears the phone ring* I wonder who's calling! *runs to the living room and grabs the phone* +Hello! This is Demyx!+

Grandpa: +Hey, Demyx boy!+

Demyx: *smiles big* +Hi Papa!! How is it there?! Find any hotties?+ *giggles*

Grandpa: +No! Maybe...But how have you been? I haven't heard from you.+

Demyx: *looks down* (I can't tell him...It would make him worry!) +II've been okay, Papa....Just busy!+ *plays with the end of his boxers, wishing Zexion was here too*

Grandpa: +Are you still with that boy? What's his name?+

Demyx: +His name is Zexion, Papa! And yes! He loves me and forgives me for....!+ *quickly shuts up* (Oh on! I wasn't supposed to say that! Papa will know something happened)

Grandpa: +Well, I'm glad. Relationships can be rocky sometimes, and it's important to forgive.+

Demyx: +Yeah, and he even came back to me! And took care of me so much his got even sicker!+ *unknowing tells him, never able to lie to him*

Grandpa: +He got more ill taking care of you? Well, that just means he loves you very much.+

Demyx: *smiles* +He does, Papa! I don't know how I can ever repay him for all he's done for me! He says he just wants me to hold him and never let go!+

Grandpa: +Then, do that...and after you hang up the phone, go over and hug him tight!+

Demyx: +I have all morning! Then made him waffles! He's like you, Papa! He can't cook either! But I'm going to teach him!+

Grandpa: +That's good...And I still can't cook! +

Demyx: *laughs*+That's why you need a lady Papa! She'll cook for you! Oh! Guess what?!+

Grandpa: +There are plenty of lady nurses that bring me food! And what?+

Demyx: +I'm going to get a kitten! Zexy and me are going to go to the pet store!! And he said he'd get me a fish!+

Grandpa: +A kitten? And I thought you already had a fish?+

Demyx: +Yeah! Since I have the house, I can get one now! And...Lt. Shiny Sides...passed away..+ *sits down on the couch, curls his long legs up*

Grandpa: +I'm sorry, Demyx...but it happens. Are you excited to get a new one?+

Demyx: (It was my fault...He staved to death..) +I know, Papa...Yeah, I am! It will be a gift from Zexy! I'm so happy Papa! Oh! and Zexy is going to be a co-owner on the shop! He'll do all the boring stuff!+ *giggles*

Grandpa: +Boring stuff? There's something boring about owning a guitar shop?+ *He laughs.*

Demyx: +Doing the bill and all the paper work! The computer! All the business stuff! And I'm going to be in charge of the music! I won't have to work as hard this way, Papa!+

Grandpa: +I guess...but maybe he can show you how to do some of that stuff too?+

Demyx: +I know how to do some of it! It....just takes me a long time...+ *blushes, hugs his knees closer to his chest* +Papa...Are you aloud on to go on little field trips?+

Grandpa: +I can go out every Saturday, Demyx boy.+

Demyx: +Wwould...you go with me to ddad's grave?....II was going to put fflowers on it...+ *looks down, hugging his knees closer to him as water flows over him, trying to calm him in it's own way*

Zexion: *Looks over and sees Demyx curled up on the couch.* Demyx...

Demyx: *looks over with teary eyes, reaches his arm out. Wanting Zexion to sit next to him, to hold him*

Zexion: *Sits down next to Demyx and wraps his arm around Demyx's waist. He whispers.* Why don't you hang up...so I can comfort you...

Demyx: *Moves closer on Zexion, trying to become as small as he can. Whispers to Zexion.* I'm ttalking to Ppapa...

Grandpa: +Demyx, are you there?+

Demyx: +Yyeah, Papa! I'm here...Wwould you like tto go with me? You don't have to..II understand..+ *grabs onto Zexion's arm, getting comfort from his presence*

Grandpa: +I'll go, Demyx boy...And I'll call you back later...I know how hard this is for you.+

Demyx: +Ookay, Papa...Ccall my cell incase I'm oout...Aand we'll plan for ssaturday...II love you, Papa...+

Grandpa: +Okay, Demyx. I'll talk to you later!~+

Demyx: +Bbyebye, Ppapa...+ *hangs up and drops the phone, letting his tears fall as he tries to hide in Zexion's body*

Zexion: *Holds onto Demyx as he leans back on the couch to bring Demyx into his lap.*

Demyx: *curls up tighter on Zexion's lap, wanting to disappear. Wraps his arms around Zexion, holding tightly to him as he cries*

Zexion: What's wrong, Demyx? *He says in a soft, tender voice.*

Demyx: *sniffs as he tries to talk, tears still rolling down his face. Floating off to move around them* Iin two ddays....Is tthe day I ffound mmy dad ddead....Iin my rroom...*sobs, holds on tighter to Zexion* II..hhave...hhis nnote...IIt was ....mmy fault!!!

Zexion: It's not your fault...*He sighs.* So...that's why you're so happy all the time...you can't take the pain of your dad being gone...

Demyx: IIt wwas...Bbecause oof me...mmom left! HHe...sstarted ddrinking allot..Hhe'd sstay in..hhis room...Aand act llike I wwasn't..even there...Ssometimes..I wwouldn't eeat for ddays...II didn't uunderstand..Ppapa wwould come aand yell aat him...Hhe..ooverdosed oon..ssleeping ppills..II found him onon my bbed...He..ccouldn't..take..lliving wwith me...Ssaid it wwas my ffauilt..oour ffamily bbroke! *cries harder, the water swirling fast around then, knocking stuff off the shelves*

Zexion: It's...still not your fault...They were just...narrow-minded and weak willed. They just couldn't take care of you, and I can...and that's all that matters...

Demyx: It is...II...kkilled Papa's sson...II ruin eeverything!! I hhurt you aand everyone! *keeps crying, the water growing more intense*

Zexion: Shh...*Tilts Demyx's head up and plants a kiss on Demyx's wet lips.*

Demyx: *softly cries as he sloppily tries to kiss back, pulls Zexion closer to him. Want to make sure he's there* Ddon't...leave..Pplease Zzexion...II ccan't take aanymore!

Zexion: You've been holding back the pain of losing your dad...now let's make that better...

Demyx: *hides his face in Zexion's chest, the water slowly calming down. A few tears still fall* Hhow? *blushes* II..ggot you dirtty...

Zexion: *He sighs and just rubs Demyx's back.* I'm better now, Demyx...and once we go to the doctor, we will put this past us...

Demyx: *blushes hard, knowing know what Zexion's means. Sniffs as he takes some of the water floating around them and uses it to clean Zexion's chest, spending more time then needed on his nipples* Ookay, Zexy...II can't wwait..*sends the water back to where it came from*

Zexion: *He smiles softly.* I promise I'll make things better for you...

Demyx: Yyou...already have, Zzexy! Just bbeing here..holding mme...*kisses him* II love you, my Zexy...

Zexion: I still want to make you feel good, baby...

Demyx: *blushes* Yyou can at the shop...on the counter! *traces Zexion's chest* Then we can go to the pet store!

~At the Hospital~

Demyx: *walks at of the room, so happy he's almost skipping. Holding tightly to Zexion's hand* You're all better, Zexy!!!!!

Zexion: *Tries to keep up with the happy Demyx, his legs much shorter so he has to walk twice as fast. He smiles to himself.* (Now my love life can start to be normal...All because of Demyx.)

Demyx: *blushes when he notices how fast Zexion is having to walk, slows down* Sorry, Zexy..I was just so happy! Everything is getting better now! We'll get the shop running again and teach you to cook! Oh! and get new pets!

Zexion: You're very excited about all of this, aren't you? *He holds onto Demyx's hand, still trailing behind him slightly.*

Demyx: Of course I am! Aren't you? *slows down more* Everything is finally coming together!

Zexion: Yes...everything, Demyx! *He holds onto Demyx's arm as he walks.*

Demyx: *smiles brightly at Zexion, leans down to give him a quick kiss, freezes when he sees something blue out of the corner of his eyes.* (It's him!!) Looks like someone else is sick, Zexy..

Zexion: *Looks in the direction Demyx pulled his attention to.* It serves him right...

Demyx: And he doesn't have anyone to take careof him! *giggles at at the sight of Saix in a gown, smirks and takes the cap off his water bottle. Making sure Zexion is looking he slowly moves the water over to Saix, making his soak into the strings on his gown. Moves the water, making the strings move as well and untieing Saix's gown as he walks, making it fall to the ground, leaving him naked. Starts to laugh*

Zexion: *Laughs softly at Saix being naked in the hallway.*

Demyx: *keeps giggling, moves his hand to cover his mouth as he moves his water back into his bottle*

Saix: *hears laughter and looks down, notices he's naked and quickly bend over to get it. Making a face of disgust as he feels discharge running down his leg, grabs it and runs to the bathroom* (How the fuck did that happen?!)

Zexion: I'll be right back...I have to settle the score...*He runs after Saix in the bathroom.*

Demyx: Ookay..*watches as Zexion walks into the bathroom after Saix* (I guess I'll just wait out here...Bbut I want to know what happens!)

~In the bathroom~

Zexion: So...Saix...Do you enjoy being so ill?

Saix: *quickly turns around, his eyes go wide as he sees Zexion* Zexion! Where the hell have you been?! You haven't shown up for work or been at your house! What the hell?! *walks over to Zexion, his gown on now but not tied*

Zexion: You...gave me gonorrhea...*He pushes Saix away, wanting to keep his distance.*

Saix: *growls lightly at being pushed but calms down* I'm sorry..I didn't mean to get it or give it to you...I'm suffering too, Zexion...

Zexion: I don't care...I don't care about you anymore...

Saix: What do you mean, Zexion? We're together remember? I'm really sorry about getting you sick...You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you...You're my light, Zexion...

Zexion: You gave me an STD and you gave it to me by sleeping with someone I didn't know about...

Saix: *sighs* I'm sorry, Zexion...I was drunk...And when I get drunk I get horny, you know that..I'll fuck anything with legs...But I always used a condom! I know I did!I don't know how I got this shit, and it pisses me off cause now it has made you upset with me...(Come on, Zexion...You know you love me..You can't stay away from me...But I'm going to have to start using condoms now...So this doesn't happen again)

Zexion: *His eyebrows furrow.* I know you never used a condom in your life...You're lying to my face. Now you've stooped to an all new level of low.

Saix: *growls, walks toward him* Look, I made a mistake! I'm fucking human, Zexion! I'm sorry that I did that, I really fucking am! What do you want me to do to prove to you I'm sorry?!

Zexion: There's nothing I want you to do...And I made a mistake too, and that mistake was to think that you cared about me...'

Saix: I do! I fucking quit drugs for you, Zexion! Do you know how hard that is and how much that fucking hurts! I've always cared for you and always will!

Zexion: I'm supposed to believe that after what you've done? Would you have taken care of me if I were to come to you?

Saix: Of course I would! But you never came! Where the hell were you? I checked your house everyday!

Zexion: Demyx took care of me...

Saix: *growls, anger flashes in his eyes* What?! You went back to the cock sucking stupid music freak fag?! What the hell, Zexion?!

Zexion: That's right...Are you jealous? I didn't think you would be...since you probably had ten more lovers behind my back...

Saix: I don't fucking understand, Zexion! He's what you always hated! Why are you with him? He's such a fucking weak little freak!

Demyx: *tears come to his eyes as he hears Saix's words, wraps his arms tightly around himself* (IIs that ttrue? ZZexion...doesn't like when I'm so happy? Tthis hurts...)

Zexion: I never hated him, Saix! Even if I told you that I did. I just...didn't understand him.

Saix: What is there to understand?! His head is filled with fucking air! And you did! You told me you wish people like that would just die!

Zexion: *He bites his lip and holds his tongue.* We're through, Saix...face it...*He reaches to open the door, but is stopped by Saix blocking the way.*

Saix: Never! You are mine, Zexion! I guess I'll have to show you again! *slams Zexion against the wall and quickly starts to work on Zexion's pants*

Zexion: *Gasps and reaches for his pants to keep them on.* Saix! Stop!

Saix: No! You're mine Zexion! *grabs Zexion's hands and pins them to the wall, finishes with Zexion's pants and pushes them to the floor. Quickly turns Zexion around and slams him back against the wall as he pulls his gown up, letting his pus covers cock and and rubs it against Zexion's opening* Mine! *slams inside*

Zexion: Saix! *He tries to wrestle free from Saix's grip.* If you really cared...then you would stop!

Demyx: *Runs inside, gasps at the sight. His teary eyes fill with anger, the water in the toilets start to slash around. Looks at Saix as he bends the water and blood inside Saix, making him pull out of Zexion and walks back words* You know...If I wanted to I could kill you right now....I can stop the blood from going to your brain and heart..Or maybe torture you and slowly make your lungs fill with water..

Saix: Ahh! Ffuck! Sstop you....Bitch! *cries out in pain, tries to fight Demyx's power over his body. His eyes go wide in fear when he sees the murderess look in Demyx's eyes* (Oh shit!)

Zexion: Demyx...*He looks up at Demyx from the ground.* Let him go...

Demyx: Why...he deserves it, Zexy! *moves back to Zexion, kneeling next to him as he keeps his control over Saix*

Zexion: He may, but he needs someone to show him what compassion is...because he has...*His voice grows stern.* no idea what it is.

Demyx: *walks over to Saix.* You...are the first person..I've ever wanted to kill...But Zexy is right..SO I won't..*punches Saix hard in the head, smiles when he passes out and walks back to Zexion* There..Now he wont talk while we get you dressed again... *kneels down next to Zexion again*

Zexion: We're going to have to hold off on our plans...He intentionally tried to infect me again...

Demyx: II saw..Let me cclean it up! *opens his bottle of water and moves it down to Zexion's entrance, cleans the outside before he moves some inside to get what pus and discharge got in there. When he's sure everything is clean his moves the water to the toilet* There! All clean!

Zexion: I just don't want to get you sick...*He begins to stand up.*

Demyx: I know...We can wait, Zexy...Iit will just make it that much better when we do! *helps Zexion up, bends and pulls up Zexion's pants. Zips and buttons them* There we go...You ready to go, Zexy?

Zexion: *He hangs his head sadly.* (But...I don't want to wait anymore...and at the same time, I can't get Demyx sick.)

Demyx: *moves closer to Zexion, lifts his chin up to look into his eyes* Don't be sad, Zexy! We're going to go the the shop and do it on the counter just like we planned! I clean you out, you're fine! *wraps his arms around him, leading him to the door*

Zexion: *Slowly opens the door and holds Demyx once they're out of the bathroom.*

Demyx: *hold on tightly to Zexion, rubbing his back, wanting to comfort him* II love you, Zexy...More tthen anything...

Zexion: Do you promise? *He says shallowly against Demyx's chest.*

Demyx: I do..Wwith out you, I would be dead...II never want to leave you, Zexion! *holds him tight*

Zexion: Because Saix kept saying that he cared...but...look at what he's done to me...

Demyx: Hhe's just evil! *stops and makes Zexion look into his eyes* Zexy..I love you so much...You're all I think about! I want you to own the shop with me, I even..*blushes* II want you to live with me and nnever leave...II want to go to bed every night holding you..Read with you on rainy days or when work is slow...I love you, My Zexy!

Zexion: You want me to...move in with you? *He looks into Demyx's eyes, shocked.*

Demyx: *blushes hard* Wwell..it's already like you live with me...You haven't stayed in your house in week and you were going to bring Drake over..Sso I thought yyou could just move in...It seemed pointless paying for a house your barley even in anymore!

Zexion: You're right...I'd just have to sell my house...You really want me to move in with you?

Demyx: I do, Zexion! *looks down* Tthat is if you want too...II don't want you to feel like you have too..

Zexion: I want to...I was waiting to see if you would ask me...*He blushes slightly.*

Demyx: You should of asked, Zexy! I would of said yes! *hugs Zexion tightly, twirls him around in happiness* I'm so happy, Zexy! We'll have to call get a moving truck!

Zexion: *Blushes.* I love you, Demyx...*He says quietly.* Let's go to the shop now...

Demyx: *blushes* Yeah! I want to say hi to the counter! *winks at Zexion as they start to walk.*

Zexion: *Smiles softly, knowing what will come next.* On the counter...and on the floor. *He blushes.*

Demyx: *giggles* In the lesson room! Everywhere! *hugs Zexion tighter as they walk, all the sadness he felt a few minutes ago now filled with the warmth of Zexion's love*

Zexion: Yes...everywhere...*He smiles and nuzzles Demyx's shoulder.*

Demyx: *kisses Zexion's head* And we rooms at home we still have to make ours, Zexy! *giggles*

Zexion: Like what rooms? *He asks curiously with a smirk.*

Demyx: The living room, dining room, bath room.. *blushes* Papa's old room! The whole house, Zexy!

Zexion: And do you want to do this all in one shot? *He runs his hand up and down Demyx's back seductively.*

Demyx: *shivers, blushing as he already starts to get aroused* II don't know if I can last that long, Zexy! I'm not as good as you!

Zexion: So, you want to do it in sections? And cuddle in-between?

Demyx: Yes, I love to cuddle with you, Zexy!! *smiles as they walk out of the hospital, gets his keys out of his messager bag*

Zexion: Or...Should we do it right here? *He teases and rubs Demyx's back.*

Demyx: *shudders* Llets...get to the shop, Zexy! Wwe can do it there! And you can cum in me! *smiles as they walk to the car*

Zexion: *He smiles and walks over to the passenger side of the car. Then, waits for Demyx to open the car door.*

Demyx: *unlocks the doors and opens his, getting in and puts his seatbelt on before starting the car* Come on, Zexy! I thought you wanted to fuck me! *giggles*

Zexion: *He smirks as he gets in the car.* Then speed to the shop...*Reaches over and lightly rubs Demyx's leg.*

Demyx: Zzexy.. *shivers, blushes as his legs spread at Zexion's touches. Quickly backs up and speeds to the shop*

~At the shop~

Zexion: *Pushes the door open with Demyx in his arms. He quickly backs Demyx up into the counter, kissing him ferociously.* Mm...Demyx...*His hands move down Demyx's body as he lifts Demyx on top of the counter.*

Demyx: *moans into the kiss, pushing his body up against Zexion. Pulls at Zexion's pants, wanting them off. Quickly un zips them and slips his hand in, moans sofrly as he feels the heat coming off of Zexion's hard cock, pulls it out and strokes it* Zexy...MM...Pplease..Ffuck me!

Zexion: *Slips off Demyx's pants, then clears the counter as he crawls on top of Demyx.* It's been...so long...*He says, partially in a kiss as he spreads Demyx's legs.*

Demyx: *moans as his cock is freed, thrusts up lightly as he spreads his legs for Zexion. Lips at Zexion's lips as he wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer as he grinds up* II know..I miss ffeeling you in me so much Zexy!! PPlease! Put your cock in mme! *blushes lightly his words*

Zexion: *Leans Demyx back, then positions himself to enter Demyx's clenching hole.* I love you...*He slowly enters, moaning at feeling Demyx around him after so long.*

Demyx: Aahhhhhhh! Zzexy!! *moans loudly as he's entered, tightly his arms around Zexion's neck as shakes in pleasure and a little pain from Zexion's size* Llove you!! Please..more, Zexy!...Llove me mmore!

Zexion: *Kisses down Demyx's neck as he holds Demyxs hips. He gently begins to thrust between sweet kisses.*

Demyx: Mmm...ZZexy..Ohh! *moans softly at Zexion's gentel thrusts, rocks his hips against him. SLowly wraps his legs around Zexon's waist and tightens them, pushing him deeper. Moans as his prostate is hit* TThere!!!

Zexion: Is that where you want it? *He asks seductively as he rubs his glands against Demyx's prostate.*

Demyx: YYesss!!!! Please, Mmore! *moans loudly, thrusts up against him. His cock leaking precum* Ohhh! Ssoo....good, Zzexy!

Zexion: So are you...*Suddenly thrusts hard into Demyx's prostate, wanting to hear Demyx moan in pleasure.*

Demyx: ZexAahhhhh!!!!!! *moans loudly in pleasure, throws his head back in pleasure as he fists Zexion's hair, pulling him down for a kiss*Mmmmmm!!!

Zexion: Yes...scream my name...*He softly kisses and licks Demyx's lips as he thrusts hard.*

Demyx: Zzexy!! *cries out, grinding up against Zexion, moans as his cock rubs Zexion's stomach, leaving trails of precum* II'm...cclose!OOh..Ggod!

Zexion: Cum for me, Demyx...*He licks Demyx's neck and moans softly as he continues to thrust hard inside Demyx.*

Demyx: ZZexion!!!!! *screams as he cums hard, his back arches off the counter as he pulls hard on Zexion's hair*

Zexion: Demyx!*His whole body is pulled forward by Demyx pulling his hair, causing his cum to explode as deep as possible inside Demyx's body.*

Demyx: AHhh! Zex! *moans as he's filled with Zexion's cum, softly clenches to make sure he gets it all. Releases his grip and runs his hands down Zexion's tense back* II...love you, my Zexy...

Zexion: I love you too...*He looks into Demyx's eyes and plants a kiss on Demyx's lips.*

Demyx: *kisses back, wiggles his hips a little, loving the feeling of having Zexion in him again* I've missed this so much, Zexy! II thought for awhile I'd never feel it again...

Zexion: You mean...when I left?

Demyx: Yyeah..I laid over there for hours...I couldn't move...*shakes his head* But that's over now, Zexy! It doesn't matter anymore! You're going to live with me and we're going to get a kitten!

Zexion: Yes, we are Demyx...*Gives Demyx a soft kiss with a slight thrust.*

Demyx: NNhgg...ZZexy! *blushes hard* Wwe have a lot to do today!

Zexion: I know...*He shifts his hips, making his glands rub against Demyx's prostate by "accident"*

Demyx: Zexyyyy!!!!! *whines as his hips buck in pleasure* Wwe...need to look around the shop and then got to the pet store! And get food!

Zexion: I'm sorry, Demyx. *He gives Demyx a little kiss as he begins to pull out of Demyx.*

Demyx: *shudders as Zexion pulls out of him* Ddon't be, Zexy... I know it's cause you love me! But think! The faster we get everything done, the faster we can go home and do it all we want!

Zexion: *He completely pulls out of Demyx.* So, where do you want to do it first once we get home?

Demyx: *moans softly at the lose of Zexion's cock, unwraps his legs from Zexion's waist.* Hmm...I don't know! *blushes* How about in the book room!

Zexion: What about...in the back yard...?

Demyx: *blushes hard as he reaches for his pants* OOutside? II've never done anytthing outside before, Zexy!

Zexion: *Pulls his pants up.* It's okay...no one will see us. There are plenty of trees to hide us.

Demyx: Ookay, Zexy! We can do that! *finishes zipping his pants and hops off the counter, winces at the pain in his ass* Oww...I forgot how your big cock hurts!

Zexion: *Laughs softly and hops off of the counter.* Maybe I should have prepared you before I penetrated...

Demyx: I think you did tear something, Zexy! But *blushes* I couldn't wait for you to prepare me! *hugs Zexion, gives his cheek a lick*

Zexion: I'm sorry...next time I'll prepare you better...*He wraps his arm around Demyx's waist.*

Demyx: I know you will! *nuzzles him* Lets see what all we need to do for the shop, then we can go get a kitty! *smiles brightly at Zexion*

Zexion: *Nods and looks at the computer.* It looks like the computer needs to be updated.

Demyx: *looks around at the shop* And the shop needs a good dusting! And I'll have to make sure everything is tuned!

Zexion: You can go ahead and do that while I update the software...it's been due for an update.

Demyx: Okay, Zexy! *gives him a kiss before he goes to the back to get his cleaning stuff* (This is how life's suppose to be! I'm glad I'm still here to be with Zexy!)

Zexion: *Sits down in the chair and blushes when he sees the mess on the counter.* You might want to clean the counter too, Demyx...

~At Reno's~

Axel: *slowly opens the door to Reno's and Vincent's room, sneaks over to the bed and lightly shakes Kyo awake at the edge of it.*

Kyo: *Slowly wakes up and rubs the sleep from his eyes and sees Axel. He whispers.* Hi uncle Axel!

Axel: *smiles at Kyo and hand his over a noise maker, whispers* Today is Daddy's birthday..Lets wake them up to celebrate!

Kyo: *Giggles.* Okay! *Moves slowly, closer and closer to Reno's ear, then lets the noise maker go.*

Reno: Ah! What the fuck?! *quickly wakes up and pulls the switchblade from under his pillow, points it at where the noise is coming from. Calms down when he sees Kyo and Axel, closes the knife* Don't do that yo! I could of hurt you!

Vincent: *Rolls over in bed.* What the hell?

Kyo: Happy birthday, daddy!

Axel: Happy birthday, Re'! You're 27 today, old man! *makes the noise maker go again* We have tons of stuff planned for you today, so 'Zoo sent me to wake you guys up!

Vincent: Well, first...Reno gets a birthday kiss...*He smirks slightly.*

Reno: *falls back down on the bed, puts the knife back under the pillow before nuzzling Vincent* I'd like that yo!

Vincent: So...for Reno's birthday kiss, I need Kyo and Axel to leave...*He winks and reaches under the blanket to rub Reno's thigh.*

Axel: *chuckles* Okay! Kyo, want to go downstairs with me? We have a couple last minute things to do down there!

Reno: *Shivers, his legs spread at Vincent's touch* Yyeah...I'm sure Aunty Yazoo would like your help, kit!

Kyo: Okay! I'll go help aunt Yazoo with uncle Axel!

Axel: Let's go, Kyo! *Picks Kyo up off the bed and carries him out of the room* Off to annoy Zoozoo!

Kyo: Okay! Let's annoy aunt Yazoo!

Reno: Be careful yo! *laughs softly at them, moves closer to Vincent. Nuzzles at his neck* Mornin angel!

Vincent: Good morning...*He keeps rubbing Reno's thigh, then moves closer and says in a quieter voice.* Happy birthday...

Reno: *moans softly at the rubs, shudders as he starts to get hard* Thanks yo...I usually don't celebrate my birthday...Never thought I'd get this old..

Vincent: I think...we should start celebrating your birthday now...*Brings Reno closer and wraps his arms around Reno's neck.*

Reno: Okay...As long as you're here with me yo! *lefts his leg over Vincent's waist, letting his boxers covered cock rub against Vincent' cock*

Vincent: What about that birthday kiss? *He brings Reno in close, almost to where their lips touch.*

Reno: *licks at Vincent's lips, lightly rubs against him* I'm waitin for it yo...

Vincent: Mm...*He moans softly as he breathes through his mouth, then brings Reno into a deep kiss.*

Reno: *opens his mouth, letting Vincent in as he keeps rocking against Vincent. Licks at Vincent's tongue, putting up a fight against it* Mmmmmhh!

Vincent: *Caresses the side of Reno's face as he kisses Reno hard while grinding his hips up against Reno.*

Reno: *moans into the kiss, moves his hands over Vincent's chest. Playing With Vin's nipples till they turn hard, lightly pulls on them.*

Vincent: *Shudders as Reno touches his nipples and arches up into Reno's hands, then pulls Reno down onto his body, then rolls Reno over on the bed.* What else do you want for your birthday?

Reno: *keeps playing with Vincent's nipples, pinching them as he starts to grind harder. Moans as he covers Vincent's face with kisses* I... want to taste you...and to fell you yo..

Vincent: Mm...Why don't you suck on them...now that they're hard and begging for your attention?

Reno: Yesss...Did they miss me yo? *slowly kisses and licks his way down Vincent's neck to his chest, stops as he reaches one of Vincent's hard little buds. Gives it a lick before wrapping his lips around it, giving soft sucks*

Vincent: *He sighs in pleasure.* I love it...when you suck my nipples...*He reaches down and begins to rub his cock with his hand as Reno sucks on his sensitive nipples.*

Reno: *gives a hard suck before he lets go, slowly moving over to the other one* Maybe...you should get them pierced...It makes it so much better yo! *suck hard on Vincent's nipple, nips at the bud with his teeth, lightly pulling it* MMm!

Vincent: *Shudders as Reno bites his nipple.* Bite me harder...*Runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *purrs at his hair being touched, takes more in between his teeth before biting down harder. Flicks his tongue at the little bud.*

Vincent: You feel so good...*Grinds his hips against Reno's cock as he moans softly, then begins to take off Reno's boxers.*

Reno: *moans as the boxers brush over his hard cock as Vincent pulls them down, moves his legs to get them the rest of the way and kicks them off. Gives a hard bite before he licks and hips his way down Vincent's body* Mmm...You..ttaste so good yo... I'm..sso hard fo ya!

Vincent: *Spreads Reno's legs wide, then looks into Reno's eyes.* Let's have many more birthdays like this...

Reno: *moans, grinds hard as he moves back up. Panting against Vincent's lips* Yyes...every birthday yo...Mmine and yours!

Vincent: *Massages Reno's balls in his hands, then moves down Reno's body, then breathes against Reno's opening before he licks it softly.*

Reno: Ahhhhh!! *Moans loudly, his opening clenching wildly at Vincent's breaths and licks. Pushes down as he thrusts forward, his cock wanting friction* Mmore...Please yo!

Vincent: *Presses his fingers against Reno's opening as he roughly licks it.* Mmm...*He moans at Reno's taste, then begins to nibble softly at Reno's opening.*

Reno: OOhhh...ggod!!! Vvinny! *cries out in pleasure at his opening is loved by Vincent's mouth, reaches down to stroke his leaking cock.* Llove...your...tongue!

Vincent: *Rings his tongue around Reno's clenching muscle before pressing his tongue against it while using his lips to suck.* Mm...

Reno" Ah! Ah! Pplease..Ppush it in, Vin!! Ffuck me..wwith your tongue! *moans loudly, thrusts into his hand as he strokes himself faster* Please, Aangel!

Vincent: *Quickly thrusts his tongue into Reno's ass and licks Reno's insides. His nose presses against Reno's balls, breathing against them as he runs his hands up and down Reno's thighs.*

Reno: Vvinny!!! *his balls tighten up as Vincent's breaths on them, rocks his hips down against Vincent as he gets close.* Ggonna...gonna Cum!

Vincent: Mm...Cum...*He breathes heavily on Reno's tight balls as he nibbles Reno's tight ass hole.*

Reno: Vvincent!!!!!!!! *Screams as he cums hard in his hand, his opening clenching madly as his body shakes in pleasure*

Vincent: Mm...*Licks up Reno's balls, then up the base of Reno's cock, licking up any excess cum that drips down.*

Reno: *shudders at the licks, panting as he comes down from his high.* I..love you, angel.. *moves his cum covered hand down to Vincent* You want some?

Vincent: *Smirks and takes Reno's fingers into his mouth and sucks on Reno's cum covered fingers.*

Reno: *moans softly, blushing lightly at the lust still in Vincent's eyes* Ddo you like it yo?...

Vincent: *Lovingly sucks and nibbles at the tips of Reno's fingers.* I love it...

Reno: Nnghh...Vvinny! *blushes hard, reaches down trying to pull Vincent up* I..want a kiss yo!

Vincent: You already got your birthday kiss...*He teases, still lightly sucking on Reno's fingers.*

Reno: I want another one yo! *smirks* And the birthday boy gets what he wants! *pulls his hand away*

Vincent: Whatever he wants? *He gives Reno the kiss he wanted.* Anything else?

Reno: Yep! This is my day yo! *giggles* I don't know..You may have to help me think!

Vincent: Help you think? *Lightly begins to grind his hips against Reno.*

Reno: Mm...Yeah, I don't know what I want yo! *grinds back, smiling at Vincent* But I feel so...empty..

Vincent: Empty? *Runs his hands down Reno's chest as he grinds harder against Reno's hips. His cock becoming hard against Reno's body.*

Reno: Yess...So empty yo..I need something big and long to fill me! *shudders as Vincent touches his chest, arches up into him as he grinds back hard, his own cock getting hard*

Vincent: *Spreads Reno's legs again and rubs his cock against Reno's wet entrance.* Is this what you want for your birthday, baby?

Reno: Yessssss!! I wwant my Monster-kun yo! *moans as he thrusts his body down, taking in the head of Vincent's cock* Ohhh..Sshit!

Vincent: *Rocks his hips and just uses the head of his cock to stimulate Reno before pulling out and rubbing Reno's entrance with his head again.* Are you sure baby? No returns?

Reno: VVinny!!! Pplease!!...IIt's all I wwant yo!!! *whines when Vincent pulls out, wiggles underneath him as he tries to get him back in* Please!

Vincent: *Holds onto Reno's hips as he slowly thrusts into his ass.* Ahh...Reno...My cock wants you too, baby....*Starts to thrust hard into Reno's ass.*

Reno: AHhhh..Yyess!!! *moans loudly as Vincent thrusts hard into him, wraps his leg around Vincent's waits as he grabs on to the sheets* OOh...ggod! Sooo..full!!

Vincent: Do you like that, Reno? My cock... thrusting inside of you? *He holds Reno down on the bed as he moves his hips with extreme leverage to fuck Reno hard.*

Reno: Yahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!*tries to talks but all that comes out is moans of pleasure, precum flows from his cock as he claws at the sheets, his fingers gripping them tightly as he throws in head back in pleasure*

Vincent: Me being...so deep in your ass...makes me want to cum right now...*He thrusts hard into Reno's sweet spot, moaning as his swollen cock ravages Reno's insides.*

Reno: Ahhhhhhh!!! *screams as his release takes him by surprise, his back arches off the bed as he clenches tight around Vincent's cock* Vvin

Vincent: Ahh...Reno...so good! *Thrusts hard a few more times before he cums hard inside Reno.*

Reno: *moans as he filled with Vincent's hot seed, tightens his legs around Vincent's waist, pushing him deeper into Reno. Bites his lip as he clenches, making Vincent's cock hit his prostate* Aamazing yo...Love yyou...

Vincent: I love you...too...*He lays on top of Reno's sweaty body, loving how Reno's bare skin feels against his.*

Reno: *purrs in comfort and love, wraps his arms around Vincent back. Hugging him closer.* I..love my gift yo! *pants lightly*

Vincent: Mm...Do you want more later?

Reno: You bet your sweet ass I do yo!! *grins at Vincent, clenches hard as he tightens his legs around him* I love my Monster-kun yo!

Vincent: Mm! *Moans softly in pleasure.* Or...maybe I can do it now...since you seem to want it so bad...

Reno: I would lov..*blushes when his stomach growls loudly* (Evil belly! How dare you betray me again yo!)

Vincent: Are you hungry? *Gently and lovingly rubs Reno's stomach.*

Reno: *shudders slightly, still not totally liking his stomach touched. Nuzzles into Vincent's neck* Yyeah...I guess..my body is tryin to make up ffor not eatin for so long yo...

Vincent: Do you want me to take you downstairs, my birthday man?

Reno: *giggles softly, nuzzles Vincent's cheek. * Yes, my slave!

Vincent: I'm your slave? *Nuzzles Reno's chest.* I think you're my slave.

Reno: *shivers* Bbut it's my birthday! You have to do as I say yo! *smiles, grabs Vincent's head and pulls him up for a kiss* Then I go back to be your loving slave!

Vincent: Oh? So that's your other present? I don't know if I like that one...

Reno: Aww! I promise...I'll be your willing slave tonight yo! *kisses Vincent Vincent's ear, licks at it before he blows his hot breath over it* You...can do whatever you want to me...I won't say no yo...

Vincent: I'll think about it...or maybe I can do that right now...*Licks Reno's neck and moans softly against Reno's skin.*

Reno: *shudders at Vincent's moan, clenches around him* Vvinny...Are you..thirsty yo?

Vincent: No...unless you want me to...*Moans softly again and nibbled Reno's ear.*

Reno: Nnhgg...*moans, blushes as he feels his body react to Vincent. His hips jerk up.* Angel..II do...bbut I'm hungry yo! *blushes as his stomach growls again*

Vincent: We can do this later, then...*He gives Reno a kiss and slowly begins to pull out.*

Reno: *moans at the loss of Vincent, his opening clenching not wanting to lose Vincent's cock. Hold tightly onto him.* Ppromise yo? *blushes at his neediness'*

Vincent: You know I promise...*Looks into Reno's needy eyes.* Are you sure...you want to go downstairs?

Reno: *looks down, hating how needy he is feeling.* II'm hungry...And I think firefly and them did something for me yo... I don't want it to go to waste..

Vincent: Okay, Reno...I promise that I will love you tonight...*He gives Reno another kiss on the cheek, then slowly gets off the bed to get dressed.*

Reno: *looks at Vincent's back as he starts to walk away from the bed, chews on his lip before he quickly gets up and jumps onto Vincent's back. Wrapping his arms and legs around him* II don't know why..But II..need to touch you yo..I can't stand it when your not holdin me or touchin me.. *hides his face in Vincent's hair, ashamed of how needy he is feeling*

Vincent: I love it when you hold me too...*He says softly and holds Reno's hands to his chest.*

Reno: *purrs softly, nuzzling his face in Vincent's hair* Ccan...you hold me all day yo? Tthat's what I want..to be in your arms all day...(Why am I feelin like this? I've never felt so needy before..It hurts when I'm away from him yo.)

Vincent: All day and all night...*Turns around and takes Reno into his arms and rests his arms on Reno's hips.*

Reno: *buries his face in Vincent's neck, breathes in Vincent's scent.* I love you..so much, my angel.. *nuzzles further into his neck* My dark angel...

Vincent: I love you...*Kisses the top of Reno's head, then whispers.* Are you sure you don't want me again...?

Reno: I always want you yo! But...I'm hungry...*looks down, wishing his stomach would shut up* Aand..I wanted to see kit..I'm sorry..

Vincent: It's okay...you just seem very needy...and I thought you wanted me to take you again...But it's okay. *He softly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: *shivers at the kisses, kisses back with passion* II am...But just you holdin me and feelin you against me is enough till later yo..

Vincent: Okay...I just want to make sure you're taken care of...*He gives Reno another sweet kiss and keeps his arm around Reno as he walks to the closet.*

Reno: *leans back against Vincent as they walks to the closet, looks around* Hmm...I don't know what to wear today yo!

Vincent: I don't know either...*He pauses, looking at the vast choices in the closet.*

Reno: *looks though his shirts and smiles when he finds another shirt Elena gave him. Pulls out a black shirt, the word "Seme" On it with an arrow pointing to the left* I'll wear this yo! *pulls it over his head before reaching for a pair of jeans*

Vincent: *Smiles at seeing the shirt.* Do you want me to stand to the left of you, now?

Reno: Yep! Unless you want someone else to be my seme yo! *pulls up his favorite pair of jeans, buttons them before leaning back against Vincent* What are you gonna wear, Vinvin?

Vincent: *Blushes slightly.* Why don't you pick something out for me...since it's your birthday...

Reno: *smiles and reaches up to the top shelf of the closet, grabs a bag and turns to face Vincent as he takes it out of the bag* I got you this awhile ago, I saw it and it reminded me of you yo! *blushes lightly* But I forgot 'bout it.. *unfolds the shirt and shows Vincent*

Vincent: Oh? *He unfolds the shirt, with the word Uke in bold letters with an arrow to the right.* So, you like being my Uke? *He says as he slides the shirt over his head.*

Reno: I love it yo! *kisses Vincent, reaches down and gropes Vincent's cock* I think you need some pants, my seme!

Vincent: *He teases Reno.* Who needs pants? *He says as he bends over to find a pair of his pants.*

Reno: *moans softly at the sight, blushes* Sadly, you have ta wear pants now and days yo! *slaps Vincent's ass as he waits for him to get his pants, wanting to be held by him*

Vincent: *Smirks when Reno spanks him, then arches his back in the air to show his ass.*

Reno: *moans as Vincent shows off his ass, moves to help Vincent pull up the pair of pants he has on* Vvinny...please don't tease yo! Yyou know I can't say no to you!

Vincent: I'm not teasing...*He grabs the pants and begins to pull them on.*

Reno: Yes you are! *blushes and turns around so he's not tempted*

Vincent: You just have a perverted mind...I was just trying to find a pair of pants...

Reno: I've always had a perveted mind! You've just mad it worst yo!

Vincent: How so? *Slightly wiggles his hips while he puts on his pants.*

Reno: *blushes* Let's just say you've mad me like drinkin something and leave it at that yo!

Vincent: *He smirks softly.* You're even more of a tease than you accuse me of...

Reno: *giggles softly* What? Are my words turnin you on yo?

Vincent: No...but I like it when you giggle like that...*His smirk grows slightly.*

Reno: *blushes, plays with the end of his shirt* I don't...Makes me sound like a little girl yo!

Vincent: It's the sound you make when I touch you in a certain way. It makes you sound kind of sexy...

Reno: *turn and walks over to Vincent, hugs him as he nuzzles his neck* You think everything I do is sexy yo... *blushes when his stomach yells about it's lack of food*

Vincent: Don't get me started…*He brushes Reno's face with his thumb as he walks towards the door.*

Reno: *smiles and goes after Vincent, wraps his arms around him from behind as they walk. Nuzzles his back* Can I sit on your lap as I eat yo?

Vincent: You can do whatever you want…*He leans against the door with Reno holding him from behind and slightly rolls his hips against Reno.*

Reno: *shivers, moves his hips back* Vinnnnyy!!! I want to eat yo!! *pouts pinches Vincent's chest*

Vincent: *He smirks and thinks to himself.* (You can eat me…) *He reaches his hands back and holds onto Reno's hips.* I know…but…*He holds on tighter to Reno's hips.*

Reno: *moans softly, digs at Vincent's chest.* ViinVin! You know I want to! But I'm hungry and I haven't gone yet today! I have to piss yo!

Vincent: *He grinds his hips back and laughs softly.* You can piss, but I'll be waiting right here for you, baby…

Reno: *whines as he pulls away and quickly runs to the bathroom, sighs in relief.* (Fuck…Vinny's makin me horny again…And I actually want to eat..I can go without eatin, I've done it before!) *finishes up and tucks himself in before walking back to the bedroom*

Vincent: *He smiles when he sees Reno and wraps his arms around him.* Do you want the best birthday gift you'll ever want? *He whispers as he leans in for a kiss.* I promise we'll eat afterward…*He plants his lips on Reno's.*

Reno: *nuzzles into Vincent's chest, holding on tightly to him* Sure…But just you bein here is the best gift on earth yo!

Vincent: So…how do you want to do it? *He nuzzles Reno's neck.* Do you want to take me this time? *He says as he pulls Reno's body closer.*

Reno: I do…But later tonight..Now I want..to do something you want to…II want to get over a fear today yo.. *holds Vincent tighter, lightly grinds against him*

Vincent: *He smirks against Reno's lips and pushes him slowly towards the bed.* So tell me…*He pushes Reno onto the bed and straddles him, then he takes off his shirt and wraps it delicately around Reno's eyes.* What do you fear the most?

Reno: *shudders as his eyes are covered, takes a deep breath* Yyou leavin…aand the pain of bein stretched to mmuch… *reaches up, wanting to feel Vincent*

Vincent: *He lays on top of Reno so Reno can feel his breath.* You know I'm not leaving…*He slowly takes off Reno's pants and presses against his opening with two fingers.* And you want…something much bigger than my cock inside you…don't you?

Reno: II can't help it…It's mmy worst nightmare yo.. *moans softly, tries to push down. Blushes as his cock gets hard* II do..I wwant you to ffill me up all the way, angel!

Vincent: *He lifts up Reno's shirt to kiss his chest to comfort him as his fingers begin to enter Reno.* Your skin…is so soft…*He nuzzles Reno's stomach as he thrusts his fingers in, using a scissoring motion to stretch Reno out gradually.*

Reno: Ahh! Aangel! *moans as Vincent fingers him, clenches around them wanting more as he arches up.* Mmm…Vinny..I want you ssoo..bad!!

Vincent: *He licks Reno's stomach as he enters a third finger and thrusts them into Reno hard.* I know…You're dripping…*He licks down Reno's stomach until he reaches Reno's cock and sensually licks the few drops of precum that leak out as he assaults Reno's prostate with his fingers.*

Reno: Ohh…yess…Jjust for yyou yo! *moans loudly, thrusts down against Vincent's fingers as he tries to thrust up into Vincent's mouth as well*

Vincent: Mm…what can I use that will be bigger than my cock inside you? *He teases as he enters a fourth finger, slowly stretching Reno to his limit as he thrusts.*

Reno: Ahhh! Ffuck! *cries out as the forth finger is entered, his body shakes in pleasure as precum flows down his cock* Aanything yyo!!! II…jjust need you!

Vincent: *He slowly separates his fingers inside Reno as he thrusts, allowing Reno's body to get used to being stretched so much.* How about…my whole fist in your needy ass? Is that what you want?

Reno: Ahh! *wiggles under Vincent, shudders in fear. Remembering the last time he was fisted, his opening clenches tightly. Shakes his head, wanting the shirt off so he can see Vincent* II…nneed to see you yyo!! Pplease, Vinny! II need you!!

Vincent: *With his claw, he swipes the shirt from Reno's eyes and looks into them seductively as he begins to enter the whole of his hand inside Reno.* Tell me if you get too scared…I'll stop.

Reno: OokkAhhhh!! *cries out loudly as Vincent's fist starts to enter him, streatching him to the limit. Tears fill his eyes as he lightly thrashes, reaches out to grab Vincent's hair, wanting to hold onto something*

Vincent: I love you…*He says as his thumb enters last as he balls his hand inside of Reno.* And I love hearing you scream in pleasure…*He whispers as he also takes Reno's cock into his mouth as he thrusts his fist inside Reno.*

Reno: Vvinny!!!! *screams loudly as his ass sucks up the rest of Vincent's fist, his ass tries to clench around is as he thrusts into Vincent's hot mouth* OOhh…god!!!!

Vincent: *He licks Reno's dripping cock as he thrusts his fist hard into Reno's clenching ass.* Remember…tell me if it gets too much…*He takes Reno's head into his mouth and sucks hard.*

Reno: Ahhh!! Mmore yo!.. *moans loudly as he thrusts up into Vincent's mouth* II'm cclose yo!!!

Vincent: *He licks and sucks on Reno as he thrusts hard with his fist inside Reno.* Can you cum for me?

Reno: Yyesssssss!!!!!! *screams as he cums hard into Vincent's mouth, his body shakes hard in pleasure as he clenches tightly around Vincent's fist.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as he tastes Reno's cum and slowly withdraws his fist from inside Reno's ass.*

Reno: *moans softly, still holding tightly to Vincent's hair as he feels Vincent leave him* Oh…ggod yo…Tthat was..amazing!

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno tight.* Did you enjoy your birthday gift, baby?

Reno: *nuzzles Vincent, releases his hair and hugs him* I did…Iit helped a lot yo! I love you, my angel…

Vincent: Now, let's get something to eat…*He softly nuzzles Reno's cheek.*

Reno: Yes! *licks at Vincent* I think Axel and them have a party planned yo…Maybe I can get a Mojito! *winks at Vincent*

Vincent: That sounds good…And we can get drunk together…*He smirks against Reno.*

Reno: *giggles* This is the best birthday ever yo!! *pulls Vincent up for a loving kiss*

~And that's the end!^^ We hoped you liked it! And we're starting on our new fic! We'll give one hint…..whore Reno!XD~


End file.
